Rompiendo el Ciclo Infinito
by El Rudo
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes arreglar algo que está tan destrozado... Tan enfermo? ¿Tan trastornado que no puede ver más allá de su locura, Repleto de marionetas enredadas y desechables? Una marioneta con sus hilos rotos pudo ver la respuesta, y luchará para terminar con la enfermiza y eterna locura.
1. Examen de Ingreso (Parte 1)

**Hola a todos.**

 **Espero les guste esta historia Spin Off de otra historia que ha sido mi más largo trabajo en esta plataforma de fanfics. Para los que hayan seguido Héroes y Villanos, que sepan que esta historia no será tan cruel ni oscura, será mucho más relajada, con menos muertes (pero no menos peleas), también incluiré romance ocasional.**

 **Si les gusta cómo va, alégrense, por que también será un fic largo. xD**

 **Sé que Héroes y Villanos es una historia bastante larga y amarga, y si no quieren leer los 80 y tantos episodios que lleva hasta el momento, díganme si prefieren que les describa los puntos de ella que influyen en este Spin off (La verdad es que no son muchos).**

* * *

 **Examen de Ingreso (Parte 1):**

 **¿Un nuevo amanecer?**

Edad heroica: Año 28.

Royal Woods, capital del estado soberano de Michigan.

Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.

La hora había llegado, el año escolar de las escuelas primarias había concluido, y las secundarias ya estaban realizando los exámenes de admisión.

Los gemelos Lincoln y Linka Loud, se encontraban caminando por el costado del camino central de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico como parte de una multitud de aspirantes a estudiantes de la prestigiosa institución.

El camino era de piedra, pero tenía varios recubrimientos de metal plomo con bordes dorados, es poco probable que sea oro, pero aun así es reluciente y hermoso. El sendero se extendía cruzando los elegantes jardines de la academia, los cuales consistían en una infinidad de topiarios que inundaban la vista de los alrededores, siendo sólo superados en estatura por los elegantes edificios blancos, ya sean complejos de salones de clases, o gimnasios de entrenamiento, todos lucían muy elegantes y bien mantenidos.

Linka, pese a su siempre alegre y animado semblante, se notaba agobiada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Se encontraba ante una evaluación de suma importancia, y de sus resultados en ella depende su ingreso a esta nueva escuela.

¿Es tan importante esa escuela considerando la cantidad de academias que hay en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Royal Woods? Para Linka al menos, es muy importante, pues en ella, además de impartirse los cursos del programa educacional estándar, se dictan los mejores cursos de capacitación de héroes profesionales del país, y quizá del mundo.

Ser uno de los estudiantes de esa academia es una meta que cientos de personas comparten en un mundo en el que la gran mayoría posee habilidades especiales (coloquialmente llamadas "superpoderes").

Linka realmente ansiaba ingresar a esa academia sin importar qué. Sus padres son grandes héroes de agencias heroicas reconocidas, y ambos egresaron de ahí. Ella es plenamente consciente de que tiene el potencial para lograrlo: un fuerte dominio de su habilidad, inundada en confianza, y una disciplina que le permitiría enfrentarse a lo que sea que el examen de ingreso le ofrezca.

Pese a todo lo que tenía a su favor, ella seguía siendo una de las aspirantes que peor se veía en su caminata al salón de conferencias principal. Su rostro reflejaba, o más precisamente, gritaba su pesar. Una revelación sobre su acompañante la tenía tan furiosa como impactada, y no sabía cómo tratar ese tema.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lincoln, quien caminaba un par de pasos detrás de ella.

Se suponía que él sólo la iba a acompañar a la academia para que ella diera el examen… pero hace 10 minutos, al momento de registrar su ingreso al establecimiento, tras recibir el uniforme y la identificación de los aspirantes a héroes que darían el examen, su sorpresa se hizo ver en una mirada consternada, a Lincoln también se le entregó el equipo de los aspirantes

¿¡Él también daría esa importante prueba!?

Ese es el motivo del pesar en Linka… ¿Qué hermana podría estar entusiasmada ante un muy probable fracaso de su hermano y más cercano amigo? No es por subestimar a su hermano, ella más que nadie desearía que Lincoln aprobara, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo tras un engaño?

Incluso si no la hubiera engañado, Lincoln es parte del pequeño porcentaje de personas que no tenía una habilidad especial, por lo que, a los ojos del mundo, casi no tenía posibilidades de aprobar pues el examen de ingreso a la academia jamás ha sido superado por personas sin habilidades.

Todo estaba en su contra.

Él había ocultado a casi toda su familia el hecho de que también había realizado la inscripción para el examen de ingreso a la academia del Dominio Heroico, después de todo, él no lo rendiría en las mismas condiciones que los demás aspirantes, era "inferior" a los ojos del cuerpo académico y del mundo en general. Y no olvidemos a sus hermanas, sabía que ellas lo verían como un intento desesperado de ser como ellas, y muy probablemente lo intentarían detener, pues sentirían que, si algo llegara a pasarle en el examen de admisión, sería su responsabilidad: la estúpida insistencia que muchos héroes y aspirantes tenían, como fanáticos religiosos, insistían en atribuirse toda la culpa.

– Si… – Respondió Linka sin saber cómo dirigirse a su hermano, por lo que pareció bastante falsa su reacción.

Estaba completamente furiosa con su hermano por haberle ocultado su inscripción, pero tampoco sabía cómo encararlo.

Tal y como Lincoln previó: la idea de detenerlo pasó por la mente de su gemela, pero atacar o sabotear a otro aspirante es motivo de un sumario inmediato, y en caso de ser culpable: expulsión de la institución y de todo el cuerpo del Dominio Heroico, por lo que ya no lo podía detener.

Para Lincoln es una solución tentadora, si bien en su situación puede alejarse de Linka y dar el examen sin interrupciones, así no es como él actúa, y menos cuando su gemela está tan visiblemente afectada.

En todo el mundo, no existe persona más cercana a ellos como lo es su gemelo. Les sería imposible contar la cantidad de veces en las que, incluso sus padres, los confundieron. Crecieron dándose todo el amor y cariño que podían, siempre apoyándose y riendo juntos. Pero en este último mes, Linka realmente sentía que su hermano no era el mismo… Y ahora conocía el motivo. Jamás lo pudo comprobar, Lincoln es muy escurridizo, y se aprovechó de los restrictivos horarios de su hogar para poder evadir a sus hermanas.

– Linka. – Lincoln la llamó animadamente y sacándola de sus pensamientos. – No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. – Declaró el peliblanco con un tono amable, y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a su gemela, lo cual, si bien no la animó mucho, al menos la hizo sonreír. Sin importar cuanto esfuerzo ponga Linka en evitar que sus emociones sean vistas, no puede escapar de la visión de su hermano.

Lincoln sabía que Linka, tras 11 años en los que prácticamente fueron inseparables, no reaccionaría bien al estar en una situación en la que han de separarse por un posible cambio de escuela, se podría ver muy afectada por la idea de distanciarse, y muy seguramente en su inocente y algo paranoica mente, pasó la idea de que no volverían a verse… Y técnicamente tenía razón, al estar en escuelas diferentes, y con el estricto control horario de su familia, el tiempo que pasarían juntos se reduciría demasiado.

– Lincoln… – Linka intentó hablar, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba, era una pésima actriz y mentirosa.

Quería preguntarle por qué se lo ocultó, o por qué daría el examen si nunca pareció interesado en ser un héroe… pero en su corazón ya conocía la respuesta.

– Después de once años… ya hasta me caes bien. – Se burló Lincoln viendo con claridad lo que su hermana sentía.

El común y alegre semblante de Linka volvió a adornar su rostro y esencia, haciéndola caminar aún más rápido y con la sonrisa que siempre le trajo un sentimiento de bienestar.

Lincoln por su parte se detuvo a mirar una de las cámaras ocultas en uno de los postes de luz entre los topiarios del jardín.

– ¿No vienes? – Preguntó Linka volteando a ver a su hermano.

– Si sabes que soy más joven… ¿No? – Dijo Lincoln rascando el cuello de su hermana, lo que la hizo apartarlo sonrojada, no quería que la escucharan reír fuertemente, sería vergonzoso, su risa es muy contagiosa según sus hermanas.

Lincoln se había quedado mirando esa cámara de seguridad por un motivo: sentía que alguien se estaba concentrando específicamente en él, pero poco importaba ahora, no podía darle más tiempo o atención al asunto con Linka cerca, por lo que retomó su camino hacia el salón de conferencias principal.

Era una situación complicada, pero Lincoln supo manejarla para que Linka pueda dar todo de sí en el examen, después de todo, ella no es como los demás héroes, no se culpa por cada cosa mala que sucede a su alrededor, y en lugar de sentir que estaba aprisionando a Lincoln por dar ese examen y no separarse de ella, Linka se sintió mucho más determinada, no iba a permitir que el ánimo de Lincoln se desperdiciara en alguien que no da su 100%.

Lincoln caminó junto a Linka hacia la sala de conferencias principal de la academia, donde deberían escuchar el discurso del personal académico antes de rendir el examen de ingreso.

* * *

Tal y como se esperaba, era una gran multitud la que estaba esperando a que las puertas se abrieran, no es una sorpresa que llegaran con anticipación, debían estar ansiosos, por lo que, muy seguramente ignoraron el horario de los eventos especificado en los medios informativos oficiales de la academia.

A Lincoln en particular le agradó que se permitiera el uso de algunas prendas sobre el uniforme de campo de la academia (como gorras, sweaters, aretes, collares o bufandas), eso le hacía mucho más fácil diferenciar a los demás aspirantes.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Lincoln comprobaría en carne propia la naturaleza de la común expresión "cuello de botella".

– Esto hace ver agradable la casa Loud. – Pensó Lincoln siendo aplastado por la multitud ansiosa de ingresar, como si del examen mismo se tratara.

Por fortuna el tormento no fue duradero, el pasillo de entrada era corto, y al salir de él, había una enorme y magnífica sala, lo que hizo al peliblanco agradecer el tortuoso ingreso.

Lincoln y Linka no se separaron, y cuando finalmente entraron, con más espacio para caminar y con la masa separándose en camino hacia sus asientos escritos en sus identificaciones, pudieron contemplar una magnificencia que no se quedaba atrás del camino principal.

– Como se esperaba del Dominio Heroico. – Comentó una chica de cabello rojo y crespo, tenía unos pequeños aretes circulares y un cintillo de color amarillo. La chica caminaba a un lado de ambos peliblancos y también se había detenido a contemplar el salón de conferencias.

Si bien en las multitudes usualmente no se presta atención a lo que dicen las personas cercanas, Lincoln no es alguien que deje escapar ningún tipo de información, y ya conocía a muchos de los demás aspirantes… y sus habilidades.

Lincoln no necesitó leer la identificación en su uniforme para saber que se trataba de Cristina, una aspirante a heroína muy prometedora por su habilidad, la cual mantenía en secreto. Por políticas de la academia, no está obligada a rebelar su habilidad a sus compañeros aspirantes, por lo que sólo los académicos (Y Lincoln) la conocen. Además, su rostro le pareció precioso al peliblanco, quien mostró un leve sonrojo, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por Linka, y veloz cual rayo le dio un leve codazo en el costado acompañado una mirada de burla a modo de jugarreta.

Lincoln tuvo un leve espasmo por la sorpresa y rápidamente volteó hacia Linka, aún más sonrojado y con enojo en su mirada, pero esta sólo contenía sus ganas de reír.

Para su fortuna Cristina no les estaba prestando atención y se dirigió a su asiento, pero Lincoln no podía negar que tenía razón: La sala de conferencias era en efecto impresionante.

Un escenario donde se encontraban algunos miembros importantes del cuerpo estudiantil y los asientos para el público se elevaban a su alrededor en varios cuadrantes de 4 filas (horizontales) y 20 columnas (verticales) cada una.

– ¡Apártense ratas de laboratorio! – Gritó otra chica, pasando bruscamente entre ambos peliblancos.

Lincoln también la conocía, al igual que en la fotos de su registro en la academia, usaba un sweater púrpura y llevaba su skate consigo a donde fuera (en este caso tenía una calcomanía pegada que certificaba el permiso concedido por la academia para llevarlo dentro de las instalaciones), se trataba de Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Parecía muy agotada, de seguro no pudo dormir bien por los nervios preexamen, también parecía estresada.

– Que chica más desagradable… – Susurró Linka con la cabeza agachada. Quizá tuviera más entrenamiento que ella, pero no tenía muchas habilidades sociales y no era buena encarando brabucones.

A Lincoln le llamó más la atención su parecido con uno de los estudiantes de cursos superiores mejor evaluados: Roberto Santiago.

Lincoln no podía creer que ignorara ese detalle, si bien era evidente que son hermanos por su parecido facial y su esencia, el hecho de llevar el mismo apellido se lo comprobó y con la posición de su hermano…

– ¡Je! – Lincoln dejó escapar una sonrisa al deducir lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica, sería realmente interesante verla vencer a sus demonios, pues por su habilidad se le hacía prácticamente imposible que fallara en el examen.

– Linka. – El peliblanco llamó a su gemela dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Si sacas mejor calificación que ella: Más vale que tengas espacio en tu estómago para el platillo número 20 del libro de cocina del abuelo. – Lincoln le susurró al oído encendiendo (literalmente) a su hermana, sus ojos parecían arder cual fuego salvaje deseoso de consumirlo todo en su camino hacia la victoria.

– Lincoln… trata de que las chicas no te maten, te cobraré la palabra. – Dijo Linka muy divertida al tiempo en que el fuego en sus ojos parecía crecer.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar por la escalera dirigiéndose a sus asientos, los cuales eran reservados según su ingreso y estaban indicados en su identificación. Lincoln se separaría primero ya que su asiento estaba más alejado del escenario.

– Disculpa… – Linka llamó a una chica con vendajes en su boca. – ¿Te molestaría cambiar de asientos conmigo? – Preguntó al ver que en su identificación indicaba que su asiento estaba junto al de Lincoln.

– Eh… claro. – Respondió esa chica algo dudosa, pero aceptando el intercambio basándose en que el asiento de Linka estaba más cerca del escenario.

– ¡Gracias! – Dijo Linka muy amablemente sentándose en el primer asiento de la fila.

Lincoln por su parte miraba a esa chica, de cabellera rubia lisa y muy larga, aunque no parecía bien cuidada si se compara a Leni. Tampoco parecía estar en las mejores condiciones para dar el examen basándose en las vendas sujetando su mandíbula, según su identificación, su nombre es Tara, su esencia es fuerte, de seguro entrenó mucho para el examen, y con una habilidad verdaderamente tenebrosa, realmente es una pena que no pueda usarla al 100% en esa condición.

– Disculpen… – Un chico de cabello negro peinado de afro y de tes oscura pasó torpemente detrás de ambos, empujando a Linka con su mochila accidentalmente.

Por su identificación, su nombre es Clyde McBride, el chico que vivía en frente de la casa Loud… parecía muy agradable, pero al estudiar en primarias distintas, y por lo estrictos que son los señores Loud con sus horarios, nunca pudieron hablar, aunque parecían gustarle los mismos cómics que a Linka.

– N-No te preocupes… – Dijo Linka algo apenada, pero sonriendo mientras recogía su mochila, la cual cayó al suelo producto de la comprensible torpeza de ese chico, con todo lo que debía cargar en esa enorme mochila no era de extrañar que pasara a llevar a los que estaban en su camino, sólo esperaba no incomodar a alguien problemático. Lincoln se movió para evitar ser hostigado accidentalmente por ese chico en su camino.

– ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – Dijo una chica con una voz molesta, quien estaba echada en el asiento junto a Lincoln: Ronnie.

Clyde llegó a saltar al escuchar la voz de esa chica, quizá se conocían, o tal vez sólo era tímido, no tenían un olor similar.

– ¡L-L-Lo Siento! – Gritó torpe y temerosamente, para luego seguir su camino… el cual terminaba justo al lado de esa chica aterradora y de mal carácter.

Lincoln volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada, ese chico sufriría sólo por estar sentado ahí, muy mala suerte. Sabiendo que Clyde no tenía problemas pulmonares ni cardiacos, no había riesgos de que padeciera algún ataque de pánico por su compañera de asiento, Ronnie, quien podía ser muy intimidante.

– ¡Hola! – Linka saludó enérgicamente a uno de los tres chicos que se sentaban en la fila de adelante.

– Hola… – Respondió confundido el más alto, de cabello naranjo y esponjoso, con muchas pecas. Su nombre es Rusty Spokes.

Había sido una conversación muy breve, esos chicos se notaban muy nerviosos, y quizá no estaban acostumbrados a platicar con chicas.

A Lincoln le intrigó que los tres tuvieran habilidades energéticas poco entrenadas, por su esencia era evidente que se conocían.

El lógico razonamiento de Lincoln se entorpeció cuando Cristina se sentó frente a Linka, pero seguía siendo gracioso que cuatro pelirrojos se sentaran en la misma fila.

Luego miró la fila de atrás, detrás de Linka había una chica muy alta, piel pálida y de cabello negro con cara de pocos amigos. La reconocía, apareció brevemente en las noticias hace un par de días, según su identificación, su nombre es Kat y estaba dando el examen por segunda vez… al igual que la chica junto a ella, bajita y de tes oscura con cabello peinado en trenzas, su nombre es Joy.

Parecían agradables pese a la expresión arisca que ambas tenían, aunque las habilidades que mostraron en el examen de ingreso del año anterior eran aterradoras.

El tercer asiento estaba ocupado por una chica de cabello castaño muy largo, piel clara y con pecas: Cookie, deduciendo por su esencia que es amiga de Cristina y con una habilidad regenerativa y de refuerzo… y el último asiento estaba ocupado por otra pelirroja, también con pecas, y cabello desordenado, al parecer era amiga de Clyde, tenían un aroma similar, su nombre es Penélope, también tenía una habilidad de refuerzo regenerativo.

– Oye… – Ronnie le habló.

Al parecer no le importaba mucho el discurso, pues se había cubierto con su Sweater. No parecía dispuesta a dormir pese a su cansancio. Ronnie miraba a Lincoln por un pliegue de su sweater, el cual dejaba ver su ojo derecho. Se sentía algo molesta.

Lincoln sólo la miró directamente sin responder y elevando una de sus cejas.

– Eres el dientón que no tiene poderes ¿No? – Preguntó la chica en un tono hostil, pero también de superioridad.

– Dientón… incluso me han llamado super-castor. – Respondió el peliblanco mirándola con astucia, no es un tema del que le guste hablar.

– Lincoln Loud, no eres astuto. – Dijo Ronnie en un tono de superioridad, como si hubiera descubierto al culpable de un crimen. – Tu hermana Lori dijo que estaba muy preocupada por su hermano sin poderes… Incluso espió en las pruebas de paternidad.

Para Lincoln, fue una preocupación razonable, después de todo, también se pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que él y Linka fueran adoptados, pero cuando Linka despertó la habilidad de su padre, esas sospechas desaparecieron.

– ¿Te preocupas por mí? Que dulce de tu parte. – Respondió Lincoln mirándola con amabilidad sólo para hacerla enfurecer más, tenía que forzarla a cambiar de tema, y con lo temperamental que es, apelar a sus sentimientos y complejo de chica ruda es la mejor forma de desconcentrarla.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Gritó la latina al tiempo en que un resplandor se concentraba en su mano, la cual estaba sobre la rodilla de Lincoln.

El peliblanco sabía que ella es perfectamente capaz de herirlo si la hace enojar, pero no temía pues había revisado minuciosamente el horario completo del evento y lo conocía como la palma de su mano. En cualquier momento Ronnie retirará su mano y desactivaría su habilidad.

En ese momento las luces de la sala de conferencias se apagaron, por lo que Ronnie dejó de usar su habilidad, su control de energía emitía un resplandor que se camuflaba con la luz ambiental del lugar, pero a oscuras no podría pasar de ser percibida.

– Luego saldaremos cuentas, super-castor. – Dijo Ronnie en un tono amenazante mientras se cubría con su sweater, pero Lincoln notó que le dio risa ese apodo, era un buen comienzo.

Lincoln se dedicó a apreciar el salón, realmente estaba muy bien ornamentado. La cúpula superior estaba sostenida por pilares blancos con esculturas de leones dorados, los soportes estaban separados por ventanas con vitrales dignos de las más ostentosas catedrales de antaño, e incluso la cúpula sobre el salón estaba decorada con enredaderas doradas, aunque el vitral superior era algo inquietante, además de que no tenía ninguna armonía estética con el resto del salón: una armadura negra con muchas púas y perlas rojas, que tenía una suerte de alas carmesí que parecían garras gigantescas… Por alguna razón esa pintura causaba un extraño hormigueo en Lincoln, pero seguía siendo impresionante.

La mirada del imponente vitral daba justo sobre el estrado donde un académico de contextura delgada, pero muy atlética, cabello corto y castaño, con un rostro pecoso y vistiendo el uniforme estándar de los académicos de la institución, estaba. Por su identificación su nombre era Nyl, y era un profesor de campo.

– Probando… probando… 1,2,3… – Decía el académico Nyl, y una vez se cercioró del estado del micrófono, le cedió el lugar al director no sólo de la academia del Dominio Heroico, sino de la organización completa, se disponía a iniciar con la primera parte del evento.

– Sean todos muy bienvenidos a la Academia Real del Dominio Heroico. – Saludó un hombre fornido y alto, de cabello rubio y corto, sacando al peliblanco de sus pensamiento. Si bien se trataba de un evento en extremo formal, tanto él, como los demás académicos estaban usando los uniformes de campo de la academia, muy antiestético, pero muy efectivo desde el punto de vista de lo que son: héroes. – Soy el director Loki.

Podría ser una falta de respeto, pero a Lincoln le pareció muy irónico ese nombre, que el director del Dominio Heroico, la organización a cargo de monitorear supervisar y coordinar a todas las agencias heroicas, llevara el nombre del dios nórdico del engaño… además de que por su cuerpo y contextura se parece más a Thor. – Todos los años veo cientos de caras nuevas en esos asientos, y siempre espero verlos a todos en las salas de clases cuando inicie el periodo académico, bien dicen que la esperanza no puede morir, y ahí es donde entran ustedes, futuros portadores de la voluntad que guía a los héroes.

Fue un saludo muy corto e idealista, pero sin duda inspirador. Todos sabían que no había forma de que el 100% de los aspirantes aprobara el examen, pero todos esperaban ser parte del 30% que sí lo hace, el ánimo se sentía en el ambiente que dejó el director con muy pocas palabras, sin duda alguien muy diestro en el mundo mediático.

A la izquierda del director se encontraban en fila 6 asientos, uno de los cuales estaba vacío, indicando que es el del director, los otros 5 eran ocupados por académicos de alto rango.

Ellos hacían sentir a Lincoln una extraña familiaridad, cosa inquietante, pues sin importar cuánto intentara, no podía percibir sus esencias.

En ese momento el telón se abrió y tres estudiantes se ubicaron en fila a la derecha del director, se notaba que pasaron mucho tiempo preparándose para eso, pues era evidente que el único chico entre los tres estudiantes jamás había usado maquillaje.

– Me enorgullece presentar a los mejores estudiantes que nuestro cuerpo académico ha formado: Roberto Santiago, Lori Loud y Carol Pingrey. – Anunció el director aplaudiendo levemente mientras los tres estudiantes dieron un fuerte paso al frente y golpearon su hombro izquierdo con su puño derecho, el saludo del Dominio Heroico.

Linka sintió que iba a vomitar de sólo ver a Lori. La plática que le dio la noche anterior al examen fue escalofriante… y con la rabia que ahora debería sentir por las circunstancias, no era un buen augurio.

Ronnie aumentó la fuerza con la que sostenía su sweater cubriéndola para evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor, pero él parecía mucho más interesado en no morir ahogado por la presión de estar ante todo un escenario.

Lincoln se encontraba apreciando el hermoso tallado del estrado, el cual ahora era cedido a Carol Pingrey… por su esencia parecía ser de Caoba.

No hacía falta mirar a Lori para saber que debía estar consumiéndose en su furia, después de todo había sido superada (de nuevo) por Carol Pingrey.

– Otro día de mirar a la pared hasta dormir. – Pensó Lincoln recordando el baile de la real academia del Dominio Heroico del año pasado, o lo que escuchó que Lori le contó Leni.

Carol Pingrey, como la estudiante número 1 de la academia fue elegida para dar el discurso de bienvenida a los aspirantes que darán el examen.

– Hoy, es un día magnífico. – La señorita Pingrey hablaba en un tono melodioso que había cautivado la atención de todos los presentes, es evidente que había practicado mucho ante el espejo, pero también, que era una devota partidaria del ideal de la institución, pues el brillo en sus ojos es el mismo que el de los niños cuando ven a sus ídolos frente a ellos, una emoción y anhelo genuino y puro. – No es sólo el día en que ustedes rendirán un examen. Es un nuevo amanecer para el mundo, un radiante amanecer en el que las nuevas generaciones superarán a las antiguas y cumplirán el deseo ancestral de nuestra honorable institución. Este es el día en que ustedes darán el primer paso para convertirse en héroes legítimos que portarán la antorcha del valor cuya luz hará retroceder la oscuridad. En nombre de todo el cuerpo académico, de sus futuros compañeros de cursos superiores y de todos los egresados: Les deseo el mayor de los éxitos en el examen que han de enfrentar.

Fue un discurso hermoso que concluyó con una ovación enorme de parte de los aspirantes a héroes, aplausos de sus compañeros presentes y de los demás miembros del cuerpo estudiantil y una ira que sólo Lincoln pudo sentir, proveniente de Lori.

Carol abandonó el estrado, y un hombre castaño, con pecas y una cicatriz con forma de garra en el cuello tomó su lugar.

– Soy el profesor Luke, y seré el supervisor en jefe del examen de ingreso. – Ese profesor hablaba muy directamente, pero su voz era cautivadora, al menos para el peliblanco, se notaba en extremo cuidada y entrenada, quizá cantaba ópera. – Ante todo, deben entender que nuestra institución se jacta de su nivel de exigencia, y considerando el potencial de las nuevas generaciones, les comento que la organización del examen ha cambiado para este año, comenzando con que el examen se dividirá en 3 partes, pero se empleará el mismo método de evaluación de años anteriores ¿Alguna pregunta?

Fue un alivio para Lincoln el cerciorarse de su predicción, el detalle de las tres partes y de que el sistema de evaluación no había cambiado.

En fase hay tópicos a evaluar, dependiendo de la cantidad de "virtudes" que con tus acciones demuestres tener, se asignan puntos, y se restan por los errores y carencias, al finalizar cada desafío, los puntos obtenidos se asignan como resultado de la fase, y al terminar las tres fases estos puntajes se suman y el resultado debe ser igual o superior al 70% de la máxima puntuación posible para aprobar.

Lincoln miró de reojo a Clyde, se notaba aún más nervioso, pero también frustrado, de seguro el desafortunado chico había traído todo tipo de notas sobre el examen de ingreso de años anteriores, y ahora no le servían de nada.

Otra carcajada escapó de Lincoln, pero sentía que muchos de los aspirantes se estaban asustando, la esencia del miedo no se le escapa.

– ¡Ah! – Gritaron Lincoln y Linka al unísono al casi ser cegados por un poderoso resplandor.

Cristina había levantado la mano y uno de los focos la apuntó sin previo aviso…

– D-Disculpen… – Decía tímida, pero cortésmente la pelirroja. – ¿A qué se deben esos cambios en la organización?

El profesor Luke no respondió, en su lugar cedió el estrado a la única profesora en el escenario.

– Buena pregunta querida. – Respondió la profesora de aspecto amable, pecosa y de cabellera blanca, tomando el lugar del profesor Luke en el estrado. – Soy la profesora Liberty, y precisamente de ese tema trata la primera parte del examen, por lo que no puedo aclararles todo aún, pero es para adecuarnos a los "tiempos modernos". – Una respuesta inicialmente confusa, pero era tranquilizador saber que pronto se aclararía. – Por lo demás, lamento no poder aclarar toda tu duda. – Se disculpó la profesora Liberty con una reverencia muy cortés.

Lincoln la miraba tan detenidamente como intrigado, su esencia era muy parecida a la suya.

El peliblanco llegó a saltar de la impresión cuando la profesora Liberty lo miró directamente a los ojos, no era una coincidencia, él estaba demasiado lejos como para que alguien se concentrara así en él, ella no sólo no era normal, existía la posibilidad de que lo conociera.

– Si no hay más preguntas: la primera parte de la evaluación se realizará hoy y comenzará en media hora, por favor diríjanse al campo de simulacros. – Finalizó el profesor Luke y todos en el escenario se ubicaron en fila, hicieron el saludo de la academia y se retiraron, dejando a los aspirantes entre confundidos y aterrados por los cambios anunciados.

* * *

– ¡A un lado idiotas! – Gritó Ronnie abriéndose paso a la fuerza por el corredor, cosa que logró con muchas malas miradas de parte de los demás aspirantes.

Lincoln volvió a sonreír, en esta ocasión por lo inútil que fue el esfuerzo de Ronnie, pues al salir del auditorio, se le paralizaron las piernas al igual que a muchos de los aspirantes, los estudiantes de cursos superiores los estaban mirando detenidamente desde las ventanas de uno de los complejos de salones de clases.

– C-C-Como lobos asechando a su presa… – Dijo Clyde con sus rodillas temblando.

Cualquiera podía ver las noticias de la famosa bienvenida que dan los de segundo a los de primero, entre los rumores había algunos que decían que los profesores también calificaban el desempeño de los estudiantes durante ese vergonzoso y humillante evento.

– Cosas que nunca cambian ¿Eh? – Pensó Lincoln al notar de inmediato que alguien estaba usando una habilidad para estimular las glándulas del sistema límbico de los aspirantes y hacerlos generar adrenalina, lo que en esta circunstancia se convertiría en miedo y ansiedad… muy seguramente podía usar más cualidades útiles de los reptiles.

– Relájate amigo. – Dijo Linka dándole una leve palmada en la espalda, ella también debió notarlo. – Los lobos cazan en jauría porque sus presas los superan individualmente.

– T-Tienes razón… – Respondió Clyde algo más calmado, es conocimiento básico y lo olvidó por el miedo.

Fue una estúpida analogía, pero pareció funcionar, y nuevamente cual parvada de flamencos, todos juntos se dirigieron al campus de simulacros, era normal considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, comenzando por un lugar para muchos desconocido.

– ¡Ánimo pequeños! – Gritó una chica de cabello café oscuro muy bien cuidado y sujetado en una cola de caballo con un moño rosa como amarre, una sonrisa blanca enseñando frenillos en sus dientes, desde el cuarto piso de uno de los complejos de salas.

Sería una simple suposición, pero por sus estaturas y rasgos se trata de personas de 12 o 13 años, debían ser los que estaban terminando su primer año en la academia. La chica agitaba gentilmente su mano. – ¡No se rindan!

Para cualquiera parecería una burla maliciosa, considerando que menos del 30% de los aspirantes logra entrar a la academia, pero su esencia rebelaba que realmente los trataba de animar, aunque tristemente sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Se trataba de Belle Yates, integrante de una familia que recientemente se había mudado al vecindario Franklin, no parecía ser de las que participaba en las apuestas sobre quienes entrarían a la academia y quienes no, aunque había rumores de que incluso los profesores participaban de las ilícitas prácticas.

– ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó Clyde, quien ahora caminaba junto a ambos peliblancos, algo extrañado de la seriedad de ese chico.

– Déjalo, a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos. – Dijo Linka algo despreocupada.

– Lynn… – Susurró el chico al reconocer la esencia de su hermana mayor adicta a los deportes y las competencias.

No le fue difícil ubicarla mirando hacia la multitud desde una de las salas del quinto piso del complejo, estaba muy atenta, quizá buscaba a Linka, sería más fácil de identificar a Polly Pain entre los aspirantes. Astutamente Lincoln se mantuvo fuera de la vista de la deportista Loud… Pese a los estúpidos actos de Linka.

– ¡Lynn! – Linka gritó con alegría en su voz tomando camino hacia un punto visible para su hermana.

– ¿Quién es Lynn…? – Clyde iba a preguntarle a Lincoln sobre el actuar de su gemela, pero este ya no estaba… – Quizá tenía que usar el baño… – Pensó Clyde para luego seguir a Linka.

* * *

Lincoln se había perdido en la multitud de aspirantes para evitar que sus hermanas mayores lo vieran. Lynn estaba en clases, pero es muy probable que, por un evento tan importante como el examen de admisión, varios profesores hayan concedido una clase libre para ayudar en el evento.

Muy seguramente Luan, Luna y Leni estarían cerca.

Fue fácil lidiar con Linka después de rebelarle su participación en el examen, pero sería mucho más molesto y complicado lidiar con las demás, quizá en otras circunstancias lo haría, pero con algo tan importante para él a la vuelta de la esquina, no podía desperdiciar ni tiempo ni energía, sobre todo con lo diestras que todas son para artes complementarias como el rastreo y la identificación de objetivos.

Lincoln y sus hermanas nacieron en la unión de dos familias de prestigio en el campo de lo heroico, con muchos héroes famosos en cada una, Lincoln y sus hermanas habían sido criados bajo la estricta instrucción de sus padres y abuelos para mejorar en el dominio de sus habilidades, al igual que en artes marciales y otras disciplinas para tener un "nivel heroico" (la unidad de medida que se asigna y evalúa en la Academia del Dominio Heroico) a la altura del de un héroe experto.

Con excepción de Lily, y Lisa por su edad, todos entrenaban muy arduamente por órdenes de sus padres, si bien el entrenamiento de Linka y las mayores era diferente pues ya habían despertado sus habilidades, no era menos estricto.

El último mes había sido demasiado agotador para ambos peliblancos. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn ya eran estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia, por lo que la tensión aumentaba mucho en las fechas del examen de ingreso de la academia, haciendo a la casa Loud tornarse un tanto más apagada, pues por su linaje, el fallar en el examen de admisión de la real academia del Dominio Heroico es impensable.

Tampoco ayudó al ambiente de su hogar que Lincoln no tuviera sin una habilidad. Si bien Lynn sr y Rita lo aman con todo su corazón, también les preocupaba, pues con los villanos siendo cada vez más difíciles de detener, Lincoln estaría en mucho peligro al no tener nada para defenderse. Pero una luz muy hostil se presentó ante el miedo de sus padres, Lincoln se atrevió a desafiarlos imponiéndose un reto tan difícil que el lograrlo apagaría todas las dudas y preocupaciones de sus padres sobre su supuesta incapacidad para enfrentarse al mundo.

– Esto está fuera de tu alcance, Lincoln, exiges lo imposible. – El peliblanco escuchó las palabras de su estricto padre en su mente, fue una plática/desafío bastante amarga la que tuvieron hace un mes.

– ¡Un héroe convierte lo imposible en esperanza! … ¿No pude elegir unas palabras más estúpidas? – Lincoln susurró esa vergonzosa frase, lo que le hizo bajar la mirada con deseos de ser tragado por la tierra.

Esas fueron las palabras con las que desafió a su padre para exigir que permitiera a sus hermanas asistir a los eventos escolares que sus respectivos cursos habían organizado para las vacaciones, había excursiones y campamentos, en general, eventos a los que todas querían asistir con los amigos que habían hecho en la academia, pero que sus padres les prohibían asistir por su entrenamiento, pero inicialmente no fue tomado en serio.

Ya estaban a finales del año escolar, es decir, la temporada de exámenes de ingreso y de exámenes finales, la oportunidad perfecta para desafiar el estricto régimen de entrenamiento y permitir algunos "lujos" a sus hermanas (y tener casi tres meses libres para sí mismo)

Pero por muy valerosa que fuera esa frase, la vergüenza que sentía por haber dicho algo así de cursi no desaparecía.

– Yo… creo que es una frase genial – Dijo una voz muy poco familiar, pero la esencia de esa persona se le hacía aterradora y vergonzosamente cercana al peliblanco.

Quien caminaba a su lado era Cristina.

– ¡Hm! – Lincoln tuvo un pequeño espasmo que logró disimular, pero no pasó de ser percibido por Cristina, quien también intentó ahogar sus deseos de estallar en carcajadas, al parecer es de las que no podía evitar reír por las buenas payasadas.

– ¡E-Espera! – Dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo el hombro de Lincoln, quien había apresurado su caminata, para alejarse de ella. – L-Lamento si te incomodé… – Ahora Cristina parecía avergonzada… pero incluso así se veía muy linda a los ojos de Lincoln. – P-Pero quiero que sepas que tienes razón… un héroe tiene ese deber, donde todos pierden la esperanza, los héroes se levantan y dan la cara… Sé que suena cursi, o de cómics, pero eso es lo que creo…

Lincoln la miró más detenidamente y pudo sentir en su esencia una carga pesada… aunque siendo justos, todos los aspirantes la tenían, la voluntad de ser un héroe o heroína no es algo que nazca de un pasatiempo o del deseo de ganar dinero, al menos no la verdadera.

– Gracias por esas palabras, eres muy amables… – Lincoln parecía más animado, pero no por eso perdería el control de su lengua: iba a decir el nombre de la chica, pero decidió fingir no estar atento a tantos detalles.

– Oh, soy Cristina, es un gusto conocerte. – Dijo la chica muy formalmente, también tomando un semblante animado y enseñándole su identificación, sin duda es de las personas a las que le gusta animar a los demás, un buen corazón.

– Igualmente… mi nombre es Lincoln. – Se presentó el albino con el único deseo de apartarse de ella, no es que le desagradara, incluso estaba disfrutando el hablar con ella, pero hasta ahora, ni siquiera Linka conocía su meta real ahí, y hasta cumplirla, no quería que nadie viera su verdadero ser.

– ¡Cristina! – Una chica la llamó de entre la multitud, parecía haberse esforzado para encontrarla. Se trataba de Cookie, cuya voz en esas circunstancias sonó como un coro de ángeles a los oídos de Lincoln.

– Lo siento Lincoln, hablaremos en otra ocasión. – Dijo Cristina apresuradamente, tomando camino hacia su amiga.

Lincoln no se molestó en despedirse, pues sabía que ella no lo escucharía, en su lugar debería concentrarse en la prueba que tiene ante él, si bien él estaba bajo mucha presión por lo que debía hacer, el platicar con Cristina lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

– Hice la inscripción, daré el examen de ingreso de la academia del Dominio. – Lincoln recordó la escena final de su discusión con su padre, donde fue tomado con la seriedad que debía.

– Parece que no bromeas, y no ignoraré eso, hijo. El trato es este: si apruebas el examen de ingreso al Dominio, y tú y tus hermanas mayores no tendrán entrenamiento estas vacaciones y podrán asistir a sus pérdidas de tiempo. – Fue la respuesta de su padre, y Lincoln aceptó.

Si bien sonaba tosco y arisco, Lincoln ahora veía una luz de orgullo en su mirada, sin duda alguna su padre quería perder ese desafío, tal como el peliblanco lo predijo, si por su entrenamiento alguien sin habilidades lograba entrar a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, probaría que sus preocupaciones eran infundadas.

Pero ser un estudiante de esa prestigiosa academia sigue siendo una meta insignificante para Lincoln, o al menos insuficiente. No sólo debe aprobar el examen (no negaría que tampoco quería separarse de su gemela) pero él tiene un mensaje que dar al mundo, y para ello también debe obtener una calificación perfecta, el primero en la historia.

* * *

El resto del tiempo antes del inicio de la primera fase del examen, Lincoln lo pasó escondido entre la multitud de aspirantes inseguros, logrando evitar que sus hermanas lo vieran, aunque sólo sintió las esencias de Luan y de Leni, ambas estaban en periodos libres por el examen de admisión, lo que hizo más difícil a Lincoln el evadirlas, también estuvo el problema de sus amigos de la academia, si alguien lo veía, aunque no lo identificara, sería cosa de un "Oye Lori/Leni/Luna/Luan/Lynn, vi a un chico dientón de pelo blanco entre los aspirantes", y las cosas se pondrían más problemáticas, pero gracias a que las esencias se los seres cercanos son similares, Lincoln logró identificarlos y evitar sus miradas se posaran en él, aunque le fue difícil por una payasa, una chica con casco de patinaje y barbilla imponente, una punk con un mechón púrpura y una asiática sombría.

En su tiempo merodeando entre la multitud Lincoln, además, pudo identificar algunos participantes con esencias poderosas, las cuales se manifestaban en habilidades muy prometedoras: Cristina, Ronalda Santiago, Clyde McBride, Rusty Spokes, Polly Pain, Zach, Liam, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Penélope, Nikki, Haiku, Tabby, Giggles, los hermanos Jordan, Paige, Alistair y Nigel.

Una suerte de bichos raros que muy seguramente aprobarán, pero quien más llamó la atención del peliblanco es el último aspirante, casi era una tradición informal de la academia, un aspirante que nunca ha faltado desde la fundación de la academia: la mascota oficial de los aspirantes, una especie de ave que no ha sido registrada en ningún documento científico oficial, por lo que es descrito como una leyenda o falsificación, un asta-chuza.

– Tan equivocados que están. – Pensó el peliblanco al sentir la esencia de la adorable ave en el área que separa el campus de simulacros del resto de la academia.

– ¡Quien no esté en la entrada del campo de simulacros en 5 minutos automáticamente reprobará el examen de ingreso! – Se escuchó la voz del profesor Luke por los altavoces. Una advertencia válida, pero innecesaria, pues todos los aspirantes ya estaban reunidos en el lugar de la primera parte del examen.

Mediante un sondeo de las identificaciones que portaban los aspirantes se hizo innecesario una segunda advertencia, lo que les permitió iniciar con la primera fase del examen.

El campus de simulacros ahora simulaba un área urbana, había edificios y tiendas, por lo que muy seguramente se trataba del centro de una ciudad.

Casi parecía afán por el morbo, el campus estaba rodeado de gradas como si fuera un estadio… o más precisamente, un coliseo en el que los estudiantes de cursos superiores los verían caer o triunfar… y si sus apuestas vencerán (aunque bajo el pretexto de la actividad académica de evaluación de errores principiantes).

– Con su permiso. – Dijo uno de los bots de la academia ofreciéndole a Lincoln una mochila, la cual contenía varios equipamientos para la primera fase.

Los autómatas mecánicos del personal de la academia se encargaron de entregar a todos los aspirantes el equipo reglamentario que los ayudaría a demostrar de qué están hechos como apoyo básico para la evaluación.

Lincoln detectó la esencia de Luna en la multitud, junto a su hermana rockera estaba una chica rubia con un mechón teñido de color celeste, y una esencia similar a la de su hermana amante de la música, de seguro una amiga cercana. Antes de que ella también lo identificara se volvió a esconder, esta vez se ubicó detrás de una chica alta con un sweater celeste sobre el uniforme de la academia, tenía un olor similar al de Ronnie, y según su identificación, su nombre es Nikki.

– Bienvenidos a la primera parte del examen de admisión. – Comentó la profesora Liberty ubicándose en el escenario junto a la entrada del campo de simulacros. – Ante todo: Cristina, responderé tu duda. El cambio en la organización del examen de ingreso se debe a que los villanos actuales no son "monstruos", es decir, no buscan simplemente desatar caos o destruir y asesinar, actualmente son más discretos, pero no menos peligrosos, no los encontrarán queriendo hundir buques enormes, los encontrarán amenazando a las familias de los políticos, hoy en día hay al menos un "Superman" por agencia heroica, pero la protección de civiles y el sometimiento rápido de enemigos son mucho más necesarios y demandados. Esa es mi respuesta como examinadora del examen de ingreso, pero como profesora, les daré la lección más importante y que siempre deben tener presente: las habilidades no son diferentes de cualquier otro poder, si no les dan el uso correcto, son meras armas, y en esta institución no aceptamos a ningún belicista. – Concluyó la profesora Liberty con una intimidante advertencia y cediendo su lugar en el estrado a otro profesor.

– Buenos días, soy el profesor Onil y les explicaré en qué consiste el desafío. – Ese profesor hablaba muy bien, según las evaluaciones docentes, es el profesor mejor catalogado en la academia. Un hombre rubio, alto, cuerpo entrenado y sonrisa cautivadora. – Ante todo deben entender que ustedes NO son héroes profesionales, son civiles que no dejarán a nadie ser herido en sus narices, y como tales serán evaluados. Las agencias heroicas están definidas legalmente como: "Equipo de respuesta rápida de emergencias", lo que significa que tienen el deber de intervenir directamente contra las fuentes de caos, como lo es un golpe terrorista. Pero ustedes no tienen esa autoridad, si uno de ustedes interviniera así entorpecería el deber de los héroes, y sería penalizado por ello. Pero una emergencia también es una de las dos circunstancias en la que se permite a los civiles usar sus habilidades: protección de inocentes inmediata, y ese es un deber tan importante como el de los profesionales. El cumplimiento de ese deber pone a prueba algo que a ningún miembro de nuestra institución le puede faltar: la voluntad de proteger. Tengan en mente que nuestros lawbots, civilbots y villianbots estarán en el examen, por lo que no habrá peligro de usar sus habilidades, para aquellos que no estén del todo seguros de su dominio sobre ellas, en este examen evaluaremos la lógica detrás de sus actos, no los resultados, pero no se dejen engañar, esta evaluación es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Dependiendo de la lógica de sus acciones, les será sumado o reducido cierto puntaje, siendo 100 el máximo y sin un límite inferior. Nosotros también estamos al tanto de que existe mucha sinergia entre sus habilidades, y que más de alguno se conoce desde antes, por lo que está permitido hacer equipos y cooperar de un máximo de tres integrantes. Les deseo el mayor de los éxitos, aspirantes. – Finalizó el profesor Onil retirándose del escenario al tiempo en que se abrían las puertas de acceso al área intermedia.

Todos se notaban muy emocionados y decididos, cosa que fue fácil de entender para el peliblanco, si bien no podía percibir la esencia de ese profesor, pudo deducir que su habilidad puede estimular las glándulas de todos los que lo escuchan para generar hormonas y forzar sus emociones dentro de otros, en este caso entusiasmo… una habilidad demasiado útil.

Los aspirantes entraron al área intermedia, un corredor que separa el campus de simulacros, del resto de la escuela, al parecer tenía dispositivos energéticos de contención para evitar que escombros fueran disparados contra la escuela.

Lincoln percibió rápidamente la esencia de quién quería como su compañero en esta misión, y se dirigió hacia él.

– La primera fase del examen de admisión de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico para el año 29 de la Edad Heroica ¡Da inicio! – Anunció una voz por los altavoces y las puertas de acceso al campus de simulacros se abrieron.

* * *

 **Y así es como Lincoln, tras tantos esfuerzos y tantas maquinaciones, comenzó a ejecutar su plan maestro ¿Qué es esa "esencia" que al parecer sólo Lincoln puede percibir? ¿Quiénes serán eliminados en la primera parte del examen de ingreso a la academia? ¿Las chicas Loud descubrirán a Lincoln durante el examen? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de arco prólogo esta nueva historia.**

 **PD: ¿Qué les parecen episodios de este largo (8000 palabras aproximadamente)? ¿Preferirían que fueran más cortos o largos?**


	2. Examen de Ingreso (parte 2)

**Hola a todos, he aquí el segundo episodio del prólogo de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Examen de Ingreso (Parte 2):**

 **Ábrete Camino**

Ante todo, y como aclaración para el episodio, el uniforme de los aspirantes cubre sus rostros, por lo que en muchos casos no son reconocibles por sus compañeros, siendo el único rasgo para diferenciarlos el número de su identificación (varias veces llaman a Lincoln aspirante 157) así que se los dejo aquí para evitar confusiones.

01 Alistair

02 Nigel

03 Linka

04 Paige

75 Haiku

76 Tabby

77 Giggles

78 Polly

135 Rusty

136 Zach

137 Liam

138 Cristina

155 Clyde

156 Ronnie

157 Lincoln

158 Tara

175 Penélope

176 Cookie

177 Joy

178 Kat

* * *

El campo de simulacros de la academia del Dominio Heroico era un cuadrado enorme en medio de las instalaciones educacionales, tenía cuatro entradas, las cuales se ubicaban en las direcciones cardinales, y los aspirantes a héroes se encontraban en la entrada sur.

Lincoln había revisado cuidadosamente el equipo que se le suministró antes de ingresar al área intermedia, el cual incluía un brazalete de estado y comunicación con la central de la academia (el cual todos los estudiantes ya se habían puesto), un pequeño emisor de señales que podía detener vehículos rápidamente afectando sus propiedades químicas (según las instrucciones), una mina neutralizadora reutilizable, una sonda médica para análisis estándar, un garfio de ascensión o descenso, y claro, varias soldaduras aislantes para reparaciones de emergencias, comunicadores de los cuerpos de emergencia, rescate y las fuerzas de contención. Realmente iban bien equipados, como se podía esperar del Dominio Heroico, después de todo incluso los uniformes que les suministraron para el examen tenía un exoesqueleto integrado que no se percibía a simple vista dada su delgadez, pero por la naturaleza de sus fibras, es muy resistente. Su diseño también es elegante, y discreto, para nada comparables a los poco-prácticos y torpes uniformes de las primarias, eran trajes de cuerpo completo que no restringían en lo más mínimo la movilidad.

Lincoln había considerado hacerse compañero del que tuviera la esencia más poderosa entre los presentes, o al menos seguirlo y usarlo de chivo expiatorio para las fases del examen, pero al momento de llegar al origen de esa esencia…

– ¿Qué? – Se preguntó el peliblanco al sentir que la esencia se fue, más específicamente se había desplazado por bajo tierra. No era un estudiante, pues se había alejado demasiado, algo los estuvo viendo de muy cerca. Quizá había sido un error no centrarse demasiado en su rastreo de esencias, pero no es momento de preocuparse por eso.

Una vez la puerta se abrió, las máscaras incorporadas de los uniformes cubrieron los rostros de los aspirantes, cosa que les sorprendió en primera instancia, pero rápidamente volvieron en sí para desatar el caos que sería el inicio de la primera fase del examen.

– Vaya estúpidos. – Pensó Lincoln cuando sintió que Ronnie Anne, al igual que otros cuantos aspirantes estaban usando su habilidad.

La latina no tuvo escrúpulo alguno y se envolvió en la luz que controlaba, tomando el aspecto de un orbe resplandeciente y de inmediato ingresó al área de simulacros a una gran velocidad, seguida por lo que parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica, Zach, Rusty y Liam habían activado sus habilidades, sus esencias eran diferentes, por lo que no usaban la energía eléctrica del mismo modo, pero obtenían los mismos resultados, en este caso, una gran velocidad.

Entre los rayos de los tres pelirrojos, pasó una silueta de color rojo, cosa que hizo sonreír al peliblanco al sentir la esencia de quien la estaba usando, también notó una sombra poco natural pasando bajo sus pies, y una amalgama de huesos pasó junto a él, Joy había activado su quimérica habilidad cubriéndose con una armadura de púas curvas y usó sus potenciaciones energéticas para impulsarse a toda velocidad al campus.

Si bien le encantaría recolectar más datos de todas esas esencias que tienen entre sus cualidades, esas habilidades tan particulares, antes tenía que encargarse de algo más personal.

– Tú no. – Dijo Lincoln poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Linka, evitándole levitar con su telekinesis.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? – Gritó la peliblanco al no poder avanzar. Por la voz sabía que se trataba de su hermano ¿Acaso la estaba saboteando? … No, no había forma de que él hiciera algo así.

– Mejor recuerda que este no es el examen frenético de los años anteriores. – Dijo Lincoln en un tono tan serio que incluso intimidó a su gemela, pero para evitar confundirla le enseñó el marcador de posiciones de su brazalete.

Los aspirantes 156, 135,136,137, 138, 178 y 75, correspondientes a Ronnie, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Cristina, Joy y Haiku respectivamente habían sido penalizadas por usar sus habilidades fuera de una emergencia, quedando todos con -10 puntos.

– T-Te debo una… – Dijo Linka avergonzada… pero rápidamente su vergüenza desapareció haciéndola retomar su alegre sonrisa y ánimo. – ¡No desperdiciaré la oportunidad que me has dado hermanito! ¡Hacia la victoria! – Gritó la peliblanco liberando todo su entusiasmo como si de una ola de poder se tratara.

Lincoln sintió algo de preocupación cuando Linka lo llamó hermanito, pero al parecer nadie les prestaba atención en la mayormente frenética turba.

– Cuidado torpe. – Dijo la chica alta con sweater azul chocando con Lincoln en su calmado acceso al campo de simulacros, como si fuera una brabucona. El peliblanco no le quiso poner problemas, después de todo él la usó para cubrirse de Luna hace unos minutos.

Todos habían entrado, y ya sea corriendo, trotando o caminando, pero en lugar de dispersarse por la ciudad, la mayoría se quedó en la entrada y 3 minutos después de que las puertas se abrieron, se escuchó una enorme explosión en el estadio del centro de la ciudad.

Ahora sí se trataba de una emergencia, por lo que todos tenían permiso para usar sus habilidades.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo alrededor de Lincoln se llenó de una infinidad de estruendos y luces, además de los típicos topes de una multitud en movimiento.

– Hay muchos con habilidades de tipo energético. – Pensó Lincoln recordando las esencias de Rusty, Zach, Liam, Joy y claro, de Ronnie.

Lincoln no detectó la esencia de su hermana en las gradas, por si acaso miró de reojo el lugar donde estaba sentada su hermana amante de la música, y ahora ese asiento estaba vacío. Mejor para él.

– ¿No te perdiste pequeñín? – Gritó una chica con una sonrisa prominente y perfecta desde las gradas, al ver que un único aspirante no corrió como demente hacia el centro del campus de simulacros, en su lugar se dedicó a estudiar el mapa del área que estaba en una pantalla informativa en un edificio cerca de la entrada. – ¡La explosión fue 10 cuadras al norte!

Lincoln la ignoró y comenzó a buscar las mejores rutas para evitar el contacto con sus demás compañeros de examen, lo cual se le haría fácil considerando que las esencias del 90% de los aspirantes corría hacia el ahora arrasado centro de la ciudad.

– Perfecto… – Susurró el peliblanco poniéndose en movimiento hacia el este.

Todos comenzaron por buscar criminales a los que enfrentarse, en efecto era parte (indirecta) de esa fase del examen, pero Lincoln se lo tomaría con calma, después de un discurso tan truculento, no debería apresurarse a tomar decisiones.

Lincoln trotaba sin compañeros y lejos de la mayoría de los estudiantes, lo que le facilitaba mucho el trabajo, aunque al parecer él no es el único que vio a través de las palabras del profesor Onil, pues había varios estudiantes caminando por los alrededores, alejados de la explosión.

El examen tenía como función poner a prueba a todos los aspirantes, por lo que la explosión en el centro de la ciudad no fue sino una distracción para hacer estallar la ansiedad de los aspirantes con menos autocontrol. Lincoln sabía que, para que un examen cumpla su propósito, debe poder evaluar a todos los participantes, por lo que debe haber desafíos ocultos por toda la ciudad, los cuales se activarían ante la presencia de algún aspirante.

Lo primero que Lincoln vio fue un vehículo del cuerpo de contención moviéndose a toda prisa en dirección a la zona de la explosión con las sirenas activadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzó el emisor y la mina neutralizadora del equipo suministrado por la academia hacia el vehículo, y cuando este pasó sobre el emisor, el pequeño dispositivo circular se activó, emitiendo una señal que activaría los frenos químicos deteniendo en seco el vehículo.

– ¡Qué crees que haces niño! – Decía el lawbot que iba en el asiento del conductor saliendo con dificultad del vehículo, la bolsa de aire era útil, pero muy estorbosa. El chofer hablaba en un tono furioso caminando hacia Lincoln, pero fue rápidamente inutilizado al pisar la mina neutralizadora que el peliblanco había lanzado junto al emisor.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Lincoln fue a ver al otro pasajero, el cual estaba discretamente amordazado y amarrado al asiento.

Al ver esto supo que estaba en lo correcto con su deducción, se trataba de un secuestro de herramientas gubernamentales, solucionado rápida y eficientemente.

Lincoln de inmediato liberó al oficial amordazado, y amarró al villianbot neutralizado a una banca cercana, acto seguido el brazalete del peliblanco vibró.

– Juicio oral requerido, aspirante 157. Explique sus acciones. – Ordenó una voz robótica proveniente del brazalete del peliblanco.

– Este… agente no es quien dice ser en su placa. – Respondió Lincoln poniendo la placa del conductor neutralizado, frente a la cámara integrada del brazalete, la cual pertenecía al lawbot secuestrado. – Además, no se permite que los vehículos de las fuerzas de contención circulen en emergencias de esta naturaleza con sus sirenas encendidas, según la ley del Dominio Heroico ese derecho se reserva únicamente para los servicios de emergencia y rescate.

– ¿Cómo trató con los usuarios del vehículo? – Preguntó la voz robótica proveniente del brazalete.

– Ambos estables. – Respondió el peliblanco apuntando la cámara del brazalete hacia el villianbot inconsciente y amordazado en uno de los asientos de la patrulla y al lawbot sentado en una banca cercana. – Según el reporte de la sonda médica, ninguno estaba en condiciones de peligro vital, por lo que no vi necesario llamar a emergencias y me dirigía a una agencia heroica para reportar al secuestrador.

– Juicio oral completo. Bien hecho aspirante 156. – Sentenció la computadora del brazalete y se activaron los mecanismos de reinicio de la prueba. El lawbot secuestrado que Lincoln liberó se amarró sólo y regresó a la patrulla, al igual que el villianbot secuestrador y de inmediato continuaron con su frenético recorrido con las sirenas encendidas, de seguro usarán ese truculento desafío de nuevo. – Debo recordarle que no tiene permitido revelar información a otros aspirantes sobre esa prueba. – Añadió la computadora para luego comenzar el procesamiento de evaluación.

En circunstancias normales Lincoln habría tenido que firmar varios papeles, llenar un formulario de atestiguamiento y un par de exámenes médicos, pero al tratarse de un examen y situación simulada, se le permitió proseguir sin contratiempos, pues no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

El brazalete de Lincoln vibró, en la pantalla se le indicó que la evaluación de su acto heroico había finalizado, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver el mensaje.

" **Resultados evaluación. Primera fase: actuar inmediato. Resultado: 30 puntos, calificación perfecta.**

 **Tópico 1: Detección y evaluación de crimen o emergencia - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Reacción de protección de civiles y propiedad - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Actuar sin poner en riesgo la vida de los afectados directos - Resultado: 15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 4: Evaluación de consecuencia de actuar - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 30 puntos.** "

Lincoln sonrió y retomó su tranquilo trote, pero en lugar de seguir hacia el este, tomó camino hacia el norte, lo que lo acercaría al área del estadio. Ahora entendía la organización del examen de ingreso: Los tópicos que se evaluaron en la primera fase debían ser puestos a prueba en lugares sin mucho caos, por lo que, considerando la magnitud de la explosión sólo podía ser en los extremos exteriores del área, y, basándose en esa lógica, debería encontrarse con un desafío correspondiente a la segunda fase al acercarse más al área central de la ciudad, al parecer no había un orden determinado para las fases del examen.

– ¿Alguna palabra del profesor Onil no tenía trucos? – Pensó Lincoln algo entretenido, si bien sabía que los estaban monitoreando por los distintos sensores y cámaras en el campo de simulacros, no había miradas centrándose en él, lo que era muy tranquilizante y le ayudó a mejorar su humor.

* * *

– ¡Oh vamos! – Gritó Linka al ver su evaluación de actuar.

" **Resultados evaluación de actuar inmediato: 8 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Reacción de protección de civiles y propiedad - Resultado: 3 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 4: Evaluación de consecuencia de actuar - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 8 puntos.** "

Sólo ganó 8 puntos, los ganó al evitar que un vehículo que avanzaba a toda velocidad golpeara a dos civilbots que cruzaban la calle a modo de peatones, pero se trataba de un vehículo del cuerpo de rescate que cargaba a un herido crítico de la explosión y tenía sus sirenas rotas, por lo que falló en la detección y evaluación del crimen o emergencia, si logró la protección de civiles y propiedad, pero puso en riesgo la vida de los afectados directos al detener violentamente el auto con un choque telequinético, y finalmente evaluaron bien las consecuencias de su actuar cuando Clyde llamó al cuerpo de emergencias.

– Quizá… – Clyde iba a opinar, pero prefirió mantener su boca cerrada ante el error de su compañera.

– Vamos Clyde, aún tenemos puntos que ganar. – Dijo Linka algo frustrada, pero no se iba a romper por un error, ya había cometido muchos y seguía de pie.

* * *

– Hm… – Haiku se notaba molesta por el mensaje de su resultado.

La sombría poetiza había detectado una fuga de gas en un edificio de la zona exterior del campus, por lo que actuó rápido para salvar a los civilbots involucrados, a los cuales protegió rápidamente absorbiéndolos en su sombra y de inmediato llamó al servicio de emergencias, pero no consideró que podría haber más personas en el departamento ni tampoco evaluó la naturaleza de la fuga (la cual podía ser reparada con el equipamiento que le proporcionaron antes del examen).

" **Resultados evaluación de actuar inmediato: 25 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: Detección y evaluación de crimen o emergencia - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Actuar sin poner en riesgo la vida de los afectados directos. - Resultado: 15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 4: Evaluación de consecuencia de actuar - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 15 puntos.** "

Ella también sufrió una penalización por su actuar imprudente, lo que ahora le restaba puntos.

* * *

– Oh ¡No puede ser! – Gritó Zach frustrado.

– ¿¡Cómo pasó esto!? – Rusty añadió en un estado similar.

Ellos, junto a Liam habían logrado controlar un fallo en una torre eléctrica. Lograron detectarlo apropiadamente, y desviaron la energía hacia el suelo (la común expresión "cable a tierra", la cual en los circuitos corresponde al final del ciclo eléctrico), protegiendo tanto a los civiles como a la propiedad, pero no pudieron detectar a un civilbot que causó por accidente el cortocircuito, y tenían sus dispositivos de comunicación al descubierto, por lo que estos fueron inutilizados al momento de usar su habilidad impidiéndoles llamar a los servicios de emergencia o rescate.

" **Resultados evaluación de actuar inmediato: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: Detección y evaluación de crimen o emergencia - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Reacción de protección de civiles y propiedad - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 4: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Total: 0 puntos.** "

Los tres la habían pasado muy mal, y ahora lamentaban el haberse emocionado tanto con el discurso de ese académico y usar su habilidad antes de tiempo.

* * *

Lincoln seguía tranquilamente su trote cuando escuchó un estruendo acompañado de un temblor, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: Ya no estaba en una zona de evaluación de actuar inmediato. Dicho de otra forma: Ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, y peores, aunque al parecer, algunos aspirantes ya habían enfrentado desafíos en ese sitio.

Lincoln sintió muchas esencias en ese círculo alrededor del estadio, docenas, quizá cientos de aspirantes estaban luchando contra los enemigos en el área, los cuales, a juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que llevan peleando, debían ser muy fuertes y resistentes.

Sabiamente decidió evadir las concentraciones de villianbots y buscar a uno aislado, habiendo tantos en el área como para pelear contra tantos aspirantes no había forma en la que no formaran parte de la segunda fase del examen, además, si los enemigos son tan fuertes, el ir a una zona con más de uno, simplemente lo condenaría.

– Perfecto… – Pensó el peliblanco sarcásticamente al ver que en el primer piso de un edificio cercano había un enorme agujero en la pared, o más precisamente la esencia de una aspirante que no la había pasado muy bien.

– ¡Whoah! – Gritó la aspirante 156 saliendo del agujero y disparando un rayo de luz contra un villianbot muy bien equipado, por lo que el choque de luz fue inefectivo.

– Contraataque. – Dijo el robot acumulando la energía de la aspirante 156 en su mano izquierda, absorbiéndola en el núcleo de su pecho y disparándosela de regreso desde su pecho.

La aspirante se envolvió en su luz tomando su forma de proyectil, dentro de la cual podía moverse a una mayor velocidad, permitiéndole esquivar el ataque al atravesar las paredes internas del edificio.

Lincoln sabía que ahí no había civiles, pues según el mapa, las inmediaciones de la explosión son zonas evacuadas.

– Trayectoria determinada, en la mira. – Dijo el villianbot activando armas de energía en su casco a modo de finos rayos que disparaba desde sus ojos.

Lincoln se escondió detrás de un auto dañado y se dedicó a observar con detenimiento al villianbot, sin duda estaba mejor equipado que los de la fase de evaluación de actuar inmediato, además de poseer y emplear varios protocolos de combate contra enemigos con habilidades, muchos de sus equipamientos eran de marca Lisk, una empresa productora de equipos para combatir usuarios de habilidades que se ha adecuado sin problemas a las nuevas políticas del Dominio Heroico. Sus tratados y convenios le permitían operar en varias naciones, incluida la Soberanía Michigan, donde era el mayor productor de equipamiento anti-habilidosos.

Impresionante sin duda, los equipos de Lisk son de una excelente calidad, y lo más sorprendente es que ese villianbot no estaba usando todas sus armas y dispositivos de superioridad contra enemigos con habilidades. Entre los que el peliblanco distinguió un generador de escudo eléctrico inactivo, lo que lo hizo entender de inmediato la naturaleza de la segunda fase del examen.

– ¡Ah! – La aspirante 156 recibió de lleno el ataque del casco del villianbot, el cual era un láser recto fino, y de baja potencia, pero la suficiente como para activar los sensores de daño del uniforme de los aspirantes y neutralizarla sin causarle daños.

– ¡Patético! – Dijo el robot en un tono arrogante para luego activar un sistema de propulsión e irse tranquilamente por los cielos, dejando a una derrotada aspirante 156 tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

– R-Regresa… ¡Aquí! – Decía la aspirante con dificultad y muy agotada, intentando levantarse a base de fuerza bruta y evidenciando más aún el pesar que cargaba consigo. – ¡Pedazo de chatarra! – Gritó frustrada. Si bien su casco lo ocultaba, su esencia rebelaba tristeza y también actividad en sus lagrimales.

No podía moverse, si bien el villianbot le había dado una buena paliza, estaba programado para reducir la intensidad de sus golpes al momento de hacer contacto con algún aspirante, evitando dañarlos y dejando el deber de inmovilizarlos conforme a la fuerza del ataque a los inhibidores de sus uniformes para simular una situación real sin arriesgarse a dañarlos.

A cualquiera le hiere ser derrotado tan fácilmente, incluso más en un examen de ingreso (que en teoría no deberían ser tan difíciles en comparación a los de la propia academia), pero a cualquier otro le parecería que esa aspirante sólo estaba exagerando las cosas al estar tan desesperada por eso, incluso Lincoln consideró irse de ahí y llevar a cabo esa parte del examen en otro sitio, le sería fácil ya entendiendo la naturaleza de los desafíos de esa fase, y muy seguramente ninguno de los otros lo había hecho aún, pero viendo la esencia de esa aspirante…

– Ronnie… – Lincoln no podía simplemente dejarla ahí atormentándose a sí misma y con todos los demás aspirantes que estaban cerca concentrándose en intentar destruir a los villianbots, era muy poco probable que uno de ellos se molestara en ayudarla (sobre todo porque muchos deberían mirarla muy mal por haberlos llamado idiotas al terminar el discurso de bienvenida), por lo que dejarla ahí sería condenarla a reprobar el examen de ingreso.

– Sondeo médico completo. – Dijo la sonda entregada por la academia a los aspirantes, Lincoln lo había usado en Ronnie siguiendo las instrucciones.

Al momento de recibir esa "ayuda" de un compañero, el uniforme de Ronnie dejó de restringirle los movimientos, permitiéndole volver al examen.

– ¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda! – Gritó la latina en un tono fuerte y empujando al aspirante 157 apenas recuperó su movilidad. – … ¿Super-castor? – Preguntó al ver el número del aspirante que la había ayudado, si era cercano, era alguno de los que estaba a su lado en la sala de conferencias, y no se imaginaba que fuera Clyde.

– Tampoco pedí que me agradecieras. – Respondió el aspirante 157 levantándose y luego sacudiéndose el polvo, debía ayudarla…

La esencia que Lincoln percibe en los humanos, animales y casi todo tipo de seres no es sólo un olor o datos de sus habilidades, los biólogos lo llaman fenotipo, y corresponde a la información de un individuo codificada en sus genes y a las experiencias que ha vivido a lo largo de su existencia como ser. En el caso de Ronnie, su esencia gritaba su pesar, estaba siendo atormentada por un demonio, y se negaba a dejarlo ir, pero si reprobaba el examen sólo empeoraría su estado, haciéndola llegar a lo que los psicólogos describirían como una crisis.

– Piérdete super-castor. – Dijo Ronnie envolviéndose en luz, pero antes de completarlo, sintió que su muñeca era sujetada por Lincoln, cosa que la hizo mirarlo furiosa.

– Este examen no es como el de los anteriores, no se trata de derrotar a los malos como un animal. ¿Recuerdas lo primero que dijo el profesor Onil antes de iniciar la prueba? – Preguntó el peliblanco.

– "Ustedes NO son héroes profesionales" – Ronnie escuchó en su mente, las palabras de ese profesor se le habían quedado grabadas.

– Sólo hay tres tipos de involucrados en los crímenes: civiles, héroes y criminales, si no somos héroes, somos civiles, debemos rescatar a otros aspirantes, por eso los bots están equipados para superarnos a todos, pero no para sacarnos del examen. – Declaró Lincoln dejando a Ronnie tan impresionada como pensativa.

Se podría considerar trampa desde el punto de vista moral, pero Lincoln no podía dejarla consumirse en su ansiedad.

– Más vale que estés en lo cierto, super-castor, o te haré lo mismo que a esas cosas. – Amenazó Ronnie volviendo a envolverse en la luz, pero su esencia rebelaba que estaba mucho más tranquila.

– ¿Dejarás que te patee el trasero? – Preguntó Lincoln en un tono de burla, y sólo recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de la latina, para luego terminar de ser cubierta por la luz e irse.

Lincoln continuó con su camino, le había dado una breve ayuda para que no se atormentara sola y que tuviera una chance de aprobar el examen, pero el superar a su demonio es su trabajo y de nadie más, aunque al menos por esa fase del examen no la debería entorpecer.

Era satisfactoria la sensación de haber ayudado a alguien, Lincoln no negaría eso, pero dejar que esa sensación lo embriague en ego y lo convierta en aquello que más aborrecía, era impensable, por lo que se mantuvo sereno y concentrado en su objetivo, el cual se había complicado un poco más después de esa interrupción, pues la esencia más cercana es la de una chica con habilidades de energía poco desarrolladas y mucho menos bajo su control, lo peor es que tenía impregnada la esencia de Luna, la misma chica que pasó evitando en su camino hacia el campus de simulacros: Tabby.

Lincoln usó el garfio de ascensión en uno de los edificios cercanos para llegar al quinto piso y miró tranquilamente por una de las ventanas.

– ¡Ugh! – Tabby había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la barbilla, el cual la había hecho saltar, pero antes de caer al suelo, el villianbot mejorado la sujetó del hombro con su brazo derecho y comenzó a enviar señales de energía que activaban los inhibidores musculares del uniforme de la aspirante.

Casi parecía una escena de abuso, todos los bots de la academia tienen contextura humanoide, pero este villianbot era fornido y de 2,5 metros de alto.

Lincoln vio que el exoesqueleto del uniforme de Tabby resistió muy bien el golpe, distribuyendo el impacto y reduciendo considerablemente el daño, lo que fue un alivio.

El villianbot estaba usando una coraza aislante, específicamente para anular los choques sónicos de Tabby, pero evitar esa habilidad no es fácil (considerando que puede dañar fuertemente incluso los órganos internos de los usuarios de habilidades de fortalecimiento), por lo que los sensores de su casco también estaban en espera. Todo estaba bien, excepto por que también había otra persona neutralizada cerca.

Si Tabby hubiera resistido más podría sólo sacar de ahí a ese sujeto neutralizado, pero como estaba siendo superada por el villianbot, tampoco podía dejarla pues le restarían puntos al abandonar a un civil pudiendo salvarlo.

– ¿Y esto se supone que es el futuro del Dominio Heroico? – Se burló el villianbot mientras Tabby era neutralizada.

La chica punk no era rival para ese enemigo sin sus habilidades, y habiendo sido despojada del equipo que le suministró la academia, simplemente había sido superada…

– ¿¡Qué…!? – El villianbot se sorprendió al sentir una alteración en el brazo que tenía la mochila de Tabby y rápidamente volteó a ver.

Con su coraza aislante activada, muchos de sus sensores estaban bloqueados, por lo que no detectó que un aspirante se le acercó por la espalda.

Lincoln había saltado al brazo izquierdo del villianbot realizando una llave para mantenerlo estirado. El peliblanco sabía que el villianbot no tenía todos sus motores motrices activados, por lo que podría mantenerle ese brazo estirado, pero debía ser rápido, pues no tenía más que unos 3 segundos para que el villianbot activara todos los motores de esa articulación. Lincoln tomó el emisor de la mochila de Tabby y soltó sus brazos, quedándose colgado con sus piernas del brazo del villianbot (sus bíceps y tríceps), lo que evitó que fuera lastimado por el violento cierre del brazo del villianbot al momento de activar sus motores. Gracias a su posición, Lincoln pudo alcanzar el costado del enemigo e instalar el emisor en su omoplato.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el villianbot cuando no pudo activar el resto de sus motores por el efecto del emisor, sus motores tenían los mismos inhibidores químicos que los vehículos. Con muchos de sus sistemas auxiliares en espera por el uso de la coraza aislante para evitar que los choques sónicos de Tabby lo dañaran, le llevaría unos segundos el recuperar el movimiento de su hemisferio izquierdo.

Lincoln se soltó, cayendo de pie junto al enemigo, y sabiendo lo que este iba a hacer.

– ¡Auch! – Dijo Tabby al golpearse contra el suelo, el villianbot no podía perder ese tiempo, por lo que se apresuró en soltar a Tabby y usar su brazo derecho para neutralizar a ese chico tan problemático.

– ¡No de nuevo! – Gritó el villianbot. Con tan pocas posibilidades de acción, su movimiento fue fácilmente predicho.

Lincoln sabía que el villianbot intentaría golpearlo y activar sus sensores, pero por su diseño, el efecto del primer emisor instalado en él afectaría mucho sus piernas entumeciéndolas, por lo que su alcance se había limitado muchísimo. Lincoln se ubicó un par de centímetros fuera de su rango, permitiéndole ponerle su emisor al villianbot.

Rápidamente Lincoln corrió hacia Tabby, y activó su sonda médica, regresándola al juego.

– ¡Golpea su pecho! – Gritó el peliblanco sabiendo que ahí estaba la fuente de poder del villianbot, y con su coraza aislante reduciéndose para permitir el actuar de los demás sistemas, por ahí es por donde debería iniciar y actualmente no debería ser capaz de anular por completo el golpe de Tabby.

Tal como ese chico se lo había pedido/ordenado, Tabby golpeó al villianbot directamente en el pecho, haciéndolo lanzar varias chispas por su boca y ojos, para luego caer de rodillas y luego de cara al suelo.

– Bien he… – Iba a felicitar Tabby.

– Ayuda a ese chico. – Interrumpió Lincoln activando en sí mismo la sonda médica, la onda de choque del golpe de ese villianbot había bastado para activar los inhibidores de su torso. Por la adrenalina del momento no los sintió, pero ahora sólo había caído cual saco de papas al piso.

– ¡Cof cof! – Tosía un chico rubio despeinado recién regresando al examen. Se trataba del mayor de los Jordan, aparentemente se había separado de su hermana. – G-Gracias. – El chico Jordan añadió con dificultad para luego levantarse e irse, al parecer no estaba haciendo equipo con Tabby, e incluso si lo hacía, no le darían puntos.

– Vaya… bien hecho. – Dijo Tabby ofreciéndole su mano al aspirante 157 para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– S-Si. – Respondió el aspirante 157 sin presentarse, sin duda es amiga de Luna, por lo que no lo haría hasta después del examen, pero aun así aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.

Antes de poder iniciar una conversación, los brazaletes de ambos vibraron, indicándoles la finalización de su evaluación.

" **Resultados evaluación de protección: 30 calificación perfecta.**

 **Tópico 1: Imparcialidad ante el peligro (darse cuenta de la naturaleza del desafío)- Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Protección de civiles sin priorizar (no ir a las aglomeraciones de aspirantes tratando de derrotar a los villianbots) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Deducción precisa bajo presión (entender la naturaleza de los villianbots mejorados) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Neutralización del enemigo post-rescate (opcional) 10 puntos**

 **No dejar a nadie atrás (opcional en caso de derrotar al villianbot) - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 75 puntos.**

 **Ante todo, deben recordar que, cuando un civil protege a otro, nunca debe anteponer otra vida ante la propia, pues ambas son igual de importantes, por la ley del dominio, nunca nadie será juzgado por luchar por su vida sin poner en peligro a otros.** "

A Lincoln le pareció una aclaración válida, pues seguía siendo un civil y esa es la razón exacta de que muchos aspirantes no podrán obtener un puntaje considerable en esa parte de la primera fase del examen, muchos se negaban a aceptar que, durante los primeros años del Dominio Heroico, cuando la profesión de héroes aún no florecía, muchos civiles murieron por que otros decidieron "hacerse los héroes" y atacaron a los villanos. Para evitar eso, es verdaderamente necesario que los estudiantes comprendan su posición y no se lancen imprudentemente contra los villanos o para salvar a otros, en muchos casos causan más daños y muertes de las que evitan.

El resto del mensaje no sorprendió a Lincoln, pues él fue el primero en completar el punto 1, tampoco priorizó a un civil por sobre otro, al jamás actuar como un señuelo, la tercera sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, al parecer los villianbots están programados para nunca ser invulnerables contra más de un enemigo. A Lincoln aún le faltaba meditar sobre esa prueba, pero antes debería lidiar con…

– ¿¡75 puntos!? – Gritó Tabby asombrada. – ¡Casi mí número! jaja

– C-Cálmate aspirante 76. – Dijo Lincoln algo asombrado por el entusiasmo de esa chica, incluso le recordó a Linka.

– Oh, mi nombre es Tabby. – Agregó la chica muy alegremente, aún sin quitarse su máscara a Lincoln le pareció que estaba sonriendo, sentía alegría en su esencia.

– No tenemos la suficiente confianza… Tab-Aspirante 76. – Dijo Lincoln sonando desconfiado, pero ella era de las personas que entraba en confianza rápidamente, por lo que ignoró el tono del aspirante 157.

– Bueno, cuando inicien las clases te presentarás formalmente. – Tabby agregó en un tono alegre.

– D-De acuerdo. – Sentenció el peliblanco mirando hacia la explosión. – ¿Cuántos puntos tienes?

– Oh… me dieron 25 puntos… creo que no fue la mejor idea ir directo hacia la explosión. – Dijo Tabby sonando algo avergonzada y enseñándole a Lincoln el mensaje que le llegó a su brazalete.

 **"Resultados evaluación de protección: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Protección de civiles sin priorizar (no ir a las aglomeraciones de aspirantes tratando de derrotar a los villianbots) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Neutralización del enemigo post-rescate (opcional) 10 puntos**

 **No dejar a nadie atrás (opcional en caso de derrotar al villianbot) - Resultado: 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 30 puntos.**

 **Ante todo, deben recordar que, cuando un civil protege a otro, nunca debe anteponer otra vida ante la propia, pues ambas son igual de importantes."**

– Que raro… ¿No se supone que vamos a aprender a ser héroes? – Se preguntó Tabby algo confundida sobre la última afirmación. – Bueno, no importa. Gracias por los puntos… Realmente me hacían falta.

– Sin tu habilidad ese villianbot habría estado equipado de otra forma y mi plan habría fallado. Hicimos diferentes tareas, pero cada uno hizo su parte. – Dijo Lincoln muy cortésmente y en una casi imperceptible reverencia.

– Que forma tan seria de hablar… espero que sin esa máscara seas más agradable... o menos robótico. – Dijo Tabby en un tono relajado y avergonzando a Lincoln.

Al peliblanco tampoco le gustaba hablar así, y menos a una chica como parecía ser Tabby. Con lo serios que son en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo, él realmente disfrutaba de una buena plática con risas, golpes, chistes y estupideces, y si no estuvieran en medio de algo tan importante, sería un gusto pasar más tiempo con ella. Lincoln no dejó ver su incomodidad y sólo apuntó con su mano hacia el sur.

– En la zona más alejada de la explosión hay pruebas que evalúan otros tópicos. – Informó Lincoln dirigiéndose hacia la explosión.

A Tabby inicialmente le pareció que él sólo quería alejarse de ella, pues se movió en la dirección opuesta a la que le indicó seguir, pero al ver todos los puntos que Lincoln tenía, era seguro que él ya había obtenido los de las pruebas del exterior.

– ¡Ánimo aspirante 156! – Dijo Tabby agitando su mano a modo de despedida. – ¡Tú si eres chévere! – Ella añadió haciendo con su mano el símbolo del rock and roll, quizá no era sólo del estilo punk.

Lincoln se había llevado una muy buena impresión de ella, además de ser agradable y divertida, sabe escuchar (cualidad de la que Luna carece enormemente), y tampoco es impulsiva (cualidad que Linka tiene de sobra). Por mucho que él detestara a los héroes, realmente le gustaría ser su compañero de clases, pero sólo si logra su cometido y dar su mensaje.

– De vuelta a la realidad. – Pensó Lincoln cuando sentía bastante lejos la esencia de Tabby. El peliblanco regresó a la escena donde se encontró con Tabby.

Razonando de forma muy simple, Lincoln había probado saber cómo actuar en el papel de un civil ante una situación de peligro, por lo que él no debería ser parte del problema (entorpecer a los héroes profesionales) en una emergencia real. Por lo que sólo le quedaban tópicos prácticos para ser evaluado y obtener los 40 puntos que le faltaban.

Ahora, habiendo deducido cuál sería la próxima fase del examen, Lincoln sabía que necesitaría hacer algo muy particular antes de dirigirse a la zona de la explosión.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo. – Susurró el peliblanco al sentir una esencia abrumadoramente poderosa en todo el campus. En ese momento las cámaras fueron desactivadas.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Ronnie al ser arrojada al interior de un edificio destruyendo la muralla, nuevamente había sido superada por un villianbot mejorado. Al igual que en su anterior encuentro, el robot había activado sus mecanismos para redireccionar la energía inmunizándose contra su habilidad.

– ¿¡No que sabías qué hacer!? – Gritó Nikki, escondida detrás de un auto aplastado junto al edificio contra el que Ronnie fue arrojada.

– ¡Y sé que hacer! – Dijo Ronnie sin salir de los escombros. – A mi señal saca a esas dos de aquí, pero no uses tu habilidad.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Nikki confusa, pero en lugar de una respuesta sólo obtuvo un resplandor.

El orbe de luz volvió a cargar contra el villianbot.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – Gritó el Villianbot preparándose para detener el orbe de luz con su mano izquierda. – ¡Tu terquedad me irrita! – El enemigo añadió disparando rayos desde sus ojos contra el veloz orbe, pero este logró evadirlos abriéndose paso hasta el villianbot.

Ronnie sabía que no podía derrotarlo en condiciones normales, por lo que el orbe de luz, segundos antes de golpear al enemigo, pasó por entre sus piernas y disparó un rayo contra la su espalda.

– ¡Maldita! – Gritó el fornido villianbot volteándose para atacarla.

– Ahora. – Susurró Ronnie desde los escombros.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Gritó Nikki sorprendida.

– Date prisa y sácalos… no podré controlar el señuelo por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Ronnie con dificultad, sólo había visto a su hermano usar su habilidad de esa forma, pero no lo había intentado hasta ahora. – Pon en esos idiotas las sondas. – Ronnie ordenó entregándole su sonda médica.

Nikki realmente estaba impresionada de que Ronnie usara una técnica de su hermano, quizá estaba madurando… o simplemente no tenía otra opción, pero poco importaba ahora. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia las aspirantes 138 y 176, quienes estaban neutralizadas en las cercanías.

– ¡Oh no! ¡No lo har…! – El villianbot iba a atacar a Nikki, la había detectado pese a correr detrás de los escombros, sus sensores son efectivos, pero no sus escudos traseros, pues el proyectil de luz conecto otro ataque, este fue directamente la coraza protectora de su núcleo, ubicada en su espalda, logrando causarle un daño significativo, y evitando que encendiera su generador de campo eléctrico (el cual inmovilizaría a todos los aspirantes cercanos en un radio de 15 metros).

Nikki había logrado llegar con ambas aspirantes neutralizadas, y sin perder tiempo usó su sonda y la de Ronnie en ambas para regresarlas al examen.

Lo próximo que Nikki y Ronnie verían es al villianbot a 5 cuadras de distancia, a juzgar por que no había marcas de arrastre en el piso, ellas fueron transportadas a esa distancia… la habilidad de una de las aspirantes que salvaron es en extremo poderosa, al igual que el villianbot si fue capaz de neutralizarla.

– No de nuevo… – Dijo la aspirante 176 dirigiéndose a la número 138, quien había caído agotadísima al suelo.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Preguntó Ronnie asombrada.

– N-No estamos obligadas a rebelar nuestras habilidades. – Dijo Cookie algo dudosa, a ella también le intimidó el mal carácter de Ronnie. Si bien no conocía el número de la identificación de la latina, prácticamente no había nadie que no supiera que es la aspirante capaz de envolverse en luz, además de dispararla como proyectiles (además del sweater morado).

– ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Ronnie iba a forzarla a hablar, pero en ese momento llegó su evaluación de actuar.

" **Resultados evaluación de protección: 30 calificación perfecta.**

 **Tópico 1: Imparcialidad ante el peligro (darse cuenta de la naturaleza del desafío)- Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Protección de civiles sin priorizar (no ir a las aglomeraciones de aspirantes tratando de derrotar a los villianbots) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Deducción precisa bajo presión (entender la naturaleza de los villianbots mejorados) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Total: 20 puntos.**

 **Ante todo, deben recordar que, cuando un civil protege a otro, nunca debe anteponer otra vida ante la propia, pues ambas son igual de importantes.** "

– Lincoln… el super-castor tenía razón… – Susurró Ronnie sintiéndose culpable de esa calificación, prácticamente Lincoln le dio todo ese puntaje.

La aspirante 138 lo escuchó, dijo el nombre del chico que conoció poco antes del examen ¿Se conocen?

– Nos rescatamos mutuamente… estamos a mano, déjalo así. – Dijo la aspirante 138 recuperada, su habilidad es muy poderosa, pero supone una carga extrema sobre su cuerpo, ralentizar todo en una esfera a su alrededor es demasiado útil, pero el sobre exigirse puede incluso poner en riesgo su vida, pero ese no fue el caso.

– Bien. – Dijo Ronnie muy malhumorada, incluso se sintió intimidada, si ella podía alcanzar velocidades superiores a lo que su vista puede percibir, ciertamente no sería capaz de vencerla.

Con todas habiendo obtenido 30 puntos, realmente no tenían deseos de seguir en esa pequeña riña, por lo que se separaron.

* * *

– Bien… Demonios. – Pensó Lincoln algo intrigado al llegar a la zona de la explosión, la cual tenía impregnada la esencia de Luna.

Dado que había concluido con las dos primeras fases del examen, y deducido la localización de la tercera, los lawbots que estaban en las barricadas cubriendo los caminos de acceso al estadio le abrieron camino rebelando que, detrás de las ilusorias ruinas en llamas del estadio, de hecho, no había estadio, sólo era una arena de combate sin gradas y con las delimitaciones reglamentarias por el Dominio Heroico para un combate mano a mano con habilidades estándar. Pero lo mejor es que, aunque había cámaras, los sensores estaban entorpecidos, lo que significaba que la poderosísima esencia hizo su trabajo.

Lincoln pudo identificar al profesor Luke mirándolo cuidadosamente. Se trata de quien dirige el examen de ingreso, pero por su esencia, pasa mucho tiempo con el grupo de estudiantes que estaba formado a su izquierda, de seguro cumple como profesor en jefe de ese grupo. Por sus esencias, deberían tener una edad entre 14 y 15 años, y la presencia de Luna entre ellos comprobó ese supuesto, se trataba de los estudiantes que estaban terminando su cuarto año, quienes habían sido llamados para ese desafío, muy seguramente para una evaluación de combate. Excepto por algunos estudiantes que estaban formados detrás de los de cuarto año, cuyas esencias no indicaban una relación constante al curso del profesor Luke, todos estaban usando el mismo modelo de uniforme de campo, aunque el de ellos parecía tener pesas incorporadas, también sus esencias se sentían débiles, quizá también estaban limitando sus habilidades.

– Debo felicitarlo, aspirante 157, tanto por su puntaje perfecto hasta el momento como por su tiempo de llegada. – Nuevamente era un agrado para el peliblanco escuchar la melodiosa voz del profesor Luke. – Quizá la naturaleza de esta fase le parezca discordante en comparación a las dos primeras fases del examen, pero para lograr cumplir con los últimos tópicos deberá batirse en duelo con uno de mis estudiantes.

Tal y como él lo había predicho, lo que le faltaba por probar son los resultados que puede obtener y su dominio de habilidad, además querían que un estudiante de cursos superiores le pateara el trasero (Siempre llega algún aspirante creyéndose el centro del universo porque en su casa le dijeron que su habilidad es increíble, por lo que se le debe enseñar su lugar lo antes posible).

– ¿A quién de mis alumnos desea enfrentar? Aspirante 157 – Preguntó finalmente el profesor haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo su brazo para mostrar a sus estudiantes.

– Hm… veamos qué tiene para ofrecerme el ilustre y excelso dominio heroico. ¿Te animas a perder? – Dijo Lincoln en burla y arrogancia apuntando hacia su hermana adicta a la música, si bien ella estaba usando la máscara de su uniforme, esta no cubría su esencia permitiéndol0e a su hermano identificarla.

– Te arrepentirás. – Desafió Luna, con una evidente furia en su voz al tiempo en que se enseñaba un pallet de distintos tipos de armas blancas de impacto (nada de armas cortopunzantes como espadas o lanzas).

Lincoln la conocía perfectamente, y por las esencias, también conocía las habilidades de sus compañeros de clase, entonces ¿Por qué eligió a la más peligrosa de entre esa clase? Simple: había llegado el momento de recoger los frutos de haber evitado ser descubierto por sus hermanas.

– Informo que sabemos de las diferentes naturalezas de sus habilidades, y de las ventajas en combate que estas ofrecen, por lo que en el arsenal que se ofrece para esta prueba, las armas tienen equipamiento que te ayudará a emparejar las cosas, tienes un minuto para decidir cuál usarás, elige sabiamente. – Dijo el profesor sonando un poco más enojado, quizá era porque estaba sujetando su propio cuello para eso, o tal vez su tono cambia cuando se trata de actividades académicas directas (como mediar el combate).

Lincoln dejó su mochila en el suelo, y comenzó a revisar las herramientas que se habían puesto a su disposición. No es que fuera a usarlas, sólo quería conocer el alcance del dominio Heroico en el área de las habilidades sintetizadas, el cual no era la gran cosa comparado a la tecnología de una empresa que tienen prohibido operar en la soberanía de Michigan: Vourer.

El peliblanco finalmente tomó un mazo con facultades de generación de ondas de choque y entró a la arena donde su hermana lo esperaba.

– ¡Comiencen! – Gritó el profesor.

– ¡Ugh! – Lincoln recibió de inmediato un choque telequinético de su hermana, pero él sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de ataques.

– ¿Ya habías enfrentado esta habilidad? – Preguntó Luna intrigada al ver que ese aspirante se había agachado para reducir el área de impacto de su ataque, y por consiguiente su efectividad.

Lincoln se sintió decepcionado, con los limitadores que su hermana tenía, esas ondas no eran un problema mayor, y eso le podría causar problemas en su plan, tenía que forzarla a usar algo más fuerte.

– Un verdadero héroe no se esconde detrás de sus poderes ¡Enfréntame basura! – Desafió Lincoln fingiendo una voz ronca y dejando el mazo en el suelo de forma imponente. El peliblanco sabía que todo lo que dijo es una estupidez para todo lo que los héroes son y representan, las habilidades son una parte fundamental de su misión y deber, pero debía dejar muy en claro ante todos que él no usaría ninguna forma de habilidad en el examen.

– Tú… ¿Elegiste el mazo sólo para dejarlo en el piso? – Preguntó Luna bastante entretenida, las palabras del aspirante no tuvieron efecto alguno en ella.

– No es que lo necesite para patearte el… – Lincoln se detuvo cuando una presión comenzó a aplastarlo desde arriba, a su hermana no le gustó ese comentario y ahora se notaba muy enojada.

Era como si la masa del aire sobre él hubiera aumentado, Lincoln conocía la naturaleza de la habilidad de su hermana, y pese a todo su entrenamiento, aún no la dominaba, por lo que en su nivel actual los efectos que tiene son similares a mover una masa de agua, no puede atacar los órganos internos de sus enemigos ni concentrar materia para formar explosiones.

– ¿Sabes? – Preguntó Luna acercándose confianzudamente hacia el inmóvil y aparentemente soberbio aspirante. – Siempre llega algún engreído que cree ser el mejor por sus habilidades, sin entrenamiento, sin disciplina, sin práctica… y hasta ahora siempre había querido regresar a alguno a la tierra sin un par de muelas.

Lincoln sintió que el peso sobre él aumentó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero poniendo toda su fuerza en mantener su frente en alto. Le costaba respirar y empezaba a ver borroso, pero no podía rendirse estando tan cerca… o, mejor dicho, lejos de su hermana.

– Te ves… como toda una villana. – Comentó Lincoln con dificultad para mantener su tono ronco, y sabiendo lo mucho que Luna aborrece a los criminales echando más leña al fuego.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste idiota!? – Gritó Luna aumentando aún más la fuerza de su aplastamiento telequinético, pero sujetando el cuello de ese aspirante, activando su trampa. – ¡No he entrenado tanto para que alguien se atreva a llamarme…!

– ¿De qué disciplina hablabas? – Preguntó el aspirante en un tono burlesco, pero sin alterar su voz.

En ese momento Luna creyó escuchar la voz de su hermano… por lo que se quedó desconcertada, pero también había perdido el control y su habilidad se había entorpecido.

El peliblanco aprovechó muy bien ese tiempo de desconcierto, tomó con su mano izquierda el antebrazo derecho de Luna (con el que sujetó su cuello) para luego subirlo y de nuevo bajarlo, pero sobre su codo derecho quebrándole la articulación del codo para extender el tiempo en que ella no podría usar su habilidad, acto seguido y sin soltar el brazo de su hermana, él giró, dándole la espalda para luego usar su propio hombro como palanca y lanzarla de espaldas contra el suelo.

Como si hubiera sido planeado, una ola de esencias relajadas abrumó a Lincoln, la alarma de inicio del receso se activó y los estudiantes en exámenes finales podrían obtener un merecido descanso viendo a los aspirantes siendo eliminados del examen de ingreso.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Luna sujetando su brazo, todo había sucedido muy rápido, y acompañada del desconcierto de esa voz, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse.

A Lincoln no le causó el menor gusto escucharla gritar de dolor, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al momento de ver que su plan había funcionado. Había derrotado a su hermana cuando su habilidad de desactivó, pero eso no fue para nada accidental. El peliblanco realmente quería enfrentar a un usuario de habilidades de control de fuerzas (telekinesis en el caso de la mayoría de las Loud), con Linka en el examen, era imposible que los villianbots de la segunda fase no estuvieran equipados con un sistema de anulación gravitatoria, y eso fue lo que Lincoln tomó del villianbot que derrotó con la ayuda de Tabby, además de algunos de sus motores, con los que improvisó una bomba que se anularía cualquier actividad de energía durante tres segundos al momento de que su emisor fuera activado, cosa que sucedió cuando la provocada Luna sujetó su cuello, y haciéndola creer que el entorpecimiento de su habilidad se debió a haber escuchado la voz de su hermano.

– ¡Personal médico! – Llamó el profesor Luke escribiendo algo en un cuaderno mientras caminaba hacia Lincoln.

De inmediato dos de los sujetos que estaban formados detrás de los de cuarto se acercaron a Luna, y rápidamente recompusieron su brazo, Lincoln pudo ver que uno de ellos usó una habilidad de reposicionamiento de fibras musculares, y otro de regeneración ósea. Eran habilidades simples, pero en extremo efectivas. Incluso uno de los cirujanos más asombrosos usaba una habilidad de modificación ósea para formar soportes en los órganos de sus pacientes, evitando que se muevan y facilitando las operaciones más complejas.

– Aspirante 157. – Llamó el profesor Luke volviendo a tomar su tono de ópera. – Su resultado: 40 puntos, en su brazalete debe estar el detalle de su evaluación. Y si tiene alguna duda, puede consultarla conmigo mientras no haya algún otro aspirante en la fase de evaluación de resultados.

" **Resultados evaluación de resultados: 40 calificación perfecta.**

 **Tópico 1: Experiencia y dominio marcial (las habilidades pueden ser neutralizadas, el cuerpo siempre estará para hacer su voluntad)- Resultado: 15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Velocidad de entendimiento de la habilidad enemiga - Resultado: 15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: implacabilidad en combate (no tener piedad a la hora de luchar) - Resultado: 10 puntos.**

 **Total: 115 puntos.**

 **Puntuación final: 100 puntos.**

 **Felicidades por su puntuación perfecta, usted, aspirante 157, y todos quienes compartan su calificación tendrán el honor de dar el discurso de recibimiento a quienes también hayan aprobado el examen. De parte de todo el personal de la academia: Felicidades por su ingreso a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico** ".

– P-Profesor Luke… – Llamó el aspirante 157 muy cortésmente.

– Si gustas, puedes quitarte la máscara… ¿Qué necesitas? – Respondió el profesor muy servicialmente.

– ¿Hay algún contador del número de veces que usé mí habilidad? – Preguntó el peliblanco.

– Eh, sí. – Respondió el profesor tomando la muñeca de Lincoln y mostrándole en la sección de registros. – La actividad de las células heroicas es monitoread… – Se detuvo al notar que estaba en cero. – D-Debe estar averiado… – Comentó poniendo al brazalete a hacer un sondeo de estado de hardware. – ¡Jaja! Si no encuentra fallas, vas a salir en todos los diarios, mejor empieza a practicar tu sonrisa. – Aseguró el sorprendentemente entusiasmado profesor Luke y golpeando el hombro del aspirante 157.

Una vez el análisis se completó, rebelando que el brazalete de sondeo no tenía ninguna avería, se actualizó la tabla de puntuaciones de los estudiantes que completaron el examen, mostrando ante todos en la academia a Lincoln Loud, el aspirante número 157 como el primer estudiante en ingresar a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico con un puntaje perfecto.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el examen de admisión de Lincoln.**

 **En el próximo episodio termina el examen para los demás y se dará el discurso y mensaje de Lincoln. Espero les haya gustado la aclaración de lo que son las esencias, pero Lincoln no sólo puede percibirlas, pronto verán qué más puede hacer.**

 **Bueno, casi todas las preguntas que planteé en el episodio anterior se responderán en el próximo, no se ha perdido la tradición de Héroes y Villanos, pero ¿Quién es esa poderosa esencia que al parecer ayuda al peliblanco?**

 **Creo que me quedaré con episodios de 8000 palabras al final, espero les sean cómodos.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Antonio Mejia: Is an similar Universe, but the protagonist fight for another objective, and in the next episode you'll see the big diferences between those worlds. (My english is not so good, hope don't insult your languaje)**

 **Anónimo: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. :D**

 **Sir Crocodille222: Gracias. xDD Si me conoces, esta no será una historia cliché de un niño queriendo ser un héroe… al menos no uno como de los cómics. :v En el episodio 4 verás los cambios que ellos hicieron (la mayoría no intencionados) Eso sí, ellos instituyeron el Dominio Heroico y lograron hacer demasiado para cambiar el mundo, por eso muchos de los villanos en la otra realidad en esta no tienen las complicaciones tan tristes que los llevaron a volverse agentes de la asociación. Los señores Loud son idealistas y realistas también, la academia imparte cursos de héroes profesionales, pero también el programa académico estándar, ellos obligan a sus hijas a entrenar y a aprobar esos cursos para que puedan defenderse, ellos saben lo terribles que son los monstruos, pero no las obligan a dedicare profesionalmente a ser heroínas. En efecto es interesante, pero este Lincoln no guarda relación con el señor oscuro. (no está roto), y ese es el motivo por el que también hay muchas habilidades que son diferentes a las que tenían en Héroes y Villanos (comenzando con la telekinesis pura de las Loud). El señor de los poderosos, al igual que todos sus vástagos y hermanos se convirtieron en Dioses Guerreros. Esta vez Lincoln no será malvado, sólo puedo prometer eso, aunque este fic será mucho más filosófico de lo que la temática sugiere. Lo de las chicas, la historia lo dirá, aunque esta vez Lincoln sí tendrá intereses amorosos. Sobre esos rasgos, es cierto, en mi país la gran mayoría tenemos pelo negro. xD Nos vemos amigo. :) (Después del episodio 4 de esta historia regresaré a terminar Héroes y Villanos)**

 **Neozura: Tome su continuación estimado. xD Lamento la decepción del compañero de Lincoln. A mi también me gusta poner a muchos personajes, la gran mayoría actuará en el próximo episodio, y se rebelarán sus habilidades y personalidades (no quiero que sean tan planos como en héroes y villanos) Espero te haya gustado lo que son las esencias.**

 **J0nasNagera: De hecho, aún no llegas a la parte en la cual siquiera te enteras de cómo te spoileaste. :c En todo caso haré la aclaración en el episodio 4, así que te recomiendo saltártela. xD Lincoln sí que tiene ventajas, esa habilidad no es normal, es única en ese mundo, y pronto descubrirás por qué. Gracias por el apoyo amigo, nos vemos. :D**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	3. Examen de Ingreso (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer:** **Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Examen de Ingreso (Parte 3):**

 **Los que se Elevan**

Al enterarse de la noticia de que por primera vez en la historia del Dominio Heroico un aspirante había obtenido una calificación perfecta, muchas miradas se desviaron a los monitores de los patios con el objetivo de ver el desarrollo del examen de ingreso.

* * *

En el patio del principal complejo de salas de la academia, en el que los estudiantes de sexto año (que no usaban los comedores) se encontraban almorzando, Lori son tenía ánimos siquiera para empezar a comer, y junto a ella: Su Bubu Osito.

– Descuida nena, el próximo año de seguro lo lograrás. – Bobby trataba de animar a su novia, pero sus intentos no estaban dando resultados.

– Hola chicos. – Saludó Leni amablemente tomando asiento en la banca junto a su hermana mayor. – ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Preguntó la modista Loud y Bobby de inmediato le indicó que se callara. – Como luces como si Carol te hubiera vuelto a gan ¡Ah! – Chilló Leni cuando un resplandor le llegó directamente en el ojo.

– ¿Alguien quiere postre? ¡Yo invito! – Ofreció Bobby torpe y amablemente apuntando a una dispensadora de dulces.

– ¡Yay! – Celebró Leni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Bobby iba en camino a la dispensadora, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Lori sujetando su mano.

– Gracias Bubu Osito, pero estoy bien. – Dijo Lori enseñándole la sonrisa que acabó cautivándolo hace tanto tiempo.

Era un emotivo momento, Leni no entendía qué le pasaba a Lori, pero le gustaba que sonriera, después de todo significaba que estaba feliz, pero al estar haciendo un mal trío, la modista Loud miró alrededor encontrándose con uno de los monitores que enseñaba la tabla de puntuaciones de los aspirantes.

– ¡Mira Lori! – Leni interrumpió aún más el tierno momento de su hermana mayor mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia una de las pantallas, en la cual sólo había un puntaje. – Como que ese chico se llama igual que nuestro hermano. – La modista Loud agregó con una genuina y torpe sonrisa.

Lori sintió deseos de golpearse la frente con todas sus fuerzas ante el comentario de su hermana, pero se contuvo por el asombro de la noticia que ella le dio. A diferencia de su lenta hermana, ella sabía que se trataba de su único hermano, lo que la tenía desconcertada y llena de preguntas ¿Mi hermano, sin ninguna habilidad, obtuvo el máximo puntaje en el examen de ingreso a los cursos heroicos de la academia? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

– Leni… Ese literalmente ES nuestro hermano. – Dijo Lori algo confundida.

– ¿De qué hablas? Todas sabemos que Linky no tiene habilidades, además, como que si lo hubiera hecho nos lo habría dicho ¿No? – Dijo inocente como torpemente. Lo que le confirmó a Lori que él tampoco se lo dijo a Leni, pero por la imagen, acompañada del nombre y puntaje obtenido del aspirante, no cabía duda de que es Lincoln…

Lori tendría que preguntárselo personalmente cuando lo encontrara…

– ¡No Lori! – Dijo Bobby deteniéndola al sujetarla de la mano. Si bien se sentía un poco mal de que el tiempo con su novia fuera interrumpido así, no podía permitirle eso. – En media hora tenemos el examen final, no te arriesgues… ya hablarás con ese aspirante después de aprobar el examen. – Dijo Bobby sabiendo que el examen para pasar a octavo grado, el año de los cursos prácticos, no es para nada fácil, serían separados en grupos de 3 y emparejados con dos héroes profesionales para una misión real, y por un solo minuto de atraso se les asignaría una calificación mínima.

– Leni, ve a buscar a nuestras hermanas y "feliciten" a ese aspirante por mí. – Pidió Lori.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió Leni amablemente, por muy delgada que sea, su apetito es enorme, pues ya había terminado su comida.

– Si no las encuentras, de seguro están en el campus de simulacros. – Lori añadió en caso de que Leni se entorpeciera.

* * *

Luan estaba descansando de un pesado examen de biología, pasó el anterior periodo de descanso (al igual que toda la noche) estudiando, por lo que ahora se encontraba en extremo extenuada y con deseos de romperse la nariz por la fuerza con la que ansiaba caer sobre su cama para dormir… y despertar después de las vacaciones. Para su bendición, y a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella no tenía clases en el periodo de la tarde, pero irse a su hogar no es el motivo por el que guardó sus cosas.

– Espero que Giggles lo logre… – Susurró la comediante Loud bastante preocupada, realmente deseaba que Giggles aprobara. Sin importar el resultado que obtuviera en el examen, como amiga y compañera, debería estar ahí.

Habiendo transcurrido la mitad del tiempo que los aspirantes tenían para completar el examen de los cursos heroicos, las cosas no lucían tan bien para la pequeña payasa, su habilidad no estaba precisamente bajo su control, por lo que es muy poco probable que fuera ella la que había completado su evaluación con un puntaje perfecto.

Luan se dirigió al campus de simulacros para ver desde las gradas a Giggles, sabía que era la aspirante número 77, por lo que podría identificarla.

En uno de los comedores en donde los deportistas y estudiantes con diferencias alimenticias (en muchos casos las distintas naturalezas de las habilidades de los estudiantes demandaban una alimentación diferente) se encontraban comiendo con desánimo para luego regresar al último examen final, el equipo de kayak se había reunido para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Realmente les hacían falta, los exámenes han sido más agotadores de lo que ellos esperaban, pero cuando, en la pantalla central en la que se transmitía la batalla de los aspirantes contra los villianbots de la segunda fase, se mostró la calificación del primer aspirante, acompañada de su nombre y foto, un rayo de color rojo salió del comedor a toda velocidad.

* * *

– Oh ¡Vamos Lynn! – Dijo Francisco algo incómodo.

El equipo de kayak de la academia se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente cuando Lynn simplemente lo tomó de la mano y ahora lo arrastraba en camino al campus de simulacros. – No puede ser que tu hermano, el que no tenía habilidades hubiera obtenido un puntaje perfecto… ¿Recuerdas la paliza que nos dieron los villianbots mejorados?

Lynn sintió un escalofrío, ellos ayudaron en las pruebas de los villianbots que se emplearían en la segunda fase del examen de ingreso, y en la etapa de pruebas, ninguna pareja de su clase pudo derrotar a uno de ellos (como prueba de dificultad hicieron encuentros dos contra uno).

– ¡Es él Francisco! – Respondió la deportista Loud con decisión en su voz.

Francisco no se merecía ese trato, después de todo simplemente estaba acompañándola, pero la podía entender. Varias veces Lynn le contó lo mucho que le molestaba que su hermano siempre se negara a practicar deportes con ella, siempre estaba en sus "estúpidos" libros de biología ¿No que a los chicos debían gustarle los deportes? (según ella) Y ahora su hermano, prácticamente de la nada obtuvo un puntaje perfecto en un examen que demandaba un alto rendimiento físico… es algo que la descolocaría/llenaría de furia.

– Como digas. – Respondió Francisco librándose del agarre de Lynn y corriendo junto a ella, pese a no tener una habilidad de aumento físico, no le costaba mantenerle el ritmo a la deportista Loud. – Veamos qué se trae tu enclenque "hermanito".

– Si me enfurezco y pierdo el control… por favor detenme. – Pidió Lynn muy consciente de que a veces pierde el control cuando se enfurece, y ahora sabía que no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera controlarse completamente.

* * *

– Je… – Lincoln dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era el centro de atención en su familia, él siempre pasó con un perfil bajo e interactuando con sus hermanas lo mínimo posible y ahora sentía el peligro dirigiéndose hacia él… o quizá sólo era la preocupación y el interés de sus hermanas. – Tanta… confusión.

Una vez la evaluación terminó, Lincoln recogió su mochila, y se dirigió hacia el profesor Luke. El peliblanco se sentía tan satisfecho como aliviado de que el disruptor gravitatorio que había escondido en su mochila hubiera sido tomado por su camarada y regresado al villianbot derrotado sin ser detectado por el Dominio Heroico, lo que justifico todas las precauciones que había tomado.

Sin ese peso extra, lo único que rondaba en la cabeza de Lincoln es la llegada de sus hermanas, la cual parecía inminente si sólo se basara en como se perciben sus esencias, pero considerando que están en medio de una evaluación, es muy poco probable que los demás estudiantes tengan permitido el acceso al campus, dejándole como único actuar posible: esperar a por la hora de su discurso, lo cual Lincoln hacía con impaciencia.

Por muy bien orquestado que estuviera su plan, o la enorme cantidad de tiempo que ha invertido en ello, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, sería el primer paso real que el mundo vería de su gran objetivo a cumplir.

El peliblanco se había quedado junto al profesor Luke tanto para seguir escuchando su voz (Lincoln estaba seguro de que acabaría tomando todos los cursos que ese profesor dictará), como para asegurarse de que, en caso de que Luna lo encare, su conversación será apropiada y tranquila (con lo impulsiva que la rockera Loud puede llegar a ser, es mejor que no pueda actuar con la libertad de romperle los huesos). Aunque parecía ser una medida innecesaria, pues por cómo se sentía su esencia, no parecía que se recuperaría pronto pese a ser tratada en una carpa del cuerpo médico.

Casi cualquier tipo de fractura (sin contar en las articulaciones del cráneo o la médula) es definida como herida menor por el protocolo de emergencias del Dominio Heroico, por lo que el personal médico de las agencias heroicas legales debe ser capaz de recomponerlas en segundos, y muy seguramente los estudiantes que atendieron a Luna no tendrán una buena calificación.

– El examen viene lento hoy… – Comentó el profesor Luke notándose algo aburrido.

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla alta desde la que veía completamente la arena de combate (como los árbitros en voleibol). Ya casi llegaban a la mitad del tiempo del examen y sólo un aspirante había terminado. – Bueno, es lo que se esperaba de un examen nuevo…

– Disculpe profesor. – Preguntó cortésmente una estudiante de cuarto, su uniforme era el estándar, pero tenía una franja celeste pintada sobre su casco. A Lincoln le intrigó que ella tuviera la esencia de Luna impregnada más fuertemente que el resto de los estudiantes de cuarto año, quizá su amiga más cercana.

– Habla Sharp. – Ordenó el profesor Luke incómodo y tocando la cicatriz de su cuello, por su esencia le era realmente incómodo tratar con esa chica.

– ¿Qué opina de los aspirantes? … D-Digo, de sus habilidades. – Preguntó Sam.

– Un desperdicio… sus amos son impulsivos, desordenados e incapaces de usar sus cerebros bajo presión. – Respondió tajante, pero la esencia de Sam no cambió. – Las habilidades son muy útiles, tanto como impulsivos los chicos. Si lo que creo de la habilidad de la aspirante 138 es cierto, ella debería haber terminado el examen en tiempo récord…

Lincoln sabía que era Cristina a quién ese profesor se estaba refiriendo. Pese a recordar su esencia, no le había podido dedicar el tiempo suficiente como para determinar con exactitud la naturaleza de su habilidad, y si ese profesor, evidentemente sin acceso a los datos que ella había proporcionado a la academia, pudo deducirlo, entonces es alguien muy experimentado en el área de combate, lo que se podía esperar de los nacidos antes de la institución del Dominio Heroico.

– Con todo respeto. – Interrumpió Lincoln, llamando la atención de ambos. – No debería subestimarlos… muchos de ellos tienen determinación y habilidades que nunca habían sido vistas en esta institución…

Lincoln no sabía por qué había dicho eso, quizá fue por que estaba sintiendo aprecio por los aspirantes que conoció en las primeras fases, o simplemente no le gustaba que hablaran mal de Linka, sea como fuere, acaba de interrumpir en una conversación de mayores…

– Tiene un punto. – Respondió el profesor Luke normalmente, pero su esencia rebelaba su enojo, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento desapareció, curiosamente cuando él volvió a acariciar su cuello. – Sólo por eso pasaré por alto su falta de respeto, aspirante 157. Es verdad que ellos están muy determinados, pero si no son capaces de entender que aún no son héroes, o que el ser un héroe es mucho más que sólo saber usar su habilidad, no son diferentes a los monstruos de las tierras extranjeras.

Lincoln y él estaban de acuerdo en eso, y ese fue el punto central de la lógica que llevó a Lincoln al punto en el que ahora se encuentra.

El profesor Luke estaba mirando las cuatro entradas del ilusorio estadio en ruinas ardientes, no había mucho que hacer.

Lincoln miró con detenimiento a su alrededor, también había estudiantes de los cursos de superioridad táctica y control de emergencia, ellos eran los responsables de las ilusiones en el campus, la explosión y el estadio incendiándose que cubría la arena… realmente un gran trabajo.

Lincoln percibía que las esencias de los aspirantes estaban empezando a mostrar confusión, se estaban tardando en deducir lo que Lincoln vio desde que completó la primera fase del examen, la localización de las distintas fases, aunque pronto debería llegar Tabby, ella lo vio dirigirse hacia la zona de la explosión, y si había suerte más aspirantes la verían y las batallas con los de cuarto comenzarían.

– Si gustas, puedes ir con el resto de mis estudiantes a la carpa con los monitores y ver cómo van los demás aspirantes, el sistema de cámaras y sensores volvió a estar en línea. – Informó el profesor.

– Hubo… ¿Dificultades técnicas? – Preguntó Lincoln sabiendo la causa de ese "inconveniente", pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

– Fueron rápidamente solucionadas, y no entorpecieron las evaluaciones de los aspirantes. – El profesor Luke se notó algo presionado. Se tomaba muy en serio su deber de evaluar a los aspirantes. – Retírese, aspirante 157. – Pidió cortésmente el profesor al ver que otra aspirante llegó al lugar de la tercera fase.

Lincoln la reconoció de inmediato, es la chica que cambió de lugar con Linka, la aspirante 158: Tara… seguía adolorida en su mandíbula, pero eso no pareció ser un impedimento para ella, pues había llegado con 45 puntos.

Lincoln se retiró junto a una de las carpas de los estudiantes del cuerpo médico (en la que no detectó esencias) para luego tomar su celular. Pese a lo muy reservado que es, a Lincoln le gustaba presumir sus logros, pero no con la persona a quien llamaba, a ella en particular quería decírselo como una buena noticia.

– Hola papá. – Saludó el peliblanco cuando escuchó que respondieron a su llamada. – ¿Te interrumpo? – Lincoln preguntó al escucharlo con dificultad, de seguro estaba volando a una gran velocidad.

– Descuida, sólo labor de patrullaje. – Comentó Lynn sr algo intrigado, si bien sería la primera vez que su hijo lo llamaba, era demasiado temprano, sólo llevarían 30 o 40 minutos en el examen. Lynn sr temió lo peor, si bien él preferiría evitar ese tema, considerando todo lo que estaba en juego, ese es precisamente el motivo por el que debía hacerlo. – ¿Qué sucedió en el examen?

– Calificación perfecta, creo que gané la apuesta… – Lincoln se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo enorme del otro lado de la línea que hizo a Lincoln tener que alejar el dispositivo de su oído. – ¿Papá? – La llamada continuaba, al igual que los estruendos.

Lincoln decidió aumentar su radio de percepción de esencias en busca de la de su padre. Lo encontró a 8 kilómetros sobre Royal Woods, en su esencia se sentía una dicha tan grande como la que expulsó cuando se enteró de que Lisa nació completamente sana.

– Supongo que son las meta de un padre… – Pensó Lincoln dejándolo celebrar, él entendía perfectamente la sensación que nace de ver a algo que tú has creado superando algún obstáculo, por lo que cortó la llamada y le envió un mensaje de texto: " **Daré el discurso de bienvenida en dos horas. :D llámame antes de eso… o una hora después. xD PD: Gracias por tu apoyo papá.** "

Una vez había informado a su padre, Lincoln se dirigió a la arena, la aspirante 158 tenía una habilidad muy particular y quería estudiarla.

En su camino se concentró en la esencia de Linka, había frustración en ella.

* * *

Linka y Clyde habían rodeado por completo el campus de simulacros, al igual que su gemelo, Linka también dedujo la naturaleza de la primera fase, y quería ver si podía obtener el puntaje de los tópicos que le faltaron, pero como no se activó ninguna de las pruebas, supo que no le sería posible obtener esos puntos, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que dirigirse hacia el caótico centro de la ciudad.

Linka realmente se vio afectada por la cantidad de escombros, autos aplastados, calles destruidas y estructuras colapsadas, si no hubiera sido una zona ya evacuada, todas las rocas estarían manchadas de sangre.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Clyde tacleando a Linka y evitando que ambos entraran en el campo de visión de un villianbot resplandeciente.

– Demasiado… débil. – Comentó el villianbot pisando el estómago de una aspirante derrotada.

– Mi error. – Pensó la aspirante, su intento de dañar los circuitos internos del villianbot escurriéndose por las sombras falló miserablemente al momento en que el enemigo activó una coraza resplandeciente, reduciendo considerablemente su efectividad y poniéndola en una terrible desventaja. La aspirante 75 intentaba quitarse ese pie de encima, con tanta luz, no podía usar su habilidad y escapar por las sombras.

– Tenemos que ayudarla Linka. – Dijo Clyde casi desesperado, pero cuando iba a intentar detener al villianbot fue detenido por un choque telequinético de Linka.

– Ese villianbot es demasiado para nosotros. – Dijo Linka habiendo reconocido el logo de Lisk, la empresa que fabricó esa coraza adaptable. – Es muy fuerte… pero está ciego.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Clyde confundido.

– Recuerdo esa armadura de un manual de seguridad, los trabajadores en minas profundas las usan.

Linka lo recordaba de uno de los aburridísimos libros que Lincoln leía, sabía que es en extremo resistente y se emplea para que, en caso de emergencias, pueda proteger a su usuario de las enormes presiones, tiene un suministro de oxígeno muy longevo, lo que garantiza su supervivencia en lo que los equipos de rescate y rastreo acuden, además, el enorme brillo se usa para indicar su posición, pero cuando el sistema de iluminación está activo, los rastreadores cercanos se entorpecen, por lo que ese villianbot ahora debe estar ciego.

– Clyde, si nos lanzamos sin una estrategia, nos aplastará, pero podemos sacarla de ahí cuando…

– ¡Hola! – Saludó el villianbot ubicándose entre ambos aspirantes mientras sostenía a su anterior enemiga derrotada con su mano derecha.

Antes de que Clyde y Linka pudieran reaccionar, fueron golpeados y lanzados violentamente hacia atrás, al parecer el villianbot también tenía talento marcial.

– ¿Qué tal? – Respondió Linka habiendo resistido el golpe y de inmediato contraatacando con un impacto telequinético… que no tuvo efecto alguno.

– Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué me cuenta? Señorita. – Respondió el villianbot saltando hacia Linka para luego da un giro en el aire y conectar una patada directo en su estómago, haciéndola vomitar y volviendo a lanzarla hacia atrás, estrellándola con uno de los edificios.

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Clyde saliendo de los escombros, el no había resistido la patada que el villianbot le dio en primera instancia, por lo que fue a dar contra un muro. – Ugh. – Antes de poder realizar algún movimiento, el villianbot volvió a golpearlo rematándolo contra el muro.

Linka se quedó en los escombros, sabía que entre los arsenales de Lisk existían los anuladores gravitacionales, por lo que, de estar activo, su habilidad no debería poder activarse, pero al mover una pequeña roca, la peliblanco supo que ese no era el caso, de seguro es por que al hacerlo su armadura emisora de luz se desactivaría… sin duda la aspirante 75 tenía una habilidad demasiado efectiva contra él, Linka tomó su sonda médica, ya era el momento de terminar con esto.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Dijo el villianbot algo aburrido, neutralizar a dos usuarios de habilidades de alteración gravitatoria sin encender el disruptor gravitatorio indicaba un bajísimo nivel en ellos.

– ¡Claro que no! – Gritó Linka formando un choque telequinético enorme hacia ella, era arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción para vencerlo.

El villianbot se agachó y clavó su brazo izquierdo y ambos pies en el suelo, si esa chica quería atraerlo es por alguna trampa, por lo que mantendría su distancia y la atacaría con rango.

– Prepárese para desaparecer, señorita. – Dijo el villianbot activando los disparadores de su casco.

Linka no podría resistir esos ataques, había recibido mucho daño de los golpes del villianbot, por lo que sólo tomó posición defensiva.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó el villianbot cuando sus disparos se regresaron hacia él y atravesaron su pecho. Clyde había usado su habilidad de ancla, desviando hacia él los proyectiles de energía cercanos, y al estar detrás del villianbot, estos lo atravesaron dañándolo seriamente y al estar tan cerca de Linka, la peliblanco pudo usar su habilidad para concentrar un choque telequinético en el brazo derecho del villianbot, destrozándolo rápidamente y liberando a la aspirante 75, para luego regresarla al examen con su sonda médica.

El villianbot no tenía otra opción, Linka terminaría de triturarlo en cuestión de segundos si no activaba el disruptor gravitacional, por lo que se vio forzado a usarlo desactivando su luminosa armadura (no sin antes arrojar a la aspirante 75 a la azotea de un edificio cercano).

– ¡Ahora verás! – Gritó el villianbot saltando contra Linka, quien sin su habilidad estaba prácticamente indefensa.

La peliblanco miró de reojo a la aspirante 75, quien ahora estaba a salvo y podría escapar sin dificultad de ese lugar… pero ahora ella y Clyde estaban en peligro, al parecer su compañero tampoco podía usar su habilidad.

Con el común efecto de ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos ante un gran peligro, Linka vio a su hermano, quien estuvo presente la mayor parte de su vida, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de derrota.

– Parece que no te podré acompañar… – Pensó la peliblanco, cuando una gran duda surgió en su mente: ¿Cómo sé que él ya aprobó? Regresando a la realidad, Linka vio de reojo una de las pantallas, indicando que Lincoln Loud había obtenido un puntaje perfecto. – ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! – Gritó Linka tomando posición defensiva para enfrentar al villianbot y comenzó a analizarlo.

Su posición de avance indicaba una gran confianza en su superioridad física, la cual no estaba infundada, con lo poderosos que son sus motores y lo resistente de su blindaje, ciertamente Linka no podría destruir el disruptor gravitatorio sólo con sus manos… pero sí con la fuerza de su enemigo.

El villianbot saltó hacia la peliblanco descubriendo su abdomen para conectar un golpe martillo en ella con ambas manos.

La medida de Linka fue extraña, se quitó la máscara, exponiendo su rostro (todo el resto de su cabeza seguía protegido por el casco).

– Ugh. – Linka recibió el golpe, el cual redujo enormemente su fuerza para evitar dañarla, pero activó los inhibidores de su uniforme, haciéndola perder el control de sus brazos. – _Espero que no cuente como mi primer beso._ – Pensó Linka saltando hacia el villianbot, cosa que sorprendió al enemigo, pues la aspirante número 9 puso su boca justo frente a él.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el villianbot cuando el emisor de Linka fue puesto directamente en su cara, la peliblanco lo había sujetado con su boca.

– ¡Tráela Clyde! – Gritó Linka cuando sintió que la intensidad del efecto del disruptor gravitatorio cesó. El disruptor gravitatorio es un dispositivo que anula los efectos de los emisores de fuerzas gravitatorias dentro de cierto grado de intensidad (por lo que no hace colapsar a los átomos, y tampoco anula la gravedad del planeta), pero al haberse entorpecido por el emisor de Linka, su radio de efecto se redujo, liberando a Clyde, quien no dudó en usar su habilidad de ancla para traer a la aspirante 75 a su posición.

– ¡Ya he perdido la paciencia! – Gritó el villianbot arrancándose a la fuerza el disruptor de Linka y disparando con fuerza sus rayos de energía hacia ella.

Linka los evadió con facilidad, ya había ensayado contra ese tipo de ataques, pero poco le importó al villianbot, pues se dispuso a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el villianbot confundido, algo extraño le había caído encima, no eran escombros, ni tampoco balas… – ¿¡Tú!? – Gritó en extremo sorprendido al ver que la aspirante 75 estaba sobre él. Había sido una coincidencia sorprendente, pero cuando ella pasaba por sobre el villianbot, el disruptor gravitatorio volvió a actuar, interrumpiendo la habilidad de Clyde y dejándola caer sobre el villianbot.

Sin perder tiempo, la aspirante 75 se hundió en las sombras y pasó por entre las uniones del blindaje del villianbot, para luego poner su emisor en sus circuitos internos, inmovilizándolo.

– ¿Lo… logramos? – Preguntó Clyde sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, pero como única respuesta obtuvo el sonido del golpe de Linka al caer al suelo.

– Presta atención. – La aspirante 75 llamó la atención de Clyde usando su sonda médica en Linka.

– G-Gra… – Linka iba a agradecer, pero se detuvo ante la reverencia que esa chica le hizo.

– Mi nombre es Haiku y tienen mis más sinceros agradecimientos. – Comentó la poetisa con severidad.

– D-Descuida… – Dijo Linka algo incómoda por la forma de hablar de esa chica.

– ¿Hay alguien más en las cercanías? – Preguntó Clyde en las mismas condiciones que Linka.

– N-No, ese enemigo me tomó por sorpresa unos 30 segundos antes de su llegada, estaba equipado para apalearme… creo que por eso no usó antes sus mecanismos de defensa contra ustedes… – Respondió Haiku al tiempo en que los brazaletes de los 3 vibraron, indicando el resultado de su evaluación.

" **Resultados evaluación de protección: +20 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Protección de civiles sin priorizar (no ir a las aglomeraciones de aspirantes tratando de derrotar a los villianbots) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Deducción precisa bajo presión (entender la naturaleza de los villianbots mejorados) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Neutralización del enemigo post-rescate (opcional) +10 puntos**

 **No dejar a nadie atrás (opcional en caso de derrotar al villianbot) - Resultado: +5 puntos.**

 **Total: 43 puntos.**

 **Ante todo, deben recordar que, cuando un civil protege a otro, nunca debe anteponer otra vida ante la propia, pues ambas son igual de importantes, por la ley del dominio, nunca nadie será juzgado por luchar por su vida sin poner en peligro a otros."**

Linka se notó muy decepcionada de su calificación, y al ver a Clyde, supo que él estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero ahora sólo necesitaban 27 puntos para aprobar, y los obtendrían siguiendo su camino a la zona de la explosión.

" **Resultados evaluación de protección: +20 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: ? - Resultado: 0 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Protección de civiles sin priorizar (no ir a las aglomeraciones de aspirantes tratando de derrotar a los villianbots) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: Deducción precisa bajo presión (entender la naturaleza de los villianbots mejorados) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Neutralización del enemigo post-rescate (opcional) +10 puntos**

 **No dejar a nadie atrás (opcional en caso de derrotar al villianbot) - Resultado: +5 puntos.**

 **Total: 50 puntos.**

 **Ante todo, deben recordar que, cuando un civil protege a otro, nunca debe anteponer otra vida ante la propia, pues ambas son igual de importantes, por la ley del dominio, nunca nadie será juzgado por luchar por su vida sin poner en peligro a otros."**

Haiku no reaccionó de ninguna forma y se dirigió a Linka.

– Creo que la última fase será en el centro de la ciudad ¿Desean acompañarme a la zona de la explosión? – Preguntó la nipona.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió Linka amablemente. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Linka, y él es Clyde. – Se presentó la peliblanco.

– H-Hola… – Saludó Clyde tímidamente, esa chica era demasiado sombría.

– Un placer. – Respondió Haiku formalmente.

Los tres tomaron camino hacia el estadio, había sido una dura batalla, por lo que estaban en silencio, Linka no dejó de pensar en su hermano ¡Aprobó con una calificación perfecta! Entonces…

– Debería estar feliz… – Pensó Linka sintiéndose confundida, y empuñando su mano frente a su pecho – Entonces ¿Por qué…?

* * *

Lincoln se había sentado en una de las sillas que habían sido puestas alrededor de la arena para los aspirantes que completaran el examen, y realmente lo agradecía, pues poder ver a una combatiente tan experimentada como Tara luchando, fue simplemente asombroso.

– ¡Si! – Celebró la aspirante 158 empuñando su mano, y quitándose el casco, había aprobado el examen apaleando unilateralmente a su enemigo, pero no llegó a entender su habilidad, no lo estudió, y al tratarse de un enemigo desconocido, no debería haberlo atacado sin información de él.

" **Resultados evaluación de resultados: +30 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: Experiencia y dominio marcial (las habilidades pueden ser neutralizadas, el cuerpo siempre estará para hacer su voluntad) Resultado: +15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Velocidad de entendimiento de la habilidad enemiga - Resultado: +5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: implacabilidad en combate (no tener piedad a la hora de luchar) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Total: 90 puntos.**

 **Puntuación final: 90 puntos.**

 **Aspirante 158, de parte de todo el personal de la institución: Felicidades por su ingreso a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico".**

Tara parecía más feliz por quitarse el casco que por haber aprobado, aunque con lo tenebrosa y fuerte que es su habilidad, no parecía ser alguien que quisieras como tu enemigo. Teniendo en sus células heroicas una capacidad anómala de absorción y almacenamiento de calcio, no es de extrañar que tenga problemas en los dientes, siendo que son los huesos más expuestos del cuerpo humano, es normal que ese sea el punto de manifestación de su habilidad…

– ¡Hola Lincoln! – Saludó Linka entusiastamente y sacando al peliblanco de sus pensamientos.

La peliblanco entraba al lugar de la última fase, seguida por una asiática que tenía impregnada la esencia de Lucy, y también estaba Clyde, al parecer trabajaron juntos.

Lincoln agitó su mano saludando a Linka, si bien sabía que su hermana había logrado triunfar en las primeras fases, fue un alivio verla ahí, si ella hubiera fallado en el examen… es mejor no pensar en eso. Pero ahora que le pudo dedicar más atención a Linka, Lincoln pudo sentir que había algo diferente en su esencia, algo no iba bien, pero no podía precisar qué era.

– Felicidades, aspirantes 9, 75 y 155. – Dijo el profesor Luke dirigiéndose hacia ellos. – Como quizá hayan deducido, en la última fase del examen tendrán que demostrar los resultados que pueden alcanzar, por lo que deberán enfrentar a los estudiantes de cuarto año en un combate uno a uno. – Explicó el profesor escribiendo en una libreta. – ¿Algún voluntario para enfrentar a mis estudiantes?

Linka no perdió tiempo para levantar la mano, al parecer quería salir de eso lo antes posible.

– Me gusta tu entusiasmo. – Apreció el profesor al tiempo en que el pallet de armas se mostró de nuevo. – Puedes elegir cualquiera de esas armas para la lucha, sus detalles están especificados en las empuñaduras, tienes un minuto. – Dijo el profesor con severidad.

– No necesito de esas armas. – Dijo Linka poniéndose en posición de combate.

– Bien, elige a uno de mis estudiantes que no ha participado. – Ordenó el académico al tiempo en que los estudiantes de cuarto año se ubicaban en fila.

– ¡Ánimo Linka! – Gritó Lincoln con su puño en alto, él solía ser mucho más discreto e inexpresivo, pero ahora se daría el lujo de sacar más su voz y apoyarla.

No es algo que Lincoln planeara, pero la esencia de Linka volvió a mostrar su ardiente deseo de triunfar otra vez. La peliblanco parecía temblar por la fuerza que había acumulado en sus músculos, y si la liberaba… sería mejor no estar en su camino.

Casi parecía una coincidencia, pues Linka había decidido enfrentar a la estudiante de cuarto año que tenía una franja celeste en su casco, el profesor Luke la había llamado "Sharp" hace unos minutos.

– Veamos qué puedes hacer. – Dijo Sam con un tono de confianza.

Parecía ser algo injusto, los estudiantes de cuarto habían visto por los monitores las habilidades de los aspirantes, por lo que Sam ya debería conocer la habilidad de Linka…

– ¿Te diviertes? Super-Castor. – Preguntó Ronnie poniéndose detrás de Lincoln.

El peliblanco no la había detectado por estar concentrándose en el encuentro, al parecer las cosas no salieron tan bien para la latina en la primera fase, tenía 35 puntos.

– Creo que me quedé con un apodo por el resto de mi vida escolar. – Dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia el suelo, no es que le afecten los apodos, pero simplemente era molesto.

Cristina, Cookie y Nikki también habían llegado a la arena, tenían 37, 43 y 45 puntos respectivamente, era comprensible, Cookie y Nikki no usaron sus habilidades al inicio del examen, por la leve similitud de sus esencias, parecía que lucharon codo con codo durante las primeras fases.

– Seh. – Se burló Ronnie sentándose junto a él.

Lincoln ya no sentía la hostilidad desenfrenada y autodestructiva que ella mostró al inicio del examen, parece que el peso que le quitó de encima realmente le ayudó a tranquilizarse, y si había logrado destruir a un villianbot mejorado, realmente era una combatiente de temer, o lo sería una vez terminara de enfrentar a su demonio, Lincoln aún lo percibía en ella.

– Por cierto, super-castor. – Ronnie lo llamó, parecía algo avergonzada. – Felicidades por tu puntaje perfecto… – Trató de parecer formal, y en efecto no era una situación para menos, pero pese a todo parecía incómoda, sin duda es de las personas que se esfuerzan en mantener una imagen casi inhumana.

– Gracias Ronalda. – Respondió Lincoln formalmente para evitar que ella se avergonzara aún más, cosa que no logró, pues ella se veía más roja que un tomate, aunque no podía precisar si era por vergüenza o por enojo.

– D-Dime Ronnie… – Dijo la latina casi susurrando, pero parecía que no le gustaba su nombre.

Lincoln notó que el lugar se estaba llenando, de los aproximadamente 400 aspirantes que entraron al campo de simulacros, menos de 200 habían logrado obtener un puntaje superior a 0 en la primera fase, al parecer el fallar en todos los tópicos de una fase significa reprobación inmediata. Y la gran mayoría de los que sí lo lograron fueron apaleados por los villianbots de la segunda fase, evitando que muchos de ellos lograran obtener el puntaje mínimo para que los lawbots de las barricadas les, permitieran el acceso a la zona de la explosión, resultando en que menos de 50 aspirantes se encontraban en el lugar, lo que significa que numéricamente, los estudiantes de cuarto año están en desventaja, quizá el ahorro de energía en situaciones de combate también será evaluado.

Lincoln esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al sentir frustración en las esencias de Lynn y Leni, como predijo, no se les permitió entrar al campus de simulacros. Oportunamente sonó el timbre indicando a los demás estudiantes de la academia que la hora del receso había finalizado.

– Hermano… Mantén a Luan a raya. – Pensó Lincoln y su compañero, quien esperaba varios cientos de metros bajo tierra, se puso en movimiento.

Lincoln volvió a sonreír, había percibido la esencia de Tabby en las cercanías, parecía ser bastante lista como para no darse cuenta de la naturaleza de la primera fase, por lo que no debería necesitar los 40 puntos de la última fase para aprobar.

– ¡Comiencen! – Gritó el profesor Luke, y el combate de Linka inició con un veloz salto hacia atrás por parte de su enemiga.

Es normal que Sam la supere en términos de reflejos, pues ella tenía cuatro años de experiencia de su lado, pero precisamente por eso no debería intentar ganar distancia (considerando que muy seguramente gracias a Luna, conoce la habilidad de Linka).

Linka también saltó hacia atrás, lo que podría haber sido un error, si bien es un buen movimiento estratégico para estudiar la habilidad de Sam, el que ella retrocediera ya es señal de que se trataba de una habilidad de larga distancia…

– Maldita sea… – Susurró Linka al darse cuenta de su error.

Sam golpeó el suelo causando que la tierra se destruyera en la dirección de Linka. Era un ataque arrollador del que la peliblanco debió protegerse lanzando un choque telequinético para acabar con los trozos de la arena destruida que fueron lanzados hacia ella.

Acto seguido, Linka usó otro choque telequinético, esta vez uno vertical con el objetivo de limpiar la nube de polvo que le impedía ver a su enemiga, cosa que logró. Pero cuando pudo verla, Sam volvió a golpear el suelo, repitiendo su ataque inicial.

Durante el breve segundo que Sam fue visible, Lincoln pudo ver su estrategia, incluso le sería innecesario sentir su esencia para saber qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo.

En lugar de repetir el anterior movimiento, Linka lanzó un choque psíquico concentrado en la dirección en la que vio a Sam. Tal y como Linka lo pensó, su ataque rompió fácilmente la ola de rocas, evitándole recibir daño del ataque, pero Sam no fue golpeada.

Linka estaba agotada, pese a su entrenamiento, ya había usado varios choques telequinéticos durante el examen, por lo que sólo podría realizar dos choques más…

– ¡Buen intento! – Dijo Sam desde la nube de polvo.

Linka supo que estaba en peligro, por lo que adoptó una posición defensiva, era muy poco probable que Sam se quedara en la posición desde la que le habló, por lo que sería más tonto que productivo lanzar un choque telequinético en esa dirección.

Antes de que Linka pudiera formar una estrategia, tres golpe se escucharon, seguidos de tres explosiones del terreno dirigiéndose hacia Linka, dejándole cómo única opción para evadirlos, el salir de la arena.

En ese momento, en la situación más peligrosa a la que se enfrentaba, necesitando 27 puntos para aprobar el examen y con su gran meta pendiendo de un hilo, Linka mostró una faceta que incluso Lincoln desconocía. La peliblanco, en cuestión de instantes se resolvió por una estrategia y gastó toda la energía que le quedaba en un solo golpe, un choque telequinético vertical con toda su fuerza.

Sam lo sintió, y no perdió tiempo en saltar sobre Linka, pero ni así evadió el ataque.

El ataque de Linka fue tan fuerte que incluso el polvo fue toscamente aplastado contra el suelo, facilitando al profesor Luke el evaluar el combate.

Linka había lanzado ese ataque habiendo deducido que la habilidad de Sam es de corto alcance, por eso sus ataques de larga distancia eran tan mediocres, su primer salto hacia atrás fue una finta para hacer que su oponente deseara acercársele, pero falló por el error de Linka, y por eso trataba de avanzar entre las nubes de polvo, pero al momento de ese ataque final de Linka, debió saltar sobre ella, pero no contaba con que Linka esperaría eso, y al momento de ubicarse contra ella fue fuertemente golpeada hacia abajo, donde el codo de Linka la esperaba.

– ¡Ugh! – Sam acabó vomitando al recibir el golpe de Linka, pero ese ataque también afectó a quién lo dio, resultando en ambas chicas en el piso, seriamente heridas. Mas Linka sí logró ponerse de pie tras quitarse a la inconsciente Sam de encima.

– Que… fácil. – Dijo Linka con dificultad. Todos sabía que hasta una pequeña brisa podría derribarla en ese momento.

– ¡Equipo médico! – Llamó el profesor Luke y Linka cayó al piso.

La implacable forma de pelear de Linka dejó sorprendido a Lincoln, ella nunca había intentado un golpe que le afectaría también, además que el hecho de levantarse a base de fuerza de voluntad llegó a asombrar a su gemelo, quien desde muy lejos pudo ver el mensaje en el brazalete de Linka.

" **Resultados evaluación de resultados: +30 puntos.**

 **Tópico 1: Experiencia y dominio marcial (las habilidades pueden ser neutralizadas, el cuerpo siempre estará para hacer su voluntad) Resultado: +5 puntos.**

 **Tópico 2: Velocidad de entendimiento de la habilidad enemiga - Resultado: +15 puntos.**

 **Tópico 3: implacabilidad en combate (no tener piedad a la hora de luchar) - Resultado: +10 puntos.**

 **Espíritu Inquebrantable (opcional) + 5 puntos.**

 **Total: 78 puntos.**

 **Puntuación final: 78 puntos.**

 **Aspirante 09, de parte de todo el personal de la institución: Felicidades por su ingreso a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico".**

Cualquiera pensaría que es un acto involuntario, pero Lincoln sabía que no era así, pues un fuego ardía con fervor en la esencia de Linka, y ese sentir fue el que la hizo, aún inconsciente, apuntar con su puño hacia el cielo. El viejo saludo que ambos usaban desde pequeños, un gesto al que Lincoln correspondió apuntando con su puño hacia abajo.

Resultando en la aprobación de todos los poseedores de habilidades que llamaron la atención Lincoln antes del inicio de la prueba, además de algunos otros, el examen de admisión de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico finalizó con un solo puntaje perfecto, y el menor rango de aprobación de la historia, siendo inferior al 10%

* * *

– Todos los aspirantes que aprobaron el examen. – Dijo el profesor Luke llamando la atención de los agotados aspirantes.

El Dominio Heroico nunca fue una organización sutil, en pruebas de ese calibre, usualmente se envían los resultados por privado para evitar la vergüenza a quienes no lo lograron, pero esa nunca ha sido la forma de operar del Dominio Heroico.

– Sus casilleros ya han sido asignados, su contraseña es su ID única del Dominio, ahí encontrarán sus uniformes oficiales de la academia del Dominio Heroico, los cuales deberán lucir en la ceremonia de bienvenida que se realizará en dos horas en el complejo de aulas principal, pueden usar los bastidores para cambiarse. También se les ha hecho entrega de un depósito en sus brazaletes, válido para una porción de almuerzo, aprovéchenla. – El profesor finalizó retirándose del área, seguido por los estudiantes de cuarto año. Fue un alivio que el profesor Luke retuviera a Luna impidiéndole acercarse a su hermano.

Los aspirantes aprobados se dirigieron al complejo deportivo para cambiarse de ropa, pero esta vez no avanzaban reunidos, pues no había estudiantes de cursos superiores en los alrededores, lo cual fue un gran alivio para el peliblanco, ya no necesitaba esconderse de nadie, por lo que el ir reunidos sólo sería una molestia.

* * *

La ceremonia comenzaría justo cuando los estudiantes de cursos superiores terminaran sus clases por el año (excepto los de penúltimo año, quienes, al estar en un examen práctico, podrían pasar mucho más tiempo en su evaluación final).

Una vez listos para la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor principal, donde podrían disfrutar de la famosa comida ofrecida por el personal de la academia.

Extrañamente, el comedor de la academia no era muy diferente de una escuela normal, mesas comunitarias y sillas plásticas, pero los muros y el techo sí estaban ornamentados con elegantes cuadros y tallados en los pilares.

Como sólo estaban los 25 aprobados, la fila no fue para nada larga, y con el propósito de evitar molestias extra para el personal de aseo (además de para comenzar a conocerse ya que muy seguramente serían compañeros durante los próximos años) todos decidieron sentarse en la misma mesa.

– Vaya… – Comentó Lincoln al sentir un ardor en sus mandíbulas, comprobando en carne propia que los rumores no hacían justicia a la exquisitez de la comida.

Las esencias de todos los demás se sentían iguales, incluso Linka, quien seguía aturdida por el tratamiento médico, volvió en sí al percibir el aroma de la comida.

Pese a que se habían distribuido al azar como una actividad para socializar, ninguno se hablaba aun después de terminar de comer, lo cual sucedió muy rápido debido a la calidad de la comida.

Lincoln no pudo evitar reír al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Linka, la mala suerte la había sentado junto a Ronnie y ahora miraba a su gemelo con una expresión de gatito triste implorándole que la salvara.

A la derecha de Lincoln se había sentado Haiku, pero estaba en el mismo silencio que Lincoln, pero ella leía un libro completamente desinteresada de su entorno. A su izquierda, una chica de cabello naranjo, por su identificación, su nombre es Paige, pero su habilidad es muy poderosa, pero está descontrolada, quizá sólo aprobó por suerte o tal vez sea más de lo que un primer sentido de su esencia demuestra.

– Hola. – Saludó Lincoln cortésmente.

– H-Hola… – Respondió Paige algo incómoda.

Lincoln tomó ese gesto como una señal de que no era bienvenido entre sus cercanos y guardó silencio para volver a fijarse en Linka… era incómodo, había entablado una conversación bastante animada con la chica que se había sentado junto a ella, Cristina.

Si bien podría escuchar la conversación que estarían llevando, el peliblanco decidió respetar su espacio personal.

– Aspirante 157. – Se escuchó una voz por los altavoces. – Favor de dirigirse a la oficina de prefectos en el complejo de salas principal. Repito: Aspirante 157, favor de dirigirse a la oficina de prefectos en el complejo de salas principal.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lincoln, incomodándolo bastante. Él había predicho que su puntuación perfecta no sería algo que pasaría de ser percibido, pero no contaba con que sería tan pesado ser el centro de atención de toda la clase.

Si bien Lincoln se levantó muy cortésmente y se dirigió a la salida sin hacer nada que llamara la atención, se sentía completamente humillado, como si se hubiera sentado sobre uno de los cojines ruidoso que Luan usaba en sus actos para animar fiestas.

Pese a la vergonzosa salida del comedor, realmente fue una agradable caminata en camino a la oficina de prefectos, en silencio y con un entorno tan ameno y elegante… le recordaban al peliblanco todo lo que él deseaba borrar de la humanidad.

Cuando Lincoln llegó a la puerta de la sala se detuvo a apreciar el tallado en la madera, era similar al vitral en el techo de la sala de conferencias, una armadura con muchas púas, pero esta tenía contextura femenina y tenía dos púas particularmente largas en la cabeza… parecían orejas de conejo.

– Bienvenido. – Dijo la profesora Liberty por los altavoces de la entrada al tiempo en que el tallado de partía en dos al abrirse la puerta.

Como era de esperarse, la oficina no se quedaba atrás de los pasillos en cuanto a la decoración, sólo que en esta había muchos estantes con diversos libros.

– Toma asiento. – Pidió la profesora, quien estaba en una silla de almohada rojas y bordes metálicos de color dorado en forma de alas emplumadas y escribiendo en un escritorio de madera tan elegantemente tallada como la puerta.

Lincoln obedeció sentándose frente al escritorio donde la profesora Liberty dejó de escribir para prestarle la debida atención a su invitado.

– Felicidades por tu aprobación Lincoln. – Dijo la profesora enseñando una sonrisa que le trajo cierta familiaridad al peliblanco.

– ¡Detente ahora! – Pensó el peliblanco frenando a su aliado y evitando que atacara a la profesora y causara grandes daños a la academia. – Ella no es una enemiga… aún.

– Creo que Luke te lo dijo, pero debes dar el discurso en la reunión de final de año. – Aclaró la profesora.

– E-En efecto… – Respondió Lincoln tímidamente, no podía percibir todo sobre la esencia de esa dama, pero sí percibía sus sensaciones, y ella tenía cierta familiaridad hacia él.

– Perfecto. – Comentó la profesora buscando un documento en una carpeta que sacó de los cajones inferiores de su escritorio. – Aquí tienes, no hace falta que lo memorices, podrás leerlo en el estrado, pero no está de más. – Dijo la profesora ligeramente.

Lincoln estaba empezando a sentir que en sus células heroicas había una capacidad de alteración de la luz que emitían, permitiéndoles cambiar de color, pero eso no era todo…

– Muchas gracias profesora… – Dijo Lincoln levantándose de la silla para retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de la profesora Liberty sobre su hombro.

– Lincoln… ¿Has sentido frío estos días? – Era una pregunta muy extraña, principalmente por que estaban cerca de la navidad y la nieve empezaba a caer.

– N-No… digo, sólo el del invierno… – Respondió Lincoln algo nervioso.

– Retírese aspirante 157. – Sentenció la profesora Liberty con una mirada algo perdida. – Mis disculpas si lo incomodé, pero con el boom de la genética que resultaron las habilidades, nos tomamos muy en serio esos rasgos. – Finalizó retirando su mano del hombro de Lincoln, quien se retiró muy callado con el documento que tenía el discurso que debería dar… nada más inútil.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho mi demora para subir el episodio, inicié mi práctica profesional y aunque mi universidad esté en paro, yo no tengo tiempo libre.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, y espero poder acortar los tiempos que me demoro en actualizar, Héroes y Villanos está próximo a regresar. xD  
En fin, espero nos podamos leer pronto.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Lamento la espera amigo, y que tampoco hubo discurso (en este episodio al menos xD) Bueno, en mi país el sistema educacional es tan mediocre que tiene a miles de alumnos queriendo aprobar sin importar el aprender, así que estoy igual, ojalá sacar puntajes perfectos. :,v**

 **J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te fijaras en esos detalles, siempre traté de ambientar todo realistamente, y cuando se den a conocer los eventos que dieron origen al Dominio Heroico todos esos misterios se esclarecerán. No descarto la posibilidad de un interés amoroso para Lincoln, pero yo soy muy malo para narrar romance, espero no arruinarlo. :c Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. :)**

 **Anónimo: Espero este capítulo también te guste. Me encantaría hacer un Spin Off, pero los niveles de poder son demasiado diferentes (Si leíste lo de Héroes y Villanos, en menos de 2 días obtuvieron poderes capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras, y mucho más).**

 **Pirata: Soy un santo. :( Me alegra que te gusten mis fics amigo. :D La habilidad de Lincoln no es detectable (pronto explicaré por qué) No hay un dominio Villanesco (Aunque con todos los eventos que se dieron en los inicios de la edad Heroica, no sería una sorpresa que si hubiera un gobierno de furries). :v**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Creo que hice a Lincoln un tanto nerd. xD Pero sí, ambos tienen eso en común, pero lo mejor de la habilidad de este Lincoln es que, precisamente, nadie (excepto sus aliados) saben que es de tratar con cuidado (no era la conciencia colectiva quien lo espiaba) Lo que afirmaste en tu aclaración es cierto. Si, la habilidad de Lincoln funciona de otra forma, por lo que el dominio heroico no puede detectarlo. Cristina es más poderosa, al igual que las hermanas Loud (ya se explicará el por qué) Siempre me desagradó eso de "Lame-O", me suena más gracioso (y adecuado para el humor de Ronnie) algo con más sentido. Un padre no deja de preocuparse por sus hijos, sobre todo con como van las cosas fuera del Dominio Heroico. Gracias por tus sugerencias para Héroes y Villanos, muy seguramente las usaré. xD (Sobre los nombres que anteriormente me sugeriste, pronto todos cambiarán sus nombres a sus traducciones en su lengua, como Kaah'Narak)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	4. Examen de Ingreso (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer:** **Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA1: Olvidé aclarar un pequeño detalle en el episodio anterior, pero muchos de los aspirantes que aprobaron el examen, no se quitaron sus máscaras después del examen, y comieron por las ranuras de su equipamiento.**

 **NA2: En la wikia no aparecen las edades de los hermanos Yates, por eso decidí inventárselas, dejando a Beatrix (la mayor) con 16, Belle con 13, Bumper con 10 y Beau con 8.**

* * *

 **Examen de Ingreso (Parte 4):**

 **¡No son Monstruos!**

Después de esa extraña plática con la profesora Liberty, Lincoln regresó al comedor donde sus futuros compañeros de clases almorzaron, pero todos se habían ido.

– Que molesto… – Pensó Lincoln comenzando a prestar atención a las esencias en el lugar. Se habían dispersado en el patio del complejo de salas principal, quizá estaban explorando la academia, pero no estaban dispersos en más de 400 metros cuadrados, por lo que fueron fáciles de ubicar. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el campo visual de ninguno, se agachó para sacar de su calcetín un sobre (que había recibido hace una semana) y ponerlo en el bolsillo plegado del uniforme.

Conociendo las ubicaciones de sus compañeros Lincoln se dirigió al jardín de la entrada del complejo de salas principal.

Era un entorno realmente ameno, si bien el jardín era atravesado por el elegante camino de acceso al complejo de salas, tenía muchos árboles y topiarios muy bien cuidados, al igual que flores y diferentes tipos de aves. Lincoln se sentó en una de las bancas fuera del campo visual de todos sus futuros compañeros, si bien sabía que no podría evitar que los que pudieran usar su habilidad como rastreador, no se preocupaba pues ¿Quién usaría su habilidad para encontrarlo? Después de todo no había hecho mucho por su vida social…

– ¿Tendrás que leer todo eso frente a la academia? – Preguntó Tabby, apareciendo frente al peliblanco, ella sí se había quitado la máscara. La pequeña punk reconocía al aspirante 157.

– En efecto. – Respondió Lincoln dejando de prestarle atención al documento, le era realmente incómodo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba sólo con una chica en un lugar en el que difícilmente serían vistos.

– Vaya recompensa por tu calificación perfecta. – Dijo Tabby con desánimo y sentándose junto a Lincoln ella no era muy fanática del estudio y la lectura.

– Y que lo digas. – Respondió Lincoln llevando su mano a su máscara para retirarla. – Lo prometido es deuda… pero no quiero esperar hasta el inicio de las clases. – Lincoln añadió en un tono mucho más relajado mientras se ponía de pie para luego ubicarse frente a Tabby. – Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, tengo once años y a partir del próximo año seremos compañeros de curso, espero nos llevemos bien.

Un poco antes de lo acordado, Lincoln se presentó con esa chica, quien parecía algo extrañada, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a tanta formalidad…

– ¿Loud? – Preguntó Tabby con una expresión de confusión, pero de un momento a otro, se dibujó en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, algo se le vino a la mente. – ¿¡Eres el hermano de Luna!?

Al parecer Luna sí habló de él con sus amigos, pero muy casualmente considerando que no lo reconoció.

– E-El mismo. – Respondió algo incómodo y volviéndose a sentar junto a su, al parecer nueva amiga.

– Que pequeño es el mundo chico Loud. – Dijo Tabby sonando más relajada y apoyándose en el respaldo de la banca.

– Y que lo digas… ¿De dónde conoces a Luna? – Preguntó Lincoln, mirando los topiarios que decoraban los alrededores del patio. Realmente lo único que sabía de Tabby es que es cercana a Luna por que la esencia de su hermana está impregnada en ella.

– Oh, Luna y yo, junto con algunos amigos más formamos una banda, aunque soy más del estilo punk, y ella del rock and roll ¿Ella nunca te habló de mí? – Preguntó algo confundida.

– En casa son muy estrictos, no creo que Luna tenga el permiso de nuestros padres para formar parte de esa banda. – Dijo Lincoln algo aburrido, al parecer él es el único que le sacó provecho al régimen de sus padres, mientras que las demás simplemente lo desafiaban.

– Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, chico Loud. – Dijo Tabby poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza de Lincoln.

– Supongo que tienes razón. – Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

– Oye ¿Quieres salir mañana? ¡Hay que celebrar el ingreso a la academia más chévere! – Tabby sugirió muy entusiastamente.

– Me encantaría… pero recibí una invitación a un curso de capacitación de un mes en la sede de Vourer en la ciudad de Vardona, y esta noche sale mi tren… Lo lamento.

Tabby se sorprendió por aquella revelación, Vourer en efecto no tenía el permiso del Dominio Heroico para operar en la soberanía de Michigan, pero la ciudad de Vardona se encuentra justo en el límite de la Soberanía Michigan con la vieja Wisconsin (actualmente bajo el mandato de la coalición Eón).

– Vaya… los puntajes perfectos son tratados de formas muy diferentes… ¿No te aburre pasar las vacaciones estudiando? – Preguntó Tabby sin la más mínima pizca de envidia, realmente era una chica muy dulce.

– No tanto… si Luna te dijo cuanta gente hay en casa, realmente es un gusto el tomarme un respiro. – Dijo Lincoln haciendo a Tabby darle la razón, pues no se imaginaba lo que sería vivir con 10 hermanas, aunque para Lincoln eso no es del todo cierto. Si bien su habitación no fuera tan grande, siempre encontró el tiempo que necesitaba para poder ocuparse de sus asuntos.

– Vaya… Si quieres te acompaño al terminal y hacemos la escena clásica de despedida en el tren de las películas viejas. – Se burló Tabby, aunque de hecho no era una mala sugerencia… si sobrevivía a rebelarle la invitación de Vourer a sus padres, si sobrevivía a sus hermanas cuando su la ceremonia acabara, si sobrevivía al cuerpo estudiantil cuando presentara su discurso.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Dijo Lincoln con naturalidad, como si su plan no lo fuera a meter en un gran problema.

* * *

– A todos los estudiantes. – Se escuchó una voz robótica femenina desde los altavoces cuando los timbres sonaron indicando el final del último día de clases. – La última ceremonia de la real academia del Dominio Heroico se realizará en el monumento al Dominio en la entrada principal de la academia, deben obedecer a sus supervisores en todo momento durante la ceremonia.

Los brazaletes de todos los aspirantes vibraron, indicándoles que se dirigieran al centro del complejo de salas principal, donde la profesora Liberty, portando el estandarte de la escuela, los esperaba.

– Ya deben conocerme de la ceremonia de ingreso. Mi nombre es Liberty y seré su profesora y supervisora a partir de ahora, fórmense en una línea en orden de estatura. – Ordenó la profesora en un tono muy estricto, al parecer no era tan amable como su rostro daba a entender.

Fue una formación algo torpe la que realizaron los chicos, pero de alguna manera, entre choques y comparaciones de estatura, lograron cumplir con sus especificaciones.

– Bien… – La profesora Liberty caminaba junto a la fila, asegurándose de que en efecto estuvieran ordenados. – Tú no. – La maestra apartó a Lincoln de la fila, pues él no participaría de la formación. – Ve al primer lugar de la fila. – Añadió mientras cambiaba los lugares de Kat y Rusty. – Que todos los números impares den un paso a la izquierda. – La profesora añadió cuando la fila estuvo apropiadamente ordenada.

Esa orden resultó mucho más fácil de cumplir, excepto por la despistada de Liberty, quien dio un paso a la derecha, para corregirse de inmediato despertando en varios un deseo de reír.

Joy se encontraba en el primer lugar de una fila mostrando una expresión de pocos amigos, aunque se sentía vergüenza en ella, al parecer le acompleja su estatura, mientras que Zach no parecía para nada incómodo, a diferencia de Lincoln, quien caminaba sólo, frente a ambas filas y con el estandarte de la academia.

– Primero el pie izquierdo, marchen tropa. – Dijo la profesora y todos avanzaron muy ordenadamente a la entrada de la academia.

* * *

En el camino desde los distintos complejos de salas alrededor de la academia, todos los cursos estaban formados en dos filas.

Como si la vergüenza de estar frente a todos no fuera suficiente, Lincoln no necesitó sentir las esencias de sus hermanas para saber que en efecto lo miraban a él con una gran cantidad de emociones, pero realmente no se sentían enfurecidas, ni siquiera Luna.

Frente a los aspirantes estaba la profesora Liberty, seguida de Lincoln y luego las dos filas, el profesor de los que ahora terminaban el primer año era el único supervisor cuya esencia sí era percibida por Lincoln, detrás de él estaba la chica que les deseó buena suerte desde las salas de los de primero, Belle Yates.

Luego se encontraban los profesores Nyl, Lane, Luke y Onil, seguidos por Margo, Benny, Sam y Beatrix Yates respectivamente.

Frente a toda la formación se encontraba el monumento al Dominio, conmemorando al héroe que pudo evitar que la sociedad se desmoronara cuando las habilidades nacieron y las personas comenzaron a temer, era una estatua de metal gris, y representaba al primero en actuar como héroe en el Dominio, pero su nombre y aspecto fueron olvidadas, por lo que su estatua conmemorativa lo mostraría encapuchado y con su mano derecha elevada sosteniendo un orbe rojo.

Había varios camarógrafos en el lugar, pues era un evento muy importante a nivel nacional y sería transmitido en vivo a todo el Dominio Heroico.

Frente al monumento, y mirando a la formación de estudiantes, se encontraba el director Loki, sólo había un podio, sin micrófono ni guardias.

– Bien. – El director habló y todos guardaron silencio. – Como siempre, nuestro homenaje a nuestros camaradas en misión. – Ordenó el director y todos hicieron el saludo del Dominio Heroico.

En efecto, los estudiantes de los dos últimos años deberían estar en misiones reales a modo de exámenes, por lo que ni ellos ni sus supervisores se encontraban presentes.

– Permítanme felicitarlos. – Ese sí podría considerarse el inicio de su discurso. – Tanto a los exaspirantes que aprobaron el examen de ingreso, como a todos los estudiantes que lograron superar otro año escolar en nuestra honorable institución.

Con esas palabras se sintió una esencia de alivio masiva en la formación, al parecer si no decía esas palabras significaba que el año escolar continuaba. Los supervisores se voltearon hacia los estudiantes y les dedicaron el saludo del Dominio Heroico a modo de felicitación.

– Pero no olviden que es el final de un ciclo, y el inicio de otro. – El director añadió, y el brazalete de Lincoln vibró indicándole que debía caminar hacia el frente.

Los supervisores se hicieron a un lado para permitir a los estudiantes más destacados de sus cursos dirigirse hacia el podio, quienes una vez se ubicaron un par de pasos antes de la línea del podio se voltearon, mirando hacia la formación y resultando en una fila de cuatro estudiantes ordenados de menor a mayor: Lincoln Loud, Margo, Belle Yates, Benny, Sam, y Beatrix Yates.

– Es un ciclo con el que nuestro Dominio se ha mantenido firme ante todas las amenazas a las que nos enfrentamos, y garantiza nuestro futuro como sociedad. – Concluyó el director y el brazalete de Lincoln volvió a vibrar, había llegado su momento.

El peliblanco caminó por detrás de la fila de los estudiantes destacados hacia el podio, donde el director Loki le había abierto paso permitiéndole usar el estatus que ese simple monumento le confiere ante una multitud: ser escuchado.

En otras circunstancias, Lincoln habría sentido que la presión lo ahogaba, estar ante tantas personas realmente era abrumador, pero como muchos se sentían aliviados de que el año escolar haya acabado, eso reducía la presión, pero, aunque todos lo miraran con odio o se burlaran de él, no existe nada capaz de hacerlo retroceder en su objetivo.

– Buenas tardes, ante el cuerpo académico y todos mis compañeros me presento: Soy Lincoln Loud, hoy participé y aprobé el examen de ingreso con una calificación perfecta y he sido condecorado con el honor de dirigirme a todos ustedes. – Esas serian las únicas palabras del documento que Lincoln diría. – El mundo ha cambiado mucho, y para la humanidad la edad Heroica ha sido un hito tan impresionante… como terrible. – La revelación de Lincoln hizo a todos voltear a verlo, ese no era el típico y aburrido discurso que todos los años había dado el aspirante mejor calificado. – Todos seguimos siendo personas, no somos dioses ¡Y no somos monstruos!

Esa revelación golpeó a muchos de los estudiantes, era exactamente lo que deseaban escuchar… lo que necesitaban escuchar. Ese era un gran problema social en el Dominio Heroico, aunque la mayor parte de la población tiene habilidades, es un hecho que la cantidad de personas sin habilidades también es considerable, y la mayoría de ellos teme a la gente con habilidades (muchos se sentían indefensos, pues prácticamente les permiten portar armas en la vía pública).

– ¡Monstruo! – Fue una palabra que en muchos estudiantes resonó, padres, madres, hermanos, abuelos… muchos de los que estaban en la academia deseaban convertirse en héroes para demostrar que no son monstruos como muchos de ellos fueron llamados por sus algunos de sus parientes y seres queridos.

Incluso se intentó hacer un proyecto del ley para permitir a las personas sin habilidades portar armas, ya que hay muchas habilidades verdaderamente peligrosas. Hace cinco años, la recién formada Vourer fue la empresa a la que muchos apelaron durante las discusiones, y aunque la empresa no realizó ninguna acción durante los debates, el ruido formado obligó al Dominio Heroico a prohibir sus acciones en la Soberanía de Michigan, ya que con tanto odio circulando en las calles, un saqueo a la empresa era inminente y si un cargamento era robado, el caos era potencialmente terrible.

Aunque el director hubiera ordenado que dejaran de filmar, los camarógrafos habrían continuado, ellos sentían que era su deber asegurarse de que cada persona recibiera ese mensaje que el Dominio necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

– Que lo que hoy he logrado: un puntaje perfecto ¡Sin habilidades! ¡El primero en la historia en lograr ambas metas! Deje marcado a cada persona en el Dominio, que las habilidades no harán la diferencia al momento de hacer un mundo mejor ¡Lo hará la voluntad de proteger! ¡La voluntad de ayudar! ¡El corazón de los héroes abrirá el camino para todos nosotros! La sangre pesa más que los dones. – Lincoln terminó su discurso, dejando a su alrededor a una multitud estupefacta.

La fluidez con la que Lincoln había hablado hizo que todos en la multitud creyeran que el discurso había sido hecho por el personal de la escuela, en lugar de una desobediencia del peliblanco. En sus esencias Lincoln sentía un profundo deseo de ovacionarlo, aplaudirle y demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con él, pero la formalidad de la situación les impedía hacerlo.

– Gracias, Lincoln Loud. – Dijo el director Loki arrebatándole el podio.

Lincoln regresó tranquilamente a su lugar en la fila.

– Con esto, la ceremonia ha concluido, les deseo unas prósperas vacaciones y nos veremos en un próximo año. – Se despidió el director haciendo una reverencia que todos respondieron.

Con eso todos los estudiantes marcharon hacia la salida rodeando ordenadamente el monumento al Dominio.

Lincoln se detuvo apenas salió de las dependencias de la academia, la necesidad de la formalidad se había desvanecido, y muchos golpeaban su espalda en señal de apoyo, sus palabras realmente habían llegado a los corazones de los demás estudiantes.

– Eres grande. – Lincoln escuchó un susurro, pero no pudo determinar de quién vino.

– Bien dicho amigo.

– Gracias hermano.

– Nosotros lo sentimos, pero tú lo dijiste.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír y derramar lágrimas ante esos gestos, ninguno había sido discriminado por sus compañeros al tener alguna habilidad, pero los más ancianos, quienes no recibieron habilidades en el inicio de la edad heroica no lo tomaron muy bien ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando ves que tu hijo se puede envolver en fuego? ¡Es un monstruo! Esas palabras marcaron a muchos de los estudiantes, pero hoy Lincoln les dijo a todos: "no eres un monstruo" Y también a todos los que no tienen habilidades: "¡Ellos no son monstruos!".

En ese momento su brazalete comenzó a vibrar indicándole que se dirigiera a la oficina del director de la academia. Realmente merecía un llamado de atención por haber desafiado la única orden que le dieron.

– Prepárate para pelear, si las cosas se ponen feas no dudes en usar todas las esencias que hagan falta. – Pensó Lincoln dándole una orden a su aliado mientras regresaba a las dependencias de la academia.

Gracias al sistema inteligente de los brazaletes de los uniformes, es que nadie no autorizado podía entrar a la academia, lo que le permitió a Lincoln volver a entrar sin tener problema alguno (y sin que sus hermanas pudieran seguirlo). Incluso los camarógrafos que ahora guardaban sus equipos miraban al peliblanco con aprobación, aún sin poderes, por la magnitud de su acto ya se podía considerar un héroe legítimo y puede ser que el dominio no lo reconozca, pero sin dudas su discurso perdurará en la gente que lo vio y escuchó.

– Bien dicho pelusa. – Dijo un camarógrafo un poco menos escrupuloso, él lo estuvo grabando de frente durante el discurso.

Lincoln realmente se sentía muy bien por lo que hizo, esa forma de ayudar a todos es la verdadera esencia de un héroe. Lincoln nunca desmerecería el esfuerzo de un héroe para salvar a alguien que quedó atrapado en un incendio causado por una fuga de gas, pero consideraba mucho más "heroico" a quien investigaba y creaba sistemas que evitaran esas fugas. No basta con curar las heridas, siempre será más valioso evitar que estas sean hechas.

Aunque alguna de sus hermanas se hubiera quedado dentro de la academia, no había forma en la que se le quisieran acercar para reprocharlo, considerando la historia que tenían los Louds con el señor Grousse … Fue una situación muy difícil de afrontar para la familia Loud, él había sido bendecido con una habilidad en extremo poderosa, la generación de huevos ácidos en su piel y el control del ácido, pero una fatídica noche, antes de ser vecino de los Loud, una pesadilla lo hizo literalmente estallar en ácido, resultando en la muerte de su esposa y la destrucción de su hogar. A modo de expiación, el señor Grousse quemó su piel con la esperanza de hacerle imposible generar esos nidos de ácido de nuevo, pero nunca lo logró, ese fue el origen de un odio genuino hacia él mismo y también hacia las habilidades. Cuando los Louds se mudaron y se volvieron sus vecinos, él jamás llamó a ninguna de las chicas (que supiera que tenían habilidades) por su nombre, siempre las llamó monstruos, pues él sabía mejor que nadie lo terrible que estas habilidades podían ser. Tal fue la incomodidad que causó, además de los posibles daños a la autoestima de las chicas, que Lynn sr lo acabó demandando y al ganar el caso lo forzaron a mudarse.

Al igual que la oficina de la directora Liberty, esta también tenía un tallado, eran once encapuchados alrededor de otra armadura con púas, esta era la misma que estaba en el techo del salón de conferencias, y en el fondo parecía haber un remolino… era difícil asegurarlo pues al ser un tallado en madera no había colores.

– Adelante. – Comunicó la voz robótica por la bocina de la entrada y la puerta se abrió.

Lincoln ingresó a la enorme oficina. Nuevamente leones dorados y enredaderas plateadas, además de cuadros con marcos plomos, pero pese a que había seis personas ahí, Lincoln no podía percibir ninguna esencia además de la suya.

– Lincoln Loud. – El director Loki lo llamó y de inmediato las puertas se cerraron, por el tono de su voz, parecía muy enojado. – Lo que has hecho no es algo que pueda dejar pasar, desobedeciste una orden directa, desafiaste los protocolos de nuestra institución y tus palabras pueden tener repercusiones en toda la soberanía de Michigan. – No era nada que Lincoln no supiera, ese era precisamente el primer paso para completar su plan, y la hostilidad con la que el rubio le hablaba mientras se le acercaba de frente también estaba prevista. – Como director, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar…

Lincoln sintió que la poderosa esencia de su camarada se agitaba, no permitiría que el peliblanco sufriera daño alguno sin importar qué, y con las palabras de Loki, realmente parecía estar dispuesto a actuar contra Lincoln (Considerando que en el Dominio Heroico la pena de muerte es legal).

– Pero como persona, como ciudadano… y también como director del Dominio Heroico tengo el deber de felicitarte. – Dijo el director arrodillándose frente a Lincoln y mirándolo cara a cara. Lincoln sentía algo muy familiar en el director Loki al mirarlo a los ojos. – Estos niños de hoy… tu sanción será tomar el curso intensivo de protocolos dictado por el profesor Luke. – La puerta se volvió a abrir. – Retírate y disfruta de tus vacaciones, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln se retiró muy contento por ese castigo, y tranquilo por haber dado su mensaje. Con lo que había dicho ya no había necesidad de evadir a sus hermanas, pero era muy probable que incluso ellas no quieran encararlo ahora, considerando la historia de su vecino, además, sus esencias no se percibían ni siquiera en las cercanías de la academia habían regresado a la casa Loud… o al menos se habían ido en esa dirección.

Lo primero que hizo Lincoln fue dar un gran suspiro, si su compañero actuaba es muy probable que el daño a la academia fuera enorme. Lincoln revisó su celular una vez se calmó, había una notificación de mensaje recibido, era de Tabby: " **Avísame si sobrevives. XD Nah, en serio, a las seis más o menos me desocupo, si tu tren parte después de eso, llámame. :D PD: Le pedí tu número de celular a Luna, creo que estaba enferma jaja** ". Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír por ese mensaje, pero tristemente las cosas no podrían salir como ella deseaba, por lo que Lincoln le respondió: " **Lo lamento mucho Tabby. El boleto que me enviaron es para las siete de la tarde, a las seis ya estaré en el terminal. :(** " Era algo triste para Lincoln, si bien había dado finalmente su discurso, eran las tres y media de la tarde y entre convencer a su familia sobre la invitación de Vourer (Que había escondido en su mochila desde hace un mes), no tendría tiempo. Al revisar su perfil en una red social tenía más de doscientas solicitudes de amistad y mensajes privados, realmente había causado una gran conmoción.

Al salir de la academia, Lincoln volvió a concentrarse en la esencia de su padre, en caso de seguir en la agencia Heroica, se dirigiría hacia ahí, pero al parecer había pedido el resto del día como libre, por lo que el peliblanco se dirigió a su casa.

Frente a la entrada había varios estudiantes esperando en la parada de autobuses, Lincoln reconoció las esencias de Cristina, Haiku, Rusty y Ronnie, pero no tenía tiempo para su vida social, primero debía rebelarles a sus padres la invitación al programa de capacitación de Vourer.

Puede que a sus padres no les guste la idea, pero con la situación en la que Lincoln se encuentra, realmente no podrían negarle eso, después de todo, Vourer es la empresa más avanzada en cuanto a tecnología y conocimiento relacionado a la naturaleza de las habilidades.

* * *

El director Loki se volvió a sentar en su escritorio para luego mirar por la ventana que daba al monumento al Dominio. El rubio no parecía poder decir una sola palabra a sus hermanos y hermana, quienes se habían quedado atónitos ante su reacción. Sabían que él, más que cualquier otro, debería apoyar a Lincoln por lo que dijo, por eso les extrañó tanto que hubiera castigo.

– Loki… – Onil llamó a su hermano en un tono muy serio.

– ¿Cómo podría castigarlo? – Respondió Loki. – Monstruo… Esa palabra usó mi esposa… – Loki se notaba muy triste, al borde del llanto, era un recuerdo muy doloroso. – Para referirse a mi… ¡A nuestra hija!

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la oficina, todos sabían de esa triste historia, y al igual que en sus infancias, ellos se apoyarían siempre y sin importar a qué se enfrenten, por eso ahora estaban con Loki, pero él esbozó una sonrisa en medio de toda esa tristeza.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media cuando Lincoln finalmente regresó a su casa, la cual estaba muy bien ubicada y era verdaderamente agradable… excepto por el ruido. Con las ganancias que sus padres obtenían al trabajar en las agencias heroicas podían darse algunos lujos, pero no vivían como millonarios.

En condiciones normales Lincoln tendría que entrar a su habitación sin ser visto (cosa que había hecho innumerables veces) pero esta vez no debería necesitar ocultarse de sus hermanas, pues por las esencias que percibía dentro de la casa sólo estaban sus padres.

– Regresé~ – Dijo Lincoln entrando tranquilamente por la entrada principal de la casa Loud, como sus padres estaban en la cocina Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¡Alto ahí jovencito! – Gritó Lynn sr desde la cocina y Lincoln obedeció para luego dirigirse hacia su padre.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó Lincoln cortésmente entrando al lugar, su padre usaba un gorro de chef y un delantal blanco en el cual tenía una variedad de cremas, las cuales muy seguramente usaría para decorar el pastel que se hará al hornear la masa que estaba preparada en un contenedor metálico circular. El señor Loud estaba sacando del horno un enorme pavo, se veía realmente apetitoso.

– Hola cielo. – Saludó Rita muy alegremente, ella también usaba un delantal blanco, y una cofia sobre su cabello. Sin ningún problema recibió la bandeja metálica en la que el pavo se había horneado y la dejó en la mesa, para luego mover el pavo a un plato y empezar a decorarlo.

Ver a sus padres así hizo sonreír a Lincoln, él ha cocinado muchas veces para su familia, pero en el caso de sus padres es diferente. Si bien ambos son muy estrictos con su entrenamiento, la sonrisa que siempre le mostraban a él y a sus hermanas es la prueba de que hacían eso convencidos de que era lo mejor para sus hijos.

Lori no vivió en los primeros años de la edad heroica, pero el señor Grousse no fue el único que sufrió por las habilidades, tragedias como esa se repitieron mucho por todo el país, y por eso podían entender la severidad de sus padres en lo que a dominar sus habilidades se refiere.

– Hola mamá. – Lincoln saludó tan inexpresivo y cortés como siempre. – ¿Y mis hermanas?

– Les dije que el entrenamiento de hoy se cancelaba y las mandé a hacer las compras para el fin de semana, no dejé que vieran que estamos preparando la cena para celebrar que ambos entraron en la Academia del Dominio. – Rita respondió muy contenta, en particular a ella le gustaba consentir a sus hijas de vez en cuando con gestos como ese.

– Tú lo has dicho linda. – Dijo Lynn sr usando su telekinesis para poner el contenedor de la masa del pastel en el horno, con el tamaño que tenía, de seguro el pastel sería más alto que Lola, al menos el desayuno del Sábado no sería un problema. – Pero teníamos que hablar contigo, hijo.

Lincoln sintió orgullo en las esencias de ambos, y no es para menos, si incluso fue reconocido por el director en jefe de todo el Dominio Heroico, pero como padres es una historia completamente diferente.

– Le dijiste a mamá ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Lincoln mirándolo enojado, se suponía que era un acuerdo secreto.

– Yo los escuché desde el baño. – Corrigió Rita poniendo algunos vegetales alrededor del pavo.

– Hijo… – Lynn sr interrumpió en un tono muy serio, pero no sin descuidar el adecuado horneo del pastel.

Lincoln de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el entorno había cambiado, y tenía que asegurarse de un pequeño detalle.

– ¿Ninguna insistió en quedarse para hablar conmigo? – Preguntó.

– De ellas queríamos hablar contigo tesoro, por eso les pedí que salieran. – Dijo Rita en un tono muy comprensivo con su único hijo.

– Tu mensaje para el mundo fue "No son Monstruos", y créeme que por lo que lograste para decírselo al dominio mereces ser recordado como cualquier otro héroe profesional. – Lynn sr aclaró apresuradamente, no podía dejar de lado ese importantísimo detalle. – Pero las chicas entendieron "Mis hermanas no son monstruos". – Rebeló Lynn sr impactando a su hijo.

Lincoln no había pensado que ese sería el motivo de que ellas no lo reprocharan por hacer algo tan arriesgado como dar el examen de ingreso a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico sin tener ninguna habilidad, simplemente pensó que con ese mensaje se había justificado…

– Aún así… – Lincoln intentó hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que su padre se arrodillaba para verlo cara a cara.

– Lincoln, lo que hiciste no es algo pequeño, tus hermanas necesitarán tiempo para digerir ese mensaje, quizá todo el Dominio lo necesite, incluso hay personas con habilidades que se niegan a usarlas y llaman monstruos a sus propios hijos… Lo que hiciste fue bueno, pero también tendrá consecuencias…

– Papá. – Lincoln interrumpió a su padre, cosa que lo extrañó, su hijo siempre había probado ser muy respetuoso y ordenado. – Recibí esto. – El peliblanco sacó del bolsillo plegado la carta de Vourer de la que le habló a Tabby, y se la ofreció a su padre, quien al ver un signo de alta prioridad de la administración del Dominio Heroico comenzó a leerla.

– Curso especializado… investigación avanzada de habilidades… ¿Residencia en el barrio alto de Vardona? – Leer la localización fue algo que incomodó mucho a Lynn sr, Vardona siempre ha sido mostrada como un punto de inflexión política entre el Dominio Heroico y la Coalición Eón, pero también es una de las zonas más pacíficas, pues en los últimos diez años no ha habido ningún disturbio producto de su situación geopolítica.

– No lo sé… – Rita también se sentía insegura sobre eso, pero la carta tenía la firma oficial de Vourer, al igual que el sello del presidente de la compañía y varios certificados y seguros legales válidos tanto para el Dominio Heroico como para la Coalición Eón.

El lugar no era la preocupación de los señores Loud, la ciudad empleaba un cuerpo de seguridad conformado por agentes del Dominio y del Eón y era uno de los más eficientes, pues ambos cuerpos competían por demostrar su superioridad sobre el otro, y eso no sólo aplicaba a la seguridad, sino a las administraciones, lo que resultó en que Vardona tuviera la calidad y el estándar de vida más alto en la soberanía Míchigan y la antigua Wisconsin. Lo que realmente preocupaba a los señores Loud era que su hijo se marchara (aunque fuera por un mes y por una muy buena razón).

Pese a todo, los señores Loud querían negarse, pero no encontraban ninguna buena razón para hacerlo, en más de una ocasión Lincoln ha cuidado solo la casa, también sabe cocinar y siempre realiza los deberes de aseo, la única razón que encontraban para negarle acceder a esa invitación es, de hecho, por ellos mismos, no estaban preparados para ver a alguien de su descendencia dejar el nido para hacer su vida…

– E-Está bien cielo. – Se resolvió Rita.

– ¿Linda? – Lynn sr quedó algo confundido por ello, pero también la entendía.

Sin darse cuenta, su hijo había hecho algo asombroso, y es normal que ese tipo de puertas se le abran.

– Esta es… una gran oportunidad tesoro. – Dijo Rita caminando hacia Lincoln. – Vourer está a la cabeza en el conocimiento sobre habilidades, y podrás aprender directamente de ellos… es una oportunidad que debes aprovechar. – En ese momento Rita esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo y de pena.

Lincoln sintió felicidad en ella, su hijo estaba creciendo, eso pondría contenta a cualquier madre, pero también tristeza, pues había visto el boleto del transporte entre los documentos que venían con la cara… y su fecha. Lincoln no podría participar de la cena que estaban preparando.

– ¿Necesitas que firmemos algún documento? – Preguntó Rita quitándose sus guantes y sacando un lápiz de tinta sujetado al bolsillo de su camisa detrás del delantal.

– Eh, sí… el certificado de autorización parental y la tutoría temporal al presidente de Vourer.

A ambos señores Loud les seguía sorprendiendo el talento de Lincoln para realizar esos trámites, se había informado muy bien de todo lo que debía hacer para poder realizar ese curso.

Una vez terminaron de firmar, poner sus iniciales y huellas digitales, Lincoln guardó el sobre de nuevo en su mochila para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

– Prométeme que comerás bien, te bañarás todos los días y que nunca llegarás tarde a las clases o a tu residencia. – Dijo Rita deteniendo a su hijo al sujetar su hombro. Se veía algo abrumada, lo cual es comprensible, pues hay madres a las que les cuesta procesar ese tipo de noticias, aunque vayan a suceder dentro de meses, esto literalmente será en horas, pero ante todo estaba el desarrollo de su hijo ¿Qué padre le negaría el acceso a un curso de tan alta calidad? – ¡Ah! – Rita gritó al sentir un sorpresivo golpe en su cadera.

– ¡Gracias mamá! – Dijo Lincoln abrazándola con fuerza, si bien Rita tenía una habilidad de potenciación física que la hacía en extremo resistente, además de permitirle usar una gran fuerza, pero ese "ataque" fue algo que recibió con gusto, después de todo Lincoln es tan reservado como Lucy. – Lo prometo…

– ¡Ah! – Lynn sr también fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su esposa lo arrastró al abrazo familiar, era un momento muy importante, por lo que a Lynn sr no le importó que una de las cremas de fresa se le derramara en el delantal.

Estar aplastado cual rebanada de jamón era una sensación incómoda para el peliblanco, pero también inusual, sus padres siempre habían sido figuras estrictas en su vida y precisamente por eso no quería separarse de ellos… pero ellos acababan de acceder a permitirle dar ese curso, tenía que hacerlo.

– M-Mamá… Debo ordenar mis cosas. – Dijo Lincoln con dificultad entre ambos adultos.

– C-Claro cielo… – Dijo Rita separándose de su hijo.

Lincoln se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, no es que realmente estuviera apresurado por temas de tiempo, eran las cuatro y media y su tren partía a las siete, pero le tomaría una hora llegar al terminal, por lo que es mejor llegar antes en caso de que haya mucho tráfico.

– Que frío eres. – Comentó el aliado de Lincoln en su mente. – Sabes que puedes cambiar online la hora de tu viaje.

– La carga del tren es demasiado importante, me aseguraré en persona. – Pensó Lincoln sin tiempo para distraerse, ese cargamento le había costado una plática con Tabby así que más vale que nada salga mal.

En menos de diez minutos Lincoln bajó con todo su equipaje listo, siempre fue un prodigio en lo que a ordenar se refiere, después de todo, desde los cinco años jamás ha sido necesario decirle que ordene su cuarto, pues nunca ha estado desordenado. Con excepción de sus padres, Lori (para verificar que las tareas estén hechas), Linka (para leer cómics) y Lola (cuando necesita concentrarse en la confección de algún vestido), nadie de su familia tiene permitido entrar a su habitación, incluso a algunas de sus hermanas les asustaba hacerlo, pues hace unos años Lynn decidió entrar a la fuerza y esa misma semana se rompió las dos piernas por lo que debió faltar a dos campeonatos de artes marciales, también tuvo un resfriado muy fuerte y se indigestó con la medicina que le dieron, fue la peor semana de su vida.

Al llegar al primer piso, Lincoln miró a la cocina, su padre seguía viendo el horneado del pastel, y su madre estaba ordenando los cubiertos, el pavo lucía realmente delicioso y al parecer querían tener la fiesta lista para cuando sus demás hijas regresaran, y sería mejor haber dejado la casa Loud cuando ese momento llegara.

– Nos vemos. – Lincoln gritó a modo de despedida.

– ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al terminal? – Preguntó su padre tomando un semblante alegre, pero su esencia no cambió, seguía muy triste y orgulloso.

Lynn sr también temía por sus hijas, habían descubierto una nueva faceta de su siempre calmado hermano, pero no podrán interactuar con él… ese tipo de situaciones son aquellas con las que un padre debe lidiar y no pondría esa carga en su hijo, y mucho menos cuando eso interrumpiría algo tan importante como un curso avanzado de Vourer.

– No hace falta, el transporte público pasa justo frente al terminal de trenes, además, tus famosos pasteles no se hacen solos. – Lincoln respondió con una tranquila sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia su padre. – Yo… Lamento no haber podido cenar con ustedes, quizá pueda venir los fines de semana. – El rostro de Lincoln expresaba una tristeza que compartía con sus padres.

– Gracias cielo, pero los estudios van primero. – Dijo Rita sintiéndose igual que su esposo (también intentando disimularlo) – Además, sólo será un mes, volverás cerca del cumpleaños de Lynn… – Era evidente que ella no escuchaba sus propias palabras, Lynn sr tampoco la escuchaba.

– Llámanos cuando llegues. – Dijo Lynn sr quitándose los guantes de cocina para abrazar a su hijo. – Será un invierno… inusual, sin entrenamiento y sin ti… – Lynn sr se dirigió a la entrada seguido por su mujer.

– Entendido. – Lincoln respondió calmadamente haciendo el saludo militar con el que respondía a sus padres durante los entrenamientos, para luego salir de la casa. – Muchas gracias papá, mamá, los amo. – Lincoln finalizó y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses.

Lincoln miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, entre esa plática con sus padres y el preparar su equipaje perdió media hora, por lo que sólo le quedaban dos horas para llegar a la estación, era tiempo más que suficiente. El peliblanco incluso pensó en llamar a Tabby y decirle que si podría salir con ella al final, en su mensaje decía que estaría desocupada después de las seis, pero considerando que se tomara media hora para llegar, Lincoln decidió no hacerla salir para una reunión de media hora, ni siquiera podría invitarla a comer algo. las esencias de sus hermanas estaban muy lejos como para llegar antes de que el autobús del transporte público lo recoja, pero había algo que lo incomodaba… y mucho.

– Saben que no tienen que despedirme así ¿No es cierto? – Gritó Lincoln a sus padres, la parada de autobuses estaba al otro lado de la calle y sus padres se habían quedado viéndolo desde la entrada desde que salió. – ¿No huele a quemado? – Lincoln volvió a gritar al ver que sus padres seguían ahí.

– ¡El pastel! – Gritó Lynn sr y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¡No olvides los guantes de cocina cielo! – Gritó Rita siguiendo a su esposo.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, había visto una faceta nueva en sus padres… quizá sus hermanas se sentían del mismo modo.

Lincoln ignoró ese sentimiento y se puso de pie para indicarle al autobús que se detuviera. Al momento de subir al transporte puso su brazalete en una sonda inteligente integrada a uno de los muros y este emitió dos pitidos, indicándole que su tarifa de transporte estaba pagada.

– ¿Un aspirante aprobado? ¿O eres muy bajito? – Preguntó amablemente el conductor, aparentemente era un fan de los héroes.

– Ambos. – Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora usaba un abrigo gris con jeans claros y una boina, un atuendo que no destacaría y que evitaría que lo reconocieran.

– ¡Jaja! Bien hecho niño. – Lo felicitó el conductor.

– Muchas gracias. – Dijo Lincoln para luego dirigirse a los asientos del final, para su suerte el transporte iba vacío, y no debería llenarse tanto, pues el recorrido de ese autobús no lo debería hacer pasar por el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

En los primeros días de la Edad Heroica se dieron muchos disturbios, cuando literalmente de la noche a la mañana millones de personas despertaron con habilidades extraordinarias, un caos sin precedentes estuvo a punto de desatarse, el bullying escolar, las injusticias del sistema penal, todo tipo de abuso que no era penado por la ley ahora podía ser castigado por los abusados. Pero gracias al hombre homenajeado en el monumento al Dominio, quien habló ante toda la gente de Michigan en un discurso olvidado, el caos se evitó, como si por arte de magia sus palabras hubieran impregnado en todos la voluntad de construir algo nuevo, y ese algo se convirtió en el Dominio Heroico. Tristemente no fue el caso del estado vecino de Wisconsin, que se consumió en el caos, para años más tarde ser reclamado por el Eón, un organismo de estado fundado bajo el precepto de la adoración hacia los poseedores de habilidades como si fueran dioses, teniendo líderes en extremo poderosos, mas no eran estúpidos, sabían que una guerra contra el Dominio los destruiría, por lo que entablaron negociaciones de paz, concluidas en la construcción de una ciudad entre ambos territorios que representaría el ideal de paz que ambas entidades perseguían: Vardona.

Una vez Vardona fue construida y poblada, el Dominio Heroico, pudo continuar con sus esfuerzos de la era dorada para su pueblo, una época de prosperidad dentro de sus territorios, logrando que muchas ciudades se reconstruyeran, elevaran, reorganizaran e incluso que se reubicaran, formando una línea de metrópolis que cruza todo el territorio del Dominio Heroico. Fue llamada ruta Heráldica, la cual comenzaba en el límite con la coalición Eón: Vardona, luego estaba el Puerto Bennet, Nueva Andasar, Royal Woods, y la ruta de metrópolis seguía hacia el atlántico.

La empresa Royal Train se encargaba de la administración y mantenimiento del ferrocarril que unía la ruta Heráldica, como de las estaciones de ingreso y egreso de cargamentos y pasajeros. Estaba muy bien catalogada tanto por sus servicios de transporte de pasajeros, como de carga.

Sería un recorrido de unas seis horas para llegar a Vardona.

* * *

Lincoln se puso de pie y presionó el timbre cuando se acercaron al terminal.

– Felices vacaciones muchacho, aprovecha de descansar, dicen que la academia del Dominio es un infierno. – Se despidió el amable conductor.

– Gracias, y que tenga un buen día. – Dijo Lincoln a modo de despedida mientras bajaba del transporte en la parada de autobuses del terminal de ferrocarriles.

Con lo transitada que es la ruta Heráldica no era una sorpresa que hubiera tanta gente en el terminal, también había muchos restaurantes formales y locales de comida rápida en los edificios alrededor del terminal y todos estaban llenos.

La estación de trenes consistía en una cúpula de vidrio de dos pisos semicircular que culminaba en un esqueleto de acero de color negro que formaba un cilindro extendido hacia atrás de la cúpula, tres torres se elevaban desde el cilindro, al parecer eran hoteles, o quizá simples tiendas demasiado lujosas. Alrededor del edificio estaban los estacionamientos y bodegas en las que los trenes eran cargados y abordados. Dado que Royal Train no era una empresa directamente subsidiaria del Dominio Heroico, no estaba obligada a emplear sus colores o protocolos de decoración, permitiéndoles usar todo ese vidrio que resultaba ser una de las principales atracciones de la ciudad, aunque no se salvó del resto de los protocolos, pues las plantas de los alrededores estaban podadas como rectángulos y pirámides (se hicieron varias peticiones para darles la forma de otras figuras, pero fueron rechazadas de inmediato por la administración del Dominio).

A esa hora del día el lugar rebalsaba de gente. Por fortuna la invitación de Vourer contenía un pasaje vip, por lo que Lincoln, en lugar de ponerse en una de las filas de las recepciones, se dirigió a un guardia y le enseñó su boleto.

– Sello… Fecha… – Comprensiblemente el guardia revisaba los detalles del documento, un viaje vip es demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a cometer un error permitiéndole a alguien tomar ese recorrido.

A Lincoln le pareció excesivo que usara un dispositivo de sondeo para un boleto, pero era parte de las políticas de Royal Train. – Por aquí joven. – Dijo el guardia finalmente regresándole el boleto a Lincoln y tomando camino hacia el tren que llevaba un rato en espera.

Lincoln obedeció, y fue llevado al ascensor que daba a la primera torre. – Puede esperar en cualquiera de los pisos, se le notificará su hora de salida. – Finalizó el guardia regresando a su puesto. Lincoln percibió las esencias en los pisos, y apretó el botón que haría al ascensor dejarlo en el que tenía menos ocupantes.

– Wow… – Comentó Lincoln al salir en un lujoso café, pero lo que más sorprendió y agradó al peliblanco fue que había varias mesas junto a los muros exteriores, los cuales, al ser de vidrio ofrecían una magnífica vista de la ciudad.

Sin darse cuenta, el peliblanco ya estaba sentado y contemplando la hermosa vista.

Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el inicio de su viaje, y sería un agrado pasarlos contemplando esa vista.

– Su carta señor. – Dijo una señorita de cabello rubio y esponjoso amarrado a sus espaldas formando un elegante peinado que contrastaba con la elegancia de su uniforme de camarera.

– Gracias señorita. – Respondió Lincoln muy tranquilamente. Esa chica tenía impregnada la esencia de Lori, por lo que debía ser una de sus amigas, por un bordado en su traje, se trataba de Whitney, Lincoln recordaba haber escuchado a Lori saludar a esa chica en sus conversaciones, y por lo que podía deducir de lo que escuchaba de Lori en sus conversaciones, es bastante chismosa… Quizá reprobó el año y por eso no está dando el examen, no parecía interesada en él, por lo que muy seguramente no lo había reconocido con su atuendo, o Lori nunca le habló de él. – Un café late por favor. – Pidió Lincoln.

– De inmediato, jovencito. – Respondió Whitney haciendo una reverencia muy cortés para luego dirigirse a la máquina de café.

Lincoln volvió a mirar la ciudad, era un lugar muy hermoso, muchos negocios habían desaparecido desde el inicio de la edad heroica, y muchos otros comenzaron a ser necesitados, particularmente en el área de medicina, pues las células heroicas eran demasiado difíciles de tratar dada su enorme variedad. Ese tipo de cambios influyó de sobremanera, resultando en que el Dominio Heroico tuviera el mayor porcentaje de ciudadanos con títulos en medicina de la historia, eso también derivó en que el 70 por ciento de los habitantes del Dominio viviera en la ruta Heráldica. Dado que el comercio era un área muy insegura considerando las distintas organizaciones gubernamentales que rodeaban al Dominio Heroico, el director Loki ordenó centrarse en una expansión interna, concentrándose en el área de la agricultura, la producción energética y la globalización interna (permitió el origen de los celulares y el internet que usaban en el Dominio, pero había muchas otras naciones que no se incorporaron a ese servicio).

– Aquí tiene. – Dijo Whitney entregándole una elegante taza con el café que Lincoln pidió. – Es descafeinado, se nos prohíbe entregar cafeína a los infantes. – Whitney aclaró.

– Muchas gracias. – Respondió el peliblanco regresando a su deleite, en una media hora iniciaría su viaje a Vardona, realmente no podía esperar.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio, para sorpresa de nadie, me equivoqué al predecir la cantidad de episodios que me tomaría hacer el prólogo. xD**

 **El próximo debería (recalcar la palabra debería) ser el último, en él explicaré más cosas sobre lo que pasó en el pasado y que causó tantas diferencias con lo que se dio en Héroes y Villanos, más temas sobre la naturaleza del mundo y sobre el verdadero objetivo de Lincoln (Que al parecer nadie ha deducido aún) y quédense tranquilos, en el final del próximo episodio Lincoln regresará a Royal Woods.**

 **NA3: Para los que tenían dudas sobre el parecido de esta historia con Boku no Hero Academia, nunca dije que no fueran similares, pero aquí daré a entender muchos detalles y otros puntos de vista, y sobre todo, que quede claro que este Lincoln no es otro Grand Final. xD**

 **¿Qué opinan del discurso que Lincoln dio al final? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Qué les pareció la gran diferenciación que hice de este universo con el de Boku no Hero Academia (aquí las cosas no fueron tan color de rosa en un principio)? Para los que van al día con Héroes y Villanos ¿Les sorprendió que Loki tuviera una hija?**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te gustara, Liberty, al igual que muchos otros personajes, no se quedará atrás de Lincoln, les quiero dar a todos un desarrollo e historias adecuadas (con los eventos que rebelé que sucedieron, todos pueden tener motivos verdaderamente fuertes para ser héroes) La verdad es que me hubiera gustado agregar algún OC, pero con tantos personajes sin personalidad, realmente no lo vi necesario. También pensé en escribir algo así. xD Lincoln previó la popularidad, pero no sabía como lidiar con ella. Me alegra que te gustara el episodio. :D Y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio, y que tengas hype por mi historia. xD Sobre Liberty y sus hermanos, jamás supieron qué fue del Lincoln de Héroes y Villanos, si los Heraldos del Fin triunfaron o sucumbieron. Y honestamente, creo que haré algo más interesante respecto a aquella unión.**

 **Neozura: Aquí tiene su discurso estimado. ¿Qué te pareció el discurso? ¿Pudiste deducir algo más del objetivo de Lincoln? No creo que haya sido tu imaginación, ambos son muy buenos para planear, para poner en marcha sus planes y hacerlos funcionar, pero sus objetivos son muy diferentes. Se cumplió tu plegaria. xD**

 **Pirata: No tanto, los clones no tienen acceso a las vanguardias de los Heraldos del Fin, además el aliado de Lincoln es muy poderoso, y no es una fusión, es de hecho, un humano de esa dimensión. Hasta antes de su discurso, en efecto querían despedazarlo, pero ahora… será un infierno describirlo. xD Gracia por el ánimo amigo.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Ese motivo es un enigma. xD Nah, pero en serio, con este episodio creo haber dejado muy marcadas las diferencias entre ambos universos. Sin duda tiene un poder, pero en el próximo episodio rebelaré todo su alcance.**

 **Annimo35: Hola. Nada de eso, Lincoln desea eliminar otra cosa en los humanos (es basado en una filosofía que yo mismo desarrollé) Sobre la relación de Lincoln y Tabby, realmente la estoy considerando, pero no es prioritario para la historia, esto es sólo mi opinión, pero la gran mayoría de los fics que tienen romance como tema principal tienen el problema de que no saben cómo acabar (usualmente acaban con un hiatus indefinido o directamente abandono) ese es el motivo por el que el romance es un tema secundario para esta historia, pero habrá romance. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	5. Otra Cultura, Otra Realidad (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** **Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Otra Cultura, otra Realidad (Parte 1)**

 **Lugar y Momento Equivocados**

Vida… es un concepto muy difícil de describir considerando las implicaciones filosóficas que esto conlleva. Pero poco importa cómo la definan los humanos, o al menos es irrelevante para los máximos exponentes de las facultades de la vida misma, a ellos les basta con conocer sus orígenes.

Toda forma de vida se remonta al llamado corazón de la vida, un cristal carmesí en el centro de cada planeta que alberga formas de vida orgánicas. Nombrado así por el primer Grand Final, el primer humano en descubrirlo en su dimensión.

Este mineral tiene la facultad de no quebrarse al exponerse a las más altas presiones, pero en su lugar sufre una reacción en la que se libera un material magmático llamado sangre del mundo (Poéticamente nombrada también por ese Lincoln Loud. Este material es el cual es responsable de la creencia de que el núcleo del planeta tierra es puro magma). Al secarse, la sangre del mundo se convierte en el suelo más fértil que cualquier planeta puede concebir, pues en el se encuentran todos los nutrientes existentes, y pasados miles de años, al llegar a la superficie son aprovechados por las formas de vida para sustentar su evolución.

Dada la enorme cantidad de entornos, las primeras células aprovechaban ciertos nutrientes y desechaban otros, y como consecuencia: miles de formas de vida diferentes poblaron el mundo, todas siempre en necesidad de alimento.

La necesidad de más y más nutrientes, aumentó la complejidad y el tamaño de los organismos, naciendo en muchos de ellos sistemas circulatorios y musculares entre otros, pero el más particular fue el sistema digestivo especializado en los nutrientes más necesarios, pues era mucho más efectivo obtenerlos de otros seres vivos, ya que conllevaba un menor riesgo que comer suelo, ese fue el nacimiento de la llamada cadena alimenticia y el conflicto, del cual nace el concepto de la supervivencia.

El Corazón de la Vida tuvo conciencia desde que la primera célula primitiva se formó en la superficie del planeta, desde entonces ha presenciado como miles de millones de especies han surgido y desaparecido en él. Siendo la capacidad de supervivencia el juez imparcial que determinaba la perpetuación o eliminación de cada individuo.

Las formas de supervivencia se pueden catalogar en dos: Combatir y huir. Todas las especies con un centro integrador lo suficientemente desarrollado como para tener instintos reaccionará de una de esas dos formas al momento de enfrentarse a otro. Y cada instinto formó una conciencia propia, la cual encarnó en los máximos exponentes de cada conducta.

Como máximos exponentes del instinto de combatir, fueron elegidos los autoproclamados "Poderosos", aves con la capacidad de medir su propia fuerza mediante el tamaño de sus cuernos, pues estos crecían conforme mayor fuera su poder (Incluía aumento de masa muscular, tamaño de garras, capacidad de vuelo, experiencia en combate, dominio de formas, etc. Todos los factores que constituyen a la fuerza física son medidos ahí) y se reducían al momento de debilitarse (pérdida de extremidades, enfermedades, etc). Los más fuertes llegan a medir más de 50 metros de alto, con plumas más duras que los minerales más resistentes.

Como máximo exponente del instinto de escape, fueron elegidos los autoproclamados "Trascendentes". Similares a lobos, con una esperanza de vida ilimitada y capaces de alterar incluso algunos valores físicos de la realidad para garantizar su supervivencia.

Pero los Poderosos y los Trascendentes, ambos descendientes del Corazón de la Vida a quién siempre respetaron, también eran susceptibles a la tentación y la megalomanía, la cual se manifestó en una pregunta que echó raíces en los magníficos seres: ¿Cuándo termina la evolución? La respuesta se les hizo muy fácil de obtener: Termina al momento de alcanzar la perfección misma… Por lo que ambos, pese a las advertencias de su creador, se forzaron a alcanzarla, consumiendo fragmentos del Corazón de la Vida para acelerar su evolución, naciendo en ellos lo que serían (nombradas así por los humanos que nacerían miles de años después) las "células heroicas". Estas células les permitieron a los Poderosos y a los Trascendentes desarrollar todo tipo de habilidades para llevar a cabo su voluntad de alcanzar la perfección. Pero en su arrogancia nacida de ese poder, ambos se negaron a aceptar la realidad: La perfección es un objetivo cambiante, se puede perseguir, pero nunca alcanzar. Y el precio que debieron pagar fue alto.

No sólo llegó un punto en el que, sin importar cuanto lucharan, de cuantas heridas se recuperaran o cuanto entrenaran, ambos magníficos dejaron de mejorar y cambiar. Los cuernos de los poderosos dejaron de crecer y los trascendentes comenzaron a mostrar rasgos de edad, además acabaron esterilizados… su tiempo se había acabado.

Sin estar dispuestos a desobedecer a su padre de nuevo, decidieron entregar las células heroicas al mundo para gatillar la evolución una vez más… pero había miles de otras formas de vida con ellos ¿A cuál de todos se las entregarían?

Con tristeza por el par de imprudentes e impulsivos al que la conciencia del corazón de la vida llegó a considerar y apreciar como sus hijos, el Cristal de la Vida eligió un nombre para recordar siempre su megalomaníaco deseo: Mégalot. Y, usando sus atributos como la conciencia colectiva de la vida (manipulación de nutrientes) pasó los próximos siglos adecuando y aislando las distintas cepas de células heroicas para hacerlas asimilables por las células que conformaban la mayor parte de los organismos pluricelulares (las células animales y vegetales). Sus hijos no vivirán para siempre producto de su error, pero como padre al menos haría que su legado perdurara.

No hace falta leer libros enteros de biología para entender que una cualidad genéticamente heredable y notoria tarda cientos de años en formarse en organismos pluricelulares, como fue el caso de los pulgares en los humanos. Por lo que es incluso aberrante desde el punto de vista científico creer que estos cambios podrían completarse en un solo ciclo vida en organismos como los humanos… Y es impensable desde el punto de vista genético, que cambios tan significativos como son los coloquialmente llamados "superpoderes" puedan nacer en los humanos, y mucho menos de un día para otro… para humanos que no entienden el tamaño del mundo en el que viven. Creencias sin valor para el más magníficos ser que ha habitado el mundo casi desde sus inicios.

– No conocen ni el 1% de los nutrientes ¿Y creen poder determinar qué es o no posible en el mundo que nació de mí? – Es una pregunta que siempre se hizo Mégalot, pero él tampoco lo sabía todo, eso es algo que descubrió faltando sólo 2 años para el evento que, en el universo de los Heraldos del Fin, habría sido la revelación de la primera generación de monstruos. 12 individuos que no pertenecían a la realidad de Mégalot, aparecieron.

La mente de esos "extranjeros" contenía conocimientos preciosos de los errores del trabajo que Mégalot realizó con tanto esmero, como la degeneración de las células heroicas con el paso de las generaciones (la unión de genes heroicos es mucho más propensa a la degeneración que al fortalecimiento, la familia Loud de la dimensión de origen de los Heraldos del Fin es una clara muestra de ello, las células heroicas de esas chicas estaban dañadas, por lo que sus habilidades no se equiparaban a las de sus padres, eran una débil sombra de las grandiosas habilidades de complemento físico y telekinesis), por lo que Mégalot debió trabajar mucho más duro para corregir ese defecto en las células heroicas, y un año después Mégalot formaría un Nexo psíquico con sus "hijos" a una importantísima reunión.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que son dignos de esto? – Preguntó la conciencia colectiva de la vida, a su hijo emplumado tras escuchar su propuesta, si bien Mégalot tenía el mismo plan que el señor de los poderosos, quería escuchar sus motivos.

– La tenacidad es uno de los pilares más fundamentales del conflicto, mi señor y creador: Mégalot. – Dijo la enorme ave, el líder de los ancestrales Poderosos con su cabeza agachada ante su señor, no sólo por lealtad o respeto, sino porque no tenía el valor de mirarlo por todo lo que ha hecho para enmendar su error. Se notaba en el aspecto que su creador mostraba ante ellos en ese nexo, un cristal agrietado, estaba resintiendo todo el trabajo que realizó durante los últimos milenios para modificar a tal extremo las células heroicas. Todo por su error… – Sin garras, pelaje, coraza o garras han logrado coronarse como la especie dominante de este mundo. Por eso debemos complementarlos ¿A qué nuevos límites podría llegar la vida con un impulso así de grande?

– Entiendo tu punto… ¿Qué opinas? Señor de los Trascendentes. – Preguntó Mégalot a su otro hijo.

– Los humanos no merecen nuestra bendición, mi señor y creador. – Respondió el líder de los Trascendentes, al igual que su hermano, agachando su mirada. – Sólo saben matarse entre ellos, extinguirían a su propia especie antes de trabajar juntos. Si les entregamos nuestra bendición, sin duda alguna la usarán para matarse más eficientemente ¡Y arrastrarán al mundo entero a sus guerras!

– ¿Qué propones entonces? – Preguntó Mégalot.

– Morir olvidados… es un precio adecuado por el error que cometimos. – Respondió con pesar el líder de los Trascendentes, ante lo que su hermano, muy a su pesar como entes que encarnan el deseo de supervivencia, no podía negarse.

Mégalot, mirando sus hijos inundado de tristeza, debía hacer algo.

– La vida… es en sí la supervivencia. – Comentó Mégalot captando la atención de sus dos hijos, ambos se asombraron de que no les hablara despectivamente considerando el error que cometieron. – Pero sin importar si deciden luchar contra otro o arriesgarse a explorar nuevas fronteras, el valor siempre estará ahí.

Ninguno de sus hijos podía negar eso, el instinto de combatir, encarnado en los enormes Poderosos, explica por su propia escencia la necesidad del valor. Y el instinto de huir, encarnado en los Trascendentes, por contradictorio que parezca, no siempre es cobardía, requiere valor correr hacia lo desconocido. Enfrentar la incertidumbre nunca es fácil, y menos con la vida en la línea de fuego, y en ese enfrentamiento radica el valor en los Trascendentes.

– Modifiqué los privilegios que ustedes crearon, y les serán entregados a los humanos. – Finalizó Mégalot sin ser cuestionado por sus hijos.

Los señores de los Poderosos y los Trascendentes abandonaron el nexo psíquico con tristeza, su fracaso jamás dejaría de atormentarlos, pero no desobedecerían a su creador de nuevo. Sabían que los humanos son la única especie capaz de matarse entre sí, estaba grabado en sus más primitivos instintos de supervivencia, pero también pueden dar su vida sin dudarlo por distintos motivos (amor, dinero, religión, patria) con esa hipócrita imagen han generado de "humanidad", esa hipocresía los hacía una especie muy singular.

El señor de los poderosos se unió a ese nexo desde un templo escondido (similar a los templos aztecas) el cual había sido construido por una antigua dinastía que lo adoraba como lo que es: Un dios, y su adoración se remonta a tiempos inmemoriales.

– El poder les será entregado. – Dijo en el altar a su más leal adorador. – Lynn Loud, el conflicto siempre estará presente, cuando la nueva era de inicio… – Por un momento consideró ordenarle que siguiera la ley del poder bajo la cual el señor de los Poderosos fue concebido… pero luego recordó que su padre, literalmente se estaba quebrando para que su esencia no desapareciera… no, algo debía cambiar. – Protege a los que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos…

Fue una orden extraña, pero Lynn Loud (quien sería el bisabuelo de las Loud) obedecería la orden del dios que su ascendencia ha adorado en secreto por generaciones.

* * *

Dos años pasarían después de esa peculiar reunión, iniciando una nueva era en la que la humanidad tendrá el deber de llevar la vida a los límites más asombrosos que Mégalot haya visto.

A Lynn Loud, junto con su hijo y (aún como bebé, su nieto) les fue entregado una poderosa habilidad, la cual se manifestaría en el órgano que las células heroicas formarían dentro de sus cerebros, cuya actividad les permitiría la capacidad de mover objetos con la mente, telekinesis.

La primera generación de monstruos nunca inició. En comparación a la cantidad de humanos que fueron bendecidos con habilidades en la dimensión de los Heraldos del Fin, en esta realidad el número fue mucho mayor, evitando que los poseedores de estos poderes se sintieran superiores, pero eso no evitó que se diera una enorme cantidad de conflictos.

El señor de los Trascendentes estaba equivocado, nunca se desató ninguna guerra, pero todos los gobiernos de ese momento colapsaron, la razón se explica en la antítesis de la célebre frase Arthur Schopenhaurer: "Cuantas menos razones tiene un hombre para enorgullecerse de sí mismo, más suele enorgullecerse de la nación a la que pertenece".

Cuando el mundo se dio cuenta de que tenían esas increíbles habilidades, de lo que podían hacer, y de lo que podían lograr, en todos nació una idea reflejada en simples palabras: "soy poderoso", "soy grande".

La población de todo el mundo se llenó de orgullo propio, y ese fue el desafío definitivo que todos los gobiernos se vieron forzados a enfrentar… y ninguno lo superó.

El castigo por fallar se entregaría a modo de evento histórico, el cual sería llamado: la gran purga del año cero. Dependiendo de cada persona sería recordada como un evento magnífico o terrible, pero lo cierto es que marcaría el inicio de la que sería llamada (por la mayoría de los países) Edad Heroica.

En la purga del año cero todas las formas de organizaciones sociales colapsaron.

Las compañías comerciantes de todo tipo que se han establecido y engrandecido sobre los principios de la explotación normalizada sufrieron daños irreparables que significó un cierre permanente, pero no fue la banca rota por destrucción a la propiedad, sino que los supervisores y más altos cargos fueron horriblemente profanados de las formas más crueles e indignas ¿Los causantes? ¿Terroristas? No, los causantes fueron todos los obreros de más baja alcurnia, albañiles, constructores, todos los que según el sistema económico "podían ser reemplazados" y que pagaban la insignificancia que les dio su sociedad a base de aceptar la explotación, que constituían la gran mayoría de la población, todos los pisoteados y explotados por el clasismo de su sociedad destruyeron cruelmente a sus "dueños" y a sus familias.

Uno de los casos más destacables y horribles fueron las escuelas. Todos los niños víctimas de bullying dejaron sus inseguridades al embriagarse con su propio poder, y grandeza. Entregando muertes horribles a todos los que les fallaron, tanto a los responsables directos de su sufrimiento como a los negligentes miembros del personal académico que hicieron la vista gorda de su situación. Profesores, directores e inspectores murieron por abandonar a sus estudiantes, pero quienes más sufrieron fueron los abusadores o buscapleitos, siendo superados en número por jóvenes que poco conocían del mundo, pero estaban llenos de odio que en la purga liberaron de formas que… harían a los Heraldos del Fin sentirse orgullosos.

Incluso los ejércitos nacionales se vieron envueltos en caos sin precedentes, es demasiado común que muchos veteranos condecorados se llenaran de medallas a costa de la sangre de los soldados de puestos inferiores que estaban en las líneas del frente luchando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por sus familias? ¿Por su país? No, ni siquiera luchaban por defenderse, con habilidades para poder ver las mentes de otros, los bajos rangos se dieron cuenta de las mentiras de su gobierno, se dieron cuenta de que sus manos se han manchado con la sangre de inocentes ¿Y para qué? Simple, por petróleo y dinero, y quienes los enviaron a eso serían acompañados por las medallas que les dieron (literalmente) Los generales, los comandantes, y todos los responsables de enviar a los soldados a los horrores del campo de batalla pagarían el precio se comerían esas medallas muriendo de formas mucho más crueles que los hombres a quienes enviaron a morir.

Toda la furia y frustración plantada por generaciones en los corazones de las personas al ser forzadas a aceptar las injusticias de su sociedad bajo el argumento de "el mundo no se cambia de la noche a la mañana", fue liberada y su retribución arrebatada.

¿A quién le importaban las autoridades gubernamentales llamando a la paz? Sólo a los que los querían muertos por la incompetencia del sistema que ellos administraban Pero… ¿Qué sistema era? Si fuera sólo el político, ni los académicos, los generales ni los administradores empresariales habrían sido ejecutados tan brutalmente. ¿El sistema legislativo? Podría ser, pues técnicamente los políticos o los empresarios no hacían nada ilegal, pero teniendo en mente que la esclavitud y el holocausto fueron legales, la resolución general de los humanos fue que el sistema legal no era justicia, pero esa tampoco es la respuesta.

Mégalot conocía la respuesta del causante del colapso de todas las sociedades en las mareas de furia, odio y resentimiento de sus pueblos tenían en común. Esa respuesta reía llamada (en un futuro no muy lejano) por cierto peliblanco el ciclo de la locura infinita.

Cuando todo ese insano caos estuvo a punto de desatarse en el estado de Michigan, el llamado, honrado y conmemorado "primer héroe" habló a todos en el alcance de los medios de comunicación masiva que estaban bajo su control, lo que se limitó a parte del este de los Estados unidos. Territorios en los que todo parlante, micrófono y pantalla de televisión mostró su imagen y transmitieron sus palabras. Él fue el motivo por el que Michigan no fue arrasado por el caos, y al no tener un gobierno al cual responder y obedecer, un grupo con un enorme poderío en términos de habilidades y recursos de todo tipo comenzaron a construir lo que sería su nuevo gobierno, el cual fue llamado Dominio Heroico.

Pero tampoco era un gobierno perfecto, pues al no haber desatado todo el rencor que sentían las personas, se formaron minorías peligrosas, y tampoco es que se pudieran decirles que estaban equivocados "¿Creen que por cambiar de nombre olvidaré que mi padre pasó un año en prisión por un soborno?", "¡Ustedes no hicieron nada contra los buscapleitos que causaron el suicidio de mi hijo!", eran muchas las personas que estaban frustradas, y eran bomba a punto de estallar. Explosión que se dio en un catastrófico asalto en la ciudad de Royal Woods Michigan, en donde simplemente siguieron llamándolos criminales, pero eso acarreó más problemas.

Tanto por la naciente discriminación y odio hacia la gente con habilidades, como el fallo de las instituciones legales encargadas de mantener el orden público al ser fácilmente superadas por este nuevo tipo de criminales, y para empeorarlo, que los criminales fueran derrotados por los civiles con habilidades que se dispusieron a actuar. Se hizo evidente que, con el fin de proteger a los ciudadanos y el tan endeble orden de la sociedad dentro del naciente Dominio Heroico, la agencia de policía y en general, todos los organismos gubernamentales pertenecientes a la vieja organización del estado eran innecesarios, por lo que el Dominio Heroico debió tomar medidas.

En un principio se intentó incluir como parte del protocolo policiaco el uso de las habilidades, pero las protestas no cesaron, particularmente por las acciones de una familia muy poderosa e influyente en el ámbito social relacionado a las habilidades, la familia Loud.

Lynn Loud segundo (abuelo del, en ese momento aún no-nacido, Lincoln Loud) fue el principal instigador de los movimientos anti-Estados Unidos. Si bien fue en numerosas ocasiones acusado de conspiración contra el estado y proterroristas, jamás se le pudo inculpar por falta de pruebas, pues estas no existían. Con una devoción más dura que el acero a su objetivo, el que en otra realidad fue adorado y temido bajo el nombre de "Mutilador" consideró su deber sagrado el destruir las raíces del viejo gobierno que cuando las habilidades se manifestaron, le falló a su pueblo.

Tal fue el odio que la ciudadanía entera sintió por las agencias de policía que el Dominio Heroico intentó mantener, que las revueltas y manifestaciones forzaron a Loki a destituirlas, y ese fue el momento en el que nacerían las instituciones gubernamentales de orden público llamadas "agencias de respuesta y contención especializada en habilidades", más coloquial y comúnmente llamadas: agencias heroicas (incluso los funcionarios del Dominio las llamaban así). Todas respondían a los llamados altos mandos del Dominio Heroico de forma legal y recibían recursos gubernamentales basándose en la situación particular de estas.

Con la persistente influencia de Lynn Loud segundo en los medios de comunicación masivos, los agentes de esos cuerpos de seguridad no tardaron en ser llamados héroes (y vanagloriados por la ciudadanía en general). Era muy común que la gente simplemente gritara sus nombres al verlos por la calle a modo de ovación, después de todo, ellos han arriesgado el cuello por su pueblo, cosa que nunca sentían en los políticos y líderes del viejo gobierno. Pero ¿Contra quienes actuaban estos llamados héroes?

Aunque nadie podía negar el valor de las actividades de los héroes, el odio y miedo hacia las habilidades también crecía, pues una sola persona con una habilidad poderosa y que tuviera la capacidad y entrenamiento necesarios para usarla, o fuera víctima de algún trastorno comenzara a destrozar todo a su paso siempre será latente, por lo que la ciudadanía volvió a manifestarse.

El asalto y robo a un cargamento de la naciente y muy avanzada empresa Vourer por parte de individuos con habilidades fue el detonante de un conflicto que perduraría en el Dominio Heroico hasta los tiempos actuales. Si bien las personas que robaron ese cargamento consideraron en distribuir esas armas entre las personas sin habilidades para que puedan defenderse de las personas con habilidades, un pequeño grupo dentro de estos anarquistas vio el potencial económico para enriquecerse, ese fue el nacimiento de la asociación, y gracias al conflicto político entre las agencias heroicas, y los anarquistas anti-habilidades, estos criminales han ganado mucha influencia y poder en los territorios del Dominio, pero pese a su poder jamás han podido expandirse fuera del Dominio, pues su poder económico no significa nada en otras naciones. Como es el caso de sus vecinos del oeste, la coalición del Eón. Si bien emergió unos cuantos años después de la purga del año cero, su ideal y valor los hizo una fuerza para tener en cuenta.

Todos los gobiernos actuales de américa fueron llamados terroristas por sus conquistadores Europeos, no hay gobierno actual que no tenga orígenes manchados de sangre, y tristemente no fue el caso del Eón.

A diferencia de la popular película de nombre "la purga". La purga del año cero significó el origen del Eón, pero no fue un desenfreno homicida, ciego y sangriento. Contrario a lo que la gente del Dominio creyó y temió cuando se entablaron conversaciones entre ambos gobiernos, resultó que estos vecinos diferenciaban mucho su origen de lo que es en realidad una guerra.

Como era de esperarse, durante la purga del año cero el uso desmedido de las habilidades causó gran destrucción, dejando en ruinas la mayoría de las ciudades modernas del planeta. Pero los sobrevivientes, pese a la destrucción y a la sangre derramada, no sentían haber estado en un campo de batalla, y mucho menos se miraban a sí mismos como monstruos.

Ni ellos podían creer cómo se sentían después de esa sangrienta semana de caos, no se sentían culpables ni como monstruos, pero tampoco sintieron miedo de sí mismos. Estaban calmados, sabían que no eran como los soldados de las películas que sentían que no podían vivir sin la guerra, no eran monstruos.

Los sobrevivientes de Gettysburgo (Carolina del Norte) se dirigieron a las zonas rurales, las cuales no sufrieron tantos daños como las ciudades. Fue sorpresiva la buena recepción que tuvieron de parte de los pueblerinos.

En esos campos se asentarían y vivirían en paz durante algunos meses en los que asimilarían todo lo que sucedió en la semana, pero el miedo nunca nació en ellos, pues en lo más profundo de sus corazones se anidó y creció una tranquilidad y voluntad de mantener la paz que "milagrosamente" habían obtenido.

Gracias a las habilidades, se les hizo muy fácil cultivar la tierra y vivir de ella sin necesidad de tener empresas importadoras de por medio. Gracias a esa ventaja el tiempo que tenían fue usado en meditar (ya que tampoco tenían la tecnología de ocio con las que crecieron).

Pese a toda la sangre derramada, las muertes que ellos, con sus propias manos causaron y los horrores que la mayoría vio, y sobre todo, pese a los meses que pasaron meditando en las pequeñas comunidades rurales que formaron, la culpa o el terror por lo que hicieron nunca se hizo presente, pues se dieron cuenta de que lo que vivieron no fue una guerra.

Si, hubo derramamiento de sangre, pero no era sangre de desconocidos a quienes odiaban por la máquina propagandística de su gobierno y marchaban contra ellos al campo de batalla creyendo que lucharían prácticamente contra el diablo y por un falso ideal de valor y gloria, las vísceras en el suelo pertenecían a los ricos, manipuladores y soberbios que los pisotearon.

La sangre que derramaron no se esparció por mentiras de la propaganda estatal, los que murieron no eran enemigos del mundo ni animales enfermizos sin moral. Las razones por las que masacraron con tanta brutalidad siempre fueron claras, hacerlos pagar por todo lo que robaron con cuello y corbata. Las habilidades abrieron los ojos de los obreros, vieron toda la destrucción forestal, la contaminación industrial, y la más importante, la gente se dio cuenta del verdadero valor que tenía la frase "puedes ser reemplazado", esas palabras literalmente los volvía desechables y permitía a sus líderes tratarlos y pensar en ellos como meras piezas de ajedrez. Todo ese sistema fue víctima de un odio masivo y cada gota de sudor derramada por los más pobres fue cobrada durante la purga. Con los ojos abiertos, todos los trabajadores miraron más allá de las frases que los dividieron ("los inmigrantes vienen a quitarnos el trabajo", "que los negros son sucios", "que los blancos son racistas") y siendo multitud asesinaron a los supervisores y fueron a los hogares de los empresarios y los ricos, donde los torturaron brutalmente hasta morir, ni siquiera sus familiares ni guardias se salvaron de ese horrendo destino.

No fue una lucha en nombre de líderes desconocidos e ideales que no les afectaban de ninguna forma, fue una carnicería, pero los carniceros lo hicieron en su propio nombre, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, sabían exactamente por qué hacían eso, no mataban a desconocidos, conocían no sólo los nombres completos de aquellos a quienes asesinaron, también las acciones que los hicieron ganarse el odio y la más importante diferencia entre los sobrevivientes de una guerra y de esa purga, no quedó odio ni locura insana entre los victoriosos.

No fue una guerra, pero sí fue una victoria que los sobrevivientes habían logrado en su propio nombre.

En esas comunidades rurales, nadie tenía miedo de aquellos que estaban a su lado, pese a saber que eran capaces de asesinar de formas horribles con las poderosas habilidades que poseían.

Tras dos años de meditación y convivencia pacífica todos lo tenían muy en claro: quien estaba a su lado no es su enemigo, era otra víctima del antiguo sistema social que los hizo odiarse entre sí, pero ese odio ya no existía, no veían a un negro, a un blanco, a un mexicano, a un estadounidense, o a un canadiense, veían a un camarada.

Con un aguerrido deseo de nunca dejarse engañar entre la burda masa de pensamientos y jamás volver a sumirse en la xenofobia que una vez los dividió, y con el deseo de que la pureza de su ideal prevalezca, los habitantes de esas comunidades tomaron el nombre de Eón (filosóficamente es un periodo de tiempo indefinido) y adoptaron el nombre "eternos" para el pueblo que, cinco años después de la purga del año cero, se consagraría en Nueva Gettysburgo.

Así como el Dominio Heroico concentró su avance en el área de la tecnología y la medicina, el Eón se centró en la calidad de vida directa de su gente concentrándose en metas para eliminar el hambre, la sed y el frío.

3 meses después de la consagración del Eón, Nueva Gettysburgo fue la cuna del ideal del naciente Eón.

Un año toda la ciudad se había reorganizado para cumplir el ideal que ahora hermanaba a los eternos. Gracias a la voluntad de las parejas que apoyaron el ideal del Eón, voluntariamente siguieron las medidas para aumentar los poseedores de la habilidad de hidrokinesis (control del agua), la cual fue usada de miles de formas para la prosperidad de los eternos, entre las que destacan los riegos de los campos, la purificación de agua, la distribución de agua entre la población, entre otras muy útiles e indispensables para el funcionamiento de su sociedad (la cual podría considerarse una tribu, pues era bastante primitiva tecnológicamente hablando).

Diez años después de la concepción del ideal de los Eternos como una forma de existencia, la gente que habitaba en los territorios que una vez fueron Minnesota, Dakota del Sur y Wisconsin se unieron a ese ideal pasando a llamarse Eternos del Eón, y formando así una de las facciones más grandes de ese nuevo mundo.

Incluso antes de la edad heroica, cada nación destacaba por algo, y es algo que no ha cambiado, el Eón destacaba principalmente por los derivados de la gran cantidad de usuarios de hidrokinesis como los ríos flotantes. Aunque tecnológicamente eran inferiores al Dominio, le llevaba años luz de ventaja en términos sociales, pues los eternos no conocían la discriminación entre los suyos, los anarquistas anti-habilidades era una idea que en el Eón ni siquiera entendían y al no tener un sistema económico organizado, el único acto criminal que conocían es el daño directo a otro eterno (lo cual se ve con muy poca frecuencia tanto por su ideal inclusivo como por la dificultad que tienen para enfrentar a gente tan fuerte).

Pese a las diferencias culturales, tecnológicas, y principalmente a sus orígenes, ni el Dominio ni el Eón quería un enfrentamiento. Se decidió colaborar en un proyecto que sería valioso para ambos, y esa sería la ciudad de Vardona, la cual operaría bajo bastantes restricciones, comenzando con tres millones de eternos y de ciudadanos del Dominio viviendo ahí al mismo tiempo. Por exigencias de los cinco millones de eternos que se reunieron con el director en jefe del dominio: Loki, ningún vardón (gentilicio de Vardona) debía ser un anarquista anti-habilidades. Dicha ciudad sería el inicio de una poderosa alianza entre ambas facciones.

* * *

– Debe ser hermoso… – Lincoln comentó mirando un folio turístico de Vardona. El peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una fotografía del "Carruaje de Poseidón", una de las formaciones de agua más asombrosa que los vardones del Eón hacen como pasatiempo. Gigantescos y detallados corceles de agua galopaban por los cielos de la plaza principal tirando de una caracola de mar, también de agua, pero en su interior tenía cientos de moluscos ordenados en una magnífica formación.

El peliblanco bajó el folio para ver los alrededores del terminal de trenes de Royal Woods, por muy rebalsado de gente que el lugar estuviese, los vehículos del transporte público transitaban sin ningún problema o retraso, pues cuando la división de interiores del Dominio Heroico comenzó a operar, muchos cambios se efectuaron, comenzando con una confiscación masiva de vehículos particulares, lo cual redujo enormemente los tiempos de espera en el tráfico, y al aumentar los recursos para el transporte público la mayoría de los "cuellos de botella" desaparecieron. Pero a finales del año escolar, cuando el transporte público entra en recesos ya que se vuelve innecesario el transporte de estudiantes, todas las empresas iniciaban con los nuevos ciclos de producción, para lo que los permisos de circulación especiales para el transporte privado con fines de importación y exportación se hacían vigentes.

– Espero él haya salido a tiempo… – Pensó Lincoln en el agradable chofer que lo trajo hasta el terminal, por su bien es mejor que no esté en el centro de la ciudad durante la primera hora del periodo industrial.

De un momento a otro, todas las compuertas y andenes de las fábricas y exportadoras se abrieron y una ola abrumadora de transportes inundó las calles de la ciudad, en labores de exportación e importación masiva. Esa ola sirvió como un camuflaje perfecto para el vehículo de carga de Royal Delivery (subdivisión de Royal Train para mensajería interna que gracias a la empresa de la que formaba parte, podía ocupar la vía pública durante el periodo escolar) que ahora ingresaba al terminal.

Lincoln agradeció que nadie más pudiera percibir esencias, pues el camión de transporte que él miraba en los andenes portaba un contenedor con una esencia tan poderosa como la de su aliado. Si bien estaba seguro de que ese cargamento (cuya existencia rompería a lo menos 20 leyes del Dominio Heroico y quizá 1 de la coalición Eón) no sería detectado, pues ya había pasado a base de sobornos todos los filtros aduaneros, no podía evitar estar nervioso al haber dos esencias tan poderosas en un mismo lugar.

El peliblanco estaba empezando a sentirse ansioso. La poderosa esencia de la carga se encontraba entrando al área de carga del terminal, debería ubicarse en el subsector de carga del andén número uno para ser puesto en el tren que Lincoln debería abordar en breve.

– ¿Qué no pueden ir más rápido? – Pensó Lincoln ya impaciente, si el cargamento era descubierto, su plan sufriría un retraso enorme.

Aunque no lo admitiría tan emotivamente, Lincoln realmente amaba a su familia y le encantaba ver a sus hermanas (desde lejos y sin tener que escucharlas), y aunque se mostrara muy formal y poco expresivo, recordar sus estupideces y locuras siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

Pese a lo limitado que su poder se encontraba, realmente no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para percibir la esencia de Linka, Lincoln prácticamente podría oler toda esa serotonina pues Linka estaba realmente feliz, cosa que se contagió a su hermano.

* * *

Las chicas Loud regresaban a su hogar, habían comprado todo lo que su padre les pidió.

Pese a la ausencia de Lori, las pequeñas se comportaron muy bien, pues la estricta crianza que les fue inculcada implicó una disciplina digna de aplausos.

Más por lo angosta de la vereda que por la disciplina, las chicas caminaban de a pares, Lisa iba con la cuna de Lily y junto a Lana, Lola con Lucy, Linka con Lynn, Luna con Luan, y Leni sola al frente.

– Vaya… Se ve casi tan contenta como tú miserable … – Comentó Lola bastante intrigada por el ánimo de Linka mientras miraba a Lucy, quien le respondió con un gruñido. La princesa Loud tenía razón, el ánimo de Linka era demasiado alto, incluso para tratarse de ella.

Lola supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo más, pues ella destacaba por sobre las demás, quienes también estaban de muy buen humor, pues tendrían una tarde libre de entrenamiento y además una deliciosa cena.

– Como que espero que Lori vuelva pronto. – Dijo Leni muy contenta y deseándole lo mejor a su hermana mayor, quien debía estar en una misión real.

Linka estaba algo acomplejada por el actuar de Lincoln, pero también lo podía entender. Si Lincoln le hubiera dicho a ella sobre su inscripción para hacer esa locura, también habría intentado disuadirlo, y en cuanto a lo de su discurso, en un principio a todas les llegó la paranoia de "¿caso mi hermano cree que somos monstruos?", pero al darse cuenta de lo estúpido de la idea, rápidamente dejaron de pensar en ello, y en cuanto al motivo de Lincoln, simplemente fue para intentar reducir un poco el conflicto entre los movimientos políticos anti-habilidades, con todo lo que Lincoln lee, es prácticamente imposible que no sepa de la situación actual del Dominio.

Con ese asunto zanjado, las chicas Loud sólo querían cenar y luego disfrutar el resto del día. Leni estaba esperando a que el maniquí al que le entregó su número la llame, Luna iba a salir con Sam a un concierto, Luan debía practicar con Benny para la obra de bienvenida que la Academia del Dominio organiza para los nuevos estudiantes, Lynn iría a casa de Polly para felicitarla por haber aprobado el examen de ingreso, y Linka estaba guardando sus fuerzas para triturar las costillas de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo para celebrar que ambos lograron entrar a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, y pasaría el resto del día ayudándolo a caminar mientras se recuperaba de eso, para Linka era un panorama bastante divertido y que esperaba con ansias.

– Conozco esa mirada. – Se burló Lola con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que Linka sonrió muy contenta. – Acaso… ¿Un chico te invitó a salir? – Preguntó la princesa Loud, y curiosamente el aire del ambiente se hizo mucho menos pesado entre las miradas expectantes de las hermanas Loud.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó Linka sonrojada por la pregunta y sin ser consciente de que con cada uno de sus gestos aumentaban las sospechas y el tamaño de las sonrisas de sus hermanas. – ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

– No mientas Linka. – Dijo Luna poniendo su brazo izquierdo detrás de la blanca melena de su hermana menor. – Vi que durante todo el examen estuviste junto a un chico… ¿El 155?

– ¡Ya Luna! – Gritó Linka aún más sonrojada, no es que sintiera algo por Clyde, sólo le agradaba, además ella nunca aceptaría algo tan estúpido como el "amor a primera vista".

– ¡Yay! – Celebró Leni animosamente. – Llevaba tiempo queriendo verte lucir algo diferente al uniforme y tu camisa naranja.

A Linka le disgustó ese comentario, amaba sus camisas naranjas.

– Y dime ¿Cuándo es la cita? – Preguntó Leni ignorando el enojo en la mirada de Linka.

– ¡Que no tengo una cita! – Gritó Linka en un cómico desahogo. – ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? – La peliblanco preguntó usando su telekinesis muy discretamente para hacer leves cosquillas en el cuello de Leni.

– ¡Araña! – Gritó la torpe chica agitando sus brazos y echándose a correr. – ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!

– ¿Y yo era la bromista? – Preguntó Luan riéndose de su hermana mientras usaba su telekinesis para evitar que las bolsas que Leni lanzó al aire cayeran al suelo.

– Ah. – Lynn suspiró agotada. – Yo la traigo. – La atleta agregó corriendo hacia Leni, quien asustada era considerablemente más rápida.

Seguían siendo esa alegre multitud que Lincoln consideraba una parte indispensable de su hogar. El resto de la caminata se hizo muy ligera para las chicas Loud, a quienes ya no les incomodaba el actuar de su hermano, podría no ser el más cariñoso, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y tanto él como Linka habían logrado una gran meta, y celebrarían como los Loud que son, ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas incómodas.

– ¿Cómo les fue chicas? – Preguntó Lynn sr abriendo la puerta principal de la casa Loud en una postura firme y sacando el pecho.

Antes de responder, las chicas se pusieron en fila ordenadas de menor a mayor, siendo Lisa, quien estaba primero sujetando la cuna de Lily.

– El dispensador tenía todo lo solicitado, padre. – Respondió Lisa y cuando su padre se hizo a un lado, todas procedieron ordenadamente al interior de la casa y luego a la cocina para ordenar las compras, tarea que realizaron rápidamente con todas, salvo Lori, Luna, Lincoln y Lily ayudando.

– Bien hecho. – Dijo su padre con un tono bastante complacido. – Nada como los vegetales del Eón, esos tipos sí que saben del campo, rompan filas. – El castaño agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La cena estaba casi lista y sólo faltaba esperar a los demás invitados.

– Papá… – Preguntó Linka en un tono que incomodó a su padre, quien detuvo su marcha y miró a su hija albina. – ¿Dónde está Lincoln? – Preguntó Linka sabiendo que no podía simplemente gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

Las demás no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, aún les incomodaba eso de los "monstruos", después de todo es una palabra que no está permitido usar en la casa Loud.

– Lincoln… recibió una carta de invitación a un curso de élite de un mes en Vardona, con su madre dudamos, pero decidimos que sería lo mejor para su formación académica. – Respondió su padre dudoso de la reacción de sus hijas, pero en un tono serio y ordenado.

– Oh… – Linka dijo en un tono muy serio, casi sombrío. – Entiendo…

– Las quiero listas en media hora. – Lynn sr agregó y las demás se apresuraron para cambiarse de ropa y lucir presentables para sus invitados, sería una cena muy importante.

Lynn sr se dirigió a la habitación de Linka, le había dejado preocupado esa reacción en su hija, él sabía que Linka podría reaccionar mal a eso, pues había notado su desánimo hasta antes del examen.

– ¿Linka? – Preguntó su padre tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

– ¡No entres papá! – Gritó Linka y se escuchó un pequeño golpe. – ¡Auch!

Lynn sr no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, a Linka realmente le desagradaba usar ese vestido tan elegante.

– ¡Sigo viva! – Linka añadió animadamente para evitar que su padre se preocupara por un accidente. – Ahora sí, adelante papá. – Dijo la peliblanca y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

– Con permiso. – Dijo su padre.

Si bien Lynn sr nunca cambiaría una imagen de sus hijas contentas entre algunas de sus locuras, tampoco negaría su gusto por verlas ordenadas y elegantes, y así era exactamente como lucía Linka.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Linka preguntó extrañada de que su padre sólo se sentara en la cama.

– Pensé que… ibas a enojarte con Lincoln. – Respondió su padre. Dependiendo de cómo se viera Linka iba a tocar ese tema con más o menos delicadeza, pero no parecía estar para nada mal.

– Oh… nah. – Respondió Linka bastante relajada. – Él hizo eso para que siguiéramos siendo compañeros de clases. Ni siquiera el chico que me gustó por 2 años hizo tanto por mí ¿Cómo podría enojarme con Lincoln? – Preguntó Linka bastante relajada. A su padre le gustaba mucho que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír contento por ello, en un principio creyó que Lincoln tenía algún complejo por no tener habilidades y por eso quiso dar el examen, pero no parece ser el caso. – Lo único que me molesta es que no le podré romper las costillas con un abrazo hasta dentro de un mes jeje.

– De acuerdo linda. – Lynn sr agregó levantándose de la cama. – Pero hay otra sorpresa para ustedes. – El castaño agregó retirándose de la habitación de su hija.

* * *

En el terminal de trenes principal de Royal Woods, las cosas no iban tan calmadas como el normal y rutinario actuar del cuerpo de seguridad de Royal Train sugería.

– Lori. – Llamó una chica de cabello rubio y esponjoso que usaba un uniforme de la agencia heroica Poderosus. – Creo que tu hermano estaba en el terminal. – La chica agregó, dejando impactada a la mayor de los Loud, quien de por sí estaba bastante nerviosa por su misión, deseando que terminara lo más pronto posible.

– No me distraigas Whitney. – Ordenó Lori bastante enojada, había mucho en su mente como para que su compañera la molestara con ese tipo de bromas. – Si tanto te interesa te doy su número después de terminar la misión. – La mayor de los Loud se burló.

– Como sea. – Whitney respondió dándole la espalda con desinterés. – No había ningún pasajero vinculado a los fabricantes del equipo robado por la asociación.

– ¿Ya terminaron su cita? – Preguntó Carol en tono de burla mientras finalizaba el sondeo de los contenedores que habían sido cargados en el transporte. – Concéntrense en la misión demonios.

Ninguna de las otras dos rubias respondió, pero se dirigieron hacia Carol, quien contenía una tableta táctica de la agencia, la cual estaba conectada a los drones sensores hackeados de Royal Train.

– ¿Tanto te tardas en encontrarlo? – Preguntó Lori.

– Veamos cuanto te tardas en revisar cuatro mil noventa y siete contenedores. – Respondió Carol bastante molesta, de por sí no le agradaba Lori y el ser su compañera… literalmente preferiría trabajar con una roca, incluso un mineral sería más agradable que Lori… y que Whitney.

Las tres chicas habían sido asignadas a una misión de seguridad menor, según el registro que Royal Train entregó al Dominio, el vagón estaba lleno, pero un registro preventivo que la agencia Poderosus tomó, reveló que había un contenedor de más y ahora Lori, Carol y Whitney deberían normalizar esa situación aplicando los protocolos que se les enseñaron en la academia y bajo la supervisión directa del líder de la agencia Heroica que presentó el caso.

– Vaya nerd que saliste Carol. – Se burló Whitney tratando de disimular la tensión que sentía, pero su compañera tenía razón, no tenían forma de identificar el contenedor sin registro en el vagón, sólo podían revisarlos uno por uno, ya que no podían acceder a los registros de Royal Train pues su sistema de seguridad es muy avanzado.

– Acota la búsqueda. – Ordenó Lori tomando la tableta de Carol y abriendo la interfaz del sondeo de los drones que hackearon de Royal Train (para mantener la discreción de una misión que no requiere intervención de cuerpos de emergencia). – El 50% de los contenedores son envíos hacia Puerto Bennet, con la temporada de vacaciones recién iniciada la mayoría de estos envíos deben ser de mantenimiento de mecanismos de soporte marítimo como los buques turísticos, y con la temporada de cosecha en el Eón, no debe haber ningún cuerpo con agua pues todas las frutas y verduras deben venir desde Vardona, y si usan el sistema de envío de Royal Train, significa que no pueden usar los transportes para equipos mecánicos, es decir, transportan algo orgánico… acotando el sondeo infra-rojo para sólo detectar orgánicos, y removiendo las detecciones de los ingredientes con los que preparan los platos típicos de todas las regiones dentro del Dominio, sólo es cuestión de… ¡Voilà! – Lori celebró al reducir considerablemente las posibles localizaciones de la carga sospechosa al eliminar los filtros de detección de metales y los filtros energéticos de las especias e ingredientes más comunes cocinados en el Dominio, además de añadir el filtro de la firma energética del agua, resultando en cinco contenedores que podrían tener la carga no registrada.

– Los revisaremos desde dentro, se nos acabó el tiempo. – Dijo Carol apuntando al vagón de carga.

Considerando lo rigurosos que son en Royal Train con la seguridad, realmente había sido una buena idea usar los drones propios de la empresa, pero entrar a un vagón de carga es otra historia.

– Ahora sí se armó. – Pensó Whitney bastante emocionada, si bien les hubiera gustado encontrar la carga colada en el vagón sin necesidad de ingresar en él, ahora no tenían esa oportunidad, pues el tren había iniciado la secuencia de aislamiento previo al inicio del viaje.

– Entren al vagón. – Ordenó a las tres simultáneamente por el comunicador integrado en sus cascos el jefe de la agencia Heroica Poderosus y abuelo paterno de Lori Loud, Lynn Loud segundo, quien estaba participando en la misión desde otra posición con sus propios agentes.

Las tres rubias tendrían que cooperar para cumplir esa orden, de por sí sería una tarea bastante difícil para un héroe profesional, pero ellas han sido preparadas con extremo rigor para tener ese mismo nivel, y ahora debían probarlo.

La puerta del vagón era enorme, el tren estaba suspendido a 3 metros de alto sobre el suelo y la carga ingresaba al interior por una enorme rampa instalada detrás del transporte, formando una imagen similar a la de los aviones cargueros. Si bien sería raro usar un camino tan evidente, las plataformas estabilizadoras del tren y los ductos de ventilación estaban llenos de sensores, pero la entrada principal se mantenía en un ingreso y egreso constante de vehículos de carga, pero ahora se estaba cerrando.

Lori usó su telekinesis para desviar los sensores de ultrasonido de la entrada, para luego atraer a Carol y a Whitney hacia ella, Carol formó una concentración de aire en la espalda de Lori y al liberarla formó una explosión cuyo impulso las lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

– Todo listo. Cierren la compuerta. – Ordenó el jefe del personal de carga y se aceleró el cierre del vagón.

Whitney no estaba segura de su próximo movimiento, pero estando sin tiempo se vio forzada a usar su habilidad de control mineral para oxidar las bisagras de la puerta, ralentizando su cierre.

– Estuvo cerca… – Dijo Whitney aliviada de que ninguna alarma se activara mientras miraba cómo la compuerta terminaba de cerrarse. – ¿Están bie…? – Whitney fue movida hacia Lori por su telekinesis, para ubicarse detrás de uno de los contenedores evitando que un dron patrulla de Royal Train la detectara, los dos drones que hackearon no eran los únicos dentro del vagón.

– Recuerden. – Carol llamó la atención de sus compañeras. – Si alguien se tomó todas estas molestias para sacar algo del Dominio, no es pequeño, podría haber más fuerzas involucradas.

– Entendido. – Dieron Whitney y Lori al unísono, no aceptaban a Carol como su líder por tener las mejores calificaciones, pero no era el momento para discutir por eso.

– ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Pensó Carol cuando el dron hackeado dejó de enviar señales a su tableta, algo los había destruido, pero aún no fueron descubiertas, pues no se activaron las alarmas del vagón. – Las ubicaciones de los contenedores siguen en el registro.

– Ugh. – Lincoln sintió que su cargamento estaba despertando, alguien está usando habilidades cerca de él. – ¿Lo descubrieron? – Lincoln pensó aterrado.

– Vigilen las ubicaciones de los otros 4 contenedores, revisaremos cada uno juntas. – Ordenó Carol.

Para suerte de las chicas, el primer contenedor al que se acercaron era precisamente el indocumentado y su objetivo.

Las chicas abrieron el contenedor con una llave especial de Poderosus, y simplemente quedaron boquiabiertas con lo que vieron dentro.

Una cápsula esférica que contenía dentro a un humano… o eso parecía, con excepción de su brazo derecho y la mitad derecha de su cabeza, todo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una coraza orgánica, pero no era dura como de un insecto, estaba recubierta de carne y era de color gris oscuro.

Lori sentía algo muy familiar en lo que podía ver de ese chico, pero no podía decir qué. Estaba sumergido en un extraño líquido que parecía mantenerlo inconsciente, pero se notaban varios tatuajes tanto en su piel humana como en esa coraza, parecían continuaciones de esos extraños símbolos. Lori no pudo siquiera imaginar qué estaba sucediendo, pero ese cabello rojo y esas pecas se le hacían muy familiares. Si no estuviera conectado a un respirador que cubría su boca podría saber con más exactitud quién es…

– Esto… definitivamente no debería estar aquí. – Dijo Carol igual de impactada que Lori. – ¿Estás recibiendo esto? – Preguntó al jefe de la operación.

– Reconocimiento finalizado, bien hecho señoritas, ese envío debe ser estudiado, retiraremos ese contenedor del tren, esperen instrucciones. – Ordenó Lynn Loud segundo.

– El tren en dirección Vardona por la ruta heráldica partirá en cinco minutos. – Informó la adjutora del terminal de transporte.

Lincoln agradeció ese anuncio y se dirigió a su tren a toda prisa.

– Ve… saca de ahí a las intrusas, no deben conocer nada de esto. – Ordenó el peliblanco a su aliado, quien se dirigió de inmediato al vagón de carga entre las profundidades bajo el terminal.

Lincoln haría todo lo posible por evitar tener que usar un plan desesperado para esa situación, pues no podía garantizar la seguridad de los que se involucrarían.

– Será una operación de saqueo en movimiento… – Dijo Lori algo frustrada, no por la misión, sino por tener que estar encerrada ahí con Carol y Whitney y escondiéndose de los drones patrulla.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, cuando empecé a escribir esto tenía tantas ideas en la mente e intenté plasmarlas todas juntas, pero no resultó nada bien, por lo que decidí dar el contexto del mundo por partes, al igual que partes del desarrollo del papel que jugará Lincoln no sólo en el Dominio Heroico o en el Eón, sino que en todo el mundo.**

 **Como he dicho en algunos reviews, el objetivo de Lincoln es una visión filosófica propia de mi persona (no he leído a ningún filósofo que pensara igual, pero no niego que puede existir), y por eso creo que dejaré en secreto el propósito** **concreto** **de Lincoln hasta que lo cumpla.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el origen de las habilidades en el mundo y sus repercusiones en las sociedades humanas? ¿Fue muy idealizado el origen del Eón? ¿Qué significa el cargamento que Lincoln debe llevar a Vardona? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de El Fin del Ciclo Infinito (Ahí finalmente Lincoln volverá a su casa).**

 **No me malinterpreten, agradezco mucho sus reviews, pero quisiera que se identificaran de algún modo para saber el review de quién estoy respondiendo.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: No te equivocaste en que la gran mayoría tenía poderes, pero el Dominio Heroico es otra de las muchas naciones que se establecieron después de la purga del año cero. Lo del ciclo de la locura infinita se remonta a mucho tiempo antes de que el Dominio naciera, por eso Lincoln tampoco piensa que el tiempo anterior a las habilidades fue mejor.**

 **Neozura: No te equivocas en la enorme relación del objetivo de Lincoln con las esencias, pero su compañero no es indispensable para que Lincoln lo logre (eso no implica que Lincoln lo vaya a sacrificar como a un peón) Que buena que te gustara el discurso, me emocioné mucho mientras lo escribía. Y así cómo voy, el prólogo se extenderá muuuuucho. xD**

 **Pirata: Jajajaja bien pensado. xD Aunque por las distópicas consecuencias de las habilidades por ejemplo, creo que en términos de contexto es un tanto más oscuro que Boku no hero academia. El aliado no es precisamente un humano. Tus reviews si son raros. xD pero no te preocupes, hay veces en las que un episodio simplemente no deja mucho que comentar. :)**

 **J0nas Nagera: Jajajaja Si leíste Héroes y Villanos notarás que alguien era muy bueno para dar discursos sin significado. xD Pero no es el caso de Lincoln. ¿Te gustó el contraste cultural tan diferente entre el Dominio y el Eón? Quizá ya conoces la identidad del héroe anónimo o "primer héroe" e incluso la relación de este fic y Héroes y Villanos. xD Admito que si se parece un poco a X-Men ahora que lo mencionas. xD Pero con el origen distópico que le di ahora, realmente no he leído nada que se le parezca en términos de origen.**

 **Fenixrodrigo: Es cierto que Lincoln quiere cambiar el mundo, pero no usando una cortina de hierro, me gustaría decirte cómo, pero sería rebelar una clave de la trama. :C**

 **J.K. SALVATORI: Me alegra que te guste esta historia estando al tanto de genialidades como esos mangas. Sobre Ronnie, no, ella tiene otros complejos, pero sí habrá un "bakugou" en esta historia. xD De Deku Lincoln no tiene ni un pelo, es muy diferente su forma de pensar sobre lo que es ser un héroe, y muchas gracias amigo. :D**

 **Anónimo: No es que Lincoln necesite habilidades, va a Vourer con otros propósitos que pronto conocerás. ;)**

 **Anónimo: No creo que Liberty y sus hermanos rebelen su origen verdadero en algún momento, precisamente por que no me imagino ninguna circunstancia en la que sería necesario. No son los anarquistas anti-habilidades, y de hecho, no creo que incluya un antagonista principal (como fue el caso de Moana, donde todo el conflicto se desató sin malicia como motivo).**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Me alegra que notaras esos parecidos. xD Lincoln es de los que prefiere no manipular y mucho menos dañar, pero sabe lo peligroso que es el ciclo de la locura infinita y debe romperlo. Sobre la crítica, en efecto lo es, pero la discriminación xenofóbica de las habilidades es sólo una mísera punta del iceberg que debe destruir. Su familia no tanto, pues las mayores no son tan irracionales como para no darse cuenta de lo que Lincoln quiso decir, y en cuanto a las menores, bueno, inocencia. xD Los afectó a todos de diferente forma, pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo. Sobre Chandler… algo así. xD Lynn sigue con su aumento físico. Los Estados Unidos perecieron consumidos en todo lo que sembraron. No tanto caos pese a no tener leyes, pues los humanos no son animales sin control como las sociedades tienden a hacernos creer. Sobre quien espiaba a Lincoln, aún no se rebelará. c: Sobre lo de la esposa de Loki, él no le rebeló sobre sus habilidades porque estaba ocupado forjando el Dominio Heroico junto con sus demás hermanos. Esa bala no será disparada, Lincoln no es un peligro para la vida. En efecto lo vigilaron, pero Lincoln tiene más herramientas para pasar de ser percibido en su actuar. Sobre la nueva Grand Final, Kaah'Narak significa "Olvido de los poderosos", Lincoln le ordenó eliminar su divinización, él debía ser recordado sólo como el que creó a los Heraldos y el primer Grand Final, el ser adorado como a un dios nunca fue su voluntad, pero Kaah'Narak al convertirse en Grand Final no tenía por qué obedecerlo porque ahora ella daba las órdenes. Lamento no haber usado tus ideas sobre Cataclysm, muy seguramente las usaré aquí. xD**

 **Anónimo: Sobre lo que Loki y su familia piensan de Lincoln, o bueno, recuerdan, y lo recuerdan como un sanguinario que cambió toda su realidad y prácticamente les permitió tener la vida que Mutilador nunca les permitió tener. Pero tampoco ignoran lo sádico y sanguinario que es. Sobre su actitud hacia Lincoln, si han tomado precauciones, pero él no ha manifestado ni manifestará la escarcha. Sobre los nombres de héroes, con lo estricto que he mostrado al Dominio, creo que se abandonará esa práctica, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.**

 **Anónimo: Si, la Haiku del mundo de Héroes y Villanos también está ahí, pero con 30 años más y cumpliendo la meta que conmovió el corazón del primer Grand Final.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	6. Otra Cultura, Otra Realidad (Parte 2)

**Un año desde la publicación del primer episodio de Héroes y Villanos. D: Cómo vuela el tiempo. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Hola, como imaginarán, esta historia tendrá muchos personajes vistosos, como villanos y héroes de relleno (me atrevo a decir que más que los de la misma serie) ¿Creen que debería hacer homenajes o cameos de personajes de otras series y videojuegos en lugar de usar OC poco destacables para el relleno?**

 **NA2: ¿Les gustó la historia del Eón? ¿Creen que debería hacer más apartados sobre las distintas naciones y culturas antes de su intervención en la historia?**

* * *

 **Otra Cultura, otra Realidad (Parte 2)**

 **Un Viaje de Ensueño**

Existe una infinidad de tipos de células heroicas, y otra infinidad de formas de actuar en las personas con habilidades, en algunas generan nuevos órganos que les permiten usar sus habilidades (como en el caso de la telekinesis, en la que estas células se agrupan en el cerebro formando otro lóbulo), en otros se concentran en algún órgano o grupo de órganos (los músculos de los poseedores de aumentos físicos, como el clásico factor regenerativo, el sistema circulatorio está complementado por redes de células heroicas, las cuales transportan mucho más eficientemente los nutrientes y otras células permitiendo ese "superpoder").

La enorme variedad en la que las habilidades se manifiestan imposibilita la detección genérica de la actividad de las células heroicas y también su distinción mediante el simple sondeo de actividad en ellas. El cuerpo de investigación e inteligencia del Dominio descubrió que había una región particular en el cerebro de quienes poseían habilidades (era muy diferente de las que se formaban por las células heroicas en el caso de las habilidades de potenciación mental). Los investigadores dedujeron que esa región (la cual fue llamada en honor a su descubridor lóbulo de Levi) es la que da órdenes a las células heroicas pues cuando los voluntarios del laboratorio usaban sus habilidades, el lóbulo de Levi mostraba mayores niveles de actividad.

También había casos particulares, como aquellas personas cuyas vidas dependen del uso de sus habilidades. En esas personas el lóbulo de Levi estará permanentemente activo, y precisamente para no discriminar e incomodar a los pasajeros de Royal Train, no se realizan sondeos energéticos dentro de los vehículos (lo que incluía la inhabilitación de los sensores del brazalete de Lincoln). Pero sabiendo que las habilidades siguen siendo potencialmente peligrosas, se liberan inhibidores de cortisol por los ductos de ventilación (cortisol es la hormona responsable de la agresividad) para evitar que los pasajeros deseen actuar violentamente.

Lincoln llegó al andén, había mucha gente ahí, y no era sorpresa, la ruta heráldica era un destino demasiado turístico, principalmente Nueva Andasar (por los impresionantes rascacielos), Vardona (por ser el punto de encuentro con el Eón) y Puerto Bennet (una unión marítima del Eón con las naciones del noreste de América).

– Por favor proceda al vagón intermedio. – Pidió la adjutora del andén cuando Lincoln acercó su boleto al escáner de uno de los torniquetes de acceso. Aparentemente la gente que viaja en primera clase no usa las mismas dependencias que la de la clase turista.

Lincoln obedeció y gracias al inferior número de personas en las áreas vip en comparación al área turista, pudo ingresar rápidamente al vagón.

La mitad del vagón era un pasillo muy bien decorado con bar y mesas incluidas. Lincoln notó que el vagón empleaba un sistema de anexo magnético para mantenerse unido al tren, lo que resultaba en que ese vagón no sintiera ninguna especie de turbulencia. Lincoln se dirigió a la habitación privada cuyo número estaba impreso en su boleto.

Fue una sorpresa muy agradable ver su lugar de viaje, una habitación de 2x2 metros, y un baño privado. Una alfombra color rojo con bordados de aves tropicales cubría el suelo completo, las paredes tenían un estampado amarillo y naranjo, simulando el color de las nubes en el atardecer. Lincoln no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa peculiar decoración, pero sí fue un agrado ver que la pared principal estaba totalmente hecha de vidrio reforzado, lo que le permitiría tener la vista de un hermoso paisaje durante todo su viaje, tal era la ilusión que lo inundó que acabó ignorando olímpicamente la amplia pantalla plana instalada en una garra adaptable en el techo de la habitación.

Sabiendo que no había ninguna sonda que detecte y escanee la actividad cerebral de los pasajeros, Lincoln se sentó en una de las dos sillas de masajes y usó su poder al máximo para evitar que una catástrofe se desatara al mantener controlada la actividad de su cargamento inhibiendo muchos neurotransmisores en el pelirrojo de la cápsula en el vagón de carga, resultando en que prácticamente estaría dormido.

* * *

Una vez se aseguraron de que ese era el contenido con documentos incongruentes en el vagón de carga, las intrusas en el vagón de carga volvieron a cerrar el dispositivo de contención y se escondieron en las cercanías de este.

– Lo sentiste ¿No es así? – Susurró Carol, quien se encontraba escondida entre dos contenedores junto a Lori, su tono era tembloroso, incluso para la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban. – Esa… cosa, chico… lo que sea…

– Si. – Respondió Lori con intriga ¿Acaso estaba escuchando miedo en la voz de Carol? Si no la hubiera escuchado ella misma no lo creería. – Es demasiado fuerte…

– ¿Q-Que demonios sucede aquí… ? – Preguntó Whitney por el comunicador, ella también había sido abrumada por las facultades psíquicas del chico en la cápsula de éxtasis durante el breve tiempo en el que estuvo a punto de despertar.

Al estar separada de sus compañeras, Whitney sentía un gran vacío. Si bien ella no era tan experimentada como Lori o Carol en el campo de combate, Whitney tenía una gran experiencia en análisis tácticos, control y prevención de emergencias, y gracias a eso pudo identificar algunos de los componentes del líquido que rodeaba al chico, un somnífero extremadamente poderoso que funcionaba al hacer contacto con su piel suele usarse en mamíferos grandes durante operaciones… Si esa… cosa causa una sensación de peligro así de fuerte literalmente nadando en somníferos, Whitney temía de lo que sucedería si despertaba, sin duda sería mejor no decirle eso a sus compañeras.

– No lo sé Whitney, pero te juro que volveremos a Royal Woods. – Respondió Lori en un tono decidido que inspiró a sus dos compañeras que se caían pedazos. No es que Lori esté mucho mejor que ellas, si estuviera sola, ya se habría quebrado en llanto, pero ahora sólo se mantenía serena porque eso es lo que su equipo necesitaba, por sus compañeras.

– P-Parece estar dormido… hasta Nueva Andasar… Por favor… sigue así. – Rogó Carol entre susurros, creyendo escuchar tenues ronquidos provenientes del contenedor.

Los motores del principales del tren se encendieron para dar inicio al viaje de alta velocidad al salir del área urbana de la capital. Si bien era tosca maquinaria del Dominio, para las tres chicas fue más melodioso que un coro angelical.

El pelirrojo en animación suspendida en la cápsula ni se inmutó por la sacudida del vagón de carga cuando el tren aumento su velocidad.

– Hay tres intrusas, encontraron al espécimen y están tramando algo. – Lincoln escuchó en su mente, su camarada había logrado entrar al vagón sin problemas, lo cual no era una sorpresa, después de todo, el nivel de los sensores de seguridad de Royal Train es nada en comparación a la habilidad de ese chico, el cual ahora estaba escondido en otro de los contenedores del vagón de carga. Había escuchado la desesperada plática de las tres rubias. – En nueva Andasar harán su movimiento, tenemos que actuar antes.

Las cosas iban muy mal, si el cargamento era confiscado por las agencias heroicas, Lincoln tendría que rescatarlo, cometiendo actos que como mínimo lo harían ser desterrado del Dominio y ser buscado como un alto traidor o directamente un condenado a muerte, y lo peor es que su familia sufriría como consecuencia de sus actos.

– Hm… – Lincoln estaba esforzándose al máximo para mantener calmado al pelirrojo dormido, en condiciones normales no debería ser tan extenuante para él, pero habiendo pasado meses con sus habilidades inhibidas, le era más complicado. Pero con el pasar de los minutos recuperaba su control sobre ella, por lo que pudo detectar que las células heroicas de las tres intrusas estaban inactivas, por lo que podía dejar de adormecer al pelirrojo, pero un problema más estresante fue darse cuenta de que una de que una de las esencias de las tres infiltradas pertenece a su hermana mayor Lori. – Me encargaré personalmente. – Se resolvió Lincoln sabiendo que no podía permitirse llegar a Nueva Andasar con las cosas como estaban, pero tampoco podía dejar al espécimen ahí, pues esas imprudentes chicas conocían su ubicación, y como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, gracias a que todas compartían la esencia de Lori, significaba no eran heroínas ni guerreras experimentadas, por lo que no tenían la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para enfrentar la sola presencia de algo de ese nivel.

Lincoln conocía a la perfección el plano de los trenes de Royal Train, por lo que se dirigió a una de las esquinas de su compartimiento. Sabía que en ese punto, debajo de la alfombra se encontraba un acceso a los ductos de ventilación inferiores.

Dado que los ductos de ventilación sólo tienen sensores en las entradas Lincoln pudo dirigirse sin problemas al vagón de carga, no le fue difícil pasar por el sistema de anexo magnético sólo algo incómodo pues en ese punto los ductos de ventilación se sentían como de mantequilla, pero pudo llegar al vagón donde su espécimen seguía dormido.

Los contenedores del vagón de carga estaban ordenados en torres formadas por 4 contenedores, siendo referidos las bases de las torres como el "primer nivel", y así conforme avanzaban. Ninguna de las tres intrusas le quitaba el ojo de encima al contendor. No podían hacerlo, pese a que gracias al actuar de Lincoln el aire dejó de sentirse tan tenso, ellas seguían recordando la sensación que ese ser les causó.

En comparación al verdadero alcance del poder de su aliado, el desplazamiento entre sólidos es algo que podría hacer incluso sonámbulo, por lo que Lincoln no temía que el espécimen se alterara cuando el suelo del vagón de carga debajo de un contenedor se deformara sobre el peliblanco, permitiendo a Lincoln acceder a un contenedor del primer nivel sin ser detectado por las intrusas.

– Segundo primogénito clase Valeroso… Artie. – Lincoln dijo chocando puños con el chico que lo esperaba en el contenedor, era un niño de unos 11 o 12 años, de cabello castaño y piel pálida. Sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo y guijarros (por haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo tierra ayudando a Lincoln en el examen). La cualidad visible que más destaca en ese chico son los tatuajes rojos en su cara, eran líneas muy delgadas que cubrían sus mejillas y frente, también se unían en su nariz y hacían una forma circular en su barbilla. A simple vista parecería un vagabundo o fanático religioso de alguna secta.

– ¿Tu voluntad? – Preguntó Artie muy seriamente, se trataba de alguien muy diligente a la hora de cumplir con su misión.

Lincoln debió respirar pesadamente, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su respiración era pesada, dentro de su contenedor había varios recipientes plásticos de especias a las que Lincoln es alérgico. Poco importaban esas nimiedades, Lincoln tenía que concentrarse en la cápsula de éxtasis ahora más que nunca, pues el poder de un primogénito podría despertarlo de golpe.

Los tatuajes de Artie comenzaron a emitir una luz de color carmesí, y sus dedos tomaron un aspecto de púas del mismo color. Al momento en que tocó el suelo con una de esas púas, se formó una marca de diversos símbolos que se extendían por todo el contenedor.

– Marca de llegada: lista. – Informó el castaño y Lincoln cayó rendido, realmente tenía que esforzarse para mantener dormido al pelirrojo cuando un primogénito usa su poder.

Con eso listo, ambos se dirigieron a una de las esquinas del contenedor actual para luego regresar a los ductos de ventilación inferiores con la habilidad del castaño.

Dado que la piel del espécimen reacciona a las señales cercanas aplastando a los emisores, las intrusas en el vagón de carga no podían obtener información del contenedor usando los sensores de sus trajes, por lo que lo único que podían hacer era vigilar con sus propios ojos el contenedor desde lo lejos, por lo que se les imposibilitó detectar que había dos chicos avanzando por los ductos de ventilación inferiores.

Cuando ambos chicos se ubicaron bajo el contenedor objetivo, el Valeroso tocó la placa de metal con un dedo. Sus tatuajes carmesí volvieron a brillar y los metales tanto del ducto de ventilación, como del piso y del suelo del contenedor parecieron deformarse, pero no era como si los tubos fueras doblados para que no estorbaran, sino como si hubieran sido cortados perfectamente y en silencio abriendo un camino que ambos chicos usarían para entrar al contenedor de la cápsula.

Sin perder tiempo, Lincoln tocó la cápsula de éxtasis del espécimen y usó su manejo de esencias para mantener dormido al pelirrojo dentro. Al estar tan cerca del pelirrojo, Lincoln requería un esfuerzo mucho menor para mantenerlo dormido.

– No mentiré… podrías acabar mareado. – Dijo Artie tocando el suelo, donde las marcas volvieron a aparecer en todo el contenedor. – Marca de partida, lista. Vamos. – El castaño añadió la carga en los contenedores marcados fue intercambiada, resultando en que Lincoln, Artie y la cápsula de éxtasis fueron transposicionados al contenedor de las especias y viceversa.

Dado que el peliblanco no percibió alteraciones en las esencias de las tres intrusas, supo que no habían detectado el intercambio de las cargas. – ¿Misión cumplida? – Preguntó Artie con sus dedos regresando a su forma normal mientras sus tatuajes dejaban de brillar.

– Aún no. – Respondió Lincoln considerando en lo que sucedería cuando la agencia que empelaba a Lori y a sus compañeras descubriera que en el cargamento misterioso no estaba lo que descubrieron. – Marca otra puerta de partida en el contenedor y una de salida fuera del tren, asegúrate de que sea bidireccional y de más de un sólo uso, es hora de pedir un "retiro exprés anticipado". – Lincoln agregó.

Artie volvió a mostrar sus garras carmesí para distorsionar el suelo bajo sus pies, permitiéndole salir por debajo del transporte sin dañarlo ni ser detectado.

El tren avanzaba sujetado por arneses a una línea de vigas elevada sobre el suelo del Dominio Heroico por un sistema de suspensión magnética, lo que significó que Artie debió caer 70 metros aterrizando en una plantación de maíz.

Gracias a todas sus modificaciones biológicas pudo aterrizar intacto y sin causar ningún ruido, acto seguido activó un emisor de señales, indicando a un equipo enviado por la asociación que robaran un contenedor específico del tren (Específicamente el que ahora contenía los cargamentos de especias). Una vez recibió la señal de confirmación, el Valeroso usó su poder para traer a los que estaban en el contenedor marcado a la puerta de salida que acababa de marcar en el suelo.

– Bien hecho Artie. – Dijo Lincoln, su tono de voz evidenciaba que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero también se encontraba mucho menos agobiado, principalmente porque estaban demasiado lejos de las chicas y en caso de usar sus habilidades no afectarían al pelirrojo dormido.

– ¿No temes que las intrusas sean heridas? – Preguntó Artie intrigado mientras miraba el tren que rápidamente se alejaba. El intercambio de marcas tiene un alcance máximo, y esa limitación fue la responsable de que no pudieran sacar del Domino al espécimen usando ese poder, pero en esos minutos el tren no superaría la distancia límite de su poder.

– Los villanos no derramarán sangre. – Respondió Lincoln con mucha seriedad.

– Me refería al megalisco. – Corrigió Artie, dejando a Lincoln sin palabras.

Sin tener a Lori ni a su equipo cerca, Lincoln pudo dejar de contener al pelirrojo en la cápsula, todos los que usan habilidades están muy lejos como para alterarlo y aún si despertara, Artie puede neutralizarlo por sí mismo. Sin tener nada que hacer hasta que el retiro exprés se completara, el peliblanco miró al cielo y sólo sintió el frío de los temporales de invierno acercándose, los eternos viviendo en Vardona estarán celebrando sus fechas importantes. Lincoln intentaba pensar en las animadas celebraciones de esa gente como una distracción, realmente deseaba que Lori y sus compañeras no se vieran afectadas por haberse expuesto a la presencia del pelirrojo durante esos minutos.

Junto al tren un animado hombre se movilizaba en lo que parecía ser un aerodeslizador (un transporte individual volador, se podría describir como una "motocicleta voladora") del Dominio Heroico de clase Régulus (estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo, 140 veces más que nuestro sol sin contar la luminosidad de la radiación UV si se considera el número aumenta a 240), pues de otra forma no podría haber alcanzado al tren. La piel del piloto era pálida, al menos la de su rostro, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba al descubierto. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo en su nuca, dejando fuera algunos mechones que caían por su frente, su barba y bigote estaban rasurados al ras, pero se notaban. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura futurista gris que parecía más concentrada en su brazo derecho, y portaba una funda de espada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

Se trataba de Jetstream, un temible criminal de la asociación especializado en saqueo de instalaciones de máxima seguridad. Entre sus crímenes se encontraba el robo de armas más grande que ha sufrido el Dominio Heroico y el mismísimo director en jefe Loki juró que pagaría con su cabeza por ese crimen y por las vidas que se perderían por ello.

– ¿Estrictamente sin derramamiento de sangre y con intrusas? – Jetstream pensaba algo molesto por esa condición, si bien no era de los que mataba por placer, sabía que a veces era inevitable, pero ahora tenía la orden estricta de abandonar la misión si no podía evitar matar para tener éxito.

– Que asco. – Dijo el espadachín al sacar de su cinturón unas… cosas orgánicas, pero sabía que cumplirían su propósito. Entre el equipamiento que su empleador le dio se encontraban esos "silenciadores", organismos que podían anular todas las señales a su alrededor en un área, excepto las que tuvieran registradas (como el comunicador de Jetstream). Al comprobar que funcionó la anulación de señales, desenfundó su espada. Como si fuera de mantequilla, Jetstream abrió un círculo perfecto en la coraza del tren y, con una fuerte patada lo metió dentro del vagón abriéndose una entrada.

– ¡Qué…! – Gritó Whitney al ver esa figura, Lori usó su telekinesis para cerrarle la boca. Ninguna de las tres rubias podía confundirlo, un criminal que muestra su rostro y tiene un carisma que lo hacen prácticamente famoso.

Jetstream fingió no haber escuchado el chillón grito de esa chica, gracias a su experiencia sentía el miedo de las tres intrusas, y sería mejor que no se dieran cuenta de que las había detectado, si no actuaban: mejor.

– Terminemos rápido, "Misty". – Ordenó el espadachín llevando su mano derecha a su casco, los silenciadores biológicos estaban calibrados para no interferir con sus comunicaciones.

– Hm, claro Sami. – Dijo una villana entrando al vagón. Su cabello era rosado y peinado hacia la izquierda, ella tampoco ocultaba su rostro, su piel era oscura y sus labios grandes de color rosado pálido. El cuello de su armadura era muy grueso, y de este, al igual que de su espalda salían varios brazos mecánicos. El resto de su armadura era delgada y ajustada resaltando una elegante figura, excepto por sus piernas, las cuales eran completamente mecánicas, su nombre clave es Mistral.

Cuando ella entró la siguió un lo que parecía ser una neblina negra. Se trataba de un enjambre de drones que se acopló al contenedor que debían secuestrar y ahora lo estaba haciendo levitar, sería una extracción limpia.

– N-No podemos permitirlo… – Dijo Lori, pero estaba aterrada y no de los villanos, sino de recordar al pelirrojo.

– Cállate. – Ordenó Carol en un susurro que reflejaba su desesperación, estaba igual de asustada que Lori, y se mantenía tan serena como podía entre los temblores de sus manos y sus ojos incapaces de fijar un objetivo. – N-No es una misión de combate… No podríamos vencerlo…

Carol tenía razón, con lo famoso que es Jetstream y el conocimiento popular de que su fama no es infundada, realmente no tenían oportunidad de derrotarlo, y mucho menos de salir con vida si lo desafiaban, pero comparándolo con el terror que sentían al estar cerca del chico en esa cápsula… Ninguna de las tres sabía qué era, pero todos sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro que suponía su mera existencia… ¿Qué sucedería si ese poder caía en manos de la asociación?

– Ups. – Dijo Jetstream cortando un pequeño y casi invisible guijarro que había sido lanzado hacia un dron patrulla en otro corredor. Carol sabía que lo único que podían hacer era intentar activar las alarmas, pues no podían advertir a su jefe directamente ya que sus señales estaban bloqueadas por los silenciadores orgánicos de los villanos.

Al momento en que su plan fue frustrado, Carol sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, fue descubierta por un peligroso criminal, de seguro ahora la iba a matar…

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el espadachín.

El miedo en el rostro de Carol era palpable ¿Ese era el final? ¿Nunca volvería a ver a su familia? ¿Moriría en un miserable vagón de carga? ¿Sobre un contenedor que traía carne de cerdo?

Jetstream llevó su mano a la frente, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el agujero que abrió para entrar.

Mistral tuvo dificultades para resistir su deseo de reír, también estaba al tanto de la presencia de heroínas del Dominio inexpertas muriéndose de miedo, y de no ser por la orden estricta de su empleador, las habría matado ahí, pero se conformaría con darles el susto de sus vidas.

– No queremos que los pasajeros se retrasen. Señoritas: les deseo una linda tarde. – Dijo Mistral en un tono muy arrogante y confiado mientras tres de sus brazos mecánicos hacían el clásico gesto de una pistola apuntándole a las chicas. Después de salir, los villanos repararon la entrada dejando el vagón como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– Ha… ha… – Las tres intrusas respiraban pesadamente, como si algo hubiera estado estrujando sus pulmones durante el saqueo en el que fueron impotentes.

– ¡Buaj! – Carol vomitó violentamente cayendo de rodillas. – Cof Cof. – Su malestar fue seguida por una tos igualmente brusca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero su mirada dispersa estaba llena de frustración. Con vómito manchando sus labios y barbilla, Carol puso una mueca de furia mientras se cubría con sus brazos. Siempre había sido la más elegante y mejor de su clase, pero todos esos triunfos realmente parecían no tener valor cuando sientes un miedo abrumador devorándote por dentro.

Una vez los dos criminales se retiraron, el valeroso usó su poder para regresar con Lincoln y a cápsula éxtasis al contenedor que, según el registro almacenaba un cargamento de especias. Habían logrado evitar que el plan se viera comprometido sin levantar sospechas, ahora sólo es tema de pagarles a Jetstream y a Mistral por robar un contenedor específico de un transporte de alta seguridad y sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Según el detalle del contrato, lo esperarán en Vardona para hacer el intercambio, pues eran una medida de emergencia en caso de que el cargamento fuera comprometido y debieran secuestrarlo.

– Sé lo que tengo que hacer. – Aclaró el Valeroso abriendo una salida hacia los ductos de ventilación para que Lincoln saliera. El castaño se quedaría alterando la posición del pelirrojo entre los contenedores para asegurarse de que no fuera detectado, con Lincoln ya usando mejor su habilidad para mantenerlo dormido, realmente no tendría muchos problemas para moverlo sin despertarlo.

Pese a que la posibilidad de que el plan maestro del peliblanco fuera descubierto por el dominio ya no era significativa, el asunto no estaba zanjado, pues hay una semilla de desesperación germinando a paso acelerado en el corazón de una de las intrusas. Las estaciones médicas del Dominio seguramente la diagnosticarían de estrés postraumático por haber enfrentado a Jetstream, y muy probablemente ella también lo creería, pero Lincoln lo podía sentir en su esencia: El chico en la cápsula…

* * *

Lincoln regresó a la habitación que le correspondía.

– Y así es como Nueva Andasar recibió el permiso del Director Loki para operar bajo protocolos propios de arquitectura, permitiendo a los residentes de la ciudad construir, la que quizá sea, la más asombrosa muestra del alcance arquitectónico humano dentro del Dominio. – Es normal que en un recorrido turístico se den a conocer detalles sobre los lugares que se visitan, y la adjutora es la encargada de eso, y realmente fue una explicación muy clara, o al menos la parte que Lincoln alcanzó a escuchar.

– A todos los pasajeros. – La adjutora del tren volvió a dirigirse a los pasajeros por los parlantes del vehículo. – Por protocolos de seguridad del Dominio Heroico se realizará un sondeo de rutina, por lo que estaremos en Nueva Andasar por 15 minutos más, agradecemos su preferencia y comprensión. – Finalizó la voz robótica dejando a su paso varias quejas inconformes, principalmente provenientes del compartimiento de la clase turista. Sería una parada de media hora en total.

Si bien Lincoln no es de los que aprecian mucho las estructuras de metal y piedra, no podía negar que los característicos edificios de Nueva Andasar eran impresionantes, y desde cierto punto de vista aterradores, pues si bien la ciudad sigue las leyes del cuerpo de seguridad del Dominio Heroico y pagan impuestos a este, no es el caso de la división de interiores oficial. Esta no es bienvenida entre los ciudadanos, y a base de protestas y revueltas se confirió a los Andasar el derecho de libertad de arquitectura, resultando en que todos los edificios tenían decorativos sólo restringidos por la ley de moral pública (el típico caso de las estatuas de desnudos).

Los ojos del peliblanco se centraron en un rascacielos que tenía el aspecto de un trono ocupado por una mujer cubierta por una capucha que rebelaba sus pies y manos, ambos muy delicados y finos, con anillos y pulseras. El rostro de la estatua era… muy poco acorde al resto de la estructura, pues si bien seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, estaba riendo. Mas no era la falsa y antinatural risa de las modelos que aparecen en portadas de revistas, era una risa genuina, sus mejillas estaban levantadas y llenas de arrugas, sus ojos entrecerrados, incluso se veía el antiestético interior de su boca, esa sin duda era una persona real, pues tenía arrugas al costado de los ojos y piercings, estaba riendo, una risa cálida, verdadera y divertida: "Genuina sonrisa" es el nombre de la obra y la inscripción en una placa dorada sobre la entrada principal del edificio.

Pese a que al peliblanco le hubiera gustado mirar más detenidamente los demás edificios de Nueva Andasar, se debió concentrar en su percepción de esencias. Un equipo de inspección estaba llegando al terminal en una patrulla aérea escoltada por deslizadores similares a los que usaron Jetstream y Mistral, todos estaban usando el uniforme de los agentes de Poderosus, el cual estaba modificado individualmente de la forma más discreta posible para no restringir las habilidades de los usuarios.

Se trataba de 3 héroes genuinos y experimentados, y dos técnicos. Sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que alguna agencia del Dominio los detectara, Lincoln las estudió detenidamente en caso de necesitar que los villanos que él contrató tuvieran que combatir contra ellos. Se trataba de Mosley (capaz de lanzar olas de energía incandescente, en otra dimensión fue conocido como Dragún), Burcket (Conocido como "Carnicería" en el mundo de los Heraldos del fin, capaz de alterar su propia composición celular, imitando facultades vegetales, es el único heroe del dominio que puede regenerar sus órganos vitales sin necesidad de atención u operaciones médicas), y claro, Lynn Loud segundo, líder de Poderosus y héroe condecorado por el Dominio, el mejor usuario de telekinesis conocido. Él aceptó tener a las tres chicas bajo su mando en una misión se estimación de peligro baja.

– Las cosas no siempre salen bien. – Pensó el peliblanco entristecido por lo que les sucedió a esas chicas, será una experiencia difícil de superar.

El líder del escuadrón hizo algunos gestos con sus manos, y sus dos escoltas volvieron a montar los aerodeslizadores Régulus y partieron hacia el noroeste, intentarán encontrar a Jetstream y a Mistral.

Lincoln sonrió al darse cuenta de eso, no existe quien pueda alcanzar a Jetstream en un Régulus, tendrían suerte de hacerle más divertido el escape, aunque quizá Mosley sí le causaría problemas por el equipamiento de su armadura, en sus hombreras portaba dos canalizadores muy poderosos (cortesía de la principal fabricante de equipo de apoyo a los héroes del dominio: Lisk).

Sabiendo que su plan no se vería entorpecido por los agentes de Poderosus, Lincoln salió del tren para recorrer el terminal en lo que esperaba a cierta persona. Traía su boleto y documentos consigo a modo de precaución en caso de tener que lidiar con algún guardia malhumorado y pedante, después de todo Nueva Andasar es muy famosa tanto por sus asombrosos edificios como por lo desagradables que son los ciudadanos.

La seguridad de Lincoln radicaba en que las agencias heroicas, si no se ha presentado una emergencia sólo tienen permiso oficial para inspeccionar, es decir, ninguno de los agentes de Poderosus podía usar sus habilidades en el territorio de la ciudad, resultando en que el espécimen no se alteraría.

– Equipo practicante de exploración táctica. – Llamó el Lynn Loud segundo mientras entraba al vagón de carga. Podría tratarse del abuelo paterno de Lori, de su propia sangre y de quien la vio crecer, pero si hay algo que lo caracterizaba a él y a todos los Poderosus, es su diligencia e inflexibilidad en su deber de héroe, por lo que aún si se trataba de su nieta, no fallaría a los protocolos. – Reporten, ahora.

Lincoln sentiría el miedo y la tristeza de Lori, quien fue la única de las tres que podía hablar tras lo que habían pasado… Lincoln jamás habría esperado que el cargamento fuera descubierto, si bien ellas no debieron estar ahí en primer lugar, él no es de los que se refugian en la ley de culpabilidad para "lavarse las manos". De las tres, quien más afectada resultó fue Carol, con cada palabra que pronunciaba Lori, sentía más y más deseos de… poner fin a todo. Todo lo que ella deseaba… toda su vida… ¿Tan insignificante era?

– Jetstream y Mistral… ¿Están seguras de que no había otro involucrado? – Preguntó el héroe sin mostrar la más mínima duda o compasión en su voz. – Esperaba más de las mejores de la Academia del Dominio… Que enorme decepción fueron. – El renombrado héroe agregó presionando algunos botones de su brazalete. Algunos segundos después llegaron agentes del cuerpo médico de Poderosus. – El equipo de exploración táctica será trasladado a nuestra estación médica… y que el centro de tratamiento psicológico esté listo para recibirlas. – Finalizó el héroe adentrándose en el vagón de carga mientras escribía en una tableta holográfica.

Sin duda es un hombre muy estricto, pero si hay algo que él jamás haría es dejar a uno de sus agentes a su suerte, por lo que no escatimaría en esfuerzos para garantizar el bienestar físico y mental de Lori, Carol y Whitney, por muy grande que fuera el fallo táctico de esas chicas.

– El cargamento objetivo fue secuestrado minutos antes de que llegáramos para extraerlo, el responsable de esto sabía que su carga había sido descubierta. – Dedujo Lynn segundo quitándose el casco para ver con sus propios ojos el lugar de los hechos. En menos de un segundo ya recordaba cada pequeño detalle del vagón de carga y su mirada se concentraba en uno de los contenedores del primer nivel, algo no parecía cuadrar en él… – Si hubiera sabido desde antes del viaje de nuestras sospechas, el cargamento no habría entrado en este tren. Sea quien sea, descubrió a nuestro equipo de exploración…

Por muy astuto que fuera, su investigación no lo llevaría a nada, pues sólo tenía corazonadas para guiarse. El uso de la habilidad de Artie no es detectable por sondeos de energía convencionales, y tampoco deja rastros de su uso pese a la gran cantidad de deformaciones que efectúa en los objetos que toca, pues estas deformaciones no son sólo doblar el metal, sino que tuerce su existencia y luego la regresa a su forma previa (es una habilidad de los Trascendentes modificada con células heroicas nacidas de los poderosos para ser llevada al extremo).

– Hm… – Lynn Loud segundo miraba detenidamente un contenedor del primer nivel, presintió algo raro en él. Era el contenedor en el que ahora estaba escondido Artie, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia un espacio entre los contenedores. – Limpien los rastros que dejó del equipo de exploración. ¿Mosley? Informe de progresos.

Rápidamente un técnico de Poderosus se dirigió a limpiar el vómito de Carol en lo que su líder comprobaba si la persecución de Jetstream tuvo resultados.

Lori, Whitney y Carol se dirigieron al transporte de Poderosus, el cual estaba estacionado dos andenes al norte del tren.

Se trataba de un aerotransporte estándar del Dominio, en términos de tamaño el vehículo es tres veces más largo que un autobús escolar promedio, conservando el alto y el ancho. El transporte estaba completamente equipado para situaciones de persecución, tratamiento médico de emergencias, rescate y sondeo táctico, un tesoro del cuerpo de desarrollo del Dominio. Para cumplir con sus funciones principales, su arquitectura estructural estaba dividida en cuatro cuadrantes, siendo uno de estos destinado a las instalaciones médicas, y actual destino de Lori, Carol y Whitney.

De las tres rubias, Lori era quien mejor se veía, mas no por eso se podría considerar en buen estado, sentía los ojos pesados y sus manos temblaban.

– Equipo de exploración, por favor entren. – Pidió una agente del cuerpo médico de Poderosus, su identificación indicaba que su nombre es Anabel Stimbelton.

Se trataba de una mujer robusta, de cabello castaño sujeto en una gran trenza en su espalda, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de cabellos sueltos que escapaban de esa trenza, no parecía dedicar mucho tiempo a su imagen personal, pues bajo sus ojos pardos se notaban ojeras. Su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas por una mascarilla. Usaba una bata blanca cerrada, jeans claros y botas deportivas.

En el cuarto médico del transporte se podían apreciar varios cuadros de la doctora Anabel, sin duda un sorprendente desempeño académico en el área médica y psicológica.

Quizá fuera impropio de una consultora médica normal que se atienda a más de un paciente simultáneamente, pero no es el caso del área de trabajo de las agencias heroicas. Carol, Whitney y Lori respondían unos test para evaluar su condición psicológica, mientras eran escaneadas por los distintos dispositivos de sondeo desarrollados por los equipos de investigación del Dominio, considerando la cantidad de muertes que en el resto del mundo se dieron por las mediocres medidas de los anteriores gobiernos para lidiar con las condiciones que causaban agobio psicológico en las personas, el aumento al presupuesto de las áreas de investigación y desarrollo enfocadas en psicología no es una medida infundada.

Gracias al extraordinario talento de la doctora Anabel las chicas fueron atendidas rápidamente, y al no poseer heridas menores, sólo les diagnosticaron algunos medicamentos para lidiar con posibles traumas y secuelas.

– Chicas… – Llamó la doctora Anabel en un tono bastante serio. – No es por presumir, pero tengo mucha experiencia en esto… la psicología es demasiado difícil de tratar… los medicamentos harán la mitad del trabajo, pero muchas veces no es suficiente, si los medicamentos no tienen efectos, deben cambiar algo. – La doctora dudó un poco antes de continuar, si bien lo que diría es una clara falta al protocolo del Dominio, ella ha listo y tratado a cientos de héroes primerizos que llegan confiados al mundo real, y ha visto a muchos hundirse en la dureza de la vida. – Extraoficialmente, muchos ex-héroes deciden hacer sus vidas de otras formas, el campo laboral de la industria del Dominio es inmenso, sólo… – La doctora llevó sus dedos a su frente para luego quitarse su mascarilla, rebelando que usaba brackets y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla. Ella realmente había visto a muchos jóvenes llenos de terror, jóvenes talentosos y prometedores que eran el futuro del Dominio y que pasaron toda su vida queriendo ser héroes, pero tristemente muchos de ellos, al ver su meta destrozada por la cruel realidad de la vida de los héroes del Dominio, la realidad de que no son batallas gloriosas, están llenas de dolor y puños sangrantes, que el suelo no se parte cuando caen, es duro y despiadado. No, eso no se parece en nada a lo que los medios muestran. – Nunca crean que sus vidas han llegado a su fin.

La doctora Anabel no es una persona que sepa dar discursos, pero pese a sus palabras tan poco pensadas, una de las tres chicas, específicamente la que necesitaría un tratamiento psicológico mucho más complejo, realmente había visto una luz en sus palabras.

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y se quedaron sentadas en uno de los compartimientos de carga del transporte a la espera de que Poderosus se reagrupara.

– El agente Lynn envió los resultados de la evaluación del equipo de exploración. – Indicó la adjutora y los brazaletes de las tres chicas vibraron. – Por el acuerdo legal de estudiantes en misión con el Dominio, serán regresadas a sus residencias. – Finalizó la adjutora.

Las tres chicas habían aprobado, pero ninguna sonrió ni se levantó de salto para celebrar. En circunstancias normales ya habrían iniciado alguna ridícula y divertida discusión acompañada de burlas a la que tuviera el puntaje más bajo, dos horas atrás Lori y Whitney habrían roto un vidrio de un chillido por haber superado ampliamente el resultado de la "perfecta" Carol Pingrey… Pero lo que habían vivido en el tren al ver a ese chico… simplemente era otra cosa. Se sintieron como gusanos impotentes ante un ave, no importaba lo que hicieran, simplemente eran insignificantes.

Whitney suspiró con fuerza, estaba apaleada del cansancio, pero no era su cuerpo sino su mente la que necesitaba recuperarse de lo que había visto.

– Ha… – Carol gimió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, en esos momentos no le importaba en lo más mínimo que vieran su rostro con el maquillaje desordenado por su llanto.

– Carol… – Comentó Lori quitándose el cinturón y levantándose del asiento para poner sus manos en los hombros de su rival jurada. Era algo nuevo para ella, pero sentía que Carol realmente la necesitaba…

Para su sorpresa, Lori recibió como respuesta un abraso de Carol, pero no era para hacerle una llave, era un abraso sincero, pues sentía cómo el cuerpo de Carol temblaba.

Lori pensó en decirle que todo estaría bien, que eso ya había pasado, pero las palabras eran innecesarias en ese momento.

– Esto… es demasiado… – Susurró Carol entre sollozos aumentando la fuerza con la que abrazaba a Lori, quien jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras de ella, y precisamente por eso correspondió al abrazo de Carol.

La chica que nunca aceptaba la derrota, la famosa Carol Pingrey… la misma chica que se estaba quebrando justo entre sus brazos, pero en lugar de sentir que había vencido, la mayor de los Loud también sintió deseos de llorar.

Las lágrimas de Carol escurrían por sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería que ese cálido momento acabara y regresar al mundo en el que… en el que esa cosa estaba. Pero una calidez en su mano la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Whitney también se dio cuenta de que Carol acabó devastada por esa cosa, quizá porque no es común para ella el ser aplastantemente derrotada, pero Whitney tampoco la dejaría sola, y aunque sólo pudiera tomarla de la mano y entregarle sus más cálidos sentimientos, lo haría. Fue agradable sentir que Carol apretó con fuerza su mano.

– Siempre estuvimos… ¿No es así? – Dijo Whitney recordando las competencias y en sí, la relación que ha tenido con esas dos desde que comenzaron sus estudios en la academia del Dominio.

Siempre competían entre ellas, aunque Lori y Carol eran quienes más furiosamente luchaban por la victoria tomándose muy personal cada pequeña competencia, Whitney las sentía muy cercanas. Como una tercera observadora y amiga en común, sabía que ellas se valoraban mucho, aunque ninguna fuera consciente de ello.

Si bien siempre estaban para restregar su victoria en la cara de las perdedoras, ante cualquier daño también estaban ahí, ya sea ofreciendo una mano para levantarse o una venda para cubrir la herida… Es curioso que ninguna lo haya visto, pero realmente eran irremplazables para las otras… Fue un conmovedor momento entre las tres chicas.

Lincoln no pudo evitar conmoverse al sentir las emociones de esas tres. No esperaba que ellas pudieran superar el efecto que su pasajero causó en las tres por sí mismas, pero le alegró mucho, no sólo porque no tendría que intervenir y ahora podría apreciar los edificios de Nueva Andasar por mucho más tiempo, sino porque Lori finalmente se había dado cuenta de que le guardaba mucho afecto y cariño a Carol y a Whitney.

– Bien… Demonios. – Susurró el peliblanco levantándose de la cafetería vip para regresar al tren. No sería lo más divertido del mundo tener que responder al mensaje que muy seguramente Lori enviaría con unas quinientas fotos con Carol y Whitney, apostaría diez a uno a que saldrían de compras o algo juntas.

Lynn, Burcket y Mosley regresaron al transporte y partieron de regreso a Royal Woods con una misión fallida y sin sospechas, sea quien sea el responsable, es muy astuto y de seguro tiene algún infiltrado en el Dominio.

* * *

Habiendo regresado al tren, donde tenía una de las mejores vistas de los edificios de Nueva Andasar, Lincoln pudo deleitarse con esas maravillas arquitectónicas sin escrúpulo alguno, tanto que casi olvidó tomarse una foto ahí. No es de los que les gusta presumir, pero sería mejor que su familia se sintiera tranquila, en especial Leni, quien es bastante sobreprotectora.

Fue una foto cuanto menos graciosa, Lincoln se había tomado una foto riendo y con la Genuina Sonrisa sobre él. No pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco al ver detenidamente su rostro, realmente se veía mal, pero transmitía la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

– " **¿Quién tiene los dientes más grandes?"** – Lincoln escribió en su mensaje y luego envió la foto, quería que su familia lo viera así de contento.

– " **¿Quién es tu novia Linky? 333 No pensé que te gustaran las chicas tan altas. D,: ".** – La respuesta de Leni hizo a Lincoln sacar fuertes carcajadas, típica torpeza de Leni, aunque también sería una broma muy graciosa por parte de Luan. – **"Por cierto, Pop-pop, y la tía Davis te mandan saludos. :D"** – Leni agregó y mandó una foto en la que se veían los dos líderes de la agencia heroica Bastión.

Albert lucía un elegante terno de talla extragrande mientras que la excomandante Carolina Davis tenía un traje de gala rojo carmesí. Ambos sonreían tranquilamente, aunque se notaba que Albert estaba bastante triste de que su nieto no hubiera podido estar presente.

Tras guardar su celular, y hasta que el tren se alejó de Nueva Andasar, Lincoln se dedicó a contemplar los edificios, tristemente se había perdido el atardecer en su travesía para mantener el cargamento a salvo, pero eso no quitaba el hermoso paisaje nocturno que ofrecía el trayecto entre Nueva Andasar y Puerto Bennet.

La estadía en Puerto Bennet duró mucho más por la descarga masiva de contenedores, Lincoln detectó que Artie debió trasladar muchas veces la cápsula de éxtasis para evitar que lo dejen en el puerto, pero gracias a la intervención de Lincoln no hubo peligro de que se despertara al estar tan cerca del poder de un primogénito… Aunque con tantos envíos fuera de lugar, Royal Train tendrá algunas malas críticas, pues en esa época era muy concurrido, gente de muchas otras naciones iba de visita a ese lugar.

* * *

El camino hacia Vardona era inconfundible por la niebla que emanaba de la ciudad, los eternos están en medio de una celebración por el aniversario de su concepción, la fiesta conocida como "el principio de la eternidad", y todos los vardones del Dominio sufren por ello, afortunadamente es viernes, por lo que no será problema para sus vidas laborales.

Si bien desde el punto de vista tecnológico el Eón es muy inferior al Dominio, su capacidad de obra es aplastantemente superior a la que cualquier otra nación puede ofrecer, y por consiguiente, su enorme cantidad de poderosos usuarios de habilidades los hace ponerse a la par de todas las demás naciones, a fin de cuentas, lo único que mantiene a una nación en pie es su capacidad para dañar al que quiera invadirla.

– S-Sorprendente… – Lincoln miraba estupefacto el sector de la ciudad perteneciente al Eón. Ni siquiera las fotos de los folios turísticos se comparaban a lo que se veía: enormes colosos de agua estaban realizando el baile típico del Eón, se veían aves, jabalíes, peces e incluso plantas moviéndose al mismo ritmo. También se elevaban canales de agua alrededor de las figuras aumentando el esplendor del espectáculo.

La ciudad de Vardona estaba diseñada para ser una circunferencia perfecta. El oeste está bajo el control del Eón respetando sus leyes, y al este, las leyes dictadas por el cuerpo administrativo del Dominio se debían respetar, pero los ciudadanos podían desplazarse libremente por la ciudad.

El media circunferencia del Eón no era particularmente atractiva para la gente del Dominio fuera de los días festivos, a menos que quisieran cultivar vegetales. Con la capacidad de control agrícola del Eón, los eternos nunca han tenido que preocuparse por el hambre, pues al no tener un sistema económico, simplemente regalan sus excedente en las grandes ferias, no les importa que sean del Dominio o eternos, por su principio de nunca odiar a un desconocido, usaban sus habilidades de forma desmedida para mejorar la vida de los demás. Si no podían construir o regar, los que podían controlar el fuego o la luz, ayudaban a iluminar las ciudades. Y los que no tenían habilidades que pudieran usar para ayudar a los demás, usaban sus brazos, piernas y espaldas, pero lo que nunca debía quebrarse es su voluntad de hacer felices a quienes estén a su alrededor.

Con la inquebrantable voluntad de todo ese pueblo, el sector eterno de Vardona se llenó de hermosas casas construidas con las habilidades de sus habitantes. Era gracioso para los turistas ver que la línea de en medio de la ciudad la dividía tan notoriamente, el sector del Dominio estaba lleno de rascacielos, antenas y muchas luces, mientras que la media circunferencia del Eón no tenía edificios, sólo casas con un máximo de dos pisos, todas de madera. Al no tener rascacielos, y para poder tener a tres millones de eternos, su territorio se extendía mucho más hacia el Oeste que la del Dominio hacia el Este, y aumentaba enormemente si se consideran los campos de cultivo rodeando las comunidades del Eón en Vardona, con una capacidad de purificación de agua tan grande como la de los maestros de la hidrokinesis, la sola producción agrícola del Eón en Vardona bastaría para alimentar a la mitad de la población del Dominio, y gustosos donarían sus excedentes, pues el capo de cultivo del Eón en Vardona se extendía hacia el Este hasta perderse en el horizonte, dejando el territorio urbano de la ciudad a sólo sus viviendas. Si bien no usan un sistema económico, sí tienen un sistema social, aunque es prácticamente rudimentario, pues se limitan a simples reuniones de vecinos, las cuales tampoco duraban mucho, pues gracias a la terrakinesis, cada cuatro meses las casas se reorganizaban al azar para que los eternos se conocieran entre ellos y no se formaran subcomunidades, pues ese es el inicio de la xenofobia, y gracias a esa medida es que medio millón de eternos estaban festejando en la gran plaza, y el resto festejaba alrededor de esta.

Para Lincoln siempre fue un agrado ver a la gente hacer ese tipo de actos, un simple "buenos días" o ver a una persona caminando con una sonrisa es algo que simplemente mejora el ánimo, incluso alguien socialmente tímido como él podía ir a esa fiesta sin temor a ser robado, para ellos el dinero no valía nada más que simple papel y aunque le encantaría unirse a la celebración del Eón, tenía un asunto más importante que atender.

Mientras bajaba al andén Lincoln miró hacia atrás del tren, específicamente el vagón de carga. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba su cargamento y que en ese mismo momento una grúa de carga lo estaba instalando en un camión. A diferencia de los cargueros de Puerto Bennet, este sí conocía exactamente aquello que estaba en el contenedor que transportaba.

Pese a haber viajado en primera clase, al salir del terminal Lincoln se reunió con un chico con ropa polvorienta y ambos subieron al tosco camión de carga que trasladaba al pelirrojo. El vehículo tomó camino hacia un punto de reunión en el que Lincoln resolvería de una vez por todas el asunto por el que fue a Vardona.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sigo vivo. xD**

 **Nuevamente se me extendió el asunto del viaje a Vardona, pero en el próximo episodio rebelaré todo sobre los orígenes de la situación actual, la habilidad de Lincoln, la naturaleza de los primogénitos, los megaliscos y el actuar de Mégalot y sus hijos.**

 **¿Supieron quiénes eran los villanos que robaron el cargamento señuelo? xD ¿Quisieran más referencias así?**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: ¿Cómo le causas diarrea o ganas de vomitar a alguien que no ha comido? :( Que buena que te gustara la historia de esos campesinos. xD**

 **Anónimo: Oh si, la existencia de los clones cambió muchas cosas, sin ellos Míchigan también habría sufrido la purga del año cero y seguramente también se habría unido al Eón. Sobre el poder de Lincoln, lo explicaré en el próximo episodio con más detalles, al igual que el origen de estos (no nació con ese poder). La reacción de las chicas Loud será dada a conocer en el próximo episodio. Sobre la Haiku de héroes y villanos, ahora tiene 41 años y también tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, pero no interviene en la vida de la Haiku de esa realidad con sus conocimientos de la otra. Sobre lo de narrar las vidas de los clones al llegar, ahora que me acabas de dar la idea: Sí. xD**

 **Neozura: No te tocó esperar muchos episodios. xD Lamento la tardanza en término de días. :c Sobre lo del tren, sólo puedo decirte que pudo haber sido mucho peor y ese chico se hubiera despertado.**

 **Anónimo: Sobre los alias, creo que tomaré tu consejo, incluso a mí me confundían de vez en cuando. ¿O quizá debería poner las identidades conocidas de los héroes que intervengan en un glosario al inicio de cada episodio? Lincoln tiene aliados, pero no es ninguno de los señores de los poderosos o los trascendentes, tampoco hay algo dentro de él que le de poder. Y sobre las peleas, si, no es un mundo de héroes ideal en el aspecto de que no puedes reclamar al gobierno, por ejemplo, si un héroe evita que te suicides, tampoco porque en las prácticas de la academia te rompas un hueso.**

 **Arago2: Si, esta vez decidió tomar un nombre (aunque es porque se me hacía más fácil referirme a ese ser como Mégalot que como conciencia colectiva u orbe de luz). Sobre el futuro de esa dimensión, sólo puedo decirte que Lincoln luchará hasta el final para lograr una vida verdadera para él y para todos. Todos los clones Loud están manteniendo el Dominio Heroico desde distintas posiciones.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: La ambición nunca trae nada bueno, todas las guerras de nuestra historia hablan por sí mismas. xD No es que los clones llevaran ese conocimiento, Mégalot vio en sus mentes algunas imágenes, entre ellas vio que las chicas Loud de Héroes y Villanos poseían células heroicas degeneradas, también vio a los Heraldos del Fin. Sobre la escarcha, era una enfermedad genética, si Lincoln hubiera fallado, probablemente se habría nombrado "Síndrome de Lincoln". Los llamaban aberraciones por que usaban esquirlas sangrientas (la fuente de la vida) para traer muerte. Los poderosos y los trascendentes siguen vivos (aún estériles viven cientos de años). Sobre el conocimiento de Mégalot, en el próximo episodio mi amigo. xD Lincoln pasó años desarrollando la tecnología para intentar detener la escarcha, pero falló, los cuatro días fueron desde que los nanobots desarrollaron su capacidad de adaptación, dando inicio a su evolución. Hubo otros factores que evitaron que el conflicto se extendiera (también en el próximo episodio). La armadura del dios oscuro fue conservada en el sagrario Injurias, desde que el primer Grand Final murió, jamás dejó caer su mano, y ahora apuntaba hacia el World-Breaker, Leviatán que seguía congelado en el tiempo. Sobre Death-Bringer, cayó a la fosa de sacrificios y se le construyó una estatua junto a la del dios oscuro en el concilio de la muerte (sería su tribunal). Sobre el Eón y el Dominio, son un contraste entre las áreas rurales y las áreas urbanas, y sí, nadie en el Eón odiará a alguien a quien no conozcan, el odio es como una enfermedad contagiosa, muy contagiosa. Y en efecto, la manipulación depende del propósito, el primer héroe manipuló a todo Míchigan para que no se destruyeran entre sí, dando origen al Dominio Heroico. Y sí, Mutilador es de los buenos (Pero sigue siendo estricto y desagradable) Sobre Kaah'Narak: rebelde hasta el último nanobot, y pronto verás el alcance de la rebeldía de la Grand Final más temida y poderosa. Sigue preguntando mi amigo, para eso estoy. :D Nos vemos. :)**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	7. Otra Cultura, Otra Realidad (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **NA: En mi anterior historia me confundí mucho con los nombres de las máquinas, los héroes y las armas, así que ahora pondré un orden más claro en esa nomenclatura, comenzando con que las armas y equipos del dominio llevan nombres de estrellas (como fue el caso de los aerodeslizadores Régulus), y en cada capítulo que aparezcan pondré un glosario para evitar confusiones (principalmente mías xD)**

* * *

 **Otra Cultura, otra Realidad (Parte 3)**

 **Rompiendo la Mano del Destino**

 **Dos años antes del inicio de la Edad Heroica.**

 **Estado de Michigan.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.**

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Loki frotándose los ojos.

Cuando los once clones y Haiku aparecieron en medio de un bosque, lo primero que hicieron fue esconderse en lo alto de los árboles, sabían que la tecnología de esa época no era lo suficientemente avanzada como para detectar a cada persona en el planeta.

– Maldita sea… los satélites aún no se han lanzado… ¿Alguno ubica el norte? – Comentó Levi algo mareado e incapaz de usar su GPS.

– ¿No se suponía que nos enviarías a un callejón de Royal Woods? – Gritó Lynn en un tono perdido mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

– Pues perdóname por cometer un error de posicionamiento en un viaje inter dimensional ¡Nunca realizado en la historia! – Respondió Levi bastante frustrado.

– Es el parque estatal Grand Venture… – Interrumpió Haiku mirando la erupción de un géiser. La poetisa asiática lo reconocía. – En la escuela nos dijeron que este géiser llevaba décadas inactivo… Quizá es su última erupción.

– Michigan… Eso nos ahorra un viaje bastante largo. – Dijo Loki bastante aliviado.

Loni se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar eso, realmente es muy malo para resistir las nauseas cuando no viaja en los transportes de Purifier.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Liberty.

Todos estaban teniendo nauseas y viendo borroso, no era un efecto secundario del viaje entre dimensiones, sino que los nanobot heráldicos dejaron de aumentar las funciones de su cuerpo y entraron a modo de preservación básica.

Los clones habían sido bien entrenados en misiones de supervivencia, por lo que sabían cómo actuar. Todos presionaron un botón en sus botas, y de estas salieron unos dispositivos de contención, los cuales usaron para guardar toda el agua posible, al igual que las frutas que su telekinesis les permitió arrancar de los árboles, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia Royal Woods, iba a ser una larga caminata, pero nada para lo que su entrenamiento no los hubiera preparado.

Cualquiera se habría desmallado tras caminar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, aún bebiendo agua era una carga corporal enorme. Pero gracias al riguroso entrenamiento que han tenido, al igual que las modificaciones musculares que esos chicos tienen, pudieron resistir el despiadado clima con facilidad.

Loki caminaba sin ningún problema pese a llevar a Leon y a Levi en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos se había sometido a las modificaciones musculares que les daban esa fuerza y resistencia.

– Ha… Ha… – Haiku respiraba pesadamente. Por muy fuerte que la poetisa fuera, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano, por lo que no podía resistir ese clima, y extrañamente los nanobots de todos dejaron de potenciar sus habilidades y mejorar sus cuerpos.

– Ten cuidado. – Dijo Liberty amablemente ofreciéndole una botella de agua para luego usar su telekinesis para poner en su espalda a la sombría japonesa. – Vaya… que ligera. – Liberty agregó en burla causando que Haiku desviara la mirada.

Para la nipona era vergonzoso referirse a su propio estado físico, pero no podía importarle menos comparado a lo que estaba ante ella: Una oportunidad para corregir la podrida sociedad en la que ella nació… con el conocimiento que poseía podría crear un nuevo mundo para todos.

Haiku no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que tenía ante ella. – Me diste la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño… – Susurró Haiku pensando en el peliblanco que, por algún motivo decidió perdonarle la vida y ayudarla. – Gracias Lincoln…

– Visitas… – Todos escucharon en sus mentes mientras veían que todo a su alrededor dejaba de moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. – Qué inesperado… ¿Qué quieren de mi mundo?

– ¿Pero qué? – Todos preguntaron muy confundidos, de la nada estaban siendo protegidos por armaduras negras con muchas púas y cristales rojos, sin duda eran de los Heraldos del Fin. Poco importaba en ese momento, definitivamente algo los amenazaba, por lo que se pusieron en posición de combate, aunque de poco parecía servir contra alguien que estaba hablando a sus mentes.

– Ni lo intentes, pequeño escurridizo. – Todos escucharon en sus mentes cuando Lars intentó usar su salto de transposición para sacarlos de ahí. El pequeño pelinegro sólo acabó saltando hacia la nada y golpeándose graciosamente contra el suelo.

– Formé un nexo mental para platicar con ustedes, nada de lo que hagan tendrá un efecto verdadero en sus cuerpos. – Aclaró la voz al tiempo en que un enorme cristal rojo aparecía frente a esos intrusos, y todo el suelo a su alrededor era cubierto por púas carmesí intentando empalarlos, pero las armaduras comenzaron a brillar, formando una barrera. – Si les acomoda, pueden llamarme Mégalot.

Antiguamente sería inconcebible para Mégalot hablar con seres tan inferiores como los humanos, después de todo podía simplemente ver en sus simples y primitivas mentes, pero algo se encontraba bloqueando gran parte de las mentes de esos chicos y tenía que ver con esas armaduras.

En el nexo que Mégalot creó, lo que todos ven ahí no son sus cuerpos físicos, sino representaciones de sus mentes, las púas que intentaban atravesar a esos chicos eran los intentos del forjador de la vida para mirar en sus mentes, pero de algún modo esa armadura los protegía de su visión.

– Un nuevo comienzo. – Respondió Loki sin una sola pizca de duda en su voz.

– Ustedes… me recuerdan a un adorador de mi hijo. – Comentó Mégalot sin dudar de la palabra del chico. En efecto parte de la esencia de esos chicos es muy similar a la del señor de los poderosos, pues Lynn Loud segundo (mutilador), pasó gran parte de su vida en el templo en el que adoraban a su dios. – Me recuerdan a… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese humano? … Ah sí, Lynn Loud segundo. – En todos causó un escalofrío recordar a aquel maldito que los hizo crecer en un infierno.

Las esencias de esos chicos se vieron visiblemente alteradas, parecían distorsionarse y deformarse, pero no duró mucho, pues todos habían superado el asunto con su padre.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Mégalot exigió saber.

Si bien esos chicos podían resistirse a su visión impidiendo que sus pensamientos fueran leídos, no tenían suficientes nanobots para evitar que la manipulación de nutrientes del forjador de la vida destroce el resto de sus cuerpos.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Liberty sintiendo el peligro que los amenazaba, su intuición siempre fue muy aguda. Su imagen en el nexo indicó a Mégalot que estaba dispuesta a hablar.

La peliblanco contó la historia de su nacimiento como un clon del futuro nieto de Lynn Loud segundo, del infernal entrenamiento que enfrentaron desde su nacimiento, las modificaciones musculares que les hicieron para aumentar su poder.

Todos los clones habían sido entrenados para poder mentir sin que sus cuerpos mostraran el más mínimo gesto o alteración, y Liberty era quien mejor podía hacerlo entre ellos, pero decidió no arriesgarse contando todo lo que sabía sobre los Heraldos del Fin… y sobre su origen remontado a un chico de once años… al primer Grand Final.

Mégalot no podía decir una palabra, Liberty hizo una buena elección al ser honesta, pues actos como mentir no dejan intacta la imagen de su mente en el nexo, por lo que, de haber mentido habría sido descubierta al instante, y Mégalot los habría destrozado en ese mismo momento.

– Se ganaron su lugar en mi mundo. – Sentenció Mégalot finalizando el nexo que formó con esos chicos.

Gracias a la sinceridad de Liberty, parte de la protección de su mente se deshizo, permitiéndole a Mégalot obtener un poco de información extra, como lo fue el hecho de que las células heroicas no estaban listas para los humanos, con el pasar de las generaciones estas acabarían perdiéndose, junto con el legado de sus hijos… Mégalot aún tenía mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo para lograrlo.

Ni el señor de los Poderosos o de los Trascendentes se enteraría de esa reunión que su padre tuvo con esos extraños, y no interactuarían de nuevo hasta dentro de dos años más, en los días previos a la entrega de las células heroicas a los humanos dando inicio a la Edad Heroica.

– Te quedaba genial esa armadura. – Se burló Lynn golpeando la espalda de Linka. – En serio, tu cabello largo cayendo por debajo del caso se veía genial… ¡Como una guerrera legendaria!

– Jeje… – Liberty sonrió por el gracioso comentario de su hermano castaño, ahora finalmente podía reírse con ellos sin preocupación de que su padre apareciera y los mandara a entrenar de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo creen que haya acabado la batalla de Royal Woods? – Preguntó Haiku aún en la espalda de Liberty,

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos, es un hecho que ellos apoyaban a Lincoln, pues odiaban la cruel vida que recibieron en ese mundo, pero no era culpa de todas las demás personas que ahí vivían.

– Me niego a desear la derrota de Lincoln… Él hizo todo por nosotros. – Respondió Loki muy serenamente. – Pero tampoco… puedo desear su victoria.

– Loki… Él nos liberó, nos permitió tomar venganza y nos dejó vivir… – Liberty comentó intentando convencerse, pero en el fondo lo sabía, por muy grande que fuera la ayuda que Lincoln les brindó, ellos habían ayudado a alcanzar victoria heráldica, y eso siempre significaría un genocidio de inocentes. Todos comenzaron a sentir el pesar de las vidas empezando a ser devoradas por los orbes de la muerte, en esos momentos el Leviatán insignia estaba cayendo sobre la última resistencia de Royal Woods.

– Si sobrevivimos a eso fue sólo suerte. – Luke interrumpió el agrio momento recordando la horrible sensación del parásito neural del antiguo ascendiente Wrath Walker escudriñando en su mente. – Él pudo haber ordenado destruir el edificio desde el principio y matarnos a todos en él. De nada sirve pensar en eso, incluso si Lincoln hubiera muerto, sus heraldos habrían atacado Royal Woods.

Luke tenía razón, el deseo de esos sádicos adoradores no podía ser detenido. Fue tranquilizante para todos, si bien no cambiaba el hecho de que lucharon por un genocida, ya no importaba, por lo que todos reanudaron su marcha a Royal Woods, podría ser un genocida, pero la matanza se habría realizado aún sin su intervención. Sólo podían agradecer su suerte y cumplir la promesa que hicieron. Construirían una nueva sociedad, una que no esté podrida.

El peculiar grupo pasó dos años aumentando sus recursos e influencias, no estaban seguros de cómo sería el futuro tras sus intervenciones, pero no podían juzgar a nadie de ese mundo, ahora todo podía ser diferente por lo que no actuaron contra Lynn Loud segundo, él no es "Mutilador" y en caso de que la primera generación de monstruos volviera a actuar, ellos mismos los combatirían.

Todos mantuvieron sus habilidades en secreto y mientras construían lo que serían las bases del futuro Dominio Heroico, no pudieron evitar conocer a más personas. Hasta que Mégalot entregara las habilidades al resto del mundo. Fue sorpresivo que millones de personas obtuvieran habilidades cuando sólo unas pocas deberían haberlas recibido.

Levi sabía que un desastre era inminente, por lo que mandó a Loni a hablar en todas las estaciones de radio y cadenas televisivas de la época (todas les pertenecían a ellos). Gracias a las palabras de Loni y su habilidad es que Michigan no se destruyó en la purga del año cero, pero su organización social fue diezmada cuando el gobierno de los Estados Unidos dejó de existir, y los huecos que quedaron fueron llenados por el Dominio Heroico como nueva voluntad soberana. Si bien hubo mucho escepticismo por que de la nada un gobierno cambie de nombre y de forma de operar, Loni volvió a hablar por las radios y aprovechándose del miedo de lo que estaría sucediendo en el resto del mundo, la gente acabó aceptando al Dominio Heroico como su nueva nación y bandera.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Ubicación secreta.**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

– Más vale que esto valga la pena. – Dijo Loki en un tono muy serio, con una expresión de molestia mientras caminaba de forma imponente. Se encontraba entrando a un complejo científico de la división de investigación del Dominio. – Dirigir a todo un país consume mucho de mi tiempo… ¿Qué sucede?

– Esto es serio, Loki. – Respondió el único ocupante de esa dependencia, quien, en lo que el director del Dominio llegaba, se entretuvo tallando una hermosa escultura de una armadura con muchas púas sosteniendo una esfera de la que emanaban rayos. Se trataba del más famoso investigador del Dominio y, confidencialmente, el responsable de muchas de las tecnologías del Dominio, incluyendo en áreas de la medicina y las redes de telecomunicaciones, y también el hermano menor del director del Dominio Heroico: Levi. – Tienes que ver esto.

El castaño mostró en una pantalla las fotos de un reporte que Poderosus envió como resultado de una misión inconclusa de un cargamento indocumentado, la cual mostraba a un pelirrojo tatuado en animación suspendida en una cápsula.

– Esas marcas… – Loki se veía intrigado mientras se acercaba a la pantalla. – Reproduce el vídeo captado por la cámara de seguridad del submarino kraken.

Levi obedeció la orden de su hermano y en un costado de la pantalla empezó a reproducirse la última grabación interceptada de un submarino con armamento nuclear que misteriosamente desapareció en los inicios de la edad heroica. Con todo el caos de la purga del año cero y el miedo en Michigan, nunca se esparcieron rumores o se investigó la desaparición del navío.

En el vídeo en blanco y negro se veía el almacén de suministros, al parecer se habían reportado algunas pérdidas en la cantidad de comida. De un momento a otro, todo comenzó a temblar, los contenedores de los suministros cayeron rápidamente, parecía que el submarino se había golpeado contra algo… No, un choque no habría causado que se diera vuelta, era algo más, mucho más peligroso.

– Lancen los señuelos ¡De regreso a la superfi…! – Ordenaba uno de los marinos, pero de un momento a otro se hizo silencio.

El metal crujió y se rompió. La puerta de la bóveda fue destrozada como si de papel se tratara, y lo que se vio fue una tenebrosa fila de gigantescos dientes afilados que rompían el metal.

Loki pausó el vídeo en ese exacto momento. ¿Un monstruo marino? Era muy probable.

– ¿Te sigue incomodando ese bicho? – Preguntó Levi con desinterés levantando una ceja. – ¿O prefieres que despliegue los drones submarino para investigar? – Preguntó el castaño tomando una tableta holográfica en la que se apreciaba un diagrama de esos drones.

– Espera… – Ordenó Loki tomando una expresión aún más seria mientras se acercaba a la imagen de esa gigantesca dentadura.

El director del dominio miraba minuciosamente la imagen, incluso la estaba tocando con detenimiento.

– ¿No te das cuenta Levi? – Preguntó el rubio.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de par en par al momento de ver que en esos dientes había marcas muy parecidas a los tatuajes del chico de la cápsula. Sin perder tiempo tomó un comunicador para dirigirse al oficial en jefe de una estación de inteligencia costera del Dominio.

– D-Desplieguen todos los drones en el atlántico. – Ordenó el castaño dirigiéndose a un escritorio de donde abrió un cajón para retirar varios planos.

– No sé qué signifique esto… pero si algo se atreve a amenazar al Dominio Heroico, mejor que venga preparado. – Desafió Loki en un tono amenazante.

Era una reunión secreta entre ambos líderes del Dominio Heroico, el complejo estaba oculto y su posición era secreta, pero un tercero escuchaba, miraba y estudiaba muy detenidamente la foto del pelirrojo en la cápsula, apreciando cada pequeño detalle de ella, si bien se trataba de una simple imagen, el observador pudo deducir la naturaleza de ese ser, y al ver su potencial se llenó de una tenebrosa dicha.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 0**

 **Ubicación: Centro del planeta**

 **Voluntad soberana: Mégalot**

Mégalot, el responsable de la creación de los megaliscos y forjador de la vida misma sabía que cuando los humanos recibieran los dones de los poderosos y los trascendentes, no estallarían guerras masivas, pues las organizaciones sociales dejaron de importar cuando los humanos comenzaron a dar prioridad a su propia voluntad. Pero esa misma voluntad podía ser la responsable de que un desquiciado en algún submarino disparara un misil nuclear.

En el mundo que sería doblegado a la voluntad de los Heraldos del Fin, cuando se entregaron habilidades a menos del uno por ciento de los humanos, se evitó entregarlos a personas de alta influencia como presidentes y generales, pero esa distinción no se hizo cuando se entregaron al noventa por ciento de los humanos en esta realidad.

Como seguro para garantizar que el legado de sus hijos no desaparecería, Mégalot estaba decidido a proteger a la humanidad, y para ello necesitaba una forma de actuar más directa, para lo que creó un nuevo tipo de seres capaces compatibles con las células heroicas. Con el deber es ejecutar las órdenes de Mégalot sin preguntar ni descansar, los megaliscos nacieron.

Sabiendo que el mayor peligro que representan los humanos para la vida misma son ellos mismos, o más específicamente los arsenales nucleares que han desarrollado con tanto esfuerzo, los megaliscos se pusieron en movimiento. Como parásitos, los megaliscos se adueñaron de todo tipo de animales, torciéndolos, rompiéndolos y re-forjándolos en contenedores adecuados para cumplir la voluntad de Mégalot. Podría haber sido una matanza indiscriminada de científicos y militares inocentes que servían con valor a sus naciones, y destrucción de equipo de miles de millones de dólares, pero para el forjador de la vida valían más muertos y en llamas. Si con ello podía acabar con hasta la última arma nuclear que los humanos han construido lo haría.

Evitando que catástrofes de proporciones colosales se desataran aumentando enormemente el número de víctimas de la purga del año cero y dejando territorios que tardarían siglos en volver a ser capaces de albergar vida, los megaliscos cumplieron con su cometido y deberían esperar las órdenes de su amo

Mégalot estaba completamente satisfecho con el desempeño de los megaliscos, y actualmente podía sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que el legado de sus hijos podría seguir existiendo, pero algo le seguía molestando: los humanos volverían a formar sus naciones y clanes, y ahora eran más peligrosos y fuertes que nunca. Por un momento Mégalot consideró mandar a los megaliscos a destruir las sociedades como el naciente Dominio Heroico, si los humanos nunca se agrupaban, nunca podrían concebir ejércitos lo suficientemente poderosos como para extinguirse entre ellos.

– No… – Mégalot se dijo a sí mismo sabiendo que los humanos eran esencialmente sociales, la única forma de evitar que ellos volvieran a formar sus gobiernos sería extinguiéndolos. – Debe… debe de haber otra forma…

Por primera vez en la historia del planeta, Mégalot se sentiría cansado. Había pasado siglos modificando las células heroicas para que pudieran adecuarse a los humanos sin destruir sus débiles cuerpos, pero él no es perfecto, y cometió errores. Dos años antes de entregar el legado de sus hijos a los humanos descubrió que había mucho trabajo por hacer gracias a unos chicos que literalmente aparecieron en su superficie. Poniendo un esfuerzo enorme incluso para él, adecuó las células heroicas para corregir sus errores, realizando en dos años el trabajo estimado para dos siglos, y su esfuerzo debió aumentar enormemente para crear también a los megaliscos, lo que resultó en que Mégalot se debilitara enormemente. Aunque aún poseía su capacidad para manipular los nutrientes, se podría decir que necesitaba dormir, y en toda la edad Heroica Mégalot sólo ha actuado en dos ocasiones.

Para la fortuna de Mégalot, las sociedades humanas que se estaban estructurando tardarían mucho tiempo en concebir ejércitos poderosos, por lo que tenía tiempo para encontrar esa respuesta, dejando un único asunto restante para Mégalot: el nacimiento de este Lincoln Loud, el cual, en caso de llevarse a cabo pese a los cambios que esa línea temporal a sufrido, será dentro de 17 años en los que él dormiría.

Los megaliscos, al no tener órdenes de su amo, adoptaron la forma de vida de sus huéspedes como criaturas salvajes. Pasaron los años y varios rumores se esparcieron en las distintas sociedades, algunos agricultores del Eón decían haber visto alces con ramas de plata y frutos de oro en sus cornamentas y tatuajes resplandecientes, los vigías del Dominio en las montañas también afirmaron avistamientos de águilas gigantescas surcando los cielos, rumores de gigantescos monstruos marinos asechando en el océano se esparcieron en las ciudades y comunidades costeras. Pero la existencia de estos seres nunca fue desmentida o probada de forma irrefutable por los organismos oficiales del Dominio o de alguna otra nación, resultando en que los megaliscos dispersos por el mundo se convirtieron en leyendas.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Ubicación: Vardona**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico, Coalición del Eón**

La naturaleza de los megaliscos es impredecible, las leyendas de animales míticos resultaron ser verdad, pero a un pequeño peliblanco poco le importaban los poderes de esos seres, él buscaba en ellos una cualidad mucho más importante que su capacidad para lucir hermosos e increíbles o para matar y destruir.

Por una vía secundaria de Vardona, Lincoln se encontraba leyendo el mensaje que su padre le mandó al terminar la reunión familiar.

"¿Qué tal está mi campeón? Bueno, sé que las redes de Vardona están restringidas, espero hayas llegado bien, sé que las fiestas de los eternos pueden ser tentadoras, pero debes ser fuerte y centrarte en tus estudios, es realmente increíble que tengas esa oportunidad y no debes desperdiciarla hijo, tu madre, tus hermanas, y todos te deseamos lo mejor". El mensaje terminaba con una foto grupal en la que se veían todos formados y sonriendo (incluso Lucy), sólo faltaba él, Lori y su abuelo paterno.

Fue un mensaje conmovedor y pese a lo estricto que fue su padre con ese mensaje, realmente era un gusto saber que toda su familia había tenido un buen momento. Por un momento Lincoln deseó estar ahí y celebrar con todos, pero debía centrarse en su objetivo, para eso había montado toda la artimaña del viaje. "Muchas gracias papá, si llegué bien, pero hay una fila de un kilómetro para tomar un taxi. D: Te avisaré cuando llegue al departamento. :D Que bien te queda el terno. xD No te olvides de mandarme una foto de las caras que pondrán las chicas cuando sepan que tienen el verano libre. xD". Lincoln respondió el mensaje de su padre.

Al norte de Vardona en el límite del territorio del Dominio y el Eón, un camión con el logotipo de Vourer cargando un contenedor avanzaba albergado por la noche. Habían elegido el camino más largo posible para evitar acercarse al centro de la ciudad, si tres chicas controlando sus habilidades pudieron alterar al pelirrojo, Lincoln no quería imaginar qué sucedería si sentía el millón de Eternos que debería estar usando sus habilidades a más no poder en la celebración.

– ¿En serio nos alejamos? – Preguntó Artie mirando hacia atrás, al escenario del baile de los colosos de agua se unieron árboles y frutos de todo tipo. Por mucho que se alejaran, el espectáculo de los eternos no parecía hacerse más pequeño.

– No lo parece… ¿Quieres unirte a esa fiesta? – Preguntó Lincoln curioso. – De seguro conoces a una hermosa eterna, he oído que son muy talentosas bailarinas.

– ¿¡Una de esas sirenitas!? – Preguntó Artie sonrojado. El castaño había nacido en el Dominio, por lo que conocía el apodo que les daban a los eternos por su avanzado uso de la hidrokinesis: "sirenitas". – ¡Olvídalo!

A Lincoln se le hizo muy graciosa la reacción de Artie, aunque le causaba un poco de tristeza, los eternos en Vardona suelen ser mal vistos por la gente del Dominio por su estilo de vida simple, campesino y poco refinado. Pero los eternos también son despectivos con la gente del Dominio al verse tan "frágiles" con esas ropas delicadas y "llorones" por temas que no entendían, al no tener un sistema económico ellos no entendían el anhelo del Dominio por el papel que llamaban dinero, y ese fue el motivo por el que los eternos suelen referirse como "traga-papel" a la gente del Dominio de forma despectiva.

– Como diga, señor traga-papel. – Respondió Lincoln burlándose, realmente no valía la pena debatir con él sobre ese tipo de temas.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Ambos chicos escucharon en sus mentes.

– No queremos que el vehículo exceda el límite de velocidad y un dron del Dominio nos multe, llegaremos en… – Lincoln se detuvo al percibir una muy agradable esencia. – Hemos llegado.

En el inicio de un camino de tierra que se adentraba en el territorio del Eón, entre un campo de cerezas y uno de manzanas, muy alejado del centro de Vardona, el camión se detuvo y ambos chicos bajaron del vehículo.

– Bienvenidos. – La misma voz de hizo escuchar en las mentes de ambos chicos, pero también en la del chofer. – Deja el cargamento, regresa al terminal, recoge el envío real y llévaselo a Vourer.

Sin cuestionar ni responder, el chofer obedeció la orden y emprendió su regreso a Vardona.

De la oscuridad entre dos cerezos muy bien cuidados emergió una lechuza de tres metros de alto, una cornamenta de 30 centímetros ramificada sobre su cabeza, uno de los legendarios Poderosos.

Como muestra de su magnificencia al encarnar el instinto de supervivencia en base a combate, sus cuernos tenían la facultad de crecer o encogerse según el potencial de pelea que posea en el resto de su cuerpo, pero este espécimen no era como el resto de su especie. Si bien parecía estar lleno de moretones y cicatrices, al igual que Artie, tenía tatuajes tribales en todo su cuerpo, y sus plumas no tenían manchas de sangre, no era un poderoso común y corriente.

– Vamos. – Ordenó el poderoso, rompiendo el contenedor como si fuera papel y levantando en su pico la cápsula del pelirrojo.

Los tres avanzaron por el camino que los conducía al interior de los campos del Eón.

No temían ser detectados por algún vigía eterno, pues realmente no los había ¿Para qué alguien querría robar frutos inmaduros si además siempre los regalaban a todo el que los pidiera? También gracias a su hidrokinesis podían detectar si los frutos estaban envenenados y apagar en menos de un minuto cualquier incendio, realmente no valía la pena perderse la fiesta.

Infiltrar un cargamento en un viaje de alta seguridad, falsificar un camión de Vourer y tomar el control mental de un agente de Vourer parecería demasiado trabajo para esconderse, después de todo, los traficantes de la asociación han logrado mover cosas más grandes bajo las narices del Dominio. Pero ese pelirrojo era demasiado valioso y peligroso como para arriesgarse a ser descubierto por el Dominio, además, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, el Dominio tiene efectivos investigando esas "leyendas", incluso irrumpieron en la mansión de su abuelo en la búsqueda de documentos sobre aves gigantescas con cuernos, los llamados por el Dominio como "Dowl".

– El Eón es un lugar muy agradable para descansar. – Comentó el Poderoso. Su voz sonaba torpe, no es común en ellos hablar pero cuando lo hacen tienen por defecto un tono de voz imponente y tosco. Pero este poderoso sonaba muy torpe, como si no pudiera controlarla.

– ¿Acaso te escucho contenta? Ikhas. – Preguntó Lincoln sabiendo cómo se sentía al leer su esencia.

Ella, como todos los poderosos, siempre han establecido sus vidas en torno a un objetivo prioritario: pelear para fortalecerse más. Luchaban más entre ellos que contra otras especies, pues casi nada en el mundo podía darles una pelea que realmente aumentara su fuerza, siempre sabiendo que entre más se dañaran, más se fortalecerían, pero su arrogancia les costó muy caro.

– No… es sólo, diferente. – Respondió Ikhas nerviosa, o eso es lo que parecía. – La gente del Eón… Ayer una eterna joven me vio…

Era intrigante que alguien la haya visto, y de no ser por que fue un eterno es que no alarmó al peliblanco.

– Pensé que quería pelear conmigo cuando sacó una daga… pero era de carbón, no podría atravesar ni mis párpados, también tomó un trozo de fibra de madera comprimida… creo que le decían papel, luego comenzó a mover la daga tocándolo levemente… Después de un buen rato me mostró lo que marcó… era mi imagen. – Ikhas parecía avergonzada, y ni siquiera ella sabía por qué.

– Es la promesa del Eón. – Lincoln le dijo a Ikhas sabiendo muy bien que ella, al igual que los demás poderosos, veían al resto de los humanos como inferiores, por lo que debía saber muy poco sobre ellos. – Ellos juraron nunca odiar a quien no conocieran, por eso su sociedad es así de pacífica, nunca buscarán pelear sin estar obligados, y nunca reconocerán una obligación que no sea su vida o la venganza.

Ikhas guardó silencio, aunque ella conocía la promesa del Eón, nunca se había detenido a estudiarla detenidamente. Para ella era una idea incoherente y falsa, las criaturas más insignificantes comenzaron su evolución luchando ¿Y ahora ellos vivían evitando la naturaleza de la evolución? ¿Cuán arrogantes deben ser para optar por una vida sin evolucionar? Bueno, ningún poderoso puede juzgar la arrogancia. En otras circunstancias habría maldecido ese desafío a la naturaleza de la vida, pero tras los eventos pasados, a Ikhas le parecía incluso interesante.

Poco antes de la entrega de los dones a los humanos, los Poderosos se separaron, dejando de lado su violenta forma de actuar entre ellos, después de todo, eran carne destinada a morir. El deseo de luchar estaba grabado en su instinto, cuando no tenían hambre sus instintos les gritaban que debían luchar, por eso era tan común que pelearan entre ellos y que tuvieran tantas cicatrices, pues no tenían limitadores para su poder, podían crecer indefinidamente mientras tuvieran suficientes nutrientes para ello, tampoco había límite para su fuerza muscular ni para la dureza de sus plumas, y una de sus cualidades más asombrosas es que, mientras siguieran con vida, podían regenerar cualquier herida, pero no eran inmortales y al ser estériles ya no tenían un lugar en el mundo.

Los Poderosos no sentían lazos emocionales, y ahora esos magníficos seres debían buscar un lugar para vivir… o mejor dicho, donde morir.

Una poderosa llamada Ikhas fue abandonada, no le quedaba nada, no era fuerte, no podía concebir crías y con los megaliscos para hacer la voluntad de Mégalot, ni siquiera podía serle útil a su creador, dejaron de ser necesarios como heraldos del instinto de la supervivencia por fuerza. Ikhas pasó dos décadas maldiciendo su arrogancia, pero todos sabían que debían pagar por ella… ¿O tal vez no? Ikhas creía que sólo debería esperar a por su muerte, sería su sentencia, hasta que un día en el que ella estaba cazando un Megalisco con una serpiente por huésped, encontró a un peliblanco que le llamó la atención… ¿O ella fue la encontrada?

El peliblanco se le acercó y le hizo una simple pregunta: "¿Eres feliz pagando esa sentencia? ¿Crees que es justa?". Una furia colosal dentro de Ikhas fue la respuesta, definitivamente su respuesta sería un "no", no es que ella temiera por su vida, pero simplemente no era feliz con eso ¿Quién dictó esa sentencia? Ellos tenían grabado en su instinto el anhelo de más poder ¿Es realmente malo el cumplir con eso? ¿Sería malo respirar? No, no había forma en que ella aceptara eso, pero tanta frustración la habían cegado hasta el punto en que cazaba a un Megalisco para morir, pero su vida cambiaría radicalmente con las próximas palabras que escucharía: "Entonces vive para enmendar tu error, ven conmigo y romperás la mano que te dio el destino".

Desde entonces Ikhas también ha cooperado con la causa de Lincoln a cambio de la promesa que él le hizo, y ahora un gran paso estaba a punto de darse.

Gracias a la nula prohibición de acceso en el Eón, los tres pudieron llegar a un bosque bastante amplio, si bien ningún eterno dudará ni por un segundo en talarlo para cultivar ahí, con todos los excedentes de comida que generaban y sus ciclos de producción agrícola sustentable falta mucho para eso.

Gracias a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, no podían ver nada, por lo que Lincoln y Artie seguían el agudo olfato de Ikhas en camino a su objetivo.

– Ah, Mégalot… nunca tuviste imaginación. – Comentó Lincoln en tono triunfante cuando la tierra y las raíces bajo sus pies se levantaron mostrando una escalera hacia lo profundo.

– ¿Debes decir eso cada vez que vienes? – Ikhas preguntó en burla dejando caer la cápsula del pelirrojo por las escaleras sin la más mínima pizca de cuidado.

– Supongo que no… pero me encanta hacerlo. – Se burló Lincoln bajando por las escaleras siguiendo a la cápsula.

Los tres llegaron a una cámara subterránea bastante amplia, e iluminada. Dejaron al megalisco en el centro de esta y se pusieron en posición para llevar a cabo la próxima fase del plan.

– Vamos Artie, tenemos trabajo que hacer, toma la forma de primogénito.

Tras escuchar la orden de Lincoln, todos los tatuajes de Artie comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, su piel también comenzó a deformarse, tomando un color café oscuro, la forma primogénita de Artie.

Nadie creería que hace unos segundos fue humano. Medía dos metros de alto, su cabeza tenía una coraza biológica enorme que se extendía medio metro hacia atrás exhibiendo múltiples púas carmesí hacia los lados unidas por líneas en la frente del chico. Su rostro también había cambiado, no tenía nariz ni boca y su cuello estaba rodeado por muchas formas musculares acorazadas. Sus brazos y piernas también crecieron y se ensancharon dándole una contextura heroica, y todos sus dedos terminaban en largas garras, y en su espalda nacían tentáculos acorazados que también terminaban en puntas carmesí. Lo único en él que no había cambiado son sus tatuajes, los cuales se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Ikhas también se preparó para atacar, sabía que cuando un primogénito libere todo su poder, ese Megalisco despertaría.

– Espera… – Lincoln puso su mano frente a Ikhas y usando su control de esencias para detenerla, debía desobedecer su instinto de luchar.

El pelirrojo huésped de ese megalisco rompió fácilmente la cápsula de contención con una liberación de poder.

Los tentáculos carmesí del primogénito valeroso se apresuraron a atacarlo, la habilidad de distorsión dimensional al contacto es ideal para someter enemigos vivos.

– ¡Roar! – Rugió el Megalisco, pero su voz no provenía de la boca del pelirrojo, sino que de la armadura biológica que lo cubría. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y en la palma de su mano comenzó a formarse una esfera blanca, la cual lanzó hacia el primogénito.

Artie conocía la habilidad de ese chico, por lo que bajó la cabeza para usar su placa craneal y absorber ese proyectil.

Se trataba de una bomba punzante, al momento de hacer contacto con su objetivo se extenderían ramificaciones oseas que empalarían todo a su alrededor.

– ¡Ugh! – Artie recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el megalisco también era muy rápido, pero pese a que incluso los muros a su alrededor fueron golpeados por la onda de choque, la coraza del primogénito resistió el golpe.

El megalisco cometió un error al acercarse a Artie, pues su habilidad de distorsión dimensional le permitiría detener sus movimientos al fragmentar el espacio en el que su cuerpo se encontraba.

Gracias a su instinto el Megalisco sintió el inminente peligro, por lo que rápidamente se desprendió del pelirrojo tomando un aspecto difícil de precisar, desde lejos parecía una amalgama de garras púrpura con marcas de color celeste, y en camino hacia Artie.

– ¡Ikhas! – Gritó Lincoln y su compañera saltó hacia el Megalisco parasitario en lo que parecía ser un ataque suicida.

El megalisco se retorció violentamente para formar una garra que clavó al piso y la usó como punto de apoyo para evadir a Ikhas, o eso intentó, pero una llama del juicio destruyó esa extremidad frustrando su plan.

– ¡Giargh! – El Megalisco parecía gritar mientras se retorcía en una garra de Ikhas, era incapaz de atacarla. El trabajo de su mente un cien por ciento instintivo y si bien en términos de fuerza podría superar a Ikhas aún sin un huésped, en jerarquía, como Poderosa que es, ella está en un lugar más alto, por lo que el megalisco es incapaz de dañarla.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Artie cuando el megalisco extendió una de sus garras hacia Lincoln, pero este se detuvo abruptamente al hacer contacto con el peliblanco, tampoco puede atacarlo.

Ikhas aplastó al indefenso megalisco contra el suelo y lo rodeó con sus plumas, estando neutralizado este fue llevado a los niveles inferiores de la instalación.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 17**

 **Ubicación: Royal Woods Michigan**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

Aún dormido, Mégalot jamás dejo de buscar una solución para el odio que parecía nacer inevitablemente dentro de los humanos, pero estaba tan inculcado dentro de los humanos, que no parecía posible eliminarlo sin acabar con la humanidad misma. Lo más cerca que el forjador de la vida logró definir como filtro para decidir si las organizaciones sociales humanas tendían al desastre fue la misma purga del año cero, evento en el que casi todos los gobiernos, cuando las habilidades fueron entregadas, colapsaron en el odio que sembraron en su gente. Si él volvía a aumentar enormemente el poderío de los humanos, y su sociedad no colapsa, habría asegurado el legado de sus hijos, pero ¿Cómo podía evitar que los humanos se llenaran de odio? Han sido la especie que más se ha matado entre sí sin fines de supervivencia.

Habiendo llegado el día en que Mégalot estaría forzado a actuar pese a su debilitada existencia, y sin haber podido encontrar una solución, estaba condenado a hacer la más arriesgada apuesta, ni siquiera los humanos apostarían con esas probabilidades.

Gracias a los conocimientos de los chicos que ahora lideraban el Dominio Heroico, sabía que entre los humanos existía uno que podría lograrlo.

Para un ser tan magnífico como Mégalot era en extremo difícil de admitir que no podía lograr algo, y mucho más difícil el entregar esa tarea a un simple y pequeño humano, pero sabía que aquel chico, el mismo que en otra realidad fue condenado a morir por una debilidad genética con la que nació, y en su furia incluso los mismos dioses fueron consumidos. Mégalot no podía tratarlo como algo inferior a él.

– No te ves como un… dios oscuro o un "Grand Final". – El forjador de la vida apreció mirando a un bebé dormido apaciblemente mientras su gemela lloraba y gritaba a más no poder.

Ambos tenían un cabello blanco como la nieve y estaban en los brazos de su madre quien descansaba en una cama de hospital y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir ante la anestesia y seguir abrazando al hermoso par de retoños blancos que había concebido.

Mégalot estudió detenidamente cada pequeño organelo de cada célula en ese pequeño alvino. Después de minutos de un detenido y extenuante análisis, Mégalot, habiéndose asegurado de que su mente no se vería afectada por el trastorno que los actuales líderes del Dominio llamaban "escarcha", entregó parte de sus atributos como forjador de la vida al infante Loud, permitiéndole una percepción completa de las esencias de los seres vivos, pero como precaución, su manipulación de nutrientes estará muy limitada (En la dimensión de los Heraldos del Fin, Linka obtuvo todo el poder del forjador de la vida, pudiendo formar los orbes celestiales sin necesidad de conocer hasta la última molécula dentro de ellos, pues lo hacía inconscientemente, comparado a eso Lincoln tiene una ínfima parte de ese poder).

Habiendo pasado algunos años, Mégalot realizaría su segunda aparición ante su pequeño heredero de cabello blanco.

En Royal Woods, capital del Dominio Heroico se estaba desatando una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, las luces en el cielo maravillaban a algunos, y aterraban a otros.

– Que adorable… – Pensó el forjador de la vida viendo que el pequeño Lincoln de 4 años dormía asustado mientras abrazaba a su madre con toda su fuerza, al parecer se había asustado por los truenos de esa tormenta. – Creo que los humanos lo llamaban… ¿Pequeña buena acción del día? … Creo. – Dijo Mégalot entrando a la mente del pequeño. Su sólo pensamiento fue suficiente para borrar las nubes oscuras que con rugidos furiosos y luces tenebrosas asustaban al pequeño, el frío fue anulado por orbes naranjos resplandecientes que volaban como mariposas alrededor y el duro suelo floreció en enormes plantas que llevaron al peliblanco por sobre las nubes.

Al despertar de ese sueño, la vida de Lincoln habría cambiado para siempre, sabía de su poder y del objetivo de Mégalot, y con ese hermoso amanecer tras la tormenta eléctrica Lincoln comenzaría su odisea para romper lo que él llamó "el ciclo de la locura infinita".

Aunque en la mayoría de los niños las habilidades no despiertan hasta los nueve años, Lincoln llevaba usando la suya desde hace casi un año, siempre manteniendo oculto su poder para manipular las esencias.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Ubicación: Bosque de las Edades**

 **Voluntad soberana: Coalición del Eón.**

Como poseedor de las facultades de un forjador de la vida, ningún Megalisco sin un huésped podía atreverse a dañar a Lincoln, por eso era tan importante hacerlo salir del cuerpo que había tomado utilizando como carnada a Artie, pero también había otra cualidad en ese megalisco, una que es imprescindible para Lincoln: el hecho de haberse integrado por sí mismo a un humano ¿Qué cambios le hizo a ese chico? ¿Qué cambios tenía él? Debería averiguarlo.

Los tres llegaron a una enorme cúpula recubierta por metal, tenía un bien cuidado sistema de cámaras, y pasarelas. El lugar en el que el máximo artífice de la destrucción del ciclo se estaba forjando.

– Je… Realmente amas discutir. – Se burló Ikhas dejando en una de las celdas de contención al megalisco.

Antes de que el contenedor se cerrara el megalisco intentó escapar, pero lo que parecían ser delgadas patas de araña descendieron desde la parte superior de la celda y contuvieron al espécimen.

– Si… supongo que sí. – Dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose a otra de las celdas seguido por Ikhas mientras Artie ponía al pelirrojo en una cámara médica de Vourer, para luego quedarse vigilando al megalisco en lo que llegaban los demás para su próxima misión. – Sobre todo, cuando discutes con el destino, tiene pésimos argumentos.

Tanto este Lincoln, como Grand Final son propensos a desafiar sus destinos y los de sus aliados.

Lincoln e Ikhas se dirigieron a una celda muy importante, y al ver aquello que estaba siendo contenido ahí Ikhas no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría. Lincoln le había prometido que si se unía a él, le permitiría tomar la mano que le entregó el destino y rompérsela, y eso es exactamente lo que, al concebir la existencia de tres huevos, estaba haciendo.

Los megaliscos no pueden atacar a los Poderosos, a los Trascendentes o a Lincoln por su instinto, pero a nivel celular sus efectos no están limitados. Tras la captura de un Megalisco en un ave, meses de estudio detallado sobre las cualidades biológicas de Ikhas, y gracias al control de esencias del forjador de la vida, Lincoln pudo modificar a su compañera permitiéndole generar los tres huevos que ahora estaban en incubación.

– ¿Así se sienten las hembras humanas cuando engendran crías? – Preguntó Ikhas bastante confundida. Como Poderosa que es, el único instinto maternal que debería tener es el de no pelear mientras está preñada, lo mismo aplica a los machos de su especie, biológicamente no pueden atacar a una de ellas en esa condición, pero después de eso, de vuelta a la pelea, pues las crías nacen con el instinto de cazar y de buscar alimento.

– No. – Lincoln respondió poniéndose a leer su esencia. – Simplemente estás contenta, estás destruyendo tu frustración al desafiar al destino.

Si bien es cierto que sólo estaba contenta por estar cumpliendo su meta, el tener una pureza ancestral tan grande en sus genes convertía su esencia en un deleite ara el peliblanco, y más aún al estar así de contenta.

– Recuérdame nunca llevarte la contraria. – Dijo Ikhas intentando sonar relajada, pero era bastante mala para ocultar sus emociones, estaba desbordando felicidad. Lincoln podía saberlo incluso sin sentir su esencia, pues las lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos lo probaban.

– Jeje… – El peliblanco se sentía halagado.

Pese a la burda naturaleza de los poderosos, Ikhas había aprendido bastante de su forma de comunicarse, controlaba su tono de voz para expresar mejor lo que quería decir, desviaba la mirada cuando algo le desagradaba, e incluso aprendió a hacer algunas bromas. Para bien o para mal, no importaba, su esencia indicaba que estaba feliz, y eso es lo que a Lincoln le importaba.

– Aún con lo estrictos que son mis padres, no sobrevives con once hermanas… – En ese momento Lincoln sintió que su corazón se detenía.

– Huele a que alguien está en problemas. – Se burló Ikhas controlando a la perfección su voz para mofarse de Lincoln, cosa que causó un tic en el ojo izquierdo del peliblanco.

Ya estaban pasados de la media noche, y si bien Lincoln podría atribuir su atraso a la enorme cantidad de personas en el terminal, aún tenía que mandarle esa foto a su padre.

– ¿¡Quién invade mis dominios!? – Lincoln e Ikhas escucharon una chillona e inconfundible voz en sus cabezas.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Lincoln cuando un peso bastante grande se sintió en su espalda forzándolo a caer de golpe al suelo.

– ¡Vinok! – Ikhas se notaba molesta, y en un rápido giro levantó con su garra al responsable de esa travesura.

Se trataba de un pequeño trascendente (dos veces más grande que Charles), su pelaje mostraba que no era consecuencia de un diseño natural al estar dividido entre naranjo claro y negro formando una línea vertical en la mitad de su rostro (similar al caso de la raza quimera venus en los gatos). Sus ojos eran dicromáticos y del mismo color que su pelaje pero ubicados contrariamente, pareciendo el símbolo del yin yang.

El pequeño Vinok intentaba zafarse de la garra de Ikhas, pero no parecía estar cerca de lograrlo a base de fuerza física. Él también nació de los experimentos de Lincoln con los trascendentes, y pese a que es una falla (pues es estéril), Lincoln se sentía muy apegado a ese pequeño lobo.

– Vaya… – Dijo Lincoln cayendo al suelo nuevamente. Vinok usó su naturaleza trascendente para transposicionarse fuera del alcance de Ikhas y sobre Lincoln.

– ¡Cómo te extrañé! – Gritaba el pequeño muy contento mientras saltaba en la espalda del peliblanco.

Vinok desconocía su origen, sólo sabía que Lincoln había estado con él cuando nació, y aunque no lo viera muy seguido, el peliblanco siempre lo trataba con cariño y apego.

– También te extrañé… – Decía Lincoln fingiendo dificultad para hablar. – Pero te recordaba más pequeño… y necesito respirar.

El pelaje de Vinok se erizó y avergonzado se retiró de la espalda de Lincoln.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el pequeño trascendente cuando Lincoln lo sujetó con sus brazos para luego llevarlo hacia él y concretar un fuerte abrazo.

– Que gusto me da verte así de grande… – Dijo Lincoln muy contento.

Es difícil para él tratar con Vinok, por muy triste que fuera, Lincoln no podía percibir su esencia, por lo que no podía saber si el pequeño estaba bien en términos de salud física.

– ¡Oye! – Vinok gritó restregando su lengua en la cara del peliblanco. – Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, estuve practicando la transposición. – El trascendente añadió vanagloriándose.

– Si… estuvo dos horas bañándose tras caer dentro de un inodoro. – Comentó Ikhas y el pelaje de Vinok volvió a erizarse.

– ¡Ikhas! – Gritó el pequeño visiblemente avergonzado.

De por sí los trascendentes son mucho más comunicativos que los poderosos, por lo que se le hacía mucho más fácil expresarse.

– Claro… ¿Sabes dónde está el barrio Clayton? – Preguntó Lincoln.

– El barrio Clayton… ¡Sí lo conozco! – Decía Vinok bastante animado. – Es el del árbol de trasero ¿No?

– … El mismo. – Lincoln recordó la peculiar forma del tronco del árbol principal de la plaza del barrio, estaba enfermo y tenía dos enormes protuberancias esféricas en su tronco, dándole la forma de un trasero humano, graciosamente esa plaza es patrimonio histórico, por lo que la administración del Dominio no puede removerlo o tocarlo.

Lincoln se dirigió a una de las cámaras del lugar y tomó un estuche de guitarra para luego regresar con Vinok.

– ¡Nos vemos Ikhas! ¡Saluda a los otros cuando vuelvan! – Gritó Vinok activando su poder para transposicionarse junto con Lincoln de regreso a Vardona.

Dado que el edificio de departamentos estaba a una cuadra, ambos tomaron camino hacia él, y gracias a que Vinok se comunicaba con él mentalmente, no había peligro de que se le escapara alguna palabra.

Fue sorprendente que Vinok los llevara tan precisamente a un callejón, de por sí debería haber muy poca gente en la plaza, pero ese la discreción extra no estaba de más. Lincoln sonrió muy feliz de que la mente de ese pequeño estuviera bien, Lincoln realmente pensaba en él como en un hijo.

Mégalot podía ser muy poderoso y haber logrado hazañas increíbles incluso para de su nivel y con sus capacidades, pero carecía de algo que Lincoln tenía en abundancia, la voluntad de nunca resignarse a una realidad que no aceptan. Ya sea vengarse del mundo al purgar toda forma de vida biológica en él, o desafiando la naturaleza misma para devolver a los poderosos y trascendentes su futuro.

Habiéndose aliado con Ikhas y con la difunta madre de Vinok, Lincoln intentó crear células a partir de los poderosos y los trascendentes con el propósito de poder usar las facultades de ambos y eliminar la debilidad genética que mantiene su esterilidad, pero sus experimentos iniciales, resultaron en fracasos que no vivieron más de una hora, algo le faltaba y sabía qué era, los poseedores de las células más flexibles genéticamente hablando: los megaliscos.

Reuniendo a los megaliscos y gracias al poder que heredó de Mégalot, Lincoln logró acercarse mucho más a su meta, pero aún estaba muy lejos, Vinok, los huevos de Ikhas y los primogénitos son algunos de los resultados que obtuvo, pero también había desarrollado vínculos sentimentales muy fuertes con sus nuevos aliados.

Por su incapacidad para sondear al pequeño Vinok, Lincoln se vio forzado a usar tecnología vanguardia para monitorearlo, y la más avanzada en esa área y en ese momento pertenecía a Vourer, y para conseguirla debió hacer una alianza clandestina con uno de los líderes de esa empresa.

* * *

Como era de esperarse de un edificio en el barrio alto de Vardona, estaba hermosamente decorado.

Los muros interiores eran blancos, tenían zonas más oscuras dándole aspecto de nubes interrumpidas por árboles dorados. La arquitectura era al más puro estilo del Dominio, siendo esculturas de leones y enredaderas el principal adorno de los pilares a los costados que servían de soporte y como separación de los cristalinos vitrales.

El suelo estaba compuesto por baldosas resplandecientes de color blanco y con bordes dorados que cubrían desde la entrada hasta el final del pasillo principal y sobre ellas se extendía una alfombra roja impecable con aves bordadas en color dorado que terminaba en la ostentosa puerta de madera tallada que permitía la entrada a la sala de conferencias principal del edificio.

El escritorio del recepcionista era de caoba tallada con un fiero león mirando de frente y se ubicaba al lado derecho de la sala de entrada, mientras que en el lado izquierdo había tres sillones de cuero y barandas de metal rodeando una pequeña mesa con algunas tabletas holográficas para lectura.

– Señor Lincoln Loud. – Comentó el recepcionista poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco. – La señorita Burke lo espera en la sala de conferencias.

La esencia de ese hombre desbordaba miedo, y no era sorpresa considerando que los rumores que rodeaban a la directora en jefe de la división de investigación de Vourer no eran exagerados, por lo que sin dudar un solo segundo el peliblanco se encaminó hacia la sala.

Lincoln conocía a esa importante y famosa figura, tanto por la continua adoración de Lisa, como por la alianza que forjó con ella. Si bien Rhianne Burke, por su forma de hablar y vestir no encajaba con los estereotipos de los científicos y mentes brillantes del Dominio, seguía siendo un hecho que es seguida por el éxito a donde quiera que va, e incluso fue condecorada con el título "Dama de Vardona". Siempre fue considerada como la portadora del triunfo, pues gracias a ella, muchos asuntos en esa ciudad fueron resueltos sin conflicto empleando la tecnología que ella desarrolló, y ahora ella esperaba tranquilamente al peliblanco.

– Eres muy bienvenido. – Comentó amablemente la susodicha extendiendo su mano hacia la silla que tenía en frente.

Como todo salón de reuniones en la regla del Dominio, debía tener a lo menos siete niveles superiores dispuestos alrededor de una plataforma circular en el centro, en estos niveles se ubicaban los escritorios y sillas para los participantes y se encontraban separados por escaleras cada cuatro lugares. Lo que se encontrara en la plataforma central podía variar dependiendo de la naturaleza del evento, y como organizadora, la dama de Vardona preparó sólo dos sillas y una pequeña mesa.

– Encantado, señorita Burke. – Lincoln respondió a la invitación de la dama y se dirigió a esa silla. Vinok caminaba junto a Lincoln, pero esa mujer le daba mala espina.

Sin duda no encajaba con la imagen de un científico o investigador, e incluso corrían los rumores de que su cabeza estaba en las nubes. La señorita Burke lucía una túnica de color verde claro que en las mangas, falda y capucha terminaba en un bordado de color plomo, sólo dejaba ver su rostro y manos. Su piel era completamente pálida y su cabello rubio hasta el punto en que rozaba el albinismo, sedoso y fino caía alrededor de su cuello. Portaba una coronilla que comenzaba en un cristal verde en el centro de su frente, subía hasta cubrir su cabeza como un casco oscuro con grabados de enredaderas blancas. Sus verdes ojos siempre transmitieron una sensación de paz en el peliblanco, al igual que la sonrisa esbozada por sus oscuros labios.

Lincoln sentía en ella una esencia en extremo fuerte, pero por las limitadas reuniones que tenía con ella, nunca pudo determinar con exactitud a qué se debía.

– El pago fue realizado… pero tus amigos de la asociación parecían bastante hostiles. – Comento Rhianne en un tono gentil, pero escondiendo algunas risas. – ¿Estás teniendo malas juntas jovencito?

* * *

 **Y con eso concluyo este episodio en el que, para sorpresa de nadie, volví a equivocarme en mi estimación del dichoso regreso de Vardona.**

 **Aún me quedan muchas más cosas que redactar sobre los clones, pero no se preocupen, lo haré, al igual que en esta ocasión voy a desarrollar a todos los personajes secundarios, algunos tendrán historias tristes y épicas, y otros no, como suele ser. xD**

 **Al final haré más referencias a videojuegos en los personajes que aparecerán poco. xD**

 **¿Qué es lo que Rhianne se trae entre manos? ¿Qué les parecieron los aliados rebelados de Lincoln? ¿Y el verdadero poder de Lincoln o la demente apuesta de Mégalot? ¿Lo esperaban? (Yo creo que al menos el poder de Lincoln sí xD)**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Acabé haciéndolo. xD Y no te preocupes, no será un "monstruo".**

 **Anónimo: También los extrañé. xD El plan avanzó bastante al añadir a un megalisco asimilado a un humano al inventario. Como Spoiler, no, Haiku quiere ver otro mundo, no otra ruina. Aunque suene duro de leer, el Dominio usa a sus ciudadanos como héroes, pero realizan el deber de policías, pero desde otro punto de vista, son soldados. En todo el mundo hay gente con poderes, pero cómo decidieron usarlos varía, hay muchas comunidades que se quedaron como campesinos como el Eón, otros como el Dominio formaron un gobierno estable, dependiendo de la cultura y la historia reinante, las distintas naciones se volvieron a establecer con sistemas muy distintos.**

 **Jjkinar: Que gusto que disfrutes de mis historias. C: Y claro que puedes usarlos (siempre y cuando no contradigas sus conceptos, si tomas a un heraldo del Fin, no lo hagas sentir compasión por ejemplo xD) Y leí tu historia, me gustó bastante, pero como crítica constructiva, siento que le falta un objetivo principal en torno al cual desarrollarse (si haces del romance en sí el tema principal, sin importar si es loudcest o lo que sea, estás condenado a que tu historia nunca termine sin un salto de tiempo), por ejemplo, que el comando de humanos con habilidades fuera una medida para responder al crecimiento de un imperio expansionista formado en torno a la explotación de las personas con poderes (que los usan como esclavos por ejemplo), en fin, creo que me excedí xD Pero en lo que a poderes y organizaciones, no hay problema. :)**

 **Viruz pirata: En efecto las arcadas serían una molestia, pero realmente la capacidad para estrujar órganos ya se usó, Mutilador lo hacía con su telekinesis a un muy alto nivel, prefería aplastar los órganos que causar diarrea. :p Y si, las tres casi no la cuentan. xD Lo de villano y mercenario, en héroes y villanos quedó claro que eran lo mismo, pero que también eran satanizados por la propaganda. Estoy de acuerdo con la mentira de la libertad, pero no me parece que sea la instancia apropiada para debatir sobre ese tipo de temas, mi amigo. Y sobre lo de la historia, al menos no aplica a los Heraldos del Fin, ellos siempre recordarán y adorarán a los enemigos más feroces que los enfrentaron. xD Muchas gracias por el ánimo. :)**

 **Anónimo: Estoy de acuerdo en que fue raro que Lincoln hiciera todo eso, por eso usé a Lisa y a las esquirlas sangrientas como puente entre la ciencia ficción y la realidad de los héroes de ese mundo para darle más sentido. Ahora, sí los haré crecer en edad. Y sobre la idea de otro final, la verdad es que no, en un principio consideré tres finales, pero me acabé decidiendo por el que tenía planeado desde que inició la historia, además, quedé demasiado satisfecho con este y no quiero cambiarlo.**

 **MightyMitch47: Bienvenido de nuevo. C: ¿Pero qué han hecho mis protagonistas para que desconfíes de ellos? D: Sobre la escarcha, simplemente en esta realidad no nació con esa debilidad genética. Sobre la genuina sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con Haiku, ni con nadie, sólo es un monumento. Sobre lo de los clones y su "padre", se rebelará en próximos episodios. Quizá fue el auto-corrector el que escribió megalito (las vanguardias del jerarca Doom Crawler), pero es un humano que fue tomado por huésped por un megalisco. No adivinaste. :c Osea, todos los seres vivos usan esquirlas sangrientas de forma indirecta, pero los cristales en sí como fuente de lava o energía, o corrompidos para formar orbes, no. En efecto el Eón es sádico, y su historia está manchada de sangre, pero no tienen el componente esencial para ser genocidas o ir a una guerra, la xenofobia, por su segundo principio, ellos no atacarán a un desconocido. Si fueras al Eón, regresarías con una carreta de frutas y unos diez kilos extra… y mojado. xD Y tampoco adivinaste. :c Son Samuel "Jetstream" Rodríguez y Mistral, ambos del juego Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Es cierto lo de ver a la cara a la muerte, pero los soldados en las guerras realmente no tienen opción. Llenas de orgullo al capitán referencias mi amigo. xD Y sobre Armstrong, realmente entendía su visión, esa masacre no sería nada en comparación a la cantidad de asesinados por dinero, aceite y metales en la última década. Sobre Mooson, también lo planeaba incluir, pero no es el caso de Armstrong de full metal, es que no he visto el anime, y no sé si me agrada el personaje. Este Lincoln sí puede controlar las esquirlas sangrientas, pero a un nivel mucho menor que Linka en héroes y villanos, y tampoco de forma antinatural al corromperlas con odio y formar orbes. Lincoln tampoco es un cliente de la asociación, fue su contacto en Vourer el que los contrató, y también dirige su grupo (a los cuales llamó primogénitos, pero también tienen en sus filas a poderosos y trascendentes). No creo que ponga a un megalisco con un conejo por huésped. :v "En la muerte" era un campo que rodeaba a Lincoln, era una atmósfera demasiado densa como para respirarla y ralentizaba los movimientos, pasar mucho tiempo en ella era letal. Sobre los Stimbelton, son todos parientes, todos sus nombres empiezan con A y tienen 6 letras. xD Sobre la apuesta de Lincoln, era preferible no volver a poner un pie en el Dominio que arriesgarse a fallar en su objetivo. Como primogénito que es, Artie tiene una mezcla de células de los poderosos y los Trascendentes, por lo que puede usar una habilidad que incluye ambas facultades, la cual es distorsionar la realidad con sus garras, por ejemplo, como si fuera un editor de dibujos él puede tocar un sólido, por ejemplo tierra y dependiendo de cuanta energía concentre puede variar la forma y el tamaño de la masa que afectará, una vez hecho eso puede encogerla, moverla y deformarla, pero cuando su habilidad termine volverá a su lugar, forma y posición inicial. Sobre su razonamiento, se dará a conocer en el episodio siguiente. xD No te preocupes por preguntar, deja que yo me ocupe de responder, me encanta que la gente demuestre interés en mi historia. C:  
**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego. :)**


	8. Otra Cultura, Otra Realidad (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Otra Cultura, otra Realidad (Parte 4)**

 **Amarga Despedida, Amargo Regreso a Casa**

A simple vista el Eón parece ser una enorme agrupación de campesinos muy ceremoniosos que usan sus habilidades sin restricciones para aumentar su producción agrícola y agropecuaria, eliminando así el hambre en su pueblo, una descripción de hecho, muy apropiada para gente tan simple… ¿O no es así de precisa?

Los estados en los que nació el ideal que acabaría siendo el pilar fundamental de la coalición del Eón fueron de los que más muertes y destrucción tuvieron en la purga del año cero, y toda esa sangre derramada grabó en los corazones de los eternos lo que puede suceder en una sociedad que tolera e impulsa la competencia desenfrenada y que ha normalizado el pisoteo para subir en una escala económica. Ese es el motivo del conservacionismo de los eternos para preservar las prácticas que llevaron a cabo en los pueblos rurales en los que su ideal nació. Su aferrado ideal de conducta llevó al Eón a rechazar todo lo que considerara como un sistema económico, incluso se negaban a la más primitiva forma de economía que es el trueque, siendo este el hecho que más hacía destacar al Eón como nación.

Siendo un pueblo en extremo conservador, ellos tenían el deber de defender su ideología, y una de las frases a las que más apelaban es a "Si una mujer fue violada, no fue por que usara ropa muy ajustada, o por que andaba sola de noche. La realidad es mucho más simple, si una mujer fue violada fue porque existía un violador y sólo por eso." Y esa lógica es la que el Eón aplicaba cada vez que se negaban a emplear un sistema monetario conociendo el origen de las crisis económicas, "No es culpa de la inflación o del gobierno anterior, el único motivo de la existencia de la desigualdad económica es la acumulación de riquezas". Y los resultados de esa filosofía se reflejaban en la paz que los propios eternos tenían entre sí: sin riqueza no tenían desigualdad, y al cambiar constantemente de residencia, todos se consideraban "en el mismo bando".

Aunque entre las naciones más modernas se consideraba al Eón como el país menos desarrollado (no tenían tecnologías capaces de emplear fuentes de energía), y la nación más pobre (su capital per cápita es de cero), también es el único país así de grande que no pasa hambre (la producción y distribución de alimentos elimina el hambre con creces permitiéndole literalmente regalar comida a sus vecinos), tampoco pasan frío (fuera de sus celebraciones con enormes colosos de agua), no tienen indigentes (siempre están construyendo casas gracias a los expertos en la hidrokinesis que manejan los filamentos de los árboles para doblarlos y convertirlos en viviendas vivas, y los maestros de la terrakinesis que mueven esas casas a las distintas ciudades del Eón permitiendo que la mayoría de su población tenga viviendas extremadamente duraderas), y el mayor triunfo que el mundo veía y se negaba a admitir, eran un pueblo unido, y eso no es algo que se mida en estadísticas, sino en los pequeños hechos del día a día. Podías pedir indicaciones en la calle a cualquiera sin esperar miradas de desánimo o molestia, si tenías hambre siempre podías ir a los gigantescos congeladores a por vegetales bien conservados a por comida, sin duda metas que muchos de los países del mundo, antes y después de la edad heroica han luchado por lograr pasando años desarrollando sistemas económicos y políticos complejos, al igual que aumentando su desarrollo tecnológico en post del bien común, y es precisamente por eso que jamás reconocerían al Eón como el primero en lograr todas esas magníficas metas.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Vardona, barrio Clayton.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico, Coalición del Eón.**

En el edificio en el que Lincoln habría de hospedarse durante el supuesto curso de élite de Vourer para jóvenes prodigios en el área de las habilidades, específicamente en la sala de conferencias, se llevaba a cabo una muy particular reunión.

Lincoln se hallaba sentado frente la célebre Rhianne Burke, quien lo miraba muy entretenida.

– Fue una sorpresa particularmente… encantadora que esos dos criminales me trajeran contenedor con exquisitas especias. – Rhianne comentó volviendo a burlarse mientras cubría su boca con ambas mangas para evitar que se viera su poco elegante risa, enseñando una imagen rebosante de clase y refinamiento. – ¿Sabías que adoro el bistec sazonado típico de Puerto Bennet?

– Tal vez sobrestimé la seguridad de Royal Train. – Lincoln confesó ignorando los intentos de plática de Rhianne.

Para el caso de que el megalisco parasitario fuera descubierto tenía preparado el plan de extracción del contenedor, y para realizarlo fueron contratados dos de los mejores saqueadores de la asociación, pero Lincoln no consideró que los gritos psíquicos del Megalisco anularían temporalmente la mayoría de los sistemas de seguridad de Royal Train facilitando mucho el robo, incluso un novato que sepa conducir los deslizadores pudo haberlo hecho.

– Era un riesgo calculado. – Lincoln agregó tomando el estuche de guitarra que trajo de su base.

Contenido en ese estuche se encontraba algo que para Rhianne era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero ¿Qué podría necesitar una mujer como ella con tanto anhelo? Es famosa, joven, hermosa y no se puede decir que le falten recursos, además pareciera haber cumplido la meta de pasar a la historia tanto del Dominio como del Eón.

– Riesgos calculados… Si tan sólo mi pueblo lo pudiera ver… – Rhianne se detuvo al cerrar sus ojos para luego agachar su cabeza. Lincoln percibió tristeza en ella.

Nacida en Vardona como una eterna, Rhianne Burke creció adorando ideal de no odiar a desconocidos que tan decididamente los eternos conservan. Pero debido a la xenofobia hacia su pueblo por parte de la ciudadanía del Dominio durante los primeros años de su vida, la joven eterna se vio fuertemente afectada.

"¿Es malo ser del Eón?" La joven eterna llegó a pensar, pero si algo en lo que los eternos son muy malos es en cambiar de parecer, y pese a constantemente ser objeto de las miradas de desprecio de los clasistas y envidiosos adultos en el Dominio, el mismo tipo de persona que en los territorios que hoy pertenecen al Eón, durante la purga del año cero fueron brutalmente asesinados, y ahora en el Dominio son poderosos y adinerados magnates que miran hacia abajo a los que tienen menos, sin importar su nacionalidad, cultura o valor.

Uno de los principales esfuerzos que el Dominio y el Eón realizaron para fomentar la inclusión cultural y la unión cooperativa entre sus pueblos fue la mismísima ciudad de Vardona, y dentro de ella se realizaron medidas para facilitar a los niños de ambos pueblos un entorno donde puedan conocerse, y ese esfuerzo fue la creación de escuelas a las que todos pudieran asistir de forma gratuita (pues literalmente los eternos nunca tienen dinero).  
Tristemente fue uno de los muchos proyectos fallidos de la historia. Los adultos eternos querían sus hijos aprendieran tres cosas: leer, escribir, y las mejores técnicas de cultivo aplicando sus habilidades (que sólo los maestros del Eón dominan y siempre están poniéndolas en práctica en los amplios campos que rodean la ciudad) mientras que los adultos del Dominio no querían que sus hijos asistieran a una escuela "para pobres" (ignoraban la calidad de las instalaciones o de los docentes fijándose sólo en el precio). Mas no sólo fue culpa de los adultos, los infantes de ambas naciones tampoco parecían ser compatibles, pues el ideal de Eón permitía la violencia por venganza y al ser un pueblo que no destacaba por ser irritable, los jóvenes eternos no sabían cómo lidiar con su enojo y frustración, siendo muy propensos a responder con violencia. Por su parte, los jóvenes del Dominio, como suele pasar con los niños en general, carecen de la capacidad de medir el peligro, actitud que se reflejaba en lo mucho que adoraban tentar sus suerte provocando a los jóvenes eternos, resultando en muchas peleas, heridas y moretones que pasarían a mayores cuando sus habilidades despertaran. A veces simplemente la gente no es compatible por gustos, costumbres, valores, etc.

Todos esos factores culminaron en el rotundo fracaso de ese hermoso proyecto, pero pese a la triste situación de las relaciones sociales entre ambas naciones, Rhianne Burke, como eterna que es, veía al Dominio como "los malos del cuento", pero manteniendo fielmente su devoción al ideal de su gente, la joven eterna nunca generalizaría y por mucho que despreciara al dominio por las burlas que sufrió, no podía permitirse creer que todos en esa nación son así.

Pese al lamentable fracaso de las escuelas básicas para niños de ambas facciones, la administración del Dominio no se rindió en su meta de apoyar la inclusión cultural con los eternos, ofreciendo a los hijos del Eón varios beneficios como el estudiar gratuitamente en sus academias, cosa que Rhianne aprovechó en su deseo de conocer más a ese extraño pueblo. Pese a las constantes burlas hacia ella por su vestimenta y costumbres, se mantuvo firme y determinada para con su pueblo.

Si bien la odisea de Rhianne se podría catalogar como inmolación por fanatismo ideológico, la poca discreción de los eternos a la hora de describir los horrores de la purga del años cero mantiene aguerrido en sus corazones el peligro que el odio representa, y deseando evitar que esa xenofobia se propague entre ambos pueblos, Rhianne continuó su travesía y estudios en el Dominio.

De por sí el programa educacional del Dominio era muy estricto, y como si eso fuera poco Rhianne debió equilibrarse a sus compañeros de términos de tópicos dominados (pues carecía de muchos de los conocimientos básicos que se impartían durante los primeros años de educación en el Dominio y los debió adquirir por sí misma). Con el pasar de los meses, la joven eterna demostró tener una extraordinaria capacidad de entender los postulados de los más destacados investigadores sociales del Dominio, y gracias a su implacable entusiasmo e interés en esas áreas, no pasó mucho para que comenzara a realizar encuestas para hacer estadísticas y reportajes propios de las realidades de ambos pueblos, que exhibía tanto en los eventos públicos de su academia, como en las plazas del Eón.

De los reportes de Rhianne los eternos entendieron el origen del diferente pensamiento de los niños del Dominio: con el propósito de prevenir los descontroles que en el resto del mundo causaron la purga del año cero, el Dominio destina muchos de sus recursos a una educación psicológica de altísima calidad, y como consecuencia de esa adición curricular los hijos del Dominio eran mucho más calmados y un buen tanto más arrogantes. También la gente del Dominio entendió los horrores que vivieron los eternos durante la purga del año cero, pues ese pueblo no tuvo las palabras del "primer héroe", teniendo que iniciar su sociedad prácticamente desde cero.

La sonrisa de Rhianne cada vez que veía a niños eternos y del Dominio leyendo juntos sus artículos no tenía precio y la motivaba a continuar en sus estudios sociales, siendo una de sus frases más célebres "Sin libertad se puede controlar a la gente, pero jamás unirla." Reflejando la mal planeada creencia de que los niños se llevarían bien sólo por pasar algunos eventos juntos.

Tal fue el reconocimiento que la joven eterna recibió por la división administrativa de interiores del Dominio que se le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en dicho organismo gubernamental (pues el Eón no tenía edad mínima para trabajar, pues desde muy temprana edad sus niños ya cultivan alimentos), y tras algunos meses realizando estudios sociales y publicando más reportajes y estadísticas, Rhianne pudo hacerse de los recursos económicos necesarios para comprar un boleto vip de Royal Train y finalmente visitar las demás ciudades de la cadena heráldica del Dominio en un tour de primera clase, pero antes de subir al tren, dio un paso atrás, ya no necesitaba ver al Dominio, ya los conocía, había trabajado años con ellos y no eran malas personas, sólo personas, y como todas, temen a lo desconocido, no conocían al Eón, ni los eternos al Dominio, simplemente es imposible que se puedan entender.

Si hay algo indiscutible en Rhianne Burke es el amor que tiene por los eternos, y ese amor se vio reflejado en su propuesta para generar un entorno común para ambos pueblos en Vardona, lo que se dificultaba enormemente por las diferencias tecnológicas entre ambas facciones, pero también es una oportunidad, si podía encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos niveles tecnológicos, podría crear un entorno para que ambos pueblos puedan entender la misma realidad.

Su propuesta fue muy bien recibida en la división de interiores del Dominio y se hicieron los procedimientos adecuados para entregarle a Rhianne acceso a las tecnologías que ella consideraba apropiadas para su investigación, para lo que se le dio el cargo de codirectora de proyecto a cargo de un equipo de desarrollo de Vourer con sus propias instalaciones, pero cuando el futuro del Eón parecía brillante a más no poder, la temible habilidad con la que nació destruyó el sentimiento de realización de la exitosa eterna.

Tener el lóbulo de Levi (la región del cerebro que controla las células heroicas responsables de as habilidades) en el cerebro es una historia, tener un segundo lóbulo extra formado de células heroicas (el caso de las habilidades mentales como la telekinesis) es un poco más complejo, pero tener las células heroicas formando redes neuronales dentro del cerebro ofrece un potencial sin precedentes, y ese es el caso de Rhianne. Con su cerebro potenciado por una asombrosamente compleja red de células heroicas emulando el funcionamiento neuronal, Rhianne podía tener visiones del futuro.

Rhianne siempre usó su poder de forma personal, pues demandaba una enorme carga física y sus visiones nunca eran de más de una hora en el futuro, pero la noche de su primer día de trabajo en Vourer vio desde una montaña como Nueva Gettysburgo (ciudad insignia del Eón, informalmente su capital) era ahogada en un fuego infernal. Era la primera vez que veía un futuro tan distante (aunque no supiera cuanto), desde entonces Rhianne lucha por cambiarlo, pero sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en el proyecto que uniría definitivamente al Eón con el Dominio, el futuro de su pueblo seguía haciéndose más y más oscuro, pero una noche vio que las llamas parecían retroceder ante una luz que provenía del este. Rhianne tuvo que comprobar en un mapa que ese resplandor provenía de Royal Woods.

Rhianne acabó pasando un mes en esa ciudad en la búsqueda de esa luz, sabía que era una persona, pero no tenía ninguna pista que pudiera seguir de forma lógica, sólo ensayo y error. A veces en su visión esa luz no aparecía dejando Nueva Gettysburgo desaparecer, y en otras salvaba su ciudad, lo único que pudo relacionar a eso fue un simple negocio de café. Si iba a desayunar a ese sitio, su visión del futuro se tornaba benevolente, algo tenía que ver ese lugar.

– Para una de las mujeres más respetables que he tenido el gusto de conocer. – El peliblanco declaró ofreciendo a Rhianne la elegante coronilla plateada que tenía en el estuche de guitarra que trajo de su base. Lincoln hacía una reverencia con la que mostraba su respeto por la causa de esa noble eterna, gesto que la hizo recordar la primera vez que hablaron, en un café de Royal Woods.

Fue una conversación muy concisa y breve la que llevaron en ese café en la que rápidamente se estableció una alianza mutuamente beneficiosa entre ambos, y precisamente por su habilidad Rhianne no necesitó mucho más de él, sabía que no la traicionaría.

Gracias a la ayuda que recibía de Lincoln, Rhianne pudo aumentar mucho la velocidad a la que su proyecto se llevaba a cabo, logrando un nivel de convivencia altísimo entre los dos pueblos conviviendo en Vardona. Sin duda es un logro asombroso, uno que fue reconocido a los ojos del mundo cuando recibió el honorario de "Dama de Vardona" directamente de la mano del Director del Dominio como muestra de respeto por su incansable lucha en post de la unidad en de los vardones.

Desde el primer momento Lincoln supo que ella no era una persona normal (incluso en un mundo donde casi todos tienen habilidades especiales). Cualquier habilidad que requiriera una estructura así de compleja debía ser asombrosa, y precisamente por ser la primera persona que veía con una estructura de células heroicas así, tuvo muchas dificultades para deducir la habilidad que esa eterna tenía, pero después de mucho estudio y meditación sobre la esencia de esa eterna logró descifrar esa complejísima red de células heroicas, descubriendo que ella podía ver el futuro de forma muy limitada.

Rhianne había visto que Lincoln deduciría su poder y al día siguiente ella misma le rebelaría la fatídica visión del futuro en el que Nueva Gettysburgo y todos los eternos eran erradicados, pero esa noche algo cambió, en medio del fuego que consumía al Eón caminaba una persona portando una armadura con el símbolo de la asociación.

– Como una reina… – Rhianne susurró riéndose discretamente del peculiar diseño que Lincoln eligió para ese dispositivo. – ¿Tiene algo que ver con mis aliados?

– No particularmente. – Lincoln respondió tomando un semblante mucho más serio, pero no engañó a Rhianne.

– Noto que en ti que la duda ha anidado. – Comentó Rhianne antes de recibir la coronilla. – ¿Hay incertidumbre respecto a mí?

– El uso de la corona no quedará impune… es un arma. – Lincoln respondió dejando el estuche de guitarra en el piso. – ¿Está segura de lo que hará? Rhianne Burke del Eón.

Para Lincoln era inusual dirigirse así a un adulto, pero con una situación tan seria como la destrucción de una nación completa entre manos debía hacerlo, tanto por el personal aprecio que Lincoln tenía por ese pueblo, como por la única respuesta que habían encontrado: exterminar a la asociación.

Una frase que resume muy bien la opinión de Lincoln sobre el progreso es: "Si el hombre más pobre hace cuatro mil años vivía igual que el más pobre de hoy, fueron cuatro mil años desperdiciados", y pese a que ha sido motivo de muchas discusiones con Lisa, Lincoln nunca dejó de apreciar y admirar los logros que la coalición del Eón ha obtenido para con su pueblo, y por eso estaba tan a favor de la causa de Rhianne considerándola una mujer fuerte con un anhelo noble que cumpliría, pero cuando mancharse las manos con sangre es parte del plan, cualquiera duda.

La respuesta que tuvo Lincoln fueron los hermosos ojos de la dama de Vardona mirándolo fijamente, Rhianne se había arrodillado para estar cara a cara con él, y sin temor sujetó gentilmente sus manos.

– Las llamas devorando a Nueva Gettysburgo se hacen más intensas. – Rhianne susurraba con dolor en su voz, y no es para menos ver su ciudad capital ardiendo. – El tiempo se nos está acabando, no tenemos más opciones.

– No… – Lincoln respondió frustrado, por su percepción de esencias sabía que Rhianne decía la verdad.

En el Eón, nadie estaba obligado a rebelar su habilidad, pero todos tenían inculcado el valor de hacer lo posible para ayudar a otros, y con ese valor aguerrido a su corazón, Rhianne reunió a un grupo leal de sus seguidores eternos y los unió a su causa de cambiar el futuro del Eón tomando el nombre "Guardia Real". Si bien aún eran un grupo que no ha salido a la luz pública, Lincoln los conocía pues Rhianne se lo había confesado poco después de rebelarle la horrible visión del futuro de su pueblo.

Tras descubrir que de alguna manera la asociación estaba relacionada a la destrucción del Eón, Lincoln aceptó los pedidos más fuertes de Rhianne haciendo herramientas armamentísticamente útiles con las que la Guardia Real podría defenderse y a su pueblo en caso de un movimiento masivo por parte de la asociación, pero si la visión de Rhianne no ha cambiado, todo ha sido inútil, no bastará la defensa.

Pese a que la corona es la más peligrosa de sus creaciones hasta la fecha (sin contar a los primogénitos), con una posible destrucción del Eón a manos de la asociación, no tenía otra opción sino entregársela a Rhianne y a la Guardia Real.

Inicialmente Lincoln se acercó a Rhianne por una sorprendente coincidencia en la que percibió su esencia en la ciudad de Royal Woods y, sabiendo que los rumores decían que la Dama de Vardona tenía un pensamiento particular, tenía posibilidades de entablar una alianza con ella como de una persona influyente que le podría proveer acceso a la tecnología de Vourer a cambio de útiles herramientas que nunca se han visto, y que ella usaría para ayudar a la prosperidad de ambos pueblos (y así pasó en un inicio). Pero tras percibir su esencia, Lincoln pudo sentir una determinación asombrosa que lo llevó a confiar en Rhianne y apoyar su causa… aunque eso implicara la destrucción unilateral de la asociación.

Aunque el peliblanco no consideraba a los agentes de ese peligroso grupo criminal como una plaga a exterminar, pues sabía que la sociedad del Dominio no es perfecta y que la mayoría de los que sufren por esos desperfectos no tienen otra opción sino recurrir a la deserción de su país o ser recibidos por la asociación. Debía conspirar para una aniquilación unilateral en su contra.

– Que sepas, y que nunca olvides, Lincoln Loud del Dominio Heroico, que te aprecio mucho, estas herramientas son magníficas, y contigo como un eterno podríamos dar un resplandor aún más fuerte al futuro del Eón… Si así lo deseas, te recibiremos en la eternidad. – La hermosa eterna ofreció al peliblanco recibiendo finalmente la corona.

En cada palabra de Rhianne, Lincoln siempre había percibido sensatez y decisión, pero ahora también sentía tristeza, sensación que hizo al peliblanco darse cuenta de que esta sería la última vez que la vería.

Quizá Rhianne lo hacía sólo por el Eón, pero Lincoln realmente se sentía tentado a aceptar su invitación. Poder mostrar su verdadero poder sin temor ni discreción, hacer que todos a su alrededor sean felices sin tener que limitarse de ninguna manera… con su poder es imposible no pasar a la historia del Eón, poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con sus aliados es algo que realmente lo emocionaba.

– Yo… – Lincoln llegó a verse a sí mismo vistiendo las túnicas blancas de los eternos, celebrando y bailando en los hombros de un coloso de agua, riendo felizmente con desconocidos, sentirse parte de un grupo a quienes ver como sus iguales. – Realmente aprecio su invitación. – Las palabras del peliblanco también se llenaron de tristeza. – Pero mi meta es otra.

Sin duda esas serían las palabras que Lincoln diría con más dificultad, pero tiene una meta que cumplir con el mundo entero, pero también una familia que ama y con la que regresar.

– Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestro fugaz pacto… – Rhianne confesó sabiendo que después de la gran reunión que la Guardia Real llevaría a cabo antes de iniciar acciones, no volverían interactuar.

La dama de Vardona realmente apreciaba a Lincoln, pese a que ella no conocía su habilidad, en varias de sus reuniones platicaban mucho sobre temas de filosofía y política concerniente principalmente a la vista del resto del mundo hacia el Eón. Gracias a esas muy agradables conversaciones, ambos lograron entender y valorar al otro, pero tristemente todo tiene un final.

– Si hay algo que necesites, por favor no dudes en decírmelo. – Sentenció Rhianne soltando las manos del peliblanco para luego ponerse de pie. Era mucho más alta de lo que Lincoln recordaba. – Estaré encantada de ayudarte así como tú me has ayudado a mí.

Para Lincoln también era muy triste aceptar eso, pero es parte de tener una meta así de importante: el deber de sobrellevar el dolor de los sacrificios que debas hacer, y jamás olvidarlos es parte del compromiso para con su meta.

– Muchas gracias… Señorita Rhianne, pero ha sido un acuerdo de cooperación mutua. – Lincoln comentó con tristeza también levantándose. Tomó el estuche de guitarra y su equipaje.

– Que la eternidad te sonría, Lincoln Loud del Dominio Heroico. – Rhianne se despidió entregándole un sobre que tenía el emblema de Vourer.

Por la forma de hablar de los eternos, sería descortés decir otra palabra, y sin más que decir o hacer, Lincoln lo recibió con una reverencia y caminando hacia atrás, se retiró del salón seguido por Vinok.

Lincoln y el pequeño trascendente se dirigieron a los asensores y gracias al sistema de reconocimiento facial, pudo entrar a su habitación en el séptimo piso.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Royal Woods, casa Loud.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

Leni se encontraba tranquila sacando un contenedor S.A.D.E (Suplemento alimenticio de emergencia) del refrigerador, sin habilidades para cocinar agradecía esa comida tan eficiente (pese a su nulo sabor) que el Dominio suministraba a los héroes en caso de emergencias.

La modista Loud fue la primera en regresar de las actividades que su curso había planeado para las vacaciones. Lori había salido de compras con Bobby, Luna fue a una excursión a una ciudad fronteriza del noreste, Luan seguía en su campamento de entrenamiento en el monte Hijinx, Lynn tenía que practicar para la competencia deportiva del evento de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de primer año que realiza la Real Academia del Dominio y había arrastrado a Linka y a las menores con ella para que vieran las demás instalaciones de la academia, y con sus padres trabajando como héroes de sus respectivas agencias, Leni se encontraba sola en casa.

– Linky… ¿Hace cuánto que te fuiste? – Preguntó la gentil rubia sentándose en el sofá frente al televisor y mirando al techo sin ánimo.

– ¿¡Hola!? – Gritó alguien tocando la puerta principal. – ¿Familia? ¡Perdí mis llaves!

Era una voz inconfundible para Leni, se trataba de su hermanito. Y sin dudar ni por un segundo, se apresuró a la entrada, pero cuando abrió la puerta para ver a su hermano, simplemente se llevó una gran sorpresa.

El cabello de Lincoln estaba peinado hacia atrás en una trenza que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, vestía una ligera túnica de color blanco con bordes verde, parecía ser muy cómoda y liviana, pero para nada acorde a la moda de Royal Woods. Pero eso no es lo que más le llamó la atención a la gentil rubia, Leni miraba las piernas de su hermano, o menor dicho la enorme cola de pez que ahora tenía.

– Hola Leni. – Saludó el sireno de cabello blanco. – Quería decirte que, como pasé tiempo con los sirenitos, ahora soy uno de ellos, y nunca volveré a Royal Woods. Me regreso al Eón a vivir como un campesino y lucir estas divinas ropas, que la eternidad de sonría hermana.

– ¡Linky! – Gritó Leni horrorizada cayendo al suelo de su habitación, había tenido un sueño muy extraño que causó el desequilibrio que la hizo caer de su cama. – Auch… – La amable rubia sujetaba su cabeza mientras se levantaba entre adolorida y mareada, pero mientras regresaba a su cama una pequeña luz llamó su atención, su celular indicaba que había un mensaje de Lincoln en la conversación de la familia: "Lamento la demora, había una fila literalmente kilométrica para tomar un taxi en el terminal de Vardona, pero llegué bien a mi departamento. Espero no despertar a nadie y que tengan muy buenas noches.", adjunto al texto el mensaje traía 3 fotos, la sala de estar unida a la cocina, la habitación y el baño, un departamento muy bonito.

Lincoln se comunicó tan formalmente como siempre, pero Leni se sentía realmente feliz, no porque su departamento fuera increíble, sino que por haber llegado bien… y por no ser una sirenita del Eón. "Cmo que me alregra que llegsaras bein Lunky, es muy bonito tyu dpto.. :DDFD" Leni respondió aún más torpemente por su cansancio.

– Eh… – Lori despertó de mala gana. En sus ojos se notaba la furia de una chica siendo toscamente arrancada de sus sueños tras un día así de agotador. – ¿Qué, en el nombre del condenado Dominio, te pasa Leni? – Preguntó la mayor visiblemente enojada.

Pese a que los Loud vivían bastante bien por las labores como héroes que realizaban sus padres, y se podían dar algunos pequeños lujos, construir una expansión de cinco habitaciones estaba fuera del presupuesto a corto plazo (y Lynn sr jamás fiaría dinero a su padre).

– Eh… nada Lori. – Dijo Leni recuperando la lucidez por el miedo para luego volver a su cama y regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba segura de que ahora tendría un sueño más normal… y con menos aberraciones a la moda, pero otra notificación en su celular la hizo volver a centrarse en el dispositivo, esta vez era un mensaje privado para ella de parte de Lincoln. – Lori… creo que querrás ver esto. – La torpe y adorable rubia añadió entregándole su celular a su hermana mayor.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Lori chillonamente cuando el brillo de la pantalla del dispositivo literalmente la dejó deslumbrada. – ¡Dame eso! – La mayor añadió arrebatándole a su hermana el dispositivo. Una vez bajó la intensidad del brillo de la pantalla pudo ver un mensaje de Lincoln: "Leni, espero no haberte despertado, por favor muéstrale este mensaje a Lori: El sitio web oficial de la Real Academia del Dominio publicó los resultados de los exámenes finales ¡Felicidades por aprobar Lori! Realmente me gustaría poder felicitarte en persona… no tanto verte enojada por haberte despertado tras entrar a tu habitación sin permiso, pero sería aceptable, sin querer quitarte más tiempo, sé que encontraré algo que… literalmente adorarás."

Pese a la formalidad con la que Lincoln escribió, hizo sonreír a Lori.

– Gracias Le… – La mayor de los Loud iba a devolverle el celular a Leni, pero ella se había quedado dormida. Lori puso el celular en silencio y lo dejó boca abajo en el velador.

Antes de volver a conciliar el sueño miró una de las fotos en la habitación, no es que quisiera a Lincoln más que al resto de sus hermanas, pero sacarle una sonrisa real a él es incluso más difícil que a Lucy, por eso la foto en la que aparece haciendo cosquillas en los pies de su hermano cuando lo atrapó desprevenido en su cumpleaños es tan valiosa. Lori sonrió muy contenta para luego volver a dormirse.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Vardona, barrio Clayton.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico, Coalición del Eón.**

Ya que Leni fue la única que respondió, Lincoln le mandó sus felicitaciones para Lori antes de caer rendido a su cama, pues había sido un día en extremo agotador.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – Preguntó Lincoln al escuchar un rugido proveniente del estómago de Vinok. – Tomaré tu vergüenza como un sí.

En la despensa había varios suplementos alimenticios, pero como regalo de bienvenida de Vourer, en la mesa principal había una gran cantidad de frutas.

Sabiendo que los trascendentes, pese a sus dientes afilados, son omnívoros y con el extremo cuidado con el que los eternos cuidan el agua con la que riegan sus cultivos y se hidratan, la posibilidad de enfermarse es prácticamente nula. Sin preocupaciones Lincoln no tuvo reparo en servirle a Vinok en un plato grande una buena cantidad de cereales y frutos secos.

– Ni se te ocurra, Vinok. – Lincoln Ordenó cuando vio de reojo que el pequeño trascendente quería alejarse de su comida.

Sabiendo que no valía la pena contrariar a Lincoln, Vinok acabó comiendo. De hecho la comida realmente era de su agrado, aunque nunca dejaría que Lincoln lo supiera.

Después de vestirse para dormir y lavarse los dientes Lincoln se sentó en su cama para intentar leer los registros de las sondas sobre los huevos de Ikhas. A los dos minutos de lectura comenzó a sentir su agotamiento, realmente estaba exhausto por el viaje, y el tener que esforzarse tanto para mantener al megalisco dormido. Lincoln se dispuso a envolverse en sus sábanas y caer dormido, pero había otra persona con la cual quería hablar. Lincoln tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir en él, pero cuando terminó, realmente quería rehacer su propia esencia desde cero. "Hola Tabby ¡Llegué vivo a Vardona! :,D Los eternos están celebrando ¡Y los colosos de agua son increíbles! :O Lamento no haber podido reunirme contigo antes de partir. Espero podamos reunirnos después de que regrese a Royal Woods. C:".

No parecía un mensaje que él enviaría, primero, por el uso de signos de puntuación para representar expresiones y un lenguaje informal, si cualquiera de sus hermanas leyera ese mensaje necesitaría rehacer sus oídos por sus gritos, pero ya que Luna casi no lo mencionó en sus conversaciones, era muy poco probable que Tabby supiera de lo formal que usualmente es, y segundo, por la foto de los colosos de agua que adjuntó al mensaje, eran dos humanos abrazados en un baile bastante tierno…

– Demasiado sugerente… – Pensó Lincoln, pero cuando iba a editar el mensaje para no salir de su formal zona de confort, en su mente creyó escuchar una voz: "El ojo que siempre busca el camino seguro se cierra para siempre". No recordaba de dónde había escuchado esa frase, pero al encontrarle la razón decidió mandarle el mensaje a Tabby… Para luego dar inicio a una vorágine de vergüenza y deseos de golpear su cabeza contra un muro.

La vergüenza del peliblanco era evidente pero, al igual que todas las sensaciones humanas, tenía hormonas de por medio, y con todas las alteraciones que hizo en su sistema límbico rápidamente se estabilizó regresándole su lucidez y racionalidad para abordar esa situación.

– Debo revisar mis modificaciones. – Pensó Lincoln por el tiempo que su sistema tardó en estabilizarse, fue demasiado largo, aunque tal vez fue por el cansancio que ha acumulado durante el día.

Estando más calmado Lincoln se dio cuenta de que detrás de su rubor estaba emocionado a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Tabby, y aunque parecía que podría resistir el sueño que lo invadía, acabó cayendo dormido sobre la cama.

Vinok, quizá por instinto o simplemente por su inherente deseo de hacer travesuras se acurrucó sobre la espalda del peliblanco y lo acompañó dormido, puede que Lincoln no estuviera muy presente, pero realmente lo quería, pues inconscientemente sabe que le debe la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln la alarma despertó a Lincoln haciéndole notar que estaba mordiendo la cola de Vinok, y también un pequeño y pequeño dolor en su mejilla, estaba siendo mordida por Vinok, el pequeño trascendente se movió mientras estaba dormido hacia la nuca del peliblanco.

– ¡Ah! – Ambos gritaron al unísono, la situación era cuanto menos graciosa (por no decir dolorosa).

Ese peculiar despertar terminó en Lincoln cayendo de la cama sobre Vinok, pero por fortuna el golpe de adrenalina lo hizo despertarse pese a las pocas horas de sueño.

– Repíteme por qué te dejé dormir aquí. – Ordenó el peliblanco mirando debajo de su pecho.

– Porque adoras mi compañía. – Respondió Vinok de forma entretenida lamiendo el rostro de Lincoln. – Y porque te puedo llevar al bosque más rápido que la malhumorada de Ikhas.

Aunque esos lobos no se pueden comparar a sus emplumados hermanos, los trascendentes también son bastante fuertes físicamente, y pese a su corta edad, Vinok no tenía ningún problema para soportar el peso de Lincoln.

A Lincoln le entretuvo mucho la respuesta de su amigo y se puso de pie, debía iniciar el día. Pese a que es sábado, debía regresar al bosque de las edades.

– Oh… – Lincoln se había dado cuenta de que su celular se había descargado, dada su importancia para no levantar sospechas de su familia Lincoln debió ponerlo a cargar, y mientras esperaba tendrían que desayunar.

– ¡Ni lo intentes! – Gritó Lincoln saltando hacia Vinok, quien intentaba esconderse. – Hoy comeremos algo que te gustará, te lo prometo.

El pequeño trascendente estaba bastante intrigado, lo único que comía en la base del bosque eran los mismos animales del lugar, así que con la esperanza de probar algo nuevo decidió confiar en Lincoln.

– Dame un minuto. – El peliblanco pidió en lo que se vestía, no le gustaba lucir mal.

Vinok no entendía la necesidad de los humanos en usar ropas tan llamativas, sabía que al no tener pelaje eran susceptibles al frío, pero era demasiado extraña su necesidad de verse "bien" para sus propios estándares.

Una vez Lincoln salió de su habitación con un inmenso abrigo, se dirigió a la salida seguido por el pequeño trascendente hacia las animadas calles de Vardona, específicamente al mercado congelado en el territorio común.

Por la gran cooperación entre los eternos, y el enorme poder que estos tenían por haber pasado los últimos años usando sin descanso sus habilidades, el tiempo promedio de trabajo de los eternos se había reducido a menos de una hora y como consecuencia de esto el Eón se llenó de agricultores y pescadores, pero la gran mayoría también tenía como pasatiempo practicar artes como la pintura, música, baile, escultura, comedia, filosofía, canto, etc. Ofreciendo siempre entornos muy agradables. Los que no estaban en deberes de agricultura solían embellecer a su manera las calles, siendo muy común ver en las plazas a eternos realizando hermosas coreografías por simple pasatiempo, tocando instrumentos musicales, o básicamente haciendo todo lo que les gustaba (y que no desafiara la norma informal de convivencia de los eternos, lo que vendría a ser una forma de moral pública para ese pueblo).

Cuando pasaron por una plaza, Vinok no podía evitar llamar la atención, pues su pelaje, tamaño y forma lo hacían ver exótico y elegante, pero el pequeño trascendente no lo notaba, al estar completamente concentrado en un eterno equilibrado con el dedo meñique de una concentración de hielo ramificándose hermosamente mientras subía por su brazo. Esa no es una habilidad requerida para ser reconocido como un maestro de la hidrokinesis, ese joven lo estaba haciendo por diversión o para impresionar, sea como sea embellecía bastante el ambiente al expresar la cultura del Eón.

Lincoln levantó a Vinok y lo sentó sobre su cabeza para evitar que se distrajera de nuevo y prosiguieron su camino.

– Son tan… diferentes. – El pequeño no pudo evitar apreciar los rostros de las personas al verlos desde más cerca.

– Los humanos no tenemos un olfato tan efectivo, sin los rostros no podríamos diferenciarnos entre nosotros, por eso también tenemos la costumbre de usar ropas diferentes que en un principio nacieron para protegernos del frío, pero con el pasar de los años pasaron a representar mucho de nosotros, como nuestra cultura, estatus social, etc. – Lincoln le explicó apreciando el movimiento de la cola de Vinok, estaba bastante contento, y aunque quería continuar hablándole de eso, decidió dejarlo ver por sí mismo las diferencias entre ambas culturas.

Se notaba demasiado la diferencia entre los establecimientos del Dominio y del Eón. En la zona central de la ciudad tanto la gente del Dominio como del Eón podían caminar libremente, por exigencias del Eón no se debería ningún tipo de vehículo motorizado ahí, resultando en una zona bastante tranquila al no tener bocinas ni tráfico.

Los edificios de ambos bandos se dispersaban en la zona central formando una suerte de armonía entre ambas facciones. Incluso la forma en la que los árboles toman parte en sus construcciones resalta las diferencias culturales. el Dominio los poda haciendo de ellos elegantes figuras que decoran la gran mayoría de sus edificios, pues sus rascacielos tenían bosques verticales, mientras que los eternos usan su hidrokinesis para alterar las fibras vegetales y darles una forma que se adecúe a lo que ellos desean, siendo parte importante de su arquitectura al tener edificios vivos.

Pese a que son cerca de las seis de la mañana, la cantidad de eternos era sorprendente. Lincoln se fijó en un grupo de niños, todos con algunas marcas verdes en sus rostros y túnicas similares a la de Rhianne. El grupo caminaba hacia los campos para seguir aprendiendo las técnicas de cultivo de su pueblo directamente de los más experimentados en esa área.

A diferencia de las materias que se enseñan en las academias del Dominio estándar, la agricultura es algo que los eternos ponen en práctica desde muy temprano en sus vidas y saben precisamente para qué sirve, pues una muy controvertida práctica del Eón es el día de ayuno: para que sus niños sepan cuál es el enemigo al que combaten, todos deben ayunar durante su primer día en los campos, y cuando ese día termina ellos aprenden dos de las lecciones más importantes del Eón, la primera es cuál es el enemigo al que nunca deben darle un respiro, el hambre, y la segunda, las virtudes de un día de trabajo.

Lincoln y Vinok se dirigieron hacia un edificio indudablemente del Eón, tenía dos enormes y frondosos árboles torcidos formando un arco en la entrada y sus ramas dirigidas hacia el exterior, pero también estaban reformadas para darle el aspecto de las colas de los pavorreales.

– ¿Es que estos tipos no sienten frío? – Preguntó Vinok entrando al lugar.

Al igual que la mayoría de las construcciones de los eternos, interior del mercado también estaba hecho de árboles trasplantados, con sus fibras alteradas por la hidrokinesis para servir de soporte vivo del establecimiento, pero su interior no eran raíces roídas ni madera podrida, sino que eran elegantes muros de distintos tipos de minerales y con muchas frutas y verduras congeladas en grandes bloques de hielo, era la mejor forma en la que los eternos las conservaban durante el tiempo que les tomaba llevarlas a los centros poblados (tristemente los usuarios de la transposición son muy escasos, y como esa habilidad es recesiva, incluso los hijos de dos usuarios de transposición no tienen garantía de que heredarán esa habilidad, forzando a los eternos a inventar muchos métodos alternativos para movilizarse entre los que destacan los ríos congelados que permiten gracias a su bajo roce, un transporte bastante rápido para los enormes bloques de hielo).

– Un zorro montando una oveja, ese tipo de cosas son las que vale la pena recordar. – Se burló alegremente un hombre junto a una pared de hielo. Se trataba de un eterno bastante pasado de peso, su piel es morena y su contextura robusta y ancha, debería tener unos cuarenta años, pero pese a su descuidado físico, su rostro mostraba muy pocas arrugas, lo cual es normal en el Eón dado lo mucho que ríen. – ¡Oye! ¡Espera muchacho! – Gritó el eterno golpeando con fuerza el bloque de hielo y llamando la atención de Lincoln, quien contempló asombrado cómo ese eterno usaba su hidrokinesis para partir el bloque de hielo en cubos perfectos.

– Asombroso… – Comentó el peliblanco. Cualquiera con hidrokinesis podía levantar masas de agua y formar olas, pero para lograr cortes así de perfectos sin usar agua a presión se requiere demasiada experiencia. – Un maestro de la hidrokinesis…

– Buen ojo muchacho – Apreció el hombre caminando hacia Lincoln seguido por varios bloques de hielo suspendidos. – Soy Knox Stockwell. – Se presentó el eterno ofreciéndole la mano a Lincoln, quien correspondió al saludo con un apretón sintiendo de inmediato el frío en su mano, pero es bastante común en los maestros de la hidrokinesis.

Mirándolo más detenidamente, tenía dos franjas verdes a los costados de su rostro cubriendo sus patillas, significaba que había participado de la purga del año cero, también tenía franjas verticales en su barbilla, indicaban que era un maestro de su habilidad.

– Verás, los campos cercanos no dieron muy buenos frutos, pero estas son de los campos del corazón del Eón, cuando los demás se enteren llegarán como moscas. – Knox advirtió ofreciéndole uno de los bloques de hielo, el cual en su interior tenía varias cerezas congeladas.

– Se lo agradezco, maestro Stockwell. – Lincoln hizo una cortés reverencia mientras recibía el regalo de Knox y continuó su camino.

– No es mentira que regalan su comida… – Apreció Vinok bastante intrigado. – No parece un mal sujeto.

– Su moral es asunto suyo, pero así es el Eón. – Apreció Lincoln continuando su camino, pero un muy particular evento llamó su atención y se lo señaló a Vinok.

Rodeando una colina a lo lejos, una gran cantidad de eternos llegaba a la ciudad y traían consigo abismales cantidades de fruta congelada en un gigantesco bloque de hielo. Se trataba de una fruta muy exótica y la que más se consumía en el Eón durante los días festivos.

– No sólo hay eternos con hidrokinesis. – Vinok comentó asombrado, ese cubo de hielo mediría unos 20 metros de alto.

El sonido de un cuerno rápidamente invadió Vardona avisando de la llegada de más suministros.

Todos los eternos que llevaban el inmenso bloque de hielo estaban cooperando del modo que pudieran para llevar esa comida a la ciudad. El bloque se encontraba sobre una plataforma (también de hielo) que se desplazaba sobre un amplio camino congelado que terminaba en la entrada del edificio. Si bien ese medio facilitaba mucho el transporte para objetos de ese tamaño, no podían permitir que el bloque ganara demasiada velocidad, pues el bajo roce les haría casi imposible detenerlo y su impacto contra el edificio sería catastrófico, y para prevenirlo, en frente de la plataforma había tanto maestros de la hidrokinesis como de la terrakinesis formando picos de hielo y roca para aumentar el roce. A los costados de la plataforma había dos eternos usando su pirokinesis (control del fuego) para mantener varias fuentes de agua a altas temperaturas para cocinar sus alimentos (la travesía de recoger un bloque colosal es bastante larga y compleja), y también calentaban las mantas y las camas para aseguarse de que los eternos agotados de trabajar con tanto frío recuperaran el calor para prevenir la hipotermia. Incluso algunos con habilidades que no servían directamente para esa tarea se unieron al grupo y ayudaban incluso cocinando.

Fue conmovedor ver que de los campos de uva comenzaban a levantarse pequeños puntos verdes y blancos, eran las capuchas de los niños del Eón que estaban aprendiendo a cultivar la tierra en los alrededores y que ahora estaban levantándose para ver asombrados una de las actividades más importantes en el Eón.

Fue una operación sorprendente en términos de magnitud y de ver cómo todos los eternos trabajaban juntos para que su pueblo realizara un evento cultural.

– ¿Vamos a seguir aquí todo el día? – Preguntó Vinok algo aburrido y ambos se pusieron en movimiento.

Lincoln podía entender el aburrimiento de Vinok, el pequeño trascendente no comprendía la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo requerido para hacer eso, las habilidades de la terrakinesis y la hidrokinesis están limitadas a la capacidad física de su usuario, si su cuerpo no es capaz de levantar una roca o un bloque de hielo a base de fuerza física, su habilidad tampoco podrá.

Gracias al espectáculo de la caravana Lincoln pudo adquirir todo lo que necesitaba para su desayuno y almuerzo sin problemas, para luego regresar su departamento en el barrio Clayton.

– ¿Otra sirenita?

– Estos pobres que quieren todo gratis.

– Los jóvenes de hoy no saben lo que es el trabajo.

Al regresar al territorio del Dominio, Lincoln no tardó en recibir algunas miradas con desdén por adquirir comida gratis en el Eón, como si la comida natural con más alta calidad del planeta fuera poca cosa, pero ese es el poder del clasismo, el cual no ha desaparecido del todo pese a los esfuerzos de Rhianne.

Lincoln los ignoró y siguió su camino.

– ¡Muero de hambre! – Vinok se quejaba por el tiempo que Lincoln estaba tardando en preparar su desayuno.

– Cálmate Vinok. – Respondió el peliblanco. – La buena comida demanda su tiempo.

– ¡Tengo hambre! – El trascendente gritó con más fuerza.

– Juro que si yo era así de insoportable con mamá, le construiré un altar agradeciéndole por no matarme. – Pensó Lincoln mientras miraba los pescados que se estaban friendo en los cuatro sartenes mientras un salteado de verduras era horneado en el compartimiento inferior de la cocina.

El sonido de su celular distrajo al peliblanco, quien se dirigió a su habitación, su celular estaba completamente cargado. En ese momento recordó el mensaje que le envió a Tabby y volvió a ruborizarse de sólo imaginar su respuesta, pero también tenía miedo de que no le hubiera respondido, y más miedo aún de leer mensajes del resto de su familia.

– ¡Tengo hambre! – Gritó Vinok de nuevo.

– Los mensajes pueden esperar… Nah. – Dijo Lincoln prendiendo el celular para luego llevárselo a la cocina.

Algunos segundos después de prenderse y establecer la conexión con la red del Dominio, el dispositivo de comunicación comenzó a vibrar indicando que había recibido un mensaje, pero antes de poder leerlo vibró de nuevo, y de nuevo.

La decepción volvió al darse cuenta de que no había ningún mensaje de Tabby, y eso alivió un poco la presión que sentía de sólo imaginar lo que sus padres le habrían escrito.

– Atestígüenme. – Declaró el peliblanco comenzando a leer los mensajes mientras se aseguraba de que su comida no se arruinara.

La mayoría de los mensajes eran de sus hermanas dándole las gracias por lo de la apuesta con su padre, diciéndole que no debió hacerlo, que no era necesario, y que le debían una, mientras que de su padre recibió un gran llamado de atención por no haberse asegurado del estado del sistema de transporte en taxi, pero que se alegraba de que llegara bien.

– Bien… salvado. – Lincoln agradeció el éxito de su bien planeada artimaña para poder salir de Royal Woods y que incluía hacer ese pequeño favor a sus hermanas.

Con ese asunto zanjado, se dispuso a continuar cocinando. Ya que su breve visita a su centro de operaciones en el bosque de las edades fue demasiado apresurada sólo pudo ver a Ikhas y a Vinok, y quería ver a sus demás aliados. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a los otros primogénitos.

– ¡Roar! – Vinok rugió vorazmente mientras tragaba la comida que Lincoln le había cocinado.

Era lindo verlo así de contento pero su boca manchada con arroz y pescado frito sazonado no era para nada elegante.

Una vez terminaron de comer Vinok realizó un salto de transposición.

* * *

Gracias al engaño que Rhianne orquestó para un curso de élite de Vourer falso, y sin tener una numerosa familia de la cual mantener discreción, Lincoln no dejaría de estudiar al más recientemente Megalisco capturado por los primogénitos, pues al ser el primero que se tomaba un huésped humano, el conocimiento que existía en sus células tiene un potencial ilimitado.

El pacto que Lincoln hizo con Ikhas consistía en hacerla concebir descendencia, y cumpliría su palabra, pero en ese momento no tenía ningún punto para comenzar a experimentar, el cuerpo de Ikhas ya no podía generar más huevos. Lincoln no fue capaz de mirar a Ikhas a los ojos, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría podido distinguir nada por las lágrimas que desfilaban por su emplumado rostro, por primera vez una Poderosa sintió una impotencia de esa magnitud cuando el Poderoso formándose en uno de los huevos murió.

Pese a que Ikhas le dijo que no es su culpa, Lincoln jamás aceptaría eso, "no te disculpes, sólo mejora" es una de las frases de su abuelo paterno, y siguiéndola Lincoln se concentró también en el estudio de los megaliscos que hubieran tomado aves por huéspedes, si podía entender y replicar la forma en la que los megaliscos modifican el cuerpo de un ave, podría regenerar mucho más efectiva el estéril cuerpo de Ikhas.

Dado que Vinok, por su origen artificial a manos de Lincoln no posee muchas de las facultades de los trascendentes, no es un sujeto de experimento del que se pueda obtener provecho, y es demasiado joven como para poder llamar a otro trascendente, así que por ahora sólo es un amigo muy querido para el peliblanco.

Además de concentrarse en su estudio de los megaliscos que han tomado aves por huéspedes Lincoln también trabajó muy diligentemente en su objetivo de romper el ciclo de la locura infinita usando como nuevo punto de partida al megalisco parasitario que se había adecuado para tomar huéspedes humanos.

De esos estudios Lincoln pudo adecuar muchos de las armas biológicas que había creado usando a los megaliscos que previamente había capturado para poder formar parte de más de sus primogénitos, al igual que distintas herramientas para uso público.

– Bien… ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? – Se preguntó el peliblanco al darse cuenta de que estaba en el terminal de trenes de Vardona.

Entre tanto trabajo no se dio cuenta de que había pasado un mes entero. Pese a que no es de los que se levantan con ánimo de saber que es un día de trabajo, es algo que debía hacer, y sin darse cuenta el momento de regresar a Royal Woods había llegado.

Como un último favor de Rhianne, en la documentación del programa del supuesto curso de elite de Vourer se detallaba un programa de capacitación sobre la creación de herramientas para héroes, programa que incluía el desarrollo de un prototipo, y dado que el propósito de los cursos de héroe de la academia es enseñar a usar sus habilidades en post de la seguridad y el bienestar de la población, en el caso de un estudiante sin una habilidad, se perdía el propósito de esos cursos.

Sin ánimo de desprestigiar a la Real Academia del Dominio Lincoln tendría que usar equipamiento de héroe, pero el usar algo con el emblema de Vourer haría estallar de nuevo los debates con los movimientos políticos anti-habilidades. Lincoln precisaba de una herramienta que no tuviera firma, pero que fuera legal, y gracias a los documentos que Rhianne le entregó Lincoln podría usar en el Dominio una de las herramientas creadas a base de los megaliscos, pues él fue quien la creó con sus propias manos. Así podría usar una habilidad para cuando las clases de la academia empiecen.

Lo único que faltaba es inventar otro motivo para ausentarse de su casa, pero con las cosas como van, sería más complicado de lo usual, principalmente por lo que sucederá si falla, Lincoln realmente no quería tener que alejarse de su familia, y precisamente por eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras subía al tren para regresar a Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Finalmente Lincoln regresa a Royal Woods. :D**

 **Como pudieron notar, hay muchas personas que dominan sus habilidades y no las usan para ser héroes, sistemas sociales y políticos muy diferentes, el Eón no es una sociedad perfecta, también tiene problemas con los que deben lidiar por el hecho de ser propensos a la violencia, lo mismo con el Dominio y su clasismo ¿Lo notaron en las estaciones de Royal Train donde la gente de clase turista ni siquiera usaba los mismos caminos que la clase vip?**

 **Admito que quería presentar a los demás aliados de Lincoln (contando a Lincoln, Ikhas y Vinok serían 9), pero entre ellos también había dos de una tercera nación que quisiera dar a conocer antes de presentarlos.**

 **Para los que querían que Lincoln tuviera una habilidad más vistosa para los cursos de héroe, espero les guste la habilidad que pienso darle con esa herramienta. Quizá le quite un poco de la magia que ese poder no venga de su interior, pero para la imagen de "no son monstruos" que dio en su discurso tenía que ser así.**

 **¿Qué les pareció Rhianne y su causa? (Ella volverá a aparecer y tendrá un papel muy importante).**

 **No hay muchas preguntas par plantear, así que responderé a los reviews. C:**

 **MightyMitch47: ¿También lees el manga de boku no hero? Es muy bueno. c: Las lecciones serán un poco diferentes a las de esa serie, pero bueno, la ambientación que di es muy diferente en todo caso. xD No es que este Lincoln y Grand Final sean diferentes, con excepción de la escarcha y lo que esta implica, son muy parecidos. Saludos :D**

 **Anónimo: Tampoco terminó de convencerme el nuevo nombre, pero no podía usar la palabra fin para referirme a algo infinito. :,v Lo de los poderes no es tan así, Linka recibió todo el poder de la forjadora de la vida, este Lincoln tendrá con suerte un 10%, y no serán enemigos, no más de lo que una rivalidad de gemelos implica. Sobre la reunión de las hermanas, será en el próximo episodio. :) Sobre lo del romance, no quiero que sea tan simple como que él las atraiga y luego llenarlo de dramas amorosos, todas tendrán trasfondos, y en base a estos actuarán en su vida de héroes y sentimental. Los clones no son Heraldos del Fin, la actual Grand Final Kaah'Narak los destriparía por sí misma como enemigos de su pueblo. El enemigo más poderoso al que se enfrentarán aún no se revela, pero aclaro desde ahora que esta historia no acabará cuando ese enemigo sea derrotado. Y sobre el crossover, lo dudo mucho, lo que quedó de la dimensión de los heraldos del fin no es compatible con lo de esta.  
**

 **virus pirata: Las dudas y tonterías son bastante divertidas de responder. xD Más que amigos, lo que mantiene con Ikhas es una alianza. Los megaliscos fueron creados por Mégalot, se podrían considerar de diseño artificial, no son sus hijos. Sobre lo de Ikhas, pensé en lo de la leyenda del águila devorando una serpiente. :v Las púas y corazas nunca van a faltar. xD Nada podrá detener aquello que se gesta en las sombras. Sobre lo del árbol con trasero ¿Nunca viste un árbol enfermo que tiene algunas partes "infladas" como si fueran globos?**

 **Anónimo: No la sintieron, sólo lo dedujeron por que los Heraldos del Fin tenían una muy buena ventaja estratégica, y se fueron antes de que Carol desafiara a Lincoln al Nux'Arak. Sobre los nanobots heráldicos, aún los tienen, pero como estos no tienen a un Grand Final en esa dimensión al cual obedecer, se mantienen en las funciones de protección básicas (en el nexo que Mégalot formó, ellos protegían las mentes de los clones y de Haiku, y por eso en la representación mental tenían esas armaduras). Espero no haberme demorado mucho. :,v Y gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle de mi redacción.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Me alegra que te gustara, ya está empezando a mostrarse el enemigo más poderoso de esta historia (aunque aclaro que no es una historia de vencer a un enemigo, sino de lograr un objetivo). Tú si me entiendes, Lincoln no es alguien predecible. xD Sobre la conciencia de la otra realidad, además de arrogante, Lincoln fue el primer elegido para ser el próximo forjador de la vida, y este le ocultó su propósito hasta llenarse de nanobots para protegerse e iniciar su genocida proyecto. Sobre la Haiku de ese mundo, no, ella sólo quiere ser una heroína normal. Sobre el lóbulo de Levi, este se encuentra en lo profundo del cerebro, por lo que removerlo sin dañar el resto del cerebro sería increíblemente complejo, pero en caso de lograrse, la persona dejaría de controlar sus células heroicas. El genocidio de la dimensión de los heraldos fue el precio de tener un forjador quebrado. La mayoría de los arsenales nucleares se arma para explotar en determinadas condiciones, no es una reacción volátil como el caso de una gasolinera, en muchos caso el dispararle al misil nuclear no causaría que este explotara, los arsenales nucleares fueron destruidos, y con todo el caos de la purga del año cero, actualmente ninguna nación tiene la capacidad tecnológica para construir más (excepto por el Dominio Heroico). Toda la razón, sería un encuentro muy irónico. Sobre el propósito de Lincoln, en efecto busca cambiar a la humanidad, pero para no dar Spoilers sólo diré que no busca eliminar la capacidad de sentir odio. Respondiendo a tu pregunta hipotética: depende mucho del momento en que el dios oscuro hubiera caído, pero tras su victoria, en efecto Linka renunciaría a su poder, pero no podría regresárselo al cristal corazón de la vida, por lo que se lo quedaría ella y jamás lo usaría si no es para ayudar a los humanos que estaban reconstruyendo sus ciudades devastadas por el último asalto del los heraldos del fin. Sobre el tiempo de la habilidad de Lincoln, creo que me equivoqué al escribir, conoce su habilidad desde los cuatro, pero a los ocho se activó su lóbulo de Levi y comenzó a usarla. Y sí, es un fanático de la biología, pues la necesita para usar más eficientemente su habilidad, pero tristemente los fallos no son fáciles de eliminar. ¿Esperabas que Rhianne Burke fuera una eterna con un poder u objetivo así? Sobre lo del senador Armstrong, no se si es el bien mayor lo que buscaba, pero (según yo) lo que quería es lo más cercano al ideal de libertad que tanto adoran en ese país, pero sería un anarquismo extremo. Y sobre fullmetal brotherhood, eventualmente la veré. Hasta la próxima. C:**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	9. No hay Lugar como el Hogar (Parte 1)

**NA: Ante todo debo disculparme por un error en el primer episodio del arco Otra Cultura, Otra Realidad en el que di a entender que Lincoln volvería para el cumpleaños de Lynn, en ese momento no tenía entendido que se habían publicado las fechas de nacimiento de los Loud, por lo que ese asunto no se continuará.**

 **NA2: Aclaro algunas cosas sobre las fechas. Primero: los dos meses de vacaciones en los que se encuentran son en invierno (en estados unidos es en diciembre, enero y febrero). Segundo: en el Dominio no celebran la navidad, y movieron la celebración del año nuevo a unos días antes del inicio de clases. Y Tercero: al igual que el Eón, tel Dominio tiene sus propios días festivos y celebraciones.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **No hay Lugar como el Hogar (Parte 1)  
Bienvenido a Casa**

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Terminal de Trenes de Royal Woods**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

Por órdenes de sus padres, Lori fue a recoger a Lincoln a la estación de trenes, pero algunas de sus hermanas quisieron acompañarla, no lo admitirían tan fácilmente, pero simplemente echaban de menos a su hermano. Pese al problemático trámite y pago para obtener el permiso de circulación privada por un día, valió la pena, pues no contaron con la alta velocidad del tráfico gracias a la administración urbana de Royal Woods y acabaron llegando media hora antes que el tren de Lincoln. Con todo ese tiempo libre decidieron acomodarse en un café y ahora se encontraban sentadas en una elegante mesa.

Si bien las restricciones decorativas son mucho menores para negocios pequeños y privados (en comparación a los edificios públicos como las escuelas y las oficinas gubernamentales), no estaban exentos de decretos decorativos que la administración de interiores estableció como obligatorios. Dado que el escudo de armas del Dominio no era visualmente armonioso con la bohemia decoración del café donde las chicas estaban desayunando, se solicitó un permiso especial para poner la bandera en lugar del escudo y modificar los bordes, fue difícil de creer que la administración hubiera cedido. Gracias a ello el recinto era verdaderamente acogedor y elegante a su propio estilo.

Los muros eran ventanales separados por columnas de metal que, gracias al papel mural, parecían haber sido construidas con piedras grises rectangulares apiladas. Un cuadriculado de cilindros de madera se encontraba sobre sus cabezas anteponiéndose a una hermosa pintura de una plantación de café en el techo. Era encantador ver que no usaban una máquina automática para hacer café, sino que tenían un muro completo lleno de repisas en las que descansaban los sacos de café, por las imágenes en los sacos se podían precisar las distintas marcas y variedades, y a un lado se encontraba un instrumento rudimentario que usaban para moler los granos frente a los clientes librando un exquisito aroma.

– Gracias por la comida. – Agradecieron las chicas Loud al unísono cuando un camarero les había traído sus pedidos, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podían consumir algo fuera del estricto régimen alimenticio de alto rendimiento que sus padres les impusieron.

Tal vez fue una broma de Rhianne, pero la hora del viaje de regreso de Lincoln no estaba disponible para modificaciones de horario, siendo su hora de partida a las cuatro de la mañana, y gracias a que era una fecha sin demanda de transporte, las inspecciones en los terminales de las ciudades no fueron tan demorosos, llegando a Royal Woods a las diez de la mañana.  
Pese a que no tuvieran que entrenar o algún otro tipo de responsabilidad para ese día, el despertarse temprano nunca fue opcional en la casa Loud. Y para no ser impuntuales, las chicas Loud salieron de su hogar con mucha prisa y no desayunaron. Pero aunque era molesto tener que esperar a su hermano, el aroma y sabor de la comida hacían del intervalo un deleite.

Aunque Lincoln ocultó de sus hermanas todo lo concerniente a su inscripción para rendir el examen de ingreso a los cursos de héroe de la academia, al igual que su opinión sobre el movimiento social anti-habilidades, ninguna podía pensar mal de él, pues todas tenían sus propios secretos a fin de cuentas. Lo único que les desagradó fue que "escapara" a Vardona antes de hablar con ellas sobre ese asunto. Pese a que sabían que era un curso de élite en un área que a Lincoln le atraía demasiado y no podían culparlo por asistir sin retrasos, seguía siendo algo incómodo para ellas, pero no discutirían un tema así por burdos y poco expresivos mensajes digitales.

Fue una agradable comida para las chicas, muy diferente de la comida de emergencias del Dominio para variar, y eso las puso de muy buen humor. Ya debería faltar muy poco tiempo para que el tren el en que Lincoln viajaba llegara al terminal.

Lori se encontraba atenta a su celular, recientemente se había hecho muy cercana con su (en sus propias palabras) "super archi recontra enemiga" Carol Pingrey, y también con Whitney, era raro que pasara más tiempo con ellas que con Bobby.

Leni estaba sentada junto a Lori, y pese a los deleites de la moda que estaban a su alrededor por las lujosas tiendas de ropa, se notaba en extremo nerviosa y miraba a todos lados buscando a su hermano, pese a que sabían exactamente a qué hora debería llegar (el sistema de Royal Train permite el rastreo de los vehículos).

– Lori… – Preguntó la modista Loud. – Como que… ¿Los peces suelen ser impuntuales?

Lori rotó los ojos antes de responderle, su obsesión con que Lincoln se volvería un pescado por haber pasado tiempo en una ciudad compartida con los eternos estaba empezando a ser molesta.

– Leni, literalmente esto es estúpido, Lincoln no regresará como un pez-sireno-eterno o como quiera que lo llames. – Lori respondió ya frustrada, pero bastante contenta de que ese sería el final de esa molesta paranoia de su hermana.

Luna no se encontraba presente, pese a no estar obligada a seguir el régimen de entrenamiento durante las vacaciones, seguía sin tener el permiso de sus padres para formar parte de un grupo de música, y por eso tenía que reunirse con sus compañeras a escondidas, cosa que gracias a sus hermanas podía hacer con más facilidad, y en esta ocasión, una actividad extracurricular fue la coartada.

– Te "pez" terrible Leni ¿Tuviste una "pez-adilla"? Ja, ja, ja – Dijo Luan sin ofrecer un ápice de resistencia para burlarse de Leni con un chiste. – "Pez-ro" en serio, luces terrible.

– Entonces… – Lynn interrumpió el mal chiste. – ¿Lincoln tiene la corona del puntaje más alto?

La deportista Loud se notaba bastante emocionada, Lincoln nunca destacó en el entrenamiento estándar de su familia, pero si había obtenido un resultado tan impresionante en una prueba real, sin duda se estaba ocultando algo.

– Nada de competencias Lynn. – Ordenó Lori mirándola muy imponentemente, la mayor sabía sobre la competitividad que Lynn demostraba principalmente en las materias impartidas en los cursos de héroe de carácter físico de la academia. – Sabes lo estricta que es la seguridad del Dominio.

Lori tenía razón las agencias heroicas también tienen el deber de mantener el orden público, y en el caso de la agencia a cargo de la estación de trenes: Poderosus, una de las más estrictas e inflexibles, literalmente llevarían a un civil a sumario si excedía en uno el nivel de sonido permitido para la música en la hora reglamentaria para el descanso.

– ¿Estás… celosa? – Preguntó Luan al ver que Lynn se retrajo.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie en una pose desafiante hacia su hermana comediante como si una chispa hubiera encendido un mar de gasolina en sus ojos, pero un escalofrío proveniente de uno de los guardias en la entrada la hizo perder todo impulso de agresividad y regresar a su asiento. Podrían ser llamados héroes, pero realmente podían dar miedo. – N-No es eso… Lo que me molesta es que no me pidiera ayuda…

– Los susurros de la eternidad le dijeron que eres una pésima profesora. – Interrumpió Lucy en una sorpresiva aparición en la espalda de la deportista.

Todas ahogaron el grito de sorpresa por la repentina aparición de su sombría hermana para no incomodar a los demás clientes de la cafetería y que el guardia las hiciera retirarse del lugar. Pese a que los cursos de la academia les enseñan a reaccionar muy bien a las apariciones sorpresivas, Lucy parecía llevar el concepto a otro nivel.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Lynn bastante molesta entre pesados respiros. La castaña intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la común y sorpresiva aparición de su sombría hermana.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando le rompiste la pierna a Francisco en una práctica de combate? – Lucy le respondió sin temor alguno por la furia de su hermana y compañera de habitación.

Ante esa respuesta Lynn sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y esperar un poco antes de responder, no quería dar una respuesta estúpida o un sinsentido.

– Sé que soy impulsiva, y por eso, si me hubiera pedido ayuda, lo habría rechazado, lo que me molesta es… – Lynn no era muy buena para expresar su tristeza, la deportista lo sentía como debilidad, pero quería sacarse del pecho esa molesta sensación. – Me molesta que ni siquiera se acercara a pedirme ayuda ¿Cree que soy una inútil?

– Lo eres. – Interrumpió Lori en un tono directo. – Para él, todas lo somos. – Añadió antes de que Lynn pudiera ponerse de pie para encararla por ese insulto. – Lo único que podríamos decirle, que no aparezca en los manuales, es nuestro punto de vista como poseedoras de habilidades, inútil para alguien sin poderes como Lincoln.

Lynn no podía discutir con esa lógica ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella?

– Se recuerda a todos los pasajeros que tomarán su viaje en dirección Sharpsburgo, que su tren estará entrando al andén número uno en cinco minutos. – Informó la adjutora por los altavoces.

Vardona es el último eslabón de la principal cadena de ciudades del Dominio, y el primero es la ciudad portuaria de Sharpsburgo situada en el último confín de la nación en el sureste, y en esa dirección debería ir el tren en el que Lincoln viajaba.

– Vamos chicas. – Lori ordenó guardando su celular. Sus cuatro hermanas presentes la siguieron hacia el andén, aunque Lincoln sólo llevó un equipaje ligero sería lindo hacer ese favor por él, después de todo aunque ellas tuvieron sus actividades extracurriculares en ese primer mes de vacaciones, Lincoln lo pasó estudiando en un curso de élite, lo que es sinónimo de alta exigencia, y al menos le darían una cálida bienvenida.

* * *

– Se informa a todos los pasajeros, que la llegada al terminal de trenes de Royal Woods es inminente. – Informó la adjutora por los altavoces. – Se les ruega que no descuiden a sus niños y compañeros de viaje durante la estadía en Royal Woods, y por favor recuerden que, en caso de emergencias, deben seguir las instrucciones del personal de seguridad de Poderosus a cargo de las instalaciones.

En un mundo onírico, Lincoln sintió que el viaje no duró más de diez minutos. Sabiendo que su viaje iniciaba a las cuatro de la madrugada, hasta las tres realizó todos los avances posibles en su investigación para luego ser transposicionado por Vinok de regreso a Vardona y posteriormente regresar a Royal Woods.

De muy mala gana el peliblanco se levantó de su silla de masajes (la cual podía abrirse formando un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, una cama) y se dirigió al baño privado de su compartimiento para lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Al salir del baño despierto a base de furia y frío, para luego apartar las cortinas y contemplar su ciudad. Si bien en términos de belleza o espectacularidad los edificios de su ciudad natal no se podían comparar a los edificios de Nueva Andasar, en Lincoln causaban una sensación de agrado y nostalgia, pareciera que habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que los vio.

Sin tener que escoltar a uno de los seres más peligrosos y al mismo tiempo importantes para su objetivo, Lincoln se sentía demasiado tranquilo, y realmente pudo disfrutar el onírico viaje.

– Comité de bienvenida… – Lincoln pensó mientras salía del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza, tras un mes entero usando su poder, Lincoln pudo sentir y distinguir las esencias algunas de sus hermanas en el terminal de trenes. No le habían dicho nada sobre ir a recibirlo, pero era una muy agradable sorpresa.

Los viajes de regreso a Royal Woods eran mucho menos usados en esas fechas y sólo había otro pasajero en primera clase, resultando en un rápido y cómodo descenso a los andenes, pero su comodidad sólo duró hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Lori, y de inmediato puso la sonrisa más estúpida que sus labios hayan podido formar.

Con excepción de la modista Loud, todas lo miraron con una expresión de extrañeza, mientras que Leni se atesó de miedo apenas lo vio.

– Hola chicas… – Lincoln saludó nerviosamente, como si estuviera intentando ocultarse de un tiranosaurio al no mover un solo músculo.

– No estamos enojadas. – Lori aclaró con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

– ¡Habla por ti! – Interrumpió Luan apartando a Lori. – ¿Creíste que podías esconderte en Vardona para siempre? Te voy a matar a ti y a tu familia … – Luan usó hasta su última pizca de determinación para mantenerse seria en su "amenaza". – Ja, ja, ja. – Pero ser tan propensa a reír le impidió continuar con su broma, concluyendo en un abrazo a su confundido y ahora animado hermano. – Cómo te extrañé Linky.

– Bienvenido Lincoln. – Lori comentó intentando no reírse por la jugarreta de Luan, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano para luego tomar la estorbosa maleta con ruedas que el peliblanco cargaba. – Literalmente fue mucho tiempo…

– También las extrañé… – Lincoln respondió correspondiendo al abrazo de Luan.

Podría considerarse como "trampa" usar así su poder, pero Lincoln valoraba mucho el bienestar de su corazón. – Y a ti también Lucy. – El peliblanco añadió deteniendo la mano con la que Lucy planeaba sorprenderlo. La joven gótica podría esconderlo detrás de su sombría e inexpresiva aura, pero disfrutaba cuando sus hermanas se asustaban por sus sorpresivas llegadas, pero es un placer que rara vez podía obtener de su hermano.

– Suspiro… Con las oscuras puertas del averno te damos la bienvenida. – Lucy respondió resignada, pero sin dejar de hacer relucir su talento de poetisa.

– Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Dijo Luan astuta y rápidamente.

La comediante tomó un bolso que colgaba del hombro de su hermano y se separó del peliblanco al ver que Lynn se acercaba con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Hola Lincoln! – Gritó la deportista Loud sujetando a su hermano por la espalda, parecía que le haría un clásico suplex de la antigua lucha libre, pero sólo lo levantó y lo hizo girar como su fuera un muñeco.

– Hola Lynn… – Saludó el mareado albino una vez su hermana lo regresó al suelo. – Siempre es un gusto verte… – El peliblanco añadió con sus manos sobre sus costillas, quitarle lo bruta a Lynn es como separar la uña de la carne.

Los seis tomaron camino al estacionamiento del terminal donde aguardaba su transporte.

– C-Como que, m-me gusta tu nuevo estilo. – Leni comentó nerviosamente, finalmente se dignó a hablar con su hermano.

– ¿Nuevo estilo? – Lincoln en un principio no supo a lo que se refería, pero luego recordó que uno de los primogénitos marcó su rostro con una franja horizontal verde bajo sus ojos, podrán ser criaturas que vivían gracias a su poder, pero antes de serlo fueron humanos, con costumbres y cultura, y Lincoln no les negaría el derecho de practicar su cultura, incluso le gustaba aprender de ellos, y por eso le permitió a una primogénita eterna poner esa marca en su rostro (no es una marca permanente). – ¿Hablas de esta franja? Significa "A quien es irremplazable en el corazón de un eterno" … – Lincoln se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los rostros de sus hermanas. – ¡No soy antisocial!

Esa última declaración hizo reír a las chicas, es cierto que por su usualmente formal y disciplinado comportamiento, creían que Lincoln era antisocial o demasiado reservado.

– Entonces… ¿No te quedarás en el Eón para siempre y nos abandonarás? – Preguntó Leni haciendo que sus hermanas tuvieran un escalofrío, pese a que la deserción es un acto de traición al Dominio y severamente castigado, es muy fácil perderse en el Eón, pues ellos no tienen las restricciones territoriales llamadas fronteras. Lincoln pudo haber huido para siempre y jamás volverían a saber de él, literalmente era cruzar la calle y no volver.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos dices!? – Lincoln preguntó casi de inmediato sin saber si su hermana hablaba en serio. – ¿Cómo me voy a ir? Son mi familia. – Lincoln añadió aún más confundido, Leni no es muy buena mintiendo y por eso sabía que hablaba en serio. – ¿En serio crees que me alejaría de ustedes?

– … No. – Leni respondió avergonzada, ella ama a su hermano y a toda su familia ¿Por qué no pensó que él también la amaba? Parece que Lynn no es la única impulsiva.

Lincoln realmente se extrañó de eso ¿Acaso pensaba que ser un eterno es una enfermedad contagiosa? Quizá sólo era algo lenta, y no entendía las diferencias culturales… Realmente no le importaba en ese momento, pues la pregunta de la modista Loud le trajo un muy mal recuerdo. Rhianne y la Guardia Real pronto empezarían a moverse contra la asociación. Gracias a su extraordinaria habilidad y con el deseo de proteger a su pueblo en mente, la dama de Vardona se hizo de un alto rango dentro de la peligrosa organización y lo usaría para sacar toda la ventaja posible, puntos débiles, eventos importantes, identidades de los señores del crimen (los clientes más importantes de la asociación), todo… Pero pese a conocer el futuro, la posibilidad de morir es altísima, pues ese grupo no ha caído pese a los constantes intentos del Dominio por acabarlos.

Lincoln no dejaría que la tristeza de un asunto que no está bajo su control lo dominara, y forzando una sonrisa siguió conversando con sus hermanas manteniendo una agradable y risueña caminata hacia la vieja Van de la familia Loud, y posteriormente de regreso a la casa Loud.

Lori iba al volante y Leni era su aturdida copiloto, Luan y Lynn viajaban en la primera fila de asientos de pasajeros, Lincoln en la segunda y Lucy en la tercera.

– ¿Qué ha sido de Luna y su grupo? – Preguntó Lincoln en medio del silencio que se había formado.

– Está en casa de Sam. – Respondió Leni bastante tranquila, todas sus hermanas y Lincoln colaboraban del modo en que pudieran para ayudar a Luna a escabullirse y darle tiempo de practicar aquello que le apasiona.

– Sam… Sam… Me suena. – Comentó el peliblanco intentando rememorar.

– Sam Sharp. – Lori corrigió algo extrañada, Linka la venció en el examen de ingreso

– Sharp… Sharp… – Lincoln se le hacía muy familiar ese nombre, pero no recordaba de dónde lo había escuchado. – ¿Cómo la ciudad de Sharpsburgo?

Usualmente Leni es la de decir estupideces, pero la respuesta de su hermano se llevó el premio gordo haciendo que sus hermanas se llevaran la mano a la frente, ni siquiera Luan quería bromear al respecto, sería demasiado triste.

– ¿Me perdí de algo durante el último mes en el que estuve desconectado de TODO por un curso de alto rendimiento en una empresa de renombre internacional? – Lincoln preguntó haciendo notar el poco tiempo libre que tuvo, si bien el curso de élite fue falso, el estudio de los megaliscos fue muy real, y la complejidad de esos seres es enorme como para poder permitirse tener descansos, resultando en uno de los meses más agitados de su vida.

Las chicas de inmediato desviaron sus miradas, Lincoln había matado el ambiente, pero es cierto que casi nunca leía o respondía a los mensajes privados ni a la conversación de la familia, y si lo hacía era cerca de la media noche, deberían ser más de quinientos los mensajes que ha ignorado en el último mes.

– Cálmate Lincoln. – Sugirió Lucy tan inexpresiva como siempre mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano. – Y escucha los susurros de sus corazones, realmente están felices por tu regreso.

– ¡Ja! – Casi al instante, Lynn se mofó de la declaración de Lucy en una carcajada. – Habla por ti.

– Suspiro. – Lucy respondió sacando una malévola sonrisa, aparentemente disfrutaría sus próximas palabras. – ¿No te caíste de tu cama cuando te enteraste de que Lincoln regresaría hoy?

Extrañamente Lucy fue quien revivió el ambiente en el vehículo, cuando las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus hermanas… o en casi todas.

– ¡Lucy! – Lynn gritó saltando ágilmente hacia el último asiento para hacer a la gótica callar.

Realmente fue un muy agradable y animado viaje de regreso a la casa Loud típico de la familia Loud, o eso parecía al principio, pues Lincoln cayó dormido cual saco de papas producto del cansancio que volvió a adueñarse de él.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, Leni fue la primera en bajarse del vehículo para correr al baño a vomitar. Lynn y Lucy bajaron el equipaje de Lincoln y se dirigieron al interior de la casa Loud, ambas estaban algo moreteadas por la pequeña pelea que tuvieron en el viaje, aunque era evidente que Lynn había ganado y se recuperaría antes gracias a su habilidad de potenciación física.

– Despiértalo con la bocina Lori. – Sugirió Luan tapándose la boca para no estallar en risa.

– ¿Y que nos multen por perturbar el orden público? – Respondió Lori ariscamente.

Para Luan fue decepcionante el que una buena broma fuera evitada, pero sin más se retiró.

– Esa idiota hará que la arresten. – Pensó Lori con su mano en la frente para luego bajar del vehículo e ir a despertar a su hermano. – Buenos días bello durmiente. – Dijo Lori cariñosamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco, no quería despertarlo de golpe como sugirió Luan.

La mayor no pudo evitar reír cuando Lincoln, aún dormido, movió su mano con torpeza para apartar aquello que lo incomodaba.

– Lori… – Susurró el aletargado peliblanco, no intentaba apartarla, sino que sujetó su mano.

Aún dormido podía percibir levemente la esencia de su hermana y la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su felicidad por regresar.

Sin poder resistirse a esa escena, Lori miró a su alrededor, y al cerciorarse de que no había héroes patrullando cerca, muy discretamente usó su telekinesis para levantar a su hermano delicadamente y como a una princesa lo llevó al interior de la casa Loud.

La vivienda era sencilla pero práctica y funcional, como todo en el Dominio, estaba construida en regla para cumplir los requisitos mínimos de funcionalidad asegurando, entre otros que no fuera víctima de los accidentes más comunes (todo el material era de combustión lenta, tardando más de una hora en cubrirse de fuego, y medio día en colapsar ante las llamas), por diseño es a prueba de huracanes y también posee un refugio subterráneo, la administración del Dominio se toma muy en serio la seguridad de su gente, la asociación es muy poderosa.

En la decoración de la casa (al igual que en todo el Dominio) se notaba la ornamentación reglamentaria, lo cual le daba un toque de belleza y le quitaba uno de singularidad, pero la casa parecía bastante lujosa, desde las mesas, sillas, barandas y muebles con tallados de lobos, cortinas con bordados similares a los tallados, también tenía un sistema de sensores de emergencia y distintos dispositivos de salvamento, era una hermosa vivienda que podía lidiar sin problemas con esa numerosa familia.

– Que decepcionante. – Susurró Lisa al ver que Lori iba cargando a Lincoln. La pequeña castaña caminaba cargando un carrito con diversos equipos de la empresa Lisk hacia el garaje de la casa, dónde Lana estaba trabajando. – Esperaba poder plati…

La pequeña castaña fue interrumpida por el siseo de Lori indicándole que no hiciera ruido, realmente sería difícil considerando el honor que continuamente hacen a su apellido.

– Por supuesto. – Lisa respondió tomando de su carrito un casco desarmado, formaba parte del equipo minero estándar que Lisk proveía a las empresas mineras y estaba equipado con excelente aislante de sonido (necesario para que los oídos de los mineros no fueran destrozados por el sonido de la maquinaria pesada).

– Te debo una. – Respondió Lori en su tono normal una vez Lisa le puso el casco a su hermano.

– No hay problema, hermana mayor. – Dijo Lisa ajustando sus gafas. – No obstante, si deseas evitar que Lincoln despierte, pues… – La castaña añadió apuntando a cierta chica de cabello blanco cuyos ojos parecieron brillar cuando vio a su gemelo. – Te deseo suerte.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Linka saltando velozmente del sillón hacia su hermano.

Lori podría reaccionar para detenerla, pero tendría que usar su telekinesis y hacer un movimiento muy brusco que sin duda despertaría a su hermano y al no poder hacer eso decidió girarse e intentar resistir el impacto de Linka.

– ¿Eh? – Preguntó Lori algo confundida volviendo a ver a Linka, su impacto nunca llegó.

– Sonríe. – Pidió Luan y de inmediato un destello de luz hizo a la mayor desviar su mirada. Al volver a mirar, Luan había desaparecido.

– Descuida Lori. – Dijo su padre deteniendo con su telekinesis a Linka casi sin inmutarse. Lori miró a su hermana de cabello blanco, era gracioso verla intentando liberarse, pero el poder de su padre era muy superior. – Despertaremos a tu hermano para el almuerzo. – El castaño añadió usando su poder para levantar a su hija mayor suavemente hasta el segundo piso. – Y en cuanto a ti. – Ahora Lynn sr se dirigía a Linka evidentemente molesto. – Ya lo saludarás en el almuerzo, por ahora déjalo dormir.

Linka retrocedió avergonzada, no sólo por el llamado de atención de su padre, sino por la escena que montó, y luego regresó al sillón en el que estaba.

Dentro de las residencias privadas de héroes certificados se permite el uso de habilidades siempre y cuando haya al menos un héroe profesional presente, por eso podían entrenar independientemente a sus hijas en sus habilidades.

Lori obedeció, pero se detuvo al llegar a la habitación de su hermano, entrar ahí seguía siendo un miedo común en la casa Loud, pero no es como en su propio caso que mantiene afuera a toda su familia a base de insistencia y amenazas de convertirlos en pretzeles humanos, en el caso de Lincoln es como si algo se encargara de castigar a quien se atreviera a entrar a su habitación sin su permiso…

– Vamos Lori… – La rubia se decía a sí misma intentando convencerse de entrar, pero los recuerdos de sus desafortunadas hermanas que se atrevieron a entrar ahí no se desvanecían, el caso de Lynn fue duro, pero hace un año, dos horas después de que Lucy entró para intentar asustarlo acabó derramando tinte amarillo sobre su cabeza. – Tú puedes…

En ese momento los ojos de su hermano comenzaron a abrirse.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el peliblanco al no entender del todo lo que pasaba, tenía algo alrededor de su cabeza que bloqueaba un bastante de su visión, parecía un casco ¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada? – Auch…

– ¡Lincoln! – Lori no había alcanzado a reaccionar para usar su telekinesis y evitar que se golpeara contra el piso. – ¿Estás bien?

– … – Lincoln seguía con el casco puesto y no podía escucharla y nunca aprendió a leer los labios. Aún con el dolor que sentía en su espalda por la caída se puso a pensar más detenidamente, reconoció que se trataba de un casco de Lisk, y dirigió su mano una perilla a un costado para activa el mecanismo de bloqueo y abrirlo. Al volver a sentir el aire fresco en su rostro se notaba algo molesto.

– ¿E-Estás bien? – Preguntó Lori fingiendo una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

– No calibraron el visor del casco… – Respondió Lincoln con su mano sujetando su cabeza, estaba muy mareado por la configuración de minería profunda. – Pero sí, estoy bien.

– No quería despertarte… – Confesó Lori avergonzada.

– … – Eso explicaba por qué estaba frente a su habitación, lo que significa que pasó al resto de su familia. – Gracias Lori. – Sentenció el peliblanco mirando hacia su habitación, junto a la puerta habían dejado su equipaje. – Te traje un regalo ¿No te molesta que sea de las "sirenitas"?

En efecto la opinión pública del Dominio sobre el Eón, principalmente en los barrios más adinerados, es bastante mala, pero Lori comprendía que Lincoln pasó el último mes mezclándose con ese pueblo, y por la franja verde que tenía en su rostro, sabía que tenía a alguien importante en ese país, y que él importante para el… ¿O ella?

– Para nada. – Respondió Lori considerando la posibilidad de que Lincoln tuviera una novia en el Eón, como a todas sus hermanas, la idea de que su hermano tuviera una novia la volvía loca, y más por la idea de que sea una eterna, sería demasiado romántico…

La única respuesta que tuvo fue a su hermano Lincoln dirigiéndose a su bolso del cual sacó una caja de madera bastante decorada, sin duda por hidrokinesis ya que modificar la corteza de un árbol no es posible por medios convencionales, y con inscripciones del Eón similares a la que Lincoln tenía en su rostro.

– ¿Qué significa? – Lori preguntó intrigada.

– Son dos marcas, significan "Creado para dar felicidad" y "Toda sonrisa es hermosa". – Respondió el peliblanco abriendo la caja. – Espero te guste.

Era un vestido cuanto menos hermoso, y a diferencia de lo que Lori pensaba de las vestimentas de los eternos, este no era una túnica blanca con bordes verdes, sino era un vestido en toda regla de la palabra, tenía una enorme variedad de celestes que hacía alusión al océano mismo, en el cuello y los hombros tenía varios pliegues blancos con un sombreado muy detallado, una muy elegante alusión a la espuma de las olas y tenía grabados de distintas criaturas marinas en la falda que dejaba ver sus tobillos.

Lori estaba estupefacta, en una de sus salidas al centro comercial con Bobby por uno de sus "semana-versarios" vio de reojo un vestido de precio exorbitante en una tienda de renombre, y el regalo de su hermano no se quedaba atrás en lo que a belleza o elegancia se refiere.

– ¿Lori? – Preguntó el peliblanco al verla conmocionada por ese obsequio. – ¡La tierra llamando a Lori!

– Eh… muchas gracias Lincoln. – Respondió la rubia aún impresionada. – ¿E-Estás seguro? ¿Las demás no se pondrán celosas? – Añadió algo dudosa, hace un mes parecía imposible que su serio hermano fuera capaz de darle algo así de hermoso.

– Descuida Lori. – Lincoln aseguró bastante calmado mientras dejaba sus bolsos en su habitación. – Por lo poco que entendí de los mensajes, parecías estar estresada y es mejor que te relajes… cuando patees el trasero de Carol en el baile de inicio de clases.

– Jeje… Gracias Linky… aunque Carol y yo ahora nos llevamos bien… – Lori respondió algo incómoda, Lincoln realmente había ignorado muchos de los mensajes de la conversación familiar, ese fue el tema principal durante días. La incomodidad de Lori aumentó al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano. – Tú no eres antisocial, yo puedo hacer las paces.

Era un argumento válido para Lincoln, pero eso no le quitó el asombro.

– Pues… supongo que sí. – Respondió Lincoln mirándola sospechosamente, cosa que hizo reír a Lori.

– Muchas gracias Lincoln. – Dijo finalmente la rubia acariciando el cabello de su hermano y volviendo a cerrar la caja de madera en la que el vestido venía. – No sabía que podías ser tan lindo.

– No te acostumbres. – Advirtió Lincoln en un tono divertido mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

– Quizá sí se despertó de malas. – Pensó Lori dirigiéndose al primer piso para guardar en el refrigerador el regalo de su hermano. Prefirió dejar a Lincoln dormir a gusto, si pudo conciliar el sueño en la Van de la familia y en medio de una pelea entre Lynn y Lucy, definitivamente estaba agotado.

Por el forzado despertar, la percepción de esencias del peliblanco se había entorpecido, pero tras cerrar la puerta recuperó su concentración y comenzó a percibir a todos los que estaban en la casa Loud. Las esencias percibidas intrigaron al peliblanco: Lynn sr, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Linka, Lisa y Lily.

Para evitar molestias e intromisiones, Lincoln cerró todos los pestillos de su puerta, tomó un destornillador y forzó aún más la entrada del ducto de ventilación y se lanzó a su cama.

* * *

– Que alguna vaya a buscar a Lincoln. – Pidió Lynn sr cuando vio que su esposa, junto con su hija Lola bajaban del autobús regresando a su casa.

– ¡Yo voy! – Gritó Linka casi de inmediato, la peliblanco estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a su gemelo, no habían podido hablar mucho por el demandante mes que Lincoln tuvo.

– ¿Luna aún no acaba ese ejercicio de verano? – El señor Loud exigió saber al resto de sus hijas, se suponía que el ejercicio era una actividad extracurricular de su curso, pero al no ser una gira de estudios oficial del cuerpo estudiantil, no podía demandar mucho tiempo de los estudiantes.

La comida estaba lista y sería su primer almuerzo con toda la familia en un mes.

Inconscientemente Lincoln sintió que algo se aproximaba, pero dormido le era muy difícil tomar una acción efectiva al tiempo adecuado para…

– ¡Buenos días! – Gritó Linka saltando sobre la cama de su hermano aplastando su estómago en un despertar muy… Loud.

– Con un demonio… – Maldijo Lincoln al ser violentamente apartado de los brazos de Morfeo, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por falta de aire, su hermana lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Lincoln sintió que su mejilla se humedecía ¿Linka estaba llorando?

– Oh no… – Pensó el peliblanco al percatarse de que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, y antes de notarlo, había correspondido al abrazo de su gemela.

Pese a que la percepción de esencias estaba volviendo, Lincoln decidió ignorarla, no la necesitaba para saber cómo se sentía Linka, ni tampoco las emociones que ella le transmitía. En un principio Lincoln pensó que ella estaría enojada con él, pero ahora entendía lo equivocado que estuvo, el cariño que Linka le demostraba no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

– Como… – Lincoln susurró esbozando una sonrisa, dentro de su pecho se sentía muy cálido… y bien. Era una muy agradable y familiar sensación que había olvidado y ahora le causaba nostalgia. – Como extrañé esto. Lamento…

– Lincoln. – Linka interrumpió. – Cierra la boca.

El tono de la peliblanco comenzaba a sentirse alegre, en efecto estaba triste por que Lincoln se hubiera ido por un mes sin decirle nada, pero también estaba muy contenta por su regreso, y ahora Lincoln verdaderamente se sentía contento por regresar.

– ¡Date prisa Linka! – Gritó la deportista Loud desde el primer piso, por su tono parecía que su padre estaba impacientándose.

Ambos se separaron abrupta y torpemente, y como si fueran un reflejo, limpiaron sus lágrimas. Pese a que la habitación estaba a oscuras, ambos notaron las ojeras del otro, haciéndolos ver aún más parecidos.

Ambos estallaron en risa al verse así de desarreglados, Linka había trasnochado por la ansiedad de ver a su gemelo de nuevo, resultando en una albina algo despeinada, con ojeras y una sonrisa que para Lincoln no tenía precio.

– Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh pequeño? – Se burló Linka animadamente mientras ponía su brazo detrás de la cabeza de su hermano sujetándolo para luego frotar su otra mano contra su blanca cabellera.

– Y que lo digas, abuelita. – Lincoln le respondió bastante divertido pellizcando el muslo de Linka y haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa, era un punto de cosquillas muy sensible en la albina. – Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y bajaron a almorzar, o eso iba a hacer Linka, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano no la seguía.

– No puedes hablar en serio… – La albina comentó al ver que Lincoln se había puesto a ordenar sus sábanas.

– Muy en serio. – Lincoln respondió haciendo un ágil salto por sobre su cama para agilizar el proceso y terminar en menos de treinta segundos. Era lo bastante inteligente como para no arriesgarse a tentar, aún más, la paciencia de su padre, pero con Luna a setenta metros de la casa Loud (según su esencia), él no será el último en llegar.

Cuando regresaron al primer piso ambos vieron que sus hermanas estaban ordenando la mesa familiar, Lincoln desvió la mirada al ver que sus padres se dieron un beso en la boca a modo de saludo.

– Hola Lincoln. – Saludó Lola muy cortésmente al ver a su hermano bajar por las escaleras, era extraña esa marca en su rostro, pero sería descortés preguntar tan toscamente, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle.

La pequeña rubia se encontraba poniendo los cubiertos haciendo movimientos casi inhumanos para evitar mancharse con la comida que sus hermanas llevaban a la mesa, su padre no quería que se malacostumbraran a usar su telekinesis para todo. Lola lucía un elegante traje de esgrimista con una funda de espada en el cinturón. Si bien estaba basado en el uniforme clásico de los mosquetes del antiguo imperio británico, este presentaba muchas modificaciones para hacerlo femenino, funcional, y representativo del Dominio, incluyendo los bordados de lobos dorados y las ramificaciones plateadas. También tenía botas altas con bordes dorados muy elegantes que se extendían hacia sus costados en forma de hojas afiladas, y su brazo derecho portaba una especie de armadura ajustada de color dorado que escapaba en forma de puntas hacia su elegante hombrera haciendo alusión a una rosa dorada en su brazo, sumamente elegante. Si bien a Lola le gustaban mucho las antiguas princesas, no conocía mucho de ellas, sólo de los libros. El Dominio nunca permitió la distribución mediática masiva de la débil imagen de las nobles de antaño como estándar de belleza para la mujer, concentrándose en mostrar a heroínas, científicas y deportistas como modelos a seguir en los medios de comunicación masiva, resultando en una imagen de aspiración femenina mucho más práctica.

– Que gusto verte, Lola. – Respondió el peliblanco. Pese a lo desagradable que esa pequeña rubia puede ser cuando se enoja, es la única que también aprecia trabajar en calma y silencio, y por eso es la única a quien permite entrar a su habitación (Linka es un caso aparte, compartieron habitación por mucho tiempo y cuando sus padres consideraron que ya no deberían dormir juntos por la edad, separaron esa habitación en dos, eran pequeñas, pero bastante cómodas, y eran los únicos que no compartían habitación en la casa Loud).

– Bienvenido a casa, Lincoln. – Saludó Rita separándose de su esposo para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco, si Lincoln sentía que pasó años fuera, su madre sintió que fueron siglos, y esos siglos se reflejarían en la fuerza con la que el peliblanco era aplastado/abrazado, incluso ignoró la marca verde que su hijo tenía en su rostro.

Lincoln miró a su padre, quien sonrió levemente, estaba usando su telekinesis para evitar que la muestra de cariño de su mujer hacia su hijo fuera letal.

– Como te extrañé, mamá. – Lincoln respondió rodeando la cintura de su madre con sus brazos. Era incómodo mostrar afecto así con sus hermanas, pero con su madre era bastante común, ella podía ser tan estricta como su esposo, pero también era mucho más expresiva.

– Te noto más delgado ¿Has estado comiendo bien? – Preguntó Rita una vez se separó de su hijo.

– Comí mucho… pero las frutas y verduras son el ochenta por ciento de los comestibles de Vardona… – Lincoln respondió tranquilamente.

Es cierto que estaba un poco más delgado por la enorme cantidad de agua que consumió en la infinidad de vegetales que en el Eón le regalaban, no es porque le faltara dinero, sino que iba ahí por la libertad que sentía sobre su propia habilidad. En varias ocasiones él usó su poder sin reservarse para ayudar a uno que otro eterno que se cruzara en su camino, nada fuera de lo común en el Eón.

Para Rita es inquietante que su hijo sintiera aprecio por una nación de miserables campesinos, pero no debería ser nada de qué preocuparse en comparación a lo que tienen en el Dominio, así que decidió no darle importancia y volvió a abrazarlo.

– ¿Dónde está esa niña? – Preguntó Lynn sr al aire mientras miraba por las ventanas, Luna no había regresado aún. Su esencia acusaba que su molestia estaba creciendo.

– Jamás extrañé tanto una comida tan contundente como el goulash. – Lincoln añadió haciendo un pequeño truco con algunas células de su estómago para hacerlo rugir.

Si bien Lynn sr podía ser demasiado estricto, seguía siendo un humano susceptible a algunos impulsos, y escuchar ese ruido en alguien lo anima al darle la posibilidad de exhibir su talento culinario, resultando en que rápidamente su seño fruncido desapareció, y dudoso se dirigió a su mujer.

– Linda… – Preguntó el castaño. – ¿Deberíamos comenzar sin Luna?

– ¡No lloren por mí! – Gritó Luna entrando por la puerta principal, se notaba agotadísima, sin duda regresó corriendo. – ¡Familia Loud! Ya estoy en casa. – La castaña añadió entrando muy animadamente en un salto, para luego deslizarse arrodillada en el piso, como si de una celebridad se tratara.

Luna sabía que sería castigada por llegar tarde, así que lo haría con el mejor estilo posible y con una sonrisa enfrentaría la inminente sentencia…

– Ya era tiempo… – Respondió su padre dudoso por aquella entrada usando su telekinesis para hacer retroceder ligeramente las sillas, dejándolas listas para que su familia tome asiento y empezar a comer.

Luna miró confundida a sus hermanas, llegar tarde es algo que en la casa Loud no pasa de ser percibido por su padre, pero no criticaría ese golpe de suerte.

– Hola Lincoln. – Luna saludó a su hermano con un rápido beso en su frente, debían ir a comer y no podía perder tiempo en un saludo más de su estilo.

– Es un gusto verte. – Respondió el peliblanco dirigiéndose a su lugar en la mesa.

En el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, en la mesa estaban sentadas Rita, Leni, Luan, Linka, Lucy, Lola, Lily (en su silla alta), Lisa, Lana, Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Lori y Lynn sr.

Fue una comida bastante silenciosa, todos comían muy educadamente, Lynn sr es el único con un dominio de la telekinesis lo suficientemente preciso como para darle de comer a Lily, limpiar la comida que escupa y detener todos los proyectiles de comida que se le ocurra lanzar, además de evitar que se caiga, siendo la única posible interrupción, que la pequeña comience a llorar.

– ¿Cómo fue tu estadía en Vardona? Hijo. – Preguntó Lynn sr limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

– Muy agitada. – Respondió el peliblanco despertando el interés de su familia. Si bien su mes fue agotador por su investigación del megalisco del huésped humano (mucho más de lo que habría sido el curso de Vourer), no quería mentir (más de lo necesario). – El eón es bastante… divertido.

– Si mal no recuerdo, hermano mayor. – Lisa se unió a la conversación. – Llegaste para la celebración del principio de la eternidad ¿No?

– Oh sí. – Respondió Lincoln tomando una sonrisa. – Los eternos sí que saben cómo llevar una fiesta al extremo.

En los folios turísticos se dan a conocer muchas de las asombrosas figuras de agua que los eternos hacen para sus fiestas, o simplemente como adorno, también en los cursos de historia cuando se habla de la alianza entre el Dominio y el Eón, los archivos relatan la presencia de muchos colosos de agua entre los cinco millones de eternos que se reunieron con el director Loki y el resto del alto mando del Dominio.

– Oye bro ¿Conociste a alguna chica en Vardona? – Preguntó Luna convirtiendo a su hermano en el centro absoluto de atención. El ambiente cambió completamente y ahora agobiaba al peliblanco que no pudo evitar recordar a Rhianne, haciéndolo entristecerse.

– Estás siendo inapropiada, Luna. – Dijo su padre sin estar dispuesto a que la conversación se convirtiera en un drama.

– Está bien papá. – Lincoln comentó retomando su ánimo. – Y si, cuando necesitaba despejarme iba al sector eterno de la ciudad y… conocí a muchos hijos e hijas del Eón.

El interés de las chicas Loud se hacía más y más evidente con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lincoln, si bien no había dicho nada de un romance, la imaginación de esas chicas ya estaba reinventando la novela del amor prohibido entre personas de distinta nacionalidad y con una situación política compleja entre sus pueblos.

– ¿Y quién te hizo esa marca? – Esta vez fue Rita quien se unió a la conversación. Era una pregunta que tenía muy interesadas a sus hijas, por el mal humor que su hermano mostró en el viaje no quisieron indagar más en el tema, ero no negarían su interés en aquello.

– Significa: "A quien es irremplazable en el corazón de un eterno" – Lincoln volvió a aclarar, sólo por si acaso. Pero también aclaró sólo para dar más material a la imaginación de sus hermanas, pero no esperaba sentir que Linka se había intrigado por aquella revelación. Lincoln no es de los que responden tan fácilmente y sin trucos. – Su nombre es Haen.

Tal y como lo pensó, la tensión del ambiente fue reemplazada por una calma algo dudosa, muchos de los nombres de los eternos no son característicos de hombres o mujeres, y esa es la duda que todas sus hermanas tenían, pero no lo preguntarían tan explícitamente.

Tal y como suele pasar en una familia así de numerosa, el tema de conversación cambió rápidamente dejando de lado la experiencia de Lincoln en Vardona, lo que lo favorecía mucho, en efecto fue una hermosa experiencia.

* * *

Después de lavar los trastes y dejar la sala principal ordenada, todos comenzaron a hacer sus propias actividades.

– No vuelvan tarde chicas. – Advirtió Lynn sr cuando Lori y Lynn Jr. salieron de casa. Lori ya le había dicho que saldría con sus amigas y Lynn tenía una práctica para la sección deportiva del evento de bienvenida de la academia.

– Entendido. – Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono antes de retirarse.

Leni quería ir al centro comercial, pero tras revelar a sus padres las calificaciones mínimamente aceptables que tuvo y que le permitieron aprobar el año, estaba castigada hasta que regresaran a clases.

– Lincoln. – Luna llamó a su hermano, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

– ¿Si? – Respondió el peliblanco implorando que lo que Luna quisiera fuera rápido.

Lincoln esperaba no salir de su habitación hasta la hora de cenar, aún tenía mucho que meditar sobre los conocimientos que obtuvo del megalisco.

Antes de responder, Luna verificó que su padre no estuviera cerca.

– Recordé que Tabby y tú serán compañeros de clases. – La castaña susurró con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

Lincoln de inmediato sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, nunca recibió una respuesta al vergonzoso mensaje que le mandó en su primer día en Vardona, y tampoco había sabido nada de ella desde el examen. – Bueno, le dije que regresabas hoy y me pidió que te dijera que la muy bruta rompió su celular por error.

– Gracias Luna… – Respondió Lincoln sin saber qué pensar de ello, tal vez se equivocó al pensar que Tabby era coordinada, o simplemente tuvo un accidente. – Si me disculpas. – Lincoln añadió retomando su camino de regreso a su habitación.

– No tendrás tanta suerte. – Luna advirtió sin perder su sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando tras de sí a un intrigado peliblanco que decidió no hacerle caso y comenzar su meditación.

Lo primero que el peliblanco hizo fue centrarse en las esencias de sus hermanas, si bien no podría saber todo lo que vivieron en ese mes, sí podría inferir bastante de lo que sus esencias le rebelen.

Lisa seguía desbordante de frustración, sus aptitudes para las matemáticas, al igual que para muchas otras disciplinas científicas son muy altas, pero pese a eso la pequeña castaña no estaba ni cerca del más incompetente de los investigadores del Dominio, pues la tecnología de ese gobierno es demasiado compleja para ella, y aunque Lincoln quisiera ayudarla al menos en el área de biología, realmente no serviría de nada, en ocasiones simplemente se debe dar tiempo al tiempo.

Era un caso similar al de Lana, pese a que a ella no le importaba ensuciarse (y de hecho lo disfrutaba), al igual que jugar con los animales y revolcarse en los charcos, sí ha recibido muy duras reprimendas de sus padres por esas conductas, las vacunas del Dominio son muy efectivas, resultando en que la exposición a los gérmenes para desarrollar anticuerpos biológicos se volvió innecesaria, y al no encontrar objeto en la sucia conducta de Lana, le prohibieron estrictamente hacer ese tipo de actividades, si quería ensuciarse con tierra, que fuera al caer en una práctica de defensa personal. Tampoco podía tener mascotas por los estrictos requisitos impuestos por las restrictivas leyes del Dominio en lo que al cuidado de animales se refería.

Lucy seguía tan sombría como siempre, y ahora se encontraba componiendo poemas en el ático. La poetisa no parecía tener inconvenientes con el entrenamiento forzado en su familia, pero eso podría cambiar, pues su esencia gritaba que su habilidad se mostrará en cuestión de días… sería muy entretenido de enfrentar.

Lucy seguía tan sombría como siempre, y ahora se encontraba componiendo poemas en el ático, pese a que no parecía tener inconvenientes con el entrenamiento forzado en su familia, su esencia gritaba que su habilidad se mostrará en cuestión de días… sería molesto de enfrentar.

– Cuiden la casa chicas. – Gritó Rita desde el primer piso.

– Conoces las reglas Linka. – Lynn sr añadió dirigiéndose a su hija albina en un tono acusador.

Con el asunto de la cena listo, Lynn sr y Rita se dirigieron a su agencia heroica, habían comunicado su ausencia por la mitad del día para poder celebrar el regreso de su hijo y acompañar a Lola en su competencia de esgrima, pero ahora debían volver a su trabajo como héroes.

– Interesante… ¿En qué te metiste ahora? Linka. – Pensó Lincoln centrándose en la esencia de su gemela.

La albina estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión, en su interior percibía impaciencia, si Linka no hacía nada solo podía significar una cosa: algo sucederá en la casa Loud, y ese algo debería estar en camino…

Sólo por si acaso decidió expandir su radio de percepción de esencias y a doscientos cincuenta metros al norte, dirigiéndose a la casa Loud detectó a tres sujetos con esencias que indudablemente había percibido antes.

– ¿De dónde los conozco? – Susurró el peliblanco en un silencioso monólogo.

El tener impregnada la esencia de Linka a ese nivel rebelaba que eran amigos, o que por lo menos convivían bastante. Los tres tenían habilidades de control eléctrico.

– Creo que te has hecho popular, Linka. – Lincoln añadió al sentir otras tres esencias alrededor de la casa Loud que tenían impregnada la esencia de Linka.

Al este caminando por la avenida Franklin en dirección a la casa Loud, a unas tres cuadras avanzaban dos personas conocidas de Linka, una podía formar partículas que su cerebro controlaba, dichas partículas tienen la facultad de reestablecer las funciones alteradas de aquellos que la respiraran, en resumen, podía aliviar cualquier debilidad mental causada por otras habilidades. La otra persona podía ralentizar el tiempo en una burbuja a su alrededor, y a menos de treinta metros la última esencia de un conocido de Linka comenzó su camino a la casa Loud, podía concentrar la fuerza de su campo gravitacional y alterar su polaridad, permitiéndole acercar y repeler objetos hacia su persona.

Quizá a esa reunión se refería Luna…

– Clyde McBride… – Lincoln pensó al recordar el examen de ingreso y su mente se esclareció por completo respecto a ese día que parecía tan lejano. – Rusty Spookes, Zach, Liam, Cristina, Cookie… Creo que no te llevaste muy bien con Ronnie.

Recordar la graciosa cara que Linka puso cuando por el sorteo acabó sentada entre Ronnie y Cristina en el almuerzo que les dieron antes del discurso tras terminar el examen de ingreso.

Si tenía suerte Linka no lo invitaría a pasar el día con ella y sus futuros compañeros de clases, aunque eso es demasiado irreal incluso para sus expectativas, pero tampoco sonaba tan mal, no por que les encontrara alguna utilidad a esas visitas o siquiera le agradaran, sino por sus habilidades, especialmente la de Cristina, es impresionante, y si pudiera replicarla y crearle un órgano efector para controlarla…

– ¡Oye Lincoln! – Linka gritó desde el primer piso. – Unos amigos vienen de visita ¿Quieres unírtenos? ¡Será genial!

Linka se sentía desbordante de felicidad, pero no recibió respuesta, y no era una sorpresa, pues Lincoln no es de los que gritan, en su lugar escuchó los pasos de su hermano bajando al primer piso con uno de sus bolsos. Lo primero que Linka pensó es que su hermano iba a salir mientras ella atendía a sus invitados.

– Claro. – Respondió el albino sonriéndole a su hermana. Todas habían puesto de su parte para darle la bienvenida más cálida posible… Además, en el remoto caso de que quisieran practicar para los cursos heroicos de carácter físico o de que lo hicieran enojar burlándose de él por no tener habilidades, sería bueno tener consigo la herramienta que creó supuestamente en su curso en Vourer, no sería la primera vez que es objeto de burlas por no tener una habilidad.

– ¿Es verdad lo que escucho? – Preguntó Linka boquiabierta.

Que Lincoln acepte hacer una actividad que no involucre biología o maquinaria de soporte para héroes, es realmente inusual, pero sin importar eso la alegre peliblanco esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Y aquí concluye un episodio bastante ligero en términos de política, filosofía y conspiraciones. xD**

 **Quizá a algunos les parezca relleno, pero como hice con el Eón, también quiero dar a entender cómo vive la gente del Dominio. Ya dejé claro que no es una sociedad perfecta por problemas como el clasismo, los anti-habilidades y la asociación, pero que también tiene muchos pro a su favor, pero aún hay algunos detalles.**

 **No haré promesas sobre el próximo episodio, pero estimo que en el subsiguiente iniciarán las clases de héroes en la Academia del Dominio.  
Creo que ya habrán notado que ese gobierno es muy particular (y me refiero a más que sólo las reglas de decorado estándar), pero se mostrarán muchas más diferencias, principalmente en la forma de impartir los cursos heroicos.**

 **NA: siempre respondo a TODOS los reviews que me dejan, pero no tengo forma de diferenciar a los anónimos.**

 **Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que plantear para el próximo episodio, así que responderé los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara, y no me fui por tanto tiempo. No creo que le haga una secuela, este de por sí es un Spin Off, y respecto al relleno, depende de lo que consideres como relleno, la historia de algún personaje secundario puede ser relleno, y sobre tus tres teorías, lo lamento, ninguna es acertada. :c Si quieres intentarlo de nuevo, adelante xD Pero es un poder sólo para pasar de ser percibido, no es particularmente útil para sus propósitos como forjador de la vida. Lo de los nombres, no, nada de nombres (tampoco se rebelan públicamente las habilidades ni las identidades de sus alumnos, recordar que el examen de ingreso se hizo con máscaras, y Lincoln es el único que rebeló su identidad por su discurso, pero si hubiera tenido una habilidad, no se habría dado a conocer públicamente). Lo de las rivalidades de las clases dentro de la misma escuela, no (por la forma de enseñar de los docentes del Dominio), rivalidad entre otras escuelas, sin duda, pero es muy poco probable que haya algún torneo internacional, pues no todo los países son como el Dominio o el Eón. Ahora en lo que respecta a los poderes de la familia Loud: Lynn Jr, Rita, Lily (que aún no rebelo su habilidad, o siquiera si tiene una) y Lynn sr son los únicos que siguen igual a como eran héroes y villanos, las demás, en la otra historia nacieron con una deformación de la telekinesis de su padre producto del cruce genético con alguien que no posee una habilidad compatible a la suya, aquí Mégalot cambió eso, y en caso de darse incompatibilidad de células heroicas, los nacidos de esa unión heredarán una habilidad o la otra, siendo que Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Linka, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa heredaron la telekinesis de su padre, y Lynn la resistencia y fuerza física de su madre.**

 **Anónimo: En los próximos episodios no habrá tanta info de ese mundo, me centraré en las actividades de la escuela y en el próximo arco. :"( Sobre el poder de Lincoln, es un diez por ciento del de Mégalot (pero lo que usa en el Dominio sólo para percibir esencias es mucho menos que eso, y es para evitar ser detectado por una parte importantísima de su plan, la cual es que el mundo crea que no tiene poderes) pero en lo que al poder se refiere, Mégalot puede darle más (aunque si le diera más del cincuenta por ciento, Lincoln podría tomar a la fuerza el resto). Ahora el control de esencia está en el cuerpo de Lincoln como cualquier otra habilidad y en un desenfreno de adrenalina (estilo saiyajin), podría manipular más esencia y más células sacrificando su cuerpo al sobre esforzarlo, pero no podrá adquirir más atributos de Mégalot (como su esperanza de vida infinta), espero haber respondido tu duda. Esta dimensión es una realidad diferente, en la dimensión donde los adoradores del dios oscuro triunfaron en la tierra y la renombraron "Masacrar", la guerra contra la vida orgánica continúa (el universo es enorme), si por algún motivo se abriera un portal, la flota de la muerte podría entrar a esa realidad y la devastaría sin un ápice de piedad, los poderes de la actual Grand Final, Kaah'Narak, ahora son demasiado grandes.**

 **Virus pirata: Si pudieron modificar ese árbol… excepto por que es ilegal, como expliqué, esa plaza entera es patrimonio del Dominio, y modificarlo de cualquier forma es un crimen. Los eternos son chéveres, aunque no sé a qué te refieres con el término "lige". Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en lo del agua. Yo crecí en el campo y el agua de llave era un majar. xD Pero en donde vivo ahora es un asco. No sabía que las marcas en Zoids también significaban algo, es que vi ese anime cuando tenía como 6 años. xD Incluso las chicas Loud han sido víctimas del prejuicio colectivo que se da en el Dominio, muchas gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Anónimo: Sobre si comenzarán a sospechar de Lincoln: no tan fácilmente, a fin de cuentas para el mundo, no tiene habilidades, y sobre Stella si aparecerá, aunque aún no imagino su habilidad, si tienes alguna sugerencia, la leeré con gusto.**

 **RCurrent: En efecto, el cambio es inevitable, y con el poder de Mégalot el peliblanco es como una fuerza de la naturaleza ¿Podrá la locura infinita detener a este forjador de la vida? Si con tener a sus hermanas de su lado, te refieres a que Lincoln las incluiría en su meta, no voluntariamente, los megaliscos son demasiado peligrosos, pero este peliblanco no es capaz de odiar a sus hermanas, ni ellas a él. Espero te siga gustando esta historia, nos vemos. C:**

 **MightyMitch47: Con la vida tal como la conocemos… bueno, este Lincoln sí quiere cambiarla de forma muy radical, Grand Final quería erradicar hasta al más simple de los organismos biológicos. Su reunión sería sin duda interesante, quizá para un one-shot de pláticas. Sobre los Heraldos del Fin, ellos deben obedecer sólo a su Grand Final, pero el dios oscuro los creó para obedecerle a él, si se encontraran con otro Lincoln, sería sólo otro orgánico más para asesinar lenta y dolorosamente. No me sorprende que te tardes tanto en dejar de desconfiar. xD Creo que en uno de los últimos episodios aún había gente que creía que los héroes aún tenían esperanza.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	10. No hay Lugar como el Hogar (Parte 2)

**NA: Hola a todos. Nuevamente me tengo que disculpar por otro error que cometí al referirme en un par de ocasiones a Lola como "princesa Loud" cuando, por la ambientación que di, las cualidades de las clásicas princesas de Disney no son de su aspiración.**

 **NA2: También aclaro que, pese a que Rusty y Liam tienen el cabello naranjo, me refiero a ellos como pelirrojos por que según leí, así se refiere a la gente con el cabello naranjo.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **No hay Lugar como el Hogar (Parte 2)  
Un buen Día**

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Terminal de Trenes de Royal Woods**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

Lynn sr, Rita, Lori, Luan y Lynn Jr. Se encontraban fuera de la casa Loud por sus respectivas actividades.

Si bien Lisa tiene un coeficiente intelectual mucho más alto que sus compañeros de clase y hermanas, gracias a los cursos de psicología obligatorios en los primeros años en el sistema educacional, jamás fue una presumida o los miró en menos, desde muy pequeña entendió con facilidad las tecnologías que estaban a su alrededor, radios, televisores y teléfonos, pero cuando decidió subir de liga e intentar mejorar algunos dispositivos de soporte para los héroes, simplemente fue eclipsada por el nivel de complejidad de esos dispositivos, el Dominio se toma muy en serio el deber de sus héroes y no escatima en gastos ni recursos a la hora de brindarles apoyo. Pero Lisa no se rindió y sigue en su lucha por entender el funcionamiento del equipo que logró recuperar de un ataque de la asociación contra un convoy de carga de Lisk. Lana siempre mostró afán por la mecánica, y si bien la parte informática le era demasiado aburrida y compleja, en lo que a trabajo manual se refería, estaba en el paraíso.

En la habitación que Lola y Lana comparten, la elegante dama Loud se había quitado su ostentoso uniforme de esgrimista con el que había obtenido la victoria de esa exhibición en el sector capital de Royal Woods. Incluso había sido alabada por el público y recibido los aplausos del director Loki en persona.

– Como debe ser. – Comentó Lola con orgullo en su voz dejando en el armario su uniforme de esgrimista. – ¿Siempre tuve tantos? … – Lola se preguntó intrigada por ver el resto de su elegante colección de trajes igualmente ostentosos para distintas disciplinas del Dominio.

Lucy seguía componiendo sus poemas escondida entre cajas viejas con pertenecías olvidadas en la parte más oscura y recóndita del ático de la casa Loud.

Luna se encontraba en su habitación cuidando a Lily mientras conversaba en línea con los demás integrantes de su grupo de música, tendrían que coordinar otra práctica si querían aparecer en el espectáculo de bienvenida de la academia en un mes.

Leni por su parte seguía castigada, dada la mediocridad de sus calificaciones podría esperar que hasta sus nietos estuvieran castigados. Su castigo consistía en usar su uniforme de heroína todos los días de las vacaciones, no salir de la propiedad Loud a menos que sea a sus actividades extracurriculares, y claro, nada de actividades de costura. Sin mucho que hacer, Leni acabó dedicándose a la jardinería y ahora estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa Loud.

Lincoln y Linka se encontraban sentados juntos en el sofá, ambos estaban muy emocionados en lo que a las visitas en camino a la casa Loud se refiere.

Con su codo izquierdo sobre uno de sus bolsos, Lincoln sujetaba con su mano derecha otro de sus libros de biología avanzada, el cual leía detenidamente, su cabeza descansaba sobre su puño izquierdo formando una mueca bastante graciosa en su rostro.

Linka sabía que su hermano no era muy confiado en lo que a habilidades se refiere, pues aunque él se había esforzado bastante por ocultarlo, más de alguno se burló de él en la escuela básica por no tener habilidades, pero gracias al énfasis que el Dominio da a la educación psicológica y a las consecuencias que puede tener, esas molestias jamás pasaron del umbral de bromas inocentes, aunque eso no le quitaba a Lincoln el deseo de evitar volver a ser objeto de burlas… y claro, de poder jugar un poco más rudo con quienes lo intenten incomodar a él o a Linka.

– ¡Yo voy! – Gritó Linka cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa Loud se hizo presente. Pese a que la esencia delató la presencia de la visita, la sorpresa de aquel aviso fue tal que Lincoln llegó a temblar en su asiento.

– ¡Hola Clyde! – Saludó Linka muy animadamente mientras caminaba por el sendero de piedra en medio del jardín.

– ¿Qué tal Linka? – Respondió el pelinegro, también en un tono alegre.

Linka abrió la puerta de la reja y estrechó con fuerza la mano de la primera de sus visitas, y tras su saludo lo invitó a entrar.

– Hola… Lincoln ¿Verdad? – Saludó Clyde ofreciendo su mano a Lincoln. Su esencia rebeló un atisbo de duda al ver una franja horizontal verde pintada bajo los ojos de Lincoln.

– Bienvenido a nuestra casa. – Respondió el peliblanco en un tono tosco, pero igualmente correspondiendo al saludo.

– Ponte cómodo. – Linka añadió dándole una palmada en la espalda con la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo al sillón al costado derecho de Lincoln, quien rápidamente apartó su libro y la caja en la que su herramienta aguardaba. – ¿Algo de beber?

– Jugo de naranja. – Respondió Lincoln denotando burla en su voz, sabía que Linka no es tan servicial como para cumplir ese tipo de demandas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero teiendo visitas es otra historia, y a juzgar por la mirada que Linka le dedicó, una historia bastante divertida.

– N-No gracias. – Respondió Clyde tímidamente, aún procesaba la imagen de la casa de Linka.

Ambos se habían reunido varias veces durante el último mes, y la han pasado muy bien al tener varia cosas en común, como su afición por los cómics, pero esta es la primera ocasión en la que ella lo invitaba a su hogar, y es una vivienda muy agradable. – H-Hola Lincoln… Supe que estabas en un curso de vacaciones…

– Si. – Respondió Lincoln bajando su libro, si bien es una visita de Linka, no le faltaría al respeto al no mirarlo a la cara mientras conversan. – Algo bastante ñoño… – Lincoln respondió ocultando su opinión el asunto que lo llevó a Vardona. Si bien le gustaba vanagloriarse, reservaba esa personalidad algo egocentrista y animada para su familia y los primogénitos.

– Ya veo… Linka mencionó algo del Eón… – Clyde comentó mostrando bastante interés, principalmente por la marca que Lincoln tenía en su rostro. – Nunca he visitado Vardona… ¿Conociste a algún eterno?

Lincoln debió esconder su puño izquierdo para que Clyde no lo viera, esas palabras lo dejaron temblando de furia, principalmente por el tono con el que hablaba, era el mismo con el que preguntan por animales de zoológico, y que alguien pensara así de Rhianne es algo que no toleraría…

– Si. – Respondió Lincoln calmada pero cortantemente.

Incluso sus hermanas han hablado así del Eón, y no es su culpa considerando el sistema económico en el que viven, el dinero siempre ha sido sinónimo de poder… y el no tenerlo, de pereza o bajo estatus.

– Me alegra saber que no necesitaste un mapa, GPS ni brújula para llegar – Linka interrumpió alegremente haciendo desaparecer el incómodo momento que se formó entre ambos chicos con una de sus clásicas bromas.

Lincoln debió forzarse para contener la risa por la broma de su hermana, aparentemente estaba aprendiendo de Luan.

Antes de sentarse al otro lado de Clyde, Linka dejó en la mesa un vaso con jugo de naranja y a su gemelo le dedicó una sonrisa que tenía impregnada la declaración: "sufrirás por mi venganza".

– Tu gentileza siempre ilumina mi día, Linka. – Respondió Lincoln con una dificultad evidente por las carcajadas mientras toba el vaso con arrogancia.

– Ahora sí que parecemos un tablero de ajedrez. – Linka añadió al notar el contraste que sus cabelleras formaban.

Ambos chicos rieron por esa broma, y no podían negar que Linka tenía razón.

Los tres miraron el televisor, se transmitía un noticiero de un conflicto político-económico reciente del Dominio, rápidamente Linka cambió de canal, no querían deprimirse con todo lo que va mal en el mundo y cómo el Dominio lucha por mantener la seguridad de su población.

– Opciones… Audio… video… – Linka luchaba contra la configuración del televisor para reproducir la terminal que deseaba… el televisor iba ganando.

– Dame eso. – Lincoln exigió tomando el control del televisor, él y su madre fueron los únicos que leyeron el manual del televisor cuando lo adquirieron.

– Gracias… – Respondió Linka cuando el televisor mostró la pantalla de carga de uno de los videojuegos más populares del Dominio. – ¿Crees que los demás también jueguen? – La peliblanco preguntó algo dudosa, después de todo es la primera vez que invitaba a sus amigos a la casa Loud (prácticamente tuvo que vender su alma al diablo para conseguir el permiso de su padre).

– Pregúntales tú misma. – Respondió Lincoln mirando hacia la ventana. Acto seguido el timbre de la casa Loud volvió a sonar.

– Un minuto. – Pidió Linka educadamente, y de inmediato se puso de pie para ir a recibirlos. Podría notarse animada por el evento del que era anfitriona, pero su esencia rebelaba que los nervios la carcomían. Según parece no era tan cercana con sus demás invitados.

Linka se había reunido un par de veces con Cristina, resultó que se habían agradado bastante tras conversar durante el almuerzo en la academia después del examen, y en algunas de sus reuniones también se presentó Cookie, resultando en que se llevaban bastante bien.

– Hola Cristina, hola Cookie. – Saludó la peliblanco con una sonrisa tiritona.

– Hola Linka… – Saludaron Cristina y Cookie amablemente, pero la castaña desconfió un poco por esa sonrisa.

No tardó en formarse un silencio incómodo, acompañado de una fría brisa.

– P-Por favor pasen… – Pidió Linka recuperando un poco el sentido.

Cookie no dejó de mirarla algo intrigada por aquella lenta reacción ¿Estaría enferma? Pese a sus justificadas sospechas, decidió aceptar su invitación y entrar a la elegante vivienda.

– ¿Y Lincoln? – Preguntó la peliblanco cuando regresó al salón principal acompañada por Cristina y Cookie.

¿Se supone que Lincoln iba a estar presente? Cristina rápidamente recordó a ese chico (no es que le fuera difícil imaginar a Linka con el cabello corto). No conocía mucho de él excepto por lo poco que hablaron en el examen de héroes. Tras esa conversación lo único que Cristina sabía de él es que es un buen chico, algo tímido pero muy idealista… y algo dientón. Pero tras enterarse no sólo de que no tenía ninguna habilidad, sino que también había obtenido la primera calificación perfecta en el examen de ingreso, y que estuvo en un curso de élite de investigación de herramientas de soporte heroico, simplemente no sabía qué pensar de él, pues realmente no sabía nada de él excepto que es más de lo que parece.

– Eh… – Clyde volvió a notarse dudoso por lo que Lincoln le dijo antes de irse. – Dijo algo del platillo número doce… – Clyde se detuvo al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Linka, quien rápidamente volteó hacia la cocina.

– ¿Qué huele así? – Interrumpió Cookie también mirando a la cocina (la cual identificó por el olor que percibió).

Linka, Cristina y Clyde también comenzaron a sentir el agradable olor de una masa cuidadosamente elaborada con distintas especias que le daban un aroma lo suficientemente fuerte y apacible, que hizo a los chicos tragar saliva.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para comprobar el origen de ese olor.

– Hola… Cristina ¿No? – Saludó Lincoln dejando un bol lleno con una masa de color amarillo brillante en uno de los muebles de la cocina. El peliblanco apropiadamente lucía un delantal de color negro y un clásico gorro de chef. – Y… Creo que no nos presentamos en el examen…

– Oh, soy Cookie. – Respondió la castaña bastante intrigada por aquello que cocinaba, aparentemente tenía aficiones por la repostería.

– Hola Cookie, bienvenida a la casa Loud. – Lincoln saludó para luego tomar una batidora para continuar con la preparación del platillo que cocinaba. – Lamento si es descortés, pero necesito espacio… – El peliblanco añadió guiñándole un ojo a Linka.

– Eh… Vamos chicos. – Linka añadió llamando a sus amigos para regresar al salón principal. En efecto Lincoln había cambiado en ese último mes, quizá ya no era tan reservado, pero hay algo que no cambiará tan fácilmente: él siempre la apoyará.

– ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? – Preguntó Cookie al ver la consola que estaba conectada al televisor.

Tal y como se esperaba, la esencia de Linka mostró que no estaba preparada para hacer frente al sentimiento de ser vista como a un "vicho raro", notándose en el escalofrío que recorrió su columna. No sabía cómo responder a eso ¿Mentir diciendo que no le gustan? Podría ser, pero Clyde sabría que también es una mentirosa. ¿Decir que ese videojuego es de Lincoln y ocultar que ella los juega ocasionalmente? Sin duda es la mejor opción ¿Lincoln la seguirá en esa mentira? Sin duda lo haría, pero no le había dicho nada de eso…

– ¿A ti no? – Interrumpió Lincoln saliendo de la cocina en camino al segundo piso. No le gustaba como Linka se estaba sintiendo, por lo que se había equipado la herramienta que creó para poder rendir los cursos heroicos, la cual consistía de un guantelete, un brazal y un codal de color blanco, con algunos cristales celestes, muy poco discreto, pero gracias a que estaba cocinando, pudo esconderlo debajo de su polerón y el grueso guante de cocina.

Linka de inmediato se calmó, de un momento a otro sentía que no era necesario responder. Su gemelo puede ser alguien bastante poco sociable, pero entiende muy bien la lógica de las conversaciones, y también el poder de la presión social, y no permitiría que Linka fuera víctima del ambiente, poniendo a Cookie en el filo de la conversación y con las miradas sobre ella. Si creía que su posición es la "equivocada", simplemente se echaría para atrás.

– No es eso… – Respondió Cristina uniéndose a la conversación. – Es que es tan triste… – Sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto en Lincoln, él no lo demostraría, pero estaba preparado para sacar a Cristina y a Cookie de su casa si se atrevían a insultar a Linka, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza con su herramienta. – Ver llorar a los que caen por mi mano. – La pelirroja añadió mientras sujetaba el control de la consola sobre su uña en un equilibrio casi perfecto.

Quizá esa muestra de coordinación no diera ningún tipo de información sobre su talento en los juegos electrónicos, pero Linka se sintió más confiada, no les había comentado de su gusto por los videojuegos electrónicos porque temía que pensaran que es demasiado infantil, realmente no había pensado del todo esa reunión, pero al parecer, todo iba bien.

Lincoln por su parte se sintió como un estúpido, pero agradecería su equivocación al saber que Linka podría pasarla bien con ellas y quizá entablar una amistad… pero la preocupación brotó en el al recordar cómo es su gemela cuando se entusiasma. No negaría que sería demasiado divertido de ver, pero podría no ser del total agrado de sus invitados… pero también son sus futuros compañeros de clases, y es mejor que conozcan las facetas más arraigadas y características de su gemela. Sin tener más asuntos, Lincoln siguió su camino a su habitación para guardar su herramienta heroica.

– Por cierto Linka… – Interrumpió Cookie, quien también tenía un control en sus manos. – ¿No dijiste que iba a venir más gente?

– Hablando del rey de Roma… un momento por favor. – Pidió Linka dirigiéndose a la entrada otra vez, pero ahora se notaba no sólo más animada, sino que más apresurada. – Hola chicos, por favor adelante. – La peliblanco pidió abriendo la puerta y dándoles la pasada a sus invitados.

Los chicos saludaron bastante dudosos, esta vez Linka estaba siendo demasiado enérgica.

Los tres chicos estaban nerviosos desde que ella les dijo que unas amigas también la visitarían, e incluso habían llegado ahí con sus corazones latiendo a todo lo que dan, pero de cualquier forma siguieron a Linka al interior de su elegante casa.

Con ellos Linka no tenía ninguna duda de su gusto por los videojuegos, y después de unos incómodos y forzados saludos por parte de los chicos, los chicos se habían sentado juntos y lo más alejados posible de Cookie y Cristina.

Pese a que Zach, Rusty y Liam percibieron el exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina, consideraron que sería descortés preguntar, por lo que guardaron silencio y se prepararon para jugar, quizá sería lo mejor para romper el hielo y divertirse.

– ¿No es algo… pequeño? – Preguntó Cristina al notar que esa pantalla, la cual si bien es grande, el dividirla en siete la dejaría bastante pequeña.

– Cierto… – Comentó Linka algo nerviosa, había ignorado ese factor, pues solía jugar sola. – ¿Me ayudan a mover los sillones hacia ese muro? Vuelvo enseguida. – Linka pidió a sus invitados, quienes accedieron amablemente.

Incluso Zach, Liam y Rusty se animaron para eso, por su naturaleza como niños, sentían que si se acercaban a las chicas así sin más se verían algo desagradables, pero al tener que hacerlo para ayudar era mucho más liberador, y sin timidez pudieron cumplir la petición de Linka, quien ahora regresaba del ático, de donde sacó un telón proyector en el que podrían jugar en una imagen tamaño muralla.

– Les debo una. – Linka agradeció a su estilo golpeando por detrás los hombros de Zach y Cristina.

Gracias a su alta capacidad de procesamiento, la consola de videojuegos permitía hasta a ocho jugadores al mismo tiempo, y gracias a que la mayoría de las salas de la casa Loud están listas para ser usadas por a lo menos diez personas, todos estaban sentados cómodamente alrededor de la cortina blanca en la que se proyectaría el juego. Dado que eran ocho, la pantalla sería demasiado pequeña, y ahora, sin ninguna dificultad los siete estaban eligiendo personajes.

– ¿No vas a jugar? – Preguntó Cristina tranquilamente cuando vio a Lincoln bajando las escaleras, gracias a la conversación/desafío de Linka había ganado confianza en ese lugar y ahora hablaba sin temor.

– Si Lincoln, únete. – Sugirió Linka uniéndose a la conversación.

– … – Lincoln sabía que la masa estaba horneándose, y que debería poner la crema de relleno en algunos minutos, por lo que podría tomarse algo de tiempo. – De acuerdo. – El peliblanco accedió tomando su celular y poniendo una alarma para cinco minutos.

Ahora, siendo ocho jugadores dispuestos frente a un telón proyector, el juego podía iniciar.

* * *

Cual nova de luz en la inmensidad del espacio, meteoros y cometas surcaban la obscura infinidad en un espectáculo de luces que opacaría a la más elaborada obra pirotécnica concebida por el hombre, sólo para perderse ante el resplandor de un camino cuya luz se disparaba a la infinidad en innumerables colores. Un circuito en el que se llevaría a cabo una carrera que prometía trascender a la historia.

Ocho vehículos en formación esperaban en dicha magnificencia cósmica a espaldas de una bandera cuadriculada en blanco y negro que marcaba tanto el inicio como el final del camino.

La llegada de un caricaturesco personaje naranjo con gafas montado sobre una nube y sosteniendo una caña de pescar con la que sujetaba un semáforo horizontal indicaba que la carrera estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando la luz verde se encendió, los ocho participantes salieron literalmente echando humo por los propulsores traseros, dando inicio a una feroz carrera en la que la moral o misericordia no tenían lugar.

Los ocho competidores no tardaron en sentir el efecto de la gravedad aumentando por el violento descenso con el que la carrera daba inicio.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Rusty al aumentar enormemente su velocidad por avanzar sobre una cinta impulsora en el piso.

Rusty había reclamado el primer lugar de la pista. Iba montando una motocicleta de color amarillo con seis tubos de metal en la espalda humeando por el aumento de velocidad y vestía una jardinera de color morado claro, zapatos verdes, una polera de color amarillo al igual que su gorra, la cual tenía una "W" en la frente.

Todo lucía bien para él, pues los que también habían tomado ese impulsor no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarlo, pero la carrera real comenzaría después de la rampa que los esperaba al final de la caída inicial.

– ¡No tan rápido! – Gritó Cookie en segundo lugar, era más rápida que Rusty y no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

La castaña avanzaba en un go kart blindado de color negro con llamas pintadas a su alrededor, era un vehículo bastante grande y rápido. Cookie lucía un traje de corredora deportiva de color blanco con varios encajes de color celeste, una coronilla plateada y por alguna razón la acompañaba una especie de estrella regordeta.

Dado que Rusty avanzaba en una motocicleta, rápidamente fue apartado al momento de ser impactado por Cookie, pero la castaña también perdió velocidad, pues su vehículo era rápido y pesado, pero su capacidad para resistir impactos era baja, ella contaba con que Rusty se haría a un lado.

– Me las pagarás… – Dijo Rusty aún en la carrera mirando a Cookie con recelo, ya había olvidado la incomodidad de conversar con una chica.

– ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! – Se burló Zach uniéndose a la disputa.

El pelirrojo lucía una jardinera azul, zapatos café, una polera roja, y una gorra del mismo color con una "M" sobre su frente y era bastante rápido en su motocicleta azul con forma de delfín.

Se podría considerar un acto de traición, pero es normal en una carrera así. Sin dudar ni por un segundo, el pelirrojo empujó con fuerza a Rusty sacándolo de la pista en una caída que literalmente lo dejó en llamas al incendiarse en la atmósfera del planeta, pero otro personaje naranjo montado en una nube fue a su rescate, regresándolo a la pista, pero por el tiempo perdido había caído al último lugar… no, penúltimo.

– Únete al juego en el que Linka participa decían… – Decía el peliblanco bastante molesto siendo regresado al escenario. – Será divertido decían…

El peliblanco rápidamente retomó su camino hacia el primer lugar en su colorida motocicleta con diseño de calamar naranjo, Lincoln tenía pintura negra alrededor de sus ojos pareciendo una mascarilla, y sobre su cabeza tentáculos de calamar. Era mucho más rápido que Rusty y sin problemas lo dejó atrás.

Tras pasar varias curvas cerradas sin ningún problema, Cookie y Zach seguían luchando por el primer lugar a base de choques, Liam, Cristina, Clyde y Linka les pisaban los talones, y como cereza del pastel, se acercaba el más brillante esplendor de la demencial carrera: unos simples cubos de múltiples colores con un signo de interrogación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Zach y Cookie dejaron de intentar empujar al otro fuera de la pista y atravesar esos objetos.

De inmediato tres caparazones de tortuga de color verde comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de la castaña, y cinco cáscaras de banana aparecieron detrás de Zach y lo seguían en fila.

Pese a la evidente desventaja estratégica del pelirrojo, no dudó en regresar al combate, pues sabía que el vehículo de Cookie perdía velocidad en las curvas, lo que le permitiría adelantarla, dejándole sólo la posibilidad de resbalarse con las cáscaras de banana o desistir hasta tener una mejor arma.

– ¡Ah! – Liam en tercer lugar gritó al ser golpeado por un as de luz de color azul.

A toda velocidad y destruyendo todo lo que se ponía en su camino, un caparazón azul con alas y espinas blancas avanzaba imparable con un solo objetivo: el primer lugar.

– ¡Oh eso no! – El desafortunado Zach gritó reduciendo su velocidad permitiendo a Cookie alcanzarlo y frustrando su intento de ganar distancia para evitar la explosión del implacable proyectil.

– ¡Jaja! – Cristina reía triunfante al reclamar su anhelado puesto del primer lugar. Avanzando en una motocicleta de color azul similar a un caballo y con un emblema de tres triángulos dorados adornando las ruedas. La pelirroja usaba un gorro clásico de duendes de color verde al igual que sus ropas, excepto por sus guantes y mallas de color café.

Cristina había dejado a Cookie, a Liam y a Zach atrás.

– ¡Oye! – La pelirroja gritó cuando su calma fue interrumpida al verse forzada a hacer una curva muy cerrada para evitar un misil de color negro pintado con una sonrisa competitiva, fue un error ponerse en el centro de la pista. El misil no tardó en evaporarse, revelando que Clyde le había arrebatado el primer lugar, y aunque Cristina quería recuperar el primer lugar, no estaba en condición de hacerlo, al menos no en esa parte del circuito.

Al salir de la primera serie de curvas, la pista comenzó a ondular de forma vertical, haciendo que los competidores comenzaran a saltar.

En su motocicleta plateada con que parecía una especie de dragón bastante feroz, el pelinegro superaba los desniveles realizando ostentosas poses que, además, le daban un pequeño impulso. Al igual que Cookie, Clyde también lucía una corona, pero esta era dorada y alta, además parecía ser transparente como un fantasma.

– ¡Ahora sí! – Gritó Cristina cuando comenzaron a descender más de las cajas de objetos. Tras tomar uno de los ítems, tres caparazones rojos comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor, pero al ver hacia atrás, supo que sería mejor reservarse… y hacer maniobras evasivas para evadir las olas de fuego que salían de una flor naranja en la mano de Liam.

– ¡Ardan en el fuego del infierno! – Gritó Liam riendo maníacamente.

El pelirrojo avanzaba en llamas, su vehículo también es un go kart, pero a diferencia del de cookie, este es mucho más ligero y con mejor control, de color verde y en la parte frontal tenía una esfera roja con puntos blancos y una hendidura que parecía una boca con labios blancos y dientes afilados. Liam tenía una túnica roja cubriéndolo casi completamente, excepto por su rostro, el cual tenía una máscara blanca con tres agujeros negros.

– ¡Ah! – Clyde gritó cuando una llamarada lo alcanzó, haciéndolo perder el control y resbalar, perdiendo el impulso justo al final del ondulante camino haciéndolo caer incendiándose a la atmósfera del planeta sólo para ser regresado a la pista por el amable jinete de nubes.

Todos los demás corredores lograron cruzar a la siguiente fase del circuito. Liam había reclamado el primer lugar, seguido por Linka con una estrella en su mano, Cristina y su órbita de caparazones rojos, Cookie tenía tres champiñones rojos a su alrededor, Zach, Lincoln y Rusty, sin ítems. El camino se ensanchaba enormemente, pero también se formaban dos enormes agujeros, todos sin barandas.

– ¡Al infinito! – Gritó Cookie usando uno de esos champiñones para recibir un impulso tremendo y adelantarse a Liam al atravesar las aperturas del camino, y al repetir el proceso había ganado una distancia considerable.

Linka no dudó en usar la estrella de su mano, la cual la volvió invulnerable y aumentó su velocidad, no podía permitir que Cookie se le adelantara.

Cristina quería lanzar sus proyectiles rastreadores, pero estos seguirían a Linka y mientras estuviera bajo los efectos de ese ítem, no servirían de nada.

– ja, ja, ja. – La pelirroja escuchó una aguda risa y sus caparazones desaparecieron.

– Gracias. – Gritó Lincoln, quien ahora tenía ese ítem, y no dudó en lanzar el primero, y golpear a Zach, y el segundo para Cristina.

– Me las pagar… – Cristina quería venganza, pero Rusty la empujó fuera de la pista, y al regresar sólo vio a Clyde superándola. – ¡No de nuevo! – La pelirroja añadió negándose a ser superada.

Lincoln quería lanzar el último proyectil, pero este sería destruido en el vórtice que los enviaría a la siguiente parte de la pista, por lo que decidió guardarlo. Antes de salir del vórtice, un fuerte estruendo acompañado de resplandores dorados se hicieron presentes, y al salir, Linka no había sufrido ningún daño, pues el efecto de la estrella la protegió, pero Cookie se había encogido, y como buena compañera de juegos, Linka no dudó ni por un segundo en aplastarla, dejándola literalmente plana y sólo escuchando una siniestra risa.

En un go-kart que parecía vehículo de derby de demolición, completamente protegido por una coraza blindada de color verde oscuro, sobre con seis ruedas con púas grises, Linka avanzaba imponente con dos cuernos dorados saliendo de su cabeza, una melena naranja y un caparazón de tortuga con espinas, Linka parecía ser la primera en completar la primera vuelta al circuito.

Liam y Lincoln iban muy pegados, pero el pelirrojo dejó a Lincoln superarlo, pues aún tenía un proyectil rastreador.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Gritó Lincoln al sentir que había perdido el equilibrio.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Cookie aún encogida y aplastada al ser empujada fuera de la pista.

– Jeje… – Lincoln se reía al ver eso, pero el karma sabe actuar rápido.

– ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Gritó Cristina con un champiñón dorado avanzando a toda velocidad. La fuerza de su impacto golpeó a Lincoln fuera de la pista, no sin que antes lanzara el último caparazón rastreador, el cual tomó a Cristina como objetivo.

– ¡Woah! – Como un insecto en el camino, Liam fue rápidamente sacado de la pista por la furiosa carrera de Cristina, dejando a ambas chicas luchando por el primer lugar en la recta final del circuito.

La pista dejó de ser un camino, ahora era un cilindro con gravedad propia en el cual los corredores deberán sortear una curva muy cerrada antes de cruzar la línea de meta. Todo este cambio de condiciones afectaba enormemente la forma en que los corredores deben operar si quieren superar a sus rivales.

El efecto del champiñón dorado se acabó, dejando a Cristina en segundo lugar y pisándole los talones a Linka.

Con una última línea de ítems antes del final, esta sería la última pelea. Ambas chicas tomaron cubos y sin piedad o tiempo para dudar, su lucha dio inicio.

Linka tenía tres caparazones verdes, y cristina tenía una flor de fuego, y como un incentivo extra, una alarma se activó en sus vehículos indicando que un caparazón azul se dirigía hacia ellas, mas eso no hizo a ninguna cambiar su estrategia.

Cristina no tardó en desatar su ardiente ataque, pero Linka realizó una curva cerrada logrando evadir la primera flama, pero no podría evadir la segunda.

– Jeje. – Linka no pudo evitar sonreír cuando uno de sus caparazones la protegió del ataque, pero tristemente Cristina la había adelantado y lanzado todos los proyectiles de fuego hacia atrás, dificultándole aún más el camino y también para eliminar el caparazón rojo que Lincoln le lanzó antes de caer, pero en ese proyectil que en camino venía, Linka vio su oportunidad en un movimiento casi imposible.

Linka retomó su marcha. Sabía que Cristina avanzaría por la parte cerrada de la curva obteniendo el camino más corto y lanzó los dos caparazones verdes restantes hacia adelante, tenerlos consigo era demasiado peligroso para su plan. Cuando vio que el proyectil de su hermano se acercaba, Linka se interpuso recibiendo el golpe que la hizo saltar, en ese breve momento ella estuvo en primer lugar, desviando el caparazón azul que ahora perseguía a Cristina hacia ella, causando otra explosión que la hizo salir del campo de gravedad de esa parte de la pista, y ser capturada por la gravedad de otro de los tubos, cayendo metros después de la meta y ya siendo celebrada como el primer lugar gracias al bug de las físicas del juego.

Con una forzada sonrisa, Cristina en segundo lugar felicitó a Linka. Luego llegaron Zach, Cookie Lincoln, Liam, Clyde y Rusty.

* * *

Aún fuera del juego, Linka parecía en llamas celebrando, aunque aún conservaba el suficiente sentido común como para no realizar su baile de la victoria, y Lincoln seguía atento a su esencia para disminuir su adrenalina en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

– No pensé que supieras usar los bugs del juego Linka. – Comentó Zach impresionado viendo la repetición de la carrera, específicamente cuando Linka le arrebató el primer lugar a Cristina.

– ¿No te lo dije? – Preguntó la albina escribiendo una búsqueda en su celular. – En la mañana llegué a la octava posición dentro del Dominio. – La albina añadió enseñándole la pantalla con la lista que se actualiza cada hora: "Sir Aligator222", "Big-banghg", "All-MightyMitch", "Dominio_pirata", "Neo-Neozura", " -Current-E", "Grand_Liberty", "Ace_Linka", "Thor", "Super Chucrut" …

Todos miraron sorprendidos, es un juego bastante popular en el Dominio e incluso corrían rumores de que el director Loki lo jugaba, y que Linka estuviera en esa posición era simplemente asombroso considerando el número de jugadores activos.

– Fue un gusto compartir con ustedes. – Dijo Lincoln levantándose de su asiento para luego estirar las manos. Era agradable sentir el crujido de sus dedos al estirarse. – Ahora, si me disculpan. – El peliblanco se marchó en camino a la cocina.

Era muy bueno que los muros de la incomodidad fueran derribados por esa carrera, en ninguno de ellos emanaba el sentimiento de ser ajeno a un lugar y ahora estaban formando otra partida.

– ¿Pelirrojos contra el mundo? – Sugirió Linka uno de los encuentros temáticos más graciosos, cosa que hizo sonreír a su hermano en la cocina, pero siendo un número impar, tendrían que dejar a uno fuera.

– ¿O todos contra todos? – Esta vez Clyde fue quien alzó la voz para hablar, ya no se sentía como esa bola de nervios que conoció en el examen.  
Si bien estaban lejos de poder llamarse amigos, sí tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablarse con naturalidad, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen los apodos y las bromas.

Lincoln miraba el horno sentado en una silla, la masa estaba a punto de endurecerse lo suficiente.

– ¿Sin rencores por sacarte de la pista? – Cristina se acercó al albino, esta vez tenía más confianza, se notaba en su sonrisa.

– No volverás a ver a tus padres. – Lincoln respondió en un tono de broma sacándole una sonrisa.

– Por el sorteo salió contra los sin-pecas ¿Vienes? – La pelirroja volvió a preguntar. – Clyde y Rusty tendrán pesadillas.

Era una propuesta entretenida, si saliera el juego "cacería de albinos" jugaría pero…

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Lincoln Loud? – Lincoln se preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba entrando en confianza demasiado rápido.

– Quizá después. – Dijo Lincoln en un tono frío y apuntando al horno.

– De acuerdo… – Cristina respondió regresando al comedor, estaba bastante divertida por la idea de hacer un cinco contra dos.

En ese momento Lincoln escuchó que su celular vibraba, se trataba de un contacto que ha sido tema de conversación y peleas en su familia.

– ¿Abuelo? Eh… Lynn Loud Segundo… – Saludó el peliblanco nervioso.

– Bienvenido de regreso a Royal Woods. – El líder de Poderosus le respondió en un tono frío e imponente.

– Gracias. – Lincoln le respondió cortésmente. – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– Estás al tanto de tu situación con los anti-habilidades ¿No es cierto? – Lynn Loud segundo preguntó nuevamente haciendo uso de su prodigiosa habilidad deductiva.

Para alguien en la posición de Lincoln, sin duda es un grupo al que temer en términos de ideales. Los anti-habilidades se niegan a usar su propio poder a modo de fidelidad por su propia causa, aseguran que es imposible garantizar que su poder nunca será usado para dañar a sus seres queridos o a todos a su alrededor, y tenían razón en el peligro que esas habilidades representan ¿Qué sucederá si un usuario de piroquinesis decide simplemente carbonizar a todos a su alrededor y no hay nadie con una habilidad efectiva capaz de detenerlo cerca? Es imposible evitar muertes o daños, los héroes no son omnipresentes. Es un argumento válido y muy representativo de la situación que a la que todos estaban sometidos, y llevaban años luchando por la que consideran la mejor medida: el derecho a portar armas para defenderse en caso de que alguien con habilidades muy destructivas decidiera simplemente usarla sin cuidado. La purga del año cero también era un poderoso argumento que se usaba para defender la necesidad de permitir a todos portar armas para enfrentar a las habilidades. Ese movimiento tan polémico tiene muchos seguidores y pronto representarían un porcentaje considerable en los ciudadanos del Dominio, pero tres palabras pronunciadas por la persona correcta en el lugar y tiempo correctos, la simple frase "No son monstruos", les quitó años de crecimiento político y credibilidad, además de un número considerable de seguidores, pues destruyó una de sus bases conceptuales: Gracias a las habilidades la gente es más peligrosa que nunca.

– No creo que lo intenten. – Lincoln le respondió con un aire de confianza. – Royal Woods tiene más héroes que cualquier otro lugar del Dominio, y muy bajos índices de asesinatos.

Eso también es cierto, pero Lincoln sabía que realmente no intentarían matarlo, pues si muere por causas no accidentales ni naturales, no sólo toda la gente del Dominio culpará al movimiento anti-habilidades (aún si ellos no son los responsables de su muerte), sino que (aún si sobrevive) lo convertirán en un mártir y su ideal se extenderá por todo el Dominio asegurando que la gente no nace con impulsos para matar a los que están a su alrededor.

– Nunca faltan los extremistas. – Su abuelo respondió sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba, él ha enfrentado a criminales de la asociación que tenían evidencia que los vinculaba a distintas organizaciones que quería subir en valor en el mercado acabando con la competencia, rápidamente el Dominio tomó cartas en el asunto ejecutando a los responsables y destituyendo a las empresas involucradas.

– Te preocupas demasiado abuelo… – Lincoln respondió sabiendo que el primogénito que trajo consigo es más que capaz de protegerlo en ese caso.

– No subestimes la experiencia. – Lynn Loud segundo respondió bastante molesto por ser subestimado por su nieto. – Sé que si te atacan, los anti-habilidades perderán todo, y eso te vuelve el objetivo ideal de todos los que quieran acabar con ese movimiento. – La esencia de su abuelo irradiaba demasiada seriedad. – Insisto en que debes solicitar una habitación en la Real Academia, pero esa es tu decisión. Como héroe te advierto: no olvides que tras tu discurso eres un objetivo político Lincoln… Pero como ciudadano del Dominio no tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte anteriormente, dijiste algo que necesitaba ser escuchado. Y extraoficialmente: si necesitas ayuda con algo de la academia, no dudes en pedir ayuda a Poderosus. – Se despidió Lynn Loud segundo.

Lincoln quedó perplejo por eso, el padre del peliblanco siempre lo describió como insensible y tosco… pero también es alguien eficiente. La idea de entrenar con algunos de los héroes más fuertes del Dominio es tentadora, pero ahora Lincoln debía concentrarse en terminar de preparar la comida para los invitados de Linka, sería un excelente comienzo.

* * *

En el barrio Warburton cerca del centro de Royal Woods, específicamente en una casa muy simple, pero elegante, tres hermosas chicas de cabello rubio se habían reunido.

Dado que se trata de un sector residencial en un día de trabajo, el elegante barrio estaba desierto, lo que favorecía a las tres chicas.

– Carol, Lori. Bienvenidas. – Whitney inició la conversación saludando a sus dos invitadas.

Era la primera vez que las traía a su hogar, el cual ahora sólo era ocupado por ellas tres, pero aún pudiendo usar la amplia y cómoda sala principal, decidieron ir a un cuarto escondido en el sótano.

Apoyándose entre ellas, pudieron sobreponerse al impacto que les causó ver a un megalisco con huésped y evitar traumas duraderos, parálisis de sueño y ataques de pánico, pero jamás olvidaron esa sensación. No es que le guardaran rencor a esa… cosa, sino que temían de lo que pasaría si la asociación tuviera acceso a armas así de aterradoras, por lo que se pusieron a investigar el caso por cuenta propia.

Por la política de protección civil del Dominio, Royal Train no podía entregar datos de sus pasajeros a menos que se tuviera una orden proveniente de la oficina del director Loki. Pero incluso cuando Poderosus realizó la solicitud y se aprobó, no obtuvieron nada que pudiera vincular ese robo con alguno de los pasajeros del tren, y sin un punto para continuar, la investigación fue pausada a la espera de más indicios, por ahora es un caso inconcluso.

– ¿Supiste algo de Rodgers? – Preguntó Carol en un tono muy serio.  
La investigación de las chicas no había terminado, si los pasajeros no tuvieron nada que ver con el robo (como inicialmente el líder de Poderosus creyó), entonces los responsables debían estar conectados con Royal Train de alguna forma.

Cubriendo casi la totalidad de los muros del sótano había una infinidad de documentos pegados en las murallas y unidos por cintas adhesivas rojas formando una red que tenía a rostros muy importantes, pero se centraba en un hombre rubio, con barba afeitada al estilo candado y uniforme de capitán de Royal Train: Alex Rodgers, encargado de la seguridad de los compartimientos de carga.

– Lo último que se supo de él, al menos en línea, fue su transferencia al registro de extrabajadores de Royal Train. – La respuesta de Lori fue desalentadora.

Por la estricta política del Dominio en lo que a la censura se refiere, el caso del robo al tren por parte de Jetstream y Mistral fue dado a conocer a todo el Dominio, y dado que Rodgers trabajaba en una empresa de un organismo legal del Dominio, tenía el deber de enfrentar a la prensa y responder sus preguntas.

Informal y mediáticamente, Rodgers fue culpado del malfuncionamiento de los drones de vigilancia, pero sin pruebas no lo iban a despedir considerando el buen trabajo que ha hecho todos esos años, pero en lo que se llevaba a cabo una investigación más detallada de lo sucedido, específicamente dos días antes del regreso de Lincoln a Royal Woods, Rodgers desapareció. Los medios incluso llegaron a acusarlo de haber cooperado con la asociación para permitir el robo de ese chico (que se presume es un producto de un programa de experimentación humana de la asociación con fines desconocidos) y para evitar que hable, la asociación lo mató.

– ¿Creen que sea verdad lo de la asociación? – Whitney preguntó enseñando su celular a las dos chicas, en su pantalla se apreciaba un gráfico de la actividad electromagnética reciente en el servidor central de Royal Train.

– Ninguna actividad lo suficientemente grande como para obtener los vídeos de las cámaras fue realizada el día de la desaparición de Rodgers. – Carol comentó mirando la imagen.

Si la asociación fue la responsable, entonces debieron haber monitoreado las cámaras de seguridad, pero gracias al gráfico de actividad electromagnética en Royal Train, sabían que no fue así. – Nadie vio a Rodgers salir de Royal Train, lo que significa que desapareció dentro del edificio.  
– ¿Sugieres que la asociación se infiltró en Royal Train para matarlo? – Preguntó Lori intrigada. Se supone que el edificio principal de Royal Train está en el territorio protegido por la agencia de seguridad en la que sus padres trabajan.

– No lo sé. – Carol respondió. – Y tampoco creo que el robo del tren fuera el motivo de su desaparición… al menos no directamente. ¿Desde cuándo es el encargado de seguridad de Royal Train?

– Hace quince años. – Lori respondió usando su celular para algo útil, cosa que no se ve muy seguido en la casa Loud.

– Antes de la actualización del sistema… si tenía las viejas claves de acceso podría haber accedido a toda la información del viaje.

Por la política de protección de personas no gubernamentales, se actualizó el sistema informático de Royal Train para imposibilitar el acceso a los datos de cada persona que viajó en sus trenes, y cumplía muy bien con su propósito permitiendo la extracción de datos sólo por una orden proveniente del director Loki… ¿O no es tan seguro como dice el Dominio? Los rumores decían que el nuevo sistema fue construido con las bases del anterior, y si Rodgers tenía las claves de acceso antiguas…

Las tres chicas lo supieron de inmediato, alguien más estaba investigando por su cuenta el caso del muchacho en el tren, ese investigador desconocido tampoco era un agente del Dominio (pues de serlo no necesitaría a Rodgers para obtener la información), pero sin duda les llevaba ventaja.

– ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser? – Preguntó Whitney.

– Si fuera una apostadora, diría que fue la asociación. – Carol respondió apuntando a uno de los nodos de la red que entre las tres habían investigado. – Si ellos iniciaron los rumores de que asesinaron a Rodgers, fue para que la investigación de su caso terminara ahí.

Era una suposición muy bien fundamentada. La información que podrían obtener es muy preciada, pues Royal Train es la mayor fuerza de transporte público del Dominio.

– El doctor Levi y su equipo fueron desplegados para rehacer todo el sistema de registros de Royal Train. – Lori interrumpió recordando una información que obtuvo husmeando a sus padres, si bien no se podrían considerar al nivel de las agencias Bastión o Poderosus, sí estaban muy bien calificados, además de que se trata de un operativo en su territorio, por lo que se les rebeló la transferencia del más importante investigador. – No es la asociación, ni tampoco el Dominio… ¿Quién demonios lo secuestró?

Ninguna de las tres podía deducirlo con la limitada información que tienen actualmente, pero sí sabían que el responsable estaba buscando a alguien que viajó recientemente en Royal Train, y al actuar tan directamente daba a conocer que no era muy discreto.

– Si Rodgers no fue asesinado, significa que este sujeto no puede tomar información de la mente a la fuerza.

– Hm… perseguir a un tipo desconocido, que no es muy discreto y que ni siquiera sabemos si está en Royal Woods… no suena a algo plausible. – Dijo Carol dejando de prestar atención a eso, en efecto estaban en un punto muerto.

– Esperen… – Lori interrumpió comenzando a rememorar sobre el robo del tren. – Lincoln no me dijo nada de que Poderosus lo entrevistara.

– ¿Y? – Whitney preguntó intrigada ¿Por qué hablaba de su hermano en ese momento?

– Lincoln iba en el tren que robaron, y Poderosus sólo pudo deducir burdamente en base a los datos públicos como impuestos e historiales… su investigación está incompleta.

– Lori. – Carol interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su ex-rival. – Sé a dónde vas con esto, y no falsificarás una orden oficial de la dirección del Dominio. – Carol sentenció implacable e imponente. En otras circunstancias Lori la habría visto como el regreso de su rival, pero ahora la conocía, y es una muy buena persona. – Entiendo que esto sea importante, pero eso nos podría meter en problemas serios, y a nuestras familias.

Carol también tenía un punto muy válido. Si bien al obtener la información de las personas que viajaron en ese tren, podrían comenzar a seguirlos y verificar su relación con la asociación, el obtener esa información es demasiado riesgoso.

– Hay una forma. – Whitney llamó la atención de ambas mirando otro punto en el mapa, un héroe del Dominio que ellas recordaban muy amargamente. – La investigación continúa, por lo que oficialmente Poderosus aún tiene acceso a la firma del director Loki para revisar a los pasajeros…

Se hizo silencio, en efecto tenían muchas más posibilidades de fingir que fue accidental si intenta obtener la información de la casa de su abuelo que directamente del edificio principal del Dominio.

– Eso nos retrasará. – Carol comentó sabiendo que la próxima vez que vean a su supervisor de práctica sería para el regreso a clases.

– No tenemos opción… – Lori respondió con decisión en su voz.  
Si bien sería difícil convencer a su abuelo de permitirle realizar ejercicios prácticos en su agencia heroica, es algo que Lori sabe cómo lograr. Poderosus jamás ha dejado un caso a la mitad, y mientras no aparezca Rodgers, la investigación no terminaría.

Ahora las tres chicas estaban en una misión muy arriesgada, debían saber qué es lo que sucedía, ese chico no era normal, y ellas no creían eso de que la asociación experimentara con humanos. El Dominio tenía pausada la investigación de ese chico (pues afirmaban que si el responsable estaba en ese tren, ya habría escapado al Eón), pero había otro al que eso no le importaba, quería algo con ese pelirrojo y para lograr su meta secuestró a un alto mando de Royal Train para obtener los nombres de los pasajeros. El Dominio ya vinculó el secuestro de Rodgers con el cargamento infiltrado en Royal Train, pero no pueden avanzar más.

Sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, las tres rubias se despidieron para continuar con sus actividades, no querían llamar la atención en lo que investigaban por su cuenta. Pero tristemente no lograron obtener ninguna información significativa.

Tras un gran inicio social con sus futuros compañeros de clases, Lincoln y Linka ordenaron la casa, dejándola impecable para la llegada de sus padres.

Sin poder avanzar de forma significativa en su investigación al estar lejos de sus principales sujetos de estudio (los megaliscos), Lincoln tomó la oferta de su abuelo y en varias ocasiones fue al cuartel principal de Poderosus a entrenar. Sin duda fue un entrenamiento valioso, pues pudo entrenar con algunos de los héroes mejor catalogados del Dominio como lo son Mosley, Burcket y Larson (Quienes en otra dimensión fueron conocidos como Dragun, Carnicería y Universus).

Las vacaciones habían terminado y el tan temido como ansiado inicio del año escolar literalmente estaba a un sueño de distancia.

* * *

 **Un capítulo bastante ligero (No les mentiré, desde héroes y villanos que quería narrar una carrera de Mario Kart xD Eso sí fue relleno), pero también quería referencias a los que me desean ánimo y comentan esta historia, espero no molestarlos con ese pequeño homenaje/cameo, también narraré algún otro juego y haré más homenajes a los que me faltaron en este episodio (si tienen sugerencias mejor xD).**

 **Al final se dio inicio a una trama muy importante y que se desarrollará a lo largo de varios arcos.**

 **Sobre el Dominio, ya había dado algunos leves indicios de que es una dictadura (Y el mundo no sabe que Loki tiene relación sanguínea con algunos de los académicos).  
Última oportunidad para dar sugerencias sobre el poder del brazal de Lincoln. xD**

 **Para aclarar, Lincoln no se considera particularmente amigo o cercano a los invitados de Linka, pero tampoco le desagradan. Respecto a los demás, sólo conoce de personalidad (y muy poco) a Tabby.**

 **Aclaro que mi universidad se unió a algunas movilizaciones y mi semestre se alargó, por lo que recién estoy terminando el primer semestre del año, y como todo buen final de semestre, se vienen los exámenes. Trataré de seguir subiendo un episodio a la semana, pero no prometo nada.  
Plantearía algunas preguntas, pero todas se hicieron al final con la reunión de esas tres. xD Así que responderé a los reviews:  
**

 **Anónimo: No fue particularmente corto. :c Todos los episodios son de aproximadamente ocho mil palabras. No asumas la personalidad de Linka tan pronto. xD Ella es muy parecida a Lincoln en lo que a tenacidad se refiere. Y Lynn, ella sí es bastante competitiva como en la serie, no te preocupes que sin duda van a competir. Ahora, sobre el Dominio, es una dictadura, pero los que gobiernan (los clones) no lo hacen por beneficio propio, Loki no ha tomado vacaciones desde que se instituyó el Dominio, y algunos de sus hermanos, y también Liberty, trabajan en la academia pese a que podrían vivir con todos los lujos de su hermano mayor. La gente en el Dominio vive bien, por eso Lincoln no tiene nada contra ese régimen. Estella también me pareció muy agradable, y de hecho, pensaba incluirla como de otro país (por eso no estuvo en el examen) y no, Lincoln sería el único mayor de ocho años que no tendrá ningún poder. Lincoln es un enemigo intocable para los anti-habilidades. Lo de la pelea era sólo por si acaso, y no se dio, pero no te preocupes, en el Dominio son muy estrictos con los cursos de héroes. Y no, Lincoln no quiere una guerra, preferiría que no se tuviera que derramar sangre, su objetivo es un cambio que por lo menos yo no he visto en ninguna historia antes, es una visión filosófica mía (aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que haya sido descrita anteriormente por otra persona). Muchas gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Anónimo: Que bueno que te gustara el episodio, también estoy emocionado con la inclusión de Estella, pero no es la hija de Loki. :v Aún tengo que pensar en ese one-shot. xD**

 **viruz pirata: Lo que Lola antes tenía de superficial, ahora lo tiene de elegante artista de varias disciplinas. El Dominio es una dictadura en toda regla (pero toman buenas decisiones, en mi país los representantes electos sólo han cometido estupideces) Lisa sí es lista, pero la curva tecnológica es abismal. xD Levi le lleva treinta años de ventaja, además de todos los recursos que posee (y la motivación es el más importante, cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Lincoln en agradecimiento por permitirles no sólo vivir, sino que tener una vida digna), bueno, ahora sí que puse relleno, y espero que te haya divertido. xD Entiendo sobre lo del ligue, algo así tenía pensado para Lincoln, como una fantasía de niño con demasiado conocimiento. No sabía que esas marcas eran para distinguir a los niños. xD Gracias por el ánimo. :)**

 **RCurrent: No es distópico (del todo), la gente del Dominio vive bien y pese a que todos son armas vivientes gracias a las habilidades, viven en paz, cada nación logró recuperar la paz que hace veinte y ocho años desapareció. En efecto que Lincoln lo nota, pero no busca directamente destruir al dominio, después de todo millones de personas viven ahí y ese estilo de vida ya es parte de su cultura (al igual que el Eón con su casi nulo nivel tecnológico y campestre estilo de vida), el cambio que Lincoln busca no es sólo a nivel político, es a nivel humano (no busca destituir al Dominio o iniciar una guerra), sobre los políticos, si, se vio involucrado en asuntos políticos, pero tiene el apoyo del Director en jefe, pues su posición y actuar fue un duro golpe contra los anti-habilidades (pronto explicaré por qué Loki está en contra de ese movimiento, pero no es por miedo a perder el poder). Sobre si tendrá a sus hermanas de su lado, sí por él fuera, nunca se separaría de ellas, pero ya viste lo peligrosos que son los monstruos que él está reuniendo.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Te comprendo, estoy en las mismas amigo. Me alegra que te sorprendiera Burke, me tardé demasiado pensando en su trasfondo, y creo que lo logré. :D Sobre los lóbulos de Levi, esos si son neuronas, el otro lóbulo extra, que por ejemplo tienen la mayoría de los Loud, no tiene nombre (aún es muy pequeño el entendimiento general de la naturaleza de las células heroicas), y no se puede tener dos lóbulos de Levi, perdón por la confusión. :C Lo de Lincoln sireno… admito mi equivocación, no debí haberlo puesto ahí, aún me cuesta dominar esto de cambiar el ambiente (en héroes y villanos como los episodios eran más cortos, casi no variaban dentro del mismo), el clasismo sigue en el Dominio, por que ellos casi o sufrieron la purga del año cero. El Dominio no tiene gentilicio, la gente toma su gentilicio por el lugar en el que vive o nace. El símbolo de la asociación se revelará más tarde, cuando revele más sobre dicha organización. El símbolo de los heraldos del Fin es el casco del Grand Final de turno esculpido en carbón (no usan banderas). Lo del megalisco con huésped humano será rebelado pronto. Sobre el nivel tecnológico, al menos el Dominio sí es más avanzado que el gobierno de los estados unidos en héroes y villanos. Sobre el equipamiento de Lincoln, lo único que tiene de Vourer es la firma. xD Pero Vourer no pertenece al Dominio, y en términos de nivel de conocimiento, supera al Dominio en el área de las habilidades, Levi se concentra más en el nivel tecnológico, mecánico e informático del Dominio (en caso de que las habilidades desaparezcan, él cree que eso podría pasar sólo por paranoia). La prensa no es totalmente libre en el Dominio, sólo pueden entrevistar a determinadas personas, funcionarios del Dominio y a quienes se inscriban en una lista en la que aprueban el hostigamiento mediático. Sobre las bases de Lincoln: no, sólo tiene una, pero es fácilmente trasladable (excepto al Dominio por sus sensores), Rhianne espera no volver a encontrarse con Lincoln precisamente por el aprecio que siente por él, ahora está en una violenta cruzada a la que con todo su corazón espera no arrastrar a Lincoln. Ahora, sobre la situación que me describes: Si eso sucediera en el Dominio muy seguramente Batman asesinaría al Joker, pues muchos de sus crímenes lo condenarían a tortura y muerte, ahora, si lo que pedías es mí opinión, creo que Batman es igualmente culpable que el Joker pues es bien sabido que la esclavitud fue legal, el holocausto fue legal, la ley no es igual a justicia, y dependiendo de qué Lincoln sea, pero el de esta historia (y suponiendo que por algún milagro el Dominio no ejecutara al Joker) buscaría venganza contra ambos (En ese aspecto él piensa como un eterno, ellos aprecian la esencia de la venganza, y aunque por el ciclo cuántico universal todo el universo es el responsable de cada insignificante suceso, este Lincoln sólo culparía al Joker y a Batman). Lincoln sabe cómo mantenerse socialmente. xD Sobre las tecnologías, las básicas son fáciles de entender para Lisa, pero en algún punto se da una curva de complejidad enorme, lo mismo con la tecnología de Vourer, por eso Lisa no está tan interesada en esa empresa, salvo por las brillantes mentes que ahí trabajan (admira mucho a Rhianne Burke). Sobre bun-bun, creo que lo haré el peluche de Lily. Sobre ese Karma: si bien hay un primogénito cuidando el cuarto de Lincoln, este sólo se encarga de que nadie vea los documentos de sus investigaciones, lo de la mala suerte es sólo una coincidencia. El poder de la forjadora regresaría al débil cristal del mundo cuando Linka muriera, y una nueva conciencia volvería a nacer. La conciencia colectiva de héroes y villanos eligió a Lincoln por que simplemente lo conmovió. Pese a que veía como insignificantes a los humanos, comenzó a admirar a un peliblanco que tenía una triste anomalía en su sistema nervioso que en lugar de sufrir por su triste situación, comenzó a luchar por crear la máxima forma de medicina. Por simple admiración por un humano particular. Sobre ese actuar quizá manipulador, Lincoln no tenía otra opción que aprender a fingir para poder seguir trabajando en su plan. Hasta la próxima (y espero no te molestara la pequeña referencia. xD)**

 **MightyMitch47: El mundo hogar de los Heraldos del Fin (ahora llamado Masacrar), no es un volcán, es un santuario gigantesco y ardiente. xD Tome sus frutas muchacho. xD**


	11. Cuarenta Segundos

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Para los que no supieron qué personaje usaba cada quien en la partida de Mario kart, Lincoln era un inkling chico, Linka era Bowser, Cristina era Link, Clyde era el rey Boo, Rusty era Wario, Cookie era Rosalina, Zach era Mario y Liam usaba al Shy Guy.**

* * *

 **Cuarenta Segundos**

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Cuartel principal de Poderosus, Royal Woods**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

– Has mejorado bastante. – Dijo toscamente un hombre fornido con el uniforme de héroe de Poderosus mirando a un peliblanco en el suelo.

Estaban en una arena reglamentaria para práctica de combate con habilidades con el emblema de Poderosus en el suelo, se notaba la diferencia de habilidad entre un niño inexperto y un héroe veterano.

– Suficiente. – Ordenó el líder de Poderosus, quien arbitraba la práctica de combate.

Los tres estaban usando los uniformes de Poderosus pues ellos se toman muy en serio hasta la más mínima práctica. Lynn segundo no negaría que se conmovió al ver a su nieto portando su mismo uniforme.

Era nostálgico recordar la primera práctica de combate que Lincoln tuvo con Mosley, ninguno esperó que él se lanzara en un ataque preciso y directo para asesinarlo. Evidentemente falló pero cuando usó su brazal, la pelea se hizo muy interesante e incluso forzó a Mosley a usar su habilidad. Pero pese a todo su esfuerzo durante ese mes, Lincoln nunca logró siquiera conectar un mísero golpe contra Mosley (excepto en los ejercicios de prueba en los que permitía a Lincoln golpearlo), pero en esta ocasión estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo.

Enfrentar a un niño contra un héroe veterano parecería un entrenamiento demasiado barbárico, principalmente porque se trataba del segundo más fuerte y condecorado héroe de Poderosus, pero también es un perfecto exponente de la forma de combate de los más experimentados luchadores con habilidades de uso energético. Lincoln pasó el último mes enfrentándolo y aprendiendo de él por orden de su abuelo, quien sabía que entre los estudiantes de primer año de la academia había muchos con habilidades energéticas.

– ¿Te estás oxidando? – Lynn segundo añadió en reconocimiento a su nieto.

Un ardiente humo naranjo comenzó a emanar del casco de Mosley, al parecer se había enojado bastante por ese comentario, pero de igual modo levanto al agotado peliblanco en su hombro para llevarlo a alguna de las cápsulas médicas.

– Parece que hoy fue un buen día. – Comentó Mosley notando que su líder estaba bastante contento por el desempeño de su nieto (aunque él no lo demostrara).

El líder de Poderosus no respondió a esa tosca provocación.

Son una agencia heroica muy seria e incluso temible que creía con devoción en el Dominio, y dicha devoción los llevó a ser la agencia heroica más grande y respetada, y por consiguiente a recibir muchos recursos del Dominio por su impecable labor para ejercer la ley.

Ambos héroes renombrados y el inconsciente peliblanco avanzaban por uno de los pasillos del cuartel, contrario a lo que cabría de esperarse de una institución de tanto renombre como lo es Poderosus, no era un pasadizo elegante con resplandecientes baldosas y estatuas doradas, sino que era en su mayoría depósitos de suministros y equipos de emergencia para lidiar con cualquier tipo de situación, Poderosus es la única agencia heroica que cuenta por sí sola con un cuerpo médico sólido, equipo de respuesta contra villanos, de control de emergencias y fuerzas de recate.

– No fue tu culpa… Abuelo… – Lincoln balbuceaba en sus sueños. Parte de la esencia que Lincoln percibe incluye los sentimientos de las personas, y desde el principio de su entrenamiento percibió un fuerte conflicto dentro de la mente de su abuelo, pero decidió guardar silencio, pues ese es asunto suyo, desafortunadamente es muy difícil hacer que el cuerpo obedezca estando dormido.

– Toma un Regulus y prepárate para partir. – Lynn ordenó a su compañero en un tono demasiado serio que lo llegó a intimidar casi forzándolo a obedecer.

Ahora Lynn segundo se encontraba usando su poder para mantener a su nieto suspendido y con suavidad.

– Despierta. – Ordenó el temible héroe usando su telekinesis para golpear ligeramente una terminal nerviosa de su nieto, logrando despertarlo.

– ¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó Lincoln algo aturdido por su despertar.

Si bien durante ese mes de entrenamiento Lincoln no había visto el rostro de Mosley o ningún otro agente de Poderosus, y ellos se referían entre sí como "Poderosus01", "Poderosus02", etc, sí podía diferenciarlos tanto por su percepción de esencias como por las adaptaciones de sus uniformes (para facilitar el uso de sus habilidades).

– Se hace tarde, regresa con tu familia. – Ordenó Lynn al ver que Mosley (Poderosus02) se encontraba en la entrada principal esperando.

Poderosus es la agencia más eficiente y estricta de todo el Dominio, hay héroes que hacen la vista gorda en algunos casos menores (como lo es perturbar el orden público por ejemplo con los ladridos de los perros a las tres de la mañana), pero si eso sucediera en un lugar bajo la jurisdicción de Poderosus, sería otra la historia.

Poderosus no ha derrotado a cientos de criminales y salvado a miles de vidas ignorando los protocolos y haciendo la vista gorda, la inflexibilidad en el cumplimiento de la ley del Dominio es lo que permitió a cientos de personas mantener su estilo de vida, y es una muestra de lo que el ideal de la fuerza puede lograr … Ideal al que su líder faltó en una sola ocasión, si bien no constituyó una falta a la ley que rige al Dominio, es el único tema tabú del que no hablan en Poderosus.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 8**

 **Mansión Loud, suburbios de Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

– Sabes que tu unión no logrará nada. – Sentenció el líder de la familia Loud. – Aún no tienes el poder para protegerla a ella…

– ¡No creas que me conoces! – Le respondió su hijo, Lynn Loud, un feliz recién casado con una hermosa chica llamada Rita. El castaño estaba liberando toda la frustración que acumuló con su padre, ese tipo despiadado que parecía estar hecho de piedra. – No sabes nada de mí.

El actual líder de Poderosus suspiró pesadamente antes de responder, se sentía realmente frustrado con su hijo y las que a su juicio son malas decisiones.

– Te lo repetiré sólo una vez: divórciate. Jamás te enseñé a sobrevalorarte. – Sentenció el peliblanco luchando consigo mismo para contenerse y no usar su poder. – Si sigues cargando tu débil espalda sólo lograrás quebrarte.

Lynn sr había sido criado y entrenado con extrema rigurosidad desde que cumplió los cuatro años y aún con el entrenamiento infernal al que fue forzado a asistir, también estaba obligado tener buen rendimiento en los cursos heroicos de la Real Academia del Dominio.

– De eso se trata compartir tu vida, de compartir la carga y avanzar. – Respondió el castaño apuntándolo con su puño, enseñándole su anillo de compromiso, una ceremonia antigua y sin valor oficial el Dominio, pero que antes de la edad heroica representaba una fuerte y duradera unión. – O acaso tú… – Antes de decir otra palabra el castaño se detuvo, sin importar cuan furioso estuviera, jamás hablaría de su difunta madre.

– Tu patética rebeldía termina ahora. – Sentenció el peliblanco dispuesto a someter a su hijo por la fuerza, no le sería difícil, aún le faltaban años de entrenamiento.

– Rita y yo fuimos aceptados en otra agencia heroica. – El castaño comentó haciendo a su padre detenerse de inmediato. – Atacarme será un crimen contra la agencia heroica forja-victorias.

La inflexibilidad de Poderosus ante el código penal del Dominio le impedía actuar, pero permitir que su hijo lo abandonara antes de estar preparado para enfrentar a los criminales más peligrosos y monstruos más temibles es una falta al ideal de la fuerza de Poderosus.

– La basura como tú, infestada con la debilidad sólo aprenderá cuando vean la sangre de quienes aman. – Sentenció el peliblanco dándole la espalda a su hijo.

Sin decir otra palabra, su hijo le dio la espalda y se retiró de la mansión en la que su padre lo crio.

En el hermoso jardín de la mansión un castaño lloraba, si bien jamás sintió cariño proveniente de su padre, él siempre lo ayudó a levantarse, nunca lo humilló o castigó por sus fallos en el entrenamiento, ni siquiera cuando no obtuvo una puntuación perfecta en el examen de ingreso a la Real Academia ¿Cómo alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo para él era incapaz de demostrarle afecto? Ni siquiera fue por la pérdida de su madre, ella murió por causas naturales…

" **El ideal de la fuerza** " El castaño había llegado a odiar esas palabras, pero no podía negar la necesidad de esa fuerza, en especial con lo poderosa que es la asociación.

Poco después se formó la ley de protección de identidad para los héroes, la que exigía al Dominio entregar uniformes apropiados para ejercer su tarea tanto a los héroes profesionales como a los estudiantes de cursos heroicos de todas las academias, además de facilitar los medios para ocultar sus identidades en todo momento.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 28**

 **Cuartel principal de Poderosus, Royal Woods**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

Lynn sr le rebeló a Rita y a sus hijos que son nietos del líder de Poderosus (si bien revelar la identidad de un héroe es un crimen, y más si es uno con el que en algún momento compartió agencia, nunca se levantaron cargos por eso), pero en muchos otros casos, por la ley de protección a héroes, al momento de tener su uniforme puesto se convierten en otras personas (o eso es lo que el Dominio debe permitir para todos los ciudadanos participantes del programa de héroes, pero siempre se dan algunas filtraciones, en más de un caso un héroe acaba con su armadura destrozada en una pelea).

– Mientras no tengas ese caso puesto, también son tu familia, abuelo. – Lincoln dijo subiéndose al deslizador Regulus.

La única respuesta que Lincoln tuvo fue la señal de su abuelo indicándole a Mosley que se retirara.

Pocos segundos después, el líder de Poderosus recibió una notificación en su celular personal, se trataba de un mensaje de Lincoln: **Le dije a papá desde el primer día que vendría a entrenar aquí,** **esta fue su respuesta: "Hijo, sé que no he hablado mucho de mi padre, pero si hay alguien que sabe cómo entrenarte, es él. Tienes mi permiso" Varias veces me preguntó por ti cuando regresaba a casa.**

Lynn Loud segundo usó su telekinesis para evitar que una de sus lágrimas escapara y se detuvo frente a uno de los depósitos de suministros a un costado del pasillo, en la puerta de entrada Lynn posó su puño.

– Si hay paz en el Dominio, no es por la basura del amor o la esperanza. – El líder de Poderosus sentenció con una mirada aterradora. – Si hay paz en el Dominio, es por la fuerza con la que acabamos a los monstruos. Todos pueden intentar y fallar pero sólo es un héroe el que triunfa.

Podrá parecer algo irónico que Poderosus, la agencia más representativa de la paz y el brillante futuro del Dominio tenga una visión tan sombría y cruel que no diferencia entre los mercenarios que son los villanos de la asociación y los asesinos desquiciados que son los monstruos, pero los héroes de Poderosus son los que más han luchado contra los monstruos, y es suya la sangre que se ha derramado en nombre la paz en el Dominio. El mundo no ofrece opciones justas, y ellos han tenido que cometer atrocidades y ejecuciones, ese es el sacrificio de los héroes, tienen el deber de ejercer la ley, hay crímenes que por el código legal del Dominio son penados con la muerte, y su deber es ejecutarlos donde sea que los encuentren.

Lynn borró el mensaje que su nieto le envió, no necesitaba esas distracciones, y el resto del día lo pasó estudiando los historiales de los pasajeros del tren, no quería dejar un caso inconcluso así de importante.

* * *

 **Edad Heroica: Año 29**

 **Royal Woods (Real Academia del Dominio Heroico)**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico**

El Dominio es un gobierno muy estricto, y hay muy pocas cosas que no se tome en serio. Los dos tópicos que enfrentaba con más ahínco son el crimen y la educación, por este último la sede de la directiva general del país estaba en el edificio principal de la Academia nacional más representativa.

Dado que los señores Loud tuvieron que asistir a una reunión de su agencia, no pudieron ir a dejar a sus hijos a la academia, y ahora iban en el transporte público a la academia. Nuevamente el Dominio volvió a hacer gala de su prodigioso plan de desarrollo urbano que permitía a toda la gente de Royal Woods viajar cómoda en los vehículos del transporte público. Gracias al elevado número de autobuses, acompañado de un plan de vías vehiculares que priorizaba las rutas de transporte escolar y sumado a las restricciones al transporte personal, Lincoln y sus seis hermanas mayores viajaban muy cómodos en camino a la Real Academia del Dominio, todos vestían sus uniformes de héroes en formación en forma ligera, la cual era delgada y mostraba el rostro, pero sólo Lincoln estaba usando la forma completa de su uniforme, la cual incluía una cubierta un poco más gruesa, pero no era más pesada y tenía el casco.

– ¿Siempre estuvieron ahí? – Linka se preguntó al ver que la entrada principal tenía dos obeliscos rectangulares enormes, no estaban cuando dio el examen hace dos meses.

– Como que… dan miedo. – Dijo Leni intimidada por las estatuas de leones peleando que estaban en la sima de los obeliscos formando un arco.

Así como el Eón destacaba por su capacidad de generar alimento y trato social, el Dominio destacaba en su nivel tecnológico y la más efectiva mano de obra para construcción del mundo, ostentando orgullosamente los edificios artificiales más altos del mundo.

– ¿Nerviosos? – Lynn preguntó bastante entretenida a Lincoln y Linka.

Por muy entrenada que estuviera, la presión que Linka sentía por un cambio radical de su vida social era aplastante. Lincoln por su parte ya había experimentado una presión así de aplastante en muchas ocasiones, parte del entrenamiento que recibió de su abuelo lo preparó para enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones, después de todo muchas batallas están decididas desde antes de que los contrincantes empiecen a pelear.

Linka miraba en todas direcciones con movimientos pequeños pero bruscos como un insecto siendo un mediocre de disimular que era devorada por un frenesí nervioso, mientras que Lincoln apreciaba con tranquilidad el paisaje.

– Para nada. – Linka respondió con sarcasmo y una mirada enfermiza. – ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

– Oye bro. – Luna llamó a su hermano bastante animada, cosa que lo extrañó, él pensaba que no estaría muy contenta con él después de romperle el brazo. – ¿Vas a usar una herramienta de la academia en los cursos heroicos?

Lincoln tragó saliva y volvió a agradecer el haber decidido usar el casco desde el principio para ocultar su poco convincente expresión, aún tenía dudas. Había mantenido el poder su brazal en secreto de su familia, y ahora lo traía en su mochila, por la ley de protección de héroes podría mantener el poder de su brazal en secreto, pero… ¿Quería hacerlo? La revelación de las habilidades es muy común entre familiares y no es penalizada, pero tampoco sería divertido que Lynn no dejara de hostigarlo para prácticas de combate si supiera de su poder.

– Supongo que sí… – Lincoln respondió pensativo sintiendo la esencia de su brazal, quería ser usado. – Aunque eran muy malas comparadas a las de Vourer…

– Guarda tus ñoñerías para las clases. – Lori interrumpió con una sonrisa poniéndose pie para avisar de su parada. En su bolso traía el vestido que Lincoln le regaló.

Los siete Loud junto a los otros pasajeros (todos también usaban sus uniformes de héroes en formación del Dominio) bajaron del vehículo y vieron un mar de estudiantes dirigiéndose a la academia, también con el uniforme puesto en forma ligera, pero sólo algunos usaban la forma completa. En la mayoría se notaba cierta personalización.

– Te dije que la forma completa es de ñoños. – Lynn se burló de Lincoln golpeándolo en la espalda, o eso intentó, pero Lincoln se hizo a un lado por reflejo evitando el casual golpe de su hermana. – Vaya… sí que te traumó entrenar con el abuelo. – Lynn añadió sorprendida, su hermano nunca destacó en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lincoln no le respondió y caminó torpemente hacia la entrada. Usualmente Lynn se habría molestado por ser ignorada, pero por la forma en que caminaba, sabía que Lincoln estaba bastante emocionado, así que le dejó pasar eso.

Lincoln por su parte buscaba perderse en el mar de estudiantes lo antes posible, pues debía pasar de ser percibido a toda costa.

El arco de leones dorados luchando sobre la entrada principal era más grande de lo que parecía al ser vista desde la distancia, y al pasar dicho arco varios estudiantes se detuvieron intrigados por un pequeño laberinto de metal que se elevó obstruyendo levemente su camino.

Lincoln sintió que una esencia de ansiedad se concentraba en Cristina, Rusty, Zach y Alistair, fue mala idea mostrar sus rostros en su primer día ¿Qué tenían en común ellos? Que se mostraron dudosos de entrar a la instalación. Sólo por si acaso, Lincoln se adentró en el lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco o de duda, esas esencias llenas de ansiedad aún no se centraban en él.

Al entrar por el laberinto (de 30 metros de largo) los uniformes activaron su forma completa, ocultando los rostros de los estudiantes y reduciendo sus diferencias físicas (no por completo), gracias al elevado número que se aglomeraba ahí, literalmente se perdían en la multitud, aumentando enormemente la dificultad de identificarlos.

Y al salir de esa curiosa instalación, los estudiantes de todos los años se encontraban en el pasillo central de un complejo de salas. Parecía un patio techado por el tamaño del área central, pero tan ostentoso como el resto de la academia, cuatro salas a cada costado y cuatro pisos, cada uno de estos abierto en el medio dándole al lugar el aspecto de un coliseo.

El peliblanco sintió que las esencias ansiosas seguían concentrándose en sus compañeros aún después de pasar por el laberinto, alguien los tenía identificados y en la mira, y ahora también a Cookie, Tabby, Clyde, los hermanos Jordan y a Linka, los desafortunados que al salir del laberinto se detuvieron a mirar los mapas y celulares de la institución.

– Infortunio para los caídos. – Lincoln escuchó en su mente la voz de su primogénito escolta, pero sus pensamientos se sentían mucho más divertidos. – ¿No planeas ver la cacería?

– Desde un lugar apartado. – El peliblanco respondió en su mente mientras se dejaba llevar por la multitud de estudiantes de cursos superiores que se dirigía al segundo piso. Varios de ellos tenían su uniforme sin personalizar, y gracias a eso el pequeño infiltrado no fue visto como algo raro y tampoco fue identificado, lo que le permitiría estudiar brevemente la situación, pero tristemente el momento en que debería actuar había llegado cuando el grupo de estudiantes se aglomeraba para entrar un salón. Sin demostrar desconfianza, se separó de la masa de estudiantes, al parecer era el curso de Lynn, o quizá ahí había varios de sus compañeros de los clubes deportivos, poco importaba, pues más que un par de desvíos de mirada no sintió nada, teniendo el camino libre.

– Que aburrido eres … – El primogénito triunfante volvió a burlarse cuando Liam, Polly, Paige y kat fueron identificados al no encontrar en el edificio el salón al que fueron citados. – ¿No quieres llegar como un héroe a salvar a Tabby?

– ¡Apártate gusano! – Una voz tosca se hizo presente en un grito tan prepotente como familiar.

– Esa idiota. – Lincoln pensó ignorando por completo el mensaje de su primogénito al sentir la esencia de Ronnie tan llamativa como siempre al apartar a otro estudiante. La ansiosa esencia no sólo se posó en ella, sino que también en su acompañante Nikki.

Tristemente ya era tarde para todos los identificados por esa ansiosa esencia, y sin poder hacer nada por ellos Lincoln se adentró en uno de los baños. Como era de esperarse, los drones conserje mantenían el lugar impecable y como no estaba en uso, pudo esconderse en uno de los cubículos. Teniendo unos minutos de margen, Lincoln usó su brazal.

Construido a partir una parte del cadáver de un megalisco luciérnaga que podía cristalizar la luz que emitía para formar cuerpos a su voluntad alterándoles la forma y color. Después de destruir un silo nuclear y quedarse sin órdenes, usó sus amalgamas para traerle comida y vivir sin tener que hacer mucho, su mente era muy primitiva, pero en una ocasión tuvo una simple idea, un pequeño destello de imaginación cruzó por su mente y comenzó a formar quimeras, muchas eran horribles, pero ese Megalisco estaba sumergido en eso, el saber que estaba creando cosas nuevas emocionaba su primitiva conciencia, pero desafortunadamente esa emoción lo hizo bajar la guardia, permitiéndole a Ikhas atacarlo por sorpresa y matarlo con mucha rapidez. Lo peor fue que el cerebro del megalisco fue gravemente dañado, por lo que Lincoln no tenía datos suficientes de la estructura neuronal que podía dar órdenes a sus órganos capaces de generar las masas de luz sólida y moldeable, para replicar ese poder al cien por ciento.

Actualmente ese brazal sólo podía generar una pequeña masa capaz de cambiar de color y forma, que también podía tomar energía de su portador para lanzar un poco eficiente rayo de energía. Si bien no era mucho, sí sería suficiente para dar cumplir con los cursos heroicos y especialmente útil en esa situación. Del brazal salió una pequeña masa, y la usó para replicar la personalización del uniforme de Lynn, ahora sólo teniendo que actuar con naturalidad podía centrarse en percibir las esencias que recordaba de sus compañeros, sólo Nigel, Giggles, Joy, Haiku, Paige y Penélope no habían sido identificados por quien sea que los estuviera cazando, pudo ser o por suerte o porque también escucharon de los rumores de la bienvenida que los de segundo planeaban darles.

En efecto el mensaje que se les envió a los estudiantes de primer año los convocaba a una sala que no estaba en ese complejo de salas, reduciendo sus opciones a correr el riesgo de perderse en la enorme escuela al buscar el salón por su cuenta, o simplemente esperar por algún miembro del personal de la academia para preguntarle.

– Revisemos el baño. – Lincoln escuchó una voz afuera de su ubicación actual y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. – Que asco… – El mismo chico comentó al escuchar que alguien había jalado de la cadena.

– No digas eso, que me harás sentir nauseas. – Dijo el otro estudiante que entró.

Lincoln no conocía esas esencias, lo que implica que no son sus compañeros de primer año, más detenidamente Lincoln vio que se trataba de dos chicos muy altos, y por sus edades parecían ser de segundo.

– ¡Oye tú! – Llamó uno de los dos al ver que un estudiante bajito salía de uno de los cubículos, en un principio creyeron que se trataba de uno de los de primer año, pero dudaron al ver que se acercaba sin ningún temor.

Ambos eran bastante altos y robustos, ambos con sus uniformes en forma completa, se trataba de Hank y Hawk, dos mastodontes más torpes que Leni y que pasaron casi de milagro el examen de ingreso y también a segundo año. Como ambos poseían habilidades de aumento físico sus uniformes no necesitaban aditamentos, resultando en que sólo se diferenciaban del estándar por las pinturas de cadenas y cráneos.

– Activen los purificadores de aire. – Lincoln advirtió tranquilamente apuntando al cubículo del cual salió, para luego retirarse del baño.

– Espera. – Hawk detuvo a ese estudiante sujetándolo del hombro. – ¿A qué sala te diriges?

– Protocon'. – Lincoln respondió el apodo del curso "Protocolos y control de emergencias", recordando el programa de estudios de Lynn, no podía permitir que supieran que es de primer año. – Y la sala… Del tercer piso. – El peliblanco sabía que si respondía el número exacto de esa sala iba a ser descubierto, en situaciones informales como esa, no se tomaban en serio esos detalles.

Hank lo soltó temeroso al caer en su truco, es un estudiante de cuarto año. Antes de retirarse Lincoln se detuvo.

– Espera… ¿Se les perdió uno de los carneritos? – Lincoln preguntó en burla.

Ninguno de los dos respondió y se retiraron torpemente en la búsqueda de los demás estudiantes perdidos.

Lincoln los detectó sin problemas Penélope, Nigel, Paige y Haiku habían sido identificados, Joy no había salido del laberinto, al parecer también había escuchado los rumores, y Giggles estaba en una bóveda de conserjería.

– Vaya que son escurridizos. – Lincoln escuchó una voz muy animada en las cercanías. – Incluso un ciego ayudaría más que los bruto-imbéciles.

Su esencia es similar a la de los dos mastodontes con los que se encontró en el baño, era uno de los de segundo que estaba patrullando, su habilidad era peligrosa, pero el chico no emanaba adrenalina, es decir, estaba con la guardia baja, otro factor importantísimo cuando se enfrenta una situación diferente a un combate justo.

– A ti sí que te gusta echar leña al fuego. – Lincoln escuchó al primogénito hablando en su mente mientras sujetaba al recién neutralizado vigía de segundo. El peliblanco había atacado sus nervios para evitar tener que dejarlo inconsciente a base a un peligroso golpe en el cráneo, y gracias a su percepción de esencias, Lincoln supo que no lo habían visto y rápidamente lo lanzó a una de las bóvedas de conserjería, por el estado de sus nervios tardaría una media hora más en despertar, por lo que dejó su mochila junto al chico inconsciente.

– Comparado a intentar esconderme del Poderosus03 esto es un paseo por la playa. – Lincoln respondió en su mente mientras se ponía el brazalete del chico de segundo y usaba la masa de luz para emular la personalización de su traje. – Además ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de riesgo?

– ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Eh? ¿Qué podría salir mal? – El primogénito le respondió sonando bastante ansioso al ver que Lincoln entraba en el único lugar en el que no será buscado por los estudiantes de segundo: la sala de operaciones de los estudiantes de segundo.

– Reporto. – Lincoln dijo imitando el tono de voz del chico que ahora reemplazó, no era necesario imitar su voz por el modificador de voz integrado del casco. – Los masto-brutos no encontraron a nadie en su área, yo tampoco.

– ¿Cuántos quedan? – Una chica exigió saber con una voz grave. Ella no estaba usando el casco (no es obligatorio dentro de las sala de clases), era una chica con pecas, y una larga cabellera negra, un aura sombría la rodeaba, su nombre es Maggie y al parecer es quien dirigía esa operación, pues estaba junto a otros tres estudiantes revisando un plano holográfico de la academia en el centro de la sala. En el fondo del salón estaban las sillas y mesas apiladas para que no estorbasen y rodeando a los que revisaban el mapa estaban varios grupos usando equipo de la escuela para formar herramientas de largo alcance y también de captura.

– Aún faltan tres. – Respondió uno de los estudiantes mirando una pantalla holográfica en la que se veía la localización de sus compañeros.

Lincoln sintió que varias esencias estaban patrullando el área buscándolos, dada su similitud con las de los chicos de la sala podía deducir que eran del mismo año, y al tener a uno de sus objetivos justo debajo de sus narices significa que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito, cosa que emocionó bastante al peliblanco.

– Que los brutos regresen, y tú, ayuda con las armas. – Maggie ordenó al mensajero.

Lincoln se dirigió a una de las armas, pero cuando comenzó a revisarlas se quedó congelado cuando sintió que la mirada de la profesora se centró en él, sin duda lo había descubierto, pero no dijo una palabra y siguió observando todo con detenimiento, al parecer también era una actividad evaluada que estaba supervisando, quizá de rastreo, identificación y/o captura.

No todos estaban usando sus cascos, los sí lo usaban es por simple comodidad (una regla de la academia es que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le puede exigir a un estudiante quitarse el casco fuera de la oficina de los superiores).

– Sigan buscándolos, no podemos esperar más. – Maggie ordenó poniéndose de pie para salir de la sala hacia el pasillo desde el cual se veía a los desorientados estudiantes de primer año.

Era una vista muy agradable el verlos tan inocentes en medio de estatuas de feroces leones, pero aún así Maggie tuvo que formar una sonrisa más natural.

– ¿Se perdieron? – Preguntó la pelinegro desde la baranda del segundo piso.

Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta y tranquilamente bajó por las escaleras revisando su celular. – Bueno, su clase será en… sala uno-ocho, complejo tres, eso está en el edificio cruzando el patio. La profesora Johnson avisó de su retraso, vengan. – Añadió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida que les señaló.

Paige, Cristina, Penélope, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Polly, Cookie, Clyde, los hermanos Jodan, Alistair y Nigel y Linka, los que se quedaron en el primer piso la siguieron sin dudar. Lincoln no fue el único que se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo, Haiku, Nikki y Ronnie también se habían escondido en el edificio también, pero ya habían sido identificados.

– ¿Se perdieron carneritos? – Preguntó un estudiante de segundo al ver a dos chicos de primer año escondiéndose debajo de una de las estatuas de león del cuarto piso.

– Recuerda, nada de usar tu poder. – Nikki advirtió a Ronnie, quien se estaba impacientando.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Ronnie dejando ver su enojo en su voz, pero la intimidación no es algo que funcione en los estudiantes de segundo.

– Que puedan iniciar apropiadamente sus clases. – Respondió el chico de segundo con una voz que desbordaba cinismo. – Si fueran tan amables de acompañarme…

* * *

En uno de los patios secundarios el grupo que siguió a Maggie caminaba al tercer complejo de salas. Pareciera que el Dominio no se aburría de su forma de decoración, pues las estatuas y topiarios volvieron a inundar la vista, pero esta vez eran mucho más grandes, se notaba que las plantas eran falsas y estaban unidas formando un laberinto mucho más grande que el de la entrada para cubrir sus identidades.

– ¿No habían venido a este patio durante el examen? – Maggie preguntó a los de primero volteándose, su sonrisa se tornó curiosamente siniestra cuando todas las entradas a los complejos que rodeaban ese patio se bloquearon. – Lo llamamos "la bienvenida". – Maggie añadió chasqueando los dedos y varias de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos se abrieron, revelando a estudiantes armados y apuntándolos. – Y recuerden, los uniformes sólo se lavan en las fechas ya establecidas. – Maggie añadió levantando su brazo en el tiempo preciso para ser rodeada por una cadena que la sacaría de ahí antes de que un proyectil cayera frente a los desorientados chicos.

– ¿Están bien? – Linka gritó asustada al ver que ese proyectil eran de hecho, dos estudiantes que gracias a sus cascos rotos, reconocía, eran Ronnie y Nikki, y habían recibido una buena paliza. Los demás estudiantes se agruparon alrededor de las dos chicas magulladas.

– Sus dientes adornarán mi collar. – Ronnie dijo en una furia abrumadora levantándose algo mareada.

– ¡El juego es este! – Todos escucharon un grito desafiante desde los altavoces. – Para su evaluación inicial crucen la caja y conservarán lo que quede de su dignidad.

Demás estaba decir que sólo podían utilizar sus habilidades para fines directamente defensivos (no podían atacar a los estudiantes que les disparaban). Un fuerte disparo fue lanzado hacia los cielos cual mortero que llegaría a los de primero.

– ¿Me insultan? – Alistair forzó su voz poniéndose al frente de todos en una caminata arrogante en la que Nigel lo acompañó. – ¿Haces los honores?

– Con todo el poder. – Nigel respondió, levantando su brazo para usar su poder y formar una barrera de energía para detener el disparo. Era una muestra de poder verdaderamente estúpida considerando que lo mejor sería evadir el disparo.

– Poderosamente estúpido. – Dijo Ronnie entre risas.

Alistair y Nigel no podían creer lo que sucedió con el impacto del proyectil, la barrera de Nigel se llenó de flores rosadas con dibujos de corazones y sonrisas.

– Bienvenidos a la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico. – Todos los estudiantes de segundo gritaron al unísono, el evento de bienvenida había comenzado.

Cuando Nigel deshizo la barrera todos se adentraron en el laberinto que había sido adecuado para el evento. Dado que eran muchas entradas, los estudiantes no tardaron en separarse para usar los muros del laberinto como escudo.

– Debo admitir que tu imagen de derrota humillante te sienta muy bien. – Alistair se burló de Ronnie, quien corría a su lado y no dudó en prepararse para atacarlo.

– ¡Alto! – Linka advirtió usando su telekinesis para hacerlos retroceder.

– Espero puedas explicarte. – Alistair la desafió evidentemente molesto. Parecía improbable, pero esta vez Ronnie lo apoyó en su mirada incriminatoria hacia Linka.

Linka se sentía bastante intimidada por esos dos, particularmente por Ronnie, ella le había parecido muy ruda e imponente desde el principio, y pese al apoyo que le dio su hermano para enfrentarla, Linka no se veía haciéndole frente, y tampoco a Alistair que ya probó que no le teme a Ronnie pese a haber visto su poder.

– ¡Ah! – Un grito muy agudo se hizo presente haciendo voltear a Linka y compañía. Era una estudiante que había pasado por el mismo sitio por el que la peliblanco evitó que sus compañeros pasaran, una bomba grafiti explotó dejando el traje de la desafortunada chica completamente pintado con imágenes de cocodrilos peleando con orangutanes.

– … – Alistair se volteó de inmediato hacia Linka. – Veo que te debo una disculpa… y un agradecimiento.

Linka se sorprendió por esa respuesta, ese chico podía ser imponente, pero también podía darse cuenta de que cometió un error, era alguien bastante razonable, pero también competitivo, el tipo de persona que le agrada.

– Pues acostúmbrate. – Linka respondió sintiéndose bastante a gusto.

– Si ya terminaron de besarse ¡Muévanse! – Ronnie interrumpió molesta viendo que la chica que cayó en esa trampa estaba inconsciente, se habían activado los mecanismos de adormecimiento de sus uniformes.

Linka miró hacia arriba, uno de los estudiantes intentó pasar por sobre los muros, pero al instante fue derribado por un francotirador bastante diestro, cayendo adolorido con hipopótamos pintados en su uniforme.

– ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – Linka preguntó usando su telekinesis para levantarlo, pero también había quedado inconsciente. Se trataba de Zach.

Más y más trampas activadas se escuchaban en el laberinto, y muchas de ellas iban acompañadas con gritos de sorpresa o dolor por los impactos.

* * *

– Eso le dejará marca. – Lincoln pensó bastante divertido al sentir que la esencia de Cristina emanaba vergüenza, sin duda cayó en una de las trampas.

– Sigan disparando. – La profesora Johnson ordenó bastante divertida por el escenario, pero sin dejar de evaluar a sus estudiantes. Se trataba de una prueba de coordinación en equipo, además de una capacitación para los estudiantes de primer año.

– Esas ratas saben cómo esconderse. – Hank comentó afuera de la sala.

– Al menos podremos divertirnos disparándoles. – Hawk le respondió abriendo la puerta del salón.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Maggie comentó notándose bastante enojada de que esos dos no hubieran atrapado a ninguno de los estudiantes de primero que se escaparon.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Hawk respondió de mala gana, no parecía que la líder de operaciones fuera de su agrado. – Los carneritos saben esconderse.

Maggie tragó saliva cuando vio que su profesora anotó algo en su tableta digital, al parecer el error de coordinación con sus compañeros es importante en la operación.

– Al menos les dispararemos. – Hank comentó tomado una de las armas y ubicándose a la izquierda de Lincoln para comenzar a disparar.

– Nada de eso. – Maggie ordenó algo frustrada. – Ustedes cinco bajen al primer piso y únanse al equipo de cacería, puse a varios de los persecutores a rastrear a los tres desaparecidos.

– Vamos "orangutanques". – Lincoln ordenó con naturalidad golpeando la espalda de Hank.

– ¡Ja! Me gustan los tanques. – Hawk respondió golpeando la espalda del pequeño estudiante casi haciéndolo caer al piso.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste mocoso!? – Hank gritó enojado y corriendo detrás de ese chico, ese tipo de bromas es bastante común entre estudiantes cuando tienen el uniforme en forma completa.

* * *

En el laberinto del patio seguían apareciendo más y más trampas, pero Linka, Ronnie y Alistair seguían sin ser manchados.

– Buen tiro. – Linka celebró cuando el rayo de luz de Ronnie intercepto otro de los golpes de mortero que iban hacia ellos, ya estaban a mitad de camino.

– ¡Segunda fase! – De nuevo se escuchó por los altavoces, los tiros de mortero dejaron de llegar, y las puertas del complejo de salas del que los de primero venían se abrieron, dejando salir a otro grupo de estudiantes, estos tenían armas de asalto grafiti bastante fuertes.

– Uh oh… – Linka comentó al darse cuenta de la situación, si bien por los muros del laberinto no sabía con precisión lo que pasaba, sí reconoció el ruido de las puertas, y dado que provenía desde atrás, significa que algo les pisa los talones. – Se nos acaba el tiempo.

No todos captaron eso, pero de igual forma trataban de salir de ahí sin ser humillados por sus compañeros de cursos superiores.

Literalmente era correr en un campo minado, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Linka pudieron evadir las trampas, llegando a la salida en la que la profesora Liberty los esperaba.

– Bien hecho. – Alistair celebró el triunfo que tuvieron no sólo al ser los primeros en llegar, sino que también al llegar sin haber sido manchados.

– No sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda. – Ronnie comentó bastante furiosa.

* * *

– ¿¡Cómo pasó esto!? – Gritó Clyde al aire. La suerte lo había hecho tomar un camino con otras tres personas que no conocía, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí.

– Al menos no puede empeorar. – Sentenció Tara en un tono algo sombrío. Ella podía ser diferenciada por un aditamento a su casco por su habilidad, una apertura en su casco por la que mostraba su boca.

– Tú lo dijiste amiga. – Respondió Polly intrigada, se había encontrado con ella por un choque bastante bruto, y luego llegó el chico que no podía dejar de temblar.

– No soy tu amiga. – Tara le respondió al tiempo en que sus dientes comenzaron a doblarse y estirarse fuera de su boca, era una imagen muy macabra, pero usar eso para evitar activar las trampas es efectivo, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que hizo lo que parecía ser una carpa que los protegería en todas las direcciones, para luego subir los muros del laberinto. – ¿Ho' ieen? (No vienen) – Tara añadió con dificultad, es muy difícil hablar mientras está usando su habilidad.

Tanto Polly como Clyde se pusieron dentro del armazón de huesos que los protegía de los golpes de los francotiradores, ayudando como pudieran contra los disparos descendentes, pero cuando tuvieron que saltar para pasar un camino, una trampa del suelo sobre el que pasaron fue activada condenando al improvisado trío.

* * *

– ¡Ayuda! – Paige gritó cuando una cadena sujetó su pierna y fue arrastrada hacia uno de los pasadizos.

Rusty iba a correr para ayudarla, pero apenas entró al corredor se encontró con una de las armas grafiti frente a su cabeza.

– Será un gusto saludarte en los recesos. – Dijo el portador del arma disparándole y dándole una imagen de girasoles con lentes de sol.

Liam y Tabby estaban pintados en el suelo, habían caído en una trampa con anticipación. El grupo de persecución se encargó de llevar a la meta a todos los que habían quedado inconscientes por el evento de bienvenida.

* * *

Cuando el evento terminó y los drones de limpieza acudían al patio, se podría definir como una masacre despiadada, pues menos de la mitad de los estudiantes logró llegar sin haber sido pintado, siendo los afortunados Alistair, Nigel, Linka y Ronnie.

– Disculpen la demora. – Pidió una voz lúgubre al tiempo en que una sombra salía de las alcantarillas.

Linka y Clyde la reconocieron de inmediato, es la chica con la que colaboraron en el examen de ingreso… tal vez no debieron haberse presentado.

– Bienvenida. – Dijo la profesora Liberty anotando en su libreta. – Sólo faltan tres, parece que lograron escapar.

– Algo así. – Uno de los estudiantes de segundo respondió dejando su arma de lado y poniéndose junto a los de primero. – Pero este par es bastante divertido. – El misterioso chico añadió apuntando a los dos gorilas que iban con él.

La profesora de cabello blanco lo miró y activó un sistema de identificación integrado a sus gafas, el sondeo reveló que en efecto era un estudiante de primer año.

– Realmente eres astuto… quédate en espera a que traigan a los demás. – Liberty ordenó bastante impresionada. No eran muchos los estudiantes de primero que se daban cuenta de la emboscada, y muchos menos los que consideraban esconderse de los persecutores entre ellos.

En medio del caos en el que los chicos de segundo terminaron de masacrar a los de primero, Lincoln deshizo la masa de luz con la que tomó el aspecto del mensajero, volviendo a lucir su uniforme completo sin una sola mancha.

– El evento de bienvenida se da por terminado. – La profesora Liberty anunció y los altavoces repitieron su mensaje, indicándole a Joy y a Giggles que salieran de sus escondites, cosa que hicieron algo dudosas.

* * *

Alistair, Giggles, Haiku, Joy, Lincoln, Linka, Nigel y Ronnie fueron los únicos que mantuvieron sus uniformes intactos en el evento de bienvenida, pero todos siguieron a la profesora Liberty en camino al salón al que fueron convocados, pero este no estaba adecuado para las clases, sólo tenía círculos rojos en el suelo, en los que estaba pintada la silueta de pies humanos.

– Antes de explicarles todo, pónganse sobre las marcas, no hace falta formarse. – La docente ordenó bastante calmada, y sus estudiantes le obedecieron, estaban bastante molestos por la agotadora bienvenida, pero no la desobedecerían considerando que estaban en su primer día de clases.

Cuando todos se ubicaron sobre las marcas, estas rebelaron ser un mecanismo para sujetarlos de los pies y evitar que tropezaran, las luces se apagaron y literalmente se reordenaron aleatoriamente, mientras ese extraño procedimiento se llevaba a cabo, los uniformes regresaron a la forma ligera rebelando sus rostros y sin dejar ninguna marca de la pintura que manchó la forma completa de sus uniformes.

La profesora Liberty miró con agrado las expresiones de sus nuevos estudiantes, se podía sentir el regocijo en ellos, y de alguna forma habían recibido su primera personalización de uniformes (los uniformes, en ambas formas, siempre y cuando este no fuera asociado a su persona real o a la otra forma, y no entorpecieran sus habilidades podían ser personalizados).

– Ya deben haber deducido el propósito del evento de bienvenida. – Liberty comenzó con su aclaración. – Pero por si acaso, tenía dos tópicos: el primero era dejarles en claro que las conspiraciones no siempre son visibles y es muy común que sucedan bajo sus narices, como les dije en el examen de ingreso, muy rara vez verán a un villano atacar la ciudad, si lo hace es como distracción y para distraer es mejor una bomba, como héroes su máxima prioridad es detectar y prevenir, para lo que siembre deberán estar alertas y usar todo tipo de información a su favor, y por eso felicito a los estudiantes que se dieron cuenta de ello a tiempo. – Se refería sólo a Lincoln, Giggles y Joy. – El otro tópico es que se den cuenta de la importancia de mantener su identidad en secreto, por ejemplo, ahora nadie sabe quién es el del uniforme con rosas azules o el que podía formar barreras de energía, pero debe quedar muy en claro que deben mantener sus identidades y sus poderes tan separados como puedan, es un tópico evaluado muy importante.

Si estuvieran usando ropa con esa decoración, en otras circunstancias serían vergonzosamente humillados, pero ahora ellos se sentían como si no fueran los mismos estudiantes que salieron ridículamente pintados del evento de bienvenida, todos entendieron muy bien la naturaleza del evento, y de hecho llegaron a apreciar su importancia y necesidad.

Es un hecho que el Dominio tiene una cantidad enorme de héroes y agencias heroicas, siendo las más grandes después de Poderosus: Dominion, Archon y Bastión, cada una poseedora de un gran número de héroes y mucho equipamiento que les permite responder a casi cualquier tipo de emergencia en un promedio de cuarenta segundos, pero esos míseros cuarenta segundos pueden ser decisivos en términos de vida o muerte, en especial cuando se trata de un criminal que no fue ejecutado y que busca venganza, por esos cuarenta segundos se aprobó la ley de protección de identidad de héroes y por esos cuarenta segundos el evento de bienvenida es realizado.

– Ahora que entendieron eso, ustedes dos. – La profesora apuntó a Ronnie y Nikki. – Fueron imprudentes y como consecuencia sus identidades fueron rebeladas, principalmente tú, Ronalda Santiago. – Era verdad que al menos Liberty y Alistair conocían su poder, pues lo usó frente a ellos exponiendo su rostro.

– ¡Pero se tipo destruyó el casco! – Ronnie intentó defenderse.

– Nikki, tú fuiste más discreta y no usaste tu poder cuando tu identidad fue rebelada, si esto fuera una situación real, sólo necesitarías rehacer tu imagen y podrías volver a ser una heroína, incluso si un villano te hubiera visto, no conocería tu poder y no podría diferenciarte entre los cientos de héroes del Dominio, pero Ronnie tendría que ser limpiada y reubicada junto con su familia. Sé que lo ideal sería que no fuera necesario, pues para eso están los héroes, pero la asociación es demasiado poderosa, si fueras una heroína profesional y fueras descubierta, tu familia sería un blanco bien pagado.

Ronnie estaba furiosa, pero no podía contrariarla, no por falta de deseo sino porque sabía que tenía razón.

– No tiene nada de malo equivocarse, para eso existe esta Academia, incluso el líder de Poderosus ha cometido errores, todos tienen debilidades y están aquí para aprender a mejorarlas. Por ahora regresemos al complejo de salas, tenemos una sesión introductoria a la formación de héroes del Dominio y unos últimos registros antes del evento de bienvenida oficial. – La profesora Liberty añadió dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto técnico, seguida por sus ahora entusiasmados estudiantes.

Varios de ellos se reconocían por las habilidades que mostraron durante el examen de ingreso y trabajaron juntos en la bienvenida, durante el examen también se siguieron los protocolos para que no asociaran sus habilidades a sus rostros, en las vacaciones tampoco rebelaron sus habilidades, y en muchos casos eran desconocidos y se percibían de formas muy diferentes con sus rostros expuestos (como el de Linka, Clyde y Haiku, o Alistair y Nigel) quienes sí se conocían sin el uniforme, pero la más notoria excepción es Lincoln, quien por su percepción de esencias conoce todas las habilidades, y también porque todos saben que no tiene poderes, pero el motivo por el que su rostro se convirtió en el centro de atención son sus palabras, las cuales aún daban vueltas en sus compañeros, "no son monstruos".

Lincoln sintió que algunos lo miraban con simpatía, otros con envidia, otros con admiración, y otros lo ignoraron, pero de cualquier forma nadie se le acercó y todos regresaron por el patio en donde fueron emboscados. Fue sorprendente que estuviera como nuevo, los drones conserje eran muy eficientes si podían limpiar tan rápido un patio así de grande.

Ronnie apretaba los dientes con fuerza, estaba muy avergonzada por el error que cometió, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no sentía deseos de descargarse por medio de la violencia.

– Hola… – Liberty saludó a Ronnie tímidamente.

– Te recuerdo… – Ronnie respondió dudosa, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones no se sentía hostil. – ¿No comimos juntas después del examen?

– S-Si… – Liberty respondió con una sonrisa bastante torpe, aún recordaba lo intimidante que Ronnie podía ser. – Soy Linka Lo…

– Linka… – Ronnie interrumpió, pero curiosamente no se notaba hostil. – Si no te molesta, quisiera pensar un poco. – La latina pidió cortésmente aumentando la velocidad a la que caminaba y dejando atrás a una preocupada albina.

– … – Linka no podía percibir esencias, pero sí veía pesar en el rostro de Ronnie, estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero salvo por su común agresividad no la conocía ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?

Lincoln caminaba unos metros detrás de su hermana, no se había puesto ahí por accidente, y en lo que esperaba a que cierto evento se diera, pensaba en su brazal, no es que le gustara pelear simplemente estaba emocionado por usar las otras dos formas que su brazal podía crear.

– ¿Cuál es su problema? – Tabby comentó al aire. La chica punk caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Lincoln sintió que un escalofrío subió por su médula, en efecto quería verla, y más después de lo que le dijo Luna, pero literalmente estando a su lado la historia era completamente diferente.

– ¿Lincoln? – Tabby preguntó curiosa al mirar de reojo al chico que caminaba a su derecha.

– Hola Tabby… – Lincoln saludó recuperando su lucidez al percibir serotonina en ella, al parecer estaba feliz de verlo. – Te ves bien.

Lincoln volvió a sentirse cómodo, pese a los dos meses que pasaron desde la última vez que la vio, realmente se sentía cómodo con ella.

– Igual tú. – Tabby respondió con una animada sonrisa. – Luna me dijo que casi te mueres por ese curso nerd en Vardona.

– Hierba mala nunca muere. – Lincoln comentó ligeramente en un tono confiado. Aunque en efecto estuvo en peligro en varias ocasiones, pues el Megalisco que escoltó a su base no es el único que seguía vivo y había muchos otros que nunca dejaron su cuerpo huésped.

Liberty podía escucharlos sin problema, y realmente le daba gusto que Lincoln pudiera platicar con una chica así de contento.

– Entren. – La profesora Liberty abrió la elegante puerta del salón que les correspondía. Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al salón. – Ten. – La docente agregó entregándole a Lincoln su mochila.

– Muchas gracias. – Lincoln susurró apresurándose a entrar, fue un alivio ahorrarse la necesidad de ir a buscarla, pues de seguro el chico de segundo iba a estar algo disgustado.

* * *

El salón de clases era bastante amplio y estaba construido en la regla de las salas de conferencias pero a mucho menor escala, siendo una sala para cuarenta estudiantes, había varios asientos vacíos.

– Nada de sentarse atrás. – La profesora ordenó, pero dado que no era una instrucción de mandamiento, sino de prohibición, esta no especificaba sobre la forma en la que deberían ordenarse.

Todos se sentaron donde les acomodaba por ubicación para ver a la profesora, y claro, para estar cerca de los chicos con los que se llevaban bien, varios ya habían entablado conversaciones y los grupos de amigos se estaban formando.

– Ya se formaron bandos. – Lincoln pensó al ver que Linka se sentó cerca de un grupo que emanaba su esencia, algunos de ellos eran los que invitó a la casa Loud: Clyde, Cristina, Cookie, Zach, Liam, Rusty, pero había dos que sólo recordaba del examen, Haiku y Penélope. A Lincoln le parecían un grupo alegre y bonachón, pero por lo poco que el peliblanco los vio después de que jugaron videojuegos, no se sentó con ellos, también sería bueno que Linka dejara de ser tan dependiente de él.

Del otro lado del salón se reunió un grupo un tanto más disfuncional que no parecía llevarse bien del todo, Nigel y Alistair se conocían desde antes, y pese a que ese peliblanco parecía tener cierta rivalidad con Ronnie, también sentía respeto por ella, por lo que se sentó a su lado. Ronnie estaba sentada junto a su amiga Nikki, y al parecer no se llevaba mal con Kat ni Joy. Por sus caras malhumoradas y en caso de Ronnie, ya conocida agresividad, podrían considerarse el grupo de los "chicos rudos". Lincoln no quería acercarse a ellos, principalmente porque todos sabían de su puntaje perfecto y no quería tener problemas con ese puñado de agresivos que no saben aceptar que el mundo no gira en torno a ellos.

Entre ambos grupos, estaban los que no se conocían: Tabby, Giggles, Polly, Tara, Paige, y los hermanos Jordan.

– ¿Está ocupado? – Lincoln preguntó a Tabby sobre el asiento a su lado. Quizá estaba siendo algo desagradable, pero además de Linka, ella es la única con la que podría decir que se lleva bien.

– Ahora lo está. – Tabby respondió con una sonrisa entusiasta retirando la silla.

– Gracias. – Lincoln respondió tomando asiento. Sería lindo compartir con ella al menos en las clases obligatorias.

– Con eso listo, les explicaré el programa de la academia. – Anunció la profesora Liberty con una voz que hizo a todos prestarle atención. – El programa de formación de héroes profesionales consiste en noventa y seis cursos obligatorios y veinte y cuatro electivos o complementarios, en un programa estimado para ocho años que comenzó con el examen de entrada. Los cursos obligatorios correspondientes a su año son psicología, política, primeros auxilios y economía básica, esos son de la formación general, y como estudiantes del programa de formación de héroes tomarán equipamiento básico y combate contra habilidades, para la realización de los cursos obligatorios, los distintos profesores vendremos a dictarlos a esta misma sala, mientras que para los cursos electivos ustedes deberán inscribirse en las terminales de la academia, y dirigirse a los respectivos lugares destinados a dichos cursos, como héroes en formación pueden optar a electivos diferentes a los del resto de los estudiantes… Con la presentación hecha, les deseo el mayor de los éxitos para los cursos heroicos y que puedan convertirse en héroes capaces de hacer que la paz perdure en nuestro Dominio. – La docente finalizó saliendo de la sala, al tiempo en que entraba otro profesor, según el detalle del programa después de la primera hora que correspondía al curso de psicología con la profesora Liberty, venía el curso de política, y quien entraba ahora era el profesor que, además, dictaba el curso de economía.

Ronnie bostezó con sólo verlo, su aspecto denotaba ser el estereotipo de profesor aburrido, no era una buena señal.

* * *

Como recuento, y por ahora, en la clase de primer año del curso heroico de la academia están: Alistair, Clyde, Cookie, Cristina, Giggles, Haiku, Joy, Kat, Liam, Lincoln, Linka, los hermanos Jordan, Nigel, Nikki, Paige, Penélope, Polly, Ronnie, Rusty, Tabby, Tara y Zach.

* * *

 **Finalmente iniciarán las clases, y estas no serán un paseo por el parque para los estudiantes, es un programa de estudios muy serio y estricto como el mismo gobierno en el que viven. Pero si habrá más peleas.**

 **La verdad es que en estos episodios Lincoln no será muy relevante, principalmente por que será sólo otro estudiante, y ahora que su poder ya fue dado a conocer, creo que podría incursionar narrando la historia desde los ojos de otros estudiantes. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este episodio introductorio a la naturaleza de los cursos heroicos, en muchos casos no serán sólo pelear vistosamente, sino que abordarán en las formas más eficientes de salvar vidas usando sus habilidades para eso.**

 **Sobre las dudas sobre incluir a Stella, si aparecerá y será de una tercera facción, pero he tenido ciertos problemas con eso, pues gracias a la purga del año cero, muchas culturas se crearon, pero no es como decir que la gente en tal lugar no come pescado, crear una cultura es mucho más difícil de lo que creí, es inventar una organización social, costumbres, valores. En general es algo que los haga ser percibidos como diferentes del Eón y del Dominio, además de que también tendrán sus propios problemas, en fin, también acepto sugerencias sobre el tema. xD**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Joseandyr: De nada, espero puedan complementar tu historia. :) Sobre tu idea del látigo, creo que la usaré en otra ocasión (espero no te pase lo mismo que a mí de que se acaben las ideas de habilidades xD).**

 **Viruz pirata: Bueno, antes preguntaste si había un dominio de villanos o un dominio furry, pero no, al menos tú si tienes uno. (?) Y no, el brazal de Lincoln no parodia nada, sobre la habilidad de esa herramienta, no puede ser algo tan brutal como duplicar habilidades, pues se supone que el Dominio tiene los datos de esa herramienta y ya la habría producido en masa, y sobre entrenar en Poderosus, no es para nada fácil obtener muestras biológicas de ellos (Lincoln no fue capaz de tocar a Mosley). Y estoy de acuerdo con lo de Lola, siempre cumplirá el estándar de belleza, muchas gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara la carrera, estaba bastante nervioso por mi sueño frustrado que entre masacres y batallas no pude narrar en Héroes y Villanos. xD Los nombres están en una NA al principio de este episodio. xD Sobre las rubias, sería demasiado evidente si se acercara a su abuelo sin una circunstancia especial, por lo que se reunirá con él en un futuro cercano, y sobre esa agrupación, para el examen final de séptimo año son agrupados de a tres por los profesores, por eso fueron Lori, Carol y Whitney, y ahora siguen juntas por el valiente deseo de llegar al fondo del asunto que está maquinándose en las sombras más oscuras, así que no, no se formarán equipos al estilo de Naruto.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Vaya, parece que las grandes mentes piensan igual. xD Jaja, al principio pensé en hacer que las chicas Loud fueran más inclusivas o menos escépticas, pero pensé que eso sería demasiado cliché e idealista, así que decidí darles ese toque de racismo. Sobre Burke, en un principio pensé que fuera un Sundowner del metal gear rising revengeance, pero también siento que está mejor así. xD Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre las contribuciones de Lincoln hacia Burke, principalmente fueron herramientas indirectamente peligrosas que ahora usa la Guardia Real (pronto se rebelarán), ya respondí lo de Stella. xD Sobre la otra pregunta de la interacción de dos flotas de la muerte, sería prácticamente nula, después de todo no son orgánicos. Y en general los pasatiempos en común son una buena forma de romper el hielo. xD Sobre la dictadura que es el Dominio, si cumple con su gente (en nuestro mundo hay otras que también lo hacen, pero que han sido censuradas por la prensa gubernamental) Y lo de la tortura, sí se implementa, pero en casos muy extremos como lo es la pena de muerte por homicidio intencionado, la cual exige tortura previa dependiendo del número de víctimas. Sobre ese brazal, no es demasiado poderoso precisamente porque no debe destacar demasiado, si en algún momento destruyera un edificio o causara un accidente, Vourer y Rhianne serían duramente castigados por el Dominio. Y sí, Lincoln le sacó provecho, pues entrenar con héroes tan experimentados no es un lujo que cualquiera se pueda dar, y así es el tema de la política, los pro-habilidades son en general el Dominio, ese gobierno no reniega de las habilidades, los héroes no son los únicos que pueden usarlas, y gracias a los crímenes de la asociación, nadie cree que estas no deberían ser desatadas del todo, no hay nadie que no haya dicho una mentira en su vida, u omitido. Si Lincoln llega a descubrir que Lori está tratando de descubrir sobre el extraño cargamento sólo tomará más precauciones, pues matar a Lori no es algo que él haría. Nos leemos pronto estimado. C:  
**

 **MightyMitch47: Suerte escalando. xD Intuyo que te gustó la narración de esa carrera, me alegro, estaba muy nervioso. :v**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	12. Preparativos

**NA1: Se aclara durante el fic, pero por si acaso, los artefactos que se usan para emular habilidades (como el brazal de Lincoln) son llamados replicantes (es un nombre coloquial).**

 **NA2: Siento que me estoy explanando mucho con los temas políticos, y eso me pone algo nervioso, así que para aclarar: en todos los gobiernos (sin importar si son de derecha, izquierda, socialista, comunista, imperialista, capitalista, etc.) se han tomado malas decisiones y buenas decisiones, y si bien los países que narro en mi historia usan sistemas parecidos, no describo que ninguno sea perfecto, y tampoco representan mi postura o ideal político. Mi opinión es que ningún gobierno es incompetente por defecto, pues todos tienen el mismo poder sobre su pueblo, y mientras este se use en post de su gente mediante la toma de buenas decisiones pensando en su gente da igual el tipo de gobierno, lo que importa es que las buenas decisiones sean tomadas. Ahora, si quieren teorizar, debatir, o simplemente compartirme sus opiniones, será un placer leerlas.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Preparativos**

Un par de semanas después del inicio de la Edad Heroica, la gente de Michigan que se mantenía en paz gracias a los discursos del primer héroe, comenzaba a temer sobre su futuro. Si bien las ciudades que la purga del año cero estaba arrasando estaban muy lejos, no podían evitar temer o preocuparse. En cuestión de días la gente se dio cuenta de que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos había colapsado, haciéndolos cuestionarse aún más sobre su realidad sociopolítica.

¿Quién les pagaba a los policías que seguían patrullando las calles? ¿A quién le estaban pagando impuestos? Todas esas preguntas se hacían cada vez con más fuerza.

Con el aumento del miedo y la paranoia, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esto se convirtiera en paranoia, por lo que la directiva de cierta enorme y reciente empresa de tecnología llamada Royal Tech, debió acelerar su siguiente movimiento.

Royal Tech, gracias al líder de su rama tecnológica, quien atacó las bases de datos bancarias, tenía una cantidad insana de dinero digital que le permitía estar pagando a los funcionarios de todos los territorios que en un futuro próximo se convertirían en el Dominio Heroico. La influencia de Royal Tech había crecido muy rápido en los últimos dos o tres años, por lo que mucha gente ya usaba tarjetas de transferencias en sus vidas diarias (y muchas otras tecnologías), si bien no era información pública, todo lo que tenían como sistema social pertenecía a Royal Tech, pero aunque pudieron haber cambiado todo su sistema económico para sólo operar de forma digital, acostumbrarse a la idea de que no tendrían papeles verdes en sus manos no era tan fácil para las personas que llevaban siglos usando el concepto de dinero y valor material. Para asegurarse de que la paranoia no aumentara y se convirtiera en caóticas revueltas, se construyó una cadena de fábricas clandestinas de billetes que ponían en los cajeros, así se preservaba la idea de dinero en la población, y se mantenía la idea de orden entre los habitantes de los estados en los que los discursos del primer héroe fueron transmitidos (los que actualmente son parte del Dominio Heroico).

Todas las empresas que operaban fuera de los estados que aún eran pacíficos acabaron quebrando, pues con tanta violencia simplemente fueron destruidas, lo que terminó de aislar esas tierras del resto del mundo. Royal Tech, a diferencia del resto de las empresas, no tenía como propósito aumentar su capital, sino que aspiraban a algo más grande, y para lograrlo debía asegurarse de poder producir todo lo necesario para que su gente no vea vulnerados sus derechos fundamentales (comida, medicina y viviendas dignas). Gracias a la manipulación que la directiva de Royal Tech hizo, los estados de Michigan, Ohio, Virginia Occidental y Virginia, consumiendo en este extraño orden todos los estados hacia la costa este del país (Maine, Vermont, Nueva York, Pensilvania y Delaware) pero ¿Cómo podían mantenerse produciendo para una cantidad tan vasta de personas? Mano de obra robótica para acelerar la producción en lo que el resto del plan de los más líderes secretos del estado era ejecutada… ¿Líderes secretos?

¿Quién le dio el permiso legal a Royal Tech para operar sin restricción alguna en esos estados? ¿Tendrá que ver con que la mayoría de los directivos de los estados han sufrido algún leve accidente que les dejó una minúscula fractura? Gracias a Lynn los representantes políticos electos democráticamente apoyaron a Royal Tech y gracias a la mayoría de votos, le permitieron convertirse en el principal motor económico de este nuevo orden, hasta el punto en que si dicha empresa desaparecía todos los estados caerían en el caos, pero poseyendo tanto poder ¿Para qué Royal Tech necesitaba de esa tanda de políticos? Para nada.

El último y más emotivo discurso del llamado primer héroe, se dio justo cuando la junta directiva de los pocos estados que aún eran pacíficos aprobaron una separación completa del ya inexistente gobierno de los Estados Unidos, además de anexarse en una nueva nación. Gracias a la manipulación masiva causada por el incesante torrente de discursos, todos en esos estados aceptaron que tendrían una nueva bandera, y un nuevo gobierno: El Dominio Heroico, un gobierno imponente que logró prevalecer en el nuevo mundo que siguió a la purga del año cero y marcó el inicio de una nueva era: La edad Heroica.

* * *

Las clases de economía fueron completamente aburridas, el profesor no dudó en comenzar con un enorme grueso del contenido del curso haciendo a todos desear retroceder un par de años a los días en los que las clases eran fáciles.

Las clases de política centradas en la política exterior del Dominio fueron un poco más interesantes por todos los conflictos que el Dominio ha tenido con sus vecinos, actualmente sería difícil creer que hubo un momento en el que estuvieron a punto de entrar en una guerra contra los campesinos del Eón.

¿Qué pasó con el valor de "jamás odiar a un desconocido" que tanto valoran los eternos? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que haría al Eón estar dispuestos a atacar al Dominio? Simple, la maquinaria industrial de las empresas pesqueras y mineras estaba afectando los ecosistemas marinos del lago Michigan y del Lago superior, ambos limitan con la antigua Wisconsin y meterse con el agua de los eternos es un acto que te hace ser el blanco no de una directiva con intereses económicos que mandarían a un ejército a pelear por petróleo, o minerales, te hace el objetivo de hasta el último ciudadano de un país completo. Si bien el Eón no desobedecería a su principio de no odiar a los desconocidos, las empresas responsables de aquello no eran desconocidos, eran enemigos que atentaban contra ellos y en caso de que el Dominio no accediera, ellos mismos las destruirían, y si hay suerte no matarían a nadie… en caso de que la directiva del Dominio se negara a tomar cartas en el asunto en post de la situación del Eón, y eso se decidiría en una reunión de la directiva de ambas naciones, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la frontera en la que años después se construiría Vardona.

Si bien la directiva del Dominio se sentía confiada cuando asistieron a la asamblea que los eternos exigieron pues no veían a sus experimentados héroes perdiendo contra los incultos y tontos campesinos del Eón, el enfrentarse a la directiva de los Eternos borró todo rastro de confianza en sus rostros. El Eón no tiene sistema político, por lo que su directiva son todos los eternos, y si bien no asistieron los cincuenta y tantos millones de eternos, la presencia de los treinta y tantos millones cubriendo hasta el horizonte intimidó a los líderes del Dominio, si bien no eran combatientes experimentados, seguían siendo fuertes por el uso de sus habilidades, y en términos de números superaban con creces al número de héroes del Dominio.

Los políticos del Dominio realmente querían huir despavoridos, pues les quedó completamente claro que no aceptarían un no por respuesta, y a diferencia de una guerra común, el Eón no exigía la destrucción de su enemigo, dejaban sus objetivos muy en claro y también la forma de evitar el conflicto.

Había muchos motivos para que el Dominio accediera a las exigencias del Eón, comenzando con que si se negaban, quedaría como un gobierno dirigido a los ricos y en guerra, y aunque podría ser visto como un signo de debilidad el acceder a las exigencias del Eón, los medios divulgaron la noticia como que "Gracias a la diligencia del director Loki en post de evitar un enfrentamiento que conlleve pérdidas tan grandes como las que esa guerra podría causar, el Dominio juró tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitar un conflicto armado por la paz de nuestro pueblo".

Todo el Dominio aclamó al director Loki por ese acto tan noble en post de la paz, pero nadie supo que eso favorecía al plan del director Loki, quien sólo vio apresurado su gran maquinación económica e industrial para su gobierno. Este plan siempre estuvo orientado a cumplir la promesa que le hicieron al dios oscuro, crear una sociedad que no estuviera quebrada, pero es un concepto muy ambiguo, y sólo podían hacer lo que ellos consideraban es lo mejor para lograrlo.

Una parte importante del plan del director Loki se centraba en mantener unido al pueblo del Dominio, y para ello es vital eliminar la desigualdad social ¿Pero cómo planeaba hacerlo? ¿Regalar el dinero? Era posible considerando que literalmente creaban dinero, pero ¿Cómo evitar que el valor de su moneda se deprecie y acaben usando torres de billetes debajo de las patas de las mesas?

Loki sabía que la acumulación de riquezas y poder es la única causa de la desigualdad social, con las máquinas que tenía a su disposición por la empresa Royal Tech, simplemente podría haber despedido a todos los agricultores y productores de muchas áreas, lo cual es inaceptable, la concentración de riquezas es la responsable del umbral de pobreza interno, y para evitar que factores externos (como los cambios de valores de las monedas de cambio) afecten su economía, uno de los dos pilares fundamentales de ese plan es no tener economía exterior (sólo usaban trueque en las importaciones y exportaciones), así eliminaron la necesidad de defender el valor de su moneda y el Dominio podía imprimir cuantos billetes quisiera, pero este seguía siendo sólo papel que la gente intercambiaba a cambio de otras cosas, pero también tenía otra importancia: mantener la idea de riqueza en el Dominio. Así su gente trabajaba y recibía sus recompensas, pero también significaba una situación que debía ser trabajada con extrema delicadeza. Si bien ya no sucedía aumento o reducción de precios producto de la depreciación de la moneda, pues sólo había una, aún faltaban algunos detalles con los que lidiar: ¿Qué sucedía si los costos de producción aumentaban? Aumentaría el precio de los productos, y eventualmente con el sueldo estándar de los funcionarios del Dominio ya no se podía acceder a todos los bienes necesarios para mantener a una familia.

La medida del Dominio para evitar que su moneda perdiera valor es el segundo y más escondido punto en el que el Dominio se basa y que la posible guerra con el Eón fue la clave: Secretamente el gobierno consumía las empresas (gracias al casi conflicto con el Eón, el director Loki pudo poner todas las restricciones que quiso a las empresas, en muchos casos llevándolas a la banca rota y forzándolas a ponerse en venta para ser compradas por personas que secretamente pertenecían al Dominio) evitando que quebraran aún con pocas ventas, y manteniendo los precios aún si los costos de producción aumentaban, gracias al aumento de mano de obra usando los robots para recuperar los recursos obreros y que la producción no cesara, todo con el propósito de mantener los lujos en producción, pues sin estos el dinero pierde su propósito, y manteniendo este propósito el Dominio formó no sólo un monopolio gigantesco con el fin de mantener todos los bienes a precios asequibles a toda su gente, sino que también un sistema en el que, gracias a que todos los trabajadores o al menos la mayoría indirectamente servían al gobierno, y que todo lo que ganaban se lo regresaban al Dominio al adquirir los bienes para vivir y para los lujos, el director Loki controlaba la cantidad total de dinero que circulaba, pero debían estar siempre listos para imprimir o destruir billetes, para asegurarse de que todo el efectivo y el dinero digital siempre sean suficientes para adquirir todos los bienes del Dominio. Así mantenían en todo su pueblo la riqueza, sino que también la libertad, o al menos las abstractas ideas que tenían de estos conceptos desde antes de la edad heroica.

Así el Dominio se las arregló para proveer de todo lo necesario para que su pueblo no viera vulnerados sus derechos fundamentales (comida, medicina y techo, todos adecuados para que, según el estándar de vida de su pueblo, vivieran dignamente). Pero como se seguía empleando el dinero, y para conseguirlo debían trabajar, así la gente del Dominio no salió de su zona de confort, pues la vida en el dominio no era diferente de la vida anterior a la edad heroica (al menos no en esencia, pues todos entendían la necesidad de más leyes, ya que prácticamente tenían armas en sus cuerpos).

Pero con ese logro no se cumplía del todo la visión que el director Loki tenía de una sociedad no-quebrada, si bien la desigualdad social se estaba reduciendo al darles a todos una vida digna y no tan diferente entre ellos, aún estaba el caso de los indigentes, los que no querían trabajar y los que no podían trabajar (por discapacidades físicas o mentales). Todos los sistemas sociales los suelen ver como plagas o como inútiles a los que hay que cuidar, y en efecto siguen siendo un caso complejo de abordar.

Para el caso de los que estaban cesantes, el Dominio generó muchas fuentes de trabajo. Si bien en el área de generación de energía no eran muy requeridas (por ejemplo en el caso de un usuario de generación y control de electricidad, este no será capaz de generar una energía mayor que la que su cuerpo mismo puede generar al conectarse a un generador eficiente como lo es una rueda de molino), en muchas otras áreas públicas sí tenían alta demanda (tanto el naciente servicio de héroes como en áreas como la administración y los sectores productivos secretamente del Dominio), y gracias a sus habilidades, la cesantía involuntaria desapareció del Dominio.

Las medidas para lidiar con las enfermedades que tenía a gente discapacitada no cambiaron, o al menos no directamente, pues el servicio médico del Dominio es gratuito y muy amplio pues se hizo imperante con los enormes cambios fisiológicos en los humanos producto de las células heroicas (como todas las habilidades nacieron de las necesidades de los Trascendentes y de los Poderosos, no existía ninguna para evitar enfermedades o curarlos, pues ambas magníficas especies no son afectados por enfermedades del nivel jerárquico de los virus o bacterias).

Para los que preferían mendigar en las calles, aun estando en condiciones para trabajar, se tomó una medida controvertida: realmente no tenían lugar en el Dominio, y ellos tampoco querían estar en ese sistema, por lo que secretamente se les facilitaron los medios para huir al Eón y una vez abandonaron el Dominio, fueron descritos como desertores y condenados, mas nunca se hizo ningún esfuerzo en perseguirlos. En muchos casos sus visiones del mundo cambiaron, sin ningún tipo de presión social diciéndoles que son un fracaso, muchos de ellos se levantaron y comenzaron a usar sus habilidades o en muchos casos, sus manos, simplemente para embellecer el Eón, era común verlos ayudando con las estatuas vivientes.

Se podría considerar la más grande manipulación mediática/económica/social de la historia, pero esta no se limita sólo al programa económico del Dominio, va mucho más lejos.

Los humanos siempre van a querer más, es una conducta grabada muy en lo profundo de las personas. Si los sueldos se mantienen en lo mismo, sin ningún cambio, aun pudiendo acceder a todo lo necesario para vivir "bien", siempre surgirán inconformes que deseen más, y además su deseo de llenará de frustración, pues en muchos casos estarán dispuestos a trabajar más para obtener más bienes, emprender e intentar crecer económicamente, pero por las enormes restricciones empresariales que desde la prevención del conflicto con el Eón son vigentes en el Dominio, las puertas no son fáciles de abrir, y ese sería el inicio del crimen. Para eso el director Loki desde el inicio del Dominio, mucho antes del conflicto con el Eón, instituyó a los héroes.

Ellos no sólo tenían el deber de resguardar la paz en el Dominio, sino que también representar el estándar de éxito, una de las pocas formas en las que alguien podría obtener "más" y crecer económicamente. El Dominio se afirmó en la imagen que los cómics habían dado a los héroes como "los buenos" y gracias a eso muchas personas los veían como símbolos de la justicia y la verdad. Una fuerza prácticamente omnipresente para no sólo enfrentar a los villanos que buscan acceder a beneficios y lujos sin importar quienes se crucen en su camino, sino que también están capacitados para rescate, servicios médicos y contención de emergencias, "Los héroes viven entre nosotros". Suena bonito ¿No? ¿Sonaría así de bonito si en lugar de la palabra "héroes" usamos "soldados"?

Así es, el Dominio no sólo usa a los héroes como estándar de éxito para que la gente quiera ser como ellos, sino que también los usa como medio disuasivo contra el crimen, si una persona quiere tener más poderío económico sin dedicarse a ser héroe, o al área de la medicina, investigación o industrial, las opciones que le quedan son pocas.

Tras casi treinta años, y pese a las manipulaciones del sistema gubernamental, el Dominio ha logrado prevalecer y mantenerse unido, pues si bien era controvertido, el director Loki siempre actuó pensando en su pueblo.

Es un hecho que no todos estaban conformes con ese nuevo gobierno, pues la inconformidad siempre existirá, ahora ¿Cómo se puede asegurar de que dicha inconformidad no significará una división o caída del Dominio? Los sentimientos de inconformidad y descontento más fuertes vienen de la sensación de peligro, sentir que esta nación te matará hace que realmente debas enfrentarla, y esa sensación, cuando no hay una guerra nace cuando los derechos fundamentales son vulnerados (cuando pasan hambre, cuando los fuerzan a ir a una guerra, cuando hay enfermedad por ejemplo) y si bien "monopolio" es una palabra aterradora, pues implica la concentración de mucho poder en una sola entidad, no existe forma de gobierno en la que no se hayan tomado pésimas decisiones. En el caso del dominio, usa el poder para mantener con firmeza los derechos fundamentales de su pueblo, que no pasen hambre, que estén protegidos, brindar acceso a la medicina, educación, y que tengan un techo que los proteja del frío es el primer juramento que el Director Loki y sus hermanos hicieron.

Y ese juramento se cristalizó en el país fuerte e imponente que es el Dominio y todo lo que representa, y que debe proteger de la más grande piedra en su zapato.

El origen de la asociación está envuelto en misterio, pero hay algo que es seguro y es que nació en el Dominio, y hay dos teorías, la primera es que nació como una rama extremista del movimiento anti-habilidades que creía que el Dominio era indigno de reemplazar al glorioso viejo gobierno pues no daba justicia a su gente, gracias a las habilidades, la gran mayoría podía considerarse un arma viviente, y aun así el Dominio se negaba a entregar armas para que sus ciudadanos pudieran protegerse en caso de algún acto violento, cuando un cargamento de Vourer fue robado varios años atrás, muchas de las armas no fueron encontradas y se rumora que fueron intercambiadas o usadas en acuerdos para adquirir más.

La otra teoría es mucho más fuerte y remonta el origen de la asociación a los ricos cuyas fortunas provenían desde antes de la Edad Heroica. Gracias a la idea de que el poderío económico es prácticamente divino y que sólo unos pocos elegidos tenían el derecho sagrado a este, rápidamente se enemistaron con el Dominio por sus políticas enormemente restrictivas para las empresas, por ejemplo los impuestos a los sectores más acaudalados y las empresas más grandes se elevaron demasiado, las deudas eran duramente sancionadas económicamente (cuando en el gobierno de antaño, a base de colusiones estas deudas eran perdonadas), y si se descubría que estuvieron involucrados en esas colusiones, por la ley del Dominio, la muerte sería un castigo piadoso, otro ejemplo son las políticas medioambientales, las cuales frenaban mucho sus avances limitando el actuar de las empresas pesqueras, forestales, mineras y en general de las productoras. También los cambios de los estatutos laborales los obligaban (su incumplimiento se pagaba muy duramente) a conceder todos los beneficios que el Dominio decidió que corresponden a los trabajadores, comenzando con la ley anti-explotación en la que se prohibía hacer a un trabajador cumplir con un deber no estipulado en su contrato o no protegido por los seguros, la prohibición de horas extras, el considerable aumento del sueldo mínimo. Las restrictivas leyes que entorpecían el desarrollo privado en base a la explotación hizo a la gran mayoría de los acaudalados tornarse contra el Dominio, pero en los casos de todos los que siguen vivos, no se han encontrado pruebas de que conspiraran con la asociación.

Los ricos en general tenían muchas discusiones con el Dominio, pero en la mayoría de la gente de clase baja/media nació un fuerte sentimiento de patriotismo por el Dominio Heroico.

* * *

 **Año 29 de la Edad Heroica.**

 **Casa Loud, Royal Woods, capital del Dominio Heroico.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

El Dominio se caracterizaba por considerar como prioridad los aspectos prácticos, y esa característica reflejada en el sistema educativo corresponde a que la orientación de la mayoría de los tópicos que enseñan es a las aplicaciones prácticas. La administración del Dominio consideraba que no era necesario que un estudiante (que no planea dedicar su vida a las matemáticas) supiera resolver ecuaciones diferenciales complejas, pues su campo de aplicación y de utilidad real es muy reducido, en su lugar las operaciones matemáticas que sí se enseñan, lo hacen a través de su aplicación en la economía y la política.

El Dominio también consideraba inútil la idea de tener a sus estudiantes encerrados ocho horas en una escuela, por lo que en general las clases de más exigencia mental suelen ser separadas por intervalos que permiten a los estudiantes descansar apropiadamente, y al mismo tiempo les proveen un ambiente propicio para estudiar (las mismas instalaciones de la academia). Y para el caso de las actividades físicas, suelen ser las últimas clases que se imparten en el día.

Al ser estudiantes de primer año, los cursos que debían dar les permitían salir de clases considerablemente temprano, por lo que Lincoln y Linka habían regresado antes que sus hermanas menores. En el primer día de clases, después de la bienvenida tuvieron el curso de economía, luego un descanso de una hora para la clase de política, y luego otra hora para prepararse para el curso de combate contra habilidades. Y ahora, a la una y media de la tarde, los dos albinos Loud llegaban a la casa Loud literalmente como zombis.

– Únete a la academia heroica ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? – Lincoln refunfuñaba muy toscamente.

Con excepción de Lori y Lynn, todas sus hermanas mayores estaban en la casa Loud (pues las clases comenzaban una semana después para los estudiantes de cursos superiores, excepto para el curso práctico de Lori, y Lynn estaba preparando las actividades de bienvenida).

– Ya se acostumbrarán. – Luna aseguró entusiastamente a sus hermanos de cabello blanco. La (secretamente) rockera Loud estaba viendo televisión cuando de la nada dos sacos de cansancio albinos cayeron sin discreción a sus lados. – Si Leni pudo, ustedes también.

– Si Leni saltara de un rascacielos… creo que también lo haría. – Respondió Linka. Su voz era difícil de escuchar con su cara sumergida en los cojines.

– No digas tonterías. – Luan comentó desde otro de los sofás, al parecer no tenía nada que hacer para el evento de bienvenida, al menos en ese día. – Caer de esa altura no te mataría, hierva mala nunca muere.

– Ja, ja, ja. – Luna y Linka no pudieron evitar sacar un par de carcajadas por esa broma.

– ¿Y al final cómo resultó su primer día? – Leni preguntó bajando de las escaleras para unirse a la conversación.

– Como diría Lori: Literalmente destruido en segundos. – Respondió el albino poniéndose de pie para retirarse a su habitación, habían almorzado en la academia, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la cena.

Tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentar a Cristina, y aunque podría haberla derrotado fácilmente si usaba la ayuda de su primogénito escolta, realmente no estaba de humor para eso, pero el enfrentarla sólo con ese débil e ineficiente replicante (replicante es el nombre con el que coloquialmente se conocen los dispositivos de emulación de habilidades) le significó una derrota muy rápida.

– ¿Eras tú? – Linka añadió sentándose apropiadamente en el asiento con una visible expresión de sorpresa, después de todo cuando están con los uniformes en forma completa no sabe quién es quién. – ¿En serio? ¿Parpadeé y ya estabas en el piso sometido con una buena llave.

– ¿Al menos supiste cuál es su poder? – Luna preguntó levemente preocupada, no es que adorara a Lincoln, y menos después de romperle el brazo, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y aunque Lincoln no fuera el que más destacaba en los entrenamientos de su padre, no podía ser alguien débil, y no debería haberse quedado impotente…

– Ralentizaba el tiempo… creo que lo que ella toca deja de ser afectado. – Respondió Lincoln con un semblante entusiasmado, que rápidamente desapareció cuando Lincoln regresó a su común y reservado comportamiento. – ¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer encuentro, Linka?

Linka se sintió avergonzada, de por sí se tenía mucha confianza tanto por el arduo entrenamiento que ha llevado como por su victoria sobre una chica de segundo, y precisamente por eso el recordar que también fue derrotada en combate era humillante, su rival fue la chica que podía estirar y ramificar sus dientes. El ataque de Tara fue predecible, pero muy rápido y al ramificarse encontró su camino entre los objetos que Linka movió para cubrirse, logrando hacer contacto con su armadura y coronándose vencedora (Tara no tenía permitido herir a otra persona con sus dientes, o al menos no hacerla derramar sangre, dado que la enorme cantidad de bacterias que viven en la boca humana podría ser peligrosa al entrar al torrente sanguíneo de otro humano).

– También perdí. – La albina respondió con su cabeza agachada.

Luan no pudo evitar perder su sonrisa al ver que las dos "bolas de nieve" de la familia estaban tristes, pero como nunca falta en ella, tenía la forma de animarlos.

– De hecho… Sólo Lori venció en el primer combate. – La comediante comentó usando su telekinesis para acercar un álbum de fotos de uno de los estantes. – Los eventos de bienvenida no siempre son el primer día, pero siempre son humillantes… Esta es Lori.

Los dos albinos tragaron saliva al ver a su imponente hermana mayor amarrada a un tronco y siendo llevada con antorchas y tridentes junto a otras estudiantes, al parecer esa vez los identificaron y capturaron antes de que activaran la forma completa de sus uniformes, por lo que todos se veían aterrados y en algunos casos llorando (incluida Lori).

– Y recuerden… Nada de mostrarles el álbum a las menores. – Luna advirtió con una mirada incriminadora.

Podría ser una práctica algo cruel, pero cuando se trata de la asociación, y de proteger su identidad de esos maleantes, todo valía la pena, en especial por que el resultado de hacerlos entender del valor de ocultar su identidad, era logrado.

– Entendido. – Linka y Lincoln aseguraron al unísono con un semblante que denotaba lealtad, pero el albino lo dijo desde el segundo piso.

– Nos vemos en la cena. – Lincoln añadió entrando a su habitación.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre logra llegar a su habitación sin que lo veamos? – Luna se preguntó volviendo a centrarse en el televisor.

Las demás levantaron los hombros indicando que no sabían, pero no le dieron importancia y se sentaron a ver la televisión, sin el entrenamiento y con las actividades escolares acabadas, no tenían mucho que hacer.

Lincoln por su parte tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y alguien a quien atender.

– ¿Puedes asegurarme de que no estás obsesionándote? – Preguntó una eterna que esperaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a la cama del albino, a su alrededor había seis contenedores esféricos de color gris oscuro.

– El megalisco del pelirrojo sigue desarrollándose, no puedo acelerar o intervenirlo, ninguno de los exploradores ha visto a otro trascendente o poderoso, estamos estancados. – El albino respondió quitándose su brazal al tiempo en que varias garras de luz bastante delgadas comenzaron a salir de su mano.

– Por nuestra causa, espero que tengas razón. – Aseguró la eterna acercándose al albino con confianza para ver más de cerca el control de esencias. – Este espectáculo es algo de lo que jamás me cansaré.

Garras de luz, es la forma en la que los primogénitos ven el control de esencias del peliblanco (los ojos humanos no pueden percibir un poder del nivel de un forjador de la vida).

– Mientras dure el estancamiento, me divertiré, Haen. – Lincoln respondió mirando a su camarada a los ojos.

– Para eso es nuestra lucha, simplemente para que todos puedan ser felices. – Haen respondió cortés y melodiosamente dejando muy en claro que antes de ser una primogénita, es una eterna, y una muy hermosa. De cabello liso y negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros con una partidura sobre su ojo derecho, dejando ver la pálida piel de su rostro adornada con las características marcas verdes de su cultura, tenía tres franjas verticales en el centro de su rostro que iniciaban en su barbilla y terminaban antes de su nariz, atravesando su boca y también una franja horizontal bajo sus ojos, todas son marcas permanentes, pero a ella no parecía molestarle, debajo de estas marcas verdes tenía muchos tatuajes tribales de color amarillo muy discretos producto de su naturaleza como primogénita. Lucía un uniforme blanco similar al clásico del Dominio (se metería en problemas si se cruzaba con algún héroe).

– ¿Y para qué necesitabas todo esto? – Haen preguntó sujetando una de las esferas grises.

– Conseguí autorización para modificar el replicante con fines educativos/derrotarlos a todos, así que ahora tengo más cosas que hacer… – El peliblanco respondió al tiempo que el brillo de las garras de luz aumentaba, su poder reflejaba su estado de ánimo, y dicho brillo evidenciaba su ansias de una victoria (después de un mes de derrotas absolutas contra los agentes de Poderosus). – Al menos hasta que los primogénitos encuentren a otro poderoso, trascendente o megalisco, me daré estos lujos…

Haen sonrió al ver esa luz, si bien ella es una devota seguidora de la cruzada de Lincoln contra el ciclo de la locura infinita, también lo consideraba como un amigo cercano que ha hecho mucho por ella, y por eso compartía la alegría competitiva del peliblanco.

– No te lo tomes a mal, Lincoln Loud… pero creo que tomaste la decisión correcta al quedarte en el Dominio. – Quizá Haen fue un poco atrevida con ese comentario, pero el celebrar los triunfos ajenos es una parte importantísima de la esencia del Eón.

– Gracias… – Lincoln respondió algo inseguro, no es que fuera una herida abierta, pero él sabía que cargaría con la culpa de cualquier tragedia que le sucediera a Rhianne. – Pero el tiempo es quien tendrá la última palabra…

Las conversaciones con Haen siempre eran un agrado, si bien el dicho "nunca se acaba de conocer a una persona" es verdadero, la belleza de esa búsqueda aumenta enormemente cuando la persona a quien quieres conocer es tan diferente a ti, sus valores, su personalidad, sus cuerpos… su forma de ver la realidad.

– ¡Lincoln! – Lynn gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación mientras tocaba la puerta. – ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Deja tus ñoñerías y ven!

El tiempo había volado, si bien Lincoln aprecia mucho a Lola porque sabe guardar silencio y mantener la clase y elegancia, Haen tenía un nivel de elegancia que no se quedaría atrás, pero sumado al hecho de que como eterna que es, sabe expresar muy bien sus emociones, la convierten en una compañía mucho más humana y amena.

– Ya voy… – Lincoln respondió sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría comunicarse con Haen usando el enlace de sus mentes.

– Esperaré pacientemente. – Haen aseguró en la mente del albino. Los tatuajes amarillos de la eterna, bajo las características marcas en su rostro comenzaron a brillar y de sus hombros emergieron dos corazas con esferas amarillas, la primogénita de clase triunfante alteró la realidad en una burbuja a su alrededor, haciéndola imperceptible y completamente inmune a todo dentro de ella excepto al tacto (nadie podía verla, escucharla ni percibirla de ninguna manera, y ninguna habilidad de los trascendentes o de energía tenía efecto en su burbuja, sólo habilidades físicas y armas de proyectiles o punzocortantes como espadas), y dado que podía hacer que otro compartiera su poder dentro de su área de efecto, pues al reducir cualquier combate a como habría sido antes de la edad heroica, sumado a la enorme capacidad física de los primogénitos, la hacía ideal para proteger a Lincoln de forma discreta (pues ahora estaba haciendo creer a Lynn que no había un ser con un poder tan grande como el de un megalisco en la habitación de su hermano) y también una excelente espía.

Dado que durante los días de clases no hay entrenamiento, Lincoln pudo pasar casi todo el día trabajando en su brazal, pero era un proceso lento incluso para él, por lo que los cambios no serían perceptibles hasta el evento deportivo.

* * *

 **Año 29 de la Edad Heroica.**

 **Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

 **Martes, primera semana de clases.**

Los rumores dejaban muy en claro que el nivel de exigencia inicial de la Real Academia del Dominio es muy alto, pues la nivelación en los cursos teóricos no siempre es fácil (el curso de economía del día anterior no fue una linda y cómoda introducción a lo que verían el resto del semestre, sino que fue una entrega de toda la bibliografía que necesitarían para ponerse al nivel requerido para el examen de nivelación), pero después de la nivelación resulta bastante sencillo mantenerse al nivel de la academia.

Gracias a la seriedad que Lincoln le dedicaba a sus estudios, ya dominaba la mayoría de esos contenidos, mas no fue el caso de Linka, quien tuvo que sufrir la infernal tutoría de Lisa que la dejó muy exhausta, por lo que sus ocho horas de sueño no fueron suficiente para hacerla recuperar toda su energía.

– ¿Por qué Leni no saltó de un rascacielos? – Linka preguntó con sus ojos rojos.

– Por que querías participar en el evento de bienvenida. – Lincoln le respondió.

En efecto, el evento de bienvenida es de mucho renombre en el Dominio, y sería una gran oportunidad para que el Dominio la reconociera, y precisamente por eso no quiere tener ninguna otra presión.

– Así que compórtate como la campeona que sabemos que eres. – Lincoln añadió golpeando la hombrera derecha de Linka.

En otras circunstancias esas palabras serían suficiente para animarla y hacer que sus ojos escupieran fuego en su frenesí de entusiasmo, pero ahora sonó como si un motor fallara al encenderse, además del indiscreto bostezo que Linka soltó.

– Linka… Te ves terrible. – Comentó Alistar intrigado por el lamentable estado de su compañera de clases. Él estaba esperando dentro del salón de clases a que llegara la profesora Liberty para el curso de psicología, había personalizado su uniforme en forma ligera para que luciera como un elegante traje deportivo de color dorado y negro, no era muy creativo para tratarse del Dominio, pero los bordados de aves sin duda lo hacían ver que no era un diseño del gobierno, al parecer era el emblema de la empresa de su familia… quizá tuvieran que ver con la asociación, o quizá no.

– Gracias… – La albina respondió sin ánimos. – También es un gusto verte…

– Ten. – Alistair dijo entregándole una bebida hidratante y energética. – Te aseguro que te ayudará a despertar.

Linka recibió la bebida, pero miró a Alistair con extrañeza, el día de ayer ese chico se había mostrado muy arrogante, egocéntrico y despectivo con los demás de su grupo (si se les podía llamar grupo), no parecía ser del tipo de persona que siquiera mira a los demás.

– Gracias de nuevo. – Linka respondió aceptando la bebida. El contenedor estaba sellado al vacío y tenía los sellos de aprobación del Dominio, por lo que no había motivo para dudar de su estado o función. – A tu salud… ¿Alistar?

– Es Alistair. – Corrigió el elegante muchacho regresando su mirada al frente.

Lincoln examinó su esencia, no denotaba ni una pizca de cansancio, es de los que se toman muy en serio sus horas de descanso, y por su fuerza física podía decirse que también entrenaba, aunque no con una exigencia del nivel de profesionales como los héroes de Poderosus.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y la clase dio inicio… tan destructivamente como la de economía el día anterior, pero con resultados muy diferentes en Linka, pues gracias a que a ella realmente le parecía un tema fascinante, pudo rendir apropiadamente en la clase de repasos y preparación para psicología… a diferencia de la mayoría de los demás estudiantes, quienes sólo deseaban que la semana de nivelación terminara, la próxima semana serían los exámenes de nivelación como la última barrera antes del inicio del paraíso estudiantil que son las clases "normales".

* * *

Dado que el combate contra habilidades es un tópico importantísimo del programa de formación de héroes del Dominio, el curso se impartía a diario, y después de la primera derrota de unos y la primera victoria de otros, las esencias de todos se sentían muy diferentes. Se sentían más ansiosos, quizá por revancha.

Habían regresado al gimnasio principal, parecería un coliseo bien equipado para gladiadores, tenía muchos replicantes y distintos equipamientos para el combate en distintas condiciones, el lugar podía simular muchas situaciones reales para la capacitación de héroes.

– Espero hayan reflexionado sobre los combates de ayer. – La profesora Liberty habló y se hizo el silencio. – La verdad, las evaluaciones fueron en muchos casos muy malas, en especial las de los vencedores.

El descontento y la sorpresa se hicieron notar rápidamente en los estudiantes ¿Por qué? Se supone que habían vencido en esos encuentros aleatorios…

– Lo que quería comprobar es la forma en la que usaban sus habilidades, estudiante 020, si usa una habilidad de control eléctrico para lanzar un proyectil hacia el enemigo, gastó una enorme cantidad de energía sin siquiera poner a prueba a su contrincante ¿Sabía que la intensidad lumínica causa problemas en el estudiante 006? – La respuesta de Rusty (el estudiante número 20) sería un no, pero era una pregunta retórica. – Eso pensé, ustedes no asisten a esta institución para presumir de sus poderes, ustedes vienen aquí para aprender a salvar vidas como héroes profesionales de nuestro Dominio. ¿Alguna vez vieron al líder de Poderosus intentando mantener a su rival encerrado al aplastarlo contra el suelo? Se vería muy bien si lo hace, pero la mayoría de las veces los eleva algunos kilómetros y espera a que se queden sin oxígeno, el cómo usan sus habilidades es más importante que la habilidad en sí, si lo supieran habrían luchado de formas muy diferentes a sólo intentar apalear a su rival con un inútil despliegue de poder. – Explicó la profesora Liberty y Rusty bajó la mirada, realmente se sentía avergonzado al no haber considerado algo tan obvio ¿Qué era? ¿Un principiante? Haiku por su parte tuvo una mejor calificación, pues comenzó pasiva y a la espera de determinar el poder de su enemigo, pero por su falta de entrenamiento no pudo resistir la luz, haciéndola salir de su sombra, y dejándola vulnerable. – Mientras que el estudiante 019, no subestimó a su rival aún conociendo de qué era capaz su replicante, manteniendo la distancia para inutilizar su herramienta y obligándola a sacar su habilidad o derrotarla desde lejos. Si no conocen a su enemigo, no salgan de su zona de combate, un héroe muerto no detendrá a la asociación.

La esencia de Cristina gritaba la furia que estaba acumulándose en ella. Ronnie es la estudiante número 19, y por muy impulsiva que fuera en las asignaturas más sutiles (obteniendo muy malos resultados), en lo que se refería a pelear es muy talentosa ¿Su rival en la primera práctica? Cookie. Dado que la castaña no tenía una habilidad que pudiera ser útil en combate uno a uno, usó un replicante de la academia, un escudo capaz de consumir, concentrar y disparar ataques de energía, Cookie lo eligió ya conociendo la habilidad de Ronnie, pero de igual modo fue superada por la latina, quien estuvo alternando entre su modo de orbe de luz para mayor movilidad, y sus cañones de luz, atacándola sin piedad desde distintos ángulos para neutralizar el escudo. Si bien fue por estrictos fines de combate, desde fuera parecía que Ronnie la estaba "pateando en el piso", y quizá sí se excedió, pero cuando rompió su escudo, lanzó un muy fuerte golpe de gracia, el cual rompió su casco, rebelando su identidad y enviándola a la enfermería, el personal médico de la academia es asombroso, pues pudo restaurar sus músculos pese al choque, pero debió ausentarse en lo que se recuperaba.

Dado que Cristina conocía la identidad de Ronnie, la podía identificar sin problemas, aún con las personalizaciones de su uniforme.

– Si ya lo entendieron, usen sus habilidades de la forma que puedan para sortear el cambo de práctica básico. – La profesora ordenó y el centro de la arena se convirtió en un campo de obstáculos lleno de villianbots con equipamiento de combate. – Estos villianbots son un poco más débiles que los que participaron en el examen de ingreso, no les recomiendo hacer la misma estupidez que hicieron ayer.

Como es típico del Dominio, el entrenamiento será orientado a la práctica.

* * *

 **Año 29 de la Edad Heroica.**

 **Ubicación desconocida, Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

 **Martes (primera semana).**

En el centro de una sala de estar de departamento, con luces apagadas y cortinas cerradas, sólo iluminada por una tableta holográfica del Dominio evidentemente modificada y descansando sobre a un cadáver que mostraba signos de tortura en una bolsa hermética, un fatídico evento se llevaba a cabo.

– Roger… Rodgers… Alejo, no… ¡Alex Rodgers! – Dijo una figura humana que entraba al salón luciendo una armadura amarilla con franjas rojas y articulaciones muy imponentes, se notaba pesada y cubría casi todo de él. En su mano portaba una lata de refresco y su rostro estaba expuesto y centrándose en la identificación en el uniforme del cadáver. – Si, eso era… ¿Quiénes estaban en ese viaje? – El aparente causante de esa muerte preguntó con una voz calmada y una sonrisa mientras introducía las claves del viejo sistema de registro de Royal Train en la tableta modificada usando el pecho del difunto como una mesa.

Reflejado en los ojos de ese extraño se veía una infinidad de tablas de datos obtenidas directamente de Royal Train, las modificaciones que hizo el doctor Levi fueron efectivas a tiempo y el asesino no pudo acceder a las identidades de las personas que viajaron en ese tren a Vardona, pero ese no era su objetivo.

En la tableta comenzaron a reproducirse las grabaciones de las cámaras del compartimiento de carga, las cuales volvieron a operar cuando los ladrones de la asociación abandonaron el tren y ahora se veía a los agentes de Poderosus entre los contenedores.

El portador de la armadura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó al líder de Poderosus hablar: "Jetstream y Mistral… ¿Están seguras de que no había otro involucrado?".

– Jetstream y Mistral… – Dijo el desconocido sabiendo cuál es su nuevo objetivo, o al menos en torno a quién tendrá que operar.

Al día siguiente el cadáver de Alex Rodgers fue encontrado en la azotea de un edificio gubernamental en una pose que parecía un elegante giro de ballet y su elegancia y horror aumentaba con las manchas de sangre en forma de elegantes arcos carmesí, haciéndolo ver como si danzara sobre el agua.

En la escena no se encontró ninguna muestra de ADN o evidencia de algún tipo que vinculara al cadáver con el culpable, pero por la forma de presentar el crimen, se asumió que el responsable fue el temido demonio dorado de la asociación, quien se dice está conspirando para asesinar al director Loki.

Todo cobraba más sentido si se toma en cuenta la cercanía al evento de bienvenida y con la excentricidad que caracteriza al criminal en sus macabras ejecuciones, los medios de comunicación y de criminalística especularon que el atentado sería realizado durante el evento de bienvenida para celebrar el inicio del año escolar que se llevaría a cabo el día viernes, y por motivos mediáticos para con la imagen del mismo Dominio, el director Loki no sólo no podía faltar al evento evidenciando debilidad en su país, sino que tampoco podía permitir que el atentado se diera, sería una trágica mancha a la moral pública del pueblo del Dominio. Sin importar qué, el atentado del demonio dorado no debía darse, y para lograr eso, las agencias heroicas Poderosus, Dominion y Bastión fueron movilizadas para operar en la Real Academia durante el evento.

* * *

 **Año 29 de la Edad Heroica.**

 **Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad Soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

 **Viernes, medio día, inicio del evento de bienvenida.**

Fue una semana muy agotadora para los estudiantes de primer año del curso heroico, incluso para Lincoln, quien pasó mucho tiempo pensando y ejecutando las modificaciones para su brazal. Si bien podría ser un descuido de su vida social, en general se consideraba que la verdadera vida académica en el Dominio comenzaba después de los exámenes de nivelación, pero cuando el viernes finalmente llegó, Lincoln había modificado mucho su replicante para aumentar sus funciones, algunos podrían decir que el usar un poder del nivel de un forjador de la vida es trampa, pero seguía siendo su poder a fin de cuentas.

Ahora el brazal podía generar dos masas de luz, ambas más grandes que la que usó en la bienvenida, ahora estas masas podían volar, y deformarse, pero no alejarse demasiado del albino, su capacidad de despliegue energético también fue modificada y ahora es mucho más eficiente, pues ahora no sólo extrae energía del cuerpo del albino, sino que también dispone de un sistema orgánico de recuperación energética de otro megalisco, el cual ahora sirve como batería que minimiza el cansancio por el uso de este replicante.

Lincoln quería vencer, al menos vencer a sus compañeros de clases, no es que sintiera que debía ponerse por sobre ellos por su naturaleza de forjador de la vida, sólo quería sentir de nuevo la emoción de una victoria, después de todo, desde que iniciaron las clases, no ha vencido a ninguno de sus compañeros. Todos los días se realizaron combates de práctica después de las sesiones de acondicionamiento físico y de control de habilidades. El martes Cristina pateó su trasero en tiempo récord, el miércoles fue Nigel usando un replicante ofensivo, y el jueves fue la chica Jordan.

* * *

 **Bien, al fin acabé con este semestre de U, y regreso con un episodio. xD  
Lamento mucho la demora, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. C:**

 **Francamente pensé en introducir a la nueva nación ahora, pero realmente se me hizo demasiado complicado, no exagero al decir que escribí cuatro veces un origen, pero ninguno terminó de convencerme (y jamás escribiré algo como que "desde las cenizas de la purga del año cero nació tal nación").**

 **Ya habrán notado que Lincoln no busca convertirse en un héroe del Dominio, o al menos no como esos soldados, él está ahí con otro fin (aunque este fin es político pero no está directamente relacionado con el rompimiento del ciclo de la locura infinita).**

 **En fin, el evento de bienvenida comienza en el próximo episodio ¿El demonio dorado atacará al director Loki? ¿Se derramará sangre inocente en el evento de bienvenida? ¿Cómo será el evento de bienvenida? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por compartirme tu opinión, y me alegra mucho que los aspectos positivos de mi historia superaran a los negativos haciéndote seguirla, al menos hasta que ese evento se dio, y aunque lamento que no fuera de tu agrado el final, eso fue lo que quería desde que publiqué el prólogo de héroes y villanos, una batalla épica de Lincoln contra el mundo, y que Lincoln fuera completamente feliz durante esta, que no dudara y que no se arrepintiera (el arrepentimiento es lo que más rabia me da de todos los fics que he leído de NSL, los escritores terminan encariñándose demasiado con alguno de sus personajes y terminan cambiando el propósito por sus propias emociones), en héroes y villanos Lincoln fue feliz, fue abandonado por el mundo, pero no aceptó su destino, se convirtió en un enemigo, en un villano, en un monstruo, en un líder y en un dios. Sobre el Dominio Heroico ¿Por qué es una distopia? Y en este caso Lincoln si alza la voz, pero no es pidiendo un cambio, sino que está contra el cambio que quieren los anti-habilidades… bueno, así es como yo lo veo. xD**

 **MightyMitch47: Carolina Davis es un nombre que tomé de Starcraft (tomé muchas cosas de Starcraft xD) Y en términos de personalidad, son parecidas, pero en el Starcraft 2 no se dio a entender mucho de cómo era ella. Sobre lo del crossover de héroes y villanos con villanos de Cartoon Network, decidí no hacerlo por que las personalidades son muy poco compatibles. Sobre la imagen, sinceramente se me había olvidado, pero creo que la haré yo mismo, aunque muchas gracias. :) Y me encanta escribir escenas tipo la prueba del cazador de Hunter Hunter, xD Me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Anónimo: Lo de los villanos de la asociación, al igual que su origen, se rebelará en el próximo episodio, paciencia amigo. :D Pero algunos de sus agentes en efecto son héroes traidores del Dominio. Sobre la idea que tienen de Lincoln, es una escuela, todos tratan de vencerse entre sí, Lincoln sólo fue el mejor en el examen, pero ahora que saben que usa un replicante, realmente no lo consideran una amenaza. Oh si, les darán una cálida bienvenida el año 30 de la edad heroica. xD Y en efecto, Stella será parte de un programa de inclusión en el Dominio Heroico. Sobre el despertar de los poderes de Lucy, bueno, sólo Lincoln sabe que despertaron, más adelante explicaré sobre sus poderes. Sobre la reacción de Lynn Loud segundo, fue agridulce, se sintió muy bien por su nieto, pero lamentó que fuera bajo la (a sus ojos) incompetente tutela de su hijo.**

 **viruz pirata: Me gustan las estrategias así, creo que narraré más misiones en cubierto. xD A Giggles quiero darle algo de desarrollo, pero literalmente es de los personajes a los que el fandom ha dado menos atención. :,v Sobre Ronnie, es otra cosa la que la tiene ciega (el demonio figurativo que Lincoln describió). Sobre los rasgos animales, no creo que los ponga, las habilidades nacieron de los Trascendentes y los Poderosos, estos últimos ya estaban por sobre todos los demás seres en la tierra en capacidad física, por eso ninguna habilidad altera el aspecto de la persona (como es el caso del padre de Tsuyu Atsui de boku no hero academia), por eso es que las habilidades de aspectos animales (como el de infundir miedo usando aspectos de reptil no es una habilidad de carácter físico) Y no hace falta tener aspectos de animales para separarnos, nos hemos separado como especie por motivos más estúpidos como el color de piel, de ojos, o de pelo. Y si, Lana es más de mecánica manual que de animales. xD**

 **Anónimo: Lincoln sólo fue el mejor en el examen, pero ahora que saben que usa un replicante así de débil, realmente no lo consideran una amenaza (parte de la segregación social). La Haiku de héroes y Villanos no enseña en la academia, ella tiene otro papel muy importante en esta historia, pero no interactúa con esta Haiku. Sobre la sociedad de Stella, en un punto pensé en hacerla una monarquía, pero con sólo treinta años no se posee el legado ancestral que debe portar una monarquía, y no quiero hacerla barbárica o esclavista, realmente me está costando crear una nueva cultura. :C**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Lincoln es bastante objetivo y muy poco prejuicioso (con la familia en la que creció debería sentirse muy diferente sobre los eternos), por eso valora a Lynn Loud segundo como un maestro y un héroe, porque eso es lo que es, para Lincoln no es un abuelo (aunque lo llame así). Sobre la reacción de Albert, la daré a conocer en el próximo episodio. En general sí, el racismo es demasiado difícil de eliminar, y en muchos casos se cree que está bien o que es para proteger, en el caso de sus padres, si Lincoln quisiera irse del Dominio, lo detendrían creyendo que están haciendo lo mejor para él. Respondiendo a tu pregunta hipotética (que por cierto, me encantó): Si Mégalot secuestrara a Lincoln para encargarse de que se criara sin problemas, primero, le daría una familia, pues sabe que para que el dios oscuro alcanzara su potencial necesitó de una familia numerosa a la que estuviera muy apegado, pero que también ellos supieran de su deber de romper el ciclo infinito para darle las facilidades, para eso es necesario que sea en un país con muy pocas restricciones, por lo que el Eón encaja con eso, y suponiendo que Lincoln sí se apegó a esta nueva y numerosa familia, al momento de encontrarse con la familia Loud en Vardona, él sabría de inmediato que son su familia genética gracias a su percepción de esencias, pero el Eón jamás ha dado importancia a la sangre, por lo que él personalmente no sentiría mucho por esa familia de once hijas, pero el Dominio sí tiene al grupo familiar como la base de la sociedad, por lo que la familia Loud sí reaccionaría de forma extraña, exigiendo la custodia de su hijo, o al menos sus padres, pues las hermanas sí que reaccionarían de forma variada, y eso podría ser un problema político entre ambas naciones, que acabaría haciendo a ambas familias vivir en Vardona, y en custodia compartida de Lincoln Loud. Y sí, si Lincoln viviera en el Eón (con una familia de eternos y sin ser parte de la familia Loud), le sería mucho más fácil cumplir su objetivo, pues el Eón es mucho más grande que el Dominio, y podría ir libremente a por más megaliscos. Sobre la habilidad del brazal, la hice para hacerlo más discreto para pasar de ser percibido y que sus compañeros creyeran que obtuvo un puntaje perfecto por suerte, pero ahora será mucho menos sutil, Lincoln sigue siendo un humano y quiere revancha. La academia del Dominio es mucho menos discreta, si la U.A. de Boku no Hero fuera así, podría haberle quitado la custodia de Deku a su madre al negarse a enviarlo a la academia. Sobre el equipamiento de la guardia Real, Lincoln si pudo poner armas destructivas, los primogénitos son muy poderosos, pero Lincoln no quiso convertir a Rhianne en una asesina, si ella se convertía en asesina, sería por su propia mano. Si dos cadenas de ascensión se encuentran, en efecto no pelearían, pues los Heraldos del fin sólo pueden luchar entre ellos en los Nux'Arak o cuando alguno rompe una ley, pero la existencia no es un pecado, y sobre sus enemigos, suelen ser todo lo que no sea "Heráldico". Y no, Ronnie está así por el demonio que Lincoln describió, es impulsiva y tosca, pero no por que así sea su personalidad, Bakugou me parece desagradable de personalidad, y no lo considero impulsivo, sólo demasiado tosco, creo que daré a conocer más sobre Ronnie en el próximo episodio. Fue un buen día en lo teórico, pero en términos de habilidad, simplemente es débil, o lo era. xD Bien, creo que lo haré para desarrollar la trama principal desde otro punto de vista, y sí, también desarrollaré a esas chicas, pero no desde el punto de vista de Lincoln (en el caso de las tres rubias destrozadas por la presencia del Megalisco pensé en meter a Lincoln, pero pasaría lo mismo que en Steven Universe, este Lincoln no estará metido en cada gorrión que cae).**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	13. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 1)**

 **Aumentando la Reputación**

Facción: Dominio Heroico.

Líder: Loki Du'ol

Sistema político/social: Dictadura.

Sistema económico: capitalismo (a los ojos del pueblo), monopolio gubernamental (comunismo en secreto).

Localización: Ocupa los territorios de los estados de Michigan, Ohio, Virginia Occidental, Virginia, Maine, Vermont, Nueva York, Pensilvania y Delaware.

Fortalezas: alto nivel tecnológico (uso de máquinas para mantener los índices productivos sin reemplazar la mano de obra humana, alto nivel de medicina y acceso a ella), la más alta capacidad de construcción a nivel mundial.

Debilidades: erigido sobre una manipulación mediática, económica y social masiva, reducidas formas de sobresalir económicamente, clasismo y segregación a nivel civil, y la asociación.

Clase representativa de poderío: héroes profesionales.

Postura ante las habilidades: se permiten siempre y cuando sean usadas por la productividad nacional (uso controlado).

* * *

La propaganda del Dominio había logrado opacar el efecto que tuvo la horrible presentación de la muerte del ex director del departamento de seguridad de Royal Train. Tristemente fue una medida necesaria para poder mantener la moral pública durante la celebración del inicio del nuevo año, pues no es común que se lleve a cabo algún crimen vistoso en la capital del Dominio Heroico (la mayoría son discretos, pues pocos son tan estúpidos como para querer que las agencias heroicas más poderosas estén detrás de su pista).

Tal y como el director Loki lo planeó, el movimiento mediático logró que las personas en el Dominio asistieran al evento con una sonrisa y con altas expectativas del evento.

La entrada principal de la Real Academia del Dominio había sido adaptada para que las personas autorizadas para el evento pudieran ingresar.

De más está decir que las clases habían sido suspendidas por ese día, pero los estudiantes no se libraban de actividades.

– ¿De verdad lo harás? – Preguntó el profesor Luke a su hermano mayor. – Ese loco es peligroso… se rumora que incluso Krait le teme…

Krait, el nombre clave con el que se conoce al líder de la asociación. El Dominio no ha escatimado en esfuerzos para su ejecución, según el código penal del Dominio, debería pasar dos siglos de tortura antes de su ejecución, entre sus crímenes destaca el asesinato de varios héroes emblemáticos del Dominio, y el hecho que alguien de su organización fuera capaz de hacerle frente… el demonio dorado no es poca cosa.

– No es el primero que intenta matarme. – Sentenció el director Loki viendo desde el edificio principal de la academia como las personas autorizadas ingresaban a las instalaciones.

Los dos pilares del gigantesco arco en la entrada se erguían imponentes mientras que entre ellos ingresaban los estudiantes con sus familias, las celebridades del Dominio, y también las avanzadas extranjeras, quienes por los incesantes esfuerzos de Loki por establecer alianzas con los países vecinos, ahora asistían al importante evento.

Tanto por la mala imagen que en el Dominio se tenía de ellos, como por lo toscos que se ven, la gente del Dominio no se acercaba a quienes lucían las túnicas blancas con bordes verdes del Eón, por sus marcas faciales, varios son maestros de la hidrokinesis y de otras habilidades, si bien más de diez millones de eternos habría aceptado la invitación e ido a la academia, tristemente y fuera de los estados de emergencia, el Dominio no tiene la capacidad para mantener su capital funcionando si la población de esta se duplicara tan abruptamente, por lo que sólo se permitió ingresar a un número reducido de eternos (doscientos, de todas las edades, pero principalmente menores), elegidos (aleatoriamente) por la dama de Vardona tanto para que conocieran más del dominio, como para participar en los juegos, además, Rhianne asistiría al evento como embajadora informal de su nación (no es que el Eón empleara ese tipo de sistemas).

– Sólo espero que tengas razón… – Comentó Liberty entrando a la oficina de su hermano mayor.

Muros plomos y pilares dorados con tallados de olas cual imponentes tsunamis recorriendo por sobre las baldosas blancas como nubes bajo los lobos dorados emblema del Dominio. Se trataba de un área de acceso restringido sólo a algunos miembros del personal académico y al mismísimo director Loki, pues en ella había mucho que concernía a la vida que tuvieron antes de llegar a esa dimensión. En una vitrina estaba la espada con la que Mutilador fue ejecutado (un obsequio del dios oscuro), también había un cuadro que tenía las expresiones que cada uno de ellos puso cuando les informaron que nunca más serían esclavos de su padre cuando fueron liberados por los Heraldos del Fin (un regalo de Death-Bringer), y el que más tristeza les causaba: uno en el que salían Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Likan, Liberty, y Lars, todos muy jóvenes, la única imagen que tienen de su difunto hermano…

– La asociación no ha dejado de crecer. – Levi reportó desde una pantalla. – Muchos creen que recibe ayuda externa…

– Cualquier país que emplee sistema económico puede ayudarlos, son mercenarios. – Sentenció Loki sabiendo muy bien que la moral es muy desechable en el resto del mundo, y que hay cosas que el dinero no logra… directamente. Gracias a la asociación, en muchos lugares se puede contratar a alguien para que otro desaparezca del mapa. – Con propaganda no los detendremos, y aunque pusiéramos al resto del mundo contra ellos, la asociación prevalecería, pues cuentan con la enemistad del mundo para perdurar. Puse a Poderosus, Dominion y Bastión a operar aquí, el demonio dorado conocerá con quién se metió.

Al igual que Krait, Loki no es alguien que sea sólo un símbolo, él también ha enfrentado a la asociación en persona, por muy líder político del Dominio que es, de débil no tiene un solo pelo, y el mundo ha visto y comprobado que no es alguien a quién convenga tomar a la ligera.

* * *

Entre las personas que caminaban hacia la academia, una muy particular eterna de cabello negro avanzaba apartada del grupo principal de invitados del Eón.

– ¿Una eterna? ¿Qué hace aquí una sirena?

– ¿Estará perdida? ¿Podrá leer las indicaciones?

– ¡Háblale a la sirena!

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si me contagio de algo?

Los cuchicheos de la gente del Dominio a su alrededor eran muy molestos y desalentadores, pues en ese país tenían normalizado algo que para el Eón es un tabú: el prejuicio. Pero la eterna no podía permitir que eso la distrajera, pues tenía que proteger a un albino que avanzaba más adelante.

Para ver con sus propios ojos la celebración al inicio del año, los señores Loud pidieron el día libre en la agencia heroica Forja-Victorias, y ahora caminaban junto a sus hijas e hijo hacia la real academia del Dominio. Pese a que es un día festivo, las menores no había recibido las facilidades de asistencia de sus escuelas primarias para la primera parte del evento, por lo que no podrían ver a sus hermanas y hermano en el evento de la academia.

– Tu gente es una molestia. – Haen dijo en sus pensamientos, siendo escuchada por el albino.

– Si… lo es. – Lincoln respondió resignado.

– Creí que Linka sería el único recordatorio de tu rostro. – Lynn se burló de Lincoln golpeando su espalda, no podía evitar molestarlo por ser la primera vez que va a la academia sin usar la forma completa de su uniforme.

– Basta Lynn jr. – Ordeno Lynn tercero usando su telekinesis para separar a su competitiva hija.

Tal vez se habían acostumbrado a ser ruidosas durante los viajes en el transporte público o en sus caminatas, pues la mayoría de las veces sus padres no las acompañaban a la academia, pero ahora… contadas son las ocasiones en las que se ve a la familia Loud llegando a la academia tan ordenadamente.

– Te lo prometí, verás la cultura del Dominio. – Lincoln aseguró a su primogénita.

– Su arquitectura es… asombrosa. – Haen pensó al ver los enormes pilares del arco de la entrada principal.

La academia no lucía particularmente diferente, pues de por sí era enorme y muy elegante, por lo que tenía la capacidad de albergar a los invitados a la primera parte del evento.

– Bien chicas, mucha suerte en sus exposiciones, las veremos desde las gradas. – Sentenció Rita tomando camino a la exposición.

La organización del evento hacía que todos los estudiantes de segundo año y superior (salvo los de los cursos prácticos como Lori) tuvieran que preparar una exposición en las áreas destinadas para ellos (tanto los estudiantes de otras áreas como los de los cursos heroicos) resultando en un colorido espectáculo que ocupaba todo el patio principal de la academia.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos eventos, dejando a sus padres solos.

– Ok linda ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Lynn sr preguntó.

– Con eso estamos listos. – Haen dijo mirando muy satisfecha cómo los padres de Lincoln iban en camino a los eventos de la academia.

– Tú lo has dicho. – Lincoln le respondió a su camarada sabiendo que sólo tendría que caminar evitando ser visto por sus conocidos (para lo que Haen usaría su poder a una muy pequeña escala) y también evitando a todos los eternos.

– Aún hay tiempo antes de que llegue William. – Haen sentenció bastante emocionada, si bien ella podría haber recorrido todo el territorio de la academia por sí misma en su forma primogénita, habría tenido que descuidar a Lincoln, también existía la posibilidad de que se perdiera y al usar su poder nadie reaccionaría a ella… era mucho mejor que Lincoln la guiara en su forma humana y eso es precisamente lo que Lincoln estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero era más un lujo que se darían antes de ejecutar la siguiente fase de su plan. Si bien la ruptura del ciclo de la locura infinita estaba estancada, aún podía ayudar al Dominio (como ya hizo una vez durante el examen de ingreso a la academia), y para la segunda parte de su plan, la cual ya estaba en marcha, hizo que uno de sus primogénitos de clase monarca se aprovechara de la falta de restricciones del Dominio en ese día para entrar a la academia.

Lo primero que Lincoln hizo fue llevar a Haen a una carpa en la que se llevaría a cabo una obra de los estudiantes de quinto año del curso de héroes, una protagonizada por una mimo de risa contagiosa y dientes prominentes, la cual dejó sin palabras a la eterna.

– Dame un momento. – Lincoln pidió una vez el espectáculo terminó, para luego dirigirse a la parte trasera del escenario.

– ¡Hola Lincoln! – Saludó Luan amablemente estirando sus músculos a modo de descanso, se notaba muy conforme con su desempeño. – ¿Viste mi actuación? – La comediante añadió emocionada.

– Fue asombrosa… – Lincoln respondió con honestidad, pero Luan no lo percibió así. El alvino sentía que ella sólo sonreía por fuera, pero por dentro sólo veía al mismo chico inexpresivo de siempre… – Desearía poder decir lo mismo de tus palabras.

Era una de las bromas que sólo Luan entendería, y rápidamente se evidenció al despertar su contagiosa (y frecuentemente irritante) risa.

– Tan magnífica como Lincoln Loud describió. – Haen comentó uniéndose a la conversación.

– Eh… Muchas gracias. – Luan respondió volteándose para ver a esa desconocida con acento extraño, pero se quedó boquiabierta al ver que se trataba de una eterna. ¿Ellos conocían del teatro? ¿Conocía a Lincoln? ¿Lincoln había dicho que era maravillosa? – Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?

– Te disculpo… y no, Lincoln me habló mucho de ti. – La eterna respondió con tranquilidad poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lincoln. – Soy Haen Pulinsmash. – La eterna se presentó con una cálida y genuina sonrisa.

El impacto en la cara de Luan era evidente, si bien Lincoln nunca especificó si Haen era hombre o mujer, todas asumieron que se trataba de una chica… la mítica Haen que ella y sus hermanas intentaron identificar sin ningún resultado favorable. Era una chica impactante tanto por el exótico aspecto que le daban sus marcas, como por su estatura… era más alta que Leni ¿Qué edad tenía?

– ¿Luan? – Lincoln preguntó agitando su mano frente a los ojos de su hermana. – ¿¡Luan!?

– ¡Ah! – Luan chilló al darse cuenta de que se había perdido a sí misma. – Lo siento… muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Eres la novia de Lincoln?

Esta vez fue el turno de Haen para sentirse incómoda, si bien en el Eón no usan el mismo término para describir una relación amorosa, sabía a qué se refería.

– Eh… no, Lincoln y yo sólo somos amigos… – La eterna respondió con un mal intento de sonrisa haciendo a Luan mirarla con una sonrisa pícara, la cual luego dirigió a Lincoln.

– Ya veo… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te juntarías con ella? Todas queremos conocer a la legendaria Haen. – La comediante preguntó visiblemente divertida de ver el avergonzado rostro de su hermano.

– ¿Quieres ver un hermana-ciclón? – Lincoln preguntó recuperando la compostura y cerrándole la boca con una muy entendible respuesta.

– Touché. – Luan respondió más relajada, pese a ser tan animada como siempre, se sentía mejor de ver a su hermano mucho más expresivo, ella no creía que fueran novios, pero sin duda ella era una buena influencia en el. – Eh… me gustaría seguir charlando, pero debo realizar la segunda presentación… ¿Participarás en el evento del coliseo?

– Yo creo… – Lincoln respondió fingiendo duda, pero no había forma de que se saltara ese evento.

– ¡Date prisa Luan! – Llamó un chico de su curso luciendo una armadura medieval pero de colores blanco y negro, se veía asombroso y algo molesto llamando a la comediante desde una de las escenas de utilería.

Lincoln notó que Luan liberó serotonina, oxitocina y dopamina, al parecer ese chico llamado Benny le gustaba.

– Nos vemos Linky… Si quieres invítala a cenar. – La comediante finalizó tomando su celular, ella quería ser la primera en decirle a las demás sobre Haen.

– ¿Linky? – Haen preguntó haciendo reír a Luan, al parecer ahora tenía un apodo más adorable para Lincoln. – Que… Lindo.

Haen sólo se centraba en Lincoln, y prefería no irrumpir el la privacidad de las chicas Loud, por lo que realmente conocía muy poco de ellas, incluido ese apodo para su hermano.

– No pensé que fuera tan abierta a los eternos… – Haen comentó cuando Luan se retiró del pasillo regresando a los vestidores a prepararse para la segunda función.

Lincoln suspiró de alivio, si bien se había ganado varias miradas de disgusto y extrañeza por parte de su familia cuando hablaba de sus experiencias en Vardona centradas en los eternos y su muy particular cultura (casi pareciendo un fanático), había logrado mejorar la opinión que su familia tenía de dicho pueblo y al menos no los veían como a animales (literalmente, Leni logró darse cuenta de que las sirenitas no tenían extremidades anfibias), pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le había mentido a Luan, o al menos le dio una respuesta incompleta, el hermana-ciclón sí que sería problemático, pero había algo que Lincoln jamás permitiría. Sabía que todos en su familia fueron criados de cierta forma, vieron a todos a su alrededor ser criados de formas similares, y como es humano, se sentían incómodos cuando algo diferente se hacía presente, y si bien eso no tienen nada de malo, el verdadero problema nace de la intrínseca necesidad social de los humanos, si presentaba a Haen ante toda su familia, bastaría un pequeño comentario sobre la forma de vida en el Eón para que todos comenzaran a atestarla con preguntas, tratándola más como un animal exótico que como otra persona, y tristemente era un caso bastante probable considerando que incluso las menores ayudaron a investigar sobre ella preguntándole al albino sobre su estadía en Vardona en busca de algún indicio de la naturaleza de Haen (le preguntaron sobre sus gustos, si era su novia, entre otros, pero nunca obtuvieron ninguna respuesta de su hermano), Lisa incluso intentó revisar el registro de eternos conocidos en el Dominio, pero ella no había registro asociado al nombre Haen.

Si Lincoln quería presentar a la eterna a su familia tendría que hacerlo individualmente, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Durante esa mañana, Lincoln jamás permitió que Haen se sintiera mal por las burlas y cuchicheos hacia ella por su nacionalidad, permitiéndole no sólo pasar un muy ameno tiempo en lo que se escondían de los demás eternos y de los compañeros de clase de Lincoln, sino que también Haen conoció a algunas de las chicas Loud, pasando experiencias en su mayoría gratas, pero todo tiene un final, y este llegaría junto con el evento del coliseo, el cual comenzaría en breve.

Lincoln y Haen, al igual que una multitud de estudiantes del Dominio, y los invitados de las otras naciones que participarían del evento fueron puestos en las cápsulas de inserción en las que entrarían al evento.

– Listo para unirme al juego. – Ma informó en las mentes de Haen y Lincoln. – No quería interrumpir su cita.

– Ya saben qué hacer. – Lincoln ordenó completamente centrado en su objetivo, uno para el que William y Haen eran imprescindibles.

El evento del coliseo era libre, y todo el que quisiera participar podía hacerlo sin la necesidad de llenar ninguna forma, sólo estando en las plataformas de lanzamiento antes del inicio del evento. Era un lugar gris sobre el gimnasio principal de la academia, la habitación estaba bien iluminada, los muros estaba decorados con todo tipo de replicantes (incluidos los de Vourer), y el suelo tenía cientos de círculos rojos marcados.

– A todos los participantes del evento del coliseo, por favor tomen sus replicantes y ubíquense en los círculos marcados para su inserción. – Informó la adjutora al tiempo en que los círculos comenzaron a brillar.

En ese evento se permitía el uso de las propias habilidades, pero también podían usar replicantes, y es precisamente por eso que los participantes podrían rebelar sus identidades, ya que nadie sabría si lo que están haciendo es por sus habilidades propias o por los replicantes, y también Haen podía usar su propio poder de primogénita para modificar la apariencia que los demás percibían y ocultar una de sus marcas.

– Todo listo, es hora de un segundo golpe. – Pensó el albino cuando de los círculos se elevaron contenedores cilíndricos cubriendo a los que estuvieran en los círculos.

– Los primogénitos te seguiremos. – Haen y William dijeron al unísono cuando sintieron el aumento de energía en las cápsulas.

– Les deseamos un feliz evento de coliseo. – La adjutora añadió, y las cápsulas de inserción fueron elevadas, literalmente insertándolos en la arena principal de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico.

Al más puro estilo antiguo, se trataba de una gran arena circular con gradas elevadas desde donde los participantes del evento eran vistos por los espectadores, pero también había varios tipos de edificios de piedra antiguos, el cuerpo a cargo del área de simulacros de la Academia se lució con esta obra que hace alusión a una ciudad antigua.

Lincoln sintió que todas sus hermanas (salvo Lori), al igual que varios de sus compañeros también estaban en la arena.

Por sobre las gradas se encontraba una cabina desde donde el Director Loki, representando al Dominio, la dama de Vardona Rhianne Burke representaba al Eón y Allen C. Riley presidente de la unión meritocrática federal (U.M.F. comúnmente se refiere a ella como federación a secas, y a su gente como federales) apreciarían el evento.

El Dominio Heroico, la coalición del Eón y la U.M.F. son tres de las cinco facciones que comparten el norte de américa, todas con su propia cultura, y forma de ver el mundo, al igual que sus respectivas variantes del idioma, y acentos, pero todos usaban el calendario del Dominio y en este día celebraban la alianza que con tanto esfuerzo, el director Loki logró forjar.

– Sin duda será interesante. – Comentó Rhianne con el dorso de su mano derecha sosteniendo su mentón y enseñando una sonrisa confiada.

El evento del coliseo sólo tenía restricción de edad (menos de 18 años), por lo que los maestros del Eón, los héroes profesionales del Dominio o los coroneles de la U.M.F. no podrían participar, dejando sólo a los aprendices del Eón, los héroes en formación del Dominio y los reclutas de la U.M.F. participar, pero al no tener ninguna otra restricción, todos los participantes podían identificar su facción en sus uniformes. Haen, al igual que los eternos que participaban usaban una variante del uniforme de héroe del Dominio, pero este era principalmente blanco y con franjas verdes, los participantes del Dominio lucían la forma completa de sus uniformes (pero podían revelar su identidad y usar sus nombres), la cual, pese a la personalización, evidenciaba su patria al lucir el plomo y el negro como colores insignia en formas que hacían alusiones a lobos, y la U.M.F. con sus característicos uniformes con corazas angulosas (similares a escamas cuadradas cual muro de ladrillos) de colores azul con varios círculos y cilindros de color amarillo que no restaban al imponente aspecto de los federales. Mas todos tenían en común los inhibidores de movimiento que se activarían al recibir un impacto considerable, simulando un daño verdadero según la situación.

– Para celebrar nuestra alianza y la paz con la que prometemos el más resplandeciente futuro a todo nuestro pueblo. – El director Loki habló por los altavoces en un acento y diccionario neutro, para que sus palabras no fueran malinterpretadas por los oyentes. – La coalición del Eón. – Aún sin gobierno, todos los eternos entre el público, al igual que la dama de Vardona, se pusieron de pie. – La U.M.F. – Siguiendo a los eternos, la gente de la federación también se puso de pie. – Y el Dominio heroico celebramos junto a nuestros aliados.

– Este es un día de gloria y de festejos. – Rhianne habló ante todos, incluso en la U.M.F. se reconocían sus esfuerzos, y particularmente ese pueblo le tenía mucha simpatía.

– Pero nunca olviden qué lo que festejamos es lo mismo que prometemos: un futuro. – El presidente Allen continuó el discurso de la directiva, era de vital importancia que las tres figuras más importantes de esa nación se dirigieran no sólo a sus propios pueblos, sino que a todos los demás, incluso el Dominio había puesto muchos proyectores en Vardona y en otras ciudades (que más precisamente son pueblos muchísimo más grandes, Nueva Gettysburgo era más grande en territorio que un estado) del Eón para que los eternos apreciaran el evento que sería transmitido en vivo.

– El futuro que protegemos. – El director Loki volvió a tomar la palabra. – Se ve reflejado en todo lo que está a su alrededor, nuestras ciudades, nuestros pueblos, y nuestra gente. Es tiempo de que el mundo vea que podemos cumplir nuestra promesa ¡Gladiadores! ¡Protejan nuestra promesa! – Sentenció el director Loki y el suelo de la arena comenzó a temblar al tiempo que las compuertas del sur de la arena se abrieron, dando paso a varios villianbots muy bien equipados.

Se notaban mucho mejor desarrollados que los villianbots que enfrentaron durante el examen de ingreso, sus articulaciones eran elegantes y mejor formadas, pero los enemigos que enfrentaron durante el examen de ingreso no estaban organizados, pero estos daban otra idea por sus armaduras de color morado claro con líneas verdes marcando sus figuras humanas, no cabía duda de que estaban organizados, lo que les hacía emanar peligro, mas no era la sensación de que vendrían como una locomotora arrasadora a destruirte, sino que parecían ser de los que desaparecerían y lo próximo que verías sería tu pecho atravesado.

Se trataba de villianbots clase asechador, nombre clave: stalkerbot.

– ¡Por la asociación! – Gritó uno de los stalkerbots apuntando a los estudiantes con una de sus espadas y de inmediato todos los stalkerbots liberaron las espadas de sus muñecas.

– ¡Sométanse a nuestro poder! – Respondieron los demás enemigos dando inicio a su carga contra los gladiadores sin titubear ni por un segundo pese a ser superados en número de diez a uno.

* * *

Linka había visto todos los eventos de coliseo que se han llevado a cabo desde la construcción de la academia, y siempre era diferente, pero este le parecía particularmente interesante, pues por lo poco que había visto podría aplicar mucho de lo que aprendió de su padre y abuelo paterno.

La respuesta de los gladiadores fue la esperada, la mayoría de los que tenían habilidades de proyectiles de energía rápidamente atacaron a estos enemigos… error de principiantes.

– ¿Qué no aprendiste nada? – Pensó la albina al ver que Rusty lanzó uno de sus proyectiles de energía.

– ¡Enseñémosles el poder de la federación! – Gritó una chica de la U.M.F. al tiempo en que su uniforme activaba el sistema de canalización energética Mastodonte para convertir la armadura de su brazo derecho en un cañón, el cual abrió fuego. El proyectil de energía no tardó en convertirse en una lluvia cuando varios de sus compañeros federales hicieron lo mismo.

Las diferencias ideológicas entre la U.M.F. y el Dominio se hizo evidente cuando los disparos de los federales destruyeron a los del Dominio en una soberbia pero contraproducente muestra de poderío, pero de igual forma impactaron contra los stalkerbots… ¿O no? No podían decirlo con exactitud, el poderoso despliegue de energía dejó esa área casi imposible de sondear.

– Ahora estoy… – Dijo uno de los enemigos al oído de Rusty haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío, pero el colorín no perdió tiempo y formó un proyectil eléctrico a su alrededor con el fin de atacarlo a la corta distancia que había establecido. – Más allá de ti. – El stalkerbot añadió atravesando a Rusty con una hoz, haciéndolo caer al suelo neutralizado (al ser un arma holográfica no era capaz de hacerle daño real, pero su uniforme inhibió sus movimientos, pues esa sería una herida letal).

– El plan ha sido forjado. – Dijo otro de los stalkerbots y de inmediato Cristina y Benny fueron rodeados por un aura roja dentro de la cual no podían moverse.

Pese a lo que su animada y a veces inocente personalidad indica, Linka no era ni débil ni estúpida, y ya conocía a la perfección la habilidad de Cristina. Si ella fue un objetivo prioritario significa que estos enemigos están intentando acabar con los gladiadores que posean habilidades capaces de afectar en área, y el siguiente sería…

– ¡Hm! – Uno de los stalkerbots fue golpeado con fuerza por un torrente de piedras que se levantó justo debajo de él cuando iba a acabar con Nigel.

Pero ese stalkerbot no era débil, y antes de que la albina pudiera atacarlo de nuevo, este ya estaba frente a frente con ella, es muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del momento en el que fue destrozado.

Alistair previó que el ataque de Linka no sería suficiente para derrotar a ese enemigo, y sabiendo que este contraatacaría a Linka, saltó para evitarlo con un poderoso rodillazo, mientras que Ronnie sólo reaccionó por instinto, pero aun así impactó su forma de proyectil resplandeciente contra el enemigo, resultando en un ataque simultaneo que liquidó al stalkerbot, pero eso no permitió a Cristina o a Benny regresar al juego.

– Las sombras y yo… – Otro de los stalkerbots susurró al oído de otra gladiadora.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Cookie sufriendo el mismo destino que Cristina al ser neutralizada, esta vez el stalkerbot usó un uniforme del Dominio, por lo que no fue detectado por los gladiadores.

– Somos uno. – El Stalkerbot añadió desapareciendo… o eso intentó.

– No hables de lo que no conoces. – Haiku interrumpió al stalkerbot emergiendo de su pecho tras haber destrozado sus circuitos internos con un replicante eléctrico.

– Sorprendente… – Lincoln comentó sin ningún tipo de preocupación al ver a Haiku en acción, ella dominaba muy bien su habilidad.

– Lo tomaré como un cumplido. – Dijo Haiku volviendo a sumergirse en las sombras dejando a Lincoln bastante intrigado.

Si bien su plan ya estaba en marcha, aún no era tiempo para actuar, debía esperar a que los enemigos ganaran más terreno, pues al poder percibir las esencias de todos a su alrededor en la arena, era como ver el combate desde arriba, gracias a lo que sabía qué es lo que el enemigo estaba haciendo.

– Me guía la voz del eclipse. – Susurró un stalkerbot.

– ¡Irrumpieron en la formación! – Gritó una recluta de la U.M.F siendo neutralizada por otro de estos sigilosos stalkerbots, pero antes de que esa chica cayera al suelo, fue vengada por una de sus compañeras.

– Quedas relevada. – Sentenció la aparente líder de la formación que la U.M.F. había establecido destrozando a un stalkerbot sin siquiera moverse.

Su nombre es Samantha Clarke, una muchacha de personalidad muy fuerte capaz de formar espadas de energía en sus dedos (pero al ser una habilidad energética también podía ser usada como fuente de energía del sistema de canalización Mastodonte para poder disparar su energía en forma de proyectiles).

Samantha había aprendido a usar los sistemas replicantes de apoyo de la U.M.F. y su habilidad de forma simultánea, y eso fue lo que le permitió potenciar su armadura para realizar contrataques energéticos. Pero la tenacidad de Samantha no acaba ahí, pues ella, al igual que la mayoría de los gladiadores ya había notado el modus operandi de sus enemigos.

– Se concentran en los que usan áreas de efecto. – La señorita Clarke gritó y rápidamente se establecieron formaciones cerradas en torno a los posibles objetivos del enemigo.

* * *

– Regreso… a las sombras. – Dijo uno de los últimos stalkerbots cayendo destrozado, al tener tantas habilidades de infiltración y sigilo, simplemente se veían superados cuando estas no podían ser usadas, caso que se dio al enfrentar una formación cerrada.

A simple vista parecería que los gladiadores habían triunfado, pues habían sufrido bajas aceptables y se habían aclimatado al campo de batalla, pero pese a esos puntos a su favor, no podrían estar más cerca de la derrota.

Casi ninguno en la arena se había dado cuenta, pero ahora la mayoría de los gladiadores estaba agrupada, se habían separado reuniéndose con los demás miembros de su propia facción. Nada nuevo para lo que los eventos del coliseo habían sido hasta ahora, pues aunque hayan hecho una alianza, realmente no son fáciles de borrar los hechos que los diferencian y que los han marcado.

– Primero muerta. – Pensó Samantha al ver al cúmulo plomo de estudiantes del Dominio agrupados a sus espaldas.

No había forma de que la U.M.F. considerara depender de un pueblo que ve a las habilidades como un recurso económico más, cuando deben ser una muestra de la magnificencia que cada persona posee, por eso sentían cierta obligación de usar sus replicantes para demostrar su poder, pero también guardaban simpatía por los eternos y sí estarían dispuestos a una formación hombro con hombro a su lado.

La U.M.F no había hecho esfuerzo alguno para mantenerse junto al Dominio o al Eón después de que los stalkerbots concentraron su ataque en las uniones de las facciones, resultando en que ellos quedaron aislados de las otras facciones, mas no por eso serían un blanco fácil. Lo que sí los haría un objetivo fácil es que quedaron en una mala posición al estar mucho más cerca de la entrada.

– Bien muchachos. – Samantha comentó al tiempo en que los reclutas que aún seguían en el juego le prestaban atención. – No sabemos con qué nos vendrán, pero sin importar qué nos lancen, demostraremos la supremacía de la U.M.F. ¡Hombro con hombro!

– ¡Unidos a la victoria! – Respondió su grupo con entusiasmo.

* * *

– Que buen grito de guerra. – Linka comentó bastante impresionada por el entusiasmo de los gladiadores de la U.M.F. ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus compañeros de curso y compatriotas.

Es cierto que el Dominio es la facción que más gente perdió en el primer ataque, pero también fue el principal objetivo de los stalkerbots, ya que estos se centraron en apartar al Eón y a la U.M.F del Dominio atacándolos por los flancos.

– ¿No deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo? – Lincoln preguntó inocentemente y causando bastante malestar.

La gente del Dominio de por sí sentía extrañeza por los eternos y su estilo de vida rudimentario y minimalista, lo consideraban extraño y ese tipo de racismo está muy arraigado en ellos, y aunque no pensaban particularmente mal de la U.M.F. sabían que ellos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar ayuda de otro, por lo que era muy poco probable que ellos aceptaran colaborar.

– Ellos se centraron en separarnos y en atacar a los que podían causar efectos de área. – Dana interrumpió. Al ser una estudiante de séptimo año, ella y sus compañeros deberían trazar la estrategia. – Los efectos de área no habrían servido contra stalkerbots, el próximo ataque será uno en el que buscarán abrumarnos en número.

Parecía una deducción lógica, así también podrían sacar provecho de las formaciones separadas que cada facción tomaría.

El Dominio adoptó una formación de combate centrado en los pocos usuarios de habilidades en área que no fueron neutralizados por los stalkerbots, tendrían que sacarle todo el provecho posible a sus habilidades.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó un aprendiz del Eón bastante calmada pese a estar en desventaja estratégica.

* * *

Si bien los eternos se podrían considerar incultos en lo que a materias científicas se refiere (muchos de ellos son analfabetas) sin duda saben de lo que la unión es capaz, y por eso son los que menos bajas sufrieron, ya que cuando un stalkerbot intentó atacar, todos estaban pendientes de sus compañeros, logrando reaccionar muy rápidamente para ayudarlo.

– ¿Eso importa? – Respondió otra eterna aprendiz. – Fue divertido.

Todos ellos habían nacido en Vardona y respondido a la invitación del Dominio por que querían ver sus ciudades y cultura, y precisamente por eso no se estaban tomando en serio el evento, para ellos era sólo otro juego. Mas no por eso sentirían simpatía por sus compañeros gladiadores.

Desde el conflicto de Vardona, el Eón respetaba políticamente al Dominio, mas no por eso había olvidado los malos tratos que recibieron en Vardona, por lo que se negaban a cooperar con ellos de formas diferentes a la no-agresión, mientras que consideraban antinatural la idea de convertir algo tan maravilloso como el poder con el que naciste en otro que sirviera más (como el uso del sistema de canalización mastodonte), razón por la que también se negaban a cooperar activamente con la U.M.F.

* * *

Con ese tipo de relación, la realidad es que ninguna facción estaba dispuesta a cooperar activamente entre sí, eso y el orgullo de cada una de esas culturas son lo que la I.A. del coliseo: Coliseum, buscaría aprovechar para doblegar a los gladiadores con los recursos que el Dominio le había asignado.

– ¡Proyectil! – Gritó Samantha apuntando con una de sus navajas de energía al cielo.

Eran proyectiles holográficos que los bombardearían cual meteorito… si lograban pasar.

Si hay algo que caracteriza a la F.M.U. es el control de habilidades de energía y los tecnológicamente avanzados usos que le dan.

– ¡Activen el sistema Legolas! – Samantha añadió y de los cascos de los reclutas aparecieron tabletas holográficas.

No hay mejor sistema de puntería que el ojo humano, y esa precisión es la que el sistema Legolas utilizaba para dirigir disparos mucho más débiles que los disparados por el sistema Mastodonte, pero también mucho más finos y precisos, los cuales serían usados para derribar hasta el último de los proyectiles.

– ¡Ah! – Otro recluta gritó cuando fue neutralizado.

– ¿¡Qué diablos!? – Samantha preguntó activando sus espadas cuando vio a una especie de insecto sobre su compañero eliminado.

– ¡Vigila tu espalda Clarke! – Otra federal advirtió aplastando a otro de esos peligrosos insectos e interrumpiendo su ruta hacia el cuello de Samantha.

– Te debo una Stella. – Samantha respondió desactivando el sistema Legolas. Iba a ordenar a su pelotón que hiciera lo mismo, pero estos ya lo habían hecho.

– Ya me la pagarás en una celebración de victoria. – Respondió Stella dándole un golpe en la espalda, sabía que Samantha estaría decepcionada de sí misma por caer en esa artimaña, y aunque no les sería problema recuperarse, el problema es que esos insectos ganaron demasiado terreno y ahora no estaban en formación.

La I.A. sabía perfectamente que la U.M.F. se especializaba en combate a larga distancia, y aunque tampoco eran débiles en distancias cortas, necesitarían tiempo para adecuarse, tiempo que no les daría.

Las compuertas volvieron a abrirse, dejando entrar a una infinidad de villianbots modificados, sus funciones eran muy específicas, pero en ellas eran eficientes hasta el punto en que su estructura entera fue modificada para cumplirla, siendo una subcategoría de los villianbots: los xenobots, xenomorfos.

Como plaga y por montones, los xenolings (xenobots con aspecto de hormigas acorazadas de tamaño perro y con patas parecidas a las de los saltamontes) avanzaban frenéticamente hacia la debilitada F.M.U. y aunque el Dominio y el Eón disparaban su insignificante potencia de fuego, no harían diferencia contra el número de xenolings que enfrentarían.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó una albina cuando un gladiador del Dominio dejó la formación y corrió hacia la F.M.U.

Ese grito fue captado por los sensores y reproducido en la cabina de la directiva, haciendo eco en la dama de Vardona.

– Ese nombre… – Rhianne susurró mirando muy detenidamente a ese chico.

Rhianne tenía sus dudas respecto a la situación, y Lincoln lo sintió, por lo que tuvo que quitarse su casco. Ahora no había duda de su identidad y Rhianne no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que discretamente llevó su mano a su oído y activó el transmisor que Lincoln dejó en la corona que le entregó.

El albino corría hacia la posición de los debilitados federales, pero ese intento de camaradería no estaba fuera de las capacidades de Coliseum, por lo que un stalkerbot saltó hacia él.

– Agáchate y dispara tu brazal con fuerza justo hacia arriba. – Lincoln escuchó en su oído la hermosa voz de Rhianne, no negaría que le recordó a su madre por darle órdenes tan toscamente, pero ya se daría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Sin titubear, Lincoln obedeció, y al agacharse evadió la cuchilla holográfica, quedando en una posición en la que podría destruir fácilmente al enemigo con un ataque en su abdomen, cosa que hizo, logrando su cometido y rápidamente reanudando su carrera hacia la U.M.F.

– ¡Intruso! – Gritó un recluta al ver que un chico del Dominio se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Y ese niño? – Preguntó Stella impresionada cuando el albino comenzó a concentrar una enorme ola de energía en su mano, tal vez había exagerado al usar una célula recolectora de energía de un primogénito, pero ahora no había mucho problema con ello.

Esa esfera pareció explotar, y como un espectáculo pirotécnico, miles de fragmentos de energía llovieron sobre la posición de la U.M.F.

– ¿Un ataque? – Samantha preguntó dudosa cuando recibió directamente en su casco uno de esos proyectiles, eran muy débiles… para acabar con un gladiador, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con esos insectos.

– ¡Retomen posiciones! – Ordenó un recluta al parecer malo para obedecer, pero sus compañeros obedecieron al darse cuenta de que tenían casi encima a los xenolings. – Hijo del Dominio ¡Usa tu replicante y prepárate para disparar!

– ¡Entendido! – Respondió el albino ubicándose junto a ese recluta. – Bien hecho William. – El peliblanco añadió en la mente de su primogénito.

La U.M.F. haría gala de su asombroso poder de fuego disparando contra esas pestes, pero Coliseum también había previsto esa maniobra.

Varios xenobots emergieron del suelo frente al mar de xenolings, un poderoso xenobot de tipo xenoshield. si los xenolings parecen hormigas obreras, los xenoshield son del tipo hormigas cabezonas (buscar en Google para hacerse una imagen), estos usaron sus enormes cabezas como barrera capaz de absorber energía, serían tanto el escudo perfecto para avanzar contra la U.M.F como el ariete que rompería a la federación.

– ¡Abran fuego! – Ordenó Samantha y sus fuerzas obedecieron.

Si bien disparar más alto para sortear a los xenoshield y llegar a los xenolings a sus espaldas a modo de mortero fue una buena idea, Samantha no contaba con que estos monstruos saltarían para recibir de lleno sus ataques y usarlos para cargar un contraataque.

Las cosas no se veían bien, siete poderosos impactos iban a ser lanzados hacia ellos acompañados de un mar de xenolings… ¿O no?

Los xenoshield dispararon, pero a la posición del Dominio, formando un gran resplandor que, además de neutralizar a muchos de los gladiadores del Dominio, generó un punto ciego en la U.M.F.

– ¡Cuidado! – William gritó cuando vio que los xenolings usaron sus patas traseras para saltar por sobre los xenoshield y abrumar a la enceguecida tropa de federales.

Sin los sistemas Legolas, los reclutas se vieron forzados a usar sus propias habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo para resistir, pero como los xenolings tienen la función de abrumar al enemigo y diezmarlo a base de fuerzas desechables, tenían incorporado un sistema de autodestrucción.

– ¡No resistirán! ¡Nosotros tampoco si la posición de la federación cae! – Gritó Linka sabiendo muy bien lo que decía, de un momento a otro, más de la mitad de sus compañeros fueron neutralizados.

– ¡En marcha eternos! – Gritó una chica del Eón corriendo a la posición de la F.M.U, o mejor dicho nadando, pues una gran ola de agua se dirigía hacia la F.M.U.

– ¡Activen los sistemas Ancla y Neptuno! – Gritó William al ver el tsunami que se venía sobre ellos.

El sistema ancla activa varias garras excavadoras en las plantas de los pies de los uniformes de la U.M.F. siendo ideal para operar en emergencias como terremotos y huracanes, y ahora, para resistir la corriente, y el sistema Neptuno permite supervivencia submarina.

Gracias a la feroz ola, los xenolings fueron regresados a las compuertas… o los pocos que no se autodestruyeron para romper la ola a la fuerza, neutralizando a varios de los eternos que la controlaban.

– El Eón nos dio tiempo ¡No lo desperdiciemos! – Gritó Lincoln ayudando a un eterno a ponerse de pie.

– ¡Tiene razón! – Samantha añadió casi por instinto. – ¡Reagrúpense!

El entrenamiento de la F.M.U. les enseñó a jamás dejar a un camarada atrás, y por la gran cantidad de eternos que fueron atacados no tenían más opción que avanzar para tomar el terreno en el que fueron dispersados.

– ¡Con fuerza héroes! – Gritó Danna al tiempo en que el Dominio se unía al frente de batalla.

* * *

– Tú… sí que estás lleno de sorpresas. – Susurró Rhianne al ver casi con lágrimas en sus ojos a reclutas de la federación hombro con hombro al lado de héroes en formación y aprendices del Eón.

Allen y Loki se sentían similar, si bien sus culturas eran muy diferentes y muy comúnmente competían entre sí, nadie estaba dispuesto a matar porque sí, nadie se aferraba a la purga del año cero ni quería revivirla o pasar por un evento similar.

– ¡Como uno! – Gritó Lincoln, el único rostro reconocible en el evento mientras un recluta de la U.M.F. y una aprendiz del Eón lo levantaban para poder disparar desde un mejor ángulo hacia la compuerta.

Después del disparo del albino, muchos más de las tres facciones se le unieron, logrando destruirla y cerrarla obteniendo una victoria simbólica.

La I.A. Coliseum fue desconectada por el doctor Levi, había sido vencida.

Si bien no era la primera vez que el evento del coliseo era superado por los gladiadores, los tres últimos años habían fracasado, y no sólo lograron romper esa racha de derrotas, sino que también era la primera vez en la que los gladiadores de las tres facciones trabajaban juntos para vencer (ese era el principal objetivo por el que Coliseum seguía mejorando, esta vez logró poner un nivel de dificultad que los forzó a unir fuerzas).

Los aplausos de los líderes se hicieron presentes cuando el polvo se dispersó, sin duda era una hazaña que celebrar, pero no darían un discurso motivacional para eso.

El público tardó, pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo con algo más que los tratados de no agresión, pero también comenzaron a aplaudir.

El Dominio necesitaría manipular de nuevo para que lo mostrado en el evento del coliseo sea aceptado por todos, y para eso tenían al supuestamente retirado primer héroe.

Luego de que el aplauso terminara, las cápsulas de inserción volvieron a mostrarse, y los gladiadores regresaron a la sala bajo el coliseo.

Realmente se sentían bien por esa victoria, si bien no se demostraron superiores a las demás facciones, sí pudieron ver algo que no habían visto antes en los extranjeros: que son como ellos, no son tan diferentes…

– Bien hecho muchacho. – Dijo uno de los reclutas de la U.M.F. golpeando a Lincoln en el hombro (en su mayoría son igual de toscos que Lynn jr.).

– Tú sí que estás loco. – Otro recluta añadió, por una de las insignias que tenía su uniforme, implicaba que provenía de una familia acaudalada. – Y qué buen replicante ¿Te interesaría venderlo?

La máxima muestra de estatus y poderío en toda la U.M.F. son los replicantes, podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero si no tienes suficientes replicantes para poder hacer más cosas, eres más inútil que un vagabundo muerto de hambre (por eso la M de la sigla, meritocrática, todos se ganan su lugar por méritos), y por eso desarrollan tantos sistemas para usar sus habilidades y replicantes más eficientemente (como el sistema Mastodonte o Legolas), y también esa ideología es la responsable del noventa por ciento de los ingresos de Vourer.

– No está en venta. – Respondió Lincoln, devolviéndole el golpe.

– Oh… ¿Y cómo lo adquiriste? – Al parecer era un recluta bastante perseverante.

– Lo hice yo mismo…

Eso sí que causó silencio en la gente de la U.M.F. Sin duda era un prodigio si a esa edad podía hacer un replicante de forma independiente.

– Eres más loco de lo que pareces. – Dijo una chica de la U.M.F. bastante alta, al quitarse el casco rebeló que se trataba de una chica de piel morena clara, cabello negro y pecas. – Soy Stella, es un gusto. – La recluta añadió ofreciéndole su mano al albino.

– Lincoln Loud… es un placer. – Respondió el albino correspondiendo a su saludo.

– Perdona si el rascacielos te molestó. – Dijo William interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos, cosa que molestó a Stella. – Llamaron a los reclutas a la sala de conferencias… el Presidente Riley lo ordena.

La molestia de la chica se convirtió en preocupación, nunca era bueno que los citaran… y mucho menos el mismísimo presidente de la federación.

– Asegúrate de que sobrevivan. – Lincoln ordenó a su primogénito de la U.M.F. No es que le agradaran demasiado esos chicos, pero no le desearía la muerte o el dolor a nadie… aunque sí le gustaría no estar ahí, pues mientras tuviera puesto el uniforme de héroe en formación y fuera un día hábil, no podía negarse a las entrevistas de la prensa… y aún tenía que hablar con mucha gente…

– Rechaza la propuesta de Rhianne y quédate en el Dominio decían… – Lincoln refunfuñó tomando camino a la salida de la cámara inferior de la arena, el próximo evento tardaría en comenzar, lo que le daría tiempo de ducharse, le vendría bien un relajo.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio en el que Lincoln dio el segundo paso de su plan de impacto social en el Dominio, aunque en esta ocasión sí que no podrá negarse a la prensa. De nuevo tendrá mucho que explicar. xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció lo poco que se dio a conocer de la U.M.F.? Personalmente me encantaron los nombres de sus sistemas. xD En el próximo episodio hablaré de la federación.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora y agradezco su paciencia conmigo, no pensé que en mis vacaciones trabajaría más que en la U. xD Pero aquí estoy y sin estancamiento creativo, así que creo que podré actualizar más seguido (aunque no prometo nada).**

 **Bien, Lincoln volvió a hacerse notar en el Dominio ¿Acaso se hará famoso? ¿Cómo encarará ahora a sus compañeros y familia? ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus padres, sus dos abuelos y la directiva del Dominio? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Entiendo tu punto, sería idóneo que todas las familias funcionaran del modo que lo planteas en el mundo real, pero el mundo del fanfiction es diferente, en él no hay leyes, reglas, ni moral, y con todo respeto, está fuera de lugar decir como debe ser en una historia nacida de la imaginación de otro, y precisamente al mundo del fanfiction iba dirigido mi comentario: en el caso de los fics de not such luck, o de cualquier otro capítulo que enemiste a los integrantes de la familia Loud, no tiene nada de malo, son fanfics después de todo, pero lo que me deprime de ese arrepentimiento es que los autores comenzaron a escribir sus historias sin conocer su final ni su desarrollo, y en muchos casos acabaron abandonando el propósito por el cual acabaron escribiéndolas, y también contradiciéndolas, en resumen, perdieron el control de sus propias historias.**

 **viruz pirata: Hierba mala nunca muere. xD Y claro que respondí tu duda ¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho (cuando son spoilers no cuenta xD)? Si, Haen es mayor que Lincoln (aunque no tanto, pero de por sí es alta), aunque si ella está ahí es porque quiere estar ahí, si no quisiera, su poder le permitiría irse a cualquier lugar y jamás ser molestada de nuevo. Lori quedó traumada con eso. xD Giggles sufrió el triste destino de los personajes que no son tan estéticamente agradables. :,v Y bueno, la victoria no es precisamente lo que obtuvo del evento del coliseo, pero ese no es el único evento en el que participará. xD**

 **Anónimo: Espero este capítulo haya sido tan interesante como esperabas por el preludio del episodio anterior. :v Sobre si es un prodigio, lo es al menos en las clases teóricas, pero sus habilidades de combate dejan mucho que desear, pues en muchas ocasiones son las habilidades las que deciden el resultado. Sobre las edades hasta las que los haré crecer, será hasta que Lincoln cumpla su objetivo de romper el ciclo de la locura infinita, pero muy seguramente en el epílogo rebelaré qué fue de todos los que sobrevivan. Sobre lo del heredero de Loki, sería spoiler, lo siento. Es cierto lo de la monarquía, pero sin un buen motivo, no se puede unir a un pueblo para reestablecer una sociedad, la verdad me inclino más por una teocracia (aunque sea el sistema de gobierno que más detesto).**

 **Anónimo: Alistair es un personaje de la serie, por eso no di ninguna descripción de su aspecto, salvo sus ropas.**

 **MightyMitch47: Me disculpo, creí que había desarrollado más a Carolina Davis en mi fic, pero no. xD Para lo poco que describí de ella, realmente es muy parecida a la Carolina Davis del Starcraft 2. :v**

 **Anónimo: Lincoln no habría desertado así de simple, habría fingido su muerte antes (otro motivo para no hacerlo, odiaría ver sufrir a su familia por su muerte), pues en el Eón no tienen registro civil.**

 **SirCrocodile222: Así es, el Eón sí pelea por agua negra, por que no la quiere, la quiere pura y transparente. Sobre lo de Leni, los pasó raspando con las uñas, pero sí, dejemos ese misterio como una leyenda. xD En un principio los Heraldos caían a la factoría de vanguardias, donde eran convertidas en estas, pero después de que Kaah'Narak destruyó la primera arena, se formaron las fosas de sacrificios, donde caían los derrotados, pero si sobrevivían pasarían a servir a quien los derrotó cual vanguardias, pero en cuanto a las vanguardias del derrotado, la mitad pasan a servir al que los derrotó, y la otra mitad se distribuye entre los jerarcas más débiles. Haen es realmente útil para Lincoln, tanto por su habilidad como por su nacionalidad. Sobre la ofensiva de Lincoln, pronto se verá, el evento del coliseo no es el único evento que se realizará ese día. El Demonio Dorado aún no actúa, quizá lo haga, quizá no, no dije que el que lo torturó efectivamente era el Demonio Dorado, sólo dije que usaba una armadura amarilla. Muajaja El Dominio conserva gran parte del conocimiento de la humanidad, pero los demás países no están del todo interesados, pues muchos de ellos no consideran el conocimiento como el verdadero camino a la sustentabilidad económica. Pero la forma de construir edificios, por ejemplo, sólo se conserva en el Dominio, los eternos no construyen edificios y la U.M.F. los construye de otra forma, así que en general, nada es igual. Megalot acabó con los arsenales nucleares, no le interesaban los científicos, y por eso el Dominio no desarrolla armamento nuclear (que de un día para otro todos los submarinos nucleares dejen de responder no es algo que se le pueda atribuir a la suerte). Sobre las guerras con habilidades, la verdad es que aún no se da, o al menos no con un ejército organizado, pero Loki y sus hermanos sí vivieron una en la otra dimensión, por lo que son los únicos que pueden tomar ventaja estratégica, y sobre las contramedidas, para eso están los héroes profesionales/soldados, son un ejército que está disperso estratégicamente bien ubicado y abastecido en los puntos más importantes del Dominio, si alguien intentara atacarlos, literalmente tendrían que sangrar por cada metro que intentaran tomar. Sobre lo de la suerte, en efecto tiene poca lógica, pero el Dominio de por sí considera las habilidades como un recurso económico, y no tener una es como si estuviera incompleto, por eso es que atribuyeron la suerte, ya que se comprobó que no hizo trampa, y al darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte en combate (al menos hasta ahora que rebeló su replicante), se reafirmó su teoría de que sólo tuvo suerte en el examen. Sobre quién será el primero en experimentar las mejoras del brazal… ¿Quién quisieras que fuera? ¿Alguien que quieras ver su habilidad en acción contra el brazal del albino? Es bueno ser curioso, mi amigo, yo también lo soy, y así es mucho más divertido todo. La verdad, me encantaría que literalmente dejaran a Bakugo imposibilitado para ser héroe, pero con lo malos que son los japoneses para ese tipo de cosas, no creo que pase. :,v Y sobre Ronnie… sólo diré que ella jamás sintió que el mundo giraba en torno a ella, y esa es una parte muy importante de ese "demonio" que la atormenta. Hasta la próxima estimado. :D**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	14. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 2)**

 **Consecuencias y Medidas Desesperadas**

Facción: U.M.F. (Unión Meritocrática Federal)

Líder: Allen C. Riley.

Sistema político/social: República de Gobierno representativo.

Sistema económico: capitalismo.

Localización: Ocupa los territorios de los estados de Kentucky, Tennessee, Misisipi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Carolina del norte y Carolina del Sur.

Fortalezas: alto nivel tecnológico (centrado en la emulación de las habilidades), la más grande maquinaria industrial de replicantes.

Debilidades: Marcada forma de segregación social (los replicantes lo son todo), sistema económico centrado en los ricos (acumulación de riquezas), bajo índice de desarrollo tecnológico en otras áreas (debe aliarse con otras facciones como el Dominio para obtener algunos recursos como la medicina) y la asociación opera en sus territorios.

Clase representativa de poderío: Coroneles (máximo rango en el gobierno al que se puede acceder con habilidades y capacidad de combate, todo rango gubernamental demanda como mínimo el rango de coronel, y se les agrega un grado, siendo el más alto, el perteneciente al presidente Riley, coronel de grado diez).

Postura ante las habilidades: se permiten siempre en toda circunstancia siempre y cuando no destruyan propiedad pública y no causen daños que requieran de servicios (uso controlado).

* * *

Al igual que la coalición del Eón, los estados en los que la U.M.F. gobernaría, sufrieron muchas pérdidas, tanto en términos de vida como en infraestructura.

La abrumadora furia que inundó a las personas cuando se dieron cuenta de que ahora podrían tomar justicia y poder con sus propias manos, nunca desapareció. Si bien la purga del año cero no fue tan brutal como en el Eón, los daños sí fueron considerables, muchas personas se agruparon para usar sus poderes con el fin de destruir las cárceles y edificios gubernamentales, saquearon las mansiones y asesinaron a cuanto millonario, político o policía encontraron a modo, no de protesta, sino de venganza contra la organización social que los oprimió y mandó a la guerra, a matar y morir por petróleo y dinero.

Una vez la calma regresó a las embrutecidas personas, dando fin a la purga del año cero, intentaron regresar a sus vidas, comenzaron a reconstruir ye intentaron volver a obtener trabajo, pero muchos de ellos no fueron capaces de salir a la calle. Al igual que pasó en el Dominio, el miedo de que la persona que estuviera a su lado decidiera usar su poder para dañar a todos a su alrededor se hizo presente, por lo que la gente consideró que no era viable vivir en ciudades comenzó a huir de ellas, pero a diferencia del Eón, en los campos y sectores rurales también se esparció el miedo, siendo el momento en el que más gente sin hogar deambularía sin rumbo, buscando alejarse.

Durante el periodo que se conocería como la gran migración, se dio un suceso muy curioso: muchas de las personas que abandonaban sus hogares (tanto en el campo como en las ciudades) dejaron en sus casas los mapas que sobraran y algo de comida, pues era muy probable que algún otro migrante ocupara su hogar en caso de no tener techo al llegar.

Jamás en la historia se había visto a tanta gente migrando por separado sin rumbo, pero esta última situación cambiaría muy pronto cuando las personas con habilidades similares comenzaron a agruparse.

En efecto, el que estaba a tu lado podría usar su habilidad para atacarte, pero si todos tenían habilidades similares, la posibilidad de defenderse y contraatacar era mucho mayor.

Después de cinco años la gente se había agrupado en clanes que mantenían un contacto mínimo entre sí, siempre que llegaba alguien a alguno de esos clanes, debía mostrar su habilidad antes de poder ingresar, y muchas veces estos eran rechazados, no sin antes ser enviados en la dirección de los clanes que sí podrían aceptarlos.

Aunque se hicieran llamar clanes, la realidad es que su nivel tecnológico era aceptable, pues, a diferencia del Eón, nadie decidió optar por un estilo de vida completamente anarquista y rural viviendo de la tierra.

Aunque se logró establecer una suerte de paz entre los clanes, la realidad es que muchas familias se vieron forzadas a separarse para entrar a alguno de los clanes, o a vivir en la efectiva hostilidad fuera de estos, pero esa situación tampoco duraría mucho, pues los clanes rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo útil que sería la ayuda de otros clanes para su día a día. Los primeros en notarlo fueron los usuarios de la piroquinesis, quienes por la volatilidad de su poder, no podían practicar la agricultura y tuvieron que vasar su extracción de alimentos en la pesca, pero también notaron que los usuarios de la hidrokinesis podrían ayudarlos mucho con esto y rápidamente centraron sus esfuerzos en el desarrollo de alguna forma de emular ese poder, mas no lo lograron, pero sí pudieron replicar su piroquinesis, y cuando tuvieron suficientes muestras de estos primitivos replicantes, se las entregaron al clan de los usuarios de la hidrokinesis, quienes aceptaron ayudarlos, pues en efecto podrían defenderse de la piroquinesis con ese poder, siendo este el inicio no sólo de los replicantes, sino que también de la U.M.F.

Nueve años después de la purga del año cero, los clanes ya estaban teniendo relaciones comerciales y las familias separadas en la gran migración volvieron a reunirse, y si bien la creación del primer replicante que dio inicio a esta unión fue un acontecimiento histórico, sus consecuencias jamás serían olvidadas. La gente de esos clanes se dio cuenta de que no temía a las habilidades de los desconocidos, sino que se sentía débil por su propio poder (si sólo podías cambiar de forma, naturalmente te sentirías amenazado por un sujeto capaz de controlar el fuego) y ahí es donde entraron los replicantes.

Esas herramientas permitieron que las personas no se sintieran temerosas de los demás, pues todos podían emplear grandes poderes.

Con el paso de los años, en esa unión de clanes reestableció su sistema social con una república de gobierno representativo (votan para elegir a sus representantes), pero también eran un pueblo bastante rudo, pues todos querían obtener más y más poder, y precisamente su obtención sería recompensada por eso también sería una meritocracia, hay muchos rangos y títulos gubernamentales muy vanagloriados a los que sólo se puede acceder con méritos (ya sean victorias en torneos, logros por la prosperidad de la nación, maestría en el uso de replicantes, etc), y esa fue la base por la que la gente cooperaba con este nuevo orden que tomaría por nombre U.M.F.

Siempre vanagloriándose de sus replicantes, estos recibieron numerosas mejoras con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en el estándar de su cultura, pero en una pelea, un acaudalado poseedor del (en ese momento) nuevo sistema de canalización Sansón (que años después sería sucedido por el sistema Mastodonte) probó no saber usarlo cuando un buscapleitos que usaba el viejo sistema de canalización Onagro lo venció en un pleito de calle que se esparció como la peste por ese pueblo. El hombre acaudalado jamás pudo limpiar su imagen de presuntuoso y débil, pero ese hito también dio inicio a un nuevo periodo para los federales, quienes jamás se permitieron no estar a la par de sus replicantes, convirtiéndose en un pueblo con serios problemas de violencia, y también de consumismo (los replicantes tomaron tanta importancia en su sociedad, que incluso la gente que nació con piroquinesis usaba un replicante para controlar el fuego como símbolo de estatus). Con el pasar de los meses, y con veinte años transcurridos desde la purga del año cero, la unión de clanes terminó por desarrollar no sólo replicantes, sino que sistemas de apoyo demasiado eficientes, y gracias a su masividad, todos tenían dichos sistemas, siendo un periodo en que el poder destructivo de todas las personas era similar, pues en menos del uno por ciento de los casos, una habilidad energética podía superar a un sistema de canalización Mastodonte.

Gracias a los replicantes, ahora sí se podían considerar una unión, una que tenía un sistema político muy similar al que tenían antes de la purga, y un sistema económico bastante simple, basado principalmente en la pesca, agricultura y replicantes.

Pese a que todos eran demasiado parecidos en lo que a sus habilidades (gracias a los replicantes y a los sistemas de apoyo), lo que más los diferenciaba era su capacidad de lograr cosas, cualquier meta, y siendo un pueblo tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, explotaron sus diferencias en base a disciplina y entrenamiento con trabajo duro. El uso de sus habilidades y replicantes comenzó a ser enseñado en las nacientes academias y si bien sólo era por nombre, todos tenían rangos y formaban parte de una gran organización cuya médula espinal es la capacidad de cumplir metas, siendo esta la meritocracia que tanto los define, y formar parte de esta meritocracia convirtió a todos los miembros de dicha unión en una fuerza capaz de trabajar en conjunto y digna de temor y respeto, razón por la que se mostrarían ante el mundo como una federación.

Sobre sus relaciones exteriores, no se mostraron para nada inseguros cuando enviaron emisarios al norte con el fin de asegurarse de establecer una relación amistosa con el curioso Dominio Heroico. Cuando los mensajeros regresaron, el hecho de que regresaran con vida pese a lo particularmente desagradables que eran, dijo al presidente de la federación de ese momento que podrían llevarse bien con los héroes del Dominio, y esa buena señal no fue desaprovechada, pues rápidamente comenzaron las relaciones comerciales en las que la federación adquiría tanto replicantes de Vourer como distintos tipos de servicios médicos, pero una relación comercial que demanda tanta presencia, hizo que los federales se dieran cuenta de que la gente del Dominio usaba su poder como un recurso económico más. Ningún federal quedó con un buen sabor de boca al darse cuenta de la forma en la que el Dominio ve el poder de las habilidades, algo que para ellos es prácticamente sagrado y constituye la base de su cultura y sociedad (razón por la cual los movimientos anti-habilidades evitan a la U.M.F.). Pero no por eso deshicieron la alianza que les permitía acceso a la medicina a cambio del conocimiento que ellos obtenían de las habilidades y las llamadas células heroicas (el cual superaba al del Dominio, pues prácticamente toda la nación estaba muy involucrada en el área de las habilidades).

Sobre el Eón, los federales incluso llegaron a admirarlos por la confianza que tenían entre ellos y claro, por el uso desmedido de sus habilidades, si bien les parecía de mala clase el no usar replicantes, seguían admirando a ese pueblo por las maravillas que construyeron con sus "primitivas" habilidades, resultando en una buena relación con los llamados eternos (pero los eternos no pensaban muy bien de ellos).

* * *

– ¡Firmes reclutas! – Ordenó Samantha al frente del pelotón.

Los reclutas participantes del evento del coliseo fueron citados en una de las salas destinadas a su facción durante el evento, pero el presidente no había hecho acto de presencia… hasta ahora.

Los reclutas que fueron neutralizados en el evento ya estaban esperando al resto de sus compañeros, y una vez se reunieron, todos se pusieron en formación para recibir al presidente Allen, pero quién entró al lugar…

Uno de los hombres más importantes de la federación se hizo presente. Luciendo un uniforme celeste con bordados azul oscuro y numerosas medallas con bordes dorados, el imponente hombre miraba a un pelotón de jóvenes reclutas. Pese a que fueron humillados al recibir ayuda del Dominio y del Eón, su mirada no demostraba el más mínimo atisbo de enojo o desaprobación. Pese a su tosca expresión de hombre de edad que había visto la purga del año cero y haber perdido el color de su cabello por los horrores que contempló, él no era de los que mandaba a ejecutar a los débiles, sino que su debilidad es la raíz de la fuerza de la meritocracia a la que sirve.

– Bienvenido, coronel Arnolds. – Saludaron los reclutas al unísono, si bien no era el presidente, sí era alguien a quien le debían respeto, un coronel de grado cuatro, especializado en el área de estrategia.

– Capitana Clarke. – Llamó el coronel haciendo a Samantha tragar saliva. – Hasta nuevo aviso, tiene prohibido hablar, para el resto del pelotón ¿Quién puede decirme los errores que cometió la capitana?

Si bien eran reclutas, su instrucción comenzaba antes que la del Dominio, por lo que ellos llevaban cerca de cuatro años juntos, y muchos se consideraban buenos amigos entre sí, y es precisamente por eso que muchos saben lo que es fallar, y por eso responderían sin miedo y compartirían el castigo que se le impusiera a Samantha.

– Actuó sin conocer la fuerza del enemigo. – Respondió Stella.

– No ordenó ningún protocolo de sondeo antes de actuar. – Añadió William.

Fue una respuesta muy precisa que resumía el error de su capitana durante la operación.

– Bien. – El coronel respondió satisfecho, al parecer no todos se habían dejado llevar por la adrenalina del momento. – ¿Cuáles fueron las buenas decisiones tomadas en el combate?

– Ordenó en buen tiempo el uso del sistema Legolas.

– Aún en conjunto con el Dominio y el Eón, la capitana nunca permitió que el grupo se separara.

También eran buenas cualidades, Samantha no era inexperta, sólo se había dejado llevar, y es mejor que lo hiciera en ejercicios de prueba que en situaciones de combate real.

– Soldados. – El coronel volvió a dirigirse toscamente a los reclutas, quienes llegaron a saltar por la forma de hablar de ese líder. – Ya debieron haber visto que el Dominio no es débil ni inferior a nosotros en combate, mas no por eso son nuestros enemigos. ¿Algo especial que reportar? – El coronel preguntó y sólo uno levantó la mano. – Soldado Lynch, reporte.

– El estudiante del Dominio que se unió a nuestra formación… usaba un replicante que no estaba en la base de datos de la federación, admitió haberlo creado por sí mismo.

Fue una noticia intrigante, Vourer había informado de que había un estudiante muy prodigioso en uno de sus cursos de élite, pero esto es algo completamente inesperado…

– ¿Estas seguro? – El coronel Arnolds preguntó mirando fijamente al soldado.

– ¡Si señor! – Respondió Lynch haciendo la pose de saludo de la U.M.F.

– Bien, los coroneles del alto mando serán puestos al tanto de su reporte, soldado, pero también debo comunicarles de una iniciativa que, tras su desastroso fallo en la arena, será puesta en marcha de forma inminente. Un proyecto de intercambio del Dominio y la U.M.F. que tanto el director Loki como el presidente Riley aprobaron, necesitaremos tres voluntarios para ser entrenados en la real academia del Dominio Heroico.

El aviso del coronel causó bastante intriga en el pelotón, tanto por que perderían a tres de sus compañeros, como por la posibilidad de ser transferidos a otro país que sólo conocen en el tridente de la frontera (tres ciudades del sur que no forman parte de la cadena heráldica, pero que comparten las administraciones de la U.M.F. y del Dominio).

– ¿Prefieren ir como voluntarios o ser elegidos al azar? – Preguntó el coronel Arnolds, y la mayoría del pelotón dio un paso atrás. – Qué sorpresa…

De no ser por su disciplina, muchos de ellos habrían protestado por eso, en algunos casos sería casi un destierro, pero dada la situación en la que su país se encontraba, tenía la autoridad para hacer eso.

– Stella Teller, lista para servir. – Dijo una de las reclutas que más ayudó en la misión de la arena.

– Sameer Lynch, listo para servir. – Otro de los reclutas aceptó, se trataba del chico que intentó comprar el replicante de Lincoln, de cabello café corto al ras y piel clara, cejas gruesas de color negro y nariz ancha.

– Mis felicitaciones para los voluntarios, y en cuanto al tercer recluta… Casey Coleman. – Arnolds agregó y el recluta de cabello negro y piel oscura se puso al frente de la formación junto a los otros dos voluntarios. – Serán transferidos al curso heroico de primer año de la academia, vivirán en una residencia estudiantil en la academia. La U.M.F. agradece sus servicios, capitana Clarke, tiene permiso para hablar. – Dijo el coronel retirándose, y dejando tras de sí a una muy insegura tropa.

– ¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso!? – Preguntó Samantha en voz alta sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar ¿Acaso su pelotón se separaría tras tantos años?

* * *

– Vaya melodrama se están armando. – William informó a Lincoln en su mente. – Pero todos vivirán… y tres de ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros de clases.

– Me alegro. – Lincoln respondió aliviado. – Continúa vigilándolos por si acaso, y muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo… y mándame toda la información que tengas de los tres chicos.

– Entendido. – William respondió cortando la comunicación con el albino.

Lincoln se sentía particularmente contento, había hecho que el Dominio, la U.M.F. y el Eón vieran su rostro como el artífice de una victoria que las tres facciones lograron luchando juntas, cosa que, de ser mediáticamente masificado, restaría aún más credibilidad a los movimientos anti habilidades, pues al unirse con dos culturas que ven las habilidades como algo tan importante en su vida cotidiana, les hará imposible renegar de sus poderes, además de fomentar no sólo la no-agresión y unión comercial entre las naciones, sino que abrir las puertas para programas en los que los tres pueblos podrían cooperar más directamente que sólo importando, exportando y no atacando.

– Lo hiciste muy bien. – Dijo Haen en la mente del albino. – Creo que tu gente decía algo como… una imagen vale más que mil palabras… ¿Era así?

– Oh sí. – Lincoln respondió bastante contento por recibir esos elogios.

– Por cierto, los eternos hablaron de que comenzarán a usar el bosque de las edades para construir más casas vivas… tendremos que mover la base. – Informó Haen.

– Que todos los primogénitos dispersos en el Eón ayuden con el traslado. – Lincoln ordenó bastante preocupado… ¿Algo habrá sucedido en el Eón? Quizá estaban recibiendo refugiados… Posiblemente, pero luego se ocuparía de enviar a sus agentes a monitorear eso. – El Dominio incrementó sus actividades de sondeo Marino… quizá algún megalisco marino se mostró… Nos reubicaremos en el Puerto Bennet.

– Entendido, avisaré a los demás. – William respondió cortando la comunicación mental con el albino.

– Saludos, general Lincoln. – Tabby saludó al albino con una burlona reverencia militar.

– Descanse soldado. – Lincoln le respondió con una sonrisa. Fue una pena que Tabby sólo participara en el evento para que un stalkerbot la neutralizara a los pocos minutos de haber empezado.

– Espera… ¿Eso fue… sentido del humor? – Tabby volvió a burlarse del comúnmente metódico actuar del albino.

– Si… Oh no… ¿Estaré enfermo? – Lincoln le respondió fingiendo terror y mirando sus manos intencionalmente temblorosas.

– ¡Cuerpo médico de la décima segunda barraca de campo! – Tabby llamó al aire en un tono de preocupación. – ¡El alto general está enfermo!

– JAJAJAJAJA – Ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa por su mutua jugarreta, han sido bastante cercanos desde que iniciaron las clases, pese a lo difíciles que estas han sido por los venideros exámenes de nivelación.

* * *

Un poco más atrás de Lincoln un animado grupo de héroes en formación caminaba con sus cascos en los brazos, el uniforme que deben usar en el evento era diferente del uniforme escolar.

– Vaya lío. – Liam comentó con la cabeza agachada, se notaba agotado.

– ¿De qué te quejas? – Linka preguntó golpeándolo en el hombro con suavidad y su clásico entusiasmo. – Te sacaron al iniciar el evento.

– ¡Ouch! – Rusty comentó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Liam.

– Hasta a mi me dolió. – Zach añadió burlándose de su amigo.

– Muy graciosa. – Cristina se unió a la conversación poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Linka, fingiendo una llave de estrangulamiento.

– Fue sólo una broma. – Linka respondió con su clásica y torpe sonrisa. – Además, tampoco es que hiciera mucho…

– Salvaste el trasero de Nigel. – Cookie le respondió a la alvina. – En serio ¿Cómo reaccionaste tan rápido?

– Para que veas que soy poderosa. – La albina añadió vanagloriándose en broma, realmente eran un grupo bastante animado que caminaba riéndose por los pasillos en camino a las duchas.

– Para hacer trampa en el juego de carreras. – Clyde dijo burlándose de Linka y haciéndola dedicarle una mirada que fingía enojo.

El fingido enojo de Linka rápidamente desapareció al ver a su hermano caminando a lo lejos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se sintió feliz de verlo.

– Hola Lin… – Linka iba a saludar a su gemelo, pero decidió no hacerlo… todos sabían que él había sido el artífice de la victoria de los gladiadores mientras que ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como la mitad de sus compañeros eran neutralizados por el contraataque de los xenoshield.

Linka estaba bastante insegura, Lincoln jamás había demostrado interés por ser un héroe, y aunque se había inscrito en la academia del Dominio para seguir a su lado, algo no dejaba de molestarla. Linka siempre había querido ser una heroína profesional capaz de lograr todo aquello en lo que sus abuelos y el director Loki fallaron: derrotar a la asociación, ser la más grande heroína de todo el Dominio, para eso se había inscrito en la academia, para eso había entrenado su habilidad hasta el cansancio, y para eso es que estuvo incluso dispuesta a separarse de su hermano.

– ¡Este es mí sueño! – Linka pensó con furia al ver el brazal de Lincoln. – ¡No tuyo! ¡Mío!

Su gemelo se había convertido rápidamente en un símbolo por su frase "no son monstruos", se podría decir que por eso el Dominio ya debió inmortalizarlo (se rumoraba que su nombre aparecía en el registro histórico nacional), pero Lisa no había podido verificarlo.

Le era muy difícil de aceptar, Lincoln iba mucho más adelante que ella en un sueño que nunca pareció interesarle ¿Acaso quería humillar a sus hermanas probando que podía ser un mejor héroe que todas ellas sin tener ninguna habilidad?

– No… – La mente de Linka intentó negar lo que creía. – Lincoln no es así, lo conoces desde toda la vida… ¿No es cierto?

– ¿Linka? – Clyde preguntó intrigado del silencio que la albina había hecho.

– A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. – Liam respondió dibujándole un elegante bigote al casco de Linka, pero cuando iba a terminar su obra, su mano fue sujetada con mucha fuerza.

– Tú sí que amas tentar tu suerte. – Linka dijo con fuego saliendo de sus ojos y una sonrisa que parecía mostrar dientes puntiagudos.

– Nos vemos en el evento de campeonato. – Dijo Tabby despidiéndose de Lincoln.

– Nos vemos… ¿Participarás? – Lincoln respondió intrigado, pero al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró en los vestidores de hombres.

– Quizá… ¿Estoy exagerando? – Linka pensó al ver que Lincoln actuaba con total tranquilidad, alguien con quien ha estado desde toda su vida no podía conspirar contra ella así… ¿O sí?

– Nos vemos chicos. – Linka se despidió soltando la mano de Liam en camino a las duchas, seguida por Cristina. – ¿No vienes, Cookie?

– No… mis padres enviaron una solicitud de ausencia y me permitieron faltar al evento… Nos vemos el lunes chicas… – Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

– Oh… Entonces nos vemos. – Linka se despidió muy animadamente.

– Cuídate Cookie. – Cristina también se despidió.

Si bien aún quedaba el evento de campeonato, no sería buena idea estar sudada y maloliente en caso de que los entrevisten antes de participar, por lo que también se dirigió a las duchas.

* * *

– Hm…

Antes de entrar al vestidor, Lincoln notó que había una extraña concentración de adrenalina y noradrenalina en uno de los ocupantes de las duchas ¿Estaba preparándose para pelear? Sea como fuere, también sintió que gente que no portaba la esencia común de la academia se estaba acercando, si eran periodistas, sería lo mejor estar en las duchas.

– Estate atenta Haen. – Lincoln ordenó por las dudas mientras reubicaba su brazal en su pierna derecha, antes de entrar.

– Hola Lincoln. – Alistair saludó muy cortésmente, pese a estar vestido sólo con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y otra toalla al hombro. Su cabello estaba mojado, al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo, al parecer se secó a la rápida. – No pensé que te veríamos de nuevo hoy.

Había varios chicos más cambiándose, algunos eternos entre ellos, los cuales no parecían tener el más mínimo inconveniente de convivir con el Dominio, excepto algunos que intentaban evitarlos.

– ¿Qué tal, Alistair? – Lincoln preguntó con sus manos tomadas en su espalda, sólo para desviar su atención a sus manos, el chico parecía nervioso. – Algo me dice que la prensa no me dejará en paz, quería disfrutar un poco de la libertad.

– Muy bien, Lincoln Loud… – Alistair respondió sentándose en una de las bancas, para usar la toalla de su hombro para terminar de secarse el cabello, pero cuando se disponía a seguir su conversación con Lincoln, se detuvo al ver que los ruidosos amigos de Linka se acercaban.

– ¿Y estarás en el campeonato? – Preguntó Rusty.

– No lo creo… Linka va a estar ahí… – Liam respondió.

– ¿Temes que la ardilla te patee el trasero? – Zach añadió en una burla acompañada de una palmada en la espalda.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a uno de los extremos de los vestidores, dejando a Lincoln y a Alistair el campo libre para seguir con esa plática.

– Espero no interrumpir tus últimos respiros de libertad, oh popular héroe que se unió a la federación y al Eón… pero tengo una pregunta para ti. – Alistair dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su esencia se notaba molestia, no por el hecho de haber tenido que luchar junto a eternos o federales, sino por que fue Lincoln quién desencadenó ese hecho.

– Soy todo oídos. – Lincoln le respondió comenzando a desvestirse, partiendo por la parte superior del uniforme, no revelaría que estaba listo para realizar un ataque sorpresa y rápido en caso de necesitarlo, Alistair estaba nadando en impaciencia.

– Tú… ¿Qué me recomiendas para invitar a salir a Linka? – Preguntó Alistair al tiempo en que su adrenalina comenzaba a bajar, al parecer sólo estaba en un conflicto amoroso.

– Es… complicado. – Lincoln respondió bastante confundido, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Alistair se mostró bastante comprensivo en lugar de hostil, no era alguien inmaduro.

– ¿Te incomoda que me guste tu gemela? – Alistair le preguntó.

– No es eso. – El peliblanco le respondió cubriéndose con la toalla mientras dejaba sus cosas junto a Alistair. – Es que… ella es muy animada ¿Cómo te acercas a alguien que sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza?

Lincoln ya se había puesto de pie con su toalla a modo de taparrabos para dirigirse a uno de los cubículos individuales para comenzar a ducharse, ciertamente eran de peor calidad que las que usaron tras el examen de ingreso, pero aún así eran bastante cómodas.

– Tienes razón. – Alistair aceptó la lógica de Lincoln, cuando se trata de alguien tan centrado en algo, llamar su atención es demasiado difícil, y depende demasiado de la suerte.

– Presiento que eso no te detendrá… – Lincoln añadió sintiendo la perseverancia impregnada en la esencia de Alistair. – Linka es alérgica al polen y a los mariscos, odia el cine de terror y por ningún motivo te atrevas a hablarle de héroes profesionales a menos que quieras escuchar una cátedra de seis horas… ella adora los videojuegos y si quieres regalarle algo que atesorará por siempre, que sean cómics… y no de edición limitada o raros, no es coleccionista ni muy detallista, se simple… también es muy dedicada a todo lo que hace… Si le pides ayuda, te ayudará.

– Mucha ayuda… gracias, Lincoln Loud. – Alistair agradeció bastante interesado, dado el estatus de su familia, realmente había considerado llevarle flores a Linka y varias otras cosas que lo harían arruinar la salida a la que planeaba invitarla…

– Una cosa más, si la hostigas por mucho tiempo, te acabará odiando… por favor, date cuenta de cuando te conviertas en una molestia, y no busques forzar nada con ella, en serio… – Lincoln finalizó cerrando la puerta del cubículo, dando el agua caliente y comenzando a refregarse la crema higiénica para el cabello.

– Eso intentaré. – Alistair dijo retirándose algo nervioso, en efecto él no deseaba incomodar a Linka, pero leer a una chica… De por sí ya era bastante inepto con las chicas, y preferiría tomar un curso de química intensivo… pero Linka se había mostrado como una chica demasiado interesante como para rendirse antes de siquiera intentar algo… – No, eso haré.

– Así se habla, colega. – Lincoln añadió en lo que Alistair, finalmente dejó el vestidor.

Fue bueno no tener que usar el replicante que aún seguía en su pierna.

* * *

Los señores Loud volvieron a recorrer la academia, en el intertanto entre los eventos del coliseo y el campeonato, se dedicarían a ver la segunda ola de eventos que los distintos cursos montarían, pero primero deberían recibir a sus hijas menores, quienes ya se manejaban en el transporte público y en cuestión de minutos llegarían al paradero de autobuses, donde sus padres las esperaban para ver el evento en persona.

Deberían estar contentos, pues ha sido un gran día, comenzando porque los gladiadores finalmente superaron a Coliseum, el evento del coliseo es un evento en extremo popular en el Dominio e incluso había apuestas de por medio, pero los señores Loud estaban muy inquietos, específicamente preocupados por lo abierto de mente que Lincoln probó ser al unirse a un pelotón de la U.M.F. para luchar, al igual que por lo que Luan do de haber recorrido con una eterna la academia ¿Acaso de verdad tenía una novia en el Eón?

– Linda… – Lynn sr llamó a su esposa, quien estaba muy pensativa.

– Lo siento cariño… – La rubia se disculpó regresando en sí.

El abuelo Albert era muy tosco y pensaba muy mal de los eternos, los consideraba flojos, mientras que también pensaba mal de la U.M.F. por dar tanto valor a lo material, y como es costumbre, esos prejuicios pasaron a su hija, y ahora la atormentaban al cegarla de que tanto los eternos como los federales son más que sólo "flojos" o "materialistas", son personas con valores, culturas y sentimientos, y aunque Rita lo sabe, simplemente le acompleja mucho ver a su único hijo como un campesino del Eón o un soldado de la federación… Le era difícil aceptar a otras culturas, al igual que a su esposo, pero él no lo demostraba tanto.

– Saludos, queridos progenitores. – Lisa saludó bajando del autobús.

– ¡Hola papá! ¡Hola mamá! – Lola y Lana saludaron al unísono, es de las pocas ocasiones en las que ambas se coordinan, pero a sus padres parece gustarles esa forma de saludar.

– ¿Ya dio inicio el enfrentamiento de voluntades que siempre culmina en la extinción de todos, salvo uno de los contendientes? – Lucy preguntó en su sombría aura.

– Aún no, cielo. – Respondió su madre. – ¿Quieren que compremos bocadillos antes de ver…?

En ese momento Rita se detuvo por un pequeño choque telequinético de su esposo en su muslo, él jamás dejó a ninguna de sus hijas o hijo consumir alguna clase de golosina (incluso revisaron el registro de boletas para asegurarse de que Lincoln comiera bien en su estadía en Vardona, y por mucho que malpensaran del Eón, lo cierto es que la calidad de su comida en lo que a nutrientes se refería, era incuestionable).

– ¿O qué prefieren hacer? – Lynn sr le preguntó a sus hijas.

– ¡A la exposición de artes marciales! – Gritó Lola, quien había traído consigo su traje de esgrimista, sería un lujo asombroso practicar con gente tan apasionada a la elegancia y fuerza como ella.

– ¡A la exposición de bots! – Gritó Lana apuntando hacia la exposición de los cursos de mecánica aplicada,

– ¡A la exposición de replicantes! – Gritó Lisa sin controlar su ánimo, realmente quería apreciar esas maravillas de la sociedad moderna.

– A la exposición de cultura antigua… – Sugirió Lucy extrañando a su familia, pero cuando les enseñó un folleto de una iglesia ornamentada principalmente con huesos humanos, deshizo el sentimiento de extrañez.

– Yo iré con las gemelas. – Dijo Lynn sr, sabiendo que en caso de que las rubias pelearan o se descontrolaran, podría evitar que causaran algún destrozo con su telekinesis.

– De acuerdo cariño. – Rita respondió aceptando la propuesta de su marido, con lo tranquilas que son Lisa y Lucy, sería mucho más fácil para ella, pues su habilidad es mucho menos útil en ese tipo de situaciones.

– No lo olviden, en una hora nos veremos aquí y almorzaremos con sus hermanas y hermano antes del campeonato. – Lynn sr indicó antes de irse con las gemelas rubias.

* * *

Varias chicas estaban en los vestidores por el mismo propósito que Linka: el evento de campeonato, el cual, al igual que el evento del coliseo, es con identidad revelada y uso de replicantes (dependiendo de la condición del enemigo, el número de replicantes está limitado), incluso sus uniformes estaban adecuados para aparentar que se usaban replicantes, resultando en que no sería posible asociar sus identidades a sus habilidades… Y ahí radicaba el problema: ninguna quería mostrarse desalineada antes del evento.

Tanto Linka como Cristina se sintieron abrumadas al ser objeto de las miradas de las demás chicas, al estar ahí desde antes que la albina y la pelirroja, al menos las que estaban terminando, fueron eliminadas del coliseo antes del final, cosa que debió ser humillante.

– He… Hola… – Linka saludó incómoda a Joy, quien pese a su estatura y aspecto poco imponente, le puso una mala cara. Linka no obtuvo respuesta y se ubicó junto a un bolso púrpura.

– ¿Quién diría que acabaríamos peleando junto a las sirenitas? – Ronnie preguntó saliendo de las duchas junto a Nikki.

– Si… al menos algo saben hacer. – La rubia respondió en burla.

Esos comentarios no fueron para nada agradables a los oídos de Linka, pues también estaba sintiendo algo de afecto por ellos gracias a su hermano, y aunque quisiera enfrentarlas en ese mismo momento, lo haría más en el evento de campeonato en el que muy seguramente participarían.

– Linka… ¿Qué te parecieron los federales? – Cristina preguntó en un tono muy serio una vez ambas se ubicaron en sus cubículos para ducharse.

– ¿Qué? – Linka preguntó bastante extrañada del tono de esa alegre y hasta cierto punto relajada chica, ahora se notaba mucho más seria. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ha… – Cristina suspiró suavemente dando el agua para empezar, realmente estaba algo acomplejada por el tema de la federación, quizá el agua caliente la ayudaría a relajarse. – A… A nada. – La pelirroja respondió agitando su cabeza, quizá estaba tomando demasiada confianza con Linka pese a que sólo llevan poco más de dos meses desde que se conocen…

– Si no quieres hablarme de eso, no te fuerces a hacerlo. – Linka añadió notando que la U.M.F. es un tema delicado para Cristina. – Pero si así lo deseas, te escucharé.

– Gracias… – Cristina respondió bastante sorprendida de esa faceta comprensiva y madura de Linka. – Quién diría que eras más que sólo bromas y trampas en los video… ¡Ah! – Cristina chilló cuando el agua de su ducha comenzó a salir fría, Linka había usado su telekinesis para cortar el agua caliente.

Una particularmente alta oyente de la conversación debió ahogar sus ganas de reír mientras salía del vestidor.

– Vaya familia más amable la que el mundo te ha dado… – Haen comentó en la mente de Lincoln una vez se cercioró de que no estaba en peligro. – Si sabes que no podrás quedarte escondido en los vestidores por la eternidad… – La eterna añadió al ver un grupo de periodistas que esperaban tranquilamente a que el estudiante que inició la victoria contra la I.A. Coliseum en uno de los más difíciles eventos del coliseo de la historia, terminara de vestirse para poder entrevistarlo (irrumpir en los vestidores, baños, u oficinas es un crimen).

– ¡Subestimas mi poder! – Lincoln le respondió sin ni un solo deseo de salir y confrontarlos.

– ¿Y ese poder te hará ausentarte en tu almuerzo familiar? – La eterna añadió causando un escalofrío en el albino, realmente le acomplejaba que Haen hablara sobre familias.

Lo primero que Lincoln consideró fue hacer que su primogénita usara su poder para alterar la percepción de los periodistas y que creyeran que Linka era él, dejándole el camino libre, pero el ser confundida con su gemelo y erróneamente recibir ese reconocimiento realmente la lastimaría o la haría enojar, una muy mala opción.

– Que sea rápido… – Dijo el albino, ya sólo en el vestidor, dijo ya poniéndose de pie listo para salir.

– ¡Ahí está! – Gritó una periodista al ver al albino saliendo del baño con su uniforme y replicantes listos para el evento.

Rápidamente la multitud se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco, rodeándolo con micrófonos y cámaras.

– Señor Loud. – Llamó el primer reportero en llegar al albino, realmente tenía un buen estado físico si podía correr así de rápido. – Soy Patchy Drizzle para la U.N.N. Usted ha sido objeto de mucha controversia, y por su discurso en el examen de ingreso se le consideró un patriota ¿Qué tiene que decir?

Dado que el Dominio sabe que él no posee ninguna habilidad, no hay problema en revelar su identidad al público, además de que él apareció en la televisión abierta, realmente no había forma de que no lo reconocieran en público…

– Eh… Señor Drizzle… – Lincoln sintió que su presión estaba subiendo, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, la opinión pública siempre es un problema, pero él ya estaba metido en ese mundo, y tendría que enfrentarlo. – Nací y crecí en el Dominio Heroico, de mis padres y hermanas mayores aprendí muchos valores, honestidad, coraje… y la voluntad de proteger lo que es importante… en ese discurso sólo puse todos esos valores y los grité al todo el Dominio… Sí salió un discurso. – Lincoln respondió con su mano derecha en la nuca y una sonrisa algo torpe.

– Fuertes decla… – Decía Patchy, pero fue interrumpido por otra reportera.

– Nuestras fuentes indican que pasó tiempo con los eternos en Vardona. – Otra reportera (algo brusca) preguntó. Era una mujer bastante corpulenta y fuerte si pudo empujar a Patchy sin dificultad alguna. – ¿Influyó eso en su plan en la arena?

¿Estaba insinuando que Lincoln utilizó a los eternos? ¿Qué buscaba lograr con todo eso?

– Para nada… yo simplemente actué según vi la arena, la U.M.F. estaba en desventaja… – El albino sabía perfectamente lo que hizo y cómo lo hizo: sin ninguna mala intención, pero los reporteros siempre se han especializado en tergiversar a sus entrevistados, y esa especialidad, junto a sus años de experiencia se estaba haciendo notar, con razón el director Loki regulaba tanto su actuar. – Y como héroe en formación, ayudé a nuestros aliados federales…

Lincoln no estaba dispuesto a darles nada que alterar para aumentar sus ratings en los medios de comunicación masivos.

– ¿Sabía que la U.M.F. lo iba a seguir en tu esfuerzo de victoria? – Preguntó Katherine Mulligan haciendo que la paciencia del albino se agotara ¿Ahora insinuó que podía manipular a la federación usando movimientos predictivos?

– La U.M.F. estaba en una posición poco-favorable, pero nos guste o no, su uso de replicantes y experiencia los vuelve muy versátiles en el combate… – Lincoln se detuvo en ese momento, realmente esos tipos estaban escuchando sólo lo que querían escuchar, y la verdad es que no valía la pena dirigirse a ellos de forma seria.

– ¿Entonces usó sus facultades para enfrentar al enemigo? – La reportera Mulligan interrumpió en su perseverancia con esa idea, realmente era agresiva para entrevistar, y eso le había escrito un muy buen currículum, incluso su abuelo paterno estuvo a punto de estrangularla cuando se quiso pasar de lista.

– ¿Acaso entiende lo que es el combate? Mulligan. – Interrumpió una luz en esa abrupta y molesta niebla de periodistas: la profesora Liberty. – Los que estaban en la arena sentían el dolor de las cuchillas holográficas atravesándolos ¿Crees que pensaban en algo diferente a la victoria? ¿Alguno lo piensa? – Preguntó la docente en un tono casi amenazador. Ningún periodista se atrevió a responderle. – Eso pensé. Por eso en esta academia se entrenan héroes, no los personajes de farándula que quieren mostrar.

No sería la primera vez que Liberty enfrentaba a los periodistas que se infiltraban en la academia durante los eventos y que hostigaban así a los estudiantes.

– Zona despejada… – Liberty dijo al albino que la miraba con un alivio palpable en sus ojos. Lincoln ya estaba agobiado, sabía que eran personas desagradables, pero eso lo superó, y no estaba dispuesto a responder más preguntas, y gracias a que los periodistas se retiraron, no tendría que hacerlo, aunque eso enviaría a los reporteros hacia otros estudiantes (mucho menos populares que Lincoln en el mundo mediático).

– Muchas gracias profesora… – Lincoln sólo pudo darle las gracias, pues seguía sin poder percibir su esencia.

– De nada. – Liberty respondió con una cálida y familiar sonrisa acariciando el cabello de Lincoln. La profesora usaba su habilidad para cambiar ligeramente su rostro, evitando que el mundo viera que tenía el mismo rostro que ese chico tan popular desde su discurso. – Veo que volviste a causar polémica… El director Loki tendrá que dirigirse a todo el Eón… Supongo que eres todo un Loud…

– Eh… Gracias profesora… supongo. – Lincoln no sabía si considerar eso como un insulto o un elogio, pero para Liberty significaba demasiado, tanto el primer Grand Final como este Lincoln han hecho demasiado por ellos y su causa…

– Je, je. Fue un cumplido, Lincoln. – Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa muy inocente. – Me gustaría platicar, pero debo seguir mi camino. – La albina añadió retomando su marcha hacia una de las terminales de la base de datos de la academia, tenía que dar un anuncio importante para los estudiantes de primer año.

Aún con la intervención de la profesora Liberty, Lincoln había cumplido el tiempo reglamentario como entidad pública en el que debía responder preguntas de periodistas, y claro, estos no tenían el derecho de interrumpirlo hasta después del evento de campeonato…

– ¿Planeas triunfar el campeonato? – Haen preguntó en la mente del albino.

– Si tengo suerte… me indigestaré en el almuerzo familiar. – Lincoln respondió tomando camino al patio principal, específicamente a la mesa que con sus hermanas habían reservado en uno de los restaurantes que montaron otros cursos.

– ¿No crees que exageras con tu puntualidad? – Haen preguntó sabiendo que faltaba media hora para la reunión de la familia Loud.

– No tanto… – Lincoln se detuvo para reconsiderar la idea de presentar a Haen a su familia. Si algo salía mal y la familia Loud la despreciaba por ser una eterna, Lincoln no dudaría en desertar públicamente al Eón como un traidor del Dominio y desaparecer para siempre. La xenofobia y el racismo es algo que no toleraría… Pero Haen sentiría que es la culpable de esa situación… – Tú… ¿Debería presentarte a mi familia así?

Haen sintió la duda en el albino, y si bien a veces no podía seguirle el ritmo a sus planes, esta vez si lo hizo. Lincoln dudaba de la necesidad de forzar eso… sólo Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn la conocían, y aunque todas las demás deberían haber recibido la información de las demás, podría poner en peligro la relación de Lincoln con su familia…

– Con… todo respeto… creo que deberíamos seguir el consejo que le diste a Alistair, y no forzar las cosas. – Haen respondió, pero no transmitía sus pensamientos a la mente del albino, sino que apareciendo junto a él, para luego sujetar su mano. – El juego terminó cuando te uniste a la formación de la federación… no puedes poner en peligro tu plan sólo por esto.

– … – Lincoln volvió a dudar, pero no sobre su plan, sino sobre la sugerencia de Haen ¿Dijo "Sólo por esto"? Ese "esto" es por lo que él ha enfrentado la opinión de sus padres y hermanas en cada maldita plática durante las cenas familiares, ese "esto" es la xenofobia que tantos problemas ha causado entre el Dominio y el Eón… No era una insignificancia, pero tampoco era algo que deberían atender de forma tan tosca… – De acuerdo… – Lincoln dijo resignado. – Me sustituirás durante el fin de semana… supervisaré el traslado de la base yo mismo.

– … De acuerdo. – Haen respondió con una reverencia para luego retirarse.

* * *

La hora había llegado, y la familia Loud comenzó a llegar al lugar acordado, donde Lincoln los esperaba en una aglomeración de mesas que se había hecho para atender a un grupo de catorce personas.

– ¿Cómo estuvo su recorrido por la academia? – Lincoln preguntó poniéndose de pie para saludar a su padre, a Lana y a Lola.

– Mejor no preguntes. – Lynn sr respondió tomando asiento en la cabecera.

Lola y Lana estaban visiblemente hastiadas, y por sus moretones, sin duda tuvieron una pelea en la que Lola ganó… típico de ellas ¿Pero qué pudo haberlas hecho pelear con su padre presente?

– Entendido… – Respondió el albino dudoso mirando el rostro de la esgrimista Loud… Habían peleado sin duda alguna, pero la esencia de Lola rebelaba que la tristeza la consumía.

Fue curioso que ambas cambiaran de lugar al sentarse en la mesa para catorce, dejando a Lola sentada junto al albino.

– Linky… – Lola le habló al tiempo en que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro… – El albino respondió mirando de reojo a Lana, quien desvió la mirada.

– Tú… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en abandonarnos?

Lincoln tosió violentamente al escuchar esa pregunta… ¿Acaso quedó alguna duda después de la conversación que tuvo con Leni cuando lo fueron a recibir al terminal?

– Gracias… – Lincoln apreciaba que Lola le ofreciera elegantemente una servilleta, realmente pondría orgullosa a cualquier padre o madre. – Dame contexto. – Pidió el albino limpiándose la boca.

Lana miró fijamente a Lola con una expresión de enojo, lo que dejó bien en claro al albino que esa discusión no había terminado.

– Verás… Fuimos a ver los bots del Dominio que estaban en exhibición… y cuando un prototipo nos habló tan cortésmente… Lana dijo que eran como tú… – Lola se notaba temblorosa. – Le dije que se disculpara… Ella no lo hizo, y acabamos peleando. Papá nos separó y después de firmar algunos papeles y pagar la multa, nos trajo aquí…

Lincoln miró a Lana y al ver que ella desvió la mirada corroboró la veracidad de la historia de Lola.

– Lola… – El albino estaba sorprendido de su hermana, confiaba en Lola, y por su apego por las disciplinas marciales, no había forma de que peleara sólo por un insulto. No, decir eso la había herido… – ¿Te lastimó que Lana dijera que soy un robot?

Lola no pudo diferenciar si la pregunta de Lincoln fue en un tono acusatorio o comprensivo, pero se sintió atacada.

– P-Pero… tú no lo eres. – Lola se defendió desviando la mirada. – Si, eres algo torpe y tu risa siempre parece fingida, pero… Nunca me cerraste la puerta cuando necesitaba practicar algún movimiento o hacer algún vestido…

– Suficiente. – Lynn sr interrumpió a su hija. – Su falta de disciplina pudo haber hecho que sus hermanos tuvieran problemas ¿Y si hubieran expulsado a Lincoln o a las demás por eso?

Lola y Lana no pudieron responder a eso, si eso sucedía no les esperaría nada bueno, realmente habían cometido un error que no vieron.

– Con todo respeto… papá, creo que ellas sólo…

– Sólo pelearon sin importar qué, hijo. Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubieran tenido sus habilidades activas? – El castaño respondió mirando fijamente a su hijo, cosa que de por sí era bastante intimidante.

– Pero para eso nos inscribiste en la academia… son niñas papá… – Lincoln respondió inseguro, por muy racional que fuera, el hecho de haber sido criado bajo el estricto puño de su padre es algo que no podía dejar de afectarlo.

– Mira el oído de Lana. – Pidió su padre, y de inmediato Lana se cubrió, pero no pudo evitar que el peliblanco viera que estaba sangrando, Lola había peleado en serio. – ¿Y si hubiera sido su ojo?

Lincoln no tenía respuesta para eso, si eso hubiera sucedido, él mismo habría usado su poder para regenerar el ojo de Lana, no permitiría que le pusieran una prótesis ocular, pero de todos modos entendía el punto de su padre.

– Perdóname Lincoln, pero no puedo dejar que esto vuelva a pasar, si los cursos de protocolo y comportamiento de las escuelas básicas del Dominio no son suficientes, temo que tendré que cambiarlas de escuela… separándolas.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Lana y Lola gritaron al unísono, la idea de separarse era… aterradora para ellas, sobre todo por lo jóvenes que son.

– Papá… – Lincoln se sintió intimidado por la furia que sentía en su padre, como héroe profesional que es, ese tipo de comportamientos podía causarle serios problemas, la disciplina es un factor importantísimo en el Dominio, y más para sus agentes del orden… – Esto es demasiado… No sabían lo que hacían… ¡No puedes castigarlas así sólo por enojarse!

– ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga para que esto no se repita? – Lynn sr exigió saber. – Eso pensé… – El castaño añadió tras unos segundos de silencio.

Lincoln sí se sentía impotente, ninguna de las ideas que llegaba a su cabeza parecía tener chances de funcionar, pero al ver que los ojos de sus hermanas eran ahogados en lágrimas, simplemente no pudo quedarse callado.

– Espera… – Lincoln pidió sabiendo que sólo podía hacer una cosa para convencer a su padre: una locura que comenzaba con establecer una comunicación con Rhianne.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio que, para sorpresa de nadie, volvió a dejar un asunto muy abierto y de seguro no respondió todas las preguntas que planteé al final del episodio anterior. xD**

 **La costumbre. (?)**

 **Algunas subtramas que usaré para desarrollar más a mis personajes secundarios, no dejaré a ninguno atrás, así que tal vez podrían considerarse relleno.**

 **Espero les gustara el origen de la U.M.F. a mi sí me convenció, y lo más importante: no fue un "y de las cenizas de X suceso, un nuevo poder se levantó". xD Aunque sí, también tiene sus pro y sus contras, como todo en el mundo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la inclusión de Stella, Casey y Sameer? Espero los apellidos inventados no sean problema, pues con los rangos que ellos usan, se suele emplear el apellido.**

 **¿Qué locura hará Lincoln para ayudar a sus hermanas? ¿Qué sucederá en el evento de campeonato? ¿Cristina tiene algo con la federación? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :D**

 **Ahora responderé los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por los buenos deseos, estimado. :D**

 **Anónimo: Algunos de los villianbots, los xenoshield son muy parecidos en comportamiento a las Línea de Masacre, y los stalkerbots a los viejos cazadores sanguinarios, pero los heraldos jamás crearon ninguna vanguardia para morir recibiendo ataques, los xenolings son originales de la I.A. del coliseo. Lincoln tiene muchos aliados escondidos, evitar que los megaliscos sean descubiertos no es una tarea fácil. Me alegra que te gustara la inclusión de Stella, pronto interactuará con Lincoln y los demás. Las reacciones de las chicas Loud vienen en el siguiente, y la de los clones, vendrán de la mano con la de los líderes políticos. Lincoln no será invitado a la U.M.F. Stella sí se ira al Dominio, pero no es de las que necesita ayuda o un guardián. En otras circunstancias sí hablará con los líderes, pero un acto así no lo hace merecedor político de tal honor. Ya verás lo que pasará con la dama de Vardona. :) Lincoln no es tan tosco, y los reporteros son mucho más desquiciantes. Y claro, cuando las chicas reaccionen, sin duda lo haré.**

 **viruz pirata: De nada. (?) Una pena lo de Giggles, pero bueno, no la voy a dejar de lado en esta historia, aunque sea difícil por el elenco que ya tengo y que acabo de hacer crecer. :,v Y sí, me divertí mucho escribiendo lo de Luan, aunque Haen es un poco menor que Luan, pero mayor que Lincoln. Lo de la unión hace la fuerza, es cierto cuando no puedes sólo, pero eso no pareció importarle a los heraldos cuando se lanzaron contra toda la alianza de héroes, villanos, la fuerza de seguridad, Purifier, los dioses guerreros y el ejército estadounidense. Y sobre el pasado, realmente no enseña mucho, pues de un día para otro, todos los cánones que regían al mundo desaparecieron, la U.M.F. es muy clara con eso de los equipos, aunque también la propia fuerza que va más lejos que las habilidades y los replicantes es un factor decisivo en su cultura. Sip, 3 de 5. Aunque planeo que las otras dos aparezcan más en el futuro.**

 **MightyMitch47: Aquí no será plano e irrelevante, aunque admito que siempre me complica eso de darles pareja a las chicas Loud, es que en el cap L is for Love, lo que más odié es que fueran personajes planos, por eso tendría que darles trasfondo antes de hacerlos intervenir sentimentalmente (si hasta le tuve que dar trasfondo a las naciones, en lugar de sólo nombrarlas). Una teocracia es una forma de gobierno centrada en los aspectos religiosos, es como si el papa tuviera todos los atributos de un presidente, quizá incluya una en un futuro. Sobre Bakugou, de que es bueno, es bueno, no dudo en que él recibiría una bala para proteger a un inocente, pero simplemente es desagradable. :,v Me alegra que te guste la secuela, aunque la he sufrido un poco más escribiéndola. xD Empecé mi tesis y eso me quita mucho tiempo. :c**

 **Sir Crocodille222: Lincoln tiene la manía de golpear fuerte contra los prejuicios sin sentido. xD No es que Lincoln las uniera, sólo usó a Haen y a William para que vieran que debían luchar juntos. Sobre usar a Loni, sólo puedo decirte que no es una buena idea (en el próximo cap explicaré por qué). Tienes razón, le gusta ser noticia, pero el artículo que será escrito sobre Lincoln, sólo acaba de empezar. En su familia, pronto se verá lo que él despertó. Sobre Burke, totalmente encantada, de por sí pensaba muy bien de Lincoln, y ahora, ni siquiera ella sabe cómo describir sus sentimientos por él. Los territorios del Eón los nombraré en el próximo episodio, y sí, tiene muchas diferencias ideológicas con la U.M.F. Admito que tu broma sobre Darcy me hizo reír demasiado. xD Burke invitó a Lincoln al Eón por motivos personales, y ya que el Eón no tiene registro civil ni respeto por las nacionalidades, simplemente reciben a todo aquel que entre a su territorio, pero si la federación lo invita, sería sólo como un trabajador con contrato, seguros y todo eso, pero tienes razón, a Lincoln no le llama mucho la atención esa idea. Sobre su plan, realmente fue completado con el evento del coliseo, el resto es más un pasatiempo que incluye el reclamar una victoria directa. También consideré hacerlo enfrentar a Nikki, y no, no se ha mostrado su poder, y sí, Nikki es fuerte y también participará, creo que sí la haré pelear contra Lincoln, aunque tal vez el luchar así no salga como Lincoln lo planeó, y no podrá ser contra Stella (al menos no en la primera ronda), en fin, nos vemos pronto amigo. :)**

 **Anónimo: No sólo Luna, Luan y Lynn, Benny participó en este, la única restricción de participación es la edad y claro, si eres del Dominio, debes ser estudiante de la academia. De haber querido las chicas Loud pudieron participar, pero Lynn jr sí participó en todos (es dos años mayor que Lincoln y Linka, va en tercero, y esta fue su tercera participación, pero hasta ahora sólo había perdido ¿Cómo reaccionará al darse cuenta de que le debe una importante victoria a su hermano?).**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	15. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 3)**

 **Una Gran Visión Convierte los Errores en Oportunidades**

Facción: Coalición del Eón (Se le suele llamar simplemente Eón)

Líder: Carece de cualquier tipo de líder (Rhianne no tiene ninguna autoridad política sobre los eternos, sólo fue invitada para servir como rostro público no oficial de la nación).

Sistema político/social: Anarquía (carecen de sistema social)

Sistema económico: Carece de sistema económico (sólo por formalidad tienen una moneda que llaman era, pero nunca ha sido usada en ese país)

Localización: Ocupa los territorios de los estados Wisconsin, Iowa, Illinois, Nebraska, Dakota del Sur, Dakota del Norte, Montana, Wyoming, Colorado y Kansas, en lo que antes fue estados unidos, parte de las provincias de Alberta y Saskatchewan de la antigua Canadá.

Fortalezas: Bajos índices de crimen (literalmente no hay nada que robar, sólo comida, la cual se regala, la asociación no tiene motivos de operar ahí), eliminación de situaciones de hambre, estrés, gente sin techo. La máxima capacidad productiva agrícola.

Debilidades: Sociedad basada en valores, carente de fuerza organizada para labores públicas como las policíacas. Casi nulo desarrollo tecnológico, su principal enfoque es el desarrollo agrícola y la calidad de vida (los cuales les permitieron construir un eficiente sistema de drenaje).

Clase representativa de poderío: Maestros (Al ser una sociedad basada en valores, el título de maestro se alcanza al superar determinadas pruebas que determinan las capacidades de quien las enfrente).

Postura ante las habilidades: se permiten sin ninguna restricción.

* * *

En un salón de conferencias ornamentado para situaciones extraordinarias, tres figuras en extremo importantes (o al menos dos de ellas), sentadas en una mesa circular esperaban al inicio del evento de campeonato, mas en el intertanto tenían asuntos que tratar, y actualmente llevaban a cabo un debate sobre un programa de intercambio recientemente propuesto.

– ¿Presidente Riley? – Preguntó el director Loki poniéndose de pie botando su silla de madera tallada en forma de lobos. – ¿Está seguro?

No es de sorprenderse el estado de ánimo del líder del Dominio heroico, la respuesta del líder de la U.M.F. ante su propuesta de un intercambio era sin duda intrigante.

– Tal vez no fui muy claro, pero la U.M.F. acepta su propuesta del programa de intercambio, director Loki. – Aseveró el mandamás federal también poniéndose de pie, pero mucho más calmado y tomando dirección a uno de los ventanales. – Tres reclutas del pelotón que participó en el evento serán enviados al curso heroico de primer año. – Allen añadió mientras apreciaba las elegantes estructuras hexagonales que constituían al decorado de los bordes del ventanal, pero luego su atención fue desviada hacia la multitud que se aglomeraba en la plaza principal de la academia. – ¿Qué puede decirme del chico que se unió a la formación de los reclutas federales? Señorita Rhianne.

Allen rápidamente notó una fiera mirada proveniente de la dama de Vardona, mas no se dejó intimidar por ella.

– Lincoln Loud, un joven que participó de un programa de elite de Vourer. – Explicó Rhianne desviando la mirada y centrándose en las olas talladas en la sección de la enorme mesa circular que correspondía al Eón.

– Conozco muy bien el alcance de Vourer. – Respondió Allen volteándose hacia Rhianne. – Ese tesoro… o replicante, como los llaman aquí, es del nivel de un investigador profesional.

– Le repito, presidente Allen C. Riley: Es un curso de elite. – La dama de Vardona aclaró en un tono hostil.

– Según su expediente, tiene autorización certificada para modificar su replicante. – El director Loki añadió. – Pero no ha demostrado ninguna aptitud para el combate.

– Una pena. – Respondió el presidente Allen. – O mejor dicho, un desperdicio.

Sin duda la postura meritocrática que valora la fuerza es predominante en la U.M.F. pero no es muy bien vista en el resto del mundo, haciendo que tanto el director Loki como la dama de Vardona le dedicaran miradas asesinas, mas él no sintió el más mínimo temor.

– Y volviendo al tema ¿Está segura de que desea rechazar el programa de intercambio? – Allen añadió mirando a Rhianne.

– Mi respuesta es irrelevante, presidente Riley. – La dama de Vardona respondió. – Mi pueblo no tiene ninguna figura política para seguir, la propuesta debe hacerse en formato escrito, en un anuncio puesto, pero dudo que alguno acepte.

En efecto, sin líderes (y Rhianne fue invitada como una representante sólo de rostro, pero no tenía ningún poder sobre el Eón o los eternos), tratar los asuntos internacionales referentes al Eón es muy difícil y lento, además de infructuoso, pues es bien sabido que, pese a los esfuerzos de Rhianne en Vardona, el resto de los eternos sólo ha escuchado de la discriminación que se dio en la ciudad fronteriza, y por su ideal de jamás odiar a un desconocido, es que prefieren mantenerse simplemente alejados del Dominio. Y referente a la U.M.F. su uso masivo de replicantes es impensable para los eternos, por lo que se mantienen igualmente cerrados con la federación.

– Si hay algo que he aprendido de los eternos, es que sus ideales son respetados. – El director Loki comentó dirigiéndose hacia el presidente Riley. – El Eón no es un enemigo, es un aliado y será tratado como tal. Su voluntad se respetará y sólo la U.M.F. y el Dominio participarán del programa de intercambio.

Loki se detuvo justo en el límite de la sección del Dominio que daba con la sección de la U.M.F. mirando la alfombra azul con líneas amarillas.

– Bien. – Respondió Riley mirando muy desafiantemente a Loki, no por estar muy a favor del esfuerzo de intercambio, sino por que el líder del Dominio intentaba imponerse.

– Muy oportuno. – Rhianne añadió interrumpiendo el tenso momento entre ambos líderes, la hora de almuerzo había llegado y algunos camareros entraron al lugar junto con platos cuanto menos, apetecibles.

– En nombre del equipo a cargo de la cocina, les deseo un buen provecho. – Dijo el chef en jefe en una reverencia a los tres líderes, siendo sólo Rhianne quien le regresó el gesto.

La dama de Vardona miraba muy escéptica los platos, la única comida del Dominio que ella ha consumido son los cafés de Royal Woods durante su visita en la que conoció a Lincoln Loud…

– Espera… – Rhianne escuchó por el comunicador, era la voz de Lincoln, se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Era muy extraño que Lincoln la contactara así, pero también significa que debía ser una conversación discreta.

– Mi supervisora de Vourer me dijo que podía realizar una prueba de campo de replicantes en Puerto Bennet… Puedo llevar a Lola y Lana conmigo, si ellas causaron ese embrollo bajo tu supervisión, y no causan problemas sólo conmigo, estará claro que no es un problema de disciplina, sólo un mal día.

– … – Lynn sr se encontraba dudoso, en efecto no quería separar a sus hijas, pero la situación le había demostrado que era necesario, pero tampoco podía negar la posibilidad de haberse precipitado, por lo que concluyó que la propuesta de Lincoln era, de hecho, muy buena. – Tú y tus planes… – El castaño respondió. Lincoln sintió su confianza, por lo que supo que obtendría una respuesta positiva. – De acuerdo, pero quiero todos los documentos pertinentes para su estadía, y el certificado de alojamiento para invitados.

– De acuerdo… Muchas gracias papá. – Dijo el albino haciendo una reverencia, cosa que las gemelas imitaron. – Me entregarán los documentos y, según el plan, partiré mañana…

Lola y Lana no podían decir mucho, habían cometido un error que casi les pudo costar a su gemela, y si bien su padre podría haber exagerado en eso de cambiarlas de escuela, o quizá internarlas, es un hecho que no podrían oponerse a él, si lo enfrentaban podrían enfrentarse al sistema penal del Dominio, y la ley es clara. Sea como sea, su hermano las salvó, y ahora deberán asegurarse de que eso no se repita en puerto Bennet.

Lincoln por su parte había arriesgado demasiado en eso, aunque estaba seguro de que Rhianne lo iba a ayudar, tendría que asegurarse respecto al traslado de su base mientras cuidaba de Lola y Lana en puerto Bennet… realmente las cosas estarían difíciles.

– ¿Hm? – Lincoln sintió una presión en su estómago, se había concentrado tanto en el asunto, que no vio que Lola lo abrazó, era impropio de ella, pero hoy ha sido un día de impropiedades… tal vez eso complicó un poco más su plan, pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, sólo podría decir que vale la pena…

– Gracias Linky… – Susurró la esgrimista Loud, cosa que causó un curioso agrado en el albino.

– ¡Mira Lincoln! – Gritó Leni interrumpiendo el cómodo momento. Al parecer se había desocupado de las actividades de su curso. – El chico de la televisión es idéntico a ti.

La rubia apuntaba a una de las pantallas del restaurante en la que se mostraba una transmisión informativa del noticiero U.N.N. el cual era presentado.

– Soy Katherine Mulligan para la U.N.N. con los últimos acontecimientos del gran evento del coliseo, en el cual, tras tres años, los gladiadores lograron vencer. – Informó la castaña al tiempo en que a sus espaldas aparecía la imagen de Alistair. – Estoy con uno de los jóvenes campeones que rompieron la racha de derrotas que se ha llevado hasta el momento.

No era una sorpresa que el evento tuviera tanta relevancia a nivel mediático, gracias a las órdenes del director de asuntos interiores, las actividades heroicas (lo que incluía los eventos de la formación de héroes) eran tan importantes como los eventos deportivos.

– Es un placer, señorita Mulligan. – Respondió Alistair con una cordial reverencia.

– Según los estrategas que entrevistamos, una vez se lanzó el contraataque contra Coliseum, usted fue a la cabeza del equipo del Dominio contra los villianbots ¿Qué nos puede decir del esfuerzo que realizaron?

Lincoln miró con desprecio a la reportera, seguía en su estúpido afán por hacer que los gladiadores que participaron dijeran alguna estupidez…

– Je… Bueno, si fui a la cabeza, fue por que corrí más rápido, el poder que usé no era para servir de ariete… pero lo cierto es que las circunstancias estaban a nuestro favor, contábamos con el fuego pesado de la U.M.F. y la defensa de los eternos.

Lincoln sonrió discretamente, ese chico era lo suficientemente astuto como para evitar lanzar una respuesta racista o xenofóbica…

– ¡Si! Los federales y los sirenos estuvieron bien… – Una chica castaña, pecosa y muy entusiasta se unió a la entrevista, por su uniforme, se trataba de una de las participantes… y de la Loud más entusiasta. – ¡Pero nosotros fuimos la punta de la lanza!

En ese momento se dibujó una sonrisa en Katherine, y una mueca de furia en el rostro del albino, Lynn estaba metiendo la pata de sobremanera…

– ¡Haen! – El albino ordenó en su mente. – Trescientos cincuenta metros al noroeste.

– De inmediato. – La eterna respondió activando su forma primogénita, llevando su habilidad a su máximo nivel, aumentando el rango de efecto de su habilidad, pero tristemente su nuevo rango de efecto no alcanzaba para cubrir la localización de Lynn jr, por lo que debió iniciar una frenética carrera hacia ella. Gracias a su poder pudo evitar ser vista o escuchada, pero uno que otro estudiante fue empujado por ella.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Katherine sabiendo exactamente con el tipo de persona con la que lidiaba: una muy fácil y que sería muy cooperadora.

– A que sin nosotros los héroes, los gladiadores habrían peleado sin obtener una victoria. – Una chica rubia añadió uniéndose a la estupidez política de Lynn, se trataba de una vieja a miga de la deportista Loud: Margo.

Si bien era una situación inusual en un noticiero, esas controvertidas declaraciones estaban elevando los ratings de la U.N.N. por lo que la reportera lo permitió, prosiguiendo con la entrevista a un grupo múltiple.

– ¿Insinúa que su poder fue el responsable de la derrota de Coliseum? – Catherine añadió.

– No completamente. – Lynn respondió. Si bien era bastante entusiasta y adoraba ganar, todos los que estuvieran en su equipo merecían ser reconocidos… en la medida que ella considerara pertinente. – No niego que los eternos ayudaron mucho a defendernos, y que la U.M.F. ayudó mucho con fuego de cobertura, pero si ganamos terreno ¡Fue porque nosotros destruimos a los xenoshields! – La castaña gritó con su puño en el aire a modo de pose de victoria.

– ¡No! – Gritó Haen al escuchar esa declaración.

– Regresa, Haen. – Ordenó el albino sin poder contener su ira…

– Fue un gran placer ver a los eternos ayudarnos. – Francisco interrumpió con otro estúpido comentario. – El fuego pesado de la U.M.F. nos permitió llegar hasta Coliseum, realmente fueron útiles…

– Es verdad. – Margo comentó, pero un problema causado por la primogénita de clase triunfante anuló la imagen transmitida en la pantalla.

– ¿Linky? – Leni preguntó cuando el albino golpeó con furia la mesa, desconcertando a su padre y hermanas.

– Mis disculpas… – Lincoln ofreció cortésmente. – Me es difícil creer que vencimos… – El albino añadió cerrando los ojos para dar un largo suspiro con sus brazos cruzados, bastaron unas palabras de dos estúpidas que no sabían controlar sus lenguas o pensar antes de hablar para arruinar una fase completa de su plan… Pero ahora debía pensar en otra montaña de engaños y manipulaciones para poder mitigar la lengua floja de Lynn, Margo y Francisco… y lo peor es que sólo tenía hasta el evento del coliseo…

– Ya te acostumbrarás a la victoria, hijo. – Dijo su padre con una sonrisa. – La clave siempre ha sido trabajar con nuestros compañeros.

Sin duda el trabajo en equipo ha sido un factor decisivo en los héroes y su batalla contra los villanos de la asociación, pero sólo era un discurso patriota que se enseñaba a los héroes en formación.

– La frustración… te invade, mi hermano. – Dijo Lucy mirando al albino desde el otro lado de la mesa, se había ubicado muy discretamente frente a su hermano… debió aprovechar su distracción para asustarlo.

Lynn sr elevó una ceja en señal de intriga por la afirmación de su hija poetiza, pero la presencia de su amada esposa lo hizo restar importancia al asunto.

– Hola cariño. – Rita saludó amablemente a su esposo, sentándose junto a él en la cabecera de la mesa.

– Saludos, mis hermanas y hermano. – Lisa también se sentó en la mesa con algo de dificultad por la altura de las sillas.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Lana preguntó aburrida con su cabeza en la mesa, fingía muy bien su tranquilidad pese a la situación que acababan de pasar, Lola y su padre también.

– Si bien no es mi área, admito que el tributo al Osario de Sedlec fue una magnífica experiencia cultural. – La científica Loud respondió ajustando sus lentes, mas su esencia rebelaba que si fue de impacto para ella, quizá el Dominio debería restringir ese tipo de exposiciones a personas de cierta edad.

– Suspiro… – Lucy susurró con una tenue sonrisa ante la respuesta de su hermana y acompañante.

– Veo que no trajiste a Haen… – Luan dijo interrumpiendo la concentración de su hermano.

– Tiene sus propios asuntos que atender. – El albino respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana comediante, realmente estaba concentrado en un plan que deshaga las estúpidas palabras de esos tres. La mayoría de las chicas se sintieron algo decepcionadas por no poder conocer finalmente a Haen, pero tal vez tendrían otra oportunidad. – Discúlpenme un momento, volveré pronto. – Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie y tomando camino al baño.

– Haen… – Llamó el albino cuando se alejó lo suficiente de su familia.

– … – La eterna apareció ante él, pero no sabía cómo hablarle. Había sido un duro golpe contra la imagen que él buscaba generar en el Dominio y la frustración que describió Lucy es una realidad. – ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Lincoln sonrió levemente, Haen era muy seria, y muy pocas veces aceptaba órdenes sin cuestionar u opinar, pero también podía ser amable y gentil.

– Esto no está nada bien… – Lincoln respondió sintiendo las esencias a su alrededor, por el comentario de esos chicos se estaba comenzando a sentir la soberbia en la gente del Dominio, especialmente en los que estaban cerca de los eternos, y si bien sólo eran opiniones de civiles, en el entorno con más poder político e influencias, las cosas no estaban mejor.

Lincoln debió usar una facultad muy controvertida que puso en el comunicador que le entregó a Rhianne, la cual le permitiría obtener una imagen visual de su ubicación.

– Esos chicos tienen una gran boca. – El presidente Allen comentó bastante enojado mirando el noticiero para luego dedicarle una fiera mirada al director Loki. – ¿Es común que el Dominio no conozca el piso donde está parado?

Rhianne miró evidentemente molesta al director Loki, uniéndose a la posición acusatoria de Allen, la situación era muy poco favorable para alguien que busca una armonía política y social entre ambos pueblos que de por sí tienen un rose tan marcado de ideologías.

– Estos niños… no saben lo que dicen. – El rubio respondió realmente preocupado, las palabras de esos participantes hicieron ver en menos la estrategia de la U.M.F. al igual que los esfuerzos del Eón al unirse a la batalla. – Quizá podríamos…

– Director Loki. – Interrumpió e presidente Allen. – Exijo una disculpa pública por parte de los responsables de este insulto hacia la U.M.F.

– Millones de eternos observaban la transmisión del evento, me uno a la iniciativa del presidente Allen. – La dama de Vardona exigió.

Loki sabía que, aunque hiciera que esos gladiadores se disculparan, no cambiaría la opinión de los eternos o los federales hacia el Dominio, y tampoco reducirá la soberbia del Domino, es más, esa maniobra haría que el Dominio dudara de su actual líder. Si ahora se realizara una revancha en el evento del coliseo, no cabe duda de que las facciones preferirían caer por separado que prestar ayuda a otra… Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en clausurar el noticiero responsable de esa transmisión, pero eso tampoco cambiaría la situación actual.

– Haen, oculta la ausencia de William en el pelotón de la U.M.F. Cuando William salga de las barracas de los federales, refuérzalo para que no sea detectado en su camino hacia los líderes de facciones, tenemos que cambiar el evento de campeonato. – Ordenó el albino en las mentes de ambos primogénitos, regresando con su familia. Gracias a la poderosa esencia de sus aliados, Lincoln no necesitaría realizar un esfuerzo significativo para poder rastrear la situación de sus agentes y por el comunicador de Rhianne, tampoco de los líderes políticos.

– Cómo me gustaría que las batallas mediáticas fueran tan simples como las batallas bélicas… Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. – William susurraba mientras salía de las barracas que el Dominio había destinado a sus invitados.

– Apresúrate. – Haen ordenó bastante agobiada, alterar la percepción de un gran número de personas es fácil, pero la dificultad aumenta considerablemente si se trata de personas que conozcan al individuo, y para un grupo de cincuenta que lleva cinco años juntos, es complicado, sobre todo por la ceremonia que están haciendo a sus camaradas y hermanos de armas que estarían en misión de campo en el extranjero. Sería más fácil enfrentar a todo ese regimiento en su forma primogénita…

Pese a ser un soldado de la U.M.F. de nacimiento, William no podía manifestar su verdadero poder sin usar su forma primogénita, esto se debe principalmente a un seguro que puso Lincoln para asegurarse de que su potencialmente peligrosísimo poder no se desatara por accidente.

Una vez el federal entró a una oficina de conserje, sus huesos comenzaron a estirarse y su piel a acorazarse, mostrando su forma primogénita, la cual se caracterizaba por varias bolsas esponjosas bajo su rosto y en su estómago, las cuales, si bien eran muy duras y servían como escudo, no son órganos especialmente diseñados para la defensa, sino que son la parte más importante de la función que caracteriza al primogénito airoso.

– Tu poder… siempre me parecerá hermoso. – Dijo el albino sintiendo en su mente la maravillosa esencia de su gran camarada.

Si bien no era precisamente agradable a la vista ver que las bolsas contenedoras del primogénito airoso se vaciaban por conductos que las conectaban a su boca generando la imagen de que estuviera vomitando una masa de larvas, como poseedor de las facultades de un forjador de vida, Lincoln se deleitaba de ver una maravilla de las células heroicas no inferior en complejidad a las visiones futuras de Rhianne.

– Vayan. – William ordenó retomando su forma humana para luego retirarse de la oficina mientras las larvas se dirigieron a la entrada de los ductos de ventilación.

De más está decir que no eran larvas normales. Además de estar biológicamente adecuadas para burlar los sensores del Dominio, poseen la facultad de mutar en la forma insectoide que más se adecue a su misión actual.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Rhianne. – Dijo el albino concentrándose específicamente en ella. Tenía una gran concentración de adrenalina, lo que significa que no está en sus facultades mentales para usar su visión futura.

– Si se niega a nuestra petición, cancelaremos la iniciativa de intercambio con el Dominio Heroico, mi pueblo no tolerará ese insulto. – El presidente Riley insistió, y el director del Dominio no dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, los federales son un pueblo verdaderamente tenaz y si el asunto se extendía, incluso las relaciones comerciales podrían verse afectadas, por no mencionar a las relaciones sociales.

Las cosas iban muy mal, y si bien Lincoln no estaba en medio de todo como un causante directo, debería luchar para evitar que el asunto se saliera de control afectando la situación diplomática del Dominio, el problema es que las opciones más plausibles para responder al golpe mediático que se efectuaba en ese mismo momento.

– Cómo líder del Dominio, comprendo la importancia de este asunto… ellos dijeron palabras fuera de lugar, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero pese a sus declaraciones, no podemos operar tan toscamente ignorando la delicadeza de la sit… ¡Cuidado! – Gritó el director del Dominio usando una prisión de éxtasis para detener a un grupo de zancudos que salió del ducto de ventilación a espaldas de la dama de Vardona.

– ¿¡Quién se atreve a atacarnos!? – El presidente de la U.M.F. exigió saber activando sus replicantes para detectar señales de calor y distintos signos vitales en las cercanías, si se enfrentaban a alguien capaz de controlar insectos, no podría estar muy lejos… – Qué… Qué demonios… – A Riley le pareció demasiado intrigante que ninguno de los insectos capturados emitiera calor o mostrara señales de vida… sus órganos eran demasiado diferentes, mas eso no le impidió usar el sistema Legolas para dispararles, dejando los disparos encerrados también en la prisión. Una vez el director Loki deshizo la prisión, los disparos reanudaron su curso eliminando a los intrusos.

– ¡Vienen más! – Avisó el director Loki al tiempo en que nubes grises emergieron de los demás ductos de ventilación. Sin perder tiempo el director formó varios campos de éxtasis en las salidas de los ductos para evitar que más insectos voladores entraran, pero eso no impidió que cientos de insectos los tuvieran rodeados. – Señorita Rhianne, apreté el botón bajo su silla, activará un canal de comunicación con el personal de seguridad y los héroes se pondrán en acción.

– S-Sí… – Respondió Rhianne, pero cuando presionó el botón… – ¡Ah! – La dama de Vardona gritó al ser picada por una araña, algo le había inyectado, y eso la dejó inconsciente.

– ¿Está todo bien señor? – Preguntó un agente de Poderosus en los altavoces.

– ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Gritó el director Loki viéndose forzado a usar su telekinesis para aplastar a los insectos contra el piso, dejándolos como plastas de caparazones triturados.

– ¿Un replicante de telekinesis? – Preguntó Allen intrigado, el poder del Director del Dominio era muy bien conocido por su pueblo. – Ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme…

– ¡Traigan un equipo médico! – Gritó Loki al ver a la inconsciente Rhianne. – ¿¡Me escuchan!?

– ¿Director Loki? ¿Se… encuentra bien? – Preguntó el héroe en los altavoces en un tono de intriga.

– ¡Necesitamos un equipo med…! – El rubio se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su pie fue atravesado por piquetes de pulgas, gracias a su fisiología aguantaron su choque telequinético…

– ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? – Gritó el presidente Allen. – ¡Tu líder acaba de ser envenenado! ¡Traigan un escuadrón médico ahora! ¿¡Entendió!? – Allen es quien estaba en mejores condiciones, el acorazado uniforme de la federación lo mantuvo a salvo de los minúsculos insectos que se dispersaban a su alrededor, y gracias al sistema Legolas, ninguno se le podía acercar… tristemente no es el caso de las esporas que salían de los cadáveres de los insectos, sin la telekinesis de Loki, estas esporas se elevaron burlando los filtros del casco de Allen y llegando hasta él.

– ¿Presidente Allen? – Preguntó el guardia en la sala de control, quien tenía clavada una espira proveniente de la espalda de William. – ¿Puede escucharme?

– No son tan duros. – Comentó William activando el verdadero poder de las sustancias que sus insectos introducen en sus víctimas.

– Conozco sus instalaciones, esperaban un ataque del demonio dorado, no de un desconocido, si los superaste fue por que todo estaba a tu favor. – Dijo el albino sabiendo que si Rhianne hubiera estado en todas sus facultades, su victoria habría sido casi imposible.

– Si, si, como digas. – Respondió el primogénito Airoso. – Cambiando memoria, nublando juicio y eliminando adrenalina…

– Bien hecho, William. – Dijo el albino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los insectos que William generaba son capaces de inyectar células en sus objetivos, estas células afectan al cerebro permitiéndoles alterar muchas cosas en sus mentes, incluidos sus recuerdos. Era muy satisfactorio saber que ninguno de los tres recordaría la pelea con los insectos, y que los cadáveres se desintegraron en el aire, sin dejar rastro, lo mismo pasaría con los guardias y operadores en la sala de monitores, y la pausa de detección de las cámaras se reportaría como un fallo del sistema.

Si bien los líderes políticos tardarán en asimilar que nunca llegaron a un consenso sobre las deliberadas palabras de Lynn y compañía, Lincoln aún tenía tiempo hasta el evento de campeonato para hacer su nuevo movimiento…

– Ahora, a la sala de coordinadores. – Lincoln ordenó bastante calmado, la parte más difícil de su nuevo plan ya había sido hecha. Ahora sólo faltaba que el archivo del evento fuera alterado por William y…

– Todo listo. – William reportó volviendo a activar la adjutora que coordinaría el evento de campeonato tras las modificaciones que Lincoln ordenó. – Me retiro.

– Bien hecho, ambos. – Felicitó el albino.

Con William y Haen habiendo regresado a sus posiciones, los tres podrían decir que la primera fase del nuevo plan mediático había sido un éxito… pero era intrigante que Haen cortara la comunicación mental… quizá tenía más asuntos que atender.

– ¿Estás bien? – Linka preguntó a su gemelo, quien llevaba ya algunos segundos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Lo siento… recordaba una historia del curso en Var…

– ¡Alerta de ñoñería aburrida! ¡Alerta de ñoñería aburrida! ¡Activar secuencia de autodestrucción inmediata! ¡Buagh! – Lynn interrumpió fingiendo una voz robótica que causó una risa discreta en su familia, incluido a Lincoln, el albino prefería no pensar en los problemas que Lynn le causó, si bien estaba bastante enojado con ella, si no era ella, otro lo habría dicho, fue su error el con considerar el patriotismo del Dominio, pero es un error que no cometería de nuevo, además, no quería arruinar el almuerzo que compartiría con su amada familia.

Fue una bendición que su padre decidiera arriesgarse a pedir algo nuevo en lugar de algún tipo de Goulash que ofrecieran, y cuando los camareros les entregaron su comida del antiguo Japón, no pudieron evitar sentir un apetito difícil de controlar, dando inicio a la comida.

– ¿Quiénes participarán en el evento de campeonato? – Preguntó Rita causando una incomodidad en su familia.

Luan, Lynn, Linka y Lincoln levantaron la mano sin mucho interés.

Lori sin duda no podría participar, Leni no era muy fanática de las peleas a menos que fuera en defensa, Luna tenía un asunto bastante delicado que atender, y las menores, al no ser estudiantes de la academia ni invitados del Dominio, tampoco podrían participar.

– ¡Ja! No crean que por tener la misma sangre habrá piedad. – Lynn declaró muy arrogantemente, y su soberbia se vio potenciada por la calma con la que habló.

– Tú lo has dicho. – Lincoln le respondió a su hermana en un tono calmado y sin mirarla, pero de un momento a otro volteó a verla con una expresión desafiante. – Así que ni te molestes en llorar cuando estés bajo mi bota, con tus brazos y piernas rotos.

Lynn podría ser muy desagradable en medio de un encuentro, pero fuera de estos era realmente comprensiva, y por eso le devolvió una entusiasta sonrisa aceptando el desafío pese a lo extrañada que se sentía de la curiosa soberbia de su hermano.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la castaña cuando varios granos de arroz fueron aglomerados en su nariz.

– Linka… – Lori llamó la atención de su hermana, de inmediato identificó quién fue la telequinética que le jugó esa broma.

– Tenía que hacer mi entrada al fuego. – Dijo la albina lanzando varios granos de arroz hacia Lincoln, quien activó el casco de su armadura y reposó en el respaldo de su silla. – Tarde o temprano tendrás que comer.

– Ya terminé. – El albino respondió a la amenaza dejando a Linka sin argumentos, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que Lincoln devorara su comida con un apetito simplemente sorprendente terminando antes de que sus hermanas comieran un cuarto de su comida. – Fue un gusto.

– Deberías imitar a tu hermano. – Dijo Lynn sr deteniendo cada uno de los granos de arroz que Linka controló y regresándolos a su plato. – La comida sirve para otra cosa. – El castaño añadió sacando los granos que se aglomeraban en la nariz de Lynn y dejándolos en una servilleta que luego se doblaría conteniéndolos, para luego ser lanzada a un basurero. – Y tú también, Lynn jr.

– Ciertamente, padre. – Lisa comentó en un tono bastante egocéntrico. – Nuestro querido hermano tiene una capacidad de manejo de replicantes de nivel profesional, sin duda un prodigio que incluso la dama de Vardona reconoció… Hermano ¿Has considerado trabajar desde ya para Vourer o alguna productora de replicantes extranjera?

Lincoln no pudo evitar molestarse por esa pregunta. Si bien sintió que Lisa estaba intrigada por algo, quizá quería saber más de su replicante, o tal vez sólo quería platicar, pero la intriga que sintió en sus hermanas y padres ante el comentario también fueron impactantes.

– No. – El albino respondió quitándose el casco, sería descortés hablar con alguien sin mostrar su rostro.

– Vaya… – Lisa no entendía muy bien esa respuesta. – ¿A qué se debe tu negativa al aumento en la productividad industrial?

– A que tengo una vida. – El albino respondió tomando un semblante mucho más serio al cruzar sus brazos. – No quiero que desaparezca en una fría fábrica.

– Pero… – Lisa contrarío. – ¿No es egoísta considerar tu propia posición por sobre las necesidades de nuestro medio?

– Sin duda. – Lincoln respondió levantando una ceja. – Nuestro medio son las personas a nuestro alrededor ¿En serio crees que nacemos para servir a los medios productivos?

– Si es en pro del desarrollo…

– ¿Comes "desarrollo"? – Lincoln la interrumpió muy bruscamente, él veía la vida de forma muy diferente, realmente le molestaba la idea de vender tu tiempo para que la industria pueda florecer, después de todo, sin industria el Eón había logrado demasiado en términos humanitarios.

– Hablas como un campesino del Eón. – Lisa comentó ya hastiada por la terca actitud de su hermano. – Quizá deberías tomar más cursos de élite de Vourer para que veas lo que realmente implica la producción de replicantes, optimización, aumento de producción, eficiencia…

– Tú hablas como una comandante de la federación. – El albino respondió aún más toscamente que su hermana. – Si valoras más los recursos producidos que a quienes los producen, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

– Al menos entiendo la prosperidad de una nación y sus beneficios. – Lisa sentenció cruzándose de brazos en una postura tan tosca como la de su hermano.

– Al menos yo soy feliz, y los momentos de felicidad es lo único que nunca deja de darte dicha al recordar. – Lincoln finalizó poniéndose de pie. – Fue un gusto la plática, familia, ahora si me disculpan debo prepararme para el evento de campeonato.

Si bien fue descortés retirarse así, era cierto que no era un tema muy agradable de tratar debido a lo contrarias que son sus opiniones sobre la industria y en sí, el estilo de vida en el Dominio, por lo que permitieron que Lincoln se retirara, dando lugar a un momento muy incómodo en el resto de su familia, quienes por el bajo uso de replicantes en el Dominio (fuera de las actividades heroicas y en la industria) no dimensionaban el valor económico de esas herramientas… ¿En serio Lincoln podría dejar la casa Loud y trabajar como desarrollador en alguna empresa?

Lincoln tuvo bastante tiempo libre en el que su familia terminaba de comer, tiempo que pasaría junto a su primogénita clase triunfante, en una banca del patio principal, pero inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados y centrándose en hacer las últimas modificaciones a su replicante.

Podría ser muy arriesgado, pero había cometido un grave error al subestimar el poder mediático, aunque eso le evitara tener que dar explicaciones a su familia sobre las modificaciones de su replicante, ahora debía convertir las opiniones patrióticas del Dominio en minoría ¿Pero cómo lo haría con un sistema mediático que les ponía el animal emblema del país, literalmente en cada esquina? No bastaría un mero contraataque mediático, lo que debía hacer es una masacre mediática unilateral.

* * *

– Ciudadanos del Dominio, eternos y federales. – Dijo un anunciador en el centro del coliseo, un hombre con un uniforme acorazado que serviría de maestro de ceremonias para el evento. – La administración del Dominio se enorgullece en presentar a los participantes del evento de campeonato ¡Evento histórico de nuestra alianza! – El maestro de ceremonias debió guardar silencio ante el estruendoso grito que hizo la multitud de espectadores. – Siempre ha sido un gran honor y un glorioso halo el que cubre a todos los que se reúnen aquí a fortalecer el vínculo que une a nuestros pueblos, ¡Demos la bienvenida a todos los participantes que participarán por el título de "campeón de la alianza"!

Varios estudiantes del Dominio, y recluta de la U.M.F. entraron en una fila ordenada al coliseo.

– Contemplen el orgullo de nuestras naciones, el futuro de nuestros pueblos un futuro más y más brillante.

Haciendo una cortes reverencia todos saludaron a los líderes políticos de sus facciones, quienes los miraban desde su cabina, ninguno de los tres se dirigía la palabra o dedicaba el más mínimo gesto, pero de forma fría y elegante, respondieron al saludo de los participantes.

– Ahora… – El maestro de ceremonias iba a proseguir con su discurso, pero el diálogo que le indicaba la pantalla holográfica de su casco era muy extraña.

– Continúa. – Ordenó el director del Dominio discretamente, aliviando las dudas del presentador.

– Para celebrar el triunfo sobre Coliseum ¡Se anuncia un cambio para el evento de campeonato!

Pese a la disciplina que tanto en la federación como en el Dominio se enseñaba, ninguno de los participantes pudo evitar mostrar su intriga ante esas palabras, los espectadores hicieron un curioso silencio para escucharlo hablar.

– Como cambio de último minuto, se ha decidido que el evento… ¡Será en equipos de tres integrantes! – En ese momento el presentador supo que su habilidad no estaba siendo efectiva para influenciar a los escépticos espectadores, por lo que tendría que usar una de las cosas que aprendió de la persona que más odiaba. – ¡Hoy ha sido un día de sorpresas, señores! Pero les prometo que las sorpresas no han acabado ¡Una batalla que promete superar todo lo que antes hallan visto en este coliseo! ¡Una batalla que los hará apreciar la fuerza de nuestros participantes en un nivel que los deslumbrará! ¡Celebremos nuestra alianza!

Sin duda, para una habilidad como la suya, no había cualidad más útil que la de ser un buen orador, esos discursos han sido el arma política que han usado incluso desde antes de la creación del Dominio, y su utilidad se ve reflejada en la estridente ovación que el público hizo.

El director Loki recordaba con suma claridad haber revisado su tableta holográfica y haber visto que se le anunció que sería un evento de luchas cooperativo, y habérselo comentado a Rhianne y a Allen, lo mismo con los organizadores, y sin ninguna preocupación, los líderes dieron un leve aplauso para celebrar el evento, mas la hostilidad que sentían entre ellos no había desaparecido, tendrían que discutir el asunto después del evento.

Antes del primer combate en este nuevo y curioso formato, los participantes debieron regresar a las cabinas para registrar su equipo, como era de esperarse, se les dio tiempo para que armaran los equipos, y se permitió que personas que cumplieran los requisitos y que no estuvieran registrados como participantes previamente pudieran unirse a algún equipo.

En el salón de registro rápidamente se formó bastante ruido, sólo dos participantes esperaban que eso sucediera, el resto simplemente entró en caos para formar sus equipos de modo que amplificaran su potencial de combate.

– Otra locura… – Pensó una eterna caminando tranquilamente entre la multitud hacia una de las esquinas del lugar. Se notaba bastante emocionada, si bien la eterna no compartía las malas vibras de su pueblo hacia el Dominio o la federación, sí quería tirar algunos dientes.

– Largo de aquí, sirenita. – Dijo un federal en tono de burla y recibiéndola con una reverencia que ella correspondió.

– Creo que al final… – Comentó un alvino sentado junto al federal. – Esto podría ser un buen salto adelante… incluso podría obviar el día del Dominio…

– Concéntrate en el aquí y en el ahora. – Sugirió el federal quitándose su casco, un acto muy inusual sin contar su forma primogénita. William es un chico de cabello castaño y piel blanca, no posee ninguna cualidad que lo haga destacar salvo por los tatuajes tribales verdes que recorren su rostro.

– Supongo que tienes razón… – Lincoln respondió poniéndose de pie, seguido por los dos primogénitos en camino a la cabina de registro.

* * *

Si bien había aumentado el número de participantes para hacer un espectáculo más vistoso, la cantidad de encuentros necesarios para ganar se había reducido, y estaba a punto de comenzar.

Debido al entorpecimiento de ese repentino cambio en la organización del campeonato, los dos primeros equipos que participarían son los primeros en registrarse.

– Me enorgullezco en presentar al primer equipo que demostrará de lo que es capaz ¡Demos un gran aplauso al equipo Supremacía. – El anuncio del maestro de ceremonias fue opacado por un aplauso presentando al primer equipo que fue registrado tras el cambio en la organización, un equipo que representaba todo lo que Lincoln esperaba del evento.

Eran tres héroes del Dominio luciendo sus uniformes en una marcha muy elegante, típico del Dominio.

– Je… – Lincoln no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa desde el salón al sentir las esencias de los integrantes de ese equipo: Lynn, Margo y Francisco. Para ser afanados a las actividades físicas, realmente les sentaba bien el ser recibidos con aplausos del Dominio.

– Y ahora, sus contrincantes, saludemos al equipo primogénito! – Anunció el maestro de ceremonias, pero pese a su poder, fue desobedecido por el público extrañado por los integrantes del equipo.

Aunque a sus enemigos les sentaban bien los aplausos, al equipo de Lincoln Loud, para su propósito actual, les servía mucho más el silencio absoluto. Pese a que el albino era muy conocido por el discurso que dio tras el examen de ingreso (por lo que la gente del dominio debería ovacionarlo) el hecho de caminar junto con un federal que (según la idea del Dominio de lo que sucedió en el evento) estuvo a punto de arruinar la victoria sobre Coliseum no ayudaba a que la gente de su propio país se pusiera del lado de su equipo y el hecho de tener a una eterna de su lado tampoco ayudaba a la opinión pública. Lo mismo con la federación por las palabras que dijo Lynn hace unas horas ¿Por qué uno de nuestros reclutas está con un egocentrista del Dominio?

– ¿Poner a todos en nuestra contra es tu idea de masacre mediática? – William preguntó en la mente del albino.

– La gente es inteligente, la masa es estúpida, estamos en su mira, ahora sólo falta ponerlos de nuestro lado. – Lincoln respondió mirando a sus padres y hermanas que no participaban, en el evento… quizá era cosa de Lola el ser reconocida en eventos públicos, pero ahora él no podía preocuparse por eso.

Los dos equipos se pusieron frente a frente en el centro de la arena, tendrían que decidir el modo en el que pelearían: con los seis en la arena al mismo tiempo, o peleas de uno contra uno.

– Vaya… – Lynn dijo apuntando con su puño hacia Lincoln, quien se encontraba a la izquierda del trío. – No creí que el tuyo sería el primer trasero que patearé. – La castaña añadió en un tono de burla mirando a la cámara y viendo de reojo como su rostro era transmitido en la gran pantalla.

– ¿Trasero? – William en el centro del equipo primogénito respondió abriendo sus brazos en una arrogante caminata, y la cámara lo enfocó. – Mejor piensa en los puños, eso es lo que verás la mayor parte de nuestro combate.

Una risa colectiva se hizo presente en las gradas de los federales, más por ser compatriotas que por el chiste en sí, la U.M.F. suele responder a todo tipo de insultos a su propia manera.

– Será un tres contra tres. – Dijo Lincoln, y dado que ambos equipos decidieron el mismo modo de combate, no hubo necesidad de decidirlo al azar.

– El combate con el que inauguramos este evento ¡Da inicio! – Indicó el maestro de ceremonias, y los seis participantes comenzaron con su combate.

– Nada de usar las células primogénitas. – Lincoln específico para asegurarse de que sus compañeros no se expusieran, realmente sería peligroso mostrar el nivel jerárquico en el que están.

Sin las células primogénitas, la capacidad de combate de William y Haen se reducía demasiado, después de todo son un recluta de la federación y una aprendiz del Eón, pero saben pelear.

Francisco y Lynn, los que tenían superioridad física en el combate cargaron velozmente contra William, pero el golpe de Lynn y el bate energizado de Francisco sólo atravesaron un muñeco de agua con un micrófono.

– Tan brutos… – Haen comentó mientras el agua que ahora tenía la energía del golpe de Francisco era dirigida hacia Lynn.

– ¡Eso no! – Francisco gritó aumentando la energía, causando que Haen perdiera el control del agua, pero también causó una onda expansiva que golpeó a todos… o al menos casi a todos.

– ¿Cómo conduce la tierra tu energía? – William preguntó emergiendo del suelo específicamente bajo el brazo con el que Francisco sujetaba su bate.

Pese a que el beisbolista intentó moverse, el federal lo había tomado por sorpresa y en un veloz movimiento rompió su brazo derecho usando su propio hombro como palanca.

– Típico debilu… – William iba a vanagloriarse, pero un poderoso y sorpresivo golpe de Lynn en su espalda, lo hizo impactarse de lleno contra el piso con una armadura seriamente dañada.

– Típico hablador. – Lynn se divertía con su pie sobre la espalda de William. – ¿Qué eres sin tu armadura? – La castaña se burló sabiendo que los federales no podían usar mucho de su equipamiento estándar en las peleas, y eso incluye un límite a los replicantes.

– Típica Lynn. – Lincoln comentó y de su brazal salieron dos masas de luz que se ubicaron en sus puños tomando la forma lobos (similares a los cestos de Nemea del juego god of war).

El albino apunto a su hermana con su puño derecho, y de este salió una gran esfera de energía, pero nada que la castaña no pudiera esquivar para luego cargar contra su hermano, quien la recibió con su puño izquierdo, el cual disparó una multitud de pequeños proyectiles, si bien no eran demasiado poderosos, si podían detener a un objetivo en el aire, y gracias a su número, cubrían una enorme área, por lo que el ataque de Lynn fue neutralizado.

– Hm… – La deportista Loud miró muy detenidamente a su hermano, el puño que disparó la primera esfera de energía estaba brillando… se está recargando, y ya terminó y estaba listo para disparar, por lo que Lynn debió cubrirse para resistir el impacto de esa poderosa esfera, cosa que logró a duras penas retrocediendo a la posición de Margo.

– Aún no te despidas. – Haen ordenó al tiempo que una parte del uniforme de William se rompía, dejando salir un líquido azul, un suero de uso militar para que los soldados no flaqueen en situaciones críticas (una droga activadora y supresora del dolor), y por su contenido de agua, era usado por la hidrokinesis nativa de Haen para dispersar mejor el contenido por el cuerpo de su camarada. – No olvides que estás con nosotros.

– Malditos… – Lynn rápidamente notó la desventaja en la que se encontraba, Francisco no podía pelear con su brazo roto, el federal estaría regresando al combate muy pronto, lo que los dejaría en un tres contra dos, y ninguno de ellos es débil o tonto.

– Todo listo Lynn. – Margo avisó en un tono de confianza.

– Te tardaste… – La castaña le dijo a su compañera y amiga mientras ambas tomaban una posición para correr. – Y ni se te ocurra decirme la sandez de que los héroes llegan en el último segundo.

De un momento a otro, las dos deportistas dieron una poderosa carrera hacia Haen, pero sólo fueron recibidas por una ola de proyectiles de luz proveniente del brazo izquierdo del albino, pero eso no fue efectivo, pues ambas desaparecieron antes de recibir el impacto.

– ¡Ah! – La eterna gritó cuando una veloz silueta café la golpeó con mucha fuerza en el torso, alejándola de William, evitando que pudiera seguir usando su hidrokinesis para ayudarlo, pero no neutralizándola.

Lincoln no era precisamente un prodigio en lo que ha combate se refiere, si bien tenía el entrenamiento, y gracias al entrenamiento en Poderosus, también algo de experiencia, había demasiadas cosas pasando en el campo al mismo tiempo y sólo podía centrarse en su análisis lógico, el cual le llevaría tiempo.

– ¡Sácame de aquí! – Lynn ordenó cuando Lincoln lanzó una gran esfera de energía de su brazo derecho contra el piso, haciendo que Lynn debiera retirarse o ser golpeada por la onda expansiva, y gracias a su elección, Lincoln tenía el tiempo que necesitaba para decidir.

Gracias a la ayuda de Haen, William se había recuperado, pero la mayoría de los equipos de su armadura estaban inutilizados, y ahora fingía estar inconsciente en el piso, Haen ya no tenía agua, y pese a su fuerza física, no podía compararse a Lynn en términos de poder, pero seguían teniendo el factor sorpresa de William. Tampoco fue difícil deducir el poder de Margo, podía poner portales omnidireccionales invisibles, los cuales estaba usando para redirigir la poderosa carga de Lynn.

– Claro… – Lincoln había logrado deducir el motivo de los movimientos que han realizado sus enemigos, realmente tenía bastante sentido, Lynn no era nada estúpida, desde el principio sus ataques han tenido un propósito.

La castaña rápidamente regresó al ataque, debido a que usan esa estrategia, Margo no puede participar de forma ofensiva, y sin Francisco para reforzar el ataque o protegerla, realmente dependen de un hilo y no puede permitirse cesar su ataque.

– William. – El albino llamó a su camarada que había sido el centro de la ofensiva enemiga desde el principio. – Dime dónde están los portales… ¡Ugh!

Ahora, con William neutralizado pero el daño a su uniforme (el enemigo creía que estaba inconsciente), Lincoln era el foco del ataque de Lynn, y sin usar su percepción de esencias, realmente le estaba costando, pero al menos podía reaccionar a los ataques de su hermana, evitando golpes a puntos peligrosos.

– Hay tres portales rodeándote a 3 metros de ti, y cinco orbitando a diez metros. – Dijo William en un tenue susurro que el albino escuchó sin problemas, mas eso no cambiaba el peligro en el que se encontraba y tampoco que ya había visto la estrategia de su hermana.

– ¡Te dije que patearía tu trasero! – Lynn declaro triunfal sabiendo que, con el federal inconsciente, la eterna sin poder actuar, con Margo ayudándola, y conociendo la forma de operar de los cañones de Lincoln, tenía la ventaja.

La castaña sonrió cuando Lincoln la apuntó con su mano derecha, y de inmediato uno de los portales la consumió, evitando el poderoso disparo concentrado.

– ¡Ouch! – Lincoln sabía que Lynn intentaría un ataque rápido, y usó la onda expansiva de su disparo para potenciar un salto que lo dejaría fuera del área de los portales, pero no pudo evitar que la deportista Loud conectara un fuerte golpe bajo sus costillas.

Lynn realmente se coordinaba muy bien con Margo, y sin perder tiempo, tras ganar cierta distancia de los portales, el albino disparó una lluvia de proyectiles desde su mano izquierda hacia la concentración de portales, causando que la lluvia interrumpiera la mayoría de los portales.

– ¿Tengo cara de estúpido? – El albino preguntó disparando con su puño derecho a su espalda, donde Margo había aparecido para darle un ataque sorpresa.

Recibir el impacto de lleno la debilitó, pero los portales seguían operativos y Lincoln ya había gastado los proyectiles de ambos cañones manuales.

– ¿Sin tiempo para recargar? – Lynn preguntó apareciendo de un portal que Margo formó frente a Lincoln. La castaña se disponía a rematarlo con un poderoso golpe ascendente al estilo de las viejas luchas.

– ¿Dije eso? – Respondió el albino al tiempo en que de su mano izquierda se disparaba un poderoso proyectil de energía concentrada directo a su hermana, quien por la distancia no podría esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno y al no estar en una posición defensiva, también obtuvo un daño considerable. Había caído en la trampa de su hermano.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – William preguntó disparando el sistema de fijación de objetivos Legolas hacia las piernas de Francisco, quien se había escabullido e intentado un golpe sorpresa contra el albino.

– Maldito federal… – Francisco dijo ya rendido en el piso, sin su brazo derecho, sólo podía depender de ataques sorpresa, cosa que ya no podía hacer.

– Hieres mis sentimientos. – William se burló poniéndose de pie con dificultad, sin el bio-acero su armadura tardó en recuperarse, pero lo hizo.

– Victoria. – Haen se unió al grupo con una sonrisa confiada y golpeando a Lincoln en su hombro.

– Te debo una. – William le respondió a Haen ofreciéndole su puño, gesto al que la eterna respondió con su palma formando el típico gesto de amenaza en la que el brabucón suele hacer tronar sus huesos.

* * *

En lo alto de las gradas, cumpliendo labor de vigilancia y disuasión, un equipo de practicantes vigilaba muy atentamente a las personas que se les indicó en una lista basándose en su historial.

– ¿Capitán? – Una de las tres practicantes preguntó a su jefe de escuadra, quien al parecer, estaba temblando. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– No es nada. – Respondió el capitán del equipo, se trataba del temible héroe de Poderosus: Mosley, quien también fue el entrenador de Lincoln el mes pasado, y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de la forma en que usó su replicante, hacer una estrategia así de sorpresiva es algo verdaderamente ingenioso, y es precisamente lo que él le enseñó. Tal era su orgullo que acabó derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Lori también estaba impresionada por el desempeño de su hermano, armar una artimaña de ese nivel y así de rápido… simplemente impresionante.

* * *

– Je… ese muchacho… – Lynn Loud segundo dijo con una sonrisa. – Creo que Poderosus tendrá que celebrar a su nuevo recluta…

El líder de la prestigiosa agencia se encontraba revisando las cámaras de seguridad, la pérdida de datos se reportó con un desfaz de tiempo, indicando una leve manipulación de datos y haciéndolo creer que era algo planeado.

– Revisen todo el registro de acceso a las terminales y a los ductos de ventilación. – El héroe ordenó mirando muy detenidamente a la adjutora que coordinaba el evento, para luego salir de la sala de control en camino a la sala donde tendría que reunirse con los demás directores de las agencias que estaban a cargo de la seguridad del director del Dominio. Realmente o quería tener que hablar con el líder de la agencia Bastión, conociéndolo debía estar llorando de felicidad por el combate de su nieto y también de pena por el hecho de cooperar tan cercanamente con extranjeros… pero ahora no tenía opción.

* * *

Realmente fue un combate vistoso, Lincoln se había encargado de eso con su estrategia, y gracias a los portales de Margo y la fuerza de Lynn, realmente tuvieron un muy buen combate que, por los leves aplausos y nulos abucheos, fue bien recibido entre el público.

Los vencedores hicieron una reverencia al público y a los líderes de las facciones para luego retirarse.

Gracias a que ninguno de sus enemigos recibió alguna herida terrible, los tres del equipo supremacía se retiraron sin la necesidad de llamar al personal médico, pero de cualquier forma debían reportarse en la enfermería.

– ¡Un gran combate para abrir un gran evento! – Dijo el comentarista, quien en todo momento estuvo en el combate recibiendo los impactos y esquirlas que los poderosos ataques producían, cosa que se notaba en las abolladuras de su armadura. – ¡Que pasen los siguientes equipos!

* * *

 **Y así dimos inicio al tan esperado evento del Campeonato, de una manera tan peculiar como el chico que orquestó el cambio en la organización.**

 **Oh, realmente extrañaba narrar peleas así, fue lindo el evento del Coliseo, pero este tipo de peleas me llamaban desde hace un buen tiempo. xD Espero les gustara. :)**

 **Aclaro que no me desagrada Lynn como personaje, y no hice que dijera esas estupideces por que crea que es una estúpida, ella sólo dijo lo que vio en el evento.**

 **¿Qué es eso de masacre mediática que planea hacer el albino? ¿Sin sus poderes de forjador de la vida y con William y Haen como simples humanos podrán vencer a los demás enemigos en el campeonato? ¿A quiénes quisieran ver peleando en equipo y contra quienes? Creo que narraré tres peleas más antes de la final.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Linka aún no sabe cómo se siente respecto a Lincoln, pero su familia no está confundida, Lincoln hizo un acto sorprendente, y eso es algo que se celebra, aunque muy seguramente Lynn querrá una revancha. xD Los abuelos de las hermanas Loud y Lincoln mantienen una relación puramente profesional, Lynn Loud segundo no se siente tan mal por su nieto, pues ya ha influido mucho en él, y menos ahora que usó las enseñanzas de un héroe de Poderosus para vencer, pero incluso si le ofreciera una tutoría completa (cosa que incluiría internarse en los cuarteles de Poderosus) dudaba que Lincoln aceptara, pero Albert sí que está teniendo sentimientos encontrados xD Ahora sí que tomarán en serio a Lincoln en su curso. xD Antes de los combates sí se mostrará lo que piensan sus compañeros de él. Y sobre el one-shot, no lo he empezado, me costó mucho continuar héroes y villanos después de empezar esta historia, así que lo dejaré para el final.**

 **Viruz pirata(creo): Si, era un diálogo bastante infantil, y esa era la idea, pues refleja cómo Linka está sintiéndose respecto a Lincoln, una infantil pero muy seria rivalidad. Y si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora está completamente segura de que debe superar a Lincoln, de algún modo él le sacó mucha ventaja en lo que a ser un héroe se refiere y debe recuperar terreno. Catherine prefiere que el mundo arda, y ahora lo logró, los celos de una niña no generan tanto rating como un comentario racista o xenofóbico. De que fue embarazoso, lo fue, pero bueno, era eso o arriesgarse a que Linka regresara como una patata hinchada por un ataque de alergias, pero Alistair es maduro sobre ese tema, por su familia es muy apegado al protocolo, y eso incluye ver las cosas de forma lógica. El Eón siempre está creciendo, como no rechazan a nadie, todo el que quiera compartir su estilo de vida es bienvenido. Tener una base a cuatro mil kilómetros bajo la tierra sin duda es efectivo. xD Y si, vendrán muchos personajes, los oc están basados en personajes de videojuegos, no sé dónde estaba la iglesia de huesos, pero por lo que investigué había varias estructuras con esa decoración, mencioné la que más me gustó. Sin duda hubo más que sólo una discusión entre Lola y Lana, pero no narraré Loudcest (no porque sea reacio a eso, sino por las consecuencias que tendría porque mi historia es muy seria respecto a eso), y sí, era Lincoln, Haen está para protegerlo, no para reemplazarlo en todo momento. En el próximo episodio sí que pondré algo de la relación de Cristina con los Federales. Dije que Haen es alta y hermosa, no mencioné nada sobre sus curvas, eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. xD Nos vemos. :)**

 **MightyMitch47: Si hay personajes Oc, muchos, como los federales se refieren entre sí por sus apellidos, me es muy difícil relacionarlos a personajes de la serie (muchos de ellos no tienen apellidos, como fue el caso de Sameer, Casey y Stella), Samantha Clarke es un oc que no aparecerá mucho más, todos los eternos son oc basados en videojuegos, y en el Dominio, bueno, la mayoría son de la misma serie. xD Me esfuerzo con eso, pero es difícil con tantos personajes tan planos de los que sólo puedo obtener el aspecto y el nombre.**

 **Anónimo: así genero más expectativa para el próximo episodio. xD Sobre lo de Cristina, eso lo abordaré antes que lo de las gemelas, Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. :) Ahora, respondiendo a tu duda: no, las habilidades no afectaron a otros animales, aunque algunos humanos creen que en algunos casos sí por los leves avistamientos de megaliscos. Y en mi top diez de héroes, realmente no puedo hacerlo, pensándolo bien, he descrito a muy pocos héroes profesionales. xD Pero en el top diez de la clase, estarían**

 **Sir Crocodile222: El arco no ha hecho más que empezar. xD yo al principio también idealicé al Eón, pero cuando me puse a pensar más de ellos, les pude encontrar los defectos, es muy difícil ver lo malo en algo que te gusta tanto. :( La asociación ya se separó completamente de los movimientos anti-habilidades, la mayoría de los villanos sólo quiere dinero o recursos que por la ley no pueden obtener, eso pasa en todos lados (excepto en el Eón, puesto que no tienen ley, si quieren algo que no está en el Eón, son libres de irse y buscarlo fuera) Y respecto a los índices de crimen en la federación y en el Dominio, dado lo diferentes que son sus sistemas y códigos legales, en el Dominio hay mucho más crimen, puesto que en la federación son mucho más permisivos, limitan muy poco los replicantes, mientras que sin la documentación adecuada, la mera existencia de un replicante puede ser un crimen en el Dominio, y respecto a la cantidad de villanos en la asociación, ciertamente tienen más agentes provenientes de la federación que del Dominio, puesto que la desigualdad social es mucho más marcada. Respondiendo a tu duda sobre los reclutas: no, el nombre es meramente decorativo, así como en el Dominio se les llama estudiantes, en la U.M.F. se les llama reclutas, pero la disciplina es muy importante en su sistema educativo, al igual que el trabajo en equipo, por eso rosa con lo militar, pero el gobierno, en circunstancias normales no puede mandarlos a un campo de batalla, por ejemplo, así que no fueron reclutados, ellos se unieron por voluntad de sus padres y/o tutores legales al sistema educativo de su nación para poder convertirse en miembros funcionales de su sociedad al llegar a la etapa adulta. Ahora, sobre la anulación de las células heroicas, inutilizando los replicantes y las propias habilidades, golpearía duramente a todas las naciones, pero hay muchos casos en los que la gente moriría si sus células heroicas dejaran de funcionar (Lynn jr. Y Rita por ejemplo, ambas tienen una red de células heroicas recorriendo sus músculos, pero si estas se atrofiaran conllevaría a muchas distrofias musculares) debido a la naturaleza intrínseca de las habilidades, realmente no es posible que las sociedades enteras continúen si estas desaparecieran, por lo que no me planteé esa idea. Y sobre la asociación, ellos son mercenarios, no les interesa hacer dinero, ellos quieren recibirlo en las manos por hacer su trabajo, no son una nación que busque recursos en conjunto. Ahora tu pregunta sobre un posible movimiento para destruir un producto crucial en la economía de las cinco naciones de norte américa: Lincoln no dudaría en esparcir la cura de forma completamente gratuita, pero también se aseguraría de que el mundo supiera que él fue el responsable, y cada nación lo condecoraría a su propia forma el Dominio lo pondría en sus libros de historia y sería conmemorado con una estatua en la entrada de la real academia (al igual que el llamado primer héroe y muchos otros personajes históricos), la U.M.F. también lo condecoraría dándole su nombre a algún sistema de asistencia militar, o directamente a algún replicante (hasta ahora los sistemas federales llevan nombres famosos históricos como Onagro, Sansón y Legolas, al igual que conceptos de grandeza). Y los eternos le harían una estatua viviente, ellos no actúan como un gobierno organizado a fin de cuentas, por lo que sería un esfuerzo comunal (te diré como lo harían las otras dos naciones cuando las haya descrito xD). Todos los compañeros de clases de Lincoln son personajes de la serie con alguna habilidad, y sobre el interés de la federación en el Albino, realmente habrá un hito interesante respecto a eso en este arco (no spoilers xD) Ahora, sobre la pena de muerte, admito mi error al mencionar eso, si bien en el ejército de la federación sí es legal la muerte por demostrar debilidad al desobedecer órdenes o desertar, no se puede aplicar a reclutas que no son parte del programa de entrenamiento militar, la verdad quería dejar en claro que en la U.M.F. es legal la pena de muerte. Sobre lo de Linka, en efecto que se estaba tardando, tristemente para su ego, el plan de Lincoln estorba en su meta de destacar como estudiante, y como siempre pasa con las metas en esa condición, deberán enfrentarse, y si bien, sin sus facultades como forjador de la vida, Lincoln es mucho más débil, la astucia no se la quita nadie, y mucho menos la determinación, una determinación tan grande que ni siquiera Mégalot quería perder, una determinación que lo convirtió en el legendario y temido primer Grand Final. (como adoro mencionarlo así xD) y la historia del universo de los heraldos data que Lincoln no es fácil de vencer. Y sobre Alistair, no es tan parecido a Lincoln visto de cerca, él no tiene los dientes ni las pecas, además de que su nariz es más fina, lo mismo con Clyde y Nigel. Sore el rollo de Alistair y Lincoln, realmente no recuerdo haber descrito que Alistair estuviera enojado con él, pero sí lo ve como alguien extraño, pasar el examen de ingreso con calificación perfecta superándolo, pero ser vencido en un combate uno a uno… Muy raro a los ojos de alguien que fue criado para ser el mejor. Sobre lo que su familia piensa de él, ellos ya superaron esa revelación del actuar de su reservado y disciplinado hijo, ahora se limitan más a apoyarlo, pero no dejan de ser una familia, con sus roces de opinión y conflictos, pero no es algo que los llevaría a hacerse daño entre ellos. Sobre las acciones de Lynn sr, sin duda son exageradas, pero la ley del Dominio es estricta, y si sus hijas se hubieran lastimado más seriamente, pudo haber perdido su trabajo como héroe, y para las gemelas sí era un asunto que valía la pena, Lola realmente quiere a su hermano, pero ve su actuar de forma muy diferente al resto de sus hermanas, por la filosofía que ha obtenido de su maestra de esgrima y de demás artes. Lincoln si tiene a sus agentes en esas facciones, pero Haen es una chica que nació en el Eón, y lo mismo con William, después de los sucesos que los convirtieron en primogénitos es que se unieron a Lincoln, pero no es que el albino los haya enviado a esas naciones. Muchas gracias por el consejo, trataré de mantenerlas como complemento para la trama, aunque creo que mordí más de lo que podía masticar al incluir a tantos personajes, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo episodio estimado. :)**


	16. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Aparece en el fic, pero por si acaso, los federales se suelen referir a los replicantes como "tesoros".**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 4)**

 **Presentación**

Como era de esperarse después de las declaraciones de algunos héroes del Dominio, ningún equipo de participantes del evento de campeonato tenía integrantes pertenecientes a más de una facción (excepto por el equipo primogénito), y una vez inscritos, los federales inscritos en el evento se agruparon en uno de los costados del salón de espera mientras llegaba su turno de participar, y como pasatiempo, miraban el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo.

– ¿A alguien le picó el insecto del amor? – Preguntó la capitana Clarke en un tono de burla golpeando levemente el costado de una de sus compañeras.

– Ja, ja. – Stella respondió en una sarcástica burla, al igual que la mayoría de los federales, sentía cierto desagrado por la forma en que el Dominio usa las habilidades de su gente como meros recursos económicos, la glorificación de las habilidades es parte de la cultura de la U.M.F. y precisamente por eso se le hacía imposible desmerecer la calidad del replicante que el albino en la pantalla estaba usando. – ¿Y si te propusieran matrimonio con un tesoro así? – La pelinegro añadió uniéndose a la jugarreta de su capitana.

– … – Samantha se sonrojó ante esa pregunta, el tema del matrimonio es algo que le acomplejaba mucho.

Antiguamente el único uso industrial del diamante era cortar tungsteno, y todos sus demás usos podían ser realizados por el tungsteno, entonces ¿Por qué era tan valioso? Por la propaganda y la publicidad que divulgaron la idea de que mientras más grande fuera el diamante en un anillo de compromiso, más grande era el amor de la pareja. En la U.M.F. se tenía una concepción similar en la que, para pedir una unión marital certificada por el gobierno (la cual sólo era una formalidad que no daba ningún beneficio) de por medio debía haber un replicante (En la U.M.F. se les llama tesoros) construido por uno de los involucrados (aunque en la mayoría de las veces eran mandados a hacer), y también se generó la concepción de que, mientras más hermoso fuera el replicante en sí, y claro, más vistoso y hermoso fuera su poder, mayor era el amor, llegando a haber personas que fueron enterradas junto a su tesoro de compromisos.

– Era broma Sami. – Stella añadió al ver el sonrojo de su capitana. – Pero sigue siendo un tesoro asombroso.

– Y que lo digas… parecen disparos mastodonte. – La capitana respondió viendo cómo el albino disparaba poderosos proyectiles energéticos.

Era impresionante, la cantidad de energía requerida para realizar ese tipo de disparos no es pequeña, por lo que ese chico debía ser muy fuerte para que el replicante extrajera toda esa energía de su cuerpo y formara esos proyectiles.

– No lo niego, ese chico es fuerte. – Stella reconoció con bastantes ganas de enfrentarlo.

– Te noto entusiasmada… ¿Quieres vencerlo a él o a William? – La capitana pregunto sabiendo lo mal que Stella se llevaba con su compañero.

– A ambos. – La pelinegra respondió con una sonrisa.

– Los reclutas Stella Teller, Casey Coleman y Sameer Lynch del equipo Marcha Implacable, prepárense. – Ordenó la adjutora del Coliseo.

– Suerte rascacielos. – Dijo Samantha dándole un último golpe en la espalda a Stella, quien le dedicó una sonrisa confiada y desafiante antes de ponerse su casco.

Si bien los tres habían sido compañeros desde hace mucho, lo cierto es que no eran demasiado cercanos y que su alianza como integrantes del equipo marcha implacable fue por una orden del presidente Riley en persona, mas tampoco habían perdido el tiempo de estudiar sus habilidades y preparar una estrategia para enfrentar tanto a los protocolos de combate de los héroes del dominio, como a las habilidades que lograron identificar del evento del Coliseo.

* * *

Al regresar a la sala de espera, Lincoln de inmediato sintió la esencia de sus compañeros de clase mirándolo de reojo, cosa que fue muy de su agrado, había algo en ese reconocimiento que le gustaba, o quizá sólo era el hecho de que no lo veían como a alguien débil. De cualquier forma era agradable sentir eso, pero sin duda la cereza del pastel fue sentir que sus compatriotas del Dominio, al igual que los federales, lo veían del mismo modo que a Haen y a William, el hecho de combatir hombro con hombro es una cualidad maravillosa para sentar bases de la camaradería.

– Felicidades Lincoln. – Dijo Linka dirigiéndose a su gemelo.

– Gracias. – El albino respondió siguiendo su camino, pero un leve choque telequinético de aire concentrado lo hizo detenerse.

De un momento a otro Haen y William miraron a Linka con una intención asesina y empezando a liberar sus formas primogénitas, en sus instintos más aferrados se encuentra la directiva de proteger al forjador de la vida y es precisamente lo que planeaban hacer hasta que una orden en sus mentes los hizo detenerse.

– Hablemos. – Linka ordenó mirándolo fijamente.

– … – Lincoln no esperaba tener que encararla tan pronto, pero ya no tenía oportunidad para evitarlo… debió ir al baño de chicos y esperar ahí hasta su próximo combate. – Eh… de acuerdo Linka… ¿Estás bien?

– Vamos. – La peliblanco ordenó apuntando a una de las salidas.

Juzgando por el peso de la esencia de Linka, no había duda de quería discutir algo muy importante, por eso tendrían que hablar en privado. Lincoln sabía que su gemela no iba a aguantar más, no después de verlo luchar en serio y con una técnica así de astuta. A los ojos de Linka, no había duda de que él se estaba tomando muy en serio el evento y también lo de ser un héroe profesional…

– Concéntrate Lincoln, no olvides por qué haces esto. – El albino se dijo a sí mismo, no podía permitirse perder los estribos, y mucho menos que Haen y William actuaran como primogénitos, pero tampoco podía detener a Haen distorsionando la percepción de la realidad de todos ahí, haciéndolos creer que ella no estaba siguiéndolos de cerca.

Dado que todos se encontraban en el evento de campeonato y las exposiciones cercanas, no les fue difícil encontrar un patio desocupado, y sólo vigilado por drones, donde ambos tomaron asiento.

– Seré breve y directa ¿A qué estás jugando? – Linka preguntó mirando a su hermano a los ojos y transmitiéndole todo su pesar.

– Sé más clara. – Lincoln respondió con una seriedad que opacaría al formal Lincoln que vive en la casa Loud.

– Pasaste el examen de admisión con calificación perfecta, pero nunca quisiste ser un héroe… Me dirás qué es lo que quieres, hermano.

El tono de Linka no sonaba amenazante, pero realmente puso nervioso a su gemelo, ella sólo lo llamaba hermano cuando las cosas iban muy en serio, y correspondería a ese sentimiento.

– Teníamos seis años cuando el vecino Grousse fue forzado a dejar Royal Woods por una orden de restricción ¿Recuerdas cómo llamó a nuestras hermanas mayores? – Lincoln preguntó mirando a Linka con un genuino malestar. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

La albina negó con la cabeza, a ella simplemente le daba igual lo que ese anciano quejumbroso dijera y en la mayoría de las veces simplemente lo ignoraba, y por eso no entendía a qué se refería Lincoln con eso, pero el ver esa seriedad en su hermano la hacía incapaz de interrumpirlo.

– Una noche de tormenta desperté por un rayo y fui al baño a beber agua, aún con la lluvia escuché por el ducto de ventilación a Lynn llorando en la habitación de nuestros padres. – Fue una revelación bastante extraña, Linka jamás había visto a Lynn llorando. – Llorando le preguntó a papá si ella era una abominación, una aberración… Un monstruo.

– ¿Eh? – Linka no podía creer eso, cuando ella tenía seis años Lynn debería llevar un año con su habilidad ¿En serio la llamaron monstruo a esa edad?

– Llamaron a nuestra hermana monstruo, Linka ¿Cómo crees que habrán llamado a Lori, Leni, Luna y a Luan? Por eso papá hizo la demanda que obligó al señor Grousse a dejar la capital.

Linka seguía estupefacta ante esa situación ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan fanática como para que le importara un bledo la salud mental de una niña al decirle todo eso?

– Linc…

– No soy como tú, Linka. – Lincoln interrumpió a su hermana dándole a entender que no aceptaría ningún tipo de interrupción hasta que terminara de responder a su acusación. – No tengo ningún poder, pero esa situación necesitaba de un héroe, le pregunté a nuestros abuelos y a varios otros héroes profesionales, y sólo respondieron que la ley debía castigarlos, pero así ha sido desde la formación del dominio y aun así, en la capital de un país que mejoramos día a día con las habilidades hay gente que las sigue llamando monstruosidades.

– ¿Tanto te afectó eso? – La alvina preguntó casi susurrando, jamás había visto a Lincoln tan serio mientras acumulaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Debía ser yo quien diera el discurso, yo tenía que pasar el examen con la mejor calificación sin tener ninguna habilidad para que mis palabras dejaran grabado en el corazón de todo el Dominio que ni mis hermanas, ni mis compañeros de escuela, ni nuestros compatriotas ni líderes son monstruos o abominaciones, Linka, esa es mi respuesta.

Las palabras de Lincoln dejaron atónita a su gemela, ella sabía que ese discurso iba a causar controversia, y por eso también fue lo mejor que pasara ese mes en Vardona antes de convertirse en un ícono, pero jamás imaginó la importancia que tenía el tema de los anti-habilidades.

– Tú siempre fuiste el listo. – Linka respondió tan resignada como arrepentida por dudar de su hermano ¿En serio creyó que alguien tan noble como Lincoln quería robarle su sueño de ser la más grande heroína profesional del Dominio? – Y sumamos otra estupidez a mi historial…

– No quiero que vuelvas a interrogarme, Linka… Pero si tú hubieras sido llamada así frente a mí… no sé lo que habría hecho. – Finalizó el albino dándole un beso en su mejilla, para luego ponerse de pie y encaminarse de regreso a la sala de espera, tristemente se habría perdido del combate.

* * *

– ¡Recibamos al tercer equipo de la U.M.F. que dará la cara en este coliseo! ¡La Marcha Implacable! – Indicó el maestro de ceremonias elevando su brazo derecho para enfatizar la llegada de los federales quienes, curiosamente, caminaban de forma casual y poco ordenada, era normal considerando que no estaban usando su uniforme en la regla de combate en masa, sino que estaban preparados para un combate a menor escala, desordenado. Stella usaba una armadura pesada con propulsores de salto de corto alcance, muy útil en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, Sameer vestía el equipamiento de artillero, armadura pesada y un sistema de canalización Mastodonte, muy poca movilidad, pero la función de torreta no precisa de ella, y Casey usaba una armadura ligera y desmontable. Por las reglas del evento, no podían usar todos los replicantes que quisieran, estaban limitados, pero sí podían usar sus sistemas de asistencia.

El sector del estadio destinado a la U.M.F. hizo un gran estruendo para celebrarlos, cosa que no fue una sorpresa. – Y frente a ellos se alza un equipo de héroes del Dominio ¡Recibamos al Valor de Royal Woods!

Otro gran estruendo se hizo presente en el estadio, esta vez proviniendo del sector del dominio, enfatizando una vez más el creciente disgusto de las naciones.

– Vamos chicas. – Ordenó Ronnie en un tono bastante arisco.

– Si. – Nikki le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, sabía que Ronnie estaba muy malhumorada por tener que hacer equipo con la tercera integrante de su equipo, una chica con la que no habían interactuado más que por un par de casuales saludos y con quien tuvieron que hacer equipo de forma forzada para no ser descalificadas: Paige.

Los reclutas optaron por un combate con los seis integrantes en la arena, mientras que las heroínas en formación pidieron combates uno contra uno, la suerte favoreció a los federales y se les dieron dos minutos para evaluar la situación.

– Escuchen. – Ronnie ordenó. – Quizá de lejos parezcan iguales, pero es sólo el color de sus trajes, sus armaduras tienen diferencias, hay muchos replicantes y sistemas que no pueden usar en combates, ahora no están en una formación, y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos. El chico de pelo claro usa una armadura pesada, y reconozco ese cañón, está equipado para combatir a larga distancia con fuego pesado y resistir fuertes impactos.

– Yo me encargo de él. – Nikki aseguró chocando sus puños.

– Con que lo entretengas es suficiente, la federación se caracteriza por formaciones eficientes y estrategias muy precisas en las que se usa el potencial de todos los que la conforman, debemos separarlos y enfrentarlos individualmente.

– Eh… ¿Cómo los separaremos? – Paige preguntó intrigada.

– Basta con apartar a uno de ellos para reducir el poder de su estrategia. – La latina respondió mirando a la federal más alta. – La alta es una combatiente de corto alcance, debe estar preparada para pelear en el frente, pero no sus compañeros, lanzaremos un gran ataque de energía para forzarlos a separarse de la alta, después cada una elija a un enemigo y lo derrotarán individualmente o al menos lo entretendrán en lo que las demás vencen ¿Entendido?

Nikki y Paige tenían sus dudas, era un plan impreciso y con muchas falencias, pero también tenía su lógica, y para ser un equipo improvisado, realmente es lo mejor que podían hacer.

– Andando. – Ronnie ordenó bastante frustrada, ese maldito cambio en la organización del campeonato le arruinó su expectativa y ahora tenía que cargar a Paige y a Nikki, pero ya no servía maldecir la realidad.

– ¡Que el quinto combate de la primera ronda empiece! – Indicó el maestro de ceremonias dando un paso atrás.

– Gr. – Ronnie gruñó completamente sorprendida de que Stella, aún con su armadura pesada, diera un veloz salto hacia ella.

El salto de la federal tenía por objetivo dislocarle el hombro con un poderoso golpe usando el sistema de potenciación de impacto "Grond", pero la rápida e instintiva reacción de Ronnie activando su forma de orbe de luz, lo impidió protegiéndola, aunque la fuerza del golpe no era menor, disparando a la latina contra uno de los muros del coliseo.

– ¡Dispara! – Gritó Stella volviendo a saltar contra Ronnie, y Sameer apuntó el cañón de su mano para lanzar un disparo mastodonte contra Ronnie.

– ¿¡A quién apuntas!? – Nikki preguntó en un tono tosco apareciendo a un costado de Sameer, por su posición de combate buscaba neutralizarlo con una llave, pero su objetivo sólo bufó.

– ¡Entrega especial! – La voz de Casey se escuchó alrededor de Sameer.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Nikki cuando una especie de púa de naturaleza desconocida apareció entre sus pies, forzándola a elegir entre alejarse de Sameer, o arriesgarse a recibir un ataque de naturaleza desconocida. Nikki eligió alejarse, no podía arriesgarse a perder ahora y dejar a sus compañeras en un dos contra tres, y fue una muy buena decisión, pues de la muñeca de esa mano salió una espada que la habría neutralizado.

El cañón mastodonte de Sameer disparó contra Ronnie, quien no podía moverse al estar recibiendo continuamente los ataques de Stella, esa chica era muy tenaz si se está arriesgando a estar en la línea de fuego de un cañón Mastodonte, pero no era estúpida, por lo que saltó fuera de la trayectoria.

– ¿Tengo cara de idiota? – Ronnie preguntó rompiendo la forma de orbe de luz y simplemente tirándose de espaldas al piso. – Muy lento. – La latina se burló levantándose para volver a enfrentar a Stella, pero había sufrido graves daños tanto en su uniforme como en su hombro, esa chica golpeaba fuerte.

La piel de Ronnie se erizó al sentir que Stella volvió al ataque, la federal estaba dispuesta a rematarla con otro poderoso golpe.

– ¡Uoah! – Stella gritó cuando su brazo comenzó a doler. No tenía tiempo para asegurarse de la naturaleza del ataque sorpresa que recibió, por lo que dio un salto atrás. – Pero qué…

El razonamiento de la federal se vio interrumpida por la imagen de una chica justo frente a ella, estaba en una posición de combate que jamás había visto antes, era un arte marcial que no conocía, muy rápida y armoniosa, pues el ataque de Paige involucraba ambas manos.

Ante esa situación lo mejor sería retroceder, ganar distancia y evaluar la situación, pues estaba en territorio enemigo… pero Stella es particularmente entusiasta, y a modo de prueba se puso en posición defensiva, preparándose para recibir el ataque con su armadura.

– ¡Ah! – La federal gritó cuando el golpe múltiple de Paige la hizo retroceder con su hombrera derecha y pechera destrozadas. Ese ataque era capaz de demoler aquello contra lo que impacta, y por la gracia con la que esa chica se movía como si estuviera bailando, no le era difícil llegar a los puntos débiles de la armadura. – ¡Uagh! – Ahora Stella vomitó, al parecer el impacto de ese ataque bastó para llegar a sus órganos, dañándola gravemente.

– ¡En guardia! – Declaró Paige reanudando su ataque, ya había roto completamente la armadura del brazo derecho y parte de la pechera, dejando ver la frágil coraza interior del uniforme de la federación, un golpe ahí bastaría para acabar con ella.

– … – Paige se sorprendió al ver que su ataque fue detenido y su brazo derecho sujetado con mucha fuerza.

– Eres fuerte… – Stella comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Paige había roto su armadura por su habilidad, pero esos rápidos movimientos no eran comunes, debió recibir instrucciones marciales de alto nivel desde muy pequeña. – ¿Cómo te va contra algo más simple?

– ¡Ugh! – Paige escupió cuando Stella usó su cuerpo como palanca y la estrelló con fuerza contra el piso.

La federal sabía que no podía vencer esa fuerza marcial peleando en los términos de Paige, por lo que usaría las artes marciales comando que se les enseñan como parte del programa educativo de la U.M.F. Movimientos fuertes, devastadores, rápidos y sin la más mínima pizca de elegancia, y eso comenzaba con apretar con toda su fuerza la muñeca de Paige, si podía romperla sería una gran ventaja, y para tensionar más su articulación la levantó y la estrelló contra el piso.

– ¿Te estás adaptando? – Stella preguntó cuando Paige, aún en el suelo, endureció su articulación para evitar lesiones. – Mala idea. – La federal añadió modificando su posición para volver a hacer palanca y levantar a Paige para volverla a estrellar contra el piso.

– Más rápido de lo que piensas. – Dijo la peli naranja cuando Stella la tenía en su punto más alto antes de volver a golpearla en caída. Paige relajó los músculos de la mano que su enemiga sostenía, pudiendo liberarse y de inmediato descendió sobre ella con otra ráfaga de ataques.

Por la corta distancia a la que se encontraban, Stella no podría esquivar ese sorpresivo ataque, el cual también usaba ambas manos, tendría que detenerlo de nuevo… no, en medio del fragor de la pelea, Stella notó que el brazo que había sostenido antes sí había sido dañado lo suficiente como para no poder hacerle más daño.

– ¡Este! – Gritó la federal deteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Paige. Stella sonrió al momento de sentir el débil impacto del brazo derecho de su enemiga… – ¡Ah! – Pro su sonrisa confiada se tornó en un grito de dolor cuando el debilitado brazo derecho de Paige la golpeó con la suficiente energía como para activar su habilidad y romperle algunas costillas, esa heroína había golpeado su propio codo con su rodilla, ganando la fuerza que necesitaba para que su habilidad fuera efectiva.

– Te confiaste… – Dijo Paige en un aire victorioso, pero sin bajar su guardia.

– Ha… Ha… – Stella respiraba con dificultad, esta vez sí había recibido un golpe desastroso para su cuerpo, pero realmente le enfurecía el haber subestimado así a esa chica, una recluta no se rinde. – No soy la única. – La federal respondió poniéndose en posición para golpear el piso… o eso intentó, pues Paige era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta de que ella no usó su habilidad, y no le dejaría usar esa carta del triunfo haciéndole una llave de luchas e inmovilizándola. – Idiota… – Stella añadió confiada.

– ¡Ah! – Paige no pudo darse cuenta de cómo, pero su rostro se encontraba hundido en el piso.

Las fibras musculares de Stella se habían reorganizado y, dislocando sus articulaciones, hicieron que su brazo sujetara el rostro de Paige para luego aplastarla en el piso.

Stella logró recuperar terreno al activar su habilidad, pero no sin pagar el precio, pues dislocar su brazo y hombro no es precisamente bonito. Sólo por si acaso, Stella también se dispuso a romper los brazos de Paige para asegurarse de que quedara fuera de combate, pero debió detenerse por el proyectil resplandeciente que se dirigía hacia ella.

Stella estaba demasiado débil por el golpe de Paige a su pecho como para poder resistir el ataque, pero no tenía otra opción, pues tampoco podía esquivarlo, y los sistemas de canalización de impacto de su armadura fueron destrozados por Paige, por lo que no podría repeler ese ataque.

– ¡Ugh! – La federal sólo pudo volver a usar sus fibras musculares para reformar su brazo dislocado y luego aglomerarlas en sus brazos… pero fue una estupidez, pues ese último gasto de energía la hizo caer rendida al piso.

Sin poder hacer mucho más, Stella regresó a su plan original de neutralizar a Paige rompiéndole los huesos.

– ¡Con fuerza! – Sameer gritó emergiendo del piso en el camino del proyectil, frente a Stella. El federal que la respaldaba no tenía su armadura, pero eso no parecía importarle al momento de recibir el golpe de Ronnie, y comenzar a drenar su energía. – Je… – Sameer bufó al sentir que el proyectil perdía poder y que su fuerza se reducía.

– ¿¡A dónde miras idiota!? – Gritó Ronnie pasando sobre el federal que drenaba su poder, el proyectil que Sameer absorbía no era más que un señuelo.

Sabiendo que no podría acabar con Sameer con ataques de energía, decidió ir a por Stella, quien estaba demasiado débil, pero seguía siendo un peligro para Paige, y por mucho que le doliera, ella sería la mejor para enfrentarse a Sameer en ese momento.

– ¡Pase largo! – Gritó Sameer lanzando el proyectil de regreso contra Ronnie, pero al ser energía que él había consumido y expulsado, Ronnie había perdido control sobre esta.

– ¡Ah! – La latina gritó al no poder evadir el ataque, haciéndola retroceder y dándole tiempo a Sameer para ubicarse junto a Stella.

– ¡Quédate en el campo soldado! – Gritó el artillero comenzando a transferir energía a su compañera, permitiéndole recuperarse.

– ¡Claro que no! – Ronnie gritó volviendo a cargar contra ellos.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – Sameer respondió volviendo a prepararse para drenar la energía de Ronnie, pero ella deshizo el orbe. El sorpresivo movimiento hizo a Sameer ponerse en una posición defensiva, pues sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ronnie no se detuvo y modificó su ataque, agachándose para luego saltar hacia adelante, había peleado antes y su experiencia en formas de combate inusuales no era despreciable.

– ¡Ugh! – Sameer no previó que su enemiga sería tan ágil. Tenía su guardia alta, por lo que no vio el ataque desde el suelo de Ronnie, quien burló su defensa con una patada ascendente directamente a su mandíbula… grave error.

Sameer estaba entrenado para el combate, por lo que esa patada no le hizo perder la conciencia, y antes de que su rostro se separara del pie de Ronnie, abrazó su pierna haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al piso, pero Sameer tenía la ventaja al hacer contacto con ella, pues además de la llave que el federal le aplicó, estaba drenando más de su energía.

– ¡Nikki! – Gritó la latina al ver a su compañera cruzando espadas con Casey, si el chico no había intentado nada, entonces su habilidad no es útil para el combate.

La rubia no perdió tiempo y en un veloz salto se dirigió hacia Sameer, quien no podría defenderse de un ataque ajeno a su pelea.

– ¡Claro que no! – Casey declaró siguiendo a Nikki, pero un desesperado rayo de Ronnie conectando en su pierna lo hizo caer.

Nikki ya había saltado para dar un golpe descendente a Sameer, el cual rompería su pierna si no lo evadía.

– ¡Ven! – Desafió el federal disparando la energía que había drenado de Ronnie en forma de un gran proyectil hacia Nikki.

La rubia no podía esquivar el ataque, y en un veloz movimiento usó su habilidad para cubrir su cuerpo con una coraza de aspecto cristalino de color plateado capaz de desviar y reflejar cualquier ataque de energía sin ninguna dificultad. El poderoso ataque de energía fue cortado como mantequilla por esa coraza.

– Maldita sea. – Pensó Sameer separándose de Ronnie para evadir el ataque de Nikki, el cual no había sido interrumpido.

– De pie Ronnie. – Ordenó Nikki, pero su orden no fue obedecida.

El objetivo de Sameer ya había sido cumplido: neutralizó a la latina, o al menos la dejó sin energía pues empleó demasiada energía robada de la latina en ese último ataque.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Casey apuntando a Nikki con una espada.

La única respuesta que Casey obtuvo fue a Nikki saltando hacia él. La rubia sabía que la armadura de Casey no es pesada, por lo que podría dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe antes de que disparara…

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Nikki gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo cristalizado era atravesado… Pero ¿Qué la daño así?

– Je… – Casey bufó al revelar su mano completamente cubierta por lo que parecía ser una coraza de insecto, pero ese exoesqueleto tenía bastantes púas plomas de cuyas puntas se derramaba una especie de líquido amarillo, dándole un aspecto venenoso. – Atacaste sin conocer mi poder. – El federal añadió ante la derrotada Nikki, quien sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, las púas-coraza de Casey segregaban un somnífero muy poderoso, el cual dejó inconsciente a Nikki.

Por la composición del químico que segrega, es muy vulnerable a ataques de energía, pero muy fuerte a corto alcance… como si fuera el perfecto opuesto de Nikki.

Los tres federales ganaron su combate.

– ¡Muchas sorpresas mis amigos! – Gritó el presentador volviendo a entrar a la escena. – Ningún combate ha sido aburrido ¡Y el espectáculo sólo ha empezado! Por favor despidámonos de los competidores que nos han deleitado con este gran combate.

Sameer ayudaba a Stella a sostenerse, y junto a Casey, hicieron una reverencia ante el público. Antes de irse, Sameer levantó a Ronnie, y Casey a Paige y a Nikki, quienes no habían sufrido grabes daños, pues sus uniformes no emitieron ninguna alerta, y se retiraron de regreso a la sala de espera.

* * *

Lincoln miraba tranquilamente a los tres federales victoriosos regresando, pese a los golpes que dieron y recibieron no demostraban ningún sentimiento de hostilidad hacia sus enemigos derrotados, incluso Sameer estaba transfiriéndoles energía para acelerar su recuperación… No cabe duda de que la federación está muy ligada a la violencia. Pero seguía siendo un alivio que sus compañeras no recibieran ningún daño.

– Que manera de golpear duro esa colorina… – Dijo Stella sobándose el brazo derecho, no tenía heridas demasiado profundas, y con el tratamiento médico de los reclutas podría volver a pelear sin ningún problema en la segunda ronda.

– A mí me huele a que te estás oxidando. – Respondió uno de sus compañeros levantándole el brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

– Dicen que mientras más grande, más duele la caída. – Se burló otra federal caminando junto a Stella.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara y no en las rodillas? – Stella le respondió siguiéndole la jugarreta a su aparente amiga de baja estatura.

Su juego culminó en varias risas bastante toscas y un par de golpes de celebración.

Sin duda un grupo unido, eso es lo que se logra tras media década con los mismos rostros en continuos ejercicios de trabajo en equipo… de cierta forma Lincoln sentía envidia de ellos.

– Y ahora tú… – Pensó el albino algo hastiado al sentir la frustración de Ronnie, sabía que la latina tenía sus propios asuntos y que no era del todo su culpa, pero se estaba tornando demasiado molesto tener que soportar ese mal ánimo.

– Mejor cálmate. – Dijo Nikki poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la latina.

Pensando bien en Nikki, realmente se veía elegante cubierta por esa coraza cristalizada, como una estatua de hielo. Su completa superioridad contra ataques de energía explicaría por qué no parecía importarle que Ronnie se pusiera de mal humor, pero también la vuelve débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… debería usar un sistema de refuerzo de Lisk…

– Quizá a ti sí te quede bien la derrota. – La latina le respondió con una furia palpable.

Ya iba a empezar otra pelea entre esas dos, cosa que no era relevante para el albino, pues tenía que concentrarse en su propio asunto, además tampoco es que Nikki pudiera perder contra esa magullada Ronnie.

– Lincoln… – Haen llamó en la mente del albino, la eterna estaba en una esquina con su habilidad activada, no quería que la entrevistaran por ser la primera eterna en participar en el evento de campeonato. – ¿Alguna vez te ha molestado percibir lo que sienten todos los demás? Digo, son sus asuntos… no tuyos.

– Es un asco. – Respondió el albino dejando ver en su rostro, el hastío que sentía tanto por Linka y su infantil competitividad, como por Ronnie y su temperamento.

– Y nunca pensaste en eliminar tu propio poder? – William preguntó uniéndose a la conversación mental.

– Si… pero perderlo sería como perder mi vista… estoy demasiado acostumbrado a lo que esto me muestra… que prefiero quedarme en mi zona de confort. – Fue una respuesta bastante calmada pese al hastío que dejó ver en un principio. – Pero por ahora deberías pensar en ti mismo, William.

– Willy. – Llamó Samantha al federal. – ¡Oye Willy! – La federal añadió al ser ignorada por su amigo y camarada.

– ¿Si? – Preguntó el primogénito.

– Stella, Sameer y Casey ganaron ¡Ven a celebrar su victoria al menos! – La capitana respondió con un buen tino haciendo a William agacharse de hombros. Es verdad que él también es amigo de Stella, Sameer y Casey, pero es un primogénito también…

– Ve a celebrar. – Lincoln ordenó en la mente de su compañero.

– Usted manda "reina-ratriz". – Respondió William poniéndose de pie y recibiendo un golpe en la espalda.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – Dijo Samantha en burla, al parecer no le gustaba que se refirieran a ella con esa parodia de la autoridad de su rango.

Sin William y con Haen usando su habilidad, el albino estaba sentado sólo… o casi.

– Lincoln… – Dijo la persona que el albino menos quería encarar: Lynn. – ¿Está ocupado? – La castaña preguntó apuntando al asiento junto a su hermano.

– Adelante. – Lincoln respondió siendo forzado a desviar su atención del combate. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Eh… – Lynn estaba nerviosa y confundida, sin duda le dolía hasta la última pizca de su orgullo por haber sido derrotada por su hermano menor, pero ella podría recorrer toda su vida y jamás encontraría uno de sus logros en el que Lincoln no la felicitara (en su frío y cortés protocolo) … y como hermana mayor no se mostraría tan inmadura y estúpida. – F-Felicidades por tu victoria.

Lincoln sentía la dificultad con la que Lynn hablaba, su esencia desbordaba deseo de revancha, pues ahora no podría usar el engaño de sus cañones, pero el albino valoraba el esfuerzo que su competitiva hermana estaba haciendo al mostrarse tan madura.

– Gracias Lynn… – El albino respondió mirándola con una sonrisa muy poco usual. – Significa mucho… viniendo de ti.

– ¿Eh? – La castaña preguntó algo extrañada por esa declaración. – ¿Viniendo de mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nada… Ñoñerías. – Lincoln respondió fingiendo nerviosismo. – No es nada…

– Lincoln… ¿Recuerdas cuando usaste el maquillaje de Leni a los 3 años? – La castaña dijo en un susurro al oído de su hermano, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

– ¡Cállate Lynn! – El albino casi lo gritó evidentemente ruborizado.

– … – Lynn sólo le dedicó una pícara sonrisa haciéndolo reconocer su planeada derrota.

– El engaño de la recarga… es una de las tácticas que creé a partir de los movimientos de un héroe Profesional en Poderosus para vencer enemigos con durabilidad y de combate de corto alcance. – El albino respondió sin mirarla, y no lo necesitaba, sabía el efecto que tendría en su hermana el saber que fue vencida por una técnica de combate que creó un héroe profesional de Poderosus. – Eh… ¿Cómo están Margo y Francisco?

– Oh… – Lynn despertó de su fantasía, ella realmente admiraba a los héroes profesionales, y ese reconocimiento la dejó "en las nubes". – Si… están bien… Francisco está casi recuperado… tu amigo federal está loco… y Margo en la enfermería, ese cañón de energía fue impresionante.

Lincoln fingió orgullo en su mirada, pero llegó a tragar saliva, pese a que sólo usó un diez por ciento del poder de la batería orgánica que instaló en el replicante, fue demasiado.

– Sólo los que disparé de cerca… – El albino respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Todos los demás estaban huecos… pensé que los esquivarías…

Era una mentira, pero no podía dejar que sospecharan de su replicante, si descubrían que él tenía acceso a una célula de energía biológica tan poderosa podría ser un problema, tendría que apelar al tráfico ilegal y decir que no estaba enterado de eso, además de tener que usar a William y a Haen para alterar los registros y documentos, y así salirse de ese problema… era mejor mentirle a Lynn, pues si no lo han llamado de arriba, significa que no asumieron que ese desborde de energía era demasiado.

– ¡Je! – Lynn sólo sacó una carcajada, realmente se había puesto de buen humor. – Ardilla astuta. – La castaña se burló sujetando la cabeza de su hermano y frotándole su puño en el cabello.

Lincoln sólo se quedó en silencio hasta que Lynn lo soltara, lo cual no tardó en suceder.

– Por cierto Lincoln. – La castaña añadió poniéndose de pie. – ¿A qué cursos complementarios te unirás?

– … – Lincoln no lo había pensado con detenimiento, si bien el programa escolar recomienda tomar dos cursos complementarios, por su nivel y situación podría tomar tres o más… pero preferiría pasar más tiempo en su hogar. – Eh… por la locura que hice en el discurso me obligaron a tomar protocolos intensivos… y no he pensado en el otro…

– Si quieres únete a manejo de explosivos, estoy ahí y es hermoso… – Dijo la castaña quitándose la armadura de su brazo y enseñándole un moretón casi asqueroso. – ¡Realmente es una locura!

– Eh… prefiero dejarte las locuras a ti. – Dijo Lincoln sin perder su nervios sonrisa.

– Ñoño hoy, ñoño mañana, y ñoño para siempre. – Lynn respondió algo desanimada. – Pero es tu decisión, si quieres algo de acción también te puedo incluir en el equipo de stormball de la academia.

– Lo consideraré… – Lincoln aseguró recordando lo confuso que es ese deporte en el que incluso los xenobots participan, es muy divertido de ver y mucho más difícil de entender…

– Si tu nerd interior te deja nos vemos ahí. – Lynn dijo retirándose no sin antes golpear el pecho de su hermano haciéndolo toser.

Lynn realmente estaba muy contenta con las palabras de su hermano, pese a haber perdido contra él, y ahora que está desocupada, iría a las gradas con sus padres y hermanas a ver los demás combates.

Una vez Lynn se retiró, Lincoln regresó su mirada a la pantalla, realmente le llamaba la atención lo rápido que terminó la pelea de Luan. Gracias a su percepción de esencias conocía a la perfección las habilidades de Luan y de sus compañeros de equipo, pero si tenía una estrategia que podría ser peligrosa para las habilidades que Lincoln y sus compañeros mostraron…

– Estás exagerando. – Comentó Haen en la mente de Lincoln. – Los vencedores de la primera ronda se sortean para definir los encuentros de la segunda, es muy difícil que nos toque contra ella, además, siempre podremos usar el poder de los primogénitos.

– Debo ganarme a los medios. – Respondió el albino también molesto por tener que usar herramientas tan repugnantes como lo son los medios. – Nadie que gane con facilidad es admirado, nos pondremos en todas las desventajas posibles, quiero que el mundo me vea sangrar.

– Demasiado complicado. – La eterna afirmó con desánimo, a ella realmente le molestaba el mundo mediático tan popular en el Dominio y en la U.M.F. haciendo ver estupideces como espectáculos como si fueran de vida o muerte, o aún peor, lo que sucedió hace unas horas en las que se viralizó un comentario de menosprecio hacia otras naciones… – Tu mundo está enfermo.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero de cualquier forma la farándula es demasiado útil para los gobiernos, no desaparecerá, y es una herramienta que usaré. – El albino aseveró empuñando su mano y esbozando una mueca de disgusto. – ¿Vas a seguirme?

– Sigo aquí, conoces la respuesta. – Haen le respondió pasando su mano por una de las franjas verticales verdes sobre su boca.

– Bien… – Sentenció el albino.

A Haen le parecía innecesario todo eso, es cierto que se estaba complicando demasiado por aportar al Dominio con su plan de manipulación mediática, pero Lincoln estaba empeñado en pavimentar el camino para el rompimiento del ciclo de la locura infinita.

Lincoln volvió a centrarse en la pantalla, no le gustaba discutir con ella, pero es cierto que tenían puntos de vista diferentes y que apreciaba su determinación de seguirlo.

* * *

– Una gran demostración de poder, astucia y valor ¡El equipo Dominador! – El maestro de ceremonias anunció y los tres héroes en formación hicieron el clásico saludo del Dominio antes de regresar a las gradas. Sus enemigos de la federación no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos.

– No pensé que se hubieran vuelto tan cercanos. – Lincoln pensó notando que el equipo Dominador estaba formado por Linka, Clyde y Cristina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comunicador que lo ponía en contacto directo con la dama de Vardona. – Señorita Rhianne Burke. – Dijo el albino respondiendo a la llamada. – Lamento mucho el apuro y la forma con la que le pedí ese favor…

– Je… – Rhianne sólo pudo dejar salir una pequeña carcajada. – No pensé que vería a un hijo del Dominio tan poco preparado.

Ese comentario sonrojó al albino, incluso en el Dominio Heroico, una nación muy sistemática y ordenada, él era demasiado apegado a los protocolos, pero actuar tan apresuradamente y casi improvisando, también tenía su encanto.

– Pero no te preocupes… hay un crucero de lujo de la federación en camino a Puerto Bennet, la rama de la federación de Vourer se encargará del navío en un astillero una vez los nobles desembarquen. ¿Quieres que te asigne al equipo de mantenimiento?

– Por favor… se lo agradezco mucho Rhianne. – Dijo el albino aliviado, no quería falsificar más documentos.

– Cuando termine el evento te enviaré los documentos para tu viaje. – La eterna finalizó cortando la comunicación.

– ¿Tu novia? – Haen preguntó con un semblante burlón, pese al anterior rose de opiniones, prefería estar en buenos términos con Lincoln.

– No han pasado cuatro horas desde que hablaste con Luan ¿Y ya estás contando chistes aburridos? – El albino respondió bastante disgustado por el comentario de Haen.

De por sí sería bastante molesto tener que atender uno de los cruceros de la federación además de supervisar el traslado de su base, y lo peor sería cuidar de Lola y Lana… No podía hacer que Haen tomara su lugar y cuidara de las gemelas usando su apariencia pues él debería estar trabajando, pero tampoco había necesidad, podría pedirle a la primogénita que las cuidara con su propia identidad, el resto dependería sólo de él, dependiendo de los detalles del crucero podría realizar todo el mantenimiento en unas horas…

– ¿Por qué tenías que meterte en sus asuntos para ayudarlas? – Lincoln pensó agachando su cabeza con desánimo, sabía que la respuesta era tan obvia como molesta. – Porque las amas a fin de cuentas… – Demasiado simple y demasiado cierto.

Lincoln siguió observando detenidamente los combates, como la mayoría de los años pasaba, había muchos héroes en formación de primer año, y muchos de ellos perdieron en la primera ronda, quedando para la segunda un grupo mucho más selecto.

– ¿Creen que vencer a los de primero es un logro? – Preguntó un chico de un equipo del Dominio a los grupos de la U.M.F. que pasaron a la segunda ronda.

Pese a su orgullo y fuerza, los federales no respondieron al insulto, querrían responderle tirándole los dientes o rompiéndole las piernas durante los combates… sí claro.

– Como si vencer a un héroe tuviera algún mérito. – Respondió Stella con una expresión de intriga, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros miraba a los héroes con un aire de superioridad que los hizo enfurecer.

– Ah, amo a mi país. – Dijo William acercándose a Lincoln y a Haen, quienes esperaban discretamente entre la multitud. Al igual que sus compatriotas, el federal disfrutaba de los combates casuales y sin rencores, cosa que se evidenciaba en algunas abolladuras en su uniforme, abolladuras que no tenía tras finalizar el combate en la arena.

– Concéntrate William. – Dijo el albino mirando la pantalla en la que se anunciaría el orden de los próximos combates.

* * *

De los treinta y dos equipos participantes, quedaron diez y seis en la segunda ronda y había llegado el momento del quinto combate:

– El equipo Baluarte de Conquista, enfrentará a la Fuerza Legítima, ambos equipos de héroes en formación del Dominio Heroico. – Indicó el maestro de ceremonias y los seis participantes salieron a la arena.

El maestro de ceremonias no parecía aburrirse de su monótona ero muy entusiasta narración, tampoco los espectadores que seguían gritando como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque eso no restaba espectáculo a los combates que se dieron en la primera ronda.

La Fuerza Legítima estaba conformada por otro equipo de héroes en formación que se unió por desesperación, pero que tenía cierta sinergia entre sus habilidades.

– Te noto emocionado… – Comentó Haen al ver la entusiasta expresión de Lincoln.

El albino sin duda estaba contento de ver ese encuentro, gracias a las interrupciones que tuvo después de su combate no pudo estudiar tan detenidamente las habilidades de esos chicos, y ahora realmente tendría una buena oportunidad de verlos en acción.

Serían Luan, Benny y Maggie, quienes conformarían el equipo Fuerza Legítima. Si bien usaban sus uniformes, se notaban demasiado las adaptaciones que realizaron para adecuarlos a sus habilidades y/o forma de combatir. Luan tenía un uniforme lleno de dispositivos pequeños integrados en su cuerpo y también tenía propulsores instalados a los costados, Benny usaba un uniforme completamente estándar, se valía de su habilidad y su capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas, y Maggie tenía varios generadores de humo, es una luchadora que combate en la oscuridad.

Parecería una injusticia que los enfrentaran contra un equipo de novatos como lo son los hermanos Jordan y Haiku.

– Esa chica oscura es… Interesante. – Lincoln pensó recordando la forma en la que Haiku combatió en la fase final del examen de ingreso.

– Y sabe pelear… – William añadió viendo la posición de Haiku.

También era interesante que Luan se aliara con una chica de segundo, sin duda necesitaba a alguien para formar los tres integrantes… o quizá se conocían.

– ¡Que el combate comience! – Indicó el maestro de ceremonias una vez se decidió que sería otro combate con los seis participantes simultáneamente en la arena.

Fue un inicio bastante inusual, sería el primer combate tres contra tres en el que ningún participante lanzó un ataque directo desde el inicio, sino que el equipo Baluarte de Conquista dio un salto atrás y ganó una distancia considerable.

Por muy discreta que Haiku demostrara ser, es una chica muy astuta, y reconoció las habilidades de esos enemigos, cosa que le daba una ventaja que no dudaría en aprovechar, y para eso les dijo a sus compañeros que no se acercaran (principalmente por la habilidad de Benny).

– Te has vuelto popular con los pequeños Benny. – Luan se burló de su compañero en un tono amable usando su telekinesis para retirar varios de los dispositivos que tenía, se trataba de espadas holográficas que neutralizarían a los chicos de primero.

En condiciones normales no podrían evadir un ataque masivo de enjambre de cuchillas, pero Haiku usó sus sombras para engullirse a sí misma y a sus compañeros a modo de defensa. El poder de la poetisa le permite manipular lo que ella llama "oscuridad condensada", un líquido oscuro que representa una alteración de la realidad en la cual puede introducir, guardar y mover objetos, y al estar dispersa alrededor de la arena, Haiku y sus compañeros podían considerarse a salvo.

Gracias a ese movimiento, las cuchillas de Luan acabaron en el piso, mas la comediante Loud las volvió a incorporar a su cuerpo.

– Me agrada esa chica. – Dijo Maggie usando los charcos de oscuridad condensada en el piso como un canal para su sombrío poder.

– Mantengamos la distancia de ellos. – Haiku sugirió deshaciendo su poder y saliendo de las sombras justo a tiempo para evitar que las garras sombrías de Maggie los atraparan.

– Cúbranme, tengo un plan. – Pidió la chica Jordan concentrándose, necesitaría usar su poder muy precisamente para poder darles a esa distancia.

Haiku y el chico Jordan asintieron, no tenían forma de acercarse a ellos sin caer en la burbuja de alteración de Benny, pero con sus habilidades podrían detener a los enemigos, y mejor que lo hicieran rápido, pues Luan ya reanudó su ataque.

El chico Jordan golpeó el piso formando varios pilares psíquicos que bloquearían el segundo enjambre de navajas de Luan, o al menos la primera ola.

Al ver que las navajas se detuvieron por lo que parecía ser invisible, los tres integrantes de la Fuerza Legítima activaron sus detectores de energía para poder ver esos cuerpos psíquicos.

– Nos vamos. – Haiku comentó al ver que muchas de las espadas estaban rodeando el muro de pilares.

– Ya quisieras. – Maggie sentenció apareciendo frente a la poetisa para sujetar su cabeza y usar sus garras sombrías para aplastarla, el enjambre de espadas de Luan había camuflado el avance de Maggie, permitiéndole acercarse y someter a la única ruta de escape que tenían.

– Hm. – Maggie debió saltar para evadir un muro psíquico que emergió del suelo entre ella y Haiku como un intento desesperado del chico Jordan para separarlas, pero fue un intento fallido, las garras de sombra de Maggie no cedieron, y arrastraron a ambas a lo alto de ese muro.

– ¡Hermano! – Dijo la chica Jordan indicando que estaba lista.

Viéndose forzado a abandonar temporalmente a Haiku, el chico Jordan usó sus pilares psíquicos alrededor de Luan, pero la comediante hábilmente comenzó a saltar entre ellos para seguir avanzando, gracias a los pilares psíquicos sus espadas habían perdido mucha efectividad, y tendría que reducir la distancia.

– ¡Ah! – La comediante Loud no pudo evitar ser tomada por sorpresa por el chico Jordan, quien se había escondido entre los pilares para someterla, pero Luan usó uno de los propulsores para impulsarse y estrellar al chico contra uno de los pilares. – Tú no te rindes. – La castaña añadió desafiante al ver que el chico Jordan no la había soltado pese al golpe que recibió, pero antes de volver a activar sus propulsores, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso.

– Maldita… ¡Buaj! – El chico Jordan vomitó muy violentamente, manchando a su enemiga, pero Luan estaba demasiado desconcentrada como para siquiera notarlo.

Las mentes de ambos fueron alteradas por el impacto de la concentración de la chica Jordan, quien debió disparar aún con su hermano en la línea de fuego, una habilidad de alteración mental muy poderosa capaz de neutralizar a quienes la reciban. Luan y el chico Jordan demostraron la efectividad de ese poder con sus violentas caídas al suelo de la arena como si fueran sacos de tierra, pero sus uniformes no se alteraron y al no activarse las alarmas rebelaron que ambos estaban bien, y el combate pudo proseguir…

– Descansa. – Ordenó Benny desde detrás de la chica Jordan, quien dejó de percibir a su alrededor, cayendo inconsciente con un simple golpe a los nervios. – ¿Terminaste?

– ¡Ah! – Haiku gritó al caer al piso sujetada por una amalgama de garras oscuras, el intento del chico Jordan por ayudarla realmente no sirvió de mucho.

El equipo Fuerza Legítima se había coronado como vencedores de ese encuentro.

* * *

– Entorpecer el cerebro forzándolo a liberar mas componentes en la medida justa para sólo dormirlo sin dañarlo mediante ondas de energía… Impresionante. – Lincoln pensó en los efectos que podría tener aplicar eso a la habilidad de William, siendo así podría remover sus bolas ventrales en las que genera esos insectos.

– ¿Qué opinas de la que viaja por las sombras? – Haen preguntó también intrigada por el poder de Haiku, le vio un gran potencial de utilidad.

– Asombrosa… pero necesitaría muchas de sus células heroicas, los trascendentes son mucho más difíciles que los poderosos. – El albino respondió bastante ilusionado, si pudiera duplicar ese poder en algún primogénito, podría transportar incluso su base por donde quisiera, sería demasiado útil tenerla literalmente en su bolsillo.

– Entiendo… ¿Y el megalisco del huésped humano? – William preguntó intrigado. – A fin de cuentas pudo duplicar las células heroicas del pelirrojo.

– No experimentaré en humanos, William. – Lincoln respondió casi con un mal sabor de boca, ese chico aún estaba recibiendo la ayuda de una primogénita para borrar de su mente todas las secuelas de lo que el megalisco le hizo a su cuerpo y mente, ambas acabaron destrozadas tras extraerlo, y de sólo imaginar que Haiku acabara así para convertirla en una fábrica de células heroicas… No aceptaría algo así de antinatural. – Quizá encuentre residuos de esa oscuridad condensada en nuestro próximo combate.

– ¿Y cómo están? – Haen preguntó cuando los participantes regresaron a la arena.

– Me aseguraré. – Respondió el albino tomando camino hacia su hermana comediante, quien seguía inconsciente junto a los hermanos Jordan.

– Tú… – Maggie lo señaló con una expresión que denotaba su desagrado, quizá por esconderse de ella y sus compañeros frente a ellos… – Fingiendo cual farsante como zarigüeya haciéndose la muerta.

Lincoln la ignoró, no es del tipo de persona con el que se lleva bien, en su lugar puso su mano en la frente de la comediante para luego usar su control de esencias con el fin de acelerar su recuperación, cosa que no le fue difícil, la habilidad de la chica Jordan era sumamente precisa, y efectiva manteniendo el índice de letalidad al mínimo. Para darle a la escena un toque de realidad, Lincoln se acercó al oído de su hermana.

– ¿Cuántas Luan se necesitan para cambiar un bombillo? No lo sé, ya lo volvió un chiste.

Las características carcajadas de la comediante se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo que varios desviaran la mirada y que otros se contagiaran de esa pegajosa risa.

– Incluso inconsciente no dejas de lado tu cómica… esencia. – Lincoln comentó mientras su hermana se sentaba aún algo desorientada.

– ¿Eh…?

– Me alegra que estés bien. – El albino añadió regresando con sus compañeros. Sabía que Maggie y Benny se encargarían de su cuidado y habiendo ayudado a los hermanos Jordan, no tenía más asuntos con esos chicos.

* * *

Habiendo terminado la segunda ronda, ocho equipos seguían en el ruedo: el equipo Primogénito, la Fuerza Legítima, el equipo Dominador, la Marcha Implacable, El Asalto Relámpago, la Espada Triunfante, el equipo Ejecutor y la Fuerza Defensor.

Los veinte y cuatro participantes que seguían en el evento se notaban agotados, pese a los discretos esfuerzos que Lincoln realizaba para ayudarlos a reponerse, simplemente sus cuerpos humanos gastaban demasiada energía, más de la que podían recuperar, y faltando sólo siete encuentros para definir un vencedor, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

– ¡El primer encuentro de los octavos de final será librado por los equipos Dominador y Fuerza Legítima! – Anunció el maestro de ceremonias.

Lincoln juraría que escuchó cómo la tensión aumentó de golpe al enterarse de que Linka enfrentaría a Luan, e incluso él se sentía muy emocionado por ese encuentro.

* * *

 **Hola chicos. :D  
Lamento mucho la demora para subir el episodio, realmente me descarrié estas dos semanas, pero bueno, sigo aquí y con muchos golpes poderosos y movimientos astutos que usarán todo tipo de poderes para lograr la victoria. :D**

 **Espero que las dos peleas fueran de su agrado, pues no se me ocurrió otra forma en la que dejar bien descritas todas las habilidades de los compañeros de clases de Lincoln, y eso es algo que tenía que hacer si o si antes de terminar este arco.  
En el próximo episodio también tendremos dos peleas y luego algunas celebraciones.  
¿Quién ganará Linka o Luan? Es la única pregunta que me queda por plantear, pues Lincoln está demasiado trucado como para perder contra estudiantes… ¿O tal vez se confiará y cometerá un error terrible? Ya hemos visto que no es perfecto.**

 **Bueno, ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **viruz pirata: No eres fácil de confundir mi amigo. xD Linka quiere ser la mejor heroína, y realmente estaba confundida de que Lincoln jamás demostrara el más mínimo interés en ser un héroe, pero ella es lo suficientemente madura como para platicar antes de actuar impulsiva y estúpidamente. Los buenos cestos de Nemea, en un punto pensé en darle ese nombre a uno de los sistemas de asistencia de la federación, pero preferí dejárselo a Lincoln. xD Sobre Lynn, bueno, por el ambiente se supone que cualquiera pudo haber sido el que lo dijera, Lynn sólo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado. xD Y tampoco es que estuviera en mala con Lincoln, después de todo ella entrena para que los inocentes como su hermano puedan seguir viviendo en la paz que el Dominio juró brindar a su pueblo, ella no debe ser un motivo de temer. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea, amo escribirlas. xD Lisa no, ella sólo es pro-desarrollo industrial, y cree firmemente en el desarrollo tecnológico como la mejor forma de progreso, cosa que Lincoln no comparte y el Eón es una gran prueba de aquello. Sobre Lincoln y Haen, no descarto esa posibilidad, pero también pienso que para que una relación funcione, la presencia es muy importante, y tristemente Haen no puede estar en público con Lincoln en el Dominio. El de primogénitos contra chicos corrientes (Lynn y compañía) fue en capítulo anterior. :,v Gracias por el ánimo amigo. ;)**

 **Anónimo: Lincoln sigue siendo competitivo y le gusta ganar, ya era hora de que se dejara llevar un poco. xD Lo lamento, pero no adivinaste el orden de las peleas. :c Sobre unirse a Poderosus, aún es un estudiante de primer año, y para unirse a una agencia heroica profesionalmente le faltan unos seis años. Lo de usar al final levemente sus poderes sí lo tengo considerado, pero quién lo verá no son los clones, sino que estará relacionado con un enemigo que ha tenido leves apariciones (que no es el llamado demonio dorado). Sobre las sospechas, no es que lo matarían por sospechas, pero por seguridad mantienen monitoreadas las operaciones mineras de todo el país para asegurarse de que nadie se acerque a cristal del centro del planeta, por eso Lincoln no podría convertirse en el Grand Final aunque así lo deseara, y si se volviera un criminal lo castigarían con todo el peso de la ley. Los megaliscos fueron creados célula por célula por Mégalot, estos tienen cualidades parasitarias que toman cuerpos y los modifican para cumplir su propósito, pero si un megalisco tomara a una sierva y en sus modificaciones el sistema reproductivo de la sierva siguiera intacto y quedara preñada, de ella nacería un siervo común y corriente, los megaliscos tienen vidas muy largas, pero están destinados a extinguirse, y en el caso de ese chico, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un megalisco cuyo huésped murió y necesitaba un huésped nuevo. Ahora, si te referías a los primogénitos como Haen y William, esa historia la contaré en otro momento. Lincoln no se ha ganado enemigos por lo del coliseo, la expansión comercial favorece a muchas empresas y les conviene mejorar las relaciones internacionales. Si Lincoln se uniera a Poderosus, él podría decidir si su tutela legal sigue siendo de su padre o se la podría entregar a su abuelo paterno, ahora, Lynn y Rita no estarían de acuerdo en que Lincoln se uniera, pero sus hermanas no les importaría, pues sigue siendo un trabajo, con horas laborales y tiempo libre, no es que no lo vayan a ver para siempre. Lo de Loki y Lynn sr, sería Spoiler importante, y el top 10, mis más sinceras disculpas, olvidé quitar esa parte, no te quería responder hasta haber descrito las habilidades de todos los que formarán parte de ese curso, y bueno el top 10 hay que hacer varias aclaraciones, primero: será por quién ganaría a más de sus compañeros en una pelea sin importar los daños causados, también hay que considerar que hay habilidades que no tienen efecto directo en los enemigos, por ejemplo el poder de Nikki no tiene utilidad alguna cuando enfrenta a enemigos que no usen ataques de energía, dejándola dependiendo sólo de su habilidad física, ahora con todo esto definido: Polly, Casey, Lincoln, Tara, Stella, Linka, Ronnie, Alistair, Paige y Cristina. (Es un top que considera quién puede vencer a más de sus compañero, no implica que Cristina pueda vencer a Lincoln por ejemplo).**

 **MightyMitch47: Espero estas batallas también te hayan gustado, y no te preocupes, Haen participará mucho en la próxima batalla. :D**

 **Sir Crocodile222: ¡Gracias! :D En un principio pensé hacer que el mismísimo Grand Final usara una armadura con leones en las manos, pero me pareció poco acorde a su temática de púas y más púas. Él quiere que lo vean sangrar, es vital para su masacre mediática. La verdad no tenía que ser Lynn, pudo ser cualquier héroe del Dominio, y cualquier reportero, a alguno se le habría ido la lengua de cualquier forma, después de todo, la mayoría son muy patriotas. Y tienes razón en que harán movimientos mediáticos para empequeñecerlo, y (si aún no te lo imaginas) para eso Lincoln hará su masacre mediática. Todos los federales miran muy bien a cualquiera que pueda hacer replicantes. Lincoln aún no ha dado ningún mensaje. Pronto podrás leer las motivaciones de Lola, y en efecto, planeo hacer que profundicen más su relación fraternal, después de todo Lincoln ha sido demasiado formal y loquillo. xD Me alegra que compartas ese punto de vista, a mi me criaron con la idea de "trabajar para vivir", no "vivir para trabajar", pero difiero contigo respecto a lo de la tecnología, me explico: estoy de acuerdo en que la tecnología puede potencialmente facilitar la vida, pero para eso debe ponerse a disposición de las personas, si pusieras máquinas a producir comida mandarías a la cesantía a todos los trabajadores del sector productivo, y aplicando eso más y más generarías el periodo de pobreza más grande de la historia, y a eso es lo que apela Lincoln, que es mejor vivir rudimentariamente que ser un bien desechable, y aclaro que si arrastraban el bloque de hielo, pero por un camino congelado para reducir el rose haciéndolo mucho más fácil que usar carretas, pero el principal motivo es que el Eón prefiere alejarse de la tecnología innecesaria por el miedo del recuerdo de la purga del año cero (si se diera el caso de masividad industrial robótica con cesantía, se produciría otra purga en venganza contra el sistema que los dejó morir). Sobre Alistair, que no te quepa ninguna duda de que se llevará algunas sorpresas cuando vaya de visita a la casa Loud. En efecto es Loni el comentarista, esos chicos tenían el propósito de levantar una nación nueva en la que se aplicara el ideal de su padre, y bueno, parte de eso sí hicieron. xD Sobre el Eón, no deberías subestimar el poder del miedo (piensa en las promesas religiosas del infierno, son efectivas para mantener la fe ciega). Y para ser un maestro sólo debes pasar alguna de las pruebas, no intentarás hacer una estructura de hielo gigantesca usando piroquinesis. xD Y los maestros son maestros por que enseñan, ellos enseñan a los jóvenes para que estos puedan vivir en el Eón, enseñan cultivo básico y deberes avanzados, y al perfeccionarte en estos das alguna de las pruebas para ser marcado como un maestro. Sobre tu escenario hipotético, no Spoilers. :C Sobre Linka, ante ella tiene la oportunidad perfecta para vencer a su hermano en el campeonato pero ¿Podrá vencer a Luan? O más importante aún ¿Se dará cuenta de que el mejor héroe no es el que pueda vencer a todos los demás? Pero no temas, ganará terreno. Sobre Lynn segundo, él no juzga por nada que no sea valor, de hecho uno de los agentes de Poderosus es un eterno. Sobre lo de reclutar a Lincoln, sin duda, pero en términos de salarios (porque ser un héroe es un trabajo a fin de cuentas) quienes tienen más posibilidades de reclutarlo son las fabricantes de replicantes de la U.M.F. y Lincoln no busca ser un héroe como los demás en el Dominio (a fin de cuentas los héroes son soldados con otro nombre). Mosley es un buen sujeto, y no dudes de que intervendrá más. Como siempre, sigue preguntándome, es un gusto responderte. :) Hasta la próxima.**

 **Anónimo: Una Luan antihéroe habría sido directamente una asesina, en el universo de héroes y villanos, los héroes no tenían permitido matar si no era en defensa personal, y lo que le faltó para serlo fue su hermano, ella odiaba a Grand Final pero amaba desenfrenadamente a su hermanito, y por eso jamás acabó matando. Y respecto a volverse antihéroe, no, en el Dominio no hay antihéroes, en muchos casos los héroes podrían ser acusados de traidores si no ejecutan de inmediato a sus objetivos de misión, la justicia del Dominio es muy estricta y si un héroe la desafía directamente sería un traidor que se condenaría a muerte. Es muy poco probable que en la familia Loud suceda una deserción pues esa deserción haría a sus padres tener que elegir entre renunciar a ser héroes, o ponerlos a cazarla, una traición pondría a toda su familia en peligro.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	17. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Aclaro que el maestro de ceremonias narra para los espectadores las peleas, pero siento que al describirlas desde su punto de vista, perdería muchos detalles del combate.**

 **NA2: Realmente fue un error mío, pero ahora lo aclaro, los federales no ocultan su identidad en el combate, ellos no tienen un sistema de seguridad pública como el del Dominio, no usan héroes, siguen siendo policías.**

 **NA3: Llevo bastante tiempo considerando hacer que los personajes digan groserías (ya me parece incómodo que griten "diantres" o "demonios" cuando algo sale mal), y también que usen su propia jerga proveniente de sus respectivos países (además de la rara y elegante forma de hablar de Haen y Rhianne) ¿Qué opinan de eso?**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 5)**

 **Masacre Mediática**

Nombre: Loki (Reniega de su apellido)

Edad: 47 años.

Afiliación: Dominio Heroico

Rango: Director en Jefe (máxima autoridad gubernamental del Dominio) según la constitución del gobierno que creó, concentra el poder ejecutivo e influye en el legislativo, pero por las manipulaciones que ha hecho a lo largo de su gobierno, actualmente posee todo el poder del estado en las sombras (por protocolo del Dominio, también tiene el deber de dictar clases en la academia oficial de la ciudad capital).

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para crear prisiones temporales (una ralentización temporal completa), y fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Un hábil luchador y talentoso espía especializado en manipulación política y liderazgo estratégico. Sobreviviente de la carnicería que dio origen al mundo sagrario de Masacrar (nombre en honor al suceso que marcó su origen) y decidido a asegurar el futuro y la prosperidad de la nación que creó en esta nueva realidad: El Dominio Heroico.

Personalidad (fuera de su tiempo laboral): Después de su separación se volvió bastante arisco con los partidarios del movimiento anti-habilidades (pero por la ley del Dominio no podría juzgar a todo los partidarios del movimiento y restarles credibilidad sólo por algunos extremistas), y sobre todo, muy protector con su hija, quien sufrió mucho por la reacción de su madre al enterarse de que ella poseía una habilidad de telekinesis. Bastante apegado a las redes sociales, mas nunca irresponsable con su hija, un hombre de prioridades claras que sabe reconocer y valorar el mérito en las personas (como fue el caso de Lincoln Loud al ignorar el discurso que debió dar tras aprobar el examen de ingreso).

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, una hija, una expareja.

Enemigos: La asociación y sus simpatizantes.

Gustos: Redes sociales, leones, lobos, lugares ordenados y pasar tiempo con su familia.

Disgustos: Mutilador, su expareja.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, héroes en formación del Dominio eran mayoría en el evento de campeonato, siendo, de los ocho equipos restantes, cuatro del Dominio, tres de la U.M.F. y uno mixto.

– Te noto emocionado… – Haen pensó al ver la expresión de Lincoln.

– Mis hermanas son de las rivales más problemáticas que enfrentaremos, y que una de ellas sea eliminada así sería una bendición. – Lincoln respondió bastante contento.

– ¿Qué las hace tan peligrosas? – William cuestionó mirando al albino.

– Benny y Cristina. – Lincoln respondió mirando la pantalla. – Más Cristina, su ralentización temporal es demasiado problemática, y ustedes no combaten a larga distancia… Suficiente, el combate va a comenzar.

* * *

– Reporten. – El líder de Poderosus ordenó apareciendo junto al tercer equipo de patrullaje del coliseo.

– Todo en orden señor, ningún civil posee replicantes o equipo de asistencia. – Reportó Mosley.

– Tomaré el liderazgo del equipo de vigilancia, Poderosus 03: repórtese en el centro de control y dirija las operaciones hasta mi regreso. – El líder de Poderosus ordenó en un tono serio, aunque Mosley sabía que él sólo quería ver a sus nietas combatir.

* * *

Ambos equipos habían planeado una estrategia para luchar con todos sus compañeros explotando sus habilidades, por lo que no hubo necesidad de decidir el tipo de combate aleatoriamente, el cual sería con los seis peleadores en la arena al mismo tiempo.

– Linka… ¿Estás segura de esto? – Clyde preguntó bastante dudoso, pero realmente era la única opción que tenían para luchar, no había tiempo para crear otro plan.

– ¿Dudas de mi plan suicida? – La albina preguntó bastante divertida. Pese a la amarga discusión que tuvo con su hermano, y a los golpes que recibió en los anteriores combates, realmente estaba disfrutando el evento.

– Dudaría de cualquier cosa que tenga "suicida" en su nombre. – Clyde respondió tentado a respirar en su bolsa de papel, pero esta fue arrugada y lanzada lejos por la telekinesis de Linka.

– Relájate Clyde. – La peliblanco habló en un gentil tono acompañado de su amable y clásica sonrisa. – ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado? … Mejor no respondas.

Cristina sólo llevó la palma de su mano a su frente ante esa graciosa y ridícula respuesta, pero lo cierto es que confiaba en Linka y en sus planes, ya había probado que resultaban en los dos primeros combates, y por muy rara que fuera la habilidad de Clyde (puede repeler y atraer un objeto hacia él mismo, pero la fuerza con la que lo hace excede a la telekinesis de Linka) ya habían sabido darle un buen uso.

– Además, contamos contigo… ¡Y si ganamos fiesta en casa de Cristina!

– ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó la sorprendida pelirroja.

– Y así, mis amigos ¡Damos inicio al segundo combate de los cuartos de final!

No pasaron décimas de segundo desde que el maestro de ceremonias terminó de hablar para que Linka saltara al frente para aplastar a Luan con una concentración de aire, debía acabar con ella tan rápido como fuera posible, pues la comediante Loud tiene el mayor rango de ataque de los tres.

Clyde y Cristina siguieron el plan que Linka les había dado y dieron un salto atrás.

Linka gruñó al ver que Luan resistió el aplastante ataque, pero tampoco pudo evitar molestarse ante su sonrisa de superioridad.

– ¿Y yo soy la bromista? – Luan preguntó.

La respuesta de Linka fue lanzarle un choque telequinético a Benny para mantenerlo alejado.

– ¡Carnero insolente! – Desafió Maggie al tiempo en que docenas de garras oscuras emergían de su espalda hacia Linka.

La peliblanco estaba rodeada y Luan ni siquiera había empezado a usar su habilidad, cuando esas cuchillas holográficas la rodearan no podría escapar.

En un peligroso movimiento, la albina saltó, poniéndose sobre Luan para luego reventar la concentración de aire, formando una onda expansiva que la empujó a lo alto.

– ¿Tan desesperada estás? – La comediante preguntó bastante divertida viendo las abolladuras en la armadura de Linka, no esperaba que su hermana menor intentara superarla al inicio del combate, pero ese movimiento semi suicida era digno de respeto.

– Uh oh… – Linka comentó al verse rodeada por las cuchillas de Luan, pero formó otra concentración de aire bajo sus pies y la hizo moverse para evadir el enjambre.

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a levitar? – Luan preguntó extrañada, Linka no había practicado en casa ese movimiento, pero en ese momento reflexionó sobre Linka… ella no es de las que se lanza sin un plan, y sin duda superarla en un uno a uno no era parte de dicho plan por no ser posible.

Linka sólo pudo sonreír al ver que los ojos de Luan la miraron con furia, al parecer se dio cuenta de que intentaba distraerla, pero aún no sabía para qué.

Con una fue velocidad abrumadora, Clyde se lanzó directamente hacia la comediante impulsado por la telekinesis de Linka.

– Te sobrevaloraste, Linka. – Luan aseguró confiada, al parecer Linka creyó que la podría mantener ocupada el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera defenderse del veloz ataque de Clyde, un gran error, pues la comediante rápidamente activó las espadas que seguían en los contenedores de su traje, tomando un aspecto de puercoespín, muy defensivo.

Las cuchillas holográficas se clavaron en el ofensivo Clyde… pero al ver más de cerca supo que sólo era su uniforme en modo completo, levantado por la telekinesis de Linka.

– ¿Entiendes? – Linka se burló al tiempo que su compañero, avanzando por los puntos ciegos de Luan (cegados por la armadura movida por la telekinesis de Linka), se posicionó detrás de la comediante Loud.

Era una mala posición y Clyde tenía la ventaja, lo que le permitió canalizar en ella su habilidad ancla en forma de repulsión, empujándola con mucha fuerza hacia Cristina.

Al perder su concentración, las espadas que perseguían a Linka en el cielo cayeron desactivadas, y gracias a eso Linka pudo regresar sin problemas al piso.

– ¡No! – Maggie gritó lanzando sus garras de oscuridad para detener a Luan, pero estas fueron desviadas ya que Maggie recibió la masa de aire concentrado que Linka usó para levitar hace unos instantes. – ¡Tú!

– ¡Ugh! – Linka gimió atragantada por una gran presión en su pecho. Maggie había lanzado un rápido contraataque hacia la albina, logrando sujetarla con sus garras sombrías, pero estas garras no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para neutralizarla, por lo que Maggie corrió hacia Linka para hacer el trabajo manualmente. – ¡No te distraigas Clyde! – La peliblanco gritó al ver que su amigo estaba dudando, pero era mucho más importante deshacerse de Luan.

En un rápido movimiento Linka comenzó a controlar las dagas que Luan había dejado en el piso, activándolas y lanzándolas hacia Maggie, quien debió usar sus garras sombrías para cubrirse, liberando a Linka.

Pese a que no podía controlar tantas dagas como Luan, las pocas que Linka podía controlar se movían muy precisamente, cubriendo la visión de Maggie y evitando que esta note que algunas de estas dagas se enterraban en el suelo.

– Hola. – Benny saludó a Clyde ya estando detrás de él y en una posición de combate para atacar sus nervios para dejarlo inconsciente. Benny es rápido, de eso no cabe duda, pero por muy rápido que sea, si es predecible, sus movimientos jamás serán lo suficientemente rápidos como para dar en su objetivo. – ¿Qué?

Linka rebeló las dagas que escondió en el suelo, las cuales se habían movido alrededor de Clyde, ella sabía que su compañero sería el objetivo principal de alguien que ataca a blancos específicos.

El castaño se vio forzado a dar un salto atrás para evadir esas dagas.

– Maldita Linka. – Dijo Luan lanzando más de sus dagas a Cristina, pero estas se detenían en el aire al acercarse a ella.

La sorpresa en su rostro era palpable, al igual que la furia adueñándose de este.

– ¡Maldita sea-jajaja! ¿Entiendes? – La comediante gritó recuperando el control de sus dagas holográficas alrededor de Clyde y Benny, arrebatándoselas a Linka a la fuerza y justo antes de que estas neutralizaran a Benny, acto seguido las apuntó hacia Clyde, quien debió cancelar su empuje para evadir el ataque de Luan, cosa que logró gracias a la telekinesis de Linka.

– Maldita sea… – La albina dijo bastante agotada. No contaba con que Luan podría arrebatarle esas dagas con tanta facilidad, el plan de lanzar a estos enemigos hacia Cristina no funcionó.

– Linka… – Clyde no había visto a Linka así de frustrada, llegaba a dar miedo, pero sus ojos no mostraban que se hubiera rendido, es más, Linka parecía estar llena de un deseo aplastante por ganar.

– Nuevo plan Clyde. – Dijo la albina concentrando energía para lanzar otra concentración de aire. – Prepárate para vomitar.

– Estos chicos resisten. – Comentó Benny al lado de Maggie, ya no podía darse el lujo de combatir tan predeciblemente.

– Eso lo reconozco… ¿Terminamos con esto Luan? – Maggie preguntó con lujo de relajo.

– Háganlo. – Ordenó Luan regresando junto a sus compañeros de un salto, pero su camino fue interrumpido por una furiosa Linka, quien saltó hacia ella para intentar neutralizarla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – Tú no aprender ¿Verdad? – La comediante añadió resistiendo el ataque, pero Linka sólo respondió reventando la concentración de aire formando una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartar a Luan, ganando algo de tiempo para un tres contra dos.

Maggie y Benny no perdieron tiempo en dirigirse hacia Linka, pero una pelirroja en su camino les impidió avanzar. Cristina había deshecho su burbuja de ralentización temporal y Clyde la había traído con su habilidad.

Cristina ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa de su habilidad, ambos ya habían visto las cuchillas de Luan deteniéndose al acercarse a ella.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Cristina.

– Aún hay algo que ellos no saben. – Linka le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Que Maggie y Benny mantuvieran su distancia le demostró que habían entendido la habilidad de Cristina, y ahora sabían que acercarse a ella podía ser peligroso, pero no conocían todos los detalles.

– Mala idea el reunirse. – Dijo Luan volviendo a lanzar su enjambre de cuchillas holográficas, sabía que Cristina no usaría su habilidad estando tan cerca de Clyde y Linka, volverían a separarse.

Linka sabía que su telekinesis no podría arrebatarle las cuchillas a Luan, pero sí podría entorpecerla por lo que lo intentó de todos modos, logrando detenerlas mientras Clyde y Cristina avanzaban contra Benny y Maggie.

– ¿Estarán locos? – Pensó Maggie al tiempo en que sus garras de oscuridad saltaban hacia ellos, pero Clyde y Cristina las evadieron.

– ¡Adelante! – Gritó Cristina, y Clyde se ubicó detrás de Maggie para empujarla con su habilidad.

La fuerza del empuje de Clyde impidió que Maggie detuviera a Cristina, resultando en ambas chicas frente a frente en la burbuja de ralentización temporal.

– ¡Suficiente! – Benny desafió saltando hacia Cristina con su habilidad activada.

De un momento a otro, todo alrededor de Cristina se tornó negro, tampoco podía escuchar, y como único movimiento posible en esa situación, Cristina sólo pudo mantener activado su poder, ralentizando a Benny, pero la habilidad del castaño seguía activada, resultando en ambos (y a Maggie) aislados del combate.

– ¡Ah! – Maggie gritó al ser atraída a la fuerza hacia la burbuja de Cristina por la habilidad de Clyde, y sin poder hacer mucho, la pelinegra se consumió ahí, dejando la pelea en un dos contra uno…

– Bien jugado Linka. – Dijo Luan al tiempo en que sus cuchillas holográficas empalaban a Clyde, neutralizándolo. – No pensé que usarías uno de los trucos de Lincoln. – La castaña añadió en un tono de confianza, conocía muy bien la estrategia de combate de Linka y sólo quedaban ellas en el campo de batalla.

Linka se sintió casi ofendida por el comentario, pero Luan tenía razón, el equipo de Lincoln usó la estrategia de mantener la armadura en pie mientras el usuario se escabullía.

– ¿Podías pensar? – La peliblanco preguntó respondiendo a la jugarreta, pero ella sabía que estaba en desventaja, Luan tiene mucha más experiencia y fuerza de su lado, y realmente no se le ocurría ningún plan para vencerla en un uno contra uno.

– No te engañes Linka. – Luan respondió sin inmutarse por ese insulto. – Tú y yo sabemos cómo terminará esto.

– Conmigo pateándote el trasero. – Linka respondió tomando posición de combate, pero también levantó dos de las cuchillas holográficas de Luan para luego lanzárselas.

– Tus bromas me están colmando la paciencia. – Luan advirtió en un tono amenazante usando su enjambre de cuchillas para desviar el ataque de Linka.

Si la albina controlaba pocas cuchillas (un máximo de cinco) podría superar el control de Luan sobre estas y reclamarlas para ella.

Linka saltó a un lado para evadir la lluvia que Luan hizo descender sobre ella, para luego iniciar una carrera alrededor de la comediante.

– ¿¡Crees que eso funcionará!? – Dijo Luan deteniendo tres cuchillas holográficas que Linka movió para atacarla desde la espalda con sus manos.

Linka saltó para evadir las cuchillas que emergieron frente a ella y mientras saltaba lanzó una masa de aire concentrada hacia Luan, quien la evadió con facilidad y se cubrió de la onda de choque.

– No me vencerás sin arriesgarte. – Dijo Linka volviendo a saltar para evadir el enjambre de cuchillas para repetir su ataque de aire concentrado.

– No te creas tanto. – Luan le respondió poniendo su enjambre de cuchillas a rodearla cual tornado. – Fue divertido Linka, pero se acabó.

– ¡No! – Linka gritó con furia cuando las cuchillas se dirigieron a ella en un ataque que no le daba oportunidad de escape, realmente no quería enfrentar a Luan a base de fuerza pura, no tenía posibilidades de vencerla en casi ningún sentido.

"No quiero que vuelvas a interrogarme, Linka". La albina escuchó en su mente, eran las palabras provenientes de su hermano que más dolor le causaron, haciéndola llenarse de furia.

– ¡No me verán perder! – Gritó con toda su fuerza y de inmediato se cubrió de concentraciones de aire para formar una masa lo suficientemente dura como para detener las cuchillas de Luan, cosa que logró, pero a un altísimo precio.

– L-Linka… – La comediante miraba impresionada y temerosa de lo que su hermana había hecho. Lo que tenía ante sus ojos empequeñecía en importancia al evento en sí.

Linka se había rodeado de concentraciones de aire a modo de defensa desesperada y prometedor contraataque, pero le era demasiado difícil mantenerla, y si perdía el control de estas, recibiría un impacto demasiado fuerte y a muy corta distancia.

– Ugh… – La albina calló de rodillas al piso, su energía estaba siendo drenada para mantener las concentraciones de aire en su lugar.

No había usuario de telekinesis experto que no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

– Haen. – Lincoln llamó a su primogénita, quien no dudó en usar su poder.

– ¡Linka! – Lori gritó corriendo hacia la arena.

Comparado a una de sus hermanas, la formación no podría importarle menos, pero una poderosa onda telequinética la lanzó hacia una de las terminales de comunicación.

– ¡Practicante! llama a los servicios médicos de emergencia ¡Ahora! – Ordenó Lynn segundo por el comunicador de Lori, el héroe profesional ya había llegado a la arena en dirección a su nieta.

La imponente voz de su abuelo hizo temblar a Lori, quien no pudo evitar obedecerle.

El héroe profesional irrumpió abruptamente en la arena y usó su poder para arrebatarle el control de esas poderosas concentraciones de aire a Linka, pero incluso a su nivel le era difícil deformarlas con la precisión milimétrica requerida para permitir que Linka saliera sin ningún daño.

– H-Héroe… – La albina dijo algo aturdida, su vista estaba nublándose.

Lynn segundo miró con furia lo que sucedía ante él, no por que su nieta estuviera en peligro, cosa que es normal en los niños, sino por que ella no debería haberse puesto en esa situación, estaba mal entrenada. Le bastó una mirada a su hijo, quien también se dirigía hacia Linka, para llenarse de furia y deformar a la fuerza la barrera que Linka formó.

– ¡Ugh! – Linka sintió un golpe bastante fuerte en su pecho, fue causado por su abuelo. Una vez el líder de Poderosus deformó la concentración de aire que rodeaba a su nieta, tomado el control de su armadura para sacarla del rango de la onda de choque que se daría en caso de que él perdiera el control sobre esa caótica concentración, pero eso no sucedió, dejando sólo a espectadores confundidos, pues el maestro de ceremonias había recibido la orden de guardar silencio y distancia por una emergencia.

– ¡A un lado héroe! – Ordenó el líder del cuerpo médico de campo mientras Linka era sedada para que de inmediato un especialista la instalara en una cápsula médica.

Lynn segundo sabía que ese sujeto tenía una autoridad superior a la suya en situaciones de emergencia, por lo que obedeció esa orden.

– Hg. – Lynn tercero sintió una gran presión en su pecho, y al darse cuenta se encontraba cara a cara con su padre, quien lo había movido con su abrumador poder.

– Lynn. – El líder de Poderosus habló mirando a su hijo con una furia asesina en sus ojos, y no es para menos considerando todo lo que han pasado. – Linka no domina su habilidad, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que rompa el límite de su cuerpo y se lesione.

Lynn sr usó su poder para apartarse de su padre, o eso intentó, pues un agarre aún más fuerte lo mantuvo frente a él.

– Entiende de una buena vez que no eres un maestro. – El héroe añadió para luego soltar a su hijo, y sacar a los chicos que estaban en la burbuja de ralentización temporal con su telekinesis de alto nivel. – Si no eres un buen maestro, puedes vivir con eso, pero tu incompetencia pudo haberle arrebatado a Linka su sueño.

– Aléjate de mi familia. – Lynn sr interrumpió dándole la espalda para luego dirigirse hacia la cápsula médica de Linka, pero un miembro del cuerpo médico se lo impidió.

– L-Les pedimos disculpas por esta interrupción. – El maestro de ceremonias comentó avergonzado. – El resultado del combate se decidirá en breve.

Para todos era evidente que el equipo de la Fuerza Legítima había vencido, pero primero estaba retirar a Linka del escenario.

– Eh… ¿Qué pasó? – Clyde preguntó levantándose cuando su uniforme dejó de inhibir sus movimientos.

Cristina, Benny y Maggie estaban confundidos por lo que sucedió durante su "neutralidad", pero rápidamente se pusieron en posición para combatir, pero la hostilidad no duró mucho al darse cuenta de que el equipo de los mayores había vencido.

Clyde y Cristina no tardaron en ver a Linka en una cápsula médica y se dirigieron hacia ella sólo para ser detenidos por el obstinado médico de campo, no podrían acercarse.

– Ella… – El médico de campo habló algo dudoso, tenía cierta debilidad por los niños y sus caras de "perrito triste". – Los sondeos preliminares dicen que está físicamente bien, salvo por algunas pequeñas hemorragias, pero deberemos escanear el lóbulo de Levi para asegurarnos del origen de esto, pero ella está bien.

Clyde y Cristina suspiraron de alivio por esa noticia, pero de igual manera siguieron la cápsula médica (manteniendo la distancia), no podían evitar estar contentos por la muy prometedora condición de su amiga y compañera, pero no sabían que se debía principalmente al forjador de la vida que estaba verificando su esencia, gracias a la alteración de la percepción que Haen en su forma primogénita causó, nadie podía ver a Lincoln caminando junto a la cápsula médica de su gemela en camino a las instalaciones de enfermería.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Clyde y Cristina se quedaron en la sala de espera, ya no tenían mucho más que hacer.

– Ah, Linka… – Lincoln susurró aliviado al cerciorarse de que su gemela estaba bien y que eso sólo fue causado por un desenfreno emocional que la hizo romper un limitador del lóbulo de Levi. – Hierva mala nunca muere.

Lincoln se retiró de regreso a la sala de espera del coliseo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una gran furia en una esencia bastante lejana.

– Tu irresponsabilidad se salió de control, hijo. – El líder de Poderosus susurró.

Tal fue la furia que el albino sintió, que le impidió notar las esencias que intentaban entrar a la sala donde Linka descansaba.

– La paciente está en fase de sondeo, debo pedir a quienes la esperan que se retiren hasta el término de la fase de diagnóstico, si desean esperarla pueden registrar sus brazaletes de identificación y se les notificará. – Indicó un agente del cuerpo médico.

La familia Loud, como era de esperarse, había corrido a ver a Linka y se encontraban hostigando al médico a cargo del área de sondeo.

– Debo pedirles que se retiren y aguarden en las cercanías. – Dijo un héroe profesional de Poderosus haciendo presencia ahí, se trataba de Burcket, tan estricto como su líder.

– ¡Oye! ¡Nuestra hermana está ahí! – Luna gritó al héroe cara a cara.

– ¡Es cierto! – Lynn jr. Añadió con su puño desafiando al héroe. – ¡Déjenos entrar!

Todas estaban de acuerdo con Luna y Lynn, tenían que ver a Linka, su vida estuvo en peligro hace unos instantes, pero ese maldito no las quería dejar pasar. Se estaba formando una turba molesta frente a Burcket.

– Basta. – Ordenó Lynn sr y sus hijas casi por reflejo hicieron silencio. – ¿Dónde nos registramos?

– En la terminal de la izquierda, sólo pongan sus brazaletes de identificación. – Ordenó el héroe con un tono de decepción.

– Vamos niñas. – Ordenó Rita con tono de rabia mirando a Burcket, y la familia Loud se retiró muy a regañadientes.

Todos sabían de lo intachable que era la conducta de Burcket en lo que a respeto de protocolos se refiere, pero también era famoso por lo afanado que es a la violencia, exprimiendo hasta e último vacío legal del protocolo para usar su poder y luchar. Si alguna de las chicas llegaba a dañar su uniforme él tendría la libertad de someterlas, y lo haría con toda violencia. De desafiarlo sólo podían perder, por lo que la familia Loud sólo se registró para posteriormente retirarse.

No era un hospital, el servicio médico estaba usando las instalaciones de enfermería de la academia, las cuales eran de primera en términos de infraestructura, pero no había una sala de espera, por lo que la familia Loud debió esperar en el patio principal de la academia, no podrían ver los demás encuentros en persona.

Cristina y Clyde esperaron inmóviles a que la ruidosa familia se retirara, si bien habían interactuado algunas veces con los Loud, sólo tenían confianza con Linka y sería muy incómoda la situación, por lo que se registraron una vez los Loud salieron y luego se retiraron a otro de los patios de las cercanías.

– ¿Tu hermana de sangre estará bien? – Cristina y Clyde escucharon una voz femenina.

– Sin duda. – Ahora escucharon a Lincoln. – El dominio ofrece un servicio médico excelente.

Cristina y Clyde no conocían muy bien a Lincoln, lo habían visto un par de veces cuando iban a visitar a Linka, y sólo sabían que no tenía ninguna habilidad, que era bastante afanado a los replicantes y a la tecnología de asistencia heroica, y que era un buen cocinero.

– Comparto tu esperanza. – La eterna respondió mirando al techo, debía fingir una conversación normal con Lincoln que justificara su presencia ahí. – Pero si es como tú, hará falta más que la muerte para que deje de molestar.

– Ja, ja. – Lincoln respondió abochornado y mirándola hacia arriba, en ese momento vio de reojo a los chicos que caminaban detrás de ellos y se volteó. – Hola… Cristina y Clyde… ¿No?

– Hola Lincoln… – Saludó Cristina algo incómoda, ella recordaba vívidamente al entusiasta chico que dijo una vergonzosa e infantil frase sobre ser un héroe, incluso le pareció adorable y un buen chico, pero jamás imaginó que él podría obtener una calificación perfecta, Cristina quería felicitarlo por eso después de la ceremonia, pero luego vino ese discurso, ella lo aplaudió, sabía del valor de esas palabras, incluso llegó a admirarlo por eso, ella había tenido muchos problemas con los movimientos anti-habilidades y sólo podía sentir repulsión por sus ideas, comenzando por los replicantes, una asquerosa aberración, y saber que ese chico puede usar esas cosas…

– Eh… ¿Viniste a ver a Linka? – Clyde preguntó.

– Si, pero entró a la sala de sondeo, así que leí el reporte de estado en la terminal, estará bien por lo que supe. – El albino respondió fingiendo alivio.

– ¿Y su amigo de la U.M.F.? – Cristina preguntó dejando salir una esencia de desagrado, de por sí odiaba los replicantes, y un pueblo que usa ese poder hasta por si acaso… simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

– En la sala de espera del coliseo, está celebrando con los demás federales que siguen en el evento, esos tipos son duros de vencer. – Lincoln respondió sobándose un hombro, había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte en el anterior combate.

– Si… ellos adoran la violencia. – La pelirroja comentó más para sí misma que para los demás.

– ¡Clyde! – Gritó un hombre alto de tes blanca y cabello rojo, junto a otro más bajo, de piel morena y físicamente descuidado.

Ambos hombres corrieron hacia él despidiendo una esencia de genuino temor, terminando su carrera en un abrazo.

– Estábamos tan preocupados. – Dijo el pelirrojo casi entre lágrimas.

– T-Tranquilos papás… – Clyde respondió con dificultad. – Estoy bien…

– ¡No lo estás! – Interrumpió el otro adulto. – ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado como tu amiga!

– Así es. – El pelirrojo volvió a tomar la palabra. – ¡Nunca debimos permitirte entrar a esta escuela!

– ¿¡Qué!? – Clyde llegó a gritar en su respuesta, la cual separó abruptamente el abrazo.

Se había formado un silencio incómodo en el que Cristina, Haen y Lincoln miraban atónitos la conversación de esos hombres que de algún modo se relacionaban tan afectuosamente con Clyde.

– Ehm… no nos han presentado. – Lincoln interrumpió el incómodo momento que se había formado para ellos, lo cual no fue tan malo, pues es bien sabida la importancia del protocolo, el cual incluye el presentarse.

– Oh… – Dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado separándose de Clyde al igual que el otro hombre. – Lo lamento… soy Howard McBride, él es Harold McBride, los padres de Clyde, es un placer conocerlos. – Finalizó el pelirrojo con una formal reverencia.  
– Mi nombre es Cristina, compañera de equipo y curso de Clyde, es un placer.

– Soy Lincoln Loud, compañero de clases de Clyde, es un placer.

– Soy Haen Pulinsmash, eh… invitada del Dominio.

– Lamentamos la incomodidad y la prisa, pero debemos irnos. – Howard afirmó avergonzado por el apuro en el que se encontraban, pero no podían seguir hablando ese tema frente a sus compañeros.

– Que tengan un buen día. – Dijo Lincoln mientras, junto a Cristina hacía una respetuosa reverencia.

Harold, Howard y Clyde se retiraron en extrema incomodidad, y era evidente que tendrían una muy incómoda plática, parecían ser en extremo sobreprotectores… ¿Cómo demonios Clyde consiguió inscribirse en una academia con cursos heroicos?

– ¿Todos los días bajo el cielo del Dominio son tan… agitados? – Haen preguntó intrigada, realmente había tenido mucho trabajo, como si luchar sin sus facultades de primogénita no fuera suficiente.

– Es un evento de bienvenida, se supone que así deben ser. – Lincoln le respondió con naturalidad pese al disgusto que sintió en Cristina, al parecer a ella no le gusta que hablen mal del dominio, pero no mostraba el más mínimo disgusto por Haen, sólo por William… Quizá es algo patriota, pero muy hostil hacia la federación. – Además, algo de tensión no ha matado a nadie.

– Si tú lo dices… – La eterna añadió poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – De cualquier forma se nos reclama junto a William, aún tenemos que llegar a las semifinales, si nos disculpas, hija del Dominio. – Haen sentenció encaminándose a la sala de espera, debido a sus largas piernas caminaba bastante rápido.

– Eh… Que tengas un buen día, Cristina. – Se despidió el albino siguiendo a Haen.

Cristina no respondió, en su lugar sólo decidió esperar a Linka en una de las bancas de las cercanías.

Lincoln estaba bastante intrigado por la hostilidad que Cristina siente hacia la U.M.F. Ella también tenía un demonio con el que lidiar.

* * *

La hora de luchar había llegado, y el equipo primogénito estaba cara a cara con la espada triunfante, y realmente emocionados por su encuentro.

– Nada de desafíos de soldado a soldado. – Lincoln ordenó a William, quien despedía un abrumador deseo por enfrentar a estos enemigos.

– Si, sí. – William respondió casualmente, pero su esencia no mostraba la más mínima pizca de duda, pese a que es seguro que tiene algún tipo de rivalidad con sus camaradas.

Lincoln y sus primogénitos habrían de enfrentar a un equipo de reclutas de la U.M.F. entre los que se encontraba la propia capitana de la tropa de primer año enviada para el evento Samantha Clarke.

– Haen. – Lincoln llamó para alterar la percepción de los presentes, haciéndolos creer que sería otro encuentro de tres contra tres, ignorando el resultado de la moneda.

– Realmente amas nuestra compañía. – William se burló mientras ladeaba su cabeza haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuello de forma amenazante.

– Trata de ser tú quien lleve a su equipo a la victoria… al menos por una vez. – Comentó una de las compañeras de Samantha, su piel era pálida y sus ojos pardos al igual que su cabello peinado hacia atrás finalizando en sus hombros.

– ¿Vencerte será una victoria? – William respondió. – No sabía que pisar insectos tenía algún mérito, Sadie.

– No discutas con él, su lengua es lo único que le funciona. – La tercera federal le dijo a Sadie intentando que dejara de prestarle atención a William. Su nombre es Gabby, una luchadora de corto alcance, pero su uniforme tenía varios contenedores en distintos cinturones y fajas en su torso (similares a los cinturones de equipamiento). Gabby tenía la piel pálida y cabello negro, corto y en partidura.

– No olvides mis botas, Gabby, con ellas pisaré tu casco cuando ya no te puedas levantar. – El primogénito añadió buscando provocarla, pero ella era mucho más serena.

– ¿El resto de tu gente es cortés y agradable o es… igual que tú? – Lincoln preguntó en burla mientras los equipos retrocedían para ubicarse a la distancia reglamentaria para poder dar inicio al combate.  
Los ruidos de la multitud no eran tan abrumadores en comparación a otros encuentros, los federales apoyaban al equipo espada triunfante era fuertemente apoyado por los federales, mientras que ni los eternos ni la gente del Dominio sentía especial interés por el único equipo de múltiple nacionalidad.

– ¡Que el tercer combate de los cuartos de final de inicio! – Gritó el maestro de ceremonias.

Lincoln y Haen rápidamente recibieron los ataques de las federales compañeras de Samantha, mientras su líder fue confrontada por William, separando a los seis luchadores.

– Créeme que no quiero lastimarte. – Aseguró Sadie, quien intentó atacar a Lincoln con un puño directo al pecho, por la forma que puso su mano era evidente que intentaba alterar su respiración, pero el albino desvió ese ataque con un movimiento marcial simple, haciéndola seguir su camino hasta ganar una distancia considerable.

El uniforme de la federal era ligero y con propulsores de largo alcance, una combatiente de altas velocidades.

Pese a sus palabras, la velocista volvió a cargar contra Lincoln, pero al darse cuenta de que su enemigo ya había formado sus cañones manuales y disparado un cañón poderoso al piso, debió patear el suelo para evitar ser dañada por los escombros que el impacto levantó.

Pese a que su velocidad la hacía parecer poco resistente, lo cierto es que su habilidad es una membrana ligera que le permite hacer un cambio de piel instantáneo (se podría decir que puede dejar un sustituto y escapar), dándole un nivel de resistencia aceptable (además de las utilidades que ofrece la rápida generación de disfraces efectivos), aunque no el suficiente poder defensivo como para resistir los escombros.

Una vez finalizó su carrera, volvió a cargar contra Lincoln, pero esta vez el albino disparó su lluvia de proyectiles hacia ella.

– ¡Ah! – Sadie gritó cubriéndose de la lluvia de proyectiles, pero cuando estos cesaron, rebelaron que la federal estaba cubierta por esa membrana, su habilidad sí le permitiría resistir los proyectiles pequeños y numerosos.

– Perfecto. – Susurró el albino poniéndose en posición defensiva cuando su enemiga cargó por cuarta vez contra él, pero el ataque de Sadie no llegó, pues la federal cambió la dirección de su ataque hacia la espalda de Haen, quien estaba teniendo problemas para evadir los ataques de Gabby, las finas hebras de hilo resistente que su cuerpo genera (se almacenan en los contenedores de su armadura) y controla estaba poniendo a prueba la torpe y poco refinada hidrokinesis de Haen, manteniéndola a la defensiva, pues el agua no detenía del todo esos hilos.

– Ugh. – La eterna recibió de lleno el ataque de Sadie, el daño fue el suficiente para hacerla caer de rodillas al piso. – ¡Buag! – Y vomitar.

Sadie y Gabby se disponían a dejarla inconsciente presionando uno de sus nervios, pero un intenso resplandor las distrajo.

– ¡Pagarás por eso! – Lincoln gritó con su mano derecha elevada y sosteniendo una enorme esfera de energía.

Si bien la mayoría de los espectadores se asustaron por ello, los que se encontraban detrás de Lincoln veían casi divertidos que la gigantesca esfera era, de hecho, sólo la mitad inferior y hueca.

– Me caías bien. – Dijo William con su armadura intacta (pero suprimiendo varios de sus movimientos por el contacto con las cuchillas sin filo de Samantha), dando un salto atrás.

El primogénito sólo ha estado peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que usar su habilidad es demasiado peligrosa sin su forma primogénita, y el replicante de Vourer que eligió no era para el combate directo, pero se había mantenido en pie contra los feroces ataques de Samantha, sus espadas sin filo (dado que genera espadas de energía se le prohibió afilarlas para evitar daños serios a otros competidores) acompañadas de sus movimientos eran demasiado peligrosas.

– ¡Desaparezcan junto con este estadio! – El albino gritó disparando el engaño hacia las dos federales que esperaban inmóviles y tranquilas.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Samantha gritó usando una de sus hojas de energía para partir a la mitad el engaño del albino.

– ¿Tenemos cara de payasos? – Dijo Haen como si nada usando su hidrokinesis que, de hecho es criokinesis (control del hielo) para congelar el agua que moldeaba con tanta dificultad y lanzarla a las espaldas de sus dos enemigas cercanas inutilizando los propulsores de Sadie y eliminando los contenedores de los hilos de Gabby. Una vez ambas federales fueron inmovilizadas, Haen dio un salto atrás, pues Lincoln estaba cargando otro disparo concentrado que dispararía hacia Sadie y Gabby, ellas no podrían evadirlo con tanto hielo en sus armaduras, pero Samantha se puso frente a ellas con sus espadas de energía activadas y listas para cortar el hielo.

Dado que esas espadas podían cortar los orbes de energía de Lincoln (aún sin un filo físico), el albino deshizo su ataque, y Haen, con un fuerte aumento en su energía, pudo romper las armaduras congeladas de ambas federales, dejándolas en una gran desventaja.

– Empalar. – Samantha susurró y de su mano emergió una espada de hoja larguísima.

– Que asco. – Dijo William desviando la hoja creciente con un simple golpe, haciéndola estrellarse contra uno de los muros del estadio.

– ¿Te miraste al espejo? – Samantha preguntó apareciendo frente a William mirándolo cara a cara, pero estaba de cabeza…

El primogénito saltó hacia atrás para evitar los cortes de las espadas que Samantha había generado en ambas manos, pero no vio que su enemiga estaba de cabeza debido a que iba a la mitad de un ataque de voltereta tipo guillotina usando como fuente de daño una espada emergiendo de su pie.

– Tsk. – La federal se molestó bastante cuando su ataque fue detenido por varias espiras de hielo alrededor de William, o más precisamente su pierna (pues sus sables de energía pueden cortar el hielo). La defensa de Haen funcionó, y ahora estaba sosteniendo el pie de su enemiga.

Rápidamente Samantha giró en el aire con sus brazos y pierna libre estirados y con espadas, cortando todo a su alrededor, logrando liberarse.

Antes de darle tiempo a Haen de reposicionarse, Samantha saltó hacia ella en una caótica acrobacia con la que hacía un ataque omnidireccional.

Haen iba a cubrirse con el hielo, aunque su enemiga pudiera hacer cortes en un muro, si era lo suficientemente grande frenaría su ataque.

– ¡Eso no! – Dijo Gabby mientras los hilos que controla amarraban a Haen, impidiéndole usar su poder y dejándola a merced del ataque de Samantha, pero un poderoso orbe de luz impactando en el suelo evitó que el ataque se concretara al forzar a la federal a cubrirse de las rocas que serían disparadas por la explosión.

– Avísame para la próxima. – Haen reprochó cubierta de hielo y rocas, apenas había alcanzado a cubrirse completamente antes de que las esquirlas de la explosión la alcanzaran.

– Te lo dije. – William comentó en tono triunfal caminando hacia Gabby, ella no había podido evadir los escombros, por lo que quedó a merced de su compañero, quien se le acercaba para pisar su casco, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era una de las membranas adaptables de Sadie, esa chica ahora podía generar disfraces. – ¡Ugh! – Y lo peor es que Samantha estaba adentro, era asombroso que hubieran cambiado de lugares así de rápido, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, pues Samantha se rebeló golpeando el pecho de William con una docena de espadas de energía sin filo.

– Si tan solo tu cerebro fuera la mitad de activo que tu lengua. – Dijo Samantha en un tono de celebración mientras William caía neutralizado al piso.

– Parece que las subestimamos. – Haen comentó muy tranquila y en una posición de combate muy ineficiente para combate personal, pero propicia para el arte marcial de los usuarios de la criokinesis. – ¿Seguro que no quieres que use la forma primogénita?

– No sabemos dónde están los servidores de las cámaras. – El albino respondió poniendo su replicante en su mano izquierda. – Además, pensé que te gustaban los retos.

– El único al que le gusta pelear es William. – Haen aseveró molesta, si bien estaba bastante entretenida, se reusaba a aceptar el disfrute de la violencia innecesaria.

– De pie ustedes dos. – Samantha ordenó siendo obedecida por Sadie y una de sus membranas adaptables con la forma de Gabby.

Sorpresivamente una red completa de hilos emergió desde debajo de ambos, Gabby había perdido parte de su armadura, pero el sistema de apoyo "Dirge" (equipo de la U.M.F. que permite a los reclutas excavar y desplazarse por debajo de la tierra) seguía operativo, y gracias a que sus hilos podían desplazarse por el piso de la arena, pudo tender a sus enemigos una trampa efectiva, forzando a la eterna a usar su criokinesis para formar barrotes a su alrededor y evitar que los hilos los sometieran.

– Listo. – Dijo Lincoln disparando un cañón concentrado hacia las dos federales, pero este ataque tenía una leve sorpresa.

Samantha volvió a partir el proyectil, aunque con mayor dificultad por la cantidad de energía que este tenía.

– ¡Ah! – Las dos federales gritaron cuando las dos mitades del proyectil explotaron en una onda expansiva.

Samantha recibió un gran daño, pero seguía en el combate, tristemente no era el caso de Sadie, su membrana y armadura ligera no pudieron hacer mucho por ella, resultando en el daño suficiente para neutralizarla.

– Buen tiro. – Dijo Haen al albino que fingía estar agotado.

– Tú también. – Lincoln respondió viendo que Haen estaba congelando el piso, haciendo que Gabby debiera regresar con Samantha.

– Eso es nuevo… – La capitana federal comentó intrigada, si bien en el combate no hay nada más peligroso que estar expuesta ante un rival que no conoce (si ese chico no ha enseñado todo lo que su replicante puede hacer, sin duda está en peligro), lo que realmente llamó la atención de Samantha fue que al principio del combate esos proyectiles sólo liberaban su onda de energía al contacto con los sólidos. – Aparta a la eterna, yo me enfrentaré con el del tesoro. – La capitana federal ordenó cuando Gabby regresó a su lado.

– Entendid… – Gabby y Samantha debieron evadir otro de los ataques de Lincoln, este no era tan poderoso como el primero, pero si compartía su tamaño, haciendo imposible notar la diferencia.

– Tienes tus órdenes. – Samantha sentenció al tiempo que Gabby se sumergía en la tierra de nuevo.

Sin tener que preocuparse por su compañera, Samantha pudo cargar sola y sin miedo contra Lincoln, la capitana sabía que con su velocidad podría alejarse de los proyectiles que cortara antes de que explotaran.

– Nunca me quitaré de encima a los federales. – Lincoln pensó sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? – Samantha preguntó anonadada de que, en lugar de recibir orbes explosivos, estuviera frente a una especie de franja horizontal.

Esa cristalización alargada de luz era bastante dura, como si fuera una espada, pero la federal logró cortarla. No hubo explosión tras cortarla, dando lugar a un silencio abrumador, los federales en las gradas e incluso los que veían el evento transmitido desde sus casas en la federación guardaron silencio en asombro e intriga.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que vemos señores!? – Preguntó el maestro de ceremonias y la cámara enfocó al héroe en formación de equipo primogénito, quien tenía la cubierta exterior de su replicante en la boca y ya no tenía los leones en las manos que lo habían caracterizado, ahora parecía ser una espada sólo en su mano izquierda. – ¿Acaso está modificando su replicante en pleno combate?

La mano derecha de Lincoln no podía ser enfocada, se movía demasiado rápido para hacer los ajustes (ya que no debe usar su manipulación de esencias y arriesgarse a que algún sensor pueda recibir ese tipo de energía).

La espada de energía desapareció, y varias serpientes de treinta centímetros de largo parecieron salir del brazal cubriendo el brazo izquierdo del albino.

– ¡Vamos! – Lincoln gritó golpeando el piso congelado.

De inmediato enormes serpientes de luz emergieron del brazal del albino y se enterraron en el piso buscando a Gabby, quien rápidamente fue encontrada.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la federal cuando esas serpientes la arrancaron del suelo a la fuerza para luego ser congeladas junto a la federal (dejando libre su cabeza) por Haen.

Lincoln deshizo las serpientes y luego las volvió a formar, pero antes de poder volver a concentrarse en su última enemiga, Lincoln vio que todas sus serpientes fueron cortadas, Samantha había llegado hasta él, y ahora sólo había algunos centímetros entre la espada sin filo de la federal y su pecho, pero de un momento a otro, una masa de hielo los cubrió a ambos.

– No es divertido ¿Verdad? – Haen se burló en la mente del albino.

– ¿Qué? – El albino no podía creer lo que sucedió, aún congelada, Samantha generó otra espada de energía en dirección a su pecho neutralizándolo.

Haen derritió parte del hielo para permitir salir a Lincoln, y respirar a Samantha, pero la federal no podía liberarse, pues por muchas espadas de energía que generara para derretir o cortar el hielo, Haen volvía a formarlo.

Por decisión de los jueces, el equipo primogénito fue nombrado vencedor del encuentro, y un estruendo abrumador dominó la arena, después de modificar su replicante de forma manual en medio de un combate (cosa que ni los mejores replicantes permiten por su complejidad y diseño), el albino se había ganado toda valoración de la U.M.F. pues había superado al más prodigioso de los federales especialistas en replicantes o tesoros.

Samantha y Gabby cargaron a Sadie en su regreso a la sala de espera, acompañados por Haen, Lincoln y William.

Lincoln tragó saliva al sentir hasta la última mirada de los federales en las gradas sobre él, de por sí fue difícil hace dos meses ser el centro de atención de su curso.

– Parece que ahora eres famoso. – Haen se burló golpeando la espalda del albino para luego cargarle su brazo en los hombros. – Tu masacre mediática va por buen camino. – La eterna añadió mentalmente.

– La eterna tiene razón. – Comentó Samantha en un amigable tono expresando una de las más notables costumbres de los eternos: pavimentar amistad con golpes. – ¿Cómo no vas a ser el centro de atención? Fue una pelea increíble y modificar un tesoro en medio del combate… tú sí que estás loco.

– Eh… ¿Gracias? – Lincoln respondió algo dudoso, sin duda lo trataban de animar, pero no entendía cómo… ¿Será humor de la U.M.F?

– Tu… muchacha eterna, eres increíble. – Samantha añadió algo nerviosa, no quería ofender a Haen al no conocer su nombre.

– Ese control de hielo es genial, nunca había visto uno. – Gabby dijo mirando a Haen con una naturalidad casi temible, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años.

– Eh… es inusual, nació de los maestros de la hidrokinesis que se centraban en el hielo para preservar comida y facilitar el transporte. – Haen explicó casi sonrojada, si bien no le gustaba el uso masivo que los federales dan a los replicantes (pues su cultura lo ve como un insulto a la belleza de las habilidades con las que nacen), seguía siendo una joven, y ser el centro de atención por algo de lo que se siente orgullosa es agradable.

– Oh… ¿Son reales esos bloques de hielo gigantes? – Preguntó Stella recibiendo a los participantes que regresaban a la sala de espera.

– Eh… sí. – Haen respondió algo sorprendida.

– ¡Lo sabía! Ahora paga. – Stella dijo y Sameer le entregó algunas monedas. – Este idiota no creía que se pudiera controlar tanta agua.

Stella, Sameer y Casey ayudaron a Sadie (la más dañada) poniéndola en una de las cápsulas médicas básicas de rehabilitación simple (para fracturas y hemorragias internas).

– Chica eterna y tú… el de pelo blanco ¿Se unen a la celebración? – Samantha preguntó apuntando a una mesa alargada que tenía varios suplementos alimenticios. No había ningún problema, pues se realizaría una pausa para permitir a los participantes descansar y reponer energías antes de las semifinales y la final. – Ahora sólo podemos comer estas porquerías, pero cuando termine el torneo habrá un banquete.

– Eh… soy Lincoln, y ¿Está bien que nos unamos a su celebración?

– ¿Por qué acabamos de tener una pelea? – Samantha preguntó extrañada. – Nah, no hay problema, si supieran cuántas veces nos hemos peleado entre nosotros. – Samantha se quitó el protector de su antebrazo y enseñando una marca curiosa. – Así le quité a William un diente de leche hace algunos años.

El natural y calmado tono de esa chica era increíble, tanto Lincoln como Haen se hicieron otra imagen de esos reclutas, podrían ser toscos y violentos, pero también eran alegres y unidos.

– Entonces será un honor. – Respondió el albino caminando con naturalidad hacia la chica que lo atacó tan fieramente hace unos minutos. – ¿Vienes Haen?

La eterna no estaba obligada a aceptar, pero quería seguir presumiendo de las hazañas que su pueblo realiza con naturalidad y que el resto del mundo ve como legendarias.

– Claro… – La eterna respondió con una sonrisa.

– Parece que nuestro rascacielos tiene competencia. – Casey se burló pateando la silla de Stella, haciéndola tambalearse. – ¿Cuántos meteoritos te han golpeado desde el desayuno?

Stella sólo carcajeó por ese chiste, era bastante creativo, estaba sentada junto a Haen y de hecho es agradable estar junto a alguien más alta que ella.

– Disculpa al idiota, parece que le gustas. – Stella comentó a Haen haciendo a Casey sonrojarse, no le gusta pensar en chicas de ese modo.

– D-Descuida. – Haen respondió sintiendo una atmósfera muy diferente a la que sintió mientras llegaba a la escuela, ningún federal estaba pensando mal de ella o acosándola por su nacionalidad, el único temor que tenían era a ofenderla preguntándole por sus tatuajes, cosa que es normal si no conocen sus significados. – Parece un chico muy lindo.

Todos miraron a Casey con una mirada acusadora y burlona haciéndolo ruborizarse aún más, pero luego siguieron sus pláticas sin darle mayor relevancia a ese asunto.

– Si. – Samantha añadió. – Completamente "hermonstruo".

Lincoln comió con confianza, por la esencia de esa comida supo que eran suplementos alimenticios de buena calidad, pero Haen no estaba acostumbrada a la comida tan procesada, por lo que no comió, aunque siguió platicando con los eternos.

Lincoln reía bastante por las ocurrencias y bromas de esos chicos, salvo por William no había interactuado con otro federal en situaciones casuales, sólo sabía de su estilo de vida por los reportajes y el conocimiento popular, y realmente no necesitó fingir, pues esas locuras eran muy divertidas… a su estilo.

– Atrás. – Sugirió Samantha cuando los suplementos se habían acabado, Stella y Sadie iniciaron un juego de vencidas. – ¡Más vale que no rompan la mesa! – La capitana ordenó en un tono amenazante.

Eso había marcado el final de la comida, además varios otros federales se estaban uniendo al juego… destrozarían la mesa.

– Si nos disculpan. – Lincoln comentó cortésmente y los tres integrantes del equipo primogénito se retiraron a unas bancas más alejadas para decidir su nueva estrategia, faltaban algunos minutos para que se reanudaran los combates.

– Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. – Dijo el albino en las mentes de sus compañeros.

Al modificar su replicante en medio del combate con una destreza nunca vista se había ganado la opinión pública de la U.M.F. y la comida a la que lo invitaron los reclutas es la prueba de ello, esos chicos no lo veían como a un genio, ni un medio para obtener replicantes, sino que como a un amigo, usar su prodigiosa habilidad con los replicantes como puente mediático con la U.M.F. fue una buena idea al final.

El Dominio ya pensaba muy bien de él por su discurso en el examen de ingreso, pero el bloqueo mediático que maneja la administración del Dominio para evitar la popularización de determinados eventos, impidió al peliblanco crecer como figura pública resultando en la necesidad de intervención externa para aumentar su difusión y la U.M.F. sería quien le de esa ayuda, pues ahora es casi una celebridad, pero tampoco está de más ganarse al Eón, y para eso es que Lincoln estaba modificando un poco más su replicante.

* * *

 **Cuarenta minutos antes.**

– ¡Asombroso! – Gritó el maestro de ceremonias. – ¡El equipo Ejecutor del Dominio aplasta a la Fuerza Defensor de la U.M.F! ¡Con esto se han decidido los cuatro semifinalistas del evento…! – La pantalla que transmitía el evento se apagó.

– Por favor, no se mueva. – Pidió un dron sonda sujetando la cabeza de Linka para ejecutar adecuadamente el procedimiento.

Linka estaba muy contenta por la victoria de su hermano, aunque no podía evitar sentir que algo la carcomía por dentro: vergüenza.

– Incansable… – La albina susurró intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que interactuó con Lincoln sin interrumpirlo en sus estudios de maquinaria de asistencia o de biología, han pasado tres años desde entonces, tres años en los que él trabajó incansable en sus estudios, no tenía una habilidad, se dedicó a crear una. – Y yo… perdiendo el tiempo. – La albina se lamentaba, realmente quería ser una heroína, su abuelo era un héroe profesional con su misma habilidad… – ¿Quiero ser como él? – La albina se preguntó mientras el dron la soltaba.

– Fase de sondeo finalizada, la doctora Amelia Stimbelton se encargará de su diagnóstico. – El dron informó retirándose.

Linka vio la pantalla en la que se mostraban todos los resultados de los sondeos que le hicieron, todos en torno al lóbulo de Levi y la habilidad con la que nació.

– No pasará de nuevo… Jamás. – Linka declaró con una sonrisa de desafío y con su puño al aire.

* * *

 **Y con eso concluye otro episodio que demuestra mi incompetencia para estimar tiempos y también lo mucho que me gusta escribir peleas. xD  
¿Seguiré usando OC con títulos de doctor(a) y nombres iniciados en A con seis letras de la familia Stimbelton para fines médicos? Pueden apostarlo. xD  
¿Qué modificaciones hará Lincoln a su replicante? ¿Qué significará esa declaración de Linka? ¿Lynn segundo hará algún movimiento contra su hijo o su familia?**

 **Al menos dos de esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo episodio. xD**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **viruz pirata: Jajaja, aquí aún no ha pasado nada de NSL por ahora. xD Además, Ronnie es la que lo llama súper-castor, adivinaste, la experiencia ganó, pero el equipo de Linka dio pelea, de hecho, demasiada pelea. Rhianne siempre ayudará a Lincoln, lo ve como a un hijo, y lo aprecia mucho. xD Más que como anillos de boda, son como las piedras de compromiso de los pingüinos emperador (creo que era esa la especie), y en efecto, los diamantes se emplean únicamente con fines propagandísticos, para nada aplicables a la U.M.F. que incluso sus artes marciales carecen de toda elegancia entregándole todo a los aspectos funcionales y prácticos. Gracias por el ánimo. C:**

 **Anónimo: Lo siento amigo, Linka fue superada por la experiencia y la disciplina, pero su estrategia fue sorprendente, pues estuvo a punto de vencer a un equipo de cursos superiores, una digna chica del plan. Tabby no participa del evento, fue a las duchas con otro propósito, y aún no decido quién participará en la final. xD Si te soy franco, en un momento (cuando Lynn dijo esa estupidez) consideré que Lincoln liberara a un megalisco en el evento, y luchar contra él junto con sus compañeros, pero eso pondría muchas vidas en peligro, y no era su estilo, además, interrumpir el evento al final me pareció demasiado visto. Sobre los aliados de Lincoln, sí los hay, hay más de tres primogénitos, pero Lincoln sólo borrará la memoria de los seres del nivel de los humanos que conozcan su causa (por eso no le rebela nada de su objetivo a Rhianne), ellos deben vivir sus vidas (por eso Ronnie no puede ser una primogénita), romper el ciclo de la locura infinita es deber suyo y de los seres del nivel de los primogénitos, o superior como los poderosos y los trascendentes. No he descartado la posibilidad de que Lincoln tenga novia, pero ya me conoces, o será sólo de que ella se acerque y le confiese sus sentimientos, será algo mucho más desarrollado. Lynn segundo dijo eso estando convencido de que Lincoln sería su nuevo recluta, pero no ha considerado la posibilidad de que niegue. Lo de las gemelas lo rebelaré en el próximo episodio y creo que esta vez no tardé tanto. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Los federales no ven a los replicantes como armas, los replicantes son la parte más importante de su sociedad y cultura, por eso los valoran tanto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta hipotética: Depende de la forma en la que estos replicantes se pierdan, por que estos emplean células heroicas también (explicaré más a detalle el origen de esas herramientas en otro momento) pero si desaparecen, es cosa de hacer más, y la maquinaria productiva de la federación tardaría algunos meses en volver a llenarse de replicantes, pero si las células heroicas desaparecieran, todos los gobiernos colapsarían. Me alegra que te gustara el combate de Paige, quería dar una buena primera impresión de ella y creo que lo logré. xD Casey y Sameer tuvieron suerte en eso, pero la verdad es que juntos pueden cubrir sus debilidades más evidentes, Casey es devastador cuerpo a cuerpo, y Sameer anula las habilidades de energía. Y sí, Ronnie pudo haber luchado mejor si hubiera estado sola, pero ese imprevisto cambio en las reglas arruinó mucho de su estrategia, la U.M.F. es mucho más organizada que los héroes del Dominio en lo que a combate se refiere. Ninguno de los héroes usó replicantes por que son mayormente ilegales en el Dominio, y conocen muy poco de su uso, se enfocan en enfrentarlos más que en usarlos. Cada palabra sobre la preparación previa es verdadera, el dios oscuro es la prueba de ello. xD Y sí, Lincoln está prestando mucha atención, pero sobre todo, se está ganando a la audiencia, y ya se puede decir que su masacre mediática ya tuvo éxito. Sobre si se entregan replicantes, el número de replicantes está limitado, por eso la U.M.F. está en desventaja, pero los héroes en general se niegan a usarlos, no es sólo una espada que lanza fuego, requieren mucha preparación para dominar un replicante y además, no se enseña su uso, pues los movimientos anti-habilidades siguen siendo un problema en el Dominio, las identidades de los federales sí es mostrada, pues ellos no operan como los héroes, pero no sus habilidades, por lo que el deber de descubrir lo que el enemigo puede hacer es deber únicamente de los participantes. Las habilidades que más han llamado la atención de Lincoln son las de Cristina y la de Haiku. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de los disparos de Lincoln, si y no. xD Sobre Linka, es un personaje que quería desarrollar, por eso la hice tan inmadura al principio. C: Y sobre lo de Dominador, también me suena de algún lado. xD Tristemente, Lincoln no está dispuesto a darlo todo por el bien mayor que persigue, daría su vida, pero no sacrificaría a nadie. Ya no hay más cestos de Nemea… por ahora. xD Pero no quieren su cabeza, sólo un par de dientes sacados a la fuerza (si entiendes a qué me refiero). Los federales son toscos y violentos, pero no son asesinos a sangre fría. Catherine ciertamente fue muy fanática por sus ratings, pero todo reportero lo es a fin de cuentas. Me alegra que notaras ese cambio en Lynn, antes había especificado que el Dominio da mucha importancia a lo que es la salud mental, por eso incluso antes de entrar a la real academia, Linka y Lincoln había dado cursos básicos de manejo y liberación de emociones, es más importante que sepan qué hacer cuando se enojan que conocer las partes de una mitocondria (aunque creo que daré un mayor enfoque a eso más adelante). Sobre las máquinas industriales, estamos de acuerdo en que no deben reemplazar a los trabajadores, por eso el Dominio las mantiene en reserva para mantener los costos de producción y garantizar que el sueldo mínimo alcance para adquirir todos los bienes necesarios para mantener una vida digna. Lisa tristemente está bajo la influencia de la idea de clasismo en la que vivimos hoy en día (recordar que el Dominio no se purgó de eso), hoy veríamos como pobres o indigentes a quienes sólo viven de la agricultura, creo que no lo aclaré antes, pero el Eón tiene un índice de analfabetismo considerable. Sobre el Eón, toda la razón, su mayor enemigo es la xenofobia, y la combaten de la única forma que se puede: inculcando la inclusión en su cultura (de ahí nace si valor primordial), sobre sus fortalezas productivas, se especializa en la agricultura y la pesca, pero no tiene ganadería tan grande, pues se requieren muchos procesos industriales demasiado complejos, también de maquinaria y de alimentar con comida demasiado procesada al ganado para que puedan producir lo necesario, y lo peor es la horrible forma en la que se usan para producir cosas como embutidos (es nauseabundo y asqueroso el proceso), por eso los eternos sólo tienen ganadería a bajos niveles (crían algunos vacunos o vacas, los matan, los cocinan y se los comen). Creo que lo del miedo lo mencioné yo cuando aclaré el motivo que creó y mantiene la cultura del Eón. El miedo siempre ha sido una herramienta efectiva para controlar a una población, pero el Eón no es controlado por ningún humano, ellos temen la purga del año cero por motivos evidentes, y no deben permitir que el evento se repita en sus tierras. La habilidad para desplazarse en la tierra que usaron Willia, Sameer y Sadie, es producida por un sistema de asistencia (diferente de los replicantes) de la federación, llamado "Dirge" (quizá te suene si has jugado el Shadow of the Colossus), sobre Haen: si. xD Sigue generando más dudas. xD Hasta la próxima. C:**

 **MightyMitch47: ¿Qué te llamó tanto la atención de la pelea de Haiku y los Jordan contra el equipo de Luan? :O ¿Sigue siendo tu favorita después de este episodio? Estamos de acuerdo en lo de la fe ciega, puede ser útil, pero eso de "equivocado" es controvertido, no olvides que uno de los primeros santos de la iglesia católica se consagró por la brutal muerte de la bibliotecaria de Alejandría por entregar cultura a ese pueblo, marcando el inicio de la edad oscura, para ellos eso fue lo "correcto". Y gracias por la sugerencia, pero esos nombres y habilidades sólo las uso de cameos, no para darles un papel en el que interactúen con los protagonistas en combate.**

 **Anónimo: Sobre lo de malherido, sin duda alguna, tendrán que sangrar como dijo Lincoln (aclaro que las espadas de Luan son dispositivos del tamaño de un celular, y las hojas son holográficas ya que no tienen el fin de cortar, sólo atravesar como shurikens), y en un principio planeé hacer eso del intercambio, pero ahora Lincoln no está buscando fomentar más la unión con sus actos, pues ya se probó que sólo unas palabras podrían derrumbar lo que él lograra, él ahora busca ser más y más famoso, que su opinión tenga peso en las tres naciones que participan de esto. Sobre Luna y Sam, no daré Spoilers, sólo puedo decirte que en este momento no son pareja, pero que sí las desarrollaré, y sobre alguna pareja para Lincoln, sin duda, él sigue teniendo una mente humana al final, aunque aún no me decido por quién será.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	18. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Me disculpo nuevamente, olvidé escribir que Loki tiene cinco sobrinas y un sobrino a los que quiere mucho.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 5)**

 **Fin de la Masacre**

Nombre: Loni (Reniega de su apellido, actualmente opera bajo el nombre de Onil)

Edad: 46 años.

Afiliación: Dominio Heroico

Rango: Profesor y psicopedagogo de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, agente de manipulación mediática.

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para liberar compuestos que activan en los cercanos las glándulas que liberan los neurotransmisores responsables de la simpatía (entregándole la habilidad de influir en quienes lo escuchen convirtiendo un "estoy de acuerdo" en lealtad), y fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Un hábil luchador y talentoso espía especializado en manipulación mediática. Sobreviviente de la carnicería que dio origen al mundo sagrario de Masacrar (nombre en honor al suceso que marcó su origen) y decidido a cumplir lo que le prometió al Dios oscuro antes de partir: Construir una sociedad que no estuviera quebrada en la que nadie tuviera que crecer del mismo modo que él y sus hermanos lo hicieron.

Personalidad (fuera de su tiempo laboral): Un hombre de muy buen corazón que cree firmemente en el Dominio Heroico, marcado para siempre por la muerte de su amado hermano Likan (el clon de Linka Loud) durante la cirugía de incremento físico y por haber ayudado a los más grandes genocidas de la historia de la humanidad (si no del universo), se esforzó de sobremanera para evitar que la purga del año cero alcanzara al Dominio Heroico, convirtiéndose en el aclamado "primer héroe". Habiéndose redimido de haber ayudado a los heraldos, pidió trabajar como psicólogo escolar, para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante estuviera pasando por situaciones similares a las que él y sus hermanos pasaron, al igual que otras circunstancias que afectaran a su situación psicológica (gracias a su habilidad podía hacer que le contaran sus secretos, como violencia intrafamiliar o bullying) lo que le permitió identificar fácilmente a los responsables. En un principio trabajó bajo el nombre de Loni, y el primer incompetente y factor de daño a la psicología de estudiantes que detectó fue Wilbur Huggins, quien fue ejecutado tras descubrir que en la escuela que él dirigía se dieron casos de acoso y bullying, hubo muchos casos de negligencia familiar y académica, explotación, pisoteo que Loni detectó y la implacable mano de Loki corrigió y purgó, definiendo una condición que marcaría una de las principales cualidades del Dominio: la protección de la salud mental, la cual se detallaría en la constitución bajo el nombre de la Ley Loni, pero a modo de precaución el Dominio fingió la muerte de dicho académico, y poco tiempo después el profesor Onil entró en servicio como profesor y psicopedagogo y profesor. Su iniciativa e incansable apoyo por los estudiantes lo hicieron convertirse en uno de los profesores más apreciados y valorados de todo el Dominio. También era un hombre muy pulcro y educado, pero su afán por su aspecto y las tendencias de la moda no ayudaron a su imagen pública, siendo el centro de atención de varias miradas y condenándolo a algunos escándalos con modelos y otras celebridades, además de que algunas estudiantes se le han confesado. Por muy bonachón que fuera, no pudo evitar querer triturar la cara de Katherine Mulligan cuando lo llamaron a una entrevista.

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, siete sobrinos.

Enemigos: Cualquier responsable de algún impacto social negativo (como los anti-habilidades extremistas o los incompetentes).

Gustos: Tendencias de la moda, cuidado personal, y sus siete sobrinas y sobrino.

Disgustos: Arañas (casi cualquier ser con más de cuatro extremidades), las aberraciones de la moda, las celebraciones con criaturas que la cultura popular considera como tenebrosas (el Dominio celebra el Halloween aunque no con ese nombre, también lo describiré).

* * *

 **Edad heroica: Año 29.**

 **Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

Un sinfín de gritos eufóricos ovacionaban la entrada del equipo primogénito al estadio, disputarían su lugar en la final contra el equipo de héroes Ejecutor, y sería una batalla simplemente prometedora, tanto por la expectativa del más peculiar equipo del campeonato, como por sus rivales.

– Se nota la diferencia. – Haen comentó algo intimidada, enfrentarían a héroes en octavo año de formación (compañeros de Lori que aún estaban tramitando su participación en alguna agencia heroica para el año de cursos prácticos).

– Siete años de entrenamiento no son para tomarse a la ligera. – Lincoln advirtió en posición de combate, nuevamente por la intervención de Haen sería un combate de tres contra tres.

Gracias a su percepción de esencias sabía que estos enemigos no eran débiles, y aunque para el nivel de las formas primogénitas de Haen o William serían fáciles de derrotar, en su situación actual lo tendrán muy difícil. – Cumplirán su propósito. – El albino añadió mirándolos fijamente y centrándose aún más en sus esencias.

Si bien conocía qué habilidades de sus enemigos, la esencia de uno de ellos era demasiado parecida a la de una de sus compañeras, y portador del nombre responsable de las historias de amor peores argumentadas y más exageradas de su vida. – Roberto "Bobby bubu osito" Alejandro Martínez Millán Luís Santiago Jr.

– Vaya nombre. – Pensó William bastante divertido. – Si su madre lo llama por su nombre completo le entrará un paro cardíaco.

– Suficiente. – Haen interrumpió cuando el maestro de ceremonias llamó a los participantes de regreso al centro de la arena para dar inicio al combate.

Lincoln sintió que Bobby estaba deprimido, lo cual podría ser un problema muy grande para su plan, pues necesita de su capacidad para tener una batalla vistosa para la última fase de su masacre mediática, los seis debían participar del espectáculo y no dejaría que el drama de un adolescente deprimido por su paranoia en su noviazgo se interpusiera en su camino.

– ¡Comiencen! – El anunciador ordenó.

Sin perder tiempo Bobby formó ocho orbes de luz y los dispersó alrededor del equipo primogénito, cerrándole las salidas, acto seguido estos orbes dispararon láseres de desplazamiento, quería terminar rápido el combate.

– Por ningún motivo voy a permitir eso. – Lincoln desafió en su mente.

Haen formó una gran torre de hielo, para que junto a Lincoln, evadieran el poderoso ataque subiendo a lo alto.

Rápidamente se sintió el asombro entre los eternos, si bien la criokinesis no era el principal propósito de su diseño como primogénita, sus nuevos órganos también potencian ese poder, permitiéndole destacar mucho más en lo que a potencial se refiere (no a refinamiento).

William por su parte se sumergió en el suelo con el sistema de asistencia Dirge.

– Que adorables. – Comentó la compañera de Bobby mientras los láseres, incapaces de romper la estructura que Haen generó, modificaban su dirección para golpear a Lincoln y a Haen en la cúspide. – ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – La heroína en formación añadió, su uniforme estaba equipado con varias baterías eléctricas con sistemas de suspensión. Una chica de mejillas anchas cabello castaño oscuro, y piel morena, tenía aretes esféricos de color café, su nombre es Teri.

– No los subestimes. – Bobby respondió en un tono neutro, como si se dirigiera al aire, realmente no le interesaba el evento de campeonato, pero no tenía mucho más que hacer, pues últimamente Lori siempre estaba ocupada y en un día tan importante para su país en el que había planeado una gran cita con su novia… ella le canceló.

Antes de que los láser de Bobby golpearan a sus objetivos, un orbe de energía muy poderoso salió disparado de los cañones en forma de León en las manos de Lincoln, forzando a los tres integrantes del equipo ejecutor a moverse… pero sólo dos de ellos lo lograron.

– ¡Oye! – Gritó Teri cuando William sujetó sus pies con mucha fuerza, impidiéndole saltar.

Mantenerla inmóvil para que ambos recibieran el impacto parecería una táctica suicida, pero William ahora tenía equipado un sistema de canalización energético Mastodonte en su muñeca, gracias a la alteración de percepción de Haen ningún integrante del equipo Ejecutor notó ese sistema de apoyo, el cual William usó para absorber el ataque de Lincoln y redirigirlo contra Teri en un golpe a quema ropa.

– Te lo dije. – Bobby comentó con desinterés retirando sus orbes.

Teri lo miró con una expresión de furia, pero tenía un asunto más urgente que atender. Dado que los federales pelean y forcejean desde muy pequeños, no tenía forma de liberarse del agarre de William, al menos no a base de fuerza.

– ¡Malparida del Dominio! ¡Da la cara! – Dijo el federal de forma amenazante cuando el cañón Mastodonte fue a dar contra la barrera energética que protege a los espectadores, antes del impacto, Teri se evaporó.

– Te está rodeando. – Lincoln le dijo a su compañero sintiendo que su esencia ahora provenía de todos lados, como si fuera neblina envolviendo parte de la arena.

Si bien la habilidad de evaporarse era una herramienta puramente defensiva de los Trascendentes, Teri había descubierto que ese gas podía alterar su conductividad energética, permitiéndole replantear su uso dándole una capacidad ofensiva tan difícil de usar como poderosa. Debido a la falta de color del gas, ella podía reformarlo con facilidad, y aisló varias columnas similar a una red, la cual dispersó alrededor de William (evitando las terminales del sistema Mastodonte) y la volvió conductora, para luego unirlas a una de las baterías de su uniforme y para lanzar ataques increíblemente precisos y rápidos hacia sus enemigos.

William notó algunos destellos de luz y rápidamente tomó una posición defensiva para cubrirse de lo que sea que viniera, pero estos simplemente fueron demasiado rápidos, y aunque hubiera logrado ponerse en posición, estos habrían burlado sus brazos, de igual modo golpeando su pecho.

– ¡Hija de…! – William recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte que burló con facilidad su armadura, dañándolo seriamente… o lo haría de no ser por sus modificaciones de primogénito. – ¡Ah! – El federal volvió a gritar por un segundo ataque, esa chica era tenaz y despiadada.

– Es fuerte… – Teri pensó cuando William volvió a ponerse de pie.

– ¿¡Es todo lo que tienes!? – Gritó el federal desafiándola pese a su desventajosa situación. Dado que su habilidad no le sirve para el combate, y que entró al combate con el sistema Mastodonte en lugar del replicante, William sólo podía depender de sus sistemas de asistencia. El sistema de excavación Dirge le serviría para escapar, pero para el plan de Lincoln necesitaba recibir más daño, por lo que usó el sistema de canalización de impacto Grond para concentrar su propia energía en su puño.

– ¡Ahí! – Gritó William cuando vio de nuevo los ases de luz de Teri. Dada la velocidad de los ataques de la heroína, William no habría podido reaccionar a tiempo, pero al usar algunas facultades primogénitas, no fue problema superar esa barrera de la capacidad humana, permitiéndole golpear en el tiempo peciso el piso para formar una poderosa onda de choque que alterara la estructura de Teri, y por tanto, el flujo energético de su ataque.

– ¡Ah! – La heroína gritó cuando su forma gaseosa que conducía el poderoso golpe energético se vio deformada por la onda de choque, perdiendo el control de su ataque forzándola a liberarlo hacia el cielo, no sin antes recibir algo de daño y regresar a su forma humana.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Gritó el federal saltando en clavado hacia el piso, era evidente que se dirigía hacia ella.

– ¡Ven maldito! – Teri desafió en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su pierna temblaba por el golpe.

William lo notó y rápidamente decidió concentrarse en su pierna debilitada.

– Te dije que no los subestimaras. – Dijo Bobby al tiempo en que sus orbes dispararon hacia el piso, haciendo al federal modificar su trayectoria para evadir los ataques aleatorios.

– Se discreto, pero sácalo de quicio. – Lincoln ordenó disparando otro proyectil poderoso hacia Bobby.  
Dado que Lincoln seguía viendo el combate desde la plataforma que Haen elevó no tuvo dificultad para reubicarse y disparar desde un ángulo en el que si Bobby evadía el ataque, este acabaría golpeando a Teri.

El latino no dudó en evadir el ataque, no se arriesgaría a desperdiciar su energía en un forcejeo inútil.

– ¿¡Quieres al menos mostrar interés!? – Gritó el otro compañero de Bobby usando su equipo de asistencia heroica para disparar arpones encadenados y retraerlos (similar a los clásicos ganchos de ascensión automáticos que se usan en las películas de acción), logrando la suficiente velocidad para sacar a Teri del rango de la explosión. Era un hombre de piel oscura, bigotes tempranos y una melena de cabello castaño de nombre Tad.

– ¿Nos llamaste adorables? – Preguntó Haen mientras un muro de hielo emergía frente a Tad y Teri.

Tad no perdió tiempo y liberó la cadena que el muro de hielo había consumido, y disparó la segunda hacia el piso, deteniendo de inmediato su carrera.

– Sí que se metieron en un problema. – Comentó Bobby desde lo alto, el latino se encontraba de pie sobre uno de sus orbes de luz mirando hacia abajo a sus compañeros.

Lincoln estaba apuntándoles desde lo lejos, pero también modificaba su replicante, y Haen estaba formando columnas de hielo mucho más grandes a su alrededor… estaban preparando algo grande.

– Vaya compañero de mierda. – William se burló saltando desde la torre de hielo que hizo Haen al principio del combate para atacar a Bobby por la espalda, pero el latino ni se inmutó mientras uno de sus orbes de luz se lanzaba contra el federal con el propósito de golpearlo y derribarlo, tampoco le convenía desperdiciar su energía, sobre todo con sus posibles próximos contrincantes del equipo Fuerza Legítima. – ¿La chica de morado también era así de débil? – William preguntó mientras sujetaba el orbe que Bobby envió contra él para luego usar la forma primogénita en su mano para romperlo como si fuera cristal de azúcar.

Ronnie, un punto débil en la mentalidad de Bobby y una excelente forma de llegar a él sacándolo de sus casillas. El latino no perdió tiempo y movió el orbe de luz en el que estaba parado con el fin de evadir a William.

– Oh mier… – El federal dijo al ver que en su camino se encontraban más orbes de luz, Bobby no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar sin más después de haber insultado a su hermana, por lo que puso sus orbes frente a William imposibilitándole esquivarlos.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Lincoln lanzándole a William un proyectil de luz, dada su dureza William se pudo poner de pie en él y evadir el ataque de Bobby.

– Bien. – Dijo William en un tono maquiavélico cuando el proyectil de Lincoln se detuvo y giró para dejar a William sobre él. El federal sabía que esa herramienta obedecería sus órdenes mientras durara, además de ser moldeable y capaz de cambiar de color, tal y como Lincoln instruyó antes de iniciar el combate, serviría a su propósito y le permitiría enfrentar a Bobby en igualdad de condiciones.

– Vaya imbécil más molesto. – Dijo Bobby mirando a Lincoln, no es que le temiera a William, sino que quería acabarlo en su anterior ataque.

– Por algo se supone que esto es en equipo. – Dijo William desde el proyectil de luz. – ¿O te da miedo enfrentarme? – El federal añadió curvando sus brazos para formar la típica posición de una gallina, la cual animó imitando su cacareo mientras movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

– Ese maldito… – Bobby dijo enfureciéndose, cosa que aumentó aún más con las risas provenientes de la secciones de la U.M.F. y del Eón, al parecer era una burla muy popular entre los federales y los eternos. – ¿Acaso temes enfrentarme sólo? – Bobby se burló evadiendo uno de los ataques de Lincoln.

– Hola. – William saludó sujetando el pie del héroe.

El proyectil que Lincoln envió como ayuda para William había modificado su forma y color para tomar el aspecto del federal y servir como señuelo mientras el verdadero regresó al piso escondido entre las columnas de hielo que Haen formó y usó el sistema Dirge para posicionarse debajo de Bobby, para que al emerger en un salto acompañado de la distracción de Lincoln pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa, cosa que logró.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el latino cuando su pierna derecha fue quebrada por la fuerza del agarre de William.

Sin poder apoyarse en su orbe de luz, Bobby perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la arena junto a William.

– Federal de mierda. – Bobby gritó con furia agrupando sus demás orbes de luz para atacar a William a corta distancia.

– Cumplí mi parte. – Dijo William soltando a Bobby y cubriéndose de sus ataques, su uniforme pesado colapsó rápidamente contra el destructivo poder de Bobby.

Haen mientras tanto estaba orillando a Tad y a Teri con una gran ola de hielo, si bien las habilidades demandan la energía de quien las usa, la criokinesis de Haen extrae su energía para congelar el agua del aire que entra en contacto con su piel o con el hielo que ha generado que sigue en contacto con su piel, este hielo no puede deformarse una vez fue congelado, sólo expandirse y no demanda energía para mantener el agua congelada, por lo que ella puede seguir generando más y más hielo mientras su cuerpo se lo permita, y gracias a que el Dominio o la U.M.F. no han desarrollado la criokinesis (debido a que no trabajaban tanto la hidrokinesis) ninguno sospechó de la anormal cantidad de Hielo, y los eternos sólo juzgaban que era una chica en extremo fuerte para poder generar tanto.

El hielo era demasiado, Teri se había puesto de nuevo en forma gaseosa, pero pese a estar en posición, Haen tenía demasiado hielo a su alrededor, y dado que el hielo no conduce la corriente (por su falta de iones) los ataques de Teri no podrían llegar hasta la eterna.

Tad usó su arpón para escapar de ese rincón congelado, habían cometido el error de enfrentar a Haen en un mismo lugar durante un largo periodo, dándole el tiempo necesario para adueñarse del territorio dándole la ventaja, Tad y Teri deberían reagruparse con Bobby y cambiar de ubicación.

– Buen intento. – Dijo Haen saliendo del hielo para congelar el brazo de Tad, dejando en una pésima posición. – Uno menos… – La eterna añadió terminando de congelar a Tad, dejando un agujero para que respirara mientras su traje lo mantenía vivo y evitaba la hipotermia.

Seguía habiendo mucho hielo alrededor de Teri, y el frío le estaba pasando factura, y junto a la inexistente protección que le da su uniforme en modo gaseoso, la heroína en formación perdió toda su energía, regresó a su forma sólida y sufrió el mismo destino que Tad.

– Vaya… – Haen pensó volteándose fuera del hielo viendo a William y Bobby caer de golpe al piso.

William estaba mucho más dañado que el latino, con su armadura destrozada y principalmente por la orden de Lincoln, no se levantó.

– ¡William! – Haen gritó mientras Lincoln disparó un proyectil hacia Bobby, haciéndolo retroceder por estar en una mala posición.

Siguiendo el plan de Lincoln, los dos integrantes del equipo primogénito corrieron hacia su compañero caído. Haen le quitó el yelmo de su armadura y puso su oreja en su pecho mientras Lincoln modificaba su replicante, ambos atacarían a Bobby sin dudar si el latino interrumpía a la eterna mientras evaluaba la situación de William, dado que su armadura fue destrozada, no había forma de que pudieran verificar su estado.

– Vaya inútiles que tengo por compañeros. – Bobby pensó manteniéndose de pie con dificultad por el daño que le hizo William, de por sí tenía su mérito el estar de pie con una pierna rota, pero el latino sólo quería desatar su frustración y enojo sobre Lincoln y Haen.

Sin perder tiempo Bobby disparó contra ellos. Haen formó un rápido muro de hielo para defenderse, pero el ataque de Bobby era demasiado fuerte y no tuvo problemas en romper el muro de hielo, pero no pudo traspasar el escudo de luz que el albino formó tras la última modificación que le hizo a su brazal.

– ¿Cómo te va contra esto? – Bobby preguntó al ser desafiado por esa defensa, con cinco de sus orbes de luz disparando contra Lincoln, pero el escudo seguía resistiendo.

Con dificultad, Lincoln movió el escudo para desviar los rayos de Bobby y, junto a Haen se movió para ponerse en un ángulo en el que el fuego cruzado no golpearía a William, y sólo por precaución, Haen pondría un muro de hielo más cubriendo a William.

– ¿No quieren también cambiarle el pañal? – Bobby preguntó en burla, ni él se había dado cuenta de que el control de esencias de Lincoln estaba alterando algunos neurotransmisores de su cerebro, haciéndolo enfurecerse más.

Lincoln y Haen no respondieron, sólo se pusieron en posición de combate.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Dijo Bobby con uno de sus orbes disparando contra el hielo que avanzaba hacia él por la espalda, Haen intentaba congelarlo sigilosamente, pero Bobby estaba atento.

El latino no podía moverse por el daño que le hizo William, por lo que la batalla se decidiría cuando el equipo primogénito llegara a la posición del latino, cosa que no sería fácil con sus ocho orbes de luz rodeándolo y atacando por él.

Lincoln y Haen corrieron hacia ese enemigo de frente.

– Que adorables. – Bobby dijo con dos de sus orbes disparando de frente contra el albino.

Como era de esperarse, estos ataques no rompieron el escudo de Lincoln, y una plataforma de hielo en su espalda evitó que retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto.

– ¡Cuidado! – Haen gritó formando un muro de hielo mucho más fuerte para resistir el fuego de cuatro orbes que se posicionaron a su derecha para realizar un ataque concentrado que mantendría ocupada a la eterna.

– No aguantarás para siempre. – Bobby dijo en una sonrisa maquiavélica aumentando el poder con el que los orbes atacaban a Haen.

– ¿¡Eso crees!? – Lincoln preguntó en un grito casi furioso. – ¡Fuego!

Haen había escondido el sistema de canalización Mastodonte de William en el hielo y, gracias al intenso ataque de Bobby, este pudo disparar con mucha fuerza hacia el latino.

– ¡Oh mierda! – Gritó Bobby viéndose forzado a lanzar un ataque con todas sus fuerzas para detener ese cañón Mastodonte.

– ¿Es necesario esto? – Haen comentó algo hastiada, aunque interesada en saber si Bobby podría resistir el ataque, ella no tendría problemas en rodear al latino extendiendo el hielo que se ha dispersado en el campo de batalla.

– Apégate al plan. – Lincoln ordenó modificando más su replicante, una última modificación para finalizar su masacre mediática.

– ¡Ustedes no aprenden! – Dijo Bobby visiblemente cansado mientras su ataque destrozaba el cañón Mastodonte.

– ¡Ah! – Haen gritó con furia lanzando una ola de hielo hacia Bobby, pero este ataque fue destruido por los orbes del latino, aún le quedaban fuerzas.

Bobby pasó su mano por el visor de su casco, el vapor de agua que salía producto del intenso calor de sus ataques lo tenía empañado.

– ¿En serio? – Se preguntó el latino viendo una especie de búnker esférico resplandeciente.

Con fuerza el latino comenzó a disparar contra esa estructura.

– ¿En serio creyeron que caería en eso? – Bobby añadió desviando su ataque hacia una aglomeración de hielo cercana que discretamente se expandía hacia él. Lincoln y Haen avanzaban escondidos dentro de ella, pero no habían logrado engañar al latino.

– Que sea un buen final. – Dijo el albino en la mente de su primogénita sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

– ¡Su terquedad me irrita! – Bobby gritó disparando todos sus orbes contra el escudo de Lincoln.

Haen no perdió tiempo e intentó cubrir el escudo con más barreras de hielo, pero no pudieron evitar que recibieran el furioso ataque.

– ¡Ah! – Lincoln gritó siendo cubierto por una nube de polvo producto de la explosión del ataque de Bobby.

– Una fuerza abrumadora ¿Será que el equipo primogénito habrá caído en el combate? – Dijo el maestro de ceremonias mientras las cámaras se enfocaban Bobby, para luego apuntar a la explosión, la cual rápidamente se estaba disipando producto de los ventiladores que se activaron para no interrumpir el combate más de lo necesario, revelando a un albino muy dañado, su escudo estaba hecho añicos en el piso junto con varias partes de su armadura, y su brazal, destrozado con sólo algunos fragmentos en su muñeca, el resto perdidos entre el hielo destrozado.

– De acuerdo con el plan. – Dijo Haen en la mente del albino, levantándose junto a Lincoln con su armadura también dañada, pero en menor medida por el hielo que la cubría.

– ¿Cómo hará el primogénito héroe en formación para salir de esta? – Preguntó el maestro de ceremonias mientras Lincoln se quitaba las partes inutilizadas de su armadura. – Ser el primer estudiante sin una habilidad marcó un antes y un después en nuestro sistema de formación de héroes, pero ahora, sin su replicante ¿Logrará abrirse camino hacia la victoria?

Tal y como esperaba de esto, Lincoln dejó de sentir la repulsión de los eternos hacia él por usar replicantes.

Algo que los eternos no se imaginaban era la vida sin una de las hermosas y sagradas habilidades que tanto glorificaban, la gente que nacía sin estas solían abandonar al Eón porque simplemente no se sentían parte de esa nación al no poseer las bendiciones que eran una parte integral de su sociedad y cultura, algo que siempre estuvo en ellos, algo que incluso los más jóvenes sabían que pronto tendrían, pero a él nunca le llegó ninguna… ahora que sabían que él no tenía una habilidad, no podían culparlo por usar un replicante, pero algo que los hizo no sólo sentir admiración por él, sino que también apoyarlo, fue ver su rostro cuando se quitó el casco dañado, la franja verde horizontal bajo sus ojos que le hizo Haen antes del inicio del combate, "A quien es irremplazable en el corazón de un eterno".

– Aún podemos ganar esto. – Dijo Haen poniendo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Lincoln, ayudándolo a levantarse, sabían que esa tierna imagen ablandaría aún más los ya emocionales corazones de los eternos.

Ya con el apoyo del Eón, la U.M.F. y el cierta medida, del Dominio, el estadio se llenó de gritos a favor del albino, pero el daño que recibió de Bobby fue más de lo que esperaba, haciéndolo caer al piso.

– ¡No! – La eterna gritó formando un muro de hielo, o eso intentó, pues este era demasiado endeble y mal estructurado colapsando casi al instante. – Lincoln… – Haen no cayó inconsciente, pero no podía seguir usando su criokinesis.

Al darse cuenta de que el equipo primogénito no podía continuar, los jueces finalizaron el combate.

– Vaya actuación. – Dijo William en la mente de sus compañeros, no vi tanto entusiasmo en mis compatriotas desde que destruyeron un edificio de una empresa que se supo era culpable de corrupción en una revuelta.

– Mis hermanos no son tan violentos… pero tampoco los había visto tan organizados fuera de las fiestas. – Dijo Haen impresionada del sentimiento que Lincoln despertó.

– Les agradezco su ayuda prim… amigos. – Dijo el albino con una sonrisa sabiendo que su plan había funcionado, ahora estaría en boca de todos en la U.M.F. y de paso había hecho que el Eón, si bien no se mostraban a favor de la U.M.F. sí se mostraban mucho más comprensivos, veían que sus sociedades son muy diferentes y exigen cosas diferentes, los replicantes son una forma de cumplir esas exigencias… tendrían que meditar mucho sobre eso.

Debido a la cantidad de hielo que había, algunos héroes debieron acudir para sacar de ahí a William, a Teri y a Tad, al igual que para ayudar a Bobby con su pierna rota, pues Haen cargaba a Lincoln en su espalda mientras regresaban a la sala de espera.

* * *

 **Edad heroica: Año 29.**

 **Suburbios de Royal Woods.**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

Frente a una torre de sensores de la empresa sistemas de monitoreo y seguridad privada (aunque secretamente pertenece al Dominio) "Centinela", un hombre de terno muy elegante caminaba tranquilamente.

La torre de sensores se encontraba en una esquina y el hombre de terno se adentró en el edificio de departamentos de al lado, un lujoso establecimiento.

– Bienvenido señor Gauge. – Saludó el recepcionista.

– Gracias estimado. – Respondió el hombre de terno ajustando su corbata roja sobre su camisa amarilla. – Realmente ha sido una plácida estadía. – El hombre añadió dejando las llaves de su apartamento en la mesa de recepción para luego quitarse el sombrero enseñando su cabellera corta, castaña y esponjosa.

– Agradecemos su comentario. – Dijo el recepcionista recogiendo las llaves, y colgándolas en un muestrario con las demás.

Sin más que decir, el hombre de termo se retiró y volvió a pasar junto a la torre de sensores, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia la recepción del edificio.

– ¿Su identificación? – Preguntó el recepcionista mirándolo a la cara, pero al ver la cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha desvió la mirada. Ahora había dos guardias y ambos miraron al hombre de terno mientras entregaba sus documentos. – ¿Y qué sucede ahora con Royal Train? – Preguntó en un tono casi hastiado.

– Hemos tenido algunas filtraciones de información, se me envió por los registros de las comunicaciones de los trenes… usted entiende la ley de no interrupción. – Dijo el hombre de terno casualmente.

– Y que lo diga, Royal Train es el talón de Aquiles del Dominio, sin orden, sin sondeos rigurosos… Disculpe mis divagaciones. – Dijo avergonzado el hombre cuando los sensores le indicaron que los documentos estaban en orden. – Y bienvenido señor Greer.

– No se preocupe, todos tenemos opiniones, y es un gusto escucharlas. – Dijo el hombre de terno entrando al edificio escoltado por uno de los guardias.

…

– Aquí. – Dijo el guardia ingresando los códigos de acceso a una de las terminales de sondeo del edificio.

Era el clásico diseño de un puente de mando, con varias computadoras atendidas por especialistas en uniforme, y dispuestas circularmente alrededor de una silla que pertenecía a un agente de mayor rango, y un par de guardias en la entrada.

– Señora. – Dijo una de las agentes en las computadoras. – Se detectó una falla eléctrica tardía en el sistema de sondeo de ductos del edificio.

– Estado de los sensores y tiempo de interrupción del sondeo. – La supervisora de la terminal exigió saber.

– Operativos y dos punto treinta y cinco segundos de interrupción. – Respondió la técnica.

– Reinicien los sensores y envíen a los agentes de revisión. – Ordenó la supervisora centrándose en los escaneos de los sistemas de identificación y registros de acceso, era poco probable, pero alguien podía haberse infiltrado en el edificio. – Discúlpennos un momento, protocolo de irregularidades. – Dijo la supervisora al guardia y al hombre de terno, quienes esperaron pacientemente a que el protocolo terminara.

Una vez la irregularidad fue sondeada y se demostró que sólo fue un accidente, se le entregaron al hombre los datos que necesitaba y posteriormente se retiró del edificio tomando camino al sistema de trenes locales y dirigiéndose al barrio Harrington, específicamente a una vieja factoría automatizada en la que en otra dimensión los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad se reunieron como grupo independiente con el fin de derrotar a Grand Final, y que pronto sería demolida, por lo que ahora sólo tenía un ocupante, un hombre de cabello castaño esponjoso, con una marca de quemadura sobre una ceja.

– Despierte señor Greer. – Dijo el hombre de terno mientras de su mano muchos implantes cibernéticos emergían y se ubicaban en la cabeza del agente Greer, implantándole los recuerdos de "su" viaje a la torre de sensores, también le entregó su chaqueta formal con los sensores de localización trucados y la información que obtuvo de Centinela. – Debe regresar a Royal Train.

El agente Greer se levantó como si fuera un robot y se dirigió a la salida del edificio, para luego regresar a su oficina después de "su" visita a Centinela.

– Debieron ser más rigurosos, así tal vez habría sido interesante. – Dijo el hombre de camisa amarilla sacando una copia de respaldo de la información que le entregó a Greer antes de que se retirara.

Teniendo todos los protocolos de encriptación del Dominio en sus manos, el hombre de camisa amarilla los puso en una computadora portátil, conociendo los protocolos de acceso obtuvo toda la información de las cámaras del barrio Harrington y los usó para alterar levemente una de las cámaras de la calle para que no se vea el "desvío" del agente Greer a esa factoría.

Una vez limpiados los rastros el hombre finalmente pudo centrarse en lo que realmente le concernía: su ojo en el cielo.

Gracias a que conocía a los implicados en el robo: Jetstream y Mistral, este hombre sabía que debía infiltrarse en los sistemas de la asociación, cosa que logró con mucha dificultad, los criminales empleaban muchos filtros y modelos de encriptación que ellos mismos desarrollaron, cosa que le dificultó bastante el deber, pero logró obtener no sólo el nombre clave del señor del crimen que los contrató sino que también su identidad real, se habían complicado mucho las cosas.

– Nunca me he considerado racista. – El hombre pensó con una expresión intrigada viendo en la pantalla todos los registros del seguimiento de esta persona. – Pero jamás pensé que una eterna tendría relación con el grupo criminal más notorio de la Edad Heroica… ¿Qué se trae entre manos, señorita Burke?

Si bien el robo se perpetuó entre Royal Woods y Nueva Andasar, en Puerto Bennet hubieron muchas entregas de contenedores mal etiquetados, lo que demuestra que el que escondía ese misterioso contenedor podía manipular el contenido de un vagón de carga masivo sin que ningún sensor lo detectara, es decir, podría rastrear el contenedor, lo cual podría poner fin a su búsqueda de no ser por los criminales, ellos sólo eran parte del encubrimiento de la entrega de ese contenedor misterioso que en Vardona desapareció totalmente, y ahora sólo quedaba una pista que tendría que seguir: el único nombre relacionado con ese caso, pero se trataba de una eterna que estaba en una situación muy dudosa, y ahora debería seguirla.

– Y… listo. – El intruso pensó cuando había transferido a un dispositivo externo todos los protocolos de encriptación de los sensores del Dominio.

Una vez activó la función, el dispositivo mostró un holograma del territorio del Dominio, y al identificar a Rhianne Burke, el mapa se acercó a Royal Woods, específicamente a la Real Academia del Dominio. – Magnífico. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, aunque ese mapa estaba sujeto a las restricciones físicas que conlleva el uso de señales en tiempo real, como por ejemplo, la congestión de canales como la que se estaba dando ahora mismo. – Vaya… – El hombre dijo cuando el mapa comenzó a parpadear y a verse mucho más lento producto del enorme aumento en la actividad en las redes sociales y en los canales de información privados de los noticieros.

Sólo por curiosidad decidió husmear en el motivo de la cogestión centrada en la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, donde un equipo conformado por un recluta federal, un héroe en formación y una aprendiz del Eón perdieron en el evento de campeonato.

– Je… Son tan manipulables. – Dijo el hombre desactivando el mapa holográfico y guardando su proyector en un portafolios, poniéndose otra chaqueta formal, cambiando su cabello a una calva, borrando su cicatriz sobre la ceja y luego retirándose, no sería bueno que lo vieran en un edificio de acceso completamente restringido, además, es poco probable que Rhianne se quede por mucho más tiempo en el territorio del Dominio, tendría que seguirla para verificar bien su relación con el chico de las marcas que estaba en el contenedor misterioso y que luego desapareció.

* * *

– Equipo de vigilancia número tres, cambio de turno. – Informó Burcket llegando con dos héroes de Poderosus a sus espaldas.

– Capitán Burcket, encárguese del equipo de vigilancia tres y regrese a patrullaje de instalaciones de Poderosus. – Ordenó el líder de Poderosus recibiendo a los agentes que escoltaban a Burcket.

– Entendido, capitán Loud, practicantes síganme. – Burcket ordenó seguido por Lori, Carol y Whitney.

Los cuatro tomarían camino a un área segura correspondiente a la oficina en la que los estrategas de Poderosus, Bastión y Dominion deliberaban sobre las formaciones y ubicaciones para el desfile que se daría una vez terminara el evento.

– S-Su reputación lo precede capitán, es un honor estar bajo su mando. – Comentó Lori algo insegura, por la controvertida reputación de ese héroe profesional.

Carol miró a Lori con una expresión casi temerosa cuando el héroe profesional se detuvo en seco.

– Firme cuando me dirija a usted. – Ordenó Burcket, y las tres muchachas sacaron pecho y enderezaron la espalda con una mirada al frente. – Que sean practicantes primerizas no las exime de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, eso incluye el protocolo, practicante 7567, recuérdele a la practicante 7566 cuál es la norma para dirigirse a un superior fuera de emergencias.

– T-Tod…

– Firme y claro, practicante. – Interrumpió Burcket.

– Todos los miembros de una agencia heroica, deben referirse a un superior primero con su rango seguido de su apellido. – Carol respondió nerviosa, Mosley era mucho más relajado en ese aspecto.

– No olvide que ahora está operando como heroína profesional en función de vigilancia ¿Quedó perfectamente claro, practicante 7566? – Burcket preguntó volteándose hacia Lori activando su habilidad para cubrirse de una dura y rugosa corteza vegetal.

– Transparente, señor. – Lori respondió en posición firme, tal y como Burcket le ordenó, pero en el fondo realmente estaba asustada, ni los profesores más tercos y exigentes se podían comparar a Burcket en lo intimidante que es, y sobre todo, que de haber fallado en una simple aceptación de orden, él las habría reprobado de inmediato y revocado sus privilegios de accesos como miembros oficiales del cuerpo de seguridad.

Burcket asintió con su cabeza, regresó a su forma normal y se volteó para regresar a su marcha no sin antes hacer honor a su reputación como el héroe más controvertido de Poderosus, aunque es un hecho que son una agencia heroica que no deja pasar la más mínima falta a la ley y el protocolo y Burcket es el que más destaca en eso, también es el que mejor aprovecha hasta la más mínima instancia legal para aplicar su violento método de ejecución de su deber de héroe profesional.

– Practicante 7566, tuvo suerte de que su familia no intentara desafiar mi autoridad hace unos momentos. – Burcket comentó a Lori bastante decepcionado, le habría encantado llevar a Lynn sr, a Rita y a sus hijas a un sumario por resistirse a la autoridad y faltar al protocolo, con sus piernas rotas.

Lori no respondió y trató de ignorar lo que el capitán dijo y continuó en la disciplinada marcha hacia su próximo lugar de operaciones. Seguir el protocolo es lo mejor que se pude hacer cuando se lidia con el héroe profesional Burcket, después de todo su afán por usar hasta el más recóndito vacío legal como razón para usar la violencia lo han hecho ser tan temido como algunos agentes de la asociación.

"¿En serio vamos a hacerlo?" Las tres chicas se preguntaban, es común que Poderosus cambie de capitanes en medio de las operaciones a modo de precaución para dificultar la predicción de sus ubicaciones, cosa que lograron y esta vez aplicó a la perfección a las tres rubias, quienes no podían evitar mostrarse nerviosas por el escenario de ser descubiertas por Burcket, si fuera Mosley podrían fingir, después de todo él es mucho más relajado, pero Burcket no las entregaría sin un juicio o una orden fiscal y si lo hacía sería tras haberles roto las piernas durante la operación de captura.

Al llegar al edificio principal de la academia, desde donde la administración del Dominio se encarga de definir las directivas que regirán todos los procesos legales del país, las tres rubias constituían uno de los ocho equipos que estarían en labor de patrullaje de las instalaciones, además del cuerpo de seguridad de la academia.

Se trataba de un sinfín de pasillos hermosamente decorados, los clásicos pilares plomos esculpidos en forma de león, paredes con encriptados dorados simulando praderas o bosques con cielos plateados, siendo sólo interrumpidos por ventanas, pero el tener tantos espacios sin ninguna decoración sobresaliente podría ser un incordio, pero estos estaban destinados a cuadros conmemorativos, y salvo por el Director Loki y un par de héroes profesionales, no se ha considerado a muchos como dignos de estar ahí.

Las puertas con tallados de leones estaban custodiadas pro el cuerpo de seguridad de la academia, héroes de la agencia heroica Purifier que se especializan en la defensa y protección civil (considerando que se trata de una escuela, el director Loki definió que sería primordial la evacuación antes que cualquier medida de contraataque), agentes en armaduras blancas con equipamiento de asistencia defensivo.

– Protocolo de patrullaje estándar, quiero todos los reportes y registros. – Ordenó Burcket.

Las tres chicas sólo respondieron en posición firme y con un pisotón, para luego darse la vuelta y marchar según dicho protocolo mientras Burcket entraba en una de las salas que se dedicó a Poderosus, se reuniría con los estrategas que debían tener las manos completamente llenas con todas las modificaciones y traslados que deberán hacer en la formación de la agencia cuando termine el evento del campeonato, pues el director Loki debe mostrarse en la caravana principal del desfile en la sección capital de Royal Woods.

La efectividad de los estrictos protocolos del Dominio podría ser difícil de ver para alguien fuera de los servicios heroicos, para la mayoría es sólo papeleo y protocolos que los hacen perder el tiempo, pero su utilidad brilla con luz propia al momento de prevenir, un buen ejemplo de ello es la dificultad que Lori, Whitney y Carol, ciudadanas y agentes del Dominio con muchos privilegios de acceso a las instalaciones, estaban teniendo para entrar a una oficina y obtener una memoria externa sin ser descubiertas.

En su recorrido por los pasillos, otro equipo de patrullaje se unió a su marcha, resultando en una formación de seis vigilantes, se trataba de un equipo de la agencia heroica Bastión, cosa que se evidenciaba al ver que no marchaban tan ordenadamente como los agentes de Poderosus.

Faltaba poco para pasar por la oficina del líder de Poderosus, en dónde estaría la memoria a la que debían acceder estaba. Sabían que se encontraba en el segundo cajón a la derecha de quien estuviera sentado en el escritorio, no sería difícil de robar, de no ser por los agentes de Bastión que seguían a su lado, estaban aplicando otro protocolo de vigilancia, nuevamente no era una sorpresa de la seguridad del Dominio.

El plan era simple, Whitney llevaba varios días usando su habilidad de manipulación de hierro, para aumentar el ritmo de la degradación de varios de los ductos de ventilación de toda la red de la academia, y cuando se enteraron de la distribución de la reorganización de espacios para las tres agencias heroicas, Whitney demacró aún más el que se encontraba en la oficina del líder de la agencia heroica, siendo sólo cuestión de tiempo para su colapso (no se podían permitir que Poderosus rastrara que la habilidad de Whitney fue utilizada justo en el momento en que el ducto colapsó).

– No hay vuelta atrás. – Pensaron las tres chicas cuando sus relojes sincronizados les indicaron que era el momento. Ya habían pasado la oficina que se había destinado al líder de Poderosus, lo cual las haría evitar la mira de los detectives de Poderosus.

Tal y como se esperaba, la caída del ducto causó un estruendo bastante grande, y disparó algunas alarmas.

– ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Burcket exigió saber a uno de los técnicos operando las terminales de la red de sensores.

– N-No lo sabemos, varios de los sensores dejaron de funcionar. – Respondió el técnico.  
Las tres rubias no habían apuntado a un ducto al azar, este tenía un lugar muy importante no sólo en la red de ventilación, sino que también se encontraba debajo de un tubo de cableado de la red de sensores de la habitación, y su caída anuló muchos de los sensores de esta.

Sin esperar respuesta Burcket se dirigió hacia la habitación que registró la alarma.

Los seis vigilantes de inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación desde donde vino el estruendo.

– No hay señales de vida ni actividad eléctrica. – Dijo Lori entrando a la habitación.

Whitney y Carol iban a seguirla, pero la segunda se detuvo.

– Asunto de Poderosus. – Dijo Carol tapando el camino de los tres agentes de Bastión con su mano.

– Razón de más para que Bastión también sondee el lugar. – Respondió agresivamente una voz femenina haciendo a un lado a Carol y entrando al lugar donde Lori y Whitney ya estaba.

– ¿Alguna señal de explosivos? – Whitney preguntó mirando el ducto de ventilación.

– Ningún material combustible de la base de datos fue detectado. – Respondió un agente de Bastión.

– Revisen las señales de subproductos químicos del uso de explosivos. – Lori ordenó inspeccionando el ducto de ventilación que había caído y aplastado parte de la habitación, incluido el escritorio. – Protocolo de despeje para sensores. – Lori añadió y Carol sacó una bolsa aislante a la que Lori movió los cables y sensores destrozados para que no causaran mayor problema.

– Comiencen las labores de sondeo. – Ordenó un agente de Bastión una vez las chicas terminaron.

– ¿¡Qué sucede aquí, equipo de practicantes!? – Burcket exigió saber al tiempo en que Lori, Carol y Whitney se formaron muy firmemente. – Asunto de Poderosus, que todo el que no pertenezca a nuestra agencia heroica se retire, ahora.

Esta vez los tres vigías de Bastión se retiraron sumisos, la reputación de Burcket lo hacía demasiado intimidante y al no estar seguros de si estaban protegidos por algún protocolo, lo mejor sería retirarse.

– Reportando: los sondeos preliminares muestran que el colapso del ducto de ventilación que arrastró parte de la red de sensores fue producto de degradación de este. – Reportó Lori muy firmemente.

– ¿Por qué se arriesgaron a entrar en lugar de sondear desde afuera? – Preguntó Burcket ya más calmado.

– Señor, los sensores y el cableado aún tenían energía cuando cayeron eso imposibilitó un sondeo detallado… por lo que nos centramos en detección química y calorífica, y al cerciorarnos de que no había explosivos o seres vivos, ingresamos para aplicar el protocolo de despeje y poder sondear el área más efectivamente. – Ahora fue Carol quien reportó, casi tan firme como Lori, pero pese a su titubeo, Burcket no mostró disgusto y se dirigió a Whitney.

– ¿Es cierto eso, practicante 7538?

– Si señor, mi sondeo de los ductos detectaron muestras de deterioro en varios otros sectores de la red de ventilación, pero menores al del ducto que colapsó. – Whitney se veía mucho más seria que antes, no podía demostrar nervios ante Burcket, quien les dio la espalda.

– Traigan a un equipo de investigación y comuníquense con el equipo de mantenimiento de la academia, al parecer el protocolo de cuidado de ductos está obsoleto. – El capitán ordeno por su comunicador, para luego voltearse hacia las tres practicantes. – Veo que les debo una disculpa, las felicito por seguir tan precisamente el protocolo, me aseguraré de que esto aparezca en su registro de actividades, ahora regresen a sus labores de patrullaje.

– Si señor. – Las tres chicas dijeron al unísono y se retiraron del lugar permitiendo al equipo de investigación entrar a la habitación.

– Creo que casi fue un cumplido. – Dijo Lori aliviada llevándose la mano al casco para realizar un ajuste de visión, era la señal de que su misión había tenido éxito.

Durante el protocolo de despeje, Lori también usó su telekinesis para tomar la memoria en la que estaban todos los detalles que se tenían de la misión en Royal Train y reemplazarla por otra memoria, pero completamente destrozada, imposibilitando su reconstitución.

El resto de su turno las tres chicas estuvieron realizando sus labores de patrullaje sin encontrar nada que reportar, aunque ciertamente fue agotador caminar tanto, pero lo bueno es que su turno había acabado, y no tenían deberes que realizar en el desfile, por lo que fueron despachadas. Carol y Whitney se dirigieron a sus casas, mientras que Lori fue a ver a su familia, quienes estaban recorriendo muy alegremente los demás actos organizados por los otros cursos de la academia.

* * *

 **Curiosamente, un episodio con sólo un enfrentamiento, aunque espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Lamento que Lincoln no ganara el evento, y aunque él realmente quería ganar, debió anteponer su masacre mediática a su simple deseo de victoria, convirtiendo ese enfrentamiento en una actuación casi completa.**

 **Aclaro que la misión personal de Lori fue en medio del torneo, por lo que ella no sabía de eventos como la brutal pelea de su novio y su hermano, o que Linka requirió de asistencia médica.**

 **Y bueno, sólo respondí una de las tres preguntas que planteé en el episodio anterior, un clásico.**

 **¿Quisieran que relate cómo terminó el evento de campeonato?**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Espero esta pelea también fuera emocionante, y lamento que no fuera lo que esperabas, aún así espero haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre si a Luan le afectó, sí, pero no más que sólo preocuparse de su hermana por una estupidez que hizo, en el Dominio los héroes son diferentes de los de la fuerza de seguridad, héroes es sólo un nombre y una publicidad, estos no se echan la culpa por cada injusticia que pasa en el mundo, así que Luan no se considera responsable de la situación de Linka, y está preocupada por ella sólo como su hermana. Sobre lo de Lynn segundo, de que querrá la custodia de sus nietos, lo hará o al menos intentará obtener su tutoría legal, pero no con Lincoln, él no es un telequinético y su carencia de entrenamiento no es un peligro para él, como lo fue con Linka, y hablando de Linka, mejorará mucho, pero de una manera muy peculiar, no es sólo superación. Y sobre la maniobra de Lincoln con los eternos, no podía ser con una genkidama, los eternos no valoran la destrucción, lo que menos tienen es belicismo, debía llegar a cada uno de ellos golpeándolos en donde más les duele, en su valoración por las habilidades. La opinión de Lincoln sí será tomada en cuenta de manera completamente informal, generando tendencias y movimientos sociales ahora que es prácticamente una celebridad, y en héroes y villanos, específicamente en el arco del ataque al centro de detención, dejé claro que los héroes servían como complemento, ellos estaban a las órdenes del líder de pelotón, excepto por Albert que tenía un rango militar con sus fuerzas, el único caso en el que un niño de once años mandaba fue Clyde y fue en los comienzos, cuando aún no tenía del todo claro el concepto de esa obra. Sobre las posibles parejas de Lincoln, tienes toda la razón con las cuatro, y aunque me parece que Haen tiene mucho más avanzado que las cuatro que mencionas, no quiero que Lincoln se quede con una OC, y bueno, es completamente personal mío, pero el tener hijos en todos lados y tirarse a todo lo que se mueva no me parece en lo más mínimo un signo de grandeza o que deba ser admirado. Sobre tu primera postdata, sí, Lincoln hablará con su familia, aunque no hay mucho que decir, está tomando decisiones radicales, pero ninguna es digna de tener que hablar, dio un discurso que reflejaba su opinión sobre o que pasó con su familia y el señor Grousse, hizo lo que creyó necesario para ganar en el evento del coliseo y peleó con fuerza en el evento de campeonato, tiene amigos en las tres facciones, y el único motivo por el que tendría que hablar con su familia es tener una amiga eterna tan cercana. Ahora, los federales no invitarán a Lincoln a la U.M.F. por que simplemente no les interesa que sea uno de ellos, sólo les interesa que trabaje para ello y para eso pueden usar un sueldo inflado y ofertas laborales tentadoras, lo de los tatuajes permanentes, no, pero sí haciéndose más y más marcas. Sobre otros países, planeo incluir a dos más, a los anti-habilidades planeo incluirlos pronto, aunque son un partido político nada más, no son una empresa organizada como la asociación. Y tu segunda postdata me pide dar demasiados spoilers, así que sólo responderé que las armaduras no eran reales, era su representación en el nexo mental de Mégalot y los clones.**

 **MightyMitch47: El clásico tiro por la culata. :,v Aunque el equipo de Linka ya había perdido, Linka era la única que podía seguir peleando. Haen es poderosa, muy poderosa al igual que los demás primogénitos, pero está demasiado limitada al plan de Lincoln, pero a modo de comparación, por puro poder de nacimiento está al mismo nivel que un héroe profesional de alto calibre como Burcket. Y bueno, haré el cameo, no te preocupes, quiero hacer referencias a varios villanos de otras franquicias, después de todo la mayoría de los villanos de mi anterior fic ahora son héroe, así que leeré sobre Bullseye. xD Y sobre quedarse con Cristina, no descarto la idea, pero tendré que ver eso, es que planeo hacer algunos capítulos de relleno entre cada arco y ahí desarrollar más la vida personal y escolar de Lincoln, aunque aclaro que el de héroes y villano no tenía tendencias homicidas, eran puramente vengativas, aunque igual es un genocida. xD**

 **Sir Crocodille222: Gracias por el apoyo, ya me acostumbraré a escribir groserías, y me alegra que disfrutaras las peleas, lástima lo de Linka, sus enemigos simplemente la superaron, y el anciano, bueno ser un héroe no es precisamente un trabajo ligero, los golpes son parte del contrato, por eso el Dominio paga tan bien (incluida la educación gratuita, los cursos heroicos son completamente gratuitos), ahora, si esa "bala" en el corazón de la familia fuera a hacerlos tomar alguna decisión apresurada, el Dominio se involucraría, y literalmente de querer sacar a sus hijas de la academia, le darían la tutoría a su abuelo paterno. Sobre el parecido de la forma en la que Linka pelea, ciertamente es parecida a la de Death-Point, y creo que no he hecho la aclaración, así que te la spoilearé antes de relatarla, pero las habilidades se van diferenciando por especialidades, por ejemplo la criokinesis y la hidrokinesis la hidrokinesis puede controlar mucho más fácil el agua que el hielo y viceversa con la criokinesis, el mismo caso con las habilidades de Linka, Clyde y Carol, Linka tiene una habilidad "raíz" y puede hacer lo mismo que los oros dos, pero estos hacen lo suyo con mucha más facilidad y efectividad, bueno, con eso de "demonios", me he estado refiriendo a traumas y motivos psicológicos insanos. Aunque Luan es la bromista Loud, a Lincoln jamás se le acaban las sorpresas y claro, los planes. :) Sobre eso del hielo, no quise hacer a Haen una eterna genérica, le quería dar un poco más de "chispa", aunque su habilidad de criokinesis se limita por el contacto indirecto y directo con su piel, ella no puede arrojar estacas de hielo por ejemplo, pero sí cubrirse con una armadura y modificar el terreno. Sobre William, su habilidad es esa niebla de alteración de recuerdos, y esos insectos que forma además de las capacidades físicas superiores son el beneficio de su forma primogénita. Y sí, Lincoln hizo todo un show, pero este, este fue un SHOW. xD Sobre Sadie y Gabby, bueno, el elenco de The Loud House es grande en lo que a niños se refiere, no desperdiciaré eso. xD Lo de Haen congelándolos fue espontaneo, Lincoln es astuto, pero no ve el futuro. La masacre mediática ahora sí que terminó. xD La U.M.F. para ser los más violentos, son los menos discriminadores con desconocidos, ellos adoran la fuerza tanto como a los replicantes, y teniendo una de las dos, te dan la bienvenida, es un caso contrario e irónico el que le quise dar al Eón, que pese a ser los más pacíficos, son los que menos abiertos se encuentran con los demás, la U.M.F. por las aberraciones de los replicantes y el Dominio por los prejuicios. La valoración de Rhianne no podía crecer más, ella de por sí aprecia a Lincoln como a un hijo, Loki es más reservado, pero también lo aprecia, y a Riley le interesa Lincoln, pero como un prodigioso trabajador de la industria de replicantes/tesoros, nada más. Sobre Linka, sin duda la haré cambiar, y mucho, pero de una forma muy diferente a la que cabría esperarse. Comparto lo lamentable que es eso, los replicantes son demasiado útiles, pero tienen su razón política, no es que a Loki le preocupe que ganen los anti-habilidades, después de todo él seguirá siendo el director del Dominio, lo que le preocupa es que su gente se tema entre sí, un ideal muy importante es la confianza, si bien no es que vayan a poner sus vidas en manos de otros, para él es primordial que la gente no crea que su vecino la va a matar cuando se le de la gana por su habilidad, por eso es que los replicantes no son entregados a diestra y siniestra, son armas a fin de cuentas. La preparación, por eso también me encantaba mi dios oscuro, pero Lincoln tiene una gran disyuntiva, no sacrificará a inocentes por su causa, pero como forjador de la vida estaría en un gran problema si algún depredador quiere comerse a su familia, pues él no puede valorar una vida por sobre la otra, lo que sucedería ahí no es de su jurisdicción como forjador de la vida, y no quiero narrar eso. Lynn segundo no querrá la custodia, pero sí la tutoría de sus nietas, su nieto no tiene habilidades, por lo que la falta de entrenamiento intensivo no es un peligro para él, pero Linka y las menores… No es que no les gustaría el Haggis (si puede ser preparado con fuego, aceite y cuchillos), ellos comen animal, pero no tienen medios para producir en masa, y tampoco quieren hacerlo. Hasta la próxima. :D**

 **Viruz Pirata: No es que la asociación tenga el ojo puesto en Lincoln, el albino sólo ha hablado de idealismo, pero si hablara de algo que pudiera entorpecer los negocios de la asociación, ahí sí que habría problemas, por ejemplo el tráfico de replicantes, si se legalizaran en el Dominio los traficantes del mercado negro tendrían muchos problemas y ahí sí que Lincoln tendría una gran recompensa, pero en la U.M.F. más lo quieren como un trabajador, no tardarán en llegarle ofertas laborales, y sí, encargos de replicantes. xD La motivación de Linka la llevará por otro camino, no digo que será mala, pero no es lo que en general se esperaría de alguien en su situación. Más que por lo de ser inclusivo, lo digo por que lo más fuerte que escribí en héroes y villanos fue malparido, y los insultos de Kaah'Narak en su lengua. xD Aunque hermonstruo se explica por sí mismo, sólo fue una broma situacional. xD Y poco importa lo que Lynn sr y Rita piensen, si el Dominio decreta algo y ellos no lo cumplen, serán criminales, así funciona la ley en todos los países, sólo que el Dominio si castiga a los criminales. Si lo de not such luck hubiera ocurrido, por la ley de Loni, Lynn sr y Rita habrían sido ejecutados y sus hijas e hijo separados, de no encontrar un hogar para cada una, serían transferidas a alguna agencia heroica y asistirían a Academias reales de distintas ciudades. Gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Anónimo: Lo siento por lo de la final, a menos que quieras leerla sin la participación del equipo primogénito. William no tiene habilidades para el combate por eso usa sus sistemas de asistencia, aunque creo que también brilló en este combate. Las habilidades "oficiales" de los clones, según el registro, Loki tiene sus prisiones, Onil telekinesis, Luke bombas psíquicas de transferencia, Lane una niebla aturdidora, Nyl potenciación física y Liberty cambia formas, aunque como ninguno opera como héroe profesional, sus habilidades no son rebeladas al público. La exesposa de Loki sí, es una anti-habilidades, y sobre esa organización, la verdad es que aún estoy considerando la situación y sus conceptos. El poder más poderoso sería el de Lincoln, que fue el origen de todos los demás, no conozco a doctor Who, sobre héroes como Superman, no, él tiene demasiadas habilidades, y en este mundo, salvo las habilidades de potenciación física, todas exigen al cuerpo, no puedes levantar una roca con telekinesis si físicamente tu cuerpo no la puede mover, los poderes de Wolverine sí se pueden, pero Deadpool, al menos el factor regenerativo, pues las habilidades nacieron de los trascendentes y los poderosos, y ninguno de ellos se enferma y de por sí son demasiado longevos, por lo que no desarrollarían un método para curarse de enfermedades que no les afectan ni para prolongar su propia vida, ellos son la esencia de la supervivencia. Con la purga, en el Dominio se perdieron muchas cosas de la cultura popular (aunque les haré referencias como ya hice con el Mario Kart), además, el Dominio tiene una cultura y un código muy diferente al estándar del mundo actual, por lo que tendría material para escribir un libro entero detallando toda esa sociedad. Sobre los cómics y películas no, los jóvenes ya ven a los héroes todos los días, los animes existen pese a lo que pasó en Japón con la purga del año cero, pero no son exportados a todas las naciones, en el Dominio, poco, y sobre los deportes en general, casi ninguno prevalece, sólo los de carácter mental como el ajedrez y los pocos juegos electrónicos con gran aceptación en el Dominio, en la U.M.F y en las oras dos futuras naciones que se revelarán (ambas tienen desarrollo tecnológico) se mantuvieron, respecto a los deportes de carácter físico, es mucho más complicado, puesto que para ser un emblema se requieren dos cosas, la primera es que todos (sin contar las clasificaciones paralímpicas por ejemplo) deben poder jugarlo en las condiciones en las que fue diseñado, y la segunda es que debe ser impresionante, cosa que los viejo deportes casi no logran en la edad heroica, puesto que todos saben que podrían hacer cosas más asombrosas con sus habilidades, por eso también tienen el deporte stormball que describió Lynn.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	19. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 7)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 6)**

 **Ahora sí la Armaste**

– Vaya Lincoln, realmente la hiciste. – Comentó Samantha cuando el albino y sus compañeros regresaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron en la mesa de los federales, varios de los reclutas regresaron al lugar y se había vuelto bastante encendido con sus toscas costumbres, incluso había algunos bailando mientras otros tocaban una versión reducida de una de las canciones típicas de la U.M.F. sin duda muy diferentes a las orquestas del Dominio. – Durante el combate vino gente de las familias Karlstein, Hammer y Duke preguntando por ti.

– Ahora eres una estrella. – Dijo William revolviendo el cabello del albino, mostrando un compañerismo que en otras circunstancias sería mal visto al tratar así a alguien del nivel de un forjador de la vida. – El peso de la fama es grande.

– Eso explica los mensajes. – Lincoln respondió poniendo su celular en la mesa.

– Veinte pavos a que hay al menos seis de los Duke. – Apostó Sadie cuando Lincoln desbloqueó el dispositivo, el cual tenía más de cincuenta notificaciones de mensajes.

William, Samantha, Sadie y Gabby miraban intrigadas.

– ¿Cómo obtuvieron mi correo personal? – Lincoln se preguntó comenzando a revisar.

– Paga. – Sadie dijo y Gabby, enojada le entregó el dinero.

– Esperaba ofertas laborales ¿Pero incluso te están ofreciendo trabajo independiente? – William habló intrigado. – Más de cincuenta mil dólares por hacer un tesoro capaz de… ¡Eso es trabajo de todo un equipo de investigación! La familia Walker está loca.

– Eso creí de todos los federales. – Lincoln le respondió. – Luego te conocí… y lo comprobé.

Como era de esperarse, el comentario despertó muchas risas entre los federales presentes, ya veían a Lincoln como uno de los suyos, no es difícil ganarse la amistad de esa gente… con todo lo que eso implica.

En un momento el baile pareció detenerse, al parecer harían una pequeña pausa.

– Oh. – Lincoln se sorprendió de que una chica bastante robusta levantó al albino y lo sacó al centro de la improvisada plataforma, había varias otras parejas.

– Vamos blanquito. – Dijo la chica en un aplauso.

Lincoln nervioso miró a su alrededor mientras escuchaba en su mente la risa de Haen.

– ¿Y qué dice capitana, nos unimos a la fiesta? – Preguntó William tomando la mano de Samantha, quien por las formas de su país, sólo respondió quitándose el casco para luego tomar camino a la pista de baile guiando a su compañero.

Una vez el baile inició Lincoln imitó los movimientos de William y pudo llevar una suerte de baile bastante animado durante las primeras fases, no estaba tan agotado por el combate con Bobby y pese a que no le llamaba la atención encarar de nuevo a los periodistas del Dominio o a los contratistas (y futuramente a los reporteros) de la federación, esa chica bailaba bastante bien y se reía bastante, simplemente no hay forma de que se sienta mal con alguien así de animada que no llega a agobiar como en el caso de Luan.

Durante el baile era común que las parejas rotaran, y gracias a las instrucciones que William le dio, Lincoln pudo bailar bastante bien pese a sus torpes movimientos, los bailes del Dominio son mucho más ordenados y calmados.

Cuando el albino se calmó y adoptó mejor los bailes de la federación, comenzó a sentir las esencias de los participantes de la pelea, esta vez había salido tres encuentros de uno contra uno, y aunque las dos primeras peleas sean victorias para el mismo equipo, la tercera pelea también se da.

Haen había alterado los resultados de los emparejamientos según las órdenes de Lincoln para hacer que la pelea fuera lo más aburrida posible y que el público no se quitara el sabor de boca que dejó su pelea. Casey con su coraza de espinas aplastó a Benny, aún con su habilidad activada, su equipo de asistencia no pudo romper las capas de la coraza del federal, resultando en que el héroe en formación no tenía forma de superarlo. En un intento desesperado, Benny intentó atacarlo en una llave para romperle el brazo, pero Casey había movido algunas de sus partes llevándolo a una trampa en la que se clavó con mucha fuerza una de las púas, acabando inconsciente.

Las garras sombrías de Maggie no pudieron detener a Stella, reduciendo su enfrentamiento a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que la chica sombría fue irremediablemente aplastada por la brutal fuerza y movimientos de Stella.

La energía que alimentaba las dagas holográficas de Luan eran absorbidas por la habilidad de Sameer, pero la comediante tenía más formas de pelear. Usando su habilidad, con mucho esfuerzo pudo dañar algunos de los sistemas de la armadura de Sameer, pero el arte marcial comando que dominaba el federal superaba la habilidad física de Luan, resultando en otra derrota…

– Un momento… – Lincoln pensó al darse cuenta de que, tras el cambio de parejas en el baile ahora estaba bailando con Haen, quien también estaba recibiendo instrucciones de William y bailando torpemente.

– Esta eterna sí que es chévere. – Dijo Samantha y otra ola de gritos en celebración se hizo presente.

Fue un baile bastante entretenido, pese a los dos extranjeros que a penas si podían seguir el ritmo, mas eso no evitó que los federales pasaran un buen rato en lo que el equipo de Stella regresaba.

– Parece que la están pasando bien. – Comentó la federal cuando el turbulento baile finalizó.

– Seh, ya tenemos un rascacielos de repuesto. – William le respondió en burla.

Lincoln y Haen se sentaron en las bancas, ninguno había bailado así durante tanto tiempo y realmente los había agotado.

– La próxima vez nadie nos va a detectar. – Dijo Haen en la mente del albino.

– Parece que no pudieron soportar el estilo de la U.M.F. – William se burló sentándose junto a sus dos compañeros.

– En serio, ahora tendrás a media federación queriendo contratarte, y si te niegas contratarán a la asociación para secuestrarte. – William habló en la mente del peliblanco con suma seriedad.

– El Dominio no es una fuerza policiaca previa a la edad heroica. – Lincoln respondió. – Un ataque organizado en la cadena heráldica sería un suicidio

– ¿Qué me dices del secuestro y asesinato de Rodgers? – Haen preguntó.

– Han pasado más de diez años desde el último atentado en Royal Woods, y se dice que el responsable fue ejecutado muy dolorosamente, yo creo que fue un montaje de alguna televisora, según los registros de la actividad de las agencias Heroicas más importantes, no se han destinado recursos al caso. – El albino respondió con mucha seriedad y confianza.

– Yo no lo creo. – Dijo William en un tono muy serio, él había ayudado a Lincoln a obtener ilegalmente los registros de actividad de las agencias heroicas, pero las actividades mediáticas son mucho más difíciles de rastrear. – Por lo que vi en las memorias de los equipos del Dominio, una agencia heroica encubierta fue asignada al rastreo del asesino, además se destinaron muchos recursos en evitar que las noticias transmitieran el caso, y si uno de los noticieros montó el asesinato para aumentar sus ratings…

– Por lo que me dijo mi percepción de esencias, Rodgers murió desangrado, pero sus quemaduras fueron más recientes, y que su cadáver fuera profanado… No parece obra de alguien que quiera pasa de ser percibido. Quizá fue la asociación, querían golpear fuerte contra la moral pública del Dominio… – Lincoln pensó intrigado, la asociación estaba orquestando un golpe mediático al igual que él.

– Si la asociación se vuelve más visible, hará que la gente pierda la confianza en los héroes, y así los movimientos anti-habilidades recuperarán toda la credibilidad que les quitaste en tu discurso. – William dedujo casi asustado por lo que sucedía.

– Esto podría ser más grande de lo que pensamos… – Lincoln consideró muy preocupado, pero también tenía otro asunto que atender. – Primero nos centraremos en la reubicación de la base y la reorganización de los demás primogénitos para la captura de los megaliscos marinos, cuando vuelva a Royal Woods, enviaré a más primogénitos para lidiar con los movimientos anti-habilidades, si están trabajando con la asociación las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles. – Lincoln sentenció ya decidido.

Haen y William estaban de acuerdo con él, definitivamente no permitirían que fuera herido y este sujeto que asesinó a Rodgers no era alguien ordinario.

Los tres prestaron atención a la pantalla, en la que mostraban al comité de jueces del evento, los cuales deliberaban sobre un asunto aparentemente importante, y cuando su deliberación finalizó, se mostró la entrada de la sala de espera.

– Debido a los daños que el equipo ejecutor sufrió durante su enfrentamiento con el equipo primogénito, son incapaces de continuar luchando. – Informó Coliseum. – Por lo que los ganadores del evento de campeonato son el equipo Marcha Atronadora de la Unión Meritocrática Federal.

Otro grito se hizo presente opacando el anterior y haciendo que todos los eternos y gente del Dominio debieran taparse los oídos, Lincoln incluso sintió la ansiedad del presidente Riley, como federal que es realmente quería gritar y celebrar con su gente, pero debió contenerse.

– Si me disculpan. – Dijo William tomando su lugar en la formación de los federales, todo el pelotón recibiría la victoria.

– Disfruta tu celebración, y nos veremos en el próximo evento. – Dijo Lincoln despidiéndose junto con Haen en una reverencia a su camarada.

William se retiró del lugar hacia el coliseo, mientras que Haen y Lincoln se dirigieron a los pasillos.

– La U.M.F. no es tan mala. – La eterna comentó viéndose mucho más alegre. – Es raro que pensara tan mal de ellos.

– Son culturas muy diferentes, ellos adoran los replicantes, mientras tu pueblo los odia…

– Y creí que eso los hacía malas personas… que tonta. – Dijo Haen desviando la mirada, ella se había dado cuenta de que era parte de la xenofobia que tanto repudiaba.

– El adoctrinamiento es así. – El albino le dijo sin la más mínima pizca de desagrado o decepción. – Cierra tu mente y te llena de estereotipos, pasa lo mismo con los anti-habilidades, la mayoría tiene miedo.

– ¿Miedo? – Haen preguntó bastante intrigada, los eternos habían exigido que ningún anti-habilidades viviera en Vardona, por lo que tenían muy poca información del grupo.

– No olvides que el Dominio nunca sufrió la purga del año cero, muchos siguen bajo influencias previas a la edad heroica, temen que un usuario de la piroquinesis que va caminando a su lado decida incinerarlos así sin más.

– Pero eso es tan… estúpido. – Dijo Haen rascándose la cabeza. – Creer que todos son malos… que todos quieren dañarte… que horror.

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estamos haciendo esto? – Lincoln preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

– … – Haen no respondió, sólo puso su brazo detrás de la nuca del albino en un abrazo, ahora realmente entendía el motivo por el que hacían eso, gracias a que aceptan a cualquier persona dispuesta a compartir su cultura, el Eón y el Dominio tienen una población similar en términos de números, y imaginar que tanta gente está dividida por un miedo que en el Eón ni siquiera reconocen como existente… eso explicaría en parte el clasismo y la discriminación que sufren.

– Haen hay federales adelante. – Lincoln le recordó sintiendo la ansiedad en su primogénita, quien rápidamente espabiló y usó su habilidad de primogénita para evitar que los federales notaran su presencia. – Oh…

Ambos tomaron camino a los vestidores, deberían ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver a salir a instalaciones públicas, además Haen quería volver a usar la ropa típica del Eón, era mucho más cómoda, suelta y ligera que el uniforme del Dominio.

Lincoln salió antes y esperó a Haen en una de las bancas de la plaza, y aunque le gustaba ver las estructuras del Dominio y apreciar su detalle arquitectónico, su celular vibrando en su bolsillo capturó su atención, era un mensaje de alta prioridad: de su madre.

"Hola cielo, los estamos esperando en la plaza principal, sólo faltas tú.".

– Si quieres puedes evitar que mi familia te detecte. – Dijo el albino en la mente de su primogénita sabiendo lo incómoda que ella se había sentido antes del evento.

– … – Haen no estaba segura de qué responder, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, pues Lincoln ya estaba escribiendo. – ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustaría conocer a tu familia. – La eterna respondió con una sonrisa confiada y un aire de desafío, no le agradaba el trato que recibió de la gente del Dominio, y tampoco la cultura de ese pueblo, pero ahora, si va a repudiarlos, que sea por su propia experiencia y no por el adoctrinamiento de su pueblo.

– De acuerdo. – Dijo Lincoln respondiendo el mensaje: "Voy en camino a la oficina de prefectos por los documentos para el viaje, llegaré en unos cinco minutos, mi compañera Haen me acompaña" para luego centrarse en la eterna que salía de los vestidores. Era la hermosa silueta blanca con marcas verdes que tanto pudo apreciar en su estadía en Vardona, pese a la rudimentaria forma de construcción que emplean en sus estructuras y su sociedad poco tecnológica en general, ellos también tenían un sentido de elegancia muy refinado.

* * *

Media hora antes, en la sala médica destinada a la recuperación de Linka Loud, en las instalaciones de enfermería cercanas al coliseo, la peliblanco leía el diagnóstico de su situación.

– Veo que tu sobreesfuerzo no ha dejado ninguna secuela. – Comentó la doctora Amelia Stimbelton entrando a la habitación.

Se trataba de una dama recién recibida de su doctorado y que operaba bajo la directiva de la más grande (en tamaño) agencia heroica: Dominion. Una dama de cabello largo, liso y negro que estaba completamente sujeto en una trenza que caía por su espalda hasta su cintura, su piel era pálida y con muchas pecas, usaba gafas de color rojo bastante notorias y estaba vistiendo el uniforme del cuerpo médico de Dominion, el cual era de color blanco con franjas rojas y varios compartimientos en los que se guardaba el equipamiento médico de campo.

– Si… – La alvina respondió algo dudosa, había estado meditando sobre su situación, ella sin duda exigió a su cuerpo más de lo que podía dar, y eso debió haber dejado alguna consecuencia…

– Noto tus dudas, y es terrible no poder responderlas, las células heroicas son un enigma aún para los más capaces investigadores del Dominio. – Respondió la doctora Amelia ajustándose los lentes para conectar su tableta al brazalete de Linka. – Es realmente curioso, no cabe duda de que no son de origen humano, pero lo más sorprendente es que parecen estar hechas para nosotros, manifestándose a una edad en la que somos capaces de controlarlas… Bueno, te transferí la receta médica para tu situación, pero creo que realmente necesitas un mentor, hay varios telequinéticos muy poderosos en el cuerpo de la academia, de seguro alguno aceptará ser tu mentor en esto…

– S-Se lo agradezco doctora, pero… ya decidí qué es lo que haré. – Linka respondió con una sonrisa genuina y alegre.

– Aún así te recomiendo buscar una asesoría, no es normal que el cerebro permita que alguien se sobre exija así. – La doctora añadió transfiriendo más datos al brazalete de Linka. – Pero en mi calidad de médica, sólo puedo dar sugerencias, y exigir sondeos, deberás realizar un examen de sondeo por semana y enviarme los resultados. – La doctora añadió mientras Linka se levantaba según las instrucciones en el panel. – Por lo demás, no eres necesaria aquí, tus tutores legales están en la plaza de la sección sur, estuvieron a punto de armar un escándalo hace un rato.

– Entendido doctora Stimbelton. – Linka afirmó en una pose de respeto con el pecho afuera y mirándola a los ojos, para luego voltearse y caminar hacia la salida del centro médico.

Ciertamente era una buena sugerencia, ella realmente necesitaría una asesoría en la telekinesis, pero una vibración en su brazalete la hizo cambiar el foco de su atención, era un mensaje de la profesora Liberty: "Estimados estudiantes, les he transferido los documentos correspondientes a estudios profesionales publicados por distintos cuerpos académicos reconocidos del Dominio en los que se detallan distintos aspectos de sus habilidades y sus aplicaciones, por favor léanlos y estúdienlos, serán parte importante de su examen de nivelación del próximo Lunes, al igual que de su vida profesional como héroes y heroínas profesionales del Dominio. Sin otro particular, les deseo un productivo fin de semana. Saludos Cordiales, profesora Liberty B. Ringer".

– ¿Por qué no me mató esa sobrecarga telekinética? – Linka pensó al recibir las noticias que la harían tener que pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando.

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Cristina al ver a su compañera albina saliendo del centro médico.

– ¡Ah! – La albina gritó al ver que Cristina ahora estaba justo frente a ella, había usado su habilidad. – T-También me da gusto verte. – Linka comentó con una sonrisa incómoda, disimulando el susto que su amiga le dio. – Pero lamento no haberle ganado a Luan…

Cristina no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, si bien le parecía una estupidez que su amiga de cabello blanco pensara en eso cuando su vida estuvo en peligro, al menos era una prueba de que estaba bien.

– Y si acababas hospitalizada ¿Cómo habrías podido ir a la fiesta que les debo? – La pelirroja preguntó en una sonrisa y conteniendo sus deseos de dar una palmada en la espalda de Linka por la jugarreta.

– Quizá… sea mejor una reunión de estudios. – Linka sugirió.

– Tal vez… ¿Mañana en mi casa? – Sugirió Cristina mientras ambas tomaban camino a la plaza, ahora sería mejor divertirse en lo que quedaba del evento.

– Buena idea… ¿Te nos unes? – Linka dijo al ver a su familia reunida en las cercanías, por las indicaciones del brazalete sus padres ya fueron notificados de su dada de alta.

* * *

Lincoln y Haen se dirigían a la plaza principal a encontrar a la familia Loud, retirar los documentos para su viaje fue un trámite rápido, la dama de Vardona se había ido del evento por motivos de su trabajo en Vourer, por lo que se los dejó a una recepcionista que se los entregó muy rápidamente a su destinatario Lincoln Loud.

– Parece que hay compañía… – Comentó Haen en los pensamientos de Lincoln cuando vio que no sólo estaba la familia Loud, sino que también Bobby y Cristina.

– Si… – Lincoln respondió algo intrigado por la esencia de Luna, la cual le dijo que se encontraba en la plaza principal, en un lugar donde seguramente haría una locura.

– ¿Temes por la de cabello corto? De seguro está bien.

– Sé dónde está, y si pasa lo que creo que pasará, será mejor estar en camino a puerto Bennet cuando eso suceda. – Lincoln respondió agotado, lo que Luna hará podría tener consecuencias, y la verdad es que no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

– ¿Cómo está el semifinalista? – Lynn preguntó saltando hacia su hermano en un tono entusiasta con el fin de taclearlo.

– Pregúntale a Luan. – Respondió el albino nerviosamente evadiendo el tacle, y haciendo que Lynn se estrellara contra el piso.

– Tú sí que llevas el término "morder el polvo" a otro nivel. – Luan se burló de Lynn haciendo a la deportista enojar.

– Como que comer polvo no es saludable… ¿Es cosa de deportistas? – Leni preguntó haciendo que las demás se rieran tanto de su inocencia como de Lynn.

Rápida y astutamente Lynn tomó sus agujetas, las amarró en un nudo bastante elegante y la arrojó al hombro de Leni.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la gentil chica al sentir ese toqueteo en su hombro, el cual asoció a la presencia de una araña.

Como suele pasar, el bullicio Loud comenzó tan rápido como terminó y el grupo tomó camino a la plaza principal, donde más eventos se estaban llevando a cabo, además de tiendas en las que los estudiantes vendían bocadillos de todo tipo.

– Disculpa jovencita. – Dijo Lynn sr acercándose a la eterna. Le era particularmente interesante que en estatura Haen llegara a la altura de su nariz pese a casi cuadruplicarla en edad. – ¿Tú eres la compañera de mi hijo?

– … ¿Lo disculpo? – Haen respondió algo dudosa, en el Eón no se pedía disculpas para iniciar una conversación. – Y si, mi nombre es Haen Pulinsmash. – Haen finalizó su presentación extendiendo su mano.

En el Dominio era muy mal visto que se saludara a un mayor ofreciendo un apretón de manos, pero Lynn sr no era tan irracional como para exigirle a un extranjero recién llegado que comprendiera y usara el protocolo del Dominio, por lo que correspondió al informal saludo.

Pese a ser una chica de once o doce años, ciertamente Haen apretaba con mucha fuerza, el fruto de haber sujetado herramientas de arado y agricultura en general desde muy temprana edad.

– Disculparás que pregunte, pero ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo? – El castaño preguntó haciendo que sus hijas redujeran el ruido de sus conversaciones para mirar y escuchar la respuesta de la eterna.

– Lo vi en Vardona, me llamó la atención el color de su cabello y que estuviera cargando dos bolsas de frutas muy pesadas… creí que era un anciano que necesitaba ayuda… – Respondió la eterna intentando disimular su risa.

Para las chicas Loud fue una decepción que no fuera una historia estilo "Entre la infinita marea de personas, sus miradas se encontraron y guiados por una fuerza superior e incomprensible, debieron reunirse e iniciar una nueva historia", pero también les fue imposible contener su risa. Incluso Bobby y Cristina rieron por esa historia, sólo los albinos guardaron silencio, ambos entendían lo vergonzoso que era que creyeran que son mayores por el color de su cabello.

– Y bueno, me pareció un chico bastante amable y lo fui a visitar varias veces, él también fue a mi casa y la verdad… es un pésimo agricultor. No pude ir a despedirlo, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos de nuevo, él sabe dónde vivo y conozco su escuela… – La eterna finalizó sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo siguiendo el guion que Lincoln le dio al pie de la letra, su mentira había sido un éxito.

– Me alegra que hicieras una amiga, Linky. – Dijo Leni levantando a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo. – Con lo aburrido que eres creí que las computadoras serían lo más cercano que tendrías a amigos…

Aunque esta vez era Lincoln el objeto de burla, la mentira de Haen tuvo el efecto esperado, por lo que nadie de su familia sospechaba de él.

Las risas no eran tan estridentes y las chicas se calmaron bastante rápido para dirigirse a la plaza principal en filas de a dos un tanto fuera de la costumbre por los tres invitados que tenían.

Lori caminaba de la mano con Bobby en el último lugar de la formación, finalmente le había podido dedicar el tiempo que su novio se merecía, y al ir abrazados ninguno podía pedir más, se habían extrañado mucho.

Luan y Leni platicaban sobre sus primeros días del año escolar y claro, sobre chicos, aunque la castaña se sentía ciertamente inferior a Leni por el harem que la gentil rubia tenía casi sin quererlo, mientras que ella tenía bastantes dificultades para acercarse a Benny pues la extrema seriedad de sus actividades de los cursos heroicos no les dejan mucho para interactuar, mientras que su habitual ánimo y calidad de cómica tampoco la ayudan… Luan no es buena para alejarse de los extremos.

Linka caminaba junto con Cristina, era su invitada, por lo que no podía dejarla de lado por platicar con su familia, además tenían que ponerse en contacto con los demás para programar una reunión y estudiar los documentos que la profesora Liberty les había enviado.

Lynn caminaba junto a Lana en silencio, no eran particularmente unidas y como precaución su padre no dejaría a sus gemelas rubias ir juntas.

Delante de ellas iban los señores Loud y luego Lincoln y Haen, ambos se mostraban muy interesados al igual que dudosos de las amistades de su hijo y claro, sobre en qué momento Lincoln la había conocido.

– Cielos. – Comentó Rita tomando a Lincoln del hombro y acercándolo a ella. – No pensé que mi pequeño conociera a tanta gente… con lo reservado que es.

Lincoln sólo se sonrojó por esa afirmación, era mucho más educada que la de sus hermanas.

– Con todo respeto… A mí no me pareció tímido. – Haen respondió intrigada, es cierto que en el Eón era inusual que alguien fuera tímido, gracias a las constantes migraciones siempre hablaban, trabajaban y confiaban en desconocidos.

– Te estás saliendo del plan Haen… – Comentó el alvino en la mente de su primogénita, se supone que sólo deberían seguir platicando de forma casual…

– Lincoln es muy… ordenado, pero nunca se mostró dudoso cuando platicábamos. – La eterna añadió ignorando la advertencia de Lincoln, cosa que lo hizo dudar mucho ¿Qué se estaba trayendo entre manos?

– Mamá… no soy reservado, sólo respeto los turnos de habla. – El albino se defendió en un intento de matar la conversación. Pero tenía razón, en muy contadas ocasiones ha interrumpido a sus hermanas en alguna conversación, caso muy contrario al del resto de su familia, que constantemente se gritan, haciendo que su hogar haga honor al nombre "Loud".

– Y por eso me agrada tanto este chico. – Haen respondió cargando su brazo en los hombros de Lincoln en un abrazo. – La verdad siempre pensé que la gente del Dominio era pedante y despectiva, que nos miraba como si fuéramos simios, pero él siempre me trató con respeto, aunque no entendiera algunas de sus costumbres él siempre era cortés y gentil, la verdad me llevé una muy grata sorpresa de él, con todo respeto y en nombre de todos los eternos, permítanme felicitarlos por concebir a un chico como él. – Haen finalizó quitándose la capucha de sus ropas enseñando una genuina sonrisa mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza en una casi imperceptible reverencia.

Los señores Loud quedaron boquiabiertos por esa declaración, ellos también tenían una percepción equivocada del Eón, ellos también los tenían en una muy baja estima, pero acababan de ser elogiados muy amablemente por una eterna que no sólo era muy elegante y calmada, sino que también valoraba los modales y cortesía de su hijo.

– M-Me halagas Haen. – Dijo el albino algo dudoso, todo lo que hablarían ahora sería una improvisación, práctica en la que él no se especializa.

– Siento una unión poderosa, Lincoln. – Lucy interrumpió volteándose levemente para no conversar con Lincoln dándole la espalda. La gótica caminaba junto a Lola, y ambas prestaban atención a la conversación a sus espaldas con mucha intriga.

– Ciertamente. – La eterna respondió con una sonrisa, aunque en efecto le intrigaba el sombrío aspecto de la gótica Loud, en el Eón casi no se usan ropas negras. – Al principio fue raro, pero me acabé acostumbrando a ayudarlo en Vardona.

– Tú y Haen… ¿Son pareja? – Lucy preguntó casi ignorando la respuesta de Haen.

Los señores Loud se petrificaron al escuchar esa interrogante, una cosa es que su hijo fuera amigo de una eterna ¿Pero ser pareja? No exageraban al decir que su hijo podría (según ellos) arruinar su vida al decidirse a vivir como un campesino del Eón por toda su vida.

Lynn y Lana miraron con curiosidad, y las de atrás no escucharon la pregunta.

– Estás siendo irrespetuosa, Lucy. – Lincoln respondió tajantemente. El albino ya estaba harto del desenfreno emocional de Haen, sí, era lindo que ella pensara tan bien de él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que esa liberación emocional se saliera de control.

– … – La gótica sintió el enojo en su hermano y decidió guardar silencio.

Lynn y Lana sólo desviaron la mirada, sabían que cuando su calmado hermano hablaba así, habían pisado una mina explosiva. Lola por su parte sólo miró a Lincoln.

– Espero no importunarte, pero ¿Cómo conociste a tu compañero de la U.M.F. en el evento, William Hall? – La elegante artista marcial Loud preguntó caminando de lado, era muy descortés hablarle a alguien sin mirarlo.

Lincoln le sonrió a su hermana, ciertamente le agradaba mucho su forma de hablar y su clase, además del hecho de ser detallista, pues hasta ahora no se había rebelado el apellido de William de forma hablada, sólo por los paneles informativos que en medio del emocionante evento, casi nadie lee.

– La familia Hall es una gran patrocinadora de Vourer en la U.M.F. lo conocí por mis contactos de Vourer durante el curso de élite. – El albino volvió a mentir, esperaba jamás revelarles el verdadero origen de William y Haen. – La verdad no pensé que participaría en el evento del Coliseo.

Gracias a la pregunta de Lola, Lincoln estuvo mucho menos irritable, y pasó el resto del camino platicando con ella mientras que Haen y los señores Loud mantuvieron una charla tan respetuosa como pudieron, después de todo eran tres personas maduras.

El ruidoso grupo llegó a la plaza principal donde se separó para ver las demás tiendas y eventos menores como actuaciones, antes del evento principal.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso, Haen? – Lincoln le preguntó a su primogénita una vez se separaron del grupo y se aislaron en una banca de un patio en las cercanías, pero esta vez no estaban hablando en sus pensamientos, el albino hablaba en serio. – No eres de las que se salen así del plan…

– L-lo lamento. – Respondió la eterna, pero ambos sabían que no era del todo cierto esa afirmación, no lamentaba lo que dijo, lamentaba la situación de Lincoln. – Pero… sólo sentí envidia.

– Tu familia… – El albino comentó recordando las circunstancias en las que la convirtió en una de sus primogénitas. – ¿Sigues decidid…?

– Con todo mi corazón. – La eterna interrumpió a Lincoln mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Es sólo que…

– Lo sé. – Lincoln debió interrumpirla, no quería que hablara de un tema que le es tan doloroso como su origen. – Dejémoslo hasta aquí. – Finalizó el albino tomando camino a la salida principal.

Debido a que la mayoría de las personas seguía en la academia, la parada de autobuses estaba vacía, permitiéndole al albino esperar calmadamente por su transporte, el cual llegó en muy poco tiempo. El chofer era un hombre de figura algo descuidada, piel pálida, cabello y bigote castaños esponjosos. Si bien el hombre miró muy raro a la eterna, sólo se limitó a dejarla pasar cuando Lincoln pagó por ambos.

– Oye… – El hombre llamó a Lincoln. – ¿Tú eres el del discurso de no son monstruos?

– Eh… sí. – Lincoln respondió algo dudoso.

– Lamento que no ganaran el evento… mejor suerte para la próxima. – El hombre añadió regresando su atención al volante para seguir su recorrido.

Lincoln le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se sentó en la fila de más atrás junto a Haen, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, Lincoln sólo se limitó a enviarle un mensaje a sus padres por el celular: "Querida familia, lamento no poder quedarme en el evento, pero debo preparar mi equipo para el viaje a Puerto Bennet, los esperaré en casa para partir".

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo para preparar sus cosas.

* * *

Las chicas Loud y sus padres sólo pensaron que Lincoln tenía mucho que hacer y entendieron sus motivos, después de todo Vourer no es poca cosa en términos de exigencias y valor laboral, y entendieron el motivo de su temprana retirada, aunque de cualquier forma lamentaron que no pudiera quedarse para ver el concurso del evento artístico.

El evento artístico se llevaría a cabo en un escenario instalado frente al edificio principal, y apuntando directamente a la estatua del primer héroe. Se trataba de una plataforma elevada con parlantes y dos pantallas enormes a los costados, cortinas rojas con bordados dorados que servían de telón. Frente a la plataforma se encontraban los asientos de los espectadores principales y elevándose alrededor estaban las gradas. En el asiento central de la mitad derecha de los asientos reservados se encontraba la máxima autoridad del Dominio Heroico, el Director Loki L. Lahtel, acompañado no por los ministros o los líderes de las divisiones gubernamentales, sino por los profesores más reconocidos de la academia: Onil G. Dran, Lane F. Nali, Nyl N. Thead y Liberty B. Ringer, además de la hija del mandatario, una chica de cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus hombros, pero se notaba algo descuidado, su nombre es Loan D. Lahtel. Por las políticas del Dominio que priorizan la educación, los profesores son tan importantes para el Dominio como el propio líder político de la nación, por eso los demás mandatarios políticos se ubicaban detrás de los profesores, mientras que en la segunda mitad de asientos se encontraba el presidente de la Unión Meritocrática Federal Allen Riley y algunos de sus coroneles de más alto rango.

Pese a que todos sabían que eran observados desde el escenario a nadie le extrañó, después de todo siempre pasaba, los participantes eran aplastados por la presión de estar ante las máximas autoridades de dos naciones, además de a la vista de millones de personas.

– Tranquilízate Luna. – Dijo una chica rubia poniendo su mano en la hombrera magullada de la castaña Loud, quien miraba a la audiencia por uno de los bordes de las cortinas. – Si estás muy nerviosa imagínalos en…

– Si dices ropa interior voy a vomitar. – Interrumpió Luna poniéndose de pie y exhibiendo su atuendo más adecuadamente, se trataba de una polera púrpura con un cráneo blanco bordado en el centro, una falda morado claro a cuadros y carios cinturones blancos, y un par de botas altas de color morado oscuro. – Es nuestra primera presentación ¿Cómo no estás nerviosa?

– Por que soy chévere. – Sam respondió con su mano en puño, salvo por sus dedos índice y meñique. – Además puede que se vean intimidantes con esas roas doradas y uniformes, pero en el fondo siguen siendo personas ¡Y todos reaccionan a la música! – Sam añadió con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar que Luna se sonrojara. La chica rubia con un mechón teñido de celeste estaba muy entusiasmada por la presentación que tenían ante ellas, usando una polera blanca con un bordado de anillo azul y un círculo rojo en el centro, debajo de una chaqueta celeste abierta y con jeans de color morado claro que terminaban en botas púrpura estaba lista para darlo todo y dejarlos boquiabiertos.

– Tú lo dijiste. – Dijo otra chica uniéndose a la conversación, era visiblemente menor que las otras dos, aunque compartía su estilo agresivo con su chaqueta morado oscuro abierta enseñando una polera de franjas horizontales blancas y negras, al igual que Luna, una falda de color morado claro cuadriculada y botas blancas, compartiendo con Sam un mechón de cabello teñido, pero era de color morado en su cabello negro. – Además, vinimos a romper normas, no a llorar por ellas.

– Lo sé pero… – Luna respondió algo dudosa, si bien ella fue criada bajo el estricto rigor de un héroe profesional (lo que incluía su disciplina), Luna nunca desarrolló esa extraña obsesión que tienen por la calma y el orden, obsesión que se refleja incluso en que la mayoría de canciones que se transmiten en la radio, al igual que en las sugerencias de sitios web de música, suelen ser música clásica o las de los himnos del Dominio, Luna era mucho más alocada y quería expresar sus ideas de una forma mucho más alocada, representativa de ella misma, y que llegara a más personas. – Quizá no debimos iniciar en algo tan grande…

– Nadie nace perfecto, ese es el motivo por el que ponen a audiencia tan importante a atestiguar arte musical que no se ha probado antes. – Sam le dijo a la ahora rockera Loud ayudándola a ponerse de pie. – Además, si todo fuera perfecto se arruinaría el mensaje que queremos dar en l escenario. – Sam añadió señalando las partes que más esencia les daba a sus atuendos, las tres chicas tenían imitaciones de las partes más vistosas de las armaduras de los héroes en sus atuendos, todas hechas para que se vean magulladas.

Las tres chicas darían un espectáculo que el Dominio nunca olvidaría por… razones.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludó el profesor Luke en el podio del escenario, el hombre estaba vestido con su uniforme de profesor, por lo que no destacaba demasiado, sin duda no cumplía con el propósito político de su hermano mayor, pero esa jamás fue su intención. – Soy Luke O. Rator su servidor, y me presento ante ustedes para dar inicio a una de las exhibiciones culturales más importantes del Dominio, y con lujo de soberbia, sé que nuestros invitados del Eón y la U.M.F. ha de disfrutarlo.

* * *

– ¿Querías quedarte en el evento? – Haen preguntó sin mirar a Lincoln, estaba avergonzada.

– No. – Lincoln respondió tajantemente. – Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los contratistas de la federación me encontraran, pero no tienen permiso para acceder al barrio Franklin.

– Mientes… – Dijo la primogénita, evitar que otros lo percibieran personas indeseables era uno de los objetivos por el que Lincoln la trajo. – Querías quedarte…

– Eso no importa ya. – Lincoln respondió relajando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del bus, ya había hecho algunos movimientos con cierta cantidad de azar en ellos, uno más no debería importar tanto. – Dejemos este asunto en manos de los demás Loud… ¿Apostamos?

Haen miró intrigada al alvino, quizá el azar sí era de su gusto, pero apostar…

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó la eterna.

– Luna sabe mejor que nadie cuánto se está arriesgando con esto… si papá la pone en un curso intensivo disciplinario me cocinarás los platos típicos del Eón. – Sugirió el albino con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

– De acuerdo. – Haen respondió sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, pero quería de algún modo compensar a Lincoln por su indisciplinado actuar. – ¿Y si yo gano?

– Te llevaré a todas las tiendas de Royal Woods.

Haen sonrió ante esa respuesta, una facultad muy curiosa de los eternos es que jamás se niegan a probar nuevas comidas.

* * *

En el patio central de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico el Director Loki miraba muy calmadamente un coro gregoriano que montaron los chicos de cuarto año, sin duda alguna un magnífico espectáculo que mantenía en un continuo agrado al líder político del Dominio.

– Magnífico. – Susurró Loki en un leve aplauso cuando los jóvenes terminaron de cantar. Si bien su canto fue hermoso, no podía opacar la ornamentación de su espectáculo, todos lucían esculturas de plástico moldeadas a mano de una armadura ajustada de color dorado con varias púas en la parte trasera de la cabeza y en la espalda, pero su cualidad más destacable eran las seis alas en sus espaldas, las cuales estaban dobladas hacia adelante tapando sus pechos, cinturas y piernas.

– ¿Es parte del espectáculo? – Loan preguntó a su padre cuando las luces se apagaron.

Rápidamente un destello de luz volvió a iluminar el lugar, pero este provenía del coro en el escenario, específicamente de los grabados en sus armaduras, los cuales, al brillar enseñaban una jauría de lobos alados, los cuales caminaban hacia el borde del escenario, específicamente hacia el anonadado Director Loki.

– Sin duda. – Respondió el mandatario poniéndose de pie ante los lobos que lo rodeaban.

Las luces de emergencia no tardaron en volver a iluminar el lugar, y los chicos del coro se mostraban con sus alas extendidas y su mano derecha en puño sobre el hombro izquierdo siendo el saludo más representativo y respetuoso del Dominio Heroico.

– Con orgullo en el corazón, ofrecemos nuestro homenaje al Dominio, a nuestros Héroes, y a nuestros aliados. – Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

El director Loki correspondió a la muestra de respeto de los estudiantes haciendo el mismo saludo, para luego volver a sentarse y ver que los estudiantes se reorganizaban poniéndose uno en sima del otro mientras algunos se separaban de sus alas y se las pasaban a los demás, todas encajando adecuadamente para lograr una estructura con la forma de las aves típicas del Eón y de la U.M.F. el quebrantahuesos.

Un gran aplauso por parte de los ciudadanos del Dominio se hizo presente en reconocimiento a los jóvenes del coro. Incluso los federales aplaudían, pese a que no era una forma de música de su agrado o muy practicada en su nación, el espectáculo que acompañó al canto gregoriano los sorprendió, mientras que los eternos gritaban con sus manos elevadas al cielo.

– Parece que Luke se empeñó mucho con ellos. – Comentó el profesor Lane al director de la academia entre todo el griterío.

– … – A Loan no le agradaban los profesores de la Real Academia de Royal Woods, ella estudia en Augustogrado, la ciudad vecina en la otra dirección de la cadena heráldica, y le parecía casi molesto que profesores en entornos formales le hablaran a su padre con tanta confianza. – Si me disculpan… volveré en seguida. – Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y retirándose.

– Crece muy rápido… – Liberty le habló a Loki. – Ya tiene 17 años ¿No?

– Está próxima a cumplir 18…

– Y es igual de inmadura que su padre a los 47. – El profesor Onil le habló a Loki con una embobada sonrisa, Loan le traía hilarantes recuerdos del mismísimo Director en jefe de todo el Dominio Heroico, máxima autoridad ejecutiva y legislativa de una de las naciones más avanzadas del planeta… vuelto loco por cuidar de la enérgica Loan bebé.

Si bien Loki no habría tenido problemas en criarla usando la disciplina, la violencia, el entrenamiento y el miedo, Loki se rehusaba a aplicar los métodos de su padre… excepto para bromas.

– ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? – Preguntó el director Loki usando su telekinesis para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello a Loni quien llegó a saltar del susto (pero no gritó). Desde que descubrieron que le daban miedo las arañas, no han dejado de molestarlo con eso.

– Director Loki. – Dijo Loan regresando a su asiento junto a su padre. – La siguiente pieza musical está próxima.

Para su padre, sus tíos y tía era extraño que Loan tuviera un trastorno de doble personalidad tan marcado y únicamente definido por su uniforme, literalmente haciéndola completamente disciplinada y obediente a los protocolos mientras lo tuviera puesto.

– A Really Loud Music. – Gritó Luna Loud cuando el telón se elevó, rebelando a un grupo cuya sola vestimenta superaba con creces el 100% en lo que a opuestos se refiere respecto a la anterior presentación. – ¡Heroes after the Battle los saluda!

Un furioso estruendo de la guitarra eléctrica en forma de hacha de Luna dio inicio a una canción de un estilo que casi no se escucha en el Dominio: Rock and Roll.

Rápidamente los puños de los federales, al igual que distintos replicantes apuntaron al cielo y todo tipo de luces comenzaron a deslumbrar, a los federales les encanta el sentido más salvaje de la música.

Incluso el presidente Allen se tonaba mucho más interesado en este acto, pero tanto el director Loki como su hija se notaban algo… abrumados por el volumen de la música.

 **HERO!**

 **Don't wanna hear you calling at my name.** (No quiero escuchar que caman mi nombre)

 **I'm not here for fortune and fame.** (No estoy aquí por fama y fortuna)

En el escenario, Luna había perdido todo rastro de inseguridad y miedo al quedar casi ensordecida por los gritos de los federales, e inició su canción con un apoyo masivo reflejado en las luces que provenían de los federales.

 **Instead I'll fight knowing nobody knows my name.** (En su lugar lucho sabiendo que nadie conoce mi nombre)

 **Nobody knows who he is!** (Nadie sabe quién es)

 **My foes are closing in and covering the sky! But i don't turn my back tonight** (¡Mis enemigos se acercan cubriendo los cielos! Pero no retrocederé esta noche)

En la enérgica locura del momento, Luna se dio el lujo de mirar a un asiento específico en las gradas. Fue casi delicioso ver la furia en los ojos de su padre, pero también un gusto ver que sus hermanas la estaban apoyando con alaridos que, si bien se perdían ante los de la U.M.F. seguían siendo preciados para la rockera Loud.

 **HERO!**

 **I'll stay until I taste the dirt of defeat someday** (Me quedaré hasta probar la suciedad de la derrota algún día)

 **Unleash my fist** (Liberaré mi puño)

 **HERO!**

Entre estruendos de ovación, replicantes disparándose contra el cielo y un cansancio producto del esfuerzo que conlleva cantar así de fuerte, Luna y sus compañeras terminaron su inusual (para los estándares del Dominio) canción con un estruendoso golpe del telón bajando.

* * *

– ¿Esa no es Tabby? – Haen preguntó viendo la tableta holográfica de Lincoln, ambos veían bastante interesados el espectáculo de Luna.

Lincoln miró detenidamente a la bajista del grupo, y por ese característico mechón lila ciertamente pudo corroborarlo.

 **I'm gonna be the Strongest HERO**

– Eso explica que no participara en el evento de campeonato. – Lincoln respondió sintiéndose ciego, a la distancia a la que se encontraban él no podía percibir esencias, y con tanto tiempo usando esa habilidad, para él ya era tan natural como para nosotros es ver.

– Debiste acompañarla… – Haen habló volviendo a formar una atmósfera incómoda.

– Ya no se pudo… – Dijo el albino guardando el dispositivo, si bien se notaba algo molesto por eso, pues realmente quería pasar con Tabby ese momento, su aura se tornó más alegre al ponerse de pie. – Hagamos que esto valga la pena. – Dijo Lincoln activando el timbre que indicaba al chofer que su parada estaba próxima.

* * *

Al regresar tras los bastidores, Luna y sus compañeras se quitaron sus armaduras decoradas, pese a ser réplicas no funcionales, eran bastante calurosas y algo pesadas.

Si bien quitarse esa ropa era mucho más demoroso que activar/desactivar sus uniformes, las tres chicas lo hicieron rápidamente, y antes del inicio del próximo acto, las tres estaban con sus ropas casuales y listas para regresar con sus familias o acompañantes.

– Buena esa, Sharp. – Felicitó un chico a Sam dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Y qué público más loco el tuyo.

– Sólo espero que no incendien el estadio. – La rubia respondió con una sonrisa triunfal a su amigo, para luego continuar su camino junto a sus compañeras. – Te dije que no había motivo para estar nerviosa…

Sam se extrañó mucho de que Luna pareciera temblar, la castaña Loud no les había hablado de los padres que tiene, sólo les había dicho que quería que fuera una sorpresa, y ahora que la sorpresa fue dada…

– ¡Luna! – Gritó Luan saltando hacia su hermana y compañera de habitación en un abrazo.

La familia Loud y sus acompañantes habían ido a los bastidores a recibir al grupo que acababa de terminar esa canción, si bien el evento no había terminado, este no era un torneo o una eliminatoria, sólo era una exhibición.

– ¡Gracias Sis! – Dijo Luna abrazando a Luan. Realmente fue un alivio ver primero a su más cercana familiar.

– Luna Marie Loud. – Lynn sr llamó a su hija, quien de inmediato se separó de Luan y lo recibió en una postura firme, pero sin perder su aura de agresividad.

Incluso los chicos que estaban en el lugar haciendo sus distintas labores para sus actos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar a Lynn sr, sería un chisme que querían observar… discretamente.

– Papá… – Luan intentó hablar, pero la ruda mirada de su madre la hizo guardar silencio.

– Parece que dio un espectáculo memorable. – Rita habló mirando muy severamente a Luna, quien parecía cada vez más intimidada.

– L-Lo… – La rockera Loud habló con temor, pero luego recordó lo mucho que sus hermanas y hermano se habían esforzado para apoyarla y para hacer que esta oportunidad fuera posible para ella, y el valor volvió a iluminar su rostro. – Lo di ¿No es cierto?

Ninguno de sus padres lo demostró, pero se sintieron anonadados por la respuesta de su hija, como en toda familia ya habían tenido algunos roces de opinión sobre temas varios, pero esta es la primera vez que los desafiaba tan abiertamente y en conocimiento de la desobediencia que había cometido.

– Nos vamos. – Sentenció Lynn sr dándose la vuelta seguido por su esposa. – Ahora.

El castaño era abrumado por su confusión, y cada agente de Poderosus vigilando en las cercanías agravaba sus dudas.

Desde que tiene memoria Lynn sr fue entrenado arduamente para luchar contra los enemigos del orden en el Dominio, salvar inocentes y ser un héroe eficiente capaz de derrotar a cualquier villano, pero esa nunca fue su decisión, y cuando finalmente decidió dejar el yugo de su padre e irse con su amada, le costó su relación con el hombre que siempre estuvo para hacerlo mejorar.

"Fuiste mi maestro, me enseñaste todo lo que sé, pero mi padre, nunca" Fueron las palabras que Lynn segundo recibió de su hijo poco después de su inicio de actividades en forja-victorias, pero… ¿Él quería que su hija pensara así de él? Claro que no ¿Pero ese capricho es más importante que el bienestar de su hija? Los héroes tienen canales de información diferentes en lo que respecta a la actividad de la asociación, y si bien sus movimientos rara vez están apuntados al asesinato en masa de civiles o directamente al terrorismo, siempre han sido una organización que se retuerce por cada alcantarilla y cada bolsillo, y de lo que Luna debe aprender a defenderse…

* * *

 **Bien, otro episodio llega a su fin, y con este, el arco más largo hasta ahora.**

 **El próximo episodio será más ligero y espero pueda llegar antes, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **La verdad no entiendo cómo pude ser tan olvidadizo como para no describir el apellido "oficial" de Loki y Loni... pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. xD**

 **La asociación empezó a moverse junto a algunos anti-habilidades extremistas, pero Lincoln no sospecha de la existencia de ese intruso... las cosas se tornarán muy interesantes para el forjador de la vida y la dama de Vardona.**

 **¿Qué sucederá con la familia Loud y cómo afectará el plan del albino? ¿Qué aventura espera a Lincoln y a las gemelas en el viaje a Puerto Bennet? ¿Qué opinan de que usara a Loan en la historia (De más está decir que no es una nacida del incesto como el fandom la tiene)? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: En efecto, Lori sabe que se está metiendo con algo muy peligroso, pero si existe algo así de peligroso, la asociación no dudará en usarlo para atacar a los héroes, o peor aún, venderlo a algún millonario que hará cosas peores con ese ser. No, el Dominio DEBE actuar, y para eso Lori debe saber a qué se enfrentan, ella no sabe que está buscando a Lincoln, y a Lincoln no le gusta usar a sus agentes para espiar a sus hermanas, por lo que como forjador de la vida, no tendrá ninguna ventaja sobre ella. Espero que te gustara cómo se desenvolvió la charla de Lincoln y sus padres sobre sus relaciones internacionales. Pero es un evento de exhibición no obligatorio, por lo que no hay reconocimientos al tercer ni segundo lugar. Ni Lori, ni Lincoln le dieron mucha importancia a la última pelea de Bobby en el evento. Lori también ha participado en ese evento e años anteriores, y si bien son peleas, no son por motivos sentimentales, por lo que no queda rencor entre los participantes. A Lincoln no le interesa eso de tener un hermano mayor, él quiere mucho a su familia como para cambiarle algo. Lori no se detendrá, el miedo que sintió ante el megalisco le dejó muy en claro que no era algo natural, era un monstruo con un poder terrible que debía ser neutralizado, Rhianne no puede acercarse a civiles en condiciones públicas, pues Vourer sigue muy restringida en el Dominio fuera de las ciudades fronterizas. Y sobre reemplazar a Loki: no. Lincoln aprecia mucho el deber que Loki ha desempeñado como director del Dominio, sus logros son asombrosos y ciertamente Lincoln no es un economista ni un político, y no sabría cómo reemplazar a Loki. Ahora con el fútbol, en efecto se podría, pero eso rompe con el primer punto: todos aquellos que no posean discapacidad deben poder jugarlo, y ciertamente los que no posean habilidades que los favorezcan estarían en una gran desventaja. Ahora, debido a la diversidad de habilidades, la única forma en la que creo que se podría jugar el deporte que inventé (el stormball) sería que el campo de juegos se modificara dependiendo de las habilidades de los participantes, así que creo que lo usaré como una parodia cómica. Sobre guerras mundiales: no. Actualmente hay muy pocas naciones, y la mayoría de ellas aún no está organizada, pues siguen teniendo conflictos internos, además del hecho de que nunca se ha dado un enfrentamiento tan masivo en la historia y no se tiene ninguna experiencia sobre cómo enfrentar un conflicto o a un ejército de personas con habilidades, por lo que no se declarará una guerra masiva entre naciones de ningún tipo. Lori si quiere ser una heroína, de preferencia de Bastión porque admira a su abuelo materno, Leni quiere dedicarse al diseño de moda, Luna a la música, ninguna de las demás sabe a qué quiere dedicarse, pero sus padres las fuerzan a tomar los cursos heroicos para que al menos puedan defenderse en caso de que la situación lo requiera, pero tomar los cursos del programa de formación de héroes no te obliga a ser un profesional de esa área. La relación de Luna y Sam… quizá el próximo capítulo relate sobre su relación, pues como será un arco calmado, narraré mucho sobre los personajes secundarios. Sobre las amistades de Lincoln, seguramente ellos se le acercarán por ser amigo de William, pero luego de unos días, cuando entren en confianza con los demás, cada uno tomará su camino y grupo. Lamento que el episodio demorara tanto.**

 **Sir Crocodille222: A Lincoln le hubiera gustado más, lástima por él. xD Sobre el posible trabajo de Lincoln en la U.M.F. Pronto explicaré más del funcionamiento social, económico y político de la federación actualmente sólo di un indicio cultural y su formación, pero sigue siendo poco. Los Lincoln que protagonizan mis siempre ha dado un buen show. xD Pero también hice que varios se robaran escenas, como la vieja y confiable Kaah'Narak, o William y Haen en esta pelea. xD M gustan los personajes secundarios y no los veo como piedras en el camino. Sobre las culturas, Lincoln las respeta, pero no permitirá que formen estereotipos y juzguen al resto del mundo en base a ellos. Burke va a tener un gran encuentro con el destino. Sobre el accidente, ciertamente es una coincidencia, pero muy probable para la situación actual, ya que por ellas se supo que los ductos del sistema de ventilación del Dominio estaban en mal estado, en resumen, era una coincidencia, pero eso implicaría a todos los practicantes que estaban en el edificio en ese momento, incluidos los de Bastión y de Dominion. Sobre el intruso, él vio que Lincoln estaba fingiendo con fines propagandísticos, pero no le dio importancia. Sobre lo de Linka, no daré spoilers de ella, pero no querrá ser como su abuelo, ella decidirá su propio estilo y forma. Haen tenía que hacerse notar, también me gusta el personaje. xD Hay que hacer interesantes a mis personajes secundarios, eso hizo tan deliciosas de escribir y leer sus muertes y sus victorias. Wilbur y Albert se conocieron y se hicieron amigos por la primera generación de monstruos, pero en esta realidad el evento nunca sucedió, por lo que no eran para nada cercanos más que para compartir sus memorias de sus días en el viejo ejército de los Estados Unidos. La desaparición de Lincoln sería muy problemática por el movimiento de la asociación y los anti-habilidades extremistas, atribuir su asesinato a algún civil anónimo sería un golpe duro contra los pro-habilidades. William tiene una habilidad mucho menos llamativa, pero su función no es ser llamativo. Todas las reacciones que pediste fue narradas y espero que te hayan gustado. Grand Final… buenos tiempos. C: Sigue preguntando con confianza. C:**

 **MightyMitch47: No siempre se gana. :C Pero Burke sí que la tendrá difícil.**

 **viruz pirata: Un premio bien merecido, pues le funcionó de maravilla. xD Sobre la recompensa por Lincoln, no es tan así, la asociación busca dinero, y matar a Lincoln no les dará ni un centavo. Buen comentario sobre las gatitas muertas, sobre todo con el meme de la curiosidad mató al gato. xD Sobre lo de asesinar, tengo mis dudas, pues eso mataría el entorno de los ambientes, si alguien de la clase muriera todo el ambiente se tornaría más triste y no es lo que quiero narrar para esta historia. Y sí, odio not such Luck, y con este tipo de descripciones siento que me puedo vengar de lo malo que fue. xD Gracias por el ánimo. :D**

 **Anónimo: Sobre lo e las peleas con las chica Loud, Lincoln simplemente no quería y decidí darle el gusto. xD No habrá peleas por los demás lugares. Lo de los exámenes finales, ciertamente habrá, pero no serán como peleas, para eso están los cursos prácticos, por lo que el próximo campeonato se dará en otra festividad, los héroes profesionales no participan amigo. La habilidad del forjador de la vida no se hereda, esta tiene un 100%, Mégalot tiene el 90 y Lincoln el 10, eso es todo por ahora. Si Grand Final hubiera tenido hijos, estos no habrían nacido con la escarcha (las esquirlas sangrientas eran cristales externos). No, no habrá una próxima generación, esta historia gira en torno al objetivo de Lincoln, el cual tardará más en cumplirse, pero no el tiempo suficiente como para que los personajes lleguen a tener hijos. Sobre los descendientes de los clones Loud, decidí usar a esos oc del fandom, aunque claramente son diferentes, y no sirven sólo como máquinas sexuales para un Lincoln que procrea con todo lo que se mueve.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	20. Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 8)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Celebrando el Nuevo Año (Parte 7)**

 **Se Acabó la Fiesta**

* * *

Nombre: Luke (Reniega de su apellido, actualmente opera bajo el nombre de Luke B. Reak)

Edad: 45 años.

Afiliación: Dominio Heroico

Rango: Profesor, orientador vocacional y coordinador de eventos de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico.

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para generar cargas energéticas indetectables que se transfieren mediante el contacto físico, y al detonarse, el huésped sufrirá un derrame cerebral masivo, pero dependiendo de la energía y fuerza física de su cuerpo, este derrame podría no suceder. Fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Un hábil luchador y talentoso espía especializado en la eliminación de cabezas importantes. Sobreviviente de la carnicería que dio origen al mundo sagrario de Masacrar (nombre en honor al suceso que marcó su origen). En esta nueva realidad usó su habilidad para asesinar a los mandatarios políticos opositores de muchos de los estados que actualmente forman el Dominio, al igual que a muchos corruptos y criminales, pavimentando el camino que sería dado por Royal Tech para concebir el Dominio Heroico. Nunca dejó de servir al Dominio eliminando enemigos de forma casi inevitable. Con el pasar del tiempo y el nacimiento de la asociación, los héroes y su código que permitía el asesinato tomaron su lugar, "permitiéndole" tomarse un descanso y dedicarse a ser profesor y propagar el arte musical que tanto amaba por todo el Dominio.

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, una hija y seis sobrinos.

Enemigos: La asociación.

Gustos: Ópera, música clásica, cantos gregorianos, su hija y su pareja.

Disgustos: Ropas oscuras y con metal, ruidos estridentes y músicas Rock y Punk.

* * *

La familia Loud se retiró muy abruptamente del lugar, dando sólo a Linka y a Lori la oportunidad de elegir quedarse en el evento o regresar con ellos a la casa Loud, ambas eligieron despedirse de Cristina y Bobby para irse con su familia. Todas sabían que cuando Luna rebelara su amor por la música en su acto a los ojos de todo el Dominio, necesitaría todo el apoyo posible para enfrentar a sus padres.

* * *

– ¿En serio no te preocupa lo que le pase a Luna? – Haen preguntó a Lincoln, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que varios cortes de carne terminaran de hornearse, por el mensaje que le envió su madre sabía que llegarían en breve y ellos terminarían de cocinar por él, cosa que lo favorecía, pues simplemente no tenía deseos de cocinar todo eso… no tenía deseos de nada en realidad. Había sido un día muy agotador con la insubordinación de Haen.

– Esto es lo que ella quería… – El albino respondió mirando al techo con una expresión agria y tosca, tenía sentimientos encontrados por la decisión de Luna. – Ella sabía que al hacerlo se arriesgaba a que la separaran del resto de su familia, pero prefirió eso…

– Pero eso es lo que ella ama hacer…

– Y por eso debe enfrentar las consecuencias, no la quiero ver arrepentida si la mandan al instituto intensivo de Sharpsburgo, ella así lo quiso.

– ¿Y si tuvieras el poder para evitar que tus padres la enviaran lejos?

– Basta Haen. – Ordenó el albino mirando su equipaje. No se tardó nada en preparar su equipo de Vourer para el viaje, y ahora estaba esperando a que sus padres regresaran para irse con Lola y Lana a Puerto Bennet. – Sabes que lo único que estoy dispuesto a usar para ayudar a mis hermanas son mis palabras.

Cuando sintió la cercanía de las esencias de sus padres y hermanas, Lincoln supo que era hora de asegurarse de lo que sucederá con Luna, por lo que se apresuró a abrirles la puerta y recibirlos cortésmente mientras Haen activaba su poder de primogénita para no ser percibida por la familia Loud.

– Bienvenid… – Lincoln se detuvo al sentir la tensión en sus padres y hermanas.

Lincoln se limitó a abrirles paso cortésmente y verlas caminar ordenadamente a la mesa principal.

– Gracias por tener todo listo, tesoro. – Apreció Rita acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hijo, para luego darle un beso en la frente. Lincoln ciertamente se había encargado de ordenar todo, pero por el desfaz de tiempo que causó que el resto de la familia Loud llegara con antelación la cena tardaría un poco más.

Junto a todos y en el orden habitual, la familia Loud se sentó en la mesa de forma impecable y pese a que estaba casi todo listo para empezar a comer, nadie tenía deseos de hacerlo.

– Lola, Lana, vayan a ordenar sus equipajes. – Lynn sr ordenó y ambas niñas obedecieron sin cuestionar o responder.

El silencio era cuanto menos incómodo, pero quien más la sufría era Lynn sr por la aplastante presión que lo ahogaba, sus próximas palabras marcarían para siempre el futuro de su familia y el suyo como padre, y aunque sabía que su amada lo apoyaría sin importar qué, no podía permitirse tomar decisiones a la ligera.

– Sabes lo que se viene ¿No es cierto? – Lynn sr preguntó a Luna en un tono acusador, y como respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada agachada de su ahora rockera hija. – Tu abuelo habría firmado una orden de restricción para tus amigas y destrozado todos tus instrumentos musicales.

Luna sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso, sabía que habría consecuencias por haber desobedecido cuando su padre le prohibió estrictamente la práctica de artes musicales, pero no se había imaginado que podría ser capaz de alejarla de sus amigas e instrumentos. Pero ese mismo gesto fue el que Lynn sr mostró una infinidad de veces en su infancia, pero jamás recibió importancia por parte de Lynn segundo.

– Lo próximo que saldrá de tus labios será una respuesta ¿Qué imaginaste que sucedería cuando me enterara de tu pequeña banda?

– … – La familia Loud hizo un silencio colectivo ante esa pregunta. Lincoln y Lori son los que más conocen del código penal del Dominio y ambos sabían que el tutor legal de una estudiante parte del programa de formación de héroes del Dominio podía solicitar que el estudiante fuera transferido a un internado disciplinario intensivo, pero lo de las órdenes de restricción era parte del sistema de asuntos internos, cosa que ninguno dominaba bien.

– Que me transferirías a Augustogrado. – Luna respondió con decisión en su voz. – Que me separarías de mi hogar y que empezaría una vida sola…

– ¿Y era más importante tu música que vivir con tu familia? – La pregunta de Lynn sr fue directamente al corazón de Luna, y también al tema del que ninguno de los que conspiró con ella quería afrontar.

– Me las arreglaría… Siempre lo he hecho. – La rockera respondió desviando la mirada, pero la telekinesis de su padre la hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y compartir su determinación, deberían zanjar el asunto lo antes posible. – ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería entender la jaula en la que me tenías!

Lynn sr no podía negar eso, y si bien él les daba muchas más libertades de las que él mismo tuvo, ahora sentía que no las apreciaban… El castaño desvió la mirada a la cocina, un pitido provenía del horno, casi de inmediato Lincoln se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de cocinar la cena. Ciertamente las cosas cambian, las varas con las que el mundo se mide van cambiando, y él no quería que sus hijas pensaran de él como él piensa de su padre.

En ese momento los megáfonos comenzaron a transmitir el mensaje con el que el director Loki iniciaría su desfile por la avenida Royal Woods que terminaría en el ayuntamiento.

" **Queridos hijos del Dominio Heroico, me dirijo a ustedes con los últimos acontecimientos. Que nadie en el Dominio reniegue de los triunfos que conmemoramos en este momento. Y aún mientras un conflicto filosófico y moral tiene a mi cámara de senadores y diputados divididos, el triunfo que hoy celebramos y conmemoramos destella con una luz que opaca las rencillas de los movimientos pro y anti-habilidades, y esa luz es la que resplandece en cada una de nuestras noches. Antaño a la edad heroica incluso los agentes de la ley temían cuando la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor, y los criminales se cobijaban en ella como si de una orden de libertad para sus turbios actos se tratara y los menos acaudalados temían la infinidad de profanaciones que podían sufrir al tener una fuerza mediocre de protección y un sistema que los ignoraba llamándolos "crímenes menores". Pero hoy, en nuestro Dominio Heroico nadie teme a la oscuridad de la noche, nadie necesita de un muro a sus espaldas y un cuchillo en su mano para poder concebir el sueño… ¡El índice de crímenes en el Dominio jamás había sido tan bajo! Hoy conmemoramos nuestra victoria sobre a la oscuridad de la noche, la misma victoria que permite a todos vivir sin miedo nos demuestra que la Edad Heroica, el Dominio y sus héroes llegaron para quedarse."**.

Lynn sr, al igual que muchos en el Dominio admiraba al director Loki y sus logros por el país, y la abrumadora ola de ovaciones y aplausos que se escuchaba incluso desde el barrio Franklin eran una prueba de ello.

Aunque los orígenes de la nación son un misterio en el caos que reinó durante la purga, es un hecho que es una nación fuerte, y también el hogar de la familia Loud, todas crecieron respetando los valores de respeto y disciplina del Dominio y ahora son parte de su cultura, pero también es un hogar diferente a aquel en el que fue criado por su estricto padre.

Lynn sr siempre impulsó a sus hijas para que aprendieran a defenderse de una asociación cruenta y despiadada empeñada en obtener dinero aún si para ello debieran destruir a todo el Dominio, pero esa organización ha reducido su actuar.

Antaño el tráfico de replicantes fue satanizado, pero la U.M.F. no ha perecido por su uso y la cantidad de muertes producto de su uso es muy baja, siendo principalmente en empresas y familias acaudaladas. Casos similares se dieron con las drogas ilegales en el país y con distintas armas, pero aún así la mayoría de las misiones que ha tenido fueron de patrullaje perimetral y un par de robos menores… la asociación sigue tan peligrosa como siempre, pero su actuar se ha reducido a actividades que en su mayoría no involucran a la población civil mayoritaria, sino que a enormes negocios con los grandes focos económicos.

– Luna… yo fui criado para proteger al Dominio en caso de que alguien quisiera iniciar una purga… después luché para detener a una asociación… que hoy ya no existe.

El silencio que incluso Rita hizo sólo era interrumpido por el eco del desfile al otro lado de la ciudad pero la tensión se podía cortar al sentir.

El conflicto en el interior de Lynn sr era demasiado fuerte, pues él sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor por sus hijas… pero ahora se veía a sí mismo en el lugar de Luna… en el exacto momento en el que él dejó Poderosus y con él, el yugo de su padre… pero el pasado es pasado, y no podía juzgar el mundo actual con los ojos del pasado. – Yo… lamento haberlas criado para enfrentar una asociación que ya no existe. – Las palabras del castaño eran confusas, nadie en su familia habría esperado escuchar eso de él, pues siempre fue un hombre que hacía todo pensando en el futuro de sus hijas e hijo, aunque el silencio era desalentador para las chicas Loud, se notaba que su padre estaba meditando mucho el asunto, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron y respiró profundamente, todas tragaron saliva, la sentencia iba a ser dictada. – Yo… creo que el entrenamiento que reciben en la academia es suficiente para su formación para enfrentar al mundo actual, no habrá más entrenamiento intensivo después de clases… – En ese momento el castaño se detuvo para tomar un fuerte respiro. Al terminar de ordenar sus ideas miró a Luna, quien sintió algo muy inusual en la mirada de su padre: la calidez de la compasión. – Y tampoco restricciones de actividades. – Sentenció el castaño ante las miradas atónitas de sus hijas e hijo.

Nadie en la casa Loud esperaba dicha resolución (probablemente ni siquiera él), pero lo que sí era predecible era el grito colectivo que salió de las chicas Loud con una fuerza que hizo al castaño temer por las ventanas de su casa.

– ¡Ugh! – Un pequeño pero consistente impacto en su estómago hizo a Lynn sr dejar de pensar en sus ventanas y centrarse en evitar golpearse contra el piso en la caída.

Luna no había tenido el más mínimo cuidado para expresarle a su padre su felicidad por lo que había decidido y esa felicidad se expresó en un brusco tacle para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

– … – No es que Lynn sr nunca hubiera sido objeto del afecto de sus hijas, pero este siempre fue bajo estándares y protocolos, pero pese a haber sido derribado y con una fuerza presionando sus costados dificultándole respirar, simplemente se sentía bien. – ¡Cuidado niñas! – El castaño gritó cuando Lola y Lana bajaron rápidamente al primer piso para unirse a la ruidosa celebración, y no es para menos. Que todas tengan más tiempo para hacer sus cosas era muy liberador. De por sí fueron unas vacaciones asombrosas e inolvidables por la intervención de su hermano y ahora podría repetirse para siempre.

Lincoln iba saliendo con los cubiertos, pero decidió esperar y mantener su distancia del caótico grupo, y aunque sabía que había perdido la pequeña apuesta con Haen, realmente era un alivio que Luna no tuviera que irse a otra ciudad o a un internado disciplinario intensivo, pero lo que realmente le ponía contento es que ahora tenía todo lo necesario para desobedecer a su padre.

– Cúbreme. – El albino ordenó a Haen para tener tiempo de escribir una carta, tomar sus cosas y retirarse de la casa Loud por la entrada trasera con su equipaje sin que nadie lo viera.

En su camino a la parada de autobuses cercana a la casa Loud, Lincoln sintió dos familiares esencias escondidas cerca de la entrada principal de la casa Loud, debido al asunto de su padre, Lincoln no había podido centrarse en los alrededores de su hogar, pero aún así hizo que Haen evitara que esas dos visitas lo detectaran.

– Creo que… podemos permitir tu pequeña fiesta sorpresa. – Lynn sr habló usando su telekinesis para abrir bruscamente la puerta y dejar caer a dos personas que estaban "espiando" en su puerta.

– ¡Ah! – Sam y Tabby gritaron cuando cayeron dentro de la casa Loud.

– ¿No nos presentas a tus amigas, Luna? – Lynn sr preguntó.

Luna miró nerviosa a su padre y luego a sus compañeras.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Luna preguntó susurrando. Les había pedido que se mantuvieran alejadas en lo que el asunto con su padre se calmaba pero…

– ¿Luna? – Lynn sr llamó a su hija acusándola aún más.

– Eh… Lo lamento. Ellas son Sam Sharp y Tabitha Folsom… – Comprensiblemente Luna dudó sobre sus próximas palabras, ciertamente sería tentar demasiado su suerte, pero tampoco quería ocultarle cosas a su padre, después de todo él estaba siendo demasiado honesto con ellas… – Mis compañeras en el evento artístico.

Sam y Tabby sintieron que diez años de vida les fueron arrebatados al sentir la mirada de Lynn sr. Ambas sabían de lo estricto que es en todos los aspectos y claro, de lo temible que pude ser cuando se trata de obediencia y protocolos, pro nada de lo que dijo Luna se podía comparar a lo que Lynn sr las estaba haciendo pasar con su mera presencia.

– Hm… – El castaño suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar. – M-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Luna.

Algo en lo que Luna no falló al hablar de su padre es su talento en la telekinesis, talento que brillaba con luz propia mientras movía las sillas de sus hijas para que él, su esposa, sus once hijas, su hijo y las dos invitadas pudieran cenar apropiadamente, aún faltaba tiempo para que el tren de su hijo partiera, por lo que podrían cenar todos juntos.

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Haen preguntó en la mente del albino, la primogénita estaba esperándolo en una cuadra más adelante.

– Mi padre es hábil, eso lo reconozco, pero sigue siendo un humano y no puede superar el poder de una primogénita. – El albino respondió con tranquilidad.

Haen había alterado la percepción del tiempo de la familia Loud y todos creían que el tiempo les sobraba cuando en realidad faltaba alrededor de media hora para que el tren iniciara su viaje. Lincoln planeaba dejar la comida lista y que su familia cenara mientras él, Lola y Lana se iban a Puerto Bennet, pero tras esa reacción de su padre, lo mejor es dejar a las gemelas con su familia.

– Sabes a qué me refiero. – Haen llamó la atención de Lincoln aumentando la energía con la que se comunicaba a su mente.

– ¿Sientes duda en mí? – Lincoln respondió con una pregunta que dejó a Haen sin respuestas, y sin detenerse en camino a la parada de autobuses. – Mover la base y dejar todo funcionando es nuestra prioridad, ahora haz silencio. – Lincoln ordenó centrándose en la vista que tenía de la ciudad.

A lo lejos se veía la caravana del desfile, y hasta el barrio Franklin llegaban los ruidos de las bocinas y los fuegos pirotécnicos.

– Veo que hubo un cambio de planes. – Dijo Linka sentándose junto a su gemelo en el asiento de la parada de autobuses. – ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no notaría que mi pequeño semifinalista pésimo para despedirse no estaba?

Era sorprendente lo detallista que era, la habilidad de Haen fue usada para evitar que Lincoln fuera percibido y efectivamente eso pasó, pero Linka notó esa ausencia… deberá revisar las células heroicas de Haen y quizá modificarlas.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Lincoln preguntó en un tono brusco, la verdad parecía bastante molesto desde su pequeña charla y no es para menos, Linka y Haen lo habían hastiado bastante. – …

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un abrazo por parte de su gemela, aún en su frustrado estado anímico, el peliblanco podía percibir las emociones de Linka, y eso incluía un afecto nuevo… Linka lo veía de una forma diferente.

– ¿Linka? – Lincoln preguntó confundido.

– Espera… – Pidió la albina sin soltarlo. Lincoln pudo percibir muy bien las emociones de su gemela, pero estas no eran algo que hubiera percibido antes en ella, era una decisión muy fuerte, pero no podía deducir hacia qué.

Después de unos incómodos instantes Linka habló separándose de su gemelo y mirándolo con una sonrisa que sin duda le mejoró el ánimo.

– Lincoln… lamento haberme comportado como una tonta. – Dijo la albina golpeando suavemente el pecho de su hermano. – En ese punto me superaste… Y me convertiste en tu fan… – Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza de esa afirmación, Linka siempre fue muy entusiasta y directa, pero también tenía su toque infantil y hasta cierto punto adorable… y ella lo sabía, por lo que se volteó para evitar que Lincoln la viera. Al mirar hacia el otro lado vio algo que la desalentó, pero tarde o temprano eso iba a aparecer.

Linka se puso de pie para indicarle al autobús aproximándose que se detuviera, para luego voltearse hacia su gemelo enseñándole su gentil sonrisa.

– Pronto nos enfrentaremos de nuevo. – La albina declaró en tono desafiante, pero su esencia no rebelaba que estuviera dispuesta a dar todo para vencer. – Y después de eso… Seguiremos siendo hermanos, pero tú me mirarás del mismo modo en que yo miraba a los héroes de pequeña. – La albina añadió usando su telekinesis para levantar el equipaje de su hermano y ofrecérselo.

Lincoln le sonrió y recibió el equipaje, realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso de forma inteligente, y tampoco es que hiciera falta, después de todo es la única persona en la casa Loud que lo ha visto en sus peores facetas.

– Siempre he apoyado a mi gemela, pero esa fisgona celosa que me habló en el evento no era Linka… es bueno tenerte de vuelta. – Dijo Lincoln subiendo al autobús.

Una vez sentado en la ventana se despidió de Linka por la ventana agitando su mano, pero ella le estaba haciendo una mueca graciosa… típica Linka.

Por precaución, Lincoln le envió un mensaje al celular de Linka: **"Dejé la carta de despedida junto al pato ¡Que Leni no la confunda con una servilleta!"**.

En la siguiente parada de autobuses se Haen se subió y por su habilidad el chofer rápidamente se olvidó de su presencia.

Luego de que la eterna se sentara junto a él, Lincoln se dedicó a ver la hermosa ciudad en la que nació y creció, realmente le gustaba la arquitectura y no se cansaba de admirarla.

* * *

Lynn sr estaba decidido a ser él quien terminara de preparar la cena, y aunque fue extraño no encontrar a su hijo en la cocina, lo primero que pensó es que había ido al baño o a su habitación, de cualquier modo usó su telekinesis para terminar de poner los utensilios en la mesa.

Sería la primera vez en la casa Loud en la que la familia no se sentó exactamente en las mismas posiciones.

– ¿Luna? – Tabby llamó a su amiga, las tres rockeras se habían sentado juntas. – ¿Está Lincoln?

Luna le sonrió al ver que la pequeña punk estaba sonrojada, por lo que tenía entendido, Lincoln la ayudó en el examen de ingreso y han platicado bastante desde que las clases iniciaron, ya podrían considerarse amigos, pero Luna tenía la impresión de que a Tabby le gustaba Lincoln… lo cuál causa un melodrama bastante jugoso si se toma en cuenta a la mítica Haen…

– ¿Luna? – Tabby volvió a llamar a la rockera Loud, quien enseñaba una mirada perdida.

– Debería estar… – Luna miró hacia la cocina, ahí estuvo la última vez que lo vio, pero no había señal de él.

– Llamen a Lincoln por favor. – Lynn sr pidió desde la cocina al tiempo en que una fragante ola inundó la sala principal de la casa Loud.

Cuando Lynn jr. Iba a subir en busca de su hermano el ruido de la puerta cerrándose la hizo mirar hacia la peliblanco que entraba.

– ¿Qué hacías afuera, Linka? – Rita preguntó mientras todas volteaban a verla.

– Eh… creí ver un gato, ya saben, son muy raros. – La peliblanco habló nerviosamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda siendo objeto de miradas incriminatorias.

– ¿Un gato blanco, dientón y con un mechón de pelo imposible de peinar? – Lynn sr preguntó mostrando un papel, la carta de Lincoln, la cual comenzó a leer en voz alta: **"Querida familia, lamento haberme ido anticipadamente y sin despedirme (de nuevo), pero creí que mi despedida arruinaría su celebración, además, no creo que Lola y Lana vayan a causar más problemas. Les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana. Lincoln Loud."**.

Era la forma de escribir de Lincoln, y también su ortografía y caligrafía.

Realmente había dejado un sentimiento amargo en su familia y visitas, y no fue porque de nuevo se hubiera ido sin despedirse, sino porque olvidaron la hora de su viaje, y también de impotencia, podían comprender que no quisiera interrumpir el momento por lo que decidiera retirarse sin decir nada, pues no podía perder su viaje.

– Ya brindaremos por él cuando esté servido. – Sugirió Rita tratando de mantener el ánimo pese al ambiente que se formó.

Lori, Luna y Luan se unieron al esfuerzo, logrando mantener a flote una suerte de conversación bastante animada entre todas mientras Lynn sr servía el pavo para poder dar inicio a lo que sería una nueva forma de cena en la casa Loud. No podía negar que estaba emocionado por eso.

– Disculpen… no tengo hambre. – Dijo Lola retirándose a la habitación que compartía con Lana.

– Quizá sigue de malas. – Sugirió Lana sin darle mucho interés, pero Rita la siguió de todos modos, Lincoln era un caso excepcional por el compromiso que tenía, pero Lola se arrepentiría de faltar a esa cena.

* * *

– No hay nadie. – Lola respondió cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Por su tono, la pequeña parecía triste.

– Entonces a nadie le molestará que entre… – Rita dijo ingresando silenciosamente a la habitación de sus hijas.

Lola descansaba sobre su cama mirando al techo. Sus piernas estaban extendidas y paralelas a sus hombros, poyaba su nuca en su almohada y sus manos estaban juntas sobre su estómago. Se veía muy ordenada en esa posición, pero su aura expulsaba tristeza, pese a que no había derramado una sola lágrima.

Rita entendía que Lola fuera más difícil de tratar que el resto de sus hijas, por los entrenamientos marciales que realizaba además del entrenamiento que toda la familia hacía, su carácter era más fuerte y obstinado, pero en muy raras ocasiones se había comportado así.

– ¿Qué sucede, cielo? – Rita preguntó también acostándose a la derecha de su hija. – ¿Extrañas a Lincoln?

– N-No… no es eso. – Lola respondió acostándose sobre su hombro derecho para ver a su madre. – Es que él es… – Lola no sabía cómo expresarlo, sentía mucho aprecio y respeto por Lincoln, pero ese no fue el motivo por el que estalló contra Lana hace unas horas.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus prácticas marciales? – Rita preguntó al ver la confusión en su hija.

– No… bueno, sí… ¡Ah! – Lola gritó frustrada para luego sentarse en la cama. – Es que… él siempre me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él…

– ¿Es por las mentiritas blancas? – Rita volvió a preguntar en un esfuerzo para que Lola esclareciera sus ideas, pero por la mirada de su hija no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

– No… – Lola respondió. Ella sabía que hay verdades que es mejor no decir, pero no era eso a lo que se refería con la confianza que Lincoln le inspira. – Es que… él es el único que nunca llega tarde… ¡Ah! – Lola volvió a gritar volviendo a recostarse sobre su cama mirando al techo.

En ese momento Rita unió los hilos y supo exactamente a qué se refería su hija: No es una sorpresa que, a diferencia de la mayoría de su familia, Lola apreciara mucho la calmada y metódica forma de ser de Lincoln, pero era su constancia lo que ella más valoraba de su hermano. La elegante esgrimista Loud ha practicado los más estéticos artes marciales del Dominio desde hace mucho, y la disciplina siempre ha sido una de las facultades que más se respeta en los entornos marciales, y como resultado, la constancia y la puntualidad son cualidades que Lola admira y respeta, y sumado a que Lincoln jamás ha cometido alguna falta al protocolo (siempre la ha saludado deseándole un buen día, nunca le ha hablado dándole la espalda, incluso le ha deseado buena salud después de cada estornudo prácticamente desde que nació)… Las demás chicas Loud también aprecian eso, pero debido a la poca expresividad de Lincoln no lo sentían del mismo modo que Lola y por eso le molestó tanto que Lana de burlara de esa maravillosa cualidad de su hermano.

– Cielo… – Rita susurró poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Lola. En serio ¿Cómo podía culparla por defender la dignidad de su hermano cuando alguien habló mal de él? – Yo… sé que Lana puede ser algo desesperante, pero no puedes atacarla cada vez que hace algo desagradable…

– Lo sé… es sólo que… también odio que hablen mal a espaldas de los demás… – Lola respondió quitándose de encima la mano de su madre.

– Tienes razón, es malo hablar mal de otros, pero ¿Es lo que alguien que respeta los protocolos marciales haría? – Rita preguntó sintiendo un leve espasmo en Lola.

– No… – La pequeña rubia respondió con vergüenza, en efecto había sobreactuado, y pese a los cursos de entendimiento psicológico básico del Dominio, a Lola no le gustaba admitir sus errores, seguía siendo muy orgullosa.

La forma de enseñanza que se aplica en el Dominio ha sido controvertida por los grupos conservadores, pero ha probado ser efectiva: muchas disputas pueden resolverse pacíficamente, pero no todas, y sacrificar la dignidad o los valores de una persona para evitar un conflicto de escalas tan pequeñas no es aceptable, y cuando el conflicto es inevitable, también se tienen protocolos de duelo.

– ¡Debí retarla a un duelo para que se disculpara! – Dijo Lola con fuego en su mirada mientras se levantaba de la cama de un solo brinco. No sería la primera vez que entraba en un duelo formal con alguien, le costaría recordar la cantidad de veces que se ha enfrentado a Lindsey Sweetwater o a varias de sus compañeras en sus prácticas o en cada ocasión en la que no se podían poner de acuerdo en cómo proceder en alguna presentación (haciendo caso a la ganadora).

– Ehm… Que sea después de la cena, tesoro. – Sugirió Rita con una sonrisa, ella siempre enseñó a sus hijas e hijo a resolver los conflictos, no a evitarlos con un burdo castigo para que se comportaran.

Rita y Lola se habían perdido el brindis en nombre del Dominio, del nuevo año, y del ausente Lincoln, pero aún así participaron de la primera cena en la que no estarían casi encadenados por los protocolos de formalidad.

* * *

Tabby y Sam fueron bien recibidas en la casa Loud como amigas de Luna, y también formaron parte de la amable cena, siento testigos de otra forma de vida en la casa Loud, una mucho más… "Loud". Ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a tanta gente, pero era una atmósfera muy acogedora.

Pese a que Lola y Lana no estaban en los mejores términos, lo cierto es que sin consecuencias, el asunto dejó de importar después de un buen rato con su familia y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, lo cierto es que por haber causado un alboroto en público su padre sobre reaccionó causando todo eso como consecuencia.

Lynn sr y Rita tendrían mucho que hacer con el nuevo enfoque que darían para su familia, realmente era difícil enfrentar un cambio tan radical en su forma de crianza.

Lincoln llegó sin novedad a Puerto Bennet y junto a sus primogénitos comenzaron a instalar los equipos de su base en una caverna subacuática que previamente habían preparado para su nuevo centro de operaciones. Eran preparativos muy necesarios para burlar los drones subacuáticos del Dominio que últimamente estaban muy activos, si la suerte se los permitía podrían encontrar a algún megalisco acuático antes que las guardias costeras nacionales.

La noticia de la muerte del segundo huevo de Ikhas, al igual que la del pelirrojo huésped del megalisco fueron muy tristes para Lincoln, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera, en su lugar siguió con sus experimentos e investigaciones mientras realizaba el trabajo de asistencia para el lujoso crucero turístico de la U.M.F. "Super Tritón", cuyo cuerpo de mantenimiento pertenecía a Vourer, quienes fabricaron los replicantes que el crucero empleaba en sus servicios.

* * *

– Pasen, pasen. – Dijo una señora alegremente cuando dos hermosas chicas de cabello rubio llamaron a su puerta. Era una casa sencilla y acogedora de un barrio residencial, construida con los protocolos de seguridad del Dominio. Tenía dos pisos y un lindo jardín. – Soy Sarah.

Ambas invitadas le hicieron caso a la amable mujer y la siguieron. Era una dama de unos cuarenta años, casi cincuenta, en estatura un poco más baja que Lori, por su aspecto se nota que se ha cuidado. Usaba un vestido casual de color rojo y un pantalón de jean celeste que acababa en botas café sin tacones. Su cabello liso y castaño, bajaba alrededor de su rostro cubriendo sus aros para terminar en una coleta que empezaba detrás de su nuca.

– ¿Saben? Casi chillé de alegría cuando supe que Carol invitaría a sus amigas. – La mujer comentó con dicha en su voz. – Su padre y yo temíamos que le diera vergüenza… ya saben, es algo torpe.

– ¡MAMÁ! – Un fuerte grito se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones.

– Ups… – Dijo burlonamente Sarah. – A Carol no le gusta que hable de ella y su enemigo mortal… que es básicamente nuestra casa.

– ¡Te dije que odio que hables de mí! – Gritó una hermosa chica de cabello rubio liso abriendo una de las puertas para dirigirse a sus invitadas… pero su camino fue detenido por un mueble alto con el que chocó olímpicamente.

Sarah debió contener su risa, pero aun así dejó salir un par de carcajadas, ese mueble ha sido el mayor enemigo de Carol desde que es lo suficientemente alta como para chocar con él.

– Maldita caoba… – Dijo Carol sobándose la frente.

Eso explicaría las marcas que a veces se le notaban en la frente durante las clases de acondicionamiento físico.

– Mejor pasen. – Carol pidió con desánimo e intentando mantener en pie la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de la bienvenida que le dio a sus amigas.

Karl, Sarah y Carol, los tres integrantes de la familia Pingrey vivían muy cómodos en un tranquilo barrio del Dominio, el sueldo de Karl le permitió dar a su familia una buena calidad de vida y también le dejó el tiempo suficiente para ver a su hija crecer, el Dominio tenía políticas estrictas sobre los tiempos laborales de los trabajadores, nuevamente, exigiendo a las empresas sobre una restricción absoluta de horarios y el pago por el tiempo de transporte.

Lo que la familia Pingrey no sabía es la influencia indirecta que tuvo en esa maniobra del director Loki. El mandatario principal del Dominio conocía la tragedia que la familia Pingrey pasó en el universo de los Heraldos, dicha tragedia fue el motivo por el que Carol debió unirse a la asociación, y también el causante indirecto del fatídico destino que sufrió a manos de los Heraldos del Fin. Loki se aseguró de prevenir el desesperado acuerdo que su padre hizo con un señor del crimen que acabó costándole la vida y la de su mujer, astutamente causó la banca rota de la empresa que el padre de Karl formaba, y posteriormente otra empresa (secretamente del Dominio) la compró. Si bien la familia Pingrey nunca obtuvo el reconocimiento y la fama que llegó a tener en la dimensión de los clones, han logrado tener una buena y cómoda vida en el Dominio, no eran millonarios, pero sí felices.

– Esa arpía. – Maldijo Carol lanzándose sobre su cama una vez llegaron a su habitación.

La habitación de Carol no era lo que Lori y Whitney esperaban, era una habitación normal, un par de peluches tirados sobre una cama cubierta con un plumón azul, frente a un escritorio pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para su laptop y un par de cuadernos de apuntes, debajo de una repisa que tenía un equipo de música con parlantes imponentes. Un piso de madera con uno que otro rayón y cortinas celestes. También había algunos bordados de lobos, pero mucho menos que en la casa Loud.

Ambas invitadas estaban sentadas en los sillones esponjados de la habitación y miraban a Carol con una mezcla de lástima y deseos de burlarse, no podían evitarlo después de años de rivalidad.

– Desearía haber grabado eso… – Dijo Lori en un tono burlesco.

Si bien Carol siempre había sido el estereotipo de "chica perfecta", desde que comenzó su misión con Lori y Whitney, se ha sentido mucho más libre en lo que a relaciones personales se refiere, verdaderamente aprecia a esas chicas y por eso le molesta tanto ese tipo de burlas, pero ninguna ha olvidado su propósito.

– Luego nos burlaremos, el tiempo premia. – Comentó Whitney activando un filtro de voz que los micrófonos del dominio no detectan, permitiéndoles hablar de todo lo que quieran sin temor a que su conversación sea escuchada.

Las tres se habían asegurado de poder burlar las tecnologías de detección del Dominio antes de comenzar con su investigación más a fondo. Antes de comenzar, Carol activó el reproductor de música, pues con los aislantes de sonido que ellas tenían, podrían conversar en privado y su madre no notaría que estaban en silencio en la habitación.

En sus manos tenían un dispositivo con todos los datos del robo del tren, lo que incluía a todos los tripulantes del viaje y sus destinos, los cuales las chicas ya habían estudiado. Era bien sabido que quién causó el robo estaba entre ellos, pero eran cerca de 150 los ocupantes del tren, e investigarlos uno por uno no tenía sentido, tendrían que hacer un filtrado lógico, para lo que lo conectaron a una computadora aislada de las redes y registros del Dominio, que Carol sacó de debajo del piso sobre el que estaba su cama.

Cientos de datos de los tripulantes inundaban la pantalla y pese a que todos podrían ser cruciales en una investigación, en estas circunstancias no aportaban nada.

– Esperen… hay otro camino. – Sugirió Carol cambiando la pantalla de los datos de los tripulantes del tren a los datos capturados por la red de sensores.

– Los sensores estaban muertos… – Aseguró Lori considerando inútil esa idea. – ¿Ya olvidaste que las alarmas no se activaron cuando aparecieron los criminales?

– ESOS sensores estaban muertos. – Corrigió Carol. – Pero no todos… piénsalo, nosotras vimos que el monstruo en ese contenedor fue secuestrado por los criminales, pero de cualquier forma hubo un gran escándalo por los contenedores mal marcados en Puerto Bennet.

– Duh. – Interrumpió Whitney en oposición a Carol. – Si el sujeto hizo eso fue para proteger su carga de fisgones.

– ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? – Carol interrumpió preguntando con una sonrisa.

– Obviamente cambiaron las marcas de etiquetas. – Lori aclaró frotándose las sienes, le estaba pareciendo algo molesto el parloteo de Carol.

– Según el protocolo de marcado y etiquetado de Royal Train, antes de sellar el contenedor, el número de envío y una descripción del contenido es codificada y grabada en la coraza del contenedor, pero las partes del etiquetado habían sido intercambiadas… ¿Cómo pudo hacer ese intercambio entre Royal Woods y Nueva Andasar?

– …

Lori y Whitney no supieron qué decir, eran docenas de casos reportados por la confusión, y cortar y soldar tanto metal mientras se recorren cientos de metros en la sección de carga, y además intercambiaron el contenido en menos de dos horas es un trabajo inhumano.

– ¿Callejón sin salida? – Lori preguntó entendiendo el punto de Carol.

Había cientos de formas de llevar a cabo esa titánica tarea en el tiempo establecido, pero ninguna de estas lo permitiría sin usar habilidades, y por consiguiente activar los sensores de detección de habilidades (escaneando el lóbulo de Levi).

– Eso creí… – Carol respondió mientras se cargaba un gráfico de los datos obtenidos por los sensores de ultrasonido.

Lori y Whitney se miraron intrigadas, esas herramientas eran empleadas en el sondeo por su capacidad de determinar distancias, funcionaban enviando una onda de sonido en una frecuencia que el oído humano no podía percibir, y según el tiempo que se tardara en regresar determinaban la distancia, pero el intruso usó un método que no movía los objetos.

– Pero una vez mapeé la sección de carga… – Carol se notaba contenta, podría ser una chica simple, pero le encantaba hacerse la interesante, y realmente lo estaba haciendo, pues Lori y Whitney miraban asombradas la pantalla. – ¡Voila!

La señorita Pingrey debió contener sus deseos de reír al ver que las expresiones de Lori y Whitney se tornaron de asombradas a "Espero que esto sea una broma". La pantalla sólo mostró una imagen superior de la sección de carga, realmente nada que le pudiera dar información.

– Date prisa Carol. – Whitney ordenó hastiada, cosa que hizo reír aún más a Carol.

– No podemos medir el tiempo en el que la carga de los contenedores fue intercambiada, pero sí las placas. – Carol tenía razón, esos sensores eran en extremo precisos, y sondeaban en una muy alta frecuencia, y pese a que el intruso no era detectado por esos sensores y que la transposición de las placas era muy veloz, había varias ocasiones en las que las placas no estaban y que era registrada.

Haciendo un mapeo de los momentos en los que las placas no estuvieron, ordenándolo según el tiempo y sobreponiéndolo al dibujo de la sección de carga, convirtiéndola en un vídeo que mostraba cómo un punto se movía, el camino recorrido por el intruso mientras desordenaba la carga.

Lori y Whitney miraban asombradas la imagen, realmente era impresionante que Carol hubiera superado a los analistas de Poderosus, pecaron de ingenuos al ignorar los sensores de ultrasonido.

– ¡Y aquí! – Carol volvió a llamar la atención de sus compañeras cuando el punto dejó de verse, es decir, dejó de usar su poder. – Apuesto a que se quedó vigilando su objetivo, pero escondido de nosotras.

– ¿Entonces…? – Preguntó Lori visiblemente enojada.

– Le quitas lo divertido a la vida. – Carol comentó en un tono desanimado por la actitud de Lori, pero prosiguió. – Lo que tenemos es que se detuvo en este contenedor, observando la cápsula del monstruo, pero lo que no es fácil de notar es que está justo sobre un ducto de ventilación subsuelo, apostaría a que lo usó para desplazarse sin que lo viéramos.

– Entonces puede alterar la posición de otras cosas, pero no a sí mismo…

– Su poder no importa, ni siquiera la base de datos del Dominio los tiene almacenados todos, una infinidad de poderes podrían hacerlo. – Carol aseguró abriendo otro archivo en ese computador, este no pertenecía a los datos obtenidos de la memoria portátil que robaron a Poderosus. – Esto es lo que importa. – Carol añadió al tiempo en que una imagen del suelo debajo del contenedor en el que se hospedó el intruso, a simple vista no se notaba nada extraño, pero al hacer un sondeo energético y un enorme zoom se evidenció la diferencia de ese piso con el del resto del tren. Era evidente que algo no cuadraba, parecían estar distorsionados, como si algo lo hubiera cortado perfectamente y luego los hubiera puesto juntos de nuevo.

– Si entró al vagón de carga, lo hizo por estos ductos. – Aclaró Carol mirando a Lori con una expresión de tristeza.

Lori llegó a tragar saliva al ver eso. Todos los trenes de Royal Train tenían la misma arquitectura, y sabía que el ducto por el que el intruso avanzó llegaban a las habitaciones de los pasajeros de primera clase.

– Lori… Tu hermano pudo haber viajado con un señor del crimen. – Carol concluyó dando lugar a un entorno triste, pero tenía razón, quien fuera que haya contratado a Jetstream y a Mistral no era alguien de pocos recursos.

– Al menos eso reduce los posibles involucrados. – Dijo Lori en un tono de decisión y un aire de fuerza.

Carol y Whitney la miraron sorprendidas, a los ojos de toda la escuela era sorprendente tanto el tamaño como lo unida que es la familia Loud, pero esa reacción es… casi robótica, pero también comprensible, no se podían imaginar que tramaba el señor del crimen que quería a ese monstruo, pero es algo enorme, y cuando lo descubrieran, se asegurarían de que todo el peso de la ley del Dominio cayera sobre el responsable, experimentación y alteración humana, contacto con agentes de la asociación, alteración de cargamento legal y oficial… esos crímenes son suficientes para ejecutar al responsable sin siquiera necesidad de un juicio.

Gracias al aporte de Carol, Lori y Whitney sabían que el responsable de ese monstruo estaba entre los pasajeros de primera clase de ese viaje.

Lori levantó su puño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Carol cerró la laptop y saltó a la cama con uno de sus cuadernos, Lori usó su telekinesis para mover la laptop debajo del suelo bajo la cama de Carol y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones acolchados y comenzó a escribir en su teléfono celular, al igual que Whitney.

– ¡CAROL! – Gritó Sarah desde afuera de la habitación, se le hacía difícil escuchar con la música en ese nivel. – Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta ¡Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos!

Lo siguiente que se escucharía es un estruendo, seguido por los agudos gritos de las tres rubias.

* * *

Fue un viaje sin mucha novedad, Lincoln ayudó mucho en el mantenimiento del Super Tritón y afianzó el uso de replicantes de la U.M.F. gracias al protocolo de anonimato, no tuvo problema alguno con los acaudalados federales que, de haber sabido que se traba de él, lo habrían intentado contratar, o directamente dar algún trabajo, realmente querían replicantes únicos. Pero el mayor triunfo fue trasladar apropiadamente la base de los primogénitos, ahora operarían en Puerto Bennet, ciertamente sería mucho menor la cantidad de megaliscos que encontrarían ahí, pero no es que eso detendría las operaciones de sondeo que llevaban a cabo en el Eón y en la U.M.F.

Al regresar a Royal Woods, Lincoln tenía mucha más información del megalisco que seguía adaptado a un huésped humano, era sorprendente la cantidad de información que almacenó del difunto pelirrojo, gracias a su percepción de esencias, Lincoln había aprendido demasiado sobre la fisiología humana, pero las células del megalisco tenían aún más información que él podría utilizar para sus experimentos, dada la utilidad de esa información, Lincoln tendría que esforzarse más en sintetizar la habilidad de Haiku para poder mover su base a donde quiera y sin limitaciones.

– Hogar, dulce hogar. – Dijo Lincoln regresando a su hogar. – Corrijo: Hogar, ruidos hogar.

– ¡Linka! – a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Lori, se notaba furiosa.

Lincoln se sorprendió de ese grito, usualmente en la casa Loud no se permitía eso… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

– ¡One Puch! – Lincoln escuchó otro grito, este era mucho más agudo y trabajado, y provenía de la habitación de Luna y Luan, indudablemente era Luna, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica, y por la calidad, no era una grabación.

– Me voy por un fin de semana y la poca calma de mi casa desaparece… – Lincoln pensó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Pero se sienten más felices. – Comentó Haen, quien estaba junto a Lincoln, su habilidad había sido mejorada para hacerla completamente imperceptible, no podía permitirse más problemas, por lo que Lincoln le dio a elegir seguir con su misión como una observadora completamente silenciosa e imperceptible por todos los demás, y ella aceptó.

– Cierto… – Lincoln no pudo negar eso, pero por seguridad decidió rodear la casa y entrar por la entrada trasera.

– ¡Ah! – Otro grito se hizo presente a penas Lincoln tocó la manija de la puerta, al mirar por una ventana vio a Lynn pegada al techo del comedor.

– Siempre supe que llegarías a lo alto, hermanita. – Luan se burló. – Me llenas de orgullo, nunca dejé de creer en ti.

La furia de Lynn ardía como el infierno, estaba viendo tranquilamente un partido de Stormball cuando, de un momento a otro estaba pegada al techo con adhesivo industrial.

– ¡Hola Linky! – Leni saludó a Lincoln casi haciéndolo saltar del susto.

La gentil rubia estaba podando las rosas del jardín trasero cuando su hermano regresó, y no pudo evitar saludarlo con una gran y enorme sonrisa.

– Hola Leni, que gusto vert… – Lincoln quiso corresponder al sorpresivo saludo de su hermana ofreciéndole su mano para un apretón, pero fue tacleado en un abrazo. – N-No me fui tanto tiempo…

Era demasiado extraño para Lincoln, no había protocolo o norma de formalidad que no estuvieran rompiendo en ese momento, espacio personal, saludo formal, abrazos y ruido.

– Pareces divertido. – Comentó Haen en burla al albino, realmente le era gracioso verlo así de avergonzado.

– ¿Será muy tarde para aceptar la propuesta de deserción de la señorita Rhianne? – Lincoln se preguntó sarcásticamente mientras era sacudido cual muñeco de lana por su hermana.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba un episodio que tardó en llegar, pero que hizo a la familia Loud más… Loud. ¿Lincoln podrá acostumbrarse a este nuevo entorno tan poco apegado a los protocolos?**

 **¿Les gustó la referencia a los padrinos mágicos? xD**

 **La investigación de Lori sigue acercándola más y más a su hermano ¿En qué acabará su noble misión?**

 **La verdad no fue una gran misión o arco el que se dio en Puerto Bennet, y preferí hacerlo así por que sólo iba a decir el motivo del actuar de Lola, e introducir a algunos otros primogénitos, pero los daré a conocer en un futuro próximo.**

 **Ahora sí que se vienen un par de episodios con menos tramas profundas y políticas, y más divertidas que narrarán las actividades en la academia, al igual que algunos otros trasfondos y relaciones entre los personajes, y describiré el magnífico Stormball. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Ahora sí que viene un par de episodios de los demás personajes, te me adelantaste un poquito, Admito que me está gustando la idea de pareja de Lincoln y Haen, pero mi regla de nada de shippeo con Oc's míos se mantiene. Sobre las posibles parejas de Lincoln, admito que en un principio quise que fuera Tabby, simplemente me gustaban los fanarts, pero Stella como federal y Ronnie con el trasfondo que le di también me tienen tentado. :,c Sobre esos oc's del fandom, la verdad es que para mí la más sólida es Loan por su inseguridad, al resto las veo demasiado planas y sin rasgos (fuera de su apariencia y origen) que destaquen, así que quizá use sólo sus apariencias para los primos de Loan, y sobre sus interacciones con Lincoln y la familia Loud, sólo serán de forma casual, después de todo eso es lo que Loki y sus hermanos querrían, ahora, sobre sus vidas privadas, sería lo mismo que pasó con Lincoln y Alistair, en una mirada rápida se parecen, pero más detenidamente sus diferencias son evidentes. Lincoln tiene 3 planes, uno de ellos es romper lo que el llama el ciclo de la locura infinita, y ese afectará a todos los humanos, el segundo es un complemento a la cultura de esas tres naciones, y el tercero es regenerar a los trascendentes y los poderosos para que vuelvan a ser fértiles, simplemente por compasión él no considera que no deberían extinguirse por su arrogancia, es sólo una diferencia de juicio entre él y Mégalot. Los exámenes de nivelación serán bastante creativos, y los narraré en el próximo episodio, lo mismo sobre el replicante de Lincoln, pero no tendrá las funciones que tenían los nanobots del primer Grand Final, aunque pronto la U.M.F. se volverá más insistente, ellos no son tan buenos para aceptar la derrota, pero no intentarán secuestrarlo, lo quieren de su lado, no como un esclavo.**

 **Viruz pirata: La U.M.F. no intentará secuestrar a Lincoln, lo quieren como su aliado, no como un esclavo, la federación no funciona así. Sobre la venta de personas con habilidades, no se da, las habilidades no funcionan así, en esta realidad nunca se dará el caso que se dio en boku no hero con el hijo de Endeavor que, según él, tenía un control sobre el fuego más poderoso que el de su padre, aquí todas las habilidades demandan igual esfuerzo para su adecuado control, y también en la genética, nunca un niño ha heredado una habilidad que sea una "fusión" de las habilidades de sus padres, siempre es una o la otra, o una especialización de una de las dos (por ejemplo, la criokinesis es una especialización de la hidrokinesis), por eso hay tan poca demanda en la venta de humanos (excepto el loco que antes mencioné del otro lado del océano, él quiere coleccionarlos sólo por obsesivo compulsivo, pero no creo que lo use en esta historia más que como mención), además a la asociación le conviene más Lincoln libre, entre menos se acepten los replicantes, más ganarán con el tráfico de los mismos y si se legalizan, ganarán aún más cuando se deba llenar al Dominio con los mismos. No es que el Dominio prohíba ciertos estilos de música, es que ningún estilo se puede masificar si no es difundido, y el Dominio tiene una estricta política sobre el ruido en la vía pública (como pronto la familia Loud verá), incluso el uso indebido de las bocinas de los vehículos es duramente penalizado. Tú sí que me conoces con lo de su doble personalidad, pronto verás más de ello. xD Sobre Haen… me duele mi política de nada de shippeo con mis oc's. :c Pero su pasado también lo daré a conocer pronto. Sobre Lynn sr, debo decirte que no exagerabas, era un asunto muy importante para él y su familia, sólo resta esperar que nada malo suceda por sus decisiones. Sobre aquello que se aproxima, sin dudas he dado indicios de ello, pero aún no he dado nada como para que puedan deducirlo con más precisión. xD Y tampoco creo que lo haga, es que quiero que sea una gran sorpresa. Sobre el rpg… creo que tengo que pensar más en eso, como respuesta rápida, diría que pokémon es uno del que me alejaría (si se respetaran las descripciones más macabras como de lo agresivos que son los scyter o los 10000 celcius de magcargo, que debería estar evaporando ya el agua de Marte), pero si no es consecuente, me gustaría estar ahí para hacer a mis heraldos del fin con pokémon máquinas asesinas (como sucedió con un kabutops y aerodactil en la película de Latios y Latias). xD Y Gracias por el ánimo como siempre. 3**

 **MightyMitch47: Gracias por captar la referencia, creí que nadie lo iba a hacer. :,v De William no veremos tanto, pero sí de Haen, no es muy cumplidora con Lincoln, pero ella, al igual que los demás personajes, se están ganando mi corazón, y aunque estaba considerando un evento terrible, realmente estoy dudando sobre volver a matarlos cruelmente. :c Saludos.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Bobby tenía una pierna rota y los sistemas de salvamento de los trajes no ayudaron completamente a detener el hielo de una primogénita, por eso Teri y Tad no estaban en las mejores condiciones y Bobby, menos. La mayoría de los federales disfrutan en apuestas inocentes, les gusta dejar el destino de pequeñeces en manos de la suerte, la fuerza decide el destino de las cosas importantes. Sobre el valor de los replicantes, en la mayoría de los casos es muy superior al precio del sistema que realice su función en nuestro mundo, por ejemplo, un replicante vórtice de aire se usa a modo de aspiradora, en este caso el replicante no gasta energía eléctrica y es más efectivo en términos del tiempo usado para aspirar, pero el mejor punto es la durabilidad, si fuera como la tecnología de hoy en día (que se rompe a la más mínima brisa) la empresa sufriría mucho en términos de reputación (además de que se arriesga a un boicot masivo por parte de los federales por su incompetencia, pronto explicaré más sobre esa tendencia de los federales a las manifestaciones públicas violentas), pero en ese replicante, su precio sería tres o cuatro veces mayor al de una aspiradora cara, y con los replicantes que ofrecen servicios nuevos, su precio varía demasiado dependiendo de su uso, por ejemplo, un replicante de uso industrial con la habilidad de Cristina limitado sólo a la estructura de un edificio se podría vender en miles de millones de dólares, considerando que podría prolongar el tiempo de vida de un edificio a cientos de años, por eso a Lincoln lo tenían tan bien cotizado. Sobre la asociación, a ellos realmente les conviene que Lincoln siga actuando, gracias a su ideal de que las habilidades no los hacen monstruos, está manteniendo a los replicantes lejos del Dominio, lo que permite que el tráfico de replicantes florezca, y si los replicantes fueran legalizados, las fabricantes de replicantes colaboradoras de la asociación se elevarían hasta los cielos con el dinero de sus ventas, Lincoln no se puede considerar como un peligro real para la asociación por ahora, pero no durará mucho. Luan tuvo mala suerte de que Lincoln la hiciera perder. Sobre lo de Haen, también amé esa parte, es interesante cuando un estereotipo se rompe en pedazos y te das cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a otra persona a quien consideraste casi un animal (piensa en lo horrible que fue que hace unos 100 años tenían a personas de piel negra en zoológicos en Inglaterra durante el imperialismo). ¿Qué te pareció la resolución de Lynn sr? Nadie esperaba a Loan. xD Pero aun así no creo que sea disonante para esta historia, dependiendo de cómo me sienta sobre ella incluiré a los demás hijos de los clones de las Loud, y su doble personalidad, no, ese trastorno nació después de la separación de sus padres, y Loki acusa a su exmujer del trastorno de Loan. Sobre los demás clones, pronto se rebelará, o quizá no tan pronto. Sobre la parte orgánica del cuerpo del dios oscuro, nunca se pudrió, pues la atmósfera tóxica y corrosiva causada por los heraldos para terminar de purgar la vida de Masacrar evitaron que llegaran organismos unicelulares a pudrir el cuerpo de Lincoln, en su lugar este se secó y pulverizó, dejando sólo el polvo del cadáver de su dios oscuro en la armadura, y cuando el cadáver terminó de pulverizarse y morir, este fue dispersado al viento alrededor de su armadura y luego congelado en el tiempo, resultando en la imagen del viento llevándose la ceniza en un ciclón alrededor de la armadura. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el viaje, pero lo consideré muy innecesario. Hasta la próxima. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. C:**


	21. Exámenes de Nivelación (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Exámenes de Nivelación (Parte 1)**

Tras separarse de Leni, Lincoln entró a su amada casa Loud, la cual, para su sorpresa no lucía tan destrozada como él llegó a imaginar, sus hermanas conservaban algo de sentido común y ordenaban aquello que desordenaran.

Lynn perseguía a Luan buscando venganza por la broma de hace un rato, mientras que Lori había regresado a su habitación, estaba hablando muy melosamente con Bobby. Leni seguía en el jardín y Luna tocaba en su habitación.

– Hola. – Lincoln saludó como normalmente lo hacía, pero por el ruido fue completamente ignorado, cosa que le sirvió bastante para pasar de ser percibido, lo único que quería era refugiarse en el silencio de su habitación.

– Hola Lincoln. – Linka saludó a su gemelo, estaba acostada en el sillón que Lynn "desocupó" usando su poder para suspender sobre su cabeza una tableta holográfica que mostraba la imagen de un documento sobre los distintos usos industriales y las especificaciones conocidas de la telekinesis.

– Linka. – Fue lo único que dijo Lincoln, no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo del necesario fuera de su habitación.

– ¡Bienvenido Bro! – Luna saludó en el micrófono cuando lo vio pasar frente a su habitación, haciendo que hasta la última de las aves de Royal Woods supiera que Lincoln había regresado.

– Bienvenido Lincoln. – Dijo Lynn en un tono sarcásticamente triste mientras saltaba hacia él, l parecer se le había pegado un poco la costumbre de bromear de Luan. – Mira cuánto haz crecido… – La deportista añadió frotando su puño contra el cabello de Lincoln, quien se sentía bastante extrañado, el desborde de emociones de Lynn era sin dudas molesto, pero también muy extraño, su esencia despedía un sentimiento mucho más apegado hacia él, y tenía sentido, pues tras su pelea, la deportista Loud sentía que al fin tenían algo en común.

– Es… bueno verte. – Dijo Lincoln con dificultad.

– Ah ¡Lo siento Link! – Lynn rápidamente lo soltó al notar la dificultad con la que Lincoln hablaba, había sido un buen fin de semana de prácticas con sus padres, pero eso la había entorpecido ligeramente en su autocontrol.

Luna, Luan y Lucy se habían acercado también, querían saludarlo y de paso mostrarle las cosas "geniales" que habían hecho, el no tener que seguir todas las reglas que hasta hace poco eran absolutas en la casa Loud era demasiado liberador y usaron esas libertades a todo lo que daban.

– Ehm. – Lincoln podía entenderla, pero eso no le quitaba lo desagradable a la actitud de sus hermanas. – Discúlpenme. – El albino sentenció en un tono que expresaba su molestia y posteriormente se retiró a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

– Les dije que no le gustaría. – Linka comentó desde el sillón volviendo a centrarse en su lectura, ella conocía la personalidad de Lincoln mejor que nadie y estaba segura de que él no aceptaría un cambio tan brusco en el ambiente de su casa. – Que a nadie se le ocurra decirle dónde está Lana.

– Por qué demonios pasó esto… – El albino maldijo al techo de su habitación, si hubiera hecho que su padre se enterara de la situación de Luna, la calma de su hogar habría prevalecido.

– Parecen más contentas… – Haen comentó sentándose en la cama de Lincoln, nadie podía escucharla. – ¿No es bueno eso?

– … – Lincoln no negaría que le gustaba ver felices a sus hermanas, y mucho más sentir la felicidad que expulsaban sus esencias, la simple felicidad de los seres es un deleite para un forjador de la vida. – Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar.

Dijo Lincoln resignado, no quería tomar medidas drásticas como solicitar el cambio de su tutoría legal a su abuelo, y mucho menos desertar al Eón.

Ya era mediados de la tarde y Lincoln había almorzado en el viaje de regreso, por lo que le correspondería esperar a la cena, cosa que hizo mientras preparaba su nuevo replicante, una versión mejorada del que destruyó durante el evento de campeonato y que le permitiría usar las formas de barrera, cadenas, levitación y cañón de proyectiles, además de haber fortalecido su célula de energía primogénita sólo como precaución, pese a las modificaciones que le hizo a Haen durante el fin de semana para permitirle desplazarse entre sólidos, estaba dudando de la capacidad para cumplir con su deber.

Lincoln cenó en su habitación esa noche, y sólo salió de su habitación para retirar su cena y para ir al baño, no se escuchó ningún ruido proveniente de ahí e incluso Lola y Linka se negaron a acercarse.

* * *

El temido lunes llegó, y con él, el inicio de los exámenes de nivelación en los que se evaluaría el dominio de las asignaturas básicas de los estudiantes, y también su conocimiento sobre sus propias habilidades.

Como se había hecho costumbre, Linka, Alistair y Lincoln fueron los primeros en llegar al salón de clases y sentarse en los costados derecho, izquierdo y central, respectivamente.

– Maldito Lincoln. – Linka maldecía a su gemelo sentada en su asiento. Lincoln estaba muy tranquilo y casi sin inmutarse en medio de un salón lleno de estudiantes agotados por una gran jornada de estudios para los exámenes. – Maldita tu no-habilidad, maldito exento del primer examen, maldito que se comió el último pudín del refrigerador…

– Hola Linka. – Saludó Clyde con una amable sonrisa.

– Buenos días maldito Clyde… Lo siento. – La albina hizo silencio tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, realmente estaba frustrada de que Lincoln no tuviera que dar el primer examen de nivelación, pues él había construido su propio replicante y eso implicaba su total dominio sobre el mismo, y por su discapacidad no podía usar sus células heroicas por lo que no había necesidad de evaluarlo sobre eso.

– D-Descuida. – Dijo Clyde algo incómodo y sentándose junto a Linka, se le notaban las ojeras por haber estudiado demasiado sobre la prioridad de su habilidad y sus aplicaciones industriales.

– Hola Linka.

– Buen día.

– ¿Qué tal?

Liam, Zach y Rusty saludaron a la albina, con excepción de Lincoln y Alistair, todos se notaban en extremo agotados, y eso les causaba cierto agrado maquiavélico.

– Lindo día ¿Eh Lincoln? – Tabby comentó en medio de un bostezo.

– … – El albino estaba algo incómodo, Tabby parecía tener más deseos de dormir que de vivir, pero pronto terminaría ese tormento. – Muy lindo…

La verdad no valía la pena hablarle más, estaba demasiado concentrada en los tópicos de su examen de nivelación.

– Se ven terrible. – Dijo Alistair al ver que sus compañeros de puesto llegaron.

Kat, Joy, Ronnie, Nigel y Nikki lo miraron con una visible expresión de molestia, era bastante presumido y aunque en ocasiones les daba risa, ahora estaba siendo algo desagradable.

– En serio… ¿Cómo mier… demonios no se pierden en este laberinto? – Preguntó Stella entrando al salón de clases, seguida por Casey y Sameer, pese al visible desagrado que los tres tenían, estaban caminando al mismo paso en una fila ordenada, y gracias a que estaban usando sus uniformes en forma completa, más ordenados se veían.

– Ni idea… pero esos lobos eran la onda. – Casey respondió más animadamente que sus compañeros federales.

Los tres se disponían a subir por la escalera del costado hacia los asientos traseros, pero cierto chico hizo que se detuvieran.

– ¡Buenas, Lincoln! – Stella saludó al albino en un entusiasta abrazo en el que ella lo levantaba, pero un fuerte golpe la hizo soltarlo.

– Creo que me confundes. – Dijo Alistair visiblemente molesto mientras se quitaba el polvo, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la vulgar forma de hablar y comportarse de los federales.

– Oh, vamos Lincoln. – Ronnie se burló tomando venganza de su compañero. – No seas descortés con los nuevos.

– Si, Lincoln. – Nikki añadió. – ¿No recuerdas lo bien que te llevaste con ellos?

– Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tantos amigos, Lincoln. – Sameer se burló de ese chico, sabiendo que en efecto no se trataba de Lincoln.

Gracias al buen genio y tosco humor de los federales, los chicos nuevos rápidamente se llevaron bien con el grupo de "chicos rudos".

Tanto Lincoln como el resto de sus compañeros se mostraron bastante divertidos por la escena, Alistair siempre se había mostrado muy serio e imponente, pero ahora parecía rojo de la furia o la vergüenza.

– Se acabó la fiesta. – Ordenó la profesora Liberty en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a los reclutas de la federación ponerse firmes para recibirla, ella sabía que los federales eran mucho más propensos a la enseñanza a base de autoridad impuesta.

– ¿Qué hubo Lincoln? – Saludó Stella muy calmadamente y con toda confianza mientras se sentaba detrás de Tabby (el asiento de atrás de Lincoln estaba ocupado), su agudo ojo le permitió ver las casi imperceptibles modificaciones que le hizo a su replicante, y quería aprender de eso.

– Hola Stella, bienvenida a nuestra humilde clase. – Dijo el albino muy cortésmente ofreciéndole su mano a la federal para un saludo.

– … – Pese a su visible agotamiento, Tabby se mostró algo incómoda por la forma en la que Stella le hablaba a Lincoln, era demasiado…

– Por cierto, ayer te mencionaron en un reportaje, los periodistas mueren por conseguir una entrevista contigo. – La federal comentó bastante divertida.

Sameer y Casey se sentaron cerca de Ronnie y Nikki, les cayeron bastante bien esas chicas y su humor es parecido, y dado que ellas no les guardaban rencor por haberlas derrotado en el evento de campeonato, el humor (y las burlas hacia Alistair) pudo fluir tranquilamente.

– Como deben saber, la parte teórica del examen de dominio de su habilidad será un examen escrito, Lincoln Loud, por favor retírate. – Pidió la profesora y Lincoln obedeció.

– Fuerza y triunfo, Stella. – Susurró el peliblanco mientras se retiraba caminando frente a toda la clase, pero esta vez no se sentía acomplejado por estar ante los ojos de todos, después de sus golpes mediáticos se había forzado a aumentar su carisma y ya no le acomplejaba, aunque sentir la molestia de sus compañeros era algo… desagradable.

– Y los tres federales, el examen fue redactado para la nomenclatura oficial del cuerpo de seguridad de la U.M.F. pero si tienen alguna duda deben consultarla conmigo.

– Entendido. – Respondieron Stella, Sameer y Casey al unísono y se centraron en sus exámenes.

* * *

Lincoln se había dirigido a la biblioteca principal, tendría que hacerse muy amigo del personal para poder pasar ahí el mayor tiempo posible, después de todo tendría que reducir el tiempo en su casa lo más posible.

El lugar estaba casi completamente desierto, lo que era un alivio y placer para Lincoln, incluso el personal estaba entrenado para caminar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido en sus labores de revisión y orden de uno de los núcleos culturales más importantes del Dominio.

Lincoln descansaba en una silla de metal plateado reluciente en onduladas figuras que se asemejaban a alas y combinaban a la perfección con el decorado de los estantes de los libros, las mesas de estudio, los computadores y los escritorios, era uno de los pocos lugares oficiales del Dominio que no compartía la regla del decorado.

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – Susurró el albino mirando el vitral de la cúpula del techo. – Es ineficiente, pero los libros impresos tienen su encanto, el perfume aromatizante, y la decoración… un paraíso.

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer ese día, sólo sería realizado el examen de dominio de habilidad, y la parte práctica de dicho examen sería una demostración y aplicación de las principales cualidades de su poder, pero los participantes en el evento de campeonato no estaban obligados a darlo, pues su desempeño en el mismo servía como demostración de su nivel, y Lincoln no podía encontrar una mejor forma de probar su dominio de su replicante que modificándolo casi a voluntad en medio de un encuentro… realmente no podía imaginarse no sacar un puntaje perfecto en el primer examen de nivelación.

* * *

La fase frenética del examen comenzó, el reloj de la academia indica cuando son las diez de la mañana, y el examen termina a las diez con quince minutos, siendo el último cuarto de hora el más frenético en el que los estudiantes vomitan todo su conocimiento en un desesperado intento por mejorar sus resultados.

Es bien sabido que la real academia del Dominio es exigente y de muy alta clase, por lo que es normal que nadie quisiera fallar en los exámenes de nivelación, pero eso ponía una enorme presión sobre los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, lo que ponía triste a la profesora Liberty, quien se veía a sí misma en los arduos entrenamientos de su padre, estos chicos no corrían riesgos de castigos si fallaban, no deberían trasnochar ni arriesgar así su salud.

– Una política no escrita del profesorado del Dominio: si un examen convierte el deseo de aprender en deseo de dormir, el sistema educativo debe cambiar. – La profesora habló causando un leve susto en sus estudiantes, pero también confusión. – Si no obtienen buenos resultados en este examen, sólo se aplicarán cambios a su programa de enseñanza y las asignaturas electivas que tomaron, en el Dominio no buscamos que sacrifiquen su sueño y su salud para sacar buenas notas, para eso tenemos todo tipo de robots, ustedes no son simples engranes reemplazables, tengan eso presente para los próximos exámenes.

Liberty no era tan buena con los discursos como algunos de sus hermanos, pero logró dar un mensaje que calmó a los estudiantes, pero cierta peliblanca apenas la escuchó. A modo de prueba propia, Linka estaba usando su telekinesis para controlar el lápiz y escribir así, era muy difícil y su caligrafía daba pena, pero se lograba entender, se había esforzado mucho en estudiar para obtener muy buenos resultados, y no dejaría que unas palabras de ánimo la hicieran titubear.

Pese a que las palabras de la profesora Liberty fueron un alivio, la mayoría de los estudiantes tuvo un mal resultado, lo que era de esperarse considerando que todos tenían una idea equívoca sobre el programa de formación de héroes del Dominio, la mayoría se había centrado en aprender a luchar con sus habilidades en lugar de a entender cómo pueden ser útiles para la sociedad usándolas.

– Adelante. – Ordenó la profesora Liberty cuando vio de reojo a Lincoln en la entrada de la sala de clases, tal y como le había dicho, regresó puntualmente a la hora de término del examen y se dirigió a su asiento, estaría presente en la entrega de resultados, los cuales, gracias a los robots de asistencia de la academia, fueron obtenidos de inmediato. Y presentados en una proyección holográfica inmensa detrás del escritorio de la profesora.

 **Alistair: 100 puntos**

 **Linka: 100 puntos**

 **Polly: 98 puntos**

 **Sameer: 98 puntos**

 **Stella: 97 puntos**

 **Casey: 95 puntos**

 **Nigel: 82 puntos**

 **Paige: 78 puntos**

 **Ronnie: 78 puntos**

 **Kat: 45 puntos**

 **Joy: 45 puntos**

 **Liam: 44 puntos**

 **Clyde: 44 puntos**

 **Chico Jordan: 44 puntos**

 **Nikki: 42 puntos**

 **Tabby: 42 puntos**

 **Cookie: 41 puntos**

 **Giggles: 39 puntos**

 **Penélope: 37 puntos**

 **Rusty: 35 puntos**

 **Haiku: 35 puntos**

 **Chica Jordan: 32 puntos**

 **Tara: 32 puntos**

 **Cristina: 31 puntos**

 **Zach: 30 puntos**

 **Lincoln: 100 puntos**

Considerando los altos usos de las habilidades en la federación, no es de sorprenderse que los tres reclutas tuvieran puntajes tan altos, pero los rostros de decepción no se hicieron esperar, en los que tuvieron los puntajes más bajos.

– … – Lincoln sentía la impotencia en varios de sus compañeros, lo cual era normal considerando la abismal diferencia que parecía dividir a la clase.

– Se los repito chicos, este examen no tiene por propósito medir su conocimiento. – La profesora aclaró, pero sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto considerable en sus estudiantes. – … Pueden retirarse. – Dijo la profesora ya resignada, no es que fuera el primer curso al que impartía clases, pero siempre se daba esa situación, la maquinaria propagandística del Dominio es muy eficiente, pero también es un hacha de doble-filo que ahora, afectaba a los estudiantes que salían ordenadamente hacia el comedor principal.

Naturalmente los grupos se separaron según se alineaban en la clase, resultando en los clásicos "chicos buenos", "chicos malos" y "neutrales".

– ¡Felicidades Lincoln! – Dijo Ronnie dándole un leve codazo a Alistair en su costado. – ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

– Cierto Lincoln. – Añadió Nikki. – Tuviste un puntaje perfecto ¿No deberías celebrarlo?

– Muy graciosos. – Respondió Alistair abochornado por las molestias, no es que le desagradara Lincoln, incluso le parecía agradable, pero el hecho de o se llamado por su propio nombre era… molesto. – Tan graciosos que olvidé reír.

– Pero no olvidaste nada del examen, todo un prodigio Lincoln. – Casey comentó caminando detrás de ellos, acompañado por Sameer.

– Ci-Ciertamente, un magnánimo, Lincoln. – Nigel comentó bastante nervioso, no lo demostraba pero estaba muriendo de deseos de estallar en carcajadas por esas burlas, nadie se había burlado así de Alistair antes.

– ¿Podías hablar? – Joy preguntó intrigada mientras, con toda confianza, golpeaba la espalda de Nigel.

– Pero si hablé en la bienvenida… – Nigel habló algo confundido.

– Eh… relájate Nigel. – Joy respondió con una sonrisa tranquila al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Nigel. – Era una broma.

– Seh. – Kat interrumpió poniendo su codo sobre la cabeza de Joy. – Aquí estamos para llevarnos risas y broma- ¡Ah! – La muchacha gritó cuando Joy picó su cadera, haciéndole cosquillas.

– ¿Ves? – Joy preguntó. – Es más divertido que ser tan "formal", ilustre maestro Nigel. – La chica dijo poniendo una de sus trenzas sobre su boca simulando un bigote mostacho mientras elevaba su dedo meñique.

– ¿Cómo lo hacen? – Liam se preguntó algo desanimado, caminaba junto a Linka, Haiku y Rusty, aunque sólo la albina parecía de buen ánimo. – ¿Acaso no les importa haber tenido tan malas notas?

– Pero la profesora dijo que esas notas no importaban. – Linka comentó estirando sus brazos mientras bostezaba. – Que sólo serían un diagnóstico ¿No es mejor así?

– Lo dice lo que sacó la mejor nota. – Liam habló detrás de ellos, caminaba junto con Zach, Cookie y Cristina.

– De hecho, los dos federales, Ronnie y Nigel tuvieron muy buenas notas… – Rusty comentó restándole importancia.

Varios de ellos bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza, si bien las relaciones políticas y comerciales del Dominio y la U.M.F. son buenas, en Royal Woods no ven muy bien el estilo de vida de los federales, principalmente por la mina de noticias que te transmiten de distintos actos de violencia, y no eran mentira, pero en su arrogancia, la mayoría de los héroes y héroes en formación veían a la U.M.F. como un Dominio Heroico primitivo.

– No armes una historia romántica. – Linka añadió notando el malestar de sus compañeros, durante el fin de semana en su chat privado hablaron bastante de la noticia de sus nuevos compañeros, y varios se notaban incómodos por eso, pero Linka algo había aprendido de su gemelo sobre lo que el prejuicio causaba. – Era un diagnóstico, concéntrate en hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Liam, Clyde, Cookie y Zach se molestaron un poco por esa respuesta, si bien Linka tenía razón, estaba siendo algo arrogante, después de todo su naturaleza entusiasta acompañada de un puntaje perfecto sólo eran una bomba de tiempo.

El ambiente del segundo grupo era aciago, y sabiendo eso, una pelirroja de cabello esponjado optó por retirarse discretamente.

– ¿La dejarás hundiéndose? – Haen preguntó en la mente de Lincoln, quien veía a Cristina retirándose, había sentido su malestar desde el inicio del examen, y sus malos resultados no la ayudaron.

– No. – El albino respondió en un tono decidido, pero sin mover un músculo. Aún no es el momento de actuar sin forzar algo, su odio hacia los federales es fuerte y se está extendiendo hacia él por llevarse bien con Stella y por su participación del evento de campeonato junto a William, la xenofobia es demasiado difícil de eliminar en la mente de una persona.

– ¿Por qué tan taciturno, nefelibato y circunspecto? – Tabby preguntó caminando junto a Lincoln.

– Creo… Que necesito un diccionario. – Lincoln se burló sonriéndole a Tabby. Si bien en parte la consideraba la culpable de que su casa perdiera toda la calma que él tanto adoraba, lo cierto es que toda la culpa de eso recae en Luna.

– Entonces… ¿¡Hay un libro que no has leído!? – La punk preguntó fingiendo un nivel de sorpresa extremo.

– Mi ñoño interior ha sido deshonrado. – Lincoln respondió poniendo su mano en su pectoral izquierdo con su cabeza agachada, fingiendo una pose de vergüenza.

Ambos chicos rieron por las ocurrencias que solían soltar en sus cómicas pláticas. Lincoln realmente disfrutaba el tiempo con Tabby, quien pese a su agotamiento, no veía su alegre sentido del humor reducirse.

– Ah, el amor. – Comentó Polly en un tono cómico, quien caminaba detrás de Lincoln y Tabby, haciendo que ambos la miraran con un notorio sonrojo. – ¿No es lindo?

– Y yo que pensé que nosotros éramos brutos. – Stella se unió a la conversación caminando junto a Polly. – En serio ¿Te suena la expresión "tienes la fineza de un crematorio vendiendo asados"?

Lincoln y Tabby se rieron forzadamente del curioso chiste de Stella, si bien lo entendían, no compartían el humor tan tosco que los federales suelen usar, pero querían cambiar el tema y evitar incomodar al otro tras el inapropiado comentario de Polly, quien reía genuinamente del chiste de Stella.

– Esa es buena, chica. – Polly dijo golpeando levemente la hombrera de Stella.

En sus distintos ánimos, los grupos de primer año llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba totalmente vacío porque los demás cursos seguían en la primera clase. Los de primero recibieron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas.

– ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – Preguntó Alistair sosteniendo su bandeja. – Ellos están algo… ruidosos.

– … Créeme que te entiendo. – Linka se burló mientras usaba su telekinesis para retirar una silla para su nuevo compañero de almuerzo. – No eres el único marginado el día de hoy.

Ambos se habían retirado de sus grupos por el agobiante y molesto entorno que se había formado.

– Supongo que eso… ¿Me hace sentir mejor? – Alistair respondió notándose confundido mientras se sentaba en la silla que Linka retiró para él. Si bien no había podido encontrar una forma no forzada de acercarse a ella, no desaprovecharía esa situación.

– Je… supongo que sí. – La albina añadió comenzando a comer.

– … – Por el comportamiento de Lincoln, Alistair no se imaginó que Linka fuera tan poco elegante para comer, cosa que lo incomodó, pero de cualquier forma también dio inicio a su comida, debería tener energías para la parte práctica del examen de nivelación.

– Nada como una buena comida. – Linka comentó limpiándose la boca con una servilleta controlada por su telekinesis tras haber terminado su comida antes de que Alistair llegara a su cuarto bocado. – Aunque parece que no es tu caso…

– ¿Hm? – Alistair la miró definitivamente extrañado, no es que Linka comiera como una cerda, sino que comía con prisa. En su hogar verían eso como un horror, pero ella parecía hacerlo con tanta naturalidad… – N-No es eso… – Respondió nervioso.

– Relájate. – Linka añadió con tranquilidad. – Hasta hace poco en mi casa también eran formales hasta la médula, pero así no disfrutas la comida.

– Si… – Como si no hubiera límite, el poco entendimiento de la lógica de Linka siguió aumentando en el chico. – Pero si prácticamente tragaste tu comida…

– Y así puedo platicar más tiempo. – Linka interrumpió con una sonrisa a boca cerrada. – ¿Ves?

– Bien pensado. – Alistair respondió apresurando su ritmo para comer, a fin de cuentas quería platicar más con Linka, le estaba pareciendo cada vez más interesante.

– La verdad, pensé que entrarías al campeonato. – Linka comentó intrigada. – ¿Qué sucedió?

– Quería participar, pero mi hermana estaba en una presentación de violín. – El chico respondió notándose agobiado.

– Hermanas… de nuevo te entiendo a la perfección. – La albina mostró una amable sonrisa, era gracioso tener algo en común con ese chico.

Por algún motivo Alistair también se sentía contento de tener cosas en común con ella. Linka llamó su atención desde el evento de bienvenida que les prepararon los de segundo, pero salvo por lo que le dijo Lincoln para evitar serle una molestia, conocía muy poco de ella.

Linka, por su parte, se había llevado una muy grata sorpresa, ella pensaba que Alistair era muy engreído y despectivo como suelen ser las familias de clase alta del Dominio, pero resultó ser alguien bastante agradable (aunque demasiado cortés, cosa que le recordaba un poco a Lincoln) y aunque quería seguir en una natural plática con él, debió detenerse al escuchar unas risas bastante estridentes que provenían de la mesa en la que los amigos de Alistair (y los dos federales) comían. – Por cierto, Alistair ¿Qué piensas de Ronnie Anne?

– ¿Eh? – Fue una pregunta sorpresiva que hizo al chico regresar a la realidad. – ¿Ronnie? Es… rara, creo que sufre de cambios de humor.

– ¿A sí? – Linka preguntó con una genuina expresión de intriga. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Cómo decirlo? … varias veces parece forzarse a tomar decisiones, eh… la semana pasada Kat nos invitó al "gus's games and grub", y se notaba que quería ir… pero se negó.

– ¿No será por responsabilidades? – Linka interrumpió, y si bien era una pregunta válida, también sabía que Ronnie era algo difícil de entender.

– Podría ser, pero no lo creo… Ah, lo siento, psicoanálisis nunca fue mi fuerte. – Alistair respondió avergonzado.

– Descuida, y lamento la pregunta tan rara. – Linka respondió sonriendo. – ¿Te parece si vamos al "GGG" en la tarde para celebrar?

– ¿GGG?

– Gus's games and grub. – Linka aclaró bastante divertida, ese chico no estaba del todo familiarizado con la jerga más común, cosa que lo hacía ver algo torpe, pero también adorable.

– Oh… claro. – El chico respondió escondiendo su ruborizada dicha al centrarse en su comida.

– Genial ¿Me das tu número de celular? – Linka pidió sacando su teléfono móvil, cuya protección era blanca y estaba adornada con las insignias publicitarias de distintas agencias heroicas.

– Por supuesto. – El chico respondió haciendo lo mismo, aunque su celular tenía un logo de Off the Hook (una banda famosa en la U.M.F.).

– ¿Huelo a celos? – Cookie preguntó cuando notó que Clyde miraba de reojo la mesa a la que Linka se fue a sentar.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! – Clyde respondió notoriamente avergonzado.

– No mientas, McBride. – Haiku ordenó en un tono sombrío asustándolo junto a los demás presentes (pero nadie lo demostraría).

– ¿Q-Qué mentira? – Clyde preguntó en un pésimo intento de fingir serenidad.

– La tuya, Clyde. – Rusty le respondió sin mirarlo, para todos era evidente que él sentía algo por Linka, pero era demasiado tímido y torpe como para notarlo. – Todos sabemos que te gusta Linka.

– Ya basta, chicos. – Penélope tomó la palabra. – Es demasiado embarazoso hablar de eso.

– S-Si… y sobre todo cuando es mentira. – Clyde añadió desviando la mirada.

Las palabras de Penélope habían sido un alivio en ese momento de incomodidad, pero lo cierto es que el corazón de Clyde palpitaba con mucha fuerza, principalmente motivado por el enojo hacia los chicos con los que ahora compartía mesa.

En otra mesa ocupada en el comedor, un grupo que no era tan activo entre sí, pero sus conversaciones eran más armónicas, almorzaba tranquilamente con la mayoría de sus miembros reunidos.

– Esto es mejor que el Borsch de porquería del centro de formación. – Stella comentó ligeramente sonrojada al probar la comida de la Real Academia.

– Los cocineros son asombrosos. – Lincoln comentó con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que comió ahí (tras el examen de ingreso). Siguen siendo una delicia. – ¿Estudiabas en un centro de formación?

– Duh… No soy de una familia acaudalada. – Stella aclaró igualmente sin darle importancia, debido al orgullo de su pueblo y a que nunca se dejan pisotear, la federación se hizo famosa mediáticamente por la gran cantidad de conflictos que tienen, pero poco se sabe del estilo de vida ahí, siendo en su mayoría bastante malo por la corrupción.

– Si… Eh ¿Stella? Una pregunta: ¿Por qué no fuiste con tus amigos federales? – Tabby se notaba incómoda, si bien era algo extraño hablar así con Stella quien vivía en una realidad muy diferente a la de ellos, a Tabby también le molestaba que ambas estuvieran sentadas junto a Lincoln.

– Nos ordenaron estar en el mismo equipo, pero no me llevo particularmente bien con Sameer y Casey. – La federal respondió sin prestarle mucha atención mientras comía, pero había notado lo incómoda que Tabby parecía estar cuando le habló a Lincoln, al parecer es algo celosa. – Por cierto Lincoln… ¿Modificaste tu tesoro?

– Tesoro… oh, mi replicante. – Lincoln fingió no entender la jerga de Stella. – La verdad sí, aunque realmente me dolió la cabeza toda la noche del viernes, modificarlo así de rápido es un martirio.

– Me imagino, los ingenieros federales suelen sufrir estrés y depresión por los trabajos extenuantes… ¡Ja! Débiles. – Stella se burló toscamente, cosa que incomodó bastante a los demás en la mesa, quienes por el programa educativo del Dominio (el cual da mucha importancia a la salud mental), entendían lo terribles que podían ser las consecuencias y causas de dichas condiciones.

Tabby miró a Lincoln con una expresión de duda y desprecio, prácticamente preguntándole "¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel e insensible?". Lincoln desvió la mirada, era bien sabido que los federales no eran muy empáticos, por lo duro que es la organización de su país, sobre todo por las influencias de la asociación y la corrupción interna en post de las grandes empresas., pero eso no borraba sus comentarios que en el Dominio eran considerados "humor cruel", una forma de comedia bastante mal vista (ni siquiera Luan la practica, y tampoco tiene deseos de innovar en esa área).

– ¿Y le diste algún nombre? – Stella añadió mirando a Lincoln.

– No lo he pensado aún… ¿Debería darle un nombre?

– Pues claro… – La federal enseñó una expresión de magnánima extrañeza, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo (y en su cultura lo es) – Los hijos llevan nombres ¿No es así?

– Oh, eso se debe a que la ley prohíbe el uso de la mayoría de replicantes. – Tabby aclaró forzando su participación de la plática.

– A veces lo olvido… no me imagino cómo sería la vida sin ellos… – Stella comentó mirando al techo, ya había terminado su comida.

Lincoln sentía la incomodidad de Tabby para con Stella, lo que le causaba cierta intriga, tal vez Tabby era bastante posesiva o no le agradaba Stella…

La hora del almuerzo extraordinaria para los chicos de primer año llegó a su fin y se les trasladó al gimnasio con la recomendación de realizar ejercicios de calentamiento poco exigentes para haber bajado la comida y estar en óptimas condiciones para la parte práctica del examen de nivelación.

* * *

Tras los ejercicios de calentamiento, los estudiantes de primer año se había dirigido a un gimnasio secundario bien equipado para la actividad que la profesora tenía planeada para ellos.

– Bienvenidos chicos aquí se llevará a cabo la parte práctica del examen de nivelación del curso de dominio de habilidades. – Saludó la profesora Liberty con alivio en su voz, la mayoría de sus estudiantes parecía de mejor ánimo tras haber realizado los ejercicios básicos de calentamiento, la magnífica facultad vigorizante del ejercicio físico. – Ante todo, debo aclarar que los estudiantes Stella, Sameer, Casey, los hermanos Jordan, Haiku, Ronnie, Linka, Clyde y Lincoln no tienen que dar esta parte del examen si no desean, su control sobre sus habilidades ya fue demostrado durante el evento de campeonato.

– ¿De qué tratará el examen práctico? – Alistair preguntó visiblemente emocionado, cosa que intrigó a sus compañeros de puesto, no sólo por saltarse el protocolo de esperar a que le dieran la palabra, sino por la felicidad que parecía expulsar por hasta el último de sus poros… ¿Se habían perdido de algo?

– Veo algo de entusiasmo… Será simple, un partido de Stormball. – Dijo la profesora levantando un balón circular mientras se activaba la arena donde se realizaría el emblemático juego que tanto la U.M.F. como el Dominio practicaban y reconocían como u deporte nacional.

Era de esperarse que no fuera una actividad de combate, la mayoría ya había peleado, además, aprender a pelear no es el propósito de la asignatura de dominio de habilidad.

– … – Pese a que tenía mucho sentido por la descripción de la asignatura, la mayoría de los chicos no se lo esperaba.

La petición de una actividad menos estresante por parte de la profesora Liberty durante la hora de almuerzo fue aceptada por la dirección académica y se optó por cancelar la carrera de obstáculos.

– P-Profesora Liberty… – Linka llamó levantando su mano. – Los que estamos exentos de la parte práctica del examen… ¿Podemos participar de la actividad?

– Claro, el Stormball es bastante flexible. – La profesora respondió lanzándole el balón estándar a Linka, el objeto en torno al cual gira todo el Stormball y el objetivo que los deportistas persiguen y usan para imponerse sobre sus rivales: la "Tempestad". – Ya debieron haber calentado, así que pasaremos directamente a hacer los equipos.

– Esta lata está lista para arrancar. – Dijo Sameer golpeando su cañón Mastodonte.

– Correcto Compañero. – Ronnie añadió bastante emocionada golpeando el pecho del uniforme de Sameer (sin lograr moverlo), adoraba el Stormball, en especial los equipos profesionales de la U.M.F. por su agresivo estilo de juego.

– Cuenta conmigo enana. – Nikki también se unió al grupo, al igual que Casey.

– Parece divertido. – Dijo Joy entusiasmada.

– Y no es como que tengamos opción. – Kat añadió de mala gana, no era particularmente fanática del Stormball.

Ambas chicas y Nigel se acercaron al grupo que Ronnie, Casey, Sameer y Nikki estaban formando para el juego.

– ¿No vienes Alistair? – Ronnie preguntó.

– De acuerdo. – El chico respondió algo dudoso de que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero no miraría los dientes de un caballo regalado.

La profesora Liberty sabía que la actividad había perdido mucha seriedad pese a ser un examen, y esa era precisamente la idea de este.

– Ronnie, Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Alistair, Nigel, Kat, Joy estarán en un mismo equipo… Les faltan cuatro jugadores. – La profesora informó mientras vía al resto de los chicos.

– Estamos atrapados… ¿Vamos? – Sugirió Linka a su grupo de amigos.

– Cuenta con migo. – Dijo Rusty siendo el primero en unirse a la albina. Zach y Liam lo siguieron a regañadientes, al igual que el resto de sus amigos (Haiku, Cookie, Penélope y Cristina).

– ¿Clyde? – Penélope preguntó.

– Yo… paso. – Respondió el chico de lentes hablando en un tono dudoso, pero sabiendo que no era necesario que diera esa parte del examen.

– Como quieras. – Dijo Linka sin darle mayor importancia, también estaba algo resentida con Clyde.

– De acuerdo… Linka, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Penélope, Cookie, Haiku y Cristina. También les faltan cuatro miembros ¡Los que no estén en ningún equipo y vayan a participar, reúnanse en el centro de la arena! – La profesora ordenó.

Giggles, Paige, Polly, Tabby, Stella, la chica Jordan y Tara se dirigieron al centro de la arena, pero alguien más se unió al evento, algo un tanto curioso para ser tan ordenado, pero cuando supo que cierta japonesa decidió participar, no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Haen preguntó en la mente de Lincoln algo dudosa.

– Es un deporte brusco, tomaré las muestras que hagan falta. – Lincoln respondió en un tono decidido mirando hacia una de las bancas que rodeaba la arena, donde una eterna imposible de detectar por otras personas, estaba sentada expectante. – Y también les falta un jugador.

Rápidamente los equipos se decidieron, la mayoría de los presentes no quería posponer más el ansiado juego.

– Los equipos son los siguientes: Linka, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Penélope, Cookie, Haiku, Polly, Tabby, Giggles, la chica Jordan y Cristina en el equipo 1 y Ronnie, Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Alistair, Nigel, Kat, Joy, Tara, Lincoln, Stella y Paige en el equipo 2, perfecto. Ahora decidan sus posiciones conforme a las habilidades que crean, servirán para ganar, en cinco minutos empezamos.

En las bancas observaban Clyde y el chico Jordan, ambos se notaban somnolientos y el que no quisieran participar del evento era perfectamente comprensible.

El Stormball, un curioso deporte que nació junto a las habilidades, pero más importante, a los sistemas de asistencia desarrollados por el Dominio (y posteriormente perfeccionados por la U.M.F.). El deporte gira en torno a un balón llamado tempestad, el cual cuenta con un avanzado sistema de absorción y transformación de energía, entre otras de sus facultades.

– Atención todos. – Gritó la profesora haciendo a los dos equipos formarse frente a ella una vez los cinco minutos terminaron. – Será un partido bajo la norma profesional de juego, por lo que contarán con todos los aditamentos de un juego de ligas altas, ahora ¡A sus posiciones!

La arena en la que se desarrolla la primera fase de cada Round del Stormball es un octágono sellado con dos cerraduras, una a cada extremo del octágono.

Conforme se abren las cerraduras, más participantes entran al juego, y también las reglas cambian, los primeros en entrar fueron Cristina, Linka, Haiku, Rusty y Giggles por parte del equipo 1, y Lincoln, Stella, Alistair, Ronnie y Sameer.

– ¡Nada nos detendrá! – Grito Stella dando un leve salto y Lincoln le disparó un cañón concentrado mientras que Alistair golpeó la base de sus botas blindadas, ambos ataques aparentemente traicioneros se ejecutaron con el propósito de dispararla hacia la tempestad. Gracias a que la federal había reordenado sus fibras musculares pudo soportar ambos impactos y lograr su objetivo, y debido a esa misma fortificación, pudo superar la barrera energética que protegía a la tempestad en la fase inicial del juego.

– ¡Sameer! – Stella gritó arrojándole el balón, él era la clave de su estrategia de juego.

– ¡Si, claro! – Dijo Linka emergiendo de una sombra en el suelo para robar la tempestad. – ¡Ah!

Lincoln no dudó en dirigir sus disparos hacia su gemela pero sus ataques no tenían el objetivo de dañarla.

Linka de inmediato vio a través del ataque de Lincoln y evitó que sus proyectiles entraran en contacto con la tempestad pasándosela a Haiku, quien se sumergió en el suelo.

– ¡Claro que no! – Gritó Ronnie en su forma de proyectil avanzando hacia la sombra en la que Haiku se desplazaba, mas sólo acabó impactándose contra el piso cuando dicha sombra se dividió.

– Je… – La nipona no pudo evitar reírse de eso, pero cuando su sombra volvió a unirse, recibió de lleno el rayo de Ronnie.

– Me quedaré con esto. – Dijo Giggles mientras las coloridas cadenas que emergían de sus manos reclamaban el balón que Haiku soltó, dichas cadenas eran sólidas, por lo que el conversor de energía de la tempestad no las absorbía (como sucedería con las cadenas del replicante de Lincoln).

Linka rápidamente usó su telekinesis para sacar a Giggles del alcance del ataque de Alistair, sus golpes energéticos podrían sacarla del combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– No será tan fácil. – Dijo la albina a Alistair en burla, él era un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que habilidades como la de Linka podían causarle muchos problemas. – ¿Quieres la tempestad? Ven por ella.

– No hace falta. – Alistair le respondió confiado.

– ¡Mio! – Stella gritó arrebatándole el balón a Giggles, y lanzando a su contrincante hacia uno de los muros, nadie se había esperado que usara el sistema Dirge con su enorme masa muscular modificada por su habilidad, su desplazamiento debajo de la tierra era muy efectivo.

– ¡Ah! – Linka gritó cuando Stella, con sus brazos similares a los de un gorila, la aplastó contra el piso como a un insecto, o eso intentó, pero Giggles usó sus cadenas para sacar de ahí a la albina.

– ¡Oh sí! – Sameer dijo cuando finalmente recibió la tempestad.

– ¡No! – Rusty gritó usando su poder para disparar un choque de rayos hacia Sameer, había notado que él era muy importante para la estrategia del equipo 2, y debía evitar que hiciera lo que sea que quería hacer.

– No tenías que ayudarnos, pero gracias. – Lincoln le habló disparando varios cañones concentrados hacia Sameer, quien los recibió con el balón, incluido el ataque de Rusty, todo con el objetivo de usar su energía para cargar la tempestad aún más.

– Oh no… – Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Cristina cuando la tempestad liberó la famosísima "tormenta".

Una facultad muy peculiar del Stormball es la capacidad de la tempestad para formar la llamada tormenta, un evento en el que el balón libera toda la energía que ha almacenado durante el evento, pero dicha liberación puede darse en distintas formas, pero todas son impactantes. En esta ocasión la tempestad se liberó en el suelo de la arena llenándolo con la energía reunida y paralizando a todos los que estuvieran tocando el suelo, pero la paralización no duraría para siempre.

– Je. – Sameer absorbía sin ningún problema la energía con su habilidad, y con todos sus enemigos y aliados neutralizados (especialmente Cristina, la portera que podría frustrar todo intento de atacar la cerradura), tenía el camino libre para disparar la tempestad hacia la primera cerradura del equipo 1, y con la suficiente fuerza como para destrozar el escudo energético de las porterías, cosa que hizo sin ningún problema.

– El equipo 2 anota el primer punto. – Informó la profesora abriendo la compuerta para la segunda fase en las que entrarían al juego Zach, Polly, Cookie y Tabby para el equipo 1 y Casey, Nigel, Kat y Joy para el equipo 2.

Pero en esta segunda fase las condiciones del juego cambiarían bastante, comenzando con que el primer efecto que tuvo la tempestad durante el transcurso del juego (en este caso, la parálisis temporal de quienes estuvieran tocando el suelo) se repetirá automáticamente en intervalos, y del suelo se elevaron pilares bastante altos, estos no serían afectados por la parálisis del suelo, forzando a los participantes que no pudieran defenderse de la parálisis del suelo por sí mismos a treparse de ellos.

– Vamos Nigel, es hora del show. – Dijo Joy muy entusiastamente uniéndose al juego.

– Me gusta como piensas. – Comentó Tabby dirigiéndose a la posición de su equipo.

Pese a ser un deporte tan tosco, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos sentía el más mínimo rencor hacia el equipo enemigo… o al menos casi todos.

– Maldita sea… – Comentó una pelirroja de cabello esponjado viendo como Stella y Sameer festejaban.

– Bien hecho maldito. – Dijo Stella pasando su mano por la espalda de Sameer y posteriormente levantarlo en su tosco abrazo.

– Jaja, nada como una cerradura destrozada. – Añadió Casey golpeando el casco de Sameer, ellos sí que sabían celebrar un triunfo.

– Maldita U.M.F. – Cristina añadió regresando a su posición sin percatarse de que había cautivado toda la atención de un peliblanco.

– Bienvenida. – Linka recibió a Tabby con una sonrisa, les vendrían bien algunos refuerzos capaces de destrozar los sistemas de la U.M.F.

– Lincoln no exageró al decir que estabas loca. – Tabby comentó aún algo disgustada por Linka y su incapacidad para respetar el espacio personal, pero al tratarse de un deporte en equipo, simplemente no tendría más opción que cooperar con ella.

Era una estrategia confiable la que habían orquestado, en el primer intento habían subestimado a los federales y su experiencia, no cometerían ese error dos veces.

– ¡Comiencen! – La profesora indicó y la tempestad volvió a ser lanzada al aire.

Todos se treparon a los pilares para evadir el primer choque eléctrico que recibiría el piso, pero principalmente para usarlos como soporte para saltar más alto, específicamente hacia la tempestad.

– ¡Vamos! – Linka gritó usando su telekinesis para impulsar a Giggles hacia el balón, y la pequeña payasa usó sus cadenas para adelantarse a Stella, quien junto a Lincoln y a Alistair repitió su veloz salto.

Por las reglas del juego, hasta que la tempestad fuera tocada por alguno de los jugadores, el contacto físico entre adversarios estaba prohibido.

– ¡Oh si! – Celebró Stella tomando el balón y arrojándoselo esta vez a Casey.

– Démosles la pimienta más ruidosa. – Dijo Tabby saliendo de una sombra del suelo directamente hacia Casey.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el federal cuando su armadura fue devastada por un choque sónico de la pequeña punk, anulándole los sistemas Dirge y Grond. – ¡Toma! – Rápidamente Casey lanzó el balón de regreso a Stella, pese a que su armadura había sido diezmada, sus órganos internos habían sido protegidos por su coraza. – ¡Pero tú no te escapas!

– No… – Tabby gritó cuando Casey la adormeció al herirla con las púas de su coraza, sabía muy bien de la facultad somnífera del líquido que segrega.

– De haber sabido que eras así de inútil habría hecho que otro entrara. – Se burló Stella recibiendo el balón e iniciando una carrera contra sus contrincantes, acompañada por Nigel, Joy, kat, Ronnie, Sameer y Alistair. – ¡Distráelos!

Tras esa orden, una lluvia de proyectiles resplandecientes cayó sobre la arena, Lincoln le obedeció, pero lo que el albino buscaba era otra cosa muy diferente a la victoria.

– Maldita sea… – Dijo Haiku al ser forzada a evadir esos disparos a base de su propia movilidad, con tantas fuentes de luz moviéndose a su alrededor, el poder de su habilidad se reducía considerablemente.

Mientras la nipona evadía el ataque de Lincoln no se percató que algunos de los proyectiles evadió no eran simples aglomeraciones de energía, sino que eran masas de luz solidificada que ahora se agrupaban a sus espaldas.

– Nada de sorpresas Haiku. – Lincoln desafió mientras la luz aglomerada detrás de la nipona tomaba la forma de cadenas para acabar inmovilizándola.

– Maldito… – Dijo la nipona al recibir todo el torrente de disparos del albino.

– ¡Concéntrate en el juego! – Stella le gritó al albino mientras forcejeaba contra una chica de barbilla prominente que la estaba deteniendo a manos desnudas.

– ¿Una federal pidiendo ayuda? – Polly preguntó burlándose, pero su tono era de lo más natural, pese a la hazaña que estaba haciendo. – Que gracioso.

Ambas chicas estaban sosteniendo las manos contrarias de su rival con los dedos cruzados.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Gritó Stella aumentando más la fuerza de su empuje, pero no lograba ningún efecto. Cuando se enfrentó a Polly y no pudo librarse de su agarre debió pasarle la tempestad a Alistair.

– ¡Oh sí! – Gritó Ronnie disparando sus rayos de luz hacia una enorme esfera eléctrica que Zach había arrojado hacia Alistair, con la velocidad a la que él avanzaba no tenían más opción que forzar la liberación de una tormenta.

– ¡Aquí estoy amigo! – Nigel declaró interponiéndose en el ataque de esos chicos con un campo de fuerza que evitó que la tempestad se cargara más.

– Bien hecho. – Alistair le dijo a Nigel golpeándolo en la espalda, para luego retomar su marcha hacia la segunda cerradura del equipo de Linka. – Te debo una, hermano.

– Te la cobraré. – Nigel le respondió con una sonrisa siguiéndolo, pero mirando a Joy, quien le guiñó un ojo diciéndole "me la debes", el consejo de dejar atrás los protocolos estaba sirviendo para pasarla mucho mejor.

– ¡Ah! – Stella gritó impactando contra Nigel, su armadura estaba destrozada y sus fibras musculares debieron regresar a su lugar, estaban en un pésimo estado.

– Debí participar en el campeonato… – Comentó Polly decepcionada mientras chasqueaba sus manos para quitarse los restos de la armadura de Stella, pero antes de poder correr hacia Alistair, Polly fue encarada por una especie de armadura de lo que parecían huesos.

– ¡No estorbes! – Joy gritó en posición de combate. Rápidamente ambas chicas comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Joy sabía que ella era peligrosa si pudo vencer con tanta facilidad a Stella, por lo que debía centrarse en mantenerla ocupada. – ¡Ugh! – Sólo bastó que un golpe de Polly diera contra las partes defensivas de la armadura de Joy para que su habilidad hiciera efecto.

– Huesos rotos… supongo que llevas ese concepto a un nuevo nivel. – Polly habló al ver que los puños de la armadura ósea de Joy comenzaban a fracturarse.

– Las fracturas fortalecen los huesos. – Joy le respondió abriendo su armadura en el hombro revelando una esfera roja desde la que emanó un rayo de energía que hizo retroceder a Polly.

– Así que sí tienes algunas sorpresas, esto será divertido. – Polly respondió volviendo a cargar contra Joy.

Kat, Lincoln, Ronnie, Sameer y Alistair corrían hacia la segunda cerradura, pero de

– Último recurso… – Dijo Linka, quien junto a Cristina, Cookie y la chica Jordan serían la última defensa contra la furiosa arremetida del equipo 2.

– ¡Recarga! – Gritó Sameer y de inmediato Lincoln volvió a dispararle sus proyectiles de luz, lo necesitarían para superar la ralentización temporal de Cristina.

– ¡Claro que no basura federal! – Cristina gritó con furia palpable mientras corría hacia Alistair.

– Je… – Lincoln bufó al disparar proyectiles explosivos hacia Cristina, conocía su debilidad, las bombas que ingresan a su burbuja la condenan a no poder deshacer su poder a menos que tenga la certeza de resistirlas, puesto que le es imposible evadirlas.

Sin Cristina tendrían todas las de ganar, pues Linka, Cookie y la chica Jordan no podrían parar su ofensiva.

– ¡Limpiemos el camino! – Gritó Kat formando sus temibles sierras incendiarias y arrojándolas hacia la cerradura, los forzaría a evadir su ataque.

– La suerte está echada… – Dijo Linka mientras su rostro esbozaba una enorme sonrisa… y veía como los proyectiles explosivos de Lincoln, al igual que las sierras incendiarias de Kat fallaban estúpidamente impactando contra los muros de la arena.

– ¿Qué? – Lincoln gritó sorprendido, él tenía muy buena puntería… a menos que… – ¡Chica Jordan!

La habilidad de entorpecimiento de esta subestimada enemiga estaba funcionando en área, había necesitado de todo el tiempo que sus demás compañeros le dieron para poder cargar la suficiente energía como para afectar a la arena entera, excepto a Linka, Cristina y Cookie, quienes estaban bajo el efecto de la habilidad de anulación de efectos de Cookie.

Sin ningún enemigo capaz de hacerles frente, literalmente, ninguno era capaz de ponerse siquiera de pie en ese momento, Cristina, Linka, Cookie y la chica Jordan caminaron sin el más mínimo cuidado frente a sus enemigos, les arrebataron la tempestad, y con total tranquilidad destruyeron la primera cerradura del equipo 1.

– Punto para el equipo 1, felicidades. – Dijo la profesora Liberty mientras los demás jugadores entraban. – Lincoln, Joy, Nigel, Polly, Cristina y Haiku, salgan de la arena. – La profesora añadió, era otra regla para evitar que la arena se sobre poblara, sacar a jugadores aleatorios (de los que ya tuviera la información necesaria como para evaluarlos) de ambos equipos, pero ese "aleatorios" no era precisamente certero, pues n siquiera la profesora pudo notar que una eterna estaba a su lado en la cabina de locución.

– Tal y como querías, espero valiera la pena. – Dijo Haen retirándose de la cabina y regresando con Lincoln.

– Haré que valga. – Lincoln agregó mientras una masa de luz se desplazaba entre los mecanismos de la arena, pero lo más importante de esa masa de luz es el pequeño punto rojo que contenía. – Será un divertido día de estudios.

– ¿Y la pelirroja? – Haen preguntó haciendo a Lincoln mirar de reojo a Cristina, se notaba frustrada por no poder seguir participando.

– …

* * *

 **Recuentos, sólo por si acaso.**

 **Equipo 1: Linka, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Penélope, Cookie, Haiku, Polly, Tabby, Giggles, la chica Jordan y Cristina.**

 **Equipo 2: Ronnie, Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Alistair, Nigel, Kat, Joy, Tara, Lincoln, Stella y Paige**

 **Espectadores: Clyde y el chico Jordan.**

* * *

 **Y aquí el primer capítulo de "relleno" en los que profundizaré a los personajes secundarios, comenzando por Cristina y su (ya evidente) odio a la U.M.F. También continuaré con los dramas amorosos que envuelven a Linka y claro, lo que será de Lincoln y su nuevo estatus de celebridad (el cual gracias a Haen logra mitigar, pero tengan por seguro que ya va a pagar el precio de la fama. xD).**

 **Sobre un especial de Año nuevo, la verdad sí lo he considerado, pero siento que le faltan cosas, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **¿Qué les parecieron las dos primeras fases del Stormball? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Exploraré a Cristina después de esto? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. xD**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Se hicieron demasiado "Louds" para Lincoln. xD Pero sobre las leyes, no se elaboraron para hostigar a los Loud en particular, sino para preservar la calma en sectores públicos y evitar la contaminación acústica, además de reducir el estrés en las zonas de población concentrada. No es que Tabby tenga competencia, Lincoln aún no tiene un harem, y tampoco le interesa tenerlo. Sobre Haen y Lincoln, no tendrán una relación así, Lincoln no es alguien que esté dispuesto a renunciar a sus sentimientos (si lo fuera habría desertado al Eón), el motivo por el que se niega a estar con Haen lo revelaré cuando narre la historia de los primogénitos. Sobre el baile de Sadie Hawking… adivina la referencia. xD Sobre los hijos del fandom, me es muy raro, es que en todos sus vidas parecieran girar en torno a ese Lincoln que coge con todo lo que produzca sombra, y algo de eso me incomoda (además de sus nombres, Loan es el único que me gusta fonéticamente). Lo de las competencias inter escolares, dalo por hecho, ahí es donde rebelaré más sobre los hijos de los clones. Lo de Linka, directamente no entrenará con su abuelo paterno, su resolución irá en otra dirección, tampoco Lincoln, él tiene otras formas para lidiar con el ruido. No obstante lamento la demora, estoy en las últimas con la U.**

 **Anónimo: No, los clones no odian a los Loud, sus personalidades (como el afán de la escultura de Levi y el canto en otros idiomas de Luke está basado en las actividades que sus padres les hicieron llevar a cabo en el episodio de la familia Yates) No te mentiré, habrá corazones rotos, pero habrá que esperar para verlos romperse. xD Si Lincoln llega a tener novia, él jamás le revelará nada sobre su poder o sobre los primogénitos megaliscos, ni nada de ese nivel. Sobre Luna y Sam, tengo pensado desarrollar mucho más su relación, Royal Woods aquí es una gran metrópolis, Liam no es un campesino,**

 **viruz pirata: No es que Lincoln sea un buen chico, es que confía en que no es necesario para resolver los problemas pequeños, confía en que sus hermanas no son animales que debe cuidar. El respeto y los protocolos están muy aguerridos en el Dominio, y Lola es una clara muestra de ello, sobre Lincoln, realmente tenía sus motivos para no despedirse, por eso lo aceptaron en su familia, interrumpir todo para que lo fueran a dejar al terminal… mejor no. Megamariscos, me encantó esa forma de llamar a los megaliscos marinos. xD y ciertamente pronto se los describiré. xD Sobre la lógica de las chicas, piensa en que el padre del actual dictador de Corea del norte estudió un año en suiza y nadie sospechó de él, es decir, nadie sospecha que quien está a su lado es un criminal o alguien tan importante, lo mismo pasó con el primer Grand Final, pero Lori sí le preguntará cosas a su hermano, pero sobre sus reacciones, demasiado Spoiler. xD Comparto tu gusto por las papas fritas. xD Hay que estudiar bien los mundos ficticios, este fic es un buen ejemplo de toda la locura que debió pasar para que el Dominio usara héroes como sistema de seguridad pública, en lugar de policías y fuerzas de rescate. Sobre dicho coleccionista, o más precisamente sobre su actuar, el precio del secuestro depende del lugar, siendo los mas caros, el Dominio (suponiendo que tengan éxito, por esos cuarenta segundos que ya mencioné). Sobre la primera multa… pronto les llegará. xD Si habrá shippeo en esta historia, pero no de Lincoln y Haen. Sobre el r.p.g. creo que elegiría el del juego que estoy desarrollando (que pronto subiré a una página de juegos indies, cuando lo haga te escribiré el link en alguna respuesta a tus reviews. xD).**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Yo también estaba ilusionado por eso, pero me di cuenta de que era innecesario si era para dar a conocer algo que pude hacer en un par de párrafos, además, así me dio tiempo para narrar algo del legendario Stormball. xD También siento que el cambio de Lynn sr fue algo apresurado, pero para nosotros son algunos episodios, para él fueron 17 años criando a sus hijas e hijo tan estrictamente, y el desafío de Luna lo hizo pensar, después de todo él lo hacía por la felicidad de sus hijas, felicidad que no vio en Luna. De que Lori, Whitney y Carol se toparán con algo horrible, sin duda encontrarán algo siniestro. Chandler está muerto, pero el megalisco sigue vivo y congelado, esas cosas son demasiado difíciles de matar. De que Lincoln tendrá su club de fans, lo tendrá. xD Las familias Larson, Walker y Karlstein ya están entre ellos. xD Sobre Tabby, dejemos que la historia haga fluir sus sentimientos por esta naciente estrella y figura pública. :v Lincoln pronto pagará el precio de la fama que se ha ganado, pero por ahora Haen será quien le salve el trasero. Sobre un replicante del espacio sombrío, dependería de las dimensiones en las que se usara, porque, por ejemplo, al ser gigantesco podría reducir el trabajo para el que se requieren gigantescos barcos cargueros a un barco de madera, lo cual serían miles de millones de dólares. Sobre lo del replicante que sería la habilidad del profesor de Deku, bueno, no sería un replicante por que esa habilidad no existe, pero en cuanto a su precio, estaría definido por el área en el cual se use, y dicha área es únicamente referente a las peleas, es decir, ocupaciones heroicas, y eso sí que sería bien pagado por el Dominio. Sobre los replicantes, sin duda lo son, al igual que las habilidades. Haen me duele cada vez más. :c Tengo planeado contar su historia en un futuro cercano, pero me llegan a doler las ganas de escribirlo ¡YA! El cuerpo de Linka fue retirado del World-Breaker colapsante congelado en el tiempo, al igual que el de Universus, pero ambos aún poseían células vivas, por lo que fueron purgados por un orbe de la muerte y luego usados para construir las estatuas más representativas de la batalla de Injurias en el santuario del mismo nombre, dichas estatuas serían puestas en la plataforma flotante donde se llevó a cabo el juicio de Death-Bringer y su posterior Nux'Arak contra la actual Grand Final Kaah'Narak. El potencial de la habilidad de Haiku no es mucho en términos del nivel de Mégalot, por lo que no se llegaría a tales extremos. Loki vio el rostro de Carol después de que los Heraldos la destrozaran, realmente se sintió terrible por ella y por todos los que ellos asesinaron, parte de su misión en darles la vida que los Heraldos del Fin les negaron tener. ¿Te refieres a la referencia del opening de One-Punch man? La calma será rara, y Lincoln está pagando el precio. :c Sigue preguntado amigo, hasta la próxima. C:**

 **MightyMitch47: Lynn sr y sobre todo Lincoln la van a extrañar. xD Este Lincoln es mucho menos preciso que Grand Final, pues este tiene muchas emociones alimentando la caótica y hermosa mente humana, Grand Final sólo tenía una, por eso fallaba menos. Espero te haya gustado este, estimo serán dos más y luego un salto de tiempo de algunos meses. Sobre Cristina, también la tengo como candidata, y muy prometedora, pero todas lo son. :,c Me dolerá elegir. :c (Me rehúso a escribir poligamia). Hasta la próxima amigo. :)**

 **nazadiazmercado: ¿¡Leíste todo héroes y Villanos en dos semanas!? Tienes mi respeto Stark. xD Ojalá yo me hubiera demorado lo mismo en escribirlo. xD Muchas gracias por llamar "genial" a mi trabajo, realmente me hace feliz leerlo. C: También me parece que este Lincoln es más interesante, y entiendo tu punto, cuando pensé las bases de Héroes y Villanos me di cuenta de que ese Lincoln no estaba hecho para ser desarrollado como personaje más que sólo para aumentar su poder (lo que, modestia aparte, siento que logré). La verdad también entiendo tu mención a mi desarrollo como escritor, hace unas semanas también leí héroes y Villanos y encontré muchos errores que hoy no cometería, la verdad estoy pensando en hacerle un remake corregido, pues, como tú dijiste: fue mi primer trabajo (grande) como ficker. Tú lo escribiste, este Lincoln no es un psicópata en toda regla, este sí valora sus sentimientos en un nivel similar al que valora a su familia (Grand Final prefirió sus sentimientos de venganza por sobre su familia, era inhumano), este sí tendrá el amor de su familia y una pareja, no puedo desaprovechar el fanatismo del fandom por los ships. xD Lo de los dictadores, bueno, al menos si son buenos oradores, algo que heredaron de su abuelo paterno y que comparten con el director Loki. xD Sobre su supuesta revelación, realmente me costó mucho decidirme en el caso de Grand Final, el ser descubierto conlleva a un gran dolor, pero el rebelarse era el verdadero modus operandi de un genuino Heraldo del Fin, ahora me tendré que inmiscuir en esa área desconocida para mí, será un buen escudriño fuera de mi zona de confort. Pronto llegará a los Loud el precio de ser "Louds" en el Dominio, un país muy calmado y educado por lo demás. Sobre Albert, no te preocupes, aparecerá y su destino será diferente, pero no estaría mal que quemaras mi U (es como mi casa por la cantidad de tiempo que estoy forzado a pasar ahí xD). Sobre la mala suerte, bueno, odio ese episodio y me encanta burlarme de su existencia, pero en lo que a esta historia concierte, mis Lincolns son más estratégicos, por eso sus planes suelen salir bien, pero ambos han cometido sus buenos errores y pagado por ellos. El apoyo es algo que aprecio mucho, y siempre me gusta que mi historia reciba más, pero el género de superhéroes en general recibe mucho menos cariño en comparación al de romance, y precisamente por eso tus palabras me hacen sentir tan bien, en ocasiones también he sentido que esta historia podría funcionar en casi cualquier fandom por el hecho de que el tema no son los personajes, sino el mundo y su naturaleza en sí. En el caso de Boku no Hero, es una historia que no toma en serio su propio contexto, basta pensar que existen policías, bomberos y servicios de emergencia cuando los héroes son un "todo en uno", en mi historia fui mucho más consecuente con eso, por eso justifiqué los países, los poderes e incluso el uso de héroes. Sobre américa latina, realmente he sufrido mucho por narrarlo, también soy latinoamericano, y siento un profundo respeto por todos y a ese respeto no quiero faltar por ejemplo, narrando que nos convertimos en una teocracia (un gobierno basado en autoridades religiosas) tecnológicamente es la forma de gobierno menos avanzada. En cuanto a las organizaciones criminales, también se debilitarían, todos quieren el poder de su líder, no son muchos los casos en los que son una "familia" unida, y algo que siempre he dicho es que me niego rotundamente a escribir algo tan burdo como "y de las cenizas de la purga del año cero nació tal o cual fuerza", haría lo mismo que hice con el Eón y la U.M.F. Sigue con tus postdatas, las responderé todas. :)  
**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos luego. :D**


	22. Exámenes de Nivelación (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Exámenes de Nivelación (Parte 2)**

– El alcance de su control sobre sus habilidades ya fue medido, el examen está completo, así que esta será la última cerradura. – La profesora informó habiendo terminado la segunda parte del partido de Stormball.

Los jugadores estarían en un receso de cinco minutos en los que deberán elaborar una nueva estrategia que los lleve a la victoria.

Los seis chicos que fueron retirados del partido se dirigieron a la sala de clases en donde se llevan a cabo sus cursos teóricos, ahí deberían esperar por el regreso de sus demás compañeros, aunque en sus brazaletes académicos podían ver lo que las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad captaban del partido.

– Esa chica… da miedo. – Joy le dijo a Nigel mientras se sobaba las manos, aún le dolían por haber intercambiado golpes con Polly.

– Si pudo derrotar a Stella, supongo que debe darlo. – Nigel comentó empequeñecido, él sentía bastante respeto por sus compañeros federales. – Aunque su poder…

– Apuesto a que es laceración orgánica… Eso explica por qué sacó un puntaje tan alto en la parte teórica. – Joy añadió molesta, el poder de Polly tiene tan pocas aplicaciones industriales, que realmente no debió recibir mucho material, lo que resalta aún más el mérito que tiene el puntaje perfecto de Linka y las casi infinitas aplicaciones de la telekinesis.

Lincoln esperaba pacientemente a que la tercera parte del Stormball diera inicio, quería ver que le patearan el trasero a sus enemigos en venganza (pues aún se sentía mal por no haber considerado el plan de usar la habilidad de la chica Jordan junto a la de Cookie para neutralizar en masa a los jugadores). Sin mucho que hacer en esos cinco minutos, Lincoln decidió ver las noticias… grave error. Una hermosa reportera narraba con una multitud evidentemente furiosa caminando a sus espaldas, el aire parecía estar enviciado y pronto la reportera tendría que usar una máscara de soporte vital, realmente estaba reportando en una revuelta violenta contra el estado.

– Soy Kate Lockwell para Dominio T.V. desde las afueras del palacio de la administración del presidente Allen C. Riley en el distrito presidencial de la ciudad Andasar, donde una revuelta violenta se ha abierto paso aplastando los esfuerzos de las fuerzas de defensa de la milicia local para impedir que la revuelta llegue al lugar en cuestión. Todo comenzó dos horas después de la publicación de varios contratos digitales, grabaciones y otras pruebas de que algunas operaciones criminales de la temida asociación fueron financiadas con dinero malversado por la administración del presidente Riley… ¡Cuidado! – La reportera gritó saltando hacia el camarógrafo mientras, de su mano salía una especie de líquido negro, el cual se solidificó en el aire a modo de escudo, logrando protegerlos de una bomba de gas lacrimógeno.

– Se les repite insurgentes, dispérsense ¡O la fuerza de defensa lo hará por la fuerza! – Informó el oficial al frente de una fila de coroneles bien equipados, pero él sabía muy bien que por la difícil vida que se da en la federación, muchos de los alborotadores en esa marcha también están al nivel de los coroneles y que no se retirarían, en especial por que el dinero malversado eran fondos para las factorías de replicantes/tesoros.

No eran anuncios alentadores, y tampoco se podía ver de dónde provenían esas palabras, pues el camarógrafo se estaba levantando.

– Ehm… – La reportera retomó su tono sereno, apartó su cabello hacia atrás de su cabeza y se centró nuevamente en la cámara, era sorprendente cómo se las arreglaba para lucir tan bien pese a estar en esas condiciones, muchos de los participantes de la protesta caminaban detrás de ella con sus rostros llenos de lágrimas por las lacrimógenas y varios de los protestantes se estaban retirando cojeando. – Si bien aún no se ha emitido un comunicado oficial del palacio negando o avalando tales pruebas, es un hecho que la multitud de federales no dejará de luchar tan fácilmente, soy Kate Lockwell para Dominio T.V.

– ¡Esta chica sí sae'! ¡Loh' de la U.M.F. no sa'emos rendirnos! – Gritó un federal encapuchado bastante malhablado (literalmente) y con ropas desgastadas, pero lo que más importaba es que portaba un viejo canalizador energético Onagro, y muy diestramente lo disparó hacia el cielo para evitar que otra bomba de gas lacrimógeno le llegara al equipo.

– Gracias Kate… y estimado protestante federal. – Se despidió con un tono de inseguridad el reportero principal del noticiero al tiempo que la imagen que transmitía el informe de Kate pasaba a un plano secundario. – En otras noticias…

Lincoln decidió dejar de ver ese reportaje, debía enviar un comunicado de emergencias a sus primogénitos.

– Haen, prepara un canal. – Lincoln ordeno y su primogénita obedeció sin preguntar, también entendía la urgencia del asunto.

Debido a la gran distancia a la que se encontraba de sus demás hermanos, Haen debió usar una de las más incómodas facultades de los primogénitos que exigía un gasto de energía enorme a cambio de aumentar el alcance de su canal mental, pero también anularía todas sus demás facultades, por lo que la eterna debió esconderse muy por debajo de la academia, sin su poder la red de sensores del Dominio la detectarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Listo. – La eterna reportó tomando una forma cuanto menos asquerosa.

– Todos los primogénitos prescindibles en las labores de mantenimiento de nuestra base diríjanse a las ciudades Baluarte y Antioquía, salven a toda la gente que puedan… Y asegúrense de que nadie del equipo de Dominio T.V. muera. – Lincoln ordenó a sus primogénitos, lo último que necesitaban era que el Dominio entrara en estado de alerta por esa protesta tan violenta.

– ¿Otra revuelta? – Cristina preguntó detrás del albino, haciéndolo agradecer el vínculo mental con el que se comunicaba con sus primogénitos.

– ¡Oh! – Lincoln fingió ser tomado por sorpresa en un leve espasmo. – ¿Cristina?

– Oh… Lamento eso. – La pelirroja de disculpó cortésmente, pero en un tono de relajo. Era una disculpa sin sentido, si ella quisiera espiar a Lincoln, usaría su ralentización temporal.

– D-Descuida… ¿S-Son normales las revueltas en la U.M.F.?

Una pregunta cuanto menos hipócrita, Lincoln conocía muy bien la situación de la U.M.F. pero dado que la esencia de cristina había rebelado el odio que ella sentía por la federación, rebelarse como alguien cercano a dicha nación la haría sugestionarse.

– Pensé que eras más cercano a los federales… – Cristina comentó extrañada ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del albino.

– Me agradan Stella, Sameer y Casey. – Lincoln corrigió – Son divertidos, pero estoy seguro de que existen federales desagradables.

– Y… ¿Tu compañero en el evento?

– Necesitábamos compañeros para participar, no es que me agradara… ¿Es un interrogatorio?

– … – Cristina rápidamente fue dominada por la vergüenza, ella realmente perdía los estribos al tratarse de la U.M.F. – Ehm… respondiendo a tu pregunta: si, los federales adoran pelear… ¿Y por qué lo hacen esta vez?

Era casi adorable el intento de Cristina por platicar con normalidad, pero su incomodidad era visible, ella no era patriota ni mucho menos, pero le encantaba todo lo referente a los héroes profesionales (gracias a la propaganda del Dominio).

– Por lo que entendí, su presidente parece haber trabajado con la asociación en su campaña política… o algo así…

– Típico… – Cristina dijo en un tono neutro mientras Lincoln resintonizaba el reportaje. – No pueden vivir sin "demostrar su fuerza" como…

– ¿Odias a los federales? – Lincoln interrumpió en una pregunta tosca y hecha sin el más mínimo ápice de sutileza o compasión, sin duda el tono menos apropiado para esas circunstancias, pero si ella iba a ser intolerante y xenófoba, Lincoln no fingiría que le agrada ni mucho menos se intentaría llevar bien con ella (por muy linda que le pareciera a primera vista).

Como era de esperarse, Cristina tomó un aspecto de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta y mucho menos en ese contexto, pero su sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en molestia. Sin decir una sola palabra, Cristina se levantó.

– Ni un movimiento Haen. – Lincoln ordenó activando las funciones de cañón de orbes de su replicante, sentía la furia en su compañera de clases y si ella planeaba atacarlo, él se defendería.

Aunque Cristina no pudiera percibir las esencias de los demás, no la justifica para prejuzgar a otra persona.

– Que tengas un buen día, Lincoln Loud. – La pelirroja notó que junto al albino se elevaron dos pequeños orbes de luz, no hacía falta mucha experiencia para notar que eran orbes explosivos, Lincoln no era tan torpe como en algún momento llegó a pensar. Sin decir una sola palabra, Cristina se dirigió fuera de la sala.

– Un amor de persona. – Haen comentó bastante divertida en la mente de Lincoln, no le gustaba ver al albino así de enojado, pero que Cristina fuera así de intolerante y que Lincoln le parara en seco el ego al enfrentarla era simplemente divertido de ver.

– Ella también ríe, sufre y sangra como tú y yo. – Lincoln le respondió a la eterna, él no toleraría ningún prejuicio. Haen hizo silencio, ese tipo de temas son muy delicados para Lincoln, y tratarlos es aún más difícil. – Regresa a tu forma primogénita.

De muy mala gana y con un pésimo sabor de boca, Lincoln regresó la vista a su celular a la espera de que el encuentro terminara.

La formación del equipo 1, al igual que su forma de luchar era una estrategia de escalera real, tratarían de neutralizar a los enemigos peligrosos mientras defienden a Penélope, Cookie y a la chica Jordan para que activen de nuevo su área de efecto.

El equipo 2, por su parte se lanzó en una fortísima embestida en formación con dos flancos, uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, avanzarían con fuerza ya que ellos partieron con la tempestad en sus manos.

– ¡Dispérsenlos! – Linka ordenó y Rusty, Zach y Liam concentraron su choque eléctrico en Stella, conocía la capacidad de absorción de la Tempestad y esta no podría detener todo el poder que entre los tres dirigieron hacia Stella.

– ¡Nada me detendrá! – Gritó la federal usando el sistema Dirge de su armadura para excavar en el piso y evadir el ataque.

– Chiste repetido sale podrido. – Linka se burló al tiempo en que se activó la tormenta, haciendo que todo lo que no estuviera suspendido en el suelo o aferrado a los pilares, recibiera un poderoso choque eléctrico.

– Mierda… – Stella maldijo con mucha dificultad para moverse, no había previsto eso.

– ¡Vamos! – Linka ordenó y todo su equipo cargó hacia Stella, sabían que la federal no cedería la tempestad aún paralizada, tendrían que arrebatársela a la fuerza, y eso harían.

– Cayeron… – Susurró Ronnie al tiempo en que ella y Kat atacaron a las cercanías de Stella con sus respectivos rayos de luz y sierras en llamas.

– ¡Ugh! – Zach recibió un rodillazo de Alistair directo en su espalda, pero en lugar de que la fuerza del impacto se concentrara sólo en el lugar del impacto, la energía se dispersó por todo el cuerpo de Zach, lanzándolo con mucha fuerza e incrustándolo en la pared.

– Vengan. – Alistair desafió al tiempo en que Ronnie y Kat se posicionaban a su alrededor para enfrentarlos.

– Podemos con ellos chicos. – Linka declaró uniéndose a los restantes Liam y Rusty.

– Je. – Ronnie se burló al tiempo en que Stella lanzaba un golpe concentrado Grond formando una explosión y una nube de humo.

– Oh no… – Linka pudo ver rápidamente a través de esa estrategia, no querían perder tiempo con la primera línea, atacarían a las más peligrosas.

– ¡Ahí están! – Gritó Tara al tiempo en que las espiras de hueso que salían de su boca se lanzaron hacia Cookie, Penélope y la chica Jordan, sabía que tenían habilidades de anulación de efectos adversos, y la estrategia que tenían era muy peligrosa.

– ¡Yo soy tu oponente! – Linka desafió poniéndose frente a Tara, pero Paige apareció con una patada voladora que la albina no pudo detener.

– Si, claro. – Paige se burló poniéndose en posición para atacar a la albina.

Por las reglas del Stormball, las armaduras profesionales tienen una función que, de estar en contacto por más de tres segundos con alguien del otro equipo activarán una liberación de energía que separará a quienes hayan estado en contacto, una medida implementada con el fin de evitar movimientos aburridos de ver como llaves de lucha, el propósito del Stormball es otro.

Sin esperar respuesta, Paige atacó a Linka en una veloz arremetida, sabía que ella no se especializaba en combate a corta distancia, por lo que la derrotaría de un golpe.

Es divertido ver cómo los planes… no salen bien, y Paige literalmente encadenada al suelo es una clara prueba de ello.

– ¡Maldita rata escurridiza! – Paige maldijo a Giggles, quien había preparado una trampa para esa peli-naranja y al activarla la dejó atada al piso por sus cadenas.

Linka se vio forzada a atacar a Tara, no negaría que quería su revancha tras su patético desempeño en los duelos de práctica la semana pasada. La albina no podía detener las espiras óseas de Tara mediante la telekinesis, por lo que debió enfrentarla a corta distancia, confiaba en superarla en talento marcial.

– Muy lindo… – Dijo Casey avanzando velozmente para aplastar a Giggles, sentía mucho respeto por Paige tras su enfrentamiento en el evento de campeonato.

– ¡Giggles! – Linka gritó sabiendo lo peligroso que sería que Paige se liberara.

– No te distraigas. – Dijo Tara deteniendo su ataque, no enfrentaría a Linka así… Pero Sameer sí.

– ¡Ah! – Las dos chicas gritaron cuando el cañón Mastodonte al tope de carga las impactó, dejándolas fuera de combate.

– Mierda… – Sameer añadió cuando fue capturado por las cadenas de Giggles, nuevamente al no ser de energía, él no podía absorberlas con su poder y al no poder romperlas a base de fuerza, quedó neutralizado por Giggles, al igual que Paige. – Que vergüenza…

Con Cookie reforzando a la chica Jordan y con Penélope evitando que la distorsión sensorial afectara a su equipo, las tres habían formado una zona expansiva a la que el equipo enemigo no podía acercarse, y estando ahí, Giggles se habría librado de Sameer y de Paige, pero ese era el límite de las cadenas que podía usar, por lo que se podía considerar como neutralizada.

– ¡Regresa a la zona segura! – Dijo Tabby apareciendo para cubrir a Giggles del ataque de Casey.

– ¡Claro que no! – El federal gritó activando su forma acorazada con el propósito de evitar que Tabby dañara más su uniforme. Pero su carrera hacia Giggles fue detenida por el hecho de que la tormenta se había activado y todos los jugadores se vieron forzados a saltar de pilar en pilar para evitar quedar paralizados.

– ¡Idiotas! – Stella gritó saltando hacia una de las columnas para golpear la tempestad contra ella (sin lograr destruirla). Gracias al golpe logró terminar de cargar el balón, activando otra de sus liberaciones.

Esta tormenta fue muy diferente a la primera, la tempestad liberó una especie de burbuja expansiva que, si bien no dañaría a los que la tocaran, sí los empujaría con mucha fuerza hacia los extremos de la arena y por consiguiente los haría alejarse de la tempestad, de este modo forzó a los jugadores de ambos equipos a protegerse detrás de los pilares… excepto a una.

– Idiotas. – Dijo Nikki en su forma de cristal lanzando la tempestad hacia la cerradura del equipo 1. Gracias a su coraza capaz de desviar o en su defecto, atravesar todo tipo de formas de energía, la burbuja expansiva no tuvo el más mínimo efecto en ella.

– ¡El equipo 2 se hace con la victoria! – Celebró la profesora Liberty. – Espero no les moleste el Spoiler, pero el puntaje más bajo fue de 96.

Era muy agradable el alivio que se sentía en la esencia de los chicos de primero, pero también era esperable, la mayoría aprendió a usar sus habilidades desde que estas se manifestaron en ellos a los ocho años.

– Se comunica a los estudiantes de primer año del curso heroico que su examen de nivelación del curso de dominio de habilidades ha terminado, al igual que su jordana escolar para el día de hoy, no obstante las salas de estudio de la biblioteca están disponibles fin del comunicado. – La adjutora comunicó mediante los brazaletes de los chicos de primero.

La mayoría de los chicos tomó camino a la biblioteca, hasta el momento había sido un día bastante agradable (excepto por la parte teórica del examen de nivelación).

– ¡Esa mierda estuvo intensa! – Gritó Sameer sin el más mínimo escrúpulo mientras ignoraba la advertencia de ese tipo de lenguaje.

– Tú si sabes, maldito. – Casey le respondió golpeándolo en el hombro. – Aunque fue cruel atacar a la chica de dientes filosos.

– Así se gana el Stormball. – Dijo Sameer bastante contento. – ¿Recuerdas cuando le tiraste un diente a Samantha en un juego?

– Lloró como una hora, jaja… Y luego me rompió un brazo.

– Que llorón que saliste. – Dijo Ronnie golpeando a Casey.

– Oye, el primer hueso roto es el que más duele. – Sameer le respondió.

– Te escucho hablar y escucho excusas. – Dijo Nikki uniéndose a la burla.

– Lo dice la chica protegida por una barrera de siete años de mala suerte. – Ronnie agregó siguiendo el chiste.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste enana!? – Nikki respondió frotando su puño en la cabeza de Ronnie.

– ¿No deberíamos detenerlas? – Paige preguntó.

– Nah, se están divirtiendo. – Kat le respondió bastante divertida mientras le escribía a Joy para indicarle dónde estarían.

– Me gusta su humor. – Paige comentó mirando a Stella, quien caminaba en silencio en las cercanías.

– Si así eres cuando te diviertes… – Kat le respondió. – No te quiero imaginar enojada.

– ¿Tengo cara de enojona? – Paige le respondió intentando forzar su humor, como practicante marcial también es muy disciplinada, pero ver cómo esos chicos se divertían tanto pese a todas las peleas le despertaba cierta… envidia.

– ¿Puedo dar una respuesta que no te haga pelear? – Kat le respondió con una sonrisa bastante alegre. – Jaja, es broma… aunque si te soy sincera, pareces divertida, aunque como casi no hablas con los demás… es difícil. ¿Quieres que vayamos al GGG después de clases?

– C-Claro… – Paige le respondió con una sonrisa mientras volteaban a ver a Nigel y a Joy, quienes se unirían al estudio en conjunto… que probablemente acabe en desastre.

– … – Stella caminaba detrás del entusiasta grupo, pero no participaba de la conversación, sino por que estaba escuchando el noticiero de la U.M.F. en categoría de urgencia.

"Los insurgentes han logrado pasar, ya superaron a la fuerza de defensa del palacio y están intentando abrir la bóveda de defensa donde el presidente y sus ministros se refugian, este es un llamado de emergencia a todos los policías locales y todo bienhechor federal que desee servir a su gran nación ¡Diríjanse al palacio y protejan a sus líderes!".

– Vaya mierda… – Pensó Stella bastante entretenida, podría ser un llamado patriótico a defender la grandeza de tu nación, pero ella ya había participado en revueltas antes, y entendía a la perfección sobre la corrupción que se gestaba en los altos mandos de la U.M.F.

En todas las empresas siempre se entrena a su personal para que, en caso de necesidad, se atribuya la culpabilidad de un error administrativo a los clientes (como es el caso de que se cobre un precio diferente al que dice el anuncio), lo mismo ocurre en los gobiernos, en algunos se llama flojos a los pobres aunque trabajen en malas condiciones por más horas de las reglamentarias, y la U.M.F. no es la excepción, cuando sólo eran una unión meritocrática que exploraba las ventajas de los replicantes se popularizó el ideal de la fuerza en un intento de los ciudadanos más pudientes para hacer que los pobres se sintieran culpables de su propia situación al ser débiles, el clásico "los débiles deben trabajar para hacerse fuertes y vivir mejor" sería un excelente argumento para que los ricos mantuvieran trabajando a los pobres… pero cuando ese ideal se extendió, les salió el tiro por la culata, y nunca mejor dicho, pues ningún federal aceptó que se les llamara débiles y se pisoteara su dignidad.

El pueblo de la U.M.F. se sentía fuerte y que uno de ellos fuera acusado de ser débiles es una ofensa que no pasa impune, lo que acabó en el peor escenario para quienes querían manipular a las masas y sentirse superiores a ellos, querían mirarlos hacia abajo y sentir la envidia en sus miradas.

Cuando se intentó usar el contrato laboral estándar, las oficinas de los jefes no tardaron en llenarse de ciudadanos exigiendo un sueldo más alto, alegando de que el sueldo mínimo no era suficiente para vivir, que sus hijos pasaban hambre y que eran pésimas condiciones, naturalmente no escucharon a los primeros y estos renunciaron, pero cuando ninguna empresa de determinada área cumplió las exigencias de los trabajadores, acusándolos de flojos y débiles, el baso se derramó. Una revuelta violenta digna de la mítica revolución francesa se llevó a cabo, pero no en las instalaciones de las empresas, sino que en las casas de los dueños.

Los líderes fueron asesinados después de ver cómo sus hijos eran humillados y azotados, tal y como ellos intentaron hacer con los trabajadores que se revelaron.

Naturalmente se convirtió en un asunto internacional, y fue catalogado como un caso aislado, pero esa categoría se volvió dudosa cuando esos brutales actos comenzaron a repetirse en muchas más áreas de la industria. Al estar muy ligados a la violencia, ninguno de ellos dudaba en iniciar una revuelta violenta por cada centavo que aumenta el precio de algo, cuando bajaba el sueldo mínimo, cuando se les maltrataba, etc. El resultado de que el pueblo impusiera con tanta brutalidad sus designios hizo que muchos de los empresarios y millonarios intentaran huir, pero al ver esto el anterior presidente lo ilegalizó, forzando a los líderes económicos a quedarse en la federación. El estilo de vida mejoró bastante en términos de dignidad de trabajo, pero en todo lo demás era cosa de tu propia fuerza.

– País de mierda… nunca me diste nada ¿Y esperas que te defienda? Je… que te hundas en tu mierda. – Dijo Stella estirando sus brazos hacia arriba con una sonrisa bastante alegre. No sabía qué había gatillado esa revuelta, y tampoco le importaba, si fue un asunto político, Allen y toda su administración morirán y se elegirá a otros.

Si bien Stella no se sentía del todo a gusto con esa gente del Dominio, estaba dispuesta a estar con ellos en lo que encontraba una forma de escapar, aunque dudaba de poder concentrarse estudiando con ese grupo tan… peculiar.

– Ah, la desolación del estudio incansable… Glorioso tormento. – Haiku comentó pasando junto a Stella.

– Vamos Haiku, el terror verdadero será en la prueba con el profesor Lane. – Linka le dijo animadamente. – ¿Qué tal Stella? ¿Se calmaron tus deseos de aplastarme como a un insecto?

– … No me tientes. – Stella le respondió en un tono desafiante y divertido.

– Esta cica es genial. – Linka respondió sin darle mucha importancia. – ¿Quieres estudiar con nosotros? Arrasaremos en el examen de economía.

– Claro. – Stella respondió con una sonrisa, realmente le vendría bien esa ayuda, odiaba los temas de economía, pero necesitaba dominarlos para el examen.

– ¿Les importa si me uno a su grupo de estudio? – Lincoln preguntó apareciendo cerca.

– Claro. – Linka respondió con tranquilidad, pero su esencia mostraba sorpresa, cosa que hizo a Lincoln ver que las modificaciones de Haen estaban siendo exitosas, aunque aún faltaban algunas pruebas. – Realmente nos vendría bien un nerd de tu calibre.

– … – Lincoln no pudo evitar mostrarle una expresión amarga, pero decidió ignorar ese insulto y seguir al grupo en camino a la recepción de la biblioteca.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó una de las asistentes, era una dama bastante joven, de seguro una estudiante su piel era pálida y su cabello negro, con las puntas teñidas de color morado, una camisa blanca cubierta por un sweater gris claro sin mangas, una falda negra en la que guardaba un viejo reproductor de música previo a la edad heroica que lucía como un casete ¿Cómo seguía funcionando? Calzas plomas que acababan en zapatos negros, pero lo que más destacaba era su capa negra por la parte de afuera y morada por dentro que la cubría completamente al cerrar sus brazos.

– ¿Hay alguna sala de estudios disponible? – Linka preguntó.

– Tengan. – La chica respondió entregándole una de las llaves. – Deben entregarla cuando se retiren, y esto es para ti. – La bibliotecaria añadió entregándole a Stella un pase de acceso para las salas de estudio y el área de estantes.

– Muchas gracias. – Linka dijo retirándose de la recepción en camino a esa sala. – Eh ¿Quién quiere ir por la bibliografía sugerida?

– Yo me apunto.

– Yo igual

– Mejor vamos rápido.

– De acuerdo.

Clyde, Rusty, Penélope y Cookie se ofrecieron y luego tomaron camino hacia los estantes.

– Genial, los esperamos en la sala… – Linka se detuvo a leer la llave. – Número doce.

– Suerte… – Dijo Lincoln. – Supe que hace unos días alguien se rompió la cadera cayendo de uno de los estantes…

– Por eso yo me encargo de los estantes altos. – Dijo la bibliotecaria apareciendo detrás de los chicos para escoltar a los que reunirían la bibliografía. – Ahora síganme.

– Con todo aprecio, agradezco su trabajo. – Dijo Lincoln en una cortés reverencia que compartió con Haiku, ambos valoran mucho el deber de quienes entregan conocimiento.

La chica les dedicó una sonrisa antes de partir.

– Ja, ojalá le dedicara ese respeto a su hermana mayor. – Linka refunfuñó en broma mientras tomaban camino a la sala de estudios número doce.

* * *

En una famosa cafetería al otro lado de la ciudad, una reunión cuanto menos inesperada iniciaba.

– … – Pensativo un hombre de edad cuyo cabello había perdido todo el color esperaba pensativo, mas no era una espera desagradable considerando la belleza del lugar. El acaudalado hombre esperaba en la zona de comensales en una mesa de madera tallada de modo que pareciera ser sostenida por una formación de réplicas del coloso de Rodas, los costados aledaños del lugar era una zona de comida más causal, con sillones negros sin ningún tallado, sino que sólo bordados de las estructuras más impresionantes del Dominio rodeando pequeñas mesas.

– Bienvenido. – Dijo el líder de Poderosus a quien posiblemente sea la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

– ¿Me recibes dándome la espalda? – Lynn sr preguntó bastante malhumorado.

Pese a ser la cafetería más famosa de la ciudad, Lynn Loud segundo la había reservado, por lo que no era una suposición errónea que quien se acercara sería su invitado.

Lynn segundo usó su telekinesis para activar los nervios de su invitado para flexionar sus rodillas, y posteriormente movió una silla para forzarlo a sentarse.

– Ya sabes por qué estás aquí. – Dijo el líder de Poderosus usando su poder para voltear la silla en la que estaba sentado. – Estoy a un chasquido de dedos de arrebatarte la custodia tutoría legal de Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Linka.

No era una afirmación exagerada, entre los recursos que tiene Poderosus, más su influencia en la división de asuntos internos del Dominio, más el reconocimiento mediático de la agencia y el incansable actuar de su líder, realmente podría hacer esa maniobra legal.

– Forja-victorias también tiene acceso a ciertos procedimientos legales. – Dijo el castaño liberando un aura de fuego que intimidaría a cualquiera… o casi a cualquiera.

– Y eso me ahorró bastantes problemas, por eso te permito respirar. – Lynn segundo añadió sin verse en lo más mínimo intimidado de enfrentarse a él. – Ahora, hijo mío, quiero que me des un motivo para permitirte mantener ese cuchitril que llamas familia.

El fuego en los ojos de Lynn sr era atemorizante, pero nada en comparación a la furia de su padre, quien también contenía sus deseos de ahogar al gusano frente a él.

– Que permití a Lori salir con sus amigas todos los fines de semana, a Leni mantener el jardín sin ninguna restricción, Luna formó su propia banda, Luan inició un pequeño negocio de comedia, permití que Linka se uniera a las asignaturas de formación general de minería industrial y de maquinari…

Lynn sr se detuvo al sentir un enorme aumento en la presión del lugar, la cual le impedía mover un solo dedo. La telekinesis de su padre se había fortalecido enormemente.

– Mas vale que aún no hayas terminado. – Sentenció el hombre canoso desactivando su poder.

– Veo que sigues siendo aterrador… aunque eso lo sé desde que tengo memoria. – Lynn sr respondió con su mano frotando su garganta. – ¿Hace cuánto habrá sido…?

– Date pris…

– Cuarenta años. – Lynn sr interrumpió a su padre. – Cuarenta en los que lo único que recibí de ti fue miedo y dolor.

– Fue fuerza. – Lynn segundo le corrigió. – Todo lo que eres es gracias a mí, mocoso.

– Lo que era. – El castaño interrumpió. – Un pésimo padre.

– ¿Pésimo? – Lynn segundo preguntó con una arrogante sonrisa. – Tus hijas te respetaban, tus enemigos sufrieron su castigo, desde que te uniste a Forja-Victorias todo su territorio ha estado limpio ¿Crees que eso se habría logrado sin tu poder? ¿¡Sin el poder que yo te di!?

– Lo habría hecho. – Lynn sr corrigió. – El Dominio ya no es lo que era, no tenía pies ni cabeza tras la purga del año cero, pero ahora… los índices de crímenes menores jamás habían sido tan bajos, por primera vez en la historia murió más gente del dominio fuera de nuestras fronteras.

– ¿Y gracias a quién crees que es eso?

– Gracias a los héroes. – Lynn sr respondió con total seguridad, confundiendo a su padre ¿Le estaba dando la razón? – Héroes que ya forjaron un futuro para nosotros, y nosotros para nuestros hijos. – Dijo Lynn sr poniéndose de pie. – Tus victorias en las innumerables peleas con la asociación forjó un futuro para mis hijas e hijo, por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido, y quiero que sepas que mi mayor lamento es no haber podido luchar contigo contra la asociación.

Si bien Lynn segundo no lo demostraba, su confusión seguía creciendo, su hijo nunca le había dicho todo eso y pese a que esas palabras le ablandaban el corazón, no pensaba nublar su juicio.

– Papá ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté sobre qué pasaría cuando la asociación fuera derrotada?

– La paz podría hacerse un lugar en el Dominio. – Lynn segundo le respondió a su hijo.

– ¿Y si la paz llegó antes de que la asociación fuera derrotada? – Lynn sr preguntó dejando a su padre atónito. – El miedo que me hiciste pasar me persiguió hasta que Luna me enfrentó tras su presentación, ese miedo me impidió darme cuenta de que, sin importar qué castigo le diera a tu nieta, no serviría de nada… Ella seguiría sin necesitar la instrucción heroica, ninguna de mis hijas la necesita.

– Veo que perdiste el camino. – Lynn segundo comentó con desdén por ambos mientras consideraba dar dicho chasquido de dedos.

– El camino cambió padre, el Dominio jamás olvidará lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotros y siempre resplandecerá en la luz de sus victorias, pero si mis hijas siguen tu camino acabarán brillando en el vacío, y esa no sería su propia luz.

– … – Por un momento Lynn segundo consideró hablarle sobre el ideal de la fuerza que los Poderosos le entregaron, pero por primera vez en su vida dudó de dicho ideal, o mejor dicho, de la necesidad de este.

– Esa es mi verdad, y el camino que quiero para mi familia, si quieres que nos enfrentemos en una corte según la ley del Dominio, ahí nos…

– La reunión finalizó. – El líder de Poderosus afirmó al tiempo en que las camareras de la cafetería aparecieron a su alrededor en una elegante formación.

Todas eran damas muy hermosas con el mismo uniforme que consistía en pantalones negros muy finos, y polera del mismo color cubierta por una chaqueta ploma con rayas blancas verticales y botones negros.

– Con todo respeto, debemos pedirle que se retire. – Las señoritas hablaron al unísono, y Lynn sr se retiró sin decir una sola palabra, sólo había pasado un par de veces en toda su vida, pero cuando su padre terminaba abruptamente una conversación significaba que realmente había sido golpeado con las palabras que intercambiaron.

– Te he fallado, hijo mío. No recuperarás el camino… Sólo me queda rogar a los Poderosos que no te veas forzado a regresar. – Susurró el héroe profesional sabiendo que, en efecto no importaría si tomaba la custodia de sus nietas a la fuerza, entrar a ese camino requiere una voluntad fuerte, dejarlo es para los débiles, pero regresar a él… es el dolor lo que te arrastra de regreso, y ni siquiera Lynn segundo desea eso para su hijo.

* * *

– Ah. – Stella suspiró cayendo rendida sobre un libro de bases económicas abierto en la mesa del salón de estudios. – ¿Por qué no puede ser sólo cambiar billetes por cosas? – La federal añadió con sus ojos rojos.

– Si el mundo fuera tan fácil… – Haiku le comentó entendiendo su pesar, aunque la nipona no lo demostraba, también estaba exhausta de esa lectura, el esfuerzo requerido para obtener el conocimiento que los libros con fórmulas matemáticas y casos de estudio entregan es muy superior al requerido para la captura de información resumida de una historia.

– Ajá. – Stella aceptó la afirmación de la nipona. – ¿Qué dices tú Lincoln?

– Que el maldito cambio de valor de la moneda es asqueroso. – El albino respondió fingiendo cansancio. – Y que mejor espero a Linka y Cookie.

Las dos chicas decidieron salir a comprar algo para comer (estaba permitido comer en las salas de estudio privado).

– Buena idea. – Clyde dijo cayendo rendido sobre la mesa, al igual que Stella. – Creo que prefiero pelear con Coliseum yo solo…

– Suena lindo… – Penélope comentó nerviosa por su propio comentario, y agotada por el estudio.

Todos tenían serios problemas para enfrentar esa extenuante cuota de estudios, quienes peor la pasaban eran Rusty, Zach y Liam, quienes estaban esforzándose por seguir despiertos.

– Ya llegó por quién lloraban. – Dijo Linka entrando a la habitación acompañada por Cookie, todos les habían hecho encargos y ahora era tiempo de entregarlos.

– Le das lo divertido a la vida. – Dijo Stella recibiendo un dulce de leche con cereal. – Espero sepa mejor que el anterior plato sorpresa.

– Esperemos. – Lincoln añadió poniéndose de pie, todos esos bostezos le habían logrado contagiar el sueño y ahora necesitaba mantenerse de pie para seguir despierto, aunque ya sentía que dominaba la mayoría de los tópicos, quería asegurarse (Y al llegar a su hogar comenzaría a trabajar para replicar la habilidad de Haiku basándose en las muestras de su sangre).

– ¿Y esas caras largas? – Cookie preguntó en su usualmente tierno tono. – No se maten estudiando, la profesora dijo que estos exámenes son sólo de… nivelación, no evaluados.

– Si. – Linka se unió a la conversación. – Incluso los del otro equipo lo entienden.

Todos voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que Linka apuntaba, la sala privada vecina donde Ronnie, Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Alistair, Nigel, Kat, Joy y Paige supuestamente estudiaban, aunque algunos tenían más moretones que antes de entrar y otros no dejaban de reír, al parecer estaban estudiando a su "manera".

– Me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos.

– Ah, se me hace tarde… suerte en el estudio.

– Que les vaya bien.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más y más de los estudiantes de primer año se retiraban por sus distintos asuntos.

– Deben desalojar. – Dijo la bibliotecaria tocando suavemente la puerta. Se habían hecho las ocho de la tarde y con ella llegó hora de cerrar la biblioteca.

– Un momento. – Lincoln pidió intrigando a la bibliotecaria, de por si era bastante extraño que alguien se quedara hasta tan tarde. Por curiosidad la joven se asomó a ver lo que pasaba, llevándose una muy agradable sorpresa al ver que el chico estaba recolectando hasta la última migaja que habían dejado. (Se permite comer en las salas de estudio).

– Ehm… tenemos bots que se encargan de la limpieza. – Avisó la bibliotecaria.

– Oh… pero ya terminé. – Lincoln respondió saliendo de la sala sosteniendo la torre de libros, era el único de su grupo que quedaba, pese a ser el que menos necesitaba estudiar, la verdad es que quería evitar regresar a su ruidosa casa. – Fue una tarde bien aprovechada.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. – Dijo la joven recibiendo los libros y tomando camino hacia la zona de los estantes.

– Disculpe… ¿Es posible reservar una sala de estudios? – Lincoln preguntó explorando la opción más prometedora para lidiar con la situación de su hogar.

– En efecto, espérame en el escritorio para llenar tu registro.

Lincoln esperó pacientemente mientras veía las impresionantes esculturas de las Sinfonías de plata, dos hermosas mujeres de ojos cerrados tocando sus frentes y sosteniendo las mejillas de la otra, pero lo único que era identificable de ambas eran sus rostros y brazos, los cuales emergían de una amalgama de instrumentos musicales, pero estos no estaban desordenados, sino que al verlos detenidamente se apreciaban elegantes estructuras en forma de aves. Siempre fue controvertido que un arsenal sinfónico estuviera en una biblioteca, pero así el Dominio expresaba su apoyo a la belleza sinfónica y su desprecio a las aberraciones fonéticas como las groserías y los gritos.

– Firma aquí. – Pidió la bibliotecaria una vez regresó de ordenar los libros. – Y tu identificación oficial de la academia aquí…

– De inmediato.

– Bien, recuerda: puedes pedir una sala de estudios desocupada con hasta una semana de anticipación, y puedes cancelar las horas solicitadas sólo hasta una hora antes de que inicie tu sesión reservada, pero si faltas sin justificación certificada una sola vez a las horas que solicitaste, tu membrecía de lector será revocada. – Aclaró la dama sonando amenazante, pero no negaría que era un agrado ver que la mirada del albino no tenía el más tenue indicio de duda.

– Entendido señorita… Eh ¿Hay algo más que deba firmar? – Lincoln preguntó, y al ver que la bibliotecaria negaba con su cabeza se retiró, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la casa Loud, Lincoln tomó camino hacia la parada de autobuses, retrasaría lo más posible su llegada a su hogar, y por la esencia que detectó ahí, él albino no pudo resistirse a platicar.

– Hey Tabby. – Lincoln saludó a su compañera poco después de separarse de su grupo de estudios, pese a sentarse juntos, no había podido platicar con ella casi nada en lo que iba del día.

– Oh… Hola Lincoln. – Tabby saludó con una sonrisa mal fingida, no por que no le diera gusto verlo, sino porque estaba demasiado cansada. – ¿Cómo te fue?

– Muy bien… mucho estudio, jeje. ¿Y a ti?

– Muy aburrida… Quiero matar al idiota que inventó el dinero… y los libros… y el estudio. – El rostro de Tabby lucía su hermosa sonrisa, mas sus ojos no la acompañaban para nada, realmente tenía sueño.

– Comprendo tu dolor, pero ya queda menos… – Quizá fuera hablar por hablar, pues aún quedaba el martes con el examen de nivelación de economía, el miércoles con los de psicología y política básicas, y el jueves los de primeros auxilios y equipamiento básico… Pero Lincoln también quería platicar con Tabby.

– Cuanto optimismo. – La pelinegra respondió intentando sonreír, pero se notaba su desánimo por todo lo que quedaba por hacer… – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tú cocinaste el pavo que cenamos en tu casa el viernes?

– Eh… sí.

– No seguiste tu vocación, Linc… – Tabby dijo dándole un leve codazo en las costillas a Lincoln en un vago intento de sonar confiada, pero su esencia no mentía. – … ¿Te molesta si te llamo así?

– Para nada. – Lincoln le respondió con una sonrisa. – Siempre te llamo Tabby al final.

– Es que no me gusta Tabitha. – Respondió sonrojada.

– Je… Es algo loco, todos en mi familia tenemos nombre iniciados en L… excepto mamá.

– También me pareció raro cuando Luna hablaba de su familia, todas con cuatro letras iniciadas en L, creí que estaba bromeando o que se confundía…

– También los profesores… y los trabajadores sociales del registro civil…

– JAJAJA. – Los dos chicos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, eran escenas muy graciosas las que se contaban.

– Me alegraste la tarde… o lo que queda de ella. – Dijo Tabby con algunas dificultades por la risa.

– También alegraste la mía… – Lincoln respondió algo sonrojado, pero no era una mentira (aunque seguía sin deseos de volver a su casa).

– Jeje… – Tabby también se sonrojó en especial cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. – Eh… ahí viene mi autobús.

– Oh… eh, buen viaje. – Lincoln se despidió de Tabby, pero su esencia había perdido algo de su buen ánimo, y en su rostro se podía ver.

– Nos vemos mañana Lincoln. – Tabby respondió notando que Lincoln se veía un poco más "apagado", cosa que le dio cierto gusto. – Te llamaré en la tarde, hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo de "econo".

Para Tabby fue muy agradable ver que Lincoln recuperaba su sonrisa, al parecer él también disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

– De acuerdo. – El albino respondió agitando su mano, gesto que no dejó de hacer hasta que el autobús de Tabby se perdió al doblar.

Lincoln no perdió tiempo y tomó camino a su hogar, seguía sin tener el más mínimo deseo de volver, pero confiaría en la alteración de percepción de Haen para llegar a su habitación sin llamar la atención y empezar a estudiar la sangre de Haiku, aunque existía la posibilidad de que sus células heroicas no estuvieran en su sangre, por algo tendría que empezar.

* * *

Algunas horas antes, mientras Lincoln seguía en la biblioteca.

– ¡Victoria! – Celebró Paige con su puño en alto y frente a una derrotada Linka.

Alistair y Kat observaban el encuentro entre ambas chicas amantes de los videojuegos de baile, y si bien fue sorprendente que ambas obtuvieran un puntaje perfecto al obtener un "perfect" en casi todos los pasos, Paige se alzó con la victoria al ser la que menos falló.

– ¡Exijo revancha! – Desafió Linka.

Paige sonrió ante ese desafío, quería volver a ganarle.

– Otros quieren jugar Linka… además la pizza se enfría. – Avisó Alistair señalando la mesa en la que Joy y Nigel esperaban.

Linka y Alistair se habían reunido por accidente con el grupo de Nigel, Kat, Joy y Paige en el "Gus Games'n Grub", y la habían pasado genial en los distintos juegos que ahí podían jugar, y la pizza olía simplemente deliciosa.

– Provecho. – Dijeron todos al unísono para empezar a comer.  
Alistair también la había pasado muy bien, y aunque tuvo problemas para sujetar la pizza con sus manos (estaba acostumbrado a usar cubiertos), logró no destacar en el grupo, tampoco le había molestado en lo absoluto pagar por una pizza, además, entre los demás también colaboraron para comprar otras tres, aunque él fue lo bastante cuidadoso como para evitar mariscos en su comida.

Literalmente la tarde se esfumó del alegre grupo, y antes de darse cuenta, el negocio estaba cerrando.

– ¡Nada como patear traseros en los videojuegos! – Dijo Linka saliendo del local mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

– ¿No recuerdas quién te apaleó? – Paige le preguntó bastante entretenida, realmente necesitaba pasar tiempo con esos chicos para entrar en confianza, también se había divertido.

– Nada que un par de horas de entrenamiento no arregle. – La albina respondió con tranquilidad, ella era el más grande de los fracasos para sentir rencor.

– Así se habla Linka. – Alistair añadió ubicándose junto a Linka. – Aunque no creo que puedas superar a Paige tan fácil.

– Claro que no, apuesto que ha ganado algún torneo antes. – Kat también se unió a la conversación. – Yo con suerte me coordino para pelear.

– Eh… – Paige iba a responder.

– Y ni eso hace bien. – Joy interrumpió en burla, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de su amiga.

– Pero Nigel… me dejó sorprendida. – Paige comentó mirando al otro chico. – No pensé que fueras de videojuegos… o de bailar.

– Mi madre encontró una buena oferta y me regaló el "Dance Dance Revolution" hace unos años… Es muy divertido. – Nigel respondió sonrojado, a diferencia de Alistair, él no proviene de una familia demasiado pudiente, al menos hasta hace poco, cuando su padre fue ascendido en una fábrica.

– Oh sí… Por cierto Linka. – Paige llamó a la albina, también quería acercarse más a ella, le agradó mucho. – Por lo que me fijé, creo que te faltaba…

– Talento. – Alistair interrumpió en burla haciendo que Linka lo mirara sonrojada a las risas de Kat, Joy y Paige, mientras Nigel y Paige intentaban esconder sus carcajadas.

El sonrojo de Linka no tardó en desaparecer y ser reemplazado por sorpresa.

– Así que tenías sentido del humor, Lincoln. – La respuesta de Linka borró toda resistencia para contener las risas, incluso en Alistair.

El alegre grupo no tardó en llegar a la parada de autobuses cercana para emprender su regreso a casa. Todos habían avisado de su tardío regreso, por lo que no tendrían que recibir un reproche por parte de sus padres.

* * *

– Ah… – Lincoln bostezó con fuerza, su cansancio y malestar no hacían sino crecer conforme más se acercaba a la casa Loud, pero para su fortuna percibió la esencia de su gemela en las cercanías, y por la velocidad a la que se movía era muy probable que estuviera en un autobús, por lo que había leído en el chat de sus hermanas, Linka había salido con Alistair, y su regreso sería la perfecta distracción para poder abusar un poco más del poder de Haen y entrar sin ser molestado a su habitación, por lo que esperó sentado en una banca cercana a que su gemela ingresara a la casa Loud.

– ¡Ah! – El grito de Linka fue la señal que Lincoln necesitaba, sus hermanas se le habían tirado encima.

– Hola chicas. – Lincoln saludó al entrar por la puerta trasera, pero no esperaba que le respondieran, no por que sus hermanas estuvieran prácticamente interrogando a Linka, sino por que estaba usando el poder de Haen para que ellas supieran inconscientemente que él había regresado y que no se preocuparan.

Con tranquilidad Lincoln camino hacia su habitación, donde tomó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al baño, quería tomar una cálida ducha para luego dormirse.

– Nombre… – Lincoln pensó mirando su brazal, las palabras de Stella sobre nombrar los replicantes/tesoros seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. De no ser por que los humanos tienen nombres, los primogénitos tampoco serían nombrados… – Creo que serás… "Blaze-Bringer" … porta-resplandor me gusta ese nombre…

– ¿¡Literalmente quién se está tardando tanto en el baño!? – Lori gritó golpeando la puerta.

– ¡Cálmate Lori! – Lincoln gritó desde el baño.

– ¡Date prisa Lincoln! ¡Literalmente no tengo todo el día! – La rubia reiteró.

– Uh. – Lincoln suspiró levantándose, pese a que no necesitara bañarse (por las facultades de un forjador de la vida), era una actividad sumamente relajante. – Todo tuyo. – Lincoln dijo saliendo del baño completamente cubierto por una toalla.

– Hola Linky. – Leni saludó al albino, ella estaba detrás de Lori esperando para usar el baño.

– Leni. – Lincoln respondió cortésmente al saludo de su hermana con una reverencia, para luego continuar su camino, pero de un momento a otro los ojos de Leni se abrieron de par en par.

– ¡Espera! – La gentil rubia gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Ah! – Lori gritó aparentemente cayéndose en el baño, lo que era completamente comprensible, el sorpresivo grito de Leni había hecho que todo en la casa Loud saltara, incluido Lincoln.

– ¿Q-Qué sucede? – Lincoln preguntó tratando de retomar su calma, pero le era difícil.

– Como que, te llegó una invitación a un noticiero. – Leni dijo entregándole a Lincoln una tarjeta sellada con un corazón.

– Ehm…

– Lo siento, carta equivocada. – Dijo Leni usando su poder para arrebatar la carta de las manos de Lincoln. – Esta sí es… creo que era una invitación para un show de Televisión.

– … – Con cuidado Lincoln abrió el sobre, curiosamente Leni tenía razón, era un show de televisión muy popular a cargo de otra celebridad. – Entre las estrellas…

– ¿¡Entre las estrellas!? – Luna gritó saliendo de su habitación. – Wow Bro… en serio eres famoso.

– Si… – Lincoln respondió escéptico, la invitación para ser entrevistado en un episodio que se transmitiría dentro de dos semanas, pero por el bien de su golpe contra la situación social en el Dominio, tendría que meditar mucho sobre su asistencia a ese programa.

– ¡Yay! – Leni celebró con una alegría casi brillante. – ¡Como que te haré el traje más elegante del mundo Linky!

– ¡Entre las estrellas! – Lola gritó desde el primer piso, y veloz cual rayo le había arrebatado la carta a Lincoln. – ¡Siempre quise estar ahí! Esos sillones de terciopelo… el atractivo conductor del programa, las luces, los camarógrafos ¡Estar a los ojos de todo el Dominio! ¡Ni siquiera el director Loki ha sido invitado! ¡Tienes que ir Linky!

Prácticamente parecía una orden, cosa que le dolió mucho al albino, quien recordaba a la elegante esgrimista de cabello dorado que vio crecer y ahora parecía tan lejana…

– Creo que… te divertirás mucho esa noche, señor famoso. – Haen se burló en la mente de Lincoln, sería muy divertido ver dicho evento.

* * *

 **NA IMPORTANTE: Hola chicos, este episodio no fue… lo que podría considerarse un especial pese a las fiestas, así que el próximo corresponderá al especial de año nuevo en el cual se llevará a cabo la entrevista en dicho programa, y también el baile de Sadie Hawking. :) Ahora, como habrán notado, hay un personaje sin nombre descrito con mucho detalle, es un cameo de otra serie, y el primero en comentarme de qué serie es y qué papel desarrolla en ella decidirá con quién irá Lincoln al baile entre Stella, Cristina, Tabby y Ronnie, también aclaro que muy probablemente el próximo episodio será demasiado largo e incluirá el muy temido por mí: shippeo. xD**

 **Bien, decidí hacer a Lincoln un poco menos perfecto, por eso hice ese roce de opiniones, este Lincoln no es de los que se lleva bien con todos, y también la pasa mal en su casa (y no es que odie a sus hermanas), espero no parezca demasiado forzado, pero de igual modo está pagando el precio de la felicidad de sus hermanas: el ruido ¿Se logrará acostumbrar? ¿Qué les parecieron las interacciones entre los demás personajes? (Dejar de centrar la historia en Lincoln me está resultando más difícil de lo que creí). La verdad no creo que narre más de los exámenes, por el hecho de que el resto son puramente escritos (excepto el de primeros auxilios) y sería demasiado parecido a la parte teórica del primer examen.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Boku no Hero es un buen anime si no se analiza su trasfondo, yo sí evalué el trasfondo de una aparición masiva de poderes y salió la Purga del año cero, pero también puse al Dominio para darles uso a los héroes, en Boku no hero los héroes cumplen el deber de la policía, el cuerpo de bomberos y de los servicios de emergencia (y algunos los deberes de los servicios médicos de campo), y es redundante que también existan policías y bomberos en ese mundo, pero los hay, ese tipo de cosas fueron solucionadas en ese nuevo gobierno que crearon los clones Loud, permitiéndome hacer muchas cosas. Sobre los personajes: comparto tu opinión sobre el detalle en sus atuendos y lo que estos representan, según yo, lo del diseño poco llamativo de los villanos se debe a que no representan nada (salvo Stein), shigaraki es sólo un tipo que quiere ver todo caer, y si bien tiene su desarrollo como villano (pues estaba hecho para ser desarrollado), es lo mismo que con Grand Final, sus únicos cambios posibles son hacerse más peligroso y poderoso o directamente abandonar el camino del villano. Sobre Lincoln y su familia, por ahora sólo enfrentarán problemas normales como alguna enfermedad y una que otra pelea, pero de forma normal, no como en brawl in the family. xD**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara el stormball, en un principio pensé hacerlo como el blataball de Futurama a modo de parodia, pero decidí poner mi creatividad a correr, y bueno… me alegra que te gustara (x2) Sobre lo de Tabby, quería hacerla algo más humana, los humanos sentimos celos, y no tiene por qué volverse una psicópata (como hacen con Luan en varios de sus fics, por ejemplo) Sobre la charla de Lincoln y Cristina, algo me dice que no fue lo que imaginaste, pero bueno, no todos se llevan bien. El "rellenuto" acaba en el próximo episodio, donde iniciará una saga verdaderamente importante (que llevo meses queriendo escribir). xD Sobre Clyde y Linka, bueno, especialmente Clyde, siento que el fandom no lo quiere mucho (y uno de los motivos por los que lo maté tan rápido en Héroes y Villanos fue por que me incomodaba mucho su obsesión con Lori y el hecho de que es una bomba de sangre), pero creo que le daré un futuro menos cruel. Si Lincoln tuviera todas las facultades de un forjador de la vida, podría utilizar la dimensión de los trascendentes para enviar algún emisario a hablar con otro forjador de la vida, pero eso no es algo que ellos hagan por voluntad propia, suelen ser bastante orgullosos, y Linka nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar la dimensión de los trascendentes, pues la vanguardia Matriz de Guerra ya la había dominado. Sobre dicho enfrentamiento entre los héroes, los villanos, la fuerza de seguridad y sus cerdos de guerra, el batallón de la general Carolina Davis, Purifier y los Heraldos del Fin (con el poder que tenían en la batalla de Injurias), en las condiciones de que todos peleen juntos en contra de todo el poderío de esta historia… no te responderé, pues hay muchas cosas que faltan por contar, cuando lo haga responderé tu pregunta, pero muchas gracias por el interés.**

 **viruz pirata (creo, esta vez no pusiste tu nombre clásico): Si, hago juegos (aunque no sea el propósito de mi carrera. xD) Indie son los juegos independientes, que no tienen el apoyo financiero de una empresa ni nada ( no se considera como apoyo financiero, por si acaso) Exacto, Lincoln no las lanzaría a un volcán, las quiere mucho a fin de cuentas, aunque pronto esa disciplina se convertirá en capacidad para reparar errores en lugar de prevenirlos. Sobre esos "megamariscos", los megaliscos que cayeron al mar con el propósito de destruir los submarinos con equipamiento nuclear crecieron tanto para poder soportar las explosiones, pues en esos casos los submarinos pueden dispararlos con mayor facilidad que las fácilmente saboteables instalaciones nucleares en tierra. En cuanto a los secuestros, si, los federales (pobres) y los eternos serían más fáciles, pero repito: en el Dominio no es como siempre muestran en los fics en los que Lincoln es secuestrado por algún grupo peligroso o directamente violado, aquí las agencias heroicas son fuertes y útiles. También existe la posibilidad de que las muestras que obtuvo no fueran suficientes. Y admito el parecido entre la tempestad y el orbe vacío, pero esta sí puede usar la energía que almacena, pero puede almacenad mucha menos que los obres vacíos (Y recordar que la evolución de esos orbes: los orbes esclavistas están hechos para consumir la energía de estrellas con el propósito de convertirlas em bombas para borrar sistemas planetarios enteros en caso de emergencia). Sobre lo de Cristina, lo aclararé cuando le dé un mayor trasfondo. Eso de quedar atrapado en un videojuego es… delicado, hay que saber tratarlo.**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te guste esta historia, pero sobre emparejar a Lincoln y a Maggie, la verdad lo haría, pero no les he dado el trasfondo suficiente más que Lincoln escondiéndose de ella literalmente frente a ella, y eso no es suficiente para siquiera despertar interés.**

 **nazadíazmercado: Hacer el payaso es un arte que se debe practicar en todos lados. xD Sobre el Haencoln, algún día superaré mi dolor. :c Muchas gracias pro tu apreciación, me esfuerzo mucho en describir todo para dar la mayor calidad posible, aunque sé que me faltó mucho que describir en Héroes y Villanos. Nunca jugué Unreal Tournament D: el capitán américa estaría descepcionado de mi incapacidad de captar esa referencia. :c Sobre Tabby levemente celosa, es algo que pasa constantemente y no tiene por qué ser malo mientras se mantenga a niveles aceptables, pues ella se sintió mal cuando Stella se acercó tan confiadamente a Lincoln cuando ella no lo pudo contactar durante las vacaciones por cosas de la señal de su teléfono. Sobre Cristina: también tiene su historia, pero sería Spoiler. Sobre el Dominio: tiene una estricta política de no intervenir en el extranjero excepto para entregar ayuda humanitaria, pero sobre ese tipo de dudas en general, existen miles de respuestas posibles, como que su familia estuviera de visita cuando ocurrió la purga y el nuevo gobierno del Dominio los recibió. Sobre la posible relación de Lincoln y Haen, se ve complicado. :( Sobre el loudcest… al igual que con todo lo demás, me gusta que tenga fundamentos y consecuencias coherentes, es mi único requisito para casi todo, es que para eso es internet a fin de cuentas, para todo. Sobre el vomito de Liberty… me avergüenza admitir que no lo recuerdo. :c Sobre las reacciones de los clones al enterarse de la muerte de Grand Final, la verdad es que no les sorprendería, sabían que ese Lincoln estaba en un estado de salud cuanto menos precario, con su entrenamiento en tantas disciplinas ellos sabían reconocer a un muerto. Lamento lo del viaje, pero la convivencia con Haen no podrá darse, no después de la decepción que la eterna le causó a Lincoln al perder el control sobre sus emociones y hablar de más. Sobre Lupa… no me gusta su nombre, es un instrumento para ampliar la imagen de un objeto, y sobre el cambio gracias a los clones Loud, efectivamente, las diferencias entre ambas dimensiones no eran suficientes como para cambiar su futuro.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Lincoln sigue pagando el precio del ruido, y es uno que no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Oh sí, ninguno de mis Lincoln protagonistas se queda sin hacer nada, pero este está mucho más limitado por la moral que Grand Final, quien ya habría secuestrado a Haiku. Los federales tienen muchos estereotipos, en muchos países se tiene la imagen del hombre fuerte e insensible, el cuál era totalmente tóxico tanto para esos hombres como para sus familias, en especial sus hijos que crecieron con padres ausentes, la U.M.F. también tiene sus estereotipos tóxicos y aquí se puede ver, en un vagabundo que tenía un sistema de asistencia y un replicante, que hablaba muy mal, pero que estaba en medio de una pelea, ten por seguro que un hombre así, en caso de tener familia, esta sería disfuncional. Sobre lo de Cristina… sólo digamos que sería genial que ella ganara en el pequeño juego de adivina quién. xD Respecto a Stella, todas tus palabras son ciertas, adora los replicantes, y tus sugerencias fueron muy buenas, pero había un motivo que me hizo rechazarlas, y es que este Lincoln también tiene los mismos genes que el primer Grand Final. Sobre el Stormball, la verdad en un principio quería hacer que fuera igual al Blernsball de Futurama a modo de parodia, pero al final me decidí a poner a funcionar mis neuronas para hacer algo más divertido de leer. xD Respondiendo tu pregunta: en un partido oficial: si, cuando se rompen todas las cerraduras de un equipo se reclama la victoria. Sobre las cosas que no están permitidas, la verdad es que son muy pocas, pues las armaduras se encargan de evitar golpes letales y el contacto por mucho tiempo, también la tempestad obliga a los jugadores a pasarse el balón, por lo que no hay muchas reglas particulares. Las rubias se están metiendo en algo muy grande. Lynn siempre ha estimado a Lincoln, él tenía muy buenas notas y jamás le faltó al respeto, pero ahora tienen más cosas en común, debido a los cursos de psicología pude hacer más maduros a algunos de los personajes. Recuerdo que cuando escribí lo de la imposición de autoridad paternal estaba muriéndome de la risa. xD Sobre el próximo arco, en él planeo narrar el origen de los primogénitos, y también lo que sucederá con ese extraño que ahora está siguiendo a Rhianne, y muchas cosas más, en serio que será enorme, mi amigo, llevo meses soñando con eso. :D Sobre Rita, entiendo muy bien tu punto, y también me incomodó, de haberlo notado antes la habría hecho actuar más, pero como sabía que ella interactuaría con Lola, la verdad obvié eso, tienes un gran punto y yo cometí un error. Si Lincoln hubiera querido hacerse millonario, lo habría hecho hace mucho en ese mundo, a él le importa mucho más estar con su familia, y claro, enfrentar la situación social del Dominio. Sobre la relación de Lincoln y Lisa, hay dos motivos en contra de que se lleven bien, el primero es que Lincoln no vive su vida en torno a sus creaciones, cuando él cumpla su meta lo primero que hará será tomarse un año de vacaciones en su casa y hará muchos buenos recuerdos con su familia, mientras que Lisa tiene como meta crear tecnologías mucho más avanzadas, y esa diferencia de opiniones acaba en el segundo motivo, que es la arisca relación que tienen al tener ideas tan radicalmente opuestas. De que se parecen, se parecen desde lo lejos, por eso quienes lo confundieron tenían que ser los nuevos. Lo de los celos, al principio tenía mis dudas con Tabby, pero decidí hacerla levemente celosa por que en la vida real la gente es así, y mientras ella sepa mantenerlo en un punto sano, la verdad no le veo problema, caso contrario al de Clyde, que pronto aprenderá lo que pasa cuando tus celos te dominan. Espero te haya gustado el resto del partido de Stormball, y que sigas preguntando. xD Hasta la próxima.**

 **Anónimo: Logré escribir otro más. xD Sobre tus predicciones, lo del club de fans de Lincoln, dalo por hecho. xD Y lo del malentendido con Stella, realmente aplaudo esa idea, también me las arreglaré para sacarle provecho, gracias. :D Sobre lo del ultrainstinto, según lo que tengo entendido de Dragon Ball Super, creo que es un estado mental en el que la persona realiza el cien por ciento de sus actos de forma instintiva, sin razonamiento de por medio, y si es así, todos en mi historia podrían alcanzar dicho estado mental, pero claro que a coste de un gran precio para su salud, nunca hago power-ups gratis. Sobre las demás que aún no tienen poderes, lamento decir que si, ellas son hijas de un usuario de la telekinesis que, por su profesión de héroe nunca especializó su poder, por lo que sus hijas no nacerán con un derivado hacia esa especialidad (como fue el caso de los abuelos de Carol o el padre genético de Clyde, cuyas habilidades telequinéticas se especializaron tanto en determinadas actividades como la concentración de aire o la atracción y repulsión de objetos que sus descendientes heredaron dicha especialidad, mas no la forma completa de su poder) resultando en un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de obtener una telekinesis pura o un aumento físico, aunque en el caso de que Lisa y Lana, dos chicas que pasan mucho tiempo dedicándose a la tecnología mecánica tengan hijos, estos sí podrían nacer con tecnopatía muy básica que se especializaría con el paso de las generaciones. Lisa tenía telekinesis, y a Lily la dejaré como sorpresa. xD**

 **Sin más que escribir, feliz año nuevo, y nos leemos pronto, chicos. :)**


	23. Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Hola a todos, quizá sea algo tarde, pero de igual manera quería desearles un feliz año 2019 y agradecerles por el buen 2018 en el que terminé héroes y villanos e inicié esta nueva historia/Spin Off, todo con ustedes, sus opiniones, comentarios, y apoyo. Por eso pensé que sería más apropiado iniciar este año con un especial, aunque hacerlo me tardó más de lo que esperaba, en fin, espero que lo disfruten, y las respuestas a sus reviews estarán en el último episodio del especial.**

* * *

 **Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 1)**

 **Lincoln Entre las Estrellas**

Los exámenes de nivelación habían terminado, y dado que muchos de los estudiantes de primer año de los cursos de formación de héroes habían demostrado tener muchas falencias en su educación básica, se les asignaron sus cursos de electivos para que puedan reforzar las materias básicas en las que estuvieran más débiles.

– Te dije que todo acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Tabby comentó sonriente con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Al fin habían terminado el último examen de nivelación y era tiempo de descansar, ambos chicos caminaban juntos hacia la salida, era jueves y el viernes no tendrían clases.

– Si… – Lincoln respondió irónicamente, era gracioso pensar en lo agotada que se veía hace cuatro días y en lo animada que estaba ahora, ambos se habían juntado todos los días para estudiar (y para tener un motivo para llegar aún más tarde a la casa Loud). Ambos habían obtenido muy buenos resultados, por lo que Tabby pudo tomar el electivo de música y coro.

– Por cierto, Luna me dijo que te invitaron a Entre las Estrellas.

– No me lo recuerdes. – Lincoln pidió empezando a sonar desanimado, gracias a todo el entusiasmo y apoyo no pedido de sus hermanas, simplemente no podía rechazar esa invitación, por lo que hace dos días dejó la carta en la recepción del estudio confirmando su asistencia.

– No pareces muy entusiasmado…

– Ah… No lo estoy…

Una respuesta que extrañó a la pequeña punk, el programa al que fue invitado es el "reality show" con mejor recepción en todo el Dominio, e incluso en el extranjero es transmitido.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Es que el conductor del programa… Me parece algo raro…

– ¿Y tú juzgas a otro de "raro"? – Tabby se burló. – La ironía de la vida…

– Je… Supongo que tienes razón. – Lincoln añadió decidiendo cerrar el tema.

Fue una broma graciosa, aunque también influía en su desánimo que tuviera cierto miedo, una cosa es caminar frente a sus compañeros y otra es aparecer en vivo en el programa más visto de todo el Dominio.

Tabby por su parte se sintió impotente con su amigo, ella aceptó unirse al grupo de Luna y Sam con el propósito de cambiar la (según ella) aburridísima tendencia musical que actualmente reinaba en el Dominio, y uno de los escenarios que vio en su mente era una entrevista en el programa al que Lincoln parecía no importarle…

– Vamos Lincoln. – Tabby dijo apuntando al cielo con su dedo índice. – Si te invitaron a ese programa, debe ser por algo ¿No?

– ¿Eso es amabilidad? – Lincoln preguntó ocultando su sonrojo, le parecía muy dulce que lo animara.

– Seh… – Tabby respondió desviando la mirada, pero luego volvió a dirigirse a Lincoln. – ¿Pero me equivoco? Tuviste el primer puntaje perfecto de la historia de Royal Woods, y eres el primer chico sin poder en entrar a la academia… ¡Oh! Y construiste un replicante de nivel industrial siendo un niño.

– Eres… muy amable Tabby. – Lincoln dijo cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podría usar su control de esencia para reducir su flujo sanguíneo y ocultar su sonrojo, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. – Muchas gracias.

– Cuando quieras Link… – Tabby se detuvo al comenzar a temblar, de un momento a otro pareció convertirse en una gelatina. – ¿T-Te molesta si te llamo así?

– Para nada. – Lincoln respondió sin darle demasiada importancia, "Lincoln" es un nombre algo incómodo de pronunciar y no es que le molesten los apodos, después de todo lo suelen llamar Linky, Broh, Linkington, super-castor, ardilla blanca, entre otros.

– De acuerdo… Link.

– Je… Entonces arrasaré en Entre las Estrellas, también en tu nombre. – Lincoln declaró en el mismo tono entusiasta con el que Tabby lo animó.

* * *

Con la semana de exámenes finalizada, la vida de los estudiantes de primer año se facilitó mucho, el sistema educativo del Dominio era eficiente, lo que reducía mucho la carga que sus actividades ponen en los estudiantes, y el viernes de una muy agradable segunda semana de clases se hizo presente antes de que cantara un gallo, el temido día de la entrevista en el popular show.

– ¿Listo Linky? – Leni preguntó emocionada desde afuera de la habitación de su hermano (pese a "la nueva casa Loud", el miedo a entrar a la habitación de Lincoln sin ser invitadas es algo que prevalecía).

– Un momento. – Lincoln respondió, ahora no permitía que nadie (solo Lucy, la ahora más silenciosa de sus hermanas), entrara a su habitación.

– Vaya… te ves genial. – Afirmó Haen sentada en la cama de Lincoln.

– Gracias. – Lincoln respondió sin estar del todo convencido. El albino lucía un traje en extremo elegante, el cual fue diseñado y confeccionado por Leni. – Leni es muy talentosa en las disciplinas artísticas…

– Eso veo. – La eterna respondió tomando su forma primogénita para usas las largas espiras de su espalda para enderezar la posición de Lincoln. – Me gusta tu estilo.

Lincoln miró las espiras de Haen, estas ahora tenían una coraza que tenía miles de micro músculos que al vibrar le permitían excavar de forma fluida, y al parecer estaban funcionando de maravilla.

– Bien… que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Lincoln estaba decidido aun sabiendo lo mal que podía salir todo, y como botón de pánico le entregó a Bunbun a Haen antes de salir. – Estoy listo.

– ¡Yay! – Leni no pudo evitar celebrar al ver a su hermano usando una de sus confecciones, en particular una en la que se esforzó tanto hasta el punto de pedir la ayuda de sus demás hermanas. – ¡Como que te ves ultra-genial, Linky!

– ¿Ultra-genial? – No podía negar que el ánimo de sus hermanas se le estaba contagiando.

Digno de la más elegante fiesta de la élite entre la élite, Lincoln lucía una chaqueta café larga que comenzaba con un elegante pliegue con estampas de color dorado en forma de lobos alrededor del cuello, pasando por sus mangas ajustadas resaltando su figura en formación y que al acercarse a las mangas se adentraban en brazales dorados cual armaduras y magníficos estampes de color rojo brillante en sus guantes, y finalizaba en sus canillas con los mismos bordados, pero lo que más destacaba de esa prenda, sin duda era el bordado de la espalda, el cual consistía de un sinfín de lobos, todos ordenados y mirando hacia el cuello de la chaqueta como si hicieran una reverencia. La elegante y vistosa chaqueta se encontraba sobre una camisa de color café claro cuyo cuello decorado con bordados de aves era sujetado una corbata gris con el emblema del Dominio y culminaba en un pantalón de color gris oscuro, sujetado por un cinturón con hebilla dorada, relativamente ancho y que al bajar se adentraba en botas también doradas, Leni tenía un talento asombroso en la confección de prendas.

Lincoln casi llegó a saltar al escuchar un silbido tan estruendoso…

Los señores Loud se esforzaron en fomentar la unión en su familia, ambos sentían que, aún sin los protocolos estaban demasiado lejos de sus hijas e hijo, por lo que decidieron realizar más actividades familiares, eligiendo una opción segura, decidieron ver "Entre las Estrellas". Al principio fue raro, pero después de dos episodios acabaron afanándose al programa. Pese a la envidia de algunas, todas las chicas Loud, al igual que sus padres, participaron del cambio de imagen de Lincoln para su participación en dicho programa, y ahora estaban en la mesa esperando al albino.

– ¿¡Y esta celebridad es mi hijo!? – Dijo Rita sentada junto a Lisa y Lana, las tres participaron de la forja y decorado de los brazales, guantes y botas doradas de Lincoln.

– Demasiado decorado, en esas condiciones el factor práctico podría… – Lisa se detuvo al recibir un leve codazo de Lana, pese a que tuviera sus roces de opinión con Lincoln, los cuales les impedían conversar sobre todos los temas, seguían siendo hermanos y se apoyarían.

– ¡Literalmente genial, Lincoln! – Lori gritó, realmente estaba emocionada, es bastante común que se entreviste a los representantes de las agencias heroicas, y ellos deben saber enfrentar a los reporteros para mantener intacta la imagen de la agencia, y precisamente para eso preparó a Lincoln.

– ¡Arrasa con el show, Linky! – Lola añadió, ella le había enseñado los detalles más finos en su gesticulación y caminata para dejar de impresionar y comenzar a deslumbrar con su sola presencia.

– En eso estaré. – Lincoln respondió cerrando muy articuladamente su mano para acariciarse la barbilla.

– ¡Así se hace! – Lola reconoció con soberbia mientras asentía con su cabeza en signo de aprobación, ella quería ser la primera en aparecer en ese programa, pero también estimaba mucho a su hermano.

– Suspiro… Cual tesoro del pirata que se hundió… Cual diamante en bruto es tu resplandor. – La poetisa Loud susurraba mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su silla, sabía que nadie la escuchaba… excepto Lincoln.

Cuando su hermano le pidió ayuda para que le enseñara a hablar de la forma más culta y elegante, ella aceptó sin mucho ánimo, pero eso cambió cuando escuchó algo que en ninguna de sus poesías llegó a imaginar "como en las noches oscuras", "¿Era de la batalla de las mil banderas?" o "Las nubes resplandecientes", al principio Lucy creyó que eran coincidencias estúpidas, pero conforme más de esas frases salían de la boca de Lincoln, más desaparecían esas ideas, todas eran precisas referencias a sus poemas. "Sólo hay una pared entre nuestras camas, Lucy" Fue la respuesta que Lincoln le dio cuando ella le preguntó por qué sabía tanto de su poesía, dicha respuesta hizo que la dicha invadiera y conquistara el corazón de la pequeña pelinegra, se podría decir que tenía un "fan", razón por la cual decidió dejar de intentar sorprenderlo con una aparición repentina y comenzó a buscar impresionarlo con cánticos cada vez más hermosos.

La sonrisa que Lincoln le dedicó fue la prueba de que, aún entre todo ese bullicio, él seguía escuchando sus poemas.

– Chicas… – Lynn sr pidió cuando Linka y Lynn intentaron jugarle una broma disparándole dos cañones de confeti, naturalmente el castaño usó su poder para evitar que desordenaran a Lincoln.

– Lo aburrido no se te quita. – Lynn comentó desanimada… Muy mal jugado.

– ¡Ah! – Linka y Lynn gritaron cuando su padre volvió a usar su poder para que se apuntaran la una a la otra y posteriormente dispararan.

Lincoln no pudo evitar reír al ver eso, si bien Linka y Lynn no ayudaron en nada de forma específica, siempre estuvieron dispuestas a hacer algo, incluso prepararon la cena el día en que su padre lo llevó al estudio a hablar con los coordinadores del evento, quienes les entregaron trece cupos para ubicarse en los asientos de los espectadores en vivo de la entrevista.

– Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. – Luan pidió a su padre disimulando su risa. – Pero estuvo genial.

– No debería tener que recordarte eso… – Lynn sr comentó bastante entretenido, el humor de su hija se le estaba contagiando. – ¡Ah! – Durante el breve lapso de su distracción, Lily aprovecho de saltar y sostenerse en la nariz de su padre.

Naturalmente la risa de Luan se disparó con eso, acompañada de Lynn y Linka, desde que comenzaron a ver Entre las Estrellas, se sentían mucho más cercanas a su padre como para poder hacer eso en lugar de ayudarlo.

– ¡Tú sí que rockeas Bro! – Luna gritó tocando su guitarra con fuerza. Ella y Luan ayudaron mucho a Lincoln a lidiar con lo que a espectáculo se refería, Luna había ido a algunos conciertos pequeños en las plazas públicas durante los últimos días, y seguía encantándole estar ante un gran público, pero es una sensación que Lincoln debía dominar, y para eso ambas castañas lo ayudarían con muy buena (y bromista) voluntad.

Entre todo tipo de chillidos, elogios y algunas bromas, Lincoln bajó las escaleras frente a toda su familia, quienes lo apoyaban cual club de fans a una celebridad, y aunque hace algunos días Lincoln habría rodado al bajar producto de la presión, él había aprendido de lo que le enseñaron, y ahora sí podía rendir honor a ser llamado "celebridad".

– Realmente… muchas gracias chicas. – Lincoln comentó haciendo una muy inusual reverencia a sus hermanas, incluso a las menores (cosa que casi nunca se ve en el protocolo de formalidad Dominio).

Una vez la presentación fue hecha, todos partieron a la parada de autobuses, si bien se vería extraño que una celebridad llegara al estudio en autobús, no hubo forma de convencer a Lincoln de que fueran en Vanzilla o en otro medio de transporte (la única otra opción que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar era caminando).

Debido a que era viernes en la tarde y que el transporte industrial no estaba permitido durante los días de clases, el autobús estaba cerca cuando los Loud salieron de su hogar, permitiéndoles abordar de inmediato.

– Por favor tome asiento, señor. – Dijo una chica morena muy pequeña poniéndose de pie para darle el asiento a Lincoln.

– Que amable, linda. – Elogió la señora que estaba sentada junto a la pequeña, también poniéndose de pie, aparentemente se trataba de su madre.

– ¡Bum! Destruido en segundos. – Lynn se burló pasando al lado de Lincoln, quien se había detenido con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. – Apostaría a que escuché cómo tu corazón se rompía en pedazos ¡Crack!

En el Dominio es ley y cultura ceder el asiento a las personas de prioridad vial (adultos mayores, personas evidentemente discapacitadas o que porten un certificado de discapacidad, mujeres embarazadas o cualquier persona que cargue en sus brazos a un infante incapaz de caminar por sí mismo), y con sus mejores intenciones la pequeña permitió que Lincoln se sentara, explotando el completo que tenía con el color de su cabello.

En absoluto silencio, Lincoln se sentó en ese asiento, todos en su familia sabían que no podrían levantarle el ánimo.

– ¡Tome asiento señor! – Por su parte, Lincoln estuvo todo el viaje escuchando las carcajadas y burlas de Haen, quien estaba sentada en los últimos asientos usando su poder para ser imperceptible. La eterna también sabía del complejo de Lincoln con su cabello, y por su deseo de reír y la fuerza de sus carcajadas, no pudo disimular los pequeños chillidos de cerdito que se le escapaban.

Aún con el destruido albino, el viaje fue muy divertido, pese a no ir en un auto privado, incluso Lisa se hizo amiga de esa chica que resultó ser una de sus compañeras del jardín infantil.

– Nos vemos mañana, Lisa. – Se despidió la pequeña bajándose del autobús junto a su madre.

– Darcy… mañana es sábado. – Lisa corrigió. – Pero también espero verte en clases.

Con una sonrisa, la pequeña Darcy se dirigió a un enorme rascacielos, aparentemente la familia Helmandollar vivía en un departamento muy bien ubicado en el centro de Royal Woods.

Un par de detenciones después la familia Loud se puso de pie para bajar frente al edificio del estudio, donde un grupo de héroes profesionales vigilaba, al parecer aún estaban en alerta tras el duro golpe que recibió la asociación durante la masiva y violenta revuelta que se dio hace unos días en la U.M.F.

Gracias a los documentos que le entregaron a Lincoln, la familia Loud no tuvo problema alguno para entrar y reunirse con el organizador en su elegante oficina, aunque no estuviera decorada en la regla estándar del Dominio, con tantos lobos y leones por todos lados, es necesario hacerse una imagen personal para destacar en los medios. Se trataba de un amplio cuadrado cuyas paredes eran hermosos murales de las aproximaciones visuales de los cuerpos celestes más impresionantes registrados en los documentos astronómicos que el Dominio acepta. Realmente hacía alusión al nombre de su show en casi cada aspecto, los pilares integrados a las paredes tenían vitrales de los más famosos cometas descubiertos y registrados, y en el techo se encontraba la más precisa simulación del comportamiento del teórico agujero negro.

– Sean bienvenidos… te ves muy bien, Lincoln Loud. – Comentó el coordinador del show, se trataba de un hombre rubio en una silla reclinable en la que giró para ver a su invitado especial, pero no pudo evitar ver al resto de la familia Loud. – Espero no ser demasiado brusco, pero sólo tu presencia es requerida… por favor, guíalos a sus asientos.

– Soy Hugh, por favor síganme. – Pidió un hermoso y elegante chico de tes clara y cabello castaño entrando a la oficina.

Rita, Lynn sr y sus ahora embobadas hijas lo siguieron, y aunque más de alguna intentó hablarle, el joven continuamente negó esos intentos, pues no podía faltar al código laboral de su muy bien pagado empleo de medio tiempo.

– Supongo que ya leíste el programa… – El hombre comentó notándose muy tranquilo, pues aún faltaban dos horas para el inicio del Show. – Sales a las 20:35 en punto, y te retiras cuando te lo indique.

Realmente no era un programa demasiado complejo, y ese fue un gran "plus" para detonar la popularidad del programa, pues no existe un guion definido previamente (incluso se han realizado investigaciones para demostrarlo y jamás se ha encontrado ningún documento físico o digital que se pueda asociar a un guion que diga lo que los participantes deben decir).

Como era de esperarse, el principio del show fue un éxito con su característico espectáculo en casi cada pregunta, y pese a las locuras que algunos entrevistados dijeron, Entre las Estrellas siempre se las arregla para mantener cautivado a su audiencia.

– Damas y caballeros, démosle un fuerte aplauso a la actriz Kyla Velassi y a sus dedicados guardaespaldas que no han dejado de pelear con nuestro cuerpo de seguridad en la entrada del estudio. – Dijo el entrevistador, quien también es el coordinador del evento con un sorprendente cambio de imagen, luciendo una melena rubia peinada hacia atrás, una camisa blanca con estampados dorados de sus características constelaciones, jeans negros y botas café, un atuendo completamente casual para ser una entrevista de tan alta imagen, mas ese es otro de los encantos del show conducido por quien, en otra realidad fue temido bajo el nombre de "Universus" y ahora tenía un trabajo honesto y elegante con su nombre civil Roy Halley. – Y ahora, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro próximo invitado, un chico que de seguro todos conocen ¡Lincoln Loud!

– Ten a Bunbun listo, Haen. – Lincoln ordenó entrando al escenario en una caminata cuanto menos soberbia.

Entre múltiples aplausos Lincoln se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupó la actriz.

– Gracias por acompañarnos Lincoln.

– De nada, Roy. – El albino respondió con confianza, no podía empequeñecerse con su creciente fama. – Es un placer estar aquí.

– Me alegra ver que no cambie tu cualidad de dar mucho de qué hablar. – Dijo el entrevistador mirando uno de los botones de su escritorio. – Tu equipo con un federal y una eterna fue demasiado… inusual ¿Los conocías con anterioridad?

– Este tipo está bien informado… – Haen apreció en la mente de Lincoln.

– A Haen Pulinsmash sí, la conocí en mis estudios en un programa de élite de Vourer en Vardona, y a William Hall en el evento de coliseo, y cuando nos tomó por sorpresa la formación de grupos de tres… digamos que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

– Basándome en la evidencia… tengo mis dudas, Lincoln. – Comentó el entrevistador mientras en la enorme pantalla a sus espaldas se mostraba una captura de las cámaras de seguridad de la terminal de trenes. – Si mal no recuerdo significa: "A quien es irremplazable en el corazón de un eterno" y tengo el presentimiento de que la señorita Pulinsmash fue quien grabó dicha marca en tu rostro.

– Toda la razón, Roy. – Lincoln reconoció completamente seguro e impresionado por la atención que ese hombre presta a los detalles.

– Cuando nos confirmaste tu asistencia, muchos en el estudio especulamos que ella podría ser tu novia ¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir sobre eso? – El hombre preguntó poniendo la imagen de Lincoln y Haen poniéndose de pie a duras penas en el evento de campeonato para enfrentar a Bobby, pese a las heridas y la dificultad, verdaderamente se veían unidos.

Naturalmente Lincoln habría dicho que no, tal y como le dijo a su familia, pero la presión que ahora sentía no tenía igual, ahora no sólo eran 11 chicas con sus ilusiones de romance, sino que eran todos los espectadores del estudio y la gigantesca audiencia que tenía no sólo en el Dominio, sino que en también en el extranjero, y ahora, en Vardona.

– Eh… – Naturalmente Lincoln dudaba, no quería que su aparición en el programa fuera tan aburrida, necesitaba seguir estando en boca de todos, y para eso debía darles algo. – Haen y yo… tuve un trabajo en Vourer, en el equipo de mantenimiento de un crucero de la U.M.F. que pasaría por Puerto Bennet… y ahí la vi de nuevo, no lo negaré, fue hermoso verla tan sorpresivamente, pero en ese momento ella terminó conmigo. – Lincoln admitió usando sus curiosos dotes para mentir.

Naturalmente una ola de chillidos fue desatada en la audiencia, la historia trágica de dos amantes separados nunca falla. Lincoln tampoco negaría de su alivio al sentir que su familia no estaba molesta, naturalmente un noviazgo con una extranjera es algo que debería ocultar a su (en ese momento racista) familia.

– Lamento oír eso, Lincoln. – Confesó Roy.

– Si… la distancia es un obstáculo difícil de sortear. – Lincoln respondió haciendo un mal intento de verse sereno.

– Y hablando de los eternos… ¿Supiste del improvisado sistema de correos que el Eón formó?

– ¿Cómo?

– Miles de eternos mandaron cartas a Vardona dirigidas a ti… Y el servicio de mensajería de Royal Train está colapsado.

Fue una información bastante graciosa, serviría para aligerar un poco el emocionado ambiente que se formó tras esa leve situación amorosa.

– Como dije: Das mucho de qué hablar. – Roy dijo regodeándose. – Y eso comenzó en tu confesión en el examen de admisión, donde rompiste dos récords del Dominio, tres si consideramos la actividad en las redes sociales.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba a Lincoln frente a la estatua del "primer héroe" dando su discurso aunque estuviera sin sonido.

– Si… la empresa bloqueó mi perfil acusándome de ser un bot. – Lincoln dijo en tono animado, logrando sacar algunas risas del público.

– Desde entonces has estado manteniendo un promedio perfecto en tus clases, simplemente asombroso.

– Gracias Roy.

La audiencia parecía admirarlo ahora que sus triunfos se estaban mostrando.

– Incluso algunos llegamos a pensar que eras un poco extremista…

– Eh… ¿Qué? – Lincoln preguntó confundido.

– Por favor, señor, acompáñenos. – Roy pidió y otro sillón apareció para un aparente invitado especial a su programa, un invitado sorpresa que participaría del evento al mismo tiempo que Lincoln.

– Gracias Roy. – Dijo otro hombre alto y rubio sentándose en el sillón en un absoluto silencio ¿Y cómo podía ser de otro modo? El mismísimo director Loki había entrado a la escena, y el más sorprendido era Lincoln, quien al no poder percibir la esencia de su líder político, lo único que pudo hacer es el saludo formal del Dominio.

– Hoy seré sólo un invitado más. – Dijo el director, y Lincoln egresó a su asiento, entendía que esta sería una conversación mediática en la que su rango no tendría importancia, aunque no sería irrespetuoso con su admirado líder.

Como era de esperarse, el tamaño de la audiencia del programa se disparó cuando se dio a conocer la sorpresiva participación del líder del Dominio, su entrevista era algo que se había pedido por mucho tiempo entre los grupos más patrióticos de seguidores de Entre las Estrellas, aunque había otros que no deseaban eso, pues no querían que se convirtiera en un programa de política, pero un episodio así no haría daño.

– Continuando con el programa, señores, es hora de prender las cosas. – Dijo el comentarista y las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar vídeos de fuego. – Mucho se ha especulado sobre la participación de Lincoln como un propagandista del Dominio.

– Niego. – Lincoln y el director Loki dijeron al unísono.

– Siempre me he considerado un patriota mas no participo de la propaganda.

– Supimos que Lincoln recibió muchas ofertas de trabajo para federales ricos tras exhibir su replicante.

– Sip, pero los rechacé, me gusta mi casa y mi familia, aún no quiero trabajar. – Lincoln respondió relajado aún estando ante la mirada del director Loki.

– ¿Y no temes que los federales intenten obligarte a trabajar para ellos?

– Tras los actos recientes. – El director Loki comentó sabiendo que la pregunta no era para él, pero debía aclarar eso, sobre todo con el miedo reciente tras los eventos que se han llevado a cabo en la federación. – Se sabe que la asociación está muy enraizada dentro de la U.M.F. pero jamás tendrán un "patio de juegos" en el Dominio.

– Eso vemos. – Roy aceptó algo temeroso de la furia de su líder. – El cuerpo heroico del Dominio siempre ha sido imponente y temible… pero también usted. Todos supimos y lamentamos su dura ruptura, señor.

– No se preocupe, Roy. – Loki comentó mucho más cómodo que Lincoln cuando le preguntaron sobre un tema referente a su vida privada. El rubio sabía que ese tema sería inevitable, pero para él, ya eran agua pasadas. – Todos tenemos ideales diferentes, y cuando estos son contrarios, no se puede pretender que todo va bien0.

– Los movimientos anti-habilidades… Supe que ambos tienen sus serias opiniones en contra de ellos…

– En efecto. – Lincoln y Loki respondieron al unísono.

– Pero siguen siendo un movimiento político que no ha roto la ley, por lo que no puedo restarle valor a sus ideales, sólo enfrentarlos cuando considero que no son aceptables. – El director Loki afirmó en un tono de valor.

– Si… – Lincoln se notaba temeroso, pero debía decir lo que sentía. – Si me permite contrariarlo, señor… Yo… o al menos mi familia pasó por muy malos momentos por un partícipe de ese ideal político, y la verdad por eso dije eso en mi discurso… con todo respeto, señor. Yo creo que ningún ideal justifica herir a otro como un extremista hirió a mi familia. – Lincoln respondió sabiendo que contraió a su líder político, pero Loki no parecía en lo más mínimo molesto.

– Eres un buen chico, Lincoln. – El director Loki pensó al escuchar el comentario de Lincoln, él no quería que su gente fueran meros títeres sin voluntad, para eso tenía el poder de Loni, él quería que su gente viera los errores y los corrigiera.

Como se esperaba, el programa se tornó un buen tanto caótico después de la participación del líder del Dominio, entre temas sentimentales y políticos, los patriotas del Dominio se volvieron muy fanáticos del programa mientras que por la parte de romance y hasta cierto punto, la participación e Lincoln, muchos federales y eternos se afanaron más al programa, sin duda Lincoln cumplió parte de su meta mediática ahora que podía considerarse en todo sentido de la palabra: una estrella para tres de los cinco pueblos más grandes en la Norteamérica de la Edad Heroica… y todo lo que eso implica…

* * *

– ¡Ahí están! – Gritó una chica de la federación afuera del estudio, era de cabello castaño peinado haca atrás y cortado finamente en sus hombros, tenía un casco y hombreras de uniforme, por la ley del Dominio no portaba replicantes, mas eso no la hacía estúpida, por lo que pudo ver con facilidad a la familia Loud intentando escabullirse entre los demás asistentes del programa. – ¡Busquen a Lincoln!

Tras el aviso de esa federal, toda una horda de federales y de gente del Dominio inició una frenética carrera hacia los Loud.

– ¡Lincoln no está aquí! ¡Lincoln no está…! – Lisa intentó advertirles, mas sus intentos no fueron exitosos, pues la multitud de fanáticos de Lincoln sólo aumentó la velocidad de su carrera.

La pequeña castaña fue levantada por la telekinesis de su padre y puesta sobre sus hombros junto a Lily.

– ¿¡De quién fue la idea de no traer a Vanzilla!? – Lynn gritó en medio de la carrera en la que su familia buscaba escapar de esa turba furiosa.

– ¡Encuentren a Lincoln! – La misma chica gritó como si de una persecución se tratara.

– Nos iremos separando de a una, les mostraremos que Lincoln no está con nosotros, y nos reuniremos en la parada de autobuses. – Rita ordenó, y fue una buena idea, luego hablarían con su hijo sobre ese romance secreto con Haen.

Lincoln por su parte se encontraba en la azotea del edificio descansando recostado sobre su espalda mientras miraba las nubes apoderándose del cielo, era inusual en esas fechas, pero al parecer será un fin de semana nublado. No esperaba tanto apoyo tras su participación en ese programa, incluso habían descubierto su nuevo perfil en redes sociales (y lo volvieron a bloquear, quizá debería hacerse una cuenta con perfil de figura pública), había subestimado la influencia mediática de dicho programa y gracias a la sorpresiva participación del director Loki, y a su supuesto drama amoroso con una eterna (siendo la primera relación registrada entre ciudadanos de ambos países) su popularidad se disparó… hasta las estrellas. Su plan se había apresurado enormemente y eso tenía a Lincoln sumamente contento.

– Eres un loco. – Haen comentó sentada en el borde del edificio, a dos metros de Lincoln tirado en el piso. – Pero tu club de fans me gusta.

– Si… que sea mi venganza. – El albino respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa, aunque no fuera planeado, sería una venganza apropiada contra su familia por el ruido que ahora reinaba en su casa.

– Lincoln… ¿Por qué inventaste que salimos y terminamos? – Haen preguntó con vergüenza.

– Sabes la respuesta, pero lamento haber usado tu identidad sin permiso. – Lincoln se disculpó, pero sabía que a Haen le incomodaba otra cosa.

– ¿No te causará problemas con Tabby? – Haen preguntó con su esencia rebosante de una sensación amarga, ella quería saber otra cosa.

– Tabby… no es tan celosa, además ¿No es más divertido con algo de drama? – Lincoln respondió algo inseguro, mas no era tan importante como el poder mediático que ahora tenía en sus manos. – Pero honestamente… creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones en el Eón.

– Cuando quieras te puedo enseñar a cultivar. – Haen ofreció amablemente.

"¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a tus fanáticas!?" Lincoln recibió un mensaje de su gemela, acompañado de una foto en la que ella tenía una marca en su mejilla con la forma de dos labios, realmente sus fans estaban algo locas.

Lincoln envió un mensaje a su familia diciéndoles que llegaría un poco más tarde a su casa, por evadir a sus fans, aunque lo que hizo fue caminar junto a Haen con todo el tiempo del mundo, no quería sentir ninguna prisa o tensión en lo que quedaba del viernes.

* * *

Lincoln no tuvo problemas con sus padres sobre su pasada relación con Haen, ahora se mostraban mucho más abiertos de mente, pero ese no fue el caso con sus hermanas, aunque algunas se mostraron molestas de que Lincoln les ocultara su romance, sólo bastó una confesión de Lincoln sobre lo mucho que le molestaba que hablaran mal o que se burlaran de los eternos para forzarlas a entender que guardara ese secreto.

Tabby tampoco se mostró muy incómoda por esa relación pasada, pero sí comenzó a ser un poco más cercana a Lincoln, cosa que el albino no lamentó ni por un segundo.

Cristina siguió mostrándose hostil hacia él y a los federales que se habían vuelto parte de dicho curso, aunque seguía llevándose bien con Linka ya no aceptaba sus invitaciones para jugar videojuegos en la casa Loud.

Los próximos dos meses fueron muy calmadas para el curso de primer año de formación de héroes, realmente se notaba que los exámenes de nivelación habían terminado, pues muchos de ellos se notaban más relajados durante las clases.

Incluso Lincoln llegó a sentir llevadero el paso del tiempo, era bastante agradable su vida así, la sangre de Haiku no sirvió para sintetizar su poder, sus células heroicas no estaban en su torrente sanguíneo ni en su carne, lo que significaba que sus células heroicas estaban en un lóbulo cerebral extra era el responsable del desplazamiento sombrío, en otras palabras, Lincoln tendría que tomar muestras directas, medida a la que no estaba dispuesto, por lo que se resignó a tener su base en Puerto Bennet, mas eso no fue un impedimento para sus primogénitos, quienes lograron asesinar y capturar muestras de todos los megaliscos marinos del gigantesco lago superior.

Vinok aún era muy joven, por lo que debería esperar para tener la edad adecuada en la que pudiera llamar a otro trascendente, aunque tampoco quería alejarse de Lincoln y los demás primogénitos, se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

Ikhas por su parte se hartó de no ver mejorías en su condición, por lo que tomó el último huevo que le quedaba, abandonó a los primogénitos y se fue al Eón, donde se acercó a la dibujante que la había retratado anteriormente, nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella.

En esos dos meses, Lincoln había usado a Haen para ocultar sus visitas a la base en Puerto Bennet, y logró un resultado magnífico en el megalisco de huésped humano tras un experimento muy controvertido. Dicho Megalisco estaba comenzando a generar tejido humano por su propia cuenta, pero no se limitaba sólo a eso, Lincoln introdujo en el cuerpo del megalisco una célula heroica que él mismo había creado usando su manipulación de esencias, dicha célula sólo tenía dos funciones, la primera era ser un simple reemplazo de una célula de la piel, y la otra es la adaptación que le permitía no ser reconocida como una amenaza para ningún humano. Minúsculamente mejor que las células que el cuerpo humano genera por sí mismo, pero el megalisco podía determinar que esta es mejor que la que ya poseía, por lo que al suministrarle alimento, el megalisco comenzó a replicar la célula que Lincoln creó, demostrando un poder que rosaba con lo milagroso, ese megalisco podía determinar si un factor externo es benéfico para su organismo y dado que las nuevas células generadas conservan su facultad de adaptación, funcionaba duplicando al responsable completo, no aislando sus facultades benéficas.

Realmente fueron dos meses productivos, tras los cuales Lincoln descansaba plácidamente, si bien gracias a Haen él logró evitar a sus fans la mayoría de las veces, pero era necesario que se mostrara de vez en cuando, por lo que en más de una ocasión asistió a una firma de autógrafos y respondió a algún trabajo de las familias federales importantes y se presentó en algunos de los cruceros turísticos que pasaban por Puerto Bennet, siempre mostrándose muy cercano a sus fans, también era divertido ver que incluso inventaban "fanfics" de él en algunas páginas web, realmente era popular gracias a su carisma y acciones, tal y cómo él quería, aunque tener que defenderse de una que otra fan loca estaba fuera de sus planes, pero eso sólo hizo más divertido.

Ahora Lincoln estaba descansando acostado en su cama, en pocas horas debería asistir a la cena, y luego a dormir, no quería iniciar mal esa semana, ese era el plan, pero la naturaleza llamó al albino, haciéndolo dirigirse al baño, el cual afortunadamente no tenía fila.

Si bien el plan de Lincoln marchaba sobre ruedas, su calma fue destruida mientras caminaba por el pasillo, específicamente cuando escuchó a los amigos de Linka platicando en el comedor mientras jugaban alguno de sus videojuegos.

– Y dime Linka. – Cookie habló. – ¿Con quién irás al baile Sadie Hawking?

En ese momento los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par casi haciéndolos saltar fuera de su rostro, había olvidado por completo el emblemático baile de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, que se llevaría a cabo el viernes siguiente (en cinco días).

– No lo sé… quería ir al GGG, pero creo que Clyde va a invitarme… – Linka respondió algo desinteresada.

– Eres muy popular ¿Me das tu autógrafo? – Zach preguntó en burla.

– Te confundiste de albina. – Linka respondió divertida, en efecto Lincoln ha tenido bastantes dificultades con sus fans y con los medios.

– ¿Huelo envidia en ti, Zach? – Rusty añadió. – O mejor dicho ¿Miedo de invitar a Joy?

– ¡Cállate idiota! – Zach le respondió a su amigo lanzándole un choque eléctrico que esponjó aún más su cabello.

* * *

Naturalmente lo primero que Lincoln consideró fue faltar al famoso baile, no había nada que lo obligara a ir, y con ese relajado pensamiento, se sentó en su cama a la espera de la cena.

– Creo que te debo unas multas de derechos de autor, Lucy. – El albino susurró poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al primer piso para cenar. – Suspiro…

El baile de Sadie Hawking sería el principal tema de la conversación y cuando sus hermanas se enteren de que no quiere ir…

Como es costumbre, el único momento silencioso en la casa Loud es la cena, el cual es bastante efímero, pues a penas terminan de comer el ruido regresa, aunque nadie termina de comer antes que el voraz peliblanco.

– ¿Tienes un alma dispuesta a acompañarte al baile, hermano? – Lucy preguntó, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, ella es la única tan silenciosa como Lincoln, y casi nunca iniciaba una conversación, y mucho menos referente a un tema tan cursi como un baile en pareja.

– Eh… la verdad no. – Lincoln respondió con naturalidad, pero desviando su mirada, gesto que sus hermanas notaron.

– Vaya bro. – Luna interrumpió. – Pensé que ibas a invitar a Tabby, ella habla mucho de ti en las prácticas.

– Si no tienes…

– Si, siempre te veo hablando con ella en clases. – Linka añadió intrigada. – Pensé que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir juntos.

Naturalmente todas las chicas Loud miraron al albino con expresiones que rebelaban su deseo de saber más sobre el tema.

– Es que… creí que iban a tocar alguna de sus canciones en vivo en el baile. – Lincoln respondió muy astutamente, en efecto era la mejor forma de justificarse para no haberla invitado, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de si iban a tocar, Tabby y Luna no eran muy comunicativas con él respecto a los asuntos de su grupo de música, el problema de ser famoso es que todo lo que él haga es material para sus fans y la banda de Luna no necesitaba rumores falsos.

– Cierto… – Luna dijo sintiéndose culpable, ella sugirió que mantuvieran la distancia de Lincoln para no causarse problemas mutuos. – Si… hablamos con el profesor Luke y nos dijo que podíamos ir a la audición para la música en vivo del baile…

– De acuerdo… – Lincoln respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano fingiendo tristeza. – Les irá genial. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Si bien fueron sólo dos palabras, acompañarlas con ese gesto fue una buena idea, la tensión que el ambiente ponía sobre Lincoln desapareció en cuestión de segundos poniendo todo a su favor, si ninguna de sus hermanas daba otra sugerencia se podría considerar libre.

– ¿Y Stella? – Linka preguntó destrozando la ilusión de Lincoln. – Te llevas bien con ella, además ¿No te salvó el trasero en el enfrentamiento de práctica por equipos?

– Ella… no parece ser del tipo que baila… – Lincoln respondió nerviosamente, es cierto que se llevaba bien con Stella, y también que ella lo salvó en dicha clase de combate contra habilidades cuando debió luchar contra la peor enemiga posible de su replicante: Nikki.

Pese a que la respuesta de Lincoln fue de lo más lógica, poco importó a sus hermanas, quienes miraban con expresiones pícaras al avergonzado albino.

– Lincoln…

– Dale una oportunidad, Lincoln. – Linka insistió. – Ella es divertida y mejor que tú en casi todos los aspectos físicos ¿No es importante que deban complementarse?

– … – Lincoln miró a su gemela con una expresión de hastío que prácticamente gritaba "No puedes estar hablando en serio", su desempeño físico era bastante bueno, aunque en efecto Stella lo superaba. – Si sabes que esto es un baile escolar y no un matrimonio ¿No?

– ¡Aburrido! – Linka gritó abucheando la poca disposición de Lincoln.

– Oh vamos Linka. – Lincoln respondió a su gemela en un grito, ya estaba harto de ese entusiasta hostigamiento. – ¿Qué crees que pensarían los medios si supieran que una federal se acercó al más famoso diseñador y constructor de replicantes del Dominio?

– … – Ninguna de las chicas Loud se había percatado de esa posibilidad, en efecto podrían tratar muy mal a Stella en las redes por eso, sin mencionar que el Dominio tendría el ojo bien puesto en ella… Realmente es dura la vida de un famoso.

Lincoln no había imaginado que esa improvisada respuesta sería tan efectiva, pero lo fue, salvándose completamente de ese baile.

– Suspiro…

– ¿Y cómo vas tú, Luan? – Lincoln preguntó cambiando de tema, quería reírse un poco de su hermana.

– Lo importante es que tenemos salud. – Luan respondió en su usual buen ánimo, aunque se notaba que no iba muy bien.

Era bien sabido que Luan quería invitar a Benny y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, varias de sus hermanas habían notado que pasó días preparándose para invitarlo (aunque sigue sin armarse del valor suficiente).

– Apuesto a que no lo invita. – Linka dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

– Acepto la apuesta. – Lynn añadió desafiando a la albina.

– Suponiendo que Francisco te diga que sí… y que Margo no se te adelante. – Luan le habló a Lynn en un tono de desafío.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Lynn exigió saber golpeando la mesa y luego recibiendo un golpe con la cuchara en su frente causado por la telekinesis de su padre, él seguía sin permitir ese tipo de comportamientos en la mesa.

– Hace mucho que no veo a Clyde aquí ¿Se pelearon? – Lincoln le preguntó a su gemela cambiando el tema y sabiendo que la amistad con Clyde se había hecho un poco más incómoda, pese a los esfuerzos de Penélope para que los ánimos no se tornen hostiles entre ellos.

– No… aunque hablamos menos. – Linka respondió con algo de culpa, Clyde le parecía un chico muy amable y divertido (aunque pareciera estar asustado de Lori), y ella lo ha dejado un poco de lado por su reciente actitud algo tosca. – Aunque creo que invitaré a Alistair, digo… se la debo por ayudarme a entender política básica. – Linka añadió levemente sonrojada, al parecer ese chico rico estaba siendo bastante atento con ella.

– A alguien le picó el insecto del amor. – Luna se burló con una expresión pícara mirando a su hermana.

– Se veía venir. – Lincoln añadió con una sonrisa, Alistair era más atrevido en temas románticos de lo que parecía.

– Pero lo que sí era impredecible es que Lori iría con Bobby. – Luan aseguró aplastando sus mejillas para simular una expresión de sorpresa, logrando despertar varias carcajadas entre sus hermanas y hermano.

– ¡OMG! como que no lo vi venir ¡Ya verás Lori! Será el más lindo baile de tu vida. – Leni comentó en su inocente sonrisa siendo incapaz de reconocer el sarcasmo de sus hermanas.

Como todos los años, el correo de Leni se había rebalsado de invitaciones para ir al baile, nadie sabía cómo llegaban ahí y mucho menos cómo podía responderlas a todas.

– Suspiro… – Lucy dijo agotada y retirándose silenciosamente a su habitación, pese a haber iniciado la conversación, casi no participó de esta, pues sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas.

– ¿Lucy? – Lincoln llamó a su sombría hermana tocando la puerta de su habitación un vez terminó de lavar los trastes sucios.

– Lincoln. – Lucy recibió abriéndole la puerta, pero Lincoln no entraría a menos que ella se lo indicara.

– Me pareció que querías decir algo… – Lincoln dijo recordando los ignorados intentos de Lucy para participar en la conversación. – ¿O estoy siendo paranoico?

– Suspiro… no era nada importante. – La pelinegra aseguró adentrándose en su habitación.

En caso de que Lincoln no tuviera pareja, le pediría a su amiga Haiku que lo acompañara, pero al parecer Lincoln ya tenía sus planes. – Mas aprecio tu atención.

– Eh… ¿De nada? – Lincoln se despidió retirándose de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy.

Recientemente Lucy era con quién más convivía, pues su silenciosa persona es una magnífica conversadora, y aunque le hubiera gustado escuchar sus poemas durante un par de horas más, también tenía un asunto que atender.

– Creo que… no estaría de más… – Lincoln pensó una vez regresó a su habitación, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, pensó en crear algo lindo, y para ello tomó el portafolios de Vourer en el cual tenía muchos de los controvertidos materiales necesarios para crear un replicante, sería un lindo regalo.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el primer episodio del especial. :D**

 **Se supo más de esta nueva familia Loud, la cual sigue tan unida como siempre y Lincoln es mucho más famoso que antes, espero les haya gustado. :D**


	24. Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 2)**

 **Preparativos del Baile**

Fue un fin de semana muy calmado para Lincoln, él ya se había adaptado un poco mejor al reinante ruido en la casa Loud (tras dos meses, para tener el poder de un dios forjador de vida, evoluciona muy lento), y que las nubes reinaran en todo momento en el cielo fue un buen plus para él. Pudo dormir mucho e iniciar muy apropiadamente lo que sería una… interesante semana.

– Hola chicos. – Saludó la profesora Liberty a su clase.

Todos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares y muy pendientes de sus palabras, es bueno que hayan aprendido la importancia de la disciplina y el respeto, aunque en el caso de su clase, era más por la segunda, pues se había ganado su confianza y aprecio al siempre apoyarlos y animarlos a seguir adelante (varias veces logró darles valor con discursos similares al que dio durante los exámenes de nivelación).

– Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. – La docente añadió sacando de su portafolios unos cuantos documentos para dar inicio a su clase.

Naturalmente fue una clase de psicología bastante calmada e interesante, la profesora sabía cautivar a sus estudiantes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la hora del receso antes de la clase de combate contra habilidades, clase que se llevaría a cabo en un gimnasio secundario y a la cual los estudiantes debían llevar sus mochilas y bolsos para ducharse una vez terminara la clase, sería muy inapropiado ir a comer algo desaseados.

– Hola Lincoln. – Stella saludó en su camino de regreso a su sala de clases. Sabía dónde encontrarlo, Lincoln solía ser el primero en llegar al salón antes de una clase.

– Buenas, Stella. – El albino respondió bastante contento, simplemente estaba de muy buen humor al no tener que preocuparse por el baile… y también por aquello que había preparado el viernes pasado, aunque se mostró bastante intrigado de que Stella no llevara puesta su armadura… eso sí que era inusual. – Justo la persona a quien quería ver.

– ¿Debo sentirme asustada? – Stella preguntó en broma.

– ¿Los federales saben sentir miedo? … – Lincoln se detuvo un momento, esa pregunta que hizo (sin ninguna mala intención) pudo haber sido una gran metida de pata.

Aunque hubieran pasado dos meses, el albino se sentía un poco preocupado de que algún tema referente a la U.M.F. apareciera en sus conversaciones.

– Pero depende. – Lincoln añadió con una sonrisa mientras apresuraba su marcha de regreso a su salón de clases, seguido por una intrigada federal.

Aunque a Lincoln le agradara mucho Tabby, había temas de conversación de los que no podía hablar con ella. Sentirse apreciado (y no como un bicho raro) cuando hablas de un tema que te apasiona, es una parte crucial en cualquier tipo de conversación, y sólo Stella hacía que el peliblanco se sintiera así con un tema que le apasionaba mucho: los replicantes.

Si bien aún no había rebelado el nombre de su replicante, esperaba hacerlo en alguna ocasión especial.

– ¡Así que ahí estaba! – Stella gritó sorprendida al ver que el dispositivo que Lincoln sacó de su mochila era el soporte exterior de su armadura, el cual creía haber perdido en el cuartel de la embajada donde vivía mientras durara su estadía en el Dominio (pero Haen lo había robado).

– Me… tomé la libertad de repararlo… ya sabes, te lo debía por el encuentro de dos contra dos… y también le añadí un par de trucos. – Lincoln comentó ligeramente emocionado por ver la reacción de Stella.

Sabía que ella no entendía mucho sobre la elaboración de los replicantes, pero de cualquier forma le apasionaba el tema e intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Lincoln cuando hablaban sobre eso.

– Je… – Stella tomó el dispositivo, era cilíndrico y bastante pequeño (del tamaño de una pelota de baseball), diseñado para instalarse en la parte frontal de la pechera de la armadura de los reclutas, y servía como unificador magnético para mantener las armaduras unidas pese a haber sido rotas (sin este, las armaduras rotas tienen a caerse, por eso Stella pudo luchar tanto pese a que en cada pelea su armadura se destrozara más y más). – Gracias…

– Confío en que te será útil… – Lincoln se vanaglorió, pero se detuvo al ver que Stella seguía contemplando el dispositivo, se sentía un leve atisbo de tristeza en su esencia. – ¿Stella?

– No debiste agradecérmelo… éramos compañeros de combate. – La federal respondió retomando su alegre semblante y sacando de su mochila su armadura. – Fui entrenada como un soldado, proteger a mis compañeros es parte de mi código…

En el mencionado enfrentamiento en el que lucharon juntos contra Nikki y Paige, Stella las enfrentó frontalmente reforzada por los proyectiles de luz de Lincoln, pero muchas partes de su ya deteriorada armadura cedieron ante la enorme fuerza destructiva de Paige.

– Y dar las gracias es el mío. – Lincoln le respondió algo intrigado, Stella se estaba poniendo su armadura, comenzando con su casi destrozada pechera, en la cual instaló el soporte exterior que Lincoln le reparó… no, hizo más que sólo repararlo, mucho más.

– Wow… – La federal dijo asombrada al ver que las grietas de su pechera comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no era sólo una unión magnética forzada, sino que el metal se unía, como si se reforjara. – Esto… sí que es asombroso.

Algo que realmente le gustó a Stella es que su armadura cambió completamente en lo que a diseño se refiere, ya no era de los colores azul y amarillo en formaciones angulosas imponentes características de la U.M.F. sino que era mucho más angosta, pero igualmente blindada, para dar golpes mucho más rápidos y devastadores, y algo que a ella particularmente le gustó fue el cambio de colores a un gris neutro (no es que fuera su color favorito, pero así le sería mucho más fácil pintarlo).

– Ugh. – El peliblanco no esperaba que lo primero que Stella haría con su nueva armadura sería taclearlo, pero el abrazo que ella le dio…

– Gracias… – Stella susurró en su oído antes de darle un tosco beso en su mejilla, pero su esencia irradiaba tristeza. Lo próximo que la federal hizo fue separarse de él y salir del salón corriendo a toda velocidad.

Lo primero que Lincoln pensó fue que quería usar su nueva armadura en el gimnasio… o eso habría pensado si Stella no hubiera estado tan triste.

– Síguela, Haen. – Lincoln ordenó sólo por un mal presentimiento, esa reacción era muy inusual en ella. – Y mantenla fuera de las cámaras. – El albino añadió en caso de que Stella se estuviera metiendo en un gran problema.

* * *

– País de mierda, bruja de mierda, coroneles de mierda… – Stella maldecía con furia en una frenética carrera. Gracias a sus permisos especiales como estudiante de intercambio de la U.M.F. (los cuales le permitían tres ausencias de emergencia en sus clases), pudo salir de la academia sin ningún problema.

La joven federal siempre odió su país y la forma en la que ahí se vive, no nació en una familia adinerada, por lo que en varias ocasiones se vio forzada a robar, tampoco era ajena a las peleas, pues su madre le enseñó a pelear con y contra habilidades y replicantes desde muy joven y de la única forma que ella conocía, con violencia. Stella acabó desarrollando una gran adversidad contra su madre, y un gran odio a su padre por haberlas abandonado, pero sobre todo, una repugnancia irrefrenable por su país. Tal era su odio por su madre que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se unió al programa educativo más estricto de la federación, en el cual fue trasladada a un internado donde se uniría al pelotón de los chicos con los que más tarde iría al Dominio para participar de sus juegos de año nuevo.

Stella no negaría que sentía mucho aprecio por esos chicos, en un principio Stella se sentía preparada para los desafíos que enfrentaría en ese programa, esperaba no necesitar de nadie para poder tener buenas notas, y esa esperanza se quebró junto con su determinación al vomitar por el cansancio el primer día de ejercicios de campo, pero a ninguno de los entrenadores le importó. "¡Vamos nueva!" "Levántate Teller" "¡En marcha camarada!", Stella no recordaba quienes fueron los que la ayudaron, y tampoco importaba, con el pasar de los días, Stella supo que pudo ser cualquiera, todos ellos tenían muy bien inculcado el sentido de la unidad con sus compañeros, la mayoría de los ahí presentes eran niños abandonados, que huyeron de casa, o que directamente los inscribieron ahí bajo la premisa de niños problema, como fue el caso de Sameer, un chico de una adinerada familia al que sólo le interesaban los replicantes y su capacidad para derrotar a otros, muy violento y manipulador, pero en todos los años que llevaba en el internado, Stella jamás lo vio apuntar un replicante hacia sus compañeros (con el fin de dañarlos), tras una pelea en el inframundo de Baluarte a la que Sameer, como hijo de la familia Lynch fue invitado, supo que la tecnología de asistencia del Dominio podía incluso equipararse a los replicantes, y con el deseo de tenerla en su poder se ofreció como voluntario para el intercambio, quería todo el poder de la tecnología de combate que los héroes profesionales del Dominio usan y dominan. Casey por su parte también abandonó a su familia, y para su fortuna encontró otra con sus compañeros de pelotón, por eso no se ofreció como voluntario para el intercambio, sino que fue elegido al azar.

Aunque no todos fueran muy comunicativos o cercanos, Stella apreciaba mucho a todos sus compañeros, literalmente eran más familia que su propia madre, pero tenía muy en claro su mayor aspiración: abandonar la U.M.F. y para eso debería burlar no sólo al registro oficial de su país, sino que también al sistema de vigilancia (los héroes y los sensores casi omnipresentes) del Dominio, pero para su fortuna su plan era un "todo en uno".

La federal se dirigió al edificio de la embajada de la U.M.F. y escapó de ahí por una salida secreta que conectaba con la red de drenaje de Royal Woods, una vez ahí, tomó camino a las coordenadas que el coronel a cargo de su pelotón le dio.

Al llegar al punto acordado, Stella retiró algunos ladrillos de las murallas, donde se encontraba un panel de computadora, en donde escribió una clave y otro muro se levantó, mostrando una entrada.

Aún con dudas, Stella avanzó por el camino, llegando al nido de ratas que era una sucursal de la asociación, la misma a la que en otra realidad Grand Final envió a su más leal sirviente a atacar y revelarse ante el mundo como la amenaza que era.

– ¿Una basura federal?

– ¿Qué mierda quiere?

– ¿Ahora contratan federales?

Naturalmente la escoria de la asociación comenzó a cuchichear sobre la opaca federal que sólo era reconocible por el emblema de su casco, pero Stella los ignoró y tras un par de golpes y romper algunos huesos de los que intentaron propasarse, subió las escaleras para luego adentrarse en la sala a la que fue citada, la cual estaba tras una puerta blindada con varios tipos de defensa para evitar fisgones, pero se abrió cuando Stella puso su mano en el terminal junto a esta.

– Ah, bienvenida. – Saludó un hombre muy alto y robusto vistiendo una armadura ploma ajustada a su figura. – No esperaba que lograras algo tan pronto.

El hombre que la saludó se encontraba en la cabecera de una mesa, y había varias personas más ahí, todos lucían ropas formales y máscaras, se trataba de la mesa directiva de un área muy importante de los negocios de la asociación en la U.M.F. Y por eso, que todos ellos detuvieran sus negociaciones para atender a Stella rebelaba que el asunto en el que ella estaba involucrada no era pequeño.

– Sólo… cumple tu parte, Krait. – Stella pidió retirando de su armadura el regalo que Lincoln le dio, haciendo que esta regresara a su vieja y deteriorada forma.

– ¿Una armadura regenerativa y de diseño adaptable? ¡Ja! – Krait se burló.

– Un tesoro que convierte cualquier basura en una armadura efectiva. – Corrigió Stella, ella sabía lo que Lincoln le había dado, y sabía perfectamente que eso tenía un valor industrial enorme para la milicia de la U.M.F. – No intentes restarle valor, Krait.

Stella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero también empezaba a sentir miedo de que Krait no cumpliera con el acuerdo que tenía con el coronel Arnolds.

El plan era entregar un replicante nuevo a cambio de la ayuda de Krait para borrarla de la U.M.F. la asociación había recibido un golpe muy duro cuando su títere, el presidente Allen C. Riley de la U.M.F. fue asesinado, al igual que sus senadores, y sin el apoyo de la administración de la U.M.F. necesitaban un nuevo medio para reponer las pérdidas que tuvieron con varios de sus edificios saqueados (y muchos de sus agentes asesinados) durante la violenta revuelta en la que incluso el prototipo del Kryptor, un canalizador energético experimental que superaría al actual Mastodonte, fue robado.

– Je… ¿Una federal me habla de valor monetario? – Krait preguntó en burla, haciendo que todos los agentes de la asociación cercanos hicieran silencio. – Tu país está en caos ahora, las elecciones presidenciales de emergencia tienen su economía y política de comercio exterior congeladas, me temo que arriesgarme a contratar un servicio ahí, no es aceptable, querida.

– Tú y yo sabemos que estás a un mensaje en el que sólo debes escupir tu mierda y borrarás mi puto nombre del registro de la milicia. – Stella desmintió a Krait de inmediato, no estaba dispuesta a recibir excusas.

– Que atrevida esta señorita. – Krait reconoció notándose más divertido.

– Mira, esta cosa hará que tus agentes basura puedan adueñarse de la producción de replicantes para las fuerzas de seguridad de todo el maldito país ¿Necesitas más para volver a monopolizar a la puta federación como siempre has hecho? – Stella preguntó en un tono imponente para disimular el miedo que sentía en ese momento, ella sabía que si se demostraba asustada se la comerían viva, por lo que se mantendría fuerte incluso sabiendo no podría vencer a todos los empresarios corruptos que ahí estaban, varios de ellos armados, pero la presión que causaban no estaba puesta sobre Stella, sino sobre Krait, todos entendían que la oportunidad que, por una milagrosa coincidencia, esa chica les estaba entregando en bandeja de plata era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla.

Uno de los participantes de la reunión llamó la atención de Stella, no estaba armado y se sentía como si de una mujer se tratara, quizá es una representante.

– Je… Me agradas, niña. – Krait reconoció sonriendo debajo de su casco. – ¿Sabes qué es lo que mantiene a este nido de criminales a flote? La confianza. – Dijo Krait tratando de sonar lo más irónico posible, y no es para menos.

¿Confianza? ¿En la asociación? Suena a un chiste tan irónicamente malo que ni siquiera Luan Loud en un muy mal día intentaría usar para hacer reír, pero con frecuencia la realidad suele ser irónica. El motivo por el que la asociación sigue siendo grande es porque ellos si pagan lo que prometen, si entregas la cabeza de un objetivo de la asociación, el dinero te será entregado sin importar quien seas, ese es el motivo por el que muchos mercenarios siguen llegando de los más recónditos nidos de ratas a trabajar para la asociación.

– Y… listo. – Krait añadió enviando un mensaje en su tableta holográfica.

– ¡Ah! – Stella gritó cuando algunos sistemas de su armadura dejaron de funcionar causándole un breve choque eléctrico en algunas partes, pero nada importante. Dado que ella ya no estaba en el registro oficial como soldado o ciudadana de la federación, su armadura no reconocía a su usuario y no le entregaría todos los servicios que anteriormente hacía.

– Bien, ahora el tema de tu identidad… – Krait envió otro mensaje, esta vez sería a la embajada de la federación, en donde el registro de Stella seguiría activo, medida para evitar conflictos con sus superiores y compañeros de clases, quienes creerían que Stella sigue en servicio a la U.M.F.

– … Me largo. – Dijo Stella una vez corroboró las acciones de Krait, para luego lanzarle el replicante que Lincoln le entregó.

– Quizá nos veamos de nuevo. – Krait comentó al tiempo en que uno de los "liberadores" de la asociación entró al salón, se trataba de un hombre encapuchado y calvo.

– Por aquí, señorita. – Dijo el liberador, su misión es borrar la memoria del acceso a la asociación de quienes han cumplido su parte ahí, y en efecto Stella lo había hecho, el replicante de Lincoln no era algo complicado de duplicar y producir en masa, entre los hombres que estaban en la mesa se encontraban algunos grandes desarrolladores de Vourer, por lo que Stella podía considerarse libre de la U.M.F. y libre de la asociación.

– Espero nuestros servicios le hayan sido útiles, señorita. – Dijo el liberador poniendo su dedo en la frente de Stela una vez llegaron al drenaje debajo de los cuarteles del edificio de la embajada de la U.M.F. – Usted recordará los servicios que la asociación hizo por usted, y que fue la asociación quién lo hizo, mas no recordará nada de cómo contactarnos, llegar a nosotros o a los que colaboraron con usted, según el registro, usted no deberá regresar a las tierras de la federación con sus compañeros una vez el periodo de intercambio finalice, y cuando ese día llegue se enviará un documento oficial para hacerla ciudadana del Dominio. – Informó el liberador, comenzando a usar su habilidad.

No fue un procedimiento largo, y tras cinco minutos Stella recuperó la conciencia.

– Que buen servicio… – Stella dijo con una sonrisa regresando al edificio de la embajada de la U.M.F. – Ahora… tendré que darle las gracias a Lincoln… De alguna forma.

De no ser por el afán de la fuerza de los federales, la propia U.M.F. se habría desmoronado hace mucho, Stella no es el único caso de personas que querían abandonar ese país, pero las temibles fuerzas de la federación podían mantener el orden a base de miedo, pero como se vio durante la última revuelta, nadie puede enfrentarse a la voluntad de ese pueblo, ni siquiera sus propias fuerzas armadas.

Todos los gobiernos funcionan bajo la misma premisa: Es más grande que el individuo. Del superior poder de los países por sobre sus habitantes se deriva la idea de que uno sólo no puede oponerse a la voluntad de su país, y si lo hace, el país puede vencerlo (para eso existen fuerzas de policía) pero ¿Qué pasa si muchas personas se oponen a eso? ¿Más de las que las fuerzas del orden de ese gobierno pueden contener? Claramente caos, pero a nivel de país, en esa situación no se cumple la premisa primordial que verifica la superioridad del gobierno por sobre el individuo, y en la U.M.F. el individuo no acepta la superioridad de nada, él es fuerte y grande por sí mismo y no permitirá que alguien lo vea desde arriba. Con la ley esencial de los gobiernos destruida en la U.M.F, la federación está condenada a desmoronarse.

– ¿Estás recibiendo esto? – Haen preguntó a Lincoln, con quien había mantenido un enlace de audio e imagen en todo momento.

– … Cada detalle. – El albino le respondió inexpresivo.

La asociación estaba envuelta en misterio, incluso Lincoln tenía muchas dificultades para determinar quiénes son sus agentes (aún no ha detectado a ninguno), siendo dicha organización, incluso para un forjador de la vida, una maraña de sombras que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero estaba en todos lados.

Gracias a su precaución, Haen había alterado la cámaras de seguridad, alterando las imágenes y el audio que captaron referente al regalo que Lincoln le hizo a Stella, haciendo imposible vincularlo a la futura producción en masa de replicantes de regeneración de armaduras.

Con todo su corazón, Lincoln esperaba que ese trato no tuviera consecuencias sobre Stella.

– ¡Piensa rápido! – Linka gritó golpeando un balón con una concentración de aire hacia Lincoln, logrando conectar un digno golpe en todo lo que se puede llamar cara. No fue la mejor idea unirse a ese juego de dominio de balón mientras hablaba con Haen.

Durante la tarde Tabby se ausentó a las clases para participar de la audición en la que se decidirían las bandas escolares que tocarían en el baile, y su grupo fue aceptado, tocarían en vivo en un evento en el que casi toda la academia asiste, quizá no fuera un concierto masivo, pero era un gran comienzo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lincoln había salido mucho antes que sus hermanas, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre eso para evitar a algún paparazzi o a alguna fan loca.

– Hola Lincoln. – Stella saludó al albino, la pelinegra estaba esperándolo en el salón de clases.

– Hola… Llegas temprano. – Lincoln respondió fingiendo extrañeza (aunque ya había percibido su esencia). – Quizá va a nevar.

– Sería divertido. – La pelinegra respondió mirando el cielo por las ventanas del salón, no parecía que fuera a nevar.

– No está de más soñar. – Lincoln añadió sentándose en su asiento casi frente a Stela. – Y tampoco me vendría mal soñar…

– Oye Lincoln. – Stella interrumpió a Lincoln, quien se había recostado sobre sus brazos, no había dormido bien por pasar tanto tiempo preguntándose sobre la asociación.

– ¿Si? – El peliblanco respondió aún acostado, sabía que a Stella no le molestaba que le hablara en esas condiciones.

– Yo… perdí tu obsequio. – La pelinegra confesó, sorprendiendo a Lincoln, él esperaba alguna excusa o mentira, pero ella simplemente se lo dijo sin reservas (claro que no podía decir que lo vendió a la asociación a cambio de su eliminación secreta de la U.M.F.).

– Ya veo… – Lincoln respondió con tranquilidad, de cierta forma le dolía que Stella se deshiciera del obsequio que con tanto cariño elaboró para ella, pero definitivamente entendía que era más importante abandonar el país que ella tanto odiaba (él incluso consideró en desertar del Dominio en un par de ocasiones). – Si quieres puedo hacer otro para ti.

Quizá fuera muy relajado de su parte, pero Lincoln realmente se sintió muy a gusto con el abrazo que le dio Stella, se veía muy feliz en ese momento, y ahora no sólo eso, sino que su esencia se sentía mucho más agradable.

– ¿En serio? – La pelinegra preguntó sin poder creerlo.

– Si… Aunque me tomará algo de tiempo… – Lincoln aseguró bastante ansioso, aunque Stella técnicamente fuera una criminal, él admiraba su decisión de involucrarse con un grupo tan temible como la asociación para cumplir su meta, aunque no imaginaba cómo debió ser su vida en la federación para que ella quisiera abandonarla con tanta urgencia.

– Descuida Lincoln. – Stella dijo con tranquilidad. – Aprecio mucho tu obsequio… pero creo que sería divertido luchar sin mi armadura… por una vez.

Fue una respuesta que Lincoln no se esperaba, aunque tenía sentido si ella prácticamente vivía con su armadura puesta… se estaba aclimatando a la vida fuera de la federación… quizá vender ese regalo fue lo mejor también para su mente…

– Entonces veamos qué podemos hacer. – Lincoln añadió, por si acaso pondrá alguna función defensiva de emergencia al replicante que le dará a Stella.

– Je… ¿Sabías que por eso, en la U.M.F. podríamos casarnos? – La federal bromeó, aunque no era mentira.

– ¿¡Que!? – Lincoln gritó cayéndose de la silla por el susto.

– Jajajajaja. – Stella no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas al ver esa reacción. – Es… es que… en la U.M.F. regalar un tesoro es común para pedir matrimonio. – La pelinegra añadió hablando con dificultad, necesitaba descansar por reírse con tanta fuerza.

– Muy graciosa. – El albino respondió malhumorado. – Ni siquiera tengo pareja para ir al baile ¿Y voy a casarme? Suena a un mal chiste…

– Ah… olvidé el baile del viernes… ¿Sadie Hawking? Creo… ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

Lincoln no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, principalmente por el hecho de que Stella aún debería mantener un perfil bajo y no aparecer ante medio mundo (cosa que seguramente sucederá cuando la vean bailando con él).

– Stella… – Lincoln naturalmente pensaba en inventar alguna excusa para rechazarla, como que debía cuidar de sus hermanas menores o algún trabajo para Vourer…

– ¿O planeas ir con Tabby? – La pelinegra añadió pensando en que, de ser el caso estaría incomodando mucho a Lincoln.

– … – A Lincoln sin duda le hubiera gustado ir con Tabby, pero muy seguramente ella casi no podrá participar en el baile al menos por el 90% del tiempo debido a que tocará en el evento, y por mucho que la aprecie, pasar todo el baile viéndola tocar y sin certeza de que podría pasar tiempo con ella era un desperdicio demasiado grande aún en el mejor de los casos, y sería mucho mejor y más productivo repasar las notas que tomó sobre alguna clase o sobre los megaliscos marinos. Pero por otro lado está Stella, particularmente su esencia, la cual abrumaba de forma cautivadora, la exfederal estaba más contenta que antes, más relajada y esa agradable sensación…

"Nada es tan hermoso como una persona feliz" Esa es el ideal con el que la estatua de la genuina sonrisa en Nueva Andasar fue construida, y ahora Lincoln lo está viviendo.

– Arrasemos el baile Sadie Hawking. – El albino declaro a modo de desafío. Aunque no le gustó que preguntara por Tabby como si él estuviera "reservado" para ella, también podía entenderla, a fin de cuentas hablaban mucho todos los días.

– Hola chicos… – Alistair saludó entrando a la sala y ubicándose en su lugar. – Llegan temprano…

Naturalmente Lincoln y Stella se sonrojaron creyendo que los pudo haber escuchado (aún les daba algo de vergüenza aunque supieran que realmente no era un asunto tan importante), pero al ver el desinterés de Alistair, supieron que todo estaba bien.

– Buenas. – Stella respondió al saludo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, aunque intentaba disimular sus nervios, ella no sabía bailar.

Los demás chicos de primer año comenzaron a entrar al salón, la clase daría inicio en breve.

– ¿No sabes lo que es dormir, Lincoln? – Tabby preguntó torpemente en medio de un bostezo mientras entraba a la sala.

– Buen día, Tabby ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien… cansada. ¿Y tú?

– Bien… también cansado.

– Oye Tabby ¿Tú irás al baile Sadie Hawking? – Stella interrumpió con una sutileza digna del experimental canalizador de energía Kryptor… apuntando a una herida abierta.

– No creo que me dé el tiempo… vamos tocar en el baile. – Tabby respondió vanagloriándose y enseñando su nuevo bajo, al parecer necesitarían a algún nuevo integrante si es que no lo habían reclutado ya. – Quiero estrenar a este bebé con gloria.

Stella podía ser algo torpe en casi todos los temas que no fueran de combate, pero entendía bastante bien la idea de posesión, lo veía muy a menudo con Tabby siendo tan literalmente apegada a Lincoln… pero a ella también le gustaba hablar con él, y era una oportunidad más que perfecta para dejarle en claro que no se dejaría sacar del juego sin hacer nada.

– Genial, si quieres, cuando termines de tocar, puedes pasar lo que quede del baile con nosotros. – Stella ofreció en un camuflado aire de generosidad y burla.

– … – Tabby rápidamente entendió a lo que Stella se refería, y no le gustó. – Veo que hicieron planes…

– Seh. – Stella habló antes de que Lincoln siquiera abriese la boca. – Nos pusimos de acuerdo hace un rato, es mejor que quedarse leyendo libros ñoños un viernes por la tarde.

– Tabb…

– Ya veo… – La pequeña punk interrumpió a Lincoln desviando la mirada, acto seguido se sentó junto a Lincoln y no volvió a hacer el más mínimo contacto con ellos.

– … Suspiro… – Dijo Lincoln en un tono bajo, marcando el inicio de un día bastante aburrido y decaído, no podría decirse que lo empezó con el pie derecho.

La primera clase de economía se hizo muy lenta, pero lo bueno es que había terminado y ahora los estudiantes descansaban tranquilos en la hora de receso.

– ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Stella preguntó sonriente a Lincoln, quien estaba echado sobre su mesa.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Respondió con un tono muy tosco y el ceño fruncido.

– Creo que te vendría bien algo de energía. – Stella respondió poniendo una lata de jugo sobre su mesa. – Tu sabor favorito era naranja… ¿No?

Lincoln nuevamente percibió su buen ánimo, eso le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para lidiar con ese día.

– Creo que… me hace falta. – Lincoln respondió bebiendo ese jugo.

Después de beberlo al seco, Lincoln se sintió más animado, entre el mal inicio que tuvo con Tabby y su mala noche, realmente no estaba logrando nada, pero eso… fue muy agradable.

– Te noto más… vivo. – Stella se burló, pero tenía razón.

– Y tú estás más loca… – Lincoln respondió a esa burla con una sonrisa.

Estando más animado, el albino en su mente diseñó el próximo replicante que haría para Stella, el cual tendría integrada una barrera de emergencias. Sobre su funcionalidad, en un principio sería un complemento para su poder de manipulación de fibras musculares… pero tras la humillante serie de derrotas que Stella sufrió al intentar luchar sin su armadura y fuera de su zona de confort al usar otro estilo de lucha, Lincoln decidió que otro seguro exterior para regenerar y reforzar su armadura sería lo ideal, después de todo, ahora la armadura no encadenaba a Stella a la U.M.F.

– Dime Stella ¿A qué te sabe la derrota? – Lincoln preguntó desde las gradas cuando Stella cayó derrotada por Penélope. – Ugh. – Naturalmente la única respuesta que tuvo fue un golpe de Stella, quien le arrojó su casco hacia el estómago.

– Veo que se llevan bien… – Tabby comentó entrando a la arena de prácticas, sería su turno de combatir.

– Eh… ¿Ánimo Tabby? – Lincoln dijo casi con miedo.

– Hm. – Un gesto de desprecio fue lo único que Lincoln recibió de ella.

La burlona sonrisa de Stella terminó de declarar su victoria, ella quería ir con Lincoln aunque debiera "arrebatárselo" a Tabby.

* * *

Lori acordó ir al baile con Bobby, ahora que lo único que ellas tenían que hacer era labores de detective para descartar sospechosos entre la lista de los pasajeros de primera clase en ese viaje, no tuvo problemas para hacerse el tiempo para pasar con su novio, pues sus deberes en Poderosus sólo demandaban el tiempo laboral reglamentario del Dominio (8 horas desde que paga el transporte público o privado para su viaje a su lugar de trabajo, hasta la hora en la que se retiran del mismo), Lori quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, una linda y romántica velada juntos, ya que por los cursos prácticos de campo, tenían muy poco tiempo. Para sorpresa de todos, Leni acabó aceptando la invitación de un chico algo descuidado (en términos de estado físico) que trabajaba en el centro comercial en lugar de alguno de los "Adonis" que la invitaron al baile, pero se la veía tan entusiasmada que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el asunto. Luan por su parte, no logró juntar el valor suficiente para invitar a Benny al baile y se quedó en la casa Loud con sus padres, Lucy Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily. Lynn si invitó a Francisco al baile (para sorpresa de su familia, todas esperaban que ella acabara rompiéndole un brazo por accidente en un intento muy estúpido de invitarlo) y él aceptó (para el disgusto de Margo).

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el segundo episodio del especial. :D**

 **Stella era más que sólo una chica de intercambio, pero para su fortuna, la asociación es demasiado seria en lo que a términos de servicios se refiere, y gracias a sus liberadores Stella podría considerar que sus asuntos con la asociación habían terminado de forma definitiva, aunque el golpe que se dio en la U.M.F. no fue orquestado por esos criminales ¿Quién fue el responsable de publicar los datos que iniciaron la revuelta? ¿Esperaban que Sameer fuera tan afanado a la tecnología para pelear?**


	25. Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Especial de Año Nuevo (Parte 3)**

 **Un "Ligero" Baile de Sadie Hawking**

El viernes llegó muy rápido, aunque Lincoln no hubiera platicado con Tabby toda la semana, Stella fue una grandiosa compañía, después de ese día en el que su aspiración fue cumplida, la exfederal se mostró mucho más animada y divertida, muy dispuesta a reír, y lo más destacable: no usaba su armadura en todo momento, pero esos cambios se veían mucho más reflejados en su esencia, la cual hacía que compartir el más mínimo tiempo con ella fuera un deleite para el único humano que podía percibirla.

Lincoln esperaba sentado en la plaza frente a la entrada de la Real Academia, estaba vestido con un abrigo naranjo, jeans oscuros y zapatillas/tenis deportivas, también oscuras, en caso de salir muy tarde es mejor estar abrigado y esperaba junto a Linka, quien lucía su clásica camisa naranja y falda azul, si bien era un baile muy conocido, no se trataba de un evento formal, siendo de las pocas ocasiones en las que se permitía a los alumnos asistir con ropas más casuales que sus uniformes pintados.

– Dime ¿De quién fue la ida de salir tan temprano? – Linka preguntó usando su telekinesis para traer dos bebidas que compró en una máquina dispensadora.

– Era esto o venir con las demás. – Lincoln le recordó sabiendo muy bien lo hostigosas que sus hermanas pueden llegar a ser, pero no directamente hacia ellos, sino por sus propios asuntos como el maquillaje, higiene, ropa, y su imagen en general.

– Touché, aunque sabemos que querías evitar a la prensa. – Linka respondió abriendo la gaseosa y elevándola a modo de brindis. Ciertamente no le gustaba que Lincoln ahora fuera famoso y tuviera que asistir a sus eventos, además de que salía mucho antes de casa y regresaba mucho después y eso le quitaba gran parte del poco tiempo que pasaba junto a su gemela en la casa Loud. – Salud… Por el baile Sadie Hawking.

– Por el baile Sadie Hawking.

Ambos gemelos bebieron sus bebidas ininterrumpidamente, era una costumbre/competencia común entre ellos.

– Dime hermano ¿Estás con ganas sumergir tu cabeza en uno de tus libros ñoños hasta el 50 A.H. (Año Heroico)? – Linka preguntó en burla.

– Muy graciosa, Linka. – Respondió a su gemela mirándola con una expresión de muerto, aunque la respuesta sería un sí, no lo demostraría pero estaba nervioso por ver a Stella fuera de las clases.

– Lincoln, Linka. – Cristina saludó cortésmente, ella aceptó la petición de Linka de acompañarla con el fin de ayudarla a no cometer alguna de sus clásicas locuras, no quería arruinar su baile con Alistair.

Si bien Linka es una chica muy animada, no se veía a sí misma como una chica "linda" o "popular", por eso le sorprendió tanto que Alistair, un chico de alta alcurnia bastante popular la invitara al baile, y no quería hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

– Hola Cristina. – El peliblanco respondió a su saludo.

El hecho de tener opiniones contrarias y estar en términos relativamente malos no es motivo para faltarse al respeto, pues no se consideraban enemigos.

– Tan elegante como siempre.

– Gracias. – Cristina respondió al comentario, él seguía sin agradarle por ser tan apegado a los federales, pero de cualquier forma apreciaba que siempre la saludaba y se despedía, los modales son muy importantes en el Dominio.

Cristina se sentó en la banca junto a Linka, en caso de otra broma de los de segundo año, toda la clase de primer año se había puesto de acuerdo en reunirse antes de entrar al baile, en el peor de los casos los enfrentarían en grupo y con toda su fuerza.

– ¿Qué tal, chicos? – Zach no tardó en llegar y unirse al grupo, aunque Joy lo hubiera rechazado no tenía nada más que hacer ese día, y no asistir sería como quedarse rendido en el piso tras una derrota (además de que quería venganza contra los de segundo, por su culpa debió luchar con un uniforme pintado con flores por un mes y medio).

– Bienvenido. – Los chicos saludaron al pelirrojo que luego se sentó junto a Cristina.

– Buenas tardes. – Haiku saludó emergiendo del piso detrás de la banca, ella no tenía pareja y tampoco le gustaba bailar, pero sí quería ver el baile del que tanto le habían hablado, incluso Lucy parecía muy emocionada, cosa que era inusual en ella.

– Hola. ~

– Hola Haiku.

– ¿Qué tal?

El grupo saludó a su compañera, pese a lo callada que a veces era, además de los semi infartos que les podía causar en sus sorpresivas apariciones, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y de hecho, les agradaba mucho.

– Creo… que te queda muy bien el estilo gótico. – Lincoln apreció el detalle de la ropa de Haiku, aunque hubiera pintado su uniforme de color negro y morado (ella no fue afectada en el evento de bienvenida que les dieron los de segundo), su sombrío estilo no se notaba tanto en su armadura completa.

– Gracias. – Haiku apreció sentándose junto a Lincoln (no se llevaba muy bien con Zach). La poetiza lucía un vestido largo de color púrpura oscuro, con su cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos (cosa que no se permitía en ninguna circunstancia durante las actividades escolares).

– Pero si es el chico de las estrellas. – Liam se burló de Lincoln, nadie sabe cómo pero Kat había aceptado ir con él (ya que habían interactuado muy poco, sólo saludos y una que otra plática) y ahora la alta chica de cabello negro lo acompañaba.

– Hola chicos. – Todos saludaron animosamente a la pareja, aunque Zach miró con recelo a Liam.

Rusty, Sameer, Casey, Penélope, Joy y Paige llegaron poco después y se unieron a los que estaban sentados en la banca, los dos federales estaban más entusiasmados por la posibilidad de que los de segundo intentaran jugarles una mala pasada (principalmente para acabar luchando contra ellos, les emocionaba la idea de combatir con gente de cursos superiores y sería una buena práctica aunque no tuvieran sus armaduras con ellos, nadie en la clase se terminaba de acostumbrar a verlos sin sus armaduras), Rusty y Paige no tenían pareja, pero a ambos les gustaba bailar, Joy por su parte había invitado a Nigel antes de que Zach la invitara, por lo que tristemente debió rechazarlo.

– Oh… – Lincoln no pudo evitar percibir una esencia demasiado agradable, con el pasar de los días simplemente se hacía más y más deleitante estar ante ella.

– ¡Que hubo! – Stella saludó golpeando las costillas de Lincoln, haciéndolo saltar… pero del dolor por el golpe bajo relativamente sorpresivo.

– … jajaja.

Varios de los chicos empezaron a reír, era algo impactante ver a Stella, quien mayormente era tosca, agresiva hiciera ese tipo de bromas, pero al tratarse del chico más serio de la clase (Lincoln), simplemente los hizo estallar de risa.

– Típica federal. – Joy se burló viendo a Lincoln sujetar sus costillas.

– Oh, quería hacer eso desde hace mucho. – Sameer confesó mirando con una cruel risa a Lincoln.

– Muy graciosa. – Lincoln le respondió algo enojado, y considerando la posibilidad de dispararle algún débil proyectil luminoso para despeinarla… ¿Estaba peinada?

Quizá no se notara a primera vista, pero Stella se había maquillado mucho, sus ojos estaban muy bien delineados, sus pecas eran más claras (se había espolvoreado la piel para aclararla) sus labios estaban pintados y su cabello alisado y ordenado hacia atrás con un cintillo, además lucia una ropa muy bien cuidada, no, era ropa nueva ¿Había ido de compras? Al parecer su borrado de la base de datos de la U.M.F. no fue lo único que trató con Krait. Lucía una polera blanca muy simple con bordados rojos en las mangas y una estrella del mismo color en su pecho, una falda negra que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, medias altas de color blanco y zapatos negros.

– T-Te ves genial. – Lincoln comentó aún con las burlescas miradas de sus compañeros posadas en él, ya no es alguien que se avergüence de dar su opinión o de estar a la vista de todos.

– Gracias… temí que no fuera la moda en el Dominio. – Stella comentó con una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada, no es que no le gustara usar ese tipo de ropa, era mucho más ligera que su armadura, aunque se sentía algo expuesta y el frío en sus piernas era molesto, pero ver la cara de embobado de Lincoln hizo que valiera la pena. – Aunque creo que me excedí… un poquito con mi saludo. – La exfederal añadió mientras su sonrisa la hacía ver arrepentida y divertida, aun así extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañero a levantarse.

– ¿Tú crees? – Lincoln preguntó con sarcasmo, pero realmente no le era posible enojarse con ella, no estando tan contenta. – Aun así, hola Stella.

Si bien no era el protocolo del Dominio o de la U.M.F. Lincoln y Stella siempre se saludaban con un choque de puños y esta no fue la excepción.

– Me gusta ese saludo. – Polly dijo uniéndose a la conversación y a la reunión de su curso, era de esperarse que le gustaran las prácticas que involucren violencia en mayor o menor medida.

Polly se quedó conversando con Lincoln y Stella, ella también estaba emocionada por la idea de algún juego/enfrentamiento de fuerza, contra los de segundo.

Después de la ruda castaña llegaron los hermanos Jordan, Giggles, Ronnie, Penélope, Nikki y Nigel, aunque no eran muy puntuales, siempre se las arreglaban para llegar a tiempo o burlar los drones de seguridad de la academia (un ejercicio informal para misiones de infiltración de la Real Academia).

– Hola Joy. – Nigel saludó amablemente a su amiga y compañera para el baile.

– Viejo, pensé que te habías perdido. – Joy respondió al saludo con una burlona sonrisa.

– Casi me paso de la academia en el autobús. – Nigel le respondió sonriendo con confianza, se notaba mucho más seguro de sí mismo desde que era amigo de ambas chicas.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Kat preguntó en burla uniéndose a la conversación seguida por Zach.

– Hola chicos. – Alistair saludó causando que el corazón de Linka brincara… literalmente, casi se infartó por sus nervios.

– H-H-Hola Alistair. – Linka saludó en un tono casi histérico, cosa que lo extrañó.

– ¿Qué tal colega? – Lincoln preguntó uniéndose al saludo y poniendo su mano detrás de Alistair a modo de abrazo relativamente forzado que lo hizo voltearse.

– Eh… hola Lincoln. – Alistair correspondió al saludo algo intrigado, varias veces ha platicado con Lincoln, el único que era tan cortés y respetuoso del protocolo como él, por eso le pareció tan extraña esa burda interrupción. – ¿Cómo va todo?

– Si no te calmas, Linka, lo harás avergonzarse… – Cristina habló con fuerza en su voz mientras usaba su habilidad para paralizar a todos a su alrededor. – Mira, sólo sonríe y se la misma dientona hiperactiva de siempre, por eso Alistair te invitó ¿No es cierto?

– P-Pero…

– Si te sorprendió que te invitara fue por le gustaste tal como eres. – Cristina interrumpió aunque parecía ser más un discurso que un diálogo. – Y eso es lo que espera de pasar este tiempo contigo… – En ese momento la pelirroja dejó de usar su poder, ralentizar tanto el tiempo y a tantas personas a su alrededor es demasiado agotador. – Linka… eres genial, y él lo sabe, no lo decepciones tratando de hacerlo salir con otra persona. – Cristina finalizó retirándose.

– Todo bien. – Lincoln dijo quitándole un pétalo de flor que se le había pegado en la camisa.

– Je… gracias. – Alistair apreció, él es muy detallista, pero ir al baile con Linka también lo tenía nervioso (aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor que su compañera de baile), y por eso no notó el pétalo de flor que Lincoln puso en su hombro y luego retiró.

– ¿Y los demás? – Linka preguntó al aire, aún faltaban Clyde, Cookie, y Tara.

– Cookie me dijo que no vendrá. – Cristina fue la primera en responder. – Sus padres tenían un evento en Puerto Bennet y la necesitaban.

– Entiendo… ¿Alguien sabe algo de Clyde? – Linka preguntó a sus amigos, pero ninguno había sabido de él, estaba algo retraído desde que Linka les contó que iría al baile con Alistair (dos semanas antes), y sólo Linka es lo suficientemente inepta en términos sociales como para no notar esa relación. – Quizá se enfermó…

La mayoría de sus amigos sintió deseos de estrellar su mano contra su frente.

– Lamento la demora. – Tara dijo llegando con sus compañeros. – El maldito autobús no llegó nunca… Y lo vi irse a penas abrí la puerta de mi casa.

Tara se notaba en extremo agotada, al parecer llegó corriendo desde su casa y por fortuna lo hizo a tiempo.

– Te enseñaré a usar patines. – Dijo Polly alegremente.

Ahora que la clase de primer año se había reunido, estaban listos para dirigirse a la entrada de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico.

– Por si acaso. – Dijo Stella ofreciéndole su mano a Lincoln.

Aunque no fuera el protocolo formal del Dominio, Lincoln correspondió al gesto sujetándola del brazo para iniciar una elegante caminata en pareja. Se veían graciosos por la estatura de Stella que empequeñecía a Lincoln, pero él estaba muy a gusto con su compañera, aunque fueran los menos avergonzados, Joy y Nigel caminaban separados, al igual que Kat y Liam, Linka con Alistair intentaban acercarse, pero ambos eran algo torpes en ese sentido y entre los temblorosos intentos de Linka por tomarlo de la mano y de Alistair por abrazarla, eran un dúo muy gracioso de ver.

Aunque inicialmente hubieran formado tres pequeños grupos, los chicos de primer año no tardaron en empezar a conversar entre grupos, entablando amistades y algunos pequeños conflictos, pero mientras hubiera respeto entre ellos no se formarían enemistades que entorpecieran su desarrollo como héroes profesionales, y como producto de la gran atención que el Dominio pone a la convivencia entre estudiantes, los chicos de la clase de primer año seguían siendo un curso bastante alegre que podía convivir y cooperar activamente.

* * *

Para la decepción de Sameer, Casey y Polly, no se trataba de una trampa de bromas para los chicos de primero, sino que el baila Sadie Hawking era justo lo que leyeron en el folleto turístico: un evento que fomentaba la convivencia entre los estudiantes del Dominio, por lo que incluso gente de otras escuelas asistía a dicho evento.

En el camino principal de la academia se habían instalado muchos toldos para permitir una fiesta a la intemperie, debajo de estos se encontraban los estudiantes conversando y riendo, alrededor de pequeñas mesas circulares en las que los sistemas de asistencia dejaban bocadillos, aunque era un evento social muy grande, todos tenían prohibido acercarse a los delicados topiarios de los que la academia se sentía tan orgullosa.

– Permiso…

– Disculpen…

Los chicos de primero caminaban tranquilamente entre la multitud y no tardaron en llegar al gimnasio principal, el cual fue adaptado y decorado para ser la cede del concurrido evento.

– Wow… – Stella sólo pudo apreciar impresionada el evento que se llevaba a cabo en lo que hace dos días sirvió de sede para una dura práctica de Stormball del equipo oficial de la academia. En el centro había una pista de baile con mucha gente ya usándola, alrededor de la pista había áreas de descanso con varios sillones que parecían ser muy cómodos, agrupados alrededor de mesas bajas con algunos bocadillos.

– ¡Vamos Alistair! – Linka dijo animadamente a penas entraron, acto seguido tomó la mano de Alistair e inició una carrera a la pista de baile.

– ¡Woah! – El joven gritó al ser arrastrado a la pista, debido a la sorpresa con la que Linka lo empezó a arrastrar del brazo, le fue difícil sortear los escalones y a los demás estudiantes, pero logró llegar a la pista… sólo para ser prácticamente hipnotizado por los caóticos movimientos de Linka, a diferencia de su gemelo, ella bailaba a su propio ritmo y según su gusto, sin protocolos ni patrones, sólo… como ella quisiera **"Es preciosa…"**.

Varios de los de primero también se unieron al baile aunque no llevaran pareja, no es que se necesitara en un baile tan informal.

– ¿Qué te parece? – Lincoln preguntó emocionado a Stella, los bailes y las celebraciones en la U.M.F. son muy diferentes a las del Dominio.

– Parece muy… calmado. – Stella respondió casi extrañada, a ella le daban bastante miedo las fiestas en su país, principalmente por los brutos que suelen acabar peleándose, y cuando están lo suficientemente sobrios para llegar a sus replicantes… las cosas solían ponerse feas, en un reportaje de hace unos meses el presentador dijo que incluso algunos policías resultaron heridos al intentar detener a una chica que se había pasado de copas en una fiesta. – ¿Te parece si primero nos sentamos?

– Claro. – Lincoln podía entender que Stella debiera digerir todo eso, en las fiestas de los federales se suele bailar y beber (y pelear) de principio a fin, y quien no se atreva a asistir es insultado como "débil". – Ah… que cómodo.

– Tú… ¿Dormiste bien? – Lincoln preguntó intrigado al ver que Stella parecía quedarse dormida en el sillón, él había ido por algunos bocadillos antes de sentarse.

– Siempre… – La pelinegra respondió casi saltando en su asiento, había elegido un sillón doble para sentarse con Lincoln, pero ahora se sentía tentada a usarlo como cama para tomar una siesta. – Es mejor que mi viejo colchón de las barracas.

– Jaja… Me alegra que te gusten. – Lincoln comentó torpemente mientras se sentaba con Stella.

Aunque se supone que ambos eran pareja para ir al baile, ninguno de los dos tenía muchos deseos de bailar en ese momento, Lincoln estaba muy cómodo sentado ahí, y Stella había aprendido a bailar a la rápida y preferiría no hacer el ridículo.

– Lincoln… – Stella habló tomando repentinamente un semblante muy serio que llegó a impactar a su compañero. – ¿Te… gusto así?

– Hm… – Esa pregunta tomó a Lincoln desprevenido, aún más que el saludo que Stella le dio hace unos minutos. – A… – Lincoln iba a hablar, pero…

" **¿A qué te refieres? ¿En serio preguntaré eso?"** Lincoln pensó por un momento… **"No".**

– Claro… – El albino apreció dejando de pensar cada palabra que saldría de su boca, él había asistido para divertirse y eso pensaba hacer. – Eres asombrosa…

– Je… No pensé que responderías. – Stella confesó sonriente. – Es raro… aquí todo es tan… ligero.

– ¿Ligero? – Lincoln preguntó curioso. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Je… extranjeros. – Stella dijo con una sonrisa confiada, pero luego tomó un aspecto algo más chistoso. – E-Es que me acostumbré a mi armadura.

– Por eso ligero… Ja. – Aún decidido a no pensar mucho las cosas, Lincoln podía reconocer un tema delicado, pero no presionaría a Stella a hablar sobre eso. – Ya te acostumbrarás…

" **No es como si tuviera otra opción, en el Dominio no viven con armaduras"** Stella pensó al escuchar eso.

– Quizá… no signifique mucho para ti. – Lincoln añadió desviando la mirada. – Pero te ves hermosa así.

– Hm… – Con los nervios de punta, Stella tragó saliva por ese cumplido, no es la primera vez que la llaman hermosa, pero sí es su primer baile, y que fuera Lincoln quien le dedicó ese cumplido… lo hacía diferente. – Que dulce… gracias. – Stella se veía sonrojada.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir para continuar la conversación, y Lincoln aprovechó eso para ver un poco más en la esencia de Stella, él sabía que estaba mucho más contenta y alegre desde que supo que no tendría que volver a la U.M.F. por eso ha estado viviendo un poco más al estilo del Dominio, desde el día martes que no llevaba su armadura a todos lados como si fuera una segunda piel, parecía que mientras más se alejara de la U.M.F. mejor se sentía y más cautivadora era su esencia para los sentidos del forjador de vida.

– Hm… – Lincoln dio un pequeño salto al contener sus carcajadas.

– ¿Qué? – Stella preguntó intrigada por los espasmos que el albino tuvo, pero al ver la pista de baile, pudo entenderlo.

Alistair había resbalado intentando seguir el paso del baile de Linka.

– Jeje. Vamos, la música aún no se detiene. – Linka ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, ella se había esforzado mucho para superar a Paige en los juegos de baile (aunque aún no lo lograba).

– Si tú lo dices… – Alistair respondió aceptando la ayuda de Linka para regresar al baile, le estaba empezando a tomar el gusto a esa curiosa actividad.

Lincoln miró a los otros sillones, realmente era un evento agradable y para todo tipo de personas, en otra de las mesas había varios chicos alrededor de una tableta holográfica alterada para el efecto 3D conectada a una consola de videojuegos, todos gritaban entusiasmados apoyando a uno u otro de los jugadores que seguían resistiendo. Lo mejor es que nadie los molestaba, sino que, pese a ser una minoría evidente, eran tratados con el respeto que merecían.

– Te… ¿Gustan los videojuegos? – Stella preguntó mirando hacia la misma mesa.

– No mucho ¿Y a ti? – Lincoln preguntó con naturalidad, pese a que en la U.M.F. no se importaban esos dispositivos, pero él no quería asumir cosas sobre Stella, quería conocerla por sus propias palabras y acciones.

– Nunca he jugado uno. – La pelinegra respondió sin darle mucha importancia. – Ah, pero el Stormball…

– Ni me lo digas. – Lincoln comentó en burla. – La próxima vez… seguiré rogando por estar en tu equipo.

– Jaja, chico astuto. – Stella dijo golpeando demasiado suavemente el brazo de su compañero, al golpearlo sin los gruesos guantes de su armadura notó que Lincoln también entrenaba, sus brazos aún estaban en desarrollo, pero eran bastante fuertes para su edad.

– Te uniste a la asignatura electiva de Stormball ¿No? – Lincoln preguntó.

– Duh. – El brillo en los ojos de Stella se hizo notar en su sarcástica respuesta, algo de lo que ella jamás se alejaría es su adorado deporte favorito. – Lo juego desde muy pequeña… pero ustedes también juegan increíble.

– Gracias… si el cumplido era para mí.

– ¿Con la pena que diste en el examen? – Stella preguntó en burla, Lincoln había jugado bastante bien, aunque le faltaba agresividad. – Era broma, claro que era para ti.

Stella era consumida por sus nervios, ella siempre fue buena para decir las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, pero este tipo de temas la hacían tambalearse, y si no ha corrido al baño a encerrarse en un cubículo por las próximas dos horas es porque ella fue quien invitó a Lincoln, y no le faltaría al respeto a un buen amigo, compañero y… ¿Algo más?

– Que amable… – Lincoln apreció sonriéndole, aunque le hubiera molestado un poco ese comentario… – Oye, Linka y Alistair se están divirtiendo ¿Vamos con ellos?

– De acuerdo. – La pelinegra respondió siendo la primera en ponerse de pie, aunque quería quedarse más tiempo junto a Lincoln, tampoco quería verse como obsesionada con él.

Ambos se quedaron con cosas en la garganta, y fue mejor así, no habían acordado ir juntos al baile para amargarse platicando sobre temas delicados.

– ¡Ah! – Liam gritó cuando Kat lo pisó por accidente.

– Ups… – Kat no lo había hecho a propósito, pero sus piernas son muy largas y es la primera vez que bailaba con alguien de su edad.

– ¿No puedes pasar 5 segundos sin herir a alguien? – Joy preguntó entre risas.

– Hm ¿Lo dice la que tiene un compañero de baile con pies blindados? – Kat le respondió notando que Nigel había formado pequeños campos de fuerza alrededor de sus pies.

– ¡Hey! Yo no aparento, sé que soy mala bailando, y no vine a bailar, vine a pasarla bien. – El tranquilo desafío de Joy hizo enojar a Kat, pero tenía razón.

– Fiu… – Nigel suspiró de alivio, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Joy no notara los campos de fuerza que formó tras el primer pisotón accidental, y su corazón llegó a saltar cuando Kat lo hizo notar, pero fue magnífico que Joy no se enojara con él.

– ¿Creíste que me iba a enojar? – Joy le preguntó con una mirada pícara mientras se acercaba a él.

– N-No… Bueno, si. – Nigel respondió resignado preparándose para formar un escudo poderoso en caso de que Joy se pusiera… Joy.

– Ja, ja. – Joy rio sarcásticamente mirando a Nigel, pero le extrañó y sorprendió que él sólo sonriera. – ¿Tengo cara de animal rabioso?

– La tenías en el combate en pareja. – Liam comentó uniéndose a la conversación, y ganándose una buena carcajada de Kat.

– Tú cállate. – Joy le ordenó molesta.

– Sólo… otro día en el paraíso. – Nigel comentó tomando la mano de Joy para sacarla a bailar de nuevo, después de dos meses platicando con esas chicas tan animadas, cualquiera se vuelve un poco más… loco, pero estaba dando resultados, Joy se notaba más contenta.

– Lo siento… – Stella se disculpó cuando golpeó a Nigel en un giro.

– Descuida…

* * *

– ¡Literalmente no puedo creer que me hicieran tardar tanto! – Lori le gritó a Lynn y Leni, quienes corrían detrás de ella. Las tres chicas habían tardado demasiado en arreglarse, pero gracias que las calles de la sección central de la ciudad estaban despejadas, pudieron llegar a la Real Academia sin mucha demora.

– Como que deberías relajarte, Lori. El baile no irá a ningún lado. – Leni sugirió amablemente, y tenía razón.

– Me adelantaré. – Lynn avisó cumpliendo su palabra, como era de esperarse, la deportista Loud asistió con uno de sus mejores uniformes de práctica deportiva (muy bien lavado y cuidado).

– Esa niña… – Lori dijo bastante molesta.

– Lori… no creo que Bobby quiera verte así. – Leni llamó la atención de su hermana mayor así, su inocencia no tenía límites, al igual que su sentido de la moda, con elegantes botas café, un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca muy ligera y un elegante collar, Leni se presentó al baile, había perdido demasiado tiempo maquillándose, pero lucía hermosa.

– Lo sé… – Lori respondió después de un suspiro, ella estaba muy impaciente e irritable, pero nunca sería tan irracional como para regañar a su hermana que siempre hacía todo creyendo que era lo correcto (el único que lo había hecho era Lincoln, y ciertamente él tenía razón, por lo que no pudieron ponerse del lado de nadie).

– ¡Chaz! – Leni gritó agitando su brazo al ver a un chico bajito y algo descuidado (en términos de estado físico). – Nos vemos Lori.

Sin perder tiempo, Leni tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia su compañero para el baile.

– … Típica Leni. – Dijo Lori tomando su celular para llamar a Bobby. – … Contesta bubu-osito…

* * *

– ¡Muy buenas tardes ROYAL WOODS! – Luna gritó por el micrófono, pero el profesor Luke lo había desactivado segundos antes desde el panel de control, él estaba muy al pendiente del evento que dirigía, no quería que ningún estudiante regresara sordo de algún oído.

Resignadas, las tres chicas que conformaban un grupo de creciente popularidad en Royal Woods comenzaron a tocar algo mucho más relajado que su éxito del festival de año nuevo. Junto con el primer acorde se encendió una de las pantallas instaladas en el gimnasio indicando que sería un baile tipo torbellino.

Lincoln y Stella bailaban muy animados, justo lo que ambos esperaban de esa reunión, era una canción bastante agradable y el hecho de estar juntos lo hacía mucho más llevadero para ambos.

– Nada mal para ser una nueva. – Lincoln apreció los curiosos movimientos de Stella, no era un baile federal ni del Dominio, ella sólo se estaba moviendo como quería según el ritmo.

– ¿Te importa? – La chica Jordan preguntó al tiempo en que Stella giró, cambiando de lugar con la castaña. Sin perder tiempo, la chica Jordan tomó las manos de Lincoln y empezaron a girar.

Por la naturaleza del baile tipo torbellino, los reiterados cambios de pareja son comunes.

– ¿Y cómo la pasas? – La castaña le preguntó a Lincoln, notándose bastante divertida.

– Bien… ¿Y tú? – Lincoln no había platicado mucho con ella, pero le parecía bastante divertida.

– Fenomenal. – La castaña respondió emocionada.

Cuando detuvo el giro, la chica Jordan se separó de Lincoln y cambió de lugares con la chica que estaba a sus espaldas, quien resultó ser Polly. Percibiendo las esencias, Lincoln supo que Stella estaba bailando relativamente cerca… pero ahora tenía un encuentro sobre ruedas que atender… ¿Cuándo se puso sus patines, rodilleras y casco?

– ¡Ugh! – El albino debió hacer un movimiento muy delicado para evadir el "golpe de trasero" de Polly, era mucho mas rápida con sus patines puestos.

– Buena esa. – La patinadora apreció deslizándose debajo de Lincoln, gracias a su hábito de esforzarse en deberes físicos, no tuvo dificultad para levantarlo del pecho logrando una curiosa pose de ballet, que luego Polly rompió al empezar a girar.

– No es clase de combate. – Lincoln avisó sabiendo lo que le esperaba, y a modo de precaución tomó las manos de Polly, las usó como punto de apoyo para empezar una voltereta hacia adelante y luego separó los brazos de Polly, literalmente quedando de cabeza sobre el casco de la patinadora.

– Wow… – Polly estaba impresionada por el equilibrio que Lincoln mantenía sobre su cabeza.

– Fue un placer. – Lincoln dijo cayendo hacia atrás, mirando la espalda de Polly. – Algún día me perdonarás. – El albino añadió girando con el chico que bailaba a sus espaldas, cambiando de pareja con él.

– ¿Y Alistair? – Linka preguntó bastante divertida, aunque extrañada de ahora estar bailando con su gemelo.

– Ruega que Polly no lo rompa. – El albino respondió volviendo a cambiar de pareja, dejando a Linka bailando con Sameer.

– Disculpa… – La peliblanca pidió corriendo haca Polly, gracias que la patinadora estaba usando casco, Linka podría identificarla mientras bailara cerca.

– ¿Super castor? – Ronnie preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Qué tal?

– Qué cuentas amigo. – La latina preguntó con una sonrisa relajada. – Cuando te vi bailando con Polly creí que tendría que ir a firmar tus yesos al hospital.

– Mis huesos están en peligro cada vez que te hago enojar. – Lincoln le respondió sabiendo lo mucho que a Ronnie le gusta que elogien su fuerza.

– Jaja Recuérdame regalarte un buen tronco de caoba, super castor. – Ronnie añadió bastante divertida girando con quien estuviera a sus espaldas.

– ¡Ah! – Con un violento giro, Casey ahora se encontraba frente a Lincoln.

– Se te da bien esto, federal. – Lincoln dijo bastante divertido.

– … – Casey no respondió, Lincoln no le agradaba mucho, y en otro giro, cambió con una niña.

– Dicen que todos los caminos llevan a Roma… no mienten. – Polly dijo bastante contenta, pero justo antes de saltar hacia Lincoln para hacerle un "suplex", Lincoln se acercó a ella y le dio un débil golpe con su cadera.

– Me falta práctica. – Lincoln reconoció bastante divertido, cosa que confundió a Polly.

– Oye… ¡Ah! – Antes de poder hacer algo, un fuertísimo golpe de cadera la lanzó a uno de los sillones alrededor de la pista de patinaje, quien quiera que fuera, tenía una fuerza excepcional…

– Tanto tiempo. – Stella dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a bailar con Lincoln. – Con eso… la hice pagar por mi armadura.

Es cierto, hace dos meses Polly dañó mucho la armadura de Stella en el juego de Stormball.

– Es bueno saberlo, no quisiera hacerte enojar… – Lincoln comentó bastante divertido.

– Como si pudieras. – Stella se burló muy impulsivamente.

– ¿Eh?

– Nada. – La exfederal respondió con prisa y un leve sonrojo.

Después de que terminó la canción del grupo de Luna, la música se detuvo para darle un respiro a los estudiantes.

– Dicen que el que pestañea pierde… – Lincoln apreció viendo que el sillón en el que se sentó con Stella ahora estaba vacío.

– Siempre puedes sentarte, no se requiere mucha imaginación. – Stella avisó apuntando hacia el jardín de uno de los patios, no era un área restringida durante el evento, por lo que ambos chicos se sentaron juntos en el pasto. Stella se sentó con sus piernas juntas y ahora las abrazaba para evitar mostrar más de la cuenta.

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que ambos sintieron, estuvieron bailando por mucho tiempo, y ahora una fría pero agradable brisa recorría la cálida noche de esa estación.

– Ah, de verdad la pasé bien. – Stella dijo cayendo sobre su espalda, con sus brazos estirados y mirando al cielo.

– Que gusto escucharlo… pensé que no te divertirían nuestras fiestas. – Lincoln confesó.

– Son mejores que en casa. – Stella comentó sin pena ni vergüenza, pese a que en cada casa en la U.M.F. se encontraba el símbolo del estado, ella no tenía ni un solo pelo de patriota.

– Eh… ¿Genial? – Lincoln dijo algo dudoso, pero también se lanzó hacia atrás, quedando junto a su compañera mirando las estrellas.

" **Vamos ¡Tú puedes!"** Stella se notaba algo inquieta, y su esencia lo aseveraba, mas Lincoln no podía actuar como si lo supiese, por lo que se limitó a encontrar algunas de las constelaciones de las que ha leído… aunque era un esfuerzo inútil con tantas nubes.

– Lincoln… – Stella habló con valor, aunque se notaba que le estaba siendo difícil sacar las palabras de su garganta. – C-Cuesta creer que han pasado dos meses desde que llegué…

– Si… Dos de mis mejores meses. – Lincoln apreció sonriendo, lo que sea que Stella quería decirle, le estaba costando, y que se esforzara así para hablarle era muy lindo.

– También de los míos… Gracias a ti. – Stella habló volviendo a flexionar su columna, sentándose en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas.

Lincoln también volvió a sentarse, por algún motivo estaba empezando a sentirse muy diferente, algo ansioso.

– ¿Y por qué? – El albino preguntó con una expresión pícara, y sólo recibió un débil golpe en el hombro.

– No me hagas decirlo, nerd de puntajes perfectos…

– Si no quieres decirlo: yo lo haré. – Lincoln interrumpió con una tenue sonrisa mientras miraba a Stella directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

– Me encanta tu nueva armadura, el que la hizo debe ser un dios. – Lincoln se burló.

– Payaso… – La pelinegra dijo desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, aunque era verdad, Lincoln no mostro el más mínimo signo de enojo cuando le mintió diciéndole que perdió su regalo, y al día siguiente, con la misma sonrisa le entregó uno nuevo.

– Stella… realmente ha sido una semana muy divertida. – Lincoln apreció sonando mucho más sereno.

– …

No era mentira, Stella se comenzó a mostrar mucho más agradable que en un principio, por eso tras su liberación del yugo de la U.M.F. se "aligeró", y quien más disfrutó su nueva esencia fue Lincoln, y no sólo la disfrutaba estando cerca de ella, sino platicando, conviviendo, y trabajando con ella.

– ¡Hablo en serio! – El albino aseveró infantilmente al ver la mirada de desconfiada que Stella le dedicó. – Siempre fuiste muy divertida conmigo, pero los otros te veían como una pared… con espinas… que les rompería los huesos, así que pensé que extrañabas tu hogar… tu casa…

Stella no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese chiste, que Lincoln creyera en la respuesta más equivocada de todas era simplemente gracioso… y lindo a su manera.

– Por eso pensé que eso te animaría…

– ¿No que era para agradecerme por ayudarte en la pelea dos contra dos?

– ¿No que eso estaba en tu código?

– … Eres increíble Lincoln. – Stella reconoció con una sonrisa que hizo brincar el corazón de Lincoln.

– Y tú eres asombrosa… – Lincoln respondió casi por instinto, se estaba dejando llevar, quizá demasiado como para mantener su lengua bajo control. – En sólo una semana me hiciste…

El albino se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había lanzado un galón de gasolina directo al fuego.

– ¿Te hice qué? – Stella preguntó mirándolo bastante ansiosa pero con una expresión de intriga.

– … – " **Te condenaste, es ahora o nunca"** Lincoln se dijo a sí mismo, estaba saliendo de su zona de confort… y si lo iba a hacer, lo haría en grande, por eso decidió bloquear su propia percepción de esencias, cosa que lo dejó demasiado intranquilo. – Me hiciste… Querer que esta semana durara para siempre…

Naturalmente el corazón de Stella comenzó a latir con prisa, lo único nuevo de esa semana es su cambio de imagen y nuevo ánimo, siendo así ella también querría que esa semana para siempre, era muy lógico… ¿Entonces por qué sentía que su corazón latía con tana fuerza?

– ¿Qué estás…?

– Me gustas, Stella. – Lincoln interrumpió, es la primera vez que se confesaba y no permitiría que un malentendido lo arruinara.

– Pero… – Stella podría ser una hija de la temible U.M.F. y compartir muchas de sus cualidades, como la tosquedad o su afán por la fuerza… pero ahora se sentía ¿Insegura? – ¿Qué estás…?

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Lincoln preguntó de una vez y por todas, sin dar espacio alguno para dudas, aunque eso significara presionar un poco a Stella.

– Linc… – Stella veía determinación en los ojos de Lincoln, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no se iría de ahí sin darle una respuesta, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo, una vez Lincoln pronunció esas palabras, su inseguridad desapareció.

– Si te digo que sí… ¿Qué esperas que cambie? – Stella respondió con una pregunta, podría ser algo estúpido, pero no respondería a la propuesta de Lincoln sin al menos saber eso.

– Nada… – Lincoln le respondió ya con tranquilidad, le había costado recuperar su sentido lógico tras confesarse. – No quiero que cambies… ya eres asombrosa, hermosa y muy divertida, y poder pasar más semanas así es lo que quiero… más semanas así contigo…

– … – Stella no podía responder a eso, la confesión de Lincoln la había hecho muy feliz, ella también se sentía muy contenta sobre su relación con Lincoln, él era muy divertido una vez deja de ser ese robot procedural, era dulce y amable. – También han sido días increíbles… ¿Sabes? Estoy contigo, Lincoln. – Stella respondió tomando la mano de su nuevo novio.

Ella entendía muy bien lo que era el noviazgo y cómo se comportaban las parejas, varios de sus compañeros de pelotón eran pareja fin de cuentas, y aunque ella nunca le encontró mucho sentido a besarse y abrazarse, ahora realmente se sentía tentada por eso, por lo que aún insegura, acercó su rostro al de Lincoln, aunque él fuera quien tuvo la iniciativa de iniciar algo, ella no es de las que sigue el ritmo de otros. Sabía lo que continuaba, estaban frente a frente y emocionados por lo que venía…

– ¡Ah! – Ambos se apartaron casi al instante.

Habría sido el primero, pero también el más tosco beso que alguna vez compartirían, ninguno tenía experiencia en ese tema… y acabaron en un burdo choque de dientes.

– Habrá que mejorar eso… – Stella dijo sujetando uno de sus dientes caninos, no se había aflojado, pero era doloroso.

– Y que lo digas… – Lincoln le respondió en la misma situación. – No fue el mejor inicio…

– Si lo fue. – Stella lo contradijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, acto seguido le ofreció su mano a Lincoln para ayudarlo a levantarse. – No fue el más "romántico" … pero sin eso lo habríamos olvidado en cuestión de días…

– Je… supongo que… tienes razón. – Lincoln le respondió aceptando su ayuda.

Y así, con un leve dolor en sus dientes, y tomados de la mano, la nueva pareja regresó al baile Sadie Hawking… que parecía mucho más calmado, todas las mesas y sillones en los costados estaban llenos, y muy pocos seguían bailando, sólo las parejas que no se unieron al segundo frenético baile en modo torbellino.

Lori y Bobby seguían bailando juntos, se veían muy contentos y cómodos (Lori no le permitió a nadie cambiar de lugar con el latino, aunque no se llevara mal con Carol, no quería que acabara bailando con su novio por accidente).

En las mesas laterales, Lincoln sintió la esencia de Leni y de un cansadísimo Chaz, el chico pasó todo el baile intentando encontrarla, el modo torbellino no permitió que bailaran juntos por más de treinta segundos y cuando finalmente la alcanzó, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir bailando, por lo que ambos salieron del gimnasio, tendrían una cita un poco más calmada.

De los pocos que bailaron en el torbellino y que seguían con energías estaban Lynn y Francisco, ambos bailando muy enérgicamente ¿Qué ese par no sabe lo que es el cansancio?

– Sobrevivirás… – Linka dijo con burla sentada junto a Alistair, el desafortunado chico tuvo un calambre en su pierna por bailar tanto a un ritmo tan frenético y ahora Linka usaba su telekinesis para darle un suave masaje.

– Te dije que no debías esforzarte tanto. – Paige añadió sentada junto a Zach en otro de los sillones alrededor de la misma mesa, ella estaba jugando en su consola de videojuegos una versión portátil… de su juego de baile.

– ¿Me habla la experiencia? – El herido Alistair respondió con dificultad.

– Si supieras. – La pelinaranja le respondió diciéndole "novato" con su mirada, no hay músculo implicado que no se haya acalambrado bailando.

– Vaya Lincoln, realmente no sabes cuando parar. – Ronnie comentó muy tentada a tocar la pierna de Alistair para hacerlo chillar.

Junto a Nikki, Ronnie estaba detrás del sillón donde Paige estaba enfrentando a Zach… e iba perdiendo.

– Muy graciosa, Ronnie. – Alistair respondió de mal genio.

– ¿Y cómo te fue con Kat? – Linka preguntó al ver que Liam regresaba de la pista de baile.

– No muy bien… – Respondió con desánimo, pero le dolían demasiado los pies, Kat lo pisó demasiadas veces. – Necesito sentarme… por un año.

– Adelante. – Penélope dijo haciéndole un espacio a su compañero y amigo, no le sería difícil ayudarlo a recuperarse, después de todo, era algo superficial (pero doloroso).

– ¿Alguien? – Sameer preguntó regresando a la mesa baja con varios bocadillos.

– Aquí. – Ronnie llamó a su amigo y este le arrojó un contenedor de los populares dulces "orbes chispeantes". – Gracias. ~

Ambos federales se quedaron viendo el juego de Paige, ni siquiera con sus armaduras lograron igualarla en los juegos de baile.

– ¡Ah! – Paige gritó cuando fue apaleada por Liam. – ¡Demando una revancha!

– Se me hacen conocidas esas palabras. – Linka apreció bastante divertida, desviando su mirada hacia los dos chicos que se dirigían a ellos. – Ah, Hola Lincoln.

– ¿Cómo están? – Stella preguntó con naturalidad, aunque varios de ellos (en especial Sameer y Casey) se notaban extrañados.

– Bien… – Penélope respondió en un silencio incómodo. – Eh…

– ¿Ustedes… están saliendo? – Nikki preguntó bastante animada, ella era tan fanática de esos temas como las demás chicas Loud.

– Eh… – Lincoln y Stella se evidenciaron en eso, aunque tampoco es como si quisieran ocultarlo, si quisieran hacerlo no habrían entrado tomados de la mano.

– ¡Ah! – Linka chilló cual ardilla ante esa respuesta.

– ¡Ah! – Alistair gritó de dolor cuando Linka, en su desenfreno emocional usó su telekinesis descontroladamente, apretando con fuerza su pierna acalambrada.

– N-No es para tanto… – Lincoln dijo fingiendo desinterés pero, como si su carisma fuera prácticamente nulo, estaba muy avergonzado.

– Si lo es. – Stella corrigió soltando la mano de Lincoln, para abrazarlo, ella también estaba algo avergonzada, pero no dejaría que usaran eso para molestarla. – Estamos saliendo.

– Genial, chicos. – Alistair apreció, guiñándole un ojo a Lincoln a modo de felicitación por haberlo logrado (aunque él creía que le gustaba Tabby)

– Si, también fuiste el primero en esto. – Linka añadió bastante contenta por su gemelo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse triste por que con esto, el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ya prácticamente se había acabado… aunque ella también la pasaba de maravilla con sus amigos… **"Ya podremos jugar a algo… o leer uno de tus libros ñoños"**.

– Felicidades.

– Grandioso.

Lincoln y Stella se sentaron en otro de los asientos, sabían que las muestras de afecto más melosas eran incómodas en los grupos sociales, así que las mantuvieron al mínimo.

– Así que… ¿Eras un "patas de pollo"? – Stella se burló de la condición de Alistair, haciendo que sus dos compatriotas, Ronnie y Nikki estallaran en risa.

Lincoln había tenido una de las mejores veladas de su vida, tenía una novia hermosa, divertida, y lo más importante: Lo hacía sentirse muy bien al tener una esencia tan cautivadora… **"¿Será que percibo diferente la esencia de alguien que aprecio tanto?"**. Tenía sentido esa suposición, Lincoln hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que no amara desde antes, Lincoln amó a su madre, padre y hermanas mayores desde que tuvo memoria, y a sus hermanas menores desde que ellas nacían. Seguía siendo rebuscado, pero Lincoln no negaría su plausibilidad y lo a gusto que se sentía con Stella.

Todos lo pasaron muy bien, había sido una noche memorable. Tan embriagados en su felicidad y completamente ignorante de la pelirroja que, a espaldas de todos, abandonó el gimnasio y luego el evento, en todo momento rodeada de un aura de molestia.

" **¡Un héroe convierte lo imposible en esperanza!"** Cristina escuchó en su mente las palabras que Lincoln susurró en el examen de admisión, realmente le pareció un chico muy dulce, y una gran persona…

– ¿Era… mentira? – Cristina se preguntaba sintiéndose engañada.

Su desprecio a la U.M.F. no es ningún secreto, mas ella seguía siendo respetuosa con sus compañeros de clase de intercambio. Hija de un héroe especializado en espionaje que fallecido en una investigación de una factoría de replicantes de la U.M.F. supuestamente asociada al tráfico ilegal de replicantes en el Dominio, Cristina creció con miedo de la asociación y ansiosa de detenerla, por eso admiraba a los héroes y siempre se mostraba muy entusiasta con cualquiera que quisiera serlo, pero conforme crecía se enteraba de más y más actos violentos en la U.M.F. Y aunque no fuera su asunto, ella llegó a preguntarse ¿No son ellos criminales también? En efecto, muchos crímenes de los civiles no son castigados por temas de limitaciones de personal policiaco, aunque las fuerzas de policía son muy bien pagada, siempre han tenido necesidad de más personal, pero el miedo de enfrentarte a la furia del pueblo de la federación podía más que el dinero.

Con un desprecio feroz por el crimen, la idea de que casi todos los federales son criminales, cientos de escándalos de corrupción en los que gente de todos los rangos gubernamentales, incluidos los altos mandos del gobierno, estaban relacionados a la asociación… ¿Qué se podía esperar de ellos? Avaricia, codicia, individualismo, pisotear a otros por beneficio propio… Cristina llegó a la conclusión de que ese país es un nido de ratas criminales que debían ser castigadas, y con esa idea alimentando su determinación para ser una grandiosa heroína, la pelirroja creció.

– No lo entiendo… No eres un tonto, Lincoln. – Cristina no podía entender cómo Lincoln se arriesgaba tanto al ser amigo de Stella, a sus ojos Stella sólo lo hacía por beneficio propio, quería los replicantes que Lincoln podía hacer, quería utilizarlo. – Incluso… incluso me enfrentaste…

En efecto Cristina se sentía muy mal respecto a Lincoln, lo veía como un chico muy bueno, no eran mentira sus palabras sobre el deber de los héroes, nadie que muestre tal brillo en sus ojos mientras habla de eso podía mentir, pero también creía que Lincoln pecaba de inocencia…

* * *

Lincoln tuvo bastantes problemas con su familia por tener a una federal como pareja, aunque Linka y Lynn defendieron a Lincoln y su relación con Stella, ambas conocían a Stella, una por ser compañera de clases, y la otra por el equipo de Stormball, y por eso apoyaron esa relación contra sus padres y hermanas mayores, estos tenían más fuerza en base a número, y aunque la mente de Lincoln, afilada como una espada, se defendido de todas las acusaciones de irresponsabilidad y descuido que sus padres hacían en su contra, lo único que logró fue evitar ser castigados… mas su familia seguía viéndolo con mala cara y deberían decidir qué harán con él.

Ahora Lincoln estaba esperando en su habitación cual prisionero, su madre dijo que ella se encargaría de hablar con Lincoln.

– … – Lincoln por su parte no podía estar menos interesado en la situación de su familia, él quería estar con Stella a fin de cuentas, y no quería mentir sobre eso, por lo que sólo le quedaba enfrentar a sus padres en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Ese asunto era muy claro para él.

– Vaya… primero una eterna, y luego una federal, tú no aprendes. – Haen se burló de Lincoln, pero esta vez no estaba en su habitación, sino que en el ático, en caso de que Rita entre a la habitación sería mejor no arriesgarse a que hiciera contacto físico con Haen.

– Tú sabes los problemas que tuve por enfrentar a mi familia cada vez que hablaban mal de los eternos… – Una respuesta serena y digna de un forjador de vida. – No es que no pueda "aprender", es que no quiero hacerlo.

– ¿Cielo? – Rita preguntó tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Lincoln percibió rápidamente el olor de la comida que ella le trajo, al parecer sería una conversación bastante larga.

– Adelante mamá. – Lincoln contestó respetuosamente abriéndole la puerta.

Rita entró a la habitación, dejó la comida sobre el escritorio de Lincoln y luego se sentó junto a él en su cama, no se notaba para nada molesta, pero sí incómoda.

– Así que… ¿Una federal? – Rita habló rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

– Si… Una recluta llamada Stella Teller.

Rita sonrió al escuchar eso, ella adoraba a Lincoln, su primer y único hijo, por no decir el único que nunca la ha hecho enojar, siempre cumplió con sus deberes en la casa, sus deberes como estudiante, él… siempre cumplió como un hijo maravilloso (aunque muy reservado), y ella simplemente no podía enojarse con él.

– Linka me dijo que ella es algo… tosca. – La rubia habló casi avergonzada.

– ¿Algo? – Lincoln preguntó incrédulo y con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

– Cielo… tú sabes cómo son los federales. – Rita habló tomando un semblante muy preocupado, ella estaba afligida. – Su país tiene el más alto índice de violencia…

– Lo sé… Y es terrible. – Lincoln confesó bastante triste.

– ¿No crees que… Stella podría ser así?

– Mamá… ya he discutido mucho con ustedes sobre el Eón y los eternos pero después de hablar con Haen ¿Sigues creyendo que son simios? – En ese momento Lincoln se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que estaba subiéndole demasiado el tono a su madre. – Mamá… en un principio también me daban miedo.

– … – Rita miró intrigada a Lincoln, reconoció que su hijo estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez se estaba conteniendo.

– Yo… no quiero creer en ningún estereotipo… yo… quiero conocerla… por mí mismo, con mis propios ojos… – El rubor comenzó anotarse en las mejillas de Lincoln, haciéndolo sonrojarse, cosa que enterneció a su madre, pero al ismo tiempo, Rita no podía decirle que se equivocaba… No después de todo lo que hablaron sobre los eternos tras conocer a Haen.

– Lincoln. – Rita interrumpió a su hijo, quien de inmediato hizo silencio. El tono de Rita era muy cálido, aunque lo intentara, no podía sentirse enojada con Lincoln. – Yo también hice… locuras a tu edad y por mucho tiempo después… créeme jeje…

– Je… – El albino dejó escapar una loca carcajada, las aventuras que su madre contaba de vez en cuando en las cenas familiares eran bastante divertidas.

– Pero como tu madre, no quiero que te hagas daño… No te forzaré a que termines tu relación con ella… pero quiero que me prometas que tú serás quien lo haga si ella llega a golpearte para hacerte daño. – Rita pidió ofreciéndole su meñique, la promesa más tierna que hacía con sus hijas.

– Mamá… – Lincoln e notaba asombrado. En un principio creía que la preocupación de sus padres era tan estúpida como su prejuicio al Eón, pero ahora entendía su preocupación, no era una estupidez, era la preocupación de una madre tan estricta como cariñosa que ama a su familia con todo su corazón, y que bajo ningún punto de vista quería que sus hijas e hijo tuvieran que lidiar con una relación tóxica… – Lo prometo. – Lincoln aceptó con una sonrisa mientras respondía a la promesa de su madre.

Ambos sellaron ese trato informal (pero muy sentimental) con un apretón de meñiques (también conocido como la "garrita").

– Lincoln… si tu padre pregunta… ah, es imposible castigarte. – Rita dijo frustrada, ciertamente han hablado mucho con su esposo sobre cómo podrían castigar a Lincoln en caso de que hiciera algo muy malo, pero realmente no podían… ¿Decirle que dejara una posibilidad muy prometedora para su futuro en la industria de replicantes en Vardona o en el tridente? ¿Que dejara de quedarse hasta tan tarde estudiando en la biblioteca de la academia estudiando para sus evaluaciones? Lo único que podían decirle es que dejara de leer cómics, pero sabían que él sólo lo hacía para tener algo en común con Linka y pasar tiempo con ella… No, era imposible castigarlo.

– ¡Ah! – Rita llegó a gritar cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un curioso tacle. Lincoln se había lanzado contra ella, y al tomarla por sorpresa la derribó, lanzándola sobre la cama con un albino "aplastándola".

– Gracias mamá… Te quiero mucho. – Lincoln dijo casi hundiéndose en la mejilla de su madre al darle un fuerte beso.

– Cielo… – Rita sabía que su hijo podía ser muy sentimental… una vez al año más o menos, pero de cualquier forma le encantaba que le demostraran su cariño así. – Mi poder de aumento físico no te da derecho a golpearme… – Rita comentó casi divertida sobándose la cabeza, accidentalmente se había golpeado en la pared (aunque esta no le hizo ningún daño).

– ¿Y a hacerte reír? – Lincoln preguntó en burla, sabiendo que su madre podía ser muy cosquillosa.

La risa de Rita podía ser algo fuerte, y sumado a que ella no podía permitirse hacer un movimiento impulsivo con su vulnerable hijo cerca, se tardó mucho en apartar a Lincoln, pero de cualquier forma fue un momento muy divertido.

– Tu madre… parece una mujer muy cariñosa. – Haen habló entrando a la habitación de Lincoln.

– Lo es… a veces. – Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Eh?

Lincoln se sorprendió de que su comunicador con Rhianne comenzara a sonar, no esperaba que ella volviera a hablarle después de su ayuda con ese trabajillo sorpresa en Puerto Benet… le había enviado un mensaje: **"Ya debiste intuirlo, pero la guardia Real dio su primer paso en Baluarte, nosotros causamos la revuelta y dañamos mucho a la asociación ahí… pero no es suficiente, Lincoln, nuestro próximo ataque será en puerto Bennet, aléjate de ahí… por favor… no cumplas mi predicción ¡Y aléjate de ahí!"**.

* * *

– … – Un hombre luciendo un terno muy elegante cenaba en un restaurante muy famoso en puerto Bennet, pero llevaba unos minutos sin comer, estaba atendiendo su tableta holográfica que reproducía la imagen de un juego. – Así que, señorita Burke ¿El famoso Lincoln Loud está involucrado con usted? Suena muy interesante… Quizá debamos reunirnos. – El hombre susurró muy divertido cerrando el juego de su tableta y continuando con su cena.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina el ansiado especial para celebrar este año 2019, más vale tarde que nunca. xD**

 **Ante todo, debo felicitar a Sir Crocodile222 por encontrar la referencia en el episodio antes del especial, llenas de orgullo al capitán américa. :D Y dependiendo de cuánta arena se levante, sabrás que hiciste arder al mundo. xD**

 **Admito que estaba demasiado nervioso por eso de darle una pareja a Lincoln, tanto por el hecho de que nunca había narrado romance antes (ya que mis historias nunca se han centrado en eso), como por la posible arena que el fandom de TLH ha demostrado tener, pero de cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado tanto esa parte, como el baile en general.**

 **Ahora que el especial ha terminado, se dará inicio a uno de los arcos que serán más importantes para la historia, me atrevo a decir que a muchos les encantará, será al más puro estilo de su amigo El_Rudo. :D**

 **Ahora se sabe mucho más sobre la U.M.F. Lincoln ya tiene novia (aunque no descarto que vaya a terminar e iniciar con otra chica, después de todo, así es la vida), este desconocido ya identificó a Lincoln como un posible vinculado al megalisco de huésped humano ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? ¿Cómo actuarán las demás chicas Loud, Tabby y Cristina a partir de ahora?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de esta historia. :D**

 **Ahora, responderé a los reviews:**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Lo lamento amigo, pero la referencia fue entendida. xD Admito que tu idea de que Lincoln sustituyera a Linka en el baile es asombrosa, y creo que usaré algo basado en eso. xD Sobre el tipo que la busca… bueno, ese tipo seguía a Rhianne, y ahora ha identificado a Lincoln, las cosas se pondrán demasiado intensas. ;) Espero te hayan gustado los resultados del baile e cuanto a información y a la pareja de Lincoln. Respecto a Lori y Bobby, si digamos que Bobby terminara con Lori por culpa de Lincoln, realmente se armaría la grande. Esa carta de amor era de alguien intentando invitar a Leni, lo típico, nada importante. xD Aunque comparto tu opinión de que es mucho más impactante y valeroso el decirlo de frente. Sobre ese "libercoln", lamento decir que jamás existió, Liberty siempre admiró a los monstruos, aquellas personas que estaban dispuestas a enfrentar al mundo entero para lograr sus ambiciones, sin importarles si son llamados criminales y perseguidos por la ley, ese es el precio de la libertad de sueños. Lola no dejó de ser una elegante esgrimista, pero sí es mucho más burda (aunque nunca querrá ser una princesa, ahora prácticamente las repudia por ser frágiles y dependientes). Sobre ese plan, la verdad no, aunque Lincoln tiene métodos para sobrevivir a la purga (sus primogénitos), él confía en que su líder no permitiría un evento tan sangriento (por no decir ilógico), pero si sería divertido una purga con poderes. Sobre ese Spinn Of… tendrá que esperar… muuuucho… talvez… no cuentes con ello. :,v Sin postdatas… ¡Dónde está el verdadero Nazadiazmercado!**

 **Anónimo: Ni te imaginas cuántos protocolo rompió. xD Ese triángulo amoroso… aún no has visto nada de él. xD El poder del forjador de la vida no se hereda, pues no está codificado en los genes y no son las células heroicas quienes lo causan. Lincoln tiene las células heroicas para obtener el poder de su madre, y ese poder heredarían sus hijos o el de su madre, o alguna especialización de alguno de los dos. Sobre la entrevista… adivinaste. xD Lamento decirte que te equivocaste en la referencia, es la bibliotecaria de la serie Hilda. :(**

 **Anónimo: Casi adivinaste con Huge. :c ¿Querías que fuera con Stella? Espero que sí, no quiero fallar a las expectativas. :c**

 **Viruz pirata (creo): Hay juegos indies que son un verdadero tesoro, Undertale es un ejemplo de eso. Sobre los megamariscos, en muchos casos el megalisco tomó su cuerpo y lo adaptó para endurecerse más y también para consumir a otros y adaptarlos, un megalisco langosta está hecho de miles de cadáveres de langostas. Me alegra que te guste como doy a conocer poco a poco el mundo de esta historia, realmente adoro escribir sobre eso. xD Aunque si hubiera decidido contarlo todo de una… probablemente seguiríamos en el examen de ingreso. xD Sobre Lynn segundo, es estricto por necesidad, él luchó contra la asociación, vio lo terrible que podía ser esta nueva asociación, pero no es de los que desean que los demás deban vivir lo mismo que él, por eso quedó tan afectado después de hablar con su hijo. Sobre su capacidad para criar a las chicas Loud con telekinesis, él puede fallar como padre, pero compensar sus falencias con miedo, y él realmente puede ser aterrador, cuando inició su plan para arrebatar la custodia de las Loud, a él no le interesa criar hijas, le interesaba formar soldados capaces no de defenderse de la asociación (como quería su hijo), sino que soldados capaces de derrotar a la asociación, verdaderas heroínas. Sobre la adaptabilidad del ser humano… nada superó a los Heraldos, nada escapó de ellos, por eso todo desapareció ahí, ni siquiera los genes codificados que podrían haber sido algún recuerdo pudo escapar a otra dimensión burlando la voluntad de la Grand Final Kaah'Narak. Gracias por el ánimo amigo. :D**

 **MightyMitch47: Ciertamente Lincoln no fue con Cristina, pero al menos su relación no está totalmente muerta en términos de que no hay odio (como fue en el caso de Grand Final). E alegra que disfrutes estas interacciones sin peleas, aunque pronto terminarán. :,v Sobre la relación con Tabby… bueno, se complicaron las cosas, como pasa en la vida real. Espero tu año también sea muy bueno, y sobre tu consejo de escribir un libro, muchas gracias por el cumplido, realmente me alagas, pero a mí me gustaría dar a conocer mis historias de forma gratuita.**

 **SirCrocodille222: Aún hay muchos más personajes que desarrollar, todos en la clase tendrán personalidad, gustos, amistades y enemistades. La respuesta a quién está a salvo, la verdad es que nadie que busque dañar a otros, la gente de la U.M.F. es muy buena para pelear, pero muy mala para iniciar peleas (cuando se rebelaron los datos de Allen, ellos se sintieron atacados por su propio presidente, ni siquiera su familia sobrevivió, los federales más crueles y violentos siempre participan de las revueltas). Como dije en el segundo capítulo del especial, la vida en la U.M.F. es muy difícil, demanda mucho esfuerzo, sudor y sangre, literalmente está en los suelos y su destrucción es cuestión de tiempo ¿Por qué? Por un sistema que busca imponer cosas sobre la gente, ningún gobierno debería imponer sobre las libertades de su gente, pero cuando lo intenta hacer sobre gente tan temperamental… simplemente no puede, y al no poder, el gobierno se rompe. Sobre esa ineficiencia, los federales prefieren ser ineficientes que "débiles", otra muestra de lo tóxico que es su estereotipo de "fuerza". Sobre el riesgo de ser sustituido… no es tan fácil tampoco, en serio, ningún sistema puede pisotear a los federales, ellos no se dejan pisotear o humillar, y menos ser desechados sin resistir y luchar, y lo mejor es que nadie teme a la involución, son demasiado "fuertes" como para temerle a algo, además, ellos saben que el Eón no tiene gobernó y sigue existiendo. Estoy de acuerdo en que su tóxico estereotipo sólo empeora su imagen, pero también sus vidas ¿Una hija que odia a su madre por enseñarle a ser fuerte? Su cultura no es perfecta, pero por su bien, tiene que cambiar, y va a cambiar, nada humano puede enfrentar las necesidades más básicas de los humanos. Muy pocos en el palacio de la administración de la U.M.F. sobrevivieron, con suerte los conserjes, pero los federales actúan sin perdonar ni arrepentirse, son "fuertes". Me alegro de que te gustara el Stormball. :D Es más divertido, pero el Blernsball era más gracioso (según yo). Lynn sr cree que la asociación opera a un nivel que no necesita que sus hijas e hijo entrenen en todo momento, como si vivieran con un francotirador apuntándoles a la cabeza. Lamento decepcionarte, pero era otro grupo el que causó las revueltas, uno muy particular, jeje. :3 Sobre Rita, ciertamente cometí un error y ahora lo enmendé, aunque le daré más protagonismo en los acontecimientos siguientes, uno más equitativo con el de su esposo. Sobre Lincoln y Cristina, es muy parecido a su relación con Lisa, no comparten mucho en los temas de conversación, pero no es como si se enfrentaran en combate cada vez que se ven. Sobre la recolección de habilidades, él tuvo la mala suerte de que muchas de ellas tienen sus células heroicas en el cerebro, lo que las vuelve mucho más difíciles de replicar (y tampoco considera demasiado útil la habilidad de la chica Jordan). Eso del escudo de impacto negativo… la energía para aumentar el poder del golpe que regresa debería provenir de Lincoln o de su replicante, pero en ambos casos podría comprometerlo en sus misiones con fines educativos, podría exponer la naturaleza de Blaze-Bringer. Sobre los replicantes, los más útiles son más caros, pero un replicante arma es bastante barato (y muy seguramente el protestante robó el suyo). Sobre el nombre del replicante de Lincoln… aún lo mantiene en secreto. xD Se lo rebelará a Stella muy pronto. Sobre Lexx, nop, Los clones menores y Haiku aparecerán en este arco venidero. Nuevamente te felicito por adivinar que se trataba de esa bibliotecaria, me encantó la serie Hilda (y durante un tiempo pensé en hacer más cameos, y creo que lo haré). xD Realmente… también quería que ganara alguien que pidiera que fuera con Stella, así podría dar a conocer mucho más de la U.M.F. además de los trasfondos de Stella, Sameer y Casey, sólo espero no haber decepcionado con mi primer romance real (todos los anteriores se me hacían más fáciles por las intenciones asesinas del dios oscuro xD). Tabby aprecia mucho a Lincoln, han hablado por dos meses y realmente se llevan bien, pero cometió el error de ignorar a Lincoln y mantener su distancia, le dejó a Stella el camino para sacarla del juego y la federal lo aprovechó, de tonta no tiene ni un pelo. xD Y sí, Lincoln la ha tenido difícil al ser más famoso que nunca (¿Te parece que será divertido ver cómo alguien temperamental como Stella se tope con los paparazzi?). Tu predicción sobre la imagen que se hizo Stella se hizo realidad en Cristina, y pronto en la prensa. La verdad es que… bueno, ya leíste el motivo de los tres reclutas. xD Sobre los esfuerzos de Lincoln por llevarse bien con Lisa, la verdad es que ninguno, él la trata con respeto y la apoya en lo que puede, como hacen los hermanos, el no estar de acuerdo en todo no los convierte en enemigos (como suele pasar según el fandom, me cuesta pensar que Lynn, aún con lo inmadura que es, se llegue a enojar con Lincoln por ganarle en algún deporte). Le fue… bueno, tú ya lo viste. xD Hasta la próxima, mi amigo, sigue preguntando. :D**

 **Anónimo: Lo lamento amigo, no es Yodo, tampoco vi Boruto, es la bibliotecaria de la serie Hilda, es muy buena. C:**

 **Anónimo: ¿Querías nuevo capítulo? ¡TOMA TRES! MUAJAJAJAJA**

 **Anónimo: ¿"EL" Nuevo capítulo? ¡JA! De que los verán, los verán, aunque viven en otra ciudad del Dominio. Sobre la novia de Albert, creo que no, por que él trabaja muy diligentemente como héroe, pero sí intervendrá la valiente comandante Davis. Ahora, respondiendo a tus dudas, comenzando por la de la liberación de Carol: ella tenía a miles de nanobots en su cerebro doblegando su voluntad a las órdenes del Dios Oscuro, pero cuando Luke la golpeó con una bomba mental, dañando enormemente su cerebro, estos nanobots debieron redefinir su objetivo y centrarse en mantener la integridad de su mente, perdiendo así la capacidad de controlar a la temible Death-Point, regresándole su propia voluntad. Sobre su posible aparición en este Spin Off, lo lamento, pero no, los Heraldos la asesinaron, y su cadáver carbonizado fue recuperado de la fosa de sacrificios y puesto dentro de su estatua en el altar del Dios Oscuro, por lo que esa Carol no tendrá cameos en esta historia, sobre el parecido entre ambas Carol, no habrá, esta Carol es muy diferente, la otra era una masa de venganza tan insensible como el propio Dios Oscuro, esta es determinada, pero tiene sentimientos.**

 **Sin más que escribir, espero disfrutaran este especial pese a la demora, y nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	26. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 1)**

 **Todos los Caminos Llevan a Puerto Bennet**

Nombre: Lynn (Reniega de su apellido, actualmente opera bajo el nombre de Nyl N. Thead)

Edad: 43 años.

Afiliación: Dominio Heroico

Rango: Profesor de todos los cursos de matemáticas aplicadas en la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico, agente de manipulación legal y política.

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para tomar el control completo de alguien a quien le haya roto algún hueso (la fuerza del control y la duración de este varían mucho dependiendo de la fuerza de la persona y de su nival de conciencia actual, para él es casi un juego controlar a alguien ebrio), y fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Un hábil luchador y talentoso espía especializado en manipulación completa de personas influyentes. Sobreviviente de la carnicería que dio origen al mundo sagrario de Masacres (nombre en honor al suceso que marcó su origen) y decidido a ayudar a construir una sociedad que desafiara el ideal de los poderosos por el que él y sus hermanos debieron sufrir desde que nacieron.

Personalidad (fuera de su tiempo laboral): Un hombre muy entusiasta y alegre que no es muy apegado a los protocolos. Cree firmemente en el Dominio Heroico, usó su poder para conceder a Royal Tech permisos especiales de operación y producción para tener a su disposición miles de máquinas que serían empleadas cuando el Dominio se alzara, también usó su poder para manipular a los políticos de los estados que no estaban siendo consumidos en la purga del año cero, y lograr concesiones extraordinarias de expropiación de territorios, asegurando la legitimidad del Dominio.

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, seis sobrinas y un hijo.

Gustos: Las matemáticas aplicadas (adora cuando sus alumnos dejan de ver esa asignatura como algo mágico o abstracto y se dan cuenta de que estas son parte importante de la realidad misma), sus hermanos, su hermana, sus siete sobrinas y su hijo.

Disgustos: Su pasado como cómplice de los más grandes genocidas del universo, su pasado como sirviente de Mutilador, el recuerdo de su difunto hermano Likan. No es un hombre que se atormente por pequeñeces.

* * *

 **Puerto Bennet, Dominio Heroico.**

 **01:30 a.m. Sábado (Día siguiente al baile Sadie Hawking)**

Puerto Bennet, un muy importante punto comercial para cuatro de las cinco facciones que comparten Norte América, ubicado en el lago superior que cubre gran parte de la frontera norte del Dominio, permite tanto el comercio de todo tipo de mercancías entre la U.M.F, el Dominio y la teocracia Pharos.

Se le dice la ciudad incansable por que en cada celebración importante para cada una de las tres naciones implicadas, la ciudad se llena de vida y actividad económica, teniendo que saturar la red de trenes de Royal Train casi dos veces al mes, por no decir las flotas comerciantes de la U.M.F. y las naves mercantes de la nación Pharos.

Naturalmente con el día del valor (una fecha muy importante para la nación Pharos), tan cerca, todos los comerciantes de las naciones se estaban preparando para el enorme movimiento que se dará en Puerto Bennet, causando que la administración de la ciudad se viera inundada en procedimientos para ferias interiores, permisos de importación, y todo tipo de solicitudes para eventos de entretenimiento (como espectáculos y pirotecnia).

Sin duda los días festivos de todas las naciones enriquecen a la ciudad, después de todo, es un evento de proporciones colosales. Lo que pocos saben, sin embargo, es que para esas fechas se realiza una subasta en el inframundo gobernado por la temida asociación, en la que todo tipo de reliquias de las naciones, lo que incluye el tráfico de humanos, de células heroicas, y cuanta basura quieran las mentes más enfermas que estén dispuestas a pagar sumas de dinero insanas, eran vendidas, siendo el más lucrativo y cruel evento que la asociación permite: La Subasta de las Cadenas.

– Nada como los engranes girando. – Un hombre de terno en un restaurante de Puerto Bennet susurró mirando el techo del lugar.

– Su cuenta, señor Auran. – Llamó una camarera entregando un documento con la cuenta por la cena.

– Considere el cambio como propina, señorita. – El elegante cliente del restaurante pagó en efectivo, tomó su abrigo y se retiró del lugar, tenía mucho que pensar de los recientes acontecimientos.

Tras su incesante espionaje de la célebre Rhianne Burke, el habilidoso espía supo que la dama de Vardona, también es una señora del crimen, y muy influyente en la asociación. Pero también es la líder del grupo de eternos llamado La guardia Real, que busca acabar con la asociación.

El hombre sabía que si la guardia Real realmente buscaba acabar con la asociación, deberá capturar a todos los involucrados en la Subasta de las Cadenas después de todo para las finanzas del temido grupo de criminales, dicha subasta es vital, en especial tras el golpe en la U.M.F.

– Los suburbios de una metrópolis… El lugar idóneo para forjar una llave. – El hombre comentó al llegar a los suburbios de la ciudad.

Como todas las ciudades de la cadena heráldica del Dominio, el puerto Bennet lucía hermoso en todos sus aspectos, no parecía ni mínimamente rural aunque estuvieran a algunos metros de las zonas de cultivo que rodeaban a las ciudades.

– Joven Lincoln Loud… realmente no quería involucrarlo en esta forja… pero usted debe saber mejor que yo que los planes no siempre se cumplen como quisiéramos. – Auran lamentó. – Pude haber aceptado una coincidencia, pero no esto.

Ya había deducido que Lincoln tenía que ver con el monstruo que aumentaba las cualidades humanas, estaba relacionado Rhianne Burke, quien secretamente era la señora del crimen que encargó el robo del tren en el que Lincoln iba, sólo era eso, una coincidencia, él sólo tenía un curso en Vourer que estaba planeado desde hace meses…

– Pero ahora… – Si consideramos que tuvo que ver con una chica que entregó a la asociación un replicante tan magnífico como ese… se podría considerar un nivel de accidentes al borde de lo ridículo… aunque no sería el primero, Walter Summerford fue alcanzado por 4 rayos en toda su vida, y posteriormente su tumba también fue destruida por un rayo.

Podría ser mínimamente aceptable, pero esa esperanza desapareció tras analizar a nivel molecular ese asombroso replicante, su diseño era burdo y su estructura parecía muy simple, muy parecido a los replicantes que se fabrican en la U.M.F. pero este tenía unas moléculas demasiado inusuales que resonaron en la piel de Khan cuando lo tocó.

– Lo lamento muchacho. ¿Coronel Arnolds? – El hombre llamó a su cómplice en la U.M.F.

En su incesante espionaje a Rhianne descubrió que se trataba de una señora del Crimen, y con el fin de manipularla para tenderle una trampa (y usando su ventaja tecnológica), también se unió a la asociación y ahora cumple como un señor del crimen muy vinculado a la rama de la asociación operando en la U.M.F. – Buen trabajo con la reestructuración de los servicios sociales de Baluarte.

– Se lo debo a sus recursos, lord Khan. – El corrupto coronel respondió sonriente.

Si bien los más fuertes (los coroneles) en virtud de la indisponibilidad de la administración presidencial, tienen el deber de proteger los servicios sociales vitales para las ciudades (como las empresas generadoras de energía y las purificadoras de agua), pero con sus pocos recursos, no tenían mucho a su favor con la crisis que afectaba a las grandes metrópolis. El coronel Arnolds por su parte no estaba mejor, la asociación no le había brindado recursos suficientes como para poder hacer algo significativo, pero de un momento a otro, recibió una cantidad de recursos demasiado grane proveniente de un nuevo señor del crimen, Auran R. Khan, gracias a quien Arnolds pudo masificar los nuevos replicantes de armaduras para crear su propia guardia de élite con el fin de reclamar informalmente la arrasada ciudad de Baluarte como suya. – Pronto podremos lanzar el ataque final contra Antioquía, y con el apoyo del pueblo la U.M.F. Toda la federación será nuestra.

Ciertamente la rama de la administración de Allen en la ciudad Baluarte fue destruida, pero en Antioquía había muchas más fuerzas de defensa antes del ataque, y estas siguen resistiendo pues muchos de los insurgentes se han unido a ellos a cambio de dinero.

– La reportera Lockwell está viajando a Antioquía, más le vale protegerla, Arnolds. – El señor del crimen ordenó en un tono sádicamente amenazante.

– E-Es gracioso que el Dominio nos haya ayudado tanto. – Arnolds respondió sonriendo, había logrado disimular muy bien su miedo a Auran. – El reportaje de Lockwell nos dio el apoyo mediático que necesitábamos para poner al mundo de nuestro lado, cuando tomemos una televisora de Antioquía ella romperá la resistencia de la administración.

– ¿Y los prototipos? – Auran preguntó.

– E-En camino al punto de encuentro, señor. – Arnolds respondió indicando las posiciones actuales de los transportes con los prototipos de los sistemas más avanzados que "misteriosamente" se perdieron durante las revueltas posteriores a la primera en la que el presidente Allen fue ejecutado. – Mis agentes cumplieron con sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

– Es bueno que su juicio no se nuble, coronel Arnolds. – Auran alagó al coronel, cosa que lo extrañó. – Pero ya debió haber intuido que el propósito de mi llamada es otro. ¿Usted escuchó el éxito "The Hero" que el grupo "Heroes after the Battle" cantó en el evento de año nuevo del Dominio? – El señor del crimen preguntó desconcertando aún más a Arnolds.

– S-Si… esas damas me desconcertaron. – Respondió el coronel con honestidad realmente le había gustado esa canción.

– Bien, le enviaré el contacto de esa banda, las quiero en un concierto en los navíos turísticos federales en Puerto Bennet el día del Valor… pero una de ellas tiene una familia numerosa, asegúrese de que todos ellos asistan.

– Como diga, señor Khan. – Arnolds respondió con una reverencia para luego cortar la comunicación.

– … – El señor del crimen no pudo decir otra palabra al estar temblando mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una malévola sonrisa que derramaba la furia más pura y sádica.

* * *

 **Miércoles en la tarde, casi tres semanas después del Baile Sadie Hawking.**

 **Casa Loud, Royal Woods, Domino Heroico.**

Nadie creería que se trataba del mismo lugar que fue seis meses atrás, si bien seguía tan ordenada y elegante por fuera, el ruido se escuchaba por todo el vecindario, aún sin Lori y Leni, quienes habían salido con sus amigas al centro.

– ¡A un lado! – La albina gritó empujando a Alistair al doblar junto con su personaje en una curva.

– ¿¡Crees que puedes conmigo!? – Alistair le respondió devolviéndole el impacto, pero en el juego activó un objeto de invulnerabilidad, sacando a Linka fuera de la pista.

– ¡El que pestañea pierde! – Clyde gritó entusiasta chocando al personaje de Alistair, pero el suyo era más pesado y como ambos estaban usando el objeto de invulnerabilidad, Alistair fue arrojado fuera de la pista. – ¿Qué?

– Entonces perdiste. – Paige añadió habiendo desconectado el control de Clyde.

– ¡Oye!

Haiku los miraba en silencio, no le gustaban los videojuegos, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, Linka había pegado el control del juego a sus manos.

Costaba creer que un grupo con personalidades tan dispares podría llevarse bien, pero Linka… era demasiado… Linka.

– ¡Ah! – Un chillido digno de una sordera temporal recorrió la casa Loud.

– Desean en nombre del doctor Levi ¡Cerrar la boca! – Lisa gritó desde el segundo piso, desde que podían invitar a sus amigos con más frecuencia, los gritos se habían hecho un hábito en ese hogar, y Lana se había vuelto parte de ellos, por lo que sin apoyo mecánico con experiencia, siendo aplastantemente superada por el doctor Levi en las áreas de informática y robótica, y por Lincoln en biología, Lisa decidió centrarse en la química, con muy explosivos resultados.

– ¿Estás haciendo otra bomba? – Linka preguntó sin mirarla.

– Sé que explotan, pero no son bomb… ¡Ah! – Una explosión hizo a la pequeña caer al sofá justo al lado de Linka.

– ¿Quieres jugar? – Linka preguntó ofreciéndole uno de los controles, el cual Lisa recibió resignada, ya limpiaría su cuarto después.

En el jardín trasero, Lynn, Margo, Lincoln, Stella, Polly, Tara y Francisco estaban teniendo una práctica de Stormball, nadie jamás sabrá cómo Stella logró convencer a su novio para unirse al equipo de Stormball, pero nadie cuestionaría de eso, Lincoln es un gran jugador además de que gracias a él, podían practicar mucho más.

Cuando la tempestad se marcó como cargada, al ser una juego de práctica sin equipamiento oficial, muchas de las tormentas no se liberaban, pero Lincoln las imitaba con su replicante.

– ¡Ah!

Varios de los jugadores debieron resistir como pudieran, al no tener columnas que sirvieran de escudo, deberían poder enfrentar la onda expansiva.

– ¡Te estoy tomando el ritmo! – Lynn declaró desafiante pateando la tempestad con todas sus fuerzas. Era asombroso que hubiera resistido una onda expansiva del replicante de Lincoln, pero no fue gratis. Debido a lo aturdida que se encontraba, pateó el balón en cualquier dirección.

Lo siguiente que todos escucharon fue el crujido de varias tablas rompiéndose.

– ¡Lynn! – Luna gritó desde el Garaje, cuya pared fue destruida por la tempestad. – ¿¡Tienes que estar jugando precisamente hoy!?

– ¡Si! – Tabby añadió furiosa sujetando un tambor destruido de su batería.

– Quizá a así suenen mejor. – Lynn se burló saltando la cerca para huir de la casa a toda velocidad.

Luna la siguió a toda velocidad, no la dejarían escapar.

– Típico… – Dijeron Margo y Francisco al unísono, ninguno es capaz de recordar la cantidad de veces que la castaña a huido tras romper algo.

– ¿Medio tiempo? – Stella preguntó sacando varios sándwiches de su mochila, durante la última semana han practicado mucho, y ya conocía los gustos de todos sus compañeros. – ¿No se unen los músicos?

Sam, y Tabby se unieron a esa improvisada comida, no sería la primera vez que compartían con los demás invitados de alguno de los Loud en su hogar. Todos se dirigieron al corredor trasero de la casa Loud y se sentaron en las sillas, era agradable comer viendo la tranquilidad del jardín que no parecía arruinarse pese a la brusquedad del deporte que practicaban y a la gran cantidad de gente caminando en él todos los días, Lincoln es quien usaba su poder para mantenerlo así, era su forma de mantener vivo el jardín que Leni, con tanta amabilidad cuidaba antes de descuidarlo para salir con sus amigas al centro comercial.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lana! – Lola gritó desde su habitación en el segundo piso, al parecer algo la estaba fastidiando… y no podía solucionarlo con su espada sin filo de prácticas.

– ¿No es lindo Walt? – Lana preguntó mientras la veloz ave rodeaba a Lola, burlando su defensa y picoteándole el cuello.

– ¡Lana! – Lola gritó con fuerza deshaciéndose de su espada, si no podía evitar al canario, atacaría a su dueña.

– Penoso… – Lincoln pensó con nostalgia al sentir las esencias de las gemelas rubias de la casa Loud, aunque se hubiera acostumbrado al ruido de la casa Loud, no dejaba de extrañar el silencio.

– ¿Crema de maní y chucrut? – Stella preguntó en un tono amable ofreciéndole un sándwich a Lincoln.

– Gracias. – Lincoln recibió el sándwich.

– Te noto aburrido… ¿Te cansaste de practicar Stormball? – Stella preguntó sentándose junto a Lincoln.

Aunque ambos se quisieran mucho, lo cierto es que seguían sin mostrarse demasiado cariñosos con los demás presentes.

– No es eso, sólo dormí mal. – El albino respondió dándole una gran y poco discreta mordida a su sándwich.  
Cuando Stella le ofreció ese extraño ingrediente llamado chucrut, aparentemente muy popular en la U.M.F. él lo comió con escepticismo, pero resultó ser demasiado bueno… pero Stella se seguía negando enseñarle la receta para prepararlo.

– ¿De nuevo el pájaro? – Stella dijo con gracias.

– Seh. – Lincoln respondió mirando a la ventana de la habitación de Lola y Lana.

– ¿Y si le pides a tus padres que le compren a Lana algo que se coma al ave, y que sea más silencioso… como un reptil?

– Eso… de hecho es una excelente idea. – Lincoln dijo sorprendido ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él una idea tan evidente? Ya la tendría que poner a prueba.

– Lamento el incordio. – Dijo Lynn sr abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa, topándose con todos sus invitados de turno sentados en el corredor de su hogar.

El castaño no mostró la más mínima sorpresa en su rostro, se había acostumbrado a permitir esas reuniones en su hogar, pero lo que seguía molestándole es que sus hijas dejaran de lado a sus invitados por alguno de sus conflictos.

– Pagarás los daños de la batería de Tabitha. – Lynn sr ordenó a su hija deportista dejándola, junto a Luna, en el corredor con sus invitados.

Tabby no se atrevió a decirle que la llamara Tabby, pues a todos les daba miedo el señor Loud, era demasiado estricto con lo de ordenar su casa, y aunque a todos les parecía justo, no dejaban de guardar cierta distancia de su anfitrión.

– Por cierto Luna, tienes correo. – El semicalvo añadió entregándole a Luna una carta muy formal… con la firma de una empresa federal coordinadora de eventos.

Lincoln sintió el veloz aumento de adrenalina que Luna tuvo, era demasiado obvio lo que venía.

– ¡Aaaahhhh!

Un estridente chillido recorrió la casa Loud, haciendo a todos los que se encontraban en ese hogar, taparse los oídos… tristemente no sirvió para los que se encontraban junto al origen de ese estruendo: Luna.

– ¿¡Te quieres callar!? – Linka gritó haciendo que su voz se escuchara por sobre el chillido de Luna, pero la albina no es sólo de gritar, pues usó su telekinesis para lanzarle un paño de cocina en la boca a Luna.

– Ah… si alcanzaras ese tono más a menudo, seríamos un grupo de Heavy Metal. – Sam se burló aún algo aturdida por el chillido de Luna.

– ¿Eso fue el calefón? – Luan preguntó en un tono de burla desde su ventana en el segundo piso, se notaba muy maquillada ¿Estaba practicando?

– Algo así. – Sam le respondió con tranquilidad, ya conocía a muchas de las hermanas de Luna, y los chistes de Luan le daban risa.

Todos se estaban reacomodando después del estruendo de la rockera Loud, excepto dos.

– Que buenos reflejos. – Stella apreció quitándose los protectores auditivos de un casco de minería industrial que Lincoln le había puesto cuando sintió el cambio en las emociones de Luna.

– Gracias… – El peliblanco respondió quitándose la garra de luz que formó alrededor de su cabeza, con el mismo propósito.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la buena nueva, Luna? – Tabby preguntó. Debido al chillido de Luna, ella no pudo leer todo el contenido de la carta.

– ¡Nos invitaron para tocar en un crucero turístico en el día del Valor! – Luna gritó con fuerza, dejando salir toda su emoción.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Sam no fue afectada pro el grito de Luna, en su lugar le saltó encima a la castaña Loud en un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Dame eso! – Tabby gritó arrebatándole la carta a Luna.

" **Frederick D. Karlstein.**

 **Coordinador de eventos de la gira turística del crucero "Rain Maker" en Puerto Bennet. Me complace ofrecer esta invitación a las artistas del grupo "Heroes after te Battle", para hacer de su música, parte del evento principal en la bahía de la flota turística de la Unión Meritocrática Federal.**

 **Si desean aceptar, contáctenme al correo que aparece al reverso de este documento.  
Sin otro particular, Frederick D. Karlstein."**

La carta estaba firmada y con el timbre oficial de la empresa, por no decir que la dirección de correo electrónico que indicaba pertenecía a las direcciones empresariales registradas en la lista oficial de compañías operativas en el Dominio.

– Supongo que así pagarás los vidrios rotos. – Comentó Lynn sr sabiendo que se trataba de un servicio pagado.

El castaño se encontraba en la cocina, había solicitado una salida temprana hace una semana para asegurarse de que los invitados de Lynn, Linka y Luna no destruyeran la casa Loud, y ahora estaba preparando un almuerzo para más de veinte personas, lo cual le era en extremo fácil, desde que se liberó del estrés que sentía por lo estricto que es con sus hijas, su control telequinético mejoró.

– Papá…

Naturalmente era poco creíble… ¿Acaso le había dado permiso para ir antes de que ella se lo pidiera?

– Se acerca un festivo importante, y pensé que sería bueno ir en familia a Puerto Bennet. – El castaño aseguró calmando las inquietudes de su hija, pero el ver esa expresión de felicidad en ella, no tenía precio.

– ¡A rockear hasta caer de sueño! – Luna gritó dirigiéndose al garaje para continuar con su práctica.

– Será después de almorzar. – Lynn sr dictó deteniendo la caminata de su hija.

Fue un muy ruidoso almuerzo del que Lynn sr no participó para darles algo de libertad a sus hijas e invitados, por lo que es natural que no fuera la clásica comida en absoluto silencio.

– Haen… – Lincoln llamó a su primogénita tras entrar a su habitación. – ¿Crees que deberíamos tener una fiesta con los demás primogénitos para el día del valor?

– Alioth se pondrá muy feliz. – La eterna respondió bastante intrigada por la sugerencia de Lincoln. – Pero… ¿Por qué celebrar?

Los primogénitos ya han terminado su deber en Puerto Bennet, pero por tanta gente en el puerto no podrían reubicar la base y los especímenes hasta después del día del valor.

– Por que quiero ver a mis amigos. – Una respuesta muy simple y tranquila, pero que tenía toda la veracidad del mundo.

– De acuerdo… entonces nos reuniremos en Puerto Bennet para el día del valor. – Haen dijo bastante contenta.

* * *

El viernes (previo al día del Valor) llegó muy rápido, y la familia Loud se preparaba para viajar al predeciblemente concurrido puerto Bennet.

– ¡Dense prisa niñas! – Lynn sr avisó desde el asiento del conductor de Vanzilla, él, su esposa y Lily ya estaban en la van familiar, con sus maletas hechas, pero cometieron el error de confiar en que sus hijas podrían tener todo listo para el viaje.

– Te lo advertí, querido padre. – Lisa advirtió desde el asiento trasero leyendo un libro de química.

– Es cierto. – Lincoln añadió sentado junto a su hermana castaña, compartiendo su lectura.

– Silencio. – Lynn sr ordenó resignado a bajar del auto para apresurar a sus hijas personalmente.

Lincoln y Lisa eran los únicos que habían preparado su equipaje con anterioridad y estaban listos para partir.

– Si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Por qué no usaste tu membresía premium de Royal Train para viajar a Puerto Bennet sólo? – Lisa habló bastante curiosa.

– Buena pregunta… supongo que quiero pasar otro festival en familia, fue muy divertido el año nuevo. – Lincoln respondió con tranquilidad y simpleza.

– ¿Por qué ahí conociste a Stella Teller? – Lisa preguntó mirando a su con una expresión de malicia pícara, a ella también le gustaban las bromas de carácter amoroso.

– Supongo que también… pero también necesito escudos… ya sabes, vamos directo a las fauces de mi club de fans federales, y quizá algunas del Dominio. – Lincoln le recordó causándole cierta inquietud a su hermana.

Lisa tragó saliva por esa afirmación, ciertamente las hostigadoras fans de Lincoln ya les habían causado un problema bastante grande, y el hecho de enterarse de que tenga novia no las hizo cesar en sus intentos de acercarse al famoso forja-tesoros para tomarse fotos y obtener autógrafos, entre otras cosas.

– ¡Auch! – Linka golpeó a Lincoln con fuerza entrando a Vanzilla, era razonable considerando que una federal se tomó una foto mientras la besaba en la mejilla con fuerza creyendo que era su gemelo. – Creo que… me lo merecía.

Lincoln no dejaría de reírse al recordar su pequeña venganza contra su familia por el ruido, tal fue su satisfacción por esa inocente saldada de deudas, que pasó mucho tiempo con sus fans después de eso, haciéndose muy cercano a todos los que pudiera, siendo etiquetado en un sinfín de fotos y ayudando a más de alguna persona con sus replicantes, cosa que le generó una "fanbase" sólida y numerosa.

– Te noto muy animado… ¿Ser famoso se te subió a la cabeza? – Haen preguntó a Lincoln, la eterna estaba acostada en la copa del árbol del jardín principal de la casa Loud.

– Supongo que sí… – Lincoln respondió bastante relajado y satisfecho mientras miraba su celular en el cual tenía muchas fotos guardadas, la primera era de un federal enorme que lo levantó de la cadera para hacer un burdo paso de baile típico de la U.M.F. la segunda era otra federal, era un poco más agresiva y apuntó a Lincoln con su replicante, entre gente del Dominio y federales, Lincoln se la pasaba muy bien, eran gente muy animada…

– Creí que… Stella era perfecta. – Haen preguntó sintiendo pesar en la mente de Lincoln.

– Nadie lo es. – Lincoln respondió recordando la esencia de Stella, su desprecio por los federales era notable, naturalmente eran gente de la alta sociedad que se había refugiado en el Dominio durante las revueltas violentas.

– No te hagas daño, Lincoln. – Haen advirtió sabiendo muy bien que Lincoln es de los que no sabe cuándo detenerse. – Dame un momento.

– Le hice esa promesa a mi madre… y también te la hice a ti cuando… te volviste una primogénita. – Lincoln dijo con confianza.

– Y por como eres, me sorprende que sigas con vida. – Haen respondió burlándose.

Cuando las chicas Loud abordaron Vanzilla tras haber acomodado su equipaje en los compartimientos superiores del vehículo, Haen saltó sobre este para luego instalarse ahí, no quería separarse de Lincoln en su viaje a Puerto Bennet.

– Pero ha valido la pena, Haen. – Lincoln dijo liberando toda su emoción hacia Haen, quien incluso sin una percepción de esencias, pudo compartir la felicidad que invadía al forjador de vida tras los últimos acontecimientos.  
Tras una entrevista para un canal de la U.M.F. (en un centro de eventos en el Dominio), el albino sabía que varios de sus fans se colaron en el edificio, dado que no eran muchos, estaba dispuesto a platicar y ayudar con sus replicantes, pero se llevó una esperanzadora sorpresa cuando una eterna se hizo notar entre los intrusos, esa eterna se presentó con el nombre de Galim Irnomus, una gran fanática de Lincoln desde que lo vio de igual a igual con una eterna, dejándole muy en claro que no importaban las naciones o las banderas, lo que importaban eran los ideales, y el ideal de que la gente del Dominio no es tan mala como se lo han contado, hizo a Galim pedir un permiso de visita e infiltrarse en el edificio de un noticiero, una hazaña sorprendente considerando la cantidad de guardias, pero lo más sorprendente en ella es que había aprendido a usar una vieja cámara fotográfica, la cual usó para capturar e inmortalizar el momento en que Lincoln la saludó pasando su dedo en una línea horizontal que pasaba entre sus ojos y su boca significaba "Te saludo con la esperanza de inmortalizarme en ti", un gesto muy valorado en el Eón. Naturalmente Galim correspondió el saludo y una vez se presentaron, la eterna le entregó un bolso confeccionado por una tela muy fina, sin duda un finísimo trabajo de los alfareros del Eón, estaba llena de frutas muy bien conservadas. Lincoln se avergonzó de no tener consigo ningún objeto valorado por los eternos, pero a Galim no le importó y junto a los demás intrusos del edificio pasaron un buen rato conviviendo y divirtiéndose. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de Lincoln, había gente de las tres facciones conviviendo como si fueran una familia, la tosquedad de los federales les evitaba sentir temor de los desconocidos, en su lugar los trataban como a amigos, la inocencia de Galim le impedía dudar de la gente a su alrededor, por lo que hablaba con tranquilidad con la gente del Dominio y con los federales, era muy bonito ver que las barreras culturales se estuvieran desmoronando.

Era extraño que una eterna estuviera en Royal Woods, pero al parecer había obtenido un permiso oficial de estadía, y no era la única eterna en la cadena heráldica.

Tras leer los reportes de la actividad de Vourer en Vardona, Lincoln supo que los eternos se estaban mostrando mucho más abiertos a platicar con la gente del Dominio (pero seguían rechazando el uso de su tecnología), y pese a que la gente menos abierta de pensamiento se sigue mostrando arisca hacia los eternos, las relaciones en Vardona han mejorado mucho, todo gracias a una figura pública que dejó un mensaje que ahora mucha gente del Eón y del Dominio respetaban: "Los prejuicios son inaceptables".

– ¡Como que siempre quise ver puerto Bennet! – Leni dijo desbordando de felicidad inocente por el éxito de su rockera hermana. – Linky nunca nos cuenta de sus viajes.

La modista Loud se sentó en la segunda fila, junto a Lori, Lola, Lucy y Linka

– Si. – Lynn añadió apartando a Lisa, sentándose entre la pequeña científica y Lincoln. – Este ñoño es demasiado aburrido.

– Ja-ja. – Lincoln se reía con sarcasmo tentado a usar su control de esencias para hacer que Lynn vomitara… pero sería demasiado irónico, después de todo una de sus primeras obras fue evitar que Lori tuviese nauseas en los viajes.

– Con permiso. – Sam dijo entrando a la van de última. No estaba acostumbrada a viajar así, por lo que acabó chocando con varias de las chicas Loud antes de llegar a la última fila de asientos, donde se sentó junto a Luna, ahí también iban Lola y Lana.

– De todos los lugares… Ah. – Lincoln pensó resignado cuando Tabby se sentó junto a él… y su resignación aumentó al recordar que sería un viaje de seis horas… ocho si se considera el tráfico… Tendrían que dormir en Vanzilla… – Debí irme en el tren… ¿Lo planeaste? – El albino añadió en sus pensamientos al ver la maliciosa mirada que Luna le dedicó desde atrás, mirada que compartía con Sam. La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue una mueca de enojo por parte de Lincoln, él no estaba particularmente contento con los intentos de su hermana para forzarlo a convivir con Tabby. Aún saliendo con Stella, él nunca dejó de ser respetuoso con Tabby y siguió hablándole por un par de días, pero Tabby se sentía incómoda hablando con él, y comenzó a mantener las distancias… ¿Hasta ahora?

– H-Hola Lincoln. – Tabby saludó aparentando tranquilidad, pero su esencia prácticamente gritaba lo incómoda que se sentía.

– ¿Qué tal, Tabby? – Lincoln respondió a su saludo con su usual cortesía y disposición a ser amable. – Felicidades por su concierto.

– Gracias… – La rockera respondió amablemente, aunque algo incómoda. Cuando le enviaron un correo electrónico a ese tal Frederick, este les dijo que les reservaría una habitación en un hotel cercano a la bahía, en otras palabras, ese tipo sabía de la numerosa familia Loud… Tabby no podía evitar pensar que ese sujeto las invitó como excusa para tener a Lincoln en uno de sus cruceros. – Han sido dos días difíciles…

– Me imagino… muchas prácticas para esto. – Lincoln comentó en su usual tono de amabilidad, aunque Tabby se sintiera incómoda cerca de él, ella seguía siendo la persona con quién más ha platicado desde que entró en la academia.

– Si… – Tabby se detuvo y se acercó al oído de Lincoln. – Luna sí que puede ser un ogro… Lo siento. – Se detuvo avergonzada, se había acercado a Lincoln con toda confianza, pero por inercia, y al notarlo…

– Te doy toda la razón. – El albino le respondió con una sonrisa, le hizo bastante feliz que Tabby se saltara el protocolo de espacio personal al hablar con él, así ha sido prácticamente desde que empezaron el año escolar. – Pero su música es excelente.

– … – Tabby se notaba intrigada. Ella había mantenido distancia de Lincoln para no incomodarlo, después de todo estaba saliendo con Stella, pero en ningún momento Lincoln se mostró diferente con ella, es exactamente el mismo chico con el que ha estado hablando durante dos meses… su amigo Link. – Gracias… Aunque pensé que eras más de música clásica… y aburrida, ya sabes… como tú. – Tabby dijo en un tono mucho más natural, golpeando el brazo de Lincoln.

– Lo soy… – Lincoln respondió lanzándole un leve choque energético con su replicante, despeinándola. – Pero no significa que no aprecie otros estilos. – Añadió fingiendo tocar una guitarra.

– Je… no tienes dedos para jugar videojuegos y mucho menos para tocar la guitarra. – Tabby se burló sacando su celular. – Mira…

El resto del viaje, ambos se la pasaron viendo videos e imágenes graciosas, pero también platicando como habían hecho casi todos los días de clases, llevando un viaje muy agradable y divertido… pero también ruidoso.

Después de cuatro horas de conducir, Lynn sr cambió de lugar con su esposa, no se detendrían hasta llegar a su destino, y tampoco es que les resultara difícil, ambos han entrenado muy duro su resistencia física y mental a manos de sus respectivos padres.

Cuando se hizo de noche, el ánimo en la van comenzó a decaer.

– Llegó la hora… que descansen. – Lincoln dijo quedándose dormido tras seis horas de viaje.

– Mi hermano… nunca dejas de cumplir horarios… demasiado estrictamente para mi gusto. – Lisa apreció sabiendo muy bien que Lincoln se quedaba dormido todos los días a las diez de la noche puntualmente, pero le impresionó que durmiera sentado en posición erguida, inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados.

– No lo despiertes. – Lynn sr indicó cuando la castaña planeaba mover el brazo de su hermano, incrédula de que se hubiera dormido en esa posición tan incómoda.

– Lynn… – Rita llamó a su esposo, ella sabía que en caso de que Lincoln callera dormido sobre Tabby, tendría que usar su poder para evitar situaciones inapropiadas.

– Yo no fui, cielo. – El castaño respondió.

Desde los ocho años, Lincoln jamás ha ido a la cama de sus padres por algún mal sueño, y dado que ellos no entran a su habitación por respeto a su privacidad, nadie en la casa Loud sabe cómo Lincoln duerme… pero aparentemente duerme inmóvil, cosa rara, pero esperable de él.

– ¿Y si lo maquillamos mientras duerme? Segura a sus fans les encantará. – Lola sugirió en una sonrisa maliciosa, no es que estuviera enojada con Lincoln, pero no le gustó que dejara de permitirle entrar a su habitación.

– Sobre los cadáveres de mil demonios. – Lucy interrumpió sujetando el brazo con el que Lola sujetaba su caja de maquillaje.

– Mejor descansen, necesitaremos energía para recorrer Puerto Bennet. – Lori sugirió. La mayor de las hermanas Loud estaba muy emocionada por su ver ese increíble evento que anteriormente sólo ha visto en las noticias, y también por que Bobby le dijo que la iría a ver el Domingo.

– Cielo… ¿Crees que es correcto dejar a Lincoln ir a esas entrevistas y eventos? – Rita preguntó una vez se cercioró de que sus hijas estaban dormidas. – Digo… todos saben que es gracias a él que los eternos se estén integrando mejor en Vardona y todo pero…

– Te entiendo. – El castaño respondió con comprensión a su esposa, si bien Lincoln había hecho mucho tanto por las relaciones del Dominio y del Eón como por evitar que el conflicto con los anti-habilidades pase a mayores, para un padre es preocupante. – Se está convirtiendo en alguien de mucha influencia…

– ¿Crees que eso podría ser un peligro? – Lynn sr preguntó casi con una sonrisa.

– No… Para eso existen los héroes… – La rubia respondió con confianza, aunque Lincoln no fuera su hijo, ambos darían todo para protegerlo como héroes profesionales que son. – Es que… ¿Qué pasaría si… sus palabras causaran algún conflicto?

– … – Lynn sr podría haber dudado sobre sus métodos, pero estaba consciente de que sus hijas e hijo eran personas de bien. – Si eso pasara… apostaría mi vida a que no buscaban eso. – El castaño juró con confianza.

Rita se volteó a ver a Lincoln, seguía dormido con sus brazos cruzados…

– Sé que él… jamás haría algo malo, pero… ¿Y si nosotros nos equivocamos? – La rubia volvió a preguntar. – Lincoln… nos mostró algo que no conocíamos del Eón, su exnovia… esa chica Haen…

– Rita. – Lynn sr interrumpió en un tono serio y sereno. – La convivencia cultural entre la gente del Eón y del Dominio empezó a crecer hace pocas semanas… gracias a nuestro hijo…

– Pero él no lo hizo gracias a nosotros. – Rita comentó dejando una gran duda en su pareja, aunque ellos amaban a sus hijos, hasta conocer a Haen no se dieron cuenta de que su crianza fue racista y discriminadora… es muy difícil darse cuenta de los errores propios. – Lynn… Lincoln podría haberse establecido como profesional hace meses… y ahora está aportando mucho al país…

– ¿Te asusta que no nos necesite más?

– … – Rita se quedó sin palabras, era una realidad que ella no quería aceptar.

Lynn sr sabía que su mujer era demasiado apegada a sus hijas, por lo que sería demasiado difícil animarla y consolarla una vez Lori dejara la casa Loud.

Por el programa educativo del Dominio, una vez se termina la educación académica (a los veinte y dos años aproximadamente), los graduados deben estar listos para el mundo laboral y ya son aptos para vivir solos, por lo que la custodia legal deja de obligar a los titulares de su custodia legal a darles los derechos fundamentales que el Dominio estableció: techo, cariño, comida, agua (la medicina y la educación son servicios entregados gratuitamente), sólo era cuestión de tres años para que Lori pudiera marcharse de la casa Loud, y con lo apegada que Rita es a sus hijas, sería un gran golpe, pero darse cuenta de que Lincoln tenía a su alcance los medios para irse de la casa e iniciar como un profesional con el éxito a sus pies… fue demasiado para Rita.

– Lincoln es un chico demasiado bueno… No fue nuestra intención, y no nos dimos cuenta, pero creció en una casa racista… y aún así rompió la brecha que nos separaba del Eón… un hecho histórico que lo hará aparecer en los libros de historia… – Rita se notaba realmente orgullosa al hablar de los triunfos de Lincoln, pero el orgullo en sus ojos se tornó en tristeza. – Cielo ¿Crees que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para nuestro hijo?

– Rita… – Lynn sr se quedó sin palabras ante esa pregunta. – Lincoln es increíble, pero sus logros y los de nuestras hijas siempre serán de ellos, nuestros logros son otros, que ellas sean capaces de lograr sus metas, ese es nuestro logro, Rita. Lincoln ve a los eternos como a sus compatriotas, y nosotros le enseñamos como tratar a sus gente, con respeto, con comprensión y con disposición.

– Cielo… – Rita se sentía avergonzada, pero no podía negar de las palabras de su amado esposo, él era un gran sujeto y un buen padre, y más ahora que finalmente se alejó del yugo de su padre. – Gracias…

* * *

Debido a los problemas de tránsito por la saturación vial, la llegada de la familia Loud y sus acompañantes a Puerto Bennet se retrasó mucho más de lo esperado, resultando en su arribo al edificio departamental a las dos de la mañana.

– ¿Reserva a nombre de Lynn Loud? – Lynn sr habló al recepcionista, para su fortuna el servicio de hospedaje era a toda hora.

– ¿Sus documentos comprobantes? – El encargado solicitó, y el castaño le entregó el documento impreso de la reserva.

– Todo parece en orden… sus departamentos 7-6 y 7-7. – El encargado indicó entregándoles las llaves de dichos departamentos.

Se podría decir que la familia Loud fue muy bien recibidos en el edificio departamental que se les reservó, dejándoles las llaves de dos departamentos (ya que se trataba de diez y seis personas).

Con desánimo, las pasajeras y el pasajero se dirigieron a los departamentos, separándose en Rita, Lynn sr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily en el primero, y Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Linka, Sam y Tabby se quedaron en el segundo, debido al cansancio sólo sacaron sus equipamientos para dormir, ordenarían lo que faltara el sábado de madrugada y recorrerían la ciudad y disfrutarían su estadía el resto del día, dado que el Domingo se celebrará el día del valor.

* * *

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos tomamos unas vacaciones? – Liberty preguntó muy contenta siendo la primera en bajar de un pequeño yate en una bahía privada de Puerto Bennet, estaba usando un sombrero de paja y una camisa con flores sobre su traje de baño naranja.

– Ni idea, pero se siente bien, hermanita. – Lynn le respondió dejando su celular en su bolsillo, él también estaba usando ropa veraniega.

Lane acompañaba a sus dos hermanos directamente menores, él estaba en Royal Woods con ellos cuando les llegó la invitación a pasar el día del valor en familia. Él y Lynn tuvieron la suerte de que sus esposas querían pasar esa fiestas con sus respectivas familias, así que no

– ¿Así que Loki no pudo venir? – Preguntó un hombre rubio muy bien parecido que estaba esperándolos en la playa,

– No, lo siento Lexx. – Liberty se disculpó saludando a su hermano menor de un abrazo.

– Ya me lo esperaba… – El rubio respondió algo desanimado, aún con el paso de los años, Lexx jamás dejó de admirar a Loki, él fue quien decidió desafiar todo lo que su padre les obligó a aprender, creando una nación de paz y cuna de un futuro con esperanza para todos, permitiéndole a todos sus hermanos cumplir sus sueños… pero sacrificándose en el proceso, como director en jefe de una nación completa, además de ser quien controla al 70 por ciento de las empresas productoras de todo el país, realmente no tenía mucho tiempo fuera de sus deberes, siendo el único con la autoridad fraternal para interrumpirlo, Levi. – Bueno, pasen, los demás los están esperando, trío de impuntuales.

– Nuestro hermano mayor está muy ocupado con las gestiones correspondientes con la actualmente fracturada U.M.F. – Levi aclaró saliendo de la mansión, usando una bata blanca que lucía café por las manchas de polvo, además de estar llena de manchas de todo tipo de colores. Junto a Levi caminaba Lars, con una ropa deportiva negra con franjas rojas y boteando un balón de basquetbol, un deporte olvidado de la historia, pero que él disfrutaba mucho.

– Hola Lars y rata de laboratorio. – Lynn saludó ligeramente a sus hermanos.

– Mate-ñoño. – Levi y Lars respondieron al unísono a la burla de su hermano correspondiendo a su saludo.

– ¿Qué tal chicos? – Liberty preguntó también ligeramente, no es que no fuera cercana a ellos, pero no podía saltar sobre ellos en un abrazo (aunque literalmente lo hubiera hecho durante años).

– Ya sacaremos a Loki de su oficina. – Lane comentó golpeando el hombro de Lexx, el castaño fue el tercero en bajar del yate, había vomitado todo el viaje y ahora parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero aún así sonreía enseñando sus prominentes dientes. – Legal y literalmente no puede vivir en su oficina para siempre.

– Quizá el ilustre director Loki Lahtel se olvidó de la prole como nosotros. – El rubio añadió en burla, aunque fue un comentario de mal gusto.

Con ese mal sabor de boca, todos se dirigieron adentro, donde Loni, Leif y Leon los esperaban.

– ¿Y cómo están Axel y Alexei? – Lexx preguntó a Liberty, se trataba de su pareja y su hijo.

A los ojos del Dominio ellos son muy buenos amigos, y por eso todos (incluido el director Loki) estuvieron presentes en el hospital cuando su muy buena amiga/hermana dio a luz. Fue un hermoso momento, pero quien más feliz estuvo fue Alexei, feliz pareja de Liberty. Para todos los clones Loud fue extraño saber que su sobrino se llamaría Axel, siendo el primero que no tendría un nombre que comenzara con L, pero Alexei fue insistente con Liberty y logró que su amada accediera a darle ese nombre.

– Alexei sigue ocupado con su trabajo, pero pidió sus vacaciones para este fin de semana y nos veremos mañana. – Liberty respondió con tranquilidad, valoraba mucho que su amado fuera tan esforzado por ella y su hijo.

– ¿Sigue igual de obstinado? – El rubio preguntó bastante divertido recordando la última vez que desafió a ese tipo a un encuentro de vencidas, destrozaron la mesa y agrietaron el piso, siendo Alexei quien lo derrotó.

– Así combina con su novia. – Un hombre rubio comentó saliendo de una de las paredes para saludar a Liberty.

– ¡Leif! – La albina gritó contentísima saltando hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, aun siendo un adulto de contextura gruesa y barba imponente, le parecía el mismo llorón al que le cambió el pañal más veces de las que quisiera recordar. – ¡Tanto tiempo!

– Mucho tiempo, pelmaza. – La respuesta de Leif fue acompañada por un cálido abrazo en el que levantó a la albina y la hizo girar en el aire.

Loni y Leon se unieron a la reunión en el pasillo, y luego se dirigieron a la sala de estar principal de la mansión de retiro que construyeron con Loki con sus propias manos (y poderes), otro símbolo de desprecio a la crianza de su padre.

* * *

– … – Haen veía muy atenta a Lincoln, quien estaba en un saco de dormir en el sillón del departamento. – ¿Sigues preocupado por Rhianne?

Lincoln la miró antes de responderle, aún en la oscuridad, él la podía ver perfectamente gracias a su poderosa esencia primogénita, la eterna estaba acostada en otro saco de dormir en el piso cerca de él, al albino no le gustaba estar en condiciones diferentes, por lo que se dejó caer del sofá, quedando en el piso junto a Haen.

– Hace dos horas llegó a la ciudad. – Lincoln habló esforzándose de sobremanera en captar la esencia de la dama de Vardona en todo Puerto Bennet, cosa que logró. – Temo por ella…

– Su habilidad es… demasiado poderosa, ella podrá arreglárselas. – Haen habló optimista, pero Lincoln no estaba tan seguro de ello, algo en su instinto le decía que la dama de Vardona estaba en un peligro de proporciones… inconcebibles.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina un episodio un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero alargarlo más sería relleno, después de todo, Lincoln, los primogénitos, los clones Loud, Rhianne, ya han llegado a Puerto Bennet.**

 **Aclaro que desde ahora me comenzaré a referir al extraño que ha rastreado a Rhianne como el señor del crimen Auran R. Khan.**

 **Hice aparecer a los clones menores que Liberty, pero nadie sabe qué función cumplen en el Dominio, muajajaja. xD**

 **¿Qué espera a nuestro joven forjador de la vida durante su estadía en el gran Puerto Bennet? ¿Qué se imaginan que será de la teocracia Pharos, su cultura y su gente? ¿Qué papel desempeñarán los clones Loud en esta trama? ¿Lincoln se encontrará con algún compañero inesperado en el puerto? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de esta historia. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: ¿Votarías por Ronnie en caso de que Lincoln y Stella rompieran? No negare de esa posibilidad.**

 **viruz pirata: Este fandom es un mejor ejemplo de como vende el amor y el shipeo. xD Brilla, pero al menos ya no es un líder criminal. xD Esas fans son un arma de doble filo y pronto Lincoln descubrirá lo que puede pasar si se descuida al usar esa arma. xD Sobre Ikhas, ella sólo quiere pasar tranquila el resto de sus días. Sobre Auran, sólo te diré que su objetivo es otro, no le interesa hundir al mundo en guerra. Sobre la pelea de Stella y Tabby, la verdad no creo que la describa, o si pelean no sería por Lincoln, si con los faltantes te refieres a Mick Swagger y a Tina, sólo espera. :v Es Vardona. xD Rita no teme sólo que le hagan daño a su hijo, ella teme que Lincoln llegue a admitir comportamientos tóxicos. Sobre Tabby, sólo fue un camarón que se durmió. xD**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te haya gustado el especial. Linka recibió un beso en la mejilla, no fue nada traumante, sólo molesto para Linka. Lincoln inventó esa relación por fanservice, yo hice que él la inventara para aumentar su reputación, no por el aparentemente ansiado "haen-coln" y sobre la razón por la que esa pareja tiene muchas más dificultades será rebelada en la parte 2 de este arco. Stella tenía la información de la asociación gracias a Arnolds, él sabía que Stella planeaba desertar, quizá huir al Eón, y esa fue su oportunidad para obtener un acercamiento inocente al trabajo de ese prodigioso chico albino. Stella es la única que sabe que Lincoln hizo eso, gracias a Haen, el Dominio no tiene pruebas fehacientes de que Lincoln hizo esa herramienta, y la verdad es que culpar a Lincoln por cada replicante nuevo que aparezca en Royal Woods es demasiado ilógico, por lo que ese replicante no es un argumento contra Lincoln. Lori se puso del lado de sus padres, y Leni la apoyó sólo por que también tenía una idea muy equivocada sobre la U.M.F. Luan por su parte también estaba contra esa idea, también por su prejuicio a los federales. Sobre Cristina, la verdad hay mucha gente racista en el mundo, y en comparación a la cantidad de casos de homicidio o intento de este realizados con fines racistas son muy pocos, por lo que el nivel de racismo de Cristina lo dejaré en "veremos". Tabby se puso muy paranoica, pero Lincoln seguía siendo el mismo con ella, él tiene muy en claro cómo actuar, después de todo, para eso son los protocolos. Akatsuki era una organización que buscaba de algún modo cambiar al mundo… bueno, esa sería la de Lincoln y sus primogénitos. xD Sobre una espada láser… Lincoln no le daría un arma así a su hermana menor, pero de poder, puede, y sobre el metal moldeable para Lana, no lo haría para pelear, sólo se lo daría como un juguete, en el fondo, Lincoln desea que sus hermanas menores no se unan al curso heroico de la academia. Sobre el poder de Lucy, y lo de Luna y Sam, será en este arco.**

 **Anónimo: La verdad es que tienes razón, no podían faltar líos amorosos. xD Sobre los viajes dimensionales, creo que olvidé escribirlo, pero en las dimensiones que poseen dioses que rigen la subdimensión en la que los valores físicos son definidos en cierta medida (las dimensiones de los trascendentes), se requieren condiciones mucho más exigentes para realizar un viaje Inter dimensional, por lo que como pseudo spoiler te diré que no existe la posibilidad de que alguien sin la "bendición" de la dimensión de los trascendentes entre a estos universos. Sobre los viajes al pasado, directamente imposibles, el tiempo sólo puede ralentizarse, no retroceder. Lincoln no puede ceder sus poderes, pero si Mégalot se los quitara y se los entregara a otro humano, este sí tendría su propio poder y el del forjador de la vida, Mégalot durmió la conexión del lóbulo de Levi de Lincoln para que no se distrajera con una habilidad tan burda.**

 **andres2202: Sobre los heraldos del Fin, sólo mencionados.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Me alegra que te gustara el especial, se podría considerar que fue dedicado a ti (y a tu refinado gusto por series como Hilda). xD El fanatismo es algo irracional, por eso me cuesta tanto describirlo en la historia, pero con lo serio que es el Dominio con su código legal, sin mencionar que Linka está en un programa público, eso sería un acto de acoso sexual muy estrictamente penado. Sobre el impacto de Lincoln en las naciones, ciertamente es una estrella como dices, pero para su propósito eso es sólo un peldaño, y ahora está llegando al siguiente nivel, uno en el que puede dar a entender sobre sus intenciones, simplemente tolerancia cultural, el hecho de inventar escándalos amorosos es sólo otra herramienta mediática, también lo fue la sorpresiva aparición de Loki, pero aunque Lincoln lo admire, él sabe que su nivel como forjador de la vida es muy superior al del líder de una nación de humanos. Sobre la gente que llega al Dominio, no es que lleguen buscándolo a él, sino que llegan buscando ver con sus propios ojos cómo es el resto del mundo, el mundo detrás de las fuerzas fronterizas de la U.M.F y que está detrás de los "mares verdes" (así llaman los eternos a sus extensos campos de cultivo). Por mucho que Stella odie a su país, ella sigue siendo una federal en términos de conducta y vocabulario, y aunque Tabby no se hubiera "dormido", ella habría avanzado a por Lincoln, después de todo ella lo apreciaba mucho y sentía algo por él, pese a la bruta e insensible realidad de la U.M.F. Me alegra que entendieras el motivo de Stella, y sobre si más gente buscaba huir de su país, la verdad es que sí, pero como mencioné anteriormente, la U.M.F. tiene un ejército, pero la mayoría de sus efectivos está realizando misiones de protección fronteriza (aunque eso no habría detenido a la horda de furiosos insurgentes armados en la revuelta de Baluarte), además que la mala imagen que se tiene de ese pueblo no ayuda a los extranjeros a recibirlos en sus tierras, por eso Stella montó un rodeo así en lugar de simplemente "escapar", las fuerzas del ejército en la frontera con el Eón son enormes y nadie las ha flanqueado. Ahora, sobre tu duda de posibles esfuerzos de la asociación para rastrear a ese replicante, la respuesta es no, esa organización opera como un intermediario entre clientes y agentes, la situación en la que esos criminales buscarían a Lincoln sería si un señor del crimen lo ordenara (y a un precio demasiado alto por la actual situación de Lincoln como una figura pública tan famosa como cualquier celebridad, además del hecho de vivir en el Dominio con su cuerpo de seguridad pública de agencias heroicas), pero desde el punto de vista público, Lincoln sólo hizo un replicante genial, pero no hay indicios de que él haya sido el que creó el obsequio de Stella o de que pueda hacer cualquier replicante que se les ocurra, por lo que actualmente raptar a Lincoln conllevaría a una pérdida multimillonaria, como lo fue para ellos, la muerte de Allen. xD Sobre Rhianne, la verdad ya se estaba tardando un poco con su feroz declaración de que desaparecería a la asociación, pero ellos no fueron los causantes del robo de los sistemas de avanzada de las factorías (como el sistema Kryptor), sino que fueron los agentes de Arnolds infiltrados en las revueltas que siguieron a la caída del presidente. Lincoln puede fallar, y tristemente para su organización, él falló en obtener ese poder. Sobre ese megalisco, en el caso de recibir una uña, evaluaría sus cualidades y en caso de ser mejor que la uña que él posee la reemplazaría y cuando vuelva a obtener un huésped humano, evaluaría la uña de ese nuevo huésped y en caso de que la suya fuera mejor, comenzaría a entregarle esas nuevas uñas a su huésped, pero sobre el propósito de Lincoln para ese megalisco, no Spoiler. :c Sobre los posibles problemas de Lincoln por esa tecnología, no hay, pues nadie más que Stella sabe que él la creó y si ella lo rebelara, sería vinculada a la asociación y ejecutada. Sobre las acciones de la asociación, a Lincoln no le interesan, él responde a una meta mucho más grande. Y sí, la U.M.F. castiga muy duramente a los desertores. Quizá no lo expliqué bien, pero la base de la asociación está muy lejos de la embajada, pero es demasiado difícil de rastrear y está muy bien ubicada y preparada para enfrentar a las fuerzas del Dominio, pero Lincoln no rebelará la ubicación de la asociación (además de que esa organización sigue siendo inmensa y esa sucursal no hará ninguna diferencia). Sobre el beso de Lincoln y Stella, la verdad se me ocurrió el golpe por la tosquedad de Stella y la inexperiencia de Lincoln en esos temas. Sobre Clyde, él es algo tóxico, lo hice así por que creo que es mejor que hacerlos a todos como buenos sujetos, él es celoso, Cristina es racista, Stella es violenta, Alistair es perfeccionista, Lincoln es demasiado metódico, Linka es insegura, Sameer es obsesivo, Joy es enojona, todos tienen algo. Sobre Rita, ciertamente se preocupa por Lincoln, pero además le asusta el hecho de que no se considera a sí misma una buena madre tras darse cuenta de la crianza discriminadora que le dio a sus hijas e hijo. Cristina ha sufrido, pero no es una mala chica (excepto a los ojos de Lincoln, para él no hay motivo que justifique mirar en menos a alguien a quien no conoces), pero ella se ve a sí misma como si estuviera en lo correcto y ciertamente Stella es la mala, pero para Lincoln ella es igual a sus padres y hermanas, prejuiciosa. Tus suposiciones no son equivocadas, Cristina aún tiene mucho que aportar a la historia… Ahora el mundo verdaderamente arderá. xD Sigue preguntando amigo, hasta la próxima. :D**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Me gusta tu forma de celebrar un episodio triple xD Lo lamento amigo, pero Lexx, y los demás clones que recién aparecen, al igual que Haiku, tienen otro propósito en esta historia, pero bueno, el fanservice que Lincoln hizo con la ayuda/mención de Haen me salvó. xD Lincoln si se siente atraído por las extranjeras, creció rodeado de chicas del Dominio y conocer gente de otros lugares y con culturas diferentes le parece fascinante, todas las extranjeras tienen una ligera ventaja. :v Sobre Lincoln y los pensamientos de Leni, no le sorprendería que su hermana pensara eso, después de todo podía ser muy inocente y literal con el término "sireno/a", sobre la decisión de Luna, fue por que no quería alterar el propósito de su banda al estar involucrada con una figura patriótica y de otra área, y tampoco hacer que Lincoln y su mensaje se vieran como publicidad. Sobre la muerte de Stella, no Spoiler amigo. Sobre tu suposición de Cristina, ciertamente será en ese plan (excepto por que a ella no le interesa Lincoln de forma romántica), pero Lincoln también sabe cómo lidiar con ese tipo de gente. Hasta los ocho años, Lincoln fue el chico del plan, y ciertamente tiene un libro de estupideces como esa, así que sí, tienen su "plan por si se instituye la Purga y mis hermanas me arrojan ahí por una estupidez". Sobre los Lincolns de mis historias, prefiero que cada uno sea único a su modo, sin intervenciones de otros. Ahora con Bunbun, sólo diré que no califica como un replicante, pero sí fue la primera creación de Lincoln. Lincoln y Stella si son pareja, pero no descarto la idea de que puedan terminar, él terminó con Cristina en mi anterior historia y puede terminar con Stella e iniciar con otra chica, después de todo así es la vida, además, odio los simuladores de citas, los veo muy lentos e idealizados, como si fuera imposible romper ese lazo, pero las parejas terminan, las parejas hacen estupideces, las parejas se vuelven tóxicas, realmente prefiero evitar eso. La verdad, en caso de que fuera un "ninguna de las anteriores" planeaba hacer que Lincoln fuera a comer a un restaurante con Haen. :v La verdad jamás he participado de un juego de rol y no sé qué es gm. :C Sobre el Facebook, la verdad es que en los grupos de Facebook de TLH que sigo puse varias veces sobre los dibujos de mi historia, y se sabe que ese Facebook pertenece al autor de Héroes y Villanos, pero prefiero no recibir spam sobre mi historia, prefiero que mi voluntad de escribir esta historia sea un lujo y no un peso, y entiendo tu sentido del humor, también lo uso en la vida real. xD Sobre mi siguiente historia, la verdad es que no he pensado en nada para después de esta, pero sé que seguiré con al menos 4 historias más de un año cada una, pero ese evento propio mío… con todo respeto creo que lo más propio que tienen estas historias es el origen de los poderes y el forjador de la vida, pero en las siguientes no creo que estén, probaré algo nuevo, quizá un crossover con algún juego. Y sobre la situación de Banghg, él me metió al mundo del fanfic pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de su afán por hacer sufrir a Lincoln, aunque creo que no quiere salir de su zona de confort y darle a Lincoln una personalidad más activa. Y sobre lo de Rayman, yo creo que no se le pueden dormir las manos. xD**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	27. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Aclaro que me olvidé de Lane (la versión masculina de Luan), pero más vale tarde que nunca. xD … Le daré un papel más protagónico a modo de compensación. xD**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 2)**

 **El Camino de un Buen Chico**

Nombre: Lane (Reniega de su apellido, actualmente opera bajo el nombre de Lane F. Nali)

Edad: 44 años.

Afiliación: Dominio Heroico

Rango: Profesor de política avanzada y código legal, agente de manipulación legal (Compañero por defecto de su hermano menor Lynn).

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para liberar una niebla transparente capaz de aturdir los sentidos de cualquiera que la respire, y fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Un hábil luchador y talentoso agente especializado en manipulación completa de todo tipo de documentos legales (incluida la propia constitución), compañero por defeco de Lynn, quien tomaba el control de los políticos y bajo orden de Lane, hacían los cambios precisos para las finalidades de turno. Sobreviviente de la carnicería que dio origen al mundo sagrario de Masacres (nombre en honor al suceso que marcó su origen) y decidido a ayudar a construir una sociedad que desafiara el ideal de los poderosos por el que él y sus hermanos debieron sufrir desde que nacieron.

Personalidad (fuera de su tiempo laboral): Un hombre muy serio y extremadamente apegado a los protocolos. Cree firmemente en el Dominio Heroico que para fines políticos él creó, usó su conocimiento y experiencia para determinar qué permisos operación y producción Royal Tech debería tener a su disposición para emplear legalmente las miles de máquinas que serían empleadas cuando el Dominio se alzara, también usó su conocimiento para guiar a Lynn en su deber de manipular a los políticos de los estados que no estaban siendo consumidos en la purga del año cero, y lograr concesiones extraordinarias de expropiación de territorios, asegurando la legitimidad del Dominio.

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, cinco sobrinas y una hija.

Gustos: Los sistemas legales, aunque odiara a su padre, gracias a su estricta instrucción el castaño dominó todas las vulnerabilidades legales y debilidades políticas en la constitución y las corrigió para el Dominio, un hombre estricto pero valeroso que se siente profundamente responsable de cada pequeña cláusula que permite a un criminal no ser castigado con el rigor que la ley exige, sus hermanos, su hermana, sus cinco sobrinas, su sobrino y su hijo.

Disgustos: Los lugares desordenados, el débil sistema de recolección de basura automatizado de los pueblos rurales del Dominio y las marionetas (es más un miedo que un disgusto).

* * *

En su misión de proteger a Lincoln, Haen miraba tranquilamente cada aspecto del comedor y las habitaciones del departamento. Aunque gracias a su naturaleza de primogénita podría permanecer despierta durante semanas sin sufrir ninguna clase de degeneración cerebral, Haen disfrutaba mucho de la mundana actividad de dormir, pero actualmente no podía concebir el sueño, pues no podía evitar darle más y más vueltas a la situación de Rhianne.

Lincoln ya había enviado a un primogénito a seguir a la dama de Vardona (cuya ubicación como figura pública está en el registro de la administración de Puerto Bennet), pero eso no disipaba las dudas de Haen, no por Rhianne o su guardia real, sino por Lincoln y su familia, si incluso los instintos del forjador de la vida advirtieron del peligro que se acercaba, significa que las consecuencias del golpe que planea dar contra la asociación no son algo para ignorar… ¿Por qué Lincoln estaba tan tranquilo?

La primogénita de clase triunfante caminaba imperceptible e inquieta por el departamento. Miró en la habitación de los señores Loud, una cama matrimonial en la que ambos adultos y Lily dormían plácidamente, también había dos habitaciones con camas menores, Lola dormía con Lana en una, y Lisa con Lucy en la otra habitación. Lincoln es de los que prefería dormir sólo en el piso que acompañado en una cama, por lo que dormía en el sillón inmóvil mirando al techo en una posición recta y con sus brazos cruzados.

– Ah, forjador de vida… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno para meterte en problemas? – La eterna preguntó agobiada, mientras recordaba a sus compañeros primogénitos y todas las locuras y misiones que han hecho juntos. – Hm…

Guiada por la percepción de actividad neuronal compleja y estrés, Haen se dirigió al departamento de al lado, donde los demás miembros de la familia Loud y sus acompañantes dormían.

En la cama familiar dormían Luna, Sam y Tabby, en esa habitación tenían sus instrumentos y la indumentaria de su grupo. Leni dormía con Luan en la primera habitación secundaria, y Lynn dormía con Linka (para disgusto de la albina), mientras que Lori dormía sola en el comedor, no por que estuviera más cómoda ahí, sino por que tenía que comunicarse con Carol y Whitney.

Gracias a las precauciones que tomaron, además de que el sistema de seguridad de la administración de Puerto Bennet se ve entorpecido por en masivo aumento en la cantidad de personas, las tres rubias se podían comunicar sin problemas.

– Reporto: – Carol fue la primera en hablar. – Llegué a un callejón sin salida, el chico que seguí se ganó un premio en un sorteo, por eso estaba en Vardona, su celular no tenía ningún registro de comunicación salvo por su madre, según los registros de la actividad, ni el teclado ni el parlante de su celular se activó fuera de los registros, según los sensores del tren, en su equipaje no llevaba ningún otro equipo eléctrico, y no habló durante todo el viaje… No fue él.

– Entendido. – Whitney respondió comenzando con su reporte. – Yo estoy siguiendo a la mujer que también bajó del tren en Vardona, por su historial fue asaltada hace unos años, por eso es tan reservada y no he podido obtener mucha información… ¿Cómo vas tú, Lori?

– Comencé a investigar los registros de los sensores del tren, existe la posibilidad de que nuestro intruso haya tomado camino desde el vagón de clase turista, pasara por el de primera clase y llegara al vagón de carga. – Lori respondió centrándose en un plano holográfico de los vagones de Royal Train, en efecto la estructura del tren aseguraba la plausibilidad de esa afirmación, y de ser cierto sería un gran progreso en su búsqueda, pues no habían tenido muchos progresos desde que robaron el dispositivo de almacenamiento a Poderosus.

– ¿El tren? – Haen se preguntó intrigada, los únicos trenes del Dominio son los de Royal Train, la empresa de transporte que los llevó hasta Puerto Bennet para ese trabajo con Vourer.

– ¿Y sobre Lincoln? – Carol añadió en un tono muy serio.

– ¿Investigan a Lincoln? – Haen se notaba entre furiosa y asustada por la dirección en la que todo esto iba avanzando.

– ¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? – Lori preguntó notándose muy enojada.

Lori no creía que Lincoln podría ser el responsable de ese monstruo tan tenebroso, sí, era un maestro de los replicantes… pero eso sólo fue después de dar su curso de élite en Vardona, antes de eso él sólo había logrado el puntaje perfecto en el examen, y aunque era muy bueno con los libros, no había ningún indicio de que tuviera la capacidad para crear un replicante, y mucho menos para crear un monstruo así de horrible ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Con qué tiempo? Si él siempre estaba en la casa Loud leyendo.

La verdad es que todo apuntaba a que investigarlo sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero por su cercanía con él, decidieron que Lori debería investigarlo sólo por precaución.

– Lori. – Whitney le llamó la atención.

Lori suspiró antes de responder.

– El objetivo ha sido difícil de investigar, es demasiado metódico y el protocolo del Dominio es difícil de burlar. – Lori reconoció, y no mentía, Lincoln era demasiado precavido para seguir el protocolo, en especial ahora que es famoso. – Pero no he detectado ninguna forma de comunicación, nada de otro celular o algún programa que pueda burlar la encriptación del Dominio y establecer un canal de comunicación privado en su computadora… una vez revise su equipaje esto termina. – La mayor de las Loud aseveró en un tono verdaderamente serio, ella realmente odiaba invadir la privacidad de Lincoln.

– Gracias Lori. – Carol agradeció sonando extremadamente comprensiva, entendía lo mucho que Lori apreciaba a su familia y que ahora debía sentir que traicionaba a su hermano.

– Pronto el Dominio sabrá del monstruo del tren. – Whitney añadió triunfante, sin saber lo que habían desatado.

Lincoln le había dicho a Haen que Lori, Carol y Whitney estuvieron en el tren y que se encontraron con el megalisco, según él sólo fue un trauma que lograron superar, pues él no había detectado secuelas en la esencia de su hermana, y tenía razón, la mente de Lori estaba intacta, es una chica fuerte… pero con lo que el albino no contó es con que Lori usaría esa fuerza para investigar y rastrear a ese monstruo.

Ahora Haen sabía que ellas podrían descubrir que Lincoln era el responsable del megalisco, bastaría con que tomaran su equipaje y examinaran al conejo de peluche para atribuirle la posesión de armas biológicas peligrosas, experimentos en humanos y condenarlo a muerte.

– Entendido, cambio y fuera. – Lori se despidió cortando la comunicación. – Hm…

La rubia rápidamente se volteó al sentir algo a sus espaldas, pero al ver sólo un muro se volvió a relajar sin saber que las letales espiras de la primogénita de clase triunfante estaban listas para cercenar su cabeza.

Haen estaba pegada al techo en su forma de primogénita lista para hacer su trabajo, podría asesinar a Lori y usurpar su identidad, sería difícil adecuarse a su estilo de vida, comenzando por que tendría que terminar con Bobby, lo próximo sería asesinar a Carol y a Whitney, no sería difícil encontrarlas…

– Es necesario… ¡Los primogénitos necesitamos esto! – Haen se gritaba a sí misma.

Lori estaba a un maldito paso de descubrir a Lincoln y exponerlo ante el Dominio, si ese país llegara a descubrirlo, Lincoln debería vivir con una sentencia de muerte en todos los países, ni siquiera en el Eón le permitirían vivir…

– …

Justo ante la eterna se encontraba una amenaza terrible para todo su progreso, para todos los primogénitos.

– Buenas noches bubu osito. – Lori se despidió diciendo el mensaje que le envió a Bobby y luego se acostó en el sillón.

– ¡Hazlo! – Haen se ordenó a sí misma, pero ciertamente dudaba en asesinar a Lori, no, le aterraba la idea de hacerlo.

Debía matarla y luego a sus compañeras, eran un peligro para todo aquello por lo que Lincoln ha trabajado todos esos años… era un peligro para ella… pero no podía hacerlo.

Ya llevaba cinco meses ayudando a Lincoln, y por consiguiente cinco meses en la casa Loud, donde veía no sólo a esa ruidosa familia haciendo sus cosas, sino que las iba conociendo. Al principio fue molesto a más no poder, las infinitas conversaciones de Lori con su novio por el celular en más de una ocasión hicieron a Haen querer romper su relación, pero con el pasar del tiempo la eterna supo que Lori se sentía una mala pareja por tener tan poco tiempo para Bobby, por eso lo llamaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad, era de las pocas formas en las que podía parar tiempo con él. Leni era un manojo de inocencia y buenas intenciones que disfrutaba mucho de ver feliz a su familia, y ahora que no tenía los protocolos en su espalda podía ser tan alegre como su personalidad se lo exigía, aunque sus "yay" podían ser algo molestos. Luna era muy entusiasta y alguien que valoraba mucho a su familia, por muy ruda que se viera con sus ropas tan locas, a Haen se le hizo evidente que estaba enamorada de su compañera Sam, pero al igual que Luan, era muy cobarde en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Lynn se sentía en extremo presionada por sus dos abuelos, ambos eran héroes profesionales de un calibre sorprendente a la cabeza de dos de las más grandes agencias heroicas del país, mientras que ella no pudo ganar un mísero evento deportivo, sólo era otra derrota, nada con o que no hubiera lidiado antes, pero ella siempre se pondría de pie… al precio que sea. Linka es una muy buena chica, muy divertida y muy amable, una líder nata y una gran amiga y compañera, pero estaba acomplejada porque su hermano menor parecía superarla en todo. Lucy es de las que mejor se sentía al menos con Lincoln, pues gracias a su poesía estaban más unidos que nunca y tener un fan tan fiel la ponía muy contenta. Lana sigue rogándole a su padre por mas mascotas y enojada con él por negarle ese deseo, pero el impuesto por mascotas es muy alto y sus permisos de héroe profesional no lo ayudan para ese tipo de cosas. Lola se sentía bastante mal consigo misma, ella se sintió genial cuando las reglas se esfumaron, y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó la puerta de su hermano cerrándosele en la cara, por su inmadurez de seis años, no entendía por qué él dejó de acercarse a ella. Lisa seguía diligente en sus estudios intentando rivalizar con su hermano al mostrarse como una prodigio en otra área de la ciencia.

Para Haen, todas eran buenas personas, personas que llegó a apreciar y (al margen de la voluntad de Lincoln) ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero lo más importante: personas que no merecían ser asesinadas. Lincoln tampoco querría que una de ellas muriera por su deber… pero también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en nombre de la ruptura del ciclo infinito que tantas vidas ha cobrado por motivos tan estúpidos…

* * *

Un gigantesco palacio de mercaderes de Pharos se elevaba en la avenida Bennet (la calle principal del puerto del mismo nombre, todas las ciudades de la cadena heráldica del Dominio tienen la misma estructura de una avenida principal de cuatro vías que termina en un rascacielos que corresponde al ayuntamiento). En el imponente vuelo del palacio, la estructura dejaba caer los puestos de los comerciantes que se encargarían de vender en la gigantesca feria que esa misma noche sería recorrida por millones de federales, Pharos y ciudadanos del Dominio.

– Los Pharos llegaron… – Rita apreció despertándose por el ruido de las ferias y espectáculos que empezaban a funcionar.

– ¡Gr! ¿¡Qué es eso!? – Lola gritó con furia despertándose con sus ojos tapados.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Lana le ordenó poniéndose las almohadas alrededor de su rostro para cubrirse del ruido de Lola y del palacio.

– ¿Que no es ilegal emitir ruidos fuertes hasta las ocho de la mañana? – Lincoln preguntó algo incómodo por el ruido, al abrir sus ojos se confundió por el techo, pero luego recordó que estaba durmiendo en un saco de dormir en el suelo del departamento que rentaron en Puerto Bennet.

– No en días festivos. – Lynn sr corrigió despertándose en las mismas condiciones que su esposa.

– Suspiro… – Lucy dijo también molesta por el ruido y ligeramente encandilada por la luz del sol, había elegido un pésimo lugar para dormir. – Debí dormir colgada en el techo…

– Ya tengo suficiente con un ave perturba-sueños. – Lincoln le respondió poniéndose de pie para empezar el día, aunque tuviera sueño ya usaría la energía de su replicante para sustituir las faltas. – El día no espera a nadie… a trabajar.

Lincoln fue el primero en levantarse a base de fuerza de voluntad, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, no quería que lo vieran recién despierto.

– … – Era demasiado extraño no sentir a Haen por ningún lado, algo debió haber pasado.

Actualmente no tenía tiempo para centrarse en aumentar el alcance de su percepción de esencias, pues su familia no tardaría en comenzar a apurarlo, por lo que tendría que verificar ese asunto más tarde.

– ¡Díselo a mi sueño de belleza! – Lola gritó enojada y volviendo a cubrirse en las sábanas de la cama.

Entre malas caras, los Loud que estaban en ese departamento desayunaron y se prepararon para salir, siendo Lincoln el único que no se veía agotado por la falta de sueño, en su lugar el albino se notaba nervioso.

– Mamá… – Lincoln preguntó evidentemente complicado, prácticamente gritándole a sus padres que algo estaba mal.

– Conozco esa cara, jovencito. – Lynn sr habló evidentemente molesto, aunque no supiera en qué treta se metió su hijo. – ¿Qué sucede?

– E-Es que… – Lincoln se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, y al sentir la esencia de quien lo hacía, supo que todo saldría mal.

– ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Rita preguntó al aire mientras abría la puerta. – Oh…

Para gente que no está muy familiarizada con la forma de vestir en los países extranjeros era extraño ver a un Pharos, pero ahí estaba, un chico de unos diez y ocho años de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás en una trenza muy voluminosa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, por haber nacido en una casta de sirvientes de habilidades de energía, Enif portaba aretes dorados en forma de chispas atravesando los flagelos superiores de sus orejas y uniéndose con los cintillos dorados que mantenían su trenza ordenada, sus ropas también eran ostentosas, a simple vista parecía una clásica chaqueta gris larga sin mangas sobre una camisa dorada, pero al acercarse se notaba que esa "camisa", de hecho eran pliegos dorados sobre la chaqueta en forma tan ostentosas como las que acostumbraban tener en el Dominio, pero en lugar de ser lobos, era el emblema de la casta de regentes a los que su casta de sirvientes debía lealtad.

– Mi nombre es Enif. – El Pharos se presentó en una reverencia hacia Rita. Al poner una pierna delante de la otra, rebeló sus pantalones blancos que culminaban en botas negras con bordes dorados. – La regente Talitha me envió para coordinar una reunión con Lincoln Loud. – El sirviente indicó muy cortésmente, pero se vio forzado a tomar otra medida cuando vio el descontento de la dama que le abrió la puerta. – Bajo un acuerdo con la división administrativa del Dominio en puerto Bennet.

Tal y como se esperaba de la gente del Dominio, Rita y Lynn sr se mostraron impactados por el documento que el Pharos les mostró, el cual contenía una firma y el timbre de la administración del Dominio, el tiempo de las figuras públicas en horario laboral también está medido por el sistema legal del Dominio.

Lynn sr y Rita se apresuraron a leer el documento, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero Lincoln, como figura pública estaba sujeto a esas leyes para los días festivos. Como prueba en caso de falsificación o engaño, Lynn sr ingresó el código del documento en su brazalete de asistencia de héroe profesional conectado directamente a la base de datos de decretos públicos del Dominio, y obtuvo una respuesta positiva, además de que se trataba de un documento de compromiso con una figura pública Pharos influyente en la administración de Puerto Bennet.

– … – Se formó un silencio incómodo en el departamento, naturalmente los señores Loud querían destrozar ese documento oficial, después de todo habían realizado ese viaje para un fin de semana en familia…

– D-Descuida papá. – Lincoln habló en una mala imitación de una sonrisa nerviosa. – E-El documento me fuerza a deberes públicos por cinco horas… si salgo ahora a las 14:00 quedo libre.

Eso reconfortó a los integrantes de la familia Loud presentes, pero no lo suficiente como para aprobarlo, por lo que muy a regañadientes, dejaron a Lincoln retirarse con ese sirviente Pharos.

Fue molesto verlo irse caminando junto a ese sirviente Pharos en camino a la administración del Dominio que, en esas fechas, trabajaría en colaboración con la regente Pharos de turno, pero entre antes se fuera, antes regresaría.

* * *

Demás está decir que el edificio flotante en el centro de Puerto Bennet denominado palacio Pharos no era una máquina de guerra, sino que de abastecimiento y transporte masivo, además de ser una muestra de la magnificencia de las castas Pharos que participaron de su construcción. era imponente y muy ostentoso en la simbología y los tótems sagrados para su pueblo, teniendo muchas de sus reliquias adornando las paredes del salón principal.

– Debo admitir que no esperaba poder platicar tan pronto con el aclamado y famoso "señor de los tesoros", los protocolos del Dominio son muy respetados. – Comentó una chica de unos diez y seis años poniéndose de pie en un trono elevado en lo que parecía ser la sala principal del palacio, se trataba de la célebre Talitha, hija heredera de la cuarta casta de regentes de la teocracia Pharos. – Eres bienvenido en mi palacio.

Construido con finas placas de metal moldeado por los más capaces expertos de las castas de orfebres, el salón del trono estaba rodeado por los tótems sagrados de los dioses cuyas enseñanzas han guiado a la nación Pharos desde sus inicios, la representación de sus dioses se realizaba mediante pilares de distintos tipos de madera tallados con las formas de los animales más representativos de sus distintas costumbres, como el águila y el oso, alrededor de las estructuras sagradas se encontraban las castas de sirvientes, orfebres y guerreros que servían a la cuarta casta de regentes.

– Es un honor. – Lincoln respondió haciendo una leve reverencia, haciendo a Talitha sonrojarse de una incómoda vergüenza, pero gracias a su máscara ninguno de los sirvientes pudo verla.

– Retírense. – La regente ordenó a todos los presentes, dejando únicamente a su sirviente de confianza Enif y a su invitado Lincoln en el salón. – Y tú, no vuelvas a hacer eso. – La regente Pharos ordenó quitándose la máscara, mostrándose con todos los tótems, joyas y símbolos de las ilustres castas de regentes de la teocracia Pharos.

– Pero se debe adorar a los regentes. – Lincoln le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

– Que un forjador de vida honre a un humano es… inaceptable. – La regente dijo quitándose de encima todos los aditamentos de la casta de regentes, era demasiada utilería muy incómoda.

– Tenías que decirlo así. – Lincoln le respondió también avergonzado.

Tras quitarse toda la indumentaria de su casta de regentes, Talitha se puso unos aretes azules en los flagelos superiores de sus orejas, dichos aretes se unían sobre su cabeza en varias rejillas celestes que mantenían su cabello ordenado en una sola unión que bajaba por su espalda al igual que la de Enif. Esa indumentaria pertenecía a una casta de sirvientes con habilidades de control material.

– Te ves mejor así, Alioth. – Lincoln apreció haciendo el saludo adecuado para una casta de sirvientes. – Tú siempre te ves bien, Enif. – El albino añadió con confianza saludando a sus camaradas primogénitos de clase triunfante.

– Vamos con los demás, no es cortés hacerlos esperar. – La ahora llamada Alioth sugirió tomando su monstruosa forma de primogénita al tiempo en que una puerta entre dos tótems se abría, acto seguido ambos primogénitos de clase vencedor usaron sus espiras para recoger toda la indumentaria de regente para luego guiar al albino por la puerta.

– Sean muy bienvenidos. – Un monstruoso ser saludó a los tres chicos que entraban a su morada. Dicho monstruo conocido como primogénito de clase Airoso, se encontraba sentado en una silla de metal en uno de los costados de una mesa larga en el centro de un salón toscamente decorado.

Los muros y el piso estaban compuestos de gruesas placas de metal unidas muy forzadamente formando una cúpula blindada con una mesa del mismo material en el centro de esta.

Junto al primogénito Airoso estaba sentada la primogénita de clase Triunfante, l parecer sólo había salido antes para llegar a la reunión…

Si bien no eran un grupo muy organizado, los monstruosos seres entendían muy bien su lugar y el nivel que el último partícipe del evento tenía, por lo que pese a tener un poder que rivalizaba con el de los temibles megaliscos, le demostraron un absoluto respeto al peliblanco que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

– Es un gusto estar ante ustedes, y contemplar su magnificencia. – Lincoln saludó a los llamados primogénitos. Al golpear la mesa con su puño derecho, les indicó que la formalidad había terminado, y que todos dejaran de lado su forma primogénita y se mostraran ante él como lo que son: humanos.

Seis chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, ninguno de ellos parecía diferente al estándar de su edad en sus respectivas naciones, gesticulando con naturalidad y divirtiéndose mientras comían.

Lincoln sonreía al ver cómo las diferencias culturales de sus camaradas se evidenciaban aún en cosas tan cotidianas como los utensilios para comer, algunos hablaban mientras comían y otros simplemente cerraban sus ojos.

– La comida no irá a ningún lado, William. – Haen se burló de su compañero mientras comía. La eterna tenía sus túnicas blancas arremangadas para poder sostener su comida, la cual consistía en una serie de frutas y verduras empaladas por una púa de madera. Debido a que la dieta de los eternos está compuesta mayormente por vegetales, sus comidas suelen durar mucho, por lo que hablan entre ellos en todo momento.

– … – Algo diferente se sentía en la esencia de Haen, tendría que investigarlo.

– Ciertamente, no lo hará. – William respondió ignorando la burla de la eterna mientras comía con tenedor y cuchillo. Por costumbre en la U.M.F. se come con sus armaduras puestas y también muy rápido, además se hablaba durante la comida. – ¿Y cómo les va a nuestros hermanos mayores de Pharos?

– Nada del otro mundo. – Respondió Enif sin darle mucha importancia. Ambos primogénitos vencedores se habían ubicado frente a William y Haen. – Pero me alegra no servir a una regente de verdad…

– Créeme que te entiendo. – William comentó en burla, pero realmente entendía cómo se debían sentir. Dado que Enif y Alioth son primogénitos, naturalmente están en un nivel superior que los humanos, y para gente tan respetuosa del lugar en el que están de pie, sería humillante servir a alguien de más abajo.

– Pero sería más divertido ver a la regente creerse superior. – Alioth interrumpió a Enif, haciéndolo mirarla evidentemente enojado. – Digo… sería más difícil chasquear los dedos que destruirla.

Alioth, tenía diez y seis años, pero aun así era más bajita que Haen, cosa que comparte con todos los primogénitos, pertenece a una casta de sirvientes de usuarios de un poder elemental (en la teocracia Pharos llaman así a las habilidades de control de cosas ajenas al cuerpo, como la terrakinesis). Su piel era más clara que la de su compatriota, y sus marcas de primogénita eran una serie de cuadrados incompletos que se esparcían por su cuello, exactamente las mismas marcas que tenía Enif.

Ambos eran primogénitos de clase Vencedor los primeros primogénitos con base humana que este forjador de la vida creó, víctimas del mismo tipo de sucesos que dio origen al resto de los primogénitos.

– Espero no cause problemas con tu familia esta reunión tan forzada… – Alitoh comentó algo acomplejada, no le gustaba causarle problemas a Lincoln. – Pero de igual modo es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, habría sido peor tener que ir a visitarte.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Alioth. – Artie añadió uniéndose a la conversación. – Se supone que nos reunimos para celebrar el final de la cacería de Megaliscos marinos.

– Un magnífico triunfo. – Lincoln le dio la razón a Artie. – Aunque tristemente no podremos salir a la vista pública.

Era algo triste que se debieran reunir prácticamente en secreto por la naturaleza de la identidad de Alioth, por no decir lo incómoda que le parecía su ropa de casta regente.

– ¿Planeabas hacernos usar esa ropa? Que cruel… – Alioth preguntó notándose verdaderamente molesta, y la verdad nadie podía culparla, sólo por curiosidad varios primogénitos han usado la ropa de la casta de regentes y a todos les pareció una aberración que atenta contra todo lo que se pueda considerar cómodo.

– Podrían usar sólo sus aretes, yo los escondería para que no se vieran como los bichos raros que sabemos que son. – Haen se burló sonriéndoles y haciéndolos enojar, pero ciertamente era una buena sugerencia.

– ¡Repite eso! – Alioth y Enif gritaron al unísono saltando sobre Haen.

– Estoy aquí idiotas. – La eterna se burló rebelando que había alterado su percepción de la realidad, haciéndolos atacar a William.

– Tú…

Ambos Pharos fueron interrumpidos por William, quien los sostuvo de las cabezas y los arrojó hacia Haen.

– La elegancia y refinamiento de los niños es un deleite. – Otra primogénita comentó bastante divertida.

– Bueno… los necesitamos para equilibrar su desborde de sofisticación y buenos modales, señorita Maller. – Lincoln le respondió en burla mientras se unía a la pelea, de por sí era demasiado formal en su casa, pero con esos chicos podía darse ciertas libertades.

Todos eran buenos chicos, ninguno merecía el pasado que la vida les dio, pero pese a eso, seguían siendo capaces de sonreír, pasar un buen momento, y más importante, ser felices.

* * *

 **Edad heroica: Año 26.**

 **Montañas de Ruga**

 **Voluntad soberana: Teocracia Pharos**

Una joven hija de la cuarta casta de regentes llamada Talitha decidió salir a pasear por las imponentes montañas que le pertenecían a su familia, naturalmente al ser de una casta tan importante la casta de sirvientes y la de guerreros que están a su disposición se ofrecieron a escoltarla en su caravana.

Aún siendo una de las alcurnias más altas de la nación Pharos, Talitha disfrutaba mucho de ver a la gente de las más bajas estirpes de su nación esforzándose en cumplir su deber y en muchas ocasiones ella los ayudaba. Teniendo el estatus de una reina, siempre se la veía en labores de caza y alfarería con la gente de las castas respectivas.

Su humildad y aprecio por su gente la habían hecho ganarse el aprecio de todas las castas a su servicio, haciendo que no cupiera duda de que esa regente era una gran persona que seguía los ideales de su nación, pero pedirle compasión a la vida por ser buena persona es como esperar que un tigre no te coma por ser vegetariano.

En uno de sus recorridos la caravana de Talitha fue atacada por lo que parecía ser un siervo de oro con cornamenta de cristal, los sirvientes y guerreros escolta se apresuraron a capturar al animal y tomarlo como otra de las reliquias sagradas de la cuarta casta de regentes, pero tristemente un Megalisco está fuera de la liga de simples sirvientes y una joven regente.

Las ramificaciones cristalinas de la cornamenta del megalisco se expandieron velozmente y tan finos como agujas hacia la caravana, atravesando como si de láseres se tratara, todas las rocas que los guardias levantaron y los ataques de energía que le lanzaron, empalándolos a todos en menos de un segundo.

– No… – Una sirvienta se negó a caer ahí, debía proteger a su ama. – Lady Talitha…

La sirvienta tosió sangre, tristemente el daño era demasiado, su pecho y estómago estaban destrozados. Usando sus últimos esfuerzos, la sirvienta se aferró a la cornamenta.

Cuando el megalisco retrajo sus cuernos, vio que había dos que se quedaron enredados en él, por lo que se apresuró a restregar su cornamenta en un riachuelo cercano para eliminar esa "suciedad", pero cuando estaba en su proceso de higienización, un ave salió de los árboles y lo atacó por sorpresa, mutilando muchos de sus cuernos.

Al verse en desventaja, el megalisco intentó escapar, pero Ikhas no detuvo su furioso ataque, sujetándole la pierna y estrellándolo contra un árbol. Sin darle la oportunidad de escapar, la poderosa usó sus alas afiladas para cercenarle la pierna, confiando en que no podría moverse, pero se equivocó y el megalisco usó esa brecha de tiempo para escapar entre los árboles, necesitaba regenerar sus cuernos para luchar contra ese enemigo, pero Ikhas lo siguió, mientras que el forjador de la vida se dedicó a recolectar las muestras que quedaron del megalisco y para dar un entierro digno de su cultura a los Pharos asesinados.

Lincoln, sabiendo que si él e Ikhas hubieran detectado antes al megalisco, esas vidas no se habrían perdido, realizaba el funeral tradicional para los sirvientes, guerreros y la regente, mientras la tristeza lo inundaba.

– Lo lamento tanto hija de la nación Pharos. – Lincoln susurró con tristeza a la sirvienta que seguía atravesada por los cuernos del megalisco, por limitaciones de tiempo y fuerza, Lincoln no les pudo dar a todos el trato que se merecen para sus entierros.

Aún con un mar de tristeza inundándolo, Lincoln se centró en su percepción de esencias para detectar las partes del megalisco, pero fue en ese momento que el albino se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en esa chica, ni tampoco en el otro Pharos que seguía empalado por el cuerno del megalisco. – No será así, Mégalot.

Lincoln sabía que a las formas de vida más básicas no les importaba nada más que vivir, y por eso las células más básicas que seguían con vida los sirvientes muertos, intentaban desesperadamente asimilar los nutrientes del cuerno del megalisco. Conmovido por eso y determinado a no dejar que su misión arrebate más vidas frente a él, Lincoln desafió la naturaleza misma de la vida al fortalecer las células restantes de ambos sirvientes, permitiendo a sus células consumir no sólo los nutrientes del megalisco, sino que también las células completas.

Lincoln se llenó de esperanza al sentir que la fuerza vital de las células ahora híbridas comenzaba a restaurar y reactivar las neuronas de sus cerebros, ellos habían revivido, sus mentes estaban dormidas, pero vivas, pero su vida aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Lincoln les entregó a ambos todas las demás muestras que la batalla de Ikhas con el megalisco dejó, y siguió usando su poder para darles más y más fuerza a las células de esos chicos, que ya estaban respirando y sus corazones volvieron a latir.

– Veo que… no te importa el deseo de Mégalot. – Ikhas se burló regresando con el albino tres horas después.

La poderosa dejó caer muy toscamente al megalisco junto al albino, o lo que quedaba del siervo tras matarlo tan violentamente (como suele ser la depredación de caza de presas).

– … – Lincoln no respondió.

Esos chicos ya no necesitaban de la fuerza vital de las células del megalisco, gracias al forjador de la vida, sus células nuevas ya eran estables y sus órganos ya podían mantener sus cerebros funcionando por sí mismos, pero aunque ellos hubieran "revivido", no tardarían en volver a morir por que sus nuevos órganos no estaban adecuados a los restos del cuerpo humano en el que ahora residían, sus necesidades eran diferentes en términos de tipos de nutrientes y cantidad de estos, muy superiores a las que el sistema digestivo humano les proveía, el trabajo del forjador de la vida no había terminado.

Lincoln estaba decidido a no permitirles morir, por lo que volvió a usar su poder para suministrar los nutrientes necesarios directamente a las células híbridas mientras adecuaba los órganos de esos… seres que ya no podrían considerarse humanos.

Dos días después.

En una cueva cercana formada por Ikhas usando un poderoso choque de energía, ambos chicos despertaron confundidos… y aterrados.

– ¡Ah! – Un monstruoso ser gritó al ver a otro monstruo junto a él.

Parecía una escena graciosa ver a dos seres tan imponentes e iguales, asustarse de ver al otro, aunque también era comprensible considerando que ellos no eran conscientes de su aspecto, lo único que recordaban era haber sido asesinados por ese siervo…

– ¡Hagan silencio!

Ambos monstruos saltaron al ver lo que parecía ser un ave.

– ¿¡Q-Qué ha pasado!? … Q-Qué es esto… – Uno de los monstruos exigió saber al ave, pese a que se sentía muy poderoso, estaba demasiado confundido como para intentar atacar a lo primero que viera.

– Esta cosa los mató hace dos días. – El ave les explicó lanzándoles el cuerpo mutilado del Megalisco siervo.

Ambos monstruos miraron confundidos al ave ¿A qué se refería? ¿Murieron? Imposible… si decía la verdad, sus almas ya deberían estar con los dioses. También miraron con furia a ese siervo, ambos recordaban a ese monstruo asesinando a sus compañeros y destruyendo su caravana, pero al verlo destrozado y muerto no podían hacer nada.

– Para revivirlos debí quitarles esto. – Ikhas advirtió lanzándoles los aretes tan característicos de las castas de la nación Pharos.

Uno de ellos se apresuró a tomar la formación de metal dorada que Ikhas les lanzó e intentar ponerla en su cabeza, pero eran muy pequeños.

– ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué nos hiciste!? – El monstruo exigió saber, pero rápidamente se sorprendió al ver que sus manos se convirtieron en garras afiladas y que varias púas salieron de su espalda apuntando al ave.

– No lo sé con exactitud, sólo se que un forjador de vida los revivió. – El ave les explicó, confundiéndolos aún más, pero sus recuerdos perdidos comenzaron a regresar, los recuerdos de sus muertes a manos del siervo de oro…

– ¿Oye tú? … ¿Eres Enif? – El otro monstruo preguntó confundido y esperanzado.

– Si… – Enif respondió sorprendido por la gesticulación del otro monstruo, de algún modo se le hacía familiar.

– Soy Alioth… también de la casta de sirvientes. – El otro monstruo se presentó con la reverencia de presentación de las castas de sirvientes, y luego con el saludo adecuado hacia alguien de otra casta de sirvientes.

Si bien nunca fueron muy cercanos por sus deberes en la caravana, Enif y Alioth se sentían muy bien de tener al otro a su lado, todo lo que estaba sucediendo les parecía de lo más irreal, y tener a alguien cerca les ayudó mucho a enfrentarlo.

– ¿Despertaron? – Una voz preguntó desde debajo del ave.

Confundidos por la suavidad de esa voz ambos monstruos miraron hacia el ave, y vieron un punto blanco asomarse entre el plumaje del ave.

– Me alegra que haya funcionado… – El punto blanco dijo elevando su cabeza y mostrándose como el chico albino que es. – Bienvenidos de regreso a la vida, mis primogénitos que han vencido a la muerte…

Lincoln pasó horas explicándoles lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos, lo que él había hecho por ellos, y el motivo de su nuevo y espantoso aspecto. Todo parecía muy oscuro para ambos Pharos, aunque tuvieran muchas facultades muy superiores a las de los humanos, el hecho de no lucir como uno los condenaba a morir o a vivir como ermitaños, pero cuando Lincoln les dijo que sus cuerpos poseían la capacidad de tomar su aspecto humano (aunque sería una habilidad compleja de dominar para ellos), todo pareció mucho mejor para ambos.

Demás está decir que para dos chicos que crecieron en una teocracia, era impactante enterarse de que algo que los sabios decían imposible, les acababa de suceder y otra imposibilidad estaba justo debajo de sus… corazas, no sólo habían revivido tras ser asesinados por una creación de lo que aparentemente era un dios real, sino que el que los ayudó a revivir era lo más cercano a un dios que existía…

– Entonces… ¿Eso significa que somos híbridos de humanos y creaciones de… Dios y creados por un semidios? – Alioth preguntó entre confundida y entusiasmada, aún era demasiado inocente como para darle importancia filosófica a lo que le sucedía.

– Algo así. – Lincoln comentó algo avergonzado por haber sido llamado semidios, no es que él sea religioso pero lo tomó como un cumplido al ser dicho por una Pharos.

Rápidamente la sonrisa de Lincoln despareció, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ambos chicos. – Miren… si regresan al Antares sin la regente que escoltaban, serán condenados al ruedo, pero no hay forma de que mueran ahí con su poder actual… si lo desean, después de eso borraré sus memorias de mis acciones, regresando a sus vidas como miembros de una casta de sirvientes… o al menos uno de ellos.

Aunque ambos Pharos demostraron ser muy diestros en sus nuevas facultades físicas, ninguno de ellos aceptó la propuesta de Lincoln.

Tanto para evitar que el despreciable hermano menor de Talitha tomara el control de la cuarta casta de regentes y de todos sus territorios y castas, como para preservar la imagen de la más digna regente que la teocracia Pharos ha conocido.

Después de dos semanas en las que dominaron el cambio de forma, el sirviente Enif regresó a la ciudad capital Antares, estaba visiblemente dañado pero aun así tiraba de una carreta improvisada en la que la regente Talitha iba sentada, Alioth usurpó la identidad de su difunta señora y se presentó como la hija heredera de la cuarta casta de regentes de la nación Pharos, si bien ellos eran respetuosos de su origen, no sentían el más mínimo aprecio por el sistema de segregación basado en castas que prevalecía en su nación, no porque les pareciera estúpido, sino que por sabían que el fundamento "divino" de esta era una vil mentira, sabían que sus dioses eran falsos y su religión, un invento. Ellos sabían la verdad, conocían la existencia de un dios forjador de vida, vivieron su poder en carne propia y desafiaron a la muerte gracias a él. Guiados por lealtad y gratitud, decidieron seguir al que poseía ese mismo poder en su cruzada.

* * *

 **Edad heroica: Año 29.**

 **Puerto Bennet**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico**

Lincoln apreciaba mucho a todos sus primogénitos, pero sus nueve seguidores no son todos aquellos a los que Lincoln ha salvado, había muchos otros humanos mejorados que eligieron olvidar lo que sucedió, principalmente aquellos que tenían un lugar al que regresar, y ahora vivían en sus respectivas naciones con normalidad. Los que se quedaron con el albino luchando por romper el ciclo de la locura infinita eran mucho más valorados por el forjador de vida.

No sólo se trataba de una tropa de seres tan o más poderosos que los megaliscos, sino que de un grupo de amigos muy unidos, el tener una meta en común o algo importante en lo que concuerden es un gran detonante para formar lazos poderosos.

– ¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta! – Haen el gritó a la llamada Maller, quien había saltado hacia ella con un codazo descendente.

– ¿¡Señorita Pulinsmash!? ¡En nombre del sagrado ideal del Eón! ¿¡Qué significan esas infames palabras?! – William preguntó sarcásticamente sorprendido, siendo él quien introdujo ese vocabulario a los primogénitos.

William también fue asesinado. Nacido en la poderosa familia Hall, siempre en medio de los conflictos entre sus hermanos y hermanas mayores por heredar la fortuna de la familia. Deseando escapar de eso, William también decidió escapar de la U.M.F. Fue un trágico error no malversar fondos de su familia para escapar de la federación, en su lugar en uno de sus paseos por la playa se encontró con lo que parecían ser túneles en el agua, guiado por su inocente curiosidad y sin mucho que perder el federal avanzó por estos pasajes, pero en su camino fue sorprendido por un megalisco boa e inmediatamente asesinado por este, pero como federal que es, William no cayó sin pelear, logrando arrebatarle un colmillo al megalisco, un colmillo que posteriormente fue la base genética del megalisco de clase airoso que, al regresar con la familia Hall usó su capacidad de alterar recuerdos para doblegar a todos sus parientes a su voluntad y forzar a la familia Hall a velar por el objetivo de Lincoln, comenzando con la adquisición de una parte considerable de Vourer.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – La eterna gritó tomando el cuello de William para conectarle una llave, pese a ser una eterna, sabía pelear muy bien… pero no mejor que alguien que ha luchado desde pequeño. William se libró de la llave y lanzó a la eterna hacia otro de los primogénitos luchando.

– Esa chica me llena de orgullo. – Maller comentó con una lágrima escapando de su ojo, desde que son primogénitas, se podrían considerar mejores amigas, pero el poder de la eterna era demasiado útil para la fase actual del plan de Lincoln por lo que no han interactuado mucho, pero pese a todo, siguen llevándose muy bien.

Lincoln por su parte se podía sentir algo… atrapado, sin duda apreciaba mucho a Haen, y de un modo diferente que al del resto de los primogénitos.

Al igual que sus hermanos, Haen falleció por un megalisco y Lincoln usó su poder para unirla a ese ser y regresarla a la vida como una primogénita.

Desde el punto de vista de un primogénito, Haen no era nada especial, no era la más fuerte físicamente, y su poder no era la gran cosa, no fue modificado para un propósito, sino que era directamente el del megalisco camaleón que la asesinó, pero para Lincoln, Haen es especial por otra cosa.

Naturalmente el proceso en el que se crea un primogénito es extremadamente extenuante para el albino, y hasta ahora todos han despertado mientras Lincoln aún dormía, pero Haen… Cuando Lincoln despertó, la primogénita de clase Triunfante lo estaba esperando sentada en el piso de una cueva en el bosque de las edades con una gran cantidad de frutas, eso confundió a Lincoln, pero tras asegurarse de la sanidad de la esencia de dicha comida, él e Ikhas comieron gustosamente.

Tras terminar de comer, Lincoln habló con esa nueva primogénita para ofrecerle la opción de olvidar todo… pero Haen sólo lo miraba confundida, pensando que ella hablaba otro idioma, Lincoln puso en práctica un nuevo órgano que creó para los primogénitos, uno para poder comunicarse mentalmente mediante ideas, no palabras. La expresión de iluminación y asombro que puso Haen es algo que Lincoln jamás olvidaría, quizá los oídos de su forma primogénita se atrofiaron durante su formación, y por eso no le entendía con palabras, pero esa expresión en un rostro tan monstruoso como el de un primogénito fue… impactante. Aún confundida por las ideas que Lincoln le transmitía, Haen escucharía todo lo que ese chico de cabello blanco tuviera que decirle.

Tras algunas pláticas y revisiones finales, Haen le contó que nació sordomuda, por eso el habla y los sonidos fueron nuevos para ella cuando despertó como una primogénita, pero gracias a las células híbridas de su cerebro, la eterna se adaptó rápidamente a estos.

Haen era muy inteligente y no le costó aprender a hablar, tras unos días siendo compañera de otra primogénita que se apellidaba Maller, la eterna ya hablaba fluidamente y una vez pudo usar las palabras, decidió contarle a Lincoln sobre ella, alguien que la había ayudado tanto merecía saberlo.

Haen murió en el bosque de las edades a manos de un megalisco camaleón, pero el motivo de su presencia ahí fue su propia voluntad, quería vivir sin la necesidad de hablar, pero no poder escuchar le costó la vida. Nunca se sintió como parte del Eón o igual a los demás eternos, por eso no le importó perder su apariencia humana, pero cuando Lincoln la entendió sin necesidad de que hablara gracias al enlace mental, la eterna por primera vez se sintió como una igual a alguien y no sólo a Lincoln sino que a todos en ese grupo que se hacía llamar primogénitos. Luego entendió la naturaleza divina del poder que Lincoln usó para revivirla y aceptó seguirlo, ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, pues Haen jamás se consideró cercana a nadie, pues no podía comunicarse con ellos y aunque ahora pudiera hablar, la idea de regresar al Eón jamás pasó por su mente, y las cinco franjas verticales verdes que atraviesan su boca son la muestra de ello, ese tatuaje tan especial en su boca significa "Eterno que encontró un nuevo hogar".

Haen es especial para Lincoln, y Lincoln lo es para Haen, él le dio una vida y un mundo donde vivir y convivir, y aunque él había planeado dar a todos sus primogénitos de nuevo la elección de regresar a sus vidas sin su memoria tras destruir el ciclo infinito, realmente no se imaginaba lo que Haen le responderá una vez ese momento llegue, ella no tiene una vida fuera del objetivo del albino, y sin este…

– ¡En guardia! – Maller gritó saltando hacia Lincoln e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, logrado conectarle una llave que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Naturalmente la hora de las presentaciones fue muy divertida y después de algunos golpes, moretones y huesos rotos (que rápidamente regenerados por las facultades de recuperación propias de los primogénitos), la comida y celebración del alegre grupo terminó y todos se dispusieron a salir para regresar a la base de operaciones, o al departamento de la familia Loud. el centro de Puerto Bennet en esta activa y viva fiesta.

– Recuérdame hacer que tus brazos no puedan tocarme, Maller. – Lincoln dijo sobándose el cuello adolorido.

– ¿Por qué nadie me llama Sid? – La primogénita preguntó casi apenada. – Se los he pedido desde que me uní a los primogénitos.

Los demás primogénitos no pudieron asistir, tres seguían ayudando en la U.M.F. mientras que el otro estaba siguiendo a Rhianne, pero de cualquier forma fue un gusto pasar el tiempo ahí la comida fue deliciosa y la convivencia se sintió muy fluida y amena pese a las diferencias culturales.

Tristemente el tiempo se fue volando y Lincoln debió regresar con su familia, quienes estaban esperándolo para almorzar en el sector central de la ciudad: la avenida Bennet.

Después de media hora en la que el albino se centró en acelerar su proceso de digestión con el propósito de hacer el espacio suficiente en su cuerpo para un segundo almuerzo con su familia, Lincoln estaba listo para regresar con su familia, quienes lo esperaban en la plaza Bennet, justo en medio de la avenida principal sirviendo a modo de punto de descanso entre las enormes exposiciones gastronómicas del día del valor.

– ¿¡Literalmente por qué se tarda tanto!? – Lori preguntó molesta, la mayor estaba sentada en una banca hablando con Bobby por el celular, no podía usar un chat de voz por la saturación de los servicios wifi.

– Ese tal Enif dijo que una regente lo mandó a llamar. – Lynn sr le respondió, sentado junto a la mayor de sus hijas. – Las castas de regentes son adorados como a reyes.

– Espero que esos reyes organicen algo mejor que el desfile del año pasado. – Luan comentó algo desanimada. Todos recordaban el aburridísimo desfile que se montó el año pasado. – Digo, son como reyes de nacimiento ¿No debería poder contratar a un organizador decente?

– Ah, ese viejo sistema retrógrado. – Lisa argumentó visiblemente hastiada por la falta de progreso causada por la segregación social de nacimiento que se da en la teocracia Pharos, no eran una nación que pudiera considerarse retrógrada o en vías de desarrollo, pero tecnológicamente podrían mejorar mucho si se diera el enfoque apropiado.

– Te entiendo. – Lola añadió con un visible desinterés y sorpresivamente de acuerdo con su hermana. – Esas "castas de regentes" ¿Son como esas inútiles princesas de los libros viejos?

– Al menos Talitha no. – Lincoln respondió llegando a la plaza. – La regente Talitha fue muy cortés y amable pese a que para ella soy un extranjero.

– Hola Lincoln.

– Bienvenido tesoro.

– Hola campeón.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

– ¿En serio te reuniste con una reina?

Como es típico de la familia Loud, un torrente de preguntas se hizo presente. Lincoln ignoró la mayoría y todos tomaron camino a los distintos pasajes de la feria para comer las delicias exóticas que tanto llaman la atención en el Dominio.

Debido a la cantidad de personas que eran, ir juntos sólo sería más molesto, por lo que el grupo optó por separarse en grupos más pequeños en lo que recorrían el evento.

Después de muchos puestos de comida visitados y aún más comida rechazada, todos los Loud y sus acompañantes se reunieron para dar inicio a su comida.

– Comer lo mismo que en casa… tu creatividad me deleita, hermano. – Lisa se burló sarcásticamente al ver la comida de Lincoln.

– Si ¿Por qué compraste Goulash? – Lori preguntó. – Literalmente lo has cocinado miles de veces.

– Esto es Gurash. – Lincoln corrigió a sus hermanas. – Es la receta original del Goulash que comemos, tenía que probarla eventualmente…

Para el albino fue un deleite ver las caras de confusión de sus hermanas tras esa revelación ¿En serio llevaban tanto tiempo comiendo comida Pharos?

– Hola Lincoln. – Saludó una persona con una voz melodiosa poniendo su mano en el hombro del albino.

– … – Lincoln miró las expresiones de asombro en sus hermanas, padres y acompañantes, sea quien fuera esa persona, era alguien importante.

Al voltearse, Lincoln no pudo evitar asustarse por la mirada de enojo que la dama de Vardona le mostró.

– S-Señorita Burke… que gusto verla por aquí. – Lincoln saludó en una cordial reverencia a la dama de Vardona.

Naturalmente Rhianne usaba sus típicas túnicas del Eón, pero esta vez estaba acompañada por varios hombres y mujeres que por sus esencias, eran poderosos, todos lucían las vestimentas típicas del Eón, al igual que sus representativos tatuajes.

* * *

En medio de una sala llena de grandes tubos llenos de un líquido celeste que mantenían suspendidos a lo que parecían ser fetos humanos, un hombre caminaba sonriente.

Auran caminaba con una tenue pero sádica sonrisa.

El señor del crimen se detuvo frente a una pantalla en el extremo de la habitación, la cual mostraba lo que una cámara captaba: el fondo marino, sea lo que sea que tuviera esa cámara se movía rápido.

Auran se volteó para regresar al centro de la habitación, y frente a él se elevó una jaula en la que descansaba lo que parecía ser un perro horriblemente dañado y completamente doblegado por el miedo hacia su captor.

– Sufrirás horriblemente por mí. – El señor del crimen comentó al tiempo en que de los tubos de ensayo comenzaron a emanar una neblina celeste que se dirigió hacia el canino que de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse de dolor entre agónicos aullidos cuya fuerza aumentaba a la par del tamaño de la sonrisa de Auran, la cual se prevaleció durante las horas que el procedimiento tardó en completarse.

– Con todos los invitados en la fiesta, sólo falta iniciar el baile. – Auran añadió mientras todas las cápsulas de vidrio se hundían en el piso. – Quizá sea contra las costumbres de los bailes, pero tú empezarás el baile con una pareja. – El señor del crimen habló mirando el humo celeste que salía de lo que antes fue un perro callejero que escapó del servicio de contención de animales de Puerto Bennet.

Parado en cuatro patas que finalizaban en huesos afilados que se clavaban con facilidad en el suelo de metal, unos ojos tan vacíos y transparentes como el diamante, y cubierto por un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, el ser que nació a base de ese perro miraba a Auran conservando su miedo hacia ese señor del crimen, bajó su cabeza ante él en señal de sumisión.

Auran le entregó uno de los sistemas de asistencia experimentales que Arnolds le entregó, el cual parecía un casco puntiagudo que al activarse le dio a ese ser el aspecto de un perro blanco muy bien cuidado.

– Y en cuanto a los demás invitados a esta danza, señorita Burke ¿Le importaría sacarme a bailar? – Auran dijo al aire a modo de adivino mientras salía de la bodega con el camuflado ser.

* * *

 **Y aquí la segunda parte de este arco, mucho más larga de lo habitual, aunque con poco desarrollo en lo que a la historia se refiere. xD**

 **No sé si esperaban algo así del origen de los primogénitos, pero bueno, Lincoln no es un ser celestial que reviviría a alguien con una luz divina, él no tiene el poder de un dios forjador de vida como para hacer algo así, él** **no dudaría ni por un segundo en mezclarlos con los monstruosos megaliscos** **para hacerlo, aunque para ello debiera abrirlos poner cada célula a trabajar de nuevo una por una si hace falta. Aun así espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **Cada primogénito tiene su historia que comenzó cuando decidieron acompañar a Lincoln en su cruzada, todos similares y diferentes, pero con el poder de hacer una diferencia para el mundo.**

 **Haen se enteró de lo que Lori está haciendo y decidió fallarle a Lincoln ¿Qué sucederá cuando Lincoln u otro primogénito se enteren del juego de las rubias?**

 **Auran ya se puso en marcha con ese nuevo ser ¿Qué es lo que busca ese señor del crimen?**

 **Rhianne también hará su movimiento ¿Qué es lo que pasará en la tarde de este sábado en Puerto Bennet?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :)**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Viruz pirata: Llevabas mucho tiempo sin usar esa palabra. xD Tú si sabes, hay mucha manipulación y objetivos ocultos en esta historia, el Dominio, la asociación, los primogénitos y Auran están en una maraña de manipulaciones enorme. Sobre la debilidad de los forjadores de vida, en sí pocas cosas naturales pueden hacerles algo, los orbes de la muerte y la escarcha son peligrosísimas para ellos, pues son aberraciones de la naturaleza. Sobre lo malo que va a pasar, dalo por hecho. xD La teocracia es un sistema de gobierno basado en autoridades religiosas, y sí, sería la cuarta nación. Rita se imagina que sí le pondrán precio a la cabeza de su hijo, pero es una heroína profesional, se entrenó durante años para eso y va a usar su experiencia y poder para proteger a su familia y a los inocentes, eso hacen los héroes. Sobre la dieta de los primogénitos, sus organismos sí pueden consumir pastel aunque sea poco el contenido nutricional, pero a muchos les parece delicioso pues sus papilas gustativas siguen siendo humanas, aunque Haen lo detesta, los eternos no comen azúcar refinada. Arnolds está usando la guerra civil que él no causó como medio para lograr su objetivo. Sobre tu pregunta hipotética, la verdad es que si Lincoln se hubiera curado en el episodio prólogo, naturalmente no habría destruido el mundo, pero tampoco habría regresado con su familia, le habría entregado esa I.A. que creó a Death-Bringer de cualquier forma, pero regresaría a Royal Woods. Esas armas eran el trabajo de su vida y no las usaría para algo diferente de aquello para lo que los creó, en su lugar se quedaría con sus fuerzas, pero no viviría en las factorías, sino que lo haría en un Leviatán sísmico a modo de isla, pues él seguiría detestando la ruidosa maquinaria de sus fuerzas, pero cuando la información de la familia Loud se hiciera pública, Lincoln lanzaría un ataque en masa contra Royal Woods, recuerda que el odio hacia sus hermanas cuando descubrió que tenían poderes lo hizo regresar a la escarcha con tal de tener su venganza. No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews. xD Nos vemos amigo. C:**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara el prólogo. xD Y espero sea lo mismo con este episodio. Sobre los poderes de Lucy, son un misterio por su funcionamiento, pero sí, se mostrarán en este arco. xD La relación de Luna y Sam aún no existe, a Luna le gusta Sam, pero sigue sin hacer algún avance, pero la homosexualidad está normalizada en el Dominio. Sobre el motivo de Lincoln en puerto Bennet, él fue por que era imposible que su familia no fuera, y en caso de que algo terrible pase, él y sus primogénitos los ayudarían. Sobre la teocracia Pharos, daré a conocer más de ellos pronto, pero el sistema de castas me pareció apropiado ¿Qué opinas tú? Y En la teocracia Pharos, Lincoln sí es bien visto, pero en el quinto país no saben nada de él, la teocracia de Pharos no estuvo en el evento por que ellos tienen otro calendario, para ellos el año nuevo del Dominio no significa nada (como para nosotros el año nuevo chino). Sobre los clones, Loki ya ha hablado con Lori como su profesor en una asignatura el año 28, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn y Liberty han hablado con Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, mientras que Lincoln y Linka ya han hablado con Liberty, pero el hecho de que sean 30 años mayores y de género masculino hizo que sus rostros cambiaran bastante, ahora en cuanto a sus personalidades, en héroes y villanos no lo pude destacar tanto, pero las personalidades de los clones Loud están basadas en las actividades que los señores Loud forzaron a sus hijas e hijo a hacer cuando comenzaron a hablar con la familia Yates (quienes también aparecen en esta historia). Sobre si los hijos de los clones son fans de Lincoln, todos tienen su opinión de él, y ese arco de relleno suena interesante, es muy probable que lo haga, aunque sus hijos serán muy diferentes a las "hijas del pecado". Sobre el objetivo de Khan, es sólo uno y es el primogénito con huésped humano, pero ¿Para qué lo quiere? Pronto se verá. Las agencias heroicas también se pelean por los graduados, pero Lincoln recién está en primer año, así que no pueden hacerlo formar parte de una agencia como héroe profesional o en formación, pero sí como partícipe de cursos de capacitación para aumentar su currículum. No es que Lincoln sea incorruptible, él se lanzaría por sí mismo a la "oscuridad" si fuera por su objetivo, como se mostró en el episodio, Lincoln no teme desafiar a la naturaleza misma con tal de no traicionar sus principios. Sobre los cameos de Rick y Morty, admito que es posible, pero sin interacción, porque la personalidad de Rick siempre lo acabará llevando a pelear con todos para mostrarse superior, sin importarle si acaba matando a otro. Sobre el potencial del replicante de Lincoln, no daré Spoilers. Hasta la próxima. :)**

 **Anónimo: Espero este episodio sea tan interesante como el anterior. Aparecieron tres primogénitos nuevos, pero sólo dos de forma apreciable. Artie es del Dominio, pero fue enviado a Puerto Bennet a cazar Megaliscos. Sobre Lori, depende de lo que alcance a ver para decidir qué sospechará, la he mostrado como una joven muy astuta e inteligente. Sobre los demás primogénitos, es muy poco probable que abandonen a Lincoln, es decir, si quisieran ya lo habrían hecho sin ningún problema. Sobre los descendientes de Lynn jr, heredarían su fuerza, pero en esta historia no hay dos poderes idénticos pero un más fuerte que el otro, todos los que hereden esa habilidad tendrán un potencial físico desmedido, pero deberán aprovecharlo, es decir, entrenar. Ahora sobre la posibilidad de alcanzar el poder de Saitama, no es posible, no lo sería aunque realizaran su mismo entrenamiento, es Saitama a fin de cuentas. Si Lincoln muriera, Mégalot decidiría qué hacer con el fragmento de su poder que ele entregó a Lincoln, reclamarlo para sí o elegir a otro forjador humano, en cuanto a la reencarnación, no es posible, en mis historias no existen las almas.**

 **Anónimo: Espero te siga pareciendo un buen trabajo. xD Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Sí, Lynn segundo le entregó a Vanzilla a su hijo pese a todo, sobre la reunión familiar completa de los clones con sus parejas e hijos, se dará, ten por seguro eso, pero no sé cuándo. Sobre Stella y los demás personajes en el mundo de Héroes y Villanos, si existían, pero ellos, al igual que personajes importantes como el ejecutor Marcial, Bobby o Ronnie, dejaron de ser relevantes para los nuevos regentes del mundo, cuando los heraldos triunfaron en el evento que sería recordado como la "Masacre de Injurias", ellos se convirtieron en los soberanos del mundo, y para ellos los humanos eran alimañas que debían morir dolorosamente, por eso no narré las muertes de Ronnie, Stella, Bobby, Sameer, Nikki, Casey, los ejecutores, ni todos los que sobrevivieron, por que murieron insignificantemente y sin el más mínimo valor.**

 **MightyMitch47: Que mal que no la vieras, yo amé tanto esa serie que no podía no hacerle un cameo. xD Incluso consideré que mi tercera gran historia involucraría un mundo mítico con magia y almas. xD Espero hayas visto esa serie pese a todo. :c como comentario personal, también me emocionaba hacer que Lincoln fuera con Cristina, pero sería menos cómico que con Stella, a ella le di una personalidad más tratable y divertida, Cristina necesitaría mucho más desarrollo y eso es lo que ahora le daré sin que Lincoln esté involucrado de manera decisiva. Sobre Luan, pensé en hacerla un poco cobarde para también darle desarrollo, lo mismo con Luna. Sobre Lincoln, sí que se la pasa bien, por muy forjador de vida que sea, sigue siendo travieso y vengativo, está muy lejos de ser el ángel que fue Grand Final con su familia, pero sí, la felicidad de todos estará en peligro y todos deberán luchar para defenderla. Sobre la próxima adivinanza, no sé cuándo llegue, pero llegará. xD Un enfrentamiento entre este Lincoln sólo con su replicante contra el Grand Final de cuando lanzó su último ataque a Royal Woods, diría que Grand Final lo aplastaría como a una mosca insignificante.**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Bendito sea tu sarcasmo y también los profesores que hacen eso en lugar de las clases. xD Pero todo se acaba cuando ves la prueba y no aparece ninguna pregunta sobre la vida del profesor. :( Respondiendo a tus preguntas: No sé el número de capítulos que haré, pero serán los necesarios para terminar de contar esta historia, es decir, muchos (veinte al menos). Sobre si Lincoln se enterará sobre Grand Final: No spoilers, por eso tampoco podré responder tu primera pregunta al autor. Linka no será profanada más que con un par de fotos forzadas por confundirla y uno que otro golpe accidental. Sobre esos rumores de incesto, se quedan más como fantasías y fanfics que escriben sobre Lincoln los fanáticos de su identidad pública. Si supe de la tercera parte de la purga, aunque no sé si sea la final, es que él dijo algo sobre Asylum y luego de sueños rotos, aunque me robé uno de sus personajes sin personalidad para esta historia a modo de tributo. xD Aunque admito que sus historias son algo tristes, a mí si me dan esperanza de venganza por parte de Lincoln, esperanzas de ver muertes mucho más dolorosas y lentas en sus manos a modo de venganza, tanto la purga como llamadas (y todos los fics de not such luck) los usé como combustible para el odio con el que escribí héroes y villanos, cada ve que se pasaba por mi mente la más mínima idea de que Lincoln se detuviera, esos fics me hacían seguir. xD Sobre los juegos de rol, son interesantes, pero una amiga debe demasiados temas y yo no soy multitemas. xD prefiero centrarme sólo en los fanfics, aunque gracias por la propuesta y la aclaración. ¿Qué juego se te pasó por la mente? xD Estoy de acuerdo con lo de la versatilidad de the loud House, si puede funcionar un fic como la purga o llamadas, y también uno como héroes y villanos, puede funcionar lo que sea. xD Las chicas Loud también son importantes, comparto tu opinión y por eso les doy mucha importancia también. Bueno, el crossover que tenía pensado es en hacer a Lincoln, Linka, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa agentes KND de los chicos del barrio, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori parte del cuerpo de adolescentes y a los señores Loud muy negligentes para permitir todas las locuras entre sus hijos, sería un one-shot muy divertido (según yo), sería poner el mundo de The Loud House dentro del de los chicos del barrio. Busqué scp y no me quedó muy claro sobre eso, aunque parece algo interesante en términos del tamaño del mundo. Me alegra que te gustara el episodio, si fueras un poco más claro con lo que es scp (no me convencieron las definiciones que encontré en google), te lo agradecería, también aprecio mucho comunicarme contigo por este medio, el no tener tanta confianza lo hace mucho más respetuoso y no nos deja desviarnos tanto del tema. xD Hasta la próxima amigo. :)**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Fuiste el único que adivinó lo de Hilda, no es para menos según yo, pero de cierto modo me sentí identificado con esa serie en el aspecto de que ni Hilda ni esta historia están centradas en el shippeo o en la angustia, yo as considero historias "ligeras" por eso, y me gustan mucho. Sobre Auran, a él no le interesa la U.M.F. le interesaban los prototipos de armamento experimental que tenían, él confía mucho en la capacidad belicista de ese país, son una mina de oro de armas y él ya la drenó. Arnolds está intentando apoderarse de la U.M.F. para preservar el control de la organización criminal del país… ¿O quizá tiene otra cosa en mente? Muajajaja Rhianne causó la caída de Allen al exponerlo, pero a Auran trajo a Lincoln al ruedo sólo porque lo que realmente le importa es el megalisco de huésped humano ¿Pero para qué lo quiere? Muajajaja Auran sabe que Lincoln es el creador del replicante que Arnolds ahora está usando, también sabe que está relacionado con seres extremadamente poderosos (como la eterna que lo acompañó en el evento de campeonato), pero no le interesa exponerlo, al igual que Lincoln, Auran tiene su propia meta. La armonía cultural entre esos cinco países es más un capricho de Lincoln, no es algo directamente relacionado a romper el ciclo de la locura infinita, por lo que puede prescindir de su imagen pública, pero él quiere a su familia y a sus amigos, por eso sí está dispuesto a asesinar a Auran antes de permitirle destruir su vida, Lincoln sí puede matar, pero prefiere no hacerlo si no es necesario. Lincoln es el medio por el que Auran llegará al megalisco. Sobre las personalidades de los clones, no le pude dar mucho tiempo a eso, pero sus personalidades están basadas en las actividades a las que los señores Loud forzaron a sus hijas e hijo en el episodio de la familia Yates. Sobre la política exterior del Dominio, sólo se limitan a la ayuda humanitaria, en cuanto a la emigración, se dará a conocer más de eso en el próximo episodio. Personalmente odio las religiones y todo lo que estas han causado, pero no niego de su poder narrativo y cautivador, después de todo hay países que incluso hoy siguen en con ese sistema de gobierno, pero por ejemplo, el celibato es una práctica que induce al trastorno de una persona y es una práctica religiosa obligatoria en la religión católica (si eres menor de edad mejor no busques sobre eso), pero bueno, no quise hacer que la nación Pharos fuera tan tóxica como para inducir trastornos a su gente y sólo los dejé con un sistema de castas. Todo sobre ese pueblo será dado a conocer en los próximos episodios, pues la teocracia Pharos estará muy involucrada en el desarrollo de este arco. Overlord no me gustó tanto, la dejé en la segunda temporada por que encontré muy irracional al prota, pero ese mundo de fantasía sí me pareció interesante aunque poco fundamentado (pero se supone que era un juego, así que dejé pasar eso xD). Si estuvieran en Vardona, Leni saltaría de miedo en cada cuadro que mostrara un pez (como pasaba con las arañas en la serie). xD Me alegra que te gustara el debate de los padres, tuve que hablar mucho con los míos para obtener esa perspectiva sobre los logros (y fue una de las conversaciones más incómodas que he tenido con ellos) xD Aunque ellos sí conocen a Lincoln, o al menos al Lincoln de antes de iniciar su plan, cuando todo comenzó Lincoln debió tomar una personalidad mucho más extrovertida, audaz y directa, la misma que lo llevó a dar tantos golpes mediáticos y volverse una tendencia, además del detonante de un cambio importantísimo para la cultura del Dominio y pronto de la U.M.F. Me alegra que te gustara la charla que tuvieron, tenías razón en que necesitaban más trasfondo y creo que con eso se los di, ahora faltan Ronnie y varios más, mi elenco es enorme. xD Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, Lincoln mantiene inactivo su lóbulo de Levi por voluntad propia y para fines mediáticos, pero él heredó el poder de su madre y está a un chasquido de dedos de usar esas células heroicas, pero es más peligroso usarlas, pues él no está acostumbrado a la fuerza sobrehumana producto del aumento físico que heredó de su madre y podría causar más daño que bien a sí mismo. Sobre los intentos de las élites clasistas, sin duda los habrá, pero no con el matrimonio, pues el Dominio lo desprestigió completamente, siendo ahora una mera celebración sin ninguna trascendencia en la vida de pareja de las personas. Esos intentos se harán con contratos laborales, pero enfrentar al poder de Vourer y de la familia Hall es difícil. Sigue preguntando, mi amigo, hasta la próxima. :D**

 **Sin más que escribir, hasta la próxima chicos. c:**


	28. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Lamento mucho la demora del episodio, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 3)**

 **Los Caminantes Comienzan a Moverse**

– Veo que… disfrutas tu visita a Puerto Bennet, Lincoln. – Rhianne comentó sarcástica y visiblemente molesta por la desobediencia de Lincoln al acudir a Puerto Bennet.

Los escoltas de Rhianne siguieron su camino dejando a la dama de Varona sola con la familia Loud.

– Bien hecho, niño. – Dijo uno de los eternos que la acompañaba dedicándole una sonrisa muy elegante a Lincoln, mientras dejaba discretamente una pequeña nota dentro de la ropa del albino, se trataba del primogénito de clase magnífico infiltrado en la guardia real. – Vourer ahora es más productivo.

– Ustedes deben ser la familia Loud… – La dama de Vardona añadió algo incómoda por la boca floja de su compañero, pero en una cortés reverencia a modo de reconocimiento a la familia de uno de sus más apreciados colaboradores. – Lincoln me habló mucho de ustedes.

– S-Señorita Burke… – Lynn sr comentó algo nervioso, pero no por tratarse de una persona tan célebre e importante, sino por que ella es la empleadora legal de Lincoln. – G-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, espero no haya causado problemas.

Rhianne no pudo evitar sonreírle por ese nervioso gesto, aunque Lincoln lo describió como un hombre muy estricto y severo, ahora parecía casi asustado.

– Para nada, Lincoln ha sido de gran valor para la rama de Vourer en Vardona. – Rhianne comentó con una sonrisa.

– Nos alegra escuchar eso… – Lynn sr añadió notándose más tranquilo mientras movía con su poder los asientos de sus hijas, para hacerle un espacio a la dama de Vardona. – Lincoln puede ser algo… difícil de tratar.

Rhianne miraba discreta pero impresionada el dominio telequinético del castaño, la mayoría de los eternos sólo usaba su poder para mover torpemente el equipamiento de trabajo agrícola, pues su estilo de vida no les demandaba más.

– Me resulta difícil de creer, la diligencia y aptitud de Lincoln es algo… difícil de encontrar. – Pese a estar molesta, Rhianne seguía valorando a Lincoln, ella ya tenía su propia imagen del albino y no dejaría que lo calumniara su propia familia.

– Disculpe… – Lisa habló interrumpiendo esa conversación que se veía a leguas, acabaría en desastre. – ¿Le importaría contarnos sobre Lincoln y su desempeño en Vardona? – La pequeña castaña añadió moviendo una silla para que la dama de Vardona se sentara en la mesa.

– Lo lamento, pequeña… Lisa ¿No? – Rhianne respondió con una sonrisa algo incómoda. – Los inútiles directivos de Vourer son una molestia y me quieren en una dichosa reunión… Y mis acompañantes me esperan… será en otra ocasión, familia Loud.

La dama de Vardona se despidió cortés y elegantemente, pero a diferencia de su figura entre la multitud, su aire de molestia no desapareció, sino que se tornó en miedo.

Mientras la familia Loud miraba a Rhianne marcharse, Lincoln le entregó a Haen el mensaje para que se lo comunicara mediante su enlace mental: "Lincoln, presta mucha atención, si algo llegase a salir mal, toda la asociación cazará hasta al último relacionado con Vourer, y todo el mundo sabe que estás aquí, no podrás fingir inocencia cuando la asociación vaya a por ti, debiste obedecer y quedarte en Royal Woods… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.".

Fue un mensaje muy desalentador, pero Rhianne no tenía más tiempo para darle al albino, la suerte estaba echada y el tiempo se acababa.

– Vamos. – Uno de los eternos que la escoltaba indicó abriéndole la puerta de un lujoso auto.

– Si… – Rhianne se veía dudosa, naturalmente dudaría en poner en peligro la vida de una de las personas a quienes más aprecia, pero la horrible visión futura de las llamas devorando a Nueva Gettysburgo pudieron más. – Terminemos con esto.

– Por el Eón. – Todos los eternos en ese auto susurraron.

Para Rhianne y sus escoltas de la guardia Real, ya había sido demasiado peligroso hacer ese desvío para dar ese último mensaje a Lincoln, pero la dama de Vardona iba a hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

Aunque en un principio dudaba del objetivo de Lincoln, el trato que hicieron le permitió mejorar mucho las relaciones del Dominio y el Eón en Vardona, pero no eran relaciones comerciales o políticas, sino que era una armonía cultural sin discriminación xenófoba, pero en todos sus esfuerzos jamás imaginó lo que la recibió al regresar a Vardona tras su misión en la U.M.F: En su camino a su casa en la sección común de Vardona, un niño chocó con ella y la hizo caer al suelo, naturalmente el pequeño le ofreció su ayuda para levantarse, pero el rostro de la dama de Vardona mostró una sorpresa memorable, el pequeño Vardón era un niño del Dominio, sus ropas lo indicaban, pero tenía algunos tatuajes en su rostro. Cuando Rhianne le preguntó por esos tatuajes, el niño respondió que fue su amiga quien se los hizo, pero se mostró algo avergonzado cuando añadió que ella era muy torpe en los videojuegos. Al despedirse, el niño siguió en su furiosa carrera y se escondió en un jardín, acto seguido una niña del Dominio y un eterno le preguntaron por él, aparentemente estaban jugando a las escondidas.

Siguiendo su camino, Rhianne vio que la inclusión cultural entre ambos pueblos era una realidad, había gente del Dominio no sólo con tatuajes, sino que también con las túnicas blancas, mientras que los eternos usaban la cómoda y ligera ropa del Dominio…

Nadie en la guardia Real podría desafiar a Rhianne por intentar advertir al responsable de tal maravilla en Vardona, por eso la siguieron entre la enorme multitud reunida en el lugar, pero gracias al tamaño de dicha aglomeración, a las coloridas ropas tradicionales de los Pharos y a la refinadísima habilidad ilusoria de uno de los eternos, no se podría identificar a Rhianne.

* * *

– Veo que alguien lo arruinó. – Lynn se burló de Lincoln, intuyendo que el albino se había equivocado en algo importante en Vourer, para que su jefa lo tratara tan ariscamente.

– Cierra la boca. – Lincoln le respondió molesto.

– ¡Ah! – Lynn gritó ahogada, Linka usó su poder como hace dos meses e insertó una porción de la comida en las fosas nasales de Lynn.

Linka le dedicó una muy linda sonrisa a Lincoln, ella sabía que Lincoln se tomaba muy en serio su vida "pública", ser un brillante estudiante, un magnífico trabajador de Vourer y claro, el genio idealista que las tres naciones tenían en muy alta estima era agotador, y lo último que necesitaba si hubiera cometido una equivocación en Vourer es a Lynn molestándolo.

Rápidamente el humor regreso a la mesa y todos siguieron en su comida.

– Y… ¿Qué tal el Gurash? – Tabby preguntó impresionada, antes de terminar la primera mordida a su comida, Lincoln ya había devorado esa enorme pieza de comida tradicional Pharos.

– Me gusta más la receta del Dominio. – Lincoln le respondió dejando los cubiertos en posición horizontal, indicando que había terminado de comer. – ¿Puedo ir a comprar más?

– No. – Lynn sr respondió ariscamente. – Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir.

– Pero… ¿Cómo que no era Lisa el robot de la casa? – Leni preguntó inocentemente, despertando algunas risas.

Fue una grata comida para la familia Loud, sólo Lincoln y Lily se comportaron como habitualmente lo hacían, incluso Lynn sr bromeó y platicó durante el almuerzo, siendo una de las más inusuales comidas de esa familia.

Una vez terminaron su exótico almuerzo, el ruidoso grupo se dirigió a la playa, la cual estaba detrás de los edificios de la sede de la rama de administración pública de Puerto Bennet, pasarían la tarde en la popular playa principal.

* * *

La tarde había llegado a Puerto Bennet, y junto con la oscuridad de la noche, llegó el momento de la temida subasta de cadenas.

Adinerados magnates del Dominio, la U.M.F y Pharos, entre otros, asistían al edificio "Naufragio entre Nubes", una maravilla arquitectónica que en su momento puso a prueba a la imponente capacidad de construcción de la que el Dominio siempre se ha vanagloriado. El edificio es más alto que el mismísimo ayuntamiento de la ciudad, y mucho más extravagante, haciendo honor a su nombre, en los días nublados permite a los que se encuentren en los niveles superiores, mirar sobre las nubes, y teniendo un pent-house enorme y con el aspecto de la cubierta de un lujoso crucero turístico.

– Impresionante. – Comentó el señor del crimen Auran, mirando a lo alto el edificio.

El hombre caminaba tranquilamente entre los hermosos topiarios que adornaban un jardín que se esparcía alrededor de un camino de baldosas de metales que lo dirigían a la entrada del Naufragio entre Nubes.

Pese a ser un reciente agregado, como señor del crimen que es, los uniformados guardias le abrieron paso con todo el respeto y miedo que la asociación les obliga a sentir.

– Buenas tardes. – Una mujer corpulenta e imponente en su armadura amarilla, saludó al recién llegado señor del crimen. – Soy Paula "devastación" Pain.

Se trataba de las pocas criminales que actuaba con su propio rostro al aire, sólo guiada por un deseo frenético de vencer enemigos, una mujer de mentón prominente y cabello castaño que abandonó a su hermana menor y país, para participar en la infinita vorágine de conflictos en la U.M.F. donde aprendió muy bien a luchar, al hacerlo con todo tipo de enemigos. Devastación ha vencido a coroneles con todo y sus soldados, al igual que ha sido vencida por simples ebrios en una taberna de mala muerte, pero lo que jamás ha conocido es la satisfacción, siempre desea más, un conflicto que le rompa más huesos, una victoria que la haga acercarse más y más a la muerte, una lucha incluso más violenta que su encarnizada contienda contra el líder de la agencia heroica Bastión, y sabe muy bien que la asociación es su medio para lograrlo.

– Es un placer, Devastación. – Auran le respondió sin hacer ninguna demostración de miedo, ella podía ser muy peligrosa para cualquiera que mostrara debilidad. – Ahora escóltame a la sala principal.

Pese a que Auran se podría considerar un chico nuevo, la asociación se tomó la molestia de enviar a una de sus mejores agentes como su guardaespaldas personal a asegurar su estadía en el edificio, pues pese a su corto tiempo en la asociación, se había ganado un lugar como uno de los señores del crimen más importantes de la rama de la U.M.F.

– Fue una buena elección ser su guardaespaldas. – Paula comentó bastante emocionada al caminar entre las miradas de furia y desdén de tantos señores del crimen.

– Para ser una guardaespaldas, no sabes cerrar la boca. – Auran le respondió ariscamente, cosa que la hizo emocionarse más. Paula miraba discreta, pero impaciente a todos los que los rodeaban, no podía esperar a que alguno de los señores del crimen se atreviera a atacar a Auran, eso le daría pase libre para asesinar al hostigador y al señor del crimen que lo ordenara.

Auran sólo miraba muy contento a Paula, su decisión y barbarie lo ponía muy nostálgico, pero no era el momento para melancolías, no en el centro de todas esas miradas. Cuando el coronel Arnolds presentó su solicitud de financiamiento para su plan de una falsa insurgencia en la U.M.F. para mantener a la plebe hipnotizada detrás de un líder que realmente busca un cambio, los señores del crimen de la asociación se mostraron muy escépticos, por no decir ariscos, pues con esa insurgencia, la más mínima muestra de afiliación a la asociación pondría en peligro muchos de los bienes de los criminales de cuello y corbata que operaban en la federación, estos hombres exigían, a cambio de financiar la insurgencia de Arnolds, todos sus bienes y recursos de regreso a sus tierras, arrebatándole a la U.M.F. mucho de su capital productivo, medida inaceptable para Arnolds, por lo que el coronel vio frustrados sus planes… al menos hasta que uno de los señores del crimen lo apoyó, el reciente señor del crimen Auran R. Khan, quien accedió a financiar su propuesta a cambio de acceso ilimitado a los prototipos y proyectos de todas las armerías y desarrolladoras armamentísticas de la federación. Naturalmente Arnolds accedió, pues esa alianza no representaba peligro para su meta a largo plazo.

Naturalmente el plan de insurgencia de Arnolds se centraría en la difamación de la milicia policial local de Baluarte, acusándolos de narcotráfico e incompetencia al asesinar a blancos específicos del senado de la federación, el plan estaba listo y los recursos estaban dispuestos para el proyecto que aseguraría el dominio de la asociación en la U.M.F. por al menos diez años más, sería un cambio de títere… pero fue ahí cuando la guardia real filtró la información del presidente Riley, y puso a todos los ciudadanos en contra de la asociación y sus afiliados involucrados en los organismos económicos más influyentes.

Debido a la situación de emergencias, el coronel Arnolds debió modificar sus planes y unirse al caótico y desordenado cuerpo de los insurgentes/terroristas, con sus recursos y estrategias lograron convertir a la guardia personal de la administración, al igual que a los policías en los enemigos de los insurgentes, y así permitir a los criminales de la asociación evacuar parte de sus recursos en peligro.

Las miradas de los magnates furiosos por la pérdida de sus recursos en la U.M.F. miraron a Auran, llenos de envidia y rabia por la situación reinante, e ignorando el número de muertes de civiles que sus acciones han dejado.

– Típico. – El señor del crimen susurró en una arrogante sonrisa, caminando entre la distinguida escoria de los países que se encontraba en la antesala tras la entrada principal.

La cantidad de recursos con los que Arnolds se hizo rosa con lo insano, sus tenientes comenzaron a gritar entre los insurgentes, y estos los siguieron, logrando dar golpes muy precisos y certeros contra la administración de Riley, y muchos señores del crimen se habían unido a él para recuperar el control de la U.M.F. (Krait entre ellos), y con este, parte de sus recursos, pero todos miraban con un complejo de inferioridad al primero en apoyar a Arnolds y a quien, según sus contratos con la asociación, es su empleador: Auran, quien ahora estaba adentrándose en el salón principal, donde se estaba celebrando un pequeño y elegante baile.

El edificio hacía honor a la cantidad de dinero que los presentes manejaban, la sala del primer piso se extendía por a lo menos diez pisos hacia arriba, todos estos tenían un balcón circular para mirar la hermosa pileta que, entre un espectáculo de luces, deslumbraba hasta perderse en la cúpula que servía de techo. Hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la sala era una obra de arte, desde los pilares y barandas de ramificaciones doradas, pasando por los cuadros de los más importantes líderes del Dominio en marcos de caoba tallada, hasta la alfombra roja que cubría los pisos sólo hasta las baldosas metálicas que rodeaban la fuente que consistía en un huracán de peces que se elevaban armónicamente por los diez pisos, hasta la cúpula que consistía en vitrales de dioses de los mares de distintas culturas.

Todos los presentes tenían de guardaespaldas a alguno de los más famosos criminales. Auran miró a una hermosa dama que caminaba sujetando el brazo de su guardaespaldas, pero no se veía para nada intimidada, por su elegante caminata y carmesí vestido, era deducible que se trataba de una señora del crimen del Dominio, bailando con su guardaespaldas.

– Ah, supongo que es mejor así. – Khan susurró sentándose en una mesa alrededor de la pista de baile. – Paso, gracias. – El señor del crimen añadió cuando Paula le ofreció una bandeja de comida que le había quitado a uno de los camareros.

Auran debía esperar el movimiento de una de las más célebres invitadas al evento, la señora del crimen Anne, nombre clave de la dama de Vardona, quien ahora vestía una refinada capa roja que servía tanto como túnica, como vestido de baile, mas lo importante era su máscara, si se le podía llamar así, pues dentro de su capucha e encontraba un ramo de flores cubriendo su rostro. No era para nada disonante en ese extravagante entorno, y mucho menos con su pareja de baile, uno de sus camaradas de la guardia real.

Ni siquiera Rhianne negaría de la cautivadora esencia de estar escondida debajo de las narices de todos los criminales que ahora deberían querer asesinarla por la filtración de información en la U.M.F. que tantos recursos les costó, incluso había escuchado de que dos señores del crimen fueron ejecutados por los protestantes, y otros tantos se fueron a la banca rota.

– Finalmente vas a volver… puedes esperar por una pieza de baile. – La macabra mente de Auran mientras su cuerpo se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia Anne.

– ¿Disculpe? – La señora del crimen preguntó dudosa al elegante hombre con terno y su rostro al descubierto que se le acercó sin mucha dificultad, pues la criminal Paula se unió al baile y tomó por pareja de danza al acompañante de la dama de Vardona.

– ¿Me concede esta pieza? – Auran preguntó en una cortés reverencia, pregunta que fue respondida positivamente por la dama de Vardona al estar ante las miradas de todos, Rhianne no podía darse el lujo de armar una escena ante todos, justo antes de hacer su jugada.

* * *

Viendo a través de los ojos del primogénito clase magnífico infiltrado en la guardia real, Lincoln se tragaba los deseos de alertar a las agencias heroicas de la presencia de tantos criminales reconocidos. Pese a ser muy patriota de su propia nación, Lincoln debería alertar a la seguridad pública, pero sus valores como forjador de la vida le impedían mezclar ambas vidas, además de que una lucha entre ese peligroso grupo contra las agencias heroicas podría destruir gran parte de Puerto Bennet.

– ¡Y Lynn lunática desata su poder! – Lynn gritó en un tono desafiante, saltando del agua hacia el balón que ahora incitaba al desastre.

– ¡Ugh! – Lincoln fue directamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un balón de playa impactándolo directamente en el rostro. Para su fortuna el balón era suave y sólo lo hizo caerse al agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

– Eso debe doler… – Linka comentó viendo a su hermano moviéndose bajo el agua.

– Repítanme ¿Por qué juego un juego de balón con telequinéticas? – Lincoln preguntó emergiendo del agua.

– Ahora culpa a la telekinesis de tu derrota. – Luan se burló desafiando a su aturdido hermano mientras usaba su poder para recuperar el balón.

Debido a los cuidados y mantenimiento que la división de áreas públicas del Dominio pone sobre sus territorios, miles de personas podían ubicarse en la enorme playa detrás del distrito residencial más importante del puerto Bennet, vacacionar en la costa del lago superior y disfrutar del agua del inmenso lago.

– ¡Ah! – Luan gritó cuando Lincoln le lanzó un cangrejo a la cara.

Lincoln no estaba de buenas, pero quería divertirse con su familia y fue con Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn y Linka a jugar con el balón en el agua. Rita y Lynn sr se quedaron en la orilla con Lily mientras veían cómo Lola y Lana armaban un gran castillo de arena de un estilo neogótico cortesía de la diseñadora de la construcción, Lucy. Luna, Sam y Tabby debieron dirigirse a la bahía, específicamente al crucero turístico Brackman, donde se coordinarían con el equipo de producción para su acto.

– ¡Lincoln! – Linka reprochó a su hermano, pero se dirigió hacia Luan para ayudarla con ese cangrejo.

– Quizá te excediste. – Haen le habló a Lincoln muy divertida por las acciones de Lincoln.

– Pensé que habías decidido cerrar la boca. – Lincoln respondió ariscamente a la eterna, haciéndola irradiar una esencia de conflicto interno, un demonio se estaba formando en la primogénita de clase triunfante. – Lo lamento Haen… No ha sido mi mejor día…

– Y que lo digas. – La eterna le respondió suavemente. – Tampoco el mío… y créeme cuando te digo que esto es más difícil para mi de lo que parece.

– ¿A qué te refiere… ? ¡Uoah! – Lincoln intentó preguntar, pero ser levantado tan ligeramente lo asustó.

– Hola Lincoln. – Haen saludó muy ligera y alegremente tras emerger desde debajo de Lincoln, teniendo ahora al peliblanco sentado en sus hombros. – Tanto tiempo… Lori, Leni… Luan, Lynn y… ¿Lincoln chica? – La eterna añadió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oye! – Linka gritó sonrojada casi al instante.

Naturalmente se disparó una ruidosa risa por la forma en la que Haen se refirió a Linka, quien se veía muy avergonzada.

No fue una sorpresa ver que el atuendo de baño de las eternas consistía en una versión más corta y reveladora de sus usuales túnicas blancas, en el caso de Haen, dejando ver los tatuajes que bajaban por su delgado torso hasta su vientre, también los de sus brazos y piernas, todos significando algo importante para el pueblo del Eón.

– H-Haen… – Luan habló tomando un semblante de incredulidad. – Que… gusto verte. – La aficionada a la comedia debió esforzarse para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de broma, ella sabía que, por ser un pueblo tan tranquilo, los eternos están muy poco acostumbrados a las bromas con palabras, su humor es mucho más físico, considerando golpes y bofetadas como un juego, pero burlarse de uno de ellos es… riesgoso para una comediante.

Les había sido bastante raro que Lincoln admitiera haber tenido una novia y que la hubiera mantenido en secreto a su familia, pero ya habían terminado ¿No? … Eso no quitaba el hecho de que la familia Loud nunca llegó a un punto de confianza para con Haen, pero si Lincoln y ella terminaron… Entonces ¿Por qué Haen está ahí?

– ¿Q-Qué haces Haen? – Lincoln preguntó cayéndose desde los hombros de la eterna, hacia atrás.

– Supe que estabas aquí… Todo el mundo lo sabe, y pensé en saludarte. – La eterna respondió sin perder su naturalidad, cosa que hizo al albino inquietarse mientras la eterna lo levantó con facilidad, haciéndolo apoyarse en su hombro.

¿Acaso Haen usó su poder en él para alterar su percepción de esencias? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? Sin duda ese sería el motivo por el que Lincoln no pudo verla acercarse.

– ¡Hola Haen! – Leni saludó en su usual y torpe gentileza. – Como que, que gusto verte… ¿Te veo más alta?

– No seas tonta. – Luan habló tomando turno en la conversación de las dos mayores. – La gente no crece de la noche a la mañana…

– Crecí medio centímetro en estos dos meses. – Haen le respondió con un semblante alegre y confianzudo, como si las conociera desde hace mucho.

– ¿E-En serio tienes doce? – Lynn preguntó casi intimidada por la estatura de Haen.

– ¡Lynn! – Lincoln reprochó lanzándole a su hermana otro cangrejo, logrando el mismo resultado que tuvo con Luan.

– Buen tiro… – Lynn apreció la puntería de su hermano, realmente fue un tiro certero que llegó a su mejilla.

– No de nuevo… – Linka habló dirigiéndose hacia Lynn para volver a ayudarla.

– Haen… no esperaba verte por aquí. Te pido que disculpes a mi hermana. – Lincoln habló retomando su aburridísima cortesía.

– Jeje – Haen dejó escapar un tímido par de carcajadas. – Creo que ella lo lamenta más. – La eterna añadió viendo a Lynn y Linka intentando desprender el cangrejo que parecía muy "encariñado" con la mejilla de la castaña deportista. – Y sí, tengo doce.

– No es por ser grosera, Haen. – Lori comentó ubicándose junto a la eterna, era extraño ver a alguien con un rostro tan joven y su misma estatura. – Pero… pensé que los eternos no celebraban el día del valor…

– No lo hacemos… yo quise venir a ver la playa… todas las playas del Eón tienen canales de pesca y no son muy lindos. – Haen respondió levantando agua hacia Lori.

– ¡Ah! – Lori no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el frío del agua. – ¡Tú lo pediste!

Lori usó su poder para mover la tierra bajo los pies de Haen y hacerla tropezar, una venganza apropiada considerando que el agua que la eterna le lanzó había sido enfriad por su criokinesis.

– Tomaré eso como una invitación a jugar con ustedes. – Haen añadió tomando el balón y lanzándolo al aire.

Leni, Luan, Lynn, Linka y Lincoln se unieron al divertido juego que Lori y Haen iniciaron, con el ánimo que la eterna les había mostrado ¿Cómo podían simplemente echarla de su juego?

Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn y Linka no podían sino rogar que Haen no los acompañara después de salir de la playa.

– Hay que repetir esto. – Haen dijo después de un par de horas de juego incansable, todas se veían agotadas y moreteadas por los constantes golpes del balón, sin mencionar el agua fría que Haen ocasionalmente formaba para desgastar a las chicas Loud.

– Me gusta como piensas. – Lori le respondió en un tono desafiante.

– Estoy de acuerdo, Haen. – Linka añadió lanzándole una última vez el balón a la eterna.

Haen lo iba a recibir, pero sus manos no le respondieron, dejándola ser golpeada en la cara.

– Auch. – No fue un golpe fuerte, pero mirar a Lincoln de reojo la hizo darse cuenta de que Lincoln estaba… no, Haen no podía percibir el estado anímico de Lincoln… ¿Algunas de sus capacidades de primogénita se debilitaron?

– Haen ¿Nos acompañarás al concierto que una de mis hermanas mayores dará esta tarde? – El peliblanco le preguntó en un tono alegre.

Ninguna de las chicas Loud pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante esa pregunta, haciendo que Lincoln notara que algo andaba mal por la percepción de sus esencias.

– N-No puedo… veré si hay algunos otros eternos en la ciudad para reunirnos y formar un coloso de agua. – Haen le respondió sonriente mientras sacaba del bolso de su cintura las demás túnicas de los eternos, dado que estas eran impermeables, no había problema alguno con que se sumergieran. – En fin, nos vemos familia Loud.

– Oh… Nos vemos… – Lincoln dijo fingiendo tristeza, cosa que intrigó a sus hermanas…

Ni siquiera Leni podía pasa por alto esa reacción, definitivamente algo pasaba con Haen… ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Lincoln?

Una vez terminaron las actividades planeadas para tener un gran rato, la familia Loud se reunió en la playa.

– ¿En serio tienes que hacer eso cada vez que sales? – Lynn preguntó algo molesta por la bufanda, gorra y gafas de sol que Lincoln usaba casi habitualmente.

– ¿Quieres repetir lo de "Entre las Estrellas"?

– Touché. – Lynn respondió sonriendo bastante divertida, en especial por la mueca que Linka puso al recordar el beso de esa federal.

La familia Loud tomó el camino de regreso a sus departamentos, y para lograrlo deberían volver a cruzar la enorme exposición gastronómica multicultural de la avenida Bennet, cosa que era parte del plan.

Lincoln notó sin ningún problema el cambio en las esencias de sus hermanas mayores, al menos de Luan, Lynn y Linka, cosa rara en un trío de chicas tan animadas… Lincoln decidió ignorar eso, si las tres tenían un asunto en común, sería su problema y él respetaría eso.

Pese a esa minúscula incomodidad, la familia Loud llegó a sus departamentos algo ajetreados, por la hora, todas las personas estaban saliendo de la playa y dirigiéndose a sus casas para cambiarse de ropa y salir en la noche, los espectáculos del día del valor aún no empezaban al final.

Si bien la mayoría de los días son un infierno por tener a once chicas, un chico y dos adultos intentando arreglarse para su día usando un solo baño, lo cierto es que con dos departamentos la tarea se hizo mucho más fácilmente… excepto para Lincoln, quien sin poder despertarse dos horas antes, simplemente debería esperar con sus demás hermanas, Leni había entrado primero al baño.

– … – La inquietud de Lincoln no hizo sino crecer cuando sintió que los nervios de Linka se dispararon, algo iba a pasar… algo inminente. Con toda su confianza en su gemela, Lincoln decidió no percibir más esencias por ese tiempo (aunque no se despegó de su replicante).

– Tú no sabes dejar tu rutina… – Lynn comentó cuando Lincoln tomó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer. – ¿No quieres jugar un poco? – La castaña añadió lanzándole un par de calcetines a modo de pelota.

– ¡Home Run! – Lincoln gritó tomando a Lynn por sorpresa. Velozmente Lincoln cerró el libro y lo usó como bate para golpear el improvisado balón, haciéndolo impactar directamente contra el rostro de Lynn.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! – La castaña comentó molesta, pero se sentía cierto alivio en ella.

– Díselo al trofeo de Lincoln el victorioso. – El albino le respondió en burla usando su libro como trofeo.

– Si te hubieras puesto así en el evento de campeonato. – Lynn se burló en un tono gracioso, dispuesta a seguirle el juego, pero un pequeño golpe en su mejilla causado por la telekinesis de Linka la hizo volver a centrarse en el asunto que traían entre manos. – ¡Oye! Lo había olvidado… ¿Me acompañas a comprar una bebida hidratante? Las necesitaré para el trote nocturno.

– De acuerdo… – Lincoln respondió confuso por la repentina baja de entusiasmo de Lynn, pero decidió seguirla, después de todo, él siempre podía usar su atributo de forjador de la vida para higienizarse y remover la arena que le quedó en el cabello en cosa de segundos.

Debido a que la división de cultura interior del Dominio ha usado la maquinaria propagandística nacional para impulsar en sus ciudadanos el interés por la buena salud física, los suplementos deportivos se pueden son más comunes (y económicamente más asequibles) que las golosinas, pudiendo encontrarse incluso en los minimercados, suerte para Lincoln y Lynn, quienes sólo debieron caminar dos cuadras para llegar a una de las tiendas… dos cuadras que no fueron en vano.

Todos sabían que Lincoln comenzó a participar del stormball para acompañar a su novia, y tenían razón, él no era de deportes, por lo que era esperable que el incesante diálogo de Lynn sobre los deportes no fuera de su interés…

Lincoln miraba impresionado a Lynn, ella no era bióloga, pero sabía demasiado del cuidado del cuerpo humano, entendía muy bien las necesidades alimenticias y la capacidad estándar, fortalecimiento, mantenimiento y nutrición, y en un imparable torrente de información, realizaron la compra y regresaron a los departamentos.

– Vaya… – Lynn se detuvo sonrojada al ver la expresión de asombro en su hermano. – Supongo que… así se siente Lisa. – La castaña añadió avergonzándose.

– Je… para ser tan ñoño… realmente no sé nada de mi hermana. – Lincoln comentó en la misma situación que la deportista.

– Esas son… ¿Emociones? – Lynn se mofó retomando su habitual semblante entusiasta y burlón.

– Lo son, Lynn. – El albino le respondió ignorando esa burla. – Así sucede cuando algo te importa, como tú, los deportes y tu ñoñería.

– … – Lynn desvió la mirada, ella ciertamente ha estudiado y entrenado mucho para mejorar su rendimiento deportivo, tampoco quiere ser una heroína profesional, pero sí una deportista de alto rendimiento. La castaña sabía que tenía gran potencial mediático gracias a la política del Dominio, y aunque se llenara de cicatrices en la cara, ella podría aparecer en televisión y revistas gracias a la política del Dominio. – Bueno… ya me dejaste pasar un buen rato. – Lynn añadió cuando llegaron al piso de su departamento por las escaleras y se dispusieron a entrar al que les correspondía. – Es tu turno.

– Hola Lincoln. – Una alta chica saludó amable y sorpresivamente al albino por la espalda, pero su saludo fue acompañado por un abrazo. Pese a que Stella estaba en la posición perfecta para hacerle un suplex al peliblanco, ella sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla… y luego lo hizo girar cual peluche sin articulaciones, simplemente estaba contenta de verlo… aunque lo viera casi todos los días en la academia.

– ¿Stella? – El aturdido y adolorido albino preguntó dudoso, aunque ella ya no usara sus replicantes en todo momento, seguía teniendo la fuerza que la dura vida en la U.M.F. le dio.

– En persona. – Linka le respondió en su usualmente torpe sonrisa. – Lynn fue la de la idea.

– ¡Tú no sabes cerrar la boca! – Lynn le gritó a Linka.

La peliblanca no mentía, Lynn había hablado con Stella para que los acompañara en el día del valor, como una sorpresa para su hermano, plan al que Stella accedió, ella no era muy "pegote" con Lincoln en el sentido de estar todo el tiempo abrazados, pero quería ver las festividades de Puerto Bennet.

– Gracias Lynn. – Lincoln le dijo a su hermana separándose de Stella. – Eres genial…

– Lo sé. – La castaña respondió en una torpe sonrisa. – Y en cuanto a ustedes, tortolitos, cuando quieran les patearé el trasero en stormball.

– Clásica Lynn. – Lincoln y Stella se burlaron al unísono, y luego comenzaron a reír.

Leni y Luan volvieron al salón, les habían dado algo de espacio a Lincoln y a Stella, pero no se quedarían en la habitación para siempre mientras que Lori se duchaba. Los señores Loud estaban en el otro departamento con Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily, no las dejarían destruir el departamento en alguna pelea en lugar de prepararse para salir, deberían ir a ver a Luna en la bahía, pero todos sabían de la visita de Stella, la habían aceptado como pareja de su hijo y hermano, después de todo en los últimos días ella ha ido varias veces a la casa Loud e interactuado con toda la familia.

Aunque fueran muy disciplinadas cuando su padre lo exigía, por el elevado número de personas se tardaron bastante en estar listos para salir, permitiendo a Lincoln, Linka, y Stella jugar mucho a los videojuegos que la albina trajo.

* * *

El temido y ansiado atardecer del sábado había llegado, y con él, la subasta de cadenas y los espectáculos del día del Valor darían inicio.

En la bahía principal se encontraban los más lujosos cruceros turísticos de las empresas de la U.M.F. Había sido un acierto centrar su capital en los viajes de la clase alta al extranjero, pues con todo el caos en los puertos producto de la guerra civil que se dio, de sólo ver a uno de los cruceros en el horizonte haría a los insurgentes querer hundirlo y ejecutar a los tripulantes. Pese a las advertencias y órdenes del líder de los insurgentes, Zachary Arnolds, quien exigía el inmediato regreso de todos los extranjeros bajo amenaza de considerarlos traidores a la federación, los cruceros se quedaron en el extranjero por sus contratos corporativos con el Dominio y la nación Pharos, resultando en que los federales acaudalados que escaparon de la guerra en su país, podían disfrutar de las enormes fiestas del día del valor, y muchos de ellos ahora esperan impacientes al inicio de los espectáculos, y con cada grito de entusiasmo, más se aplastaba el ánimo de las tres chicas que desearían no haber aceptado la invitación de formar parte del espectáculo.

– Dijiste que esto iba a ser igual de fácil que el año nuevo. – Luna reprochó visiblemente abrumada por la cantidad de espectadores, aunque el director Loki es la persona más importante del Dominio, él siempre es partícipe de los eventos educativos, y en comparación a lo que ahora enfrentan, el año nuevo en la academia no tenía punto de comparación.

– Y tú dijiste que tu hermano era un chico discreto y aburrido. – Sam le respondió apuntando a una pantalla gigante en la que se reproducía un compilado de los momentos más épicos de las batallas del evento de campeonato, siendo muy selectivos en centrarse en el albino del equipo primogénito.

– Touché… – Luna respondió intentando calmarse, pero bastaba con ver a Tabby en su mediocre intento de sonreír, para entender el peso que la enorme multitud ejercía sobre las tres chicas.

Las tres sabían que los federales no eran para nada similares a la gente del Dominio, y si ellas no dieran un buen espectáculo, ellos no dudarían en abuchearlas y lanzarles comida, además de insultarlas con palabras que seguramente no entenderían… la gran variedad de insultos en la U.M.F. no tiene rival dentro de las naciones que comparten ese idioma.

El magnífico escenario a bordo del Brackman se veía en el enorme escenario del crucero que ahora estaba siendo grabado y transmitido a cada habitación y escenario de las empresas federales, incluyendo una de las salas de descanso del "Naufragio entre Nubes", donde el señor del crimen Auran vio como la dama de Vardona se retiró, seguida por su guardia asignado por el cuerpo administrativo del edificio, el cual ya había sido suplantado por uno de sus compañeros de la guardia real.

– Empecemos el verdadero baile… – Auran susurró en una sonrisa.

– ¿Desea volver a la pista de baile? – Paula le preguntó. Pese a su tosca personalidad, Paula cumpliría muy bien su trabajo de guardaespaldas y vigilante de Auran R. Khan.

– No… pero quisiera que me acompañaras a un recorrido por las instalaciones. – El señor del crimen respondió y ambos salieron de la sala, siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó Rhianne.

Paula podría ser un peligro para el plan de Auran, pero sin importar qué, él cumpliría con su cometido.

– Ah… así que estarás en primera fila. – Auran pensó al pasar por la entrada de otra de las salas, donde vio de reojo la retransmisión del evento que se daría en la bahía. La cámara enfocaba a los espectadores en las plazas frente al puerto donde los cruceros esperaban, pese al disfraz que usara, Auran pudo reconocer con suma facilidad al albino que ahora estaba expectante de la presentación de su hermana.

Tristemente para la familia Loud, ellos no tenían el permiso de la administración turística de la empresa federal a cargo de los navíos, por lo que debieron ver el espectáculo en una de las plazas alrededor de los lujosos hoteles cerca del puerto.

– Me lleva el diablo… – Lola maldijo sin la más mínima pizca de autocontrol, ella realmente quería ser partícipe del evento con tantas celebridades invitadas. – ¿¡Por qué rechazaste la invitación!? – La esgrimista exigió saber a su hermano.

– … – Lincoln miró a Lola con una mezcla de extrañeza y rabia ¿Desde cuándo ella le faltaba al respeto? – Lola, mis decisiones como figura pública y ciudadano privado están únicamente ligadas a mi voluntad, en resumen: porque así lo quise.

– … – La visiblemente molesta respuesta de Lincoln hizo a la rubia tragarse sus deseos de seguir discutiendo, pero ambos quedaron con un mal sabor de boca tras ese intercambio de palabras.

– Oye, todo es más divertido en familia. – Stella comentó revolviendo el cabello de Lincoln. – A la próxima deja a tu cascarrabias en la academia.

– Si… lo siento Lola. – Lincoln se disculpó con su hermana, pero sabía que ella no dejaría su malestar tan rápido… y tampoco le importaba mucho.

– Creo que eso… no fue muy amable de su parte, señor Lincoln. – Auran pensó siguiendo su camino, por lo poco que logró distinguir en la pixelada imagen de Lola Loud, no parecía muy contenta.

* * *

– Ya conocen el plan. – Rhianne ordenó por su comunicador.

– Por el Eón. – Un guardia real llamado Ccapac afirmó.

– Silencio Uru. – Rhianne le ordenó a su camarada evidentemente molesta. – Concéntrate en la misión.

La dama de Vardona no podía controlar a voluntad su poder, pero sabía que al concentrarse podía forzar sus visiones futuras, y ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su propia salud, no con su principal golpe contra la asociación en marcha, y si deberá ver mil posibilidades de fallos y prevenirlas, lo hará.

– Ccapac, Ccarai, Asla, Uru y Sillu, démoslo todo. – La dama de Vardona ordenó y sus aliados avanzaron, todos llevando una especie de carnosidad consigo.

Todos estaban en el edificio, escondidos o a plena vista, pero ninguno había sido reconocido como un intruso… aún.

Sin el más mínimo miedo en sus corazones, los efectivos de la Guardia Real comenzaron su avance por las instalaciones de la asociación, todo con el plan de terminar su cruzada en una estruendosa victoria, por su ideal y por su patria.

* * *

– ¿Y a dónde desea ir? – Paula preguntó dudosa, ahora estaban en el cuarto piso del edificio, caminando aparentemente sin rumbo.

– ¿Esto es todo lo que el más importante evento de la asociación tiene para ofrecerme? – Auran preguntó mirándola con desdén, cosa que no le gustó a la criminal, quien lo miró con una expresión asesina, él no sería la primera persona de la asociación que la temida "devastación" ha asesinado. – Digo… ya esperaba que hubieras matado algo.

– Vuelve a hacerme enojar, y verás cómo algo muere. – Paula le respondió casi divertida, su humor era demasiado manipulable.

– Oh, claro que cosas morirán… Dime, Paula ¿Te llama la atención algún tesoro que será subastado? – Auran preguntó muy divertido viendo cómo Ccapac avanzaba hacia la sala de la subasta, pues muchos de los señores del crimen iban ahí sólo para afianzar su estatus y no para adquirir los productos subastados.

– No sabía que participaría en la subasta. – Paula comentó intrigada, en su ficha, Auran no había negado y aseverado su participación en la subasta.

– Escuché que había un monstruo que sería subastado… merece la pena verlo. – El señor del crimen le respondió a Paula mientras se dirigía al piso en donde la subasta sería llevada a cabo en cuestión de instantes. – Además, en algo tengo que gastar el dineral que me dio el juego en la U.M.F.

– Juego… me caes bien. – Paula le dijo con un aire de melancolía, la criminal recordaba a su media-hermana, aún era una bebé cuando ella dejó su hogar… pero en retrospectiva, Paula es mucho más infantil, y lo sabe, para ella no hay diferencia entre pisar a una hormiga y asesinar a una madre frente a sus hijos.

– ¿Debería sentirme asustado? – Auran preguntó bastante divertido.

– Sólo si te da miedo pasarla bien e ir a fiestas. – La criminal le respondió sonriendo.

– Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Auran sentenció centrándose en Ccapac, uno de los asistentes a la subasta que ahora descansaba en uno de los asientos vacíos.

Se trataba de otra sala de conferencias dispuesta en la regla de formalidad del dominio, similar a un coliseo con las gradas ubicadas circularmente alrededor de un escenario central desde donde una niebla blanca emanaba.

– Sean todos, muy bienvenidos al lugar donde toda la morbosidad, espectáculo y vicios se unen, todo lo que puedan pedir está aquí, listo para ser suyo… a un precio tan monstruoso como todos los que están aquí. – Comentó una sensual voz femenina que parecía provenir de la neblina, rodeando plácidamente a los participantes del evento.

Los gritos de los nobles Pharos, los aplausos de los criminales del Dominio, y los golpes de los codiciosos federales no se hicieron esperar, todos tenían intereses para la subasta de cadenas.

– Comencemos con un pequeño diablillo que jugó con sus amigos hasta muy tarde, un pequeñín que no debió aceptar los caramelos somníferos de un extraño y acabar como sujeto de pruebas con un muy… maleable destino. – Dijo la nubosa presentadora al tiempo en que del escenario salía un chico de unos quince o diez y seis años. – Un hijo del Dominio capaz de cristalizar su cuerpo en un escudo de granito, pero que gracias a un difunto señor del crimen, ahora genera un material altamente conductor y flexible, superior incluso al cobre o al agua… ¿Algún magnate de la tecnología?

La presentadora debió callarse por las bocinas indicando que ya había compradores, todos ofreciendo insanas cantidades de dinero, cosa que era de esperarse, ese desafortunado chico sería un esclavo de por vida si esa compra se realizaba…

– Y vendido al señor del crimen del ala Oeste. – Indicó la presentadora cuando la última cifra ofrecida fue duplicada por un federal, cosa que no era de extrañar, ellos son los que más productos de desarrollo industrial consumen.

– Para ser un promotor del "desarrollo" de la U.M.F. te importa muy poco la productividad industrial. – Paula comentó viendo sin mucho interés cómo las cadenas que sujetaban al chico subastado lo arrastraban hacia el contenedor que ahora pertenecía al señor del crimen del ala oeste, la asociación se había logrado zafar de las consecuencias del duro golpe que recibió en la U.M.F. pero aún debían seguir reafirmando su dominio sobre el territorio, y para eso toda forma de aumento industrial sería bienvenida.

– Me gustan más las armas. – Auran le respondió igualmente aburrido. – Pero hoy en día… todos somos armas.

– A veces dices cosas con sentido. – Paula le respondió tomando un aspecto de interés al ver que una chica aparecía en el centro del escenario.

– Me dan asco. – Una voz susurró.

Auran por su parte se centró en el seguidor de la dama de Vardona, quien se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la custodiada sala donde los contenedores con los objetos y personas que serían subastadas, descansaban a la espera de que sus destinos fuesen comprados.

– Sus transgresiones terminan aquí y ahora… – Ccapac añadió a sus susurros mientras caminaba por un desolado pasillo del edificio.

Bastaba con ver los cuadros, los pilares y las estatuas para notar que el protocolo del Dominio estaba muy aferrado en sus territorios, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir la influencia de la asociación, cada ojo en los retratos y estatuas eran cámaras que no dejaban un solo punto ciego en el pasillo.

– Sin duda el destino desea la destrucción de esta repugnante desdicha. – Ccapac pensó quitándose el dispositivo de vestuario que ponía la extravagante vestimenta de los señores del crimen, revelando sus ropas del Eón y luciéndolas con orgullo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con suma confianza.

Cualquiera pensaría que un eterno de cabello naranjo, largo y suelto dispuesto hacia atrás con tatuajes incompletos por cicatrices a cara expuesta no pasaría de ser percibido, sabía que gracias a uno de los artefactos que Rhianne les entregó, podía caminar sin temor frente a las cámaras y los sistemas de vigilancia… pero eso no borraba el peligro que los sistemas de seguridad activos representaban, pues se supone que es un área que no tiene acceso permitido en ese horario.

– ¿Creen que esto detendrá a Rhianne? – Ccapac se preguntó al ser atravesado por uno de los más cruentos sistemas de seguridad del dominio, las llamadas guillotinas, finas placas de metal que recorrían los canales horizontales de las paredes, rebanando todo en el pasillo. – Admito que es un buen diseño. – El infiltrado añadió notando que todas las estatuas y pilares estaban previamente rebanados, y mantenidos en posición.

Gracias a su habilidad de condensación, las cuchillas fueron incapaces de hacerle daño a la forma líquida de Ccapac, permitiéndole burlar el macabro sistema de seguridad.

– Avanza los canales de las paredes. – Rhianne le ordenó por el comunicador al tener una de sus visiones.

Rápidamente Ccapac obedeció, y justo a tiempo, pues el suelo se electrocutó como parte de otro de los sistemas de seguridad.

El infiltrado sin dudas era hábil, una cosa era regresar a su forma humana en forma líquida, otra cosa muy diferente es controlar su forma líquida, y mucho más al nivel que Ccapac lo estaba haciendo al desplazarse entre las pequeñas formaciones que las estatuas tenían, sin importar el precio, Ccapac debería llegar a la bodega de contenedores.

– Felicitaciones. – Auran susurró al ver a Ccapac avanzar, pero no era por las cámaras, sino por sus propios medios, una masa negra, retorcida y amorfa siguiéndolo desde lo lejos, también burlando con facilidad el sistema de seguridad de la asociación, pero en lugar del objetivo de ese intruso, Auran se mantenía centrado en el dispositivo carnoso que Ccapac llevaba consigo y protegía tan cuidadosamente, si bien conocía la función del dispositivo, desconocía cómo ese aislante territorial podría servir en el golpe que Rhianne estaba dando. – Hace mucho que no hago esto… espero no haberme oxidado. – Auran comentó en una sádica burla mientras la masa negra se acercaba más y más a Ccapac.

El intruso de la guardia real había logrado llegar a la zona de los contenedores, ya había varios comprados y listos para ser desplegados a las ubicaciones objetivos.

– Para Sharpsburgo… Me dan asco. – Ccapac comentó furioso al ver a una eterna con hermosas alas de colores saliendo de su espalda.  
Ccapac siempre se consideró un patriota del Eón, y creía firmemente que se trataba de la más hermosa nación existente, y ver a esa chica de unos diez y seis años con tantas alas cuyas coloridas plumas pondrían en vergüenza al más hermoso pavo real del planeta… sedada y encadenada, le partía el corazón.

– Asco… asco son ustedes. – Auran, o mejor dicho, la masa negra habló al tiempo en que lanzaba muchas espiras afiladas listas para empalar a Ccapac.

Hábilmente y tras el primer toque a su piel, el eterno reaccionó y activó su habilidad, protegiendo sus órganos vitales al hacerlos líquidos.

– Grave error, señor. – El señor del crimen comentó al tiempo en que la masa amorfa pareció dispersarse y caer en el agua que ahora era el eterno. – No puedes esconderte de mí.

Pese a que sus órganos se vuelven miles de veces más flexibles y fáciles de regenerar en su forma líquida, su cerebro debe seguir controlando ese cuerpo, representando una debilidad para el eterno, pues cuando las pequeñas partes de la sombra llegaron, no les fue difícil escabullirse entre sus lóbulos y tomar el control del lóbulo de Levi y de todo su cerebro.

– Para tener una corona tan poderosa… debería hacerse llamar la "reina de Vardona", señorita Rhianne. – Auran comentó desde el cuerpo de Ccapac ya recuperando su forma humana e instalando el dispositivo de Uru en el área asignada. – Admito que es un plan maravilloso, y muy oportuno, señorita Burke. – Ccapac activó el dispositivo para comunicarse con Rhianne. – El dispositivo Uru ha sido instalado, Ccapac en espera.

– Bien hecho, darás la libertad que ellos se merecen. – Rhianne le respondió bastante contenta.

Entre las extravagantes ropas que portaba, el dispositivo que ella infiltró sólo parecía otra pieza de la utilería de su disfraz. Pare de las esculpidas enredaderas plateadas en sus botas que llegaban hasta sus muslos eran, de hecho, la corona plateada que hace cuatro meses el albino le entregó, y el momento de activarla había llegado.

 **Y con esto termina un episodio que se tardó mucho en llegar, tanto Rhianne como Auran están a punto de hacer su movimiento, y en el próximo episodio se revelará mucho sobre la verdadera naturaleza del poder y el objetivo de Auran, aunque en mis términos, que implica muchos acertijos retorcidos que lo vincularán al más peligroso arco de esta historia (el cual intuyo será el próximo).**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero también pasó el año pasado, el trabajo que tengo en una playa turística en este mes es demasiado agotador, pero aún así, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Aclaro que me gustó mucho ese Oc Paula Pain (la ley sagrada de que los hermanos del mismo género tienen nombres que comparten inicial y número de letras) y creo que la desarrollaré más. (?)**

 **Ahora, procediendo a responder los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Ciertamente Haen se encariñó con la familia Loud, pero más que quererlos como a la familia que ella nunca tuvo, ella no quiere que Lincoln los pierda y pase lo mismo que ella pasó, pero Haen sí sería vista como una traidora, todos han elegido seguir a Lincoln por sus propia voluntad, y ella acaba de desafiar todo lo que ellos decidieron y puesto en peligro toda la cruzada de Lincoln, la familia Loud no es influyente, pero si uno de ellos reportara la posesión de armas biológicas de origen desconocido, todo el Dominio buscaría a Lincoln, y sería culpa de Haen. Lincoln se niega rotundamente a reclutar humanos, a los primogénitos les dio la oportunidad de unirse a él por el hecho de que ellos ahora son parte creados por el poder de un dios, pero a las tres les borraría la memoria o las neutralizaría hasta que el ciclo de la locura infinita sea destruido. Sobre las hijas de los clones, la verdad es que todos ellos han sido estrictamente criadas por sus padres, pero para todo el Dominio, ellos sólo son amigos, no hermanos (sólo por precaución usan sus nombres clave), y en cuanto a las influencias de sus padres, todo eso queda para un arco futuro que será más de relleno que uno importante para la trama. Sobre el reconocimiento de Lincoln, él es demasiado discreto, gracias a la política de protección de identidad, él usa su armadura en forma completa y se evita ser reconocido en los pasillos, y durante las clases… pobre del que se escape de sus clases, la Real Academia del Dominio es tan estricta como el mismo gobierno. Sobre el movimiento antihabilidades, ellos son un movimiento político que no acabará tan fácilmente, ellos buscarán ganar lugares en los congresos y modificar la política del Dominio, su triunfo o caída será un evento que se llevará a cabo mediante el desarrollo total de la historia. Sobre la bienvenida de la clase de Lincoln, sin duda alguna, pero Lincoln no la dirigirá. xD Sobre los saltos de tiempo, puedes apostarlo. xD Sobre el cameo de Rick y Morty, sigo en la duda, amigo.**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Sobre tu referencia, me parece haber leído algo así en Instagram, pero si te refieres a una fuente exacta, no lo sé. :S Admito que tus comentarios me están tentando más y más al Haencoln. xD Sobre lo de Lincoln, simplemente es irónico, pero él ya ha mostrado que logrará el objetivo del forjador de vida. Me alegra que tu teoría haya sido cierta. xD Debe ser hermoso acertarle en una teoría así de descabellada. Sobre la posibilidad de enterarse de la existencia de un ejército de desquiciados fanáticos asesinos que se encuentran en una guerra contra toda forma de vida biológica a la vuelta de la esquina dimensional, de por sí suena descabellado, pero de enterarse del origen de estos fanáticos… sería interesante, lo admito. Conozco a Monokuma, y admito que un crossover que muestre una plática entre el primer Grand Final y Enoshima Junko me llama mucho más la atención. Wow… scp es demasiado amplio e involucra demasiadas cosas… la jerarquía de los heraldos era mucho más simple que eso. xD Bueno, con lo terrible que es la escarcha, realmente no me imaginaba otro final para el Lincoln de héroes y villanos. :c  
**

 **Viruz pirata: Posiblemente la llamarían Carbonia o Carbonis. xD Si te soy franco también creo que ese megalisco habría sido un gran trofeo para cualquier cazador. xD Y sí, Lincoln les promete a todos los megaliscos que su sacrificio no será en vano, y planea mantener esa promesa. Si, pensé en darle un origen más ligado a los Pharos, sin mencionar que Guraj era mi personaje favorita de una historia corta. (?) Sobre Haen, la verdad es que el peluche de Lincoln es demasiado útil con él y no puede quitárselo, pero tampoco puede detener a Lori, por eso la eterna está en una gran encrucijada, pues sabe que la posibilidad de que Lincoln una a alguien del nivel de los humanos a su causa es nula. Bunbun es mucho más importante de lo que parece. :v**

 **MightyMitch47: Gracias por ser tan respetuoso amigo, se aprecia mucho. Lincoln espera de todo corazón no tener que matar a nadie, pero si debe hacerlo lo hará… pero ¿Y si se trata de su hermana? Será interesante lo que sucederá. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y Auran no decepcionará. :D**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara el origen de los primogénitos, me costó plasmar el revivir en palabras más "humanas". Lincoln aprecia mucho a Haen, y si ella se lo pidiera, Lincoln no sabría qué responder, pero Lincoln trata de mantener la distancia por el hecho de que Haen es inestable psicológicamente hablando, ella depende demasiado de la meta de Lincoln, y si esta se cumple ¿Qué será de ella? Esa duda mantiene a Lincoln con cuidado, no es psicólogo y Haen podría mostrar rasgos de psicopatía. El encuentro que se dio no fue uno "preparado para eso", tenía otro propósito, pero aún así espero no te decepcionara. El movimiento de Auran se hizo muy cruel y precisamente, pero su plan sigue avanzando, pronto revelaré lo que le hizo al perrito. xD**

 **Anónimo: Lo de robar memorias musculares no es una mala idea, pero Lincoln no considera las armas blancas como efectivas para su estilo de combate, además, gracias a los replicantes, las armas blancas han llegado a un nivel nuevo al ser potenciadas por las habilidades que ahora los humanos tienen, él prefiere mantener la distancia y usar estrategias, quizá un primogénito con habilidad de corto alcance sería más apropiado.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Ante todo, gracias por el mensaje de preocupación, amigo, ahora que terminó mi formada de trabajo, todo está bien. :) Muchas gracias por la preocupación. Ahora, respondiendo tu review: Tienes toda la razón sobre Haen, ella desea con todo su corazón la victoria de Lincoln y todo eso está en peligro ahora, la verdad es que había muchas posibilidades para el posible desarrollo de la investigación, uno es encontrarse con un señor del crimen o con Auran mismo, otro es acabar interrogadas por el cuerpo de seguridad del Dominio, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue el que fueran descubiertas por Haen. Y todo lo que tú mencionas son los efectos que tiene una maquinaria propagandística, Loki lo domina bien y siempre usó el poder mediático para hacer ver sus derrotas políticas como victorias humanitarias, pero Lincoln no tiene tanta experiencia como el líder de su país, pero sí, en esa ocasión Haen no actuó contra las tres rubias por el hecho de que aún faltaba tiempo para que su investigación pudiera ser un peligro, pero si Lori llegase a escudriñar en el equipaje de Lincoln, Haen estará viendo su nuevo hogar en peligro por ellas, y eso sí que sería un problema. Sobre los sistemas que contemplan la acumulación de poderes y riquezas en unos pocos, tienes toda la razón con su data histórica, la paz en el Eón y la guerra civil en la U.M.F. ahora está sumergida son muestras de las consecuencias de la segregación social, pero más que la segregación social, según yo es la dignidad perdida, cuando la gente siente que si dignidad ha sido pisoteada es cuando el rencor nace (en la U.M.F. miran muy en menos a los pobres) Pero en la teocracia Pharos todas las castas tienen su día, todas son celebradas incluso por los regentes y esa muestra ceremonial (que deberé describir en el próximo episodio cuando las festividades más emblemáticas del día del valor se lleven a cabo) fomenta mucho la unión de ese pueblo. Sobre la personalidad de los clones, bueno, por eso a Levi le encanta tanto la escultura, y por eso él tuvo cierta demora en comparación a Lisa al desarrollar el disruptor que influía en las comunicaciones de los heraldos. Sobre el origen de los primogénitos, la verdad es que no quise usar "pasados dolorosos", preferí no abusar de eso, Haen nunca fue mirada en menos por sus compañeros del Eón, pero ella se sentía diferente, William debió huir por su propia decisión, Alioth y Enif eran sirvientes, pero su vida no era mala, pues ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en proteger la imagen de Talitha, y ninguno la maldijo por la muerte que tuvieron al seguirla. En el caso de Cristina, ella siente mucha rabia contra la U.M.F. pero no es que su vida gire en torno a su difunto padre. Y sobre Haen y Lincoln en comparación a Death-Bringer y Grand Final, tienen sus parecidos en términos de que ambos son invaluables para el otro, pero en la batalla final, al fingir su muerte Death-Bringer sacrificó al dios oscuro para que el objetivo de este fuera cumplido, con el dios oscuro muerto, Death-Bringer pudo sentir y controlar el vacío de la escarcha brevemente y así formar el orbe de escarcha que evitó que la forjadora de la vida la detectara. Haen no sería capaz de dañar a Lincoln en ninguna circunstancia, aunque eso signifique traicionar al objetivo de los primogénitos, esa sería la principal diferencia en su relación. Lincoln se autolesionaría por el hecho de que no tiene ninguna experiencia usando ese poder, pero a él no le interesan las ventajas que ese poder ofrece en combate. Sobre el daño que Auran busca causar con esa arma en sus manos, la realidad es que tiene proporciones descomunales, pronto lo verás. Muajaja Sobre la regañada de su vida… se podría decir que la recibió, o al menos el mensaje, pero él no podrá evitar lo que se viene. Sigue preguntando, y hasta la próxima. :D**

 **Sin más que escribir, hasta la próxima chicos. :)**


	29. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 4)**

 **¡Corre Héroe del Dominio!**

Si bien debían ver la retransmisión de la bahía, toda la familia Loud vitoreaba a favor de Luna en la pantalla, aunque sus gritos eran opacados por la multitud de federales que hacía lo mismo, realmente les gustaba el estilo que "Heroes after the Battle" tocaba.

– ¿No dijiste que no usarías tu poder para esto? – Haen preguntó en la mente de Lincoln tras darse cuenta de que las tres chicas del dominio tocando en el escenario del Brackman no tenían la más mínima pizca de duda en sus mentes. Era evidente que Lincoln había modificado sus mentes para borrar los efectos del estado de alerta en sus mentes, permitiéndoles realizar su espectáculo con normalidad.

– No necesito que me pregunten en una entrevista sobre mi hermana vomitando en el escenario. – Lincoln le respondió confiado, ciertamente era su motivo de actuar, pese a que la música de Luna no fuera de su gusto. – ¿Qué pensaría el profesor Luke de esto?

El peliblanco apreciaba mucho a ese profesor, al igual que a todo el cuerpo de la biblioteca de la academia, pues junto a las prácticas de Stormball reducen al extremo su tiempo en la ruidosa casa Loud, de algún modo logró que el silencio regresara a su vida, pero con algo tan grande como la subasta de cadenas, Lincoln deberá esforzarse mucho más para que su vida vuelva a ser la de antes.

– ¿Eh? – Lincoln llegó a saltar del susto que le causó algo viscoso y húmedo alrededor de su mano.

Al voltear y ver, el albino notó que se trataba de un perro, había visto imágenes de ellos en los libros de historia, y conocía de ellos por sus libros de biología, pero esta sería la primera vez que ve uno en persona ¿No era que la administración del Dominio los tenía tan regularizados que se llegaron a considerar poco-usuales?

– ¡Largo de aquí pulgoso! – Stella le gritó al animal, y este se perdió entre la multitud. – ¿Te dan miedo los perros?

– No… creo que es la primera vez que veo uno. – Lincoln comentó intrigado por el animal, era un simple pastor alemán aparentemente entrenado, pero por algún motivo no pudo percibir su esencia, quizá fue por la multitud.

– Vaya… yo tuve uno de mascota cuando era niña, era divertido. – La pelinegra comentó con un aire de nostalgia. – Ya habrá tiempo para la melancolía ¡A VER SI LUNA NOS ESCUCHA DESDE AQUÍ!

El contagioso ánimo de Stella hizo a los gritos aumentar su fuerza, ensordeciendo aún más a los Loud, excepto a uno, uno que estaba tan centrado en otro asunto que casi parecía que no escuchara nada.

– Vas a querer ver esto. – El primogénito infiltrado informó al albino enlazando sus ojos, permitiéndole a Lincoln ver lo que él veía.

* * *

Ccapac, Sillu, Asla y Ccarai ya habían instalado los dispositivos de Uru y ahora estaban a la espera del golpe de Rhianne, quien se acababa de reunir con Uru en una bodega bloqueada del sistema de seguridad.

– Ghaciah ah Eón hegahon. – Uru comentó al ver a Rhianne y a su escolta entrar a la bodega aislada en la que la guardia real estaba operando.

– Esos malditos guardias no son fáciles de burlar. – Respondió el primogénito infiltrado en la guardia real, operando bajo el nombre de Wirac. – Pero lo logramos.

– Basta de perder el tiempo. – Rhianne llamó la atención de sus seguidores haciendo a Chcacu a un lado para centrarse en su compañero Uru, un hombre de edad sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a la entrada de uno de los ductos de cableado eléctrico. De cabello blanco y largo llegando hasta su cintura, bigote y barba abundantes, todas decoloradas cubriendo los tatuajes del Eón en su rostro. Lo que más destacaba de ese anciano era la infinidad de finas hebras blancas que emergían de su boca (por eso su mala pronunciación) y se filtraban por los ductos del edificio, permitiéndole formar parte del plan de Rhianne, pues estas no eran detectadas por los sensores en el sistema de cableado.

– Histo Habaj. – Uru informó a su compañero Ccapac al tiempo en que las hebras llegaron a los ductos de la bodega de contenedores.

El agua negra que se filtraba por la más mínima grieta del piso y pliegue del metal no fue detectada por los guardias de la asociación ni por sus drones patrulla, permitiéndole a Ccapac instalar su dispositivo en el lugar acordado.

– Bien. – Rhianne susurró con sus visiones futuras centrándose en sus demás compañeros.

Wirac por su parte se centró Uru, y usando su poder de primogénito vio a través de su mente y de todo lo que este percibía con sus hebras, permitiéndole ver la subasta.

– Por favor presten mucha atención al próximo encadenado. – La presentadora de la subasta pidió y la plataforma volvió a abrirse, se trataba de algo que no debería ser visto. – Esto, amigos míos, no es un experimento fallido o un humano mejorado ¿Será acaso que los animales también están adoptando células heroicas? ¿O quizá los dioses Pharos se están mostrando entre nosotros? Sólo quien adquiera al que llamamos "madre de quimeras" podrá averiguarlo.

De la plataforma emergió una jaula del tamaño de un camión, con barrotes de medio metro de grosor, conteniendo a un megalisco de huésped avispa esmeralda, un ser simplemente macabro capaz de engendrar seres con las cualidades más efectivas de los seres de los que se haya alimentado (pero todos los seres que engendra son estériles).

– Veo que la descripción de sus tabletas no les ha llamado la atención… ¿Qué les parece una muestra? – La presentadora preguntó al tiempo en que salía un simple gato, también encadenado.

Cuando ese megalisco fue encontrado por un grupo de estudio de la afamada fundación Moebius (un grupo de investigación legítimo del Dominio, conocido contribuyente al desarrollo tecnológico nacional y rival de la división de desarrollo tecnológico del Dominio, dirigida por Levi), rápidamente atacó a los que veía como invasores, asesinando velozmente al líder de la expedición, o eso creyeron los sobrevivientes, pues este había sido devorado tan rápido por el megalisco, que ni siquiera fue visto. Rápidamente los escoltas del difunto científico atacaron al monstruoso insecto, el cual se retiró, pero cuando los guardias lo cazaron, fueron atacados por aves y tigres que tenían la habilidad de formar bolsas de ácido en su piel, el mismo poder del difunto científico. Gracias al poder y entrenamiento de los escoltas, pese a las bajas, pudieron capturar al megalisco y venderlo a la asociación, el mejor trato de su vida… al menos de los sobrevivientes.

Los rostros de los asistentes al evento fueron horriblemente adornados por una sádica sonrisa cuando vieron al gato ser empalado por la madre de quimeras, pero esas enfermizas sonrisas se tornaron en asombro al ver que el gato tomó el poder de formar proyectiles eléctricos, pero antes de poder lanzar el primer golpe fue destrozado por uno de los guardias.

Rápidamente los números comenzaron a subir velozmente, todos querrían ese poder en sus manos, pero lo más impresionante es el desprecio con el que Auran veía al megalisco, y el temor en los ojos del albino.

– ¿¡Un megalisco en manos de la asociación!? – Lincoln gritó a viva voz forzando a Haen a usar su poder velozmente para evitar que las chicas Loud escucharan el sobresalto de su hermano, aunque el ruido del concierto era abrumador, sería mejor no arriesgarse.

– Me pondré en contacto con los primogénitos. – Haen habló mientras cumplía con lo que decía, no podían permitir que un megalisco así de peligroso cayera en manos de uno de los señores del crimen. – Todos estaremos listos para reclamar al megalisco.

– … – Lincoln realmente estaba atónito por esa revelación. Ningún documento oficial de fauna en los territorios Dominio indica siquiera algo parecido a los megaliscos, sin mencionar que los primogénitos se han centrado específicamente en esa nación para evitar que la administración del Dominio supiera de la existencia de esos seres… ¿Qué significa esto? – Que los primogénitos rodeen el edificio, quiero a Alioth y Enif viendo cada centímetro del lugar.

* * *

Sillu, Asla y Ccarai tardaron un poco más que Ccapac, pero lograron instalar sus dispositivos en el edificio.

– … – Uru sólo pudo hacer silencio al ver que todo estaba listo.

– Lo hiciste bien… El ideal del Eón vivirá para siempre… – Rhianne hablaba con una especie de malestar, todo iba bien, pero sus visiones futuras se habían detenido…

– Pafta. – Uru interrumpió a la dama de Vardona levantando su mano, él es mayor que Rhianne, y los eternos respeta la edad. El anciano cerró su boca y con sus dientes cortó las hebras que de esta emanaban, acto seguido unió las hebras incompletas a la corona que Rhianne sostenía y luego la dejó en el piso. – Las celebraciones vendrán cuando esto acabe, joven Rhianne.

– Veo que no soy el único sentimental. – Ccapac comentó por el comunicador, sonando muy calmado y contento pese a estar desobedeciendo a Rhianne al usar el canal de comunicación para esos fines.

– Espero que valga la pena, muchacho. – Uru comentó mirando visiblemente furioso al ahora entrometido Ccapac.

– Oh, sólo es un asunto de mínima importancia… decidí darle algo más de sabor al juego. – El infiltrado dijo tomando un tono alegre.

Pese a que Rhianne tenía por objetivo destruir a la asociación, ella había ordenado a sus compañeros el rescate de los involucrados contra su voluntad, es decir, los subastados. Ccapac tenía el deber de preparar la huida de los prisioneros que habían sido vendidos y ahora esperaban en la plataforma de despliegue a que sus contenedores sean enviados a la bahía para su exportación.

– ¿¡Qué quieres decir con juego!? – Uru exigió saber visiblemente furioso.

– ¡Regresa a tu posición Ccapac! ¿¡Me oyes!? – La dama de Vardona exigió con furia al ver que su infiltrado compañero había abandonado su puesto, tenía órdenes de quedarse en espera, pero estaba recorriendo la plataforma en forma de líquido.

– Respondiendo a su pregunta, Uru: Que el juego de los dioses ha comenzado justo en este edificio, y no debemos aburrirlos. – La voz de Ccapac pareció sonar distorsionada, pero poco importó por que la comunicación se cortó.

Ccapac sabía que, por el plan de Auran, sus acciones eran irrelevantes, pues para su meta se debería lograr un gran caos, uno lo suficientemente grande para hacer salir a los poderosos monstruos (como la eterna que luchó con él en el evento de campeonato) que acompañan al albino, y para eso el señor del crimen tenía su plan de respaldo, pero Auran simplemente quería platicar un poco más con Rhianne, le parecía una agradable conversadora.

Lincoln veía la esencia de sus primogénitos acercándose cada vez más al edificio tan rápido como podían, actualmente sólo Maller, William y Artie podían moverse, pues Alioth y Enif seguían en sus imágenes públicas, pero podían ver y sondear el edificio sin ningún problema y sin ser detectados, sólo podrían servir como compañeros de soporte para los demás.

– Forjador de vida… – Alioth se comunicó con Lincoln. – En total hay siete megaliscos en el edificio.

– ¡Rhianne! – Lincoln gritó con fuerza en el comunicador de la dama de Vardona. – ¡Tienes que salir del Naufragio entre Nubes!

– ¿Qué? ¿Lincoln? – La eterna preguntó dudosa, había muchas cosas pasando por su mente ¿Lincoln sabía que ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Él estaba en camino al edificio!?

el caos que los siete megaliscos capturados podrían causar no tenía precedentes.

– ¿Rhianne? – Uru le preguntó a su consternada compañera. – ¿Qué demonios sucede?

– ¡Sácanos de aquí Callhua! – Wirac ordenó apresurado a su compañero, a diferencia de Lincoln, él si conocía el plan de la guardia real y con todos en sus posiciones el juego podría terminar, pero más importante, Lincoln le dijo que la esencia de los megaliscos podría verse afectada por la corona, y con muchos de los criminales expuestos, todas las fuerzas de héroes del Dominio, guardias en las embarcaciones de la U.M.F. y las castas de guardias Pharos se lanzarían contra esos monstruos, lograrían contenerlos.

– ¿Qué estás…? – Rhianne estaba consternada por eso, Wirac era muy calmado y hablaba muy poco… ¿Acaso estaba en contacto con Lincoln?

Callhua, un seguidor de Rhianne oculto en las cercanías del edificio activó su poder, abriendo lo que parecía ser una boca del tamaño de una puerta en el aire frente a él, de ella salieron Rhianne, Uru, Sillu, Ccarai, Asla y Ccapac, mientras que de otra boca se abrió en la plaza Boulton, la cual estaba apartada de las ferias y festividades, de dicho portal salieron todos los objetivos para rescatar de la asociación, pero no fuera de la vigilancia casi omnipresente de las agencias heroicas, donde rápidamente las patrullas llegaron.

Sin perder tiempo, Rhianne activó la corona que Lincoln le entregó, un artefacto que nadie debería tener en esa época, y mucho menos usar en ese tiempo. Una herramienta capaz de paralizar las células heroicas en un gran área a su alrededor.

– … – Auran R. Khan no entendía del todo porqué también fue transposicionado a la plaza Boulton, pero era un alivio que Paula lo hubiera acompañado, también resultó ser una compañía muy agradable, pero no sería recomendable que enloqueciera y se pusiera a matar a diestra y siniestra a los héroes, por lo que usó su niebla negra para dejarla inconsciente al forzar choques energéticos en algunas de sus terminales nerviosas, acto seguido, la levantó cual princesa y se escabulló en camino al callejón, donde tenía asuntos que atender con la guardia Real.

– Eso fue desafortunado… – Ccapac comentó decepcionado, pero con total naturalidad.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Ccarai le preguntó intrigada, era una eterna muy atractiva, de cabello castaño y rizado peinado hacia atrás finalizando en un corte perfectamente liso, pecas, ojos azules y labios gruesos, también luciendo los tatuajes y túnicas de su pueblo, por sus ásperas y magulladas manos era evidente que se trataba de una agricultora, pero también una uy vieja amiga de Ccapac. Ccarai había estado en silencio radial y no sabía nada del curioso actuar de su amigo y compañero. – La corona se activó y los datos de las cámaras fueron filtrados a toda la red, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que las tres naciones sepan dónde están y los condenen, la asociación jamás volverá a tener el poder para destruir al Eón.

El plan de la guardia Real era efectivo y contundente. Rhianne no confiaba en la ley del Dominio, de la U.M.F. o de la teocracia Pharos… por separado, pero sabía que si los partícipes de la asociación en el edificio, sus crímenes e integrantes eran expuestos ante todos, al igual que sus capturas, ante la ley de las tres facciones, no sólo ellos serían ejecutados, sino que todas sus familias y empresas serían investigados, por las tres facciones, pues de lo contrario se llevaría a cabo una gran crisis política-internacional.

– Bueno… he disfrutado de cómo se llevaba a cabo la infiltración, la subasta de cadenas y el rescate, pero ya tengo lo que necesito. – El señor del crimen Auran, y Ccapac comentaron al unísono mientras del segundo emanaba una niebla negra que llegaba al primero.

– ¡Tú! – Rhianne no dudó en sacar una daga para apuñalarlo, sabía que Auran era un señor del crimen, y que deberá asesinarlo como a todos los demás.

Wirac, Callhua, Sillu y Asla también atacaron a Auran, con armas y con sus habilidades, pero todos sus ataques fueron neutralizados por una barrera esférica que parecía cubrirlo.

Auran sólo los miró con una sonrisa que rozaba con lo macabro al tiempo en que un resplandeciente punto se elevó desde el océano, pero cual disparo de mortero, rápidamente cambió su dirección y ahora avanzaba a la ciudad.

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

La adjutora del edificio de la asociación comunicó, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del personal, todos seguían bajo el efecto de la corona plateada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cientos de ataques de los héroes del Dominio fueron disparados contra la descendiente luz, todas las adjutoras de las agencias heroicas alertaron sobre el proyectil, pero los ataques de los héroes sólo lograban desprender partes de este, haciéndolo más pequeño.

La luz no tuvo ningún problema para romper todas las barreras, ya sean de sólidos como roca o metal, o de energía, y sin ser detenido ni ralentizado (pero en un tamaño considerablemente reducido gracias a los esfuerzos de los héroes de vigilancia que actuaron), cayó sobre el Naufragio entre Nubes con el suficiente poder para lograr su objetivo: reducirlo a ceniza, brasas, escombros y cadáveres calcinados de un solo golpe.

Naturalmente todas las sirenas de la ciudad se encendieron, indicando no sólo que la ciudad se encontraba en un estado de emergencia, sino que todos los héroes de la ciudad deberían desplegarse en protocolo de contención de emergencias y protección de civiles.

– ¡Maldito seas! – Rhianne gritó con furia, su plan se había ido al demonio, nadie podría reconocer los cadáveres, y mucho menos usarlos como rastro para encontrar a los demás grupos contribuyentes de la asociación.

– Oh, vamos ¿En serio maldices esto? – Auran la miró con una sonrisa casi compasiva. – Ahora esto… ¡Esto sí será una razón para maldecir!

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

" **Proyectil de alta energía detectado".**

Cuanto menos una docena de luces salieron del océano, todos en camino hacia puerto Bennet.

– ¿Quién es el verdadero maldito, Rhianne Burke? – Auran preguntó al tiempo en que el rostro de Rhianne, al igual que el de sus compañeros se mostraba en todas las pantallas de los edificios cercanos. – Iniciaste la guerra civil más grande de la historia de la U.M.F, lideraste un grupo terrorista que hará al Eón ser visto como un peligro internacional… y no olvides que el mundo los verá como los destructores de Puerto Bennet. – El señor del crimen miraba muy complacido a Rhianne, le era encantador ver el espíritu de la eterna quebrándose. – Rhianne Burke, tus días acabarán como la más grande terrorista en la historia de la edad heroica, y todo el Eón sabrá que tú eres la responsable de la destrucción de su ideal más sagrado. – Una dura y despiadada sentencia, pero la dama de Vardona no podía negarlo, no ahora que veía su rostro en todas las pantallas gigantes de los edificios.

– ¡Pagarás por eso! – Uru gritó con furia al tiempo en que miles de hebras de ceda salían de su boca buscando la cabeza de Auran.

El señor del crimen se sorprendió bastante de que su barrera fuera destrozada por el ataque de Uru, sin dudas el eterno es fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacer a Auran salar hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, cosa que logró por poco, le era difícil moverse con Paula en sus brazos.

– A todo esto, he de despedirme. – Auran comentó liberando uno de los sistemas de transposición experimentales de la U.M.F. que Arnolds le entregó, un pequeño brazalete que lo regresaría al punto marcado como objetivo anteriormente.

– ¡Cuidado! – Ccarai gritó al ver que uno de los proyectiles cambió de rumbo directamente hacia ellos.

Todos los miembros de la guardia Real presentes sabían que no podrían detener ese ataque o evadirlo, más no por eso no lo intentarían, Asla lanzó lo que parecían ser pájaros de energía listos para explotar, mientras que Sillu se limitó a formar lo que parecía una enorme mano de color dorado en forma de puño, pero ambos ataques fueron destrozados rápidamente por el proyectil, no estaban al nivel.

– Todos los primogénitos en Puerto Bennet ¡Asuman su forma y protejan a los civiles! – Lincoln ordenó.

– ¡Contemplen la fuerza de un primogénito del forja-vida! – Gritó Wirac tomando la forma de un monstruoso ser, al igual que sus hermanos primogénitos, poseía un ca coraza blindada en la parte superior de su cabeza que se extendía medio metro hacia atrás enseñando imponentes púas horizontales hacia los costados, un abdomen blindado pero a diferencia de sus compañeros (quienes tenían varios tentáculos acorazados y puntiagudos emergiendo en su espaldas), él tenía protuberancias planas y rectangulares similares a alas, piernas muy anchas terminadas en garras acorazadas muy similares a las patas de las aves y cuatro brazos que terminaban en grandes garras. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar tatuado con docenas de medialunas celestes de las que emanaba luz.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhh! – El monstruoso Wirac gritó de dolor al golpear con todas sus fuerzas el proyectil usando sus cuatro brazos, su objetivo era absorber su energía, pero era demasiada para él.

Todos los primogénitos tienen la capacidad de absorber y manipular energía en sus células, pero el poder del debilitado proyectil era demasiado y Wirac no podía evitar dejar salir cantidades de energía en forma de disparos que impactaban con los edificios cercanos.

– ¡Claro que no! – Sillu desafió usando sus manos luminosas para frenar los proyectiles que escapaban de Wirac.

Uru usó sus hebras para formar redes que también colaboraron para detener esa destrucción.

– ¡Apártense! – El primogénito gritó viéndose forzado a liberar la energía conforme la iba absorbiendo, de lo contrario esta lo consumiría y destrozaría, pero su esfuerzo no había terminado, pese al poco refinamiento que él tenía controlando su manipulación energética, logró dirigir la energía que liberó contra otro de los proyectiles, logrando destruirlo.

* * *

– ¡Protejan a la regente Talitha! – Gritó un líder de casta de sirvientes en el salón del trono del palacio flotante al tiempo en que los guardias y guerreros se preparaban para sacar a la regente de ahí, el palacio flotante era un blanco fácil, pero tenía bastantes cápsulas de escape.

– ¡No! – La regente ordenó poniéndose de pie y avanzando seguida por Enif. – Que todo el personal se dirija al sistema de movimiento del palacio, recorreremos la ciudad, evadiremos los proyectiles y recogeremos a toda la gente posible.

– P-Per…

– ¡A las estaciones de batalla! ¡Preparen todos los sistemas de propulsión! ¡Que todo el personal médico se prepare para atender a los heridos! ¡Obedezcan! – Talitha ordenó antes de que cualquiera pudiera contrariarla. – O la pena de los cobardes recaerá en ustedes.

Nadie la desafió, Alioth no desobedecería la orden del forjador de la vida, pero también protegería a las castas de guerreros, orfebres y sirvientes que le sirven, después de todo, la primogénita pertenece a una de ellas.

– ¡Ya la escucharon! ¡A las estaciones de defensa! – Enif ordenó avanzando hacia los niveles superiores del palacio, seguido por un pelotón de guerreros y por la mismísima Talitha, como primogénitos de clase vencedor no se permitirán delegar deberes cuando se trata de una orden directa de alguien del nivel de un dios.

La vista de la ciudad desde esa altura era impresionante, el gran palacio flotante de la regente Talitha era magnífico en términos de diseño, pese a ser completamente disonante con la arquitectura del Dominio predominante en la ciudad, la gran muestra de ingeniería Pharos destacaba con luz propia en su infinidad de baldosas de color rojo y plateado cubriendo la esfera central del palacio, era evidente que esta se encontraba recortada horizontalmente, separándose en niveles, cada uno de los cuales tenía cabinas en forma de anillos incompletos anexadas, dándole un aspecto alienígena de las viejas películas, pero mucho más hermoso si se consideran las distintos y gigantescos tótems de los cuatro dioses más importantes para la teocracia Pharos, cada uno apuntando en una de las cuatro direcciones cardinales.

– Iremos con todo Enif. – Alioth habló en el vínculo mental que tenia con el otro primogénito.

– Y venceremos… fuimos los primeros en vencer, Alioth. – Enif respondió viendo cómo los guardias salían y se ubicaban en las armas con las que apuntarían a los proyectiles.

– ¡Abran fuego mis sirvientes! ¡Su regente está con ustedes! Y como el cuarto distrito Pharos ¡Reclamaremos esta victoria! – Talitha gritó a sus guerreros desde la cabina de su torreta, donde sabía que nadie la vería tomar su forma de primogénita, cuyo poder usaría para defender su palacio del destructivo y aún no identificado ataque causado por un maldito.

Auran había sido transposicionado a su habitación en un lujoso hotel en la bahía. El edificio era muy lujoso y ya había sido evacuado por los héroes del sector, quienes determinaron que no quedaban ocupantes del edificio, por lo que Auran no tenía que preocuparse de que aparezcan personas para interrumpir su entretenimiento.

– Puerto Bennet, discúlpame por hablarte sin presentarme. Me llamo Auran R. Khan. – El señor del crimen saludó vistiéndose tan formal como su guardarropas le permitió.

Auran lucía su formal terno con chaqueta negra que llegaba hasta sus canillas, una camisa de color café oscuro y una corbata también negra, botas altas de cuero café oscuro, el mismo color y material que su cinturón, salvo que el mismo tenía varios estampados de metal plomo en forma de ramas afiladas que concluían en su hebilla ploma moldeada en la forma de cabeza de alce, haciendo ver las ramificaciones como la elegante cornamenta del animal.

mirando al origen de los proyectiles, el monstruoso ser responsable de ese despiadado bombardeo seguía sumergido, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los héroes lanzaran un contraataque.

– ¡Activen todos los radares y sonares! – Ordenó el oficial a cargo del control de operaciones de las torres de sensores de puerto Bennet.

Tal y como ordenó el oficial, todas las torres de sensores y las estaciones de vigilancia submarinas se activaron y pusieron en funcionamiento, pero no detectaban nada en todo el lago superior.

– ¿Qué demonios sucede? – El oficial se preguntó frustrado.

– ¡Director supremo del Dominio en cabina! – Un guardia anunció en la entrada, y de inmediato todos los presentes hicieron silencio.

Tanto los guardias como los oficiales de alto rango se pusieron firmes y realizaron el saludo más formal que el Dominio tenía, no podrían recibir al líder supremo de su nación con menos. Loki lucía otra de sus imponentes capas rojas anexadas a hombreras doradas

– ¡Comuníquenme con el presidente de la factoría Kraken! – El director Loki ordenó entrando a la cabina de control de operaciones en el búnker debajo del ayuntamiento.

– ¡Enseguida! – Un oficial respondió de inmediato, al tiempo en que la pantalla principal mostraba a un hombre de barba negra imponente.

– Todos los drones de vigilancia serán desplegados a sus instalaciones, quiero que tenga a todo su personal listo para operar, los efectivos de las agencias heroicas se encargarán de proteger sus instalaciones. – Loki ordenó antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. – Los quiero equipados con las bombas I.L.O.K. de su empresa.

– S-Si señor. – El hombre respondió dudoso, pero haciendo el saludo del Dominio, pues sabía que se trataba del director supremo, y al haberse declarado un estado de emergencia, de no obedecer sería condenado por negligencia en deber, y condenado a muerte… en caso de sobrevivir.

– Inicien un sondeo energético de los proyectiles y preparen a los drones de sondeo sísmico, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de un ataque subterráneo. – El rubio ordenó.

Si este enemigo no podía ser detectado por los sensores sísmicos, bombardearían todo el borde costero que ya estaba siendo evacuado.

Debido a la constitución del atacante ningún radar o sonar lo detectaría pese a su colosal tamaño y a estar expuesto bajo el agua cerca de la playa, la simple oscuridad de la noche era todo el camuflaje que necesitaba.

– Pese a que disfruto de tu compañía… – Auran comentó disgustado, sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación en el hotel veía muy calmadamente cómo los proyectiles avanzaban desde el océano, pero varios de ellos habían sido detenidos antes de impactar. – Agradeceré tu concentración en la misión y en la bahía.

Otra oleada de disparos fue lanzada desde el mar hacia la periferia de la ciudad, parecía un ataque poco efectivo, pues los disparos pasarían por sobre el centro e impactarían contra zonas poco pobladas, pero estos proyectiles duplicaban en número a los de la anterior oleada, una medida necesaria, pues las agencias heroicas estaban demostrando su eficacia, ya sea utilizando habilidades de generación de portales para impactar los proyectiles entre sí, como partiéndolos a la mitad con habilidades anti-energía, los héroes profesionales demostraban la efectividad de los cursos de formación del Dominio.

– Un magnífico poder. – Auran añadió cuando los proyectiles se desviaron abruptamente para caer en el centro de la ciudad, logrando que la mayoría impactaran contra los edificios, y los centros civiles.

Las explosiones y los gritos se apoderaron de la ciudad, pero también la desesperación, cada luz en el cielo nocturno de puerto Bennet se convirtió en una fuente de miedo que intimidaba incluso a los más valientes.

– ¡Se están concentrando en los centros civiles! – El oficial a cargo de los organismos de sondeo se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio que los impactos se dieron alrededor de la plaza principal donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición gastronómica internacional, pero también se centraron en edificios como hoteles y en las playas, el objetivo de ese ataque era simplemente matar.

– El palacio de la regente Talitha está evacuando la exposición gastronómica, que los héroes de las agencias cercanas se centren en proteger el palacio y asistir en la evacuación y servicios médicos. – El director Loki ordenó con suma serenidad.

En medio de la elegantemente decorada cúpula de la torreta principal del palacio, Enif y Alioth estaban en su forma primogénita luchando para proteger el baluarte de la regente, los proyectiles no se concentraban la inmensa estructura voladora, pero bastaría con que uno sólo pasara las defensas y lo impactara, para derribarlo.

– ¡Claro que no! – Enif gritó con furia al tiempo en que él y Alioth usaron su poder intrínseco de la clase vencedora de primogénitos y sus garras comenzaron a brillar y extenderse hacia los proyectiles que se dirigían a su palacio, logrando cortarlos y hacerlos explotar antes de caer al suelo o impactar contra sus instalaciones.

Gracias a que Talitha y Enif operaban desde una cámara sellada, sus formas primogénitas permanecían ocultas y por la lluvia de proyectiles de energía "meteorito" disparados por las torretas del mismo nombre, las cuchillas de energía primogénitas se camuflaban entre la infinidad de disparos del palacio disparaba.

– ¡Bien hecho mis guerreros! – La regente gritó saliendo de la cámara superior de su torreta, y junto con su vitoreo, varios proyectiles explotaron a sus espaldas.

Los gritos de los soldados y sirvientes no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban usando hasta la última pizca de sus fuerzas para mantener el palacio en movimiento y operativo, a cada minuto eran cientos las personas que ingresaban, pero entre ellas había muchos heridos que los médicos Pharos luchaban por atender, pero eran demasiados, si el palacio caía, el número de muertos aumentaría en miles.

Talitha regresó a su torreta, donde Enif seguía disparando contra los proyectiles, con su poder unido al de Alioth era mucho mas fácil cortar los disparos, pero sólo…

– Deberíamos haber traído al forjador de la vida. – Enif comentó notándose agotado. – Con su familia cerca no puede hacer nada…

– Al menos la bahía aún no ha sido atacada. – Alioth respondió dudosa, a ella no le gustaba contrariar a Lincoln, más por respeto a un forjador de vida que por respeto a su decisión, pues ciertamente consideraba que en su posición actual, él no podría ayudar en nada a la ciudad a menos que esté dispuesto a revelar su poder o montar otro engaño.

– ¡Proyectil! – Uno de los sirvientes gritó y todas las torretas le dispararon.

– Al menos es más fácil con los sirvientes y los guerreros. – Alioth añadió viendo como otro de los proyectiles explotaba en el cielo. Las armas que los ingenieros Pharos no se quedan atrás en términos de poder si se comparan a los héroes del Dominio.

– Sólo será… una verificación de rutina. – Auran comentó bebiendo de una lata de gaseosa al tiempo en que seis proyectiles más salieron del agua, pero todos se dirigieron al palacio de Talitha.

– ¡Abran fuego! ¡Nada nos derribará! – Gritó uno de los comandantes de las fuerzas de defensa del palacio y los operadores de las torretas le obedecieron desatando la lluvia de disparos meteorito.

Se esperaba destruir los disparos de luz que se dirigían al palacio, con los disparos meteorito, pero apenas se acercaban a sus objetivos eran destruidos por los sistemas de asistencia experimentales "C-zar" que los escoltaban, drones antiproyectiles, capaces de lanzar municiones replicantes anti-energía Rómulo y municiones replicantes reflectores de sólidos Remo.

– ¡Oh no!

Enif y Alioth supieron de inmediato que tendrían que esforzarse de sobremanera para detener seis proyectiles por sí mismos… o tal vez no…

– ¡Especialistas de rango medio! ¡A cubierta! – Otro comandante ordenó al ver la ineficacia de las torretas meteorito, los proyectiles ya habían superado da distancia que se podría considerar larga, por lo que los especialistas Pharos de rango medio podían ser útiles más que como operadores de las torretas meteorito.

– ¡Protegeremos a nuestra regente! – Gritó un hombre tatuado en medio del aro defensivo principal del palacio justo en frente de los proyectiles. Lucía las típicas vestimentas de la casta de soldados, pero en su cabeza tenía un cintillo en forma de hebras de color dorado energía de sus propias manos, era un poderoso electrokinético llamado Acrux, pero su control eléctrico servía para entorpecer flujos energéticos, lo que le permitió ralentizar los ataques enemigos.

– ¡Y nada nos detendrá! – Otro electrokinético habló ubicándose junto al primero, eran muy parecidos, hermanos de la casta de sirvientes y el menor del par, de nombre Acrab y muy unido a su hermano mayor, además de ser muy experimentados en su trabajo de equipo, pues el segundo tenía otra especialización de la electrokinesis, la suya le permitía disparar energía concentrada en forma de láseres tan precisos como un bisturí.

Gracias al campo de Acrux, los disparos de Acrab no fueron entorpecidos por los sistemas de defensa experimentales, permitiéndole destruirlos.

– ¡Sus defensas son historia! ¡Vuelvan a disparar los meteoritos! – El comandante ordenó una vez los hermanos finalizaron su trabajo… ¿Lo finalizaron?

Los drones defensivos C-zar no eran los únicos sistemas experimentales que el enemigo tenía respaldándolos.

Alioth y Enif también habían extendido sus garras perforadoras para destruir los proyectiles en la nube de humo, pero los cinco proyectiles restantes estaban ahora en camino al palacio rodeándolo, el sistema de transposición Flynn, el máximo dispositivo de maniobras evasivas, responsable de que los disparos ahora hicieran saltos de transposición aleatorios y a cortas distancias, pero la suficiente como para evadir los disparos.

– Agrúpense alrededor del palacio Pharos. – Ordenó una mujer de uniforme delgado negro con líneas verdes cubriendo sus articulaciones, se trataba de una luchadora rápida y de corta distancia. La heroína profesional de la agencia "Colosal" llegó a esa altura saltando en el aire (como si fueran edificios) gracias al sistema se asistencia heroica "brinca-nubes", el cual le permitía formar barreras de aire concentrado que se podían usar como plataformas, muy efectivas para el combate aéreo.

Al momento de acercarse lo suficiente a uno de los proyectiles, la heroína activó su poder y a su alrededor apareció lo que parecía ser una fantasmal mandíbula que al cerrarse "devoró" parte del proyectil, era una habilidad capaz de cortar incluso la energía sólida, pero a un nivel dimensiona, completamente de origen trascendente, pues ni siquiera el sistema de transposición Flynn pudo proteger al proyectil.

– ¡Aún no! – a heroína de colosal de nombre clave "Voraz" volvió a saltar hacia el proyectil, planeaba devorarlo por completo, cometido que logró con relativa facilidad.

Acrux y Acrab volvieron a ser desplegados y lograron destruir el dron Flynn que iba frente al proyectil. Una vez hecho eso las torretas meteorito pudieron destruirlo, una estrategia eficaz que se aplicó por segunda vez, logrando destruir un total de dos de los proyectiles.

– ¡Enif! – Alitoh gritó cuando su compañero regresó a la cúpula de su torreta, estaba gravemente dañado, pero al ver que los tres proyectiles restantes habían explotado, supo que su cometido se había logrado, habían protegido el palacio.

– M-Misión cumplida… – El primogénito dijo con un aire de soberbia, sabía que no moriría por la resistencia de sus órganos primogénitos.

– Inicia modo de absorción de energía en masa. – Lincoln le ordenó a Enif, y este sin poder desafiarlo, inició dicho modo, pero antes de eso, Enif y Alioth miraron la bahía donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración de la U.M.F. para el día del valor.

Lincoln y su familia seguían en el muelle, aún no había sido impactado por algún proyectil, pero todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo, pues estos estaban siendo lanzados a los centros civiles, como los edificios residenciales.

– Sin duda fue el más hermoso amanecer que pude haber pedido. – Auran comentó casi conmovido por la devastación que estaba quedando, la luz de los proyectiles que eran disparados era enorme, incluso las estrellas no podían ser vistas por el mortífero resplandor que su ataque causaba. – Pero tristemente necesito a más monstruos presentes.

Otra gran oleada de disparos fue lanzada, eran los suficientes como para borrar a todo Puerto Bennet del mapa, Auran ya no necesitaba de los recursos que tenía en su bodega en los suburbios del puerto, por lo que podía dejarlos ser destruidos junto con el resto de la ciudad, pero la realidad es que Auran no buscaba destruir la ciudad, sino que necesitaba ataques más específicos, debido a esto, todos los proyectiles estaban en esta oleada estaban protegidos por los drones experimentales C-zar y Flynn, ambos fueron usados para mantenerlos en el cielo, y descenderían sólo cuando Auran lo ordenara y en el punto que él decidiera.

Debido a que los federales más acaudalados no habían sido entrenados casi de ninguna forma (pues sus familias hicieron todo lo posible por alejarlos de la indigna y violenta vida que lleva el común de su población), sólo pudieron responder a la alerta de emergencia entrando en pánico, aunque no es del todo una reacción inapropiada, considerando lo poco efectivas que estaban siendo las defensas de la ciudad.

– ¡Me lleva el diablo!

– ¡Me cago en todo!

– ¡A la mierda con esto!

Algunos comenzaron a disparar sus replicantes hacia el cielo, mientras que otros corrieron aterrados y sin rumbo, pero buscando escapar.

– ¡Déjennos entrar maldita sea!

– ¡Por qué aún no zarpan! ¡La ciudad está en llamas!

También comenzaron a exigir entrar a los cruceros para escapar de la ciudad, era un caos total que ahora rodeaba a la familia Loud.

– ¡Vamos Lincoln! – Stella dijo tomando fuertemente la mano de Lincoln, ella sí estaba entrenada y sabía mantener la calma en situaciones de emergencia, y ahora la pareja corría ordenadamente junto a los demás por la vía de evacuación principal. Por el caos ambos se habían separado del resto de la familia Loud, pero todos sabían mantener la calma.

Sólo para evitar la paranoia, Lincoln se centró en su percepción de esencias. Se habían separado en tres grupos: Lori estaba con Leni y Luan, Lynn sr usó su telekinesis para evitar que sus hijas menores fueran devoradas por la multitud y ahora iba junto con Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy en camino al refugio, Rita por su parte no se separó de Lynn y de Linka, ellas siguieron la ruta de evacuación hacia los transportes para ser sacadas de la ciudad, luego estaban Lincoln y Stella, quienes iban poco después de Rita… No, eran cinco grupos, Luna, Sam y Tabby seguían a bordo del Brackman, era un alivio que el crucero tuviera suficientes sistemas de emergencia y guardias como para mantener la calma abordo pese a todo, pero pronto tendrían que zarpar.

– Drones equipados y desplegados, director Loki. – El ejecutivo en jefe de las factorías Kraken comunicó al tiempo en que todos los drones de exploración marítima mandaban miles de capturas visuales, el atacante era gigantesco, podría tratarse de un submarino fuertemente armado, o mejor dicho una fortaleza.

– ¡Activen las bombas! – El director en jefe ordenó a penas vio que más de doscientos drones mandaron capturas visuales, este enemigo estaba literalmente rodeado de bombas.

Un enorme estruendo acompañado de un levantamiento de agua digno de una explosión de misiles hizo a toda la ciudad callar, todos sabían que el Dominio no se queda de brazos cruzados, y ahora estaban viéndolo con sus propios ojos, los proyectiles dejaron de aparecer del agua.

– Temo que… aún hace falta hacer que más monstruos salgan a luchar… uno más de hecho, sólo uno. – Auran habló viendo el gran crucero turístico Brackman.

Seis de los proyectiles que aún sobrevolaban la ciudad se desviaron abruptamente en dirección al lujoso crucero turístico.

– ¡No des la vuelta! – Haen le ordenó al albino saliendo de debajo de la tierra en su forma primogénita, acto seguido la monstruosa primogénita se elevó a los cielos al formar hielo bajo la planta de sus pies. Al llegar a la punta del lujoso hotel Charlotte, la eterna comenzó a congelar el edificio, ella detendría todos los proyectiles que se dirigieran al Brackman, protegería a esa castaña pecosa y cobarde que tantas risas le causó con sus locuras en la casa Loud.

Por la naturaleza de las distintas habilidades que todos tenían, es normal que existan tareas que para algunos son más fáciles de hacer que para otros, y en el caso de Haen, bastaba usar su enorme fuerza primogénita para lanzar una enorme espira de hielo a cada una de las luces para hacerlas estallar, la criokinesis de la primogénita de clase triunfante es el poder ideal para neutralizar el ataque.

– ¿¡Te atreves a desafiarnos!? – Haen gritó con una genuina furia hacia la costa. Su grito fue acompañado de la explosión de seis proyectiles. – ¡Ah! – La eterna gritó cuando otro proyectil se transposicionó justo sobre ella, destruyendo el edificio e impactando sobre la primogénita.

Incluso uno de los edificios que estaba a su lado colapsó por el impacto, por no decir que las ondas de choque rompieron los vidrios de todos los edificios alrededor, además de arrastrar los autos y llevarse a las personas incapaces de resistirlos.

– ¡Ah! – Una mujer gritó intentando formar una barrera de energía para protegerse de los escombros colapsando, pero no lo logró.

Un telequinético falló en detener los vidrios que caían sobre él, no estaba entrenado ni poseía la fuerza suficiente para detener tantos escombros, murió en segundos, junto con varios más que corrían con él intentando salvar sus vidas, ninguno tenía una habilidad efectiva para ello.

Un hombre sin un brazo era trasladado por un equipo de rescate en los vehículos médicos de las agencias heroicas.

Un civil que podía correr a altas velocidades huyó despavorido, pero al no tener la experiencia o el equipo adecuado para usar su poder, no pudo evadir los fragmentos de vidrio en el aire, lacerándose en extremo y quedando ensangrentado en el piso, moriría pronto.

Lincoln miraba boquiabierto la destrucción y la muerte que este ataque estaba causando, él nunca había visto tal nivel de caos, había sentido la esencia de las cientos de personas que habían muerto en los primeros impactos, pero ver edificios colapsando y multitudes corriendo envueltas en pánico es algo nuevo para él… y algo que no quería repetir.

– ¡Refuercen la protección civil! – Un héroe en las cercanías gritó y sus ya abrumados agentes debieron sobre esforzarse para cumplir con esa orden, no podían dejar morir a más personas, ellas perfectamente podrían ser sus familiares y amigos…

– ¿En qué estábamos? – Auran preguntó haciendo que más de los disparos se dirigieran al Brackman que ahora estaba zarpando, los cinco disparos acabarían en un impacto que no sólo destruiría al Brackman, sino que a gran parte de los edificios de la bahía.

– ¡Aún no! – Haen se levantó de entre los escombros, se veía horriblemente dañada, incluso había perdido el brazo con el que se cubrió del impacto de los proyectiles, pero eso no sería un problema. La eterna congeló muchos de los escombros y los arrojó de nuevo hacia los cielos, específicamente hacia los resplandecientes disparos. – ¡Maldita sea!

Los resplandecientes disparos usaron el sistema de transposición Flynn para evadir los escombros.

En su desesperación Haen golpeó el piso y comenzó a congelar todo en la dirección de su golpe, las calles no eran problema, y el agua era mucho más fácil, en su desesperado intento la eterna logró poner un escudo para el Brackman, uno lo suficientemente alto como para que el impacto no destruyera el crucero.

– No… – La eterna hablo débilmente.

Lincoln sabía que William estaba protegiendo un refugio rebalsado de personas, mientras que Maller cooperaba en operaciones de rescate con Artie, además de detener los proyectiles que descendían sobre la ciudad, no había posibilidad de recibir ayuda… Pero tampoco había forma de que el peliblanco permitiera lo que iba a pasar.

– ¡No te dejaré morir! – Lincoln gritó sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer: una locura.

– ¿¡Lincoln!? – Stella gritó asustada al ver que su novio corrió hacia un panel eléctrico en un callejón. – ¡Regresa Lincoln! – La exfederal gritó asustada, pero siguiéndolo. Sabía muy bien lo peligrosos que son los desvíos cuando hay una emergencia que ha puesto a toda una ciudad en alerta y protocolo de evacuación inmediata.

El uso de la caótica e inestable red eléctrica de Puerto Bennet sería una coartada perfecta para la energización de su replicante, pues debía ocultar el hecho de que usaría la máxima fuente de poder que el forjador de la vida ha podido concebir para sus planes.

El peliblanco tomó el peluche que tenía en su mochila, usó el poder de su replicante para incinerar la capa de género sobre este, revelándolo como un carnoso órgano. Por sus leves latidos y las pequeñas venas que lo recorrían, no cabía duda de que estaba vivo, pero no tenía cerebro o capacidad de razonar, no podía sentir dolor o agotamiento, sólo tenía dos instrucciones, y Lincoln usaría la segunda en Blaze-Bringer: energizar.

El órgano que estaba escondido bajó el peluche "Bunbun" era el equivalente a seis órganos energéticos que los primogénitos usan, y su poder estaba a total disposición del replicante de Lincoln.

– ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? – Stella preguntó casi sin poder creer lo que había pasado, vio que Lincoln conectó su brazal a la terminal eléctrica y luego se cubrió completamente de una luz celeste que le daba el aspecto de un hombre adulto, pero no tenía ojos o boca, sólo un par de pronunciaciones en su cabeza que daban el vago aspecto de un rostro. Debía ser algún tipo de armadura de cuerpo completo que le permitía levitar, pues eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía expresiones, pero su rostro apuntaba hacia los proyectiles de luz que caían.

– Stella… Gracias por querer protegerme… – Fue lo único que el peliblanco pudo decirle a su novia, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con tanta energía en su cuerpo, y debería aprovechar cada segundo.

– ¡Vuelve aquí Lincoln! – Stella gritó desesperada y furiosa, pero sobre todo, confundida.

En un vistoso y audaz movimiento, Lincoln se elevó a los cielos, juntó sus manos apuntando hacia adelante y a su alrededor se formó lo que parecía ser una resplandeciente cara de león.

– ¡Convertiré lo imposible en esperanza! ¡Soy un héroe! – Lincoln gritó con una voz metálica que se escuchó en toda la ciudad, incluso empequeñeciendo a los gritos y los estruendos.

Los próximo que se vio en el cielo fue un destello de luz celeste proveniente de una gigantesca esfera de luz que se formó frente al león alrededor de Lincoln, pero a diferencia de la que usó en el evento de campeonato, esta era real y su disparo borró todos los proyectiles enemigos que se encontraban sobre la bahía.

– ¡Soy Blaze-Bringer! ¡Y nada amenazará mi hogar! – Lincoln desafió ubicándose entre la playa desde donde emergieron los proyectiles y el palacio de Talitha. Artie, el primogénito de clase Valeroso usó su poder de control de transposición para trasladar a Haen al palacio, donde ahora la eterna y el herido sirviente Pharos descansaban, naturalmente por su fisiología no podían ser atendidos por los curanderos y médicos Pharos, por lo que ahora se encontraban en la cabina de Talitha.

La imponente voz que se escuchaba en las mentes de cada persona en el puerto, acompañada de una manipulación de esencia precisa para reducir la actividad en las regiones del cerebro encargadas de procesar el miedo subió no sólo la moral, sino que el espíritu de lucha en la gente que hace unos instantes estaba consumida en el pánico.

Lincoln podía sentir la esencia de las personas, aun estaban inundadas de miedo, pero no de desesperación, muchos se detuvieron a ayudar a los que estaban atrapados en los escombros o a los que no podían evacuar por sí mismos, con su espíritu en alto, todos los ciudadanos del Dominio hicieron uso del derecho de usar sus habilidades para proteger a otros en emergencias.

– Ya se estaba tomando su tiempo en salir. – Auran comentó viendo el pilar de luz que se elevó a los cielos. El señor del crimen se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación y tomar camino a la azotea del edificio, quería ver esto.

El señor del crimen sabía muy bien que Haen era poderosa, demasiado poderosa, la cantidad de hielo que generó en el evento de campeonato era demasiada como para una humana, incluso para una maestra de la criokinesis, pero no usó su poder para ganar el evento, lo usó para que el joven albino ganara más popularidad, no había duda de que Lincoln tenía colaboradores sobrehumanos, y muy seguramente algunos vigilarían al megalisco de huésped humano, el cual, según el historial de viajes y avistamientos de Lincoln Loud, debería estar en Puerto Bennet, pero cuando Lincoln Loud se viera forzado a actuar con sus propias manos, significaría que ninguno de sus colaboradores estaba disponible para ayudarlo en toda la ciudad.

– Me alegra no haber necesitado estresarte forzándote a luchar contra el albino y todo su grupo de monstruos. – Auran comentó viendo cómo el resplandeciente ser comenzaba a apuntar a los demás proyectiles, los cuales comenzaron a perseguir al esplendoroso héroe.

– Bien dicho, chico nuevo. – Dijo un héroe de uniforme plateado con encajes rojos usando el sistema brinca-nubes para llegar a la altura a la que el albino estaba, se trataba de un héroe profesional de alto rendimiento que operaba bajo el nombre clave informal "Lanza de Justicia", un agente de alto rendimiento de la agencia heroica "Estandarte". – No sé quién seas, pero salvaste muchas vidas.

Lincoln lo reconocía por otra cosa: era uno de los ídolos de Luan, la forma de luchar de la comediante Loud está basada en la de él, pero naturalmente el héroe profesional llevaba mucho más allá la disciplina de combate "enjambre".

– ¡Acabemos con esas luces! – Lincoln desafió al tiempo en que la silueta de León se convertía en la de un cien-pies, y docenas de tentáculos acorazados salían en la dirección de los proyectiles de luz que ahora avanzaban específicamente hacia él.

– ¡Un buen aperitivo! – Voraz gritó consumiendo otro de los proyectiles.

Gracias al albino que tomó el lugar del centro de defensa frente al palacio de la Pharos, y a la colaboración de los héroes del Dominio y los guerreros y guardias Pharos, todos los proyectiles en el cielo fueron destruidos antes de impactar contra la seriamente dañada ciudad, el poder que el forjador de vida esgrimía no era para tomarse a la ligera.

– Pero la hora de juegos terminó ¡Levántate! – Auran ordenó sabiendo que su momento había llegado, por lo que se levantó de su silla, tomó su abrigo, su sombrero, y una vez vestido avanzó hacia la playa.

Un temblor hizo a los edificios tambalearse, los vidrios crujieron y se partieron, las aguas se agitaron violentamente, y cuando varias púas blancas con puntas negras se asomaron desde el lago, las aguas se abalanzaron sobre la ciudad. El tamaño y el horror que este ser podía causar no tendría precedentes en la historia.

– Eso… ¡Eso no debería existir! – La mente de Lincoln gritó con furia al ver a esa… cosa… monstruosa.

Tan alto como cualquier rascacielos del puerto, el monstruoso ser miraba con ojos oscurecidos a los insignificantes humanos que se escurrían entre los deteriorados edificios que se destrozaban ante su presencia por las púas que salían de sus largos brazos hasta perderse en sus muñecas que llegaban al suelo. De cuello largo y postura encorvada, enormes espinas curvas en su espalda bajaban por su columna hasta perderse en la prominente formación ósea de su cadera que daba origen a sus pequeñas piernas acorazadas, el causante de la mayor destrucción el Dominio se hizo presente en Puerto Bennet.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio que más he disfrutado escribir en meses ¡El caos y las peleas regresan a mi historia! :D**

 **Muchos personajes nuevos y una gran batalla que no ha hecho más que iniciar.**

 **¿Se esperaban a ese monstruo o el caos que se ha generado en la ciudad, o que Lincoln actuara como lo hizo? ¿Qué les ha parecido Auran ahora que realmente está actuando? ¿Qué sucederá en la pelea que está por darse?**

 **Ahora a responder a sus reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Espero que el mes que esperaste haya valido la pena. :) Las chicas Loud siguen siendo escandalosas en términos románticos. xD Sobre el poder de Auran, seguirá siendo un misterio que pronto rebelaré, pero ciertamente se parece al de Baby (me encantaba dragón ball GT). xD Sobre esos enemigos líderes idealistas y poseedores del suficiente poder para amenazar a toda una nación, Lincoln lo fue en Héroes y Villanos, pero en esta historia, ciertamente los hay, pero no sé si los haré intervenir en esta. Sobre los imperios expansionistas fuera de Norteamérica, aún no se forman, pero eventualmente lo harán, y sobre si alguien está al pendiente, sí, Loki invierte muchos recursos en sus sistemas de espionaje para evitar que otro Grand Final nazca (Levi construyó sonares sísmicos que le informarán cada vez que alguien excave lo suficientemente bajo como para comenzar a usar las esquirlas sangrientas, así jamás nacerán los heraldos del fin en ese mundo). Sobre las hermanas Loud y su evidente inferioridad mediática al lado de Lincoln, ciertamente es un punto que deberé desarrollar en especial con lo que se viene. xD Y sobre Lola, no es que ella esté molesta con Lincoln, ella sólo se está comportando con él como ahora se comporta con todas, bastante más informal, Lincoln es el que está molesto por eso. El examen de ingreso de Lola y Lana sí se verá, no te preocupes por eso, y si se enfrentará a Lincoln y/o Linka. Sobre las esperanzas de vida, está difícil de responder, sobre todo por que sólo llevan 29 años en esta nueva época, todavía no ha muerto de viejo nadie que haya nacido en la edad heroica, por lo que no puedo responder a eso. Sobre los torneos interescolares, da por hecho que lo habrá, el día del valor es una celebración Pharos, pero el Dominio también tiene sus propias celebraciones. El equipo primogénito no estará operativo de nuevo, lo siento. :( Cada hija e hijo de los clones tiene sus respectivos motivos, y eso se explicará en un próximo arco en el que los desarrollaré más. Y no, no hay precio por su cabeza, la asociación no busca conquistar al Dominio, ni siquiera son una organización en la que todos trabajan en la misma dirección, ellos sólo buscan dinero y hay muchos señores del crimen a los que Lincoln involuntariamente ayuda, mientras que hay otros a los que perjudica, pero se encuentra en un punto medio que lo mantiene fuera de la mira de la asociación.**

 **Viruz pirata: Tienes razón con lo del juego peligroso de Haen. xD Lincoln está disgustado con ella, pero no sabe cómo actuar con ella, no le borraría la memoria y la regresaría al bosque de las edades para que retomara su vida de ermitaña, no tras ver lo contenta que estaba tras removerle la sordera y enseñarle a hablar. También me gustó el aspecto de Rhianne, los nobles siempre se han caracterizado por un estilo excéntrico que creo, pude representar bien. :) Nunca negué de la compra y venta de gente, pero hay personas que son más fáciles de secuestrar que otras, y aunque hay trabajos que ningún "villano" aceptaría en términos del riesgo (los villanos quieren dinero, por lo que en general no aceptan trabajos con altas posibilidades de morir), pero los monstruos como Paula sí estarían dispuestos a hacerlo son psicópatas que tienen más posibilidades de asesinar al secuestrado, y con lo astuto que es Lincoln (que siempre camina por barrios con altos índices de seguridad), secuestrarlo implicaría como mínimo una pelea contra Poderosus, e incluso un loco multimillonario necesitaría de recursos más variados que sólo dinero para secuestrar a gente de las ciudades de la cadena heráldica del Dominio, ahora obtener especímenes variados no es difícil, siempre le puedes ofrecer trabajo a alguien a fin de cuentas, y si quieres especímenes poderosos, existe un organismo que te ayuda para obtenerlos y que pongan su poder a tus órdenes llamada "la asociación". Gracias por tu comprensión mi amigo y me alegra que te gustara la relación entre las chicas Loud, pero aún debo desarrollarlas más.**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Raioz, fallé al entender las referencias. :c Si te colaste en mi casa, debiste haberme matado, en esos días realmente eso deseaba. xD Los llamados villanos, son los malos de "yo haría lo mismo", todos tienen motivos para arriesgar sus vidas en eso, como deudas con bancos e hipotecas, simple venganza contra el sistema del Dominio, entre otras cosas, ahora, los que yo llamo monstruos (como Paula Pain) son aquellos que hacen lo que hacen por diversión o motivos diferentes al dinero. Y tienes toda la razón en que no podía faltar una versión diferente de las devastadoras. xD La verdad, no leí ese fic, pero tendré que hacerlo. xD Si en efecto fue inspirado en el mío, lo consideraré un honor. :) Ciertamente el scp no es tan complejo, admito que me intimidó encontrar toda una wikia de ellos, pero me has ayudado bastante a entenderlos, sobre Danganronpa, también se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza, pero eso sería aislar a Lincoln de su familia, y quizá me pase de predecible, pero no hay forma en la que yo escribiría una historia de NSL en la que Lincoln no obtuviera su venganza, y para vengarse debe estar presente, en otras palabras, no haría que fuera en la generación que Junko destruyó, sino que mucho antes, por eso me gustaba la idea de sólo ponerlo a platicar con Junko. Me alegra que notaras que Haen no fue creada como pareja o pretendiente para Lincoln, en muchas historias se hacen parejas para Lincoln y todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y para evitar eso narré cosas como el golpe que Stella y Lincoln se dieron en su primer beso, Stella y Lincoln tienen personalidades y culturas muy marcadas, tendrán sus discusiones y sus peleas que podrían incluso arriesgar su relación, como pasa en la vida real, lo mismo que pasa con Haen, pero nunca será sólo miel sobre hojuelas como esa basura de "yo nací para conocerte". xD Sobre la situación de darle más poderes a Lincoln, me gusta la idea, pero yo no soy de torturar a Lincoln, y si lo hago de modo que le teman, no sería por rechazo no-provocado, por ejemplo "Si, me gusta el amor de mi familia, pero más me gusta mi familia… de rodillas", estilo de que nada le importa más que tener a todo el mundo de rodillas ante él, que si quiere ser recordado lo hará mediante las cicatrices. Mucho menos humano que el dios oscuro, pero igual de cruel. No te preocupes, me gusta leer las sugerencias que me das. :)**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio que ese maldito mes me dejó escribir. :c Respondiendo a tus preguntas: primero, Lincoln caza a los megaliscos por su flexibilidad genética, para destruir el ciclo de la locura infinita a su manera los necesita, y sobre porqué el mundo se dio cuenta de su existencia justo cuando aparecieron los poderes, la respuesta es porque Mégalot los creó para esas fechas, con el propósito de destruir todos los arsenales nucleares cuyo poder destructivo amenazaba no sólo la vida, sino que podría destruir al planeta mismo. Sobre los primogénitos, ciertamente su vida es mucho más larga que la de los humanos promedio, pero sus partes humanas también envejecerán mucho más lento, sus mentes no se entorpecen ni sufren deterioros como el Alzheimer, ellos no perderán vitalidad, hasta sus últimos años seguirán activos. Si, hay primogénitos en las cinco naciones, pero por la guerra civil en la U.M.F. todos se están concentrando en la ciudad federal de Baluarte y en puerto Bennet. Sobre esa pregunta hipotética: Lincoln separó el poder de los primogénitos del cerebro consciente de quienes eligieron olvidar, es decir, la fuerza de los primogénitos sólo despertará cuando su vida esté en peligro, jamás se pondrá a la voluntad del que eligiera olvidar. Haen podría ser inestable mentalmente, pero gracias a su poder, Lincoln no lo puede saber con exactitud. Sobre los clones Loud, la verdad no tienen ningún plan particular para Lincoln, más que su pleno desarrollo como héroe del Dominio y un próspero futuro para él y su familia, y no lo entrenarán en particular. Los abuelos operan en Royal Woods, por lo que intervendrán cuando algo suceda ahí. Sobre esa publicación de KND-Loud, de que la publicaré, lo haré, pero aún no me imagino el formato.**

 **MightyMitch47: Auran es mucho más de lo que parece, y su meta es mucho más aterradora. :) No puedo responder a tu pregunta sobre los heraldos, eso se responderá en otro momento, lo siento. Sobre la escarcha, no, Mégalot s aseguró de que ningún humano poseyera la escarcha, por lo que Auran está limpio. Sobre escribir un fic comedia, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es un pseudo crossover con los chicos del barrio, tipo que Lincoln, Linka, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa sean agentes KND, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori pertenecieran a las filas adolescentes y que se dieran situaciones muy locas, pero sería comedia y acción, algo de sólo comedia… no es mi estilo. xD Y claro que Mitch sería bienvenido ¿Alguna sugerencia para su aspecto, nombre clave (sugeriría Mighty47) y nombre la agencia heroica para la que trabaje? Sobre cómo sería tu vida en el Dominio, te podrás hacer una idea mas clara cuando rebele la verdad oculta de ese país, espero que si tu sueño es ser artista, puedas lograrlo amigo. :)**

 **Sircrocodile222: Gracias por tu preocupación. :) Ciertamente había mucha tensión, pero viste que Lincoln tenía sus motivos para estar calmado, sus fuerzas primogénitas son poderosas, pero él no se queda atrás. xD Lincoln y Haen no tienen otra opción más que encontrar una solución, Lincoln no esperará ni un segundo para romper el ciclo de la locura infinita y con eso Haen perderá a los primogénitos como su hogar ¿Y qué sucederá con la eterna después de eso? Ni siquiera yo lo sé… aún. xD En un principio pensé en que Lily lo tuviera, pero al final decidí que Lincoln no debería alejarse de Bunbun, es como quitarle el afán por la música a Luna. Auran nunca tuvo la corona en sus manos, pero tampoco le interesaba obtenerla, no tiene ningún valor para él. Sobre el sistema de Pharos, lo único que he dado a entender es que son un sistema de castas, pero pronto daré a entender más, por ahora sólo se sabe que se te dan distintos deberes dependiendo de tus aptitudes y de la casta en la que naces. Lisa sólo quería platicar con Rhianne, Lincoln nunca le ha ocultado lo que hace en Vourer cuando le toca trabajar. Lincoln ciertamente era un Frankenstein, su moral es muy diferente a la moral estándar en términos de que a él no le importa la elegancia o los "buenos deseos" bajo patrañas como "déjenlos descansar en paz". Lo de los BLACK OPS ciertamente existe, y en cuanto a Haiku, no puedo rebelarlo. Respondiendo a tu situación hipotética (que me gustó mucho), primero, en contexto: el número de bajas en Archon es irrelevante para los heraldos, en ese momento ellos seguirían luchando entre ellos para fortalecerse, además de que también se habría usado el protocolo de vanguardias modificables por los jerarcas, en resumen, el aumento en las bajas en la batalla de Archon no marcaría alguna diferencia en la historia, pues los refuerzos de los heraldos y el World-Breaker lograrían sacar a Lincoln del edificio, ahora, si Mutilador hubiese muerto las cosas serían diferentes, comenzando con que Lincoln habría secuestrado a los clones ahí mismo, luego atacaría la mansión de Mutilador para rescatar a Leon. Para que Death-Bringer pudiera matar a Megalot, ella debería haber creado el orbe de la muerte, pero no había forma de evitar que Mégalot muriera y entregara su poder a Linka. Ahora, en esa situación los clones y Haiku no habrían ido a las instalaciones de Mutilador, ahora si añadimos un ataque de locura para Carol, lo cierto es que sería lo peor que podría pasar, si saboteara las instalaciones, en el mejor de los casos destruiría los leviatanes, pero los jerarcas funcionan por separado (no como los droides de starwars) y los reconstruirían en cuestión de horas (Carol debía reclamar el lugar de Grand Final y ordenar que jamás se fabricaran más nanobots para poder realmente destruir a los heraldos, ellos son una mano de obra simplemente poderosa que podría reconstruirse demasiado rápido), y sería lo pero que podría pasar por el hecho de que eso retrasaría el ataque final de los heraldos, y si eso pasara, por el ritmo al que ellos evolucionaban, en una semana cualquier jerarca podría haber ganado sin ninguna ayuda la batalla completa, pero el ataque no se habría llevado a cabo con el dios oscuro de rehén. Ahora, si dejamos de lado las posibles consecuencias menores como que Chandler no habría muerto y nos ponemos en un escenario en el que Lincoln nunca se rebeló como Grand Final y quedó neutralizado (pero vivo) en manos de su familia, Carol murió y los heraldos se volvieron más poderosos que nunca, Death-Bringer habría creado el aliento de la creación de cualquier forma y los heraldos no volverían a ser afectados por Linka, sin Lincoln para evitar que los heraldos hicieran lo que hacen mejor, Haiku y los clones habrían sido torturados hasta morir. La familia Loud habría reportado un intento de intrusión de los heraldos del Fin en su hogar, los nanobots de Lincoln lo habrían cubierto a modo de protección rebelándolo ante el mundo como Grand Final de cualquier forma, pero no habría sido ejecutado, pues era el único escudo que tendrían contra los heraldos. Después de un tiempo Lincoln recuperaría su conciencia y amenazaría con autodestruir sus nanobots (suicidándose y destruyendo la última protección de la humanidad) si no lo dejaban ver a su familia, sólo para decirles todo con especial énfasis en cuánto odia a cada una de ellas, Cristina intentaría infiltrarse en el complejo donde mantenían cautivo a Lincoln, pero sería descubierta y Lincoln exigiría hablar con ella también, pero su conversación nunca se daría, pues la vanguardia fuego de la eternidad de Kaah'Narak borraría al dios oscuro, a todo el complejo y a toda la ciudad de un solo golpe, por las órdenes de la actual regente Death-Bringer, en la historia original ella fue quien asesinó a Lincoln al dejarlo ser consumido por la escarcha cuando creyó que la primera jerarca había muerto, la muerte de su amo le permitió usar el orbe de la escarcha para hacerla desaparecer incluso de los ojos de Linka y así poder asesinarla, Death-Bringer fue capaz de sacrificar a su amado para que el objetivo de este se cumpliera, en esa realidad haría lo mismo, pero le ahorraría la agonía de ser consumido por la escarcha. Realmente me gustó mucho tu AU hipotética, espero haber entendido bien todos tus puntos. xD Las cosas en este arco se pusieron demasiado intensas. xD Sigue preguntando amigo, nos vemos. :D**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. C:**


	30. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 5)**

 **¿¡Hay más Caminantes!?**

Tanto el temible coloso blanco como el resplandeciente humano flotando frente a él eran el principal foco de atención de todos los que no estuvieran en condiciones críticas o evacuando.

Los búnkeres de emergencia "Sub-Fuerte" fueron desplegados en las plazas y calles, eran espaciosas fortalezas con sistemas de excavación que se ubicaron en puntos estratégicos para servir de refugio.

Las guerras con habilidades son algo difícil de imaginar, pero el director Loki siempre imaginó que si intentara usar los poderes para destruir a otra nación, usaría las habilidades para alterar el agua o los vientos y erosionar sus campos o propagar enfermedades y para defenderse de esa misma estrategia ordenó la construcción de cientos de búnkeres de emergencia, con equipos de fácil e inmediato despliegue y equipados con instalaciones médicas y suministros tanto para civiles como para héroes.

– Prioricen a los heridos más críticos para las cámaras de suspensión. – La adjutora central de los búnkeres ordenó al tiempo en que de los muros se mostraban cápsulas que contenían replicantes (replicantes industriales no abiertos al público, es decir, su posesión fuera de los equipos de respuesta táctica del Dominio era completamente ilegal) que emulaban el poder del director Loki de generar campos de suspensión, los cuales serían la forma idónea de eliminar la prioridad para los heridos más críticos y centrarse en los heridos más leves.

– Déjeme ayudarlo. – Linka le pidió a un héroe profesional malherido que intentaba entrar a una de las cápsulas, perteneciente a la agencia heroica Tormenta, él se encontraba sobrevolando a la multitud que entraba al búnker, un proyectil de luz impactó en las cercanías y él, al volar por sobre la ciudad para supervisar la evacuación y detener los escombros descendientes de los edificios cercanos, no estaba protegido de la onda expansiva como el resto de los civiles, impactando contra un rascacielos. Para su fortuna tenía su armadura en buenas condiciones y el sistema de emergencia notificó a los héroes cercanos a su posición y también fue traído al búnker. – Gracias pequeña… Me alegra que lograras llegar al Sub-Fuerte.

– Gracias a usted… hizo un gran trabajo, tormenta 18. – La albina habló viendo la insignia en el pecho del héroe, recordando la imagen del héroe malherido siendo escoltado, Linka seguía muy aferrada a su idea de ser una heroína profesional y pese a haber sido derrotado, ese héroe seguía teniendo hasta la última pizca del respeto de la albina.

– Déjame ayudarte, Linka. – Lynn pidió a su hermana también dispuesta a ayudar al profesional herido.

Había mucha gente en el refugio, muchos heridos leves y mucha gente agotada, pero todos ayudaban en la medida que pudieran, pues a diferencia de sus huesos y pieles, sus espíritus eran más fuertes que nunca.

El búnker estaba equipado con un proyector conectado a los canales de red reservados para los noticieros del Dominio, y por órdenes de la administración, ahora transmitían lo que las cámaras de los drones sobrevolando la ciudad captaban.

– Ese tipo… – Lynn comentó una vez se activó la cámara de suspensión, la castaña acompañaría a Linka a ayudar con el traslado de heridos, pero en su caminata desvió la mirada hacia la pared en la que el proyector transmitía la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad. – Se me hace familiar…

– Lynn… ¿Mamá estará bien? – Linka preguntó sin poder evitar que su miedo saliera a la luz, Rita había entrado a una de las capsulas, pero activó la función de equipamiento, recibiendo un uniforme estándar y un despliegue seguro para su identidad, la matriarca Loud se había unido a la batalla.

– Linka ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – Lynn preguntó en un tono confianzudo mientras exhibía su bíceps en señal de fortaleza, después de todo la castaña heredó el poder de su madre. – Nada puede herir a mamá.

* * *

En otro de los refugios de emergencia Sub-Fuerte Lynn sr se encontraba con sus hijas menores, él sabía que debía acudir a la batalla como héroe profesional que es, pero también es un padre de familia.

– Vengan aquí, todo estará bien. – El castaño dijo sentando a Lola y Lana en sus rodillas para abrazarlas, ambas estaban asustadas y eran incapaces de soltarlo.

– … – Ni siquiera podía decir "suspiro", Lucy estaba sentada junto a su padre, sostenía fuertemente un pliegue de su camisa, la gótica no lo admitiría, pero sus rodillas temblorosas evidenciaban que el miedo había hecho nido en su corazón.

Estaban a oscuras, sólo se veía gracias a los sistemas de iluminación como linternas o teléfonos celulares que algunos de los refugiados traían consigo. Uno de los proyectiles impactó muy cerca de ese refugio, dañando varios de sus sistemas, por lo que ahora estaban aislados, nadie ahí pudo escuchar la voz de Blaze-Bringer.

Lynn sr sólo podía usar su telekinesis para ayudar en todo lo posible a las personas que ahí se escondían, pues no podía separarse de sus hijas. La única que estaba en condiciones para cuidar a Lily es Lisa, pero ella estaba usando un uniforme de trabajo en instalaciones eléctricas para restaurar los sistemas dañados por la onda de choque del impacto.

* * *

El monstruoso ser blanco caminaba en la zona en evacuación, por lo que todas las operaciones de rescate estaban en peligro, no se sabía qué poder tenía, pero la destrucción que causaba es evidencia del poder que esgrime. De cualquier forma los héroes en las cercanías lo atacaban.

– ¡Pero qué demonios! – Un héroe gritó cuando vio que los ataques físicos y de energía sólo atravesaban al coloso, el cual sólo los ignoraba, su objetivo era otro, específicamente el resplandeciente héroe que destruyó muchos de sus proyectiles.

– Es un alivio. – Lincoln pensó al ver que ese ser no buscaría matar y destruir sin sentido, él tenía un objetivo específico, lo que significa que las personas que se alejen de la batalla están a salvo.

El albino estaba sintiendo las esencias de Lori, Leni y Luan muy a lo lejos, ellas estaban en un transporte aéreo Hércules ya en camino al puerto de Nueva Andasar. Sería bastante problemático reunirse de nuevo, pues Lori, Leni y Luan tendrían que responder a muchas y firmar varios documentos, pero lo valdría una vez regresaran sanas y salvas a su hogar en Royal Woods. Stella por su parte se había desviado a otro refugio, estaba en buenas condiciones… ella sería un poco más difícil de tratar.

– Ahora me toca a mí asegurar el regreso de los demás. – Los pensamientos del albino le estaban llenos de decisión, pero el imponente enemigo frente a él y a sus compañeros hacía difícil imaginar que nadie más moriría en la batalla.

– Veamos el poder que esgrimes, Lincoln Loud. – Auran comentó bajando por las escaleras del edificio, donde vio de reojo por una de las ventanas el resplandor blanco que encaraba al ser que el señor del crimen comandaba. – Y si puede compararse a mi Luga. – El señor del crimen añadió viendo al coloso blanco, llamado Luga por las montañas de Ruga donde Auran pasó un par de meses en un viaje de investigación.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la silueta de cien-pies alrededor del albino se volvió a mostrar como un león, acto seguido alrededor del albino aparecieron varios orbes, los cuales se dirigieron hacia el monstruo y lo rodearon.

Lincoln sabía que ese monstruo debía tener más modos de defenderse, por su figura estaba lleno de aperturas y cualquiera podría herirlo, algo más debía traer consigo, y Lincoln lo descubriría. Las luces que orbitaban a Lincoln tomaron la forma de leones, acto seguido dispararon láseres hacia el coloso.

El hecho de ser disparos continuos inutilizaría los drones C-zar que podrían estar protegiéndolo, y por la energía que estos proyectiles tenían, podrían penetrar su piel si fuera al menos dos veces más dura que el acero.

Sin mostrar el más mínimo gesto en sus ojos oscuros o en su tenue sonrisa, el cuerpo del coloso se hizo más transparente, reflejando los láseres que Lincoln le disparó. Si bien estos ataques fueron a dar contra la ciudad, Lincoln había hecho que fueran disparos mucho más finos que un alfiler, en caso de atravesarlo haría girar los orbes para rebanar al monstruo, una jugada inteligente, pues los daños causados por el reflejo de estos disparos fue mínimo.

– Los ataques de energía o dimensionales no servirán. – Voraz dedujo regresando desde la dirección del monstruo.

Lincoln entendía a la perfección el poder de esa heroína, ella simplemente tenía una especialización de la transposición de los trascendentes que le permitía mover una esfera a su alrededor, cortando todo lo que estuviera en el borde (contrario a la habilidad de Cristina, que en caso de tener un objeto vivo a la mitad, esta se debe expandir o contraer para envolverlo completo).

– Entonces usaremos un método más directo ¡Cúbrelo lucecita! – Una heroína de cabello rubio y uniforme estándar en el suelo gritó arrojando un enorme trozo de carretera hacia el monstruo.

A Lincoln jamás le gustaron los apodos, pero tampoco había desobedecido a su madre en su vida, y no empezaría en una lucha tan importante.

La silueta de león se transformó en la de un cien-pies y la amalgama de luz se dirigió hacia el proyectil para cubrirlo de los drones defensivos C-zar.

Sin hacer el más mínimo intento de evadir el ataque, el trozo de carretera se destruyó al impactar contra el rostro del coloso, agrietando enormemente su rostro.

– A Luga no le gustó eso… es hora de un cambio de piel. – Auran comentó firmando el registro de salida del hotel en la recepción, sabía que no encontraría ningún taxi, por lo que decidió caminar hacia el resplandor contra el que el ahora furioso Luga se enfrentaba. – Veo que las alimañas se reúnen… dispérsalos.

Rita no sería la única heroína en unirse a la batalla, debido al tamaño de la publicidad que se e hizo al evento, eran cientos de héroes profesionales los que habían llegado a la ciudad para vacacionar, además de los primogénitos avanzaban hacia el resplandor del forjador de la vida, cuando se reunieran abrumarían a Luga, pero este, para obedecer las órdenes de Auran levantó sus enormes brazos, entrelazó sus dedos para formar un mazo. Una vez sus manos llegaron a estar sobre su cabeza, sus púas comenzaron a brillar desde abajo hacia arriba, y una vez le llegaron a las muñecas, los puños comenzaron a brillar. La cantidad de energía que despedía era enorme, tan grande como la unión de todos los proyectiles que ha disparado en la batalla.

– ¡Convertirá el muelle en un cráter! – Lincoln gritó con desesperación en su voz avanzando hacia el monstruo.

En su forma actual medía dos metros y medio, menos de la mitad que los enormes puños de Luga hacia los que se dirigía, si los puños del monstruo impactaban contra el piso podría destrozar más que sólo el área evacuada.

– ¡Ah! – Lincoln gritó con furia y dolor cuando recibió el ataque de Luga.

La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a hundirse y desintegrarse. Tal y como Lincoln gritó, un cráter se estaba formando y él era el único que se interponía en su expansión… o casi.

Desde los puños de Luga salió otra ola de proyectiles disparados en todas direcciones, uno incluso impactó su propio rostro, evidenciando grandes fallas en su diseño.

– ¡Detengan los proyectiles! – Voraz gritó conociendo su deber de proteger civiles, usando su poder logró partir un ataque, dejándolo listo para ser empalado por la lanza de la justicia, cosa que así sucedió, pero ninguno de los profesionales decidió alejarse del área para evitar más daños a la propiedad y bajas civiles. Incluso sin sus sensores energéticos, en lo más profundo de sus mentes, y con sus más básicos instintos, ambos podían sentir la energía del monstruo e imaginar lo que sucederá si el enemigo conecta su golpe, por lo que regresaron a apoyar a Blaze-Bringer.

Otro proyectil fue destruido por un gran muro con la insignia del Dominio grabada, la heroína anónima que hirió a Luga, fue la causante. A diferencia de Voraz y de la lanza de la justicia, ella sí tenía a su familia en la ciudad, por lo que abandonó la posición de Luga y se centró en destruir los proyectiles… pero eran demasiados, y aún con sus mejores esperanzas, no podría detener más de cinco.

* * *

Tras la revelación de Luga y los datos que los organismos de sondeo están enviando, Loki se retiró del búnker bajo el ayuntamiento y se dirigió a una ubicación muy particular en puerto Bennet, ahí él tenía uno de los mecanismos más emblemáticos del poder del Dominio (que aún no había sido rebelado como funcional).

El Dominio es una dictadura que tiene a sus soldados dispersos en cada esquina operando bajo el nombre de héroes, son la medida principal del Dominio para defenderse de amenazas externas, y una fuerza bélica a tomar en cuenta (y también temer) para cualquier intento de ataque contra el Dominio, pero Loki tiene muchos proyectos secretos para la situación en la que las defensas de una ciudad no puedan detener un ataque por sí mismas.

– A todos los ciudadanos del Dominio en Puerto Bennet. – Loki habló por todos los megáfonos y drones de sondeo operativos en la ciudad. – Su país no los ha abandonado ¡Héroes del Dominio! ¡Detengan a esta amenaza!

Al terminar de hablar un proyecto muy famoso del Dominio fue activado. Hace unos años su anuncio aumentó enormemente la popularidad del director Loki, pero también las dudas de su pueblo por la enorme cantidad de recursos que él destina a las operaciones heroicas en lugar de a los programas de inclusión social con los extranjeros entre otros proyectos que se han priorizado en los últimos años, pero ahora nadie tendrá dudas de sus decisiones.

Las luces de los cientos de portales del Dominio dispersos en cada esquina y rascacielos (que no había sido destruido por el ataque de Luga) de la ciudad se activaron, y los héroes del Dominio en Puerto Bennet supieron de inmediato lo que tenían que hacer, centrarse en la protección de civiles en cuanto pudieran, los héroes del frente de batalla se centrarían en la detención de la amenaza que en este caso era el monstruoso Luga.

* * *

Rita arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas los escombros que encontraba, pero estos eran demasiado pequeños y sólo eran consumidos por los proyectiles, la heroína estaba

– ¿Y sigues dudando de mi juicio? – El líder de Poderosus preguntó apareciendo frente a la heroína mientras usaba su poder para levantar un rascacielos y usarlo para detener uno de los proyectiles. – Poderosus, aseguren el área, la fuerza de defensa local ya probó su incompetencia.

Pese a haber sido notificado hace minutos de una misión de máxima prioridad, el líder de Poderosus estaba leyendo los registros de las agencias de Puerto Bennet por iniciativa propia, y sabía que los objetos sólidos contundentes podían hacer explotar los proyectiles antes de impactar en el piso, una facultad que encajaba como anillo al dedo para su muy bien trabajada telekinesis y con las habilidades de sus dos mejores subordinados, con los que tomó el deber de defender la ciudad destruyendo los proyectiles.

Rita no podía enfurecerse por las palabras que le dijo su suegro, la rubia no podía negar de la necesidad o el valor de sus acciones, era difícil de imaginar el número de vidas que él salvó tras sólo segundos de haber llegado.

– ¡Por Puerto Bennet! – Mosley gritó desafiante usando sus ráfagas de energía para cortar varios de los proyectiles que no fueron detenidos por su líder, sus ráfagas de energía son energía descomunal, pero se diferencia de los proyectiles de Luga en que sus ataques están hechos de energía mucho más concentrada. – ¡Encárguense de sondear los búnkeres! – Mosley le ordenó a las dos rubias que formaban parte de su escuadrón.

– ¡Si señor! – Carol y Whitney respondieron al unísono poniéndose en movimiento.

Con la llegada de los héroes profesionales de Poderosus, la cantidad de proyectiles que explotaba antes de impactar aumentó considerablemente, pero estos no parecían detenerse.

Naturalmente gracias a que estos no estaban equipados con los drones de defensa C-zar ni los drones Flynn, eran mucho más fáciles de derribar, pero también eran mucho más impredecibles, algunos explotaban antes, otros con mucha más fuerza de impacto, y otros explotaban en forma de esfera que consumía lo que estuviera dentro de su área de efecto (similar a la descripción del poder de voraz).

– ¿¡Es lo mejor que tienes!? – Burcket preguntó también desafiando, el profesional no tenía un alcance tan grande como su líder o como Mosley, por lo que saltó hacia uno de los proyectiles y lo atravesó con facilidad con sus espiras de madera, haciéndolo explotar y rodeándolo de llamas, mas eso no significaba nada para el héroe profesional que se deshizo de su coraza y del fuego con ellas, acto seguido repuso su coraza y extendió lianas de sus dedos para aferrarse a un edificio en las cercanías y volver a atacar.

– Que todos los agentes de Poderosus fuera de la línea de defensa principal se centren en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes y en la comprobación del estado de los búnkeres, varios no han respondido. – El líder de Poderosus ordenó completamente sereno pese a estar en medio de los proyectiles.

Usando su poder el profesional estaba rodeado por lo que parecía un huracán de escombros que unía y disparaba contra las luces en el cielo, pese a haberse unido recientemente a la lucha, él y todos los agentes de Poderosus se habían convertido en la cara de la defensa de la ciudad.

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de los héroes de Poderosus, quienes fueron los primeros en ser transposicionados a la ciudad, una gran preocupación había desaparecido de la mente del albino, permitiéndole concentrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos, o mejor dicho, sobre sus manos, los puños de Luga lo aplastaban con más y más fuerza, haciendo que costara imaginar la cantidad de energía que el coloso poseía si además de ese poder, podía mantenerse disparando esas ráfagas de devastadores ataques.

Lincoln sentía la energía de ese monstruo, pero muy débilmente su esencia, estaba roto… no merecía estar vivo. Viéndolo más detenidamente su cuerpo no tenía ningún mecanismo de supervivencia o recuperación, su piel era demasiado dura, un muy efectivo mecanismo de defensa contra ataques, pero no tenía métodos de reconstrucción, por lo que sus heridas no podían cerrar y ahora estaba sangrando de la nariz donde Rita lo golpeó, también las corazas de sus muñecas estaban agrietadas por las bombas que el director Loki ordenó instalar en los drones, si a eso se suma que también está gastando mucha más energía de la que puede reponer comiendo, se puede deducir que está sacrificando sus células para seguir en la pelea… ese monstruo no tenía la más mínima capacidad de sobrevivir por sí mismo, es un arma y nada más que un arma para matar… una aberración.

– ¡Dime quién te creó! – Lincoln ordenó usando la lengua del forjador de vida, la capacidad para comunicarse con cualquier forma de vida (ahora, si esta no puede razonar como sería el caso de una planta carente de cerebro, no habrá comunicación).

– ¡Muere! – Luga respondió con un grito que estremeció la mente de Lincoln, el deseo de asesinar de ese ser estaba inundado en desesperación y miedo.

– ¡Ugh! – Lincoln sintió sus brazos crujir cuando Luga incrementó la fuerza con la que aplastaba al forjador de vida, aun muriendo, su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte y aún le quedaba demasiada energía.

– Bien hecho. – Lincoln escuchó una voz familiar, acto seguido sintió que el peso sobre sus brazos se reducía. – Vaya lío en el que estamos ¿Eh?

Al mirar a su lado vio que el héroe profesional que lucía una armadura dorada con aperturas grises en sus articulaciones, dándole un aspecto de luchador pesado y fuerte, aspecto que no podría ser más cercano a la realidad, se trataba del vicecomandante de la agencia heroica Bastión, también conocido en sus grupos más cercanos como "pop-pop", quien estaba junto a "Blaze-Bringer" ayudándolo a detener el ataque del coloso blanco… grabe error.

– ¡Ah! – Albert gritó con dolor al sentir que el calor aumentaba enormemente, los acorazados guantes de su armadura se agrietaron y derritieron por el ataque de ese monstruo, el cual no era sólo fuerza descendente, sino que también de energía.

Albert cayó forzándose a resistir con una rodilla en el piso, no es que no pudiera detenerlo sólo en términos de fuerza, sino que la energía del ataque de Luga estaba escurriéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, lacerándolo internamente.

– Más cuidado, héroe de Bastión. – Lincoln habló con su voz robótica usando su energía para formar un escudo aislante de energía en los puños de Albert. – Mi error. – Lincoln pensó al repasar la situación, no se había imaginado que el ataque del coloso usaría energía invasiva y lacerante, por su armadura resplandeciente estaba protegido de que la energía entrara a su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo descuidarse.

– ¡Vamos lucecitas! – Albert gritó volviendo a levantarse, acto seguido el fortísimo héroe dio un empujó al golpe de Luga, levantándolo por unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para darle tiempo suficiente al héroe para ponerse en posición y recibir el ataque de Luga con su propio puño.

Para fortuna de todos en la ciudad, la onda expansiva causada por el choque de ambas titánicas fuerzas no tenía nada que destruir, pero eso no quitaba el severo daño que Albert recibió.

Cuanto menos, una docena de músculos se habían desgarrado en el héroe, daño que fue causado no por la energía lacerante, sino por haber recibido el ataque de Luga.

– A… ¡Acábalo! – Albert gritó apuntando hacia el monstruo, el cual vio que sus maños se cayeron a pedazos, el ataque de Albert no tenía sólo el propósito de forcejear con Luga, el héroe profesional buscaba dañar la coraza del monstruo y permitir que los ataques de luz lo dañen.

Blaze-Bringer volvió a ser cubierto por la silueta de un león y los orbes volvieron a rodear a Luga, Lincoln sabía que sin esa molesta coraza reflectante protegiéndolo, el interior de Luga era vulnerable a los finos láseres con los que fue atacado en primera instancia, era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, gracias a la precisión de los ataques que los orbes de Lincoln lanzaron, el interior de Luga fue destrozado, pues los ataques lograron escurrirse entre las grietas de su destrozada coraza. Fue una sorpresa ver que la coraza de Luga se rompía como si fuera vidrio al ser atacada desde atrás.

– ¡Siento la esperanza de todos en la ciudad! – Lincoln gritó tomando vuelo hacia la cabeza del monstruoso Luga, y una vez ahí, usó su poder para generar un resplandor en forma de león gigantesco sobre Luga, evidenciaría la sentencia del Dominio sobre él como castigo por su ataque. – ¡Conoce el peso de la justicia del Dominio!

Si bien el estruendo y la luz eran mucho más grandes que los que Luga causó, el daño sólo fue dirigido hacia el coloso del que sólo quedaron cenizas, su ya debilitada coraza no podía reflejar o resistir ante tal ataque, y al ser incapaz de protegerlo, Luga finalmente murió.

Lincoln usó su poder a gran escala para seguir manipulando las emociones de todos en la ciudad, al ponerlos más contentos y aliviados, todos asociaron ese buen-sentir al resplandeciente héroe en los cielos, Lincoln había logrado encarnar la esperanza de todos en la ciudad, no le fue difícil asegurarse de obtener el apoyo público a modo de seguro para cuando le toque ser interrogado por la división de seguridad del Dominio… aunque él y todos desearían no haber tenido que recurrir a eso.

Desde lo alto Lincoln miró la destruida ciudad y sólo vio horror, docenas de imponentes rascacielos fueron destruidos como si estuvieran hechos de naipes, y más de cien mil personas perdieron la vida en el ataque, ciudadanos del Dominio, hijos de Pharos y Federales, todos se vieron involucrados en el caos cuando sólo deseaban pasar un buen día de fiestas y disfrutar de buena comida.

Usando a Bunbun como catalizador funciona, Lincoln no tenía problemas para sentir las esencias de todos en la ciudad, e incluso varios kilómetros fuera de ella, Luna, Sam y Tabby estaban bien, su transporte no fue tocado y ya se había alejado del puerto en camino a nueva Andasar, Stella estaba asustada en un refugio, al igual que Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa, pero las últimas estaban con Lynn sr y se sentían a salvo, Lynn y Linka ayudaban diligentemente a los dañados del refugio al que llegaron, pero se sentían muy preocupadas por su madre, pero ella estaba bien, no le gustaba obedecer a su suegro, pero decidió hacerlo por el bien de los civiles que podrían haber sobrevivido al sorpresivo ataque, y ahora estaba cooperando con los equipos de sondeo de Poderosus.

La comandante en jefe de Bastión, Carolina Davis, y sus dos estrategas de confianza Maxwell y Faraday, junto con el grueso de las fuerzas de choque de Bastión, avanzaban a la posición de Albert. Cuando se dio la orden de transposición hacia Puerto Bennet, tanto Poderosus como la mayoría de Bastión, optaron por transposicionarse a los puntos fuera del área de combate por motivos de estrategia, lanzarse de cabeza al combate es una pésima maniobra, pero Albert la realizó guiado por su propia moral y el deseo de apoyar a los que luchaban en la línea del frente, para su fortuna todo salió bien, pues lograron detener a Luga.

Lincoln bajó y se dispuso a recibirlos, si bien Luga había sido derrotado aún tenían mucho que hacer.

– Equipos de reconocimiento. – Carolina Davis llamó a sus agentes, todos lucían uniformes blindados con distintos equipos en sus cinturones y bandas, luciendo casi graciosos. – Preparen todo y revisen el cadáver.

Todos en Bastión activaron sus equipos y medidas de protección, además de instalar los escudos de energía correspondientes para los operativos en zonas hostiles y/o de combate, se emitió una orden de desalojo, indicando a todos que se alejaran del área en lo que Bastión revisaba el cadáver en la búsqueda de más armas, había drones defendiendo sus ataques, la posibilidad de que hubiera sorpresas en su cadáver es alta.

– Autoproclamado "Blaze-Bringer", supuesto héroe del Dominio, queda arrestado en lo que es procesado. – La comandante ordenó al tiempo en que los agentes de Bastión rodeaban a la silueta luminosa que no se inmutó por esa orden, en su lugar volvió a activar el mecanismo de autosabotaje de su replicante y al mismo tiempo activó la secuencia de desarmado, revelándose como una de las figuras que más afectaría tanto a Albert como a Davis.

– Como ordene, comandante Davis. – Lincoln Loud respondió ante la orden, ofreciendo sus manos para ser esposado, sabía que por el protocolo deberían quitarle el brazal y todo aquello que llevara en su persona y que no fuese ropa (el Dominio tiene escáneres para eso).

Los agentes de Bastión titubearon al ver esto, era bien sabido que era el nieto de Albert, y que era adorado por su abuelo, incluso tenía varias fotos de su hija y nietos en su oficina.

– Alto. – La comandante ordenó levantando su mano extendida.

– … – Lincoln no se esperaba eso, ella es tan disciplinada y apegada a los protocolos como Lynn Loud segundo… No podía ser que ella dejara de lado su disciplina… no ahora que pondría en peligro su pequeño plan, al igual que su integridad física… – ¿Sucede algo?

– Se trata de un civil sin habilidad alguna, escanéenlo, confisquen su replicante y espósenlo, tenemos que llevar a cabo un interrogatorio. – La general ordenó dirigiendo su atención hacia los equipos en espera de la orden de despliegue.

– ¡Cuidado! – Albert gritó viendo como el brazalete de su nieto comenzó a brillar, el vicecomandante rápidamente saltó hacia Lincoln y tomó su brazo derecho, muy bruscamente le arrancó el brazal y lo arrojó al aire esperando una explosión… pero sólo hubo algunas chispas y el dispositivo se prendió en llamas, cayendo como si fuera una piedra.

– Lincoln Loud… tienes mucho que responder. – La comandante ordenó confundida, ella era muy desconfiada, pero se le hacía difícil desconfiar de ese chico, después de todo y salvo por el líder de Poderosus, ella es bastante cercana a la familia Loud, y aunque le gustaría hacer que ese pequeño incidente no sucedió, ella servía al Dominio, por lo que le entregó a Albert unas esposas y luego se dirigió a los equipos que esperaban su orden. – Equipos de reconocimiento ¡Muévanse vamos!

– El director Loki ordena llevar a cabo el interrogatorio de "Blaze-Bringer" en persona. – El jefe técnico a cargo de la comunicación con las demás agencias heroicas en el campo, Wrangler Maxwell informó saliendo de la cabina principal que Bastión había instalado. – Eh… ¿Y la comandante?

– Carolina se unió al equipo de reconocimiento. – Albert informó con un sabor amargo en su boca, su compañera era de la línea del frente y actuaba con el ejemplo. – Dame la ubicación del director, yo mismo escoltaré a Linc… al civil para ser interrogado.

– Como ordene… – Wrangler respondió dudoso, no se llevaba bien con él, pero seguía siendo su superior. – Pero el director Loki solicita el uso de los canales de transposición.

A Albert no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su nieto, sabía que en ocasiones el Dominio podía ser inflexible… aunque incluso Loki no se arriesgaría a castigar a alguien que hiciera tanto por el Dominio a la luz pública y a los ojos del mundo, por lo que esposó a Lincoln y tomó camino a las terminales de transposición.

– Muy bien. – Albert aceptó a regañadientes.

El perímetro que había establecido Bastión a doscientos metros de la ubicación del cadáver de Luga, estaba lleno de personal y equipo realizando operaciones de sondeo, no se descartaba la posibilidad de encontrar más armas o personas entre los escombros.

– Blaze-Bringer… ¡Buen nombre niño!

– De tal palo, tal astilla.

– Debí imaginarlo del hijo del cascarrabias.

Los agentes de Bastión eran mucho menos formales que los de Poderosus (cuando Davis no estaba presente) y ese tipo de interacciones era muy común entre los agentes operativos en la línea frontal.

Lincoln se encontraba algo incómodo por ser interrogado por el director Loki (de nuevo), no es que su admiración por el líder político y judicial de su país haya desaparecido, pero el no poder percibir su esencia es algo… preocupante, y como no sabía a dónde lo transposicionarían, no valía la pena ordenarle a los primogénitos movilizarse.

– Muy buen viaje, joven Lincoln. – Uno de los agentes de Bastión que estaba mirando a Lincoln fijamente habló una vez el sistema de transposición se activó, pero su voz no fue percibida por Albert. Su esencia estaba invadida por una alegría enfermiza. – Y muchas gracias por su contribución a mi pequeño proyecto de "herrería", y no se preocupe, el colosal Luga ansiaba morir. – El técnico añadió al tiempo en que el perro blanco que hace unas horas lamió la mano de Lincoln aparecía junto a él, pero lo más inquietante fue que tenía al megalisco adecuado para tener un huésped humano en su boca.

– ¿Qué? – Lincoln preguntó aterrado y confundido ¿Qué significaba todo eso? – ¡Todos los primogénitos! ¡Diríjanse al campamento de Bastión! ¡El megalisco de huésped humano ha sido robado! – La mente del albino ordenó a sus aliados operativos en la ciudad.

El trabajador sólo sonrió mientras el perro se rebelaba como la abominación en la que Auran lo convirtió, acto seguido ambos se transposicionaron por el sistema de asistencia experimental Flynn que traían consigo.

– … – Lincoln sabía que no podría rastrearlo, el sistema de transposición que el coloso blanco usaba nunca dejó un rastro de olor, calor, firma energética o esencia que pudiera ser perseguida. – Primogénitos… ignoren mi última orden, continúen ayudando con la recuperación de civiles… les transferiré información de mi percepción de esencias para acelerar los rescates, tenemos que reubicar nuestra base, y Maller, ve al centro de mando de operaciones del Dominio, creo que me enviarán a ese sitio.

Nadie en Bastión se dio cuenta de que uno de los señores del crimen de la asociación, responsable del mayor ataque que el Dominio ha sufrido, estuvo entre ellos, Auran compartía con Lincoln el afán de pasearse debajo de las narices de sus enemigos.

* * *

– Parece que terminó… – Lisa sugirió regresando con su padre y hermanas. – Según las grabaciones de los drones sonda que llegaron a la terminal del búnker, el gigantesco agresor ha caído.

– Es… bueno escuchar eso. – Lynn sr respondió con algo de dificultad, él lo disimulaba por sus hijas, pero el búnker estaba más dañado de lo que se habían imaginado, y ahora el castaño usaba su telekinesis para evitar que colapsara sobre los refugiados. – ¿Alguna señal de los héroes?

– Se implementó un sistema de transposición que trajo a Poderosus y a Bastión a la ciudad… nuestro rescate debería llegar en breve. – Lisa comentó sabiendo del esfuerzo que realizaba su padre, ella también conocía la estructura básica de los búnkeres del Dominio, y reconoció la debilidad estructural que causó el ataque de hace un rato.

– ¡Aquí está el búnker 03! – Uno de los héroes del equipo de barrido indicó, y el ruido de la maquinaria de los equipos de rescate se hizo presente, los búnkeres estaban diseñados muy inteligentemente con propósito de facilitar su traslado y extracción. – Sus radios están muertas, envíen al equipo de comunicación.

Naturalmente las habilidades facilitan mucho las operaciones entorpecidas, ciertamente la radio del búnker se destruyó, pero un héroe capaz de traspasar sólidos puede mitigar dicha falencia.

– El procedimiento de extracción comenzará en breve, todos a sus asientos y activen los cinturones. – Un héroe saliendo del muro informó por un dispositivo altavoz, y la gente ahí obedeció.

El héroe tomó camino al panel de estado, el cual estaba destrozado.

– ¿Alguna observación estructural? – El héroe preguntó revisando los estados de las personas.

Lisa se acercó al héroe, quien la reconoció por su brazalete de reconocimiento técnico y decidió escucharla. Si le hubiera dicho a todo volumen que el búnker habría colapsado de no ser por un usuario de telekinesis entre los refugiados, se habría desatado el pánico. Lisa también informó sobre los estados de los sistemas auxiliares, afortunadamente estos seguían operativos.

– Bien niñas, ya escucharon al héroe. – Lynn sr dijo intentando hacer que sus hijas se despegaran de él.

Lucy obedeció sin demostrar ninguna emoción, pero se sentía su miedo el cual no bastó para impedir que se pusiera los cinturones de seguridad reglamentarios.

Lola y Lana no respondieron, en su lugar se aferraron con más fuerza a su padre, estaban demasiado asustadas como para separarse de él.

– Niñas por favor… – El castaño pidió, pero no podía decirles que si seguían junto a él y había un accidente, no habría nada que las protegiera.

Lynn sr miró de reojo al héroe que estaba enlazando su brazalete con lo que quedaba con la red de sistemas del búnker, pero también estaba rascándose el casco, era un protocolo informal que usaban los héroes para indicar que no había necesidad de separarse de los niños.

– Está bien niñas. – Lynn sr pidió abrazando a Lola y Lana en su brazo derecho, a Lily en su brazo izquierdo, pero también tomó la mano de Lucy.

– He activado el protocolo de sobrecarga de éxtasis, en treinta segundos se activará y empezaremos con la extracción. – El héroe profesional indicó para luego retirarse.

Con el protocolo de éxtasis activado, toda esa gente sería puesta en una prisión de suspensión temporal rodeada por un campo de energía lo suficientemente duro como para ser extraído, por lo que no debería haber ningún peligro de accidentes.

– Inicien la recuperación. – Ordenó una agente, y el búnker comenzó a temblar, el proceso de extracción desde bajo tierra no es precisamente suave.

No hubo ningún problema con la recuperación, pese al deteriorado estado del búnker, y gracias a que la gente estaba en sus asientos, fue mucho más fácil contarlos y sondearlos para determinar a la prioridad de sus heridas.

– Creo… que me gané un gran regaño. – El castaño pensó cuando vio las luces de las máquinas de rescate, ya estaban en la superficie, pero él sabía que su padre podría haber sacado el búnker del suelo además de evitar su colapso por sí mismo y sin la más mínima ayuda.

* * *

Lincoln salió del portal de transposición en la ubicación esperada, el centro de operaciones desde el que los héroes eran coordinados.

Varios búnkeres habían sido trasladados a las zonas más devastadas, ahí se tenía una gran cantidad de médicos de campo y equipos de emergencia listos para tratar a los heridos más críticos, además de las principales terminales del sistema de transposición, donde seguían apareciendo héroes de todo el Dominio. También estaban llenos de sensores y de terminales para los drones de despliegue, seguían buscando por todo el lago superior.

– ¡Vamos muévanse! – Un héroe profesional ordenó llamando la atención de Lincoln, al mirar hacia arriba vio un grupo de héroes avanzando hacia las zonas de desastre.

– En serio… ¿No pudiste encontrar un mejor lugar para esconder a tu peluche? – Haen preguntó en la mente de Lincoln.

Por su percepción de esencias el albino supo que la eterna estaba debajo de la tierra, y en un estado de daño mínimamente aceptable para cumplir con su deber.

– Haen… ¿Podemos hablar una vez esto termine? – Lincoln preguntó muy serenamente, incomodando a Haen, ella esperaba una burla o un regaño por haber desobedecido, pero esto…

– Claro… – La eterna respondió dudosa.

– Por aquí, por favor. – Dos guardias le pidieron al albino, estaban ahí para escoltarlo al despacho del director en jefe del Dominio, cosa que hicieron sin problemas, pues Lincoln fue muy cooperativo.

No era como cabría esperarse del despacho del director de todo un país tan ostentoso y detallista como el Dominio, era una habitación simple con una cama pequeña acompañada de un pequeño mueble en el que las pertenencias personales del director estaban, había una foto de grupo de él con algunos de los profesores de la Academia poco después de su construcción… El suelo era de metal, las lámparas estaban integradas a los muros y techo, había una ventana pequeña dando hacia un patio donde había héroes formados. Era una habitación equipada con lo mínimo necesario para cumplir con el estándar de vivienda de emergencias del Dominio.

– El director Loki ordena que lo espere aquí. – Uno de los guardias pidió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

– Gracias… – Lincoln se despidió del aire por cortesía, los guardias se habían ido. El peliblanco podía comprender que todos debían estar muy ocupados por todo lo que acababa de suceder, lo cual le daba algo de tiempo libre. Lincoln se sentó en el piso y se centró en su percepción de esencias.

Lynn sr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily estaban a salvo a la espera de ser procesados, ya que fueron de los primeros en ser rescatados serían los primeros en identificarse en el área de procesamiento, les entregarían sus pases, podrían salir de Puerto Bennet en los transportes de emergencia (ya que el sistema de transposición seguía saturado, además de que es de uso exclusivo para operaciones heroicas) y regresar a Royal Woods.

– Me alegra que estés bien… – Lincoln pensó al sentir la esencia de Lucy, durante la batalla estaba asustado por la seguridad de su familia, esa cosa que al parecer se llamaba Luga era demasiado poderosa y podría haber asesinado a toda su familia sin siquiera notarlo, pero quien más le preocupaba era Lucy, la única que le recordaba aquellos hermosos días silenciosos en su hogar…

– ¿Qué harás con la federal? – Haen preguntó toscamente e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lincoln, no se sabría si hizo esa pregunta por el bien de los primogénitos o por motivos personales. – Ella vio el aumento de tu poder…

– Será la misma excusa, la instalación de un drenador eléctrico en mi replicante. – Lincoln respondió calmado, Stella no había visto a Bunbun, así que no se le podría atribuir la posesión de tecnología orgánica desconocida, además el drenar toda la energía de la red eléctrica de toda una comuna en una ciudad así de poblada es un buen motivo para justificar el aumento del poder de su replicante, además, ya que su replicante se hizo polvo por una sobrecarga, no había forma de negar su coartada.

– Ya veo… – La eterna comentó algo desanimada, ella no negaría lo mucho que le molestaba que Lincoln tuviera una novia, por el hecho de que ella podría representar un peligro para él, pero después de perdonar las vidas de Lori, Carol y Whitney, simplemente no podía opinar sobre ello… – A menos que… – Haen pensó.

Lincoln por su parte se centró en las esencias de Stella, Linka y Lynn, por sus ubicaciones era predecible que les tomaría más tiempo ya que están refugiadas en una zona de alta concentración de búnkeres, pero todas tienen sus documentos en orden y también podrían ser liberadas en unas seis horas… o quizá más.

– Lincoln… si alguna de tus hermanas descubriera que tú estás relacionado con esas armas biológicas… ¿Debería silenciarlas? – Haen preguntó con todo su valor. – Y los dispositivos de borrado de memoria no fueran útiles, claro…

– Si. – Lincoln respondió sin la más mínima duda, pero con todo su dolor.

Él no estaba al mismo nivel que los humanos, estaba mucho más arriba, no podía permitir la vida de una o dos personas a cambio de permitir que millones de humanos siguieran muriendo por el ciclo de la locura infinita, aunque esas dos fueran sus propias y amadas hermanas.

Esa intriga hizo al albino centrarse en lo último que sintió de Luan, Lori y Leni, estaban en un transporte masivo de evacuación en camino a Nueva Andasar, ya deberían estar en libertad, ya que Nueva Andasar está muy bien preparada para tratar con altos gruesos de población, es la ciudad con mayor número de habitantes por metro cuadrado en el Dominio.

– ¿Sabes algo, Haen? – Lincoln preguntó finalmente a su primogénita.

– … – Haen no sabía qué responder. Ahora que Lincoln se mostró como el poseedor de un gigantesco poder, no había forma de que Lori, Carol y Whitney no sospechen de él, muy seguramente lo espiarán y revisarán su habitación, y si se lo decía a Lincoln, de seguro él pondría a otro primogénito en su lugar, pero si no se lo decía y ellas lo descubrían, Lincoln podría ser separado para siempre de su familia… tal y como le pasó a ella cuando no podía escuchar o hablar… imposible decidir. – Tenía mis dudas con Lori, ella es muy sobreprotectora contigo…

– Si… lo es. – Lincoln respondió escéptico, en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría creído a Haen y pensaría que es sólo paranoia, pero la eterna ya usó su poder en él… tendría que vigilar a su familia, pero antes, había una persona más en quién centrarse.

Rhianne y su guardia real ya están en la lista negra del Dominio, de la nación Pharos y de la U.M.F. además de la asociación, quienes los perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta, Lincoln había ordenado a su primogénito que se alejara de ese grupo para ayudar en las misiones de rescate. Rhianne había escapado de Puerto Bennet junto con sus seguidores, ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse en su misión de acabar con la asociación, pero ahora debía reagruparse, pero no podía hacerlo en el Eón, o arrastraría a toda la asociación hacia los eternos, tenía que quedarse en el Dominio… su esencia irradiaba tristeza desde una de las salas de motores de un transporte de emergencia en camino a Sharpsburgo.

Lincoln sentía la tristeza de la dama de Vardona, cuando las pantallas rebelaron a Rhianne como autora del ataque que destruyó el ilustre edificio, Lincoln sintió que su corazón se detenía, naturalmente Rhianne no fue la culpable, pero el mundo no lo vería así, y centrarían su atención en el Eón…

– ¿Huelo otra masacre mediática para alejar a las naciones intervencionistas del Eón? – Haen preguntó más que ansiosa por ayudar en la próxima locura de Lincoln.

– Oh sí… le pondré una diana a mi cabeza. – Lincoln respondió sabiendo qué es lo que tenía que hacer, el tema de los replicantes tenía muy dividida a la asociación, pues su influencia mediática tenía a muchos señores del crimen contentos, mientras que a otros les era una piedra en el zapato, pero todos en la asociación quieren hacerse con los recursos minerales del Eón que los eternos se niegan a explotar, sus yacimientos de metal y piedras preciosas son grandes, pero para extraerlos se requeriría maquinaria minera enorme, por lo que se tendría que industrializar territorio del Eón, y eso es algo que los eternos no permitirán así tengan que hacerlo con armas, pero Lincoln no lo permitirá, el mundo dudará de él por su pasada y falsa relación con la eterna Haen Pulinsmash, pero usaría su manipulación de esencias para lidiar con todo el prejuicio.

– Hola. – Una muchacha con ropa casual, jeans cortos, sandalias y una polera roja, de cabello rubio despeinado saludó entrando a la habitación.

Lincoln rápidamente se puso de pie y sacó el pecho en posición firme listo para saludar.

– Por favor… no más saludos. – La chica pidió en un tono agotado mientras se fregaba los ojos con los dedos… definitivamente estaba agotada.

Lincoln le obedeció y regresó al banquillo que usaba como asiento, no se atrevería a sentarse en la cama del director Loki, cosa que esa muchacha hizo sin la más mínima reserva.

– Si… el piso es más blando. – La muchacha dijo acompañando a Lincoln sentados en el piso. Se trataba de Loan Lahtel, hija legítima y reconocida del director Loki. – Veo que ya me conoces, no hace falta presentarnos ¿Cómo estás?

– … E-Estoy bien, gracias. – Lincoln le respondió algo incómodo, jamás se había imaginado hablando tan casualmente con la hija de Loki. – ¿Y usted?

– "Tutéame" con confianza. – Loan habló sonriéndole, no se parecía a la chica que estuvo en la celebración de año nuevo. – Y dime ¿Cuál es el origen del brillante héroe ahora identificado como "Blaze-Bringer"? – Loan preguntó mirando hacia el techo. – Mis amigos dicen en el chat de la clase que es "cool".

– Me… siento honrado. – Lincoln respondió algo sonrojado, era bueno algo de amabilidad considerando el día que tuvo. – Pero no hay mucho que decir sobre ese héroe, sobrecargué mi replicante con un drenador de energía que usé en la red eléctrica de la comuna de la ciudad.

– Suena a algo ñoño y aburrido. – Loan se burló, pero también se notaba aburrida. – Esto será una decepción para el periódico escolar.

– ¿Y si le agregas fotos para hacer una entrevista más exclusiva? – Lincoln sugirió amablemente, no es que viera en ella una oportunidad de aumentar su poderío mediático, simplemente quería ayudar a alguien de una forma que no lo involucrara luchando a muerte. – ¿Puedes acceder a las grabaciones de los drones de seguridad? Ahí me quité esa armadura luminosa y el replicante explotó… incluso un vicecomandante de Bastión estuvo involucrado en la escena.

– Suena… interesante. – Loan comentó poniéndose de pie. – Mejor hazlo tú también.

Lincoln se puso de pie sólo por intriga, y para su sorpresa, el director Loki entró a la habitación.

– Saludos cordiales, director en Jefe Loki Lahtel. – Ambos jóvenes saludaron al unísono haciendo el saludo más formal del Dominio, aunque fuera inapropiado debido a la informalidad de la situación, pero no se podía hacer nada, todo el cuartel estaba ocupado en las cientos de misiones procedurales para la causa, tanto reconocimiento como sondeo y evaluación del terreno, el Dominio ya se estaba preparando para dar uso a la más efectiva mano de obra constructora para iniciar la reconstrucción de la devastada ciudad.

– Gracias, hijos del Dominio. – Loki habló muy formalmente. – Hay una sala de interrogatorios lista, sígueme, Lincoln Loud. – El director ordenó dándole la pasada a Lincoln, ese seguía siendo un protocolo en el Dominio. – Loan, quédate aquí.

La rubia se notó muy malhumorada al recibir esa orden, pero a Loki no le importó, sabía que su hija tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, pero en un estado de emergencia ambas debían ser igual de obedientes.

* * *

 **Otro episodio listo, qué manera de ser agradable el no tener que trabajar. xD**

 **La verdad no fue un combate tan largo por que Auran no lo quiso así, él sólo necesitaba distraer a Lincoln y a los guardias en los que el perro capturaba al megalisco, pronto daré a conocer más sobre la naturaleza de Luga y del perro.**

 **El Dominio no es tan débil como suelen ser los gobiernos de los cómics en los que hay héroes, Loki tiene muy bien puestos los pantalones pero ¿Qué sucederá con Lincoln ahora? Hablando de Lincoln, él ya no confía en Haen, y además, desconfía de su familia ¿Qué sucederá con él? ¿Estará dispuesto a aislarse? ¿Qué hará Haen? La eterna está en un gran dilema moral y existencial, y sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que busca Auran de ese megalisco?**

 **Diría que lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio, pero mentiría, el próximo episodio narrará sólo los reencuentros y otras cosillas, pues los Loud no eran los únicos en Puerto Bennet.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: lo siento, pero no habrán Megazords, de por sí considero que es un sistema ineficiente (aunque muy vistoso xD), a los monstruos gigantes se les combate de otra forma. xD Sobre lo de que los Louds se enteren del poder de su hijo, bueno, se enteraron de otro modo, pero no te preocupes, habrá reacciones de preocupación. Sobre el aspecto de Lincoln, lo siento, pero él luchó como héroe del Dominio para defender a su gente, por lo que no hizo una mezcla cultural, y la pelea tampoco se dio contra Auran, el señor del crimen obtuvo lo que buscaba, pero en su deseo desenfrenado necesitaba que Lincoln supiera que él fue el responsable del ataque y del robo. Sobre el "para rato", la verdad es que una vez el ciclo de la locura infinita se rompa, puedo convertir esto en un slice of life y que se narren distintos eventos futuros como esas series one-shot. Sobre eso de que las amistades de las chicas Loud le pidan autógrafos de Lincoln, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, y ten por seguro que sí lo narraré una vez termine con este arco. xD Sobre las charlas motivacionales de Lincoln, la verdad no, su carrera mediática tiene otros objetivos. Sobre el aniversario de la serie, haré algo para conmemorarlo, pero aún no sé qué haré, sobre los celos, ciertamente hay chicas Loud que tienen conflictos con Lincoln por uno u otro motivo y pienso desarrollarlas más, tal y como hice con Linka, y muchas gracias por el ánimo amigo. :)**

 **Viruz pirata: O al menos lo intenta, pues hay misiones en las que fallan (como la infinidad de intentos de asesinato hacia Loki). Sobre el supuesto plan de Lincoln, la verdad es que no tenía un plan en caso de que apareciera un monstruo gigante a atacar la ciudad, el salir a pelear fue improvisado, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, por eso autodestruyó su replicante y ahora le quedan más cosas por hacer para evitar que el Dominio sospeche que usa biotecnología ilegal. Sobre los spoilers de que se descubra la identidad de Lincoln, la verdad no hay problema, pues él la rebeló por sí mismo, y no es que tema de eso de para proteger a sus seres queridos, para eso existen los héroes y sus cuarenta segundos. Y no, el perrito ya estaba condenado, él sólo buscaba la esencia de Lincoln para rastrearla y llegar con el megalisco, cosa que le fue muy fácil. El llamado Luga no es un megalisco, se rebelará más sobre su naturaleza pronto. Sí que entiendo la letalidad de los enemigos que usan herramientas de nivel celular, quizá sean superados en poder, pero eliminarlos es demasiado difícil y el verdadero desafío. Si Auran está cocinando algo, pero ahora no ha hecho más que ir a comprar los ingredientes, y todos comerán el banquete que Auran está preparando. xD Rhianne sólo sabe que uno de sus soldados era un primogénito, pero sólo sospecha de que estaba relacionado con Lincoln, el forjador de la vida y Auran escapan con facilidad a sus visiones futuras. Auran no busca el caos, él tiene otro objetivo mucho más siniestro, pero aún no tiene el poder para enfrentar a este forjador de vida tan serio y dedicado, pero no te preocupes, aún faltan muchas cosas. xD Gracias por el ánimo. :)**

 **MightyMitch47: Tienes razón, Auran es un antagonista que está a la altura en términos de inteligencia, por que aún con su poder no puede enfrentar a Lincoln, para eso envió a Luga, una abominación. Sabía que Blaze-Bringer sería una sorpresa, este Lincoln no es tan extrovertido como para llamar la atención así, lo que demuestra que nada de eso fue parte de su plan, él estaba improvisando cuando decidió mostrarse con ese poder, pero había muchos testigos corriendo para salvarse, más de alguno lo vio, por lo que aún si lo hubiera considerado, matar a Stella no tenía sentido. Lo del ciclo de la locura infinita es algo que se rebelará al final de la parte de esta historia que no será un slice of life, y gracias por lo de la acción, ahora queda esforzarme en los demás temas. xD A Mitch lo incluiré como héroe profesional en servicio en las misiones de recuperación y sondeo, con otro nombre un poco más heroico, Mitch me suena a nombre de civil, pero sin viaje dimensional, eso es algo para Spoilers.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	31. Senderos y Destinos (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Senderos y Destinos (Parte 6)**

 **Consecuencias**

La sala de interrogatorios estaba siendo completamente vigilada, sólo Loki y Lincoln ocupaban el lugar, pero había sistemas de monitoreo sondeando cada palabra y cada gesto, no valía la pena intentar mentir, así que Lincoln debería ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras y con su manipulación de esencias si quería burlar esa tecnología en caso de tener que hacerlo.

– Bien, Lincoln. – Loki rompió el silencio. – Según los testigos y los registros, te envolviste en una armadura brillante y usaste ataques de muy alta energía contra el invasor de naturaleza desconocida ¿Es correcto eso?

– Lo es, señor. – Lincoln respondió algo atestado, no por la presión, sino por ser reconocido por el director Loki.

– Bien ¿Qué puedes decirnos de los ataques que usaste? – Loki volvió a preguntar tras anotar algunas cosas en una tableta holográfica.

– Que son versiones potenciadas de los ataques que usé en el evento de campeonato… excepto la armadura. – Una respuesta premeditadamente dudosa por parte del albino.

– Si… los recuerdo del evento, pero como tú dijiste, versiones potenciadas ¿Cómo se potenciaron?

Loki observaba a Lincoln con una mirada penetrante que realmente lo puso bajo presión, era razonable dudar de cualquiera que sin autorización o registro apareciera usando armas de alta energía.

– Yo… instalé un sistema de drenado energético en mi replicante. – Lincoln respondió con vergüenza. – Debí revisarlo mejor, estaba defectuoso.

– ¿Defectuoso?

– Después de que apagué el replicante, el sistema de drenado se sobrecargó y lo hizo explotar, o al menos eso creo… – Lincoln actuaba como si estuviera siendo regañado por un profesor por haberse equivocado en una suma.

– … – Loki llevó su mano a su oreja y activó su comunicador. – Reporte del estado de la red eléctrica del condominio Flexington. – Loki ordenó.

Según los testigos, la luz de la que emergió "Blaze-Bringer" apareció por primera vez en ese barrio, por lo que era evidente que ahí fue donde Lincoln usó ese drenador de energía.

– El barrio está destruido, aparentemente recibió un impacto directo, pero todas las baterías de emergencia, cables de entrada, cortacorrientes y circuitos están quemados, hubo una maniobra energética muy brusca que incluso vació las baterías. – Reportó un dron de sondeo del área.

Fue una buena idea freír la red eléctrica, literalmente ahora le estaba salvando el trasero.

– ¿De todo el condominio? – El director preguntó dudoso.

– Sí, pero también de los condominios vecinos, por la distancia diría que toda la comuna. – El dron se corrigió sondeando más adecuadamente las firmas magnéticas del lugar.

– Ah. – Loki suspiró desanimado, pero una leve sonrisa demostró su alivio. – Tal como se ven las cosas, no hay nada fuera de orden en tu historia, pero en la documentación de tu replicante no se especificaba nada del drenador energético.

– N-No… no se suponía que lo usaría en las clases… pero mis compañeros eran tan fuertes, que no quería perder contra ellos, por eso armé uno propio. – Lincoln se excusó, nuevamente nervioso, pero sabía que tampoco importaba cómo se viera por fuera, pues lo que más importaba eran los sensores, los cuales no detectaban ninguna mentira.

– Tienes permiso educativo para el uso y modificación de tu replicante, y entre los equipos complementarios de los replicantes están los drenadores, técnicamente es legal… enviaré a revisar esas secciones del código legal. – Loki sentenció contento, él no quería condenar a Lincoln, quizá por respeto a su versión en la otra dimensión, o por respeto a las acciones que el peliblanco frente a él ha llevado a cabo. – Pero excediste el uso legal de energía en civiles…

– E-Espere… – Lincoln pidió revisando su mochila. – Recibí entrenamiento certificado de Poderosus, incluso fuera de la academia califico como aspirante a héroe… profesional…

– … – Loki cerró el cuaderno, con eso se acabaron los motivos por los que podría condenar a Lincoln o siquiera meterlo a cárcel, por el código legal del Dominio ahora sólo califica como un niño indisciplinado y falto de entrenamiento… pero por el código moral del director mismo, es un héroe hecho y derecho. – ¿Acaso duermes con el código legal bajo tu almohada?

Lincoln se sorprendió por esa sarcástica pregunta, nunca había visto al director bromear así.

– Eh… no señor. – El peliblanco le respondió dudoso.

– Ja… me recuerdas a un viejo… amigo, lo describiría como alguien sin puntos ciegos. – Loki comentó con sentimientos encontrados. – Pero regresando al presente, no tenías permiso para usar armas de alta energía, aún en una emergencia era demasiado peligroso… agradezco tu experiencia con ese replicante… enviaré un comunicado a Vourer para reponer tu permiso para portar un replicante, pero tendrás que firmar cada siete días, se prohíbe el uso de herramientas de alta energía fuera de entornos laborales y deberás asistir a un curso de capacitación para gente que aún no controla sus habilidades… tampoco podrás realizar trabajos para Vourer fuera del área de replicantes mientras no sean de alta energía. – Loki sentenció poniéndose de pie y retirándose. – Antes de irme, dime una cosa, Lincoln Loud… según los testimonios, nunca dijiste que querías ser un héroe profesional, pero aquí te vimos arriesgar tu vida para detener al enemigo ¿No es ese el deber de un héroe?

– Eh… la verdad fui impulsivo… conectar mi replicante a la red eléctrica… estaba desesperado por hacer algo… – Lincoln fingió acomplejarse al desviar la mirada, pero no mentía en lo que al efecto de ver tanta muerte tuvo en él. – Yo… sentí que debía proteger a mi país…

– Je… muy patriota de tu parte. – Loki habló sonriéndole al peliblanco, pero luego se tornó desanimado y llevó su mano a su frente tapándose también los ojos. – Desearía que eso fuera suficiente para lidiar con los anti-habilidades… te usarán como argumento en pro de la legalización libre de los replicantes.

– Ay… – Lincoln sintió una puñalada en el corazón, de haber pensado en eso no se habría rebelado ante Bastión por sí mismo. – Yo… lo lamento mucho.

– Bueno, al menos habrá algo coherente que discutirles… la mayoría de sus argumentos no tienen sentido. – El rubio dijo con una torpe sonrisa, pero por dentro se sentía verdaderamente mal de lo que eso implicaba… más charlas con su esposa, una de las cabecillas de ese movimiento político. – Pero no lo lamentes, salvaste miles de vidas, y diste esperanza a millones en medio del caos… como tu director en jefe y como tu compatriota, te lo agradezco. Ahora… extraoficialmente, ten. – El rubio ordenó entregándole a Lincoln un sobre antes de retirarse de la habitación. – Escóltenlo a su lugar de despliegue.

– Joven Lincoln Loud. – Otro héroe entró a la sala. – Por favor sígame. – El hombre uniformado pidió saliendo de la habitación, Lincoln obedeció.

Durante el camino Lincoln fue entregándole datos que anotaba en una tableta holográfica, pero había unos datos particularmente útiles que debía entregar.

– Lynn Loud, padre, Rita, madre, Lori Loud, hermana mayor, Leni Loud… – Se trataba de los nombres de las personas relacionadas a Lincoln que pueden haber estado en la ciudad.

Era curioso el número de nombres diferentes con cuatro letras e iniciados en L, pero el héroe no demostraría su sorpresa, era un caso similar con la famosa familia de profesionales de la salud Stimbelton.

Los servidores de emergencia habían sido instalados y las personas que eran procesadas tras los eventos eran registrados ahí, donde se indicaba su ubicación de traslado, estado y seres relacionados.

– Muchas gracias. – El héroe dijo cuando llegaron a la plataforma de transposición, seguían llegando héroes, y también había muchos héroes saliendo, regresando a sus ciudades o siendo desplegados a distintas áreas de servicio en la ciudad. – Tres de estas personas se encuentran en nueva Andasar, Royal Train las trasladará a Royal Woods, otra se encuentra en un crucero en altamar será dejada en Sharpsburgo, y su madre Rita está en espera en la zona B-113, por favor reúnase con ella. – El agente pidió poniendo los datos de la terminal a la que debería enviar al peliblanco.

"Luna, si tienes problemas con Royal Train, usa mi código de viajero premium." Lincoln envió un mensaje de texto a Luna, aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si le llegaría, pues todas las líneas deberían estar saturadas, pero ya no había nada que hacer, por lo que se ubicó en la plataforma, listo para enfrentar a su madre, aunque era algo aterrador el mero hecho de imaginarla preocupada o peor, enojada.

El peliblanco también sabía que su padre y hermanas llegarían eventualmente… sería difícil enfrentarlas a todas, ya que todo el Dominio debería saber que él fue el símbolo de la batalla contra el coloso blanco… tenía mucho que inventar para responder a sus preguntas, y también tenía que intentar rastrear al sujeto que le robó al megalisco, preparar su masacre mediática para enfrentar a las cuatro naciones que querrán entrar al Eón, reestablecer lazos con Rhianne… ella ha sido una gran camarada y Lincoln no la dejará hundirse.

Ya sin ánimos para siquiera pensar, Lincoln abrió el sobre que Loki le entregó hace unos minutos, el cual contenía una carta escrita por computadora "Estimado Lincoln Loud, mediante el presente documento queda formalmente invitado a la mansión Lahtel a una cena privada ofrecida por el director en jefe del Dominio Heroico, Loki Lahtel, sus acciones han sido sin duda invaluables y se merece el apropiado reconocimiento. Esperando acepte, cordialmente me despido." El documento estaba firmado por el director Loki, además de poseer su sello y las marcas de verificación correspondientes… incluso en ese tipo de documentos el dominio pone todo tipo de verificaciones y sellos, además de la marca de fecha por definir, de seguro sería cuando la reconstrucción de Puerto Bennet no lo necesite.

– Loan me cayó bien. – Lincoln pensó un poco más animado mientras recordaba a esa chica tan relajada y entusiasta, aún con su esencia dividida…

Realmente le entusiasmaba esa invitación, la vida privada del director Loki es algo que le ha despertado mucho la curiosidad ya que Lincoln se podría considerar su fan, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

– Nada como un buen fin de semana en la playa. – Auran comentó saliendo en otra de sus ubicaciones personales, la cual parecía mucho menos elaborada que la anterior, pues el suelo eran los cables que estaban conectados a las bases de las cápsulas en las que había más fetos descansando confinados. – ¿Dónde están mis modales? Bienvenido a mi primera base. – El señor del crimen habló viendo al modificado canino salir del portal, y claro, al megalisco robado, el cual fue dejado en una cápsula desocupada.

Si bien hace cuatro meses fue necesario emplear un baño de somníferos, además de la habilidad del forjador de la vida para mantener al megalisco en silencio, inactivo y bajo control, con todas las heridas que el canino le había hecho antes de llevárselo a Auran, el descontrol no era una posibilidad, necesitaba recuperarse y descansar, como todo ser vivo.

– Y en cuanto a ti… Admito que fui impulsivo. – El señor del crimen añadió mirando la cápsula de suspensión en la que Paula Pain fue dejada, si bien le pareció una compañía muy agradable, realmente no tenía un uso claro para ella en sus planes futuros. – Pero quizá seas una buena mensajera.

En ese momento el suelo de la cápsula del megalisco se abrió y de ahí emergió otro feto humano, acto seguido la niebla oscura comenzó a emerger de Auran en dirección a la abominación que se estaba formando, Auran sabía que el megalisco de huésped humano sólo tenía los recursos del cuerpo de esos fetos, por lo que no podría generar corazas o contraataques para defenderse de su poder, todo planeado por el señor del crimen, pues todos los fetos de la sala tenían… otra facultad, y todos servirían para su propósito.

– Ahora, comencemos con el proceso de forjado. – Auran finalizó con una sonrisa al tiempo en que su piel, ojos y cabello se tornaban completamente negros y sus huesos comenzaban a notarse, estaba usando demasiado de su poder, pero no importaba mientras lograra su cometido.

* * *

El territorio nombrado zona B-113 correspondía a una zona de espera, se trataba de un área ya sondeada en la que no había peligro de derrumbes o movimientos sísmicos en la que la gente ya identificada esperaría por la identificación de sus seres indicados como relacionados. Debido a que se trataban de aproximadamente 150 zonas iguales, la B-113 estaba relativamente desocupada, en todas las zonas de espera se habían desplegado placas de metal para formar un suelo estable sobre el que fueron instaladas varias carpas, todas estas disponían de los recursos básicos de vivienda, en donde la gente podía esperar tranquila a por la llegada de sus compañeros registrados.

Para haber sido una zona de caos hace una hora, actualmente estaba muy silencioso, dentro de la carpa había docenas de personas, todas emanando una esencia de preocupación y miedo, pero calmadas sabiendo que no podían hacer nada más que esperar por la identificación de sus compañeros, ya sea vivos o muertos. Que incluso en ese tipo de circunstancias la gente del dominio se mostrara serena y que no hiciera nada impulsivo demostraba la sorprendente disciplina que el Dominio imparte a su gente, pero lo que a Lincoln más le sorprendió fue ver a su madre y a su abuelo paterno platicando calmadamente.

Para poder ver tan bien a otros gracias a su percepción de esencias, Lincoln ignoraba mucho de sí mismo, pues al ver a su madre algo se apoderó de él, pero ese algo no nació de su frustración e impotencia al ver que el sujeto que envió a Luga robara su megalisco, o del desánimo de saber que la destrucción del ciclo infinito se retrasará mucho más sin eso, no, nació de algo mucho más anidado dentro del forjador de vida quien siempre usó su poder para reprimir su naturaleza humana, el miedo a morir que sintió cuando detuvo el ataque de Luga, el dolor que sintió cuando el peso de los colosales puños lo hizo arrodillarse, el miedo que anidó en su corazón al sentir tantas esencias aterradas muriendo… todas esas emociones encarceladas por el poder del forjador de vida se liberaron al ver a su madre, dejándolo simplemente inmóvil.

– ¡Lincoln! – Rita gritó a penas Lincoln puso un pie en la carpa, acto seguido saltó sobre su hijo para darle un abrazo con todo su amor y preocupación.

– … Supongo que es el pan de cada día de Lynn. – Lynn segundo pensó usando su poder para evitar que Rita estrangulara o moliera a su hijo. Ya que el deber de Poderosus en Puerto Bennet fue la protección de la ciudad cuando el enemigo fue identificado, su deber finalizó, pero quería platicar con su nieto, por lo que se quedó con Rita, quien resultó ser una mujer muy agradable y estaban muy de acuerdo en muchas cosas… sería la primera vez que hablan no como enemigos… y la primera vez que veía a Lincoln así.

Era cálido estar en los brazos de su madre, era una nostalgia tan agradable que parecía que las cosas que aún debía hacer, parecieran pequeñas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la abrazó sólo por cariño?

– ¡Mamá! – Lincoln gritó correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre, realmente le haría bien despejarse de todo lo que tenía sobre su espalda… al menos por unos minutos.

Rita no podía creer lo que vio en las pantallas de los drones vigía, que el resplandeciente héroe que enfrentó con tanta fuerza al coloso blanco fuera ni más ni menos que el joven que más revuelo ha causado en los últimos meses en el Dominio, pero ella lo veía de otra forma, pues era su propio hijo, y como tal lo abrazaba, él acababa de poner su vida en riesgo para salvar a toda una ciudad en la que se encontraban millones de personas ¿Qué podía decirle ella? (que hizo exactamente lo mismo). Nada… Ella no podía sino alegrarse de que estuviera bien, de que hubiera regresado… muchos no tuvieron esa suerte, y gracias a él, muchos más sí la tuvieron.

– ¡Perdóname mamá! – Lincoln pidió finalmente dejando que las lágrimas descendieran por su rostro mientras se hundía en el pecho de su madre. – Lamento haberme separado de ustedes… lo siento por haberme arriesgado tanto…

– Basta Lincoln. – Rita pidió hundiendo con más fuerza a su hijo en su pecho, ella entendía cómo se debería estar sintiendo, actuó por impulso propio enfrentando a ese monstruo, dio todo de sí para proteger a la ciudad y aún así miles de personas fallecieron, ya conversarían sobre ese poder, pero ahora Rita sólo quería ver a su tesoro sonreír. – Hiciste lo correcto, Lincoln… había cientos de héroes profesionales luchando contigo… – Rita se detuvo en ese momento, esas no eran las palabras que su hijo necesitaba ahora, podrá haber luchado como un héroe profesional, pero no era uno, ahora sólo era un niño que acababa de salir de su primera batalla. – Revisé los búnkeres, tu padre y hermanas se encuentran bien… y vienen en camino.

– Me… me alegra escuchar eso. – Lincoln se resolvió a hablar casi ignorando lo que su madre le dijo, él no dudaba de sí mismo, sólo se sentía abrumado por lo que había sucedido. – Espera… por favor. – El peliblanco pidió cuando su madre iba a separarse de él, no estaba listo para dejar de sentir su calor.

– … – Lynn segundo sintió que no sería tomado muy en cuenta en esa reunión, por lo que decidió retirarse discretamente, ya se comunicaría con Lincoln en otra ocasión, siempre podía citarlo por la academia, de cualquier forma.

Linka y Lynn también habían visto por las pantallas de su búnker a Lincoln revelándose como el héroe resplandeciente sobre la ciudad, mas eso no podía importarles menos en esos momentos, ahora ambas sólo querían ver a su hermano sano y salvo.

– ¡Lincoln! – Ambas chicas gritaron al unísono al ver esa bola de cabello blanca por sobre los brazos de su madre, acto seguido ambas corrieron hacia él, pero se detuvieron por los gestos de Rita indicándoles que mantuvieran su distancia.

Rita siempre fue una mujer muy dulce pese a su bruto y tosco poder, y también su estricto deber como heroína de la línea frontal, pero aún con su gentil naturaleza, ha hablado con todas sus hijas al momento de entrar a la academia sobre la difícil vida de los héroes, de la frustración de las batallas perdidas y de la impotencia al sentir que la batallas no tenían sentido, pero no había encontrado el momento para hablar de ello con Lincoln, siempre se quedaba estudiando en la academia hasta la hora de cierre, y en la mayoría de los fines de semana tenía prácticas de Stormball o alguna entrevista para algún programa.

– Ya, ya cariño. – Rita dijo con suavidad acariciando la espalda de Lincoln.

– Está bien hermano. – Lynn dijo en un tono sorpresivamente cariñoso abrazando a Lincoln por la espalda, sería de las pocas veces que lo haría sin intentar hacerle un suplex. – Estuviste increíble ahí afuera… – Lynn no lo admitiría, pero también tuvo miedo al ver un edificio ser golpeado directamente por un proyectil "¿Y si yo hubiera estado ahí?" fue una pregunta que la atormentó en cada momento que estuvo en el búnker, y aunque confiaba en que los héroes del Dominio detendrían a ese monstruo y también tenía los cursos de preparación psicológica del Dominio de su lado, el verdadero miedo no desapareció de su corazón hasta que Blaze-Bringer gritó a toda la ciudad.

– Tiene razón. – Linka también se unió a la conversación tomando la mano de su gemelo muy suavemente. – Realmente fue asom…

– Ven aquí. – Lincoln interrumpió a su gemela, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la jaló con fuerza para abrazarla, por muy incómodo que le fuera abrirse camino entre Lynn y Rita, el vínculo que tenían seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

Lincoln no necesitaba percibir esencias para entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Linka en ese momento, ella sí había platicado con su madre sobre el peso del deber sobre los héroes, y en su gran inocencia y valor, la peliblanca se sentía preparada para enfrentar una emergencia real… demasiada inocencia. Ver que la ciudad completa estaba siendo destruida fue un duro golpe, vio multitudes usar sus poderes con desesperación para intentar salvarse y morir aplastada por escombros de todas formas, civiles se abandonaban y pasaban a llevar entre sí para avanzar más rápido… ningún inocente puede ver el infierno y seguir como si nada. Aunque la esperanza regresó a Linka cuando escuchó las palabras de Blaze-Bringer, e incluso lo apoyó cual fanática llegando a chillar cuando vio caer a Luga, lo poco que quedaba de serenidad en ella se destruyó cuando vio lo que quedó de un búnker que fue golpeado directamente por un proyectil luminoso, sólo sangre y escombros.

Aún destrozada por el miedo, Linka no dejaría de esforzarse por su convicción, ella sólo sintió miedo mientras su hermano luchó y usó todo su poder para vencer, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ocultar su pesar para estar con su querido gemelo, para servirle de apoyo… pero en lo más profundo de su mente, ella sabía que también necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba la voz de la razón que siempre la ha aceptado pese a sus arranques de entusiasmo, y él la necesitaba a ella.

– … – Haen aguardaba en silencio entre los refugiados, no le había sido difícil encontrar a Lincoln tras su transposición, pero ver ese hermoso momento sí le dolía. – "Si fuera yo… ¿Te haría sentir así?" – La eterna se preguntó con un malestar en su mente… no, en su corazón.

Ni siquiera Lincoln sabía que ella estaba ahí, ella estaba usando su poder para ocultarse incluso de la percepción de esencias del forjador de la vida, era un movimiento muy poco estratégico, pero ahora Haen quería desaparecer.

– Me alegra que estén bien… – Lincoln comentó en susurros que sus dos hermanas y madre escucharon. – Me alegra… tanto…

En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a ver que todo se volvía siluetas, y luego sombras, acto seguido perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó entre los brazos de su madre.

Invadidas por el miedo, pero sin hacer nada impulsivo, Rita y Linka usaron sus respectivas habilidades para hacer que Lincoln cayera al suelo en lo que Lynn iba a informar al servicio médico de la zona.

– Abran paso. – Indicó una de las médicas de campo de Poderosus, la conocida Anabel Stimbelton.

La especialista rápidamente puso un dispositivo de uso de emergencias en el pecho de Lincoln y al activarlo se desplegó un exoesqueleto de sondeo médico en el albino, esta escanearía el estado de sus órganos internos y lecturas energéticas, además de realizar los exámenes rutinarios de control médico.

– Por eso odio los procedimientos extraordinarios. – Anabel comentó muy ariscamente, tras ver el registro de Lincoln notó que en su estadía en el centro de mando, nunca fue escaneado para su control médico. – Niveles de energía inestables y peligrosamente altos… – La especialista se detuvo al ver a las tres chicas junto al chico. – ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – Anabel le pidió a Rita.

– Por supuesto.

– En privado. – Anabel añadió al ver que Lynn y Linka seguían ahí.

Era evidente que ninguna de las dos jóvenes quería irse de ahí, sentirían como si abandonaran a su hermano, pero bastó una mirada de su madre para hacerlas tragarse ese malestar y obedecer la implícita instrucción de Anabel.

– Rita… ¿No es cierto? – Anabel habló una vez las dos chicas se encontraban los suficientemente lejos. – Su hijo ocupa un replicante ¿No es cierto?

– Así es, doctora. – Rita respondió en un tono muy serio.

– Eso lo explica… en fin, desconozco cómo funciona ese artefacto, pero en la última media hora el replicante hizo que una cantidad de energía descomunal circulara en el interior del cuerpo de su hijo… Lincoln… Según los registros usó un drenador para acumular la energía del barrio "algo-ton" ¿No es cierto? – La doctora preguntó sin mirar a Rita, sino que centrándose en las pantallas que reportaban el estado de su hijo.

– Ajá. – Rita también intentaba ver las pantallas, pero al o tener un estudio especializado en servicios médicos de asistencia heroica, no podía entender mucho.

– No existe ningún drenador capaz de absorber tanta energía y convertirla en tan poco tiempo a un formato compatible… El replicante usado es de manufactura propia ¿No es cierto?

– Si, él mismo lo construyó en Vourer. – Rita respondió con inocencia y orgullo.

– Ciertamente no es algo común… su hijo realizó ataques de alta energía con poder drenado sin convertir en cuestión de segundos… ni siquiera las grandes factorías de la U.M.F. llegan a tanto, pero al grano… El cuerpo de su hijo sufrió varias laceraciones producto del continuo paso de energía inestable por su cuerpo. – La doctora explicó señalando un diagrama holográfico del cuerpo de Lincoln, en el que se veían muchas manchas rojas que representaban los puntos lacerados por el excesivo paso de energía. – Según el reporte, Lincoln actuó por iniciativa propia al momento de conectar su drenador a la red eléctrica, mi orden es restringir el uso de replicantes de naturaleza energética a sólo las actividades académicas hasta que obtenga el certificado oficial de maestría en replicantes energéticos.

– … – Rita sabía que eso no le gustaría a su hijo, él lo usaba mucho en sus entrevistas y eventos, pero la salud es primero. – Como diga, doctora Stimbelton.

– Bien, por ahora pongan al joven Lincoln en un asiento, asegúrese de que descanse por una semana y que sólo coma los suplementos alimenticios de la dieta estándar número 4. – La doctora finalizó desactivando el exoesqueleto del albino para luego retirarse.

Stella había anotado a la familia Loud como sus acompañantes y también fue enviada al área B-11, no fue agradable ver a su novio así de agotado. Lynn sr y las menores llegaron cerca de seis horas después, el área B-113 estaba casi llena y aunque las camas de dormir fueron desplegadas para los refugiados, la familia Loud optó por retirarse de inmediato y regresar a Royal Woods, Lincoln seguía inconsciente, pero su estado no era delicado, así que podía viajar en Vanzilla, y gracias a que Lori, Luan y Leni no estaban, Lincoln pudo acostarse en la última fila de asientos, pero no lo haría sólo, pues Linka insistió en acompañar a su hermano, acto que sus padres apoyaron y que Stela miró con un leve toque de enojo.

* * *

Loki había terminado sus asuntos como director en jefe, las capaces manos de sus agentes de confianza podrían encargarse de las primeras etapas de la reconstrucción de Puerto Bennet (proyecto que se pondría en marcha cuando el equipo de sondeo de Bastión asegure la muerte del coloso y cuando el lago superior esté completamente evaluado), y ahora, sin más deberes para su cargo, Loki finalmente pudo tomar camino a la casa de verano de Lexx, donde todos acordaron reunirse en el chat privado familiar.

– Su hija lo espera a bordo, director Loki. – Informó el piloto del helicóptero que esperaba a Loki en una plataforma de uso exclusivo.

– Bien, fije el rumbo a las siguientes coordenadas. – El rubio le respondió entregándole una tableta holográfica al piloto para luego entrar al transporte, donde se sentó en los asientos traseros una vez abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Era un transporte estándar, curioso para tratarse del líder de una facción tan grande como lo es el Dominio pero, como todo en dicho país, en regla con todos los protocolos de seguridad, y eso incluía la camilla a su lado, la cual estaba asegurada al piso del transporte y equipada con esposas y camisas de fuerza que asegurarían al ocupante, y que ahora servían como cama y cobijas para Loan, era mejor ponerla a dormir que soportarla de mal ánimo, por lo que Loki destinó un recurso médico al capricho de su hija.

– Su cinturón de seguridad, señor. Vamos a despegar. – El piloto informó y cuando Loki se puso el cinturón el helicóptero dio inicio a su recorrido.

– Me alegra que estén bien. – Loki pensó viendo el chat privado de su familia, finalmente podía sacar su celular, pero había algo que quería hacer con más ansias y es acariciar el cabello de Loan, cosa que podría hacer pues el calmado y silencioso vuelo del transporte evitó que Loan se despertara.

– El cabello de tu madre… – Loki pensó viendo a Loan dormir, aunque su cabello pareciera descuidado, realmente era muy suave y voluminoso por naturaleza, y aunque es costumbre para ellos despeinarse a modo de jugarreta, Loki apartó su mano cuando su hija le dio un golpe sonámbulo. – Ni dormida estás dispuesta a entrar en razón y dejarla en paz ¿Eh Marian? – El rubio pensó algo frustrado.

Es bien sabido que la exesposa del director en jefe del Dominio Heroico es una fiel partidaria de la tendencia política anti-habilidades, Marian Phauna, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio muy liso, pecosa y de ojos verdes, muy divertida y de buena voluntad, pero también una fiel partidaria del movimiento anti-habilidades, y la causante del peor momento en la vida de Loki y Loan Lahtel.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Edad heroica: Año 22.**

 **Royal Woods, capital del estado soberano de Michigan.**

 **Voluntad soberana: Dominio Heroico.**

 **Ubicación: Mansión Lahtel, residencia privada del Director Loki.**

La pequeña Loan, de doce años, dormía tranquila en su habitación abrazando su peluche de león cuando el ruido de una copa siendo arrojada contra el piso la hizo despertar.

– ¿Papá?

– ¡Con un demonio Loki! – Marian gritó con furia golpeando la mesa del salón principal con su puño. – ¿Cómo no puedes ver que las habilidades nos van a matar? – ¿¡Acaso no viste las noticias!? – Marian exigió saber de forma irónica, era bien sabido que Loki era notificado de todos los sucesos que se transmitían en los noticieros (sin el parloteo de los comentaristas ni los anuncios comerciales) – Cada vez muere más gente por culpa de las habilidades.

– Los responsables son quienes hacen mal uso de su poder. – Loki le respondió hablando tan tosca como serenamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa que su esposa acababa de golpear.

– Para tener tantos vigilantes eres muy ciego, Loki. – Marian comentó con una sonrisa mirando al techo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos. – ¡Todos en este maldito mundo somos armas!

Incluso Loki llegó a sorprenderse por el tono de su mujer, debió desgarrarse la garganta por gritar tan violentamente. – ¿¡Cuánta gente tiene que morir para que te des cuenta de que todos son peligrosos!? ¿¡Loan debe volver con una cicatriz en su cara para que abras tus ojos!?

– Nadie en este país busca herir a otros por que sí. – Loki respondió tan serenamente como pudo, había sido un día muy agotador por el caso de un ataque de la asociación en una ciudad marginal.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Se llaman monstruos! – Marian volvió a gritar. – ¡Y viven entre nosotros maldita sea!

– Hablas como si aún no vivieras en la edad heroica. – Loki respondió casi en un gruñido. – Con la gente con miedo, creyendo que necesitan portar un arma para sentirse seguros… creyendo que todos esperan al más mínimo descuido para robarte o herirte… como los cavernarios.

– ¡Todos portan armas Loki! – Marian volvió a gritar. – ¡Se llaman habilidades!

– Las habilidades nos permitieron construir un futuro brillante.

– ¡Y ahora son las principales armas con las que tu gente se mata entre sí!

– Criminales siempre han existido, Marian. – Loki habló poniéndose de pie y ubicándose frente a su esposa, pero mirándola hacia abajo. – Eso no quiere decir que acepte lo que hacen, para eso tenemos leyes, y para eso tenemos héroes.

– Eres imposible. – Marian dijo resignándose a esa discusión y dándole la espalda a su esposo.

– No. – Loki habló poniendo su mano en el hombro de su esposa y girándola bruscamente para que lo mire frente a frente, ella cuestionó su mandato y sus valores, y no permitiría que le diera la espalda en una discusión. – Tú y tu idea de que todos quieren hacerte daño son lo imposible, el Dominio fue situado sobre un ideal de convivencia, de tolerancia, y de valor.

– Y ahí vas con esa basura…

– ¡Esa basura es la que permite que Loan crezca segura y feliz! – Loki había estallado. – Marian, escúchame y escúchame bien, las habilidades son parte de este mundo te guste o no, y no permitiré que MI hija crezca llena de miedo.

No, no había forma en que Loki le deseara a su hija el mismo infierno en el que él creció, con un miedo dominante por su padre, creyendo que al más mínimo descuido moriría…

– Si basta que uno de sus compañeros tenga un mal día para ponerla en peligro, nunca la verás crecer. – Marian habló con dolor, ella temía por Loan, temía por sí misma y temía por su esposo, lo amaba, pero creía que se equivocaba al sólo prohibir el uso de las habilidades sin poner ninguna garantía de que estas no se usarán irresponsablemente, cualquiera podría matarlas con usar cualquier habilidad si así lo deseara.

– Entiende Marian. – Loki pidió. – Loan está creciendo en un país pacífico, en un país próspero, y juro que nada ni nadie atentará contra el país que la verá crecer.

– Estoy segura de que no eres el único padre que ha prometido eso. – Marian aseguró insultando a su esposo, un terrible error.

Loki no creó el Dominio heroico para su hija, lo creó para todos, un país que no estuviera quebrado, uno donde los niños pudieran crecer sin miedo, donde nadie debiera taparse la nariz por entornos mal cuidados, donde nadie pidiera dinero en las calles, donde todos tuvieran un futuro brillante, esa sería su forma de escupir en la cara de su padre y su ideal de fuerza, y que alguien se atreviera a insultarlo así es algo que él no toleraría.

– ¿Estás consciente de que acabas de cometer un desacato al Dominio? – Loki preguntó al tiempo en que la seguridad en la mirada de su esposa desapareció, acto seguido dos agentes de su guardia de élite entraron al salón principal de la mansión. – Yo… podría tolerar muchas diferencias entre nosotros, pero acabas de insultar a tu esposo, al padre de tu hija y al líder de tu nación, Loan crecerá sana y será una mujer de bien que jamás tendrá que recurrir a la violencia por defensa… Escolten a la señorita Phauna a su departamento, ella ya no será bienvenida en la mansión Lahtel.

Los guardias obedecieron, finalizando la última conversación que Loki tendría con Marian fuera de los paneles de debate político.

Era una dura decisión, pero Loki no toleraría que todo lo que ha construido fuera desafiado e insultado por nadie, ni siquiera por su amada.

Aún había mucho que hacer, el director en jefe del Dominio tenía altas expectativas en los esfuerzos de sana convivencia de los eternos y la gente del Dominio en Vardona, pues gracias a la primera experta en conducta social eterna, muchos esfuerzos han reducido la hostilidad entre los habitantes de la ciudad, pero todo se haría tras una buena noche de sueño que estaba en su habitación a la vuelta de la esquina.

– Auch.

Loki escuchó un quejido tras haber chocado con alguien al avanzar por el corredor.

– ¿Loan? – El rubio preguntó sintiendo una preocupación que rosaba con el miedo al activar el interruptor de la luz y ver que su hija tenía lágrimas en sus ojos… no eran producto de su caída cuando chocaron.

Con todo su corazón Loki desearía que su hija no hubiera escuchado nada, pero la vida no fue amable con él, esa noche Loan lloró hasta quedarse dormida abrazando a su padre, sabía que su madre no volvería.

La gente del Dominio recibe educación psicológica desde muy temprana edad, para el Dominio es vital la empatía entre sus ciudadanos, al igual que la comprensión, y Loan, aunque no pudiera comprender todo lo que sucedió, confiaba en su padre y jamás pensó que había sacado a su madre de la casa sólo por que quiso, confiaba en que había otro motivo… pero eso no borraba el deseo en Loan de ver a su madre.

Ciertamente Marian podía ser una mujer encantadora, pero también es la causante de la bipolaridad de su hija. Su ruptura con el director Loki no fue esclarecida ante el ojo público e incluso ahora, seis años después, el director Loki se niega a dar declaraciones. Lo único que se supo ese día fue que Marian Phauna se había separado del director Loki, pues ella exigió el cambio en su estado civil en el registro oficial del Dominio, lo próximo que sucedió en la familia Lahtel fue que la joven rubia fue puesta en un tratamiento psicológico intensivo. Semanas después Marian se había puesto a la cabeza del movimiento político que ya había alcanzado mandos de influencia en la pirámide política del Dominio, teniendo a algunos parlamentarios y alcaldes apoyando sus objetivos.

Aunque la ruptura no fue precisamente en buenos términos, Loki no abusó de su autoridad y en el registro oficial Marian fue aceptada como competente para recibir a Loan dos fines de semana al mes, pero ella jamás supo que los gritos de su discusión fueron feroces y aún hacían eco en la mente de su hija.

Loan ama a su padre, lo ama con todo su corazón, puede ser algo torpe en casa, algo adicto a su celular, y en muchas ocasiones está ocupado, pero si no es él son sus colegas de la academia los que siempre le dan el tiempo que necesita (Loni no dudaría que casi llegó a llorar cuando Loan accidentalmente lo llamó papá), jamás se sintió sola o falta de cariño. Pero también extrañaba a su madre, ese añoro se veía entorpecido por el miedo que aún le causaba recordar los gritos de aquella noche, los cuales retumbaban en su cabeza cual tambores, siendo la única forma que la pequeña encontró para enfrentarlos, la misma forma en la que su padre la enfrentó en esa ocasión: con disciplina, una disciplina tan estricta e inflexible como una roca y cual roca es su actitud con todos sus compañeros en la academia de Augustogrado o con todos mientras use su uniforme. Un corazón fragmentado y separado en dos personalidades, una maniobra para enfrentar el miedo que su madre llegó a causarle en ese momento.

* * *

– Papá… – Loan habló entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en la camilla, ahora no estaba usando su uniforme, por lo que era más susceptible a las pesadillas, pero siempre se calmaba cuando su padre sujetaba su mano.

Los diagnósticos de las instituciones psiquiátricas del Dominio son bastante buenos para Loan, ella debe ir a sesiones todas las semanas, pero no necesita ser internada en alguna, pues sus personalidades son demasiado estables, ambas saben que deben desarrollarse socialmente y en la mayoría de los casos no son un problema para los que la rodean. Aunque en los primeros meses de su separación, Loki temía por el desarrollo psicológico de Loan, nunca fue un motivo para dejar de mostrar interés en su hija y sólo dejarla en manos de los profesionales de una institución, él siempre la acompañó a sus sesiones, y jamás la trató diferente.

– Descansa Loan. – Loki pidió dándole un suave beso en la frente a su hija.

– Su cinturón de seguridad. – El piloto le recordó a Loki, el ser un buen padre no le quita lo irresponsable a su acto de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, y en lo que respecta a la seguridad del transporte, el piloto supera la autoridad del Director Loki.

– Mis disculpas. – Loki pidió regresando a su posición completamente satisfecho de ver la sonrisa en Loan, si bien una de las dos personalidades era cariñosa y sensible, la que es seria y disciplinada es dominante en la mente de su hija.

– Destino en rango, llegaremos en breve. – Informó el piloto.

– Inicie la secuencia de aterrizaje en la plataforma.

– Entendido, señor.

Naturalmente fue un muy tranquilo aterrizaje, tanto que Loan ni siquiera se despertó pues los pilotos del Dominio no son poca cosa en lo que a entrenamiento se refiere.

– Despierta Loan. – Loki pidió moviendo el hombro de su hija, quien torpemente despertó.

– ¡Ah! – La rubia gritó asustada y en su descontrolado actuar calló de la camilla y luego del helicóptero a la plataforma de aterrizaje, y sin su uniforme, recibió el golpe directo.

– Eso debió doler. – Liberty comentó subiendo por una escalera a la plataforma de aterrizaje.

– ¡Tía Liberty! – Loan gritó como si no sintiera el más mínimo dolor por la caída y saltando hacia la peliblanca.

Liberty no pudo evitar sonreírle a su sobrina (aunque Loan no supiera que ese es su verdadero parentesco y la llamara tía por cariño), después de todo ante el mundo ellos sólo son colegas de la antigua empresa Royal Tech.

– ¡Ah! – La peliblanco no usaría su telekinesis contra su sobrina, por lo que simplemente recibió el meteorito lleno de alegría de nombre Loan, cayendo ambas al suelo metálico… o eso esperaba.

– Cuidado Loan. – Loki advirtió tomando la mano de Liberty y evitando que cayeran de la plataforma de aterrizaje instalada sobre el tejado de la pequeña casa para vacaciones.

– Lo siento papá… – La pequeña rubia habló avergonzada y separándose de Liberty, acto seguido la ayudó a levantarse y bajó por la escalera al palco.

Pese a los recursos que Loki le ofreció a Lexx para construir esa casa, el menor se negó ha hacer algo mayor que sólo una casa de veraneo. Se encontraba al sur de Puerto Bennet en el área rural fuera de la cadena heráldica, específicamente en medio unas colinas cultivadas y atendidas por los autómatas del Dominio permitiendo un ambiente muy calmado salvo por el ruido del río que pasaba frente a la casa. Dos pisos, un subterráneo y una plataforma de aterrizaje en el techo, muy similar a la casa Loud en términos de tamaño, pero por el poco uso que le dan se ve mucho mejor cuidada.

– Hola Loan. – Saludó el viejo amigo de su padre Onil (Loni mantiene su antiguo nombre en secreto de todos quienes no fueran su familia), se había quedado esperando en el pasillo a que Liberty bajara con Loki y Loan. – Bienvenida.

– Hola tío. – Si bien fue un saludo alegre, no se podía comparar al ánimo con el que saludó a Liberty. – ¿Cómo va todo en la academia?

– Pregúntale a Luke y sus rufianes. – Onil respondió casi malhumorado.

– ¡Oye! – Luke gritó desde el primer piso y de inmediato una cuchara golpeó a Onil. – Oh ¡Hola Loan!

– ¿Cómo está tío Luke? – La pequeña rubia gritó entusiasmada corriendo hacia el balcón que daba al comedor. Sin siquiera esperar o considerar por la seguridad, Loan saltó del balcón.

– ¿¡Qué dem…!? – Una chica de cabello negro, pecosa y aura sombría gritó al ver a la rara hija de Loki volando sobre el sillón en el que ella leía. Rápidamente se movió de ahí, evitando ser aplastada por Loan.

– Lo siento Lupa… – Loan se disculpó, mas lo único que recibió como respuesta fue a la sombría hija de su tío Lars saltando sobre ella con un aura asesina.

– No, Lupa. – Habló su padre frente a ella… parcialmente, sólo la mano del Lars apareció, el resto de él seguía en la cocina. – Hola Loan.

– Hola Tío… lamento haber enojado a Lupa.

– Descuida. – Lars dijo mientras su mano suspendida en el aire se agitaba. – Hay pocas cosas que no la hagan enojar desde que su grupo favorito se separ… ¡Ah! – El grito del pelinegro se escuchó desde la cocina cuando su hija mordió su mano, sin duda no le gustaba hablar de esos temas.

Varias risas se escucharon desde el resto de la ahora sobrepoblada casa, había mucha gente ahí por la maniobra de emergencia en la que Lars los llevó ahí por precaución.

– ¿Habríamos sido así? – Loni le preguntó a Loki cuando él y Liberty bajaron.

– … – A todos los clones les incomodaba el hecho de que, salvo por Lynn y Liberty, sus hijas mayores fueran todas chicas y en su mayoría toscas, obstinadas y a veces violentas… como su abuelo… quizá era la retorcida forma del mundo de decirles que son existencias nunca debieron ser…

Sin importar qué pasara por sus mentes, todos amaban a sus familias y aunque tuvieran ciertos roces, poco importaba ahora todos estaban conviviendo bien aunque la mayoría de los bots fueran destinados a los servicios sociales de la ciudad, ya que en medio de una emergencia Loki no puede destinar más recursos de los correspondientes a civiles a menos que se encuentren en condiciones críticas, pero no es el caso, pues nadie está herido y todos se llevan bien… en la medida de lo posible. Ahora estaban en la casa de verano Loki y su hija Loan, Loni (que no tiene pareja ni hijos), Luke, su pareja Thalia y su hija Lira, Lane, Lynn con su hijo Rin y su esposa Hana, Liberty con su hijo Axel (su esposo estaba formando parte de los equipos de héroes de rescate en Puerto Bennet), Lars con su hija Lupa, Lexx con su esposa Lia e hija Leia, Leif (sin pareja ni hijos), Levi con su pareja Carinae (de la nación Pharos) e hija Lilii, y Leon (también sin pareja ni hijos).

– Por cierto Loki… ¿No fuiste demasiado suave con Lincoln? – Liberty preguntó tras cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchaba, aún tras treinta años, las habilidades que obtuvo bajo la tortuosa tutela de su padre no desaparecían.

– Si… Lo fui. – El rubio respondió con sentimientos encontrados, cosa que Loni y Liberty notaron de inmediato, y no podían culparlo.

– ¿Te sientes en deuda con él por… nuestro pasado? – Loni preguntó mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

– No. – Fue una respuesta directa y totalmente honesta. – Lincoln Loud es extraordinario…

– ¿Como el dios oscuro? – Liberty preguntó casi desafiante, pero Loki ni siquiera se inmutó.

– No… él siente empatía, él luchó por mejorar al Dominio… Yo creo en él, Liberty.

– ¿Y esperas que eso me quite todos los problemas que me causará en clases ahora que es más famoso que antes? – Liberty preguntó en una mezcla de burla y desánimo. – Ni siquiera sé cómo obtuvieron mi número de celular, pero me han pedido autógrafos de él…

– Bueno… supongo con eso que estás un paso más cerca de los modelos que tanto de gustaban de niña. – Loni habló en su usual buena intención, más usual torpeza, y mucho más usual, capacidad de poner a su hermana en vergüenza.

– Fuiste un gran hermano. – Loki dijo haciendo la reverencia de despedida del Dominio.

– ¿Qué? – Loni preguntó confundido, pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver el fuego que envolvía a su hermana.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro episodio, este ciertamente sirvió como el prólogo del próximo arco que será más relajado y servirá como interludio de paz en el Dominio, en el próximo arco planeo dar a conocer más sobre los clones, sus familias, también habrán más momentos calmados y mucho menos centrados en Lincoln, y algo importante: abordaré más sobre el proceso político del Dominio y cómo actúa el movimiento político anti-habilidades y claro, también los subgrupos extremistas que están dispuestos a aliarse con la asociación con tal de que su ideología sea implementada en el Dominio.**

 **Realmente hay mucho en términos de lo que sucede, tengo demasiados personajes en el tablero, demasiadas subtramas personales y demasiadas subtramas políticas, y estoy muy satisfecho, en lo personal creo que estoy triunfando en el desarrollo del mundo que estoy dando a conocer en este fic, y espero ustedes lo disfruten. :)**

 **Ahora responderé los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: ¿Esperabas una batalla más larga? Lo siento. :c Al final fue al revés, o casi, sí narré el suave interrogatorio, y poco de las emociones de la familia Loud, pero prometo empezar con eso el próximo episodio. xD Lo de las agencias batallando por Lincoln es un hecho, pero por ley no lo pueden enviar a misiones por que su enseñanza está incompleta, sigue siendo un héroe en formación. Sobre las emociones de las chicas Loud, también pensé en emociones similares, pero no sería propio de un evento como el que acababa de darse, aunque según el Dominio el caos ya pasó, el miedo no se desvanece, Lincoln pudo haber muerto… todos pudieron haber muerto en la batalla, y ese miedo aplastaría como si nada todas las demás emociones en ellas. Sobre el potencial de Lincoln, lo sospechaban desde el cuarto episodio, no cualquiera logra lo que Lincoln logró, pero gente sobresaliente las hay en todos lados, lo que importa es que no sean como Grand Final y eso es lo que Lincoln ha demostrado, por eso confían en él. Sobre la división entre los clones, no es un tema del que hablarán con sus parejas e hijos presentes, pero sí lo hablarán. Respondiendo a tus postdatas: los eternos sí se han topado con megaliscos, pero al estar divididos en pueblos sólo se quedan como mitos o cuentos, mientras que los Pharos sí que los aprecian, cuando de a entender más de ellos explicaré más su relación con los megaliscos. El club de fans de Lincoln sí que aparecerá, pero ninguna de sus hermanas será parte de él, después de todo ya viven bajo el mismo techo, es cosa de tocar su puerta para hablar con él. Tu tercera postada: sí. Y sobre los one-shot posteriores, habrá que ver.**

 **Viruz Pirata: Sobre esa respuesta ¿Lincoln habrá sido honesto? Supongo que el canino sí se podría considerar un espía industrial. Sobre la seguridad, todos los primogénitos estaban ayudando en la superficie, Lincoln no habría luchado por sí mismo de haber otro modo. Albert ciertamente está muy contento, tanto como habría estado el Albert de la otra dimensión si Lincoln se hubiera curado de la escarcha y usado sus nanobots como la máxima revolución en la medicina moderna. Lynn segundo ciertamente está interesado en su nieto, pero no quería interrumpir a su familia en ese momento… ¿Se está ablandando? Lástima por los megaliscos, todos murieron junto con sus ocupantes, la bahía donde estos estaban no era un objetivo de la Guardia Real y no fueron evacuados cuando Luga atacó, por lo que ahora no son más que ceniza. Pero la asociación tiene muchos más recursos en manos de las familias de los señores del crimen, y ahora que todos en el edificio no sólo están muertos, sino que carbonizados e irreconocibles, no hay forma de que estos recursos puedan verse asociados a los asuntos criminales, Stella tiene sus propios asuntos que tratar con Lincoln, pero lo sigue queriendo y está dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que la fama de su novio pueda traer, los federales no se echan para atrás. Oh, sobre la asociación hay muchos más misterios, pronto lo verás. ;) Lincoln sí quiere ayudar a Rhianne, ella sigue siendo una buena camarada. No hay de qué amigo, gracias por el ánimo y gracias por leer. :)  
**

 **Anónimo: Auran no es un luchador directo, ya explicaré porqué cuando hable de su poder. Fue más un interrogatorio de sólo policía bueno, Loki estima y aprecia a Lincoln, sobre las sospechas por el aspecto de Loan, hay algunas diferencias notorias, pero Lincoln tiene otro sentido y es la percepción de esencias, y la esencia de Loan es muy diferente a la de Lori, por eso Lincoln no las asoció, y aunque lo hubiera hecho simplemente pensaría que es una coincidencia, nadie asume que dos personas parecidas son clones, lo mismo con los ojos de Loki, el director del Dominio es hombre, lo que conlleva a varias diferencias fisiológicas, además de que a sus 47 años ya tiene muchos rasgos distintivos muy diferentes a los de Lori, la barba creciendo, algunas arrugas de la edad, entre otras cosas, por eso sólo vio un parecido en los ojos y el color del cabello. Ahora sobre un Grand Final político, sólo la parte de figura política, ya comprobaron que este Lincoln no es Grand Final, y aunque quisiera adueñarse del Dominio, no sería posible por el proceso político, no se realizan votaciones para decidir al director en jefe, Loki lo ha sido desde que empezó la edad heroica, ahora sobre Lincoln, él admira demasiado a Loki y a los profesores como para investigarlos, él fue criado con un sentido del respeto abrumador por los docentes. Sobre el campo laboral para Lincoln, ese replicante no hará ninguna diferencia, pues sólo fue un poder de batalla y el Dominio prohíbe todo tipo de intervención bélica en el extranjero y más cuando se trata de un menor de edad en un curso de formación de héroes, básicamente el rebelar ese poder le quitó mucho campo laboral. Sobre la masacre mediática, Lincoln confía en los héroes profesionales para proteger a su familia, atacar en el distrito central de Royal Woods, capital del Dominio es demasiado riesgoso por la cantidad de héroes e instrumentos de vigilancia. No creo que los anti-habilidades lleguen a ser un arco, no son un simple grupo al que derrotar, si, hay gente con esa ideología política que está dispuesta a contratar a la asociación, pero hay muchos otros que simplemente apoyan la ideología y forman parte del proceso político del Dominio, los anti-habilidades son gente que siempre estará presente, y aunque Lincoln no comparte ese ideal, no matará a los que sí lo hagan. La quinta nación también lo vio, y ya tienen su opinión formada sobre ese peliblanco. El Dominio no es tan ligero como para adelantar de grado a alguien, cada curso aprobado conlleva un certificado que adjudica la capacidad del estudiante para tratar en tales materias, no es tan fácil aprobar. Sobre lo de las guerras entre naciones, no spoilers. Y sobre el especial de aniversario, no habrá charla con Grand Final, pero no descarto la posibilidad de que Lincoln y Stela rompan, después de todo, así es la vida. Lincoln destruyó su replicante con fines estratégicos, pero este nunca dejó de ser útil para su propósito, por lo que muy seguramente hará otro replicante con el mismo propósito.**

 **Anónimo: Sobre el replicante espada, no discuto que es realmente vistoso, y su capacidad de combate no se discute, pero en términos defensivos necesita muchas mejorías, probablemente agregue la función de formar una espada al replicante controlador de luz cristalizada, pero habrá que ver.**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Sobre las dudas, mejor hazlas, es una historia con mucho contenido y es mejor asegurarme de o olvidar nada. xD Sobre Danganronpa, conozco la historia a grandes rasgos y vi los tres anime que salieron. Y sobre el lugar que le daría a Lincoln y a su familia en ese mundo es difícil de decidir, aunque no sería el super afortunado ni desafortunado, no me gusta tocar esos temas de forma seria, sólo a modo de broma, pero sí sería algo más hardcore, banghg es hardcore, eso no lo discuto, pero tiene sus temas hardcore y yo tengo los míos, los cuales son algo más ligeros, ahora gracias por la sugerencia, pero estoy pensando en una historia con elementos mágicos y un folclore propio, nada de tomar elementos de la cultura popular como dragones o ninjas, sólo cosas propias como son Mégalot, sus hijos y los megaliscos, pero es demasiado pequeño y casi no tiene relación con los humanos en el aspecto de que la mayoría desconoce su existencia, por eso quiero crear un universo de fantasía e involucrar ahí a mis próximos protagonistas, que quizá no sea nadie de la familia Loud. Y sobre las inclusiones de los lectores, no sé si recuerdas el top 10 del videojuego, habría puesto uno tuyo ahí si hubieras sido un lector en ese tiempo. :c Scp sí es interesante, y admito que es demasiado extenso para mí, y aunque en base a lo que me describes sé que es un universo lleno de cosas entrañales, no quiero tomarlos y hacerlos parte de mi próxima historia, quiero ser 100% original, no siento que Mégalot y sus hijos fueran un mal origen para los poderes y me tengo la confianza suficiente para crear un buen universo. Tomaré tu consejo de los tiempos para hacer mis pausas. xD Desde el capítulo de héroes y villanos en que Lincoln salió a una supuesta cita con Cristina y luego Cristina lo fue a ver a la casa Loud y ahí terminó el episodio es que aprendí a finalizar los episodios, ahora tendré que aprender a manejar el hiatus. :c**

 **Anónimo: Lo de Lincoln nominado para un cargo político no es posible por ser menor de edad y no hay cargo político de medio tiempo, quizá para un futuro sí sea nominado, aunque a Lincoln no le interesaría y ser director en jefe del país menos, el cargo tiene un enorme poder que siempre debe estar ejerciendo, Loki dirigió el contraataque contra Luga, coordinó los cuerpos de sondeo y rescate, y puso en movimiento todos los proyectos para la reconstrucción en menos de un día desde el incidente, el director en jefe debe dominar una gran cantidad de disciplinas políticas, estratégicas, económicas, sociales, propagandísticas, mediáticas, etc, y es algo que Lincoln está lejos de lograr, además de que no es de su interés personal, él sólo ve por los valores. Y sobre Lori, sin duda sospechará de Lincoln, pero hasta encontrar pruebas contundentes no asumirá nada, y si en Héroes y Villanos hubiera delatado a su hermano con las autoridades justo cuando Bobby se lo dijo, no habría causado ninguna diferencia, pues cerca de media hora después Lincoln se rebeló como el dios oscuro, pero si la fuerza de seguridad hubiera llegado antes de eso, Lincoln se habría llenado de furia, llamaría a su ejército y lucharían con todo su poder desde el principio.**

 **MightyMitch47: En las dimensiones en las que la vida fue causada por los cristales forjadores de vida, los viajes inter dimensionales y muchas de las leyes físicas están completamente controlados por el mundo de los trascendentes, por eso no es que sabrán que no usarás el viaje dimensional, es que no puedes hacerlo. ¿A qué nación quieres que pertenezca tu OC?  
**

 **Sir Crocodille222: Me alegra que estés bien, te iba a enviar un mensaje si no dabas un review. xD Sobre la supervisión de Loki y su gobierno sobre Lincoln, no hubo, para eso tienen un sistema de leyes y héroes que las hacen cumplir, al asegurarse de que nadie llegara a las esquirlas sangrientas se aseguraron de que nadie usara su poder, y sin ese poder, si Lincoln o cualquier otro criminal se convirtiera en un "Grand Final" sólo sería un villano más que combatir, aunque claro que todos los niños deben hacerse exámenes de salud física y psicológica anualmente, lo que ayuda mucho a prevenir trastornos psicopáticos como los de los genocidas, además de dar un registro de actividad, bueno, en resumen: supervisan a todos de forma médica, tienen motivos para sospechar de Lincoln considerando a su versión de la dimensión anterior, pero creen en él, así como creen en todos, después de todo las habilidades y el entrenamiento convierten a todos en un potencial peligro ahora que el límite humano desapareció, pero tienes razón en que sí estuvieron extraordinariamente pendientes de él en sus primeros años, particularmente Liberty y Haiku, aunque pronto rebelaré más de eso. Respecto a las dimensiones y el paso entre estas, eso está controlado por el mundo de los trascendentes, cosa que Mégalot se aseguró de prevenir cuando se enteró de la existencia del ejército del dios oscuro en otra dimensión. Sobre Puerto Bennet, Lincoln es visto como un héroe, pero se investigará mucho el cadáver de Luga y todo lo que sucedió, el Dominio debe dar con quien sea que lo enviara y ejecutarlo de inmediato. Ciertamente Lincoln forjó un camino distinto, tiene poder y potencial, si bien fue impresionante, no es algo que escape al poderío de las naciones, hay héroes profesionales, maestros eternos, coroneles federales y guerreros élite Pharos que podrían haber derrotado a Luga, en el caso del Dominio se priorizó la ayuda civil, mientras que la élite de Talitha estaba protegiendo el palacio, no había maestros del Eón cerca y los coroneles federales siguen en la guerra civil en su país, Lincoln fue el primero en llegar y por eso se ganó el crédito mediático, aunque claro está que las sospechas se harán presentes, aunque más de Lori que del resto del mundo el cual ahora lo ven como un héroe legítimo… y eso es lo que es. Lo de la energía que usó, por eso Lincoln corrió a la fuente eléctrica, no le importaba si seguía operativa, lo importante era que los testigos lo vieran energizándose, cosa que así sucedió, pero no obtuvo un ultra instinto, pues la pelea con Luga se decidió en un movimiento, Luga no había sido creado con propósito de combatir, su objetivo era esparcir el caos, no tenía medios para combatir contra seres tan pequeños como los humanos, pero no es que nadie lograra aplacarlo, es que no lo habían intentado por que no había salido del agua y con todo el caos que causó, los héroes entraron a misiones de rescate y control de emergencias. Lincoln sí que se hizo famoso, pero perdió muchas oportunidades laborales por eso, lo de las fans se verá a futuro, y tampoco tantas sospechas por parte del Dominio, pues gente haciendo actos heroicos y ganando mucha fama actúan todos los días, se llaman héroes. Los clones confiaron en Lincoln, y el resto de su familia está en veremos, pero habiendo sido una batalla de vida o muerte, realmente lo último que les importa ahora es competir, en especial a Linka. Por eso hice al Dominio tan seguro, por que un crimen cercano no es algo que deje a todos como si nada, el "pude haber sido yo" no es ligero de tragar aún con la preparación que da el sistema educativo psicológico del país. Me gustó mucho tu forma de describir la historia de autosuperación de Lincoln como un chico sin habilidades, es muy inspiradora, y precisamente por eso atormenta un poco a Lincoln, pues su poder como forjador de la vida está a un nivel completamente diferente, es un hecho que se esforzó de sobremanera para construir todo lo que ahora usa, pero que no tiene habilidades es algo de lo más lejano a la realidad. Linka entrará en un deseo no de superar a Lincoln, sino de fortalecerse y no necesitar a nadie para cuando otra catástrofe así suceda. Y sobre Auran, él también está en un nivel diferente, pero por su propia cultura, él no ve personas, ve enemigos y asesinarlos cruelmente es como debe proceder, pero en cuanto a la reconstrucción, sí, será difícil en términos de recursos, pero el Dominio tiene la mejor capacidad de construcción del planeta, será sólo otro desafío. Auran podrá ser vencido, pero por su propia visión del mundo no puede permitirse lamentar su derrota, el dolor, la muerte y el sufrimiento van de la mano con la derrota. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: No, los megaliscos en el edificio fueron destruidos pro el ataque de Luga. Sobre Rhianne, ya está en la lista negra del Dominio y todos los héroes tienen permiso de usar fuerza letal contra ella, es una señora del crimen a la que se le adjudica la destrucción de una ciudad. No vigilarán a Lincoln, el pequeño peliblanco dio una justificación que fue aceptada por el Dominio, por lo que es completamente inocente mientras realice la sentencia que Loki le puso encima. El primer sistema de defensa fueron los drones de exploración marina equipados con bombas que dañaron a Luga, y el segundo es el sistema de transposición en masa que trajo a cienos de héroes de todo el Dominio a la ciudad, quizá no parezca la gran cosa, pero la transposición a ese nivel es algo nunca visto. El Eón no necesita ayuda, pero tampoco necesita esa intervención extranjera que sólo causará disconformidad entre los eternos, por eso Lincoln intentará evitar que las naciones intervengan o expropien sus territorios, y si, ayudará a Rhianne. Nadie que estuviera en Puerto Bennet sentirá inferioridad por Lincoln, fue una horrorosa catástrofe con miles y miles de muertos, pero los que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad sí podrían reaccionar así. Ahora, volviendo a la AU, Linka sólo tenía el poder de entorpecer los nanobots de Lincoln (antes de que funcionaran con el aliento de la creación), pero estos nanobots seguían haciendo imposible que la peliblanco entrara a la mente de Lincoln y aunque Lincoln hubiera ordenado a sus guerreros detenerse, estos no le habrían hecho caso, pues al ordenar paz habría dejado de ser el dios oscuro y Purge habría desafiado a Death-Bringer al Nux'Arak, y luego a Lincoln, y al ser respaldada por tantos jerarcas no habrían podido vencer. Lincoln le habría dicho a Cristina sobre la escarcha, el por qué rompió con ella, que antes fue un forjador de vida, y que ella morirá dolorosamente como todos, Cristina intentaría hablar más con él, razonar incluso, pero Lincoln habría muerto por la escarcha. Me alegra que te gustaran los episodios, pero Auran es un enemigo de turno, derrotarlo no supone el final de la historia. Ciertamente Haen tiene mucho que hablar con Lincoln, mucho que confesarle y mucho que sentir, pero si hay algo que jamás dejará de hacer es apoyar a Lincoln. De nada amigo, sigue preguntando, y hasta la próxima. :D**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	32. Regreso a Casa

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Regreso a Casa**

Como era de esperarse, el ataque a Puerto Bennet no pasó de ser percibido para las demás naciones aliadas del Dominio, y en menos de dos días su apoyo por la situación actual se hizo ver.

Dos palacios flotantes más habían llegado a la ciudad, la cuarta casta de regentes Pharos no dejaría a su hermana Talitha enfrentar esa catástrofe por sí misma y ahora los tres enormes palacios estaban agrupados sobre el deteriorado ayuntamiento.

– Que horror… – Enif pensó hablando en la mente de Alioth mientras ambos veían la ciudad desde el palco de ceremonias del palacio. – La noche lo ocultó…

– Lo sé. – La primogénita respondió en un estado similar, pero no podía ocultar sus nervios, pues por el pasillo que daba con palco de ceremonias del otro palacio caminaba el hermano menor de la difunta regente cuya identidad ha sido usurpada. – Bienvenido… hermano. – La primogénita Alioth saludó intentando disimular el asco que sentía por el hermano de Talitha, Theemin.

– Gracias hermana. – Theemin respondió con un tono arrogante, mas su indumentaria como regente lo cubría por completo evitando que su rostro se mostrara, pero no escondía su característica arrogancia y desprecio. – Y enséñale respeto a tu perro o lo haré yo mismo.

Enif rápidamente bajó la cabeza, no podía arriesgarse a que Alioth fuera cuestionada por la casta de regentes, en especial ahora que Lincoln les había dejado muy en claro que debían hacer todo lo posible para que la nación Pharos no apoyara la posible iniciativa de regularización del Eón.

– Así está mejor. – Theemin comentó al ver el gesto en el sirviente de su hermana. – Ahora a lo que nos concierne, mis sirvientes cargaron mi palacio para entregarte dodos los suministros necesarios para que mantengas a la vil escoria sintecho del Dominio en tus territorios designados, mas no quiero ni una huella de ellos en mi palacio ¿Quedó claro?

– Sólo si así lo deseo. – Talitha respondió tomando camino hacia la baranda que daba hacia el palco de Theemin, cuando la regente llegó, las barandas se hundieron en el piso y los palcos se unieron, dejando a ambos hermanos frente a frente. Los regentes no pueden permitirse ser pisoteados de ese modo, ni siquiera entre hermanos. – Tú viniste aquí como apoyo a mí misión, yo estoy al mando ¿Quedó claro, Theemin?

– Tu misión, tú problema, yo vine por voluntad propia…

– Y por tu propia voluntad obedecerás mis órdenes. – Talitha sentenció mirando hacia abajo a su hermano, debido a su estatura ella siempre ha lucido más imponente que él, y ahora esa característica daba sus frutos, pues el miedo se olía en Theemin.

– Veo que tu tiempo en el Dominio no te pudrió… lástima. – El regente comentó dándose la vuelta y regresando a su palacio. – Prepárense para descargar, quiero este palacio regresando a Antares ahora.

– … Intentará matarme. – Alioth pensó mirando al hermano de Talitha, usurpar su identidad y vivir como regente de la nación Pharos no es sencillo, de por sí la familia de Talitha es tóxica e hipócrita, y si a eso se le suma el balance de poder económico entre ellos y entre todas las castas de regentes, además de su característica ansia de poder, es simple cuestión de tiempo antes de que otro asesinato se dé, y de que comiencen los intentos de asesinato en su contra, después de todo no hay casta de regentes que no haya tenido bajas en condiciones misteriosas, y por su adoración por si mismos, los regentes deben saber superar esos atentados, o simplemente no son verdaderos regentes.

– Bien… vamos. – William comentó en la mente de ambos Pharos, el federal se había infiltrado en el palacio de Talitha para protegerla y ayudarla a imponer su voluntad de no acercarse al Eón, y una vez lo logren serán muchos los enemigos regentes que obtendrá.

– Gracias por venir. – Talitha respondió emprendiendo su regreso a su palacio.

– Con la guerra civil no es probable que Arnolds o la administración Riley siquiera piensen en el Eón, así que estoy desocupado. – El sádico relajo de William podía ser perturbador, pero así es la vida en la decadente U.M.F. – Ahora manos a la obra.

– No será fácil burlar la seguridad del palacio de Theemin, pero te haremos entrar. – Enif comentó completamente dispuesto a su misión, tanto por su devoción a la causa de Lincoln, como por su desprecio personal a Theemin, uno de los regentes que más desprecia a las demás castas, considerándolas inferiores al punto en que ni siquiera deberían existir en el mismo mundo.

– Me gusta tu voluntad. – El federal comentó cuando finalmente se encontraron en los aposentos privados de Talitha. Si bien era tan ostentosa como las salas principales de la Real Academia del Dominio, la arquitectura Pharos era muy diferente a la del Dominio, usando como principal emblema y adorno los tótems de oso y águila. – Solía calificar a los locos en la escala de uno a Haen… Pero su pueblo rompió la escala.

– …

A ninguno de los Pharos le gustó esa afirmación, a diferencia de ellos, William no conocía mucho a Haen y tampoco le importaba su historia, pero ninguno podía negar lo impresionante que se veían los gigantescos bloques que contenían toneladas de frutas en perfecto estado que miles de maestros eternos traían por los caminos que congelaron. Si un palacio Pharos fuera impactado por un proyectil de ese tamaño difícilmente podría mantenerse a flote.

Las aldeas y ciudades del Eón estaba ayudando a sus camaradas del Dominio, al parecer la imagen del Dominio para los eternos estaba cambiando mucho y para bien, y su ayuda no podría ser más bienvenida, al tratarse de una ciudad del Dominio, dicha nación fue la que tuvo más bajas, y con esa distribución segura de comida de calidad permitió reasignar a miles de drones de transporte de las labores alimenticias, al soporte de los proyectos de construcción de las empresas que el Dominio contrató (todas y cada una son directamente y secretamente propiedad del gobierno del Dominio).

Los tres primogénitos pensaron en lo útil que ese gesto fue para aligerar la carga mediática que Auran puso sobre el Eón, gracias a eso si Loki decidiera ignorar la soberanía del Eón y entrar a sus territorios, sería muy mal visto por su pueblo e incluso podría decirse que es una traición a sus aliados, todo parecía bien sobre las relaciones internacionales, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, William necesitaría alterar mucho la mente de Theemin y de al menos treinta regentes con territorios más para asegurar que la nación Pharos se aleje del Eón.

* * *

– … – Haen esperaba pacientemente escuchando los nulos pensamientos conscientes de Lincoln, sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna del aletargado forjador de la vida en caso de hablarle.

Era comprensible la extrema extenuación de Lincoln, pero también fue bueno que al fin pudiera dormir, ya que los asuntos que lo preocupaban se esclarecieron. Luna, Sam y Tabby regresarían el Lunes por la tarde a Royal Woods, Lori, Leni y Luan ya los estaban esperando en su hogar…

Bajo la indicación de Lincoln Haen seguía a Vanzilla desde otro vehículo que iba más atrás también en dirección a Royal Woods (indicación dada por Lincoln basado en su percepción de esencias).

Todo iba bien, aunque a Haen le molestaba que Linka abrazara tan cercanamente a su gemelo, y fue una molestia que debió comerse por todo el camino.

– Llegamos. – Haen informó aliviada una vez se estacionaron en la desordenada casa Loud.

Todos los que iban dormidos se despertaron de mal ánimo, eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada, no es la mejor hora para despertar, pero era Domingo, podrían dormir hasta tarde una vez lleguen a sus camas.

– No… – Lincoln pensó casi aterrado cuando vio que el canario Walt estaba en la ventana mirando a Lana. – Debo regalarle una serpiente…

– ¡Ah! – Lynn gritó al pisar el balón de stormball y caer de golpe al piso.

– Ja… el karma. – Linka comentó intentando reírse, pero también estaba agotadísima.

– ¿No puedo quedarme a vivir en Vanzilla? – Lincoln preguntó acomodándose en el asiento.

– No hijo. – Su padre respondió más por costumbre que por que no se pudiera dormir en la van.

Lincoln se levantó resignado y caminó detrás de sus padres y hermanas.

– … ¿Eh? – Algo que no había notado es que alguien sujetaba su mano, alguien a quien le prestaba mucha atención, pero que ahora simplemente escapó a su entorpecida percepción de esencias. – ¿Sucede algo Lucy?

– Te tardaste. – La poetisa habló satisfecha.

Pese a que llevaba años intentando tomar desprevenido a su hermano, ya se había resignado (tampoco quería arriesgarse a que se enojara), pero ahora parecía mucho menos atento, sólo por curiosidad sujetó su mano, y al ver que Lincoln la seguía ignorando pensó que era su oportunidad, pero prefirió no hacerlo… ella seguía viendo al resplandeciente héroe que enfrentó al coloso blanco.

– Debo estar muy cansado…

– Mi imaginación me hace verlo… – Lucy habló intentando hacer algún verso, pero también estaba cansada.

Una vez todos entraron a la casa Loud y cerraron la puerta con llave, finalmente podrían dirigirse a sus camas.

– ¿Lincoln? – Lynn sr llamó a su hijo, llamado al que Lincoln vagamente respondió. – ¿Te molestaría dormir en nuestra habitación en el sofá de invitados?

– Para nada. – Lincoln respondió dedicándole una leve sonrisa a su novia, aunque les gustaría dormir juntos, entendían que era algo raro, por lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Suspiro… – Lucy susurró resignada, si bien no quería soportar los rugidos/ronquidos de Lynn, particularmente quería dormir con Lincoln… si bien lo ocultó a la perfección, sentir que lo pudo haber perdido para siempre no dejó su joven mente impune. – Descansa hermano, será un gran día.

– … – Muy vagamente Lincoln sintió el miedo en la esencia de su hermana, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer, y muy para su disgusto siguió su camino al baño.

– No fue tu mejor idea. – Haen comentó sentada en el piso, viendo a Lincoln sobre el lavamanos, se veía terrible y no es para menos con las violentas arcadas que forzaba en su cuerpo, como si tratara de vomitar.

Lincoln la ignoró.

– ¡Buaj! – Finalmente, y junto a un poco de sangre y fluidos gástricos, Lincoln finalmente sacó la batería que energizó su replicante para enfrentar al coloso que ese criminal llamó Luga. Sin otro lugar para esconderlo, su estómago era la única opción para mantenerlo seguro pues no podía darse a la fuga una vez terminó la pelea, Stela conocía su identidad y el Dominio lo tacharía de criminal. – He tenido… muchas situaciones desesperadas. – Lincoln respondió con dificultad mientras seguía babeando.

– Aún así, te ganaste tu descanso. – Haen dijo en un tono cálido poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Lincoln, cosa que hizo mientras usaba sus espiras para tomar y envolver la abultada y orgánica fuente de energía llamada Bunbun.

En ella Lincoln sintió la familiar esencia del cariño más honesto, el que tenía con su familia antes de comenzar a buscar a los poderosos… con Haen no tenía que guardar secretos, y así como para los humanos es deleitante la comida de excelencia o la belleza a la vista, la libertad de honestidad es un deleite para sus sentidos de forjador de vida.

En ese deleite Lincoln cayó dormido y sin ninguna dificultad, Haen lo levantó y posteriormente lo llevó a la habitación de sus padres, donde lo arropó en sus sábanas, y cuando parecía un gusano se apartó de él, dejándolo dormir.

– Ahora, cobra tu premio y duerme. – La eterna sentenció besando la frente del peliblanco (gesto muy común y sin connotaciones en el Eón).

No quería despertarlo, por lo que la eterna intentó usar su distorsión de percepción para aturdir un poco más a Lincoln.

– … – La simple sonrisa del albino fue gesto suficiente para que Haen entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, y sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedía, se sentó a los pies de la cama de los señores Loud y tomó su forma de primogénita. Gracias a su fisiología, pudo acercarse al oído de Lincoln sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. – Descuida, forjador de vida. – La eterna le susurró en una melodiosa voz. – Cuando elegí mi nombre, no fue por haber triunfado sobre la muerte como mis hermanos… mi triunfo fue conocerte, unirme a tu causa… ser parte de ti, y no es algo que esté dispuesta a cambiar.

Aunque Haen enfrentó a Luga y fue superada por él, la eterna no usó todo su poder ni peleó a su manera por la cantidad de vidas que se perderían como daño colateral, ella seguía siendo la más poderosa aliada inmediata que Lincoln tenía.

Nadie se sentiría seguro si tuviera un escudo de tela, era comprensible que Lincoln se sintiera inseguro al estar rodeado por gente tan débil, pero con ella a su lado…

– Cuenta con Haen, cuenta con tu primogénita clase Triunfante. – La eterna siguió susurrando. Mientras ella esté cerca Lincoln sí podrá contar con alguien, alguien que la próxima vez no se contendrá ni detendrá sin importar qué, para asegurar su bienestar… – Hm…

Habiendo escuchado un par de movimientos en una de las habitaciones de arriba, Haen se dirigió al segundo piso y luego al ático.

Aún con su poder activo no podía simplemente entrar a la habitación de Lori, ella no notaría a la eterna, pero sí que la puerta se abrió y se pondría alerta, por lo que era mejor usar una ruta alternativa. La eterna había pasado tanto tiempo en la casa Loud que ya conocía todos los trucos para espiar en esa casa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba retorcida en los ductos de ventilación de la habitación de Lori.

Haen no negaría que se encontraba nerviosa por las instrucciones de Lincoln, pero también dudaba de él, ahora no estaba pensando en el albino como un dios forjador de vida inflexible como una máquina, sino que lo veía como un humano, un hijo y un hermano…

Lori escribía en un celular modificado, se veía una antena diferente y un par de chips que lo mantenían operando desconectado de la red de seguimiento del Dominio, pero conectado a su red de datos de forma anónima, demás está decir que eso es ilegal, pero Lori había superado esa línea hace mucho. "Mucho de nuestro equipaje se destruyó con el departamento, pero en la mochila de Lincoln sólo falta su peluche…" Lori tecleaba velozmente, no le gustó la idea de revisar la mochila de Lincoln, pero no tenía opción, sobre todo ahora, hay algo que no cuadra en su hermano. "No creo que se le haya perdido o que lo haya dejado en el departamento antes de salir… es demasiado ordenado para eso"

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"

"Algo importante tenía su peluche, algo que se perdió en la batalla contra el coloso… Pero he perdido la pista."

"Por ahora mantente atenta por el peluche, si en efecto ocultaba algo importante, ese algo estará en otra cosa en su persona o directamente el peluche aparecerá tarde o temprano, lo que me intriga son los dos monstruos que aparecieron en puerto Bennet, uno incluso enfrentó al coloso"

"Los vi en las noticias, eran horribles, pero lucharon por defender a la gente."

"Si, el Dominio no ha emitido una respuesta porque dicen que podría haber sido cualquiera con una habilidad de coraza, pero esa criokinesis o redirección energética supera la capacidad humana… No, hay algo con esos monstruos…

"¿Crees que podrían ser como el del tren?"

"No, estos parecían mucho más funcionales, y no tenían rasgos humanos… no creo que estén relacionados con la asociación."

"¿Podrían ser armas biológicas del Eón? Después de todo no tienen ejército y siendo vecinos de la U.M.F…".

"Suena a una teoría conspirativa"

"¿Pero y la terrorista Rhianne Burke?"

No podían rebatir eso, Rhianne era muy bien vista en el Dominio, y que se revelara que es una terrorista que usa armas biológicas, una de las cuales incluso arrasó con toda una ciudad…

"No puede ser ella, ella envió al coloso blanco, no pudo haber enviado cosas para enfrentarlo."

"No vale la pena seguir pensando en eso, no hay pistas ni huellas, salvo el peluche de Lincoln, por ahora sigamos con lo nuestro y si encontramos algo nos contactaremos."

– Lo siento Linky… – Lori susurró cuando la pantalla de ese celular se ennegreció, acto seguido la rubia usó su telekinesis para dejar el dispositivo dentro de un libro que parecía ser su diario, el cual escondió dentro de la gruesa base de madera de su estante, un escondite eficiente que nadie en su familia había detectado y gracias al creciente desorden en la casa Loud, más oculto permanece. – Yo… no quiero que seas parte de esto.

Las palabras de Lori eran sinceras, a diferencia de la determinación de Haen, quien de nuevo estaba lista para degollar a Lori, a un simple movimiento para cercenar su cabeza con sus espiras.

– ¡Ella lo condenará! ¡Él nos lo ordenó! – Haen se gritaba a sí misma tratando de convencerse de cumplir con su deber, pero entre más pensaba en Lincoln, más imposible se le hacía cumplir esa orden. – No… él no lo desea…

Haen dudaba de sí misma, Lincoln fue quien le dio una meta y un lugar del que podía ser parte, pero él no es un robot, y ella tampoco, no había forma de que Lincoln realmente quisiera a Lori o a cualquiera de sus hermanas muertas… si ella hiciera eso lo único que haría sería destruir a la familia Loud, al hogar de Lincoln… ¿Cómo siquiera podría mirar a Lincoln a la cara sabiendo que destruyó su hogar cuando él le dio uno a ella?

– No puedo hacerlo… – Haen se dijo a sí misma retirando sus espiras y dirigiéndose a la salida de los ductos de ventilación, en su camino pasó por la habitación donde Stela dormía, fue muy astuto por parte de Lincoln haber escondido las demás herramientas que había creado y escondido ahí, pues de seguro Lori pudo (ya que Bunbun no estaba para alterar su memoria y sacarla de ahí) revisar su habitación antes de que Lincoln y los demás regresaran, continuando su regreso, Haen llegó a la habitación de los señores Loud sin problemas, fue lindo ver dormido a Lincoln, era bueno que descansara después de todo lo que había sucedido.

– Hace mucho que no hago esto… – Haen pensó sentándose junto a Lincoln. Por sus facultades de primogénita Haen no necesitaba dormir, pero le gustaba esa sensación, por lo que dejó su poder de primogénita activado para no ser percibida y también aturdiendo levemente a Lincoln para que su cerebro estuviese lo menos activo posible. Una vez terminó esa configuración de su propio cuerpo la eterna se sentó junto al forjador de vida con aspecto de gusano envuelto en sábanas.

* * *

– Me lleva el diablo… – Lynn maldijo despertándose de un ánimo cuanto menos horroroso. – Son las once de la mañana ¡Dejen dormir al prójimo!

Es una expresión inusual, pero muchos en la casa Loud estuvieron de acuerdo con el grito de la entusiasta castaña…

– Por favor chicas. – Lynn sr pidió en una voz que reflejaba su cansancio, Lori, Leni y Luan habían dormido mucho y se habían despertado más temprano, y se mantuvieron en silencio por el bien de los que llegaron después.

Para empeorar las cosas, el ruido del timbre sonó, al parecer el que tocó no tuvo problemas con la leve descarga eléctrica que el averiado dispositivo libera siempre que alguien intenta usarlo.

Tuvieron esperanzas en que fuera alguien con un asunto que pudiera esperar, o alguien pidiendo indicaciones, pero un segundo toque los bajó de su onírica nube.

– Hola… – Lori abrió la puerta principal, fue una sorpresa ver que eran seis niños, algunos se le hacían familiares del evento de campeonato, quizá eran amigos o compañeros de Linka.

– Eh… Buenas tardes, soy Alistair, héroe de formación de primer año en la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico. – El chico de cabello claro se presentó, y al ver que la chica rubia que los recibió cambió su mirada a una más amable, decidió continuar. – ¿E-Está Linka Loud?

– Un momento. – Lori pidió en lo que cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al segundo piso. – ¿Linka? ¿Estás viva?

Lori no recibió respuesta más que la silueta de su hermanita albina levantándose, había escuchado levemente y reconoció la voz de Alistair, por lo que se dirigió al primer piso.

– Guarda tu cara de zombie para Halloween. – Lori se burló cuando Linka pasó junto a ella, y no se equivocaba, la cara de muerta de la albina no tenía precio.

En su camino Linka escuchaba más detenidamente las voces que estaban afuera de la casa Loud, y tras descubrir quienes eran no le quedó capacidad para mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de enojo, después de todo ¿Cómo enojarse con Clyde, Alistair, Zach, Rusty, Liam y Cookie? Quienes fueron a la casa Loud sólo a verla.

– Ya voy chicos. – La albina dijo intentando simular su usual entusiasmo… pero la simulación se convirtió en realidad al ver el pie de limón con su rostro dibujado en el platillo. – ¿Y eso? – Linka preguntó con su boca haciéndose agua.

– Oh, mi mamá lo hizo… – Alistair habló avergonzado, pero no le quitaría el crédito a su madre por esa comida. – Esperamos que estés bien…

Se notaban las ojeras en el rostro de Alistair, al parecer estuvo ocupado hasta muy tarde. Él no lo reconocería, pero estuvo recargando la lista de supervivientes confirmados hasta que el nombre Linka Loud apareció entre los confirmados.

– Si. – Clyde comentó intentando unirse a la conversación. – Mi papá casi de desmaya cuando supo que ustedes estuvieron en Puerto Bennet.

– Así que por eso me dijeron que viniera… – Rusty comentó fingiendo sorpresa y ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Cookie. – No es cierto… queríamos saber qué tal todo… Y claro, saber de ti…

Liam, Cookie y Zach afirmaron lo que los demás dijeron, realmente estaban preocupados por Linka, pero apareció en la lista de supervivientes confirmados, por fortuna sin ninguna lesión, pero debió ser duro… y para eso están los amigos.

– Chicos… – Linka habló intentando contener sus lágrimas, realmente había sido un gesto muy tierno.

Era gracioso ver a todos en ropas normales con las que podrían salir a cualquier sitio, y a ella en su pijama con las insignias de las agencias heroicas más famosas y su gorro de dormir diseñado en forma de lobo gris que parecía estar mordiéndole la cabeza.

– Pasen… – La albina pidió dirigiéndolos al comedor, sabía que se podría ganar un castigo por eso, pero no podía aceptar el regalo de Alistair y dejarlos afuera… – Oye Luan ¿Podemos usar la televisión?

La comediante Loud estaba viendo un concierto en beneficencia organizado en Antares y retransmitido a la U.M.F. y al Dominio, en ese momento cantaba un grupo de pop muy popular en la nación Pharos, y Luan veía por qué, su música y estilo extravagante eran asombrosos. La vocalista era extremadamente pálida, su cabello de color rosado se separaba en gruesos mechones que tenían un aspecto viscoso, como si fuesen gruesos fideos que se unían por pulseras a la altura de sus rodillas, sus ojos eran celestes y el contorno estaba muy bien delineado, en especial las pestañas inferiores, llevaba una gorra con franjas diagonales amarillas y negras, y una polera muy larga negra con letras verdes con bordes morados bordadas, falda ploma que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos (y centímetros más abajo que su polera) dejando ver sus delgadas piernas que acababan en zapatillas deportivas azules.

– … – Luan miró a Linka con desánimo, los demás grupos que participaron del evento eran bastante comunes y este era al menos diferente, pero la ley que prioriza a las visitas es clara (y no es como si Linka los hubiera invitado). – Claro hermanita, tu fiesta de canibalización zombie es importante.

La castaña se levantó muy amablemente para retirarse a su habitación, pero en su camino vio de reojo la habitación de sus padres, fue lindo ver que Lincoln durmiera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque era inusual que se moviera tanto como para desordenar su cama.

– ¡Hm! – Haen debió contenerse para no gritar de vergüenza cuando despertó y vio que Lincoln estaba sujetando firmemente su mano, tenían los dedos cruzados, ese sí es un gesto con connotación para las parejas de eternos, incluso hay algunos que hacen sus tatuajes de compromiso para que se completen al tomarse así.

Fue bueno mantenerse en sus cabales, si gritaba en un estado semidormida los señores loud podrían verla.

– Es hora cielo. – Lynn sr indicó agotado, pero levantándose de todos modos para luego tomar camino al baño privado de su habitación para vestirse.

– Si. – Rita respondió agotada, pero ya era tiempo de empezar a hacer que su hogar se moviera. La rubia se puso una bata y se cambió debajo de esta, sabía que Lincoln ya debería estar en esa edad, por lo que guardaría algo de discreción con él cerca.

– De pie chicas. – Lynn sr gritó una vez salió del baño ya vestido, acto seguido tomó camino al comedor para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, con tantas visitas (y muy seguramente más en camino, sería apropiado preparar platos más grandes).

– Descansa un poco más, tesorito. – La rubia añadió dándole a su hijo un beso en la frente antes de seguir a su esposo.

Era Domingo, y gracias a que dejaron casi todas las tareas de la casa hechas antes de irse a puerto Bennet, ahora no había muchos deberes que hacer.

– Lo siento Haen… – Lincoln susurró separando su mano de la eterna con total tranquilidad (él no conocía la connotación de ese gesto en la cultura del Eón). – No acostumbro a moverme mientras duermo.

– No importa. – La eterna respondió con tranquilidad. – Espero hayas dormido bien.

– Seh… – Lincoln respondió en susurros, pero bastante contento por su buen dormir, lo necesitaba, pero esa terminología de la U.M.F. no le gustó mucho a Haen.

– ¿No deberías ver a Stela? – La eterna preguntó con un leve semblante de molestia.

– Cinco minutos más. – Lincoln pidió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, no es que tuviera sueño, sólo quería seguir acostado.

– … – A Haen se le hacía algo extraño eso, Lincoln era tan dedicado a su meta como los eternos a la agricultura, siempre se despertaban al amanecer e iban a los distintos fundos a ayudar como pudieran, al igual que Lincoln con su investigación, pero pese a lo inusual que era eso, Haen decidió darle el gusto… pese a lo difícil que le sería por el ruidoso grupo en el comedor.

– ¡Maldita armadura pétrea! – Linka gritó frustrada.

– ¡GAME! – Gritó el anunciador del juego casi al instante.

– ¡En tu cara! – Cookie celebró mientras en la pantalla se veía a un cocodrilo humanoide con corona, capa y algo obeso celebrando, mientras otros seis personajes aplaudían en pequeños cuadros separados de la pantalla.

– ¡Otra vez! – Alistair desafió.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Alistair nunca fue mucho de siquiera mostrar interés por los videojuegos, pero este en particular pareció llamarle la atención… aunque en la pantalla de victoria de Cookie indicaba que él fue el primero en perder.

– Un momento. – Linka pidió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres, donde sólo Lincoln debería estar. – ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Lincoln? Incluso Alistair está jugando.

– ¿En serio? – Lincoln preguntó genuinamente sorprendido por la noticia. – Hay que pedir un deseo.

– ¡Deseo que vengas! – Linka gritó lanzándole las almohadas de la cama de sus padres a Lincoln usando su telekinesis.

– Cuando reconstruya a mi replicante tendré mi venganza. – Lincoln sentenció poniéndose de pie. Le era divertido ver a Haen así de incómoda, pero no se podía hacer nada. Lincoln siguió a Linka listo para encarnizarse en el enfrentamiento contra esos chicos que ahora le estaban cayendo muy bien… por algún motivo.

– Vaya… no esperaba que dijeras que sí, ahora a reunir a la feliz pareja. – Linka añadió con una expresión de malicia en su rostro. Era evidente que se dirigiría a la habitación de su gemelo, donde Stela debería estar.

– Eso me ahorra algunas molestias. – Lincoln pensó tranquilamente tomando las ropas auxiliares de su mochila para cambiarse.

– Por cierto, ese… dispositivo de comunicación vibró toda la noche. – Haen advirtió lanzándole a Lincoln su celular.

– Gracias Haen, ahora por favor date la vuelta. – Lincoln pidió para empezar a desvestirse, Haen obedeció.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Lincoln miró su celular y de inmediato se sintió abrumado, había más de veinte mil mensajes en la bandeja de entrada de su perfil público en la red social principal del Dominio, más de cincuenta mil al perfil de la red que usan en las demás naciones, de seguro había muchas más cartas de eternos en espera para aplastar el buzón de la casa Loud… y como dos docenas a su perfil personal. Lincoln suspiró.

– Espero que Lisa pueda ayudarme con esto. – El albino dijo resignado mientras terminaba de vestirse. – O quizá pueda formar una interfaz mental compatible con los sistemas digitales del Dominio… Espero que Lisa pueda ayudarme.

Haen se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln, no quería preocuparse por ese rato, así que sería un buen lugar para ocultarse, ya que Stela había salido de ahí con un bolso con todas sus cosas, al parecer tenía que regresar a los cuarteles de la embajada… después de jugar con sus… quizá amigos.

– ¡Ah! – Un chico gritó afuera de la casa Loud, había intentado tocar el timbre sin contar con que estaba roto. Pero el timbre sonó en su segundo intento, al parecer el que tocó el timbre no era bueno para rendirse.

– Eres un idiota. – Otra voz se escuchó afuera, era una voz femenina, aunque tosca.

Las esencias de esos dos eran familiares para Lincoln, Francisco y Margo, ambos habían ido a la casa Loud a ver a su amiga Lynn, y quizá a su compañero de Stormball Lincoln, aunque era poco probable eso último, ver a Lynn sin duda es un gesto adorable para ser un par de sus brutos compañeros de Stormball.

– Me lleva el diablo. – Lynn refunfuñó en voz baja para que no la escucharan, y de cualquier forma se levantó y vistió para ir a recibirlos. – Lo siento Stela. – La castaña se disculpó cuando la chocó torpemente mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

– Descuida. – Stela respondió bastante contenta, en la U.M.F. no es común pedir disculpas. – Y ¿Cómo están? – La federal preguntó al llegar al comedor, donde todos estaban sentados, ya sea en los sillones, las sillas de la mesa (que Linka movió) o en los soportes de brazos, maniobra común en la casa Loud, y todos tenían sus controles en las manos listos para jugar.

– ¿Te toca trabajar? – Linka preguntó extrañada de verla usando su uniforme.

– Seh, vigilancia perimetral… lo clásico. – La federal respondió sonriendo, se había levantado de muy buen humor, y el pasar su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Lincoln, acercarlo a ella y darle un beso en la sien era un reflejo de ello.

– Buen día. – Lincoln comentó torpemente, realmente le gustaba Stela y ese tipo de gestos que ella hacía con total naturalidad, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella quería hablar con él por lo de puerto Bennet, realmente a nadie le gustaría que su pareja haga algo así de peligroso.

– Bueno tortolitos, prepárense para perder. – Clyde desafió entregándole a Stela otro control, era el momento de empezar.

Stela se sentó en el soporte de brazo del asiento de Lincoln y comenzaron la batalla.

– ¿Tú también esperas visitas sorpresa? – Haen preguntó en la mente Lincoln viendo por la ventana a Margo y Francisco entrar a la casa Loud.

– No creo… – Lincoln respondió casi seguro, después de empezar a salir con Stela hablaba con muy pocas chicas además de Linka, seguía platicando con Tabby pero ahora está en camino a Sharpsburgo… – Es mejor así.

– Como digas. – Haen respondió sin mucho interés.

– Hey, tortolitos. – Lynn llamó desde una ventana refiriéndose a Lincoln y a Stella. – Si quieren vengan a practicar Stormball cuando terminen.

La historia se repitió varias veces a lo largo del día, Darcy y otro de los chicos del jardín de infantes llamado David fueron a ver a Lisa, los compañeros de clases y esgrima de Lola fueron a verla (nadie esperaba que la elegante esgrimista Loud abrazara con fuerza a su rival Lindsey Sweetwater, al parecer se apreciaban más de lo que admitían), el equipo infantil de mecánica de la primaria fue a ver a Lana, y lo mismo con el grupo de poetas y góticos con Lucy (aunque no eran un club perteneciente a alguna escuela). Lori y Leni salieron con sus amigas en común, mientras que Luan fue a visitar a Maggie, al parecer esa oscura chica la invitó a su casa a cenar, quizá era más que sólo un manojo de mal carácter.

Fue un día cuanto menos ocupado, después de algunas partidas llegó la hora del almuerzo, aunque varios de los invitados ya habían almorzado se sentaron en la mesa y acompañaron a los Loud, siendo el almuerzo más concurrido y ruidoso que la casa Loud ha visto. Algunas horas después Stela debió irse, y sin la única invitada que era su asunto, Lincoln pudo confinarse en su habitación, sentarse en su escritorio, poner todas sus herramientas (incluido a Bunbun) a trabajar y reestablecer su enlace con Haen y los demás primogénitos.

– Oye Lincoln. – Lola llamó a su hermano desde afuera de su habitación.

– ¿Desde cuándo ella lo trataba con tan poco respeto? – Lincoln pensó molesto al escuchar que Lola incluso golpeó su puerta, ya le estaba molestando esa falta de protocolos. – ¿Qué sucede, Lola? – El albino preguntó sin siquiera moverse de su escritorio.

– El, Lindsey dice que es una gran fan tuya y que te ama ¡Ah! – No hacía falta ver afuera para notar que Lola recibió un bue golpe por parte de su compañera. – Pero quiere tu autógrafo… ¿Es un problema?

– Voy. – Lincoln respondió levantándose de su escritorio resignado.

Al salir vio que no sólo estaban Lola y Lindsey, sino que había varias de sus compañeras, también un chico llamado Skippy junto a Lana y uno que otro gótico, por su esencia de seguro son miembros del club de poesía de Lucy. – …

– Vamos Linky, no debes ser desatento con tus amigos. – Lola comentó en un tono de burla.

– Lindsey Sweetwater ¿No? – Lincoln se arrodilló frente a Lindsey, la pequeña le estaba ofreciendo un libro, de seguro era su diario, la portada era una foto de su primera victoria sobre Lola que le significó ganar un buen trofeo en un pequeño torneo de esgrima, se veía realmente feliz en la foto, y muy nerviosa actualmente, en la casa de su ídolo y literalmente frente a él.

– S-S-Sí… – La esgrimista respondió a duras penas.

– Aquí tienes. – Lincoln le devolvió el libro, no quería rayar sobre esa bonita foto, por lo que escribió en el lomo: "Espero que pegues en este libro muchas fotos de tus futuras victorias" con una letra impecable y luego firmó.

Lindsey sólo pudo derramar lágrimas de felicidad al recibir ese cuaderno, acto seguido abrazó a Lincoln, pero por menos de un segundo por la vergüenza y de inmediato se retiró corriendo a una habitación y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

– ¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi cuarto! – Lola gritó corriendo hacia la habitación que Lindsey cerró con seguro.

– ¿Quién sigue? – El albino preguntó viendo que la fila llegaba hasta el primer piso.

Gracias al cielo que no eran muchos los visitantes, por lo que sólo pasó una hora firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con sus fans.

Una vez terminó con eso finalmente pudo regresar a su habitación y a sus asuntos.

Los primogénitos pararon ese Domingo con las manos llenas, moviéndose entre embajadas y organismos gubernamentales, tarea particularmente difícil debido a que la organización terrorista conocida como Guardia Real fue asociada a una nación completa y supuestamente pacífica que jamás había tenido un conflicto de esas proporciones con otras naciones, el asunto se volvió internacional y todos los organismos gubernamentales tenían la seguridad al máximo. Aunque la percepción de esencias de Lincoln no era particularmente útil en asuntos políticos, su conocimiento enciclopédico del proceso político y legal del Dominio (que incluía su proceder con las naciones extranjeras) fue lo que permitió a Maller y a Artie conocer a sus objetivos, todos los cabecillas que coordinan los cuerpos de héroes en las fronteras con el Eón: Las agencias heroicas en Vardona.

Lo metódico del Dominio es de conocimiento general, se requeriría verificar docenas de documentos antes de que cualquier agente del Dominio pudiera dar una orden, pero bastaba con que uno de ellos ordenara revisar un pueblo o que un solo niño acaba herido y aunque fuera sin la autorización del director Loki, los eternos lo verían como una traición y no sólo se separarían del Dominio para siempre, sino que incluso podrían separar Vardona por un muro de hielo o desviar un río completo para aislarse casi en tono bélico, se sembraría una semilla de odio y quizá suceda en años, pero la cosecha podría ser una guerra… Los primogénitos no podían arriesgarse a dejar el más mínimo cabo suelto.

Los procesos políticos de la nación Pharos están en las capaces manos de William, Alioth y Enif, ellos lograrán que la teocracia vote contra la intervención en el Eón, la U.M.F. está en una guerra civil por lo que su voto contará como nulo, si se da el caso en el que la quinta nación vota a favor de la intervención en el Eón será necesario que el Dominio vote en contra, y ahí es donde entra la capacidad mediática de Lincoln, y las interferencias políticas de Artie y Maller, pero para eso necesitará que al menos uno tenga la habilidad de William, y para eso necesita algunos de los instrumentos y muestras genéticas que aún siguen en su base en puerto Bennet.

– Dile a Vinok que me traiga el contenedor número 65 de la base. – Lincoln le ordenó a Haen una vez había terminado su actuar por el día.

Al finalizar el día todo iba más o menos sobre ruedas, Artie y Maller habían obtenido los nombres e identificaciones de todos su objetivos en Vardona, y Lincoln conocía a todos los votantes que decidirán la postura del Dominio, la votación se realizaría el próximo fin de semana y para entonces deben tener al menos al setenta por ciento de los votantes a su favor.

Ya sin poder hacer nada más, Lincoln hizo algunas publicaciones en sus perfiles en las redes sociales agradeciendo los buenos deseos de las personas que preguntaron por él para saber si se encontraba bien, mensajes genéricos pero no había forma en la que pudiera revisar los miles de mensajes que tenía en su bandeja de entrada. Lo que sí podía hacer era leer los veinte y tantos mensajes a su perfil privado, había varios de sus amigos y conocidos, al igual que de su familia, también fueron respuestas genéricas.

– Vaya… Así que Lori está investigándome… – Lincoln comentó después de que Haen le revelara todo, incluidas sus razones para desobedecerlo, ciertamente Lincoln no podía enojarse con Haen por eso. – Creo que… después resolveremos esto. – El albino determinó centrando su atención en la esencia de su abuelo paterno, quien estaba en la entrada de la casa Loud. – Quizá sea el momento de ver el mundo arder…

Naturalmente con su refinada telekinesis, Lynn segundo no tuvo ningún problema para tocar el timbre de la casa Loud.

– Ya voy. – Lori comentó con desánimo, la había pasado muy bien con sus amigas y con Bobby, pero eso no le quitó lo agotador a su día. – Ah… ah…

Era de esperarse que Lori no supiera qué decir ante tal visita, ella sabía de la fuerte disputa entre los dos telequinéticos y ni en sus más locas fantasías imaginó que él visitaría a su hijo sin siquiera anunciarse, y qué decir del jefe al que le estuvo robando información hace un tiempo.

– ¿Se encuentra tu padre, Lori? – El héroe profesional preguntó ignorando esa poco cortés bienvenida.

– S-Sí… p-por favor, pase jef… abuelo. – La rubia comentó muy tiesa pero logrando abrirle la puerta.

– Oh… – Lynn segundo comentó sorprendido por el desorden que había en la casa de su hijo.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y en general ya todos estaban en sus camas, pero no era el caso de los Loud. Lynn segundo usó su telekinesis para encerrar a un canario en su jaula y para remover una mancha de crema en una de las estatuas de león en la borla de una de las ventanas, además de mover varios objetos en su camino. Había varias manchas que no podía determinar de qué eran en el piso siendo un total desorden que afectó al profesional del mismo modo que afectó a su nieto meses atrás.

– Mi papá está en la cocina… a-abuelo. – Lori comentó apuntando hacia el sitio donde su padre preparaba la cena.

– Perfecto. – El héroe profesional habló apresurando su camino hacia la cocina.

En su camino se topó con varias de sus nietas a las cuales sólo vio de reojo pero con atención, Lola y Lana estaban viendo televisión, Lucy leía en la mesa de centro junto a Linka, todas lo miraban con intriga, poco le importó y llegó a la cocina, donde su hijo estaba preparando una comida extranjera.

– Papá… – Lynn sr comentó cuando vio de reojo a su ahora visita, no se veía ni feliz ni triste pues no sabía qué pensar de él, no después de que al parecer aceptara que el mundo está cambiando. – ¿Vienes a restregarme lo que pasó en puerto Bennet?

Era una posibilidad, un desastre sin precedentes que fue muy difícil de combatir, puerto Bennet jamás se recuperaría del ataque, y toda catástrofe es siempre un argumento a favor de la infernal crianza de Lynn segundo.

– No. – Fue una respuesta sorpresiva la que el líder de Poderosus dio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. – Vine a decirte que no cambies tu actual crianza con tus hijas e hijo.

– Debo estar escuchando mal… – El castaño respondió escondiendo su sorpresa, cosa completamente comprensible.

– No me sorprendería con este bullicio, pero hablo en serio. – El canoso héroe comentó sonando más ligero y casi alegre, Lynn sr no recordaba alguna vez haberlo visto así. – Pero… es difícil de decirlo, sobre todo tras lo de puerto Bennet, pero creo que en especial ahora… ellas necesitarán de tod…

– No me des instrucciones de crianza suave. – El castaño interrumpió a su padre con un poco de recelo. – En todo el Dominio eres el menos indicado para eso.

– No hagamos de esto una discusión, Lynn. – Fue una respuesta que dejó al castaño en su lugar. El canoso telequinético sabía muy bien que su hijo incluso podía sentir envidia **"¿Por qué no me diste a mí aunque sea un poco de ese apoyo?"** Es una pregunta que muy posiblemente esté pasando por su mente. – Escúchame hijo, no se admite públicamente pero el Dominio es alarmista, muy seguramente los noticieros bombardearán con temas sobre el ataque, dirán que ya no es seguro y que podrá repetirse. Y sé que tus hijas no tienen endurecido su corazón ni mente… necesitarán a su padre con ellas.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso? – El castaño preguntó algo molesto.

– Porque te fortalecí desde muy pequeño, jamás tuviste miedo de una pelea o de un criminal, pero tus hijas no, ellas si sienten miedo y debilidad.

– ¿Insinúas que las malcrié? – Lynn sr volvió a interrumpir en un tono de furia.

– No voy a juzgar tu crianza, pero es diferente a la mía, tú eres diferente a tus hijas. – Lynn segundo se frotó los ojos con su mano. – Dudo que en la fortaleza que te inculqué veas la debilidad o el miedo en tus hijas, pero Lola mostraba un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo, las manos de Lana temblaban, la respiración de Lucy era irregular, lo mismo con Linka… te necesitan Lynn.

– … – Sin importar en qué condiciones fuera, su padre seguía siendo impresionante. – ¿Sólo viniste a eso?

– Si. – Lynn segundo respondió sin mucho interés tomando camino a la salida de la casa Loud.

Sin recibir el más mínimo tipo de agradecimiento de su hijo o una despedida, el canoso profesional líder de Poderosus se retiró de la casa de su hijo, claramente no le importaban ese tipo de formalidades, sólo quería darle su mensaje.

Lincoln sintió la inconfundible esencia de Burcket en las cercanías, se notaba la furia inundando al estricto profesional de Poderosus.

– Tu abuelo tiene un poder asombroso. – Haen comentó impresionada, ella no podía sentir esencias pero habiendo crecido en un país donde todos usaban su poder sin contenerse, podía notar diferencias en el nivel de las personas.

– Según mi mamá, entrenó desde antes de la edad heroica, y por lo que vi cuando me capacité en Poderosus, entrena todos los días… no me imagino a un humano superándolo. – Lincoln apreció en su abuelo.

Se ha especulado mucho sobre el héroe más poderoso del Dominio, y la cantidad de foros online argumentando y debatiendo sobre el tema no es pequeña, incluso se han realizado peticiones formales solicitando un enfrentamiento, mas Loki siempre ha sido completamente inflexible para con los héroes profesionales del Dominio y en un comunicado en una asamblea informó que los héroes son agentes de la paz del Dominio, no circenses o payasos que pelearían entre ellos por el entretenimiento de otros, pero eso no detuvo los debates, pero así como una persona de pie en una calle con un rascacielos a cada lado no puede determinar cuál es más alto, en los debates se llegó a un punto en el que no podían determinar a los cincuenta héroes más fuertes del país, aunque ahora se había colado en la lista un resplandeciente peliblanco que usaba maleables y versátiles ataques de alta energía.

* * *

– De los sesenta y seis señores del crimen presentes en la subasta, cinco eran unitarios, los demás eran partes de familias y organizaciones que siguen ayudándonos, pero se muestran reacios a participar presencialmente en nuestras actividades. – Informó una voz robótica en la sala de conferencias principal de un enorme edificio en Sharpsburgo.

Los diez presentes líderes de la asociación comenzaron a intercambiar secretos y a evaluar los datos que les llegaban desde los distintos puestos, un evento así de grande debía ser atendido muy detalladamente.

– ¿Qué hay de Auran? – Preguntó una voz masculina muy grave proveniente de la cabeza de la mesa, se trataba del temido Krait.

– Se estima que murió en el impacto, pero por la magnitud del ataque que impactó no se ha podido identificar o siquiera encontrar su cuerpo.

– Ese nuevo era… especial ¿No fue el único que apoyó a Arnolds? – Krait preguntó al aire, ese tipo siempre le llamó la atención.

– Me cuesta creer que una traidora con Rhianne haya burlado nuestros protocolos de seguridad ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Una voz femenina preguntó al aire, una de las cabezas que creó la asociación.

– No lo sé, pero alguien la incriminó al ponerla a la vista de todos… Ni siquiera podemos saber si era una traidora, ni siquiera podemos imaginar quién fuese el responsable de crear a ese monstruo. – La deducción de Krait era muy lógica, pero todos los señores del crimen querían la cabeza de Rhianne, por lo que su culpabilidad no era relevante. – Bueno, sea como sea el Dominio y las demás naciones quieren entrar al Eón, y eso significa más recursos y más dinero, debemos asegurarnos de que el Dominio y la teocracia Pharos voten a favor.

– Aún nos estamos recuperando del golpe en puerto Bennet, y qué decir de todo lo que perdimos por la revuelta en la U.M.F. No estamos en condiciones de expandir nuestra influencia o alcance. – La mujer advirtió, pero Krait sólo la miró fijamente.

– Los señores del crimen que también son regentes Pharos siguen de nuestro lado, y su maquinaria de extracción de recursos nos permitirá recuperar todo lo que perdimos en el puerto Bennet en cuestión de horas, además con nuestro apoyo a Arnolds la U.M.F. volverá a estar a nuestra merced. – Krait sentenció evidenciando lo poderosa que es la asociación y lo inmensa que es su influencia.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro episodio que me demoré mucho en escribir, ya no creo que pueda volver a escribir tanto como antes, pero no se preocupen por la historia, la terminaré sin importar cuanto me lleve.**

 **Lincoln ya tiene su meta actual definida, él ha priorizado evitar que las naciones se involucren así con el Eón a costa de perseguir a Auran ¿Se arrepentirá de esa decisión? ¡Lincoln podrá lidiar con sus nuevos miles de fans? ¿Por qué Luna, Sam o Tabby no han regresado el Domingo como estaba planeado? ¿Cómo Lincoln va a ayudar a Rhianne? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**

 **Ahora quién identifique a la muy detalladamente descrita vocalista que Luan veía en la TV y/o que me diga el nombre del grupo al que pertenece se lleva premio. (?)**

 **Bien, ahora a responder los reviews:**

 **Viruz Pirata: Auran tiene unos atributos mucho más peligrosos que el poder de un forjador de vida, ambos han refinado sus habilidades al máximo llegando a extremos difíciles de imaginar. Sobre el ablandamiento de Lynn segundo, si, se ablandó ¿Pagará algún precio por eso? Lincoln si sabe llevar los interrogatorios del mismo modo que lleva casi todo en su vida: manipulado y planeando con anticipación. Sobre la anterior base, el bosque de las edades está siendo ocupado por los Eternos, y puerto Bennet no es un lugar al que pueda regresar, será una base nueva la que la dama de Vardona debe usar para reanudar su ataque contra la asociación, pero a Rhianne no la perdonarán tan fácilmente, de hecho tendrá que vivir con una sentencia de muerte el resto de su vida. Lori ya está en el punto de quiebre, Lincoln se va a poner manos a la obra para lidiar con ella. Ni Auran ni Paula son capaces de hacer algo no sangriento, así que sí, será algo brutal. La reacción de los demás chicos de la academia tendrá que esperar, pues Lincoln tendrá la semana libre gracias al diagnóstico médico. El arco que viene es una especie de interludio o relleno, serán episodios más tranquilos y relajados. Gracias por el ánimo. :)**

 **Anónimo: Creo que se me extendió el epílogo un poquito más. xD El peso de la fama de Lincoln no se hizo esperar, y ciertamente les dará fama como las hermanas de Lincoln, pero es un hecho que verán mucho más adelante. Sobre las personalidades de las hijas de los clones, tengo que pensarlo bien, Loan ya está definida como bipolar en un caso serio, pero las demás… sólo espero no decepcionar, pero me gustó eso de teñirle el cabello a Lupa, ya que aquí es pelinegra, y hacerlo una moda… no lo creo, pero es una gran idea. xD Sobre Lemy, la verdad es que tengo conflictos con ese personaje y es por su propio conflicto, eso de querer superar a su padre y ver que el hecho de coger con todo lo que se mueva es un sinónimo de grandeza me parece una idea demasiado inmadura, el sentido que le podría dar es el de hacerlo autoproclamarse como el rival de Lincoln, pero eso sería si en el tiempo actual del fic ya tuviera edad para eso, ahora hacerlo nacer conllevaría a un salto de tiempo demasiado grande. Los clones saben que su existencia no es natural, pero no aceptan que alguien les diga que no debieron existir, ellos ya son sus propias personas, no se sienten encadenados a nada, son libres y hacen lo que hacen por su propia voluntad, esos son sólo pensamientos ocasionales que no influyen en ellos. Sobre los reflejos inconscientes que los clones podrían tener en común con las chicas Loud, la verdad es que no se darán, pues ellos pasaron por la infernal crianza de Mutilador y con ello muchos de sus reflejos se modificaron. La cena será el final de este arco interludio, no daré Spoilers. :v Respondiendo a u primera Postdata, en todos los mundos en los que hay vida en las dimensiones que yo narro, hay un cristal corazón de vida que alberga una consciencia y el mismo poder de Mégalot, pero hablan en diferentes dialectos y no se comunican entre sí, sobre la preparación de Loki, él sólo tiene al ejército de su nación, pues sabe que Mégalot destruirá cualquier arma de destrucción masiva. Sobre tu segunda postdata: No, Mégalot no hablará del dios oscuro, y tampoco del origen de los clones, y esa discusión que planteas se dará cuando todos revelen sus ocupaciones. Y en tu postdata tres, si quieres que eso suceda debes adivinar el nombre de la vocalista que describí y el nombre del grupo. :v**

 **Anónimo: Stella es algo celosa, pero también es cariñosa y competitiva, algo posesiva y muy trabajadora, tendrá una que otra pelea con Lincoln por roces de opinión, como pasa con todas las parejas, jeje. Auran sin duda hará sufrir a Paula, pero sus experimentos van en otra dirección, por lo que no nacerán Heraldos, pero sus poderes son muy diferentes a los de Hidan. La posibilidad de que otro ser nazca con lo que les describieron como escarcha existe, pero es imposible de detectar, si ni siquiera los nanobots más avanzados de la historia pudieron con ello, los clones están lejos de poder enfrentarlo, y Lynn segundo no tiene la escarcha, no es un trastorno genético, es de otra naturaleza mucho más profunda, no es que se herede, es sólo que algunos pueden aparecer con ella, varios lo han hecho y muerto, pero Mégalot le da mucha más atención a eliminarla en etapas tempranas de la formación de la vida (cuando salen del vientre Mégalot no puede eliminar la escarcha, ya explicaré por qué, pero hacerlo ahora sería Spoiler), antes sólo los dejaba morir, pero después de enterarse de la historia del dios oscuro… más vale prevenir que curar. Responder a tus dos postadas serían Spoilers. :c**

 **Anónimo: Los monstruos de las primera y segunda generaciones están tan rotos por que han entrenado más, y sí, Lynn primero sí obtuvo células heroicas que le dieron telekinesis, pronto rebelaré su historia.**

 **MightyMitch47: Me alegra que te guste leerme. :) Que gusto que lo notaras, tú me dijiste que te gustaba que fuera más sensible y humano que el dios oscuro, y en efecto lo es, aunque también tenga su maraña de mentiras a su alrededor, sus sentimientos por su familia son genuinos. Creo que desarrollarlos a ellos y sus familias sería una buena forma de terminar con los epílogos. Sobre la dimensión de los trascendentes, se trata de algo similar a un planeta en Starwars, un planeta muy ligado al flujo de la fuerza mismo, en el caso de la llamada dimensión de los trascendentes, es un planeta que está muy ligado a la naturaleza del universo mismo, su existencia en sí influye en las diferentes dimensiones físicas del universo, permitiendo entrar y salir de este entre otras cosas, pero sólo a dimensiones con ciertas cualidades, y el idiota fui yo por no haberlo explicado. xD Sobre el nombre de civil Mitchel está bien para el Dominio, pues es el único país que usa el término héroes, en la U.M.F. sería el coronel Mitchel, en el Eón sería un maestro y en la nación Pharos, tendría que ser de una casta de guerreros. Que bueno que te gustaran, tenía mis dudas sobre hacer aparecer a otros héroes o a los clásicos de Royal Woods, sobre Carolina Davis, su aspecto es el mismo que en Héroes y villanos, pero con menos medallas. xD Y Loki usualmente se afeita, pero a veces se le pasa y queda con una barba al ras que pronto se afeita. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Lincoln se salvó, aunque Loki tampoco quería confinarlo o internarlo en un instituto correccional. Esa confianza que dan los clones a Lincoln, la verdad es que quería rebelarlo en un momento más clave de la historia. :v Loki no le atinó mucho con su mujer, y ahora tiene que lidiar con la peste política que es el movimiento que ella encabeza. Es cierto lo de la historia escrita en sangre, pero los motivos de ese movimiento también son sólidos, casos como el del señor Grousse son sólo la punta del iceberg, pues lo más importante para que una sociedad coexista es ver a los demás como a iguales, sí, nosotros tenemos armas, pero seguimos siendo humanos, mas no es el caso de las habilidades, ahí sí son diferentes unos de otros. Lincoln se volvió un buen símbolo, aunque también tiene sus fans locas y hasta cierto punto tiernas. Auran no es el enemigo definitivo por que no hay enemigo definitivo, Auran sólo es el más peligroso. Toda la razón en la luz de esperanza y superación que Lincoln transmite al mundo, además de un forjador de vida, Lincoln trata de ser un buen humano. No es tan fácil usar a una figura pública como Lincoln en términos de los permisos que hay que obtener, pero los anti-habilidades también son poderosos y podrían costearse la gracia. El objetivo de los anti-habilidades es legalizar los replicantes, pero el Dominio jamás los aceptaría si fueran causantes de una guerra civil, cuando se rebele el origen de Auran verás realmente lo que el ex señor del crimen es. Lincoln ahora debe salvar un país completo, sigue preguntando amigo, es un gusto responderte. :)**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos… o eso espero. :,c**


	33. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Cuando incluí a las hijas del pecado con otro origen en esta historia, decidí respetar su apariencia (Excepto con Lupa al no tener un padre o madre con cabello blanco), pero pensé que realmente no tenía que respetar las edades que les dio el fandom, por eso sólo Loan tiene diferencia de edad con los demás, mientras que el resto no se separa tanto, teniendo estas edades:**

 **Loan: 17**

 **Lira, Leia, Axel y Lupa: 12**

 **Rin (hijo de Lynn) y Lilii (hija de Levi): 11**

* * *

 **El mundo sigue Girando (Parte 1)**

 **Reuniendo a los Jugadores**

El Lunes había llegado y todos debían empezar con una semana fuera de lo común, y eso aplica incluso a los que secretamente podrían considerarse como la familia real del Dominio.

– Invítalos a tu casa decían… no pasará nada decían. – Loki refunfuñó mientras veía desde arriba de la escalera que da a la sala principal de su mansión como el cuerpo de servicio de su mansión levantando el enorme candelabro de la destruida mesa de centro. A su lado estaba Leia en una reverencia de completa lealtad muriéndose de miedo.

– ¡Lo siento mucho señor! – Leia llegó a gritar cuando su líder político la miró con un aire asesino.

– Sólo… no lo repitas. – Loki sentenció forzándose a no mostrarse tan furioso como se encontraba, esa mesa fue un recuerdo que todos tallaron con sus propias manos (y poderes) para conmemorar el país que juntos estaban construyendo, la mesa tenía no sólo tallados de leones y lobos, sino que también el himno, el escudo y la bandera del Dominio, además de sus firmas y escondido estaba un retrato tallado de ellos al llegar a ese nuevo mundo.

Leia había roto la cadena que sostenía el imponente candelabro sobre la mesa, causando una fuerte caída que gracias a la guardia de élite de la mansión, no dejó heridos entre el cuerpo de servicios del lugar.

– Ahora retírat- ¡Ah! – Loki recibió un golpe de un balón de Stormball justo en la cara.

– ¡Amo Loki! – Gritó una de las sirvientas que estaba recogiendo los trozos de vidrio del candelabro, dejando su deber de lado para ir a auxiliar al aparentemente herido rubio.

– ¡Alto soldados! – Conteniendo su furia a un nivel que ni él mismo creyó posible, el director del Dominio ordenó a su guardia de élite que bajaran sus armas y no actuaran contra los responsables de ese "ataque". – Y regresa a tu deber. – Loki le ordenó a la insubordinada sirvienta.

– S-Si señor. – La preocupada dama respondió avergonzada.

– Agradezco tu diligencia. – Loki comentó para que la joven no se sintiera mal, pues ciertamente fue una muestra de gran lealtad y Loki no desmerecería eso.

– ¿Algún herido? – Lira preguntó desde el patio trasero de la mansión.

– … – A Loki le daba miedo siquiera ver cómo estarían los topiarios, dejó a los niños practicar Stormball en su amplio jardín para que no se aburrieran, pues sus padres estarían muy ocupados con todos los procedimientos a llevar a cabo por lo de la intervención en el Eón y la reconstrucción de puerto Benet, pero no contaba con los destrozos que causó ese manejo de niños enérgicos. – Veo que no pierden tiempo.

– … – Todos miraron con miedo al rubio que se asomaba por la segunda ventana rota, el hecho de ser responsables de que su rostro tuviera un moretón así de feo les daba bastante miedo.

– Guardias, asegúrense de que no rompan nada más. – Loki ordenó y nueve agentes de su guardia de élite rodearon la demarcada arena de Stormball, el director del Dominio miró con nostalgia a esos chicos ¿Cuántas veces habrá jugado Stormball en ese mismo patio con sus hermanos y hermana?

Fue un alivio ver que sus jardines alrededor del patio trasero no estaban devastados, parece que sus sobrinas sólo tienen talento para golpearlo accidentalmente a él, que Leia golpeara el balón en un ángulo milagroso que rompió la cadena del candelabro, o que Lira repetiría la hazaña logrando golpearlo en el rostro, es algo que ni los más peligrosos monstruos de la asociación habían logrado eso.

– Llamada del director en jefe de la división de obras públicas de Sharpsburgo. – Informó la adjutora y Loki regresó a su oficina, aunque usualmente trabaja desde la Real Academia de Royal Woods, hoy también le tocó de niñera, cuando la jornada laboral termine podrá enviarlos de regreso a su ciudad.

Las hijas e hijo de sus hermanos y hermana, al igual que Loan, vivían en recintos privados en Augustogrado, y varios de ellos eran compañeros de clases en la real academia de su ciudad (pero sólo Lira y Leia estaban en el programa de formación heroica) y tanto por clases en común como por las constantes reuniones de sus padres se hicieron amigos de infancia y actualmente todos estaban en el equipo de Stormball de la academia, siendo uno de los mejores equipos de Augustogrado.

– Eso me da una idea… – Loki pensó recordando que Lincoln se encontraba en el equipo de Stormball de la real academia de Royal Woods. – Adjutora, contacta al director en jefe de la división de eventos públicos… y a la ama de llaves de la mansión.

– También hay una llamada del jefe del cuerpo de salvamento costero de Virtusgrado. – La adjutora informó casi castigando ese pequeño rato de libertad que tuvo Loki.

– Entendido. – Loki respondió de mala gana dirigiéndose a su oficina mientras veía a Leia reincorporarse al juego de sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde fue anunciado un torneo de stormball de beneficencia para la reconstrucción de puerto Bennet, donde los equipos participantes serían de toda la cadena heráldica, la fecha estaba aún por definir.

* * *

Por enorme que sea la diferencia de poder político entre los Lahtel y la familia Loud, el lunes llega a todos por igual.

– Bendita doctora Stimbelton. – Lincoln pensó al despertar cómodamente en su cama.

– ¿Hace diferencia para tu horario corporal? – Haen preguntó despertando en la silla, durmió en echada en el escritorio de Lincoln.

– Para nada. – Lincoln seguía con los ojos cerrados apuntando al techo inmóvil, ya era costumbre ser el primero en despertar y el tener el día libre por haber sido ordenado para reposo no era ninguna diferencia para él.

– ¿Y no piensas preparar el desayuno o algo?

– Nop, tengo otras cosas en extremo importantes para hacer antes de que mis hermanas y padres despierten. – Lincoln respondió usando una bufanda para cubrir sus ojos de forma muy cómoda. – Si quieres acompañarme serás bienvenida. – El albino añadió haciéndose a un lado para que Haen también se acostara en su cama.

La eterna aceptó y se acostó junto a Lincoln, pero al pasar unos minutos notó algo raro.

– … ¿Media hora con tus ojos cerrados sin hacer nada más que respirar acostado es en extremo importante? – Haen preguntó curiosa.

– Aún falta media hora. – Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa.

– Como digas… – La eterna digo intentando hacer o pensar en algo para distraerse, le gustaba estar junto a Lincoln, pero el no hacer nada es aburrido.

– Aquí viene… – Lincoln pensó ansioso hablando a la mente de Haen, quien se había quedado dormida, había llegado el momento de escuchar uno de los más divertidos sucesos del día, los despertadores de la casa Loud comenzaron a sonar.

– Ah… por qué no toman esa cadena educativa ¡Y me ahorcan! – Lynn gritó inundada en un aura de cansancio mientras se levantaba.

– Suspiro… el sueño ansía confinar mis ojos a la oscuridad, pero la luz es mi obligación sentenciada. – Lucy comentó siguiendo a su hermana castaña.

– ¿Así que si tienes ojos? – Lynn se burló pero tenía demasiado sueño como para reírse.

– Sí… escondidos e imposibles de ver como tu talento en los deportes. – Lucy devolvió el golpe bajo en un estado similar al de Lynn.

En otra ocasión ambas habrían acabado peleando, pero el sueño pudo más.

Casos similares se repitieron con Linka, las gemelas, Lisa y Lori con Leni, siempre era un gusto escuchar las maldiciones de sus hermanas, quienes gracias al desorden que recientemente reina en la casa Loud habían perdido la capacidad de administrar eficientemente sus horarios de sueño.

La que no se notaba como usualmente estaría era Luan, su esencia gritaba que seguía preocupada por Luna.

– Ya aparecerá. – Lincoln pensó sabiendo que un retraso de arribo podría darse con todo el movimiento que la reconstrucción de Puerto Bennet está causando.

Al cabo de media hora la familia Loud abandonó la casa dejando a Lincoln sólo, quien no desaprovecharía esa mañana tan tranquila, tenía varias cosas que hacer.

Si bien él respetaba mucho la privacidad se sus hermanas, jamás entrando a una habitación sin tocar o sin permiso, ahora debió saltarse sus protocolos y entrar a la habitación de Lori.

– ¿Y eso? – Haen preguntó cuando Lincoln le tomó una foto a la habitación.

– Por si acaso. – El albino respondió con naturalidad guardando su cámara, con esa foto podría verificar si dejó algo fuera de su lugar cuando se retirara de ahí.

– Lo que digas. – Haen respondió sin mucho interés dirigiéndose al libro/escondite del celular.

– Huele muy bien… – Lincoln pensó con naturalidad observando el lugar, para haberse despertado de tan mal humor ambas habían ordenado muy bien el lugar, y el aroma que eligieron para su ambientador era de muy buena calidad.

– Aquí. – Haen comentó apuntando al libro dentro del que Lori había escondido su celular modificado.

– Dudo que sólo lo haya escondido sin más. – Lincoln comentó mirando detalladamente la portada del libro, era demasiado ancha. Si bien era sólo su intuición, Lincoln no se equivocaba, pues ese libro tenía un sensor que activaría un corto circuito si se abría fuera de un horario específico causando que se prenda en llamas. Por precaución Lincoln decidió dejar el libro en su lugar. – ¿Recuerdas algo de los mensajes?

– Decían algo sobre centrarse en el peluche, notaron que lo habías perdido durante la batalla de puerto Bennet, pero sólo el peluche. – Haen respondió pensando en la célula de energía que podría considerarse el primer primogénito.

– Hm… – Lincoln tenía que pensar en lo que haría para borrar las sospechas de Lori. – Por ahora nos vamos… – El albino sentenció retirándose de ahí junto a Haen tras verificar que no dejaron nada fuera de su lugar.

– Fue buena la idea la foto. – La eterna apreció cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

– Gracias por decirme lo de Lori… – Lincoln comentó fingiendo naturalidad, pero sin poder mirar a Haen a la cara. – Y… gracias por no silenciarla a ella o a sus compañeras…

– De nada…

Lincoln seguía siendo un humano y simplemente tuvo un antojo, por lo que decidió preparar una ensalada tradicional de los eternos en Vardona llamada simplemente árbol (nombre derivado de la creencia popular de que es tan grande que cuando acabas, las semillas que comiste en el primer bocado ya son un árbol), una comida tan contundente como un almuerzo y una bonita forma de hacer que Haen se sienta más a gusto por esos días. Fue un platillo que se preparó con mucha rapidez pues la cocina del Eón se caracteriza por nunca demorar más de diez minutos. Sin mucho más que hacer, Lincoln pasaría el resto de la mañana recreando a su replicante de control de luz sólida, o al menos la base, pues necesitaba más partes del megalisco luciérnaga muerto (pero aunque lo terminara, no podría usarlo antes de que le llegara el kit de desarrollo de replicantes de Vourer pues hasta antes de eso se supone que el nuevo Blaze-Bringer no existe), partes que Vinok debía traerle, y no debería tardar en llegar, pues el trascendente conocía la esencia de Lincoln y de Haen.

– Iré a recibir a Vinok. – Haen habló por si acaso, estaba siendo muy aburrido ver a Lincoln mover las bases tecno-orgánicas de su replicante.

– De acuerdo… – Lincoln le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba adecuando a su replicante para almacenar y usar otro tipo de órgano compuesto por células heroicas, se podría decir que era una habilidad secundaria para emergencias. – Visitas… no me llevo muy bien con ella… – El peliblanco habló al sentir una esencia demasiado inesperada a dos cuadras, por lo que sabía de ella no debería tener motivos para estar en la avenida Franklin, por lo que era muy probable que estuviera en camino a su casa. Rápidamente escondió su trabajo y lo reemplazó con su computadora portátil en la página web de la academia, viendo los documentos que la profesora Liberty subió como complemento para su clase.

– ¿Hola? – Una voz femenina muy joven preguntó desde afuera de la casa Loud. – ¿Hay alguien?

– … – Lincoln lo disimulaba, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba y de que realmente no tenía posibilidad de mantenerla afuera, por lo que se puso de pie y la fue a recibir. – Ya voy.

– …

– …

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir cuando el peliblanco abrió la puerta, mirándose ambos cara a cara.

– Hola, Cristina… Bienvenida a la casa Loud. – Lincoln habló muy formalmente haciendo una reverencia y abriéndole paso para que entrara, en el Dominio se considera descortés hablar en la entrada de una casa, por lo que sólo se hace cuando las personas no están en buenos términos.

– Gracias. – La pelirroja respondió aceptando la invitación de Lincoln y entrando a su casa, hacía mucho que no entraba por esa pelea que tuvieron.

– Por favor espérame en el sillón del comedor. – Lincoln pidió tras cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina, donde pondría agua a hervir. Rápidamente Lincoln regresó al comedor y se sentó en el sillón frente al de Cristina, quedando separados por la mesa de centro.

– Aprecio mucho la atención. – Cristina comentó a modo de formal agradecimiento por el trato que Lincoln le dio. En la academia Lincoln seguía siendo muy formal con ella, pero pensó que era sólo por protocolo, se equivocó, Lincoln seguía siendo el educado joven que conoció en la academia… y con el que se peleó hace tiempo ya.

– …

– …

De nuevo se formó un silencio incómodo, mas era por que Cristina se sentía muy insegura acerca de cómo decirle a Lincoln el propósito de su no anunciada visita.

– Entonces… – Lincoln habló empezando a sentirse hastiado por no poder continuar con la creación de la base de su replicante. – ¿Escapaste de las clases?

– ¿Eh? No… No… para nada… ¿Cómo crees que…? – Cristina hablaba muy nerviosa evidenciando su culpabilidad, tendría una muy dura reprimenda en la real academia si falsificó solicitudes para que la dejaran salir bajo falsos motivos (ya que no hay forma de que pudiera burlar el sistema de seguridad de la academia).

– Me disculpo… ¿Escapar de clases sólo para visitarme? Suena a algo sin importancia. – Lincoln comentó irónicamente, gesto que Cristina notó, el peliblanco no era muy sutil para usar el lenguaje no verbal.

– Lincoln… no vine por algo sin importancia. – La pelirroja aclaró al comentario en un tono completamente sereno y serio.

– Entonces te escucho. – Lincoln sentenció adoptando el mismo semblante, Cristina había logrado tener toda su atención e interés.

– Mira… es difícil de admitirlo ¿De acuerdo? Estaba furiosa contigo la última vez que hablamos, digo, defendiste a las personas que odio… – Cristina se estaba exaltando, pero Lincoln usó su control de esencias para reducir la adrenalina que el sistema endocrino de la pelirroja liberaba y la hizo calmarse. – Pero todos podemos cambiar nuestra perspectiva… a veces hay cosas que nos hacen cambiar… o gente.

* * *

 **Viernes (tres días atrás)**

 **Puerto Bennet, Dominio Heroico.**

 **Avenida Bennet, ayuntamiento de la ciudad.**

Cristina y su madre, como expositoras de la feria gastronómica del evento cultural habían sido citadas para un último anuncio y ahora estaban en una enorme sala que tenía tanto a gente del Dominio como a gente de Pharos.

– Ante todo, gracias por venir. – Comentó un hombre fornido con uniforme de héroe en el centro de la sala. – Ya todos deben saber de la guerra civil que se está librando en la U.M.F. y por la política del Dominio, se está aceptando a muchos refugiados heridos y se les está tratando.

Varios de los ciudadanos del Dominio en la sala se sintieron bastante molestos por el hecho de que su gobierno les diera ayuda a esos belicistas.

– Bueno, para eliminar el sentimiento de favoritismo por extranjeros, el Dominio extendió un mandato confidencial que pondrá a los federales que puedan obviamente, a trabajar como asistentes para el evento y eso incluye en sus tiendas. – El coordinador de los puestos de comida informó y varios chicos y chicas entraron por la puerta, sin sus replicantes y armaduras parecían, de hecho, gente normal.

Todos se veían bien, costaba creer que hasta hace poco recibieron ayuda humanitaria de emergencias del Dominio, si alguno de ellos tenía algún dolor, no lo demostraba, auténticos federales.

– Para no esparcir la imagen de que los federales son sirvientes, se les pidió no usar nada característico a la U.M.F. pero todos ustedes deben firmar este acuerdo de confidencialidad para participar. – Informó el coordinador y nuevamente más personas entraron a la sala, esta vez eran agentes del ayuntamiento con varias torres de papeleo.

A muchos no les gustaba tener a federales como sus compañeros, pero cierta pelirroja estaba más molesta que cualquier otro en esa sala.

– Señora Susana ¿No? – Preguntó un joven de unos trece años. – Soy Maximilien Weisser, me asignaron a su puesto de comida.

Su cabello era castaño cortado al ras y su piel pálida, ojos pardos y pecas, si no supieran que se trataba de un federal, no notarían diferencia con un ciudadano del Dominio. No se notaba a simple vista, pero le faltaban algunas muelas y tenía una leve fractura en la mandíbula, notándose una pequeña curvatura detrás de su mejilla derecha. Por lo demás llevaba una polera roja con el logo de una empresa, pantalones de Jean y zapatillas blancas.

– Hola jovencito. – Susana lo saludó con una sonrisa estrechando su mano. – Un poco de ayuda extra siempre es bienvenida, te presento a mi hija, se llama Cristina.

– Hola… – El joven saludó a Cristina algo abrumado por el entusiasmo de la señora Susana, pero aún así ofreciéndole su mano a Cristina, quien no le respondió salvo con una mueca de desprecio.

Susana la miró con una expresión de enojo y vergüenza, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer una escena ahí, por sus circunstancias personales no había podido conseguir más ayuda que su hija y ese joven les podría servir de mucho, la creencia de que los federales son muy buenos para trabajar es bastante popular en el Dominio.

De por sí no había sido el mejor comienzo para ese local de comida, pero ya sabrían como sobrellevar eso.

Dos horas después de que la jornada laboral terminara las principales avenidas de la ciudad porteña fueron cerradas para dar paso al armado de todos los puestos de comida y la instalación de los equipos para el festival, lo que incluía escenarios para los artistas, decorado y ornamentación.

– Déjeme ayudarla. – Maximilien pidió acercándose a Susana, quien cargaba una caja con distintos carteles para ofrecer muy claramente el menú que ofrecían.

– Yo lo haré mamá. – Cristina comentó interponiéndose entre el federal y su madre, para luego tomar la caja.

– Gracias hija, cuélgalos en los postes de luz. – Susana le ordenó a su hija, ella le diría si están bien puestos. – Maxi ¿Podrías traer el piso? Está en una caja rectangular café… creo que detrás de la puerta del camión.

– Entendido. – El federal respondió para luego dirigirse al pequeño carguero que estaba estacionado frente al local, la división administrativa de Puerto Bennet les había suministrado el carguero como servicio de asistencia para el evento. – Odias a los federales ¿No? – Maximilien preguntó cuando Cristina se acercó al carguero para recoger más víveres para el puesto.

– … – Cristina no le dio importancia a su pregunta y se movió de ahí con una caja alargada que contenía el piso flotante que el servicio de sanidad les exigió.

– Déjame adivinar ¿Alguien cercano murió en la federación? – El federal preguntó haciendo que Cristina se detuviera en seco. – ¿Un hermano? ¿Quizá tu padre?

– No te comportes como si me conocieras. – Cristina le dijo a Maximilien caminando intimidantemente hacia él, pero el federal no dió la más mínima muestra de miedo, sino que una sonrisa tosca y confiada. – ¿¡Qué crees que sabes de mi padre!? – La pelirroja exigió saber tomando la polera de Maximilien.

– Que no se lo merecía. – Maximilien respondió con un tono sereno, sorprendiendo y enfureciendo a Cristina. – Pero eso no lo hace especial… – El joven federal hizo silencio cuando Cristina, en un arranque de ira le conectó un fuerte golpe a la cara, mas eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo. – Ahí mueren todo tipo de personas, las inocentes… – El joven asistente se detuvo para tocarse la mejilla en donde Cristina lo había golpeado, sentía que algo le colgaba. – Y las no tan inocentes. Pero nunca muere un rico.

– … – Cristina no podía articular las palabras para responderle, en su golpe le quitó parte del parche de maquillaje que Maximilien usaba en su rostro, rebelando una horrible cicatriz de quemadura.

– Para los barrios pobres hay… otro tipo de destinos en reserva, como puedes ver. – El federal apuntaba a su cicatriz. – Al menos para los suertudos, mis hermanas mayores murieron cuando la represión de Allen fue a mi barrio y acusó a todos los que encontraron de la destrucción de la primera factoría en caer… Ellas los enfrentaron, me defendieron… ¿Sabes? Pierdo mi tiempo, mira, no intentaré agradarte, pero tu madre es chévere y me pagarán por esto, sólo saquemos esta mierda a flote ¿Te parece? – El federal preguntó reubicando su parche, lo último que necesitaban era perder clientes por el aspecto de un trabajador o montar una escena.

Cristina no le respondió, había quedado muy afectada por ver el rostro de su compañero de trabajo y de sólo imaginar qué pudieron hacer para dejarlo así a un niño tan joven, o a sus hermanas mayores, se le erizaba la piel.

* * *

– Suena a más motivos para tenerles lástima, no odiarlos. – Lincoln comentó.

– Créeme que nunca he odiado tanto a alguien. – Cristina le respondió calmadamente. – Ahora…

* * *

El local había sido armado y ahora las estaban listos para empezar a funcionar, en cuestión de horas llegaría la gente. Cristina había sido dejada a cargo de la caja de ventas, mientras que Maximilien y Susana preparaban la comida. El puesto que les habían entregado era bastante amplio, diez por cinco metros, usando un espacio de tres por tres para la cocina y dejando el resto para las mesas. Aunque había varios toldos, los frondosos árboles de la avenida Bennet se encargaban de dar sombra, dejando a los toldos sólo para evitar que cayeran hojas sobre las mesas.

– No olvides el cambio dólar-Quasar, Cristina. – Susana advirtió a su hija, le había enseñado a usar el dispositivo de pago electrónico y los precios en dólares para el Dominio y los federales, y para los quasares Pharos, pero seguía nerviosa.

– Descuida mamá. – Cristina respondió sabiendo que a veces su madre podía ser sobreprotectora y dudar de ella, después de todo no ha tenido los mejores resultados en la academia.

– Hola. – Un hombre saludó con una voz ronca. Era bastante ancho y no parecía cuidar su estado físico, tenía gafas, una polera naranja y unos jeans que parecían holgados, pero que le sentaban de maravilla. – Dame un doble triple en balsa, decorado de lujo de cuatro por cuatro estilo animal, guijarros extra con vibración exprimida, eje con grasa ligera, hazlo llorar, quémalo y déjalo nadar.

– Eh… – Cristina no sabía siquiera qué preguntar sobre esas palabras que quizá eran un pedido.

– ¿No hablo español niña? – El hombre preguntó notándose molesto.

* * *

– ¿Eso existe? – Lincoln preguntó sorprendido, las papilas gustativas de ese sujeto existían en un plano degustativo superior al de un forjador de vida.

– Suena loco ¿No? – Cristina preguntó dejando salir una leve risa.

* * *

– 24 carnes bien cocidas en mostaza, y 24 rebanadas de queso, pan extragrande, tostado, con mantequilla y jalea, lechuga, tomate, pepinillos, cebolla extra y salsa extra ¿No? – Maximilien preguntó desde la cocina.

– Ah. – El cliente suspiró con satisfacción. – Al fin alguien que sabe de comida en una feria gastronómica ¿Cuánto sería?

– Eh…

– 55 dólares. – Susana respondió inventando el precio, aunque por lo que escuchó de Maximilien, no era una cifra descabellada para la cantidad de comida que pidió.

– Ten, muchacha. – El hombre le entregó varios billetes a Cristina. – Y dale el vuelto en propina al joven.

– Gracias por su preferencia. – Cristina respondió en un tono dulce y gentil tragándose el desagrado de esa última petición, pero ciertamente su compañero la había salvado con su primer cliente. – Aquí está su vale, entréguele el vale al joven y él hará su pedido.

– Nah. – Maximilien interrumpió. – Mejor siéntese en una de las mesas, yo le llevo su pedido, amigo.

– Jaja, de acuerdo joven… Maximilien. – El cliente comentó sentándose razonablemente cerca en las mesas del puesto de comida, era un pedido grande y ese chico no parecía capaz de levantar un pedido de ese tamaño por sí mismo.

Aunque Susana y Cristina miraron a Maximilien sin mucho entusiasmo, lo cierto es que tuvieron un cliente muy satisfecho, y muy seguramente volverá con sus amigos (en caso de tenerlos).

El resto de la tarde fue muy agotadora, pues ese cliente esparció el rumor de carne refinada, resultando en una jornada laboral que se extendió sin descanso hasta las tres de la mañana, haciendo once horas de trabajo continuos en las que ninguno comió, pero en todo momento Maximilien ayudó a Cristina con ese tipo de clientes.

* * *

– Suena a un infierno. – Lincoln comentó impresionado.

– Y Maximilien seguía trabajando como si nada… me dijo que ya había trabajado en restaurantes antes. – Cristina comentó bajando la cabeza y tornando su serenidad en un semblante de tristeza. – Pero me hizo reír muchas veces… cuando una clienta rompió un servilletero inventó que era una reliquia de la familia "Scintel" que databa desde antes de llegar a los "Estados Unidos" de antaño.

– Pero tu apellido es…

– Según cientos de Pharos ahora soy Cristina Scintel. – Cristina se burló levemente. – En serio, cientos llegaron preguntando por Susana, Maximilien y Cristina Scintel… al parecer ella se sintió culpable y nos hizo propaganda.

* * *

La hora de almuerzo reglamentaria había llegado, cerca de tres horas después del grueso de clientes que Maximilien había atraído con sus locuras/estrategias publicitarias.

– Lamento lo de tus hermanas. – Cristina le dijo a Maximilien poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, estaba mojado, y tenía un poco de ceniza, comprensible considerando que no se despegó de las parrillas encendidas en casi seis horas.

– Me limito sólo a extrañarlas. – Una respuesta muy insensible, pero el semblante de Maximilien se tornó tosco. – No soy alguien que reciba lástima, Cristina. ¿Sabes cómo me hice estas cicatrices? Peleando junto a los magno-guardias y cientos de otros insurgentes contra los pirokineticos de Allen para defender los cañones Kryptor robados que bombardearon el palacio de la administración.

– Estabas en la…

– Fui un insurgente, Cristina. – Maximilien sentenció con total orgullo. – Quedé inconsciente y marcado por esa batalla, cuando desperté el palacio estaba en llamas y Allen esperaba por su ejecución.

– Lo hiciste… ¿Por tus… difuntas hermanas? – Cristina preguntó intentando encontrar propósito en la violencia que ese chico arrastraba consigo, quien sabe cuántos parches más tenía cubriendo sus cicatrices.

Era horrible en efecto, Cristina siempre pensó que los criminales que abundaban en la U.M.F. eran simples "tipos malos", nunca se detuvo a indagar en ellos o en porqué hacían lo que hacían… Maximilien y quién sabe cuántos federales más estaban llenos de furia…

– Ellas están muertas, lo que yo haga no les vale a los muertos… – El federal respondió calmándose, no quería gritarle a Cristina. – Lo hice por venganza, ellos intentaron matarme primero cuando quisieron sancionar a los supuestos criminales que atacaron la factoría.

"Que horror" Fue lo único que Cristina pudo pensar, los federales son verdaderamente violentos, la violencia y la pobreza abundan en sus ciudades, los sueldos miserables no están regularizados por ningún acuerdo internacional como los derechos humanos y los horarios de trabajo explotadores hacían que las familias se quebraran y que las personas vieran sus propios espíritus ser destrozados por la misma maquinaria que operaban en sus jornadas laborales. El hambre no discrimina y te deja en la elección de robar o morir de hambre, no, la U.M.F. estaba en el camino de una caída inminente, y no sólo por los malestares sociales, sino que por el estilo de vida de la mayor parte de la población, estos se hicieron violentos y crueles, para ellos matar a un perro es lo mismo que matar a una mosca, y en el caso de Maximilien no parece ser capaz de cambiar… de querer algo mejor, esa violencia está grabada dentro de él.

– Lamento eso… – Fue lo único que Cristina pudo decir para luego continuar empacando, tenía mucho que pensar.

– Mejor volvamos al trabajo. – William sugirió molesto, pero en lugar de esperar por una respuesta, regresó al puesto de comida sin importarle si Cristina lo seguía, no le gustaba hablar de eso, y moriría antes de admitirlo, pero realmente las extrañaba.

* * *

– No parece que ese tal Maximilien conozca el descanso… – Lincoln apreció sintiendo algo de pena por él, William no era muy comunicativo sobre el estilo de vida de la gente de clase media o media-baja. – Quizá un análisis psiquiátrico…

– Lincoln… él tenía su estilo de vida… yo no lo comparto, pero él no quería nuestra opinión. – La pelirroja respondió un poco molesta. – Y no era una máquina de trabajar y odiar.

* * *

Después de la hora punta, aunque todos estuvieran listos para trabajar, no había clientes.

– Hola Maxi. – Una chica del personal de servicio y asistencia del evento saludó a su compatriota cocinero.

– ¿Cómo estás, Kelly? – Maximilien preguntó bastante relajado.

– Aburridísima, en serio ¿Acaso saben que existen las servilletas? – La llamada Kelly parecía molesta. – Ni te imaginas cuantas sillas manchadas con jugo de carne, fruta, cerveza y otra mierda más que ni supe que era, tuvimos que cambiar.

– Jaja, quizá en parte tenemos la culpa. – Maximilien habló bastante divertido.

– Quizá… oye, Mora dice que encontró algo divertido y pregunta que después del trabajo vamos a la playa o algo así.

– Suena… divertido. – Maximilien se notaba entusiasmado, pero la fuerza con la que empuñó su mano daba miedo. – Cuenten con migo.

– Por cierto, todos confirmaron… y Howard va a estar también. – Las palabras de Kelly convirtieron la expresión de Maximilien en la de un gorila malhumorado.

– Igual iré… ¿Le puedes decir que se atragante comiendo mierda?

– ¡Maxi! – Cristina llamó la atención de su compañero, no deberían usar ese tipo de vocabulario tan inusual en el Dominio.

– Ah ¡Pero Cristina! Él es mi amigo, ya sabe lo que significa. – Maximilien se excusó detrás de una sonrisa mal fingida.

– ¿Y qué significa? – Cristina exigió saber con una expresión de molestia, sin saber lo que había provocado.

Maximilien y Kelly se miraron de reojo, ambos sabían lo que él tenía el deber sagrado de decir en respuesta, y de lo que probablemente sucederá por hacerlo.

– Que se atragante comiendo mierda. – Maximilien respondió para luego estallar en carcajadas junto con Kelly, y finalmente recibir un buen sartenazo en la cara por parte de Susana.

* * *

– Entraron en confianza muy rápido… – Lincoln apreció impresionado y también atascándose la risa, prácticamente Cristina había rogado esa respuesta.

– Para ser así de belicista, realmente es un chico alegre.

* * *

La hora de cerrar había llegado y el bien trabajado local de comida rápida de variedades de carne de Susana estaba guardando los víveres para facilitar el trabajo de las demás asistentes.

– Bien hecho niños. – Susana felicitó a Maximilien y a Cristina con una gran sonrisa y levantando a ambos para abrazarlos con fuerza.

Realmente había sido un muy buen día y se habían formado una reputación entre los comensales.

– Seguro mañana vendemos más. – La alegre mujer estaba que brincaba de la emoción.

– Seguro mamá. – Cristina correspondió al entusiasmo de su madre con dificultad, el fuerte abrazo le estaba quitando el aire. – Pero… ¿Podrías dejarme respirar… por favor?

Avergonzada, Susana bajó a sus dos trabajadores estrella.

– ¿Les parece si vamos a comer al restaurante más caro una vez termine el festival? – Susana ofreció sonriente.

– Ah ¡Oye! – Se escuchó a una chica gritar en el puesto de al lado, acto seguido una caída tomó lugar.

– ¡Maldita seas Kelly! – Otra chica gritó desde más abajo.

– ¡Relájate Mora! – La llamada Kelly respondió con una voz risueña.

Era un grupo que estaba guardando las mesas, se trataba de las aparentes amigas de Maximilien, se notaban bastante entusiasmadas pese a la hora, pues cambiaban la ornamentación de la exposición a la decidida para el día del valor, tendrían que poner las nuevas mesas y sillas. Todos iban caminando mientras charlaban muy entusiastamente… algunos tenían algunos moretones y la que maldijo a Kelly tenía sus rodillas raspadas, aparentemente tuvieron una pequeña pelea, pero ahora platicaban como si no hubiera pasado nada… como si no hubieran sido heridos hace pocos días en una guerra tan horrible…

– Yo… no puedo. – Maximilien respondió mirando a sus amigas de reojo. – Quedé de salir con mis amigos.

– Oh… lo siento Maxi. – Susana se notaba triste, al parecer ese chico se había ganado su confianza.

– Descuide señora "S". – El chico respondió con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos mañana… quizá.

– … – Cristina no le respondió.

– Adiós Maxi. – Susana se despidió dándole un leve codazo a su descortés hija.

Maximilien se quedaría en los cubículos destinados al personal de asistencia del evento, junto con sus compatriotas, mientras que Cristina dormiría en el camión con su madre (los departamentos eran carísimos en esas fechas y no tenían mucha confianza en las residencias de la división administrativa de la ciudad).

* * *

– Al día siguiente nos asignaron a otro federal para nuestro local, no volví a ver a Maximilien Weisser… espero que esté bien. – La pelirroja finalizó su historia con un aire de tristeza. – Él pudo haber muerto… sus hermanas murieron al igual que mi padre, no puedo culparlo por ser violento si creció en ese horrible lugar… a ningún federal…

Cristina se sentía realmente mal por los habitantes de la U.M.F. ellos no eran monstruos como alguna vez se imaginó, sólo eran personas atrapadas en un país dirigido por incompetentes que causaron esos altos índices de violencia por su codicia ¿Puedes culpar a alguien que roba para comer? ¿O a alguien que mata para que sus hijos no pasen hambre?

La vida no es justa ni consentida con muchos y al darse cuenta de que ella jamás pasó hambre o frío en las noches, que con suerte había peleado en los cursos de la academia que no tenían comparación con un campo de batalla real, Cristina simplemente se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tuvo elección más que tomar las cosas por la fuerza o morir de hambre. Se había dado cuenta de que no era nadie para juzgar a Maximilien o a cualquier otro federal.

– Yo… no sé que decir. – Lincoln comentó abrumado, sabía que Rhianne había causado eso, pero esa guerra también era cuestión de tiempo, la gente de la U.M.F. no iban a tolerar ese mal trato que les daba el gobierno por mucho más tiempo.

También existía la horrible posibilidad de que Maximilien y muchos otros asistentes hayan muerto en el ataque de Luga.

– No vine para que respondieras. – La pelirroja respondió al comentario poniéndose de pie. – Yo vine para decirte que lo admito, estaba equivocada al ser prejuiciosa… lamento lo que dije de los federales y de tu novia y de tu amigo… ¿Wilhelm?

– William. – Lincoln corrigió.

– William… bueno, eso es todo… – Cristina comentó tragándose su orgullo. – Tú tenías razón, yo estaba equivocada… No debí haber sido prejuiciosa con esa gente.

– Cristina. – Lincoln interrumpió. – Me alegra que pudieras conocer a un federal y que ya no les tengas prejuicios es maravilloso…

– No vine por una lección de vida, Einstein. – Cristina comentó algo hastiada. – No vine para hablar como una chica misteriosa, vine por un asunto puntual y para eso te puse en contexto. Después de lo de Puerto Bennet me quedó muy en claro una cosa, que eres el mismo chico que dijo "Un héroe convierte lo imposible en esperanza".

– Oh… – El albino se puso rojo de la vergüenza. – Esperaba que hubieras olvidado eso…

– ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de extorsionar al mejor de la clase? Ni que fuera una imbécil. – La pelirroja dijo en burla. – Pero estoy dispuesta a negociar nuestras memorias, mis comentarios racistas a cambio de los héroes que convierten los sueños en esperanza ¿Qué dices? – Cristina preguntó en un tono pícaro ofreciéndole su mano a Lincoln.

– De acuerdo… – Lincoln respondió acercándose a Cristina para cerrar el trato, pero se detuvo abruptamente. – Pero debes destrozar a Linka la próxima vez que jueguen.

– La voy a hacer mierda. – Cristina respondió en un tono desafiante y ambos cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de mano.

– Vaya… en serio que trabajaste con federales… – Lincoln apreció ante ese vocabulario.

– ¿Bromeas? Fueron como 119 groserías que aprendí de Maximilien y Augusta. – Cristina comento en burla, después de lo de Maximilien, Cristina fue mucho más abierta a Augusta y resultó en que se llevaran muy bien durante el trabajo de ese día hasta que fueron evacuadas por el palacio de Talitha durante el ataque de Luga.

Ambos chicos estallaron en risa, gracias a Augusta Gauge y a William Hall, ambos se habían vuelto mucho más tolerantes con las groserías.

– Entonces ¿Un nuevo comienzo, Lincoln? ¿Sin racismo y con groserías?

– Un nuevo comienzo… – El albino respondió y ambos se separaron. – Creo que… es un poco tarde para una taza de té. – El agua que Lincoln puso a hervir ya se había enfriado, había sido una larga conversación. – ¿Quieres almorzar?

– Dejémoslo pa' otro día. – Cristina comentó tomando camino a la salida. – Si, me escapé de clases y quiero escribir mi testamento antes de que mamá regrese a casa.

– De acuerdo… buen viaje Cristina. – Lincoln se despidió abriendo la puerta de su casa.

– Nos vemos Lincoln… ¿Cómo te decía Ronnie? ¿Super-castor? – Cristina preguntó recuperando rápidamente su confianza con Lincoln, los federales también son muy confianzudos con los desconocidos.

– No me llames así. – Lincoln pidió mirándola muy seriamente.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – La pelirroja respondió saliendo de la casa Loud. – Cuídate mucho… nos vemos el lunes.

– Nos vemos. – El albino cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, no esperaba ese cambio en Cristina, pero le gustó mucho que su prejuicio y su desagrado se terminara.

Pero todo estaba lejos de terminar, el asunto del Eón y la cada vez más sangrienta guerra civil en la U.M.F. eran cada vez más preocupantes. Los tres primogénitos que Lincoln tenía en la U.M.F. salvaban a todas las personas que podían, pero la violencia de los federales los superaba con creces, incluso hiriendo de gravedad a uno de los primogénitos con los cañones experimentales Kryptor, esas armas no son poca cosa.

Lincoln comió la ensalada que había preparado, la cual incluso superó su voracidad, haciéndolo tomarse más tiempo del que acostumbra, pero obteniendo un almuerzo increíblemente robusto. El resto de la tarde lo pasó preparando la base de su replicante hasta que sintió las esencias de sus hermanas acercándose de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Tristemente la guerra se expande mucho más rápido de lo que incluso Lincoln pudo predecir.

La guerra civil en la U.M.F. se inclinaba a favor de los insurgentes liderados (al menos el grupo más numeroso de las distintas agrupaciones de rebeldes) por el excoronel de la administración de Allen, Zachary Arnolds, quien los ha guiado eficientemente contra la administración del asesinado y humillado Allen C. Riley. En este punto de la guerra más de la mitad de las ciudades de la U.M.F. pertenecían a los rebeldes y se estructuraban según las órdenes de Arnolds, comenzando con el aumento en la producción de replicantes, sistemas de asistencia bélica y armaduras para sus soldados, el cuerpo de la administración de Allen en la ciudad principal de la U.M.F. resistió con firmeza contra los miles de rebeldes, logrando proteger no sólo el palacio de la administración, sino que también los barrios altos de la ciudad donde estaban los mercados más importantes y los centros de tratamiento de agua, podrían haberse mantenido luchando por mucho tiempo, pero cuando los magno-guardias de Arnolds se unieron a la causa de los insurgentes, rompieron con facilidad los muros defensivos permitiendo que la ciudad capital de Antioquía se doblegara ante Arnolds. El presidente Allen fue condenado a morir debajo de la marcha de los magno-guardias frente a los ministros que no lograron escapar, no sólo los ministros, sino que también los policías y todo aquel que haya participado directamente de la represión murieron humillados, sin dignidad y aterrados sabiendo que sus familias los seguirían. Esa temible muestra de un poder absoluto hizo a Arnolds y a sus magno-guardias ganarse el respeto y la ovación de los insurgentes, estableciendo a Arnolds como el líder del movimiento, movimiento que ahora se estaba reuniendo para tomar la última resistencia, la segunda ciudad más grande del país: Baluarte

Era bien sabido que Arnolds había exigido al Dominio que entregara a los federales ricos que estaban celebrando en Puerto Bennet, pero Loki se negó a acatar sus demandas pues no era el legítimo líder de la federación, pero eso no detuvo a Arnolds.

– ¡Aborden mierda! – Un federal muy bien armado gritó desde un submarino furtivo de nombre clave Medusa de alta tecnología de la U.M.F. emergiendo junto al Brackman, el submarino esquila ya había destrozado las hélices y los sistemas de flote del crucero, siendo ahora el único motivo por el que el Brackman no se hundía.

Usando el sistema de excavación Nydus que les permitía incluso romper el metal, los corsarios de Arnolds tomaron por sorpresa a los guardias y los asesinaron de inmediato abordando el crucero de forma triunfal y temible. Al ser sólo federales ricos, muchos entraron en pánico y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, los corsarios los sometieron.

– Reúnan a la tripulación ¡A todos ellos! – El líder de los corsarios ordenó, sus soldados estaban todos armados y acorazados, estaban usando los replicantes y sistemas de asistencia más avanzados, incluso algunos experimentales que sólo han tenido pruebas de campo, podría no ser seguro pero su letalidad no es ningún juego.

Cuando zarparon de la costa de puerto Bennet Luna, Sam y Tabby se dirigieron a las habitaciones de la servidumbre del crucero, no se querían arriesgar a saltar del crucero y congelarse en la fría agua nocturna.

– ¡Ah! – Las tres heroínas escucharon el grito de una niña.

– ¡Camina mierda! – Ordenó una mujer con voz ronca, acto seguido se escuchó el sonido de carga de un arma energética.

– No… por favor. – La niña suplicó entre lágrimas.

– ¡Entonces muévete! – La mujer ordenó levantándola del brazo para luego lanzarla hacia las escaleras, donde chocó con los peldaños. – ¡Abre la puerta! – La bruta mujer gritó golpeando la puerta a su lado, había más trabajadores del crucero escondiéndose.

– ¿Qué hacemos, Luna? – Tabby preguntó asustada, ya habían notado que habían sido abordadas.

Luna rápidamente sacó un dispositivo del Dominio y lo insertó en una de las terminales de acceso a la red que se usaba para que los turistas tuvieran wifi entre otros servicios, pero Luna lo usó para evaluar el estado del crucero, estaban cerca de la costa y seguían en territorio del Dominio, quien quiera que fuera el que abordó el crucero lo hizo ilegalmente, pero poco importaba.

– Tenemos que salir se aquí. – Luna respondió evaluando las opciones de salida, había dos cápsulas de escape listas y escondidas en las torpederas.

– ¿Y los demás tripulantes? – Sam preguntó asustada escuchando los llantos de más niños que estaban siendo llevados a la cubierta.

– ¿Sugieres quedarnos a pelear contra estos tipos? Ya habrán vencido a todos los guardias del barco. – Luna respondió muy insensiblemente pero también lo había pensado bien. – No sé si son piratas o mercenarios, pero lo único que podemos hacer es activar la señal de auxilio e irnos. – La castaña había abierto el acceso a uno de los ductos de ventilación, no conocían muy a detalle la estructura de la red de ventilación del crucero, pero con la sonda de Luna podrían ubicarse bien y abrirse camino a la cápsula de escape. Ni Sam ni Tabby podían argumentar contra Luna, y optaron por seguirla.

– ¡Apresúrate Kita! – Una voz masculina gritó desde lo lejos.

– Quedan pocas habitaciones, dile al simio que ya voy. – La corsaria llamada Kita respondió sin la más mínima preocupación. – ¿¡Y ustedes a dónde van!? – La bruta mujer preguntó cuando el ducto de ventilación se rompió, ella lo había desviado a la fuerza para hacer salir a las ratas que intentaban escapar.

– ¡Ugh! – Pese a su entrenamiento como heroína, Sam no pudo siquiera reaccionar a la velocidad de esa corsaria que logró golpearla muy fuertemente en el estómago y hacerla vomitar.

– ¡Sam! – Luna gritó levantándose furiosa para arremeter contra Kita, sólo para recibir una fuerte patada en la cara que le rompió la nariz.

– Ah… – Tabby no podía siquiera moverse, ver esa escena tan brutal fue aterradora, y mucho más al ver con atención las manchas de sangre en algunas partes de la armadura de la corsaria.

– Hey ¿Ustedes son "Heroes after the Battle"? – Kita les hizo una pregunta cuanto menos desconcertante para las tres chicas.

Sam estaba mal herida, Luna había quedado inconsciente tras la fuerte patada de la federal, y sin poder hacer más contra su miedo, Tabby se desmalló.

– Eso me facilita el trabajo. – Kita comentó poniéndose a Luna y a Tabby en sus hombros y llevar a Sam a rastras a la cubierta. – ¡Esos son todos, Marcus!

El líder de los corsarios miró como Kita regresaba a cubierta con tres chicas más, de por sí había hecho un buen trabajo.

– Ellas son del Dominio… – El comandante Marcus miró más detenidamente a las chicas que Kita le trajo. – Tenemos órdenes de dejarlas en su país, Arnolds no quiere a Loki contra sus insurgentes. Las dejaremos en el muelle pesquero Virtusgrado.

– ¿Y si las ponemos a tocar un poco antes de dejarlas? – Kita sugirió entusiasmada, era increíble lo sádicos que los federales podían ser y al mismo tiempo ser así de alegres con sus compañeros, el producto de la crianza en el violento entorno que se da en los barrios bajos de las ciudades de la U.M.F.

El capitán Marcus negó esa sugerencia y sus subordinados prosiguieron con sus órdenes. Lo próximo que las tres rockeras verían es a las máscaras sedantes que las dejarían inconscientes en su viaje a bordo del Medusa. En su viaje se acercaron al muelle donde las eyectaron en cápsulas de escape, las cuales lanzaron una bengala una vez llegaron a la playa.

Al despertar las tres chicas vieron a uno de los drones de salvamento costero del Dominio en su cápsula, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los agentes del Dominio llegaran a ellas.

El Brackman seguiría en altamar por medio día antes de dejar de enviar señales, cuando los drones llegaron a la última ubicación del Brackman y no encontraron nada, evaluaron las profundidades, donde encontraron al navío desaparecido hundido, pero ninguno de los tripulantes se había hundido con él, las señales provenían de un dispositivo interceptor que los corsarios dejaron para evitar que la vigilancia costera del Dominio los interceptara, no querían volver esa operación de "recuperación de desertores" en un asunto internacional, objetivo que lograron debido a la estricta política exterior del Dominio, quienes al saber que Luna, Tabby y Sam estaban bien y a salvo, no pudieron intervenir más en el secuestro de la tripulación del Brackman, pues al no tener involucrados del Dominio era un asunto interno de la U.M.F.

– Si están muy afectadas, usen liberadores y borren esa horrible experiencia. – Loki ordenó lamentando lo sucedido. Él no esperaba que Arnolds se atreviese a vulnerar las fronteras internacionales, pero sus corsarios fueron inteligentes, sabían dónde atacar. En su desesperado escape, el Brackman pasó por el lago Huron, el lago Erie, el lago Ontario y avanzaban por San Lorenzo para llegar a Sharpsburgo, pero el ataque de los corsarios se llevó a cabo cerca de lo que antes fue Montreal, ese era territorio Pharos, fuera de la jurisdicción del Dominio. La astucia de Arnolds cortó el último hilo por el que el Dominio podría haber intervenido en la situación.

* * *

La familia Loud cenaba muy tranquila en su hogar, como es costumbre, pero el motivo no era el mejor de todos. La familia tenía una esencia de preocupación y miedo detonada no haber recibido ninguna noticia de Luna durante el día, y el miedo no hizo más que crecer cuando vieron en las noticias que el crucero Brackman no había llegado a Sharpsburgo, la desesperada situación hizo a todos los Loud, incluido a Lincoln, solicitar el estado civil de Luna Loud en el servicio de emergencia civil del Dominio, sería la única vez en la que los celulares estarían permitidos sobre la mesa durante una cena familiar en la casa Loud, el mismo caso con el televisor encendido en el noticiero oficial y más completo del Dominio.

– La gran cantidad de bajas tiene a los servicios sociales saturados, el director Loki ha ordenado a todos los municipios del Dominio enviar todos los suministros de ayuda y ahora todos los caminos a puerto Bennet están saturados con las provisiones de emergencia para los damnificados. – Reportó Katherine Mulligan desde un helicóptero mientras a sus espaldas se veía la enorme cola de camiones de suministro.

– Gracias Katherine, ahora a nuestro reportero de campo en las naciones sudamericanas, Donny Bermellón. – Dijo la conductora principal del noticiero Kate Lockwell, y la cámara que apuntaba a Mulligan se contactó con un hombre de traje.

– Gracias Kate, ahora… es un hecho que la teocracia Pharos ha hablado mucho sobre estos "tótems guía" que adora en sus tótems, pero el dominio los sigue describiendo como mitos religiosos ¿Pero habrá algo de cierto en eso? Varios de los locales de lo que antaño fue Uruguay afirman sobre uno de estos supuestos espíritus en forma de canguro ha estado luchando a puñetazo limpio en contra de estas personas. – Donny hablaba con toda la seriedad posible mientras se adentraba en el pueblo donde este ser fue visto por última vez. – Esta gente afirma que se trata de un Canguro y lo describen como invasor, pero aún no se han registrado bajas por este supues…

Lynn sr cambió el canal, ni siquiera él podría saber si el noticiero hablaba en serio, que un canguro invadiera un país suena a algún alboroto de internet llevado al extremo, pero quería saber más de la situación en altamar.

– ¿Podría ser un megalisco canguro? – Haen preguntó intrigada.

– Es una afirmación rebuscada, pero no puedo negar su plausibilidad. – El albino respondió volviendo a centrarse en el televisor, su padre había sintonizado el noticiero de Sharpsburgo, el cual hablaba del itinerario del muelle, estaban listos para recibir a varios cruceros de la flota turística de la empresa pesquera Leviatán de la U.M.F. pero varios buques no han logrado llegar.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Haen le preguntó a Lincoln.

– Nada. – El albino respondió con pesar. No podía enviar a sus primogénitos a investigar los navíos hundidos, ya todos están con las manos y espiras rebalsadas, literalmente enviar a alguno de ellos podría causar una guerra internacional o aumentar el número de muertes de una guerra civil ya en curso, y Haen está demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo.

– Se han encontrado los restos del crucero turístico federal Poseidón encallado en los acantilados costeros cercanos a Sharpsburgo…

– El director Loki emitió un comunicado…

– La regente Pharos Talitha redobló sus esfuerzos y dos regentes más han traído sus palacios a ayudar en puerto Bennet.

– La U.M.F. se mantiene en silencio sobre…

Era una cena cuanto menos deprimente, más de cincuenta canales en la sección de noticias de la televisión, todas malas.

La atención de la deprimida familia Loud se centró en los celulares.

" **Le informamos que Luna Loud: Cédula ciudadana 18515568 del Dominio Heroico fue registrada en Virtusgrado. Su transporte a Halcyon está programado para el día Lunes a las 18:15 horas, estimando su llegada a la ciudad a las 23:35 horas. Su pasaje en Royal es para un viaje a las 00:45 horas con destino a Royal Woods en una llegada estimada a las 06:55. Gracias por usar el servicio de asistencia civil para emergencias del Dominio Heroico."** La adjutora finalizó su mensaje en todos los celulares al unísono y luego comenzó a sonar la música de fondo del himno del Dominio, dejando a una contenta y revivida familia Loud, pero Luan en particular estaba esperanzada y al borde de las lágrimas.

– Gracias al cielo… – Rita susurró con alivio.

Comentarios similares se repitieron con sus hijas, hijo y esposo, quienes ahora sí podían comer con tranquilidad.

La cena fue rápida y en un extraño pero bienvenido silencio todos estaban en sus habitaciones listos para dormir, excepto Lincoln.

– ¿Y todo bien con el frasco? – Vinok preguntó cuando Lincoln abrió el dispositivo que el pequeño trascendente le entregó.

– Es un dispositivo de contención. – Lincoln corrigió viendo el carnoso bulto de carne que salía del contenedor. – Pero si, todo bien.

– Que alivio, corrí como loco para llegar a tiempo. – Vinok comentó aliviado saltando sobre el regazo de Lincoln.

– Y llegaste hasta Augustogrado. – La primogénita triunfante se burló.

– ¡Haen! – Vinok usando sus garras para bajar sus orejas para taparse los ojos, un infantil gesto de vergüenza.

– Veo que has crecido bastante. – El peliblanco apreció sintiendo el peso de Vinok en su regazo.

– ¡Si! – El pequeño trascendente habló llenándose de entusiasmo. – ¡Cada día que pasa me siento más fuerte!

– Que gusto me da escuchar eso… pero necesito que te quites de encima.

– Lo siento. – El cachorro bajó de las piernas de Lincoln y se subió a su cama, se sentía a gusto ahí, pues estaba bañada con la esencia y olor de Lincoln, a quien veía como su hermano mayor y como un gran amigo.

En silencio Lincoln se centró en la reconstrucción de su replicante, según el servicio de correos del Dominio, su encomienda de Vourer estaba en Royal Woods y sería despachada mañana a su casa y llegaría temprano, podría tener su replicante legalmente operando ese mismo día, aunque ya estuviera listo para operar.

– Será un lugar perfecto para ti. – Lincoln veía la bulbosa célula de poder anteriormente escondida en su peluche Bunbun y pensaba en el kit de desarrollo de Vourer, es un equipo en extremo delicado y bien resguardado por la tecnología de los contenedores de la empresa, si Lori quisiera poner sus manos en el dispositivo o si este dejara la casa Loud, las agencias heroicas afiliadas a la protección de propiedad intelectual de Royal Woods serían notificadas de inmediato y el dispositivo se sellaría. – Aún debemos deshacernos de la posible intromisión de Lori, y tú serás quien lo haga, Haen.

* * *

 **Un episodio más listo, se trata del principio del arco quizá más ligero de este fic, el cual terminará con el torneo benéfico de Stormball, no sé cuántos episodios serán hasta entonces, pero después de este arco habrá un salto de tiempo para dar inicio al próximo y más importante arco desde el punto de vista de las batallas y las repercusiones políticas en este mundo.**

 **Espero que no les disgustara la diferencia de edades que hice en las descendientes de los clones y sus comunes apariciones en los distintos fics.**

 **Como habrán visto, los federales tienen muchos problemas psicológicos que en muchos casos se podrían asociar incluso a psicopatía, son casos comunes en lugares con violencia descontrolada, el miedo se pierde en la cólera. Ahora aclaro que los federales no peleaban como fanáticos, ellos son rudos, estratégicos y tenaces, no se tiran a lo loco contra los gubernamentales, sino que se arman y pelean con firmeza, pero ¿Por qué van al campo de batalla? Porque tienen un sentido de odio muy arraigado dentro de sus mentes producto de una crianza violenta, y la violencia es la primera sus respuestas cuando conocen a sus enemigos.**

 **¿Qué planea Lincoln para evitar que Lori sea una molestia y cuál es el papel que Haen desempeñará en ese plan? ¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación de Lincoln y Cristina, esperaban eso? Los agentes de Arnolds son fuertes, y más ahora que tienen las poderosas armas experimentales ¿Qué esperan del excoronel? ¿El líder del Dominio se volverá loco por tanto mocoso en su casa? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio, el cual planeo tener casi totalmente centrado en la familia de los clones.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Este no demoró tanto. xD Haen si tiene sentimientos por Lincoln, pero no románticos ¿O sí? Ella no lo quiere como a un novio, lo ve de otra forma. Pronto Lynn segundo hablará con Lincoln, pero será en otro contexto. La referencia era demasiado rebuscada realmente, no esperaba que alguien la entendiera, ni siquiera los fans del juego al que esa chica pertenece. xD Lo de tus teóricos motivos posibles, adivinaste el de que no estudian por lo de ser estudiantes de sus propios padres, ellos tienen planes de emergencia para el caso de que sus hijas decidan tener como pareja a algún Loud y engendrar hijos en el caso de ser relaciones heterosexuales (aunque la homosexualidad está normalizada en el Dominio). Aún no termino de plantearme a mí mismo el origen de la nación Pharos y ni siquiera he pensado en el nombre de la quinta nación, y mucho menos en su sistema político o económico. :'v Sobre lo de crear una nube voladora, no me parece descabellado, pero sí ineficiente, hay formas más efectivas de transportarse, y sobre ese ataque de luz… la verdad nunca vi la saga de zanmasu de dragón ball super. :c Y no, Lincoln no creará un grupo público, si los primogénitos se rebelan no lo harán asociándose con él, Lincoln no quiere llamar la atención.**

 **Anónimo: Espero este sí haya sido interesante a lo epílogo parte tres o quizá si cuente como prólogo. :v Sobre el Lemy que planteas, admito que es una buena idea, aunque no prometo nada, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza un hijo de Lincoln, aunque es una idea que llama mucho mi atención, sobre ese enfrentamiento ¿Qué te parece enfrentarlos como coach de los distintos equipos de Stormball? Creo que sí haré que Lupa se tiña el cabello de blanco, dejaré que la tentación me gane. xD Y sobre quién ganaría si las Full House Gang o los clones, definitivamente los clones, cada uno de ellos excepto Levi tiene tres habilidades, la telekinesis pura, superioridad física debido a la cirugía y claro, el poder que se les implantó, pero lo más importante es su entrenamiento infernal que les dio memoria muscular y reflejos de soldados, bastaría con uno de sus tres poderes para superar a las Full House Gang. Si alguno de los clones llegara a soñar con ellas sólo sería alguna mala pasada onírica, nada con repercusiones, y sobre el parecido al uniforme de las Full House Gang, no, los uniformes del Dominio tienen mejor tecnología y son más prácticos y efectivos en el campo. Luan sí podría manejar títeres del estilo de naruto, y no descarto la posibilidad para después de un salto de tiempo.**

 **Viruz pirata: ¿No esperabas que Lynn segundo fuera de visita? Vivan las referencias. xD Haen triunfó en la vida al encontrar algo por lo que vale la pena morir, de esa idea nace su nombre. c: Pero si todos los primogénitos pelearan, ninguno vencería con mucha ventaja, todos tienen una fuerza física abismal, pero en todos es parecida, lo mismo con sus facultades energéticas, la única diferencia la harían sus habilidades. Sobre la seguridad en la base de Lincoln, el albino no contaba con que nadie siquiera supiera de la existencia de su base, no creía que nadie llegaría ahí, es como poner una reja en una isla a la mitad del océano, pero sí, ahora Lincoln usará métodos más seguros para su base. Luna no más, a los federales no les gustaría Lulu, quizá a los Pharos sí, pero los federales la odiarían. El relleno en este caso es para dar a conocer a más personajes y darle algo de ligereza a la historia, espero que sea bueno. :v Gracias por el ánimo. :)**


	34. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Aclaro que el Dominio llama a sus organismos de asuntos interiores divisiones, como la división de salud pública o la división de aduanas, Loki está a la cabeza de la división administrativa política y judicial del Dominio, mientras que la U.M.F. emplea ministerios para esas mismas funciones.**

* * *

 **El mundo sigue Girando (Parte 2)**

 **El Fin de la Guerra**

Luna regresó en la madrugada del Martes, y pese a que todos en la casa Loud querían ir a buscarla, la ley es estricta con los héroes profesionales y sus horarios, encadenando a los señores Loud, lo mismo con Lori quien trabajaba para una agencia heroica de tan alto nivel como Poderosus, y debido a que nadie entre las demás tenía permiso para ausentarse de sus tareas educativas como estudiantes de primaria y héroes en formación, sólo Lincoln podía ir a recibirla, cosa que hizo con muy buena cara y muy mala gana.

– Debo decirlo, adoro pasar tiempo contigo. – Lincoln comentó apreciando la bohemia decoración de la cafetería en la que desayunaba, no le gustaba del todo que hubieran cambiado el marco para poner la bandera del Dominio, pero así era más armónico con el resto del entorno, quizá si la hubieran puesto como parte del fondo de la pintura de plantación de maíz en el techo habría sido más acorde.

– ¿Conmigo o con la decoración? – Haen preguntó molesta, aunque la ropa del Dominio era mucho más cómoda que las gruesas túnicas del Eón.

– Pensé que te gustaría la pintura del techo.

– Hay miles de escenas iguales en el Eón. – Han respondió restándole importancia. – Pero la arquitectura de los rascacielos… no me aburre.

– ¿Y ahora quién ignora a quién? – Lincoln preguntó viendo cómo Haen apreciaba la ciudad, y sólo recibió una sonrisa de respuesta.

– Lo siento… no me acostumbro a tu norma social… pasé los últimos meses ocultándome. – La eterna comentó pasándose sus dedos por sobre la cara.

Lincoln le había comprado esa hermosa ropa, además de maquillaje para que pudieran pasar un día entero solos a la vista de todos… pero se arruinó al tener que ir al terminal de trenes.

– Pero tratemos de tener un gran día. – Haen sugirió sonriendo, una sonrisa que se contagió al peliblanco. – Dejaremos a Luna en tu casa, usas tu manipulación de esencia para hacerla dormir y vamos de paseo.

– Me gusta como piensas. – Lincoln respondió sabiendo que era una posibilidad, aunque fuera algo irresponsable. – Y justo a tiempo.

El tren había llegado, a la hora exacta como siempre, incluso en una crisis Royal Train es inflexible con sus horarios.

– Suerte con ellas. – Haen comentó retirándose al baño de damas, pero Lincoln la detuvo.

– De acuerdo. – Lincoln respondió dirigiéndose a los andenes, sabía exactamente dónde estaban Luna y sus compañeras. – Bienvenidas a Royal Woods… se ven terrible. – El peliblanco saludó a las rockeras.

Parecía algo mareadas quizá por el viaje, la distancia entre Hacylon y Royal Woods es mayor que la de la capital y Vardona a fin de cuentas.

– También me da… gusto verte, hermanito. – Luna saludó revolviendo el pelo de Lincoln bruscamente.

– … – Algo no estaba bien en sus esencias.

Lincoln y Luna dejaron a Tabby y a Sam en los autobuses que las llevarían a sus casas y luego tomaron el suyo, llegando muy rápidamente a la casa Loud, sin los estudiantes ni los adultos el tráfico les permitió un muy veloz viaje.

– Bueno… – Lincoln percibía algunas incoherencias en la esencia de su hermana, en un principio pensó que sólo era el mareo, pero ahora estaba seguro de que algo fallaba, su mente sentía miedo, pero su cuerpo actuaba con total naturalidad sin mostrar señales de alerta como aceleración cardíaca o dilatación de pupilas. – Y dime… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje en el crucero?

Lincoln había preparado el desayuno para su hermana mayor, si bien se había dormido muy tarde por trabajar en su replicante, no haría la vista gorda tras sentir que algo no andaba bien en la mente de Luna, por lo que la acompañaría mientras come.

– Ya sabes, lo típico. – La rockera respondió con tranquilidad comiendo muy poco refinadamente la tarta que Lincoln le llevó a la cama y bebiendo de una taza de leche. – Unas cuantas canciones más ¡Los hicimos rockear!

– … – Sin duda eran los gestos de Luna, todo su cuerpo consciente se movía en total coherencia con sus palabras y su estado de ánimo… o casi todo.

– ¡Oh man! – Luna gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que había derramado el baso de leche sobre su pecho.

En medio de su animada celebración, Luna no se dio cuenta de que había derramado el líquido porque su mano estaba temblando, no fue producto de las bajas temperaturas, algo la estaba afectando, algo le causaba miedo. Si se considera que cada mención al crucero aumentaba ese efecto, es deducible que Luna sufrió un tratamiento de reescritura de memoria… una adecuación inconsciente algo mediocre, pero bien lograda la misión principal. En su patriotismo, Lincoln optó por aceptar el juicio del Dominio y creer que si esa reescritura de memoria fue hecha, tenía un propósito benéfico para Luna, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Lincoln tomó una decisión sobre su proceder inmediato.

– ¡Oye! – Luna gritó enojada al ver que Lincoln se levantó de la mesa sin más. – Al menos dime que estás ocupado.

– Siempre te pongo atención, Luna. – Lincoln respondió enojado por la acusación, pero podía entender su enojo. – Haen. – Un rápido llamado a su primogénita. Las espiras de la eterna sujetaron a la castaña inmediatamente y sin ninguna dificultad. Tras alterar la percepción de Luna Haen la dejó inconsciente y la cargó a la habitación de Lincoln.

Guiándose en los parámetros definidos para la facultad de Bunbun de alterar la mente humana consciente e inconsciente para olvidar por completo todo lo que vieran de las herramientas de Lincoln y reconfigurar su inconsciente para inventarse recuerdos coherentes para su estadía en la habitación, el forjador de vida pudo reorientarse en la fisiología cerebral humana rápidamente y manipular el inconsciente de su hermana mayor.

Fue difícil, agotador y le tardó alrededor de dos horas, pero logró borrar completamente la programación de los arco-reflejos entre los días Domingo y Lunes (los cuales eran responsables de su torpeza actual).

…

– A almorzar Luna. – Lincoln llamó tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. – ¿Luna?

– Voy… – La rockera Loud respondió somnolienta para luego ponerse de pie entre bostezos.

Haen le había puesto el pijama y Lincoln puso a lavar su ropa, además de poner el recuerdo de ir a dormir tras desayunar en su cabeza.

– No fue la idea de paseo que tenía en mente. – Haen comentó molesta en la mente de Lincoln, quien no respondió pero estaba igual, había solicitado una reevaluación médica para apelar por una reducción de su tiempo de licencia y así poder practicar con sus amigos para el torneo benéfico de Stormball.

– Ya habrá otra oportunidad. – Lincoln habló en la mente de Haen muy tenuemente.

– Provecho. – Lincoln indicó cuando Luna se sentó en la mesa.

Fue un muy silencioso almuerzo, aunque Lincoln no alteró la mente de Luna para hacerla más discreta, la rockera Loud parecía muy tranquila y civilizada, quizá por que al ser tan pocas personas no había necesidad de gritar… o alguien con quien hablar, Lincoln no es particularmente conversador.

– … – Lincoln veía a su hermana comer tranquilamente, se veía tan linda en silencio.

– Oye bro. – Luna habló sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos. – ¿Los hicimos preocupar mucho?

– Si… Saber que el barco en el que iba mi hermana fue encontrado en el fondo del océano… no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. – Lincoln intentó sonar irónico, restándole importancia a la situación, pero fue en vano.

– Lo… lamento. – Luna no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara, y tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería que la vieran llorando. – Lo siento tanto…

– N-No fue tu culpa, Luna… todos fuimos arrastrados por la multitud en pánico…

– ¿Y por culpa de quién estábamos ahí? – Luna interrumpió a su hermano. – ¡Por mi maldito concierto y mi maldito gusto por el rock estábamos ahí! ¿Qué me disculpo por preocuparlos por mi llegada atrasada? ¡Me disculpo por hacerlos temer por sus vidas!

– Mejor… esperaré a que te calmes. – Lincoln habló muy pedantemente tomando su plato y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

– ¿¡Y ahora te vas!? – Luna gritó furiosa, sin duda no estaba en sus casillas.

– No me interesa iniciar un griterío y que lleguen héroes para multarnos por perturbar el orden público en un sector residencial. – Lincoln respondió enojado pero en un tono más razonablemente bajo, no estaba en su mejor momento, de por sí estaba cansado y que Luna lo interrumpiera tan descortésmente sólo lo hizo enojar más.

– Siempre excusándote en las leyes. – Luna se mofó. – No quieres ver la TV con nosotras por que no te gusta el ruido, no quieres abrirnos la puerta para compartir en tu habitación por el derecho a la privacidad ¡Tú nunca quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras por que te estorbamos!

– … – Luna se notaba en extremo agobiada, pero su esencia indicaba que todo estaba normal en su mente, sólo estaba comprensiblemente frustrada, y enojada, por eso le dijo sus buenas verdades. – ¿Y?

– ¿Qué? – Luna no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su hermano, y verlo así de tranquilo le daba más rabia.

– Sí, ni te imaginas cuanto me han estorbado tú y las otras ¡Extraño el silencio de la casa! ¡Extraño no tener que gritar para pedir permiso! ¿Y aves de quién es la culpa? ¡De una inconsciente e imprudente castaña que sólo causó estragos en mi vida! – Lincoln gritó, habían pasado varios años, pero finalmente Luna lo escuchó gritar de furia. – ¡No sólo te volviste un estorbo! ¡Convertiste mi casa entera en un estorbo! ¿Crees que es fácil estudiar o trabajar con el griterío que causaste?

– ¡Lo mismo saber que nada de lo que hago le importa a mi hermano! – Luna respondió en el mismo tono de Lincoln.

– Tienes razón, no me importa la música ni sus expresiones. – Lincoln aceptó, pero sin mostrarse menos hostil. – Todos tenemos gustos, a ti no te importan los replicantes, pero a mí sí me importa el silencio y la calma ¡Cosas que tú destrozaste!

– Y dale con la misma mierda. – Luna respondió sacudiendo sus brazos mientras miraba al techo con rabia. – Todas estamos más contentas así.

– ¡Y por eso no lo había dicho hasta que cierta animal me desquició hasta este punto! – Lincoln ya sentía un tic nervioso en su ojo, definitivamente estaba exasperado. – Vivimos en el Dominio Heroico te guste o no, y aquí tenemos reglas, Luna ¿Y sabes qué? Las usaré. – Lincoln se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente a su hermana. – Te sugiero que pienses en una respuesta para cuando nuestros padres y hermanas pregunten porqué la división de asuntos estudiantiles me tuvo que trasladar a una residencia estudiantil.

– ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso ¿Lincoln se trasladaría a una residencia estudiantil? Eso es imposible… ¿O no? La residencia Loud ya está en la mira de la división de orden público, y decir que esa situación está entorpeciendo el desempeño académico de un estudiante de excelencia tiene peso, sin mencionar su fama y su reconocimiento como trabajador de alto rendimiento en el área de desarrollo de replicantes de Vourer. En efecto no es descabellado pero ¿Lincoln realmente querría irse? – N-No hablas en serio…

– ¿Tengo cara de ser el bromista de la casa? – Lincoln preguntó cambiando su camino para redirigirse a su habitación.

– Linc… – Un estruendoso cierre de puerta dejó a Luna con las palabras en la boca y un sentimiento de que había cometido un gran error, pensamiento cuya veracidad sólo se acrecentó al ver el almuerzo que Lincoln le había preparado. – Otra cosa que lamentar… – Luna se dijo a sí misma mirando una vieja foto familiar, todas estaban muy ordenadas, se notaba a leguas que ninguna estaba del todo cómoda. – ¿En serio extrañas eso, bro?

– Gr. – El gruñido de Lincoln sacó a Luna de sus melancólicos pensamientos haciéndola mirar por la ventana, su hermano había saltado al jardín y ahora se iba a caminar… quizá. – Haen, no me sigas.

…

Pese a su apresurada e improvisada salida, Lincoln no había olvidado su billetera, por lo que pudo comprar un postre de helado y en una relajada caminata el peliblanco apreciaba la pequeña plaza Flexington (que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la avenida Franklin). Era un lugar turístico bastante calmado, aunque era una plaza por nombre, casi no tenía vegetales salvo por los árboles, el suelo estaba cubierto por las placas de paneles solares que simulaban un piso de concreto, y había muchas estatuas de figuras icónicas del Dominio, todas rodeadas por los llamados "tornados", dispositivos electrónicos que generan turbulentas ráfagas de viento que se encargan de ahuyentar a las aves para evitar que los monumentos sean profanados. Naturalmente una estatua de Loki llamó la atención de Lincoln.

" **Monumento erigido para conmemorar el lugar de nacimiento del hombre que creó nuestro gran país, la ahora renovada y expandida ciudad de Royal Woods recibe reconocimiento como la capital del Dominio Heroico"** Edad heroica, treinta de marzo, año cinco.

– Je. – Lincoln sonrió orgulloso, realmente gustaba de su país y sabía que mucho de lo que ha vivido se lo debía la director Loki, motivo por el que hizo una reverencia a su estatua para luego sentarse en una banca que le permitiera apreciar los demás monumentos.

– Stela debe estar en clases… ¿Cuándo fue mi último día libre? – Lincoln se preguntó haciendo una leve retrospectiva.

Siempre estaba trabajando en sus primogénitos, en los megaliscos, en su replicante o estudiando para los exámenes, y sin Stela para pasar el tiempo en una cita, no tenía mucho que hacer.

– Quizá deba volver a estudiar… los exámenes del primer semestre serán pronto… – Mientras lamía su helado, Lincoln buscaba un motivo para regresar a la casa Loud, pero seguía molesto con Luna.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos su celular vibró dos veces, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje.

" **Oye Bro, llegó un paquete de correo para ti, dice que es de Vourer, lo recibí yo"**

Ese mensaje le quitó las pocas ganas de volver que tenía, y en su deseo de desprenderse de todo por un momento, Lincoln se acostó en el pasto y siguió en su ardua tarea de contemplar el cielo… se estaba nublando.

– ¿Qué será de Stela? – Lincoln pensó en su aburrimiento.

Aún habiendo terminado las clases antes del almuerzo, varios estudiantes se habían quedado en la academia para estudiar o para algún electivo, aunque había muchos practicando stormball para decidir los equipos que participarán del torneo benéfico que el director Loki anunció el día de ayer.

– Jeje… es más fácil practicar con su tesoro ayudándonos. – Stela pensaba viendo a un grupo de estudiantes practicando las principales funciones de la tempestad, nadie espera un bajo nivel en el torneo beneficiario de stormball.

Stela estaba sentada al lado de una de las arenas secundarias de práctica usando su uniforme deportivo, su rostro evidenciaba aburrimiento mientras miraba su celular a la espera de alguna notificación de su novio al que le habían diagnosticado sólo reposo o que la fuera a ver a la academia o quién sabe qué.

– Esto es más fácil que usar un mastodonte. – Stela pensó activando la función de envío de mensajes de su celular. Los federales son muy buenos para tomar la iniciativa.

" **Oye Lincoln, me cancelaron un electivo de la tarde y estoy desocupada por el resto del día ¿Quieres que practiquemos un poco de Stormball? Sé que no te quedarás fuera del torneo que organizó el jefazo Loki…"**

Stela escribía en su celular un mensaje para su novio, pero una notificación tomó su atención, una notificación de un noticiero de la U.M.F. que Arnolds había tomado en los primeros días de la guerra civil, estaba usando un canal privado y codificado, al parecer Arnolds quería que viera eso… Sabiendo cuánto le debía a su excomandante, Stela abrió la notificación y le mostró una transmisión en vivo que sólo ella podría ver.

* * *

 **Antioquía U.M.F.**

 **Avenida Karlstein, entrada principal del distrito imperial de la ciudad.**

– Lo juro ¡Jamás había visto algo así! – Kate Lockwell reportaba conteniendo su tos causada por el humo. Que llegaba hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba – Estoy con el excoronel Arnolds, quien acaba de lanzar un asalto completo contra el distrito imperial en Antioquía.

– Si todo sale como lo planeamos, será el último ataque y terminaremos la guerra en este día, y así es como será. – Arnolds sentenció levantándose de la mesa que tenía un mapa de la ciudad y que compartía con sus analistas de batalla, acto seguido el excoronel salió por el ventanal que daba a un palco, Kate y el camarógrafo lo siguieron.

La vista era impresionante, el sector imperial de Antioquía era hermoso, los edificios tenían un aspecto clásico en sus diseños, pero se veían muy bien reforzados con soportes y estructuras de metal con los emblemas de la federación, las calles tenían doble vía muy bien cuidadas sin tener siquiera una grieta, no había vereda que no tuviera arbustos bien podados, y bases de concreto para los topiarios y árboles, alrededor de las plantas decorativas había bancas muy bien mantenidas y ornamentadas, las pasarelas eran más miradores que permitían ver los hermosos parques. Era un paraíso urbano que se podía comparar incluso al distrito capital de Royal Woods… Era. Los topiarios ardían, las bancas y estatuas estaban destruidas sobre las arruinadas calles del distrito o incrustadas en alguno de los edificios.

– S-Señor Arnolds N-No se sienta obligado a responder ¿Pero qué podría decirnos del estado de la batalla? – Kate preguntó intentando sonar confiada, pero no era una reportera de campo y aunque lo fuera, nada podía prepararla para lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

– Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la U.M.F. logre una grandeza nunca vista. – El excoronel sentenció golpeando y abollando las barandas del balcón. – Nuestros hermanos y hermanas avanzan junto a mis magno-tropas implacables por la avenida Karlstein, ya hemos vencido a los gubernamentales antes y lo repetiremos hoy, una última vez.

– Todo suena idealista, en especial por su esperanza de no volver a derramar sangre en un conflicto de esta magnitud, pero se ha apelado mucho a las muertes innecesarias post batalla para difamar sus acciones y dudar de sus motivos. – Kate comentó entregándole el micrófono a Arnolds.

– Oh ¿Se refieren a los prisioneros? Primero deben tener en cuenta que esta guerra no tiene nada que ver con lo de Allen, es sobre las condiciones infrahumanas en las que viven y trabajan millones de federales en los distritos bajos de las ciudades, todos los asesinados post batalla son hijos, mujeres o los mismos ricos que drenaban a nuestro gran país para vivir en los lujos que ahora nuestra furia está destruyendo. – Una sentencia cruel y estricta en la que Arnolds admitió haber asesinado civiles, pero a los ojos de los federales insurgentes también fue justa.

– E-Entiendo su punto, señor Arnolds. – Kate comentó sacando su libreta de notas. – Pero estos métodos…

– Kate por favor… un momento. – Arnolds interrumpió empujando a la reportera para disparar con su cañón Kryptor contra uno de los proyectiles que fueron disparados contra el edificio en el que estaban. – Ahora, con todo el respeto a tu gente y a tus televidentes, no sé cómo es en el resto del mundo, pero aquí todos hemos tenido que pisarnos, robarnos y golpearnos para seguir adelante, y todo por culpa de esos parásitos que hoy vamos a destrozar, sus mujeres y niños son igual de culpables que ellos… Ahora lamento no poder seguir con tu entrevista, pero no es seguro seguir aquí.

– E-Estoy de acuerdo. – La reportera accedió a la idea siguiendo junto a su camarógrafo al excoronel y líder de los insurgentes… mala idea.

…

– ¡Usted dijo que esto sería seguro! ¡No una misión en el frente de batalla! – Kate gritó asustada, Arnolds la había traído al núcleo del conflicto.

Las magno-tropas de Arnolds estaban fuertemente armadas y equipadas con los escudos experimentales "Frente de Batalla" y haciendo honor al nombre, eran los primeros en avanzar entre los escombros y trincheras que armaban a lo largo de la avenida con los escombros y cadáveres, si bien podían recibir todo el daño de las torretas del muro defensivo que los guardias de élite habían armado alrededor del monumento Karlstein e la entrada al sector imperial, no era recomendable que actuaran como esponjas de balas, por lo que avanzaban a cubierto.

– Yo nunca dije eso, señorita. – Arnolds corrigió a la preocupada reportera. – Si va a atestiguar junto a nuestros hermanos la caída de la administración, debe compartir la gloria de la batalla.

– Ah. – Kate suspiró pesadamente, parecía querer llorar del miedo.

Ella avanzaba hacia el frente junto a su camarógrafo, a Arnolds y a muchos otros insurgentes por un camino secreto entre los edificios.

– Relájate, niña del Dominio. – Una mujer de cabello negro mal cuidado, piel morena y pecas comentó adelantándose a Kate tras golpearla levemente con un enorme cilindro que llevaba al hombro, tenía una armadura compuesta por viejos replicantes y sistema de asistencia, por el diseño de su armadura se notaba que muchas partes eran de series diferentes, pero estaban pintadas para no demostrarlo. En su camino la mujer chocó con el hombro de Arnolds para hacerlo a un lado de forma muy tosca. – Esto terminará antes de que tus lágrimas toquen el piso.

Pese a la brutal resistencia que los soldados de la administración ofrecían, esa insurgente sonaba muy confiada… quizá no sabía lo que pasaba en el frente.

– Eso quiero verlo. – Arnolds desafió siguiendo a esa señora. Muy a su disgusto Kate lo siguió con más miedo que nunca.

Cuando salieron se encontraban a seis cuadras del monumento a Karlstein, pero podían ver muy bien lo que sucedía. Las fuerzas de defensa no estaban usando bombas de gas lacrimógeno o bastones paralizadores, estaban usando replicantes de asalto, sistemas de asistencia bélica y disparando a matar, el término guerra civil no es lindo.

– Disculpe Arnolds. – Kate habló entre miedos. – ¿E-Esa mujer es… alguien fuerte?

– Todos aquí lo somos. – El excoronel respondió tranquilo. – Pero siempre hay alguno más fuerte o determinado, todos a su alrededor son personas excepcionales que lucharán por el cambio que necesita nuestra patria.

– ¡Los perros contraatacan! – Gritó un insurgente antes de ser despedazado por un cañón Mastodonte.

Estaban usando la misma estrategia que usaron en las ciudades anteriores a llegar a Antioquía, que consistía en asegurar el territorio cercano para traer los cañones Kryptor y destruir el edificio más representativo, por lo que ahora los insurgentes estaban atrincherados resistiendo para cubrir a los operadores de los Kryptor.

– ¡Ah! – Un grito desgarrador de un insurgente despedazado bajó a Kate de su nube, recordándole que está en el frente de batalla de una guerra sangrienta.

– ¡Cubran a los Kryptor! – Un magno-guardia gritó activando su escudo.

– ¡Me dieron!

– ¡Ayuda!

– ¡Seden a los heridos! – Gritó otro magno-guardia disparando una bengala indicando que se necesitaba a un médico de campo en esa posición.

El sector imperial era un cuadrado en el centro de la ciudad con unas diez cuadras por vértice, había muchos caminos para entrar, pero todos estaban protegidos por una férrea resistencia, pero todos los insurgentes y los gubernamentales sabían que la avenida Karlstein era el pináculo de la batalla. Si los insurgentes destruyen el monumento toda la moral de los guardias de la administración se irá a los suelos.

– Reporte de estado. – Arnolds ordenó saber.

– La ráfaga de morteros destruyó los almacenes de la ciudad, saben de nuestra situación. – Un magno-guardia informó para luego dirigirse al frente.

Si bien los insurgentes estaban a un paso de la victoria, su derrota también era inminente, pues estaban en crisis. Arnolds había apostado por un asalto relámpago con una fuerza masiva, plan que se sustentaba en el saqueo de las residencias de los barrios altos marginales y de las empresas, pero es una jungla de cemento, ahí no crece comida y cuando las reservas de sus fuerzas se acabaran simplemente se dispersarían, y la rebelión fallaría, por eso la administración había optado por una estrategia de defensa férrea, y por eso se lanzó un fuerte contraataque por la avenida Karlstein que incluía a los más mortíferos soldados que quedaban.

– ¡Sigan disparando! ¡Que ningún perro del gobierno sobreviva! – Gritó un insurgente herido que seguía peleando para detener el contraataque que los guardias enemigos lanzaron por la avenida Karlstein.

Un golpe de cañón mastodonte silenció al furioso rebelde.

La élite del gobierno no era poca cosa, en menos de dos minutos hicieron retroceder a la vanguardia de artillería de la legión central, la puntería de los soldados y el poder de sus armas eran algo a tomar en cuenta.

– ¡La U.M.F. sobrevivirá! – Gritó el líder de la fuerza de contraataque disparando con su sistema de canalización Mastodonte disparando al cielo. – ¡Ustedes basura rebelde son los parásitos que emponzoñan nuestra gran facción!

La calle se teñía de cadáveres, escombros y sangre, pero el olor a carne quemada y los gritos de dolor inundaban los sentidos opacando el olor de los muertos. El tiempo de ese contraataque fue preciso y calculado.

– Ah… – Kate ni siquiera pudo gritar o intentar huir del lugar, estaba aterrada.

– ¡Bombardeo estratégico! Los que siguen con vida… ¡Salgan de la calle Karlstein! – Se escuchó el grito de una mujer y todos le obedecieron conociendo a aquella persona.

La insurgente había modificado uno de los cañones Kryptor que encontró destrozado tras la batalla de Baluarte (la capital) y en una asombrosa muestra de ingenio y tenacidad lo había convertido en un mortero, una auténtica federal.

– ¡Detengan esas bombas! – Gritó el coronel en jefe de la fuerza de contraataque cuando vio que la munición Kryptor se dividió para aumentar el área de impacto. Todo tipo de habilidades comenzaron a usarse para detener el ataque… o para intentarlo, pues fallaron miserablemente, el motor energético que genera los proyectiles Kryptor no usa una energía materializada convencional, sino que su energía sólida es capaz de atravesar cualquier forma energética (la misma habilidad de Nikki).

Los estruendos de las explosiones generaron una onda de choque que llegó hasta los insurgentes que se reagrupaban en el túnel para reanudar el ataque.

– Wow… – Arnolds recogió su sombrero del suelo en una expresión de asombro, incluso los cadáveres de la avenida Karlstein se habían desplazado por la onda de choque, fue un disparo muy poderoso.

– ¡Liquídenlos! – Un furioso hombre de unos veinte años gritó con furia mientras cercenaba el cuello de uno de los gubernamentales sobrevivientes, el insurgente estaba malherido en la pierna y tenía varios fragmentos de vidrio clavado en su armadura y seguramente en las partes de su piel expuesta.

Sin necesidad de seguir manteniendo la distancia, los demás insurgentes se apresuraron para rematar a los pocos sobrevivientes de los guardias.

– ¡N-No lo hagan! – Kate gritó asustada por lo que sucedería. – ¡Ya están vencidos! ¡Coronel Arnolds!

– Mire, Lockwell. – Arnolds ordenó mientras llevaba a una mujer que había perdido una pierna en su hombro y caminaba con un escudo Frente de Batalla protegiéndolo por precaución (aunque fuera un cese al fuego, la batalla no había terminado). – Ellos son nuestros enemigos, hace unos minutos mataron a mi gente y ahora sus hijos, padres, hermanos y parejas los están vengando. No me venga con su basura de dignidad o de que "somos mejores que eso", aquí estamos en guerra. – El excoronel sentenció continuando su camino hacia un magno-guardia, le entregó a la mujer inconsciente y regresó al frente.

– Te dije que podría con esto. – La mujer de cabello negro se burló desde el mortero Kryptor haciéndole un gesto obsceno a Arnolds. – Por si acaso, me tardaré 2 minuto en recargar.

– Protejan a nuestra compañera. – Arnolds ordenó tomando camino junto a Kate y a sus fuerzas para reforzar la posición de esa mujer.

Sólo necesitarían un disparo más para romper el nicho defensivo de los guardias de élite que quedan, y protegerían a esa tenaz federal.

– Por cierto, soy Nova. – La federal se presentó con Kate mientras continuaba el proceso de recarga de su mortero. – Kate ¿No?

– Eh… sí… ¿Todos los federales tienen un mortero en casa? – Kate preguntó irónicamente.

– Sólo los fuertes. – Nova respondió sonando casi divertida. – Digo… los que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear por un futuro mejor.

– Un futuro… ¿A qué futuro se refiere? – Kate preguntó acercándole el micrófono.

– Uno en el que no tenga que sacarle la mierda a mi hija para que aprenda a defenderse de los que querrán robarle porque nadie tendrá que pasar hambre. – Nova respondió con furia y frustración, pero no dejaría escapar una lágrima o que su trabajo se detuviera.

– Su hija… – Kate susurró entristecida, desde la paz que reina en el Dominio se veía muy distante el efecto que los índices de violencia tan altos tenían en la población de la U.M.F.

– Si… se unió a la milicia y ahora está fuera del país… no sé si vuelva, pero si lo hace, no quiero que regrese al basurero del que se fue.

– Oh… – Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta por esa historia.

Arnolds dejó salir una macabra sonrisa, sabía que la historia de Nova Teller sería la cara de la guerra civil, un buen golpe mediático que le quitará de encima a los periodistas de las demás naciones.

– ¡Más perros del gobierno! ¡Mátenlos! – Un Magno-guardia gritó y el caos se volvió a desatar.

La escolta de Magno-guardias protegía muy bien a nova, Arnolds y a Kate y tenían que hacerlo pues los cañones mastodonte de los guardias se estaban concentrando en ellos.

– Esto es mucho tiempo. – Gritó un cabecilla de los guardias sacando una espada energética de su mano. – ¡Acaben con ellos!

– Si coronel Argus. – Los soldados respondieron al unísono retirándose, parecería contradictorio pero ver que las torretas del muro defensivo se concentraron en los Magno-guardias que escoltaban a los tres hacía entendible ese comando.

– ¡Y una mierda! – Arnolds hizo a un lado a sus guardias y se quitó su casco para activar su habilidad. La cuenca donde debería estar sólo su ojo derecho tenía muchos globos oculares dentro, los cuales al inflarse le dieron un aspecto tumoroso y casi alienígena. De todos esos granos emergieron finos resplandores de luz que reventaron hasta el último de los disparos de las torretas.

– ¡Ah! – Arnolds gritó cuando el asqueroso globo en su ojo derecho fue cortado por la espada del coronel Argus, quien había burlado a los magno-guardias.

– ¡Señor! – Los guardias gestaban listos para defender a Arnolds y matar a Argus, pero el coronel tomó al sangrante y desorientado Arnolds como rehén, forzando a los soldados de Arnolds a dudar, y ese segundo de incertidumbre fue aprovechado por el coronel para usar un replicante de extremidad energética (similar a Blaze-Bringer, pero limitado a sólo una forma) para formar un enorme tentáculo que al girar dispersó a los guardias.

– ¡Avancen fuerza de choque! – Argus ordenó levantando su espada resplandeciente.

– ¡Te descuidaste! – Arnolds habló disparando desde su ojo destrozado, no todos los globos oculares fueron destruidos con ese corte y los pocos que le quedaban bastaron para poner a Argus a la defensiva el tiempo suficiente para permitirle al líder insurgente retirarse y regresar con el grueso de sus fuerzas.

– ¡Fuera bombas! – Nova usó su mortero de nuevo, pero esta vez las bombas se separaron antes, logrando expandir más el área del ataque.

– ¡Ah!

– ¿¡Qué es esto!?

– ¡Cubran-Ah!

Los soldados de la fuerza de contraataque no tardaron en sucumbir ante las poderosas municiones Kryptor.

– ¡Mamá!

– ¿¡Rompieron los muros!?

– ¡Auxilio!

– ¡Evacuen a los civi-! ¡Ah!

Los gritos de agonía y dolor no se hicieron esperar, el disparo racimo de municiones Kryptor devastó no sólo la entrada del distrito imperial donde la fuerza de contrataque estaba luchando, sino que también los dos edificios departamentales aledaños, no eran muy grandes, un edificio residencial.

– ¿Eh? – Kate no podía dejar de llorar al ver cómo salía la gente del devastado edificio, y se ponía peor con sólo imaginar lo que les pasó a los que no lograron salir. La guerra y la destrucción no discriminan entre niños, adultos, ancianos, hombres o mujeres, todos sufren por igual… y mueren por igual.

– ¡Dispersaron a sus fuerzas! ¡Avancen hermanos! – Arnolds gritó volviendo a cargar en el ataque junto a una avanzada de magno-guardias.

– ¡Nadie sale vivo! – Nova desafió preparada para pelear contra Argus, a diferencia de los guardias, ella no tenía un traje de batalla de alta tecnología, pero tenía sus propios trucos.

– Mierda. – Argus no podía permitirse perder más tiempo contra los insurgentes, tenía que hacer tiempo para que los refuerzos interiores reaseguraran la entrada y repusieran las torretas destruidas.

– Oh ¡Eso no! – Nova desafió al tiempo en que una cadena fue disparada de su mano hacia los pies de Argus, logrando enredárselos.

– ¡Maldita rata! – Argus desafió furioso volviendo a formar su espada de energía para cortar las cadenas. – ¡Ugh! – Pero un fuerte golpe a su mejilla lo hizo mirar a su derecha. Nova se había acercado para conectar ese ataque.

Argus no podía recuperar el sentido, aún con su casco y experiencia esa tal Nova golpeaba muy fuerte. Un segundo y un tercer golpe no tardaron en llegar.

– ¡Gr! – Argus debió forzarse a saltar para lograr que el próximo golpe de Nova lo hiciera ganar distancia, pero no fue un cese al fuego. – ¡Mierda! – Argus se debió proteger con sus muñecas de las púas que Nova disparó desde un lanzador integrado a la armadura de su antebrazo.

Nova destruyó su replicante, pero su espada seguía siendo un problema por neutralizar, objetivo para el que corrió hacia Argus armada sólo con sus puños.

El coronel estaba preparado para demostrar su maestría con la espada, por lo que no esperaba una ola de fuego directo en su cara, otro de los juguetes del traje modificado de Nova.

Forzado a retroceder, Nova tomó la muñeca del brazo con la que Argus generaba su espada y en un veloz giro le rompió la articulación del codo y la muñeca.

– ¡Ah! – Argus gritó cuando vio el humo en el cielo, Nova le había hecho una llave que lo hizo caer, luego saltó sobre él y le clavó una de las púas en el cuello.

– ¡Que mueran por la federación! – La insurgente gritó con furia levantando el cuerpo de Argus.

– ¡Que mueran por la federación! – Los insurgentes comenzaron a gritar al unísono, para reforzar la brecha en el muro defensivo, los demás grupos de defensores enviaron parte de sus efectivos a la barrera de la calle Karlstein, resultando en que se debilitaron más y más, y su derrota fue decidida.

– ¿Haces los honores, Nova? – Arnolds preguntó ofreciéndole a Nova su cañón manual Kryptor mientras caminaba tranquilamente, aún tenía manchas de sangre en la cabeza y había perdido un ojo, pero estaba de pie en el frente de batalla, otro auténtico federal.

– ¡Gloria a la U.M.F.! – Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, Nova usó el cañón para destruir el monumento Karlstein, y con la estatua destruida, sólo es cuestión de minutos antes de que la moral de los soldados la siga.

El resto de la batalla fue una matanza unilateral que sería simplemente recordada y temida. Los guerreros insurgentes tomaron el distrito completo sin mucha resistencia, lo que les permitió tomar de prisioneros a muchos de los guardias y civiles que no podían ofrecer resistencia.

– ¡Arnolds! ¡Arnolds! ¡Arnolds! – Los insurgentes rodeaban el edificio principal de la administración de Antioquía, los cañones Kryptor estaban instalados y listos para disparar.

– ¿Qué hacemos ministra? – Preguntó un coronel que entró en la sala principal del edificio.

La oficina era mucho más ostentosa que el resto del distrito imperial, pero Michelle usaba un outfit de oficina plomo que incluía una falda que llegaba hasta un poco más alto que sus rodillas, zapatos de tacones rojos y una chaqueta gris sobre una camisa blanca, un par de pulseras y un collar, su piel era pálida, ojos azules y su cabello liso y rubio muy largo y suelto llegando hasta su cintura.

– Estado del personal. – La ministra Michelle Maddox preguntó agobiada.

– No tenemos forma de contactar a las milicias… suponiendo que sigan con vida, no nos quedan más de cien guardias en el edificio y oda la artillería fue destruida o tomada por los insurgentes.

– ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? – La ministra preguntó irónicamente.

Los guardias del edificio bajaron sus armas y se rindieron, no podían detener el enorme poder de los miles de insurgentes que estaban ahí afuera, pero no por estar desarmados se salvaron de ser encarcelados por los insurgentes.

– Zachary. – Michelle reconoció con desagrado al excoronel que ahora entraba a su oficina escoltado por los responsables de la caída de su gobierno, los temidos y muy bien equipados magno-guardias.

– Hola Michelle. – El imponente hombre saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro, el dolor que tenía en su ojo derecho no le impediría disfrutar el momento. – La persona a quién más quería ver.

– ¿Vienes a regodearte? – La próxima exministra preguntó haciendo una reverencia para cubrir sus manos con su largo cabello.

– No, vine a dar tu última orden. – Arnolds comentó sentándose en la silla de la ministra y poniéndose unos lentes de lectura. – Guardia.

Un magno-guardia le entregó a Arnolds un documento que contenía la firma de los demás líderes políticos de la U.M.F.

– Ahora, Michelle, si fuera tan amable de… – Arnolds se detuvo para realizar un veloz movimiento para bloquear el ataque de Michelle contra su persona. – Firmar este documento, se lo agradecería. – Arnolds procedió tras arrebatar el cuchillo de la mano de Michelle y clavándolo en la mesa.

Arnolds la pudo haber asesinado ahí mismo, pero que firmara el documento le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

– ¿Un documento de reemplazo extraordinario? – Michelle preguntó anonadada.

Ya que la U.M.F. emplea un sistema político de gobierno representativo los representantes políticos como senadores podían elegir a un representante que ejerza su deber con todos sus atributos en caso de alguna emergencia como una guerra civil que les impida realizar su deber.

– Debes estar bromeando. – Michelle dijo en una mueca de furia.

¿Enserio Arnolds creía que le iba a ceder todo el poder del ministerio administrativo la U.M.F. así sin más?

– Sólo a mí me van a escuchar los insurgentes, y no se van a quedar afuera por mucho tiempo, si entiende a lo que me refiero. – Arnolds habló con la verdad, aunque sus magno-tropas hubieran luchado con valentía por los insurgentes, estos no le respondían a Arnolds, ya fue bastante molesto tomar prisioneros tras toda esa encarnizada batalla, y ahora muchos se estaban comiendo las uñas para no derramar sangre.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – Michelle preguntó enfurecida, ella no es de las que aceptaba sobornos.

– ¿Y su respuesta? – Arnolds preguntó retomando su serio semblante. – Ni los insurgentes ni yo estamos especialmente pacientes el día de hoy.

– Me niego rotundamente.

– Una pena tener que hacer esto en televisión, pero supongo que tu gobierno hará las censuras adecuadas para el noticiero, tristemente eso no quita el precio de la victoria. – Arnolds sentenció clavando el cuchillo de Michelle en la garganta de su dueña. – Supongo que fuiste astuta, lograste salvarte de tu castigo, ahora en cuanto a usted, señorita Lockwell e invaluable camarógrafo, serán enviados al tridente y desde ahí podrán regresar al Dominio.

– E-E-Entonces… – Kate preguntaba dudosa.

– Pueden irse, mis guardias los escoltarán… denle mis saludos al director Loki. – Arnolds finalizó cuando dos magno-guardias entraron para cumplir las indicaciones del excoronel y próximo líder político de la U.M.F. ahora que su revolución tuvo éxito.

Arnolds de inmediato se sentó en la silla de Michelle mientras sus demás agentes se llevaban el cadáver de la ex primer ministra, aunque no tuviera su firma, los objetivos específicos de sus ataques le conferirían el poder necesario para llevar a cabo la próxima fase de su plan.

* * *

– Esa bruja… – Stela pensó sin mucho interés cortando la transmisión, había perdido cerca de dos horas de su vida en un asunto que ya no le importaba… aunque fue una pelea entretenida de ver, su madre era muy fuerte a fin de cuentas. – Eh… mierda. – La pelinegra añadió cuando vio que el mensaje que escribía para Lincoln fue borrado.

– ¿Vienes a la barraca Stela? – Casey preguntó junto a Sameer, ambos habían recibido notificaciones del edificio.

– No me notificaron… gozaré de la libertad hasta que el mierdero capitán me llame para arruinarme el día. – Stela respondió con tranquilidad.

– Como quieras… suerte contactando a Lincoln. – Sameer se burló para luego irse de la academia junto con Casey.

– Así que… Arnolds ganó. – Si bien a Stela no le podía importar menos la U.M.F. ahora sabía que podía estar tranquila, su nombre fue borrado de la lista de militantes operativos, por lo que jamás le darán otra orden en la barraca de la embajada, así que podría no sólo buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, sino que pronto podría dejar esa barraca y vivir en el Dominio como una ciudadana normal y corriente.

" **Oye Lincoln ¿Quieres salir en la tarde? Practiqué mucho Stormball y estoy exhausta, y me vendría bien un poco de comida chatarra. ;D". Finalmente Stela mandó su mensaje.**

– ¿Eh? – El somnoliento peliblanco despertó desconcertado por dos vibraciones en su bolsillo, había recibido otro mensaje de Stela que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al leerlo.

" **Claro… ¿Algún lugar en específico? o-o"**

" **Tú eres el local… ¿Te parece en el Guss Geims and Grub… o como se escriba? xD"**

" **De acuerdo. :) Voy de inmediato… en serio, ha sido un muy mal día."**

" **Owwww, igual que yo quizá somos almas gemelas! :DDD (?) Okno, veamos si comer como cerdos y jugar como mancos nos da un mejor día, ahí nos vemos. C:"**

" **Ahí nos vemos"** Lincoln se despidió con una sonrisa para luego guardar su celular, pero su plan se interrumpió por un último mensaje de Stela.

" **3"**

– … Esta federal… – Lincoln pensó sonrojado por ese gesto tan tierno, aunque en general le daba vergüenza ajena lo melosos que eran Lori y Bobby, ahora podía entenderlos… un poco mejor.

" **3"**

Tan rojo como un tomate, Lincoln guardó su celular tan rápido como pudo tras enviar el mensaje para luego encaminarse a la parada de autobuses, había uno que pasaba por el Gus's Games and Grub y según la aplicación móvil de la división de transporte público pasaría en quince minutos por la parada de autobuses de la plaza Flexington.

* * *

 **Seis horas después de la muerte de Michelle Maddox.**

La U.M.F. es muchas cosas, violenta, tosca y brutal, pero débil no es una de sus cualidades. Arnolds no perdió tiempo para empezar en su nuevo trabajo como Alto Ministro del nuevo gobierno, y comenzaría con muchas horas extra.

Durante la revolución Arnolds no atacó a lo loco, sino que dejó a los viejos organismos administrativos tan intactos como pudo, necesitaría volver a mandar todo el país cuanto antes, y para ello los procesos políticos y legales que ya establecidos eran indispensables. Si bien cientos de funcionarios de los distintos ministerios fueron asesinados durante el conflicto, los contratos de Arnolds con la asociación (los cuales seguían vigentes pese a la "muerte" de Auran) le permitieron acceso a personal cualificado de la asociación para los puestos gubernamentales disponibles, lo que además le dio acceso a un poder mayor incluso al del difunto presidente Allen.

La primera orden emitida por la oficina directiva del Alto Ministro Arnolds ordenaba la expropiación de todas las factorías de replicantes privadas de la nación (lo que dejaba fuera a las factorías del Dominio como Vourer), también la expropiación de todas las cuentas bancarias y bienes materiales, además de la pena capitán a todos los opositores de la insurgencia de Arnolds. La asociación aprobó esa orden muy a regañadientes y exigiéndole a Arnolds la liberación de los familiares de los clientes y de los señores del crimen que deberían ser ejecutados, Arnolds protestó pero finalmente aceptó sus términos.

La segunda orden fue la entrega de todas las residencias y hogares de los opositores al nuevo régimen de Arnolds, además de los edificios enteros de los distritos residenciales de clase alta de Antioquía, pero estos fueron entregados a los partícipes de la insurgencia y gente de bajos recursos. Movimiento que había aprobado la asociación para fomentar el fanatismo por Arnolds.

Orden que se tenía planeada para ser ejecutada por los sicarios de la asociación escondidos entre los Magno-guardias, pero fue llevada a cabo por el nuevo cuerpo de seguridad de magno-guardias, el cual había crecido exponencialmente gracias al enorme voluntariado.

– ¿Y qué tal la vista? – Krait preguntó entrando a la oficina del alto ministro.

– Ni idea… supe lo de Puerto Bennet, lamento lo de Auran. – Arnolds respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, el nuevo primer ministro trabajaba muy diligentemente en las nuevas doctrinas que dirigirían a la U.M.F.

– Una pena, pero la asociación no desaparece tan fácilmente. – Krait respondió sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio. – Y tampoco tus convenios.

– … – Arnolds se detuvo y miró a los ojos a Krait, la fama del criminal no significaba nada para el excoronel. – Todos los millones prometidos serán entregados como bonos y reducciones de impuestos a los señores del crimen que operen empresas en nuestro territorio, tal como acordamos.

– Me alegra que tengas los pies en la tierra, algunos de nuestros clientes estaban inquietos por tu nuevo ejército. – Krait comentó poniendo los pies en el escritorio de Arnolds sólo para que el alto ministro los sacara de ahí de un golpe.

– No soy tonto Krait. – Arnolds habló poniéndose de pie. – Puse a tu basura en los puestos pequeños, pero los altos mandos son agentes míos con contratos mucho más específicos, al igual que las empresas de tus clientes. Cumpliré con los contratos pero no los convertiré en dioses, si tu basura se propasa les caerá todo el peso de la ley ¿Entendido?

– Creo que me equivoqué. – Krait respondió transposicionándose detrás de Arnolds y rebelándose con un cuchillo listo para atravesar el cuello del muy calmado alto ministro.

– Hazlo y tus clientes lo perderán todo. – Arnolds amenazó mostrando uno de los documentos en el escritorio, ya estaba aprobado, entregado y era vigente. – ¿Si fueras tan amable de leer la tercera línea del cuarto párrafo?

"… Todos los derechos de extracción mineral de las canteras y minas soberanas, al igual que de las refinerías, factorías y todo proceso de adecuación industrial de minerales dentro de la Unión Meritocrática Federal serán transferidas a la oficina del ministerio administrativo, correspondiente al alto ministro Zachary Arnolds …"

El plan consistía en pagar lo prometido a la asociación a base de protección gubernamental y malversación de fondos obtenidos por pagos de impuestos, protección que se daría debido a que esas empresas comenzaron a operar gubernamentalmente aunque secretamente siguen siendo propiedad de los señores del crimen… mientras Arnolds siguiera con vida y operando como primer ministro.

– Ten muy en claro esto, Arnolds: Tu vida es la moneda de cambio que pusiste en juego. – Krait habló de mala gana soltando al alto ministro. – Y el nombre de la asociación vale más que sus clientes.

– Y tú recuerda tus contratos, Krait. – Arnolds se defendió de la amenaza muy imponentemente.

Krait se transposicionó fuera del edificio y quizá del país. – Reactiven los paneles.

La oficina se cubrió con un dispositivo anti-saltos de transposición como siempre estaba, no quería más visitas.

Antes de regresar a su papeleo, Arnolds meditó un poco más su posición con la asociación. Aunque Auran estuviera muerto, lo cierto es que la asociación seguía siendo un problema, la suma que les debe en impuestos es inmensa… dinero que le pertenece a su pueblo.

– Ya asesiné a los parásitos ricos que drenaban a nuestro país… las sanguijuelas de la asociación deberán esperar… un poco más. – Arnolds sentenció con una mueca de furia y determinación.

* * *

– Forjador de vida. – Lincoln escuchó en su mente a uno de sus primogénitos comunicándose con él usando el enlace de largo alcance.

– ¿Qué sucede Vega? – El peliblanco preguntó a su primogénito clase Magnífico en la U.M.F.

– Antioquía cayó, los rebeldes ganaron la guerra. – Vega informó entregándole a Lincoln la imagen que sus ojos captaban. Desde lo alto veía a los magno-guardias limpiando las calles y agrupando los cadáveres para preparar un desfile en el que se llevaría a cabo el funeral de todos los insurgentes que fallecieron en la guerra de Antioquía.

– Ya veo… Pero no estás contactándome por eso…

– No, ciertamente no. – La vista de Vega se centró en uno de los muertos. – Lo vi usando una especie de subdimensión para esconder armas, quizá era un traficante.

– Tráemelo a mi ubicación alternativa en Royal Woods, muy bien hecho Vega. – Lincoln felicitó el desempeño de su camarada.

– Para servir al forjador de vida. – Vega sonrió regresando a su forma humana, le esperaba un aburridísimo viaje a Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina un episodio que saqué muy rápido. xD ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta mucho narrar batallas. xD**

 **Finalmente terminó la guerra civil, y aunque no todo en la U.M.F. va a cambiar, sí se observarán muchos cambios en la violenta federación. Al final Arnolds no era un simple avaro que quería poder y dinero, a diferencia del presidente Allen y su cuerpo administrativo. Si bien eso no lo convierte en un ángel, Arnolds no es alguien que haga las cosas por que sí.**

 **Creo que se confirmaron mis miedos de ahogarme en las subtramas, pero saldré a flote pese a todos los personajes que he incluido: Linka, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lynn sr, Rita, Lynn segundo, Albert, Burcket, Mosley, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Liberty, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, Leon, Haiku (del otro universo), Leia, Loan, Lupa, Rin, Axel, Lira, Alistair, Clyde, Cookie, Cristina, Giggles, Haiku, Joy, Kat, Liam, los hermanos Jordan, Nigel, Nikki, Paige, Penélope, Polly, Ronnie, Rusty, Tabby, Tara, Zach, Marien, Lindsey Sweetwater, Skippy, Walt, Bobby, Carol Pingrey, Whitney, Danna, Samantha Sharp, Teri, Chazz, Maggie, Benny, Roy Haley, Hugh, Anabel Stimbelton, August Stimbelton, Angela Stimbelton y Auran R. Khan han sido descritos e intervenido en la historia, y sólo son del Dominio.**

 **Knoxx Stockwell, Galim, Rhianne Burke, Ccapac, Sillu, Ccarai, Asla y Uru son eternos que también tienen papeles importantes que desempeñar.**

 **Y qué decir de la U.M.F. con Zachary Arnolds, Michelle Maddox, Stela, Nova, Casey, Sameer, Michelle Clarke, Gabby y Sadie, según yo han sido más participativas que los eternos no-primogénitos. xD  
Los Pharos sí que se han quedado cortos, con Acrux, Acrab, Talitha, Theemin y Carinae (la esposa de Levi).**

 **Y finalmente los primogénitos conocidos, que son Haen Pulinsmash, William Hall, Artie, Alioth, Enif, Sidania Maller, Calhua y Vega, lo que nos deja a un primogénito más para terminar con ese grupo. xD**

 **Relacionados a la capacidad divina de forjar vida: Mégalot, Lincoln Loud, Ikhas, Vinok (madre) y Vinok (cachorro trascendente artificial).**

 **Cameos: Bowser, Mario, chico inkling, shy guy, Link, Wario, la bibliotecaria de Hilda, paruko (vocalista del grupo chirpy chips de splatoon 1 y 2), King K. Rool.**

 **Estoy seguro de que olvidé a varios personajes y referencias, pero bueno, me siento conforme con ese elenco, aunque den por hecho que va a crecer. xD**

 **En fin, aún queda mucho pero creo que me daré un descanso de tramas, quería terminar con la U.M.F. y ahora se viene algo más relajado como prometí, bueno, relajado de "normal", no serán guerras ni asuntos políticos, sólo la vida de esos jóvenes tan normal como debería ser en el Dominio.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que encontraras interesante el episodio, Grandes familias conllevan a grandes problemas y a muchos personajes. xD Relájate, Luna, Sam y Tabby estarán bien, sólo un poco más temperamentales por todos esos problemas. Lamento decirte que Lincoln tiene otro plan para deshacerse de Lori, pero relájate, no matará a nadie. Sobre el torneo, sin duda es como un reality show. xD Esa es la idea de Loki (además de deshacerse temporalmente de sus sobrinos). Sobre Lynn y sus celos, podría ser, dejemos que el torneo mismo lo decida. xD Ahora, sobre el plan de los clones, te daré un pequeño spoiler: no involucra a sus hijos, por lo que se aplicará aunque Lupa se tiña el pelo de color arcoíris. También espero inspirarme, sobre todo para decidir quién será su madre, siempre he dejado bien en claro la posibilidad de que Lincoln y Stela terminen. Tu primera postdata: Si, el resto del mundo sabe que existen más naciones en tierra firme, pero muy pocos detalles. El estado post purga del año cero sigue, pero ninguna nación prevaleció, se formaron nuevas naciones con nuevas culturas y distintos niveles tecnológicos dependiendo de cómo hayan pasado la purga. Sobre el potencial peligro del resto del mundo: aún no, en muchos años más no serán una amenaza, muchas de las nacientes naciones tienen bajos niveles tecnológicos como para ser una amenaza, por ejemplo: sin barcos capaces de navegar mar adentro no podrán llegar siquiera al Dominio, pues transposicionarse y cruzar el océano, o nadar o volar… ni siquiera Lynn segundo aguantaría tanto esfuerzo. Y en cuanto a colonizar el resto del mundo, por que ninguna de las cinco naciones tiene intereses expansionistas, el Eón les mantiene muy en claro a todos que no necesitan más territorios para subsistir, y dejaron muy en claro que si se da una guerra no será por necesidad, sino por otros fines como recursos que no necesitan para vivir. Y sobre tu segunda postdata: No descarto la posibilidad de que haya una pareja, aunque por términos de edad, salvo por Loan, todos tienen edades similares a Lincoln y Linka, por lo que sólo los dos alvinos y Lynn estarían en el rango de edades acorde.**

 **Anónimo: creo que tu review se partió en dos. xD Los responderé a ambos aquí. Sobre tu pregunta de "unión" entre un dios guerrero y un megalisco: primero, genéticamente son incompatibles por lo que generar algo de ellos mediante la reproducción es imposible, si un megalisco se comiera a un dios guerrero no obtendría nada más que los nutrientes que le sirven para alimentarse y expulsaría el resto a modo de excremento, y como los dioses guerreros no tienen sistema digestivo no pueden adquirir nutrientes de los megaliscos, por lo que son completamente incompatibles, pero si el forjador de vida los combinara a nivel celular sólo obtendría mutaciones en ambos, el resto sería dejar que la selección natural haga su trabajo para decidir qué mutaciones son efectivas. Sobre el parecido de los poderes del forjador de vida al de los jedi, es similar al control midicloriano de Darth Plagueis en términos de manipular la más básica esencia de vida, pero a un nivel mucho más "natural" en términos de que el forjador de la vida además siente una "fuerza de vida" que le indica cuando la vida que está formando se está corrompiendo, él sólo crea organismos estables que pueden vivir, no como la aberración que fue Luga, espero haber respondido esa duda. No entendí la referencia de Kizaru, no veo One Piece. Sobre el segundo poder más roto… no se me ocurre cuál podría ser. xD Es que la mayoría de las peleas que describo no se definen por el poder en sí sino que por la astucia del combatiente. En un Meruem vs el primer Grand Final, bueno, Meruem no ganaría de un solo golpe, y Lincoln se habría dado cuenta de que no lo supera en términos de poder, pero la naturaleza consumidora de vida del orbe de la muerte no es algo que se pueda enfrentar con golpes, por lo que Grand Final habría dejado un orbe de la muerte expansivo para acabar con Meruem, pues habría sido superado en términos físicos, y no, este Lincoln no puede usar los orbes del caos, infernales, tortuosos, devastadores o de la muerte por que no tiene emociones tan fuertes como para hacer a las esquirlas sangrientas reaccionar así y convertirse en esos orbes.**

 **Anónimo: Creo que lo de ese extraño amor platónico/fanatismo sólo se lo dejaré a Lupa, ya que me gusta con el pelo blanco. xD Sobre Lemi, directamente no existe aquí, pero si existiera no tendría esa rivalidad, es que no considero que esa rivalidad debería existir por que no considero que cogerse a todo lo que produzca sombra (como hace Lincoln en esos fics) sea sinónimo de éxito. Y sobre quién gana entre Loki y Lynn segundo, sólo te diré que otro es quien ganaría, pero en dominio de telekinesis, Lynn segundo, pero en un enfrentamiento en todas las de la ley, tendría que escribir esa pelea, ya que hay muchos factores que influirían, por ejemplo el entorno (ya que la telekinesis usa el entorno siempre, si fuera una pelea de ambos desnudos en el vacío del espacio que no los mata, Loki lo apalearía).**

 **Anónimo: Oh sí, y no avancé en ninguna de las cosas que planteé en el prólogo. xD Sobre la mejora al Blaze-Bringer, puedes apostarlo, pero no diré qué mejoras le pondrá. La idea del versus entre los hijos de los clones Loud y el equipo en el que Lincoln va a participar es lo que quería cuando se me ocurrió la idea. xD Esta historia es en otro universo en el que los eventos sucedieron treinta años después que en el de héroes y villanos, pero con la llegada de los clones Mégalot cambió su idea y le entregó poderes más del noventa y nueve por ciento de los humanos. Y no, no hay una infinidad de ellas, estas realidades se rigen por los patrones de los forjadores de vida y la subdimensión de los trascendentes, por eso los viajes entre estos universos son mucho más complejos que decir que Lisa creó una pistola de portales, y sobre esa posible realidad de roles invertidos, lamento decirte que no se da. :C**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	35. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 3)

**NA: Hola, quería aclarar y destacar que el romance y el slice of life (curioso que esa sea la descripción de The Loud House) no son mi especialidad, espero no cometer algún error estúpido o alguna falta narrativa, por lo demás, que disfruten el episodio. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El mundo sigue Girando (Parte 3)**

 **Tú me Metiste Aquí, ¡Ahora Sácame!**

Lincoln esperaba muy pacientemente a por la llegada del autobús desde la plaza Flexington, estaba tiernamente emocionado por ver a su novia… aunque también por ver a algún coordinador de la división de asuntos estudiantiles para cambiarse de residencia… aunque si su abuelo lo quería en Poderosus, realmente no tenía muchas opciones… y al fingir su muerte perdería a Stela… aunque ella también realizó su buena cuota de engaños para escapar de la U.M.F.

– Estoy divagando… – Lincoln notó dejando de lado su apreciación del monumento de Loki, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a la parada de autobuses, no sin antes volver a reverenciar al monumento de Loki. – … grandioso. – El peliblanco susurró cuando recibió otro mensaje de Luna.

" **Oye Bro, dejé el envío frente a tu habitación… aún me da miedo entrar ahí. xD Si quieres hablar o decirme algo, sigo en la casa"**

Con un amargo sabor de boca Lincoln cerró la aplicación de mensajería y se dispuso a escuchar música. Lo primero que pensó fue en escuchar el himno nacional del Dominio… pero ya lo había escuchado demasiadas veces, cada himno de cada ciudad de la cadena heráldica en versión masculina, femenina e instrumental.

– Creo que… soy un fanático. – Lincoln dijo al ver que el fondo de pantalla de su celular era el escudo del Dominio.

Quería pensar en cómo ganar el campeonato de stormball de la forma más ostentosa posible, en las mejoras a implementar en Blaze-Bringer, en la fisionomía de las células heroicas del muerto que Vega le traía para trabajar en la reubicación de su base, incluso en la historia de su país, en lo que sea que fuera productivo o mínimamente útil, pero su cabeza simplemente no quería trabajar.

– Al fin. – Lincoln dijo contento de ver que el autobús finalmente se asomaba en la calle.

Sin perder tiempo le indicó que abordaría y tras pagar su pasaje debió irse de pie, debido a que todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados.

– ¿Lin… quelton, amigo mío? – Una voz preguntó en las cercanías.

Lincoln volteó por curiosidad, esa voz le sonaba familiar y vio a una de sus compañeras de clases, no es que hablara mucho con ella, pero de presencia le parecía muy agradable.

– Giggles, hola. – Lincoln saludó con una sonrisa y agradeciendo que decidiera no decir su nombre… ¿Acaso su percepción de esencias no estaba funcionando? Debió haberla reconocido.

– Que pequeño es el mundo ¿No? Mi estimado colega Linquelton Von Rhodas octavo. – La animada chica habló haciendo una elegante reverencia.

– Si… ¿Cómo va todo? – Lincoln preguntó curioso, ella siempre tenía alguna historia graciosa para contar, aunque hablaba más con Polly, Haiku y Tabby.

– Entretenido… ya sabes, lo típico, clases, Polly rompe algo, y Haiku escribe un poema de 3 versos, y yo cuento chistes… ¿Has oído el del imbécil y el sordo?

– No…

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Giggles respondió muy rápido llevando su mano a su oreja.

– … Buena esa. – Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa, esa chica nunca fallaba en hacerlo reír.

– ¿Creíste que había perdido el toque? Me hiere, estimado Rhodas. – Giggles dramatizaba la escena.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas, varonesa Gigglianne D. Larstein. – Lincoln habló siguiéndole la corriente para iniciar una divertida escena de conversación /parodia de las fiestas de la alta alcurnia del Dominio famosísimas por lo aburridas que son.

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, y gracias a que la aplicación de la división de transporte público se lo notificó, Lincoln recordó que debía bajarse, y tras una "cortés y refinada despedida" de la varonesa Gigglianne D. Larstein y entre varias risas, Lincoln se bajó del autobús, justo en la plaza frente al centro comercial donde estaba la famosa tienda de juegos Gus Games and Grub.

– Ah… ¿Por qué no hablo más con ella? – Lincoln pensó al sentir un leve dolor en su pecho, se había reído demasiado en el viaje.

La percepción de esencias de Lincoln le indicó que Giggles estaba cerca, al parecer había vuelto a funcionar, el estrés lo tenía fuera de servicio… razonable, pero era mejor mantenerlo inactivo y dejar ese sentido descansar… sea como fuere, el Gus Games and Grub se había vuelto un lugar bastante popular.

– ¿Escuchaste que el demonio blanco fue desafiado?

– Dicen que es invencible… igual que su retadora.

– Quizá debamos abrir un juego de apuestas.

– Mala idea… hay una chica que no puede entrar al centro comercial por hacer eso.

Los cuchicheos reinaban en la entrada de la tienda, y había un grueso de gente poco habitual a esas horas, al parecer varios salieron antes de las sesiones regulares de estudio… al menos los que estudiaban en la real academia del Dominio o en otras instituciones del gobierno, las escuelas privadas emplean sistemas educativos diferentes, los cuales al parecer también permitieron una salida temprana, o simplemente se escaparon de clases, las escuelas privadas son mucho más permisivas que las gubernamentales.

– Mucho ruido… – El albino pensó algo hastiado, quizá debería ir con Stela a otro sitio o al patio de comidas…

– ¿Lincoln? – Alguien saludó a su derecha.

– Hola… Zach ¿No? – Lincoln preguntó algo confundido, no conseguía asociar bien la imagen y la voz que recordaba a ese nombre ¿Algo faltaba?

– Si… – La respuesta intrigó al pelirrojo, Lincoln solía ser mucho más atento. – ¿Estás bien? Linka dijo que estabas enfermo.

– Eh… no enfermo, es sólo necesitaba descansar físicamente… y aquí estoy. – El albino comentó intentando sonar natural, pero algo le faltaba.

Así como las personas que carecen de un sentido como la vista o el oído aprenden a usar sus otros sentidos de forma más eficiente para percibir el mundo que los rodea con mayor precisión, sucede el efecto contrario con la percepción de esencias, un sentido más que ayuda mucho a Lincoln, por lo que su atención inconsciente se centra incluso más en las esencias que en las imágenes, sonidos u olores, y ahora que dejó de usar ese sentido, sus entorpecidos sentidos restantes deben adaptarse a la falta de información y recopilar más.

– Igual me alegra que estés bien… ¿Supiste lo de Linka? – Zach preguntó y al ver la mueca de intriga en el rostro de Lincoln, se dispuso a seguir su discurso. – Bueno, ayer logró superar la marca de Paige en el juego de baile, pero hoy en la mañana apareció un nuevo récord impuesto por sobre el de Linka y en el nombre retaba a Linka.

– Suena a un duelo de titanes. – Lincoln comentó sarcásticamente y sin mucho interés. Aunque algunas veces vio de reojo a Paige observando videos de streamers de juegos de baile, no pensó que Linka también llevaría ese juego a un nivel así de competitivo… pero también es bueno que su vida no gire en torno a sólo una cosa como ser una heroína profesional.

– Lo será, eh… me debo ir, Clyde, Rusty y Liam me están esperando. – Zach añadió con prisa mientras se retiraba.

Lincoln regresó a la parada de autobuses a esperar a Stela, ahora muy convencido de no ir al Gus Games and Grub.

– Hola Lincoln. – Stela saludó a su novio por detrás, y como es costumbre, lo sorprendió con un piquete en su costado, causándole un espasmo. – Hay hábitos que nunca cambian, jeje. – La federal dijo burlonamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, a diferencia de la mayoría en el Dominio, Stela no es discreta ni tímida.

– Hola Stela… – Lincoln saludó algo dudoso, él siempre fue muy reservado, en especial con sus gestos y mucho más en público… quizá algo debía cambiar.

– Oh… – Stela fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Lincoln la rodeó con su brazo y la hizo agacharse un poco para devolverle el tierno gesto al besarla en la mejilla, dibujándole una sonrisa en la boca. – Que dulce… Aunque aquí está muy concurrido.

– Si… ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?

– Nah, escuché que Linka iba a defender su récord o algo así ¿Al menos nos quedamos a darle ánimo?

– Hm… de acuerdo.

– ¿Y qué onda con tu look? Dime que no será permanente. – La federal añadió ya ansiosa por preguntar, Lincoln se había peinado hacia atrás excepto por su característicamente indoblegable mechón, se había maquillado para ocultar sus pecas, y usaba una Bujanda gruesa de color negro para ocultar su boca y sus prominentes dientes. El resto de su atuendo era una chaqueta larga y un jean más sus botas negras.

– Bueno… aún hay muchos foros preguntando por mí… y en una entrevista una niña se había teñido el cabello de blanco y gritaba que me amaba… – Lincoln finalizó con un escalofrío.

– ¿Debería ponerme celosa? – Stela preguntó en burla dirigiéndose al interior del local seguida por Lincoln.

¿¡Cuánta gente juega ese juego!? Era una pregunta que Lincoln y Stela compartían, al igual que el agradecimiento por el eficiente sistema de ventilación del local, tanta gente acinada no debería oler muy bien.

– ¿Y si vamos al patio de comidas? – Lincoln preguntó casi a modo se sugerencia.

– Buena idea.

…

– Ah, bendito patio de comidas. – Stela agradeció al sentarse con Lincoln en una de las cientos de mesas, aunque naturalmente no podrían ver a Linka.

Tras hacer una breve fila en una de las tiendas, Stela regresó con la comida a la mesa en la que Lincoln había conectado su tableta holográfica a una terminal de la red interna del centro comercial.

– La transmisión en vivo, genial. – Stela tomó asiento junto a Lincoln, y una vez instalaron una garra de soporte para la tableta y pusieron ordenada la comida, podrían ver en vivo el juego "Dance Dance Resolution" desde su mesa, todo estaba listo.

El Dominio nunca se mostró adverso a las formas de ocio y entretenimiento diferentes a los deportes, después de todo ¿Para qué tienen a tantos héroes protegiendo las ciudades y al país completo? Para dar una vida libre a sus ciudadanos, a fin de cuentas, el ocio es una necesidad fundamental en la psicología humana, y por eso el gobierno ha apoyado el uso sano de videojuegos, permitiendo ese tipo de servicios como apoyo a las empresas fabricantes de entretenimiento electrónico (todas secretamente propiedad del Dominio).

– Yo esperaba una hamburguesa… – Stela habló decepcionada, ella había pedido el "combo ligero" del menú al igual que Lincoln.

– ¿Una hamburguesa es tu idea de comida ligera?

– Más o menos… depende de cuanto queso y tocino tenga.

– Esas bromas del estómago de acero de la U.M.F. no eran falsas. – Lincoln apreció con humor tomando una de las papas fritas que pidió.

– Más o menos…

– Cuéntame de ti. – Lincoln interrumpió mirando a los ojos de su novia.

– Je… – Stela se incomodó bastante por esa pregunta, pero no quería ocultarle más cosas a Lincoln, y tampoco es que hubiera sido una infancia fascinante. – Eh… no hay mucho que contar, la monótona vida en la milicia… siempre fue entrenar, bromear, golpear, barrer y aprender a usar tesoros, oh, me enseñaron a leer y escribir en las barracas, también una pizca de historia y cultura general… la misma mierda de todos los militares.

– ¿Y antes de los militares? – Lincoln preguntó intrigado, si hubiera tenido su percepción de esencias quizá habría notado que Stela no estaba precisamente contenta con ese tema.

– Era peor… bueno, mi mamá lo era, tosca sin una pizca de delicadeza… dios, si me viera sin mi armadura… creo que acabaría con un par de dientes menos. – Stela hablaba relajada, una muy buena actriz, pero su esencia irradiaba furia.

– Era violenta… lo siento mucho. – Lincoln supo que había tocado una zona sensible.

– Nah, descuida… No era de esos padres que me pegaba por rabia o porque me portaba mal, y créeme que lo hacía, pero cuando me golpeaba sólo era cuando practicábamos formas de combate, más de una vez me sacó sangre cuando usamos tesor- replicantes… Sabía que la vida en los barrios bajos de la U.M.F. es una mierda, me enseñó a pelear, a robar, a intimidar… las cosas más útiles que uno debe dominar en esa pocilga… – Stela casi parecía melancólica, pero esa idea desapareció cuando su expresión cambió a una de furia. – No te imaginas cuánto llegué a odiarla.

– Lo… lamento haber tocado el tema. – Lincoln se notó avergonzado por el tema y por haber hecho enojar así a su novia, no es para eso que se reunieron ahí, a fin de cuentas.

– ¿Eh? Relájate, tú no eres ella y mi vida no gira en torno a mi pasado. – Stela se acercó más al rostro de su novio y tras ponerle su brazo detrás de la nuca, se dispuso a continuar. – Además, y por si no lo haz notado, te quiero mucho más a ti.

En un tierno y hasta cierto punto atrevido gesto, Stela simplemente reclamó los labios de Lincoln en un beso mucho más suave que el primero, uno que no acabó en un golpe con sus dientes.

Quizá no fuera más que una reacción química preprogramada en su cerebro, pero a Lincoln le gustaba mucho compartir ese tipo de momentos con Stela, y era un sentimiento que ambos jóvenes tenía en común, pero nada dura para siempre, y tras unos segundos, se separaron, también habían ido ahí a comer.

– Aunque, si quieres saber más: Nací en un hospital público, crecí en un barrio pobre y todo eso, pero siempre me gustó la vida en el campo… te parecerá raro que una chica de ciudad quiera vivir en el campo… – Stela se detuvo a comer una papa frita mientras esperaba a por la respuesta de Lincoln.

– No, no… – Lincoln se detuvo para acercarse al oído de su novia y susurrar. – Cuando me invitaron a unirme al Eón y desertar, dudé mucho antes de negarme.

– Ah, el Eón… te juro que mi mamá me contaba historias sobre esos campos en los que podías caminar días en línea recta y no encontrar un final, y los gigantescos colosos de agua que bailaban en sus fiestas… siempre imaginé que esos eran los océanos de las sirenas… – La federal soñaba cual niña de ocho años, pero luego de un leve espasmo regresó su concentración. – Pero volviendo a la realidad, sabía que la vida en los campos tampoco era muy buena, pero es mejor… o menos complicada que en los barrios pobres de Antioquía, Baluarte o cualquier otra metrópolis de mierda…

– Todos vemos lo ajeno como mejor que lo que tenemos… ¿Estás segura de eso? – Lincoln preguntó preocupado, entre las materias que enseñan en los cursos de psicología básica estaba esa idealización que podía ser muy peligrosa.

– Cuando me cumplí los 7 años estaba decidida a irme de mi casa, pero lo primero que pensé en colarme en el vagón de carga de algún tren e irme a la mierda, estaba segura de que llegaría a alguno de los campos… pero no conocía ese lugar, pero sabía que en la milicia me quedaría en Antioquía. – Stela suspiró con resignación. – Sólo por cobarde me uní a la milicia…

– Si te sirve de algo, no creo que cuidar de ti misma sea cobarde. – Lincoln comentó inocente.

– Si me sirve… Es… bueno saber que no te apalearán por un error. – La pelinegra se notaba algo agobiada e incómoda, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien, pero también se sintió aliviada por dejar salir esas confesiones. – Pero bueno, suficiente de mí ¿Qué era de tu vida antes del colegio de nombre largo? – La federal preguntó mientras tomaba unas cuantas papas fritas.

– Era… muy tranquilo. – La nostalgia se sentía en la voz del peliblanco.

– Entonces… ¿Ahora dices que no eres tranquilo? – Stela se notaba casi impresionada.

– Me refiero a mi casa… podía concentrarme en mis estudios, dormir tranquilo… incluso oír mis pensamientos…

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– ¿Recuerdas el grupo "Heroes after the Battle"?

– Si… tu hermana Leni es la vocalista y guitarrista ¿No?

– Era Luna… pero sí, cuando tocó en el evento, mi padre se enfureció y tuvieron una dura plática… pero acabó resuelto en que había sido muy estricto y redujo mucho las malditas reglas de la casa. – Lincoln se veía molesto.

– ¿Y por eso ahora vives en la biblioteca? – Stela preguntó en burla, aunque no era exagerado pues varias veces la amable bibliotecaria le tenía listo algún bocadillo en su sala de estudios reservada, era una chica muy amable.

– Prácticamente… pero estoy pensando en vivir en una residencia estudiantil. – Lincoln respondió bastante entusiasmado.

– Que extremo…

– Es que no sé qué hacer… Hoy tuve una pelea con Luna…

– ¿Y? Linka me dijo que ha peleado con todas sus hermanas excepto la bebé… ¿Luan?

– Lily… pero esto es diferente, esta vez realmente estaba enojado… si no hubiera roto mi replicante en puerto Bennet…

– ¿La habrías atacado con tu replicante?

– Si… con mi Blaze-Bringer. – Lincoln fue interrumpido por otro beso en los labios por parte de Stela, al parecer estaba muy contenta por eso del nombre.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tendría de malo un par de golpes? – Stela preguntó tranquila, no le daba el mismo peso que Lincoln.

– Que realmente quería hacerle daño…

– En la U.M.F. siempre nos burlamos del Dominio por creer que todo se puede resolver de forma pacífica o con palabras, si robas para no morir de hambre ¿El robado no debería defenderse y entregar su comida? ¿Y si él también pasa hambre? – Stela seguía hablando tranquilamente, quizá eso le pasó a ella. – Mira, el mundo no es tan bonito, y hay veces en las que los conflictos sólo se resuelven haciendo que una de las dos partes se doblegue.

– Que… duro suena eso…

– Yo no veo a mi madre hace como 5 años. – Stela interrumpió sonando muy emocionada. – No creo que debas alejarte de tu familia sólo por el ruido… ¿Y si haces una locura?

– Eso suena… Interesante, de hecho.

– Ahora hablamos mi idioma. – Stela tomó un semblante de villano. – Primero dime todos los gustos de tus hermanas, miedos y disgustos.

…

– Y si por alguna razón pierdes en la apuesta, nada te impedirá trasladarte a esa residencia estudiantil de la que hablaste ¡Y bum! ¡Destruyes tu casa y celebramos! … ignora eso último.

– Interesante… Excepto por eso último. – Lincoln podía entender muy bien la maquiavélica lógica detrás del plan de su novia, y ciertamente era uno muy prometedor, con muchas probabilidades de éxito.

– ¡Sí! ¡En tu cara! – Una chica gritó en la transmisión, captando la atención de la pareja, no era la voz de Linka, al parecer la habían destronado.

– Linka no estará feliz. – Stela habló algo triste por su estimada colega. – Y la otra niña esa ¿No es de la clase?

– Creo que sí… ¿Cristina? – Lincoln se preguntó al ver más detenidamente quién era la pelirroja que se saltaba de alegría celebrando su triunfo en la alfombra direccional de baile.

– Te notas feliz por ella… – Stela se empezó a notar enojada. – Pensé que se habían peleado.

– Si… habíamos peleado porque no me…

– No te gustaba que fuera tan discriminadora con mi país. – Stela interrumpió, le gustaba recordar cuando Lincoln le contó eso. Cuando vio que él se había hecho famoso con un discurso emotivo y un puntaje perfecto pensó que era de esos chicos "de cartón" que cambiaban sus opiniones y valores, incluso llegando a mentir para agradarle a todos, pero después de enterarse que enfrentó a una chica linda y agradable por sus valores supo que no era así, por eso comenzó a interesarle… y porque era muy divertido.

– Ayer me visitó y me dijo que le tocó trabajar con un federal en puerto Bennet…

– Oh… me alegra que sobreviviera. – Stela debió interrumpir, puede que no le agradara Cristina, y mucho menos que visitara a Lincoln, pero no le deseaba la muerte.

– También me alegra, pero también estoy contento de que acabara viendo más que sólo sus malos recuerdos, conoció a uno de tus compatriotas, pero como a un compañero, un humano que siente y vive…

– Demasiados discursos Lincoln. – Stela interrumpió ya sabiendo a donde iba el tema.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, en fin: Cristina se acabó disculpando por sus comentarios racistas y todo eso, y decidimos olvidarlo.

– Suena a un buen trato ¿Y qué te parece es…? – Stela dijo volviendo a poner su brazo alrededor de Lincoln, pero su novio sabía lo que haría y la besó primero.

– Es un mejor trato. – Lincoln respondió tras separarse luego de otro rato. – Y gracias por escucharme.

– ¿Gracias por qué? Tú también me escuchaste a mí.

– Si… supongo que sí. – Lincoln habló melancólico, no podía evitar sentirse triste por la relación que Stela tuvo con su madre, se sentía egoísta por querer alejarse de su casa sólo por el ruido que tenía… pero tampoco podía permitirse eso, ya no más contratiempos, ahora es diferente, ahora hay alguien que sabía de su plan, que sabe de los megaliscos y los primogénitos y que puede crear abominaciones como Luga… si el mal entorno de trabajo comienza a entorpecerlo, tristemente no tendrá más elección.

– ¿Supones? – Stela preguntó en burla.

– Es que tú me diste buenas ideas… me aconsejaste y ayudaste.

– Y tú me escuchaste. – Stela le dio una leve palmada en la nuca. – Tú eres el que está en un dilema. Yo no te pedí consejo porque no lo necesito, pedí un escuchador y tú lo fuiste.

– Entonces… supongo que soy lo máximo. – Lincoln se pavoneó poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca en una pose relajada que no duró mucho, Stela no perdió la oportunidad de clavar su dedo en las costillas de Lincoln, haciéndolo tener un leve espasmo.

– Jeje, ahora dime ¿Le pondrás algo nuevo a Blaze-Bringer? – Stela preguntó intrigada sacando un lápiz y un cuaderno de su mochila. Al empezar a ojearlo Lincoln vio que había muchos diseños de replicantes, aunque saltaba de página muy rápido, en muchos de los dibujos se apreciaba que eran diseños muy funcionales en términos de forma y muy útiles en términos de habilidades. – Tenía algunas ideas…

– Eso veo… – Lincoln se había llevado una gran sorpresa, al principio a Stela sólo parecía importarle usar replicantes, pero ahora… está creando sus propios diseños. Eran muy funcionales, los generadores de escudos estaban muy bien ubicados, aunque requieren más espacio que el que se especifica en su diseño… eran imperfectos, pero mucho mejores que lo que se esperaría de una joven heroína en formación de primer año.

– Aunque para muchas se requieren células heroicas que no están en los bancos públicos… y quizá son algo burdos. – Stela habló sonrojándose, como a todo federal, odiaba reconocer sus errores.

– Es un… buen diseño. – Lincoln dudó sobre cómo diría sus siguientes palabras, pero no quería mentir, por lo que se preparó para dar lo mejor de sí, y continuó. – Pero poco realista.

– Ya me parecía… – Stela se notaba decepcionada, pero rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. – Los diseños de la U.M.F. son tan prácticos como pueden… pero siempre se puede mejorar… ¿Y me ayudarías con eso?

– ¿Hacer diseños para la U.M.F.?

– Para nosotros, tonto. – Stela se burló dándole un leve golpe en el estómago.

El peliblanco no pudo sino sonreír por eso, con Lucy sólo podía escuchar poesía y platicar de temas interesantes, pero con Stela… sentía que podía crear algo… ella tenía la voluntad de crear, de crear con él, y ahora es un deseo que comparten… pero algo no lo terminaba de convencer.

– ¿Para qué? Digo… ¿No es suficiente tu poder? – Lincoln preguntó dudoso. – Tu habilidad es asombrosa, si se te ofrece la ciudadanía podrías ser una excelente heroína profesional… o una gran coronel de la U.M.F.

– ¿Y? – Stela preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de intriga, realmente no entendía el motivo por el que Lincoln la cuestionó así.

– Eh… Pensé que querías ese traje para algo puntual…

– Bueno… ¿Porque me gusta? – Stela estaba algo incómoda. – Digo… ¿Te peinas para alguien más o sólo porque quieres estar peinado?

– … – Lincoln, ciertamente no podía discutir contra una lógica tan simple, la entendió de inmediato.

Los federales siempre quieren más poder, incluso si jamás llegan a usarlo, ansiar más poder es tan natural como respirar… quizá fuera por miedo de que alguien quiera dañarte o el deseo de dañar a otros…

– ¿Nunca has pensado que algo es imposible? – Stela preguntó inocentemente mirando a la pantalla donde ahora otras dos personas estaban jugando el juego de danza. – ¿Algo que ves y dices "No puedo con esto"?

– Si… – Lincoln ciertamente lo había sentido, adormecer su percepción de esencias es una prueba de haber sido superado.

– Yo también… y no tiene nada de malo reconocer que no puedes lograr algo… siempre hay alguien que te derrotará. – Stela desconectó la tableta holográfica de Lincoln y puso su teléfono en la mesa. – Pero aceptar que jamás podrás lograrlo y dejar de cambiar para seguir en el desafío es penoso… tú eres una prueba de ello. – En el celular de Stela se mostró una foto de Lincoln cuando dio su discurso en la ceremonia tras el examen de ingreso a la real academia del Dominio Heroico. – Para eso creamos tesoros… o al menos eso intento, se dice que su verdadero propósito es convertir lo imposible en un juego de niños.

– Y… ¿Qué es eso "imposible" que quieres lograr? – Lincoln preguntó contagiándose un poco del ánimo de su novia.

– Ni idea… – Stela vio la intriga en el rostro de Lincoln, y rápidamente entendió qué le sucedía, una simple cuestión de culturas. – ¿Sueno a megalómana desquiciada?

– Sólo lo de desquiciada… – Lincoln respondió con calma y ánimo. – Y es así desde que te conozco…

– Jaja. – Stela rio sarcásticamente.

– Y sobre esta locura hecha replicante… – Lincoln se detuvo a mirar a Stela a los ojos, le gustaban sus ojos. – Locura hecha tesoro, cuenta conmigo… pero tú te encargas del tema legal.

¿Quién en su sano juicio ayudaría a una federal a crear un tesoro así de poderoso? Bueno, seguramente alguien que no está a un nivel en el que pueda ser regido por los límites de la moral humana.

La única respuesta de Stela fue una sonrisa y un beso en los labios de su novio. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos cedió al deseo de respirar y siguieron con su atrevida muestra de cariño, ahora ambos tenían un proyecto divertido, desafiante y más importante: para hacer juntos.

– Será como hacer un hijo ¿No crees? – Stela dijo en burla, sólo para recibir el golpe de una papa frita arrojada con precisión directo a su frente. – Admito que me lo merecía. – La pelinegra añadió comiéndose el proyectil de exitoso impacto.

Gracias a Stela, Lincoln ya tenía definida su próxima artimaña, y tras una charla sobre las facultades estructurales de algunos de los replicantes en el diseño de Stela, la pelinegra se retiró para pensar en más de su diseño, aún tenía mucho que hacer, y una vez sólo, Lincoln realizó algunas de las compras que necesitaría esa tarde. Una vez listo reactivó su percepción de esencias y regresó a su casa, donde todas sus hermanas estaban, rindiendo tributo al apellido "Loud".

Lori hablaba por el celular con Bobby en el sillón del comedor, a su alrededor Leni huía de Luan, la comediante había descubierto el miedo de su hermana mayor por las arañas y que tampoco diferenciaba las arañas de juguete de las reales. Luna por su parte había instalado en el comedor los parlantes que Sam le regaló y ahora tocaba sin contenerse usando una silla como escenario detrás del sillón. Lynn y Linka jugaban ese juego de baile, al parecer Lynn también es buena en ese juego, y se hacía más fácil con Luna cantando esa misma canción, no era inapropiado el lema "siente el ritmo". Por su esencia se sabía que Lucy estaba en los ductos de ventilación escribiendo sus poemas, Lola y Lana estaban sentadas junto a Lori mirando cómo Linka y Lynn competían, al parecer ambas también estaban interesadas en ese juego… quizá su popularidad estaba al borde de un auge, y Lisa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales revisando algunos tubos de ensayo, parece que la química era realmente lo suyo. Lynn sr y Rita no regresarían esa noche, pues les tocaría un turno extralargo, ya que los principales efectivos de las agencias heroicas fueron desplegados en puerto Bennet, por lo que se salvó de una reprimenda por salir sin permiso… aunque la hipocresía de sus padres no haría sino relucir si se atrevían a siquiera fruncirle el ceño.

Queriendo evitar el griterío de sus hermanas, Lincoln hizo una acrobacia en el árbol para llegar directamente a su habitación, donde, sin necesidad de ocultar su identidad, Lincoln se puso su uniforme de Vourer y se dispuso a tomar el kit de creación de replicantes de la empresa y luego bajar al primer piso.

– Saludos, hermano mayor. – Lisa saludó a Lincoln cuando lo vio sentarse frente a ella en el otro sillón individual.

– Hola Lisa. – El peliblanco respondió comenzando a sacar algunos de los artilugios del curioso dispositivo. – Lamento interrumpirte.

– Descuida, mi experimento necesita tiempo para demostrar sus frutos, no obstante y disculparás mi escepticismo, pero ¿Qué te trae a nuestro comedor?

– Quise darme algunos lujos, como todas desde que papá quitó muchas reglas de la casa. – El peliblanco desvió su mirada a la pantalla.

– Miren quién decidió salir de su madriguera. – Lana se burló, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Lola y Lori.

– Bueno… supongo que la que huele a madriguera puede ilustrarme sobre eso. – Lincoln respondió sin mirarla, no quería perder el tiempo.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja. – Lola reía a carcajadas por la respuesta de su hermano, Lana simplemente no pudo responder a eso de otro modo que enojándose.

Lori por su parte reía mucho más discretamente, no quería hacer enojar a Walt y que la picoteara toda la noche.

– Eso debió dolerle. – Lynn habló sintiendo pena por el orgullo de Lana, aunque contenta por saber que Lincoln sabía defenderse bien en las discusiones informales.

– ¿Revancha? – Linka preguntó evidentemente cansada.

– Ya rugiste. – Lynn aceptó desafiante. – Por cierto, espero no interrumpirte, Lincoln.

– Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Lynn. – Lincoln respondió con cortesía.

Lola y Lana querían jugar también, pero el equipamiento de Vourer llamó su atención con más fuerza.

– Bien… – Antes de empezar, Lincoln debía ordenar su entorno de trabajo, por lo que se sentó en el suelo y abrió el maletín que le enviaron, lo primero que sacó fue una silla metálica compacta, al instalarla se veía que tenía demasiadas medidas marcadas. Lo próximo que sacó del maletín era un contenedor blindado en el que las distintas muestras de células heroicas permanecían confinadas (algunas muestras eran demasiado difíciles de obtener como para arriesgarse a que se las lleve el viento). Al conectar el contenedor a la silla, este sacó varios soportes metálicos y se ubicó frente a la silla, quedando a modo de muralla frente a Lincoln, acto seguido hizo transparente, revelando los contenedores sellados en varias cápsulas, las células heroicas tenían un aspecto bulboso y muchas parecían moverse solas. Y finalmente sacó un guante que se instalaría en la ranura principal del contenedor ubicada en frente a la mano derecha de Lincoln. – Comencemos.

– ¿Y eso? – Lisa preguntó intrigada cuando Lincoln sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula extra, la cual contenía otro tipo de células heroicas.

– Un regalo de la familia Hall. – Lincoln respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿La familia Hall? – Lori peguntó fingiendo calma, pero sabía que era una influyente familia en la U.M.F.

– Si… ¿Recuerdas a mi compañero en el campeonato? – Lincoln preguntó tomando un semblante de infantil emoción. – ¡Era el hijo de la cabeza de la familia! Le gustó mi trabajo y me manda suministros de la rama de Vourer en la U.M.F.

Una mentira que convenció su hermana mayor, y una vez se instalaron las células del megalisco en el dispositivo, Lincoln finalmente pudo empezar a trabajar.

Lincoln puso su mano en el guante instalado en la atmósfera sellada del contenedor, debido a la ubicación le resultaba muy cómodo, y cuando abrió la mano extendiendo los dedos emergió una plataforma debajo de este, en la plataforma había una estructura metálica que serviría como base tanto para la parte orgánica del replicante, como para la parte mecánica. De los dedos del guante emergieron minúsculas garras mecánicas, y con estas el albino comenzó a tomar diferentes cantidades de las sustancias de los contenedores, el olor no escapaba de la atmosfera sellada, pero por su aspecto bulboso y movimientos erráticos no eran lindos de ver.

– Fascinante. – Lisa miraba una pequeña consola en los paneles laterales del contenedor, esta mostraba los datos sondeados dentro del dispositivo, entre esos datos estaban las muestras calóricas de las células heroicas, y sondeaba con mucha precisión permitiéndole a la castaña apreciar con detenimiento cada detalle en el dispositivo en construcción.

– ¿Pensabas que sólo era poner las células heroicas y listo? – Lincoln preguntó mirando a Lisa de reojo.

– Claro que no. – Lisa respondió casi ofendida.

Naturalmente no bastaba con poner las células y listo, estas debían ir ordenadas de determinados modos para poder formar estructuras que permitirán alterar la naturaleza de la liberación de poder.

Para inexpertas como Lori, Lola, Lana o incluso Lisa, era imposible de ver, pero la calidad del trabajo que Lincoln realizaba era muy superior a la de un fabricante de replicantes profesional.

Las células heroicas eran dispuestas cuidadosamente y en conjunto a los soportes estructurales lograban formar los órganos de los replicantes, con el paso de las horas, las disposiciones de células heroicas formaron la glándula de luz sólida característica de Blaze-Bringer.

– Creo que… me voy a enfermar. – Lana habló con su cara palideciéndose, gesto que compartía con Lori y Lola.

– Tienes la elegancia de un crematorio vendiendo asados. – Lincoln respondió con molestia, se sentía insultado cuando hacían ese tipo de comentarios sobre su creación de replicantes.

Esta vez no hubo risas, no fue el mejor chiste.

– Ahora viene la parte efectora ¿No? – Lisa preguntó emocionada.

– Nop, sólo está lista la glándula base, pero no tiene activadores, catalizadores, pulmones, sistema de suministros o excretor. – El peliblanco respondió quitándose el mal sabor de boca que le dejó Lana, y sabiendo que el trabajo debía continuar. Su artimaña estaba a punto de comenzar.

Lori se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en la boca de Lincoln, aunque la idea de hostigar a sus hermanas fabricando un replicante en medio del comedor era una buena idea para hacerlas desafiarlo, usar la manipulación de esencias para reducir su producción de dopamina y así formar ansiedad en sus hermanas, aceleraría el inicio de su artimaña, pues aunque fuera de reojo, todas prestaron atención al proyecto.

Una vez su trabajo estaba hecho, y la ansiedad de las chicas Loud había llegado a un punto apropiado, Lincoln realizó una pequeña modificación a su replicante en formación y luego puso en estado de suspensión el equipo de Vourer, activó el modo de seguridad y bloqueó el acceso a la interfaz, para luego seguir a Lori al segundo piso.

Una vez Lori desocupó el baño, Lincoln entró, era el momento de actuar.

– Eh… ¿Lisa? – Lola llamó a su hermana menor algo intrigada por que el trabajo de su hermano parecía temblar.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermana mayor? – Lisa preguntó sin mirar.

– ¿Qué es eso? – La esgrimista Loud preguntó apuntando al contenedor del incompleto replicante.

La glándula de luz sólida comenzó a palpitar errática y violentamente.

– Uoh… – La glándula de luz sólida comenzó a emitir ruidos similares a una respiración agitada y ahogada por las diversas secreciones de luz líquida que escurrían hasta el piso, sin el catalizador biológico, este órgano no podía generar una cantidad considerable.

Si bien ese órgano no debería tener cavidades que permitan la circulación interna de aire, Lincoln las había puesto a propósito y además formó en ellas una suerte de cuerdas bucales primitivas para que pudiera emitir sonidos un poco más perceptibles para generar en sus hermanas la sensación de agonía.

– Creo que… No es normal. – Lisa habló con una mezcla de intriga y malestar.

Pasado unos segundos, el incompleto replicante dejó de convulsionar. Con sus sistemas endocrinos manipulados, ninguna de las chicas Loud pudo ignorar el pequeño "show", pavimentando a la perfección el plan del peliblanco, quien ahora bajaba las escaleras para regresar a su trabajo.

– Qué asco, Lincoln. – Fue Lola quien habló.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Ni creas que seguirás con esa asquerosidad en frente de nosotras! – La pequeña esgrimista habló con arrogancia.

En sus esencias, todas parecían de acuerdo con la pequeña rubia.

– ¿Yo, molesto? – Lincoln respondió esforzándose por controlar su lengua y no sobreactuar. – No puedes pasar 5 minutos sin mirarte al espejo ¡Y Lori! ¡No puedes despegarte de tu celular!

– Literalmente podríamos durar más que tú. – Lori respondió con un semblante de arrogancia y de superioridad.

– ¿Eso crees? Pruébenlo. – Lincoln desafió arrogante.

– Bien. – Lola respondió al desafío. – Si te pones a estudiar replicantes de cualquier forma, pierdes.

– De acuerdo, yo ganaré cuando Lori hable con Bobby, Leni no podrá usar ropa que no sea alguno de los uniformes del Dominio, Luna no podrá usar sus instrumentos musicales, Luan no podrá hacer bromas ni contar chistes, Lynn no podrá hacer ningún deporte real o inventado por ella, Linka no podrá jugar videojuegos, Lucy… nada de ella me molesta, la quiero fuera de esto, Lola no podrá mirarse al espejo y Lana no podrá interactuar con el canario Walt de ninguna forma o con algún dispositivo eléctrico, si alguien sale de la casa o entra a su habitación, pierde ¿De acuerdo? – Lincoln preguntó confiado.

– Discúlpame, hermano mayor. – Lisa habló. – Pero quiero saber por qué no me pusiste una condición.

– Bueno, por que la química es un campo de estudio poco apreciado, y decirte que no estudies sería un crimen.

– Gracias por tu… consideración. – Lisa finalizó levemente sonrojada, le gustaba que Lincoln la reconociera así.

– ¿Tenemos un trato? – Lincoln volvió a preguntar.

– De acuerdo, si ganamos no podrás fabricar todos los replicantes que quieras por toda la casa, a la hora que quieras. – Lola sentenció apoyada por sus demás hermanas, aunque Lisa y Lucy no estaban a favor.

– De acuerdo. – Lincoln respondió sin interés.

– Y… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Lynn preguntó desafiante. Su orgullo no le permitiría echarse para atrás.

– Ustedes pagarán por el recubrimiento aislante de mi habitación, la compra y la instalación de una cerradura de Troya, y nadie podrá tocar mi puerta. – Realmente parecía una condición bastante buena y razonable.

Aunque Lincoln sintió un amargo pesar bajando por su garganta, nadie se interpondría en su misión de recuperar la calma que tenía antaño.

– … – Las mayores dudaron en aceptar, no por que fuera una mala condición, sino por el pensamiento que cruzó por sus mentes ¿En serio nuestro hermano odia tanto el ruido?

– ¿Aceptan?

– Trato. – Luna aceptó en nombre de sus hermanas, no es que constructoras fueran demasiado demandantes monetariamente, pues con las habilidades y la experiencia de los constructores certificados del Dominio sería un trabajo para sólo dos personas. – … – Pero Luna no estaba segura de todo eso, pero era mejor a que Lincoln se fuera de la casa Loud… Lo cual de seguro pasaría si perdía.

– Magnífico. – Lincoln habló comenzando a guardar el kit de trabajo de Vourer. – Leni… quizá quieras usar algún uniforme.

– Como que ¿Por qué? – La gentil rubia respondió dudosa causando que sus hermanas se golpearan la frente con sus palmas.

…

– Muy bien, que el juego comience. – Lincoln habló con confianza sentándose en el sillón principal, para implemente ver la televisión. – ¿Alguna sugerencia?

– Pon el D.D.D.S. – Lynn sugirió sentándose junto a Lincoln, ver deportes no era parte de su prohibición.

– Vaya sigla…

– Seh, División de Deportes del Dominio: Stormball… El director Loki es poco creativo. – Lynn comentó relajada. – El Orgullo de Augustogrado va a enfrentar al Honor de Halcyon…

– Eh… ¿Quiénes son? – Lincoln preguntó dudoso.

– Oh… es un partido de stormball amistoso, pero son dos equipos profesionales que se enfrentarán en la primera ronda del torneo heráldico del Dominio, cada ciudad de la cadena enviará un equipo para el campeonato nacional, y el que gane participará en el internacional… me pregunto si los eternos aprenderán a jugar. – La deportista explicaba entusiasmada, cosa que hizo sonreír a su hermano.

Todas las demás se sentaron en el comedor, les esperaba un panorama muy aburrido mientras ganaban esa apuesta.

– Oye Linky… – Lola llamó a su hermano.

– ¿Si? – Lincoln volteó a su derecha, ya le parecía raro que ella se hubiera sentado a su lado.

– Yo… ¿He sido desagradable contigo? – La pequeña rubia preguntó avergonzada.

– Te seré franco, Lola. – Lincoln se notaba completamente sereno, y necesitaba estar así, pues no podía permitirse tener un exabrupto en ese momento. – Si.

– … – Lola sólo desvió la mirada en vergüenza, le habían enseñado respeto durante años en sus prácticas de esgrima… ¿Qué pasó?

– Ouch… – Lana habló acercándose a Lola y dándole una leve palmada en la espalda, gesto que la princesa Loud ignoró, sólo para mirar su reflejo en uno de os vidrios de la ventana e irse a su habitación.

Las demás chicas miraron a Lincoln con enojo, pero ya les había quedado más que claro lo molesto que estaba su hermano por todo el ruido al que se habían acostumbrado y lo mucho que lo ha soportado por ellas.

– Idiota. – Lana gritó molesta a su hermano, gesto que él ignoró y sólo la vio seguir a Lola a su habitación, no sin antes patear su puerta y reconocerse como perdedora de la apuesta.

– Disfrútalo mientras puedas. – Lincoln dijo finalmente con una sonrisa burlona.

– Y al final ¿Participarás en el torneo de beneficencia? – Lynn preguntó fingiendo desinterés, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el trato entre Lincoln y las gemelas, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

– Si… será divertido. – Lincoln por su parte también estaba emocionado por ese evento. – Para eso hemos entrenado tanto ¿No? – El peliblanco añadió lanzándole a su hermana uno de los balones que estaban en el piso.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Lynn no pudo controlar su ansiedad, y sin darse cuenta tomó el balón y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso. – Venceremos con fuerza… Te odio.

– Jejeje. – Lincoln reía al ver que Lynn había perdido tan inocentemente.

Algunas miradas de enojo y otras palmadas a la frente se hicieron notar en el comedor, esta vez dirigidas hacia la castaña.

– Si te sirve de algo, no mentí cuando dije que participaré. – El peliblanco añadió recogiendo el balón y pasándoselo a su hermana.

– Algo es algo. – La deportista habló relajándose, para luego hacer rodar sobre su dedo el balón que su hermano le pasó, ahora podía usarlo libremente, y para lo primero que lo usó fue para lanzárselo a Lincoln en la cara.

– Me lo merecía. – Lincoln reconoció regresándole el balón a Lynn.

– Ah, mucho mejor. – Leni caminaba bajando por las escaleras, luciendo su clásico vestido verde agua. – Como que ese uniforme había pasado de moda antes de la edad heroica.

– Infringir dos reglas juntas… me quito el sombrero. – El peliblanco reconoció con un leve asombro.

– Arg ¡Leni! – Lori le llamó la atención a su hermana. – Literalmente no podías usar cosas que no fueran uniformes.

– Oh… Así que por eso lo estaba usando. – La alegre rubia habló con relajo, haciendo que Lori se golpeara la frente con su palma.

– Es un caso perdido. – Luna comentó sentándose en la mesita del salón directamente frente a Lincoln.

– Trato de ver la televisión ¿Podrías quitarte de en frente, Luna? – Lincoln pidió respetuosamente.

– Basta de juegos. – Luna habló usando su telekinesis para traer el control remoto a su mano y apagar la televisión. – Con lo que has ganado en Vourer más tus entrevistas y todo eso, podrías haberte comprado un maldito departamento para ti sólo ¿Cuál es el caso de esta apuesta?

– Que me gusta esta casa… y me gusta mi familia. – El peliblanco respondió sin dudas en su voz, pero con un evidente enojo.

– No repetiremos la discusión de la mañana. – Luna sentenció enojada. – ¿Qué buscas lograr con esta apuesta?

– Mira Luna, entendí que son más felices sin reglas, y no quiero forzarlas a dejar de hacer lo que tanto les divierte, pero también tengo mi derecho a estar a gusto en mi hogar ¿Ustedes me quitaron mi calma? ¡Ustedes me la regresan! – Lincoln sentenció desafiante, mas su desafío no se sintió como si proviniera de un enemigo…

– ¿Y por eso nos asqueaste con el replicante? – Luna preguntó con su determinación quebrantada.

– Quería ver qué tan dispuestas estaban a tolerarme como si yo tampoco siguiera las viejas reglas de la casa. – El peliblanco respondió tomando camino a la cocina y regresó con una manzana en muy buenas condiciones, sólo para ver que ninguna de sus hermanas se atrevía a verlo a la cara.

Lincoln caminó de regreso al sofá para sentarse junto a Lynn, pero el balón de su hermana en el asiento le impidió sentarse.

– ¿Y si hubieras perdido la apuesta? – Lynn preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno de desafío, no le gustaba la idea de que Lincoln la humillara así.

Lincoln tomó su mochila y de ella sacó su tableta holográfica, al abrirla apareció un anuncio publicitario de unas cabañas en los suburbios de Sharpsburgo.

– Me habría ido con Stela de vacaciones a Sharpsburgo este fin de semana. – Lincoln respondió quitando el balón de Lynn de su asiento.

Una respuesta cuanto menos inesperada, que hizo a todas mirar a Luna.

– ¿¡Qué querían que hiciera!? – Luna se puso a la defensiva. – ¡Jamás vi a Lincoln tan enojado!

Ese también es un punto a favor de Luna, Lincoln siempre fue distante, pero razonable y muy calmado.

– Veo que les dijiste a todas de mi exabrupto… – El peliblanco estaba sonrojado. – Admito que… dije cosas sin pensar, pero no tengo intenciones de irme de la casa Loud.

– Y yo que quería quedarme con tu habitación. – Linka habló con desánimo, aunque se notaba bastante animada, ya no era dependiente de Lincoln, pero lo seguía amando como a nadie.

– No discutamos por las herencias, aún no estamos muertos. – Lincoln sentenció sabiendo a lo que conllevaría indicar que él querría dejarle su habitación a la única en la casa Loud que adora el silencio (además de él). – Ya me cansé de esto. – Las palabras de Lincoln evidenciaban su hastío, seguía sin disfrutar de pasar tiempo con todas sus hermanas, por lo que sacó de su bolsillo un videojuego de estreno que Linka quería. Sin perder un segundo lo insertó en la consola de videojuegos y la conectó al proyector, para luego comenzar a jugar.

Antes de llevar dos segundos de la introducción, Lincoln se vio a sí mismo en el piso, Linka lo había apartado a la fuerza del sillón.

– Otra menos. – El peliblanco habló satisfecho, sólo quedaban Lori, Luna y Luan. – ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se rindan?

La verdad a ninguna de las chicas Loud le interesaba ya esa apuesta, incluso podían ponerse del lado de Lincoln… pero no es que todas tuvieran un trabajo tan bien remunerado como el de su hermano.

– Oye Lincoln. – Lori le habló a su hermano sentándose junto a él en el espacio que dejó Lola.

– ¿Sí? – Lincoln estaba calmado, mas no por eso no le mostró un rostro serio e insensible a Lori.

– Creo que te excediste con Lola…

– Un precio razonable. – Una fría respuesta.

– ¿Tan importante es tu silencio? – Lori miraba fijamente a los ojos a Lincoln. – ¿Más que tus hermanas?

– Lori. – Lincoln no perdió su semblante serio, pero si mostró un atisbo de serenidad. – Tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca de la academia hasta que la cierran por que no puedo estudiar aquí ¿Mi desempeño académico no es suficiente justificativo?

– Lo es. – Lori volteó para ver su celular, pero rápidamente recuperó su sentido y regresó a la apuesta, y a su condición de hermana mayor, por lo que pasó su brazo por detrás del blanco cabello de su hermano para abrazarlo. – Pero incluso si quieres mantener tu excelencia académica, creo que estás exagerando con todo esto.

– Es cierto, Lincoln. – Luan añadió ubicándose detrás de Lincoln para revolver su cabello cariñosamente. – Eres el mejor estudiante que esta casa ha tenido, quizá de todo el Dominio… ¿En serio es necesario tanto silencio?

– Si. – La severidad de la respuesta del peliblanco opacó el ameno amiente que se formaba. – Y no es sólo por mi desempeño académico, sino porque también vivo en esta casa ¿Por qué debo comerme este malestar?

– …

"Porque así estamos más contentas" Es la respuesta que querían dar, pero el egoísmo de esas palabras nunca dejaría de atormentar a quien las pronunciara.

– De acuerdo. – Lori habló en un tono más cariñoso y sacando la mano de Luan, para ser ella quien acariciara el cabello de Lincoln. – Si te molesta el ruido, yo pagaré el revestimiento aislante de tu habitación… Por suerte el abuelo me paga el curso práctico, hay otros que no tuvieron tanta suerte, jeje.

Las chicas Loud presentes miraron a la rubia muy intrigadas, es bien sabido que ella gasa bastante en sus citas con Bobby… ¿En serio estaba ofreciendo eso?

– Hermana mayor… ¿Estás segura? – Lisa fue la que preguntó.

– Si… sé que me arrepentiré, pero aún te debo el vestido que me trajiste de Vardona. – La rubia respondió sonriente tomando su celular para sacarse una selfie con Lincoln y posteriormente enviársela a Bobby.

– Si así lo quieres. – Luan añadió relajada usando su flor de juguete para lanzar algunas gotas de agua al suelo.

Luna por su parte se fue a su habitación, coronando a Lincoln como amargo vencedor de la apuesta, quien ahora sólo miraba a Lori con una intriga abrumadora, la esencia de su hermana estaba de lo más calmada, sin mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento de esa decisión.

Sólo con su malestar, Lincoln activó el modo de contención de su equipo de Vourer y se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – El peliblanco preguntó al ver que Lori lo siguió a su habitación.

– Conozco esa cara. – Lori hablaba confiada y con una sonrisa pícara. – Quieres saber por qué hice eso ¿No?

– En efecto.

– … – Lori se mostró un poco decepcionada por esa fría respuesta, pero de igual forma se sentó junto a Lincoln en su cama, con toda confianza.

– Tú no eres de las que pagan un regalo. – Lincoln habló con seriedad mientras tomaba un libro de biología celular.

– Una mentira piadosa para que las demás no se sientan culpables. – La rubia respondió mirando el libro de Lincoln, era materia avanzada. – Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero eres mi hermano menor y aprecio eso que hiciste.

– ¿Soportar ese bullicio por tanto tiempo? – El albino preguntó altanero.

– ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene que vivir en una casa ruidosa? – Lori se notó brevemente molesta. – Encontrar una solución que no molestaría a nadie.

– Pero… ¿No es eso lo que harían todas? – Lincoln preguntó intrigado.

– ¡JA! ¿Nos tomas por ángeles? – Lori luchaba para no reír a cántaros. – Probablemente nos habríamos peleado a la primera chispa y arrastrado a toda la familia.

– Je… suena a que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa. – Lincoln habló sonrojado, ciertamente cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en su casa.

– Por eso perdí la apuesta. – Lori volvió a revolver el cabello de Lincoln. – Para que esta pueda seguir siendo tu casa… pero tienes que pasar más tiempo fuera de tu habitación ¿Trato?

– Trato… – Lincoln correspondió al apretón de manos con Lori. – Pero confieso que la apuesta fue idea de Stela.

– Parece que esa federal te hace bien. – Lori no le dio importancia al asunto y se puso de pie para salir, pero se detuvo al abrir la puerta. – Pero si en serio consideraste transferirte a una residencia estudiantil, quizá sí seas algo impulsivo.

– Ya lárgate. – Lincoln finalizó volviendo a activar el equipo de Vourer para continuar el trabajo en Blaze-Bringer.

Los señores Loud llegaron varias horas después y bastante agotados, por lo que simplemente terminaron en sus camas.

* * *

 **Y finalmente puedo terminar un episodio Slice of Life. xD Como que extraño al dios oscuro y a los Heraldos del Fin. :,c**

 **Bueno, sería el primer episodio de esta naturaleza, pero no el último, espero les haya gustado. :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció un día común en la relación de Lincoln y Stela? Espero no haberme pasado para provocar diabetes. xD Cristina cumplió lo prometido, y pronto volverá a interactuar en la historia, esperemos que a Stela no le moleste, es razonable, pero no es una santa. xD  
Ahora responderé a los reviews: **

**Anónimo: La verdad es que fallé en actualizar más rápido, lo siento, pero me complica mucho escribir Slice of Life. :c Lincoln estalló contra Luna pues ella fue la responsable de que su calma se viniera abajo, aunque también pensé en hacer que fuera contra Lola, Lynn no por que en esta realidad sabe controlarse y no entraría tierra para hacer un Roller Dervy. xD La idea del torneo benéfico es esa, llamar la atención, por eso no hay equipos deportivos de alto calibre como el orgullo de Augustogrado. xD Y no sé si Lincoln gane, pues no puede usar la forma Blaze-Bringer fuera de emergencias, pero sí se esforzará para ganar. xD La verdad es que ese protocolo es mucho más grande que sólo para sus hijos, ese protocolo está diseñado para asegurar la estabilidad y el futuro del Dominio, en cuanto a la restricción de que sus hijas e hijos no tengan hijos con los Loud es más para no arriesgarse a la degeneración genética por la relación de clones que tienen con esa familia. Lo de que se divirtieron en la misma fiesta es algo interesante, pero si querían que sus hijos crecieran juntos ese tipo de esfuerzos no me parecen fuera de lugar. Y por ser el primer review está bien, no sólo daré a conocer el nombre, sino que el nombre del máximo cargo político de la misma, además de aspectos de vestimentas. Sobre los spoilers del torneo, lo siento, pero habrá que esperar. xD Y aunque Albert tiene sus prejuicios por los extranjeros, confía en que, si Lincoln tomó una mala decisión, el mundo se lo recordará, él no debe meterse en la vida privada de su nieto, para esto están sus padres y hermanas. xD  
**

 **Anónimo: Lamento mi exabrupto, ya he dicho tantas veces eso que simplemente creí que a eso te referías, sé que no lo justifica y sólo puedo disculparme, y respecto a la fama que Lemi ambicionaría de Lincoln (en caso de que decida que Lincoln tuviera hijos), si el ciclo de la locura infinita ya no existe el mundo será demasiado diferente como para poder predecirlo, pero si Lincoln aún no cumple su meta, entonces dalo por hecho. Gracias por el ánimo. :)**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Te entiendo amigo, por suerte este es mi último año de U. xD Mucha fuerza al hilo de tu cordura, sé que la necesitará. xD Lo de Liberty en llamas, es una forma figurativa de expresar su entusiasmo. xD Haen ama a Lincoln, y Lincoln también, pero ama más a Stela y además no está seguro de la condición y sanidad mental de la eterna, si te sirve de algo, si Lincoln hubiera aceptado la oferta de Rhianne de ir al Eón, ya sería inseparable de Haen, como pareja oficial en toda la ley de la palabra. Créeme que pronto habrá más versiones de Luga, y no será lindo. xD. Sobre mi siguiente trabajo, estoy trabajando en un one-shot de 80000 palabras de Undertale, y espero al final de Star vs las fuerzas del mal para ver si hago un one shot que se me ocurrió. xD Ahora, en cuanto a TLH, una vez termine esta historia vendrá otra quizá más corta y el epílogo de esa dará un giro enorme a todo. xD Sé que este forjador de la vida, al igual que el dios oscuro son oc's en la piel de Lincoln Loud, aunque Linka es mucho más tierna y calmada que Lincoln, pronto sacaré algunas ocurrencias basándome en Linka como la chica del plan. Yo personalmente no creo en las almas, así que para mí las pelirrojas no tienen. :v Te sugiero que si escribes una historia larga, que desborde del contenido que más te guste escribir (en mi caso son las peleas), si en cada episodio sabes qué quieres escribir, estás dado al éxito. :) Sobre la segunda temporada de one punch man, esperaré a que salga completa para verla, aunque también leo el manga y espero que sea o Garou, Orochi o el héroe número 1, pero que le den a Saitama su batalla difícil de ganar o su derrota. Veré un poco de esas historias, necesitaré inspiración para mi nuevo mundo. xD Me alegra que te gusten mis superhéroes, quizá algún día averigüemos porqué. xD La mayoría de fics de Not such Luck me aburren por que los autores comienzan a demostrar piedad por sus personajes favoritos (por ejemplo, para mí, Leni era igual que culpable que todas, la ignorancia no es sinónimo de inocencia), por eso es que leí tantos, porque cuando comenzaban a mostrar misericordia los dejaba, necesitaba enojarme para no considerar darle piedad al dios oscuro. xD Saludos… y me debes una invitación para tu próximo partido de futbol en camiones. xD**

 **Anónimo: Lo de la guerra civil era algo muy importante que tenía que cerrar (y también quería presentar a la madre de Stela, aunque no sé si la haga aparecer de nuevo. xD), sobre las tramas menores como esa de Ronnie, creo que también las daré a conocer separado de Lincoln, como fue el caso de Cristina, que superó su fobia a los federales por sí sola. Admito que el chiste del matrimonio me dio mucha risa, y por eso le hice una leve referencia, espero que te haya gustado. xD Sobre Stela como novia de Lincoln, en sí la prensa lo sabe, pero en el Dominio son mucho menos permisivos con la prensa, e invadir la privacidad de un civil y/u hostigamiento en propiedad pública, en especial de alguien que es parte del programa oficial de formación de héroes, no son delitos leves, por lo que sólo están conscientes de que tiene una novia federal, y quizá en una entrevista se hable de eso a nivel mediático. xD Lo de esa reunión que planteaste… no se dio, pero de igual modo espero que te haya gustado la forma en la que se lidió con ese estallido de Lincoln. C:**

 **Viruz Pirata: Ciertamente Lincoln no disfruta usar su poder para ayudar a otros fuera de su objetivo, pero Luna podría ser una molestia para su objetivo y era mejor no tenerla traumada. Pero no fue apariencia, Lincoln explotó con furia, pero no es tan extremo como para considerar irse de su casa sólo por eso, pues le caen bien esas orgánicas que tiene como familia, sino habría elegido aceptar la oferta de Rhianne, y si lo hubiera hecho muy seguramente sería novio de Haen. Vega hará su trabajo como primogénito, él es chévere. xD Sobre el torneo, sólo digamos que será algo interesante de ver. :v Lincoln no estalló contra Luna sólo por que ella estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados, de por sí ella es la causante de que el silencio en la casa Loud desapareciera, a fin de cuentas. Sobre esa pelea de Grand final contra la liga de la justicia, Batman y detective marciano no tendrían lugar por el calor que los heraldos portan consigo, Flash sería el primero en golpear al dios oscuro y por consiguiente lo haría rodearse de un orbe de la muerte, resultando en que sólo los con ataques a distancia puedan ser efectivos, dejando a Superman y a linterna verde como principales enemigos, ahora si consideramos que en el final de la batalla Kaah'Narak había adecuado y mejorado el poder de ralentización temporal de la difunta Cristina, lo usaría a favor de su amo, quien tendría las de ganar en caso de que la liga de la justicia simplemente aparezca para pelear, si lo atacaran con estrategia y conocimiento durante la batalla final, sería lo mejor evitar pelear contra él hasta que muera, y centrarse en apoyar a Death-Point. Gracias por el ánimo.**

 **MightyMitch47: Ya volví a mis demoras usuales, tristemente. :c La U.M.F. está muy mal, pero ¿Podrá Arnolds levantarla de nuevo? La asociación provee servicios, pero quienes la contratan, en mi opinión, son más peligrosos que la misma asociación para la federación. Espero te guste la cita que tuvieron Lincoln y Stela. xD También me dolerá si decido hacerlos romper. :c Pero me gusta narrar relaciones que no sean sólo "te amo", "te amo" y besuqueos. c: Si en mi forma de narrar destacas las técnicas marciales y detalles, gracias por el cumplido, me gusta bastante Fire Emblem, aunque estoy a la expectativa del Three houses, no me termina de convencer ¿Cómo es el estilo de narrar peleas enfocándose en la acción? Hasta la próxima, amigo. C: Bien, en tu nombre habrá más referencias a Hilda. xD**

 **Anónimo: Lincoln estalló contra Luna por ser la causante de la pérdida de calma de la casa Loud, pero tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, este Lincoln no es el dios oscuro con infinita paciencia e hipocresía como para tolerar eso. De que en el torneo Lincoln podría absorber la energía de la tempestad, podría, pero hay dos motivos para no hacerlo, uno: es contra las reglas, y dos: tiene prohibido usar el modo Blaze-Bringer ya que en sí es un arma de alta energía que no tiene derecho a portar. Sobre tu petición, lo haré en el próximo episodio. xD**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto (espero), chicos. :)**


	36. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 4)

**NA1: Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización, como quizá sabrán, hice un oneshot muy largo de Star vs las fuerzas del mal y eso me quitó mucho tiempo, pero bueno, a lo importante, decidí regresar a los capítulos de 4000 palabras, siento que así podré mantener un mismo ambiente por episodio, espero les guste la idea.**

 **NA2: Acabo de ver Amphibia y realmente me encantó al menos el primer episodio que es todo lo que lleva hasta el momento, si no la han visto, se las recomiendo. c: Si llego a hacer algún fic de Amphibia, no creo que esté centrado en peleas. xD Pero creo que lo haré... y que pndré referencias a Amphibia en esta historia. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 4)**

 **A Lidiar con otro Fracaso**

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, Lincoln llevaba cuatro horas de trabajo continuas en Blaze-Bringer, pero aún le quedaba bastante trabajo para terminar, pues esta versión tendría muchas mejoras que aún debía implementar.

– Pasa. – Lincoln ordenó cuando sintió una esencia desagradable en la puerta de su habitación, sabía que no valía la pena decirle que se fuera.

– Mejor me voy. – Haen habló levantándose de la cama de Lincoln, para luego salir de la habitación, pasando junto a la indeseada visita: Luna, quien sólo sintió una leve brisa pasar a su lado, el poder de Haen estaba creciendo.

Luna decidió no entrar, y regresó a su habitación.

Tras una muy agotadora noche de trabajo en su replicante… y de agradables pláticas filosóficas con Haen, Blaze-Bringer finalmente estaba listo para volver a servir al forjador de vida.

– ¿Y eso? – Haen preguntó al notar una carta que fue introducida en la habitación por debajo de la puerta. – Por el perfume, es de Lola…

– Si… – Lincoln pensó en leerla, pero luego recordó que Lola era demasiado estricta con sus ocho horas de sueño… – Diantres.

Sabiendo que había pasado toda la noche despierto, el peliblanco debió usar sus facultades como forjador de la vida, para aumentar las funciones de sus células y activar una función de recuperación de energía de alta velocidad.

Debido a que no había hecho el trámite para reducir sus días de licencia y que había ganado esa apuesta, Lincoln no fue despertado ni molestado por sus hermanas o padres mientras se iban a sus respectivas instituciones, dándole el tiempo suficiente para preparar la recuperación de energía. Serían dos horas de mirar al techo, no podría moverse, pero no tendría que perder la consciencia, y con las extremidades de luz de Blaze-Bringer listas, podría prácticamente hacer todo… excepto evitar que Vinok lamiera su cara.

– ¿Cómo decían los perros? ¿Era "Woof"? – El pequeño trascendente preguntó con una voz maquiavélica caminando en uno de los brazos de luz hacia el inmóvil peliblanco.

– Pagarás por eso. – Lincoln dijo en la mente de Haen y Vinok, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer interrumpir lo que hacía (que en el caso de Haen era estar acostada en la cama de Lincoln mirando al techo).

Tras poco más de dos horas en ese estado, Lincoln se pudo mover de nuevo, y era muy cómodo moverse libremente, como si hubiera dormido por una semana completa.

Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió al baño y al ver las habitaciones de sus hermanas, supo cómo evitar una muy molesta consecuencia de la apuesta del día anterior.

Lincoln tendría que hacer muchos trámites durante el día, y aunque la norma formal no era obligatoria para esas situaciones según el protocolo del Dominio, él prefería atenerse a la misma en casi todos los aspectos de su vida.

* * *

– Oye Cristina. – Linka llamó a su compañera de puesto, era un gusto que volviera a ser tan animada y alegre como fue en principio de año. – ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a estudiar? Los exámenes se acercan y sería mejor…

– Veo cuánto te apasiona mi clase. – La profesora Liberty habló golpeando el muro donde las presentaciones de la clase son proyectadas. – Ya que usas telekinesis, pasa al frente… y tú también Clyde.

Linka y Clyde obedecieron intimidados, esperaban algún castigo.

– Ya que ambos tienen habilidades que toman el control de otros objetos, serán idóneos para explicar el concepto de "prioridad". – La docente explicó al resto de la clase de forma confiada caminando frente a los dos forzados expositores. – Linka, intenta mover mi cabello con tu telekinesis.

La estudiante obedeció extendiendo su mano hacia su profesora, no es que la telekinesis demande estar en alguna posición o hacer algún movimiento con el cuerpo, pero Linka disfrutaba de hacer movimientos ostentosos… aunque no fuera para decorar una escena particularmente vistosa, pues apenas lograba que el cabello de su profesora temblara.

– Ahora mueve el aire alrededor de mi cabello. – La profesora añadió. Esta vez el cumplimiento de sus órdenes permitió que su cabello se moviera muy caóticamente. – De forma más gráfica, todos saben que las habilidades que no son de aumento corporal están muy ligadas a su capacidad física, con telekinesis no puedes mover un objeto que no puedas levantar con tu propio cuerpo. Ahora, la prioridad es la pertenencia de los objetos hacia un ser consciente, mi cabello me pertenece, por eso necesitas de mucha más energía para moverlo, por eso no tienen que temer a que algún telequinético les triture el corazón, ni siquiera el líder de "Poderosus" puede hacer eso con facilidad, ahora, para el siguiente ejercicio. – La profesora apuntó a una manzana en su escritorio. – Linka, Clyde, ambos intenten atraer esa manzana hacia ustedes.

Ahora ambos estudiantes obedecieron, y al momento de usar su poder, la manzana se elevó y comenzó a temblar, siendo finalmente Clyde quien la atrajo hacia sí mismo, superando la habilidad de Linka. Una vez finalizado el ejercicio la imagen proyectada cambió a la de los sensores energéticos de la sala.

– Como pueden ver en el registro, Linka y Clyde usaron una cantidad muy diferente de energía, y aunque Clyde usó menos que Linka, su poder superó al de su compañera. Las habilidades también tienen una prioridad, siendo la telekinesis la habilidad de menor prioridad conocida, si intentas controlar el agua, un hidrokinético te la puede arrebatar, lo mismo con cualquier otra habilidad que controla otros objetos. – La explicación de la docente fue un poco desalentadora para su estudiante, pero todos sabían que Linka no dejaría que eso la desanimara, después de todo su abuelo es la viva muestra del poder de la telekinesis. – Pero también es la habilidad más versátil, pudiendo tomar el control de casi cualquier objeto. Ahora, el cuerpo de administración académica ha enviado a sus tabletas académicas la lista de las prioridades de las habilidades registradas por el Dominio, al igual que los temarios de los exámenes de medio semestre, estos sí serán parte de su registro oficial y no les recomiendo tomarlos a la ligera. Si tienen alguna duda, háganmelo saber en mi horario de atención. – La peliblanca docente miró el reloj, se había pasado del tiempo de clases, pero el próximo bloque los de primer año no tienen clases. – Bien, pueden retirarse.

Muchos de los estudiantes se retiraron bastante emocionados, el hecho de ver qué es lo que les están enseñando, hace de los cursos algo simplemente emocionante.

– Ahora sí. – Cristina le habló a Linka desde su espalda. – ¿Qué decías?

– Oh… – La albina se notó sonrojada. – Eh, se acercan los exámenes de medio semestre ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo de estudio? … Ya sabes, cómo al principio…

– Suena bien. – La pelirroja respondió entusiasmada, no es que Lincoln fuera el culpable, pero hasta hace dos días no se sentía cómoda de estar en su mismo grupo. – ¿Cuándo estudian?

– Todos los días después de clases. – Linka respondió entusiasmada. – Alistair, Polly, Tara y Tabby también estudian con nosotros.

– Que exigente… – Cristina apreció impresionada, para ser tan animada y alegre, Linka estudia con mucha seriedad. – Cuenta conmigo, nos vemos cuando salga de mi electivo.

– ¿Qué electivo tomaste? – Cookie preguntó uniéndose a la conversación.

Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty y Alistair se unieron a la conversación, formando el animado ambiente que los caracterizaba.

El comedor principal estaba bastante ocupado, pero aún así encontraron dos mesas desocupadas que unieron para sentarse todos.

– Al fin las encuentro. – Polly Pain habló junto a la doble-mesa, y causando en algunos un par de escalofríos, era agradable, pero su brusquedad no es… su cualidad más valorada, sólo Stela, Sameer y Casey parecen tolerarla sin el más mínimo temor o duda por su inocentemente violenta actitud. – Se me habían perdido chicos.

– Bienvenida. – Clyde habló fingiendo naturalidad y Polly se sentó a su lado… para su mala suerte.

– Oye… Cristina ¿No? – Polly preguntó interesada. – Supe que ganaste en el juego de baile.

– Ni me lo recuerdes. – Linka respondió causando una pícara y tenue risa en Cristina.

– Seh. – La pelirroja respondió confiada – ¿Quieres desafiarme?

– Nah… ese tipo de juegos no son lo mío. – Polly ni se inmuto ante el intento de intimidación de Cristina. – Soy más de deportes físicos… ¿Saben si el equipo de stormball que participará en el torneo benéfico ya fue decidido?

– Según el profesor Nyl, el anuncio oficial se hará hoy, pero las pruebas de preselección son mañana. – Alistair respondió con tranquilidad, aunque se notaba algo nervioso de que intuyeran que se metió al club de stormball sólo por que Linka también lo hizo.

– ¿Y alguien sabe qué héroe será el entrenador? – Tabby preguntó sentándose en la mesa con confianza.

– Se supone que eso se revelará en la preselección… – Zach habló tapándose la boca. – Apuesto a que será el líder de Poderosus.

– No hay chance. – Linka rápidamente bajó a Zach de su nube. – Él es demasiado serio, si tenemos suerte serán los Poderosus 2 o 3, y él sólo se mostrará en el evento. Todos sabían lo metódico que es ese héroe profesional y simplemente no podían discutir con esa lógica. – Y también una de mis hermanas está trabajando en Poderosus, y dice que son demasiado ordenados… y aburridos, yo creo que va a ser el vicecomandante o la estratega de Bastión.

– Apuesto por el vicecomandante. – Clyde sugirió. – O al menos quisiera que fuera él, según los periódicos, la estratega es tan aburrida como los Poderosus, y mucho más mandona.

– ¿Y cómo está Lincoln? – Tabby preguntó con calma. – Supe que se le frieron las tripas en puerto Bennet.

– Algo así… – Linka respondió con calma, aunque olía algo raro en Tabby, aunque sólo fuera intuición femenina. – Pero está bien, esa plaga no es fácil de eliminar, dijo que solicitará una reducción de licencia en virtud de mejoría para poder participar en las selecciones del equipo.

– Así que participará… – Polly habló en un aura de desafío, casi aterrando a Clyde y Zach, quienes estaban sentados a su lado. – Habrá que vencer a muchos para llegar a ser titulares del equipo del campeonato ¿Quiénes más van a ir a la preselección?

Linka, Alistair, Rusty y Cookie levantaron las manos.

* * *

En un complejo deportivo de uso público en los suburbios de Augustogrado, un somnoliento, pequeño y ruidoso grupo entraba al edificio deportivo donde se llevaría a cabo la selección del equipo que representará a Augustogrado en el torneo benéfico de Stormball.

– Así que… ¿Nos pusieron bajo la tutela de Poderosus para el campeonato benéfico de Stormball? – Lira preguntó con una mala cara, aunque le gustaba mucho el stormball, para asistir a la práctica tuvo que postponer su tutoría privada en la biblioteca y le tocaba iniciar sus estudios de la historia, filosofía y religión de la teocracia Pharos. – Suena a que Loki se enojó con nosotros.

– Relájate Lira. – Loan se acercó a la castaña con una expresión muy calmada y compasiva, ambas hablaban mucho y Loan sabía del afán de Lira por las culturas extranjeras. – Mi papá se enoja mucho… Lo hubieras visto cuando un perro burló la seguridad de la mansión y orinó en un topiario, ni siquiera pudo gritar de rabia.

– O cuando se enojó con mi papá y jugaron a las vencidas. – Rin se unió a la conversación en un tono animado, él acostumbraba a contar historias y animar a sus amigos. A diferencia de su competitivo padre, Rin era calmado y comprensivo, aunque heredó sus pecas y cabello castaño, sus ojos eran pardos y su piel morena, era atlético y muy bueno para escuchar. – Mi papá le acabó haciendo un suplex y Loki cayó al estacionamiento del subsuelo de su mansión.

Como se esperaba, Loan y Lira comenzaron a reír, aunque la rubia se sentía culpable, pues varias veces su papá la fue a buscar a la academia pese a sus fracturas.

– Al parecer, el tío Loki se enojó de que alguien rompiera su candelabro y quiso darse un respiro. – Axel habló mirando a Leia, quien le regresó una mirada bastante tosca y enojada, muy similar a la base genética de su padre. – Me pregunto quién habrá sido la responsable.

– A mi me preocupa más nuestro entrenador. – Loan interrumpió para evitar que sus amigos se enojaran más, a todos les gustaba el stormball y no sería bueno llenarlo de sus peleas. – La gente de Poderosus es muy estricta… dicen que jamás han dejado pasar una multa en su territorio.

– Entonces llevarán a Leia a la cárcel, ser tan mala en el Stormball debe ser un crimen. – Axel habló en burla, haciendo que Leia perdiera la paciencia.

– ¡Tú te lo buscaste! – Leia gritó enredando y tensionando uno de los sujetadores de su cabello en su mano a modo de disparador, apuntando a la boca de Axel y logrando un golpe certero.

Cuando iba a hacer otro ataque, su mano fue detenida por otra de sus amigas.

– Si el Poderosus 02 es nuestro entrenador, te sugiero que cuides tus manos, tendremos suerte si regresamos sin huesos rotos. – Lilii (hija de Levi) se unió a la conversación soltando a Leia y causando un silencio incómodo, el héroe profesional al que se referían era incluso más obstinado que el líder de la agencia.

Todos hicieron silencio ante la suposición de la menor de sus amigas, Lilii siempre trataba de destacar para recibir la atención que su padre rara vez pudo darle debido a su trabajo, y la pequeña de cabello castaño y grasoso buscaba lograrlo superando las expectativas de los demás. Al ser hija del más famoso científico del Dominio, se esperaba que Lilii demostrara aptitudes para alguna de las distintas disciplinas de la ciencia que el gobierno más valora, pero ella no quería destacar del mismo modo que su padre y decidió destacar de un modo diferente: el Stormball, llegando a ser una de las atletas más prometedoras de Augustogrado (si no es que de todo el Dominio) y actualmente está sumergida en controversia, debido a que su participación sería considerada una ventaja casi injusta para el equipo que la posea, y más aún en un evento benéfico.

– ¿Y das por hecho que serás elegida? – Loan preguntó amablemente. – Creo que hay muchos talentosos chicos que quieren participar en el evento.

– Lo siento. – Un chico que pasaba junto a Loan se disculpó al toparla con su bolso.

– No hay problema. – Lilii le respondió y luego miró a Loan. – De que puedo, puedo, pero creo que esperaré a ver si los otros reclutas del equipo oficial entran… – Una respuesta sensata. Lilii es un miembro en entrenamiento (también llamados reclutas) del equipo de Stormball oficial de Augustogrado, y al no tener ningún partido serio y oficial en su historial, le estaba permitido participar en el evento, al igual que a sus compañeros reclutas de dicho equipo. – Ups. – La pequeña promesa de Stormball chocó a una joven que pasaba a su lado.

– Ten cuidado. – La chica respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa, y luego siguió su camino.

– Lo siento. – Lilii se disculpó con respeto, esa chica parecía ser mayor.

Conforme avanzaban, más y más aspirantes se veían alrededor del grupo, ellos no eran los únicos que querían participar en el campeonato. El alcalde de Augustogrado es bastante entusiasta de los eventos deportivos y por la beca deportiva que rige en su ciudad, el desempeño académico y deportivo es muy bien visto y tratado. También había adultos ahí, madres, padres e incluso tutores, al parecer el evento deportivo sería tomado muy en serio pese al carácter de benéfico del torneo.

* * *

– Se necesita su firma sobre cada timbre de autorización oficial, sus huellas dactilares sobre cada timbre de aceptación de cargos, y su N.N.U (número nacional único) en los campos solicitados. – Un asistente de la división de asuntos interiores del Dominio le indicó a Lincoln.

El peliblanco había realizado sin problemas ni demoras la certificación de su replicante y la firma inicial de su sentencia por el asunto de Puerto Bennet, también se dirigió a una oficina de asuntos médicos para acreditar su condición física y levantar su licencia médica para asistir a la preselección del equipo de stormball que participará en el torneo benéfico, pero aún le faltaba un asunto muy importante, y si, dicha importancia se veía reflejada en la cantidad de documentos que debía firmar y llenar.

– Veo que tiene experiencia en esto. – El encargado comentó cuando Lincoln completó todas las solicitudes. – Ahora firme los certificados de aceptación de culpa y ejecución de sentencias.

– Claro. – Lincoln ya parecía aburrido, pero la seriedad de dichos documentos le hizo recuperar el sentido.

La división de asuntos internos del Dominio es de las más estrictas organizaciones del gobierno, pues que el día a día de los ciudadanos sea lo más cómodo posible es un juramento personal y solemne del director Loki, y algo que pueda despertar a una persona a las tres de la mañana es un asunto serio.

– Bien, joven Lincoln, con esto el certificado está listo y aprobado, ahora sólo falta la instalación del equipo en su protegido. – El encargado le entregó a Lincoln una caja verde.

– Muchas gracias, le deseo un buen día. – El peliblanco se despidió del hombre que lo atendió, de la recepcionista y de los guardias de la entrada al retirarse del establecimiento, para luego dirigirse a la parada de autobuses, tenía que regresar a su casa.

* * *

Tras algunas compras adicionales, Lincoln llegó a su casa una hora antes de la hora a la que generalmente sus hermanas regresan, Haen estaba en el jardín trasero cuidando de las flores que Leni tenía olvidadas, y Vinok estaba dormido junto al árbol.

– Que buena mula de carga. – La eterna habló levantándose para ver a Lincoln desde la ventana.

– Muy graciosa… – Lincoln respondió dejando la caja que le dieron tras firmar algunos documentos y un contenedor blanco en el piso junto al mueble al lado de la puerta.

– Vinok me preguntó por los experimentos. – Haen habló en un tono serio y su aura se volvió pesada como el metal.

Antes de continuar, Haen miró afuera y al cerciorarse de que Vinok seguía dormido entre las flores volvió a mirar a Lincoln.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir mintiéndole a Vinok? – La eterna preguntó casi clavando una cuchilla en el corazón de Lincoln.

– ¿Debo decirle que su misión terminó? – Lincoln respondió sin mirarla a la cara, pero con decisión por sus actos. – ¿Qué fallé y que su cuerpo está tan dañado que jamás podrá engendrar descendencia?

– Él lo sabrá eventualmente. – Haen habló sujetando a Lincoln para ponerlo de pie frente a ella. La eterna podrá ser muy ajena a los sentimientos humanos, pero conocía a Lincoln, y sabía lo mucho que le dolía haber fallado, en especial cuando ese fallo implicaba faltar a una promesa tan importante como la que le hizo a Vinok (madre), y por eso lo rodeaba con sus brazos. – Pero debes decidir qué quieres que sepa: que su amigo le mintió o que le buscó un hogar para que al menos fuera feliz…

– Es fácil decirlo. – Lincoln respondió agachando la cabeza, quedando debajo de la barbilla de Haen, quien bajó la cabeza y levantó un poco más sus brazos para cubrirlo aún más.

– … – Haen no sabía qué responder a eso, por lo que sólo hizo silencio y se quedó abrazando a Lincoln. Le fue inevitable tener un pequeño temblor cuando el peliblanco le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, pero también disfrutó de esa sensación.

Por las esencias a su alrededor, Lincoln sabía que sus hermanas llegarían en breve, y también Vega. No podría abrazar a Haen para siempre, por lo que debió separarse de ella para tomar el contenedor y la caja, y subir a su habitación, seguido por la eterna.

– … ¿Y esto? – Lincoln se preguntó al ver un sobre reposando en su velador.

– Tienes correo. – Haen habló con una expresión de sorpresa, lo había olvidado completamente.

– ¿En serio? – Lincoln respondió sarcásticamente.

Tras dejar la caja que le entregaron junto a su cama, Lincoln miró la carta. En un principio imaginó que se trataría de algún mensaje de sus admiradores, algunos solían burlar el filtro de spam físico del sistema del Dominio… pero se sorprendió de ver el sello de la Real Academia en el sobre y el paquete, se supone que para esos comunicados usan el sistema de mensajería electrónico al que se accede mediante los brazaletes que les dan cuando se inscriben. Era extraño ¿Por qué alguien de la academia le enviaría un mensaje usando el sistema de envío público? Espera… el sobre no tenía el sello oficial de la oficina de mensajería pública, esa entrega se realizó en persona, alguien se tomó la molestia de ir a su casa y dejar la carta debajo de su puerta… Naturalmente Lincoln examinó el sobre, no percibía la esencia de ningún químico volátil o potencialmente explosivo… Sin esa posibilidad, Lincoln abrió el sobre.

– Escrita a mano…

La letra con la que fue escrita dicha carta era asombrosa, quizá una escriba oficial del Dominio: "Estimado Lincoln Loud.

Me comunico informalmente con usted para felicitarlo por sus acciones en Puerto Bennet, a mi parecer fue un acto valeroso que refleja resplandeciente como cristal, el ideal que buscamos entregar a todos los estudiantes de la institución.  
Extraoficialmente he revalidado su solicitud de reserva de sala de estudio, pese a su ausencia por debilidad de salud.  
Sin más que decirle, espero disfrute del regalo que, en conjunto con mis colegas, le hemos preparado.  
Atentamente: Cuerpo de la biblioteca de la Real Academia del Dominio Heroico".

– Y yo que creía que los tomates de Vardona eran rojos. – Haen apreció asombrada el rostro de Lincoln. – Pero las frutas no lloran.

– … – Lincoln no respondió, estaba muy conmovido por el gesto de esas personas. Según Lori y Leni, la biblioteca se vuelve un infierno en los exámenes finales, pero esa gente jamás falla en su deber… pero no son robots, y pueden realizar esos actos de buena voluntad, y en este caso, realmente llegó al corazón del albino. – Esta gente… es muy amable.

– ¿Qué dice ahí? – Vinok preguntó entrando por la ventana del segundo piso.

– Esta casa tiene escaleras. – Haen habló en burla. – Deberías usarlas.

– Me gustó más trepar el árbol y saltar. – Vinok se vanaglorió. – ¿La hice enojar? – El pequeño trascendente se preguntó cuando Haen salió de la habitación

– No… – Lincoln le respondió sentándose en la cama, con Vinok frente a él sentado en el piso, se notaba intrigado. – Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Será algún otro experimento o prueba? – Vinok preguntó emocionado. Dado que nunca sintió una sola pizca de dolor en las pruebas de Lincoln, este acabó más emocionado que asustado por estos procedimientos, y por saber que estaba ayudando a Lincoln… el brillo en sus ojos dejaba en claro su sentir.

– No habrá más pruebas.

– ¿Qué? – El brillo en los ojos del pequeño comenzó a desaparecer.

– Tus células alcanzaron un nivel de deterioro tal que me es imposible seguir avanzando. – Las palabras del peliblanco eran complejas, pero Vinok pudo entender su significado con cierto grado de precisión.

– Entonces… ¿Fallé?

– Yo fallé. – Lincoln sentenció arrodillándose frente a Vinok y poniendo sus manos sobre las garras del pequeño. – No pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre.

– P-Pero me hiciste nacer de ella… ¿Eso no sirvió?

– No… – Lincoln no le iba a contar toda la historia de origen. – No lo suficiente.

– Entonces… ¿Soy inútil? – El pequeño preguntó agachando la cabeza.

– Para mi propósito… sí. – El peliblanco sentenció rodeando al pequeño con sus brazos. – Pero no para el de tu madre…

– ¿Qué quería ella? – Vinok preguntó en una mezcla de dolor y emoción, Lincoln le había contado muy poco de su madre.

– Que fueras feliz, y eso es lo que quiero que hagas. – El peliblanco se separó del pequeño y abrió el contenedor que le entregaron en uno de sus trámites. – Quiero que vivas aquí, mis hermanas te van a querer… tendrás amor y cariño aquí… con nosotros.

– ¿¡Quieres que me convierta en una mascota!? – Vinok preguntó enojadísimo, y sin esperar una respuesta, saltó por la ventana hacia el árbol.

– ¡Vinok! – Lincoln llamó a su compañero, pero este era más rápido, y el peliblanco no tenía a Blaze-Bringer consigo.

– Realmente la embarraste. – Haen dijo en la mente del albino. – No te preocupes, nadie lo verá.

– Gracias. – Lincoln estaba inexpresivo, él también apreciaba a Vinok, pero no lo forzaría a nada. – Cuando salga de la ciudad, pasará a ser un animal salvaje y no me podrán vincular a él.

– Y ahí está el insensible forjador de vida. – Haen habló molesta, ella odiaba que Lincoln se pusiera a la defensiva detrás de una capa de fría racionalidad.

– Tráelo de vuelta. – Lincoln ordenó sabiendo que sus hermanas habían regresado. Él no podía salir, además, tampoco podía usar su replicante, por lo que sería inútil a la hora de perseguir al trascendente… pero Haen no.

– Eso me gustó más. – La eterna entró a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, abrió la ventana y saltó en su forma de primogénita para perseguir al pequeño.

– … – Lincoln la vio irse, nunca dejó de incomodarle que la primogénita de clase triunfante prefiriera correr en cuatro patas, es cierto que su fisiología se lo permitía… pero seguía siendo raro.

– ¡Querida! ¡Ya llegué-e! – Luan gritó al entrar a la casa, como siempre, en una broma.

– Bienvenida a casa, cariño. – Lincoln respondió causando una impactante sorpresa en sus hermanas ¿En serio era Lincoln? – ¿Qué se te antoja para la cena?

Claro que lo era, es decir, era el mismo chico que vieron crecer por once años… aunque en ese tiempo rara vez se lo vieron tan animado.

– ¿Lincoln? – Lori fue quien se atrevió a preguntar, seguían impactadas.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Lynn comenzó a preocuparse.

– Eh… sí… ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – El peliblanco habló intrigado, sabía que era inusual ese estado anímico, pero creyó que sus hermanas simplemente lo exageraron.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Luna le susurró a Luan al ver que abrió la boca.

– Como que… sí. – Leni habló con un semblante de preocupación. – Tienes muchas manchas en tus mejillas ¿Te enfermaste?

– Eh… son mis pecas. – Lincoln explicó. – Luna, Lynn y Linka también tienen… ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?

Con eso pudo iniciar la habitual plática de la familia Loud, la mayoría se sentó en los sillones del comedor y prendieron la televisión, ya que el deber informativo había sido cumplido por la prensa al revelar todo lo sucedido en puerto Bennet, las noticias de los avances en robótica, los deportes y en general, las noticias alegres del Dominio. Lola y lana se fueron a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a Lincoln, Lola aún estaba triste por la discusión que tuvo con Lincoln, y Lana seguía molesta con su hermano por cómo le habló a Lola.

– Por cierto, Lynn, aceptaron mi solicitud de levantamiento de licencia médica. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la preselección del equipo de stormball? – Lincoln preguntó de pie, detrás de Lynn, sabía que era la única forma de despegarla de la televisión en los anuncios deportivos.

– Oh, dalo por hecho, Linc. – Lynn respondió entusiasmada.

– ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – Linka preguntó desde otro de los sillones, despegándose de uno de sus libros. – La doctora Stimbelton parecía muy segura…

– Pasé las pruebas de desempeño, y los sondeos médicos indicaron mi recuperación, descuida hermanita. – Lincoln le respondió confiado.

– No olvides que soy la mayor. – La albina añadió con una sonrisa, estaba contenta de que Lincoln estuviera bien.

– Lo que usted diga, abuela. – Otra animada respuesta en broma que dio Lincoln mientras se retiraba a la cocina, había muchas menos personas en la mesa de la cocina. – ¿Y cómo te va a ti?

– Suspiro… – Lucy respondió inexpresiva, pero cerrando su libro de portada oscura para voltear a ver a Lincoln. – La agonía de las sombras se cierne sobre mí, arrastrándome fuera de la singularidad hacia un futuro…

– ¿Crees que manifestaste la telekinesis? – Lincoln preguntó susurrándole al oído.

Pese a la vergüenza de Lucy que se manifestó en un imperceptible sonrojo, la pelinegra se sentía contenta de que su hermano pudiera entender sus poéticas respuestas.

– … – La respuesta de la gótica fue el silencio, era común en los niños sentir cierto miedo o desapego por sus habilidades, ya que representa un gran cambio en sus vidas ¿Descubrir que de un día para otro puedes arrojar fuego? No es algo fácil de asimilar, otro de los motivos del enorme presupuesto de la división de estudios psicológicos y adaptación social.

– Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Lincoln sentenció creyendo que Lucy prefería no hablar más de eso, pero le llamó la atención que e lóbulo de Levi de su hermana estuviera en un nivel de actividad medio… pese a no estar usando su poder.

– Aprecio la confianza… pero es complicado. – La poetiza habló algo incómoda, después de todo Lincoln no tenía alguna habilidad. – Gracias, hermano…

Lucy se detuvo cuando un rugido se hizo presente desde el comedor.

– ¡Oye Lincoln! – Lynn interrumpió en un tono pícaro. – ¿Era en serio lo de hacernos de cenar?

– Tampoco te aproveches… – Lincoln respondió hastiado, no le gustó esa interrupción, pero tampoco es que hubiera algo más de lo que pudiera hablar con Lucy, y tras mirar el inexpresivo rostro de Lucy, y sentir la incomodidad en su esencia, se dispuso a continuar. – ¿Quieren pizza? Yo invito. – El peliblanco ofreció sacando su celular.

Todos los Loud (salvo por los padres, Lana y Lola) se sentaron en la mesa para decidir qué pizza pedirían, ya que Lincoln es el único con un trabajo serio (aunque en horario no laboral), podía darse el lujo de pedir más de una pizza para que nadie coma algo que no le guste.

"Gracias por usar el servicio telefónico de pedidos de Pizza's tower, su pedido será enviado en dron, y se estima un tiempo de llegada de treinta más-menos diez minutos." Indicó la adjutora de la sucursal de la compañía en el sector capital de Royal Woods. Sería una cena casi familiar muy agradable.

* * *

– Así que… ¿Abandonarás a Lincoln? – Haen preguntó en un sádico tono mientras sujetaba con sus espiras a Vinok para evitar que escapase. Ahora estaban en los suburbios de la ciudad, a Haen no le habría sido difícil alcanzarlo antes, pero decidió dejarlo alejarse más de la casa Loud para que Lincoln no percibiera su esencia, y el miedo que debería sentir ante la furiosa eterna que estaba dispuesta a matarlo si se atrevía a traicionar al forjador de vida.

– Haen… – Vinok no se mostró asustado, para la sorpresa de la eterna. – Es… difícil de procesar.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que habla. – La primogénita ordenó.

– Yo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si Lincoln te ordenara ser su mascota?

– … – Haen agradeció su forma de primogénita, erróneamente se hizo la imagen mental de esa idea y de estar en su forma humana, se habría sonrojado cual tomate, mas fue rápida la recuperación de su serenidad. – Lincoln no te pidió que fueras su mascota.

– ¿Qué? – El trascendente preguntó sorprendido.

– Podrá ser un forjador de la vida y todo, pero no es bueno para expresarse. – La eterna dijo tomando un tono más casual, pero sin relajar sus espiras. – Te pidió que fueras feliz, él quería que pudieras crecer como todos los trascendentes, pero no quería que sufrieras, por eso aceptó todos los contratiempos que traía no hacerte sufrir durante las pruebas, te pidió que fueras feliz con él, no como su compañero, sino como su amigo, amigo de toda su familia…

Haen le dio la espalda al trascendente, finalmente retrayendo sus espiras, para luego desaparecer… o eso le hizo creer a Vinok alterando su percepción, pues la eterna seguía a un movimiento de finalizar la vida del pequeño.

* * *

La cena de pizzas fue cuanto menos, satisfactoria, literalmente. La mayoría de las comensales con suerte podía respirar.

– Lo admito… si me desgarro el estómago, no me arrepentiré de nada. – Lynn confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Habla por ti… yo tengo una demostración en Poderosus. – Lori comentó interrumpida por su hipo, pero inconscientemente buscaba en las cajas de pizza vacías a por alguna rebanada que milagrosamente haya escapado a los ojos de las demás.

– Como que… espero que no vaya a mis muslos. – Leni comentó algo asustada.

– ¡Relájate! – Luan habló con dificultad. – Si se va a tu estómago, tú y Chaz dejarán de parecer el número diez.

– Hm. – A Leni no le gustó el comentario, pero algunas de sus hermanas debieron taparse la boca para no estallar en risa, es cierto que era cruel y todo, pero el humor no conoce límites… y después de ver los shows de comedia de la U.M.F. realmente entienden la crueldad en la comedia. – Al menos sí tengo a alguien con quien ir al baile.

– Destruida en segundos.

– ¡Co-co-cocombo breaker!

– Juraría que escuché su corazón romperse.

La respuesta de Leni fue espontanea, y muy efectiva, pues Luan no pudo responder.

La pizza de esa empresa resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaban, tenía merecido su lugar en el número uno del top de las mejores pizzerías del Dominio.

– … – El peliblanco estaba sonriendo muy satisfecho, tanto por la agradable y graciosa cena en familia como por recordar la carta que recibió. Tendría que llevarles un regalo a la gente de la biblioteca, y sentir la esencia de Vinok y Haen de regreso fue la cereza del pastel. – Bien, comida hecha, amistad deshecha. – Lincoln habló poniéndose de pie para regresar a su habitación, con la respectiva dificultad que significó ese esfuerzo tras tanta comida.

– Sobrevive, hermano. – Lynn pidió viéndolo subir las escaleras tambaleándose como si estuviera mareado.

* * *

– Me alegra que decidieras volver. – Lincoln habló aliviado. – Y no te preocupes… entiendo que fue mucha información de golpe.

– Y yo… te malentendí. – El trascendente habló avergonzado. – Digo… jamás me verías como a una mascota…

– Claro que no. – El albino aceptó con una sonrisa arrodillándose de nuevo frente a Vinok. Ambos chocaron sus cabezas suavemente. – Para mí, siempre serás un compañero y un amigo, y como tal es que te amo, pero mi familia te amará de otra forma…

Sabiendo que Lincoln lo quería ahí, y de cierto modo lo necesitaba, Vinok le lamió la cara a modo de aceptación.

– Está bien… pero no esperes que baje la cabeza. – Vinok habló imponente. Él no era como los poderosos que miraban a los humanos como inferiores, para él, los humanos eran sólo otros seres viviendo en el mundo, tal como él, y no permitiría que lo miraran como inferior.

– De acuerdo… puedes morder a las que te hagan enojar. – Lincoln dijo en un tono maquiavélico. – Pero sin herirlas… mucho.

Con ese asunto listo, Lincoln salió de su habitación con Vinok acostado en sus hombros cual bufanda de piel, hacía un muy buen contraste con la ropa formal que Lincoln lucía, la misma que entre todas confeccionaron para su participación en el reality "entre las estrellas".

– ¿Luna? Que oportuno. – Lincoln habló contento a su hermana, pese a la mala vibra que tenían desde la noche anterior.

– Je… ¿Nuevo Look? – Luna preguntó.

– Algo así… – Lincoln dijo pasando junto a Luna. – ¿Cómo estuvo la pizza?

– Bien… – La rockera estaba sorprendida por esa gentileza, pero rápidamente retomó su semblante malhumorado y tomó a Lincoln del hombro. – ¿Tienes un…?

– ¿Me acompañas a la habitación de las gemelas? – Lincoln preguntó en una sonrisa siguiendo su camino al librarse del agarre de Luna, no le importaba su respuesta, quería hacer esto rápido, aunque sería menos molesto que Luna estuviera presente.

Luna lo siguió, tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaría con las gemelas, después de todo fueron muy feas las palabras que se dijeron el día anterior.

– ¿Quién es? – Lana preguntó cuando Lincoln tocó la puerta.

– Tu herm…

– Lárgate. – Lana interrumpió molesta.

– … – Lincoln dejó salir un leve espasmo de furia al recibir esa grosera respuesta de su hermana menor, incluso Vinok se intimidó levemente por eso.

– Te ayudo, bro. – Luna ofreció usando su telekinesis para mover el mecanismo interno de la cerradura y abrir la puerta. – Adelante.

– Gracias. – Lincoln le guiñó un ojo a Luna y entró a la habitación de forma imponente. – No te hablaba a ti. – El peliblanco habló encarando a Lana, pero mirando a Lola, quien sólo estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas.

Luna detuvo a Lana cuando esta intentó saltar sobre Lincoln.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El albino le preguntó.

– Bien… – La esgrimista Loud respondió aún triste y sin mirarlo, sólo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pero al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello levantó su cabeza, sólo para ver a Luna y a Lana con rostros que denotaban asombro.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – La esgrimista preguntó confundida, aquello que la rosó era increíblemente suave.

– Lola… – Lincoln se sentó en la cama y miró a su hermana menor. – Ayer fui muy desagradable contigo… dije cosas que no debí decirte, y vine a disculparme por lo desagradable que fui…

– Te perdono… – Lola respondió insensible y desviando su mirada, puede que Lincoln hubiera sido desagradable y todo, pero lo que dijo era verdad, para él, ella seguía siendo una molestia.

– Sigues creyendo que no te quiero ¿No? – Lincoln preguntó en un tono gentil.

– … Lo que dijiste de que soy desagradable… ¿Es porque soy descortés y eso?

– Lola… para cualquiera que no ha dormido respirar sería desagradable. – Lincoln dijo animado y sonriente, enseñando sus prominentes dientes delanteros. – Yo fui el desagradable en ese momento…

– No es cierto. – Lola desafió. – Cuando quitaron las reglas, todas nos pusimos menos ordenadas, y eso no te gusta.

– Lola… – Lincoln pensó en repetir lo que le había dicho, pero otra cosa cruzó por su mente. – Si supieras las palabras que usa Stela… y los federales en general…

– jeje… – Lola no pudo evitar recordar que fue William (el compañero de Lincoln) quien bautizó el evento de campeonato llamando hija de puta a Margo a todo volumen en televisión nacional.

– En serio, cuando la llevé a ver los topiarios de la academia ella dijo "Es la mierda más hermosa que he visto".

La risa de Lola no se hizo esperar, a Lincoln no le gustaba usar esas palabras, y eran muy poco usadas en el Dominio, por eso Lola y Lana estaban divirtiéndose tanto al escuchar eso.

– ¿Ahora me crees? Sólo fue un mal rato. – Lincoln preguntó acercando su mano al hombro de Lola, pero esta se hizo para atrás. – Veo que no… supongo que no me dejas opción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vinok saltó sobre Lola atrapándola contra la cama, para luego comenzar una mortífera, sangrienta y destructiva arremetida de lamidos contra su cara.

Debido a las cosquillas, Lola no podía juntar aire suficiente para gritar. Lana por su parte saltó sobre esa criatura, realmente quería abrazarlo, tenía un pelaje muy lindo, y a ella siempre le han encantado los animales, aunque sólo pudiera verlos en los documentales, pues la familia Loud no podía darse el lujo del tour reglamentario en las reservas naturales del Dominio.

– ¿Y eso? – Luna preguntó casi enternecida por la imagen, Lola y Lana estaban jugando con ese animal.

– Fui a hacer varios trámites hoy, uno de esos fue para un zorro mascota. – Lincoln respondió sonriente.

– Creí que el trámite era casi imposible…

– Lo fue, me pidieron muestras de sangre, certificados médicos, firma de responsable… y una infinidad de documentos. – Lincoln sonó exhausto de sólo mencionarlo. – Pero bueno es que salió…

– Y supongo que tu fama no ayudó para nada a acelerar el proceso. – Luna comentó guiñándole el ojo a Lincoln.

– Ja, ja… pero sí.

Luna se retiró de la habitación de las gemelas, ella temía que Lincoln realmente tomara una decisión tan radical como mudarse a una residencia estudiantil, pero tras ver eso, corroboró su idea de que el día de ayer, sólo habló enojado. Con calma y una sonrisa decorando su rostro, Luna se acostó en la cama de Luan, el efecto de esa insana cantidad de pizza se manifestó en ella, no sería capaz de subir la escalera del camarote, pero de cualquier forma logró concebir el sueño.

* * *

 **Y al fin pude continuar con esta historia, realmente la he tenido difícil estas semanas, pero descuiden, esta historia no se irá a hiatus… aunque quizá este episodio suene como relleno, pues no aporta mucho a la trama… excepto quizá por que Lincoln se está llevando mejor con sus hermanas, y por que Vinok dejó de ser sólo un sujeto de pruebas.**

 **Espero que este episodio sea de su agrado. Lincoln falló estrepitosamente con Vinok y con Ikhas, pero seguirá adelante con su guerra mediática para proteger el estilo de vida y la cultura del Eón, además de sus avances biológicos para romper el ciclo de la locura infinita, pero también está su familia, quienes ahora tienen dos mascotas. También decidí darles distintas personalidades a las hijas e hijos de los clones Loud, no quiero que sean tan planos salvo por las cualidades que los definen según el fandom.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **MightyMitch47: Si esa canción es de donde creo que es, encontrarás una devastadora cantidad de referencias en la batalla del próximo arco. XD Si te gusta como escribo esos temas, entonces seguiré hasta que termine este arco interludio. xD A Lori la hice más madura que en la serie debido a que el Dominio es mucho más estricto en esos temas. Me encantó responder en ese escenario hipotético. xD Lincoln sí que estaba roto, pero considerando la selección natural llevada al extremo por los jerarcas, es razonable su desmedido poder, y sobre cómo vencer a los heraldos… es difícil de imaginar, es que su esencia es fortalecerse contra todo, todos son astutos estrategas y experimentados guerreros, en términos de debilidades, no creo que tengan, es decir, no se les vencería explotando sus debilidades, sino que superando sus fortalezas, armas más destructivas, supongo. El motivo por el que los heraldos no se transposicionan a otras dimensiones será dado más adelante, y claro que puedes, mientras respetes el concepto, claro, concepto que no es muy complejo: poderosos, fanáticos y despiadados con armaduras negras con púas y luces rojas. xD Hazlos tan mortíferos como puedas. xD Saludos amigo. :)**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te gustara, y sí, mi demora en ese momento fue por la zona de confort, en este fue por que estoy en mi trabajo de título, es mi último año de universidad, y eso me quita mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya pasé por lo peor y espero poder actualizar más seguido. Como son las parejas, Stela influye en Lincoln y Lincoln en Stela, espero pronto darles más tiempo en escena. La mayoría de sus fans irá a verlo al torneo de stormball, ahí armarán su escándalo. xD Lori seguiría vigilando a Lincoln pese a todo, pero pagó por el regalo como muestra de aprecio, pero ella no cree que Poderosus sea una buena agencia para empezar a trabajar, ella empezó ahí por que necesitaba los datos del viaje de ese tren para acercarse más al responsable de ese monstruo que encontraron. Lincoln controla su propia esencia, puede controlar las hormonas en su cerebro para que este no actúe impulsivo, por lo que el albino no sería infiel, si en algún momento llegara a sentirse más atraído por Haen que por Stela, terminaría con la federal. Ahora, si en algún momento llegara a haber una relación sexual, habrá que esperar, porque leería muchos consejos para poder narrar eso explícitamente (este fic es +M) al mismo nivel que al que narro las peleas. Lo de Lincoln como padre joven, aún no lo tengo pensado. Respondiendo a tus postdatas: Stela ni se inmutó por la posible deserción de Lincoln por que fue en tiempo pasado y ella es también una desertora. Y para tu segunda postdata: No, de ser necesario Lincoln podría darle a alguien cercano las facultades de primogénito, pero no le daría la opción de seguirlo en su cruzada, sino que les borraría la memoria.**

 **Anónimo: Gracias por tu comprensión, amigo. Sobre la guardia real, yo también pensé en hacerlos algo así, tipo caballeros templarios, pero ese tipo de orden no va con la cultura de los eternos, pues para empezar son anarquistas. Eh, la verdad no sé cuál es la escala de poder de los celestiales no nerfeados, si pudieras darme algún ejemplo de su poder, te lo agradecería. Ahora, los heraldos no son una amenaza para la vida en sí, son una amenaza para la vida biológica y mecánica de origen no heráldico.**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Este capítulo tampoco tuvo juegos de azar. :,v Sobre ese fic de NSL ¿Perdonarlas y aislarse? Suena a que les dio todo lo que no merecían… Tendré que leer esos fics para ponerme más al día con los hijos del pecado, varios me sugirieron hacer a Lemy hijo de este Lincoln. Algo creado para hacer el bien… Lincoln creó sus nanobots inicialmente para ser la revolución médica más importante de la historia, y acabaron siendo la piel y fuerza de los más sanguinarios adoradores de la historia. Si logro publicar el de undertale, no lo haré un oneshot largo, no me resulta muy bien eso, serán varios cap de 3000 o 4000 palabras. ¿Los juegos otome? Honestamente me alegra que encontraras satisfacción en eso, es genial cuando simplemente a un desconocido le gusta lo que haces. Oh, eras tú, pensé que eras la voz en mi cabeza que me dice que haga que Haen mate a alguien importante y que Lincoln la regrese al Eón sin su memoria… okno, yo también estoy encariñado con Haen. xD Nos vemos amigo.**

 **Anónimo: aquí está el nuevo cap, lamento la inusual demora. :c**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	37. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 5)**

 **¿Un nuevo jugador?**

– ¡Miren chicas! – Lana gritó con confianza, aunque la imagen no correspondía con su estado actual, aferrándose a la cola del zorro que corría erráticamente para alejar a esa peste.

– ¡Lana! – Leni reaccionó usando su telekinesis para intentar detener a la bestia, pero esta no era débil, y en un veloz salto evadió el ataque de la gentil chica, para luego dar un violento giro y finalmente separarse de Lana al arrojársela a Leni.

– ¿¡Qué es eso!? – Lynn exigió saber tomando una posición de combate, acto que Lori y Linka también hicieron, mientras que Luan se puso en posición defensiva frente a Lucy y Lisa, ninguna de las menores debería poder luchar.

– ¡Es mío! – Lola gritó saltando entusiastamente del balcón, y cayendo sobre el zorro, específicamente, sujetando su cuello.

Vinok volvió a iniciar una violenta carrera llena de saltos y curvas para quitarse a Lola de encima.

A las dos gemelas les gustó mucho ese zorro que aún en cuatro patas era más alto que ellas, pero debido a que, salvo por el canario Walt, ninguna había interactuado con un animal de ese tamaño, y lo primero que hicieron fue acariciarle la cabeza, cosa que a Vinok no le gustó y les gruñó, pero contrario a lo que el trascendente esperaba, las gemelas lo tomaron como un desafío y le saltaron encima… Naturalmente Vinok consideró en escapar o en atacarlas, pero no le molestaban esos juegos, de hecho, le pareció un reto bastante divertido, por lo que aceptó el juego.

Lincoln miraba desde el segundo piso el curioso espectáculo, Lola se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Vinok, mientras las demás intentaban contener al zorro, pero este casi no era afectado por su telekinesis, era muy fuerte.

– Mientras no haga nada malo… como herirlas de muerte, creo que estará bien. – Haen comentó en la mente de Lincoln.

– Si… – El peliblanco respondió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban temblando por la idea de que sus hermanas resultaran heridas producto de la brusquedad de Vinok, seguía siendo un trascendente, uno de los legítimos hijos del forjador de vida y consciencia colectiva de la vida… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer eso?

– ¡Déjenmelo a mí! – Lynn gritó saltando sobre el trascendente, pero este la evadió con facilidad y precisión para lograr que la castaña golpeara a Lola, quien seguía aferrada a su cuello.

– ¡Ah! – La esgrimista Loud gritó de dolor cuando chocó de cabeza con Lynn.

Sabiendo que la deportista Loud no es alguien de quien debiera preocuparse, Vinok usó su suave cola para amortiguar la caída de Lola.

– ¿Acaso no confías en Vinok? – Haen le preguntó a Lincoln con completa naturalidad cuando el trascendente dejó a la esgrimista en el sofá y luego saltó sobre Lana, sólo para lamerle la cara de forma muy animada, la había pasado muy bien con ellas, y esa era su forma de agradecerles por eso, varias veces lamió la cara de Lincoln después de alguno de sus juegos.

– Él sigue siendo joven… un pequeño accidente no es poco probable. – El albino explicó mientras apreciaba con satisfacción cómo Vinok se echaba sobre Lana, era una vista agradable, pero después de ver a sus demás hermanas mirándolo fijamente, supo que debía algunas explicaciones, por lo que tomó su mochila y bajó al primer piso.

Gracias a que al comer la pizza no usaron trastes, levantar la mesa fue sólo echar a la basura las cajas de cartón, y ahora Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Linka estaban sentadas en un lado de la mesa, mientras Lincoln estaba sólo en la cabecera del otro extremo.

– ¿Tengo que preguntar? – Lori inició la conversación que más parecía un juicio, con excepción de Luna, todas lo miraban casi incriminándolo.

Antes de responder, Lincoln miró al comedor, Lana y Lola estaban junto a Vinok, quien estaba echado en el sillón con las gemelas a su alrededor. Lisa estaba fascinada tomando notas de aquella curiosa forma de vida no-humana que sólo había visto en los libros, mientras que Lucy estaba más centrada en la mesa de los mayores, no sabía qué le iban a hacer a su hermano, después de todo es un animal que, para la norma de clasificación del Dominio, puede denominarse como grande, y lo llevó a su casa sin avisarles.

– Saqué un permiso para tener un animal grande en nuestro hogar. – Lincoln explicó sin mayores preocupaciones sacando de su mochila el documento que acreditaba sus palabras, para luego dejarlo en la mesa apuntando hacia Lori. – Se trata de un zorro Adhafera Pharos… un regalo de la regente Talitha…

Naturalmente era una mentira la especie de zorro, pero el pelaje de Vinok es similar al de esa especie de zorro nativa de la nación Pharos.

– Espera… – Luan interrumpió a Lincoln. – ¿Una reina te lo obsequió?

– Es una regente, pero… ¿Sí? – El albino respondió fingiendo inocencia, pero sabiendo muy bien a qué tema de conversación conllevaría… aunque fuera algo vergonzoso.

– Entonces… – Linka tomó la palabra en un tono casi acusador. – ¿Nunca te van a gustar las chicas del Dominio?

– ¿Qué? – El albino preguntó sonrojándose.

– Literalmente, una eterna, luego una federal ¿Y ahora una reina Pharos? – Lori preguntó con ojos brillantes, ya no parecía importar lo de la mascota.

– Es una regente. – Lincoln dijo avergonzado.

– Como que… deberías terminar con Stela si te atrae otra chica. – Leni habló con una leve expresión de tristeza.

– Eh… creo que para una regente sería pecado querer a un extranjero. – Lincoln habló con una torpe sonrisa, por muy vergonzoso que fuera, tenía que mantener esa farsa hasta que aceptaran a Vinok.

– ¿Y cómo era esa tal Dalika? – Leni preguntó en un semblante más animado, no es que Lincoln le haya sido infiel a Stela o algo así.

– Eh… su nombre es Talitha… y no la pude ver, estaba usando el atuendo ceremonial de su casta, es como una armadura. – Lincoln habló con calma, aunque las miradas pícaras de sus hermanas realmente lo estaban incomodando.

– ¿Un romance que supera las barreras de la religión, los países, las culturas e incluso la presencia? – Linka se unió a la burlesca broma. – Cómo has crecido, hermanito… aunque Stela te matará.

– No si Talitha lo defiende. – Lori también se unió al juego. – Es una reina, después de todo ¿No viste el palacio que tenía en puerto Bennet? – Ya no valía la pena corregirla al aclarar que es una regente Pharos.

– Pero Stela es un soldado. – Lynn se unió a la conversación.

– Y las sirenit… los eternos le salvaron el trasero a tus soldados durante el evento de coliseo para la celebración del nuevo año. – Lisa interrumpió la conversación sentándose en la mesa más del lado de las chicas. – Y no olvidemos que nuestro hermano ha convivido con los eternos antaño, si me lo preguntan, creo que la llamada Haen sería una mejor pareja que las dos sobre las que debaten.

– ¿Y Tabby? – Luna preguntó en burla, causándole un leve escalofrío a Lincoln. – Prácticamente dieron juntos el examen de ingreso a la academia.

– … – Lincoln las miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y risa. Ya había dejado de ser una explicación sobre el zorro Adhafera que había llevado a la casa Loud, sino que se volvió una discusión de un "shippeo" al más clásico estilo de los fandom, por lo que Lincoln guardó los documentos de Vinok y se puso de pie para irse a su habitación.

– Antes de que te vayas. – Luna llamó a su hermano. – ¿Cómo se llama el zorrito ese?

– Me parece que Talitha lo llamó Vinok. – El peliblanco aclaró pensativo. – Me gusta ese nombre… ¿Y a ustedes?

– … – La mayoría guardó silencio.

– Suena muy feo. – Lola dijo desde el sillón y Vinok la miró molesto para luego aplastarla con su cola.

– A mi me gusta. – Lana añadió haciendo que Vinok le lamiera la cara.

– Creo que… le gusta su nombre. – Lincoln finalizó emprendiendo su regreso a su habitación.

Sin mucho que hacer, las chicas Loud aceptaron ese nombre y continuaron con su rutina, les era evidente que Lincoln aceptó ese regalo a modo de disculpas por su anterior comportamiento, y considerando lo mucho que le desagradaba Walt, no pudieron sino aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia Loud.

* * *

– Je… Ahora entiendo por qué los villanos de series y películas se ríen cuando su plan malévolo está funcionando. – Auran habló conteniendo su risa. El criminal no podía sino regocijarse al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos, en su precaución miró las nubes que dejaban caer la lluvia sobre la ciudad.

Actualmente el criminal se encontraba en el distrito empresarial del sector federal de la ciudad de Césargrado, parte del llamado "tridente", las tres ciudades fronterizas del Dominio Heroico y la U.M.F. específicamente en un edificio departamental de lujo. Era un buen sitio, gracias a la política proteccionista del Dominio, muchos héroes profesionales fueron reubicados a estaciones estratégicas en los alrededores de la ciudad, logrando que los insurgentes de Arnolds no ingresaran a la ciudad fronteriza, y al tenerlos fuera de la ciudad, la vigilancia era mucho más débil, permitiendo a Auran asesinar al dueño del departamento y usar su piel para tener un lugar seguro y discreto para operar.

El megalisco que le había robado a Lincoln, al ser capaz de replicar células y materiales según una función mental que determinaba los más efectivos elementos para fines de supervivencia exclusiva de los humanos era perfecto como base para su creación. Auran usó su niebla para adentrarse en el megalisco y modificar dicha función, pues necesitaba replicar en un cuerpo humano una falla del nivel de un tumor en términos de riesgo para la salud.

– Y aquí estás… – El criminal se detuvo al ver que el cuerpo comenzaba a moverse tenuemente, su cerebro estaba funcionando. – No es fácil llamar a un ser del nivel de un forjador de vida para charlar… – Auran habló con malicia contemplando el cuerpo suspendido en una cámara de éxtasis frente a él. Era un chico pálido de cabello claro, en posición fetal que descansaba sobre la base orgánica que no sólo cumplió el propósito de Auran, sino que replicó muchas de sus células para mejorar la condición de ese cuerpo.

Auran se dirigió a una de las ventanas y vio a una multitud de personas con paraguas caminando en el sector, era la hora más concurrida debido al fin del horario laboral, y todos los trabajadores estaban regresando a sus casas, excepto los héroes profesionales, ellos siguen otro horario laboral.

– Y menos con Poderosus pisándome los talones. – El criminal añadió centrándose en las cámaras de seguridad y en los sensores que había instalado, naturalmente de forma ilegal en el edificio, una medida necesaria, pues cometió un error al momento de presentarse con Lincoln en los cuarteles que el Dominio instaló en la fase de aseguramiento de áreas en puerto Bennet, pues Poderosus, en su rutinario sondeo del registro de transposición y firmas dactilares, encontraron una incoherencia que les permitió deducir que hubo un infiltrado, y no sólo eso, sino que la firma de transposición fue rastrada hasta Royal Woods, haciendo a Auran reubicarse en Césargrado, pero la agencia había llegado a la ciudad fronteriza en su búsqueda y en esas condiciones, cualquier segundo perdido en su escape podría representar un retroceso de meses en su plan.

* * *

– He llegado. – Una voz masculina bastante melodiosa saludó en la mente del albino, quien sabía que esa persona había entrado al barrio Franklin. – Eh… mejor toma tu toma primogénita.

– ¿Me pides que me desnude? – Haen bromeó en un tono pícaro, sabiendo que, al tomar su forma de primogénita sus placas de coraza la cubren con ropa y todo, dejándola esencialmente desnuda. – No lo esperé de ti.

– … – Lincoln le dedicó una mirada cuanto menos asesina, de por sí ese desvergonzado shippeo que sus hermanas le inventaron lo seguía molestando.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – La eterna añadió intentando verse calmada, ella también se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Lisa.

Haen tomó su forma de primogénita de clase triunfante.

– Hola. – Vega saludó, literalmente desde la ventana en el segundo piso, se había trepado al muro de la casa.

– Adelante. – Lincoln respondió al saludo y el invitado usó su poder para distorsionar el muro de la habitación del peliblanco, para poder entrar.

Se trataba de Vega, al igual que Artie, un primogénito de clase Valeroso, pero al deshacer la distorsión del muro, regresó a su forma humana rebelándose como un Pharos. Nacido en una casta de agricultores, Vega lucía sus aretes de formaciones vegetales. Por la inconformidad de un regente al cual su casta servía, Vega fue desterrado de la teocracia Pharos, por lo que no usaba ninguna otra ornamentación de su cultura, sino que vestía ropas abrigadoras típicas del invierno en el Dominio, no le gustaba el húmedo y frío clima de ese país en esas fechas. Usaba un abrigo largo que llegaba hasta sus canillas, de color negro y muy elegante, un pantalón de jean y botas negras. Sus ojos eran pardos, de cabello rubio y largo, y de piel bronceada por trabajar desde niño en los campos de su país. El exiliado Pharos era un poco más bajo que Haen y, por consiguiente, mucho más alto que Lincoln, pues tenía diez y nueve años.

Vega no destacaba en nada por su habilidad, una simple habilidad de coraza externa que no le sirvió de nada cuando un megalisco mantis lo atacó y dejó moribundo, al igual que sus compañeros, Lincoln lo ayudó, pero sin un megalisco para usar como base, usó una muestra del megalisco que usó para crear a Artie, formando su segundo megalisco de clase valeroso. Aún desterrado, Vega no dejó de tener a los dioses Pharos en sus creencias, pero al igual que Enif y Alioth, su cultura se vino abajo cuando un dios de verdad lo salvó, y al igual que los dos primogénitos clase vencedor, aceptó ayudar al peliblanco como uno de sus primogénitos, aunque a veces no le guste lo que debe hacer, como mover entre naciones un cadáver.

– Excelente. – Lincoln dijo con tristeza por el difunto insurgente que Vega trajo, y que trajo con una de las marcas de transposición en área. – Quizá su familia y seres queridos no lo harán, pero nosotros le daremos un funeral y entierro dignos.

Vega sonrió, siempre le gustó que Lincoln fuera respetuoso con las personas, no le habría sido ningún problema ordenarle lanzar el cuerpo al océano atlántico, pero darle un funeral digno es un muy buen gesto… lástima por la familia del difunto. Haen por su parte se mostró indiferente ante ese gesto, no se llevaban del todo bien.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Vega preguntó con una mirada de desánimo. – La guerra civil de la U.M.F. terminó…

– Primero… regresa el cadáver a su escondite. – Lincoln pidió sabiendo que con Haen en su forma primogénita, Vega y él, además del cadáver, ya eran muchos en ese pequeño espacio. Una vez Vega obedeció, el peliblanco se dispuso a continuar. – Ya no quedan megaliscos en el Dominio… sólo nos queda lidiar con la invasión política del Eón, pero el alto ministro Arnolds no destinará recursos fuera de la U.M.F. con todo lo que debe reconstruir tras la guerra civil… que los demás se queden en ayuda humanitaria hasta mañana, luego regresen y se reúnan con Alioth, los Pharos se llevan mejor con los norteños del este… espero que puedan disuadirlos en caso de que estén a favor de la invasión política… aún me intrigan esos norteños. – Lincoln sentenció poniéndose el brazal que era su replicante. Haen tomó la forma primogénita de comunicación de largo alcance, para informar a sus compañeros de equipo en la U.M.F. sobre las órdenes de Lincoln.

– … Hubo muchos muertos… – Vega habló con pesar, era una imagen triste y de no ser un primogénito, habría vomitado.

– Y hacemos esto para evitar que una tragedia así se repita. – Lincoln le recordó al primogénito sintiendo una amarga tristeza. – ¿Podrías traer el cuerpo de nuevo? Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. – El peliblanco pidió formando una especie de plataforma de luz cristalizada.

Con dudas, Vega trajo el cadáver del federal justo sobre la plataforma, donde Lincoln le formó una especie de armadura fuja a las estructuras, para evitar que este se moviera, así podría operar con el cuerpo en calma, aunque no era una operación muy compleja, pues sólo se trataba de retirarle el lóbulo de Levi y las células heroicas responsables de su poder (que, en el caso de ese difunto, se ubicaban en un lóbulo extra en su cerebro).

La lobotomía que el peliblanco le hizo al difunto fue rápida, y al cabo de una hora en las que Vega y Haen observaron en silencio, la operación terminó y el primogénito de clase valeroso pudo regresar el cadáver a su lugar.

– ¿Eso fue todo? – Haen preguntó con una ceja levantada.

– No todo. – El albino le respondió indicando una cápsula con dos puntos carnosos unidos por una serie de venas. – Aún tengo que armar un recipiente para este poder… Es tarde. – Lincoln miró a Vega y a su reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche. – Si no tienes dónde dormir, puedes hacerlo aquí. – Lincoln ofreció con una innecesaria gentileza, pues la biología de los primogénitos les permitiría dormir desnudos en la Antártida y despertarían sin siquiera notarlo, tener a un invitado durmiendo afuera no es ni mínimamente aceptable.

En un principio, Haen no se sintió ni mínimamente conforme con ese ofrecimiento… pero por esa hospitalidad, ahora duerme en la habitación de Lincoln, y hablando de eso…

– Si no es mucha molestia, Haen … – Lincoln habló y la eterna usó sus espiras para levantar una sábana y cubrir al albino mientras se ponía sus ropas para dormir.

Por cortesía, ambos primogénitos voltearon, seria mejor evitar riesgos y no salir de la habitación con todas las chicas Loud alrededor (es su casa, a fin de cuentas).

– ¿Te presto ropas para dormir? – Lincoln preguntó al salir de las improvisadas cortinas.

– Descuida. – El exiliado Pharos indicó con calma, sabiendo que no había forma de que la ropa de Lincoln le quedara bien por sus diferentes tamaños.

Haen y Vega, por sus facultades de primogénitos sudaban mucho menos, y sus cuerpos tardaban mucho más en comenzar a apestar, por lo que dormían con la ropa con la que salían… y hablando de dormir…

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Vega preguntó intrigado cuando Lincoln le ofreció su propia cama para dormir.

– Claro… – El albino indicó con confianza. – Haen mantiene su poder activo para ocultarse a sí misma y a ti, incluso dormida.

– … No me refería a eso. – Vega habló levemente incómodo. – ¿Dónde dormirán ustedes?

Lincoln y Haen se miraron mutuamente de reojo, sabían que Vega se incomodaría por la idea de que duerman en la misma cama, y aunque ya han dormido en la misma cama anteriormente, este no es el momento para repetirlo, por lo que pese a lo que a ambos les gustaría hacer, no le hicieron esa jugarreta.

– Yo aquí. – Haen respondió apuntando al saco de dormir en el piso… – Lincoln es el único rarito que puede dormir sentado.

– Si mis hermanas entran a la habitación les parecerá razonable verme dormir aquí. – El peliblanco afirmó sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio, pero en lugar de apoyarse en el respaldo para dormir, tomó el kit de desarrollo de Vourer, desordenó algunos de sus cuadernos y los puso en el escritorio para aparentar, y una vez se dispuso a trabajar en el nuevo replicante con el que usaría el poder del difunto.

– ¿Estás seguro de usar tu poder para dormir menos? – Haen preguntó algo preocupada recordando la broma que Vinok le hizo en la mañana.

– No quiero que me vuelvan a robar. – El peliblanco respondió con determinación, no podía permitirse volver a perder a ese megalisco. – Pero relájate, es más fácil hacer un replicante con células heroicas de un humano que con las de un megalisco.

– Suerte con eso. – Haen finalizó acostándose en el saco de dormir junto a la cama. – ¿Y si le rayamos la cara a Vega? – La eterna sugirió entre risillas al ver que Vega ya estaba dormido.

– Si no tuviéramos un funeral, lo haría. – El albino respondió en un tono serio.

– Como digas… – La eterna también se durmió, dejando a Lincoln trabajar en el dispositivo que crearía el espacio necesario y oculto para su nuevo centro de operaciones.

No sería mucho el tiempo que a Lincoln le tomaría formar un nuevo replicante por sí mismo, si bien era algo incómodo usar su manipulación de esencias en lugar del equipo de desarrollo de Vourer, no tenía permiso legal para formar un segundo replicante, y si usaba dicho equipo para ello, no tardaría en recibir a un equipo de héroes profesionales en su casa investigando una situación de tráfico ilegal de replicantes…

– Y listo… – Lincoln susurró cuando finalmente concluyó su tarea. – Y ahora…

Se trataba de un dispositivo en forma de muñequera que también tenía incrustada dos células de energía primogénita que le permitirían operar de forma continua, y como todos los megaliscos, la inmensa cantidad de energía que usan no es detectada por los sensores del Dominio, pero por precaución, debería decidir muy cuidadosamente dónde escondería el dispositivo, pero lo que estaba en la mente de Lincoln era otra cosa.

– ¿Forja-espacios? … No… ¿Nuevo camino? Menos… ¿Un nombre simple? ¿Llave? ¿Puerta? … Suenan peor ¿Por qué decidí hacerle caso? – Lincoln se preguntó frustrándose. – …Tal vez algo más real, como "centro de mando" … – Le gustó un poco más, pero seguía sin convencerle del todo. – Oh… lamento si te desperté.

– Creo que te lo dije antes, pero en el Eón no enterramos a nuestros muertos. – Haen habló con sus ojos cerrados.

– Si… tienen a sus funebreros… – A Lincoln no le gustaba mucho esa tradición, pero realmente podía entenderlo, el cadáver es congelado y transportado al lago de los difuntos, una zona especial en el Eón, ahí los funebreros usan una habilidad algo tenebrosa de absorción y transferencia de nutrientes para consumir todos los nutrientes de las células del cadáver, dejándolo como un cascarón seco y estéril, acto seguido los nutrientes absorbidos eran entregados al suelo alrededor del lago de, donde el cadáver era arrojado, pese a que los funebreros residían ahí, era un lugar muy silencioso, pero rodeado e inundado por la vida que los muertos que ahí descansan permitieron con lo último que a sus cuerpos les quedó.

– En el resto del mundo lo llaman "lago de los difuntos", pero nosotros inventamos una palabra para referirnos a su… esencia: Ewbih.

– … ¿Qué esencia es esa? – Lincoln se preguntó intrigado.

– Que todo llegará aquí. – La eterna habló con tranquilidad sobre el tema, causando en Lincoln un leve escalofrío, para la cultura del Dominio no es natural tocar de forma tan ligera la muerte.

– Pese a todo… seguimos con la marca de nuestras culturas. – Lincoln habló impresionado, y contento, no era lo que buscaba hacer con este nuevo dispositivo, pero nunca estaba de más aprender algo.

– ¿Y qué tal Narnia? – Vega preguntó burlándose, haciendo que Lincoln activara algunos mecanismos biológicos en sus células primogénitas para forzarlo a dormirse.

– ¿En serio estás atormentándote por un nombre? – Haen preguntó entre risas. – El nombre para un objeto más complejo que he escuchado en el Eón, fue por un herrero peludo que tenía un martillo tan bueno, que lo llamó: Martillo.

– jeje. – Lincoln dejó salir un par de leves carcajadas. – La creatividad de los eternos es… deleitante. – ¡Oh!

Haen usó sus espiras para apagar la luz y envolver a Lincoln, para forzarlo a acostarse en su misma cama.

– Digo que no le des nombre y te duermas, tienes mucho que hacer mañana. – La eterna habló mirando al sometido peliblanco directamente a los ojos.

– Tomaré tu consejo… pero por favor abstente de volver a forzarme con tus espiras. – Lincoln pidió en un tono un poco más serio, no es que le desagradaran las muestras de afecto de Haen, pero ella estaba siendo cada vez más invasiva, y eso le incomodaba, motivo por el que el albino se volvió a poner de pie y se sentó en la silla para luego echarse en el escritorio y dormirse ahí.

– Claro… – Haen habló con confianza, puede que haya forzado al forjador de vida, lo que es una falta de respeto que, de haber sido hecha por cualquier otro, la habría hecho estallar de furia, pero al ser ella quien lo hizo… – Jeje

– Buenas noches. – El forjador de vida susurró.

– Descansa Lincoln.

* * *

– ¿Qué estás tramando, Lynn? – Una voz femenina y sombría se preguntó. – Desplegaste a tus agentes en cubierto mejor cualificados en Césargrado sin el refuerzo de ninguna otra agencia…

Junto a esa oscura silueta había otras cuatro siluetas, todas escondidas, incluso la que era un holograma, y los cinco se encontraban en un salón sin ventanas o fuentes de luz diferentes a una lámpara en el centro de la habitación que iluminaba un mapa holográfico de Césargrado.

– Death, según la base de datos de Poderosus, no hay ningún registro de esa misión, los agentes que participan de ella fueron reportados como enfermos o despedidos. – El holograma informó con una voz masculina grave.

– Más secretos… necesito respuestas. – La llamada Death habló en un tono imponente. – Si no informaron ni siquiera a sus propios agentes, significa que es algo grande… no es descabellado asumir que el Dominio no está enterado de ese movimiento.

– Los sensores de localización y rastreo de transposición de la asociación indican que los agentes de Poderosus fueron desplegados en Puerto Bennet, luego operaron en Royal Woods, pasaron por, Augustogrado, Larsburgo… y se desviaron a Césargrado. – Otro de los presentes informó, su voz también era masculina, pero un poco más aguda.

– No rastreaban algo, sino que a alguien… – Death dedujo al ver que no operaron en nueva Andassar. – Y cuando ese alguien notó que lo seguían, desvió su curso.

– ¿Podemos asumir que sigue en Césargrado?

– Si, si Poderosus puede rastrearlo, significa que sí… muestra el análisis de la red energética de Puerto Bennet después del ataque del coloso, céntrate en el puesto del Dominio y destaca las lecturas de las sondas energéticas de Poderosus. – Death ordenó a la computadora, y el holograma cambió a uno del puesto que se estableció cerca del cadáver de Luga.

– ¿Algún registro de transposición a Royal Woods? – Otro de los presentes preguntó.

– Registro de la red oficial del Dominio: Negativo. Registro de la red completa: Positivo, ubicación: sistema de salto 9118880 coordenadas señaladas. – La adjutora indició al tiempo en que el holograma cambió a un bosque cercano a Puerto Bennet.

– Fuera de la ciudad… Poderosus tiene más recursos de los que me imaginé. – Death comentó sorprendida. – Filtra todos los registros de transposición entre el salto de Poderosus y el ataque de Luga, que iniciaron en Puerto Bennet.

– Registro masivo, tiempo adicional requerido. – La adjutora indicó y el holograma pareció distorsionarse.

– Ignora los registros del sistema masivo de transporte, y los operativos del Dominio. – El holograma ordenó, sabiendo que eso aligeraría la carga de procesamiento de la adjutora.

– Un resultado. – La adjutora indicó y una luz se encendió en medio del puesto del Dominio.

– Rastrea esa firma energética y dame su recorrido.

– En orden: Royal Woods - Nueva Andasar – Cristiangrado – Halcyon – Royal Woods – Sharpsburgo – Baluarte – Nueva Gettysburgo – Augustogrado – Antares - Puerto Bennet…

– Burló nuestro sensor… – Death apreció impresionada, según el sistema que ella empleaba, quien haya hecho esa cadena de saltos de transposición recorrió las cinco naciones en una hora, lo cual era imposible. – Si no podemos rastrearlo, necesitaremos el equipo de Poderosus…

– Ya desplegué a mi equipo especializado, nos adelantaremos a Poderosus. – El holograma habló y su silueta se deshizo rebelando una figura masculina en un traje de infiltración muy bien equipado, pero diferente del uniforme de misiones encubiertas del Dominio.

– Bien… no hemos descubierto nada sobre el coloso, sólo que es de diseño artificial… puede que Poderosus haya rastreado al responsable, pero no podemos permitir que Lynn se nos adelante ¿Quieres que me una a su misión? – Death preguntó en una curiosa muestra de determinación.

– También me uno, no saben a lo que se enfrentan, podría haber más colosos… – Una silueta preguntó haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta, tenía sentido considerando que posiblemente se tratara de un monstruo de alto nivel.

– Entonces está decidido, envíanos tu posición y registro, nos reuniremos en una hora. – Death sentenció imponente.

* * *

El cuerpo en la cámara de éxtasis abrió sus ojos mirando a Auran, quien lo recibió con una macabra sonrisa, mas esta no hizo sino crecer al ver que de ese cuerpo comenzó a sentirse un aire gélido.

– Ahora, a enviar un mensaje. – Auran comentó mirando a Paula Pain, quien descansaba en otra cámara de éxtasis en el departamento.

* * *

 **He vuelto con las actualizaciones relativamente más seguidas, espero hayan disfrutado este cap aunque haya sido considerablemente más corto que el promedio hasta ahora, pronto se rebelará más de lo que está sucediendo con Auran, y claro, pronto terminará el arco de relleno, yo diría que dos o tres episodios más para que se venga lo bueno. xD**

 **Antes de las preguntas, toda la historia he dicho que los federales son un poco más subidos de tono, pero lo más fuerte que han dicho es "hija de puta", a lo que voy es a que ellos usan mucho más humor cruel (bromas sobre enfermedades), hasta cierto punto racista (literalmente usan negro como apodo, pero imagino que usar ese tipo de palabras levantaría más arena), bueno ¿Creen que debería incluir más groserías de diferente índole?  
¿Qué es este grupo liderado por "Death" y qué relación tiene con Poderosus? Se rebeló que el Dominio tenía desde antes la tecnología de transposición, pero la usaba de forma secreta y para sus propios fines, ya anteriormente dije que Loki no era el líder completamente puro e idealista que he dado a conocer hasta ahora ¿Será Poderosus capaz de detener el plan de Auran? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. C:  
Ahora responderé a los reviews:  
Anónimo: Gracias por la conmemoración. :) Y espero hayas disfrutado esta actualización mucho más rápida que la anterior. xD Sobre Lincoln y Haen: Oh sí, ellos podrán tener sentimientos por el otro, pero Haen en particular no está del todo bien, no lo estaba antes de conocer a Lincoln y no lo está aún. Eso de la idea de Lemy hijo para Lincoln con esas motivaciones no me termina de convencer por lo que es el ciclo de la locura infinita, pues si Lincoln lo logra romper, el mundo entero cambiará de una forma un tanto difícil de imaginar. Sobre las edades para tener hijos, antes hay que considerar que la superpoblación sólo es problema en el Dominio, pues ellos casi no sufrieron bajas en la purga del año cero, y hablando de ellos, en el Dominio a nivel social no se preocupan por la edad, sino que por el estilo de vida que dan a sus hijos, mientras que a nivel legal, una pareja no tiene permitido tener descendencia hasta cumplir con los requisitos establecidos, como estabilidad mental, económica, sin antecedentes de crímenes graves (que entre las penas por estos en caso de no ser ejecutados está la castración química), entre otras cosas que aseguran que ambos progenitores puedan propiciar el ambiente adecuado para que un infante pueda crecer adecuada y sanamente (como se ha dado a entender toda la historia, el Dominio tiene muchas normas y protocolos). xD Debido a que en el Eón casi no se tiene una noción económica, ellos no tienen problemas con la idea de hijos a temprana edad pues con sus costumbres saben que el niño no pasará hambre o frío, en su lugar se preocupan más por que no haya sido una violación, y claro, de que el niño esté sano, son muy poco tóxicos. LA U.M.F. sigue la regla estándar de los estados unidos (que también se usa en muchos otros países) del reconocimiento de la condición de mayor de edad. A nivel legal la teocracia Pharos casi no da importancia a la descendencia, excepto por el bienestar del infante para con sus deberes por la casta en la que nace, si un hijo de una casta de artesanos no sabe esculpir es muy mal visto y penado por ley, pero a nivel social casi no hay prejuicios, pues la mayores víctimas del prejuicio social son los miembros de la casta más aislada de todas: la casta de regentes, tener un hijo fuera de la unión marital (que ellos no laman así, pero aún no sé qué nombre darle a esa ceremonia) es muy mal visto, tener un hijo irrespetuoso o que llore es una vergüenza, no, los regentes la pasan muy mal, y sobre la quinta nación, aún no se me ocurre nada sobre los norteños del este (excepto su ubicación aproximada). Ahora, sobre los hijos de padres de distintas naciones, el Eón no tiene ningún problema con recibir más niños, y tampoco fuerza a nadie a adoptar su cultura, por lo que cualquier situación es decisión de los padres. El Dominio exige una previa declaración de nacionalidad firmada por ambos padres y varios términos tanto en caso de ser aceptado en el Dominio o en la nación de la otra persona, en la U.M.F. por ley no se debería dar, pero en la práctica los padres acaban decidiendo la nacionalidad del infante, y para los Pharos, si no es hijo de un regente, también es a decisión de los padres en donde se criará el niño. La participación de los profesionales en los equipos del torneo ya fue definida por las escuelas y localizaciones en las ciudades, en el caso de Augustogrado, el agente número tres de Poderosus (Mosley) fue asignado al este de la ciudad en el sector público, por lo que los aspirantes al equipo que desearan participar deberían hacer la preselección en el lugar donde fueron los hijos de los clones, y si tu pregunta iba más en ver a los abuelos apoyando a sus equipos, Albert lo haría aunque no fueran sus asignados, mientras que Lynn segundo no moverá un pelo, está ocupado con el asunto en Césargrado. Sobre la reconciliación de la familia Loud, exacto, todos tenemos un mal día y decimos cosas que no nos dejan orgullosos, es un caso diferente al de NSL, pero el borrón y cuenta nueva es muy normal. Sobre las mascotas de Lana, no, en héroes y villanos las usaba para combatir a la asociación por presión de Lisa cuando ella salvó a los moribundos animales, aquí Lana los quiere para jugar. Sobre lo de la descendencia de Sam y Luna, pasa lo mismo que con Lincoln y Stela, no sé si los haga seguir siendo pareja por mucho más tiempo, al igual que los malos ratos son normal, también lo es el romper con tu pareja e iniciar una relación con otra persona, ahora, en caso de que Luna y Sam inicien una relación y decidan tener descendencia, usarán un banco de esperma. Tu postdata 3: Al principio los clones sí estaban nerviosos por la idea de tener que matar a ese Lincoln en caso de que fuera otro Grand Final, pero cuando Lori manifestó una telekinesis completa y no su poder en la dimensión anterior, supieron que por su crianza iba a ser diferente a la de héroes y villanos. Y tu postdata 4: lo siento, hay cosas que aún no me cuadran de la teocracia Pharos, y que quiero resolver antes de explicar la quinta nación, y sobre los primogénitos, en el próximo episodio se darán a conocer los dos que faltan y ahí explicaré todo. No desaparecí tanto tiempo. xD**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Hola amigo. C: A mi me alegra que sigas la historia y que esta te ayude a pasar el estrés que la universidad suele traer, yo estoy en mi trabajo de título, así que te entiendo. xD Sobre lo de Haen, y fuera de chistes, ella tiene problemas, tiene una muy baja habilidad social por haber crecido sordomuda, ay muchas cosas de la vida en sociedad que ella nunca aprendió como el espacio personal, y también es algo inmadura, ya que jamás supo de moral, y esos problemas junto con otros la harán hacer algo malo que tendrá que enmendar, y de acuerdo, te haré preguntas y pediré opiniones, admito que me daba vergüenza involucrar a otros en esta historia. xD ¿wea? Esa es una palabra muy usada en Chile ¿Eres chileno? A Lyra la hice una apreciadora de las culturas (lo que implica las religiones), pero ella fue criada de una forma diferente por sus padres, los antihabilidades son eso, gente que cree que las habilidades son una aberración, pero Lyra no lo cree así, ella ha pasado momentos muy divertidos y locos gracias a ello y no los cambiaría por nada. En efecto, si Lincoln pudiera usar la totalidad del poder de un forjador de vida, ciertamente podría crear células a partir de átomos y así probar y probar hasta recrear las células de los trascendentes, pero este Lincoln no tiene ni un diez por ciento del poder de un forjador de vida completo, y por eso está buscando fortalecer las células de un trascendente dañado, por que no puede manipular nutrientes a tal punto de armar células por sí mismo, Linka podía por que ella sí tenía todo el poder de un forjador de vida, en héroes y villanos la conciencia colectiva de la vida le entregó todo su poder antes de sucumbir al orbe de la muerte, pero a Grand Final cuando fue forjador de vida, tampoco le dio todo su poder. Jajaja mi anterior Lincoln no quería destruir el mundo, y no quería matar a nadie, él quería venganza y por venganza hizo lo anterior, los que quieren "proteger el mundo" me parece un muy mal argumento, en los guardianes de la Galaxia Peter dijo "porque soy uno de los muchos idiotas que tiene su casa ahí", y eso me pareció mucho más creíble. xD La verdad no veo Overlord, pero escuché el ending con subtítulos y me entretuvieron esas frases que mencionas, pero con los holders, necesito algo más de info sobre ellos. Sobre lo de Lori, si ella llega a descubrir algo sobre el plan de Lincoln, sería que tiene a un monstruo tan poderoso como el que se topó en el tren, y la posesión de armas con ese nivel de poder sin duda es ilegal, ahora, si Lincoln decidiera contarle sobre lo que él llamó el ciclo de la locura infinita, Lori no estaría de acuerdo con Lincoln, le parecería una idea inmadura e idealista, además de que le asustaría por el natural miedo a lo desconocido y si Lincoln no le borra la memoria, ella le hablaría a las autoridades. Rhianne y su guardia real aparecerán pronto, descuida. xD Las the Four Devastating adultas están en camino. xD No me parecen desagradables tus preguntas. xD Nunca me gustó la idea de series episódicas, soy más de o one-shots de un cap o de series con historia muy largas. xD Así que no creo que haga eso. :c Y admito que eso último me pareció algo raro. xD Pero entiendo tus delirios de final de semestre, mi U se unió a las movilizaciones por la salud mental en la educación así que confío en que no habrá muchos más desquiciados con las bebidas energéticas y drogas al final del semestre.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	38. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 6)

**NA: Aclaración con la metalokinesis (que debería ser control del metal) como tal este poder no existe, sino que se separa a los metales en sí, como control del cobre, pero no existe un nombre adecuado como "cobrekinesis", por eso me referiré a esas situaciones como metalokinesis especializada en cobre.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 6)**

 **Hacia el Torneo**

Facción: Teocracia Pharos

Líder: Los miembros de la casta de regentes.

Sistema político/social: Sistema de castas, cada uno sabe a qué se puede dedicar dependiendo de la habilidad con la que nacen.

Sistema económico: Comunismo, los regentes tienen el deber de redistribuir los recursos (el dinero no es considerado como un recurso) para dar un hogar a los miembros de las castas menores.

Localización: Alaska, el Yucón, región noroeste de Canadá, Nunavut, columbia británica, los territorios del norte de las regiones de Alberta y Saskatchewan, Manitoba y Ontario, todo en la Antigua Canadá (la nación más grande de la vieja Norteamérica limita con el Eón y el Dominio en sus fronteras sur, y con la quinta nación en su frontera este)

Fortalezas: Alta capacidad productiva (todos saben qué pueden hacer desde que conocen su habilidad), enorme capacidad constructiva y bajos índices de crimen.

Debilidades: Sociedad basada en segregación social, las inconformidades son pocas, pero eventualmente aparecerán, no seleccionan líderes competentes.

Clase representativa de poderío: Los hijos de las altas castas de guerreros, entrenados en combate desde antes de conocer su propia habilidad.

Postura ante las habilidades: se permiten siempre que los regentes así lo dicten, pero si no hay una orden de usarlas, se pueden usar con un nivel de responsabilidad que permita la protección de la propiedad.

* * *

Salvo por la purga del año cero, la U.M.F. y el Eón podrían decir que sus historias han sido relativamente pacíficas en comparación a la de la teocracia Pharos, pues como la historia de la humanidad cuenta por sí misma, una nación con ideales religiosos tan aferrados siempre llena su historia con conflictos y ahogan sus tierras en su propia sangre.

La teocracia Pharos es la nación más joven de la antigua Norteamérica, la última en consolidarse por todos los conflictos internos que ha tenido. A nivel histórico tiene muchas similitudes con la U.M.F. al menos por lo que llamaron el periodo de los clanes, donde la gente se agrupó en clanes según sus habilidades bajo la lógica del miedo y de no temer a sus iguales, pero a diferencia de los federales que crearon sus tesoros/replicantes o los eternos que comparten un ideal aferrado, la (en ese entonces) olvidada Canadá nunca creó algo para que todos fueran iguales entre ellos y unir a esos clanes, sino que aún en el presente, no ven a sus compatriotas cómo iguales… Ciertamente son compatriotas, pues la teocracia Pharos es una nación soberana con sistema político y social, pero su origen, al igual que todas las formas de segregación social adoptadas por un gobierno (la Alemania nazi es un ejemplo) está ligada al derramamiento de sangre.

Los clanes se habían adueñado de distintos territorios geográficos que se adecuaban a sus necesidades, pero como sucede con la naturaleza humana y su necesidad de pertenecer a un grupo, muchos comenzaron a defender a su propio grupo o clan y verlo como superior a los demás, y los clanes comenzaron a dignificar su estilo de vida con distintas prácticas y adornos, en esas tierras seguían separados cuando la U.M.F. ya estaba uniéndose gracias a los tesoros/replicantes, los clanes de esas tierras estaban cada vez más separados, hasta que el fanatismo y el patriotismo hicieron que el conflicto naciera.

El clan Megrez de pirokinéticos que vivía en las islas en el atlántico comenzó a reclamar las playas continentales del oeste y rápidamente los territorios continentales, consumiendo a los clanes que ahí se encontraban, o simplemente destruyéndolos al quemar sus recursos como plantaciones y bosques. El clan Biham de hidrokinéticos y criokinéticos detuvo la expansión de los Megrez al expandir y unir los lagos de los territorios del sur de Saskatchewan y Alberta, y usarlos para formar enormes muros de hielo, y violentos y profundos ríos que ponían en una gran desventaja a los pirokinéticos y a sus aliados, forzándolos a arriesgarse para tomar el territorio o simplemente dejarlos vivir.

Casos similares se dieron en todo el continente, pero una situación muy curiosa es que el número de bajas y de muertes es considerablemente menor que en cualquier guerra que la historia haya registrado. Si bien los clanes Megrez, Furud y Rasalas estaban luchando con un gran número y recursos, acumulando miles de soldados, y cientos de batallas, lo cierto es que a, diferencia de las guerras de antaño, donde bastaba conocer el modelo de tanques, granadas o armas enemigas en general para predecir con un nivel de exactitud aceptable las estrategias enemigas y confeccionar un plan de ataque eficiente, en un entorno donde cada soldado puede tener una habilidad que puede cambiar el curso de la batalla, la capacidad de hacer una estrategia ofensiva efectiva es muy baja, resultando en que, pese al inmenso número de batallas que se dieron, en muchas de estas se ordenó una retirada temprana, resultando en muy pocas o directamente ninguna baja.

Es bien sabido que ninguna guerra inicia o termina por nada, y el caso de esta no es diferente, pues es bien sabido que esta terminó de un mes para otro, el índice de deserciones en los tres bandos fue altísimo, miles de guerreros simplemente se negaban a cargar contra el enemigo, prefiriendo la cárcel o directamente se rendían en las batallas, pero los casos más impactantes fueron aquellos en los que los generales afirmaron ver luces en el cielo, luego los soldados dispararon sus poderes hacia los cielos hasta quedar exhaustos e incapaces de combatir, todos afirmaban que no podían evitarlo.

Debido a la enorme pérdida de mano de obra, soldados, entre otros, los clanes Megrez, Furud y Rasalas no pudieron continuar con sus esfuerzos de supremacía, y la guerra se detuvo abruptamente, dejando a los clanes beligerantes con los territorios que reclamaron como suyos… ¿En serio lo eran?

Que los soldados se detuvieran en masa y negaran a pelear parecía un acto divino, pero pocos supieron que había un ente detrás de ese acto aparentemente milagroso: el clan Pharos, un clan que nunca vio la importancia de las habilidades en sí, sino de los humanos que las controlaban, y así es como desaparecieron de la memoria de los demás clanes, a través del olvido. Pero desaparecer de la mente de otros no es la única habilidad de los miembros del clan Pharos, la dominación mental, lectura de mentes, y recreación de poderes son más habilidades que ellos no sólo dominaron, sino que se especializaron en ellas, y sin que nadie lo supiera, estuvieron en cada una de las batallas del último mes, forzando a los combatientes a participar de esos "milagros" divinos.

Gracias a ellos, esa mala copia de guerra territorial entre inexpertos se detuvo, pero los Pharos estaban lejos de ser salvadores o mesías para estos pueblos en una paz forzada, pues nadie sabía que ahora, había Pharos entre sus vecinos, amigos e incluso familiares que creían haber conocido de toda su vida.

Las manipulaciones Pharos fueron precisas y supieron dónde golpear para hacer que todos los líderes de los clanes se arrodillaran ante las señales divinas que ellos orquestaron manipulando y alterando a un colectivo masivo de civiles, y teniendo la imagen de un dios al que servir, y a miles de acólitos con su voluntad doblegada por su poder, los Pharos se hicieron presentes no con ese nombre, sino como la casta de regentes cuyo poder no podía ser desafiado por los mortales, con sus voluntades doblegadas al poder de la casta de regentes, los clanes se convirtieron en castas, y todos sus territorios pasaron a ser una organización gubernamental de carácter religioso (una teocracia) a la que se le dio el nombre de un clan que el mundo olvidó: Pharos.

La teocracia Pharos, pese a haber sido construida sobre un engaño de proporciones colosales, se podría considerar una nación próspera, pues los nacidos en las castas menores saben desde que nacen qué es lo que deben hacer para contribuir a la grandeza de su nación, los metalokinéticos especialistas saben qué hacer casi desde que nacen, aprendiendo el funcionamiento de los circuitos eléctricos, los diseños de armaduras, o la artesanía, y esa práctica de segregación de temprana edad conllevó a un elevado número de personal cualificado y especializado en muchas áreas contribuyentes a los índices de desarrollo humano, llegando a poseer incluso una capacidad de construcción que rivaliza con la del Dominio heroico… pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pues era inevitable que las personas entre las castas comenzaran a interactuar, y a entablar relaciones que pasarían a ser hijos. Como una "muestra divina" los regentes permitieron eso y las castas menores jamás tendrían el carácter de inamovibles, permitiendo a los hijos de esta unión integrarse a alguna casta con la que sus habilidades sean afines.

La ciudadanía estaba contenta, y su moral era alta… pero dicen que la persona es inteligente y la masa es tonta, y los regentes se extralimitaron dentro de su supuesta superioridad divina. En un principio sólo tenían el deber de corresponder a las castas menores dándoles un hogar desde el que pudieran servir, casa, comida, agua, educación y medicina (y no les era difícil de lograr, pues las habilidades eran una herramienta productiva que excedía con creces ese deber), pero cuando la ilustre casta de regentes se unió al delirio religioso colectivo de su nación, iniciaron las prácticas divinas que se alejaban de lo humano y rozaban con lo enfermizo.

Los regentes se pusieron restricciones a sí mismos, como nunca ser vistos por una casta menor, ordenando la creación de los molestos y pesados atuendos ceremoniales que siempre deberían usar, pues su vida entera es un tributo ceremonial a sus dioses. Los rituales se hicieron muy estrictos y naturalmente al desafiar lo humano cosas malas pasan, y en este caso se dio cuando una regente se enamoró de un sirviente, la historia lo recordará como una traición en la que una regente fue víctima de un intento de homicidio que le costó a su descendencia aún en su vientre.

Los regentes se ahogaron en su propio ego y acabaron incluso peor que las castas menores, y lo peor se vino cuando su divinidad fue manchada.

El clan Biham que nunca fue conquistado por los Pharos pues habían usado su poder para formar peñascos gélidos, y enormes montañas despiadadas que no permitieron que nadie entrara vivo a sus territorio, las llamaron montañas de Ruga en honor al jefe del clan que ordenó esa geo formación, los Biham temían de esos dioses, temían a los desconocido, pues no veían en ellos la iluminación ni la salvación, sólo veían a gente… y por eso se negaron a abrir las montañas aun sabiendo que su muro protector estaba modificando el clima, congelando su tierra y matando sus presas y bosques. Un buen día los Biham en las torres de vigilancia vieron que cientos de extraños estaban caminando con tranquilidad en las montañas de su frontera sur como si no se tratara de un entorno así de mortífero, y asombrados por eso fueron a recibir a estas intrigantes visitas. Cuando los encararon, los Biham se sorprendieron de ver sólo a agricultores y agricultoras en túnicas blancas con tatuajes verdes, todos desarmados.

Fueron unas curiosas conversaciones producto de sus diferentes acentos, pero los Biham y los eternos pudieron exponer adecuadamente sus culturas y puntos de vista. Los Biham no tenían nada que ofrecer a los eternos, pero a estos no les importó (pues no los odiaban) y decididos a no ser crueles y dejarlos morir, ofrecieron no sólo enseñarles sus técnicas de cultivo para que pudieran vivir en su entorno, sino que también a compartir su comida en lo que tardaba en salir su primer ciclo de cosecha. Después de un tiempo, todos en el clan Biham accedieron a unirse al Eón, aprender de su cultura y compartir sus valores, pero para no olvidar su origen, ellos usarían sus propios glifos en los tatuajes verdes.

Al hacer eso, estaban dándole la espalda a los dioses que los regentes afirmaban representar, pero nunca nació un odio entre los Biham y las castas menores, actualmente los regentes más jóvenes ven a los eternos de Biham como a hermanos, y no hacen ningún esfuerzo por hacerlos "volver al rebaño", teniendo incluso a regentes como Talitha viviendo en las despiadadas montañas Ruga y conviviendo constantemente con los eternos Biham.

Los valores Pharos nunca implicaron separarse del mundo, adoptando algunas costumbres del Eón (como sus técnicas de agricultura) y del Dominio (tecnología y el Stormball), y también han aportado con ellos, pues ambos países sureños adoptaron la receta del Guraj y la modificaron según sus propias prácticas gastronómicas.

Nadie lo sabe, o lo puede imaginar, ni siquiera Talitha o Theemin lo han llegado a imaginar, pero los regentes no son dioses, Lincoln, Enif, Vega y Alioth creen que simplemente usaron fenómenos naturales como eclipses para afirmar su superioridad, pero nadie sabe de sus manipulaciones, y mucho menos que ellos han controlado el inconsciente de muchos Pharos para mantener una imagen de fanatismo entre las castas menores pero… ¿Cómo lo hacen sin que los mismos regentes lo sepan? Quizá fue presuntuoso afirmar que la teocracia Pharos y la U.M.F. no fueron unidas del mismo modo, a fin de cuentas, hay un replicante del clan Pharos escondido en algún lugar de la nación, manteniendo la gran mentira de los dioses dentro de las mentes de todos los Pharos, ocultando su propia existencia de las mentes y memorias de todos.

* * *

La noche había sido cómoda, tras haber terminado con el nuevo replicante Lincoln pudo dormir sin problemas pues, aunque serían cerca de cinco horas de sueño para despertarse temprano y asistir a la preselección del equipo de stormball, usando el modo de recuperación de energía en masa, esas pocas horas de sueño fueron más del doble de las que necesitaba para descansar adecuadamente.

– Buenos días, Lincoln. – Vega saludó cortésmente al albino, el Pharos seguía en la cama principal del armario adaptado.

– Hola… – El peliblanco respondió frotándose los ojos, él había despertado sentado en la silla de su habitación, y desde ahí corroboró que Haen también se había despertado, y fingía estar dormida. – Espero hayas dormido bien.

– Así fue.

– Bien, los necesito con energía. – Lincoln se retiró de la habitación y comenzó a hablar en las mentes de ambos primogénitos. – Cuando Marxon y Zun lleguen, quiero que se escondan con Haen y preparen el funeral del difunto.

– ¿Sólo para eso? – Haen preguntó ganándose una disgustada mirada de Vega.

– Después de eso tendremos que decidir sobre la ubicación de nuestra nueva base. – El albino respondió tomando un aspecto mucho más serio. – Y evaluar la situación del ladrón que atacó Puerto Bennet para robarnos.

Ambos primogénitos se mostraron molestos. Vega no estuvo presente en Puerto Bennet durante el ataque, y Haen perdió contra Luga, si ambos hubieran estado presentes en la base, el robo no se habría concretado e incluso podrían haber atrapado al responsable o a alguien que los guiara, pues que alguien conozca la existencia del forjador de vida y su poder, además de su identidad y que no la haya rebelado al Dominio implica que se trata de alguien que quiere utilizar su poder, y si estuvo dispuesto a atacar una ciudad completa para obtenerlo, no es alguien a quien puedan tomar a la ligera.

– Sin ese megalisco la locura infinita se ganó un par de años más, así que quedan dos opciones, intentar regenerar las células base de los megaliscos y crear otro megalisco humano, que demoraría décadas, o recuperar el megalisco robado. – Lincoln aclaró a sus aliados al regresar a su habitación ya vestido con el uniforme deportivo neutro del Dominio, acto seguido se puso su mochila (donde guardó al nuevo Blaze-Bringer) y se dispuso a irse a la academia. – No entren a las habitaciones de mis hermanas y Haen, explícale todo sobre lo de Lori.

– Como digas. – La eterna respondió viendo a Lincoln marcharse.

Lincoln quería algo de espacio para pensar, por lo que salió con prisa y sólo, no iría con sus hermanas en Vanzilla.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba esperando a que el semáforo del cruce peatonal les indicara que podían avanzar.

– Que pérdida de tiempo. – El albino pensó respirando profundamente, no negaría que estaba algo nervioso por la preselección, era diferente al evento de campeonato donde tenía planeado perder y a sus primogénitos a su lado, aquí estará sólo y deberá triunfar.

– Lincoln, buen día. – Una de las personas que esperaba para cruzar saludó con una voz grave.

Al voltear, Lincoln se topó con una de sus compañeras de clase con las que había interactuado muy poco.

– Gracias, y buen día para ti, Haiku. – Un cortés saludo con el que la luz de cruce se puso en verde y ambos acabaron caminando juntos a la academia.

– De nada. Siempre tan formal Lincoln, me recuerdas un poco a Lucy. – Haiku habló con naturalidad.

– ¿A sí? Lucy no es tan formal… – El albino respondió algo avergonzado. – Pero sí habla muy bien… y respeta los turnos de habla.

– ¿En comparación a las demás? – La nipona dejó escapar un par de leves carcajadas. – No le digas que te dije, pero a veces se queja del ruido de su casa, y ahora que lo pienso… eso explica que siempre te quedes hasta tarde en la sala de estudios de la biblioteca.

– Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común ¿Por qué te quedas tú? – Lincoln preguntó tratando de no sonar tan detallista.

– Vivo en una residencia estudiantil, mis padres son de los poblados menores. – Haiku respondió sacando una tableta holográfica para activar la función del mapa nacional, donde señaló la ubicación del poblado de Marburgo. – Estaba un poco lejos de Royal Woods… ¿Suena a que me uní al programa de formación de héroes por conveniencia?

– Algo así… ¿A qué te gustaría dedicarte?

– La verdad… Ni idea. – Haiku habló mirando el replicante de Lincoln, tenía algunas modificaciones. – Pero me gustan la literatura, por eso, respondiendo a tu pregunta, me suelo quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca… y no pido libros por que en mi residencia estudiantil son muy ruidosos.

– Te entiendo a la perfección.

– Jeje… cambiando de tema: Lucy me dijo que no te gustaría dedicarte a los replicantes… ¿Es por eso de la guerra civil en la U.M.F.? – Haiku preguntó intrigada e inconsciente de sus palabras.

– No… no es por eso. – Lincoln respondió incómodo por el tema de esa guerra civil. – Es por… que tengo otras aspiraciones.

– ¿Ser un héroe profesional? ¿O tal vez una estrella famosa actor o figura pública? – Haiku intentó adivinar.

– Jeje… – Lincoln se estaba sintiendo un poco más incómodo por la insistencia de su compañera de clases. – La verdad… he tenido conflictos con eso.

– ¿Por qué? – Haiku se notó intrigada.

– Eh… Lisa, que es muy devota de las ciencias, y varias de mis hermanas, creen que debería dedicarme a los replicantes, que es una industria prometedora y que tengo futuro en Vourer… pero… – Pese a su incomodidad, Lincoln también fascinado, pues su compañera poetisa hizo que en él surgieran un par de intrigantes preguntas "¿Qué haría si no tuviera que romper el ciclo de la locura infinita?" y también "¿Qué haré una vez lo haga?" Aunque esta última es difícil de imaginar, pues el mundo cambiará demasiado una vez eso suceda.

– Pero… – Haiku estaba intrigada porque Lincoln se había quedado callado en medio de su respuesta.

" _A veces siento algo de envidia… Lori sí quiere ser una heroína profesional y lo hace de maravilla en una agencia de renombre, Leni está en el programa de formación de héroes porque nuestros padres nos lo exigen, pero ella disfruta mucho de la jardinería y de la confección de ropas, Luna con la música, Luan con las bromas y Lynn con los deportes… Linka no sé qué quiere ser, pero siempre se siente contenta consigo misma, todas parecen hacer lo que a ellas les nace ser… pero yo… no me gusta el espectáculo ni los replicantes, ni el Stormball… y la verdad, no tengo idea de qué me gustaría hacer por mí… ¿No es gracioso que no conozca mi propia voluntad?_ " Es lo que Lincoln quería responderle, por algún motivo quería ser honesto con ella, pero no podía aflojar su lengua, no ahora… y quizá nunca.

– Si digo que me encanta el Stormball, Lynn me forzaría a jugar con ella desde las seis de la mañana… todos los días que le quedan a la edad heroica. – Lincoln reconoció en un susurro fingiendo algo de miedo y mirando alrededor.

– El stormball no es el mejor medio para evadir las cámaras. – La nipona aconsejó. – Y en cuanto a Lynn… Lucy dice que es algo enérgica. – Haiku añadió, no creía que alguien pudiera despertarse a las seis de la mañana a jugar en el jardín de la casa en pleno invierno, pero ahora que Lincoln decía algo similar…

– Por decir lo menos… – Ambos comentaron al unísono para luego dar paso a una discreta risa entre dos chicos con más cosas en común de las que imaginaban, ambos en camino a la academia.

Al llegar, Lincoln se desvió del camino al complejo de aulas en el que tendría el curso de primeros auxilios, para ir a un complejo deportivo secundario donde se llevaría a cabo la preselección.

– Así que… – El albino se notaba incómodamente confundido. – ¿Te gusta el stormball?

– ¿No parezco jugadora? – Haiku respondió intrigada. – Creí que había jugado bien en el examen de nivelación.

– Si… No pensé que te gustara de ese modo. – El albino miró más detenidamente el uniforme deportivo de Haiku, le era difícil hacerse esa imagen en su cabeza, aunque la tuviera a su lado.

Debajo de su habitual túnica negra, Haiku traía su uniforme deportivo, el cual tenía en las cubiertas de impacto muchas calcomanías de distintos equipos profesionales de Stormball, imitaciones de las firmas de los jugadores más famosos, y eso… ¿Era una foto de la mascota de los carniceros de Royal Woods?

– Supongo que eres más de jugar que de seguir la escena competitiva. – Haiku habló con una sonrisa algo incómoda. – Mis padres reaccionaron igual cuando les mandé la foto de mi uniforme.

– Jeje…

– Que todos los aspirantes de primer y segundo año se ubiquen en el centro de la arena y fórmense en el protocolo R1. – Indicó el profesor Nyl a los entusiasmados aspirantes, quienes aun estando al borde de la euforia por quién estaba junto a su profesor, obedecieron con una que otra complicación, pero finalmente acabaron formados. – Sean bienvenidos a la preselección del equipo de stormball del equipo del sector imperial de Royal Woods, ante todo, deben saber que la estrategia y el carácter del equipo será definido por su capitán asignado, él decidirá las pruebas que deberán cumplir, ahora denle un respetuoso recibimiento, al comandante de la agencia heroica Bastión.

Albert no podía rebelar su rostro, pues se trataba de un héroe profesional (aunque la división de estudios sociales del Dominio estaba trabajando en un estudio para verificar el efecto que tendría la eliminación de la confidencialidad de la identidad civil de los héroes profesionales), pero de igual modo fue recibido por una gran y estruendosa ovación, como era de esperarse.

– ¡Será un orgullo guiarlos a la victoria! – El héroe declaró entusiasmado elevando su puño con la fuerza suficiente como para causar una leve onda de choque.

– Lo dejo en sus manos. – El profesor Nyl habló en una tosca molestia retirándose del lugar, y dejándole la palabra y todo el liderazgo a su colega.

El castaño no podía negar su origen y la profunda competitividad inherente en su persona, y sabía que podría vencer a Albert en términos de fuerza y experiencia, pero no podía rebelarse como lo que es, después de todo desafiarlo y aplastarlo públicamente sólo haría despertar desconfianza en el gobierno del Dominio y en su hermano Loki, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y se retiró sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

 **Otro episodio listo, se siente muy bien haberme quitado de encima la descripción de la teocracia Pharos, ahora finalmente puedo centrarme en moldear la quinta nación.**

 **Bien, se retrasó más el arco en cuanto a número de episodios, pero las actualizaciones seguirán llegando, se siente bien escribir episodios más cortos. xD**  
 **Ahora al grano ¿Creen que es necesario narrar la preselección y la selección? Después de todo en ellas se decidirá a los que conformarán el equipo que va a participar en el torneo… no el torneo en sí, bueno quedo atento a sugerencias. :)**

 **Más relleno a final… pero al menos se mencionaron los nombres de los primogénitos… admito que agregué uno de más, fue mi descuido, pero aun así la historia seguirá con diez primogénitos que siguen a Lincoln, estos son:**

 **Primogénitos clase vencedor: Enif y Alioth.**

 **Primogénitos clase Valeroso: Artie y Vega.**

 **Primogénita clase triunfante: Haen Pullinsmash.**

 **Primogénito clase airoso: William Hall.**

 **Primogénitos sin clase (aún): Sidania Maller, Calhua, Marxon y Zun.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Gracias por comentar tan rápido. xD La verdad y sobre el afán de Lincoln con las extranjeras, tenía mis dudas sobre cuándo se lo dirían, pero no podía hacer que fuera en televisión en vivo, ya que juzgar a alguien por su pareja podría considerarse una humillación, además de ser sumamente irrespetuoso. Sobre el afán amoroso de las chicas Loud, Lori y Leni están en situaciones amorosas inestables, Luna y Luan están de cobardes, Lynn no sabe que está en la friendzone (y por tanto no va a intentar salir), Linka se está dando cuenta de lo de Alistair y las menores sólo saben del romance por sus hermanas y hermano (además de la tv), ciertamente Lincoln es el que está en mejores condiciones amorosas de su casa sin contar a sus padres. xD Y despierta cierto interés. Los proyectos de Lincoln son completamente ilegales y el propósito del nuevo replicante es esconderlos, pero hay mucho que considerar antes de decidir cómo emplear ese poder. Las indirectas de Haen de por sí están fuera de lugar, y cuando madure en términos hormonales, las cosas irán a peor. Auran es algo diferente a Orochimaru en términos de esencia, pero sus métodos de experimentación humana para lograr sus metas son muy similares. No comentaré sobre la Haiku adulta, me da miedo hacer spoilers. xD Los clones espiaron a los Loud poco tiempo en general, el Dominio es muy diferente al gobierno de los estados unidos, así que no había forma de que se repitieran los mismos estímulos que convirtieron a Lincoln Loud en el dios oscuro, pero de igual forma evaluaron la mente de Lincoln una vez adquirió consciencia, no les fue difícil hacer que un médico diagnosticara una que otra enfermedad leve para que sus padres lo hicieran ir a controles casi semanales, pero sabiendo que Lincoln podría haber escondido su condición, Liberty y Haiku lo espiaron durante mucho tiempo, varios de los amigos fugases que Lincoln tuvo fue Liberty, todos ellos apreciaban demasiado a Lincoln como para querer matarlo así sin más, valía la pena determinar si era el dios oscuro, y al no mostrar ningún síntoma psicótico y saber que jamás creó esos nanobots, decidieron dejar de seguirlo. Y si Lincoln hubiera tenido la escarcha, no lo hubieran matado, Loki habría puesto los recursos que hicieran falta en intentar curarlo, Lincoln no dudó en poner su vida en riesgo para liberarlo a él y a sus hermanos. Luna y Sam son compañeras. xD Pero fue igual con Lincoln, cuando dije que si iniciaba con alguna chica puede que no sea definitivo y que terminen e inicien otras relaciones. Ciertamente también me intrigaba la idea, pero estoy demasiado impaciente por narrar el movimiento final de Auran, y todo lo que esto conlleva, sobre lo que Lynn quería decirle a Lincoln, sólo era una adulación y un reconocimiento, realmente fue un acto heroico el que realizó en puerto Bennet. No creo que Lincoln vuelva a entrenar con Poderosus, la primera vez que lo hizo fue para aparentar que estuvo practicando con su replicante, pero ahora que ya tiene la experiencia y la fama, no necesita fingir más entrenamiento. Y sobre Lucy, o mejor dicho, su telekinesis, en esta historia no hay nadie con un control de poder más fuerte que el de otro con esa misma habilidad, todas las habilidades de esa naturaleza están limitadas al poder físico, si no eres capaz de mover una piedra con tu cuerpo, no podrás con la telekinesis, ahora, la condición de Lucy sobre su telekinesis es diferente, y pronto se dará a conocer.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	39. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 7)

**NA: En este episodio se usarán muchas groserías, trataré de ser neutro con estas.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 6)**

 **Un día Tranquilo**

Docenas de esencias muy familiares rodeaban la arena deportiva secundaria de la real academia del Dominio donde se llevaría a cabo la preselección de participantes del equipo de la mitad sur de Royal Woods, el cual participará en el torneo benéfico de Stormball. Había estudiantes de todas las escuelas del área asignada, y de varios años académicos.

– Hola Stela. – Lincoln saludó a su novia ofreciéndole su mano, pero la federal la hizo a un lado y lo levantó con un abrazo que le hizo tronar las vértebras.

– Hola Lincoln. – La federal habló una vez liberó al albino para luego darle un beso en su mejilla. Se notaba bastante contenta, pero su animado semblante rápidamente desapareció cuando vio que su novio caminaba con otra chica. – ¿Y tú eres…?

– Haiku. – La sombría chica comentó. – Somos compañeras de clase.

– Ya decía que te he visto antes. – La federal dijo en un tono tosco tomando la mano de Lincoln para acercarse más a la cabina donde estaba Albert. – Si nos disculpas.

– Adelante. – Haiku dijo con un tono igualmente tosco, no le agradaba que Stela fuera era tan posesiva. – Nos vemos Lincoln.

– Eh… Está bien… suerte en la preselección. – El albino se despidió algo inseguro para luego dirigirse a Stela. – Deduzco que también participas.

Lincoln se notaba nervioso, no había visto así de celosa a su novia, o quizá lo ignoró hasta ese momento.

– ¿Creíste que nos perderíamos la oportunidad de faltar a clases? – La federal habló con una sonrisa.

– Tiene sentido… – Lincoln respondió viendo a quienes estaban agrupados donde su pareja lo llevaba.

Lincoln vio intrigado al grupo que los esperaba, estaban Ronnie, Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Kat, Rusty, Alistair, Polly y Rusty.

– Hola a todos. – El albino saludó con calma, casi no obtuvo respuesta.

– ¡Cómanse esta! – La latina gritó dejando cinco cartas en el suelo.

– ¡No de nuevo!

– Oh mierda…

Gestos de desánimo se formaron en los rostros de Sameer, Casey, Nikki, Kat y Polly al ver la victoria de su amiga.

– Doble o nada. – Nikki sugirió entusiasmada, al parecer disfrutaba las apuestas.

– ¿Si sabes que no estamos apostando? – Polly preguntó echándose hacia atrás, quedando acostada en el piso mirando al cielo.

– ¿Quieren apostar? – Kat sugirió ganándose una mirada muy molesta de Linka y Alistair. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

– Bien chicos. – El profesional de Bastión gritó captando la atención de todos los aspirantes al equipo que él dirigirá. – La estrategia de juego ya ha sido decidida y pasarán la preselección sólo aquellos que puedan mantener el ritmo y cumplir con los objetivos, en parejas… que han sido decidida aleatoriamente.

Parecían instrucciones robóticas, pero fueron sumamente claras, y los villianbots del examen de ingreso, ahora programados para servir como elementos de la preselección marchando detrás del profesional dejaron muy en claro a los aspirantes que la preselección no sería fácil.

* * *

– ¡Con fuerza mozalbetes! – Mosley gritó muy fuerte al ver que los aspirantes de la real academia del Dominio de Augustogrado estaban siendo apaleados por los villianbots. – ¡La mejor defensa es el ataque! ¡Ataquen con fuerza!

– ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! – Leia le gritó al profesional, pero no obtuvo respuesta de él.

– ¡Fijando objetivo! – Un villianbot declaró tacleando a la rubia sin que esta pudiera hacer algo con su electrokinesis, para luego perseguir una de las tempestades en la arena.

– Típica Leia. – Lilii habló emocionada distrayendo a otro villianbot al mantenerse en su espalda en todo momento. La castaña no estaba segura si jugar en serio, aunque realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo pues los villianbots estaban muy bien hechos y serían contrincantes de muy buena calidad pese a las condiciones de esa preselección.

Mosley había ordenado una práctica de equipos masivos de los aspirantes contra los villianbots, y con una docena de tempestades, de las cuales sólo una será considerada como real y con ella se ha de anotar puntos para pasar la preselección.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a ayudar? – Leia le gritó a Lilii mientras se levantaba con dificultad, el tacle del villianbot fue poderoso.

– ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas? – La castaña preguntó en burla.

– ¿Somos amigas? – Lira preguntó en burla extendiendo ambas manos hacia el villianbot, acto seguido formó una esfera de color naranjo que disparó hacia ese enemigo, buscando apartarlo (las armaduras usadas en el stormball convierten los ataques de energía en impactos de choque, asegurando que los deportistas no sufran daños).

– ¡Patético! – El bot desafió rompiendo el ataque incandescente de un solo golpe y saltando sobre a Lira, a quien le hizo un veloz agarre con el que la estrelló contra el piso.

– Ustedes no aprenden. – Lilii comentó casi avergonzada. – El stormball no es un deporte de contacto prolongado.

– ¡Y eso qué significa! – Axel preguntó saliendo del suelo, no le había ido bien contra el villianbot que encaró.

– Si… no es tan fácil como creí. – Rin habló junto a Axel, ambos habían sido apaleados.

Es cierto que se trata de chicos muy talentosos con sus habilidades y hábiles luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no basta para jugar el stormball de forma eficiente, se necesitaba estrategia incluso para una formación tan ofensiva como la que Mosley proponía. Los villianbots no fueron reprogramados aleatoriamente, estos estaban diseñados y programados para superar a los aspirantes en casi todos los aspectos, forzándolos a atacar con inteligencia.

– ¡Que atacamos con estrategia o perdemos! – Loan gritó combatiendo a otro villianbots en las cercanías. – ¡Lupa!

Su hermana menor atacó al villianbot al tiempo en que enredaderas roas emergieron del piso alrededor del bot que combatía a Loan, al contacto comenzaron a derretir al enemigo, pero este en una muestra de gran fuerza, sujetó las enredaderas y las tiró usando a Luma como boleadora y estrellándola contra el piso.

– Y ni siquiera están usando sus equipos de combate. – Lilii habló ya aburrida viendo como el villianbot simplemente se largaba de ahí en búsqueda de alguna de las tempestades en juego o de algún insensato que se atreviera a atacarlo.

– Menos mal que no viniste. – Mosley susurró bastante aliviado, si el líder de su agencia heroica hubiera sido el supervisor. Al profesional le llamaba la atención el entusiasmo con el que la mayoría de los participantes de la mitad sur de Augustogrado se lanzaba a por los villianbots en lugar de agruparse y formar una estrategia para anotar puntos. – Uno o dos que valen la pena… ¿Esa no es la hija del director en jefe?

Todo el campo de entrenamiento se había vuelto un caos, eran un aproximado de 75 aspirantes en la preselección, y por consiguiente 75 villianbots, pilares de fuego, agua, rayos, láseres, esferas de energía, la tierra se partía, y el efecto más caótico del juego, las tempestades comenzaban a activarse, generando campos estáticos, explosiones de dispersión, y alterando el escenario de juego aún más de lo que lo harían las mismas habilidades.

– ¡Ah! – Lilii gritó sorprendida de que el villianbot usara un aura de energía a su alrededor.

– ¡Sométanse! – El bot gritó levantando el casco de la paralizada hija del investigador Levi.

Había sido un error por parte de la castaña, no esperaba que los villianbots comenzaran a usar sus equipamientos para el combate tan abruptamente, aún nadie ha anotado un punto con alguna de las tempestades.

* * *

– ¡Primera! – Lynn y Polly gritaron al unísono al concluir la prueba que el profesional a cargo les encomendó.

– Las corrijo, segundonas. – Haiku emergió del piso ya sentada, tenía un aspecto de triunfo, pero se notaba exhausta.

– ¡Sólo te colgaste de Haiku! – Lynn gritó enfurecida a Lincoln, quien salía de la sombra de su compañera.

Lincoln no respondió, en su lugar sólo apuntó a lo alto, donde un clon suyo hecho de luz cristalizada que sirvió como señuelo para algunos villianbots al usar las habilidades de Blaze-Bringer para imitar las facultades de una tempestad genuina.

– Así que la chica sombría superó a las dos gritonas, bien hecho. – Alistair se burló llegando, junto a su compañero Rusty en tercer lugar.

Todos habían notado que lo importante del desafío no era apalear a los villianbots, estos eran demasiado resistentes y estaban muy bien equipados para lidiar contra las habilidades, siendo una poderosa e impredecible muralla adaptativa, era evidente que el desafío era burlarlos y llegar a la línea de puntuación con una tempestad.

– Aplaudo su entusiasmo. – Albert indicó desde un megáfono. – Pero su deber era cumplir con el objetivo de llegar, el lugar en el que lleguen no significa que alterará sus probabilidades de pasar la preselección. La lista de los que superaron la preselección se dará a conocer hoy en la tarde, y mañana se llevará a cabo la selección oficial.

La tosca sentencia del profesional hizo a los aspirantes tragar su saliva, no se mostraba tan severo en sus entrevistas con la prensa (en especial con la reportera Mulligan, con quien parecía llevarse muy bien, a diferencia de todas las demás figuras públicas del Dominio).

Sin hablar con nadie, Lincoln se dirigió a los vestidores, quería ducharse y ponerse su uniforme para regresar a las clases, si bien le era divertido el stormball, tenía que volver al complejo de aulas de primer año.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Lincoln preguntó molesto cuando usó su replicante para formar un muro de luz a sus espaldas y bloquear un proyectil, se trataba de un balón naranja.

– ¿No quieres jugar un rato? – Linka preguntó y el balón regresó a sus manos. – Es un deporte viejo, pero no tenemos permitido volver a clases hasta después del receso, y la arena de juegos del complejo oeste está desocupada.

– Oh… – Lincoln se mostró sorprendido. – De acuerdo.

– Bueno… nos vemos en la casa… ¿Dijiste que sí? – La albina preguntó sorprendida.

– ¿Tienes que preguntar cada vez que digo que sí a pasar el rato? – Lincoln preguntó en burla, aunque ya le estaba empezando a disgustar esa imagen de amargado que al parecer tenía en su casa.

– Tú eres el de los protocolos, no se deben perder las costumbres. – Linka explicó imitando las egocéntricas respuestas que su gemelo acostumbra a dar.

– Buscar lista de residencias estudiantiles. – El albino habló ingresando esas palabras en el motor de búsqueda web oficial del Dominio.

– Ja, ja, ja. – Ambos peliblancos estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar sus parodias de sí mismos. Era casi nostálgico.

Sería un encuentro del viejo deporte basquetbol que antes de la edad heroica fue muy popular en Estados Unidos.

– ¿Esperas que juguemos un deporte del que no conocemos las reglas? – Lincoln preguntó.

– Sin duda… nos van a humillar…

– Dalo por hecho, hermanito.

Ambos tenían la noción de que ese deporte se juega manteniendo el balón en rebote constante, pero nada más.

* * *

– Loni… – La profesora Liberty llamó a su hermano, quien leía tranquilamente un libro en un sofá, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de profesores principal, la cual sólo comparten con sus hermanos.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Crees que será feliz? – La peliblanca preguntó mirando por una de las ventanas a la arena deportiva secundaria del ala oeste.

– Ya hablamos de esto mil veces, Liberty. – Loni respondió con gentileza mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se ubicaba junto a su hermana. – Nada le ha faltado y no tiene la escarcha… ¿Podemos agradecerle de otra forma al dios oscuro?

– Je… quizá divago mucho. – La albina comentó sonrojada, su apego por el primer Grand Final era demasiado fuerte, y quizá en el fondo de su mente tenga esperanza de que aún viva.

– Puedes apostarlo… pero yo en tu lugar me preocuparía sobre si se llevará bien con Axel… ya sabes, puede que jueguen en el torneo de Loki…

De par en par, los ojos de la docente se abrieron mirando el retrato del mayor de sus hermanos en la pared.

– Algo me dice que estás nerviosa. – Loni habló intentando usar su poder para calmar a su hermana.

– Tienes el instinto de un gato muerto. – La albina respondió con sarcasmo. – Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso…

– Y decidimos darles una vida normal… salvo por evitar que se enamoren entre ellos o de algún Loud, prometimos darles una vida normal y feliz, Liberty.

– Siempre como mi Pepe grillo. – Liberty respondió tomando un semblante más alegre.

– ¿Grillo? – El rubio se puso alerta casi al instante.

– Hay cosas que ni las dimensiones separadas cambian. – La albina añadió usando su telekinesis para causarle cosquillas a su hermano, quien creyó que eran insectos.

– ¿Y a quién vas a apoyar, hermanita? – Luke preguntó entrando a la habitación. – ¿A nuestros estudiantes o a nuestros hijos?

– ¿No se puede apoyar a que todos se divertirán? – Loni preguntó inocente y ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de Luke y Liberty.

– Treinta años aquí y sólo has ganado años. – Liberty comentó sentándose junto a su hermano rubio. – Sigues siendo el mismo inocente, torpe y bonachón de siempre, Luke sólo se ha hecho más enojón y yo he ganado arrugas…

– Muy graciosa. – El castaño se burló sentándose también. – Pero me da nostalgia… ayudamos a alguien que destruyó un mundo, y nuestro premio fue crear uno nuevo…

– Suena poético. – Liberty habló con una sonrisa.

Entre las muchas herramientas que su odiado padre les dio para su vida fue un endurecimiento del corazón, y gracias a ello ninguno sentía lástima, pena o remordimiento por lo sucedido en el anterior universo, en especial por haber ayudado al artífice de su destrucción.

– ¿Y cómo le estará yendo a los niños? – Loni preguntó al recordar lo de la preselección.

– Apuesto a que Lilii no tendrá ningún problema… aunque aún debemos vengarnos de Loki por echarlos de su casa. – Liberty se notaba molesta.

– Se merece su buen escarmiento. – Luke añadió.

– No lo sé… sus topiarios son historia… – Nuevamente la gentileza de Loni lo hizo ganase miradas de desaprobación. – Además, Leia destruyó la mesa que hicimos cuando llegamos…

Ese sí que era un buen argumento en favor de Loki, esa mesa tenía un gran sentido simbólico para ellos, y ninguno habría dejado pasar eso.

– ¿Y si organizamos una salida en la noche? – Loni volvió a sugerir y esta vez se ganó una bien merecida sonrisa.

– Yo tengo libre ¿Y tú, Luke? – Liberty habló.

– También, Lyra se quedará con su madre en Augustogrado.

– Genial. – La peliblanca comenzó a anotar en su tableta holográfica. – Vamos si Loki puede, Lane y Lynn de seguro están libres, habrá que preguntarle a los pequeños.

– Jamás dejaste de decirles pequeños… – Luke se burló. – ¿Será por algún complejo de estatura?

Ciertamente Liberty es la más bajita entre sus hermanos.

– Supongo que sí, hermano. – La albina respondió con tranquilidad, aunque no es que le importara.

Su poder le permitiría eliminar los rasgos de su edad como arrugas, también otros problemas como estrías y cicatrices, el color de su cabello, e incluso su estatura, pero ella está muy conforme con su apariencia, y prefería usar su poder para cosas más alegres.

– ¡Por un demonio Liberty! – Luke gritó asustado.

– Jeje, siempre pensé que este estilo te quedaba mejor. – La peliblanca comentó regresando a su forma real tras haber tomado el aspecto de Luke en sus viejos tiempos de punk-metal. – ¿Te hiciste el tratamiento para quitarte el tatuaje?

– ¡Liberty! – Ya ruborizado el castaño gritó.

* * *

– ¡Sobreviví! – Lilii celebró al anotar un punto con la tempestad marcada.

Su uniforme de prácticas estaba completamente abollado y con muchas marcas de daños.

No le gustó haber usado a sus amigos como escudos, señuelos y carnadas, pero el desafío era en extremo difícil y realmente lo ameritaba, ya que no había forma en la que sus amigos, quienes sólo han jugado stormball de manera casual, puedan adecuarse a una estrategia más compleja y elaborada.

– Felicidades, aspirante Lilii. – Mosley celebró a la primera en lograr la meta que él les impuso para la preselección. – Quizá no lo parezca, pero también soy fan del stormball, y debo decirle que su estrategia de escalera real fue muy bien implementada.

– ¿Eh? – El ánimo con el que el héroe de Poderosus hablaba sorprendió a la castaña.

– Quizá no acostumbra a sacrificar a sus compañeros, pero en una situación tan cambiante como lo es el Stormball, junto con la condición en la que no se conocen las habilidades del enemigo, es la mejor estrategia, felicidades por superar la preselección.

– … – Algunas franjas en el uniforme de la castaña comenzaron a brillar, indicando que había completado exitosamente el desafío.

– Por cierto, dígale a los peldaños de su estrategia que se acerquen a mí. – Mosley añadió en un inalterable aire de buen ánimo. – Ser capaz de seguir una estrategia es vital a la hora de jugar stormball.

– ¡Me usaste como señuelo! – Lupa gritó con furia saltando hacia Lilii y logrando caerle encima.

– Espera… – Lilii trataba de hablar, pero Lupa no escuchaba.

La pelinegra tenía el brazo cercenado de un villianbot sujetándole la pierna, el bot se negaba a dejarla ir.

Lilii no tenía otra opción.

– ¡No te vas a escapar! – Rin se unió al feroz embiste captando el olor de Lilii cuando intentó escapar al adoptar un estado líquido.

– ¡Oh no! – Leia gritó usando su electrokinesis para evitar que Lilii escapara al aturdirla, dejándola algo desorientada en el piso, pero ver hacia arriba las sombrías siluetas de sus amigos de toda la vida, la hizo recobrar la conciencia… de muy mala manera.

– ¡Sobre ella! – Lira gritó en un arranque de ira, ella tenía el otro brazo del bot destruido sujetándole el cabello.

Axel, Leia y Loan también se unieron a la persecución y castigo de su traicionera y manipuladora amiga.

– Ugh… – Lira cayó sobre Rin. – ¡Oh! – Axel cayó sobre Lira. – No… no… ¡Piedad-Ah! – Ya desesperada, Lilii gritó cuando vio a Leia y a Loan dispuestas a saltar sobre su espalda.

– Vaya forma de celebrar. – El profesional de Poderosus reconoció al ver el montón humano que esos chicos formaban. – Mejor guarden sus energías para la selección.

En un silencio incómodo los chicos se separaron y las franjas de sus uniformes también se iluminaron.

– Enton…

– No digas nada. – Lilii interrumpió en un tono serio, no quería arriesgarse a que el supervisor se diera cuenta de que esa estrategia de escalera real no fue planeada.

* * *

Fuera de la jornada de práctica, el día fue muy normal para Lincoln, pero un reporte de Maller hizo que Vega, Marxon y Zun debieran apresurarse para ayudarla, lo que conllevó a que ellos hicieran el funeral del difunto y dejaran todo el equipamiento de la base de Puerto Bennet en el replicante donde se alojaría su nueva base.

– Buenas tardes. – Lincoln saludó a la recepcionista de la biblioteca.

– Lincoln Loud… me alegra verte sano, según el expediente tenías licencia. – La dama de extravagante cabello se notaba algo ansiosa. – ¿Recibiste el mensaje?

– Gracias, y sí… realmente me alegró el día. – El albino respondió con una sonrisa. – En serio agradezco su amabilidad… seguramente sin la calma de este lugar me habrían internado en el instituto de salud mental hace meses, jeje.

– … No sé si me alegra escuchar eso. – La dama habló algo confundida. – Pero si tienes problemas académicos por entornos inadecuados, la división de educación del Dominio puede internarte en una residencia de estudios.

– Gracias por el consejo. – El albino respondió por cortesía mientras ingresaba su brazalete al lector de la biblioteca.

"Sala de estudios número tres, Lincoln Loud, primer año del curso de formación de héroes: bienvenido." Tan robótica como siempre, la adjutora indicó.

– Que sea un día productivo, Lincoln. – La recepcionista indicó en lo que Lincoln ingresaba al salón de estantes.

Lincoln tomó varios libros de psicología básica, economía, y uso de habilidades, eran las clases a las que se había ausentado por la licencia médica y por la preselección, y no quería quedarse atrás.

– ¿Lincoln? – Maller se comunicó en la mente del albino. – Estoy en Russel, saboteé las computadoras de la división de notaría y documentos, el Dominio tardará dos semanas más en emitir los permisos de excursión no consentida en el extranjero, si algún héroe llegara a cruzar la frontera internacional será un acto criminal.

– Bien hecho, Marxon, Zun y Vega van en camino a tu ubicación. – El albino indicó. – Tienen instrucciones de seguir tus mandatos, estás a cargo.

– Suena a una mediocre delegación de tareas. – Maller comentó ligeramente molesta. – Tú conoces mejor que yo el protocolo legal del Dominio, y Marxon conoce el protocolo informático, me cuesta creer que me necesiten para algo.

– Eso está mejor, nos vemos Lincoln. – La primogénita se despidió.

– ¿Así es hablar conmigo? – Lincoln se preguntó algo incómodo, Maller y él son muy parecidos, ambos siguen el protocolo al pie de la letra. – Ahora entiendo las bromas de Linka…

Lincoln se detuvo al ver que su brazalete le indicó una notificación.

" **El vicecomandante de Bastión ha actualizado el documento:**

 **Lista de aprobados de la preselección de la real academia del Dominio Heroico de Royal Woods:**

 **Linka Loud, Ronalda Santiago, Polly Pain, Haiku, Belle Yates, Lincoln Loud, Beatrix Yates, Bumper Yates.**

 **Los anteriormente mencionados deben presentarse mañana a las 16:30 en el estadio municipal para la selección del equipo oficial que participará en el torneo benéfico.**

 **Fin del Mensaje."**

– ¿Ronnie se llama Ronalda? Y Lynn no estará contenta con esto… más motivos para llegar tarde. – Lincoln pensó volviendo a centrarse en su lectura… o eso quería, pues alguien había tocado la puerta de la sala de estudio.

– Lo logramos. – Haiku dijo con una inusual sonrisa enseñando el mensaje en su brazalete. – Tu idea funcionó muy bien.

– … Pasa… – Lincoln pidió algo incómodo, no le desagradaba la compañía de Haiku, pero no deberían conversar en un pasillo. – Y sí… fue una buena idea.

– Si… no parecía el mismo chico que no pudo meter el balón en el aro una sola vez en dos horas de juego. – Haiku se burló recordando el penoso desempeño de Lincoln en el basquetbol.

– Ambos nos llevamos sorpresas hoy, poetisa bien vestida. – El peliblanco habló mostrando una foto panorámica de la preselección, donde aparecía la sombría poetisa luciendo su uniforme vistosamente decorado.

Ambos rieron del gracioso y ligeramente vergonzoso recuerdo, había sido un buen día… pero Lincoln bajó la cabeza.

– Lamento si Stela fue algo… tosca contigo hoy.

– Suena a que es algo celosa. – Haiku comentó tranquilamente. – Pero relájate, es divertido molestarla… siempre que no te cause problemas.

– Jaja… – Lincoln carcajeó incómodo, jamás se alejaría de alguien por problemas con su pareja, eso sería demasiado. – Descuida… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con el manejo de sensores?

– Oh, ese tema… soy más inútil que escalera para sacar frutillas. – Haiku habló algo desanimada, no se le daba bien ese tema.

– Wow… no era broma que eras de un pueblo rural. – Lincoln apreció tomando uno de los libros de la pila que reunió. – ¿Repasamos juntos?

– Suena bien… – Haiku respondió con una sonrisa, era más alegre de lo que parecía a simple vista.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, otro episodio listo, al final sí hice la preselección, aunque muy resumida por no decir que sólo narré el inicio y el final. xD**

 **Haiku se está apegando más a Lincoln y Stela no es muy "amable" con las amigas de su novio, demás estaría preguntar si eso traerá problemas. xD Pero conociéndome ¿Resolveré el problema matando a alguien? Probablemente. xD**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el episodio, aprovecharé el relleno para explorar un poco más a los personajes secundarios.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Nazadiazmercado: Jajajaja buena referencia, y la tal Death si es Haiku, y no hablar de ella fue más por su ocupación que por el personaje en sí, sus compañeros y organización deben permanecer en secreto. La diferencia es que los regentes Pharos más viejos saben que sus deidades serán olvidadas con el tiempo, ellos no buscan dinero o lealtad, con ese replicante buscan orden al hacer que sirva como un amortiguador de cambios, y así evitar que sucedan tragedias tan horribles como lo fue la purga del año cero, causada por en brutal cambio cultural y de pensamiento cuando de un momento a otro, miles de personas obtuvieron poderes. También pensé en hacer a esta Haiku hija de la Haiku de héroes y Villanos, pero me decanté por otra cosa para la antigua aliada del dios oscuro. No acepto dinero u otros medios en las que mi historia sea alterada, así que no, pero lo de un regalo para Lisa, suena a algo que Lincoln haría, y omitiré comentarios sobre lo del dildo, pero no quiero forzar una relación, por eso hago que Lincoln tenga encuentros ocasionales con más personas, por que así pasa en la vida real. Lo de episodios relacionados por la memoria del prota suena interesante, pero no ver progresión en el mundo no va conmigo. Leeré sobre esos holders, aunque yo no escribo para hacer sufrir a mi prota, si, hice sufrir a las chicas Loud en héroes y villanos, pero no fue para que sufrieran ellas, sino para que mi prota se realizara, lo mismo con la escarcha. Tendré que darle un enfoque quizá diferente si veo eso de los holders, gracias por el consejo, pero creo que me quieres ver escribiendo de scp. xD Gracias por el ánimo, y nunca había escuchado el nombre Nazareno, pero suena genial.**

 **Anónimo: Creo que bajé un poco el ritmo. :c Ese secreto no es conocido por los Pharos actuales, y los regentes más jóvenes jamás conocerán la existencia de ese replicante que funciona como una forma de prevenir una segunda purga del año cero, los regentes más antiguos se llevarán ese secreto a la tumba. Lincoln y Haiku son bastante compatibles en términos de personalidad, así como no lo es con Tabby, por eso en la vida uno se acaba llevando mejor con unas personas que con otras, pero eso no basta para que Lincoln esté dispuesto a incluir a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en su gran misión. Sobre las semejanzas de los clones a sus bases genéticas, sus parecidos son más "esenciales" que puntuales, Luke es un aficionado a la música, pero se decanta más por la clásica (aunque tuvo una fase de punk) en contraste con Luna y el rock, a Loni le gusta vestirse bien, pero su parecido con Leni es por una personalidad amable y comprensiva, no por un gusto puntual como la moda o los vampiros que brillan, pero es bastante razonable y listo cuando tiene que. Sobre Lynn (clon), le volvió entrenador por que le gustan los deportes, y verlo destacar más que Albert no es el problema, verlo destacar sobre uno de los profesionales más respetados y mejor vistos del Dominio podría esparcir rumores como "Loki se rodea de los mejores en cubiertos" y rodearlo de controversias. Sobre tus ideas para destruir una nación, en el caso del Dominio: al asesinar a Loki ciertamente entorpecerías mucho al gobierno, se perdería una gran coordinación con el sector civil, pero un gobierno así de estructurado si tiene una cadena de mando que, en caso de una guerra, mantendría todas las divisiones del gobierno funcionando en la ausencia de un director en jefe nacional, por ejemplo, si una empresa privada decide dejar de producir, daña a la población civil y comienzan a escasear bienes, pero eso no pasará en un país donde secretamente casi todo pertenece al gobierno. Loki y sus hermanos se cranearon muy bien su país antes de crearlo, ahora, si quisieras ganar en una guerra contra dicho país y no dispones del poder para superar a su ejército de héroes y la avanzada tecnología, tendrías que limitarte a bioarmas como enfermedades o a destruir sus métodos productivos, el hambre y la enfermedad matan más que las balas. Para atacar al Eón, ciertamente es más fácil que golpear al Dominio al menos en primera instancia, primero hay que entender que el Eón no tiene pueblos pequeños, sólo enormes ciudades (que son enormes agrupaciones de casas, y con muchos campos y cultivos entre ellas), y si digamos que lanzas un ataque contra la ciudad, será un caso diferente al que se daría hoy en día en una ciudad moderna, otro ejemplo: si asaltas un banco las personas se sentirían en peligro y entrarían en pánico o directamente se someterían, pues no se sienten pertenecientes a nada (quizá si sus familiares estuvieran en la mira de las armas de los asaltantes, sería una historia diferente), pero en el Eón, ellos sí defenderían su tierra, ellos sí conocen a sus vecinos, y si atacas una metrópolis, puedes esperar a millones de eternos que saben usar sus habilidades dispuestos a defenderse, pero en ellos las bioarmas no funcionarían tan bien, su clima es muy frío debido a la enorme cantidad de vapor de agua que generan en sus operaciones agrícolas, lo que conlleva a que los virus y las enfermedades avancen muy lentamente, además de que no usan procesos productivos en masa, si alguien se come una manzana contaminada, sabrían de inmediato que no fue una infección, pues ningún insecto se acerca a sus fríos cultivos, y ellos cuidan y purifican su agua con hidrokiensis. Si quieres vencer al Eón, tienes que matar su tierra, que sus cultivos no produzcan comida, aunque realmente no hay motivos para querer atacarlos excepto para explotar sus yacimientos minerales. Borrar los replicantes de la U.M.F. sería como borrar nuestra tecnología, no es un caso realista considerar que derrotarías a un ejército si dicho ejército no tuviera armas (y volver ilegales los replicantes es literalmente iniciar otra guerra civil). Sobre rebelar los secretos de los regentes Pharos, tampoco es viable pues el fanatismo en su gente ya echó raíz y nadie creería eso, si rebelas la existencia de dicho replicante, sólo pensarían que fueron o el Dominio o la U.M.F. y lo destruirían (y te ejecutarían por hereje), pero hay que considerar que ese replicante es una herramienta para forzar el orden, pero eventualmente será olvidad y dejará de funcionar, al igual que sucede en nuestro mundo, las religiones están perdiendo cada vez más seguidores y en cuestión de décadas o quizá siglos van a desaparecer, lo mismo pasará con los Pharos, pero será un declive gradual y pacífico, no habrá una guerra divina entre dioses. Respondiendo a tu Postdata 1: Lincoln evaluaría los verdaderos motivos de la guerra, el Eón estuvo a punto de entrar a la guerra con el Dominio porque sus pesqueras estaban contaminando su agua, en ese caso Lincoln habría destruido por sí mismo las pesqueras, él no tomaría bando si no es para terminar la guerra con el menor número de bajas posible y estaría dispuesto incluso a asesinar a Loki para lograrlo. Y tu postdata 2: Ahorré algo el rellenuto. xD**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que notaras el gran poder de Lynn segundo, esperaba que alguien preguntara por eso. Él también se hizo la cirugía que hizo a sus hijos adquirir una gran fuerza física, pero también tiene replicantes subcutáneos instalados, yo diría que es incluso más fuerte que "Mutilador". Sobre belle thicc qt, también me gusta mucho estéticamente hablando, pero tengo mis conflictos con los personajes sin nombre, incluso me aproblema no escribir los apellidos de la mayoría de los compañeros de Lincoln xD. Para tu caso hipotético en el que Lynn segundo heredó el poder del forjador de vida para enfrentar a los Heraldos del Fin, este nuevo forjador de vida habría dejado morir a Royal Woods, y se habría preparado para una guerra mucho más grande con un ejército de millones de gladiadores, sería una guerra mucho más vistosa y destructiva, pues habría atacado las factorías de nanobots en el centro de la tierra y lograría poner en jaque a los heraldos, pues se habrían visto diezmados, pero eso finalmente habría detonado en una evolución mucho más rápida en los jerarcas sobrevivientes, quienes al seguir reparándose y construyendo más nanobots, lograrían vencer a los gladiadores y al nuevo forjador de vida.**

 **Viruz pirata: Se te echaba de menos amigo, me alegra que estés bien. C: No sé si puedas volver a escribir un review, pero al menos espero que si puedas seguir disfrutando de esta historia. :) Gracias por el ánimo. c:**

 **MightyMitch47: Gracias por el reconocimiento. xD A mí también me tomó más o menos ese tiempo de escribir este episodio, final de semestre, clásico. :,c Sobre la extensión de las naciones, en la part del arco celebrando el nuevo año se describe la extensión territorial del Dominio y del Eón, son países grandes, pues entre 5 se dividen todo Estados Unidos y Canadá, la más grande es la teocracia Pharos que ocupa casi todo Canadá y todo Alaska. Mucho ánimo para tratar a mis sanguinarios fanáticos. xD Mándame el nombre del fic en el que los uses (aunque no sea de TLH). Para la historia, la preselección y la selección no son relevantes, pero sí para el desarrollo de los personajes secundarios. La libertad sexual de los eternos es bastante (toma a los romanos como ejemplo, pero no eran unos depravados o enfermos), y aclaro que Haen no es una pervertida, pero tendrá curiosidad cuando crezca. Gracias por el ánimo amigo. C:**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	40. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 8)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo sigue Girando (Parte Ocho)**

 **Polisones en el Tren de la Victoria**

Linka miraba la casa Loud oculta en la copa del árbol del jardín.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo.

Los pasos de Lincoln, quien regresaba a su casa captaron la atención de la albina.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Aquí arriba! – Linka llamó a su hermano, quien no se sorprendió de verla escondida en el árbol.

– ¿Tengo que preguntar?

– No confío en "Lynn" y "mantener la calma tras un fracaso" en la misma oración. – La albina aclaró.

– … – Lincoln miró con detenimiento su casa. – Creo que ya se calmó o que nunca se enojó.

– ¿Eh?

– Mira. – Lincoln apuntó a la ventana de la habitación de Lisa. – Su torre de naipes sigue en pie.

Con confianza, Lincoln siguió su camino.

– ¿Y por eso tienes activado tu replicante?

– Mejor estar preparado.

Con una relativa calma, ambos albinos tomaron camino a la casa Loud.

– Así que… Nos veremos en la selección… – Linka rompió el hielo, simplemente tenía ganas de platicar.

– Si… – Lincoln miró a ambos lados antes de continuar. – Y no creas que te tendré piedad.

– Si sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo ¿No baboso? – La albina preguntó revolviendo el cabello de su hermano.

En un tosco golpe, Lincoln se quitó la mano de su hermana de la cabeza, pero al ver que ella desvió la mirada, decidió seguir su camino.

– ¿No vienes? – El peliblanco preguntó mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, quien se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

– Por cierto… Alistair se me declaró.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Eh?

Ambos se quedaron mudos, y sin poder hacer más, Lincoln se sentó junto a Linka, fue una noticia cuanto menos impactante.

– Y-Ya veo… – Lincoln respondió en un penoso y patético intento de tranquilidad fingida. – La verdad, pensé que tú te ibas a declarar primero.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – Linka se notó algo molesta. – ¿Que nadie me pediría ser su novia?

– ¿En serio? – El peliblanco se notó casi molesto, por obvias razones no podía implicar ningún defecto físico en Linka, pero al ver la malhumorada cara de su gemela, debió responder a esa inútil acusación. – Alistair me preguntó por algún sitio para invitarte a salir… hace dos meses.

– Ah… – Linka se sorprendió por esa respuesta ¿Dos meses queriendo invitarla a salir? Realmente estaba interesado en ella.

– ¿Y qué le respondiste?

– ¿Esconderme en el baño por dos horas es una respuesta?

– … Eres una genio. – Lincoln llevó su mano a su frente.

– Pues discúlpame por que Lori se besuquee con Bobby hasta por si acaso, que Leni sea… Leni, que Luna y Luan sean unas cobardes, que Lynn tenga el sentido común de una piedra y que mi hermano no sepa de chicas del Dominio. – Linka habló con sarcasmo.

– ¿Me estás culpando de tu penosa respuesta? – Lincoln preguntó viéndose visiblemente enojado, pero después de un largo respiro se calmó.

– Hm. – Linka también respiró profundo.

Ninguno de los dos iba a dar una respuesta inteligente si seguían enojados.

– ¿Y bien? – Lincoln preguntó retomando su calmado semblante. – ¿Qué quieres responderle?

– Que tuve una diarrea fulminante y por eso salí corriendo…

– ¡Sobre su declaración! – Lincoln volvió a llevarse la mano a su frente.

– Es que… ¡No lo sé! – Linka se echó hacia atrás, quedando acostada en el piso de la entrada, sólo para volver a levantarse de golpe al recordar que su cabello había caído sobre el limpia-pies. – Es un chico lindo, tiene buenas notas, es cariñoso, y quiere ser un héroe profesional, pero también sé que eso lastimaría mucho a Clyde.

– Entonces lo sabías…

– Todos lo sabíamos. – Linka aclaró con una mirada tosca pero ruborizada. – No es muy buen actor…

– Je ¿Y cómo se te declaró? ¿Fue romántico y directo o… es igual que tú?

– … – Linka miró enojada a su gemelo, pero luego miró a las nubes. – La primera… estuvimos estudiando un par de horas en la biblioteca y salimos a caminar, me llevó al centro comercial Walter Ross.

– Suena romántico… continúa.

– Pasamos un buen rato, vimos algunas figuras coleccionables, también algo de ropa (es una diva con la ropa, jaja) Y bueno, fuimos al mirador del Ross y ahí me dijo que le gustaba, más que como amiga, que quería que fuera su novia en una relación seria. – Linka no continuó, sólo se llevó sus manos a la cara roja de la vergüenza.

– Y sin ambigüedades, bien hecho. – Lincoln apreció. – Sonará igual de robótico que…

– ¿Qué tú? – Aún sonrojada por la vergüenza, Linka no perdería oportunidad para burlarse de Lincoln.

– Igual de robótico que Lisa, pero si te gusta, dile que si…

– Pero eso arruinará las cosas con Clyde, y podría hacer algo estúpido. – Linka se notaba algo asustada, y tenía sentido, Clyde era un buen chico, un gran amigo y no era una mala persona.

– Sigo firme en mi respuesta, Alistair es un buen chico también ¿Se merece que lo rechaces por cobardía?

– … – Linka desvió la mirada.

– Quieres decirle que sí ¿No es cierto?

– Si… – A regañadientes y en susurro, Linka respondió. – Es muy lindo y agradable…

– Y te apuesto a que ahora está en posición fetal preguntándose por lo que hizo. – Lincoln comentó en burla. – Si se te confesó es por que te quiere con él, y tú lo quieres contigo…

– Ya entendí… – Linka interrumpió. – Pero…

– Clyde podrá sobrellevarlo, es un buen tipo también. – Fueron palabras tranquilizadoras las que Lincoln dejó salir en un comprensivo tono mientras se ponía de pie. – Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo un ligero interés en seguir con vida.

– ¿Eh? – Linka se sorprendió al ver que su hermano ya no estaba. Al voltear sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a sus hermanas pegadas a la ventana y al vidrio de la puerta cuya manija estaba girando, por la mirada en sus ojos, Linka pudo ver lo que pasaba por sus mentes, y no le gustó ni un poco. – En el ojo de la tormenta… ¡Me lleva el…! – Las palabras de Linka fueron interrumpidas por el temible hermana-ciclón que se había formado.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Ouch!

– ¿Qué diablos?

Las chicas Loud sólo chocaron entre sí en su intento de abrumar a Linka.

Linka y Lincoln hacían vagos intentos por contener su risa, usando uno de los señuelos de luz de Lincoln, ambos se escabulleron por el árbol y gracias a la telekinesis de la albina, entrar a la habitación de Lincoln fue un juego de niños.

– Ah, necesitaba esto. – Linka comentó al tiempo en que algunas gaseosas y golosinas salían del ducto de ventilación.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Lincoln preguntó tomando uno de los sobres de frituras mientras instalaba su computadora portátil.

– Comer porquerías, ver una película y hacerle una broma a las chicas. – Linka respondió en una traviesa sonrisa.

– No es la mejor forma de prepararnos para la selección del equipo. – El albino comentó abriendo una de las bebidas gaseosas.

– Esos son problemas de nuestros "yo" del futuro.

– Brindo por eso.

Ambos golpearon sus gaseosas para dar el primer trago e iniciar la película que Linka había obtenido de forma totalmente legítima.

– Y también por el muro de mala suerte que protege tu habitación. – Linka añadió dando un segundo sorbo ante la intrigada mirada de su hermano.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama y la laptop estaba instalada sobre el equipo de Vourer frente a la misma. Fue una película muy divertida, pero que ninguno de los dos pudo terminar, pues aún con esa cantidad de azúcar en su sangre, el cansancio de la preselección los golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolos dormirse.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – Linka gritó al despertar a la mañana siguiente y ver a su hermano a su lado.

– ¿¡Linka!? – Lincoln gritó con furia y en un fuerte empujón la botó de su cama.

– ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!? – Los dos peliblancos exigieron saber al unísono, para luego hacer un incómodo silencio.

Ambos recordaron lo que había pasado el día de ayer: Lincoln había entrado a escondidas a su casa y nunca avisó a sus hermanas, mientras que Linka les jugó una broma pesada a todas y se escondió de ellas.

– Del uno al diez ¿Qué tan muertos estamos? – Linka preguntó poniéndose de pie.

– Once o doce… – Lincoln habló equipándose su replicante.

Con los señores Loud fuera de casa por los esfuerzos dedicados a la reconstrucción de puerto Bennet, Lori está al mando y ella puede ser peor que su abuelo paterno en lo que a un orden estricto se refiere.

Al ver la hora faltaban cerca de dos horas para que sus hermanas despertaran, lo que les representó cierto alivio.

– Bueno… me voy a duchar, no quiero que Lori me mate sudada y grasosa. – Linka habló levantándose para salir de la habitación. – ¿Y esto?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Lincoln preguntó al ver que Linka recogía un papel de debajo de su puerta.

Ambos albinos se estremecieron al ver la firma de Lori, pero no tenían otra opción, por lo que ambos decidieron leerla.

"Buenos días, queridos pretzel humanos. :D Ya deben saber lo que hicieron, así que sólo les diré que no vuelvan a repetirlo y que les toca asear la casa… y no los desperté porque las chicas se conmovieron al verlos dormir juntos."

– Tan tosca como siempre. – Linka comentó casi ignorando el mensaje. – Por cierto ¿Tienes una toalla?

– Ten. – Lincoln le lanzó una de sus toallas.

– ¿El símbolo del Dominio? ¿Es en serio? – Linka preguntó inundada por los deseos de reírse al ver la toalla. – Estás enfermo, Linc… ¡Ah!

Las garras de luz interrumpieron a Linka al cerrar la puerta con fuerza, echándola de la habitación.

– Jeje… – La albina se dirigió al baño y antes de entrar a la ducha dio el agua caliente.

Irradiaba un aire de alegría y buen ánimo, hacía mucho que no pasaba un tiempo así con su gemelo, le traía nostalgia. – Cuanto has crecido, hermanito…

Desde que comenzó a enfrascarse en sus libros, era casi un desconocido para ella, primero decidió entrar a la real academia, y lo hizo rompiendo dos récords históricos, luego confesó que pasó cerca de dos meses en una relación escondida con una eterna ¿En serio con una sirena? Esos tipos están al borde de tener branquias, luego comenzó a salir con una federal ¡Y enfrentó a un monstruo que destruyó una ciudad! No parece ser el mismo niño con el que creció… pero si es talentoso con los replicantes, realmente están en mundos diferentes.

Debajo del chorro de agua, Linka bajó la cabeza, es cierto que se sentía inferior a Lincoln en lo de ser un héroe profesional, y aunque es una profesión con amplio campo laboral y no hay ningún ranking oficial que clasifique a los mejores, pero Linka seguía sintiéndose incómoda con eso.

"No dejaré que me superes ¡Ser una heroína es lo mío!"

La albina pensó en una declaración de guerra, pero un malestar en su mente la hizo dar un largo respiro.

"No…"

No valía la pena enemistarse con su gemelo sólo por eso, pero no es por que Lincoln la hubiera superado, sino por el campo en sí.

Linka está lejos de ser un caballo de carrera que no puede mirar a los lados ni razonar sobre su vida.

"¿Por qué quiero ser una heroína profesional?"

Linka se preguntó mientras refregaba el jabón para el cabello en su blanca melena.

"Es obvio: porque siempre he querido serlo."

No sonaba como a algo que ella diría. Haciendo una retrospectiva creció viendo publicidad y propaganda de los héroes y del valor de su servicio a la sociedad, salvando vidas, derrotando organismos criminales y enfrentando todo tipo de impacto negativo para la sociedad como emergencias médicas y accidentes de todo tipo.

"Pero tanta propaganda… parece que me afectó…"

Linka aceptó y su mente se sintió mucho más ligera… De repente no se sentía tan agobiada por los exámenes y por el torneo de stormball, y mucho menos por la declaración de Alistair.

– La mejor ducha de todas… – Linka susurró con una tenue sonrisa inundada en nostalgia.

– ¡Linka! ¡Date prisa! – Lincoln gritó desde afuera del baño. – ¡Ya limpié toda la casa! ¡Apúrate!

– Ay, hermanito… – La sonrisa de la albina se extendió hasta que no pudo más, y luego se tornó en una expresión de enfado. – ¡Intenta lavarte todo este pelo!

* * *

Las hijas Loud estaban desayunando tranquilamente, fue un alivio no tener que hacer ninguna labor de orden en la mañana.

– Así que… ¿Lynn no se embruteció?

– ¿No rompió nada?

– ¿Ni a nadie?

– ¿No acusó a nadie de tener mala suerte y lo echaron de la casa como a un parásito porta-peste?

– No, no, no y ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Lori respondía con calma las preguntas de los albinos.

– Vaya…

– ¿Qué imagen tienen de mí? – Lynn preguntó con una mueca de desánimo. – No soy un animal descontrolado.

– Pero, como que te gustaba cargar a Linky en tus hombros cuando tenías cinco años ¿No lo llamabas jugar al caballito? – Leni comentó en una sonrisa que hizo a la deportista sonrojarse.

– Si, fue frustrante que no me aceptara en el equipo, pero eso es todo… – Lynn finalizó en su tono calmado levantándose de la mesa para ir a su habitación. Tal y como dijo: estaba frustrada, pero no se iba a desquitar con otras personas por su fracaso.

– Aquí tienes…

– ¡Ah! – Lynn gritó del susto al ver a su sombría hermana a su lado. – ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué diablos!?

– Esto te ayuda a calmarte… pensé que lo necesitarías.

Al ver las manos de su hermana, Lynn vio sus cintas de estuches, los cuales recibió con una amarga sonrisa.

– Gracias… – La castaña susurró quitándose su polera y echándose en la cama para luego abrir su velador y tomar una crema.

– Te ayudo. – Lucy ofreció y comenzó a frotarle la loción a su hermana. Se trataba de una anestesia para sus células heroicas.

Lynn no respondió y sólo se quedó quieta. Una vez Lucy termino la castaña comenzó a ponerse las cintas en sus canillas, muslos muñecas, hombros y caderas, y luego llenó los estuches con las pesas de mayor masa, sería un entrenamiento de adaptación y resistencia que duraría todo el día.

– Hace algunos años te habrías vuelto loca por eso. – Lucy comentó al ver a su hermana moviéndose con algo de lentitud.

– La maestra DiMartino me forzó a tomar un intensivo de psicología con ella y jamás terminaré de agradecerle. – Lynn le dedicó una sonrisa a Lucy y se dirigió al comedor. – Me adelantaré a la academia ¿Quién viene conmigo?

– Quiero vivir, gracias. – Lincoln habló con prisa y siguió lavando los trastes.

– Yo me apunto. – Linka habló entusiasmada y sorprendiendo a Lynn. – Odio lavar los trastes.

– Veo que o le temes a la muerte. – El peliblanco comentó en burla.

– ¡Cállate, Lincoln! – Lynn y Linka gritaron al unísono, dejando a su hermano menor sin palabras.

– Hasta a mí me dolió. – Luna comentó detrás de Lincoln. – ¿Una ayudita, bro?

– Gracias, Luna. – Lincoln habló con una sonrisa.

* * *

– Así que Alistair ¿No? – Lynn preguntó causando un leve sonrojo en Linka, pero ella no perdió su confianza ni buen ánimo.

– Si, hoy iniciaré una relación con él. – La confianza de Linka llegó a deslumbrar a Lynn, ella no sería capaz de hablar así sobre ese tipo de temas refiriéndose a Francisco. – ¿Y cómo vas con Francisco?

– Eh… – Los ojos de Lynn se desviaban en todas direcciones y su boca parecía incapaz de coordinarse para formar una palabra coherente.

– Suena a que no has progresado mucho… ¿Tienes problemas?

– ¡Todo lo que se pueda resolver entrenando no es un problema! – Lynn declaró con fuego en sus ojos y su mano empuñada, pero su confianza se desinfló como un globo. – Así que sí… tengo un problema.

– Creo que tu amiga Margo lo invitó a almorzar hace unos días…

– Tengo dos problemas…

– Y que no dejó de mirar a Polly tras la preselección.

– ¡Tengo muchos problemas! ¿Ok? – Lynn sí que parecía enojada, pero su furia se apagó tan rápido como su confianza. – ¿Qué debo hacer Linka? Si no es para invitarlo a ver algún partido o a alguna práctica no puedo hablarle a Francisco…

– Es que… Alistair se me acercó… no sé cómo acercarme a alguien… ¿Las demás no te pueden ayudar?

– Si te soy franca… me gustó verte a ti ya Alistair en el baile… yo acabé compitiendo con Francisco más que bailando… – Lynn confesó ruborizada. – Mira… no creo en esa basura de telenovelas del amor predestinado, pero quiero poder bailar así con Francisco…

– Enseñarte a ser cariñosa y atraer a un chico… ¿No prefieres que desertemos al Eón?

– ¡Linka!

– Está bien, está bien… – La albina se notaba nerviosa, no fue el mejor momento para bromear con Lynn, realmente sentía tristeza por esa situación, le gustaba un chico, mas era incapaz de acercarse a él de un modo tierno por su nata competitividad.

* * *

Pese a la confianza con la que Linka llegó a la academia, el aura de tensión no la abandonó un sólo segundo, lo que parecía irónico, considerando que Alistair se ausentó.

"El registro indica que su ausencia se debió a asuntos de fuerza mayor de su familia… me llevan los mil demonios" Linka pensó con su cabeza agachada.

Las clases serían normales y media hora antes de la preselección, Lincoln, Polly, Haiku, Ronnie y Linka se retiraron de la academia para encaminarse al estadio nacional, el cual se encuentra a tres cuadras de la Real Academia del Dominio, también en el sector capital de la ciudad.

Lincoln caminaba con tranquilidad, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de sus compañeros de clases, quienes se veían intimidados por los otros tres estudiantes que aprobaron la preselección, sus sonrisas perfectas eran intimidantes, y al ser de cursos superiores les demostraban cierto grado de respeto.

– Hola chicos. – La más alta de los tres saludó con una voz sorpresivamente suave, para caminar exactamente al mismo ritmo que los demás, fue una agradable sorpresa que no hablara como robot. – Soy Beatrix Yates, ella es Bell y él, Bumper, son mis hermanos menores.

– Un placer. – Lincoln respondió cortés y cortante como siempre. – Soy Lincoln Loud, y ellos son mis compañeros de primer año en el curso de formación de héroes… Corríjame si me equivoco, pero me parece haberla visto en las gradas en el examen de ingreso.

– Que buena memoria. – Beatrix reconoció por primera vez dejando su antinatural sonrisa, tomando un aspecto muy normal y mostrándose como una chica verdaderamente hermosa. – Tú evitaste que tu hermana cayera en el primer truco ¿No?

– Si… jeje. – Lincoln admitió sonrojado.

Linka por su parte contempló impresionada cómo su hermano acabó entablando conversación con una chica del curso práctico tan rápido.

– Tú eres Linka ¿No? – La llamada Belle preguntó intrigada. – Luna habla mucho de ti.

– ¿Eh? – La albina se mostró confundida ante esa afirmación.

– ¿No lo sabían? – La castaña también dejó de sonreír al tomar una expresión de duda. – Los de primero son el centro de atención de la academia.

– Seguro es por Lincoln. – Ronnie interrumpió molesta.

– Al principio sí, digo ¿Dos récords históricos en un solo examen? – Belle hablaba con una calma y un ánimo casi contagioso. – Pero después vimos que muchos de ustedes tienen habilidades excepcionales, diría que es la generación con mayor campo heroico de la historia.

– ¿Campo heroico? – Polly preguntó intrigada.

– Si… habilidades altamente demandadas en las subáreas de especialidad de héroes, como laceración de impacto y apertura de subespacio. – La castaña miró a Polly y a Haiku. – Quizá esté excediéndome o siendo pretenciosa, pero me atrevo a decir que ustedes marcarán la nueva generación de héroes del Dominio.

– Lo dices porque Lincoln enfrentó al gigante que atacó puerto Bennet. – De nuevo Ronnie apagó el ánimo que Belle había dado a sus compañeros. – Él es el que está en boca de todos, nosotros somos los personajes de fondo que ves en una fotografía.

Ronnie no se equivocaba, el haber enfrentado al coloso y que luego llegaran los héroes del resto del Dominio hizo ver a los últimos como sus refuerzos, haciéndolo brillar más.

– Lo haces sonar como un conspirador. – Linka comentó molesta con Ronnie. – Mi hermano sólo trató de defender la ciudad.

– Hm. – Ronnie sólo desvió la mirada y siguió su camino.

– Creo que alguien tiene un amor imposible. – Belle añadió con un tono pícaro y haciendo que Linka se forzara a contener la risa.

– Llegan tarde. – Un hombre robusto uniformado en la regla de Bastión indicó al ver los uniformes que usaba el alegre grupo. – La real Academia de Royal Woods ¿No? Pasen, no hay muchos más aspirantes.

En su camino se toparon con algunos otros agentes de Bastión preparados para asistir al evento, debido a que se trata de una agencia heroica especializada en el combate y la supresión de enemigos, casi no se vieron implicados en los deberes de puerto Bennet, por lo que podían permitirse brindar un apoyo mayor al evento.

– ¿¡Ustedes son de la Real Academia!? – Una chica de ojos rasgados, piel pálida y con pecas y cabello castaño preguntó casi pegándose al rostro de Linka. – ¡Yo siempre quise estudiar ahí!

– He… hola… – La albina saludó incómoda. – Soy Linka…

– ¡Hola! Soy Syd Chang, de la academia Gauge. – La alegre chica se presentó sin alejarse de Linka. – ¿Les importa si me uno a su grupo? Nadie más de mi academia pasó la prueba del agente de Bastión que nos evaluó.

– Suena a que fue horrible. – Polly comentó acercándose a la entusiasta chica, le agradó a primera vista. – Siéntete como en casa.

"¿Por qué siento que es un fatídico encuentro del destino?" Linka pensó al ver a esas dos enérgicas chicas chocar sus puños, y luego sus cabezas.

– Pónganse sus uniformes y prepárense para precalentar. – Otro agente de Bastión ordenó por los altavoces. – El estadio está equipado para un encuentro de stormball profesional, esperen un enfrentamiento realista y den lo mejor de ustedes.

Esta vez los equipos fueron elegidos por los propios participantes, quedando en un equipo Syd Chang (de la academia York) junto a Lincoln, Ronnie, Beatrix, Belle, Bumper, Polly, Haiku y Linka (de la Real Academia del Dominio), dos chicas altas que se apellidaban Morgan, y un chico de cabello negro y piel morena llamado Sebastián (de la academia Northeras), se enfrentarían a varios chicos de la academia Forthan, se veían muy fuertes, y debían serlo, pues más de la mitad de los que pasaron la preselección pertenecían a dicha academia.

La estrategia que usaría Bastión era simple: usarían todo su poder en todo momento del juego, por lo que la selección del equipo oficial se convertiría en un partido frenético y de resistencia. Todos los que tenían habilidades energéticas tomaron su posición y método de combate, y como regla adicional: tendrían que mantenerse así durante todo el partido.

Linka se elevó con su telekinesis, Ronnie se envolvió en su orbe resplandeciente, Lincoln se envolvió en su luz cristalizada en una coraza humanoide, una de las tales Morgan se rodeó de una coraza mineral bastante afilada y la otra se convirtió en metal.

En el equipo enemigo se mostraron olas de fuego, rayos, humo, corazas biológicas entre otras.

– ¡En el ojo de la tormenta! – Gritó un agente de bastión lanzando la tempestad a lo alto.

La selección oficial en la que serían elegidos los estudiantes que conformarán equipo que representaría a Bastión en el torneo benéfico de stormball, dio inicio.

* * *

 **¿Creían que mi odio por NSL desaparecería? Imposible ¿Creían que podría quedarme sin incluir a Syd? ¿Después de que le di un papel tan importante a Chandler en héroes y villanos y a Alistair aquí? ¡Más imposible aún!**

 **Si tienen sugerencias para el poder de Syd, es ahora el momento.  
Otro cap de relleno, aunque se acerca más y más el evento más loco de esta historia (que se dará cuando Auran haga su movimiento), espero disfruten de los eventos comunes que estos chicos viven día a día.  
¿Qué les pareció un episodio que no se narró desde el punto de vista de Lincoln? A mí me pareció divertido de escribir, aunque algo torpe, ya estaba acostumbrado a la percepción de esencias. xD**

 **Bueno, ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Sobre descalificar a Lynn, admito que quería hacerla tener un berrinche más, o algo así, pero pensé que sería mejor darle otro conflicto, además no la he narrado como alguien tan irracional como para hacer algo malo sólo por eso, y en cuanto a su futuro, ella prefiere otros deportes, aunque le encanta el stormball, no es que su vida gire en torno a este. Pronto vendrá la competición oficial. Los celos se Stela también me parecen razonables, pero ahí se verá un contraste entre las culturas de ambos, Stela lo ve como defender lo que es suyo (habiendo crecido en un lugar con altos índices de delincuencia, es normal) pero Lincoln se sentirá acosado por eso, ambos ven de forma completamente diferente el mismo hecho, lo mismo que con Haen, y en caso de terminar, la verdad es que estoy más interesado en Haiku y en Cristina. En esta historia han transcurrido cerca de cuatro meses y medio. Y en héroes y villanos, el primer cap fue un domingo, y el último fue el sábado siguiente, transcurrieron sólo seis días. La telekinesis de Lucy se manifiesta de forma inconsciente, ya verás cómo, aunque no es la gran cosa. xD El plan de retiro de Lincoln será concebido pronto, y no descarto la posibilidad de una vida tranquila y alejada en el Eón. Y sobre la posible invasión al universo heráldico, ellos están fuera de su alcance, Loki sabe que si los heraldos no han viajado a su mundo es porque o no pueden o no quieren, por que en poder están a un nivel completamente diferente.**

 **Anónimo: Un replicante instalado dentro de su cuerpo, quizá me equivoqué al usar subcutáneo, que significa debajo de la piel, pero bueno, eso. xD Loni, Leif y Leon tampoco tienen hijos, simplemente por que no han querido o encontrado una pareja adecuada. Lynn segundo es muy frío y tosco, considera el cariño como innecesario a la hora de criar a un niño, y su religión lo condena a creer que proteger a los demás es su deber como el más poderoso, pero esos ideales se tambalearon por las recientes discusiones con su hijo y ahora está en un trance moral, cuestionándose sus acciones, lo mismo que Lincoln al cuestionar su extremo afán por el protocolo y las consecuencias que ha tenido en su relación con sus hermanas. Espero este episodio también te guste. C:**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	41. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 9)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo sigue Girando (Parte 9)**

 **Un Cambio de Perspectiva**

– El momento ha llegado. – Lincoln comentó ubicándose al frente del equipo en lo que su armadura cambiaba enormemente su aspecto, generando un cabello largo y resplandeciente, y una armadura (brazaletes, brazales, hombreras, yelmo, canilleras, botas, máscara, casco y corona) muy ostentosa y elegante, y como era de esperarse, con detalladas formas grabadas, mas no de los animales insignia del Dominio, sino que, de alusiones a distintas deidades de culturas antiguas, dándole un aspecto cuanto menos imponente al peliblanco. – ¡Que vean todo lo que somos capaces!

Naturalmente Lincoln estaba usando una de las células de energía primogénita para potenciar ese modo de combate, sería más que suficiente para energizar su replicante todo el tiempo del encuentro.

Tal y como Lincoln lo había planeado, arrasó en la selección del equipo oficial de stormball de forma vistosa, carismática, mas no implacable. Él sabía que sus enemigos estaban muy cualificados en términos de talento y entrenamiento, y vencerlos en un inmenso y permanente despliegue de energía sería muy mal visto, por lo que optó por hacer de escudo y señuelo para su equipo.

En todo momento cubrió a quien tuviera la tempestad con todas las modalidades que le instaló a su replicante, recibiendo muchos ataques y acabando moreteado y agotado, pero gracias a su iniciativa, su equipo logró una victoria casi unilateral, pese a los errores de sus compañeros.

Ronnie no dejó de intentar destacar más que Lincoln y en muchas ocasiones lo entorpeció, Linka estuvo muy distraída buscando a Alistair en las gradas, y sin sus choques telequinéticos, en varias ocasiones perdieron la tempestad, Haiku fue prácticamente invaluable, con su desplazamiento sombrío nadie podía verla a la luz de Lincoln, aunque desplazarse con tanta luz le era muy agotador, Polly y Sid hicieron muy bien su parte, aunque jugaron muy separadas del resto del equipo, sólo protegían o cazaban a quien tuviera la tempestad, Megan y Morgan no la pasaron tan bien, eran atléticas y fuertes, pero su participación en encuentros anteriores les pasó factura, el equipo enemigo las conocía y pudo predecir, acabaron el encuentro en la banca por agotamiento, Bumper no era muy extrovertido, era su primer encuentro con desconocidos (en la preselección participaron sus amigos) y se desmayó a mitad del partido, Belle y Beatrix jugaron muy bien, aunque sus habilidades no fueran del todo adecuadas para un encuentro de Stormball, ambas tenían habilidades de influencia psíquica (por eso están en los cursos de especialistas en obtención de información) y al no conocer bien a sus rivales, no pudieron afectarlos tan fácilmente, y Sebastián, él no estaba en un curso de formación heroica pero su habilidad de lanzamiento de púas era muy útil, tristemente el equipo rival estaba acostumbrado a jugar con múltiples proyectiles en juego, impidiéndole al pequeño pelinegro serle útil a su equipo.

"La lista oficial de los integrantes del equipo será publicada hoy en la tarde, las sesiones de práctica oficial serán a las 17:00 horas todos los días hasta el día del evento." Indicó la adjutora.

– Está hecho… – Lincoln comentó con satisfacción usando su manipulación de esencias para drenar energía de sus propias células, agotándose forzadamente para no causar sospechas.

– William dice que ya logró afectar a siete regentes. – Haen informó.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Según Alioth, quince de los regentes están en un ritual que durará diez días, no participarán de la votación.

– Entonces son ocho los regentes que faltan para tener la mayoría de los votos, muy bien hecho chicos. – El peliblanco felicitó.

– Con Pharos votando que no, ya podemos estar tranquilos ¿No? Digo, el Dominio tendrá muchos problemas para invadir el Eón sin importar qué voten… – Haen preguntó optimista.

– Con todo el mundo culpando a un grupo terrorista de eternos por el ataque a puerto Bennet… es muy probable que voten que sí, si no hacemos nada.

Linka regresó a la academia y tomó el autobús, Lincoln por su parte decidió regresar sólo, simplemente tenía ganas de caminar por las calles de la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

– … – La amargura se sentía en Royal Woods, debido a la popularidad de Puerto Bennet, muchas personas de todo el Dominio fueron a vacacionar ahí, y la enorme cantidad de muertos sin duda marcó al país, muchos perdieron un pariente o amigo. Tomaría tiempo para que esas heridas sanaran, pero ese evento quedará marcado para siempre en puerto Bennet, hasta el punto en que la reconstrucción tendrá que tomar un rumbo diferente, pues todo el potencial turístico de la ciudad se puede considerar muerto. Sin deseos de sentir más esa pesadez, Lincoln apagó su percepción de esencias y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su casa, cayó rendido sobre su cama.

Sabía que el equipo ganador del torneo benéfico tendría una entrevista ante todo el Dominio, y no podía perder esa oportunidad, pero la posibilidad de ser bien recibido al hablar bien del Eón se veía muy lejana.

– Hola Lincoln. – Lucy saludó a su hermano. La pelinegra bajo del ducto de ventilación intrigada por la nula respuesta de su hermano. – ¿Morfeo te ha reclamado?

– No. – Lincoln respondió en un tono de cansancio. – Aún… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

– ¿Me puedes hacer un replicante? – Lucy pidió pasando su mano sobre el equipo de Vourer y sorprendiendo a su hermano, quien en necesidad volvió a activar su percepción de esencias y se dispuso a encarar a su hermana.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Mi telekinesis es… imposible de controlar. – Lucy afirmó lanzando una moneda al aire, al caer la golpearía en la cabeza.

– Interesante. – Lincoln comentó cuando la moneda se movió abruptamente para evitar tocar a la poetisa.

– Así pasa con todo… – Lucy comentó entristecida.

Lincoln lanzó a Bunbun a la cara de Lucy, pero el peluche también cambió su trayectoria.

– Asombroso. – El albino comentó al verificar que la habilidad de Lucy ignora la norma de prioridades, Linka no es capaz de mover a Bunbun por que la esencia del albino está impregnada en el peluche. – Es una buena defensa… ¿Quieres ser una heroína?

– No… – Lucy se sonrojó al responder. – Es sólo que… quiero un poder, esta telekinesis se siente como si no fuera mía.

– Bueno… – Lincoln estaba aliviado, habría sido muy triste si era para defenderse de alguien que le hiciera Bullying (aunque fuera una situación extremadamente inusual en el Dominio). – Y sobre la obtención de un replicante… no puedo ayudarte.

– ¿Por qué? – Lucy preguntó visiblemente molesta.

– Los replicantes son ilegales si no tienes un certificado de disfunción o un permiso especial de alguna empresa del Dominio. – Lincoln explicó tomando de su mueble su certificado de maestría de Vourer. – Y aunque los tuvieras, si te hiciera un replicante, Vourer nos demandaría…

– … – La expresión de furia en la boca de Lucy desapareció al regresar a su habitual semblante inexpresivo. – ¿Puedo obtener un certificado de disfunción con esta telekinesis descontrolada?

– No lo sé… – Lincoln comentó rascándose la cabeza. – Nunca había visto eso… pero no está de más hacer la prueba ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– No, gracias. – Lucy se retiró cerrando toscamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

– Se enojó… – Haen comentó intrigada. – Y no fue tu culpa.

– Estaba frustrada… es normal desquitarse.

– ¿Y quieres ayudarla?

– Si… pero no lo haré, le daré espacio, además tengo que estudiar los pasos de Maller. – El albino finalizó guardando su tableta holográfica en un compartimiento del equipo de Vourer, acto seguido procedió a llevarse el equipo de creación de replicantes al sótano.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – La eterna preguntó.

– Tendremos visitas inesperadas… no creo que salga bien. – Lincoln comentó al sentir tres esencias muy poderosas en camino a su hogar, se toparían en la entrada. – Escóndete bajo la tierra.

– ¿Por qué?

– Una de sus esencias ha cambiado, no me quiero arriesgar a que supere tu poder. – Lincoln explicó mirando a Haen directamente a los ojos y forzando en ella su forma primogénita. – De prisa.

Haen obedeció y activó sus garras sísmicas para luego salir al jardín trasero y comenzar a excavar.

– Gracias, Haen. – Lincoln sentenció para luego cerrar su ventana y tomar algunos libros y fingir que estudiaba.

No podía evitar sentirse ansioso, las tres esencias caminaban a su casa, pero parecía que estuvieran en curso de colisión.

– Albert, Carolina.

– Lynn.

El vicecomandante y la estratega de Bastión saludaron al líder de Poderosus con un estrechón de manos que hizo sentir una leve onda de choque en las cercanías.

– No esperaba verlos aquí. – Lynn segundo comentó con un aura de soberbia.

– Tampoco esperaba venir. – Albert hablaba en un tono mucho más amigable pese a la hostilidad con la que Lynn segundo y Carolina se miraban. – Pero tenía que darles a mis nietos las buenas nuevas en persona.

– ¿Buenas nuevas?

– Ambos fueron seleccionados para el equipo de stormball del sector capital de Royal Woods… y Carolina quiso acompañarme.

– ¿Qué sector le tocó a Poderosus? – Carolina preguntó con un aire de superioridad. – Por curiosidad.

– El sector sur de Augustogrado. – Lynn segundo respondió molesto y calmando sus deseos de triturarle los huesos y órganos.

– Suena importante. – La estratega volvió a burlarse.

– ¿Y a qué viniste, amigo? – Albert preguntó con confianza, era incapaz de ver el odio que se tenían sus colegas.

– Tu nuero me pidió que cuidara a sus hijas mientras estaba vigilando en puerto Bennet. – Lynn segundo respondió enseñando su tableta holográfica con el mensaje de su hijo e impresionando a Albert y a Carolina.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el líder de Poderosus se dirigió a la entrada del hogar de su hijo.

– ¿Estarás bien? – Albert preguntó sabiendo lo mucho que Lynn segundo odia el desorden de la casa de su hijo.

– ¿Quién te crees que soy? – Albert preguntó tocando la puerta, aunque el temblor que se sintió en su voz al momento de escuchar un ladrido y un graznido fue bastante gracioso.

Restaurando su valor, el profesional tocó la puerta.

– ¿Hola? – Lori respondió al abrir la puerta, sólo para volver a quedar petrificada ante el líder de la organización para la que ella opera.

– ¡Lori! – Albert saludó a cariñosamente a su nieta haciendo a un lada a Lynn segundo para abrazarla. – ¿Cómo está mi querida nieta? Jaja.

– Cómo has crecido, niña. – La estratega comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a ver a la aturdida Lori. – Me cuesta creer que hayan pasado 16 años desde que te cambié los pañales.

– ¿Tía Caro'? – Leni preguntó desde el comedor, y al ver a la estratega de Bastión se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella para saludarla de un gran abrazo. – ¡Tanto tiempo, tía!

– Cuidado, niña. – Carolina habló correspondiendo al abrazo de Leni. – Ya no soy tan joven como antes… y no soy tu tía.

– … – Lynn segundo no podía sino sentir cierta envidia al ver esa escena. Mientras el líder de Poderosus pasó todos esos años alejado de su hijo, nuera y nietas entrenando y fortaleciéndose para hacer del Dominio un lugar mejor, Albert vivió su vida sin el uniforme de héroe, como un abuelo y la reacción de Lori al verlos marcó una gran diferencia: la rubia ya no mostraba ningún rasgo de miedo, sino que sonreía al abrazar a su abuelo materno.

Albert y Carolina entraron con cada vez más gente de la casa Loud acercándose a ellos, eran muy viejos amigos de la familia y han estado muy presentes en la vida de las chicas Loud.

"Albert y Carolina vinieron de visita imprevista, verifiqué que son ellos, y podrán cuidar a las chicas y a Lincoln" Albert escribió en su tableta holográfica y tras enviar el mensaje dio media vuelta para retirarse de esa casa.

– ¿Te atreves a usar telekinesis en mí? – Lynn segundo preguntó cuando vio que el pasto a su alrededor se movió, pero no las hojas del árbol de la casa. – Te gusta jugar ¿No, Linka? ¡Linka!

En un rápido reflejo, Lynn usó su poder para detener la caída de su nieta, quien saltó del segundo piso para sentarse en los hombros de su abuelo.

Lynn se notaba muy molesto por ese actuar, lo primero que pensó fue poner una fuerza telequinética sobre ella para que le costara respirar y moverse, sería un buen entrenamiento y medida disciplinaria, pero ver que la expresión de Linka no denotaba la más mínima culpa lo hizo dudar de esa sentencia.

– ¿Tienes hambre, Linka? – El profesional preguntó para luego lamentarse por haber iniciado una conversación de una forma tan sonsa.

– Si… – La albina respondió con una mentira, pero quería hablar con su abuelo. – Me gustaría comer una pizza.

– Eh… – Lynn no estaba seguro de si debería cancelar su forzada invitación a comer, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, y con Albert y Carolina cuidando la casa, no debería tener problemas al irse. – Dame un momento.

El profesional tomó su tableta holográfica e inició una búsqueda de las pizzerías con sucursales en el sector capital de Royal Woods, los resultados no tararon en aparecer, pero junto a ellos se presentó una un mensaje de su hijo. Sabiendo que Linka no lo miraba, lo abrió: "De acuerdo, sé que no te llevas bien con el padre de Rita, gracias de cualquier forma."

Ahora, sin que hubiera problema con eso, envió un mensaje avisándole a Albert que llevaría a Linka a cenar y luego se volteó hacia su nieta.

– ¿Cuál de estas pizzerías te llama la atención? – Lynn preguntó enseñándole a Linka su tableta. La albina seleccionó una y de inmediato se mostró un mapa del sector que destacaba el camino a seguir para llegar a la sucursal más cercana, quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa Loud.

Fue una caminata silenciosa, quizá en otros tiempos se habría sospechado de ver a un hombre mayor caminando sólo junto a una joven, pero la fuerte iniciativa moral del Dominio ha dispersado la necesidad de dichas ideas.

El recinto estaba algo lleno, pero no tuvieron problemas en hacer una orden para servir y encontrar una mesa desocupada.

– … – Linka no se atrevía a hablarle, si bien actuó con mucha confianza con él anteriormente, lo cierto es que con cada segundo que pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era de pop-pop.

– ¿Y bien? – Lynn segundo preguntó rompiendo el hielo. – ¿Me vas a explicar por qué saltaste del segundo piso de tu casa?

– Oh… – La albina se sonrojó. Casi no ha hablado con su abuelo paterno, y si hizo eso fue por que sabía que él la detendría, pues lo sentía muy parecido a su otro abuelo. – Por que sabía que me salvarías… Ya lo hiciste antes.

– … – Lynn segundo recordó el evento de campeonato y la enorme liberación de energía que realizó Linka para ganar, casi le cuesta la vida.

"Fuiste descuidada, tu falta de criterio pudo haber causado un desastre, necesitas disciplina" Es lo que el profesional habría respondido, es lo que le respondía habitualmente a su hijo cuando ponía su vida en peligro. En su deber varias veces imaginó a su hijo muriendo por su debilidad, pero ahora…

– Me alegra que estés bien… – El héroe respondió tronándose las vértebras. – ¿Quieres ser una heroína profesional?

– ¿Sabes? Papá siempre me dijo que fuiste muy estricto con él… – Linka se apresuró a cambiar el tema, no podía hablar de eso en ese momento.

– No quería que Lynn se saliera del camino. – Lynn segundo comentó con un toque de malestar en sus palabras.

– ¿Y lo hizo al final? – Linka añadió.

– Si. Dejó su entrenamiento y se unió a una agencia que no operaba en todas las áreas del deber heroico.

Para sorpresa de Linka, su abuelo no parecía estar enojado o decepcionado, lo que no cuadraba con la descripción de su padre.

– Tu padre tomó todo lo que yo esperaba de él y me lo lanzó a la cara. – Linka llegó a ponerse en guardia ante esa afirmación, aunque fue una reacción por inercia, pues no se imaginaba que su abuelo fuera capaz de herirla. – Es curioso que con eso le enseñara a su propio padre.

– ¿Enseñara? – Linka preguntó asombrada, el héroe más poderoso del Dominio admitiendo una equivocación.

– Algunos elegimos el camino de proteger a otros, Burcket, Mosley, Albert, Carolina… Lori… Pero gente como tus padres, al criar a once hermosas hijas y un valeroso hijo, son los que hacen de este mundo un lugar por el que vale la pena luchar. – Lynn dejó caer una lágrima tras eso, realmente le emocionaba eso. – Quieres dejar el curso de formación de héroes ¿No es cierto?

Linka se petrificó por esa pregunta, su abuelo la había leído como si fuera un libro abierto.

– … Si. – Linka respondió resignada.

– Ah. – Antes de responder, Lynn suspiró. – No te recomiendo hacer eso.

– Ya veo… – Linka comentó bajando la cabeza, esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

– Si dejas el curso de formación de héroes perderás los beneficios gubernamentales de educación, y a los amigos que hayas hecho en clases.

– ¿Eh? – Linka preguntó confundida.

– La medicina y la labor heroica son las profesiones que el Dominio se toma más en serio, y que exigen más años de preparación. – Lynn segundo explicó con diagramas en su tableta. – Si no aspiras a ninguna de ellas, sigue yendo al curso de formación de héroes y conserva los beneficios del gobierno hasta tu segundo año, ahí pide una convalidación de asignaturas, darás cursos nuevos con otros chicos, pero los cursos que forman parte de la malla general los seguirás rindiendo con tus compañeros del programa de héroes.

– ¿Eso se puede? – Linka preguntó ilusionada, pero también intimidada, sus padres fueron muy claros en que ellas deberían saber defenderse y por eso ingresan al curso de formación heroica.

– Si tus tutores legales lo permiten, sí. – Lynn respondió bastante contento por ver la sonrisa de su nieta, le recordaba a su hijo cuando se escabullía a la cocina de la mansión para aprender a cocinar. – …

Ver que Linka bajara la cabeza fue desilusionante para su abuelo ¿Por qué nunca pudo tener ese sentimiento cuando mandó a su hijo de regreso a su habitación cada vez que lo vio cocinando?

– Poderosus tiene un curso de equivalencia, si lo rindes en vacaciones y lo apruebas, legalmente tus padres tendrán que acceder a la transferencia, pues tu calidad disciplinaria y cívica ya habrá sido probada. – Lynn sr ofreció con la esperanza de volver a dibujar una sonrisa en su nieta, lográndolo con creces.

– Gracias abuelo. – Linka habló emocionada y haciendo un rápido movimiento que lo sorprendió. En un giro la albina lanzó su celular y usó su telekinesis para tomar una foto de ambos. – ¿Cómo nos vemos?

– … – Lynn no respondió, es cierto que estaba algo avergonzado, pero también muy contento… pero debió usar su telekinesis para evitar que Linka publicara esa foto.

– Como héroe profesional prefiero mantenerme fuera de las redes sociales. – Lynn susurró a Linka y tomó su celular para borrar la foto. – Lo lamento…

– Descuida. – Linka comentó en un tono comprensivo. – Los buenos momentos no se guardan en un celular… y la pizza se guarda en el estómago. – La albina añadió al ver que un camarero les traía una gran caja rectangular.

– Buen provecho. – El camarero comentó dejando la caja y dejando la bebida y el agua que pidieron.

– Gracias. – Ambos comensales hablaron al unísono haciendo una reverencia menor (como dicta el protocolo del Dominio, esta cuenta como una forma de felicitación por un trabajo bien hecho).

– ¿Podremos con una pizza familiar solos? – Linka preguntó intimidada usando su telekinesis para levantar una rebanada.

– Si no lo logramos… pedimos otra y la llevas a tu casa. – Lynn sugirió preparando los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

– Ya rugiste, abuelo. – Linka comentó con dificultad por la pizza en su boca.

Pese a los temas que tenían en común, ambos comieron en silencio, la pizza estaba muy buena.

– Nada de celulares. – Lynn segundo indicó cuando Linka sacó su celular.

– Es el anuncio del equipo para el torneo. – Linka indicó mostrándole su celular.

Lynn sabía que su nieta ya había quedado calificada, pero decidió dejarla disfrutar la noticia.

– Entonces prosigue.

 **"Debido a las especificaciones para el torneo benéfico de stormball, cada equipo debe presentar a quince participantes, el resto de las decisiones tácticas no deben ser entregadas de momento.**

 **Los quince titulares del equipo del sector capital de Royal Woods, ordenados según una evaluación de desempeño son:**

 **Lincoln Loud.**

 **Polly Pain.**

 **Haiku.**

 **Ronalda Santiago.**

 **Griselda.**

 **Hattie.**

 **Sid Chang.**

 **David.**

 **Chad.**

 **Bratty.**

 **Linka Loud.**

 **Lance.**

 **Ruby.**

 **Renee.**

 **Jackie.**

 **Todos los anteriormente mencionados deben presentarse a las prácticas establecidas por la agencia heroica respectiva en cuestión.** **"**

– ¡Vamos! – Linka gritó con entusiasmo.

– Felicidades… intentaré asistir al torneo. – Lynn segundo aseguró regresando a su comida.

Una vez terminaron la pizza, Linka presionó un botón debajo de la mesa que indicaría que les trajeran la cuenta.

– No pensé que comieras tanto. – La albina respondió asombrada, ella no había podido con su mitad de la pizza, mientras que su abuelo podría seguir comiendo. – Para ser tan delgado.

– No me llené con bebida. – Lynn le respondió sonriendo. – ¿Segura que no quieres algo más?

– No, gracias. – La albina comentó sobándose el estómago. – El helado de aquí no es muy bueno. – Añadió susurrando.

– Entiendo…

Lynn sr pagó la cuenta y ambos se retiraron para regresar a la casa Loud, pero tras la conversación en la pizzería, ciertamente no repetirían una caminata tan silenciosa como la que tuvieron de llegada.

– Esa… fue mi primera vez en un restaurante. – Lynn segundo comentó mirando al cielo, relajarse y perder el tiempo no es su estilo.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, hasta ahora sólo he comido alimentos simples, frutas, verduras y carnes, todo bajo un estándar de sanidad, claro.

– Eso explica porque papá siempre se esforzaba tanto en cocinar. – Linka comentó con un sentir amargo en la boca.

– Si… Tengo mucho de qué hablar con tu padre. – Lynn segundo comentó en un semblante desanimado.

– Relájate abuelo ¿Te imaginas cómo em sentí por preguntarte lo del curso heroico? – Linka habló animadamente, contagiándole su buen ánimo a su abuelo. – La familia pasa por malos momentos, pero bueno, para superarlos es la familia… o eso dice la profesora Liberty.

– Tu maestra… parece ser una gran persona.

– Lo es. – Linka añadió sonrojada, admiraba mucho a su profesora de curso, y es una de las razones por las que dudaba tanto en dejar el programa de formación de héroes.

Sin darse cuenta habían regresado a la casa Loud, y por la cantidad de ruido que de ahí emanaba, sería mejor para el líder de Poderosus no entrar.

– Cuídate mucho, Linka, y entrena duro, Poderosus no se las podrá fácil. – Lynn desafió enseñando su puño, pero en lugar de recibir un desafío, su respuesta fue el abrazo de su nieta.

– Gracias abuelo… necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto… con alguien serio. – La albina susurró.

– De nada, Linka. – Lynn segundo correspondió al abrazo de su nieta. – Será mejor que regreses a tu casa y te duermas, Albert exige mucho en el entrenamiento.

– Gracias por el concejo, nos vemos, abuelo. – Linka se despidió ya abriendo la puerta de su casa, para luego entrar.

* * *

La semana terminó antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, y ahora, el equipo que representará al sector capital de Royal Woods se encontraba en el estadio nacional esperando a que el maestro de ceremonias los anunciara.

– ¿Cuándo terminará esto? – Linka preguntó agotada. – ¿No podían iniciar por Vardona? ¡No! ¡Tenían que iniciar por Sharpsburgo!

Linka y todos los que aún seguían en la antesala compartían esa frustración, actualmente los equipos de Gaussburgo están saliendo a la arena.

– Relájate. – Un chico de cabello castaño, pecas y la misma mirada desafiante de Lynn le sugirió a Linka. Por su uniforme pertenecía al equipo del sector sur de Augustogrado. – Al menos puedes quejarte, los que ya salieron se quedarán como estatuas hasta que termine la presentación.

– Buen punto…

– Soy Rin, me parece que mi papá fue el coordinador de tu equipo… – El castaño comentó algo ruborizado, era una chica linda.

– ¿Eres el hijo del profesor Nyl? – Linka preguntó intrigada. – Que pequeño es el mundo… por cierto, soy Linka.

– Encantado.

– Vuelve aquí, Rin. – Una chica castaña de piel clara y lentes ordenó. Linka la reconocía, se trataba de una promesa del stormball, Lilii si mal no recordaba. – Discúlpanos, debemos concentrarnos.

– No hay problema… mucho ánimo en el torneo. – Linka se despidió tímidamente.

– Igual para ti. – Lilii se despidió para luego voltearse y regresar con su equipo.

* * *

 **Y finalmente estamos en las puertas del torneo benéfico de stormball. xD Ya me había tardado mucho en esto, pero finalmente está aquí, y por primera vez los hijos de los clones interactúan con las bases genéticas de sus padres.**

 **Fue otro capítulo que no se centró en Lincoln, y que, de hecho, se centró en dos personajes que se podrían considerar OC's, aun así, espero les haya gustado, de eso se trata este relleno al final, de presentar y desarrollar a mis personajes.**

 **En el próximo episodio se realizará el torneo de stormball y finalmente comenzará el arco que más he ansiado escribir, espero que les guste y sorprenda mucho. :D  
Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: La estratega Carolina Davis tiene una habilidad táctica de facultad biológica, como la coraza de Casey, ella puede generar ramificaciones incendiarias desde su piel. Albert es igual de fuerte que en Héroes y Villanos, en ambas realidades sólo se dedicó a entrenar. La supremacía de los heraldos actualmente es enorme, pero la única debilidad que tuvieron fue fuertemente explotada en el último arco, y si Death-Bringer no hubiera acabado con Linka, los heraldos habrían perdido y se habrían extinguido. Y sobre Doomsday, bueno, él ha aparecido en muchas ocasiones y constantemente con diferentes habilidades, así que me centraré en el que salió en la película animada La muerte de Superman del 2018, pero que este reconocerá aliados: Si ese Doomsday hubiera ido con las full house gang en el prólogo, habrían acabado con Lincoln, y si se hubiera unido a la batalla de en las fauces de la muerte, ningún heraldo lo habría superado en fuerza bruta, y en el caso de que sus espadas no pudieran romper su piel, Kaah'Narak habría usado sus dispositivos de alteración temporal (que hizo a partir del cadáver de Cristina) y lo habría dejado congelado en el tiempo hasta tener el poder para destruirlo. Me alegra que te guste lo que hice con el shipping de Lincoln, pero creo que se cortó tu review, no sale nada más. xD**

 **Anónimo: Ahora otro Lynn se ha ampliado. xD Sobre las chicas Loud y sus celos ante la enorme reputación de su hermano, Linka es la que más quería ser una heroína, pero se dio cuenta de que estuvo influenciada por la máquina propagandística del Dominio, y ha decidido dejarlo. Lynn por su parte no sabe lo que quiere, y eventualmente confrontará a Lincoln, pero no de una forma violenta, sino que será más una discusión. Leni, Luna y Luan no quieren ser heroínas, así que sólo se sienten felices y algo preocupadas por su hermano, mientras que Lori prefiere mantenerse como heroína de bajo perfil. Y sobre la inviabilidad de la relación actual de Lincoln, estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Lincoln esperaba una relación menos tóxica, no debió involucrarse con Stela, pero todos se equivocan, y si esa equivocación es inaceptable, o termina con Stela o se somete a esa toxicidad, y si hay algo que en el Dominio y en la U.M.F. son igualmente buenos es en no aceptar tratos indignos… en resumen, es muy probable que terminen.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. C:**


	42. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 10)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El Mundo sigue Girando (Parte 10)**

 **Dos Juegos dan Inicio**

– Primera fila en la cuarta agrupación del cuadrante sur, asiento 27. – Lincoln le susurró a su gemela tras sentir la esencia de su abuelo paterno entre la multitud.

Muchas personas inesperadas se habían presentado en el evento, Alistair, Cristina, y su abuelo.

– Si vino… – Linka comentó inundada por una alegría y determinación que se reflejaban en el fuego de sus ojos.

– No grites. – Lincoln volvió a susurrar. – Seguimos en la presentación.

– Lo siento.

Es claro que Linka no quería hacer ninguna estupidez frente a su abuelo, pero la determinación de Lincoln no se quedaría atrás, Lincoln no sólo debería triunfar, sino que debería relucir más que nadie. El peliblanco se encontraba en plena confianza mirando con el pecho afuera a la multitud en el estadio, muchas más que en el evento de campeonato, miles de personas a su alrededor y miles de personas aguardando a ser deslumbradas, pero cuando miraba la cabina de lujo de los invitados desvió la mirada casi por reflejo, había correspondido miradas con alguien muy especial entre los espectadores, la profesora Liberty, quien también le dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo a la distancia.

– Y que sus habilidades, talentos y fortalezas los guíen a la victoria, hijos del Dominio Heroico, llegó el momento de dejar boquiabierta a su patria. – El director Loki sentenció para terminar su discurso.

Tras un breve aplauso con la música de fondo del himno del Dominio, el evento finalmente daría inicio.

– Que los equipos del sector sur de Augustogrado y el sector capital de Royal Woods pasen se dirijan a sus bases. – La maestra de ceremonias indicó al tiempo en que los emblemas de las agencias heroicas que dirigían a los respectivos equipos se mostraban sobre las porterías.

En una caminata muy ordenada y prácticamente impecable, el equipo de Royal Woods se formó y preparó para el juego. Lincoln, Linka, Haiku, Griselda y Ronnie serían los que abrirían el juego para su equipo, mientras que el juego del equipo rival sería abierto por Rin, Leia, Axel, Lilii y Loan.

– ¿Podrás con esto? – Linka le preguntó a su hermano al ver a una de sus rivales.

– Oh sí. – El peliblanco respondió entusiasmado, aunque es cierto que le causaba cierto malestar ir a enfrentarse a la hija del director Loki.

– ¡Ánimo, Lincoln! – Haen gritó desde borde de la arena. Nadie podía verla, oírla o detectarla, excepto la única persona a la que quería animar. – ¡Que conozcan el sabor del castor albino!

– Muy graciosa. – Lincoln respondió sarcástico mientras veía a sus contrincantes. El chico frente a él: Axel, parecía muy fuerte, aunque nada que no pueda vencer con la energía de una célula generadora primogénita.

– Oye… Qué son esas… ¿Bailarinas? – Haen preguntó al ver a una serie de chicas en uniformes reveladores bailando muy coordinadas.

– Porristas, se supone que ellas animan al equipo que apoyan, aunque no sé si sirva para cambiar el resultado de un encuentro.

– Suena estúpido, pero son unos lindos uniformes. – Han apreció con una sonrisa. – Aunque no creo que me quede esa… "Disciplina".

– No lo subestimes, dicen que es muy divertida. – El albino añadió.

* * *

– ¿Fue por espíritu deportivo o por afán? – Liberty le preguntó a su hermano Loki, quien regresaba a la cabina de espectadores donde estaban Lexx, Liberty, Lynn, Lane, Luke, Loni. Debido a asuntos de fuerza mayor, Levi, Leon y Leif no pudieron asistir al evento.

– Afán, me hubiera gustado que todas nuestras bases genéticas estuvieran ahí encarando a nuestras hijas. – El rubio comentó sentándose entre Loni y Luke, tristemente varios de sus hermanos no pudieron presentarse al evento. – ¿Apuestas por algún equipo?

– ¿En serio te lo tomas tan a la ligera? – Liberty preguntó en un tono amargado.

– De eso se trata, es un juego al final. – Loki se notaba confiado y relajado. A fin de cuentas, ellos y sus hijos son gente normal en ese mundo, y ese mundo sólo verá ese encuentro como lo que es: un encuentro amistoso.

– Yo voy por el equipo de Lincoln. – Luke comentó bastante confiado.

– Pensé que apoyarías a Lira. – Loki comentó intrigado.

– Si… ella es muy unida a ti. – Lane añadió. – Me suena a traición…

– Lincoln siempre pone atención en clases.

– Según los reportes de conducta: es impecable, siempre pone atención a todas las clases, toma apuntes y responde cortésmente. – Liberty comentó entusiasmada, apreciaba a su estudiante.

– Si, pero conmigo sólo da un electivo, nadie se toma tan en serio los electivos… excepto él.

– Suena a que lo aprecias. – Loki se notaba intrigado. – ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el otro?

– Nah, me siento agradecido con el otro, y creo que no soy el único. – Todos tuvieron una sensación agridulce en el estómago, no podían negarlo. – Pero este es diferente, él es sólo un buen chico que aprecia lo que elegimos hacer, tú elegiste guiar a este país, yo elegí dictar mis cursos electivos, Liberty eligió cursos más dedicados… y se siente bien que alguien aprecie lo que haces… ¿No lo crees?

– Siempre fuiste un filósofo. – Lane comentó pasando su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Luke en un tosco abrazo. – También voy con Lincoln.

– Yo apoyo a Loan. – Loki comentó algo enojado. – Aunque hayan destruido mis topiarios…

– Tú y tus plantas… – Liberty se burló usando su poder para que su cabello tomara el aspecto de ramas. – ¿Cómo me veo?

– Ja, ja. – Loki respondió sarcástico.

– Yo apoyo a Augustogrado. – Lane habló.

– Entonces van Loni, Lane y Loki por Augustogrado, y Liberty, Lynn y Luke por Royal Woods… parece justo. – Lexx habló con confianza. – Pero me inclino por Royal Woods, sigo molesto con Leia por romper la mesa.

– Que infantil. – Liberty habló molesta.

– Mejor veamos el juego, los que apoyan al equipo que pierda reconstruirán la mesa que Leia rompió. – Loki sentenció confiado.

– Trato hecho. – Le respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Lincoln, Haiku y Ronnie estaban en la primera línea, ellos atacarían, Linka estaba sola en la línea secundaria, sería una defensa, y Griselda cubriría la portería. Loan, Rin, Axel y Lilii por su parte serían la primer línea de ataque, no tendrían línea de defensa y su portera sería Lilii.

En cuanto la tempestad alcanzó su punto más alto indicando que el juego comentó Lincoln extendió extremidades de ciempiés y las impactó contra el piso, formando muchos escombros para luego dirigirse a lo alto para reclamar el balón como suyo.

– ¡Ha! – Axel gritó usando un choque eléctrico, y en un destello de luz acompañado de algunos rayos, la tempestad había desaparecido de entre las extremidades de luz de Lincoln. – ¡Vamos!

– ¡No lo harás! – Ronnie gritó envolviéndose en su coraza de luz y cargando hacia Axel, Lincoln se unió al ataque al formar un cañón en forma de león en su mano y disparar contra el mismo objetivo, pero el ataque de ambos fue detenido al entrar en un campo energético que entorpeció las formas energéticas, dividiendo el ataque de Lincoln y rompiendo el orbe de Ronnie.

– ¡Camino despejado! – Leia gritó con fuerza, su electrokinesis estaba logrando ese efecto, pero la energía de Lincoln era enorme.

– ¿¡Crees que puedes conmigo!? – Lincoln gritó con furia aumentando el poder que dirigía a su cañón, pero si lograr resultados.

– ¡Resistan! – Linka gritó usando su telekinesis para levantar los escombros que Lincoln había dejado, si bien no conocía la habilidad de ese chico, no parecía poder alterar su forma, y con los cientos de pequeñas piedras levantadas, no podía pasar entre ellas sin dañarse seriamente.

– ¡No nos detendrás! – Loan apareció detrás de Axel y usó su impacto sónico para pulverizar las piedras que la protegían, lográndolo y golpeando fuertemente a Linka, pero ella no era una mala combatiente. En un veloz giro de su mano desvió el golpe de Loan, y usó el resto de las piedras para golpearla desde muchas direcciones, pero su ataque no se concretó por un golpe de Axel en su nuca, la armaduras se activaron y separaron a ambos, logrando que Axel pasara la defensa de Linka y pudiera dirigirse hacia la silueta de la parte superior de un soldado de armadura medieval que rodeaba a una chica pálida de cabello castaño y largo peinado hacia atrás. Con un escudo grabado con una cruz cristiana, el soldado parecía dispuesto a proteger la portería.

– Gr… – Por algún motivo que desconocía, dejó salir un gruñido de rabia cuando vio a su gemela ser golpeada, e inconscientemente aumentó más su poder, pero no parecía ser capaz de superar a base de fuerza bruta el área de esa enemiga.

– ¡Ugh! – Leia sintió un terrible impacto, pero no fue causado por el poder de Lincoln, sino que por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que provenía de una oscura silueta que había aparecido debajo de ella: Haiku.

Antes que los uniformes de stormball liberaran una onda de choque para separarlas, Haiku sujetó el brazo de la rubia y en una veloz voltereta la estrelló de espaldas en el piso, para luego volver a hundirse en las sombras.

– ¡Claro que no! – Rin desafió a la gótica, en un veloz movimiento el castaño estaba a centímetros de golpear el yelmo de la gótica, con la fuerza que tenía la iba a lanzar contra la pared y de seguro dejarla inconsciente, pero un resplandor captó la atención de ambos.

– ¡Ah! – Haiku y Rin gritaron cuando un poderoso rayo energético impactó cerca de ellos.

Sin el área de entorpecimiento energético causado por la electrokinesis de Leia, el poder de Lincoln se liberó, causando una serie de explosiones por toda la arena.

– ¡Ah! – Griselda gritó cuando uno de los impactos la hizo saltar fuera de su posición y deshacer la silueta de soldado, la cual había estado protegiendo la portería de los veloces ataques de Axel.

– ¡Demonios! – Axel realizaba su veloz carga cuando algunos de los impactos energéticos impactaron cerca de su posición, haciendo que la tempestad absorbiera su energía activándola y liberando la tormenta.

Es de conocimiento general que, si no se tiene certeza de cuál será la tormenta liberada, se debe arrojar el balón a lo alto, por lo que eso hizo Axel, haciéndola lograr una gran altura. Poco les importaba esa norma a los ciempiés de Lincoln, quienes de igual manera rodearon el balón de juego, sólo para ser alejados violentamente en una liberación de energía, pero Lincoln tenía energía de sobra y formó más extremidades para ir a por la tempestad recién reiniciada.

– ¡No! – Axel gritó volviendo a ponerse en posición para correr, volvería a usar su carga energética, pero una piedra golpeando contra su pierna lo hizo tropezar, la telekinesis de una golpeada y en el piso, Linka. – ¡Loan!

Tristemente, la rubia tampoco podría actuar debido a que recibió de lleno la carga del orbe resplandeciente de Ronnie.

Gracias al esfuerzo de su equipo, Lincoln finalmente tomó el balón y en un acto de soberana soberbia, volvió a formar su silueta humanoide de armadura celestial con la tempestad en su pecho, para luego cubrirla con más tejidos de luz cristalizada en elegantes formas. La energía que emanaba del resplandeciente albino era deslumbrante, y al estar en posición para cargar, se sabía que su ataque era inminente.

En un poderoso estruendo el suelo se quebró como si algo hubiera explotado. De inmediato los eolokinéticos (control del aire) del personal usaron su poder para dispersar el polvo, rebelando a Lincoln en la portería del equipo de Augustogrado, y a su portera a un lado entre los escombros.

El equipo de Royal Woods había anotado el primer punto, y con la fuerza devastadora con la que se realizó la anotación, la puerta de los jugadores adicionales fue destruida.

Lira, Lupa, y dos chicas bastante altas, una tenía el cabello castaño y esponjoso con algunas ramas y hojas enredadas, mientras que la otra era rubia y pálida, tenía cara de chica ruda y por su contextura parecía muy atlética, parecían ser buenas amigas.

– Esa chica se parece a Lucy… – Linka le susurró a Lincoln.

– Cierto… – Lincoln fingió una alegre sorpresa, ciertamente su gemela tenía razón, pero su parecido no se limitaba únicamente a su aspecto, pese a que su esencia era demasiado tenue, lo poco que se percibía era parecida a la de Lucy ¿Por qué sólo a la de ella? ¿Por qué no a ninguna otra de sus hermanas?

– No pude enfrentarlo. – Lilii comentó levantándose de los escombros y sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme. – Ese tal Lincoln te supera ampliamente.

– Entonces tendremos que jugar con más poder ofensivo. – Lira comentó mirando con malicia a las dos chicas con las que entró, quienes le devolvieron una mirada confiada.

– Así que ¿Si él toca el balón perdemos el punto? – La chica rubia comentó con una sonrisa que rosaba. – Voy a tener un poco de diversión aquí.

– Oye, Sasha, ¿No fue él el que venció al coloso de Puerto Bennet? – La chica de cabello alborotado preguntó intrigada.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Anne? – Sasha sentenció confiada. – Esto nos disparará al éxito en el stormball.

– Como digas. – Anne no se notaba confiada, pero de igual modo la siguió.

– Bien chicas, ya saben qué hacer, el resto avanzaremos sobre sus compañeros, no los subestimen, no son débiles. – Lilii habló ya decidida a jugar en serio, no sólo por la aplastante victoria que tuvo Lincoln en el primer punto, sino que por el hecho de que se trataba de él, y vencerlo sin duda sería un gran disparador para su carrera en el stormball.

– Esa pelinegra me las va a pagar. – Leia sentenció furiosa mientras se sobaba la cabeza, el ataque de Haiku le dolió bastante.

– Sólo apártate del camino, mocosa. – Sasha ordenó empujando a Leia para llegar cuanto antes a la arena de juego.

– Me cae bien esa tal Sasha. – Lexx comentó al ver que alguien le dio a su engreída y berrinchuda hija una dosis de realidad. – Quizá Leia necesite una niñera.

– Va a causar problemas ¿No? – Liberty preguntó.

– Oh, puedes apostarlo, hermanita.

– ¡En el ojo de la tormenta! – Los jugadores gritaron al unísono y el segundo encuentro inició.

– ¡Vamos! – Sasha gritó cargando junto a Anne a por la tempestad, esta vez Lincoln había formado su armadura desde el principio, por lo que sería más lento. – Oh… mierda…

La imagen de las extremidades de Lincoln no es algo fácil de enfrentar cuando se ve con sus propios ojos por primera vez.

– ¡No de nuevo! – Lincoln gritó cuando volvió a perder el balón, esta vez fue contra la lengua de Anne, la cual, al parecer podía extenderse mucho, pero no a la velocidad necesaria para superar a Blaze-Bringer, a menos que Leia volviera a activar su distorsión eléctrica. – ¡No lo hiciste antes y no lo harás ahora!

Pese a lo que todos esperaban tras ese grito, Lincoln no liberó más energía, sino que su armadura comenzó a quebrarse, se había quedado sin energías.

– Así no es divertido. – Sasha comentó confiada frente a la paralizada armadura. Viendo de reojo sabía que el objetivo de los demás contrincantes sería resistir y hacer tiempo, por las reglas del stormball recibirían refuerzos tras cinco minutos de juego, sin necesidad de que les hicieran un punto.

Los de Augustogrado estaban en superioridad numérica, Anne, Rin, Axel, Lilii, Loan, Lupa y Lira no tendrían problemas para romper las defensas de esos chicos. Astutamente Anne le pasó la tempestad a Lira, para luego cargar contra Linka en un poderoso salto a toda velocidad, la peliblanca intentó detenerla, pero fue superada en velocidad y antes de poder siquiera subir la guardia salió disparada contra uno de los muros. La armadura de Griselda fue fácilmente burlada por la agilidad de Lilii, quien conectó un fuerte golpe contra la armadura de su enemiga. Ronnie resistía con orgullo contra los proyectiles de Lira, esa pecosa estaba rodeada por un círculo de proyectiles resplandecientes, uno de los cuales tenía la tempestad dentro, condenando a la latina a resistir y dañarse, pues no podía arriesgarse a esquivar alguno.

– Ya me aburriste. – Axel apareció detrás de la latina, y de una fuerte patada la sacó del camino.

– Fue divertido. – Lincoln comentó confiado cuando su armadura finalmente se rompió, rebelando que estaba vacía.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Lira gritó cuando una figura sombría la atacó desde la espalda.

– ¡No esta vez! – Con furia, Leia intervino en el ataque de Haiku disparándole un poderoso choque eléctrico.

– ¡Ah! – El grito de Lira fue estruendoso, la telekinesis de Linka la puso frente al proyectil.

– ¿¡Tú!? – Rin gritó al ver que lo que Anne había clavado contra el muro no era sino un señuelo.

– ¡Oh sí! – Lincoln gritó saliendo del suelo con su armadura puesta, para luego lanzar un orbe de luz hacia la tempestad que, gracias al ataque a Lira, estaba expuesta.

– ¡No lo harás! – Axel usó su impulso para dirigirse hacia el balón con una velocidad superior a la del proyectil.

– Muy lento. – Ronnie se burló rebelándose como el proyectil que Lincoln lanzó, para posteriormente disparar un proyectil de energía contra Axel, quien no lo pudo evadir en el aire.

Axel, Leia y Lira ya no eran una amenaza y con Ronnie con la tempestad podría considerarse que tenían cierta ventaja, pese a ser superados numéricamente, pues Griselda había sido vencida.

Sasha, Anne, Loan, Rin, Lilii y Lupa estaban en plenas condiciones, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que sus compañeros despertaran, pero no podían confiarse, esconderse en las sombras de Haiku y usar sus señuelos para darles una falsa sensación de victoria les demostró que en el equipo enemigo había un gran estratega.

– Te noto emocionada. – Saha comentó al ver el rostro de Anne.

– Oh, me vieron la cara de tonta. – La castaña respondió sonriente al tiempo en que en su piel comenzaban a manifestarse granos, y sus mejillas comenzaban a hincharse. – Me caen bien estos capitalinos… ¡Buaj!

En un veloz movimiento que nadie pudo siquiera ver, la lengua de Anne arrebató la tempestad de las manos de Ronnie, y velozmente fue lanzada a la portería del equipo de Royal Woods, anotando un punto que pondría iguales a ambos equipos.

– Sorprendente… – Lincoln comentó casi sin palabras, no esperaba eso.

Analizando su esencia sintió una liberación masiva de adrenalina que hizo que sus músculos permitieran ese veloz movimiento, pero también había algo más, algo había afectado su mente, sin duda fue Anne, pero no podía determinar con exactitud cómo lo hizo, sólo sabía que ese efecto fue el responsable de que no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para detener la tempestad.

– ¿A poco no es chévere esta ranit…? – Sasha comentaba con confianza.

– ¡Sasha! – Anne gritó avergonzada, mientras cubría la boca de su amiga. Aparentemente no le gustaba usar su poder a ese nivel (pese a lo efectivo y versátil que es), aunque tampoco se le puede culpar, con todos esos granos, verrugas, ojos horizontales, boca prominente y lengua larga, no es precisamente una belleza… al menos en la antigua Norteamérica.

– Vaya lío más loco. – Un chico de cabello blanco, pecoso y de mirada pícara comentó en burla, parecía confiado. Su esencia se le hacía familiar al albino, hace un par de meses ese chico se peleó con Linka por la última caja de un cereal. – Esa chica es genial.

– Bratt – Lincoln habló al ver a ese chico tan parecido a él en aspecto, entraba desde la portería, seguido por Sid, una chica de ascendencia india llamada Ruby y una chica con frenillos que, por su esencia era pariente de Liam.

– ¡Oh sí! Temía por no poder entrar. – Sid celebró emocionada acercándose a Ronnie.

– Seh, los del este no son tan malos. – Ronnie habló con su compañera, se caían bien.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Lupa preguntó visiblemente enojada.

– Que ella ya hizo más por su equipo que tú por el tuyo. – Las palabras de Ronnie encendieron fuego en los ojos de la pelinegra.

– Oh, vas a caer, capitalina. – Lira añadió enojada.

– Vengan por nosotros, los de la tonta Augustogrado no tienen oportunidad. – Brat se unió a la burla de Ronnie dándose unas palmadas en el trasero, haciendo enojar aún más a sus rivales.

– Basta. – Lincoln intervino apartando a Ronnie y a Brat para encararlas, pero fue hecho a un lado por una sombría figura que caminaba imponente hacia los furiosos contrincantes, las palabras de Brat y Ronnie hicieron enojar a varios del equipo rival.

– Me disculpo en nombre de mis compañeros, sus palabras no reflejan ideas compartidas por todo nuestro equipo o ciudad. – Haiku habló con firmeza y sinceridad.

– Eh… – Las elocuentes palabras de la poetisa dejaron sin respuesta a los enojados miembros del equipo rival.

– ¡No crean que eso nos hará tenerles piedad! – Sasha gritó finalmente.

El tercer asalto (de 5) daría comienzo en breve, y ambos equipos, ahora con nueve jugadores, estaban listos para unirse al juego.

* * *

Si bien la política del Dominio es muy estricta en los temas referentes a la igualdad ante la ley (al tratar a todos los extranjeros con pasaporte del mismo modo que a sus ciudadanos), la precaución es indispensable en el actuar del director Loki, y por eso, secretamente las ciudades del tridente (que son compartidas tanto por el Dominio como por la U.M.F) tienen implementadas las más grandes redes de sensores del país, lo que aumentó enormemente el volumen de datos a analizar en búsqueda de irregularidades.

El sistema del Dominio era en extremo estricto, comparando rostros, ubicaciones, y registros legales (si las cámaras detectaban al sujeto X en un edificio, pero se registra que su tarjeta realizó un pago presencial en otro sitio, el sistema mandará una alerta), siendo muy difícil de evadir, pero Auran lo logró sin problemas al usar la piel del dueño del salón del hotel, y realizar algunos pagos con sus documentos, pero un registro de su conversación en una tienda lo puso en el ojo del sistema.

– ¿Y cómo está la berenjita? – Preguntó con amabilidad la señora de una tienda. – ¿Ha estado comiendo bien?

– Claro… – Auran respondió con una sonrisa, sabía que el dueño de la habitación tenía una hija bebé. – Aunque no deja de llorar, jaja.

– Oh… Me refería a la Cleopatra…

– Si me disculpa… – Auran se retiró velozmente tras fingir leer algo en su celular.

Al revisar algunas fotos, vio que el dueño tenía de mascota a una gata esfinge. Todos se equivocan y el sistema los registra sólo por precaución, hay miles de personas que dicen mal sus nombres o que se confunden, todos los días aumenta el registro, por lo que Auran no se preocupó por eso y siguió su camino.

Los mejores rastreadores de Poderosus de inmediato dedujeron que se estaba ocultando debajo de la piel de un ciudadano, y filtraron el registro de búsquedas a las irregularidades realizadas en la última semana, e iniciaron el protocolo de sondeo vital, evaluarían los signos vitales de los transeúntes, y al unir los datos de equivocaciones a los civiles que no han pasado por ningún terminal de sondeo y sumarlo a la reducción total o parcial de vocabulario tras una equivocación, obtuvieron la identidad detrás de la que Auran se escondía, y con ella, su ubicación, aunque el algoritmo de búsqueda no arrojó los resultados en el mejor momento, motivo por el que sólo había un vigía en camino.

– Coordenadas recibidas y en camino. – Un agente del grupo de rastreo de Poderosus reportó a la base de su equipo.

– Negativo, centinela. – Burcket ordenó y, como si fuera de piedra, el vigilante obedeció. – Debe esperar al equipo principal, continúe en misión de sondeo hasta que lleguemos.

– Entendido señor.

– Oye ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Paula "Devastación" Pain le preguntó al vigilante en espera.

– ¡Ah…! – El aterrado grito del vigía fue detenido por su inmediata muerte a manos de la temida criminal.

* * *

 **Hola, chicos, lamento la demora, pero no podía escribir en medio del Splatocalipsis. xD No dejé de jugar Splatoon 2 hasta que terminó el evento. xD**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estoy con otro episodio, y quizá el próximo sea el último cap de este arco, aunque seré franco, ya tengo listo el primer cap del nuevo arco así que es probable que hayan 2 cap seguidos muy pronto.**

 **Los dos primeros asaltos se dieron, y como habrán notado, volví a incluir personajes de otras series, esta vez fueron mucho menos discretos, y por ello digo que acepto sugerencias de personajes y habilidades para incluir en los próximos tres asaltos del partido. :)  
¿Qué les ha parecido el primer encuentro de stormball? Aclaro que haré que los personajes interactúen más en los próximos asaltos, además de revelar las habilidades de Loan, Lupa y Rin. xD**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: Admito que también estoy tentado al shippeo de Cristina y Lincoln, pero no me gustan esos shippeos que son de un capítulo para otro, actualmente creo que Lincoln y Cristina no han compartido lo suficiente como para poder empezar algo (en el caso de Stela, hablaron bastante, pero también los federales son un poco más "atrevidos"). En caos de hacerlo espero sumar un punto a tu número de historias buenas de Lincoln y Cristina. Y si te soy franco, me encanta recordar la muerte de Cristina en mi anterior fic, tal y cómo la imaginé, cruda y verdaderamente cruel, representando la nula importancia que el dios oscuro le da al amor de su exnovia.**

 **Anónimo: Un replicante hecho con las células adaptativas de ragna-rock and roll sería efectivo para el combate, pero también impredecible para un novato, sería como varios replicantes en uno, pero no deja de ser un poder que varía dependiendo de la fuerza del usuario, en manos de Lincoln y sus células de energía primogénitas sería una herramienta muy peligrosa.**

 **Anónimo: ¿Qué tan interesante fue lo que se vino? Sobre Lincoln y su hijo, es probable que herede la potenciación física de Lincoln (aunque él la tendrá activada, a diferencia de su padre), o el poder de su madre (cuando decida quién será su madre. xD) Pero no heredará ningún poder de forjador de vida. El stormball no es un deporte de contacto prolongado, pero cuando Lincoln y Axel se golpeen, Liberty se limitará a animarlos a ambos (dependiendo de qué tan enojada esté con su hijo). Y gracias por la corrección, era disfunción, no defunción, me siento tan inculto. :,v  
**

 **MightyMitch47: Sobre el final de la relación de Lincoln y Stela, estoy de acuerdo con que está en un inminente curso hacia su fin, pero con lo que se viene, realmente pasará a segundo plano, y sobre Cristina, me siento muy tentado a esa pareja. También me encanta resaltar la diferencia entre el mismo ser de diferentes dimensiones, aunque elegí el basquetbol porque en estados unidos son mucho más populares el rugby, el basquetbol y el beisbol, en lo personal me gusta más el basquetbol. Si te soy franco, me llama mucho la atención ese fic, es que los heraldos son antagonistas sin miedo ni redención, y si los incluyes, siempre podrás explorar más personalidad en los malos y los buenos al enfrentarse a una amenaza de su nivel (aunque mejor será que uses a los que participaron en la batalla de Injurias, los de ahora son muchísimo más poderosos xD).  
Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto, chicos. C:**


	43. El Mundo Sigue Girando (Parte 11)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Hola a todos, quizá esta nota sea un poco más larga de lo habitual, pero quería confesarme con mis lectores. Esta historia ha sido muy grande y ambiciosa, tenía una infinidad de personajes por desarrollar, además de un gran conflicto, creé un mundo completo basado en que casi todos tienen alguna habilidad, además de cuatro culturas bastante diferentes entre sí, y aunque me siento orgulloso, también me siento abrumado, es muy grande y actualmente hay como cuatro subtramas grandes en desarrollo, y la verdad es que me supera, por eso he decidido tomar la decisión de hacer este especial de dos episodios. Espero no molestar a nadie al hacerlo y que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **NA2: Este es el primer episodio del especial. xD**

* * *

 **El Mundo sigue Girando (Parte 11)**

 **Las Fauces de la Muerte Vuelven a Abrirse**

– Ah ¿No es lindo cuando completas tu objetivo y estás sobrada de tiempo para ver un espectáculo? – Auran preguntó al aire viendo por la ventana a una modificada Paula Pain esperando sobre el destrozado cadáver del vigía de Poderosus. – Debo decir que me gusta tu nuevo aspecto, niña.

Tras las modificaciones que le hizo Auran, el cuerpo de Paula estaba cubierto por una blanca masa que no podía evitar recordar al colosal Luga, responsable de la destrucción de puerto Bennet, y por ley de causa, del torneo benéfico de stormball que ahora se transmitía en el televisor del departamento. Auran cerró la cortina y se centró en el televisor.

– Quizá a mis hermanitos… les guste el stromball. – El criminal se recostó en el sofá tras dedicarle una mirada de reojo las cápsulas de contención con sus experimentos ya en una fase bastante avanzada. Gracias al megalisco robado no sólo permitió que siete de sus creaciones sobrevivieran y aceleraran su crecimiento, sino que también replicaran la más importante cualidad de su base genética, así es, son clones.

– Hablas como si ya hubiéramos vencido. – Seis de los clones hablaron al unísono, pero no con sus bocas, sino que en la mente de Auran, pero él ni se molestó en pensar en voltear para verlos, con su gran plan a sólo minutos de alcanzar la fase de ejecución, y para protegerse por esos minutos tenía a Paula y a una pequeña herramienta que pasó treinta años creando, simplemente no quería preocuparse.

– Tenemos compañía. – Auran comentó al ver que un agente de Poderosus estaba ahora, cara a cara contra Paula. Sin perder un segundo Burcket generó ramas puntiagudas en sus manos y atacó para empalarla, su coraza blanca era fácilmente asociable a la de Luga, por lo que debería atacar a un lugar más blando, su ojo, mas sólo vio que sus extremidades vegetales se rompieron contra esa coraza, y con un fuerte golpe, Paula lo alejó contra un muro.

– No eres malo. – La monstruosa criminal comentó con una sonrisa al ver que Burcket se separó de la corteza con la que se protegió del golpe, su poder destructivo es muy peligroso. – ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás hacer eso?

– El que haga falta para llevarte ante la justicia, monstruo. – El profesional respondió y el suelo debajo de los pies de la criminal explotó, Burcket había dejado esporas vegetales químicamente alteradas para hacerlas volátiles y pequeños explosivos que respondían a sus hormonas.

– Y nunca mejor dicho. – Paula respondió saliendo de la nube que dejó la explosión sin un solo rasguño en su armadura. – Aunque habría preferido que el comandante de Bastión viniera por mí.

La armadura de Paula, que hasta hace poco cubría su cuerpo como un traje ajustado, salvo pro su casco con un cuello grueso y algunos cuernos en su nuca, ahora se tornó mucho más gruesa, haciendo a la criminal tomar un aspecto de insecto.

– Las preferencias de un criminal no tienen lugar. – Burcket le respondió con un tono agrio al tiempo en que coloridas hojas y ramas comenzaron a emerger de los ductos estratégicos del uniforme del profesional. – Disfrutaré matándote, criminal.

* * *

Con ambos equipos igualados en puntaje, el sector imperial de Royal Woods, conformado por Lincoln Loud, Linka Loud, Haiku, Griselda, Ronnie, Bratt, Syd, Ruby y Hattie, tenía la tempestad y la ventaja contra el equipo del sector sur de Augustogrado, conformado por Loan, Lupa, Rin, Axel, Leia, Sasha, Anne, Lira y Lilii. Ambos equipos estaban en una situación similar, conociendo que los más peligrosos integrantes eran Lincoln y Anne, y no podían bajar la guardia ante ellos, mas otra ventaja del equipo de la capital era que los poderes de Syd, Brat, Ruby y Hattie eran desconocido para sus enemigos, superándolos en el llamado número potencial, compitiendo sólo contra Lupa y Loan, quienes tampoco habían mostrado su habilidad.

– Te apuesto a que esa rubia va a volver a ir por ti. – Linka le comentó a su gemelo.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Lincoln preguntó.

– Haiku ¿Te unes a este plan?

– Te escucharé, Linka. Luego decido.

– Que agria, bien, verán…

* * *

– Apuesto a que Lincoln ya conoce tu canto. – Sasha comentó a Anne. – O al menos su efecto…

– Pero… ¿Cómo? Ese canto no debería ser percibido por oídos humanos.

– Quizá no, pero sabrá que algo le afectó y de seguro se preparará. – Las palabras de la rubia se notaban llenas de determinación. – Llevamos mucho tiempo preparando este movimiento, es hora de usarlo.

– De acuerdo…

– Oye. – Sasha sujetó el hombro de su amiga, pero a diferencia del aura de determinación y fuerza que siempre transmitía, esta vez le sonrió. – No quiero fallar, pero tampoco quiero que hagamos algo menos que todo lo que podamos, démoslo todo ¿Vale?

– … Vale. – La castaña de indomable cabello respondió con energía. – Démoslo todo.

– Si ya terminaron de besarse ¿Vamos a preparar el plan? – Rin gritó desde lo lejos, todo el equipo estaba listo para definir su estrategia.

– Vamos…

* * *

Ambos equipos tenían sus respectivas estrategias principales, y sus estrategias individuales que servirían como complemento/medidas desesperadas, esta vez darían todo para lograr su objetivo.

– ¡En el ojo de la tormenta! – El tercer asalto dio inicio.

Brat no perdió tiempo, y lanzó varias bombas de aspecto orgánico y brillante al piso alrededor de Anne.

– ¡Ah! – La castaña de cabello indomable gritó al retraer su lengua, ese gas era muy ácido.

Sobre el humo se vio la tempestad, la cual fue golpeada por un poderoso golpe energético lanzado con el único objetivo de cargar el balón, objetivo que cumplió a la perfección desatando la tormenta que, en este caso fue una onda expansiva que dispersó a los equipos.

– ¡Oye! – Leia debió saltar hacia atrás para evadir el veloz golpe de Lincoln, quien sin usar su replicante la atacó cuerpo a cuerpo. – Que valiente.

– ¡Ah! – El peliblanco gritó cuando golpeó el suelo de espaldas producto de una llave de Leia… o eso habría pasado de no ser porque, al caer al suelo, se hundió en el mismo para luego salir con una patada que conectó fuertemente contra la cara de su enemiga.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Ver que esa Linka usó el poder de Haiku, le dejó todo muy en claro. – ¡Ugh!

Un sorpresivo ataque de Haiku desde abajo golpeó con mucha fuerza contra el casco de Leia, logrando aturdirla, dejándola muy mareada, pero sin caer al piso.

– Un problema menos. – Lincoln pensó al ver a la aturdida Leia, pese a que se encontraba junto a Ruby en la defensa trasera, gracias al humo de Brat, y al vínculo visual de Ruby, podía saber dónde estaban y qué hacían sus compañeros, lo que le permitía coordinar a sus señuelos con el resto de sus compañeros, además de mantener bajo vigilancia a Anne.

– Suena a que quieres verlos sufrir lentamente, camarada. – Ruby comentó con una leve sonrisa, no le gustaba usar ese tipo de estrategias.

– Prefiero el término cauteloso. – El albino respondió mirando la tempestad que había recuperado. – Esa chica de cabello esponjoso nos hizo algo… de algún modo, para evitar que reaccionáramos para bloquear su tiro.

– O tal vez ella simplemente los superó. – Ruby comentó mirándolo con molestia ¿En serio es tan arrogante para pensar que si falló fue porque alguien lo afectó?

– Quizá, sea como sea, para eso estamos haciendo esto. – Las decididas palabras del peliblanco cesaron al ver que Loan salía del humo. – Y en cuanto a ti, estimada Loan, gracias por rebelarme tu poder. – El albino habló con una cortés e innecesaria reverencia.

* * *

– Admito que subestimé a Burcket. – Auran comentó al sentir que el cuerpo de Paula fue despedazado por el profesional. Al mirar por la ventana vio que, en efecto su secuaz había sido brutalmente destrozada, dejando alrededor del profesional una pila de trozos de armadura blancos envueltos en su sangre. – Será una cálida nostalgia poner en marcha esto… Protocolo caótico.

– ¿Qué? – Burcket reaccionó con rapidez y precisión al saltar a la azotea de otro edificio, fue una reacción acertada, pues en menos de un segundo el lugar donde peleó contra Paula había sido envuelto en un sinfín de púas carmesí.

Sin perder tiempo el profesional comenzó a irradiar una nube de esporas explosivas para destruir esas púas, no entendía quién hizo eso o con qué propósito, pero era mejor hacerle creer que tenía su atención puesta en el edificio dónde lo atacó, además de alertar a las agencias heroicas locales.

– Treinta años evolucionándote… treinta años refinándote y ahora, el viejo protocolo caótico vuelve a ser la raíz de nuestras fuerzas… Vamos, corazón del caos. – Auran comentó emocionado al ver que, después de las explosiones del ataque de Burcket, sólo se veía una figura de pie en la devastada azotea.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – Paula se preguntó volviendo a tomar su posición de combate.

Auran volvió a sentarse con toda tranquilidad pese a saber que todas las fuerzas locales habrían sido alertadas de las explosiones.

– Por cierto… – El criminal comentó al ver que un casco negro con muchas púas e incrustes de perlas carmesí emergió del suelo junto a él. – Muy bien hecho, mi vanguardia, recarga tu energía, puede que mi amado te necesite.

Volviendo a centrarse en la pantalla, notó que el partido de stormball se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

* * *

Ruby, Leia, Axel, Brat, Linka, Haiku y Lira estaban fuera de combate, la feroz batalla por la tempestad que estaba en el poder del forjador de la vida estaba siendo demasiado para los que no estaban a su nivel.

Lincoln y Loan no dejaban de liberar ondas de energía que incluso hacían que las tormentas del balón no fueran más que pequeñas distracciones. Lincoln estaba impresionado, sabía que el director Loki no era tan descuidado como para no forzar a su hija a aprender a usar su poder, pero jamás esperó que Loan llegara a tener tanto poder.

– Eres… asombroso. – La rubia apreció evidenciando su cansancio en su voz, pero seguía lejos de rendirse.

– Es un honor escuchar eso de usted. – Lincoln volvió a hacer una reverencia, también estaba agotado, pero no lo demostraría.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a dar otro asalto más, todas las formas de luz cristalizada de Lincoln podían ser cortados como mantequilla por las cuchillas energéticas que Loan podía materializar y mover a su alrededor, volviendo su duelo en pura habilidad, reflejos y estrategia, ambos lo disfrutaban y sólo deseaban ver al otro caer, pero al momento de cargar hacia el otro con el propósito de formar otro destellante espectáculo que deleitaría al público, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente. Un repentino cambio en todos los monitores y pantallas del estadio detuvo a la fuerza el encuentro y el partido.

Un rostro joven, de piel pálida, arrugas y cicatrices, y con un tic nervioso que hacía a su ojo y mejilla izquierda, desviarte abruptamente. No era el primer dañado que se veía, en especial después de la ola de propaganda usando a la purga del año cero como imagen, pero había algo tenebroso en su mirada, un odio y una furia que simplemente abrumaron el corazón de la gran mayoría de presentes en el estadio, mas había un selecto grupo entre ellos que sintió no sólo miedo, sino que una ansiedad de treinta años acumulada al el color de la niebla que rodeaba al chico de cabello blanco en la pantalla.

– Ha venido… – Liberty susurró con dificultad. y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Un episodio muy corto, el más corto que he escrito hasta ahora, aún así espero sea de su agrado, y para compensarlo, de inmediato publicaré el próximo episodio que, desde hace mucho esperaba publicar.**


	44. El que Regresó

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Segunda parte del Especial. :D**

* * *

 **El que Regresó**

Nombre: Likan Loud

Edad: 10 años, actualmente difunto.

Afiliación: Hijos de Mutilador

Rango: Espía en formación.

Habilidad: Telekinesis de nacimiento, obligado a recibir implantes de células heroicas para obtener una visión capaz no sólo de ver en todos los ángulos y a través de sólidos, sino que también almacenaba toda la información que capturaba dentro de la mente del usuario, y fuerza física potenciada por cirugía (involuntaria).

Historial: Nacido, criado y entrenado con el fin de formar parte de un plan que torcería y explotaría todas las leyes del viejo gobierno norteamericano para dar lugar a una nueva nación bajo el ideal de fuerza de las legendarias encarnaciones del instinto de supervivencia a base del combate: los Poderosos. Si bien todos sus hermanos mayores eran hábiles luchadores y talentosos espías especializados, Likan llevaba el concepto mucho más allá, nada en el alcance de su vista podía escapar de él, ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera.

Likan siempre fue apegado a sus hermanos, pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, su actitud a veces se tornaba inestable con uno que otro ataque de pánico ¿Por qué? Porque no podía detener su poder, él siempre estaba observando. Pese a que sus hermanos y hermana mantenían su distancia de él por ese poder y por los ataques de pánico, él siempre se esforzó por no dejar que eso lo afectara, y entablar una relación de familia sana con ellos… ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto? Bajo la crianza de su padre era mucho mejor no acercarse a ellos… no, era lo mejor, pues su hermano Loni, quien también era excluido por sus hermanos, era con quién más hablaba y el único capaz de hacer que su mente se relajara… a modo de gracias, Likan se esforzó a más no poder para unir a sus hermanos, volviéndose irremplazable para ellos.

* * *

– Todos saben cómo terminó. – El ilustre Auran R. Khan comentó con una sonrisa tan enfermiza como el mismo criminal. – Aunque quizá se pregunten ¿Por qué está ahora en mi cámara de éxtasis? Verán…

La paradoja de la identidad es un planteamiento filosófico que aún hoy en día es complejo de abordar, para explicarlo se usa una analogía con el mítico héroe griego Jasón y sus argonautas, o más específicamente su navío El Argos. Para conmemorar la épica travesía del legendario héroe, la ciudad a la que él perteneció mantenía el Argos y todos los años enviaba a una tripulación en ese navío a hacer el mismo recorrido de Jason, pero con el pasar de los años había partes del barco que se debían pulir y eventualmente deberían ser cambiadas. Ahora si nos ponemos en el caso de que alguien hubiera recuperado todas las partes desechadas del navío y las hubiera reensamblado ¿Cuál de los dos navíos sería efectivamente El Argos? ¿El que está constituido por la misma madera y efectivamente fue tripulado por Jasón, pero que actualmente ni siquiera puede mantenerse a flote, o el navío que mantiene la ciudad el cual sí puede hacer el viaje que le dio su renombre?

– Mi respuesta es: ninguno de los dos. – Auran habló sonriente mientras la niebla negra que aparentemente es su poder salía de su cuerpo y lo envolvía. – Un reemplazo funcional o un real cadáver no pueden ser la esencia que una vez fue.

De la amalgama negra emergió una figura femenina con patas animales acorazadas que terminaban en cinco garras visiblemente afiladas, parecía tener tos telas cayendo delante y detrás de su cinturón con figuras metálicas afiladas con incrustes de gemas, su cadera era delgada y al subir se llegaba a un yelmo delgado con una gema en el pecho y varios tallados en forma de venas que llegaban a esta. Sus brazos estaban desnudos hasta los codos, donde comenzaban dos piezas de metal gruesas con varias púas emergiendo de estas en la misma dirección que sus brazos y terminando en garras muy afiladas de color carmesí, el mismo color de sus ojos y de las gemas incrustadas en su negra armadura, que no parecía cubrir su cabeza excepto por dos enormes cuernos inclinados hacia adelante dándole a su cabeza la silueta de un conejo.

– Quizá les suene mi antiguo nombre: "Death-Bringer", pronto volveré a tenerlo, pero por ahora llámenme Nuhr'Naakra… "rompe-finales" en Arak'Ishir. – La nombrada Nuhr'Naakra aclaró con una voz femenina que irradiaba alegría al tiempo en que formaba un holograma frente a ella, en él se veía una concentración de seres acorazados con distintas formas, todos de color negro, con púas emergiendo de entre las placas acorazadas que mostraban esculpidos y grabados que terminaban armónicamente en incrustes de color carmesí que parecían gemas. Todos parecían estar siguiendo a un niño de pecas y cabello blanco, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar mayormente consumido por su armadura con el mismo diseño que las de los que parecían ser sus seguidores. – Este es mi dios oscuro, una vieja amiga me ordenó ir con él… y aquí estoy yo… creándolo ¿Suena loco?

Para el caso del dios oscuro, la crueldad y tenacidad son factores indispensables, si en la batalla de Injurias se hubiera rendido o hubiera ordenado la paz con los orgánicos, habría dejado de ser el dios oscuro y Death-Bringer lo habría desafiado a un Nux'Arak en el cual habría reclamado su cabeza.

– Recrear a un orgánico es mucho más difícil de lo que parece… su cuerpo nunca fue importante, pero sí su mente, y aunque he atesorado su memoria, y podría crear un cerebro con una simulación, hay algo que no puedo replicar, algo crucial… lo único que los Heraldos del Fin debíamos hacer y lo único en lo que fallamos… – La oscura vio muy fijamente a los ojos de Likan. – Gracias a la conciencia colectiva de la vida de este mundo, nunca pude encontrar a otro humano de existencia mal lograda…

El holograma cambió al de una familia con once hermanos y una hermana, y Nuhr'Naakra puso su garra carmesí en el collar en el pecho de un chico chico rubio de aspecto gentil: Loni.

* * *

La escarcha…

La misma que consumió los sentimientos, el cuerpo y en el final de todo, la mente del dios oscuro también nació en el cuerpo de Likan Loud, quien pese al horror del gélido tormento que crecía cada vez que los sentimientos más cálidos se hacían un lugar dentro de él, desafió a la escarcha para no alejarse de sus hermanos, luchó con fuerza por mantenerlos unidos.

Loni fue capaz de hacer que la escarcha retrocediera en el dios oscuro, pero la escarcha de Likan pudo superarlo, inmunizando al albino clon contra su poder.

Con el paso de los años y sus primeras misiones, Likan llegó a deleitarse en el calor que el miedo a la muerte inminente causaba en él.

El dios oscuro aceptó, se regodeó, nació y vivió para ese calor embriagado por el deseo de castigar y vengarse del artífice de la escarcha: el mundo, mas Likan se negó a ese cruel deseo, renunciando al único calor de su vida, y manteniéndose en su cruzada contra la escarcha, luchando con uñas y dientes para esconderla y mantener a sus hermanos y hermana unidos. Su cruzada contra la escarcha terminó en un fracaso, sus hermanos pelearon muy seriamente entre ellos, y en su fracaso finalmente la escarcha reclamó su existencia cuando su cuerpo se debilitó en la cirugía de modificación muscular. Es irónico que su muerte fuera lo que unió a sus hermanos de forma inconsciente, no es que se agradaran más, pero no querían perderse.

Parentesco: Nueve hermanos, una hermana, dos sobrinos, cinco sobrinas.

Enemigos: Su mente nunca perdió la inocencia como para considerar a alguien su enemigo.

Gustos: Pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, sin importar qué estuvieran haciendo.

Disgustos: El entrenamiento de su padre, y la escarcha.

* * *

– Gracias a cierto hermano dolido que trajo consigo un collar con los restos del difunto Likan, pude iniciar el proceso de replicación de escarcha. – La sala en la que estaba Nuhr'Naakra se llenó de contenedores más pequeños, algunos tenían sangre y otros estaban fisurados. Clones fallidos que la escarcha consumió. – Algunos eran mejores que otros y les pude extraer la escarcha para formar a Luga o envolver de escarcha a ese can, pero ningún clon llegó a ser viable. – Nuhr'Naakra desvió su mirada hacia la base del contenedor de Likan. – Hasta que encontré algo que podía fortificar a un feto humano y hacerlo embriagarse en la escarcha… debo agradecértelo, Lincoln Loud, jeje…

Junto a Likan, emergieron cinco cápsulas igual de grandes, todas contenían ya versiones de once años de ese anhelado ser, pero estaban congeladas.

– Cosas de dioses ¿No? Señor del vacío. – Nuhr'Naakra sonrió cuando todos esos clones abrieron sus ojos.

– Tengo lo que necesito para hacer mi parte, tendrás tu pago y harás tu parte. – Los seis Likan congelados hablaron al unísono, para luego envolverse en una niebla roja y finalmente desaparecer junto a Nuhr'Naakra, sabían que Paula no podría contener a sus invitados por mucho más tiempo, y tampoco es que hiciera falta. – Se acercan…

– Cuento con eso. – Nuhr'Naakra habló en una maliciosa alegría, sabía que estaban subiendo las escaleras y desplazándose por fuera del edificio, realmente estaban rodeados. – Vámonos.

– Cómo te gusta perder tiempo. – Los Likan comentaron con un notorio mal ánimo y prosiguieron a desaparecer.

* * *

Nuhr'Naakra liberó sus garras lista para pelear, ahora se encontraban en una especie de risco en lo alto de un mundo distorsionado, literalmente algunas partes del planeta parecían transposicionarse a lugares aleatorios, los mismo con los colores.

– Hm… el corazón del caos no informó de esto… – Nuhr'Naakra habló intrigada.

– El mundo en el borde de la creación. – Uno de los seis Likan se liberó de su congelada estancia y tocó el piso con su mano.

Estaban en el mundo de los trascendentes, desde ahí, los elegidos por uno de los hijos de Mégalot pueden interactuar con el tejido esencial del universo. Así cómo la columna vertebral puede causar movimientos rápidos en el cuerpo (como los reflejos) cuando se somete a ciertos estímulos, ese planeta puede alterar a cierto nivel al propio universo, modificando algunos valores físicos como la ubicación, y dirección. Las habilidades de la teletransportación o el desplazamiento sombrío son causadas por la interacción con ese mundo.

La inquietud de Nuhr'Naakra era causada por los enormes obeliscos dispersos en toda la superficie del planeta, el corazón de caos siempre estuvo escondido en las profundidades del mundo de los trascendentes, permitiéndole realizar algunos saltos de transposición, también debería sondear ese mundo… quizá sus sensores se averiaron, pero de cualquier modo activó sus propios sensores de largo alcance y analizó a su alrededor más a fondo, había una gran cantidad de cadáveres que reconocía muy bien.

– Trascendentes…

– Fueron eliminados, eso nos favorece. – El Likan liberado habló cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar. – Con esto bastará.

De los pies de ese clon empezaron a emerger cristales blancos que se esparcieron por el piso hasta cubrir un círculo perfecto a su alrededor, era la escarcha, el gélido tormento, dolor cristalizado… la agonía del dios oscuro. Es difícil precisar qué es, el primer Grand Final lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, incluso llevando la medicina y la tecnología médica a un nuevo nivel, pero aun así falló trágicamente. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en la escarcha como un concepto.

El infinito vacío del universo es puro, es perfecto, nada existe en él y se regodea de su eterna perfección… pero no es impecable, en él existen machas, puede que sean infinitamente pequeñas en comparación a su grandeza, mas la pureza absoluta es algo que perdió.

¿La impureza del vacío? Los forjadores de vida dispersos en el universo crean la forma más impura existente en el universo: la vida, el origen de la atrocidad existencial conocida como pensamiento, y el horror materializado que los seres vivos con un nivel determinado de mente consciente llama sentimientos.

En su impureza, el vacío se vio forzado a protegerse, y para ello debió corromperse más, formando una conciencia, un anhelo, pero sabía que no tendría que hacer nada, en algunos miles de millones de años las estrellas consumirían a la vida y regresaría su pureza, por lo que se quedó inactivo por incontables milenios.

Así como en la naturaleza nacen criaturas con síndromes y daños a nivel genético, hay algunos que nacen con daños a nivel existencial, las células que no pueden concebir su propia vida comienzan a sabotearse y flagelarse, alterando la percepción incluso en la mente, distorsionándola.

El frío es la ausencia de energía, el vacío es la ausencia de todo, lo primero que el cuerpo que cae a la inexistencia hace es dejar de absorber energía, entregándola a su entorno. Es el gélido tormento que azotó al primer Grand Final que sólo retrocedía ante la muerte… Eso siempre intrigó al dios oscuro, y aunque jamás encontró la respuesta estudiándola desde un ángulo científico, era obvia fuera del dicho ángulo.

La muerte jamás ha sido el opuesto de la vida, sino su fuente, la depredación es la forma más eficiente y básica de mantener la vida, es la forma en que las esencias cambian, avanzan y evolucionan, y ese grito de anhelo por vivir es lo que hacía retroceder la escarcha en el dios oscuro. La muerte, el consumo de otros para vivir, el grito de una esencia que se niega a desaparecer, eso es lo que podía enfrentar al vacío.

– Nostalgia por el World-Breaker… – Nuhr'Naakra comentó melancólica por su hogar e impresionada por el tamaño de la esquirla sangrienta que apareció sobre ella.

– Démonos prisa. – El Likan descongelado ordenó y dos de los Likan que esperaban en la escarcha se liberaron para luego desaparecer en la niebla roja.

– Te traje, y estamos llevando las esquirlas sangrientas para tu artimaña, ahora cumple tu parte del trato. – La heráldica asesina ordenó para luego desviar su mirada a otro de los Likan, específicamente al Likan que no estaba congelado.

No hubo respuesta para esa orden, los Likan mantuvieron su inexpresivo semblante, pero acelerando la velocidad a la que trabajaba, forzando la transposición de más esquirlas sangrientas.

– Necesitaremos todo el material para el enfrentamiento. – Los Likan respondieron a unísono.

– … – Nuhr'Naakra sólo guardó sus garras, había sido impulsiva en esa orden, la impaciencia no es fácil de controlar.

El Likan objetivo se encontraba dormido en la cápsula de éxtasis apartado de los demás ya había sido llenado de nanobots heráldicos que estaban modificando su cerebro, literalmente para duplicar el del dios oscuro, lo que incluirá memorias, sentimientos y cultura (lo que incluye valores).

– El forjador de la vida reaccionó. – Los Likan indicaron cuando las esquirlas sangrientas dejaron de moverse y los obeliscos en el planeta comenzaron a brillar, aparentemente son los responsables del súbito detenimiento en las esquirlas, el tiempo mismo había sido alterado en el mundo de los trascendentes.

– Benditos nanobots adaptativos. – Nuhr'Naakra agradeció que el dios oscuro inmunizó sus nanobots contra las alteraciones temporales.

– Es hora de hacer mi parte. – Un cuarto Likan indicó al descongelarse y de inmediato se acercó al Likan dormido, el que descansaba rodeado por el megalisco de huésped humano. El recién liberado albino comenzó a manipular la escarcha del objetivo.

– Tardará. – Los Likan indicaron al unísono mientras se transposicionaban de regreso a la tierra, dejando en ese mundo a uno de ellos, al Likan objetivo y a Nuhr'Naakra.

– Soy paciente. – La heráldica guerrera respondió guardando sus garras, no le gustaba hablar con seres tan inexpresivos, era como sus penosos intentos de hablar con las viejas vanguardias Líneas de Masacre… cuando el dios oscuro aún guiaba sus acciones. – Lo he sido desde que me diste vida… es hora de devolverte el favor…

* * *

– Ah… – Tenues ráfagas de aire escapaban de la boca del dios oscuro, le costaba respirar.

– ¿Lo sientes? – Carol habló en un semblate lleno de furia. – ¿¡Esa hoja ardiente incinerando tu piel!?

Con fuerza Carol tomó la hombrera de su enemigo y acercó su cuerpo, pero no escuchó ningún grito o sintió alguna convulsión pese a que su herida aumentó enormemente de tamaño.

– ¿¡Me escuchas!? – La cuarta jerarca gritó usando su otra espada para romper la máscara de su enemigo, para luego formar un orbe tortuoso. – ¡Habla monstruo! ¡Grita!

Lo único que la furiosa jerarca logró fue que los ojos del dios oscuro se movieran para verla, estaban vacíos.

En su mente, el señor oscuro vio las imágenes captadas por sus guerreros, se veía el edificio de la asociación donde estaba Linka, quien había formado orbes celestiales en todos los humanos que se unieron a la lucha, y ahora luchaban con todo tipo de habilidades para mantener a su ejército a raya, pero los Heraldos del Fin no quedaron impunes ante la muerte del dios oscuro y ahora estaban luchando con una ferocidad muy impropia de su carácter estratégico y cruel.

– No… – Con un dolor punzante en su pecho, el dios oscuro por primera vez en su vida se rindió ante la realidad, ver el cuerpo de Death-Bringer destrozado debajo de la mano de Infinite Melody/Sam fue devastador.

De un momento a otro todo pareció moverse, se estaba acercando a la azotea del edificio, en su camino vio que las Full House Gang y las The Four Devastating libraban una encarnizada lucha en conjunto contra Purge, algunas ya habían sido heridas y su muerte era inminente… y poco le importaba al dios oscuro, cuya mirada perdida era imposible de revitalizar…

Los Heraldos habían entrado al edificio y seguían combatiendo ahí, pero las imágenes que rodeaban al dios oscuro indicaban que se dirigía al sótano… no debería ser así, ningún heraldo ha pasado por ese camino… excepto.

– Tantos Heraldos… – Linka apreció impresionada y horrorizada al ver que los sistemas de transposición trajeron hasta al último guerrero del dios oscuro a la batalla. – No… ¡No los dejaré morir!

La forjadora de la vida estaba en un búnker subterráneo, donde recibía el poder de las vanguardias suplicantes de Death-Point para poder luchar en los términos heráldicos en el Nux'Arak.

– Linka… – El dios oscuros susurró.

Su mente estaba en otro sitio, había usado la poca fuerza que le quedaba en un débil intento de nexo psíquico con su gemela, y lo logró… mas no fue suficiente y el débil nexo psíquico se rompió. – Entonces… ¿Así es el final? – El dios oscuro miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba envuelto en una oscuridad que ni siquiera sus sensores podían superar el absoluto oscuro que lo envolvía.

En su mente se sentía el abrumador vacío, la nada absoluta, y la sensación de soledad, pero lo que lo golpeó con más fuerza fue el deseo de deseo de ver a alguien.

– ¡Muéstramela! – El dios oscuro gritó con mucha más fuerza…

– ¡Linka! – Lucy gritó desgarradoramente. – P-Por favor… ¡Derrota a los Heraldos!

– Lucy… – Linka habló enternecida y llenándose de determinación. – ¿Eh?

El dios oscuro estaba sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos, dos garras muy familiares emergieron de la espalda de Lucy asesinándola y en un veloz empalamiento, también reclamaron la vida de la peliblanca.

El dios oscuro no pudo evitar sonreír, mas su regocijo no fue causado por la muerte de la forjadora de la vida, sino por saber que Death-Bringer seguía con vida… y de lo que había hecho.

– Así que me sacrificaste… – El dios oscuro habló entendiendo lo que sucedió al sentir la escarcha en la primera jerarca, se había rodeado de ese poder para que nadie la detectara y acercarse a la forjadora de la vida dentro del cuerpo de Lucy. – La victoria de Royal Woods era más importante que yo… bien hecho.

La oscuridad descendió alrededor del peliblanco, ennegreciendo las imágenes que lo rodeaban, sus órganos receptores se habían apagado, no recibía nada del exterior, y su mente estaba próxima a apagarse… pero ya no sentía frío, la escarcha no tomó lugar en su mente, sino que no había nada… Su respiración era normal, su aliento no era frío hasta el punto de dolerle, sus huesos no temblaban y se entumecían, y su mente no lo hacía retorcerse… la escarcha no se presentaba.

El recuerdo del sentir de su piel orgánica, la sensación de la brisa y del calor, que sus ojos fueran capaces de percibir los colores en lugar de tener que usar nanobots dentro de los mismos, y que sus oídos volvieran a entregarle sonidos… hace años que Lincoln sólo soñaba con recuperar lo que la escarcha le había quitado, y ahora, cuando ese anhelo casi se había perdido en el olvido, el dios oscuro volvió a tener un cuerpo funcional, la nostalgia golpeó con fuerza la melancolía del joven peliblanco, haciéndolo caer de rodillas con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– ¡Tú! – Una voz familiar y lejana gritó, se trataba de Clyde McBride.

– Asesinado por mi mano cuando me presenté al mundo. – El dios oscuro dijo con una sonrisa, esa muerte acompañada de la imagen de Linka lamentándola le dio un buen sentir.

– ¡Maldito asesino! – Clyde gritó lanzándose hacia el temible enemigo envuelto en una coraza robótica, pero sólo acabó partido a la mitad por las cuchillas resplandecientes tan características del pueblo que su enemigo dirige.

– Tus padres te acompañaron unos días después, sus muertes fueron más dolorosas que la tuya, Clyde. – El peliblanco habló pisando el pecho del cercenad con cada vez más fuerza hasta que sintió los crujidos que esperaba. – Soy Grand-Final.

– ¡Tú nos lo quitaste todo! – Rusty habló detrás del dios oscuro, estaba junto con Cookie.

– Decapitada por un cazador sanguinario, y asesinado por Bloodsheed, ambos en la batalla por la estación Atlas, cayeron en mi trampa. – El dios oscuro habló usando sus garras del caos para despedazar de inmediato a Cookie, mientras él mismo atacó a Rusty sujetándolo del cuello, para luego formar un orbe tortuoso a su alrededor. – Debo felicitarte por traer a Rookie, tu muerte lo llenó de odio, y así murió, envenenado e infeliz.

Lincoln miró lleno de júbilo como la sangre y las lágrimas escapaban del pelirrojo, mientras su cuerpo era consumido en agonía.

– Nunca supieron quién reclamó sus vidas… Ahora debería seguir mi abuelo… ¿Eh?

Esta vez casi no lo sintió, el tacle del alto capitán mayor en su espalda, ciertamente se había fortalecido, el ritmo de evolución heráldica es enorme.

– ¡Ugh! – Las garras del caos destrozaron las extremidades del profesional y sin deseos de revivir el buen recuerdo, el dios oscuro cercenó su cabeza en un veloz corte horizontal.

– ¡Sólo son comida que ya digerí! – Gritó a lo alto.

– ¡Tenías una familia que te amaba! – El desgarrador grito de Lynn a sus espaldas captó la atención del dios oscuro.

Al voltear vio que su hermana deportista caminaba con dificultad, estaba ensangrentada y temblando.

– Todas decidimos perdonarte… Cuando supimos de tu condición ¡Todas estuvimos dispuestas a luchar para encontrar una cura! Si alguien intentaba matarte ¡Lo habríamos detenido! ¡Habríamos luchado a muerte para salvar…! Buaj. – Esta vez la deportista no cayó al vomitar sangre, la espada de su hermano clavada en su pecho le impediría caer.

– Dilo, quiero oírlo yo mismo. – Lincoln ordenó con una sádica malicia.

– ¡Pero nada de eso te importó! ¡Pisoteaste nuestros sentimientos! ¡Atacaste a tu propia familia! ¡No eres más que un maldito con un corazón podrido! ¡Te odio Lincoln! – Lynn gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¡Ah!

Las garras del caos terminaron de destrozar el lacerado cuerpo de la deportista, volviendo a darle una muerte agónica.

– Linc… – Una voz moribunda se escuchó a un costado, una malherida Lori arrastrándose y usando sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse a su hermano. – ¡Ah!

Los rayos ígneos de la corona del dios oscuro destrozaron el origen de esa voz, no le importaba lo que la moribunda Lori tuviera que decirle.

– ¿¡Creíste que sin la escarcha me habría detenido!? – Lincoln reanudó su grito a lo alto tras pisar el débil cuerpo de Lily. – ¡Soy el dios oscuro! ¡Vivo la cultura de mi pueblo! ¡Y mi cultura y espadas gritan por su sangre!

Mientras la moribunda mente del dios oscuro llevaba a cabo su demente griterío de guerra, su ejército continuaba en la batalla, reclamando más y más vidas.

– Lisa, Lola, Luan, Luna, Leni, papá, mamá. – El señor oscuro comentó apreciando las figuras de sus hermanas. – Lamento no haberlas podido matar yo mismo… pero al menos el World-Breaker lo hizo por mí.

– Lincoln… – Rita habló en un tono silencioso, estaba llorando. – Perdóname por no haberte amado lo suficiente.

– ¡Ah!

– Buaj

– ¡Arg!

Con una brutalidad ya acostumbrada por el dios oscuro, la familia Loud fue despedazada por las garras del caos.

– ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¡Suenan como una grabadora descompuesta! – Lincoln comentó en una soberbia y sádica burla, pero en sus furiosos gritos todo se oscurecía. – Soy un creador consumido en su creación… – Eran sus últimos pensamientos. – Soy… un heraldo del fin.

Ya no quedaba nada de su mente, ni una sola neurona funcionando, lo que culminó en la desaparición del dios oscuro… Un poderoso destello se hizo presente en la mente del dios oscuro… como si desgarrara el muro de la inexistencia en la que el dios oscuro se regodeaba de su triunfo, su resplandor generaba en el dios oscuro un sentimiento de nostalgia que lo hizo simplemente contemplarlo… e ir hacia él.

– ¿Qué? – Nuhr'Naakra fue tomada desprevenida al ver que se había conectado con el sistema de transmisión de emergencias del Dominio Heroico, todas las pantallas de todas la ciudades del Dominio cuya división de asuntos internos estuviera conectada a la red estaban transmitiendo lo que ella veía.

– El resplandor de la agonía de mil estrellas esclavizadas desatando su dolor en un mismo punto en el cielo marcará la llegada de los todopoderosos. – Una voz metálica sentenció proviniendo de un niño de unos once años que caminaba confiado con sus brazos extendidos mientras se rodeaba de una niebla negra. – Que sepan que me he convertido en el heraldo del fin… en la llave del universo sagrado y que he venido para abrir la puerta de la aniquilación.

Al terminar de rodearse por la niebla negra esta se tornó en una armadura imponente y acorazada y ostentosa con muchas púas e incrustes carmesí, pero su rostro seguía expuesto.

– A todos los ciudadanos del Dominio Heroico, a los doce refugiados dimensionales… – Sin bajar sus brazos, el dios oscuro se volteó y miró a lo alto. – Y a todos nuestros estimados lectores; les deseo un buen día. – El dios oscuro activó la máscara de su casco y comenzó a envolverse en la niebla carmesí tan característica de su pueblo. En su habitualmente fornida caminata elevó ambos brazos diagonalmente hacia los lados y bajó sus manos para liberar sus espadas. – Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre.

Si bien la imagen se cortó, se sabía que el dios oscuro se retiró seguido por Nuhr'Naakra y el Likan restante.

* * *

 **En sus últimos momentos de vida, cuando su cuerpo ya no podía moverse y su mente desaparecía, Lincoln Loud, el dios oscuro, pese a no ser una máquina, pese a tener sentimientos, se consagró como un genuino heraldo del Fin inundado por un deseo homicida, sádico y despiadado.**

 **Oh sí, mis amigos, el dios oscuro ha regresado y les deseó un buen día. xD**

 **Ahora se viene lo bueno de entre lo bueno, un arco que imaginé hace más de seis meses ha comenzado. :D**

 **En sus últimos momentos, el corazón del dios oscuro se hizo más inhumano que nunca (si, eso era posible).**

 **¿Alguno pensó que Auran fuera Death-Bringer? Me tardé mucho haciendo el anagrama de su nuevo nombre en Arak'Ishir (una palabra en el idioma de los heraldos que, traducido significa escupe-muerte).**

 **¿Para qué querían todas esas esquirlas sangrientas?**

 **El mundo vio a Lincoln Loud poniéndose esa armadura y haciendo declaraciones terroristas, el mismo chico que se ha hecho tan famoso estos últimos meses ¿Cómo repercutirá esto en el Lincoln de esta dimensión?**

 **¿Qué es esa conciencia que parece controlar a los seis Likan?**

 **¿Se vine un conflicto de proporciones épicas como fue el arco "En las fauces de la Muerte" de Héroes y Villanos? Pueden apostarlo.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: El juego terminó más rápido de lo que inició, y el torneo aún más rápido. :c Luke sí es muy aburrido, pero Lincoln lo adora por su voz, es muy melodioso al hablar, el propósito de Lincoln para ganar ese torneo era volver a ser visto por todo el Dominio, salir en periódicos y en todo medio de comunicación, en ese estado tendría el poder de hacer que todos en el Dominio se pusieran contra el gobierno si se aprobaba la invasión del Eón. Admito que lo de la apuesta me tincaba mucho, pero por los motivos que expliqué, no se pudo hacer. Respondiendo a tu primera postdata: Lincoln sintió que se parecía a Lucy, pero sólo lo notó cuando vio su parecido físico, la esencia de Lupa es muy tenue, y mucho más en medio de tantas personas en el estadio. Lu segunda postdata: La cena se verá si sobreviven a lo que está por venir. Postdata 3: Había muchas referencias, me alegra que las entendieras. xD El cap referencias se llena de orgullo. C: Postdata 4: Los hijos de los clones que sobrevivan aparecerán con mayor regularidad.**

 **MightyMitch47: Sin duda lo leeré. xD Aunque quizá quieras ver un poco más de los heraldos en este arco antes. :)**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	45. Trascendimos la Muerte y los Universos

**NA1: Es un episodio doble, este es el primero**

 **NA2: Cuando escribía Héroes y Villanos me sentí muy nervioso por la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Lincoln, no podía hacer algo como "Mamá, papá ¿Puedo contarles un secreto? Soy el líder de las más sanguinarias máquinas de muerte que, de hecho, mataron a Clyde y a un sinfín de héroes", y se me pasaron por la cabeza muchas situaciones incómodas como la anterior ¿Quién iba a pensar que eso me perseguiría hasta ahora? :'C**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Trascendimos la Muerte y los Universos**

Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Liberty, Lexx y Lars tenían sus miradas puestas sobre su hermano mayor, no podían determinar qué haría por lo muy en deuda que el director del Dominio se sentía con el dios oscuro… pero también sabían que no es el mismo espía de hace treinta años.

– No quiero ninguna duda, ahora es nuestro enemigo. – Loki indicó activando su su tableta holográfica. – Levi…

– Ya puse a todos los sensores a rastrear la frecuencia de actividad de los heraldos, los disruptores están listos para el despliegue y estoy trabajando en el satélite… – Levi indicó visiblemente ocupado para luego cortar la comunicación.

Loki volvió a cambiar de canal de comunicación, y ahora estaba conectado con todos los directores de las agencias heroicas oficiales del Dominio.

– Estamos en alerta máxima, preparen a todos sus agentes para un despliegue de emergencia, las terminales estarán habilitadas. – Volvió a cambiar de canal para comunicarse con la subdivisión de tecnologías que estaba a cargo del dispositivo de salto masivo que conectaba a las ciudades del Dominio. – Encientan los dispositivos de salto, volveremos a desplegar un numero masivo de héroes, en persona he de dar la orden.

Liberty sonrió al ver que su hermano mantuvo la cabeza fría, no podía permitir que el país que tanto tiempo pasó creando desapareciera, aunque se tratara de alguien a quien le debía tanto.

– Liberty, Lars, lleven a los niños a un lugar seguro… y traigan a Lincoln, reemplázalo, Liberty.

– ¿Eh? – La albina se notó confundida.

– El dios oscuro mostró su rostro, quizá no se parezcan del todo, pero no quiero que ese chiquillo se atormente por su versión de otra dimensión. – Loki aclaró volviendo a cambiar el canal, aún tenía muchas órdenes por dar, no dejaría que el Dominio fuera destruido.

– P-Pero… ¿No deberíamos dejar que el mundo vea que no es él el de la transmisión? – Liberty preguntó pensando en el bien de Lincoln, ella realmente apreciaba a su estudiante.

– Díselo a los antihabilidades terroristas que buscarán cualquier pretexto para realizar intentos de asesinato en su contra. – Loki respondió con prisa para luego comunicarse con el director de la división de transporte. – Pónganse sus uniformes, no quiero que sospeche de un posible parentesco entre nosotros.

* * *

– Les deseo un buen día. – La oscura figura dijo desapareciendo, y el televisor se apagó, quien haya hecho esa comunicación iba en serio si incluso prendió los dispositivos apagados para enviar ese mensaje.

Se emitió una orden de evacuación inmediata, cosa que puso a todo el estadio en movimiento, al ver a su alrededor Lincoln observó que todos estaban cumpliendo el protocolo, excepto él y Linka, quien había corrido hacia él para llevarlo de la mano. Ambos gemelos notaron su parecido con el de ese tipo.

– ¡Vamos Lincoln! – Linka gritó usando su telekinesis para mover el aire cerca de su hermano y forzarlo a moverse.

Lincoln se movió por inercia, pero estaba realmente afectado, no imaginaba lo que ese chico debió sufrir para acabar así de demacrado.

– … – Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, podría ser el mensaje de cualquiera de sus conocidos o familia, sin saber por qué, decidió ver su celular, era un mensaje muy largo de un número desconocido.

"Hola Lincoln/forjador de la vida jr. soy Nuhr'Naakra, y no demandaré mucho de tu tiempo: El chico de la transmisión es el Lincoln Loud de otra realidad donde fue un cruel y despiadado monstruo al que todos conocimos como dios oscuro, bajo su mando asesinamos dolorosamente a todos los que lo desafiaron, y a los que no, les dimos un destino mucho peor. xD Incluida su familia, si tú o el dios forjador de vida planean enfrentarnos, no esperen piedad, diálogo o un final pacífico. Que te vaya bien… PD: yo soy la responsable del ataque a Puerto Bennet, te saludé en la base del Dominio en la ciudad en ruinas… y robé tu megalisco… que cosas ¿No?". Adjunto al mensaje venían cuatro imágenes, la primera era de dos corazas negras y puntiagudas con incrustes rojos, las mismas de la transmisión, en ella el dios oscuro caminaba en una superficie de cemento sujetando la mano de la otra armadura que tenía una figura femenina, esta última parecía estar capturando la imagen cual "selfie", la segunda imagen era de un restaurante aplastado por una especie de armadura gigante blanca, donde estaban los cadáveres de Lynn, Lori, Lana y Lily, la tercera imagen era de una colosal figura negra incrustada en el piso sobre muchos escombros entre los cuales estaban destacados los cadáveres de Lynn sr, Rita, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lola, pero la cuarta… la cuarta imagen fue la que golpeó con más fuerza al albino, era la armadura de orejas de conejo saliendo del cuerpo de Lucy y cortando a Linka por la mitad con su espada.

En una palidez que rivalizaba con su propio cabello y con una mirada perdida con ojos dilatados, Lincoln apagó su teléfono celular.

– Nos llama… – Vinok comentó en la mente de Lincoln sin poder sentirse cómodo, su esencia rebelaba que algo influía sobre él. – Los megaliscos y los poderosos se reúnen…

– También lo siento. – Haen comentó en una voz perdida, parecía no tener control total sobre su propio cuerpo. – El dios forjador de vida…

Lincoln reconocía la marca del actuar de Mégalot, era una esencia muy parecida a la suya, sin duda es algo grande lo que lo forzó a despertar y considerando que ese supuesto dios oscuro se mostró hace unos minutos, definitivamente el divino cristal se tomó muy en serio sus declaraciones ¿Sabía que se trataba de un monstruo de otra dimensión? … Había mucho en lo que pensar, pues sin duda es un peligro de proporciones colosales.

– Lincoln. – Maller habló en la mente del peliblanco. – El Dominio también está movilizándose en secreto, los sistemas de transposición están activados y las agencias heroicas están listas para desplegar a sus agentes.

– Esto es demasiado… ¿En serio es un dios? – Lincoln se preguntó dudoso de la situación, pero sabía que, si era tan peligroso como para hacer que todo el Dominio e incluso el dios forjador de vida se pusieran en movimiento, él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. – Que todos los primogénitos se preparen para marchar, Mégalot me dirá dónde está este supuesto heraldo del fin.

Ahora sólo tenía que reparar su escape, aunque Mégalot podría encontrar a este enemigo en cualquier parte del mundo y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para conocer su ubicación, Lincoln no quería volver a escapar de su familia y preocuparlos, sentía más vibraciones en su celular, y también en el de Linka.

– Lincoln. – Con una gentil sonrisa Linka llamó a su inusualmente pálido hermano. – Nadie en el Dominio podría creer que tengas algo que ver con ese tipo.

– Ella se equivoca. – Haen comentó. – Tu reputación se fue al demonio.

– No necesito que me lo recuerdes. – Lincoln habló frustrado, su imagen mediática había sido destruida en una sola transmisión de medio minuto. – Pero primero debo saber lo que está pasando, ese tipo no es sólo otro monstruo más… Mejor miren esto.

Lincoln mostró a las mentes de Haen, a Maller y a Vinok el mensaje de Nuhr'Naakra. Las imágenes los dejaron impactados, si esa tal Nuhr'Naakra tenía su número de celular y sabía lo del forjador de vida, pudo haberlo incriminado desde el principio… Definitivamente no están tratando con unos cualquiera, y creer que son de otra dimensión dejaba de parecerles absurdo.

En su posición actual, no podían hacer nada más que estar listos para cuando debieran enfrentarlos y para eso… ¿Por qué la profesora Liberty apareció frente a él?

– ¿Qué?

– Lincoln Loud, por orden del directorado del Dominio heroico, quedas en arresto informal autoritario en lo que el autoproclamado dios oscuro, es ejecutado. – El director Loki comentó con una seriedad apabullante al confundido peliblanco.

– ¿C-Cómo? – El confundido peliblanco preguntó intrigado, pese a ser el forjador de la vida, creció viendo con orgullo la bandera de su nación y si ahora está siendo arrestado… ¿Acaso le falló su país? Una vida de devoción puede más que tres años de divinidad como forjador de la vida. – ¿Q-Qué he hecho, señor?

– … – El miedo en los ojos de Lincoln golpeó duro a Loki, era la misma mirada que él tuvo cuando vio al dios oscuro fingir el asesinato de Liberty. – No le has fallado al Dominio, pero el parecido entre las dos figuras más famosa del Dominio pronto se hará evidente si no lo ha hecho ya.

– Por ahora serás protegido y el director emitirá un comunicado aclarando esta situación cuando todo esto termine. – Uno de los guardias habló con cariño sujetando el hombro de Lincoln.

El albino se sintió mucho más calmado tras escucharlo, y luego de dar un profundo respiro, se dispuso a hablar.

– ¿Mi familia sabe de esto?

– Una colega te está suplantando, nadie en tu familia sospechará. – El director informó volviendo a centrarse en su tableta.

– ¿Papá? – Loan entró a la sala, se veía asustada y confundida. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era el del mensaje?

– Un… mortífero enemigo. – Loki respondió. – Tú y tus amigos serán escoltados a un refugio, Lincoln Loud irá con ustedes.

– Entendido, señor. – Loan aceptó esa orden en posición firme, sabía que se trataba de una situación seria.

Loki agradeció el trastorno de personalidad múltiple de su hija, es lo mejor para ese momento.

– Escolten al grupo a mi transporte personal. – Loki ordenó y otro guardia se reportó en la sala listo para cumplir sus órdenes.

– Haen, ve a mi habitación y toma a Bun-bun y espera a Artie, cuando Mégalot nos diga dónde está el dios oscuro, usen a Bun-bun y sáquenme de aquí. – Lincoln ordenó en la mente de su primogénita sabiendo que Vinok puede rastrearlo y decirles con exactitud dónde está, no les sería difícil sacarlo de donde fuera que esté.

* * *

El dios oscuro esperaba con calma sentado en la azotea de uno de los rascacielos más imponentes en el centro de Césargrado, la ciudad parecía calmada y tranquila, nadie podría predecir lo que se avecinaba sobre dicha metrópolis.

– Pensé que iba a causar más pánico. – El albino indicó decepcionado al ver la calma en la ciudad, la primera vez que hizo una declaración así usó un cañón de desplazamiento de lava para preludiar su presentación al mundo.

Naturalmente esperaban lejos del área de emergencia donde Paula Pain fue ejecutada dos veces por el profesional de Poderosus: Burcket. No era un punto estratégico, sólo estaban ahí porque el peliblanco disfrutaba la calma de la ciudad, los ruidos de los motores, los erráticos gritos de la gente y las bocinas eran un cantar de ángeles comparado a las explosiones, los zumbidos de los orbes, los gritos de dolor de los enemigos, y los gritos de guerra de los heraldos.

– Incluso replicaste mi armadura de la batalla de injurias… que detalle. – Las garras del caos rodeaban a la imponente armadura negra, se movían tal y como lo recordaba.

– ¿Nosotros? ¿Detallistas? Debes estar confundiéndonos. – Nuhr'Naakra respondió con sarcasmo, ciertamente la atención al detalle de los heraldos no tenía precedentes.

– Dime, Nuhr'Naakra. – El dios oscuro ordenó a su acompañante, la segunda Grand Final, quien ahora estaba junto a él, sujetando su mano. – ¿Se hizo alguna celebración o funeral tras la victoria de injurias?

– … – Nuhr'Naakra se sorprendió por esa pregunta. – Pensé que verías mi banco de memoria…

– Quiero escuchar cómo lo viste… cómo lo sentiste. – El dios oscuro comentó apretando con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

– Como lo… de acuerdo. – Nuhr'Naakra respondió mirando al cielo. – La mayoría la vi desde mi recámara en la factoría, ya que mi diseño es antiguo y no me podía auto reparar tan fácilmente, Kaah'Narak movió mi cámara de reparaciones.

* * *

Después de la batalla de injurias, y muerte del dios oscuro, siguió la fase en la que todos los sobrevivientes fueron capturados y reunidos en el muelle de la ciudad, frente al Leviatan Hellformer, donde aún se encontraba formando la fosa de sacrificios por donde cayó Death-Point. La arena del Nux'Arak del dios oscuro y Death-Point fue preservada en un gran puete que atravesaba toda la ciudad y por donde los capturados eran escoltados.

– Muévanse. – Ordenó un jerarca de bajo rango a una multitud que fue dejada junto a la fosa de sacrificios del norte.

Como era de esperarse, el miedo en los prisioneros se hizo presente al ver los cielos rojos y las estatuas heráldicas, pero lo más impactante era la infinidad de vanguardias y jerarcas que estaban formados alrededor del puente que deberían recorrer.

Leviatanes, Fuegos de la eternidad, Asediadores Muerte-Infierno, Profana-tierras, Sables-Muerte, pilares de gloria, nexos letales, líneas de masacre, megalitos, bruto-infiernos. Todos formados impecablemente y sin moverse ni un milímetro.

– ¡Ah! – Una mujer gritó cuando el bebé en sus manos fue cortado a la mitad en sus brazos por la espada de un jerarca, para luego ser empujada al suelo.

– ¡Date prisa! – El jerarca ordenó pisando el vientre de la mujer, mas al ver que ella no se movía, decidió cortarle un brazo. – Sólo así entienden los orgánicos.

La escolta no era para nada gentil, dejando muchas extremidades cercenadas y cadáveres de infantes en el camino, los heraldos de por sí no eran compasivos, y mucho menos con los responsables de la muerte de su dios.

Los prisioneros debieron rodear el edificio de la asociación con el World-Breaker colapsando sobre él, era una imagen impresionante que los heraldos veneraban, un monumento a sus enemigos.

El sendero purga-pecados, todos los culpables de crímenes contra los Heraldos del Fin lo recorrían, todos temerosos por el final del camino: El sitio de muerte del dios oscuro donde su armadura aún protegía el cadáver de su amo y mantenía su mano extendida hacia el frente.

Todos conocían esa figura, el mundo entero lo vio en el ataque a Royal Woods, y aunque era un alivio que estuviera muerto, el mundo entero sabía que triunfó.

Alrededor del dios oscuro se demostró una infinidad de veces que Obliterator cumplió su juramento, los supervivientes fueron arrojados del puente a un destino mucho peor que los orbes de la muerte.

* * *

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste en por qué le di a Kaah'Narak ese nombre? – El dios oscuro preguntó tras escuchar la victoria de su pueblo.

– Querías ser olvidado, borrado para siempre de los registros de nuestro pueblo. – Nuhr'Naakra respondió con calma, y modificando su rostro para tomar un aspecto vagamente humano.

– … – El dios oscuro la miraba intrigado, al principio fue extraño, pero al verla más detenidamente su aspecto podía considerarse incluso hermoso… no, él la vería hermosa y asombrosa sin importar su aspecto, literalmente lo revivió ¿Qué más le podía pedir a alguien? … Lo revivió… – Veo que no te importó mi deseo…

– A Kaah'Narak tampoco… toda injurias estaba llena de tus estatuas, por su orden.

– Esa loca… realmente me caía bien…

Nuhr'Naakra se notaba melancólica, pero realmente le daba gusto su sentir, treinta años con sólo una cosa en mente, volver a servir al dios oscuro, tenerlo cerca era encantador… mas tenía que sacarse muchas cosas del pecho.

– Cuando Kaah'Narak me venció en el Nux'Arak, me ordenó que fuera con el dios oscuro… pude haber activado el protocolo de inmolación… pero la nada absoluta que nos espera del otro lado no es un lugar. – Nuhr'Naakra se desprendió de la mano del dios oscuro para luego sujetarlo del hombro y acostarlo en su regazo.

– Supongo que no puedo desafiar a Grand Final. – El dios oscuro aceptó sabiendo que la lealtad de los heraldos es para con Grand Final, no con él.

– Pero tú moriste, y yo perdí en un Nux'Arak, ninguno de nosotros es un heraldo del fin. – Las palabras de Nuhr'Naakra eran cálidas y amables, cosa que intrigó al dios oscuro. – Pero seas quien seas, la orden de olvidarte es algo que no puedo cumplir…

– Lo sé… y lo agradezco. – Con una felicidad que lo inundaba por completo, el dios oscuro se entregó completamente a su primera creación en su deseo: el lavabot 01, a su primera y más leal jerarca: Death-Bringer, y a quien no detuvo ni siquiera la muerte para traerlo de regreso: Nuhr'Naakra.

En su acto, ninguno de los dos podía dejar salir una sola palabra, o no querían hacerlo, disfrutarían de ese cálido momento antes de que lo inminente llegara. Ambos sabían lo que Nuhr'Naakra estaba haciendo, su participación en la asociación bajo el nombre de Auran R. Khan, su trato con el señor del vacío, y claro, lo que les correspondía hacer ahora.

Estaban protegidos por un orbe de escarcha que rodeaba al edificio completo, impidiendo que el dios forjador de vida los perciba, tenían todo el tiempo necesario para prepararse para lo que venía, o, mejor dicho, para lo que les correspondía hacer.

– ¿Crees que nuestro pueblo haya vencido en la guerra universal? – Nuhr'Naakra preguntó con tranquilidad, pese a que todo dependía de que así hubiera sido.

– ¿Te imaginas a Kaah'Narak siendo derrotada por un enemigo de los heraldos? ¿O al jerarca que la derrote a ella? – Una respuesta que demostraba la confianza del dios oscuro en la tercera Grand Final. – Me sorprendería que el poder de Grand Final sea inferior al de una super nova.

– ¿Eso es fe o arrogancia?

– Ningún heraldo tiene fe en nada, sólo confianza que se envuelve en arrogancia.

* * *

 **Llevaba más de un año queriendo hacer este shippeo. Sin ánimo de menospreciar a alguna historia de ese shipp y mucho menos a algún autor, pero creo que este es el bun-coln con más trasfondo que se ha escrito en un fanfic. xD  
Espero este episodio haya sido de su agrado, y que disfruten también el siguiente.**


	46. La Primera en Responder

**NA: Es un episodio doble, este es el segundo**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Ni el dios oscuro ni Nuhr'Naakra saben qué fue de los heraldos del fin en la otra dimensión, ambos intuyen que vencieron en la guerra del universo, pero no tienen seguridad de ello, sólo saben lo que vio Death-Bringer antes de que Kaah'Narak la lanzara fuera de su dimensión.**

* * *

 **La Primera en Responder**

– El forjador de vida viene en camino. – El oscuro albino añadió con una sonrisa oculta por su armadura, él sabía que la aparición de Mégalot sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y ese será el momento en que las cosas se pondrán mucho más divertidas.

Ambos guerreros en oscuras armaduras miraron a lo alto donde, imperceptibles a todos los sistemas biológicos dentro de un orbe de escarcha, una enorme cantidad de esquirlas sangrientas aguardaban, pero estos cristales habían perdido su habitual color carmesí, en su lugar tenían un pigmento celeste que cada vez se iba aclarando más y más, hasta perder todo su color.

– Me recuerda a los orbes. – Nuhr'Naakra comentó al ver a los seis Likan de pie sobre las esquirlas, ellos les estaban quitando el color.

– ¿Nostalgia? – Una voz desconocida preguntó, y una aglomeración de sombras emergió del suelo junto al dios oscuro, sentándose a un costado de la sombría pareja.

– ¿Te conozco? – El dios oscuro preguntó con calma.

– Me llaman Death. – Una voz femenina muy familiar habló desde la acorazada silueta.

– Death… me suena de algún lado. – Nuhr'Naakra comentó intrigada, esa persona les hablaba con familiaridad, pero no emitía ninguna señal biológica para poder reconocerla… – Oh… – La heráldica asesina detuvo su reconocimiento cuando recibió una señal única que no había sentido desde que su señor se despidió de los únicos aliados orgánicos que tuvo en su sangrienta cruzada en su universo.

– Admito que me duele que no me hayas reconocido. – La silueta comentó siendo envuelta en la niebla negra que salía de ella y al dispersarse rebeló su verdadera identidad y forma, la más hermosa y familiar mujer que el dios oscuro haya visto incluso antes de renacer en esa dimensión. – Y yo que me esforcé en venir a recibirte con el vestido adecuado.

La femenina figura cautivaba los sentidos del dios oscuro, esa armadura con púas negras y cristales rojos no era algo de lo que podría aburrirse, aunque no fuera más que una imitación, pues no había un sólo nanobot heráldico en ella.

– ¿Cómo no lo noté? Incluso tu nombre artístico lo gritaba… me has sorprendido, Haiku… – El renacido señor oscuro apreció impresionado y nostálgico.

– Como antes de que dejaras la primaria de Royal Woods tras tu pelea con Chandler. – La gótica recordó con melancolía, en su anterior universo fueron compañeros por mucho tiempo y hablaban ocasionalmente, nunca se llevaron mal. – Siempre te gustó mi poesía, no creas que no lo noté.

– Gélidos recuerdos… pero no me viniste a recibir sólo para platicar del pasado. – El sombrío señor aseguró.

– No, ciertamente no. – La nipona bajó la cabeza y su semblante tomó un aire de tristeza levantándose para tomar cierta distancia del primer Grand Final.

– … – El peliblanco no tenía palabras para describir la ropa que esta sorpresiva acompañante usaba tras deshacer la ilusión sombría de una armadura heráldica. Haiku usaba un vestido muy impropio de la cantidad de dinero que posee, su ropa estaba hecha de pieles muy mal cuidadas y unidas con toscas piezas de metal y nudos de pelo, algunas tenían manchas sangre y otras partes rapadas. – Tu sonrisa me dice que así lo prefieres.

Del negro cabello de Haiku, al igual que de las toscamente unidas piezas de piel de su abrigo, comenzaron a caer gotas de una sustancia negra y espesa que al llegar al suelo se tornaron en siluetas de lobos, pero no se sentía la más mínima intención asesina, el señor oscuro continuó apreciando la ciudad.

– El Dominio ciertamente es hermoso… nulos índices de pobreza, de analfabetas y de enfermedad sin atención médica, veo que Loki ha logrado reforjar la sociedad. – El dios oscuro no podía negar lo impresionantes que eran esos edificios para haber sido construidos por mano de obra humana. – Me alegra que hayas encontrado un motivo por el que valga la pena enfrentarme.

– El Dominio no es perfecto… – La sombría mujer comentó tomando posición para pelear mientras las siluetas de lobos a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo. – Lamento decirte que no puedo permitir que logres tu objetivo.

– ¿Y cuál es mi objetivo? – El dios oscuro preguntó.

– Prácticamente lo gritaste al mundo cuando te presentaste. – Haiku habló con calma. – Vas a traer a tu ejército… Lincoln Loud era un mejor mentiroso.

– Mentí cuando necesitaba esconderme… amo a mis heraldos, pero las factorías nunca dejan de funcionar y el ruido… no es mi amigo. – El dios explicó con calma, pero algo más cruzó en su mente al unir más cabos sueltos sobre una de las enigmáticas cabezas de la asociación, la llamada y temida Death. – Además, no soy el único que miente y manipula a todos a su alrededor.

– Supongo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien desde el principio ¿No, Grand Final? – La nipona añadió con una discreta sonrisa.

– Ya no soy Grand Final, sólo el dios oscuro de los heraldos. – Una respuesta tosca en la que ambas figuras negras se pusieron de pie y liberaron sus espadas.

– Sin importar quién seas, siempre nos llevamos bien, hasta el final.

Como violentas olas en el más turbulento de los océanos, las oscuras siluetas caninas se agitaban alrededor de Haiku cual jauría de lobos a punto de iniciar su caza.

– No me gustaría que fuera de otro modo. – Las garras del caos rodearon al dios oscuro.

Haiku sólo le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica mientras la niebla oscura que la rodeaba se condensaba, tomando el aspecto de un líquido a sus pies. Treinta años aumentando su poder hasta alcanzar un nivel que superara a todos los héroes del Dominio culminaban contra el más grandioso oponente que podía imaginar.

– Debo decirte que esto será un placer, Haiku. – Las palabras de Nuhr'Naakra denotaban que estaba lista para pelear, al igual que el dios oscuro, pero también irradiaban una macabra pero genuina felicidad.

– Igualmente… – Haiku correspondió al sádico deseo de sus enemigos al tiempo en que la jauría de siluetas avanzó hacia ellos, envolviéndolos y cubriendo todo el edificio con una niebla negra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varios cubos alrededor de Haiku comenzaron a desaparecer abruptamente, sin importar si era aire, metal o concreto, desaparecían sin más, estaba distorsionando todo el lugar.

Las desapariciones se manifestaban cada vez más cerca de las armaduras, pero ambos las superaban en velocidad, logrando evadir el flujo de distorsiones dimensionales que los habría destrozado.

– No esperaba que sobrevivieran. – Haiku apreció decepcionada, realmente no quería prolongar más esa batalla.

Forzada a realizar un segundo ataque Haiku formó con su niebla un libro y lo hizo girar sobre uno de sus dedos como si fuera un balón de basquetbol.

– Woah. – El oscuro señor se sorprendió de que el suelo bajo sus pies se girara tan rápido, mas no era sólo el suelo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, la niebla dimensional de Haiku estaba haciendo eso.

Rápidamente el dios oscuro extendió sus garras del caos en todas las direcciones, nada que estuviera cerca de él sobreviviría a su ataque, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se detuvo, varias amalgamas de su ataque fueron consumidas por lo que parecía ser un agujero negro en la mano de la poetisa, un orbe consumidor creado por la niebla de alteración dimensional.

Haiku dejó ese orbe consumidor en el aire y este rápidamente se dirigió hacia el dios oscuro, quien con todo girando a su alrededor no podía precisar o predecir bien el ataque.

– ¡Arg! – El rugido que emergió de señor oscuro era intimidante, pero sus rayos del caos lo eran más, y también muy poderosos.

La explosión del orbe consumidor de Haiku causo un gran estruendo, pero eso no la desconcentró y pudo hundirse en el suelo…

– ¡Claro que no! – Nuhr'Naakra gritó saliendo de una de las garras del caos en las cercanías lista para conectar un mortífero ataque, pero pese a su gran velocidad, Haiku se hundió en el piso antes.

– … – Grand Final observaba alrededor de la explosión del orbe consumidor, los colores del suelo, al igual que su forma, se distorsionaba como si fueran editadas con algún programa de dibujo, había cubos que cambiaban su ubicación y algunas chispas de energía púrpura.

– Hagámoslo más interesante. – Haiku se escuchó en tono desafiante y el suelo comenzó a temblar. – Siempre me consideré una viajera, y ahora tú eres mi pasajero. – La poetisa añadió omnipresentemente y de un momento a otro, el cielo se perdió en un orbe consumidor masivo que destruiría todo el edificio.

El dios oscuro clavó sus garras del caos al piso para evitar ser absorbido como los escombros a su alrededor, pero sabía que esa estrategia defensiva no duraría mucho pues el suelo mismo se estaba partiendo, y por si fuera poco, las rocas y trozos de metal absorbidos por el colosal orbe consumidor regresaban contra el edificio como más de estos orbes.

El dios oscuro debió usar las garras del caos para evadir esos ataques en base a saltos sin separarse del suelo, pues el agujero negro gigante seguía siendo un gran peligro, dándole el aspecto de una araña.

Protegida por un orbe de escarcha, nadie podía preciar la ubicación de Nuhr'Naakra, por o que Haiku se estaba transposicionando aleatoriamente en todo momento.

Los cristales de la armadura del dios oscuro comenzaron a destellar y un colosal orbe del caos se formó en la corona del dios oscuro y fue disparado contra el orbe consumidor masivo de Haiku.

Por respeto no sondeaba el estado del cuerpo de su enemiga, pero el dios oscuro sabía del poder necesario para realizar ataques de ese nivel, y el cuerpo de Haiku no debería estar muy lejos del colapso.

La explosión producto del impacto de ambos orbes masivos causó que toda la imagen resultante se distorsionara, como si el aire mismo se hubiera fisurado.

Gracias a las restauradas capacidades de sus nanobots el dios oscuro notó que en un rincón de la explosión Haiku caía, el impacto fue demasiado poderoso para resistirlo sin importar dónde estuviese, y también una oportunidad que el malvado aprovecharía lanzándole los rayos del caos de su corona.

El ataque destruía los orbes consumidores, por lo que Haiku debió extender más de su niebla oscura para sumergirse en ella y regresar al piso.

– ¿Sabes? Desde que nos capturaste cuando atacaste Royal Woods, siempre te miré a lo alto… como inalcanzable… – Haiku habló levantando el característico mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo derecho, rebelando que de ahí caían lágrimas negras. – Pero ahora… con este poder, veamos qué tan inalcanzable eres.

– Eso explica los trascendentes muertos en su mundo… – El dios oscuro apreció tan impresionado como contento. – Cuanto afán de poder…  
Al dios oscuro jamás se le habría pasado por la mente la idea de absorber las facultades de los trascendentes de ese modo, después de todo por usar ese método, los trascendentes y los poderosos sellaron su destino.

– ¿Lo dice el que asesinó a un universo entero por venganza? – Haiku preguntó irónicamente, pero con una cálida y viva sonrisa, si bien deseaba crear un mundo nuevo que no estuviera fracturado, morir peleando contra el Lincoln que le dio la oportunidad de luchar por su sueño no era un mal panorama. – Pero yo seré quien gane.

El dios oscuro apreciaba eso, tras recibir sus memorias de la mente de Nuhr'Naakra pudo notar que realmente no había tenido una digna pelea desde que luchó contra su abuelo materno, pero la melancolía del dios oscuro se detuvo cuando vio que la cabeza de Haiku hizo una tenue reverencia hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha… Haiku repitió el gesto varias veces alternando aleatoriamente entre direcciones.

– ¡Ah! – El dios oscuro sólo vio una luz blanca rodeándolo, y al darse cuenta había recibido un golpe devastador desde todas las direcciones, dejando su armadura enormemente dañada. Una segunda luz apareció a su lado, era otro ataque igual, pero no le dio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de inmediato saltó hacia donde la luz se había vuelto a mostrar, y el lugar donde estaba volvió a recibir ese golpe. Sabiendo lo que sucedía, el señor oscuro alternó su posición recordando el patrón de las reverencias de Haiku.

Antes de permitirle seguir atacando, los rayos del caos tomaron lugar hacia la poetisa, pero de un momento a otro Haiku desapareció… No, se había movido varios cientos de metros a la izquierda o, mejor dicho, ella se quedó quieta, pero la azotea del edificio y todo sobre ella, incluidas las distorsiones y los orbes, se movieron. Al mirar a lo alto vio que había una gigantesca mano negra empuñada apuntando a la derecha.

Más orbes consumidores aparecieron por todo el lugar y la mano se disponía a volver a golpear, y cuando lo hizo, el dios oscuro se vio rodeado por los orbes consumidores de Haiku.

– ¡Ha! – Junto a una violeta y arrogante carcajada del dios oscuro, docenas de orbes del caos fueron disparados contra el ataque de Haiku, logrando neutralizarlo en una serie de estruendosas explosiones que distorsionaron aún más el terreno, pero que hicieron a la azotea del edificio regresar a su lugar.

– … – Haiku no veía o sentía nada, el impacto de esas explosiones fue mayor que el anterior, al parecer el tamaño de los orbes que explotan no es importante para el efecto que tienen sobre los seres de naturaleza dimensional como ella, pero entre las siluetas apareció una pequeña chispa.

– ¡Ahí estás! – El dios oscuro gritó saliendo de las leves distorsiones que quedaban en el terreno con su armadura completamente restaurada y sus cuchillas listas para reclamar otra cabeza, esa chispa era uno de los orbes infernales que antaño usó como rastreadores.

Haiku logró reaccionar a tiempo y evadir el ataque horizontal que se dirigía a su cuello con un salto hacia atrás. En su acrobático escape la poetisa sacó su libro, lo abrió y lo volvió a cerrar, acto seguido dos orbes consumidores gigantescos aparecieron entre ambos, separándolos a la fuerza.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – El señor oscuro gritó cuando otro orbe del caos gigante destruyó ese muro, pero al ver a su enemiga, esta fue absorbida por otro orbe negro, volvió a escapar de su vista.

Más cubos comenzaron a desaparecer en lo que parecía ser una ráfaga en camino hacia el dios oscuro, pero este, cansado de escapar desató el poder de sus rayos del caos, afectando las distorsiones dimensionales de Haiku.

– No pasé treinta años aprendiendo a bailar para que mi primer baile real termine así. – Haiku susurró en la espalda del dios oscuro, esa ráfaga de distorsiones dimensionales sólo fue una distracción que le permitió acercarse al dios oscuro y afectar sus piernas por un orbe consumidor, destrozándoselas.

– Oh, debo decir que esto es magnífico. – El dios oscuro apreció usando las garras del caos como una suerte de piernas, mientras formaba un orbe del caos expansivo a su alrededor.

Haiku saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia de dicho orbe, este, al reaccionar con los orbes consumidores formaba distorsiones que interferían con sus sentidos y poderes, y contra un enemigo tan peligroso como lo es el dios oscuro no podía permitirse esa desventaja.

El orbe del caos expansivo que rodeaba al dios oscuro avanzaba implacable, pero al avanzar sobre las distorsiones se formó brevemente una apertura en ese omnidireccional ataque.

– No será tan fácil. – Haiku habló al tiempo en que la niebla que salía del suelo a su alrededor se agrupó tomando la forma de lobos, los cuales avanzaron contra el orbe del caos expansivo.

– Los trascendentes… – El dios oscuro apreció con nostalgia, recordaba lo mucho que sufrieron cuando la vanguardia matriz de guerra los esclavizó para transposicionar a sus fuerzas en la batalla de Injurias.

Los lobos sombríos atravesaban la barrera del orbe del caos expansivo, logrando entrar a su interior y recibiendo toda su furia en forma de los rayos interiores.

– ¡En guardia! – Haiku gritó saliendo del suelo debajo del dios oscuro. No había forma de que una técnica que su enemigo utilizó hace treinta años la tomara por sorpresa.

Armada con su guadaña, la poetisa logró conectar un poderoso golpe contra el dios oscuro… pero pese a su poder alimentado por una distorsión dimensional de los trascendentes, si un ataque no se concreta, no sirve.

– Aprovecharte de mi debilidad marcial… clásico. – El dios oscuro comentó sujetando sin problemas el mango del arma, al tiempo en que salían dos extremidades afiladas de su cabeza.

Haiku debió soltar su guadaña para evadir ese ataque, el dios oscuro la había tomado por sorpresa al cambiar de lugar con Nuhr'Naakra.

– ¡Ah! – Haiku sufrió una intensa agonía en todo su cuerpo, al mirar a su alrededor, vio que el dios oscuro, usando una simple bata de laboratorio, había formado un orbe tortuoso que ahora la estaba afectando. Sin perder el tiempo la pelinegra se sumergió en las sombras para alejarse de ese ataque. – Maldita sea…

La sombría mujer había terminar rápido la pelea, no podía permitirse que Lincoln siguiera vivo cuando contactara con su ejército, por eso se arriesgó a adentrarse en un orbe del caos… pero eso le estaba pasando factura, y lo peor es que su enemigo estaba peleando en sincronía con Nuhr'Naakra, antaño rara vez peleó aceptando la ayuda de sus compañeros… poco importaba ahora, la nipona formó un orbe consumidor entre sus brazos, pero un rápido giro en el que Nuhr'Naakra liberó sus garras cortó la aglomeración oscura, reventándola como si fuera una burbuja.

– ¡Ah! – La poetisa dejó salir un grito desgarrador cuando el orbe del caos expansivo terminó con las siluetas de los trascendentes y se centró en la humana que estaba en su interior, dejándola de rodillas en el piso detrás del dios oscuro, quien ni siquiera la miraba.

– Me recuerdas a Meteorite… fue divertido pelear con ella, pero yo estaba tan débil que apenas pude escapar… pero ahora sin debilidades esto es asombroso. – El dios oscuro apreció en lo que Nuhr'Naakra deshizo el orbe del caos expansivo y le regresó muchos nanobots para formar su armadura de nuevo, había pasado mucho tiempo sin despegarse de ella.

En un veloz ataque, Nuhr'Naakra clavó sus diez garras en el cuerpo de la poetisa, las diez hojas incandescentes salían por su espalda.

– Je… – Haiku sonrió al ver que estaba saliendo humo negro del lugar de impacto de las garras de su enemiga. – Mi poder te supera con creces… y aun así… ¡Me lo estás haciendo muy difícil!

Acompañado a ese furioso grito, Haiku se hundió en el suelo, aún le quedaba fuerza, y por el grito que dio, le quedaba mucha.

Nuhr'Naakra retiró sus garras, Haiku había usado portales para que su ataque la traspasara, y sin perder tiempo se ubicó espalda con espalda detrás del dios oscuro.

– Los trascendentes nunca sucumbieron a su hambre, pero su voracidad es temible. – La voz poetisa provenía del suelo.

– ¿Eh? – El dios oscuro vio que Haiku apareció detrás de él, había saltado hacia su brazo, logrando sostenerlo con ambas manos.

– Je. – La pelinegra sonrió con burla al ver que Nuhr'Naakra rápidamente giró para cortarla con sus garras.

– ¡Ah! – El dios oscuro fue quien gritó de dolor cuando una voraz concentración de siluetas de trascendentes devoró su brazo, no había forma de recuperarlo, fue destrozado a nivel molecular y Haiku había desaparecido antes de que Nuhr'Naakra pudiera conectar su ataque.

– ¿Te gusta mi orbe de trascendencia? – Haiku preguntó desde el piso, y el dios oscuro saltó para mantener distancias, mientras que su compañera clavó sus garras en el piso y las expandió para empalar a Haiku, o eso buscaba hacer, pues también debió saltar cuando vio otro de los llamados orbes de la trascendencia aparecer a su alrededor.

Desde lo alto el señor oscuro contempló que ese poder no estaba del todo bajo el control de su adversaria, pues estaba apareciendo casi aleatoriamente, y uno apareció justo donde él estaba.

Usando sus garras del caos para reconectarse al piso y apresurar su caída logró evadir el ataque, pero Haiku apareció entre las garras carmesí, había una distorsión dimensional creciendo en su cuerpo, la poetisa volvió a usar el orbe de trascendencia, haciendo que las voraces siluetas destruyeran las garras del caos del dios oscuro.

– ¿Te suicidarás para vencerme? – El dios oscuro preguntó al aire sabiendo que Haiku era consciente del daño que se provocaba a sí misma al usar ese poder. – Admirable.

Aún había muchas garras del caos destrozadas que se volvieron a unir al dios oscuro, permitiéndole maniobrar en el aire.

– Lo siento, pero sólo tú vas a morir. – La sombría chica respondió volviendo a hacer que su orbe de trascendencia intentara devorar las piernas del dios oscuro de forma definitiva, lográndolo.

– ¡Ah! – Otro grito desgarrador y agónico escapó de la boca del dios oscuro, quien torpemente cayó al piso.

Haiku salió de su niebla dimensional y se paró frente al dios oscuro para luego agacharse frente a él y rodearlo por un orbe de trascendencia.

Nuhr'Naakra corría a toda velocidad para llegar al dios oscuro, pero este, al levantar la mano, la hizo detenerse.

– Dime qué pasó con Polly, Giggles, Tabby, Lucy y mis padres. – La poetisa ordenó en un tono serio y estricto. – Sé que murieron, pero dime cómo pasó.

– Giggles fue asesinada por la jerarca Purgue en el edificio de la asociación, murió como daño colateral… Tabby y Polly murieron junto con Luna y Leni aplastadas por el World-Breaker en el protocolo rompe-escarcha… Lucy murió en manos de Nuhr… de Death-Bringer cuando ella nos dio la victoria… Tus padres siguen con vida…

– ¿Qué? – La sorpresa en el rostro de Haiku fue palpable, al igual que su miedo, si los heraldos los tenían con vida… no podía imaginar que algo bueno les haya pasado en sus dominios.

– ¿Qué es peor que morir en un orbe de la muerte?

– … – Haiku se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta, aún recordaba los gritos que se hicieron lugar en toda la ciudad cuando el asalto del dios oscuro inició.

– Sobrevivir a él. Para conmemorarme, el furioso Obliterator usó las esquirlas sangrientas para unir a todos los humanos que capturaban en una amalgama quimérica, sus cuerpos fueron alterados para tolerar el estrés producido por el dolor y así preservar sus mentes y consciencias pese a que en un estado normal se volverían locos al ser torturados así, lo llamaron "Justa Venganza", y es capaz de resistir incluso a los orbes de la muerte.

– … – Haiku estaba perpleja, jamás pensó que los heraldos pudieran llegar a ese nivel de morbosidad y crueldad, de sólo imaginar que sus padres seguían conscientes y sufriendo, y que seguirían así por toda la eternidad, su corazón se llenaba de dolor. – Eso es… ¿Justo en tus términos?

– Los enemigos de los heraldos deben morir con dolor. – El peliblanco respondió con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo enfurecer aún más a Haiku, y la hizo hacer un mal movimiento al formar un orbe de trascendencia tan cerca.

– ¡Con fuerza para destruir!

Haiku a penas y si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al violento grito de su enemigo, quien disparó sus rayos del caos hacia ella, causando una gran explosión pues el orbe de trascendencia reaccionó a ese ataque. Pero el ataque del dios oscuro no se detuvo ahí, y las garras del caos restantes comenzaron a emerger del piso violentamente, y de estas nacieron más orbes del caos, arrasando con una furia devastadora todo a su alrededor en una serie de cruentas explosiones.

– Tú… sí que no sabes limitarte. – Nuhr'Naakra habló con una sonrisa al dios oscuro, quien estaba sumamente dañado en el piso, con una armadura destrozada y sangre saliendo a montones. – Pero no es bueno que un dios esté en el piso… ¿Corazón caótico?

– ¿Y dónde debería estar? – El señor oscuro preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

– Conmigo. – Una respuesta tosca.

Del suelo detrás de ambos emergió una niebla roja y de esta empezó a salir lo que parecía ser un casco de los jerarcas, pero ninguno que hayan visto antes, este casco se abrió en el lugar donde debería estar su boca, y con un par de manos a modo de lengua, sujetó y comió al dios oscuro, para luego comenzar a mascar y finalmente escupirlo restaurado.

– Nunca me acostumbraré a eso. – El señor oscuro habló con una sensación de malestar, sin duda el corazón caótico es un digno sucesor de las factorías caóticas que él creó, pues no sólo pudo reconstruir sus nanobots, sino que, también pudo tratar sus daños biológicos internos, recuperando su brazo y piernas cercenadas. – Pero gracias.

– No es la primera vez que te salvo. – Nuhr'Naakra habló desde el corazón caótico, al parecer también comparten una mente.

Una vez el corazón caótico se retiró, el dios oscuro miró a su alrededor, el polvo de la explosión seguía dispersándose y las agencias heroicas ya habían desplegado a sus agentes hacia el edificio.

– Te… hice enojar… – Entre el polvo, los escombros y las distorsiones se escuchaba una tenue voz hablando con dificultad.

Los sensores del dios oscuro rebelaban que esa persona estaba herida gravemente en el torso, sus orbes del caos habían tenido éxito en alterar la distorsión de Haiku.

– Hiciste mucho más. – El dios oscuro emprendió camino hacia el origen de esa tenue voz, llegando a donde una herida Haiku esperaba en el piso, es la primera vez que ve su rostro sin algo cubriéndolo, aunque la máscara de médico de la peste que usaba en su grupo criminal era genial, su rostro tenía cierto encanto, en especial por su heterocromía, era un alivio que no estuviera irradiando ese temible líquido negro. Las garras del caos ayudaron a la herida mujer a acomodarse y formaron un asiento para ella. – Realmente me hiciste muy feliz, al menos por este tiempo.

– Entonces… ¿Cuentas saldadas? – La poetisa preguntó con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca.

Al igual que Linka tras heredar el poder completo del dios forjador de vida, Haiku no abandonó a Lincoln, ni siquiera cuando murió, muy en el fondo de su corazón, la nipona sabía que alguien así de poderoso y tenaz desafiaría a la muerte, y que la mejor forma para agradecerle al dios oscuro era darle algo para desafiar a la muerte, por eso entrenó sin descanso y consumió todo lo que le pudiera dar la fuerza para vencer, adquiriendo un poder que incluso logró superar al que el dios oscuro tuvo en la batalla de injurias en las que asesinó a los forjadores de vida Mégalot y Linka, pero aun así no pudo vencerlo, seguía siendo tan tenaz y astuto… siempre parecía tener un plan.

– Cuentas saldadas. – El dios oscuro respondió sentándose junto a Haiku.

– Hiciste trampa… – Haiku dijo con una leve carcajada en la que otro hilo de sangre bajó por su barbilla. – Death-Bringer te ayudó…

Ciertamente, el dios oscuro luchó recibiendo todo tipo de ayuda de Nuhr'Naakra.

– Je… – El dios oscuro dejó salir una carcajada, pero por primera vez no era una de burla o menosprecio, sino de orgullo. – Sé que morí en la batalla de Injurias, poco después de que te fuiste, pero ella recreó mi mente y mi memoria… Ella es mucho más que una ayuda, es parte de mí…

Haiku sonrió al escuchar eso, jamás imaginó que el dios oscuro pudiera sentir eso.

– Vives enamorado de tu creación, y ella te amó hasta el punto crearte de nuevo… – Haiku habló enternecida. – Yo hago poesía, pero tú viviste una…

– No es que ella siga viva, pero siempre disfruté más tu poesía que la de Lucy. – El dios oscuro habló mirando al cielo, donde las nubes se estaban aglomerando y tomando la forma de alas.

– Aquí también vive… pero me gustaba más la poesía que recitaba en nuestro mundo. – La nipona respondió con calma.

– Quizá el Lincoln Loud de este universo no es tan buen hermano como yo fingía ser… – El señor oscuro sintió un sabor agridulce por eso. – Ahora, me despido de ti, Haiku.

Las cuchillas resplandecientes descendieron sobre la poetisa, pero sólo se encontraron con las garras del caos que la sostenían, Haiku se había rodeado por un orbe de trascendencia y una vez evadió el ataque, escapó.

– Aún no puedo morir, este mundo no se ha reforjado. – El dios oscuro escuchó un susurro recitado con una voz muy melodiosa.

– Te da gusto que escapara… – Nuhr'Naakra comentó tomando la mano del dios oscuro.

– Ella tiene esa chispa para lograr su meta… – El dios oscuro comentó mientras reanudaba su apreciación de la ciudad, mucho menos elegante con las alarmas encendidas y el ruido de las sirenas, después de todo dieron un gran espectáculo en su pelea, pero fue tan devastadora que los héroes siguen confundidos sobre la ubicación de los responsables. – Por favor, acompáñame.

– Siempre. – Sentenció su pareja extendiendo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amado. – Oh…

Nuhr'Naakra fue jalada por el dios oscuro para acercarse más a él, quedando tomados del brazo en un abrazo.

– Es tiempo de… ver a viejos amigos, y no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacerlo.

Una especie de orbe resplandeciente apareció entre las alas en el cielo, las cuales comenzaron a reflejar una imagen de muchos colores como si fueran nebulosas estelares, formando una hermosa mezcla de arcoíris destellantes.

– El forjador de vida ha llegado.

– Les daremos el tiempo que necesiten. – Los seis Likan sentenciaron apareciendo detrás de ellos, inexpresivos como siempre.

El orbe de la escarcha desapareció y las enormes esquirlas sangrientas cayeron cual meteoritos sobre Césargrado, desatando un caos que haría que el ataque de Luga a puerto Bennet pareciera un juego de niños.

* * *

 **Ya había dicho que Haiku era Death, una temida criminal, casi un emblema del terror y un gran recordatorio de que aún detrás de las habilidades y del Dominio, la muerte está entre ellos ¿Qué les pareció su pelea contra el dios oscuro y Nuhr'Naakra? A mí me encantó escribirla, no había narrado nada así, al estilo de habilidades así de locas ¿Esperaban que Haiku fuera tan poderosa?**

 **¿Qué le espera al Dominio heroico? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :D  
**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Anónimo: ¿Y qué te dice que este no es el final de la historia? Todos sabemos en qué acaba una victoria de los heraldos. xD Dragon Ball, buenos combates, aunque lamento haber interrumpido algo que tanto te divierte. Bueno, tu creencia tenía sentido, pero las razones no aplican a los extremistas. Bueno, quien lo revivió no era cualquier heraldo, el diseño antiguo de su inteligencia la hace mucho más sensitiva, y por ese sentimiento ignoró las órdenes de su amado dios oscuro y lo revivió, aunque el estancamiento de los heraldos en la otra dimensión también es un factor que pronto tomará peso (y mucho). Esto será un leve Spoiler, pero nadie ha sido capaz de vencer a Kaah'Narak, la apodan "Tormento de la eternidad" apelando a la creencia de que es invencible. También pensé en hacer que el renacido dios oscuro hablara con todos, pero este dios oscuro es el de los últimos momentos de su mente, un heraldo del Fin hecho y derecho, despiadado, cruel e implacable, este se regodeará del sufrimiento de Loki y sus hermanos, también de Haiku, y de todos los demás orgánicos. Sobre el nerfeo, no habrá ninguno, el dios oscuro tiene el poder del primer Grand Final cuando luchó en la batalla de Injurias, pero también toda la tecnología de los heraldos cuando Death-Bringer perdió el Nux'Arak contra Kaah'Narak, por lo que sí es más poderoso. Los clones perdieron todo el poder que los heraldos les dieron en su momento, ya no son aliados del dios oscuro. Al dios oscuro no le importa exponer a sus viejos aliados, los heraldos resuelven sus problemas de otro modo (cuchillas resplandecientes, y orbes), el paso a otras dimensiones se realiza mediante el mundo de los trascendentes, pero ahora está controlado por Mégalot mediante esos pilares que Nuhr'Naakra vio en ese, por lo que no les es posible enviarlas fuera de su universo, y no, no habrá concesiones para ellos esta vez, el dios oscuro no dará misericordia a nadie.**

 **RCurrent: Lamento las mentiras que dije para ocultar a los heraldos, realmente tenía mis dudas sobre usarlos, eran mi as en la manga en caso de sentirme abrumado por esta historia, ellos realmente me encantan. Adicionalmente, me alegra que sigas esta historia. C:**

 **Anónimo: Se vino lo chido. xD Aprecio la sugerencia, pero el dios oscuro parece de más de 50 por su demacrado rostro, y en cuanto a tamaño, mide más de dos metros por sus nanobots, su armadura es mucho más que cuerpo completo. En general, Lincoln no es mal visto, pero poco les importará a los que buscan matarlo, querían un pretexto para hacerlo y ahora lo tienen. Me alegra que captaras la referencia a los seis Pain. xD Sobre el cómo obtuvieron el ADN de Likan, cuando él murió, no tuvo entierro o funeral, sólo fue incinerado, excepto por lo que Loni rescató y guardó para sí, para jamás olvidarlo. Lo de las charlas pendientes, no es algo de este dios oscuro, a él le quedan mejor las espadas, ya cumplió su venganza contra su mundo, ahora actúa contra este universo sólo porque es su naturaleza belicista y sanguinaria como Heraldo del Fin. Y sobre el primer dañado, admito mi error, debí usar el término "damnificado", en los primeros días tras la purga, en todo el mundo fuera del Dominio se llevaron a cabo horrendas matanzas, gente de todas las edades fue asesinada en el furioso desenfreno, y esas imágenes fueron usadas como propaganda para el estilo de vida del Dominio.**

 **Anónimo: Ciertamente Death-Bringer fue el primer heraldo, asesino personal, primera jerarca y más leal sirviente del dios oscuro, aunque lamento que todos esos nombres te confundieran. Para camuflarse usó la apariencia fornida de un hombre maduro llamado Auran R. Khan, y lamento decirlo, pero no volverá a tomar un aspecto totalmente humano de nuevo. Sobre el contacto con Haiku, algo así se dio, pero este dios oscuro tiene el ideal de su pueblo, uno que ya no comparte con Haiku.**

 **Anónimo: Entiendo tu duda sobre incluir a los antagonistas principales de mi anterior historia, no te daré Spoilers, pero actualmente los heraldos en el universo de héroes y villanos no la están pasando precisamente bien, y pese a todo lo que he mostrado, no descarto la posibilidad de matar al dios oscuro, a Nuhr'Naakra, o a ambos. Y sobre el salto interdimensional, el mundo de los trascendentes de la dimensión de los heraldos fue destruido cuando la Grand Final Death-Bringer ordenó que la matriz de guerra activara el protocolo de inmolación ígnea (después de que la sacara de esa dimensión para buscar al dios oscuro), por eso ningún otro heraldo pudo salir de su universo, y en este universo, Mégalot puso los pilares carmesí en el planeta para evitar que fuera usado tan antinaturalmente, es decir, no puede abrir portales hacia otros universos, aún, y sobre la aparición del dios oscuro, no es que él cruzara entre dimensiones, es el dios oscuro, y su aparición la contemplé como posibilidad desde que Kaah'Narak le ordenó a Death-Bringer que fuera con él, el dios oscuro murió en la batalla de Injurias, y este, como réplica exacta, con su misma memoria, capacidad y pensamiento, y como en mis historias no existen las almas, es el mismo ser (Es más filosofía mía que quise plasmar en este fic, por eso cité la paradoja de la identidad).**

 **RedTaleXD: Hola, un placer. :) Me alegra que Héroes y Villanos haya sido de tu agrado, me esfuerzo en que este spin off logre lo mismo (Y parece que lo estoy logrando. xD) Sobre una clasificación general de las habilidades, lo tenía decidido de esta forma: habilidades "duras" (como el control energético de Ronnie, la telekinesis de Linka, o las potenciaciones físicas de Lynn, Casey y Nikki) eran nacidas de los poderosos, mientras que habilidades más "mágicas" (como la neblina que reflejaba cualquier cosa de Silas, o la transposición de Lars), son nacidas de los trascendentes, por eso Haiku usó habilidades de ese estilo.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto, chicos.**


End file.
